Crimson Dream
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: As Naruto Uzumaki's aunt, it was not easy raising him on my own. He was mischievous, energetic and constantly pulling pranks. He was also the only family I had left. Thankfully, I had people I treasured who became like family to me too. Sasuke, Kakashi, Guy and many others. People call me a monster, a demon, but they just did not understand. I'm Yume. Yume Uzumaki. Ninja of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

As the soft breeze flowed around my slim stature, a quiet calm seemed to settle over me. I could not help but smile with intense excitement. It had taken me a while to get here as I had gotten lost along the way, four times no less, but finally I had made it. Getting lost was a particular habit of mine but I always found my way eventually and it wasn't as if I were stuck with a time restraint, my orders had been to simply get to the village in one piece. Easy as pie, quite frankly, my adopted clan had worried too much and those escorts had been so much of a drag I'd left them behind days ago.

Treading in mud, leaves and numerous foliage from the forest including bugs, I entered the village with a vibrant pride as intense as my red hair. I had allowed it to flow freely around my shoulders in a tangled mess however it still flowed sleekly with every movement I made, carrying my pack over one shoulder as I made sure to pick up my feet and not trip over. As I walked I noted how the villagers stopped to stare at me, whispering behind their hands and a trickle of nerves began to infiltrate my mind, biting down on my lip before I shook them off and soldiered on. Soon enough I knew I would be stopped but for now I would just keep walking until I had reached the place where that old man would be, the Hokage. I was supposed to go see him first though all I wanted was to see my sister, Kushina.

In truth, I didn't really remember my sister. She was ten years older than I was, our parents having had a large gap in between us for no particular reason and Kushina had left for the village to learn how to be a ninja when I was still a young child, not even a year old. I had grown up on the stories my sister wrote back to my home where some of the clan was, however with our parents now both gone, we were all that we had left in the world and we both held a great responsibility. As a clan, we the Uzumaki were steadfast and durable, able to continue fighting and enduring for long periods of time under great strain, however there was only so much grief one person can hold alone. My father had died when I was young, so I don't remember him much but mother had been hard to let go of.

Pain stuck at my heart but I pushed it aside, masterfully hiding it from my expression as I momentarily thought about my mother. I missed her, but I must move on. Kushina is my sister and we shall look after one another from now on, so I do not need to be sad. "You there, red haired girl." A voice spoke and I stopped, politely keeping my hands in front of me where they could be seen and blinked up at the tall shinobi ninja who stood before me. There were two of them, a man and a woman and they both looked particularly serious and stern faced. "Who are you? We do not recognise you. State your business here and show proof of identification."

"Yes sir, ma'am, right away." I nodded and put down my bag, rifling around in my pockets as I tried to find my identification papers and pass to enter the village. "Um, it's here somewhere. You see I'm Yume Uzumaki, I'm Kushina's little sister and I'm here to learn how to be a proper ninja, you know." I stated, quickly going bright red in a fluster as I hurriedly tried to find the documents. Oh no, please tell me I didn't lose them! I am so hopeless, trust me to lose my own papers on the way here, where on earth could they be?

"Don't fool around kid, we're not finding this funny. If you've got no proof of who you are, you'll have to come with us and explain yourself. For all we know, you could be an imposter and a threat. Now come quietly or we'll have to subdue you." The woman told me sternly and I gulped, innocently blinking my deep magenta eyes up at them both.

"But…but…I want to see my sister. Could you please just get her for me? She'll know who I am I know it. I am sorry I lost my documents but I'm not a spy or anything! I'm from the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure." I tried to explain further however when both of them growled and grabbed me roughly by the arm and hair, I squealed and panicked. That hurt! There's no need to be so rough, jeez I was going to come quietly. "Hey! Get off me! You dumb brutes, this is no way to treat a guest ya know!" Gritting my teeth I quickly narrowed my eyes then flung my weight forwards, swirling my legs around in a hurricane like motion which whipped up a minor whirlwind with enough strength to tear the two ninja off of me and I instantly made a break for the Hokage house. I'm guessing it's that big fancy building near the faces of the previous three Hokage, at the very least it's a place to start. "Ha! Can't catch me, I'm too fast for you dummies!"

Giggling gleefully with a belly full of ecstatic excitement I leaped upwards and landed on the roof, quickly sliding my bag across my chest so that I had both hands free. The two shinobi below recovered quickly and gave chase, yelling angrily as I hopped from building to building, arms spread wide like wings as I flew with graceful and acrobatic like movements, walking on my hands along the spine of a roof's crest before I then slid down and disappeared from their sight, reappearing several houses over. "Damn this one is fast, we'll need to head her off!" The woman called to her partner and I sensed someone coming at me from my left.

Instantly I vaulted upwards, spiralling with pointed toes and arms held out in a perfect pirouette before stretching out, the person below me crashing to the ground from where they missed, however in the air they now had me surrounded. "Get her now, before she escapes!" I laughed, enjoying playing this interesting game and as they flung their snares at me, I quickly made the hand signs for a substitution jutsu, replacing my body with the body of one of the other ninja whilst simultaneously transferring myself elsewhere. Using such a jutsu hardly had an effect anymore, I had become so practiced at it.

Whilst those dumb grunts pondered and scratched their heads over how they had been so easily tricked, I giggled behind my hand before hopping through the trees, my bright hair catching in the sunlight as I leaped from a tree and rose upwards, unable to stop smiling. Ah! It feels so good to stretch my legs properly, I'd taking it easy on the way and mostly walked as not to draw attention to myself, but now I could let my hair down and finally feel the breeze. Almost too distracted by the warmth of the sun on my face and the breeze through my cherry red hair, I only sensed the incoming projectile at the last moment so I dodged the shuriken, several of them following me along the tree before I swiftly jumped again, concealing myself away and balancing in the shadows on a slim branch.

"Wow, these guys are pretty serious. It's not as if I lost my papers on purpose, they should totally calm down a little it's not the end of the world." I complained, making a face before exhaling, sitting down on the branch however when I opened my eyes, I saw a boy crouching in front of me. Instantly I gasped, not having sensed him approach or heard him land, he was like a ghost! My eyes stared at him widely, seeing the peculiar pale silvery white of his hair and how he wore a cloth mask to cover the lower half of his face, keeping just his hair and charcoal grey eyes revealed. They were so dark they verged on black, but they were staring at me with equal shock and surprise for a few preciously slow moments.

Before I could even recover myself, the branch suddenly jerked, making us both look down to see it suddenly give way as we had both momentarily forgot to support our weight with our chakra, causing it to collapse. I cried out in alarm and flailed momentarily, my bag slipping over my head however I quickly grabbed onto it and twisted, kicking off the firm bark of the tree and sprung forwards with my other arm going around the boy's waist. He was slim and not particularly tall, in fact he felt quite average and rather light as I instinctively flung my bag down to the ground as we fell and, since I didn't have time to turn and protect him completely, I pulled his head into me and held it tight in my arms as we landed on my soft pack and bounced off again. Both of us yelped and grunted however before we could land on the ground a second time I suddenly felt his arms snapping around me and we twisted so that he landed first, shielding me from the fall as we rolled viciously and were covered with scratches, leaves and twigs.

"Ouch." I complained, dragging myself back from the boy as I rubbed my head. "What a pain, I wanted to at least look presentable for my sister but I guess that's not happening now. Oh well. Hey! Are you okay?" Quickly remembering the boy I placed a hand on his back and pulled him around to face me, looking at him with worry. "I'm so sorry I caused you trouble, I didn't mean for you to get hurt like that, you're not too badly scratched are you?"

"N-No, I'm fine." He finally answered so I beamed at him. Well, if he said he was okay then I guess I don't need to worry. "Um…I-I was sent to catch you." Shaking his head the boy quickly leaped to his feet and jumped back a little, taking up a defensive stance as I remained sitting on the ground covered head to foot in tree clippings and dirt. "So don't try to resist! You won't be able to escape me so easily." Hearing others approaching I momentarily got distracted as I felt something sticking out rather awkwardly in my back pocket. Reaching back I fished around, frowning thoughtfully before suddenly I brightened just as various weapons were levelled at me, an entire platoon of ninja keeping me carefully in their sights.

"Hey look what I found!" I grinned with laughter as I pulled out my documents and my identification which had my picture on it. "I had them on me the entire time! I always forget about my back pocket so I guess this means we're all good now right?" I asked them and I saw several hands slap their faces in despair, however when I sensed a particular chakra approaching quickly I stopped, turning my head just as a beautiful woman with brilliant red hair ran into view.

"Huh?" Kushina stopped, blinking at me before walking forwards. "Wait a second, let me see her." She requested and probably out of respect for her, some of the shinobi stepped aside to let her closer to see me. Instantly my entire world burst with brilliance and warmth as recognition flickered simultaneously in our gazes at the same time. "Yume." She knew who I was, she recognised me.

"Big sis! It's so good to meet you! I've been waiting for ages, ya know." I immediately dropped my papers and leaped onto her, flinging my arms around her waist and burying myself into her warmth as I felt everything finally feel a little better. I couldn't believe it, my sister was right here. She was warm, soft and gentle and full of life, I couldn't ask for a better-THUD.

"Yume! Why did you go around causing trouble for everyone, you should know better than that you little brat!" Kushina yelled after thumping me painfully on the head and instantly my fiery temper flared in answer as we growled at one another with near identical expressions.

"Hey what was that for? It's not my fault they don't know how to treat a delicate young flower such as myself! They were manhandling me and being all rude the least you could do is give them a whack for being such jerks to your little sister!" Sparks flew as we glowered with our eyes ablaze before suddenly we both laughed and Kushina seized me up into her arms and began to spin around with me, the both of us completely forgetting the fact that everyone was staring in astonishment.

"Oh Yume! You've grown so much and you're just the cutest thing ever, I'm so lucky to have an adorable little sister like you!" Kushina squealed before nuzzling my cheek. "Don't worry, once we get home you can have a bath and we'll eat whatever you like and you can meet my husband, Minato. I know you'll like him, but don't bully him okay otherwise I'll be mad." She warned me with warmth and affection as she put me down then apologised to everyone, grabbing my head and making me bow sincerely. I couldn't help but relax when next to her. She wasn't like our quiet tempered mother, she was full of fire and vitality known to our clan. When I stood next to her it was like standing beside a warm fire after a long day in the cold, equally as comforting as it was naturally inviting. As I bowed I turned my head slightly, my sister's hand still clamped down on my head however I caught sight of the silver haired boy close by so I grinned, waving to him friendlily in the hope that he'd forgive me for squishing him earlier. He seemed to go a little red as if the sun had caught his cheeks and looked away. Guess he's shy, that's quite cute, boys aren't usually shy it's refreshing.

"Right then Yume, we've got to go sort out this mess you made, ya know?" Kushina said and instantly I bounced upright, nodding my head enthusiastically.

"Okay! Oh, I have this letter for the Hokage from the chief, I'm supposed to deliver it to him in person." I looked down at the letter I had withdrawn from my inside pocket before laughing guiltily. "Sorry, I kind of dropped it in a muddy puddle on my way over, you know." Blinking momentarily Kushina grinned back down at me, our similar ticks already settling in. She ruffled my hair and assured me that so long as it was readable then there wouldn't be any worry, so I grabbed my things and waved goodbye to the boy one last time. "Bye-bye! See you soon little boy!" I yelled to him before running after my sister who giggled.

"That's one of Minato's students, Kakashi Hatake. He's a very gifted ninja and very serious, maybe you'd be good for him. Make him cheer up a bit." She suggested and I shrugged, thinking about it momentarily before putting it to the back of my mind. I was more focused on the fact that I was holding my sister's hand. I didn't care that I was ten years old, I wanted to walk hand in hand with my sister for the first time and I refused to let go. Between the two of us and our rather unusual hair, people stared at our locks and whispered, some of the younger kids pointing as they tugged on their mothers' skirts. I felt a little shy at this attention. I know my hair was messy but did it really look that bad? Seemingly sensing my fussing as I tugged leaves out of my hair, Kushina smiled down to me. "Don't worry, they'll get used to you very soon. They're used to seeing my hair now so it's just a little strange for them to see someone else with my red hair." She explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. So does that mean we are the only people in the entire village with red hair?"

"That's right." This made me feel a little smug and far more proud of my hair. I had always liked the colour it looked under the sunlight, almost turning to burning flames that would scorch you if you touched them. That paired with my unusual eyes of deep magenta, I was not your average looking girl. Not that looks in particular bothered me, but I was becoming more conscious of them. I guess it's part of growing up, becoming more aware of your body and for girls in particular, their faces. After I had been officially introduced to the Hokage, I handed him my letter and bowed.

"Yume Uzumaki, thank you for inviting me here old man Hokage!" I proclaimed rather loudly and bowed, however my sister choked on her breath and struggled to contain her laughter as everyone else in the room dropped their jaws in shock at my brashness. What? He was old. What's the problem calling it as it was? Adults are so weird. At least my sister thinks I'm funny. The old man in the funny hat blew out a wisp of smoke from his slim pipe before chuckling.

"She reminds me of you, Kushina. This is definitely your sister through and through. Make sure you take good care of her." He said before rising to his feet, stepping around his official looking desk to come and stand before me. "Yume, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the Third Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village. I hear you caused quite a ruckus upon your arrival, so I would appreciate you trying to keep out of trouble for the time being. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure can!" I grinned, nodding my head and placing my hands on my hips. "But don't get too comfortable on that seat of yours old man, because someday _I'm _going to be kicking you out of it and taking over as the Fourth and first female Hokage!" I declared, pointing my finger at him and this time, my sister didn't hold back her laughter.

"You sure do take after me Yume. Come on, we'd better get back so I can prepare food for our celebration tonight." Kushina said, however just then there was a bang and the door flew open, revealing my four escorts as they practically fell through the door in a panic.

"Lord Hokage! Forgive the intrusion but we lost…_you_!" Deadly and murderous glares were directed towards me as I gulped before guiltily scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, hey you guys. What's up?"


	2. Chapter 2

After receiving yet another lecture from my escorts about running off, they remained with the Hokage to deal with business after I fulfilled my duty and gave him the letter I had been charged to carry before going home with Kushina. She gave me a tour of their modest house which I immediately fell in love with before I then went to bathe and change. I was glad to get rid of the dirt and the leaves that I had accumulated these past few weeks. Stepping out of the bathroom I pushed my sleek hair back over my shoulder and moved the sections framing my face so that they sat to one side though one smaller clump stubbornly returned. With my parting slanted at one side, it drew out the definition of my eyes which were framed with thick lashes. My eyes weren't like that of other kids, youthful and rounded. My eyes were actually rather mature and as I looked at my reflection briefly, I noted that I actually looked a little older than I really was.

Shrugging it off I quickly tied up my hair into a high ponytail and went to the kitchen to offer my sister some help only to be greeted by a new figure. Initially he had his back turned to me, however I could see the spiky mop of blond yellow hair and how he wore it slightly longer than most men. Sensing my presence, Kushina's husband turned around and immediately smiled at me. I blinked. He was handsome. My sister scored great with this one! His skin was more tanned than our fair complexion but with his bright blue eyes and yellow blond hair, it all merged together perfectly.

"Hello Yume, it's good to finally meet you. We were beginning to grow worried when you didn't arrive when we were expecting you two days ago." He told me as he knelt down on one knee to speak to me face to face, seeing as I was still fairly small. "You didn't run into trouble did you?"

"Nope, I got lost four times. I do that a lot but I found plenty of interesting stuff on the way so it was never a bad thing." I told him as I naturally smiled back at him. In comparison to my sister, Minato was like a cool drop of water, the first sign of rain on a cool and crisp afternoon. I could sense his calm intellect and strong chakra built up in his body so I approved him firmly as a husband for my sister. I was confident that he could protect her and that he would treat her with love and respect like I expected. "I'm Yume Uzumaki, can I call you brother-in-law?" I asked however Minato smiled with a warm chuckle as Kushina looked over and relaxed into a happy smile too.

"You can call me Minato, brother-in-law, big brother or anything you like Yume. You are welcome in our home and you shall always have a place with us. I hope you like ramen, we eat it a lot here." He said to me and I nodded my head eagerly before being shown to the table where Kushina spread the meal before us. It all smelled so wonderful that I barely remembered to give thanks for the food before tucking in.

"You have a healthy appetite Yume, that's very good. It's important for a girl to eat lots and build up her strength." Kushina said proudly and piled more onto my plate which I happily consumed. "How about we talk about ourselves a little bit? I've only gotten to know you through letters and fleeting visits, I'll admit it feels a little strange to see you all grown up when the last time I saw you was when you were still a baby." I swallowed and nodded my head in agreement at my sister.

"It's a little strange to meet you too. I don't exactly have a memory of you so I didn't know what to expect. Actually, you're not like what I imagined or what the villagers told me of you but that's okay, because you're way cooler!" I grinned at her. "I thought maybe you'd have mellowed out from being away from the clan for so long but I'm proud to see the Uzumaki streak still blazing inside, you know." I quipped at the end and we both grinned at one another before Kushina challenged me to a ramen eating competition. Minato could only watch and laugh as we ate ourselves to an early grave, groaning and feeling sick as he cleaned up before he first carried Kushina to the sofa and then me so that I could curl up.

Before I knew it I was snuggled up with my sister, tucked up in her arms and for the first time in a very long while, I felt safe. It was a strange sensation, feeling so secure in someone's arms that you had no fear of anything. If the village were to blow up right now, I doubt I would even react. Kushina would protect me and around Kushina Minato wound his arms, a double layer of security that I had unknowingly be yearning for ever since our mother had passed away. Kushina was all I had left and I was all that remained of her family. We were the last, however I figured that Minato was family too now so that made me happy.

After eating so much ramen I had fallen asleep and not woken up until early morning where I found myself in a futon in a small room at the back of the house, the only room which my sister and brother-in-law could give me for my own use. I fit in it now but it might be a problem if I suddenly grow, but we'll come to that later. Happy and contented I stepped out of my room and listened carefully. Kushina and Minato were sleeping peacefully however their breathing was beginning to lighten, signalling they would be waking up soon so I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, opening the window to let the smell and smoke waft out and eventually it roused my sister from sleep.

She came in first, yawning but smiling. "You're up early Yume, do you always get up this time of day?"

"Sure do, I believe in always making the most of your day. I thought I would make breakfast for us all, I hope you like pancakes!" Flipping one over my sister giggled and nodded her head as Minato also appeared sleepily, his hair rather dishevelled from sleeping but he kissed my sister good morning and greeted me warmly.

"This smells wonderful, are you a good cook Yume?" He asked me as I dished up.

"Not really, pancakes are one of the few things I can make because they're so easy. I never really had time to learn proper cooking before, so most of my other foods taste awful. Once, I accidentally gave a friend of mine food poisoning and she was out for a week." I admitted bashfully with a blush however Minato chuckled and Kushina instantly rolled up her sleeves.

"Well then leave it to me! I'm an excellent cook if I do say so myself, ya know!" She winked at me and wagged a finger as she poured sugar over one of her pancakes. "I'll make an exceptional woman of you Yume as well as a ninja, I'll train with you every day if you like and make sure you're keeping up the traditional Uzumaki techniques." Instantly my eyes brightened, sparkling at her hopefully.

"Really?! I'd love that!" I beamed so after breakfast, Kushina took me with her to the market place to buy more food in order to begin teaching me how to cook. We were going to start with the simpler dishes before moving upwards, gradually increasing the difficulty. The village was much larger than I had previously anticipated and way bigger than my clan village so I was quickly overwhelmed but I stuck close to my sister's side so that I wouldn't get lost.

"Good morning Kushina! My, who's that with you?" One of the ladies who was also shopping asked but I only paid partial attention, my keen eyes picking up every detail around me and tried to commit it to memory, though I was still hopeless with places.

"This is Yume my sister, ten years my junior." Kushina introduced as I noticed a group of kids on the other side of the road, looking at me strangely so I gave a smile and waved before turning around and politely paying attention to the women who were gathering around to look at me as if I were some sort of rare oddity or a product for sale on the market.

"Pleased to meet you all." I greeted and gave them my prettiest smile though inwardly I was rolling my eyes. I wasn't a kid anymore but they were all faffing over me, pulling at my cheeks and turning my head this way and that to inspect every corner of my face.

"My aren't you just the sweetest thing? So precious!" One of the women said before standing upright as the others continued their fuss. "Why Kushina, she's even prettier than you were at her age, she's going to grow up into a very beautiful young lady when she's older, you'd better watch out for your new rival." There was a tease in the woman's tone however I could tell my sister cared even less for this kind of attention than I did though she played it off well with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh I have no doubt, she is my sister after all so she's bound to be beautiful. It runs in the family." Drawing me closer to her I looked up at my sister's face, noticing once more just how beautiful she was before glowing with pride. After she quickly gave an excuse to move along, Kushina walked with me by her side humming a tune under her breath and I quirked slightly, recognising the tune.

"I know that song. It's from our village." I noted to her with a tilt of my head as we began to pick up things that were on the list and I helped her to carry some of the foodstuff. "It's a lullaby right?"

"That's right, it's a lullaby though I can't remember the words." She admitted bashfully and I grinned back at her with a similar expression as I couldn't remember them either. I knew I knew the tune though, somewhere in the back of my mind it sounded so familiar but I didn't worry about it for now, placing the tomatoes into my bag to carry back home. On our way back to the house we heard someone call out Kushina's name and we both turned to see three kids approaching at different speeds. The boy with dark hair bounded and sprung like a puppy whilst the girl jogged behind with a bright smile while the other boy sauntered last, bringing up the rear. It was Kakashi, I'd recognised that hair anywhere.

"Hey Kushina! Who's that with you? Is she your apprentice or something?" The louder boy yelled with a wave and my sister giggled sweetly and she turned to them with a smile.

"In a way Obito. This is my little sister Yume. She's come from far away to train here in order to become a great ninja so you better be careful, she might sneak up behind and overtake you all." Kushina teased and Obito grinned as the girl reached us, giving me a welcoming smile. "Yume, these are Minato's students. Obito, Rin and Kakashi you met yesterday."

"Hi there, welcome to the village. I'm Rin it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey Kakashi, how come you didn't tell us you'd met the new girl in town? You're such a drag." Obito complained before grinning cheekily at me, jabbing a thumb at himself and I noticed the goggles that sat atop his head, thinking it a strange adornment for a ninja. "I'm Obito Uchiha from the Uchiha clan, glad you could be here but don't expect to get the easy treatment just because you're Kushina's sister, I'll fight you right here and now to see just how strong you are!" He declared and I couldn't help but chuckle, relaxing around the different energies that these three gave off.

"Maybe not right now since I'm helping my sister out but I'll definitely spar with you sometime, Obito." I assured him and he grinned again, folding his arms triumphantly and seemingly unable to hear Rin wring him out for being so rude to me on our first meeting. Kakashi looked bored and seemed to want to move on but I wasn't about to leave him out so with a blur of movement I appeared behind him, smirking before I then placed my hands over his eyes. "Boo! Hey there Kakashi, it's me!" I grinned playfully as he jolted suddenly, not having expected me to move.

"Ugh! You…don't do that. Ninjutsu isn't a game and you shouldn't use it like it is." He scolded me after shaking me off with a shrug but I brushed it off. Kushina had told me a little bit about Kakashi and how uptight he was, but I could sense a warmth in him buried deep down. Turning his face away from me I blinked for a moment before giggling, tossing my hair with a sweep or red before I walked around him.

"You don't know how to have fun, that's your problem Kakashi. You should lighten up a little and don't be so serious all the time. Even though you're a ninja, you're still a kid right now so you should take a few moments to just enjoy yourself." I lectured him studiously and Kushina gave a light laugh at my words and Obito sniggered as Rin rolled her eyes at him. I liked these three, they were pretty cool. Maybe we could all be friends, I'd like that a lot.

"You're great Yume. Hey, do you want to hang out with us after we're done training for the day? We can show you around the village and introduce you to a few people if you like." Obito offered and I gratefully accepted as Kushina noted that it was a good idea. The three of them had to hurry in order to meet Minato so we waved them off and I noted that Kakashi looked back over his shoulder briefly before disappearing, so I gave him an extra big smile.

"I'm glad you're already making friends Yume, I had worried that you would struggle to settle in here but you seem to be adapting quickly to your new home." My sister said to me as we continued to walk.

"Of course I am, I'm with my sister after all. Where else would I want to be in the entire world?" I reasoned and she blushed bashfully before grinning at me. We put the stuff away ready for when we were going to cook later then went out to do some training in private, Kushina taking me to the waterfall just outside the village centre away from houses and streets. It was nice out here, peaceful and secluded so I happily trained with my sister, practicing our jutsu and she even began to teach me new sealing techniques. At noon we started on our picnic, snacking happily away under the warm sun with our red hair spilling over the ground as we lay back.

"Hey Yume, I know I wasn't there for you for the first ten years, but I want you to know that I'm here for you now." Kushina said to me after a long lapse of silence, making me turn my head to look at her but for once she was wearing a deep and thoughtful expression. "It must hurt, watching mom pass away like that but I want you to know that it's okay to cry. It's healthy even, you don't have to hold everything in when you're around me." Sitting up Kushina pulled me by my arms until I was wrapped up in her embrace, holding me against her comfortable curves with her head tucked over mine. "I'm here to protect you and shelter you, to keep you safe from everything that might hurt you even if it's internal. I can feel you hurting inside, so let it out. I won't tell anyone." For a long while I blinked, surprised by just how perceptive my sister was so I sniffed, feeling my eyes mist over. After a while, my sniffs slowly turned to minute whimpers before finally they erupted into full blown wails, sobbing rather pathetically against my sister as I clung onto her for dear life.

All the misery and pain that I felt from my grief slowly seemed to ebb away as I cried against my sister, missing my mother with every fibre in my body until it hurt too much to breathe. Strangely, however, I did not miss her as much as I used to. My sister embraced me with such love and warmth that I didn't even have to imagine what it felt like to be embraced with just as much love and care by someone else. Slowly the aching wound that I had carried in my chest began to heal and although it still felt raw and ached terribly, it was less than before. "Good girl, having a good cry is healthy for the soul so don't listen to what anyone else says." Kushina praised me and I gave a small smile as I sniffed and rubbed my eyes dry.

With my sister holding my hands she pulled me to my feet and we packed everything away to take back. It was easy enough not to get lost with Kushina next to me, however when the path split off she pointed down another track for me. "If you follow the path you will get back to the edge of the village faster. If you wait by the north gate you should catch Minato and his team coming back from training. Are you okay to go alone or shall I go with you?" Kushina asked however I was confident I could find it on my own. It's just a path, right? I just need to stay on it.

"No problem, I'm sure I won't get lost." I grinned at her, jogging forwards before spinning around and waving. "I'll see you soon big sister! I'll help you make dinner when I get back okay?" I called and she waved back before we both turned and went our separate ways. After a while I began to fantasize about dinner with me learning to cook an entire banquet which my sister and I would eat until our stomachs were fit to burst. You know, I don't think we really decided a winner on that ramen competition so we'll have to go for round two and see who comes out on top! When I heard a snap of a twig underfoot, I suddenly looked up. "Agh! I'm lost how did I get so lost?! I was on the path just a moment ago!" Wailing with worry I quickly looked around, trying to find it again. "Aw man, I really need to concentrate on where I'm going ya know."

Chomping on my lower lip I pushed my way through the foliage and caught every leaf and briar in my long hair, leaving a few strands behind as they were tugged out of my skull. This was just great, I should have known this would happen, I was famous for getting lost back in my village so it was no surprise that in a place more than a hundred times bigger I'd get more easily misplaced. If I'm late for dinner my sister is going to kill me for making her worry. A root caught my foot and I tripped, squeaking as I fell through the brush and landed flat on my front which then made me dirty and dusty. Why do I always have to look so untidy? It's a nuisance.

Hearing someone close by I suddenly lifted my head, listening to the sounds of them grunting and gritting their teeth whilst commentating on their skills. "I must grow stronger…I must grow stronger if I am to defeat Kakashi!" Hearing a familiar name I began to crawl out from under the bush, pulling myself free from the brambles however as I did so I came face to face with a boy my own age, perhaps a little older, who was standing on his hands and walking like that. We blinked at one another, his head tilted back at an odd angle into order to see me before he yelped, his startled reaction delayed as I sat up and dusted myself off. "Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" He stuttered, going bright red and pointing at me as I tried to make myself more presentable before grinning.

"Hello! I'm Yume Uzumaki and I got lost trying to get to the north gate. You wouldn't happen to know the way would you?" I asked however the boy just stared at me. Tilting my head to the side I observed him silently, taking in his features. I wonder if walking on his hands was a way of training himself, it certainly seemed a strange way of exercising but it looked as if it were doing the job. I could see the muscular definition in his arms and legs, his shiny black hair and bushy eyebrows a deep shade of glossy ebony. "So who are you?"

"I'm Guy!" The boy suddenly answered, seemingly snapping awake and he sprung to his feet with a gleaming grin as he gripped a fist and punched upwards. "And I am training towards becoming a splendid ninja strong enough to defeat Kakashi Hatake!" He declared comically and I giggled as I bounced onto my feet.

"It's nice to meet you Guy, I'm Kushina's little sister ya know!" Grinning I placed a fist over my heart, winking at him. "And I'm going to become the first female Hokage, so we're both going to have to work hard to achieve our dreams. I know, I'll train with you! Come on, I'll race you to that tree over there whilst walking on our hands!" I declared before springing onto my palms, Guy grinning and immediately following suit before we both took off. I was strong enough and had the balance to maintain the position however it felt weird to try and run with my hands and I ended up laughing too much, Guy overtaking me easily and sprung to his feet after reaching the tree.

"Victory is mine! A good effort though, most usually fall long before reaching such a distance." Guy complimented and I grinned as I flipped back onto my feet which placed me directly in front of him. He blushed bashfully and looked away slightly, appearing a little shy and nervous in front of me. "If you want, I can show you back to the village or take you to the place you want to go? You must have strayed pretty far from the path to be all the way out here."

"Thank you Guy, I appreciate it." I exhaled with relief. "I'm always getting lost but I'm supposed to be meeting with Obito, Rin and Kakashi. Obito wants to show me around the village, you should come too!" Gripping onto his sleeve I gently pulled, making him blink as my hair whirled around as I turned. "So come on! We have to go find them! I want to know everything there is about the village and learn where everything is!"

"Okay! New mission, locate Team Kakashi!" Guy declared before running at my side, the both of us jumping through the trees with him in the lead until finally we came across the teammates in the park, walking from their training day with Minato. "Everyone! I have someone here with me!" Guy called out before we both landed just off their left side and I smiled as I stood up, giving a wave.

"Hey again, sorry I got a little lost. Guy had to show me how to get back." I excused however Obito and Rin immediately cheered up.

"We're glad you found us! We were on our way to go and find you." Rin said and quickly attached herself to my arm. "It's great we're finally getting more girls to train to be ninja, we have to start outmatching these boys or they'll grow too big for their shoes, am I right?" She winked at me so I shrugged in answer, smiling back at her as Obito punched the air.

"Alright! Grand village tour here we come! Where do you want to go first? Have you seen the Hokage cliff face yet?" He asked and Rin bluntly stated that I'd obviously seen them because they were huge massive rock carvings and they were difficult to miss. With Rin and Obito arguing and Guy trying to goad Kakashi into a competition, I couldn't help but relax. It was so lively here, I liked it. There was always noise but there was a different symphony everywhere you went. The loud bustle of the market, the rustling of nature with the singing of birds, certain parts of the village even reminded me of home which was nostalgic. "If we're going then we should go now instead of standing around arguing all night. I've got other things to do so let's just get this over with." Kakashi drawled with boredom however before Obito could tell him to stop being so rude and at least pretend to be happy that I was here, I reached out and placed my hand on his head to rub his hair. His eyes widened in shock, staring at me as I smiled.

"You're cute when you act all tough, you're like a puppy discovering it has teeth for the first time and trying to nip at every little thing. Don't worry though, you can relax a little around us." With that I sprang upwards and disappeared in a flash, reappearing on a building sign with perfect balance. "You guys coming or what? At this rate I'll get round the entire village without you!" Laughing as I waved Rin, Obito and Guy all grinned before springing after me however Kakashi was momentarily left behind, still staring at the spot where I'd been standing a moment ago as his hand drifted up to his head. He must be used to being on his own if something as small as a head pat had taken him by surprise.

Shaking it off Kakashi hurried after us, the five of us going around the village whilst Rin gave a comprehensive history of the place and Obito pointed out all the best places to eat out. Rin extended an invitation to try the bath house with me sometime, however the concept of separate baths confused me a little. "How come the boys have to bathe separately from the girls?" I asked as I looked up at the signs. "Isn't that just a hassle?"

"What do you mean? Of course not." Rin said before smirking. "You wouldn't want to bathe with these boys anyway, they smell all the time."

"Hey! We do not! Take that back Rin!" Obito protested with a furious blush and we girls both giggled before I explained that back home we had a gender neutral hot spring so I was used to bathing around others. Obito proceeded to cheekily invite me to join him any time however Rin punched him in the face to shut him up, yelling for being rude again. It felt so natural to be here, laughing with the others and submerging myself into a new life here. It were almost as if I had been here all along and after a week of being here, I had already found myself the friends of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Guy was overjoyed to learn that I would be joining him at the academy and on my first day he had leaped up in his seat and waved to me. "Yume over here! I saved you a seat!" I beamed and waved to him from where I stood at the front of the class before relaxing, not feeling one bit nervous as all the kids whispered and looked at me. Our teacher told the class to quieten down before then having me introduce myself so I lifted my head and straightened my back before all at once, pointing at the kids.

"Listen up everybody! You kids are going to soon know exactly who I am, I'm Yume Uzumaki and I'm set to become the next Hokage and the first female one ya know! So take defeat graciously and we'll get along fine." Next to me the teacher choked, coughing as I smirked and placed my hands on my hips. Guy was grinning however the rest of the class were just looking at me blankly. I didn't care what they thought, I was determined to make a name for myself and make my village proud. I had a lot of hopes riding on my shoulders and I wasn't going to let them down.

After giving a grin I walked over to Guy and sat next to him, attentively heeding the lesson after the teacher had recovered. Class seemed a little easy but I paid attention anyway, doing the homework whilst in class and wrote with both my left and right hand, simultaneously copying out identical notes to give one set to Guy as I had noticed that he struggled to write as fast as the teacher taught.

By the time noon rolled around my fingers were aching a bit but I proudly pushed my copied notes across to Guy who stared at them as if he had just unearthed the largest treasure trove of all history. "You'd really give these to me?" He asked, tearing up slightly with emotion so I hastily tried to calm him down with rapid hand gestures.

"It's nothing really! Please don't start crying otherwise I'll feel bad. I just want to help you graduate this year with me, wouldn't that be great?" I reasoned and Guy instantly cheered up at the idea, proclaiming that he would train from dawn till dusk every day in order to be a worthy rival of mine. "Whoa now, I'm not looking for a rival, just some friends. I'd like us to be friends, would that be okay?" I asked and Guy almost fainted on the spot for going so red, straining every muscle in his body as he tried to contain himself before finally he exhaled, calming down and his face returned to a normal colour.

"I'd like that too Yume, of course we're friends." He grinned and gave me a thumbs up, his teeth catching the light and I giggled before following him outside where the other kids lounged and messed around in play. The younger children were in a separate area so that they didn't get caught up in any fights with the bigger kids. Taking my bento I sat down in the shade with Guy, the both of us eating our lunch as Guy talked about himself and the type of style he was learning. It appeared he wasn't particularly good at ninjutsu or genjutsu, however his strength lay in his taijutsu. I admired him for having such a positive attitude, something that he told me he learned from his father however as we were talking, I sensed a hostile presence suddenly turn towards us and approach.

I had been sensing it all the while we'd been in the yard, however I had ignored it since it had not come at us directly and put it partly down to the fact that I was new and queer. Now that the warning bells were toiling in my head I slowly chewed through my food and swallowed, pausing a moment before looking to see three figures walking towards us. There was nothing particularly outstanding about any of them, even their chakra levels were low however I could sense that they did not come with the intent to introduce themselves. They intended to pick a fight. "Guy." I murmured softly and he blinked before looking up.

"Uh oh, this means trouble." He gulped slightly as the three kids now stood in front of us.

"You, mouthy redhead. That's our spot you're sitting in so hurry up and move already." The one in the middle said, smirking as the two other boys flanked him. They must be older students set to graduate, maybe they didn't like the fact that I'd swanned in and acted all high and mighty. Too bad for them, I have every right to act that way when I was stronger than all of them put together.

"We want no fight with any of you." I spoke calmly, for once opting to be smart and not let my temper get the better of me. "Please leave us to eat in peace and we will have no quarrel." They didn't take my advice, instead giving a crow of laughter and Guy quickly jumped to his feet and stepped to my side, seemingly ready to push me behind him and I felt touched that he cared so much even though I was so new.

"You heard Yume! Go away we're trying to eat." Guy put in however before he could react, the kid in the middle flung out a fist and made to punch Guy full in the face. A burst of fury leapt free and I held out my hand, catching the fist in the flat of my palm as the air suddenly grew cold around us. I was enraged. How dare he try to hurt Guy? Right in front of me no less. These idiots obviously did not know who they were dealing with. My chakra began to build, eyes remaining calm and collected though utterly dark and serious. Swirls of wind began to whirl around me, the leaves rustling more fiercely in the tree overhead as my fingers snatched the fist.

"Agh!" The boy cried out in pain as I barely applied any pressure, collapsing to his knees as I felt something tugging and pulling within me. I felt a hot searing sensation across my chest and torso but I ignored it, barely noticing a thing I was so angry.

"Don't." I squeezed a little harder, making sure that the boy got the point. "Ever. Try. To hurt. My friend. Again." With each word I added the tiniest bit of pressure to the point of breaking his hand before all at once I yanked him upwards so that he was on his feet before I whirled around, my hair flaring outward before I rammed my fist into the boy's gut with enough force to send him shooting backwards all the way back to the building, kids yelling as they leaped out of his way before he hit the wall and slumped, groaning. Satisfied that I had sent a strong message I snapped my eyes to the other two however they seemed to have a healthy newfound fear of me and they quickly skedaddled out of there. "Well then, that was fun. Shall we finish our lunch now Guy?" I questioned, brushing off my hands and sending him a smile.

"Uh sure, yeah." He said before quickly smacking his cheeks. "Thank you for that, no one's ever done anything like that for me before." Guy said so I grinned and knuckled his shoulder playfully, assuring him that I would have his back whenever he needed. We ate our lunch then went back to class, no one daring to sit too close to me unless it was Guy so we got a row all to ourselves and Guy seemed happy with that, saying that he had me all to himself and I'd giggle before making copies of my notes for him.

After that things seemed to pass like a blur. I went home every afternoon to learn more about cooking and my sister would train with me every weekend. I made friends with other kids around my age and soon had a number of the younger children following after me whenever I was out in the village. They seemed to marvel my hair and I enjoyed playing with them, chasing them and playing games until dusk. In particular I got to know a young boy called Iruka Umino who was about six years old. He was cheeky and cute so I liked him best though I didn't let anyone know I had favourites. Guy and I grew rather friendly and it was the same with Rin and Obito, the four of us often going out together after a long day to relax and unwind.

Kakashi was a little more difficult to get close to because he was so sincere and standoffish, but I think he cared in his own small way. I noticed how there were various signs and arrows pointing around the village now as well as white markers in the woods to always help me find my way back. I don't know how but I couldn't help but have this feeling that Kakashi had done that for me. More than once I had gotten lost on my own and someone would come looking for me and I'd get back to my sister rampaging before she'd snuggle me closely and tell me how worried she was.

Speaking of lost, I have no idea where I am. Frowning I scratched my head, looking at my unfamiliar surroundings in confusion. How could I have strayed so far without me even realising it? I was such an airhead. I couldn't see any white markers so I must have strayed further than before. "Well, I'd better start by climbing a tree, maybe I'll be able to see the village from there." I mused to myself before springing upwards, climbing a tree before I was standing upon its very tip, gazing out to see the village to the east. "Oh not that far, maybe I just took a wrong turn somewhere. I should really stop saying that I won't get lost anymore, everyone knows I'm hopeless with directions." Chuckling to myself I sprung from the tree, using the tops as footholds to make my way back.

Seeing the path and the white markers below I dropped down and walked the rest of the way, enjoying the calm quiet and the way the sunlight slipped through the trees in splashes of golden light, warm to the cheek against the cooling shade. Humming a tune to myself I casually walked forwards however I was not unaware of the shadow that stalked me. I was being followed but I did not give away the fact that I knew. I did not recognise the chakra so I immediately assumed it was an enemy which would allow me to be prepared for anything. It got closer, almost perfectly concealed and anyone else might not have sensed them coming, however I could sense the pulse of chakra around the heart signalling a signature pulse that I did not know. Walking on as if nothing were wrong, I waited and waited until finally they struck. All I received in warning as the rushing sound of air so I sprung to the side and dodged, turning to see a few sharp needles in the ground with several more following suit so I kicked off the tree trunk and flipped continuously backwards until landing a safe distance away. "I know you're out there so you might as well come out." I called fearlessly, my hands rising to defensive stance.

"Very good, they warned me not to underestimate you." A voice spoke with a low crackle, making my eyes turn towards a tree where a figure rose from the bark itself. "Though you failed to notice my genjutsu leading you off the path and into this secluded part of the forest." Instantly I froze, jaw dropping before I groaned, slapping my face for being so absent minded. I really need to work on that. Oh well, looks like I have to just deal with this guy then go home. I had no idea who he was and he wasn't wearing any insignia on his headband, which meant I couldn't tell which clan he was from. All I knew was that he wasn't from around here and he didn't look too friendly.

"Well either way, what are you doing here and what do you want with me?" I demanded to know, pointing at the intruder haughtily however he only smirked, cracking his teeth.

"You'll know soon enough. For now, just go to sleep and shut up." With that he suddenly flung three small pellets at the ground and they exploded into a thick smog which I instantly refrained from inhaling, remaining within the fog as I kept a careful track of my opponent. Making the hand sequence I created two more shadow clones, both of them standing so that we had all blind spots covered and held our breath until the smog cleared. I'd practiced holding my breath for a very long time back home. It was one of the tests of durability to remain underwater for as long as possible without needing to draw breath. All you needed to do was focus on slowing down your heart, slipping into a partial meditative state and everything works out fine.

The moment we could see all three of us made more hand signals, summoning up our chakra before sending it to our feet and we each sprang upwards into the air, keeping track of our enemy as he leaped through the trees and tried to confuse us. "You're not getting away!" I yelled before spinning around and landing my feet against one of my clones, pushing against them whilst the other clone jumped higher, rising up into the sunlight as I balled a fist and aimed a blow directly for the intruder. He dodged but I swung my foot, continuing to try and land blows on him until finally I twisted and managed to double him over with my leg against his gut, causing him to lose the breath in his body as I whirled around and thrust my palm down against his back to crash him into the ground.

"Ugh!" He grunted but was quickly back on his feet, holding the needles between his fingers which he gripped into fists. "The request was to bring you in alive, but I suppose bleeding and a little broken wouldn't be too far from the order. You're going to pay full price for getting the drop on me you little brat!" Moving as quickly as I was able I appeared behind him, pressing my thumb and two fingers to either side of his neck in order to hold him in place, a warning that I would be able to snap his neck in less than a heartbeat if he so much as moved.

"Really? I'd like to see that." The mocking in my voice did not go unnoticed, however my opponent did not answer angrily this time. Instead he gave a dry laugh. Suddenly I sensed the incoming attack from behind so I jumped, abandoning my hold on him however the needles embedded themselves into my leg with a sharp pain which made me cry out as they pierced the muscles. I staggered as I landed and had no choice but to block with a kunai knife which I swiftly grabbed as the next onslaught of needles came. This guy must be a rogue shinobi hunter, but what did that have to do with me? I wasn't a bad ninja by any means, maybe he's the one who has gone rogue and used his skills to hunt down those with bounties on their heads. Was I valuable somehow? Pretty cool but rather inconvenient. With my leg now feeling numb it crumbled beneath me and I flinched, looking to my arm to see another needle there as well.

If I have to actually make an effort to win this I'm going to be irritated. I tried my best not to go overboard with this sort of thing as usually I wouldn't realise what I was doing and often lose control. I was dangerous when angry and worse when I lost my temper completely. Already I could feel my rage building as I breathed heavily, down on one knee and gripping my arm. "That's a little better though that expression is still too arrogant for my liking. I'll be sure to scratch it away later." He flicked a knife in his hand, twirling the blade over his finger before tucking it back into his leg pouch.

The intruder jumped down and approached me, reaching out a hand to grab a fistful of my hair. I wanted him to get close, to drop his guard however before I could move and even before he had laid a single finger on my hair, a blur of movement appeared before a solid body manifested before my eyes and I stared up as Kakashi drove his kunai knife through the intruder's hand, making him splutter before screaming in pain, blood pouring to the ground from the open wound as Kakashi stood guard before me.

"You're not allowed to touch her." He spoke calmly before pulling his knife free and whirling around with a kick, sending him flying backwards before Kakashi then casually relaxed, not having a care in the world. I was so glad to see him, there was always something calming about his presence and I exhaled with relief. My anger seemed to dissipate into a warm glow as I relaxed, watching as Kakashi turned and crouched down in front of me with a nonchalant expression, lifting a hand. "Hey."

"Hey Kakashi, great timing." I said smilingly before flinching, feeling my leg seize up from where the needles remained embedded in my flesh. "I was a little careless and got lost again, sorry."

"It's not your fault." He said to me and I detected a hint of softness as he reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, however when my hair brushed against his hand he became a little distracted, leaning closer to inspect it closely.

"You little rats!" Our forgotten enemy roared, regaining his senses and made to attack however a yellow flash appeared and Minato stood there with a grim and slightly angry expression, grasping the intruder and with a single blow to the back of his neck, knocked him out.

"Wow!" I breathed, staring at Minato as he made sure that he was unconscious before tying him up. "You're so cool Minato, you took him out with one hit."

"Well, I was a little upset with him." Minato answered, his usual smile returning to his face as he looked at me and approached, lifting my arm and inspecting the injuries. "He hurt my sweet little sister-in-law. Don't worry, he just attacked your pressure points so your leg will feel numb for a while and you will have reduced motor control in your arm but it'll wear off." He assured me, carefully removing the needles however I was able to flex my fingers just fine, my leg took the worst of it. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No I'll be alright, I'm from tough stock after all." I assured him and to prove my point I got to my feet, carefully leaning on my good leg to prove it. "Besides, you have to deal with that guy right? How come he was after me? Did he mistake me for someone else?"

"Maybe, I'll handle this. Kakashi, would you mind taking Yume home for me? I think it best if you don't go off by yourself for a while just to make sure there's no one else out there." Minato said, picking up the unconscious intruder and Kakashi nodded his head, me waving and smiling before he disappeared with his teleportation technique. For a moment there was silence before finally I giggled, reaching out and tugging on Kakashi's jacket.

"Hey, thanks for coming to help me. How did you know I was in trouble?" Kakashi looked up for a moment in thought, silently wondering before he gave a small shrug.

"I just sensed it. Come on, I'll help you home. If you need, I can carry you back."

"Nope, I'm okay. I can already feel my leg beginning to return to normal." I lied as I walked forwards though awkwardly as I couldn't exactly feel my right leg at all and often it felt weak so I had to move with a heavy limp. "Maybe if I found a stick or something to use as a staff, yeah that would work. There's got to be one around here…" I murmured to myself as I looked around, distracted by my search to not notice Kakashi walk up to me and without a word, lift me off my feet. "Whoa hey! Kakashi, I said I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"It is better if you rest your leg for now." He stated to me bluntly, not meeting my pouting gaze as I looked up at him from where he carried me in his arms almost too easily. "We will return quicker this way." Knowing this was true I decided not to be so stubborn for once. I knew Kakashi wouldn't offer to carry me unless he thought it necessary, so I accepted it on the principle that I knew he wouldn't go telling everybody what a fool I had made of myself.

"Well okay then, just for a little while." I conceded before glancing around, wondering what I should do. It was a little awkward to be carried like this but Kakashi didn't seem to mind at all so I quickly thought of something to say just to break the silence. "Um…am I heavy?" Kakashi considered for a moment before answering with a brutal honesty.

"Yes, you're heavier than other girls. You eat more than they do." I pouted again, blushing with embarrassment.

"There's no need to be so rude about it! Gee, if I'm too heavy for your little arms to carry then go ahead and put me down any time." I pointedly turned my head away from him and refused to meet his gaze though he didn't seem too bothered. Kakashi was a tough person to crack but I was determined to do so. Maybe not right now, but someday I'd like to be able to say that I know Kakashi better than he knew himself. I don't know why, I just felt like he and I were meant to meet and that us being friends was not optional. It was going to happen whether he liked it or not. As Kakashi carried me back to the village I wondered why he was walking. "Wouldn't it be faster to travel through the trees?"

"I do not want to jolt you too much and cause you more pain. This way you can relax and I won't hurt you by accident." His response appeased me a little for his previous insult, though technically I had been the one to ask so I shouldn't blame him for being honest. "Does it hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine. I just feel stupid really. I should have been able to take that guy easy but I think I panicked a little, I've never actually had to fight anyone before and I didn't think to actually attack him back with my ninjutsu or genjutsu. To be honest I'm glad you arrived when you did. I think I would have managed to figure out something, but you're way cooler than I am Kakashi." I said without thinking much of it though Kakashi tensed his arms slightly in surprise at my compliment. "I mean, you're already a full fledged ninja and going on missions, you're considered the best of our generation and you're always so calm and collected. You remind me of Minato though he smiles more. You never seem to smile." Turning my head I gave him a smile of my own, shifting slightly so that I could wind one arm around his neck and hug him gently and this made him halt. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend Kakashi, even though you're always so serious. I'm determined to get you to smile one day, I won't admit defeat." Drawing back I grinned at him before relaxing in his rather comfortable arms, laying my head against his shoulder. "Gee I'm tired, ya know? I think I'll take a nap if that's okay with you, I'm beat." And like that I was fast asleep, leaving a rather baffled Kakashi to carry me home though unbeknownst to me, underneath his mask was a heavy blush on his cheeks and the smallest of smiles as he watched me sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough a year had gone by and I had graduated from the academy along with Guy, the both of us getting our ninja headbands with the leaf emblem, both of us wearing them with pride. Guy chose to wear his around his waist whereas I tied mine around my head so that the headband sat neatly upon my brow, my hair flicked to one side to partially cover it though every time I moved or tossed it aside you could see the insignia proudly portrayed at the centre of my forehead. I was in my own team, however I couldn't help but notice that the other two were far below my own rank and our missions were always easy and tame. Mostly they were domestic missions, requested by the villagers themselves.

I tried not to complain but I couldn't help but find it confusing. Wanting to try and understand, I went to Kushina and Minato hoping that they would know what was going on or what I should do. Entering the house I took a moment to breathe it in. The smell of other people, evidence of laundry stacked on the table, the smell of something hot cooking over the stove, it was all something I had grown so used to but I noticed every time I came home. Proof that I had a family and people that loved me. It was more than I could ever ask for. "Hey there Yume, get up to anything fun today?" Kushina asked however she immediately noted my defeated expression as I took off my shoes.

"Not really, I tracked down a missing pet rabbit and went burrowing after it." Minato looked up when he heard my drained tone, both of them glancing to one another before turning back to me.

"Yume, is something the matter? You don't look like your usual chirpy self." Minato asked with warm concern as I dusted myself off and stepped inside, going to the table where Minato was sitting, Kushina standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder and his hand resting against hers. "You know you can tell us."

"It's just that, I graduated the top of my class but I was put in a team with those that scored the lowest." I began, flinching for how petty and arrogant I sounded but I couldn't help it. "I know it's not their fault and I shouldn't argue, but I haven't been on one mission outside the village since I graduated whilst Guy has already gone on several. I want to be out there learning new things, seeing new places and getting stronger every day but I can't. Is this because of the attempts to kidnap me?" I asked and Minato's eyes widened suddenly. "Yeah, I know people have been coming after me but the ANBU and the special forces unit keep on interfering. Can you guys _please _tell me what's going on?" Kushina looked to Minato, the two of them conversing silently before finally she sighed and drew up a chair.

"We were going to wait until you were a little older before telling you Yume, the Hokage asked us to not reveal anything too soon, however it seems we have no choice now." Kushina said before smiling warmly at me, reaching across and holding my hand. "You're not ignorant, I warned Hokage that you would know that something was up but he didn't believe me, said you were too much of a daydreamer to notice."

"I notice when it matters." I responded with a slight pout. Daydreamer maybe, but that doesn't mean people should withhold things from me, especially when it concerns my life.

"Indeed you do." Minato agreed, his kind features helping me to relax as I patiently listened. "You see Yume, you were sent here not only to learn at the academy but also to be protected. That letter you gave to the Hokage the first day you arrived? It explained everything that was needed to know all about you and the Hokage set up precautionary measures in order to keep you safe. You probably noticed but there was usually someone close by to you whenever you were in danger or there was a confrontation. Most of the time you are a very easy going person, but you must have noticed that things change when you get angry."

"Well yes, of course. I have a temper, what's so wrong with that?" I asked however Kushina continued, rubbing her thumb over my hand in reassurance.

"Nothing Yume, I'm just as bad but you see, when you get angry your chakra builds and that…well. It's dangerous when that happens." Sighing softly Kushina closed her eyes to collect herself before finally she continued. "Do you remember your birthday six years ago? You would have been five, our mother told me everything that happened but she said that you woke up in the morning without remembering a single thing." I thought hard for a moment, trying to recall my fifth birthday but I didn't remember anything. It couldn't have been significant, could it? "Well it was actually an extraordinary day because I had come down to visit you."

"What?! How come I don't remember that?!" I asked and Minato made a quietening motion with his hand so that I would listen closely.

"I wanted to surprise you, however when I got there everyone was in a panic. At first I thought we had been attacked, however it wasn't anything like that. Actually, you had just gotten lost again and everyone was worried because you'd been out in the forest overnight. Mom and I went to go look for you, however when we found you, you were standing in front of an old shrine that has been abandoned for decades now." Kushina explained and I thought back, trying to remember anything about a shrine. I vaguely remember an old building with large gates about a day's walk away from the village, had I really gotten myself that lost? No wonder everyone was worried. "You were just standing there like in a trance and you wouldn't answer us even as we called out to you. I was so worried, but before either of us could reach you, someone else appeared."

"Who was it? How come you've never told me any of this before? I still don't understand what's going on." I said impatiently but my sister just chuckled, understanding my impatience so she pressed on with the story which I had never even known about before.

"You might not believe me but I swear it's true. You see, it wasn't actually a person who appeared then. They came from the shrine, rose from it actually with a glow as warm and bright as sunlight, though it seemed pale and faded almost, like it were sickly." Kushina mused almost to herself before returning to the point. "Anyway, this figure appeared before you and before we could do anything, had merged with your body. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before and you were suddenly levitating in the air, glowing like a small star before you then dropped. Mom caught you but by then it was too late, the spirit had merged the last of its energy with you in order to survive." My jaw dropped.

"I'm _possessed_?!"

"Not quite." Minato assured me. "It's nothing like that, in fact we don't even think it's an evil spirit. By the descriptions your sister gave me when she came back, I researched all possibilities and I believe that you have actually been blessed by the goddess Amaterasu, the sun goddess. The shrine must have had some of her energy left over from when it was abandoned and it was rapidly fading. So instead of simply disappearing, we believe that Amaterasu gave you the last of her powers in order to merge with your spirit and exist on within you. We don't know for what purpose, but it gives you incredible power and the Hokage wants to keep you safe from people who would use that power." Someone I couldn't even argue with what they said, it were as if a part of me knew it were true. The more I thought about it, the clearer it became.

Eventually I could even picture her face, ancient yet youthful, tired and withdrawn but still shining with that determined light that refused to ever go out. I carried the spirit of a goddess inside me. It was just like Kushina and the nine tailed beast that was sealed within her, except there was no seal on me. Was there. "Is…is she trapped inside me? Can she get out?" I asked however Kushina shook her head.

"No, we decided that it was safer to seal her within you in case she turned corrupted like other spirits tended to when they lost their powers. I was against it but mom insisted that it was the right thing to do so she made sure that you wouldn't ever be overcome by the spirit, that you would always be able to hold her back should she ever try to take control." Well that was something new, I didn't think I actually had part of a goddess inside me. I couldn't feel a separate entity like Kushina described it with the nine tailed beast. There was no second consciousness, no voice in the back of my mind, just me, however now that I focused I could sense that power locked away inside me. That's all it was, power. Part of me wondered if I would have to give it back one day. "Yume, are you alright?"

"I think so?" I pondered before rubbing my face. "This is nothing like I expected, though better than I feared. I thought maybe I was some sort of incredibly dangerous part demon thing that had been cursed and could explode at any second. By standards, this isn't so bad." Exhaling a breath both of them smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel reassured. They wouldn't let anything happen to me, I'll be alright so long as I control my temper. For the time being I wasn't sure I'd be able to use that power, so it made sense to lock it away until a time I might be able to control it.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well. Does this make things clearer now?" Minato asked and I nodded my head though I was still a little haughty.

"Yeah I get it but that still doesn't mean I should be locked away like some sort of doll. I have skills as a ninja and I'm a proper Genin now so I should be going out on real missions, not running around after lost rabbits." I reasoned proudly before getting to my feet, flicking my headband to make it ring before placing a hand over my heart. "I want to contribute to this village the best way I can, I can't waste any of my power when it could be put to better use so I'm going to see that old man Hokage and make him see sense!"

"Wait a second Yume!" Kushina squeaked as I made to stomp out the door and I struggled against her, yelling for my sister to let me go as she wrestled with me. "You can't go picking fights with the Hokage you dumbass! Listen to me young lady you are going to sit down and eat dinner with your family and then we are going to discuss this properly like mature people ya hear?!" She yelled at me as I yelled back and Minato just simply let us be, choosing to stay out of our fight which ended up with us exchanging blows before finally she knuckled me in the head, making me groan in pain as I twitched on the ground.

"You're so mean…" I moaned, feeling swollen and bruised whilst my sister dusted off her hands. I hadn't even lay a single scratch on her! No fair. What good is a goddess's power if I can't at least land a hit on my big sister in a fight?

"Serves you right, now wash up for dinner, it's time to eat!" She trilled happily and floated away as I picked myself up and rubbed my back and face. Ow, she really did a number on me. Our family sure was violent. Hearing Minato chuckle I looked up as he approached me, reaching out and gently rubbing my head affectionately. At least Minato didn't beat me up like my sister did. He was too laid back for that sort of thing.

"Kushina is right, we'll sort this out together like a family. Don't worry, I'm sure the Hokage will be willing to cut some slack after the attacks die down. Just give it some time Yume, everything will sort itself out. I'm confident about it." Happy with his encouragement I nodded my head and flung my arms around his waist, taking him by surprise as I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Minato, you're the best, I love you so much." I said before hurrying to go and wash up whilst Minato blinked. Kushina chuckled, looking over from the kitchen as Minato looked down at the ground in wonder.

"It's strange, I never thought I could love someone almost as much as you, Kushina." Minato said and she smiled further, going over to him and embracing him warmly. "She has that kind of smile that everybody loves, it's easy to let a girl like Yume into your heart. You should see what she's done to poor Kakashi, he's completely different when she's around, a little clumsy even."

"I noticed. I think it's adorable, reminds me a little of us when we were their age." Kushina murmured before kissing her husband quickly before I entered, none the wiser about their conversation as I bounded into a seat and grinned, hearing my stomach hungrily growl for food.


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining.

Usually I loved the rain and the earthy smell it brought every time a droplet would merge with the soil, however today I didn't even notice. I stood before the large rock that stood in a glade where a new name had been etched on the surface. Obito Uchiha. I could hardly believe it, it couldn't possibly be real. Obito was dead and this war continued to rage on. It was sickening and I couldn't help but feel that twisting sensation in my gut every time I thought about Obito. We'd been good friends, always teasing one another.

My head was bowed and my hair hung completely lose around my face in order to hide the fact I was crying, but that hardly mattered to me anymore. I wanted to cry, I had to mourn my friend before I could move on. Guy had come with me at first but had left a while ago, wanting me to have some time to myself though he promised to come by the house later to check on me. Rin was taking the death heavily also, but I think the one who felt it the most was Kakashi. He felt it the most because he hid it the most. It were as if he had no feelings, never showing the emotion that he carried wedged in his heart like a thorn.

Turning my head I looked to him. I don't know how long he'd been there but I had sensed him arrive, the both of us just looking at the name on the rock. Silently I reached out and gripped onto his sleeve, noting how he wore his headband slightly slanted to cover his left eye which now had a long scar over it. Not only that, but Obito had given Kakashi his sharingan, his own eye. I didn't want to think about it, the fact that that same eye had once been Obito's and had looked at me with laughter. As I gripped onto Kakashi's sleeve I felt my walls crumble further until I was crying quietly beside him, unable to hold it in. Shifting almost mechanically Kakashi turned to face me, allowing me to hide my face in his chest as I cried pitifully against him though he did not hold me at all, just stood there. I don't think he was even thinking by this point, it would be all a hazy darkness which would cling to him like a shadow. I have to look after him now, me and Guy and Rin, we'll have to keep him from falling to this grief.

"Promise me." I whispered, managing to force my voice to work so that I could speak. Kakashi didn't answer so I gripped his jacket and shook him forcefully, trying to snap him awake. "Kakashi promise me! Promise me that you'll always make it home." I begged him, feeling raw and like my insides were bleeding the same way they had felt when my mother died. "I don't care what happens, you have to promise me that you'll always come home to me. You're not allowed to die, you're not allowed to get captured and you're not allowed to be lost to me. It might be selfish, but I want to always be able to reach out and find you there with me, so promise me. Kakashi. Promise me!" Finally he looked at me, blinking his one visible eye as if in surprise before relaxing once more, sinking into that dead expression before he exhaled.

"I promise." There was no honesty to his tone, no sincerity or effort at all. Just deadness. Emptiness. Coldness. Shaking my head I accepted his word for the time being and instead embraced him tightly, wanting him to know that I was still there for him and that he wasn't alone. I held him for as long as I could until the sun rose up over the trees and the clouds parted to reveal a misty morning which cloaked us both. Slowly Kakashi seemed to awaken, looking down to me as I hugged him until finally he found my hand. "We should go back now. Hold onto my hand so you don't get lost, the fog is getting thicker." He murmured quietly and the tenderness jerked me into high alert, my head snapping to look at him and finally I felt a little better. He was looking at me, finally. Really looking at me and his expression was warm.

"Okay." Nodding my head I let him hold my hand and walk me back to the village as the sun rose higher and banished the fog, allowing us to find our way and return back to where our family and friends waited for us. It was a difficult year with so much fighting that even the Hokage was forced to permit me to protect the village. Finally, I was able to use my skills. My team were not particularly good however I managed to get us through as we focused solely on reconnaissance missions into enemy territory, tracking movement and bringing back the information. Although only two years had passed since I had come here, I felt more protective and defensive over this village than I had ever felt about anything else before. I was determined to keep it safe from harm at any cost.

So when I stood facing a few dozen enemy shinobi, I knew that I would happily give my life if it meant keeping them from attacking the rural village close to home where mostly women and children lived. Those who could not defend themselves. My team had gone on ahead to get help and inform our superiors on the movements of the enemy but I had stayed behind to guard the bridge, making sure no one got passed me. My red hair fluttered in the breeze, loose and silky as it flared and my magenta eyes carefully counted each and every single chakra presence. Most of them stood in the open but others remained hidden. There were fifty total.

"Step aside girl and we won't kill you." One of them said however I easily detected the lie. If I back down they'll kill me in a heartbeat or beat me into submission before taking me prisoner. I cannot let them pass, I cannot let myself get captured and I cannot give them information on my village. It seemed the only way out was to kill or incapacitate them all. My team would return with reinforcements soon, I just had to hold them off until then.

"Turn back, you will not be murdering innocent people today. The next person to move will die." I warned however the group merely laughed in reply, taking my confidence for false bravado. My eye caught the next person to take a step forwards, a woman. I had not exactly killed anything before, but my heart was guarded against sentimentalities such as this. We were in a war and they will kill me unless I kill them first and quite frankly, I refuse to die. The woman who had taken a step smirked, eyes levelling with mine in challenge so I moved.

In the blink of an eye I appeared behind her before slamming my palm against her back, summoning my chakra and all at once a burst of light flared through her body in a brilliant beam which caused her to cry out in anguished pain, her body and insides burning away from the intensity as I then pulled back and let her drop to the ground with a glassy eyed stare. Unfazed, I turned my gaze upon the others. "Now, who is next?" They all fell upon me so I picked up my weapon, a long chain with two scythe like blades either end.

The sudden appearance of my weapon startled some of the ninja and most managed to dodge in time however my fast movements were like lightning, striking and whirling around to cut and slice with meticulous precision before I then threw one of the blades forwards by the handle, chain clanking softly before it wrapped around one of the ninja's legs. Silently I yanked the chain backwards and dragged my victim with it, using him to knock aside more of his fellows as I then began to make various hand signs. "Light Technique - Illuminate!" Suddenly my body glowed brilliantly and the blinding flash was enough to blind those closest to me and shed the illusions of the others, revealing to me where every one of my enemies lay in wait.

With the information stored in my mind I threw myself into the fight, using every ounce of my strength to dodge attacks and take them all down as fast as possible, utilising my unique skill set to move at the speed of light. As well as light, I was able to use various fire techniques, meaning that after trapping several enemies in one area I made the hand gestures, facing them as several clones kept the others busy. "Fire Release – Great Fireball Technique!" Building up the chakra in my body I felt it grow hot in my belly before all at once I blasted the fireball at my enemies, consuming them in the flames before I tossed in kunai knives to end their suffering, disappearing immediately as a blade came towards me.

My doppelgangers continued to fight alongside me before I made them disappear, continuing to fight until finally I stood on the bridge with bodies lying everywhere with blood continuing to spill free as I breathed heavily, sweating from the strenuous activity and I couldn't help but notice that my hands were covered in blood. Other people's blood. It was so red and with horror, I realised it was the same colour as my hair. Shaking my head I wiped off my blades and wrapped up the chain I carried, tucking it away at my side and turned around just as the reinforcements arrived. Everyone stared at me, jaws agape in a mixture of horror and shock to see so many dead shinobi at my feet. I walked through them, approaching the others and one broke free to approach. Kakashi.

I was so tired. I haven't slept in four days and I hadn't eaten in that long either. I've been constantly running and racing, fighting to stay alive and keeping myself from getting captured by the enemy, I was fit to drop. Kakashi kindly placed his hands against my shoulders, helping me to remain upright as I felt my knees grow weak. "You guys sure took your sweet time about getting here." I managed to crack a wry smile before I flinched. This was not the situation to be making jokes. It was morbid. I'd just killed fifty people. I shouldn't be…I just shouldn't.

"You're safe now." Kakashi assured me and I nodded my head, wanting to go home. I wanted to run to my sister and hide in her embrace where I would be safe. I could already feel my eyes dragging closed and I slumped naturally against Kakashi, trusting him to catch me. As I struggled to fight of my exhaustion I felt the first drop from the sky fall against my cheek like a frozen tear. Moments later more followed and as Kakashi picked me up to carry my away, I couldn't even feel my own limbs anymore. The only thing I felt was the coolness of water droplets falling upon my skin and slowly washing the blood from my face and hands.

It was raining.


	6. Chapter 6

After the bridge incident and many more that came in quick succession after it, I became known as the 'Crimson Death'. I was so new and unknown to our enemy that I quickly became as renowned as Minato during that war, his moniker being less threatening as the 'Yellow Flash'. I hear it was ordered that if the enemy ever caught sight of Minato they were to retreat immediately and I had soon worked up a similar reputation. Eventually I was separated from my team and elevated to Chunin and made to carry out my own missions, usually to protect certain parts of the territory or even intercept the enemy and take them by surprise.

With my ability to utilise light in my chakra, I could move at the speed at light or at least very close to it. It was different to how Minato used his own teleportation technique, the Flying Thunder God Technique as I did not need the special seal kunai knives that he used. I could move myself as far as I could see and travel there, especially if there was light but it was harder in the dark or if it is overshadowed. More than that, my Light Techniques were incredibly difficult if not impossible to counter as they were one of a kind. We lost so many in that war and I was glad when it was finally over, returning home to Kushina who came running to me as I trudged in with the last of our ninja.

"Yume! Yume!" She sounded frantic, searching for my bright crop of hair so I lifted my head and waved to her, signalling where I was and bare seconds later I found her arms crashing around me in a bear tight hug that almost crushed the breath from me. "Oh Yume, I have been so worried about you! Are you hurt? You must be hungry, look at you I haven't ever seen you so exhausted. It's alright now, you're home and you're safe, I'm going to look after you from now on." My sister fussed and I found it more and more difficult to hold back my emotions. "Yume your hair, what happened to your hair?" Still rather dazed and exhausted I barely registered her words enough to touch my head.

My hair was cut short and shaved on one side, slim scars forming from where the blade had sliced into my skin. "They…had hostages. It was my mission…I had to free them." I murmured quietly, swaying on my feet slightly as the others around us began to find their families and tears were freely wept as our people finally came home. "I went undercover and they tortured us. I had to wait…wait for the signal. They were cutting my hair when it came." Shaking my head I put the memory out of my mind. Kushina had a hand clapped over her mouth as she stared at me, probably seeing nothing more than a ghost of what I had been.

"Yume…my little sister…how could they do this to you?" She murmured before closing her arms around me once more. I relaxed into her embrace, finally feeling that sensation of coming home. Kushina took my hand and led me back home, both of us ignoring the whispers as some of the ninja who had returned from the frontlines with me spread the rumours of how I had fought for days on end without stopping, driving back our enemies until I had collapsed and had be carried away by someone. The moment I was home Kushina helped me to bathe, treating any injuries she could and washing my hair until I felt a little more like my old self again. After food I curled up against her and swiftly fell into the deepest sleep I had managed to have for months. I didn't have to worry about someone sneaking up and killing me whilst I slept, I didn't have to worry about enemy movement or a supposed ally suddenly revealing themselves to be an imposter and killing half the platoon. Here I was safe, here I was protected. I was home.

Kushina held me all through the night and did not let me go for a single instant even when Minato returned. I slept through the night and into the day before finally waking, feeling a little more like my old self once more. My stomach was swiftly filled with food, my sister cooking up absolutely everything as I sat next to Minato. "It's good to see you awake Yume, you looked like you wouldn't wake were the world about to end."

"I was having good dreams." I answered, surprising him so I smiled softly. "I dreamed about you two and this house. It was a nice dream, it's good to be back." Kushina grinned at me from the cooker.

"That's exactly what I want to hear. Now eat up, I don't want to see a single crumb left behind you hear? You're all skin and bone which is not good for a growing young lady such as yourself." She fussed over me, filling my plate to the brim and I did admit I was hungry. My appetite hadn't changed, in fact if anything I could eat more than ever and Minato laughed humorously as I hoarded my food and devoured through everything.

"If you need anything let us know. You may find it difficult to adjust for a while, but in time it'll all set itself straight." He said as he lay a hand on my head and I looked up into his handsome face. No one had a smile kinder than Minato's, he was just so overwhelmingly nice that you couldn't help but trust and respect him. Times like this made me think of how he and my sister had met, a story they both liked to reminisce many times and I always enjoyed listening. "But if I might ask a small favour, I would appreciate it if you would look in on Kakashi every now and then. Losing Obito was hard enough on him but to lose Rin too, I fear his grief might be too great."

"Don't worry about Kakashi." I assured him, reaching out and patting his arm affectionately. "He is my friend, so Guy and I won't abandon him when he needs us both. Even though he's joined the ANBU, I'll make sure to try and keep him away from the dark path." I had lingered too close to that same path to ever want to go back, but with Kakashi so dangerously close to falling into it I was determined to stride right up that black road and drag him back if I have to. "It's the least I can do considering all the times he and Guy rescued me." It was true. In several of my undercover operations I became pinned down and wouldn't have been able to escape without hurting innocents or failing my mission objective but then Kakashi and Guy would always be there to pull me out.

Sometimes when I had been knocked unconscious by the sheer overwhelming numbers of my opponents, I'd come round to find Kakashi carrying my limp body to safety. Not once was I able to repay the favour, so I was determined to do something now. Without a word Minato stood and pulled me towards him, embracing me warmly so that I was somewhat hidden into his shinobi uniform. He smelled clean and fresh with a hint of pine from the trees he had been running through. It was a nice collection of smells and I closed my eyes, finding it peaceful in his embrace. "But take care of yourself too Yume. If you ever find yourself slipping, you know where to find us."

"That's right Yume. You've been made to carry heavy burdens and witness terrible things, but you're home now and we love you. There's nothing you can't tell us, ya know?" Kushina said gently and lovingly as she joined the embrace, completing the circle around me so that I was protected on all fronts. I felt so extremely safe that I never wanted to leave. "But we are proud of you. So very proud, you've grown so strong and brave, you have surpassed all expectations placed on you." Glowing at her words I turned my head to smile at my sister but before I could speak, I sensed something about her. She was glowing too, however a little differently than usual. Her eyes were brighter and I couldn't help but notice that she looked a little…shapelier.

"Um…Kushina?" I spoke before giving her a deep and pointed look, making her giggle before she nodded her head.

"That's right, I'm going to be a mother!" She squealed excitedly and my jaw drop as Minato tightened his grip around us, his smile stretching across his entire face as he too lit up and glowed.

"And I'm going to be a father! Which means you, Yume, are going to be the greatest aunty in the entire world!" Suddenly he had lifted me up and spun me around, making me squeak in surprise before I was squealing with joy, excitement and pure anticipation. They were going to have a baby! My sister is going to be a mother and I'm going to be the child's aunt, this was amazing, this was the greatest thing ever!

"Which means it'll be up to you to teach them how to behave behind their parent's backs. I trust you'll keep a close eye on this one, he's going to be a handful, I can just tell." Kushina said to me as I pulled both Minato and my sister down to my height to beam and embrace them.

"Congratulations! I can't believe it, you're going to be parents! Oh I should move out, you need the room for the little one but I want to be here and help you take care of him…I'm so excited!" Laughing together I revelled in the bubbling glow of pending parenthood, knowing full well that they were going to be amazing parents. Three years had come and gone so quickly and now this had happened. Even in the echo of the Third Shinobi War, I was happier then than I had ever been in my entire life.

Leaving the house I went first to find Guy and Kakashi, wanting to tell them my exciting news however I could only find Guy. He was happy for my eagerness and wished me luck learning how to help look after a baby. "I know you'll do great, you have the advantage of youth on your side after all!" He grinned at me, his hand heavily bandaged but otherwise he was okay. Smiling happily I pushed back my hair and looked around, trying to sense Kakashi's chakra but there was nothing nearby. "If you're looking for Kakashi…he's already left for his next mission." Guy broke the news and instantly my face fell.

"Already? But he was supposed to come back this morning. I really want to tell him about the baby but I guess it can wait. How is he doing Guy? Is he taking everything badly?" I asked and Guy exhaled, lowering his head and instantly my heart wilted with worry. Reaching out I placed my hand on my friend's shoulder and reassured him that Kakashi would be okay, that we just had to continue supporting him in whatever way we could though the devil made it hard enough. He seemed to never even come home from his missions so after three weeks, I lay in waiting for him to leave the Head Office so that I could catch him before he left.

Finally he exited the building, taller than I remember him but still lean. That familiar flash of silver caught my eye and I tilted my head slightly, watching him rather sombrely leave the building wearing a cat mask over his face. Holding my breath and preparing to strike, I vanished from my hiding place and appeared behind him in an instantly, grasping his wrist and twisting it behind him. As his other hand whipped around with a kunai knife I caught that wrist too, pinning him in place. "Guess who." I spoke softly and immediately Kakashi's shoulders slumped as he recognised my voice.

"Yume."

"That's right. How are you Kakashi? Since you've been avoiding me for weeks now I've had to resort to desperate measures just to see you, you jerk." I told him, pushing him away from me forcefully however as Kakashi turned around I lunged forwards and wrapped my arms around him tightly, holding him close as my head naturally came to rest against his chest as he froze on the spot, unsure of how to respond. "I've missed you so much Kakashi, I was worried about you." I sensed Kakashi shift a little awkwardly before he relaxed his stance and even patted my back, earning a smile as I beamed up at him. "Have you heard about Kushina and Minato? Not that Minato became Hokage, you know that already, but Kushina is going to have a baby!"

"Yes, I know." I was disappointed that he wasn't as enthusiastic about it as I was but I let it slide for now as he wasn't in the right place at the moment and emotions were never really his strong suit anyway. He looked away from me and suddenly pushed back on my shoulders, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as if I made him comfortable. "I have to go now, I have my next mission."

"What?" Blinking I barely had time to register Kakashi turning away. "Hey wait a second, aren't you at least going to say goodbye? We're friends Kakashi and nothing you do is ever going to push me away even if you try, so you'd better get used to the fact that you're stuck with me." I told him stubbornly as I caught his wrist. "Where are you going this time? Will you be back soon?" Kakashi sighed before turning back towards me and under the glint of the moon I finally saw his gaze soften towards me a little.

"Actually, my mission is domestic. I'll be around for a while, so I am not really going anywhere." He admitted and instantly I brightened, eyes glimmering hopefully.

"So you'll stop by and say hello more often? You can even stay for dinner, I'm sure Kushina won't mind. I've been learning more about cooking and I can finally make good ramen, you should try some." I said to him before blushing slightly, feeling a little silly for getting so over excited about something as trivial as ramen whilst Kakashi was standing there looking so calm and cool. "I mean, if you want. It'll be enough if you just say hello every now and then or I'll be forced to hunt you down and ruin your mission. I want to see you more often, Kakashi." It was meant in innocence, however in hindsight I guess my words could have been taken in a more romantic sense but I didn't mean it like that. I wanted Kakashi to know that I was there for him, that I would always be there for him no matter what.

"I'll think about it." Kakashi answered, reaching out towards me and I blinked in surprise as his fingers gently touched my chin, thumb holding it down before he leaned into me and our foreheads touched. My eyes remained wide open at this unfamiliar display of affection that Kakashi was sharing with me even though all I could see was his mask. Then all at once he was gone and I was left there standing alone, feeling suddenly cold from where Kakashi had disappeared so suddenly. Slowly I lifted a hand to my face and exhaled, feeling tired. I always felt tired these days, as if my muscles and bones could never really recover from all that fighting.

Walking on alone I couldn't help but wish Kakashi hadn't have left me. Even though the sky was so full of glittering stars I felt more alone because of their multitude, as if they mocked me with every twinkle and glimmer. Shaking off the sensation I ran all the way home and did not stop until I was safe in my sister's arms again where the beginnings of her bump was beginning to show, round and soft where I pressed my cheek towards that tiny glow of life and wish more than ever that it would grow healthy and strong.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yagh! Take this Yume!" Guy proclaimed as he attacked with a flurry of fast pace movements that I steadily blocked one after the other, the both of us grinning as we matched speed against speed. We were training hard against one another, both of us wanting to keep in top physical condition and as Guy landed a blow against my chest I caught his wrist and locked it in place, my smirk deepening as I then lifted it up to open a space and with a quick movement, flung him over my head with a yell.

"Ha! Another point to me!" I declared victoriously with a smile as I stepped back and pointed to Guy as he groaned, rubbing the back of his head as I placed my other hand on my hip. "That makes us dead even now, right?"

"That's right Yume, but I will not be deterred! Next time I shall emerge victorious and then it shall be a long and sorry streak of defeat for you." He told me surely and I chuckled as he then began to do a thousand push ups for his defeat, saying that it wasn't really a defeat as it meant he got to put in more training. I worried about him sometimes for pushing himself so hard but I never discouraged him as it made him happy. So long as he was happy then that was all that mattered. Sitting down to relax a little I bathed in the warm sunlight, reminding myself again that it would still be some months before Kushina was ready to give birth.

They believe because she's the Jinchuriki of the nine tails, my sister would carry for a little longer than what was usual however we were past the worst stage with the morning sickness and stuff, so now she was just eating three times her weight every day. Minato doted on her and didn't even seem to mind when she let her fiery temper lose, smiling at her lovingly all the while as the pregnancy drove her near crazy. Speaking of which, she's heading this way. "Hey Kushina, how do you feel today?" I asked her as she smiled and waved.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm not that big yet so don't worry about me." She assured me every time I saw her out and about. This woman, she's going to be up on her feet until the moment she's about to deliver, I can just see it. "I just wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner, I'm about to go shopping for food so I thought I'd stop by to get a list." Getting up as she approached she stopped and looked over to Guy who was still determinedly doing all his push ups. "Is he still…?"

"No, this is another set completely. He reached five hundred yesterday but now he wants to hit one thousand." I said and the both of us giggled quietly to ourselves before I turned and called out. "Hey Guy! Come on and lend us a hand, we need to go food shopping."

"If I can be of assistance it would make me very happy, I am a youthful young man after all and I would be glad to lend my strength." He said with a grin and giving a thumbs up which made my sister chuckle again before she beckoned us both to follow. Guy bounded forwards and marched proudly by our side as I drifted a little dreamily forwards, almost getting separated but my sister expertly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way of a horse and cart, making me blink before exhaling with relief. I'd almost been squished.

"Still daydreaming?"

"Always." I answered honestly at my sister's tease before making myself pay a little more attention. I have to be responsible now, Kushina will need my help looking after the baby which means I'll have to watch its every move to make sure there's never any danger. The streets weren't all that busy today, in fact it was rather quiet. Kushina and I purchased the ingredients we needed for a stew pot and Guy insisted on carrying everything no matter how heavy it got, saying that it was good muscular training though I warned him not to overdo it.

Dreaming about stew and a tasty dessert I didn't realise where I was going until I had accidentally wandered into a vegetable stall and knocked over the tomatoes so that they spilled everywhere on the floor, making me wince guiltily. Just great, I'm such an airhead. "Hey! You stupid little punk, look what you've done to my goods!" The stall owner was of course none too pleased that I'd ruined some of his stock even though I hastily tried to pick everything up. "You going to pay for them or what? This counts as destruction of property right? I'll make sure you're paying me back with every penny you own!"

"I'm sorry sir, it was an accident, I wasn't paying attention." I explained to him apologetically though I was unamused by his lashing tone. He wasn't a local, he must be one of the merchants who came in from the outskirts to sell his produce where he could turn a better profit for it. Seems like his luck is down though seeing as some of these tomatoes were soft and beginning to rot. Gross.

"Accident or not, you still need to pay so dig out your wallet brat!" He continued to roar and I looked down towards my cheek where his saliva had sprayed me so I carefully wiped it away with the back of my hand, forcing myself not to shudder. Extremely gross.

"Calm down sir, my sister didn't mean any-!" Even though my sister had tried to be diplomatic and calm the situation down the stall owner lashed out without even looking, sending my sister flying backwards and crashing into a pile of produce and tumbled to the floor with a look of unbound shock on her face. My entire body went cold, staring stupidly at my sister on the ground before all at once, everything burned hot and my blood roared. A deep rumbling sound reverberated all around despite it being a clear day and the light turned murky as my anger suddenly swelled.

I was so taken aback by everything that I did not even think to contain my anger like I usually did. It just snapped. My teeth bared and the air began to swirl around me, snapping at fabric and everyone stopped to look up and see me glowering with pure rage at the stall owner who finally seemed to notice his mistake. "Yume!" Kushina called out but I couldn't hear her over the thundering roar that screamed in my own head. My hair writhed and I could feel it seemingly glow with heat as my eyes turned from magenta to intensely hot pink with a glowing ring around the pupil. Markings of pure white burned into my skin in long lined patterns on my face and body, following the lines of my features whilst my chakra built up to overwhelming new heights. "Everybody run!" Kushina yelled before suddenly disappearing.

I was howling, snarling in outrage as the wind slashed at everything around me like blades of air, slashing through the stalls and tearing up the street until suddenly I felt a cool hand grip my burning wrist and it were like a bucket of icy water were thrown over me. "Yume, please calm down." Kakashi. His other arm fought off the blast of air that surrounded us and came around my front so that he was embracing me from behind, the rage I felt quickly disappeared and I exhaled a breath as I suddenly felt like I had been holding up a mountain with just one hand.

Trying not to fall I staggered on my feet but Kakashi quickly steadied me with the support of his arms, sinking down to the ground so that I could rest a little. "What just happened? I feel like I blacked out." I murmured, confused as to why I felt this way. The last thing I remembered was that guy ripping into me about his stupid tomatoes and him pushing Kushina. Kushina. "Where's my sister?"

"I got her out, don't worry. Guy too." He assured me as I quickly looked to see the devastation I had wrecked. Everything was sliced to pieces and people were only now just beginning to emerge from the places they cowered rightfully in fear. "No one was hurt."

"Was…was this me? Did I do this?" I wondered a little wearily, blinking as I heard my sister calling out my name. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry but he pushed Kushina. He shouldn't have done that, he could have hurt the baby…"

"I understand. You're safe now, I won't let anything hurt you." Kakashi's words were so kind that I couldn't help but smile as Guy came skidding to a halt before us and gripped onto one of my hands. I think I must have passed out after that because the next time I awoke I was in the infirmary with some rather nervous looking medics and doctors standing a little too far away from me.

"Relax, I'm not going to explode or anything." I sighed as I sat up, rubbing my head. "Why am I here?"

"We kept you in overnight for observation, Hokage thought it necessary to check that all seals were still functioning and to monitor your condition to ensure there were no aftereffects to your sudden outburst." One of the doctors piped up squeakily and I blushed a little bashfully. They looked all so scared of me, it kind of hurt a little.

"She shouldn't even be in the village. It's bad enough with one monster walking around, two is just too much." One of the medics whispered, apparently thinking that I wouldn't be able to hear but I had sharp hearing. I made no reply or gave indication that I had heard, merely pulled back the covers and slid out of bed, glad to see that I was still fully dressed.

"Wait! We need to finish our tests…"

"I'm fine, I don't need any more fuss." I said dismissively and they were all too frightened to argue with me so I walked out without anyone stopping me. When I got outside my door however, I was surprised to find Guy sleeping there. "Hey, wake up Guy. Have you been there all night?" I asked him quizzically and the moment he heard my voice he sprung to his feet.

"Yume! Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" He immediately asked, looking me up and down to see if there were any strange marks but I assured him everything was fine.

"See? Still all in one piece. Can we go now? I hate this place. It gives me the creeps." I said with a shudder and Guy instantly offered to carry me on his back but I was alright to walk so he carefully observed me with every step I took almost as if he expected me to keel over. "Stop looking so worried Guy, I'm completely fine! See? I can walk on my hands and everything." To prove a point I jumped onto my hands and walked out of the hospital like that, making Guy laugh as he relaxed.

"That's good, I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you." I was sorry to make him worry but he assured me that that's what friends are for. Speaking of friends, I want to find Kakashi and thank him for helping me. Guy offered to help me with my search and we scoured the entire village, however later he had to leave to go with his team on a mission so I waved him goodbye and told him to come back soon safe and sound. With him now gone, I went on my way back home where my sister was waiting outside, looking up and down the street and the moment she saw my red hair she came running.

"Yume! There you are Yume, I was told you left the hospital! You should have stayed to make sure everything was alright, how do you feel?" She questioned and I smiled to her in greeting as she caught my face in her hands before then punching my head. "You dummy! Don't go scaring me like that it's bad for the baby! If you think I'm not angry with you for wrecking all those stalls then you've got another thing coming you should have held in your temper and just decked the guy instead of destroying his shop!" She yelled at me and strangely, it felt good to hear her angry. When Kushina yelled it just told you how much she cared. After getting all her anger and worry off her chest she seized me in her arms and held me close. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I was just so mad I couldn't hold it in. He was a real jerk." I pouted as I thought about that rude stall tender. I wasn't sorry about his rotten tomatoes or mushy bananas, I couldn't care less to be honest. "But are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Did you go to the doctor to get everything checked out?"

"I'm alright, they said that there was nothing wrong but I was lucky. A fall like that at this stage could have proven fatal to the baby." My pulse quickened and I must have suddenly gone very pale and sickly green as Kushina gripped my arms to hold me upright. "But it didn't happen so from now on we're going to be even more careful, okay? Honestly little sis, you need to pay better attention to your surroundings." Almost as if her words made something click inside my head, I suddenly became aware of Kakashi's presence nearby. I frowned but didn't think on it too much, going into the house and doing my chores and occasionally cast out my senses.

Sure enough he was still there and when Kushina went out later it followed her. This was weird, why would Kakashi be following my sister? Maybe Minato put him up to it as a means to keep her safe. It would make sense. So later in the evening I grabbed a few snacks left over from dinner and tiptoed past Kushina and Minato's bedroom where they lay sleeping, opening a window and stowing out the back before teleporting myself to the roof. "Beautiful night, isn't it Kakashi?" My sudden appearance made him yelp and almost lose his balance but I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back from where he had tipped precariously over the edge. "Sorry. I brought food, hungry?"

"Yume." Kakashi sighed, touching a hand to his head. "You should be asleep."

"So should you." I argued back with a gentle smile as I sat down and began to pull out the sandwiches I had made. "You know, I think when Minato asked you to guard my sister he didn't mean at night as well. Seeing as he's home and so am I, she couldn't be safer."

"I…how did…?" Exhaling with slight exasperation Kakashi came and sat down with me but did not accept any food so instead I wrapped up his share and handed it to him.

"At least have it later. Eating is very important for a ninja, it gives us strength." I quoted my sister without even realising it, giving Kakashi a smile before swallowing the sandwich I had in two bites. "I've been looking for you all day. I wanted to thank you for what you did at the market yesterday, calming me down like that. Even though I don't know how you did it, you really saved my butt. Thank you Kakashi." In answer he nodded his head and I exhaled, a little put out by how standoffish he was being. I mean, more than usual and it hurt a little. "Kakashi…did I do something? Do you dislike me now?" I asked him before I suddenly tensed up with worry. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No!" He protested so loudly and suddenly that I blinked, surprised as his hand shot out and gripped mine. "I mean, no. Nothing like that. I just like being alone most of the time. It's better if I'm alone, I can't get others hurt or killed that way." So that's what it was, I should have guessed. Relaxing again I shifted closer to Kakashi and refused to let him escape, pulling his arm so that it draped around me and I snuggled in close to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm from the proud clan of Uzumaki, which means we can get struck by a hundred knives or punched a thousand times and we'd still get back up on our feet. I won't die easily, Kakashi, so don't worry about me. I don't like seeing you alone all the time, I want you to be smiling and happy again." Holding back a yawn I slipped my arms around him, taking him once more by surprise at the close contact. "What happened wasn't your fault, Kakashi. You tried your best but just because you couldn't save them, doesn't mean you're to blame, you know? I won't let you torture yourself like this, it's not fair. It's not fair to make yourself suffer and it's even less fair to make those who care about you watch." Kakashi suddenly stiffened, staring as I finally hit home with my words. Good, maybe he'll think about that a little but for now, I think I need a nap. There was a cooling night breeze and the stars were so pretty up in the heavens that I couldn't help but fall asleep into pleasant dreams, comforted that I had my friend so close to me.

Without a word Kakashi lifted me up and I mumbled in my sleep, vaguely aware of the fact that we were moving before he carried me back inside, expertly dropping down to the window and sliding inside without even disturbing me. With meticulous care Kakashi lay me down on my futon and placed the blanket over me, making sure I was comfortable and I woke up a little in time to sense him brush aside my hair and wait a while, running my cherry red hair through his fingers as if he found it fascinating before then leaving, a small gust of a breeze signalling his departure but by that point I was already back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The time of Kushina's delivery was finally here. At first she passed it off as nothing, however when a horrible pain cramped up in her stomach she cried out and dropped like a stone. I had moved in a flash to catch her and gently lowering her down, yelling for someone to send for the Fourth Hokage as I held my sister's hand. "Kushina! It's alright, I'm right here with you." I smiled to her as my eyes sparkled. "Your son is finally coming! You're going to be a mother, an amazing mother. Kushina just hold onto my hand as tightly as you want, I don't mind if you break the bones." My sister gave a wry laugh as she breathed through the pain, people murmuring and craning their necks to see.

"Trust you to say something like that, Yume." She laboured heavily and I smiled at her, trying to make her feel comfortable so as she gripped her hand I stroked her hair as her head rested in my lap, waiting until Minato came running on scene.

"Kushina!"

"I'm fine Minato, it's just time." She assured him and he exhaled with relief before ordering everyone to move on. He lifted her up even with the added weight of her stomach and I made to follow however he stopped me.

"Yume, I need you to stay here. I'm sorry but you cannot come with us to the birth." Minato said to me quietly and instantly my jaw dropped.

"What?! But, but Minato, I want to be there for my sister. I can help protect her!" I protested. "I am from the Uzumaki clan too, if anything goes wrong I can help restrain the nine tails and I'll even happily absorb it into my body if it breaks free. I can be helpful!" Smiling Minato turned around to face me, still holding Kushina who gave another low wail of pain. Childbirth looks horrible, if children weren't such a reward it would be no wonder any woman would allow herself to go through such torture.

"Yume, I know that this is something you want but I need you to remain here in the village. The less attention we draw to ourselves, the better chance we have of things going smoothly. I am sorry, but it has to be this way. Very few know where we are going, but if things go wrong then you shall be the first person I send for. Can you trust me to protect your sister, Yume?" I exhaled for a moment, knowing that this was an order no matter which way I looked at it. However, I respected Minato and loved him enough to nod my head though I was disappointed.

"Alright, but I expect you to protect them both, you hear me?" I lifted a hand and pointed at him. "You've got the responsibility of being a husband and a father now, so don't let me down otherwise I'll kick your butt." He chuckled at that, uttering a quick but affectionate word of thanks before disappearing, carrying Kushina away. I was put out that I wasn't going to be there when the boy, Naruto, was born but I'll be there waiting for him at home and I'll cuddle him every day even when he's big and grown. I'll spoil him rotten and sneak him treats when my sister isn't looking and I'll teach him all about how to correctly approach girls so that he becomes popular and I'll make sure that he also studies hard so he's top of his class.

Smiling in comfort of all these thoughts of the future I wandered the street aimlessly until I heard Kakashi and Guy a little way ahead of me heading in my direction so I stopped and turned. "Why can't we just stick with rock-paper-scissors?" Kakashi was asking and I chuckled warmly to myself. He'd improved so much since I'd had that talk with him. I see him pretty much every day and although he was still laid back and casual, he was more outgoing than before and interacted with certain people that he liked, namely myself and Guy.

"_Again_?! Can't you think of a more passionate duel Kakashi? Pft, and I call you my rival. I don't know what to do with all this passionate energy overflowing within me! It's time we focused our training like we used to!" Guy declared just as I appeared from the parting crowds.

"Are you two _still _competing against one another?" I questioned with a shake of my hair which made it flick from side to side. It had grown since the end of the war and it reached past my shoulder blades, touching the small of my back. "Honestly you two, it's a wonder you haven't butted heads quite literally with the way you are."

"Hey Yume." Kakashi lifted a hand casually in greeting as Guy instantly brightened.

"Yume! Tell Kakashi to duel with me properly!" He pleaded with me, grasping my hand and holding onto it tightly as his cheeks became rosy and red probably from his surplus of energy. "He's being stubborn and won't agree but he always does what you tell him!"

"No he doesn't." I frowned before laughing again. "Right Kakashi?" In answer he shrugged, seemingly having no opinion on the matter so I rolled my eyes. "Can't you just let it rest for one night Guy? My sister is about to have the baby so maybe the three of us should go out and celebrate somehow, I'll pay for everyone's meals if you like?" I offered and Kakashi looked upwards thoughtfully.

"Food sounds good."

"It's a terrible idea!" Guy complained, gripping his head and shaking it too quickly for it not to hurt. "Eating food will only make me even more energised then whether you like it or not Kakashi I'll be forced to attack you and make you battle me!" Guy declared however at the same time both Kakashi and I turned our heads, eyes narrowing as we sensed something shift in the air. A sense of trepidation, a biting edge that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"You sense that Kakashi?"

"Yeah, like something's off. It feels like there's a chill in the air."

"Yeah! It's your attitude!" Our overly passionate friend declared however I wasn't convinced. Something was about to happen and I reached out with my senses, lifting a hand and closing my eyes so that my chakra flowed down from my feet and through the earth, travelling far and wide until finally I found the cause. A stranger, but not quite a stranger, with malicious intent. Before I could do anything they used a summoning technique and the shockwaves through the ground ripped back into my head, making me cry out in alarm and grip my skull but Guy and Kakashi both caught me as I fell backwards, overwhelmed by the power. "Yume! Yume are you alright?"

"We're in trouble." I managed to gasp for the first boom sounded. The ground shook from the wave and Kakashi quickly held onto me tighter to keep us from falling as something appeared at the outskirts of the village, crushing several buildings before the threatening rumble rolled in around us like thunder. "Nine tails…Kushina!" Wrenching myself free I disappeared from the sight of my friends, heading straight for the monster sized demon of brilliant russet with the nine tails flicking damage wherever they moved. I climbed high, trying to sense my sister but she was nowhere near the village and neither was Minato.

I stared in horror and fear as the worst thought came into my head. If the Kyuubi was here, then it must have been extracted from my sister or the seal broke. That alone would cause enough strain on her body but in the middle of childbirth? I prayed to every deity I could think of that she was still alive, refusing to believe that her body would have given up so easily. She was as strong and hardy as the rest of our clan which had perished, there was no way she was gone. Watching helplessly the nine tailed demon struck at the buildings, tearing the village apart and I screamed in protest and fright, letting go of my perch and charged forwards with the other shinobi.

"You monster, you're not going to destroy this village! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" I thundered as I landed on the ground and quickly dodged the flying debris, using it as leverage before springing forwards and grabbing three children, disappearing in a flash at light speed to drop them off somewhere safer before returning. I ran forwards, looking towards one of the tails as it pulled back from the building it had destroyed but I could still sense chakra there, as well as the chakra I knew well. "Iruka." As another tail came hammering down, I appeared in front of the ten year old boy as his father ordered him to run, my hair flaring proudly with my shinobi headband glinting under the moonlight and my fingers masterfully made the correct sequences I needed. "Light Release – White Barrier!"

Clapping my hands together a large sphere burst around us, bright and shining as the tail hammered against it. I grunted, feeling my shoulder give a little from the bombardment. Although this jutsu allowed me to form a shield, the toll of each hit would leave a mark on my body in some form of wound and this was unlike anything I'd ever gone through before. This creature was powerful, I could already feel several of my bones breaking and the sickening crack made Iruka gasp behind me. The fox snarled and roared, turning towards the light so I quickly transformed it into an offensive, making more hand signs. "Jutsu of the Heavenly Circle – Barrage of Stars." Instantly the sphere broke into rounded spheres which shot towards the Kyuubi and managed to force it back, keeping it from destroying another part of the village as I flung out my hand. "Evacuate the wounded and the children, they take priority!" I yelled out and people immediately answered. "Watch out for the tails, I'll continue forwards and try to seal it away!"

"Wait, Yume!" Iruka yelled but I was already running, jumping over a fallen wall and slid down a collapsed roof. The beast had become distracted by something in the far distance and I turned to see its huge and powerful attack become absorbed and transferred elsewhere. Minato, that had to have been him and his teleportation jutsu. Turning around I could also sense the old man but even though someone shouted at me to retreat I landed on the ground and quickly took my stance.

"Fuinjutsu – Adamantine Sealing Chains!" Planting my hands into the ground I cried out as chains erupted from my back and tore through my clothes, ploughing into the ground before suddenly appearing around the tailed beast and locked him down in place, sealing him in position so that he couldn't escape. My eyes blazed fiercely as I breathed heavily. This was using up a tremendous amount of chakra and it took everything I had just to hold it together. This type of jutsu may be unique to my clan but I was still young and inexperienced with it, this sort of thing needed years and years of practice or just sheer dumb luck. Guess I was one of the lucky ones. The beast roared, furious red eyes staring around before finally it locked gazes with me. I looked back, unafraid by this creature as I had it trapped in my grasp. I could try drawing it into my body but I wasn't sure I could do it alone. I needed someone like Minato or Kushina to help me.

"Yume! Whatever you do, do not let go of those chains!" I heard the Third Hokage shout behind me and I blinked, managing to slowly drag my head around to look at him.

"Old man Sarutobi." I murmured before cracking a strained smile, nodding my head before turning back to the beast and pressing my hands further into the ground, more chains shooting upwards and their giant links wrapped themselves around his body, keeping it from breaking free even as it fought and struggled like the wild animal it was. Other ninja continued the offensive attack whilst the old man stood a little further behind me, biting into his thumb to draw blood before making the hand signs for a summoning.

"Ninja Art of the Summoning – Come, Monkey King Enma!" I risked another glance to see some sort of monkey man behind me, standing with the Third Hokage before he transformed into an adamantine staff. "Get ready Yume!" Breathing heavily I felt the sweat trickle down my body before running in thick sheets, the chains pulling at my flesh each time the beast made the smallest of movements. "Now!" Instantly I released the chains and they disappeared from sight, making me suddenly feel a thousand times lighter and I fell forwards onto my hands, gasping as the fox was pushed out of the village by the old man's powerful technique.

The strain on my body from both the barrier technique and the sealing made me feel like I had been stabbed and broken a hundred times over. I could hardly move but I forced myself to my feet from sheer willpower alone, coughing even as blood trickled down from the corner of my mouth. That monster wasn't getting back into the village. If I had to, I'd put up a barrier around the entire village and take whatever toll it landed on my body. Even if I were to fall unconscious, the barrier would hold. It would take a while to kill me so it would buy the others time. "Get her out of here!" I heard the old man shout and suddenly I had someone grabbing me by the waist and carrying me away from the battle.

"Hold up! I can still help! You guys need an Uzumaki to help seal the demon away, I can become its vessel!" I protested but I was held in such a secure grip that I couldn't even escape. I had to save my energy for now, I'd used up too much chakra. I've never felt so helpless before, just to hold down that beast for a few minutes, it took almost everything I had left. Its power was unparalleled and my usual level of chakra won't be enough, I might have to break the rules and use the sealed portion of my chakra if I'm going to stand a chance.

When we stopped I lifted my head to see that everyone from my generation had been gathered away from the battle, probably to ensure that some of us survived if things went wrong. "Oh no, Yume!" Guy quickly rushed forwards and Kakashi looked alarmed to see me bleeding from the mouth but I gave a weak smile as I was placed on my feet, holding my side as Guy helped me stand.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me Guy." I assured him as he slowly helped me to where the others were. We were ordered to stay put, however I was restless and the moment I could stand on my own I was looking around, trying to figure out where the beast was as well as sense for my sister and Minato. Were they alright? What about Naruto the baby? Without warning a sudden burst of fiery blue light erupted in an overpowering sphere, desecrating the mountains and my blood ran cold. That's where they were. I have to get to them, I can just feel it in my gut. Making to run forwards someone quickly stepped out in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere!" They tried to stop me however I quickly clenched my fists and danced around them with a quick leap, spinning around to take down the next ninja with a foot to their face.

"Watch me." I spoke coldly with my eyes flashing dangerously before I disappeared in a flash, using all my speed to travel directly for the light which continued to blaze for at least two minutes. I could feel the pit of my stomach growing colder with dread with each passing moment. That painful feeling that you were already too late, that sliver of a voice at the back of your mind telling you that there was nothing left you could do to save anyone. I refused to listen to them. I carried the Will of Fire inside me and I am not going to allow myself to give up so easily!

Landing on the ground I quickly stood up and rushed through the tees, seeing the massive shape of the Kyuubi which was bound by my sister's chains, keeping him restrained whilst Minato prepared to perform the Dead Demon Sealing jutsu. "No! Minato! Kushina!" I could barely see a tiny scrap of a child that lay on the ground between them as Minato rose up and used the sealing technique which would cost him his life. "NO!" Wailing and screaming I hammered my fist against the barrier, trying to get them to hear me. No one had to die, I'll carry that burden inside me, _I'll _be the vessel and make sure that monster never sees the light of day again, just listen to me. "Kushina! Kushina I'm right here! Let me in Kushina!"

Staring in horror I watched as Minato drew part of the demon's chakra and spirit into his own body before then summoning an alter in order to perform the Eight Trigram Seal, unable to stop him from placing Naruto on the alter. So tiny and fragile, you can't do this to him! He's your son! Neither of his parents looked fit to stand and their chakra was dangerously low, my sister was bleeding still from her mouth and coughing up blood. Her lungs must be ruptured, someone had ripped out this monster from her body mere moments after she had delivered her son, had she even got a chance to hold him. "Minato! MINATO!"

As my sister coughed, one of the chains came loose and the Kyuubi managed to wrench one arm free, roaring as it sliced downwards with claws that would reap the very soul from your body. "NO! NO KUSHINA! MINATO!" My voice was soon hoarse from my screaming, fists still punching at the barrier as I tried to break through but I was too late. The claw burrowed first through Minato and then through my sister who had also leaped into the way, gripping onto it with powerful strength born from their pure willpower to save their son who lay sleeping unaware of what was happening. My eyes stared, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Suddenly feeling like I had been sapped of all energy I sank to my knees, hands pressed against the barrier as I watched my sister and brother-in-law use their own bodies as shields to save Naruto. I had lost them, even though they stood there still barely breathing, I knew that I had lost them forever and no matter how loud I shouted or fought, they were far beyond my reach. Kushina and Minato spoke their final words to their precious baby boy before finally the last of the tailed beast was sealed away into Naruto, making him the new vessel of the Kyuubi.

With the claw gone my sister and Minato dropped to the ground however his arms remained around her, holding her even as they both embraced death together and the barrier finally disappeared. I was beside them in a flash, gripping onto my sister and brother whilst shrieking their names as the tears flowed down my cheeks. "Kushina! Minato! Kushina! Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sobbing with agonising pain ripping open my heart I howled with all of my anguish into the night, causing the birds to caw and fly away in fright as I held onto the lifeless bodies of my most beloved people. My sister, the last of my bloodline, she was gone.

Next to me, I heard the baby start to cry.

No, not all gone. There is still a part of Kushina that resided within the child, in his blood. He had her skin and her face though he mostly resembled his father. Even through my grief and tears I reached out towards the sound of the child crying and picked him up, instinctively wrapping him up where the blanket had fallen and drew him into my neck to cradle him close. I couldn't stop crying and Naruto cried with me, almost as if he too was mourning his parents. "Yume." It was the old man. He stood before me with unbound sadness in his eyes as I managed to look up and occasionally see through the onslaught of my tears.

"Old man…it hurts…it hurts so much…" I whispered before breaking down once more. "What do I do old man? What do I do?!"

"You lift your head and you stand strong." He answered me, giving me a stern and stable tone which forced me to meet his gaze. "The responsibilities of your sister and your brother-in-law now pass to you. You carry their precious hopes, their dreams, their love for you and that child there." He gestured and I looked down to Naruto who continued to cry. Maybe he's hungry. "Watch him grow and teach him well. Make sure that he grows up into the finest ninja possible and protect him in their stead, honour their sacrifice in this way." Sniffing I wiped my eyes though it did little use as I slowly jostled the small boy in my arms. He was so tiny, so small and vulnerable yet even as he cried with his hands outstretched he latched onto the finger that I offered him and gripped it with a strong grasp.

"I'll raise him." I said, not looking away from my nephew. "I'll raise him myself and give him all the love his mother and father had for him as well as my own. I'll help him train, I'll cook for him, wash his clothes and make him do his homework. I promise, old man Hokage, there won't be a better guardian for him anywhere in the world." I declared, slowly rising to my feet though my knees trembled. I was still a child myself, barely fourteen and here I was saying that I would raise my nephew all by myself.

"Very well, however for me to agree to this, you must vow to never speak of the beast that resides in him. He must not know who his parents were, how they died, the reason that they sacrificed their lives. Such a burden will weigh too heavily on him, for the time being it is best that he is kept in the dark." My heart stopped.

"What? But he has to know about his mom! I have to tell him about Kushina and Minato! Why can't he be proud of them? I don't have to tell him that his father was Hokage, I can just tell him they died in an attack on the village or in the war! I can…"

"Yume!" I had never heard the Third Hokage raise his voice to me before and it shocked me into silence. "This is the price for my agreement to allow you to raise this child yourself. Disagree and he shall be taken from you. At least wait until the boy is sixteen then he should be old enough to shoulder the responsibility of the truth." Immediately I grew defensive, a burning darkness appearing in my eyes as I silently dared him to try, but I finally nodded my head. If that was what it took, then I shall wait until it was the right time to tell Naruto everything. In order to secure my word, the Hokage placed a sealing jutsu on my tongue which left a black mark there, meaning that if I ever tried to speak of anything then I would be silenced.

With the raw aching and pain in my heart I stayed in that clearing watching over my sister and brother's bodies until they were taken away. All the while I refused to let my nephew go, refusing medical aid and instead took the long walk back home. Naruto settled down for a while, sleeping peacefully before beginning to cry so I took him to the hospital where he was fed and looked after in the maternity ward. I never left his side, still covered in my own blood and even though the nurses fussed and called me an unhygienic beast, I didn't care. My eyes never left Naruto, not for one second. For how large Kushina was when she carried him, I couldn't believe how small he was. He held onto my finger still as he lay sleeping in the crib, yellow hair spiking in small tufts.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, feeling hot tears slide down my face. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm not your real mother, but I will love you with everything I have. You'll have my undivided attention, I shall always put my faith in you, and I'll get you out of any trouble you get into even if you make people angry." I whispered to him, my heaviness in my chest still not going away. This was worse than ever before. I lost my mother, my village and now the two people who I thought I would have in my life forever. "I swear, nothing will ever stop me from keeping you safe. I'll make sure that you live a long and happy life, even if it costs me mine. You shall be the only man in my life, I won't even look at anyone else so long as I have you to take care of. I won't have other children, I dedicate my life and love to you, Naruto, in a small measure of repayment for losing your precious parents." I continued before wiping my eyes once more.

I had to be strong. I cannot grieve forever. Once I have taken care of Naruto and made the necessary preparations I shall grieve for my sister and brother after he is asleep when I do not have to watch him carefully. Failing to sleep that night I handled all the necessary paperwork for Naruto as his last living relative, signing his birth certificate with the names of his parents which was then to be sealed away until he was of age. The Third Hokage came to see me the next morning, informing me with regret that I would not be able to afford to keep the house and that I would have to move.

The last thing I wanted was to leave that house but I had no choice, it seemed. I was given a new place downtown and it was a mess. There was dust everywhere and the paper was peeling from the walls and slime was seemingly growing in the sink. "I'll have someone come and clean it for you. I really am sorry Yume but…"

"It's alright Hokage, I understand." I told him with a graceful nod of my head as I held Naruto in the sling which tucked him close to my heart. "I'll make do. We don't need much room since it's just the two of us, right?" Glancing around I put down the few things that I owned which fit into my one bag whilst the rest was brought in by the helpers the Hokage had brought. He told me that I would receive a weekly allowance that Naruto and I were to live on, however I was welcome to continue missions and get paid extra in order to better support us so I told him I would think about it.

"If there is anything that you need, do not hesitate to come to me, Yume. If the responsibility ever becomes too much then I will ensure Naruto is placed in the best care possible." He said however I turned around with a mature and serious expression.

"People are already whispering and calling him a monster. They will never be able to accept him and he will grow up not understanding why he is being treated like an outcast. The only one who can look after him is me, one monster to another." Hokage blinked, alarmed by my rather harsh phrasing and tried to reassure me that I was nothing of the sort but I merely smiled and bowed to him politely after removing my headband. "You have my gratitude Lord Third but from here on out, I can manage on my own. I am yours to command as a ninja, but my time is best spent here for the moment. After all." I flicked a cupboard and as it swung shut, spiders crawled out of it in a hurried scuttle. "Someone has to evict all these spiders." Seeing that there was nothing more he could do or say, the reinstated Hokage left me to work.

I placed Naruto in his crib and let him kick about freely in just a shirt and his swaddling, happily watching the mobile that hung overhead. At least he had nice things for the moment as Minato had been particular about providing his son every comfort, which meant the best handmade crib, highchair, toys and clothes. I was to be provided with tokens for baby food every week and I would carefully mix the formula every few hours to feed him and I was glad to see that he had a healthy appetite. "You're such a good boy Naruto, your mom would be happy to know that you're eating lots." I said to him with a smile as I cradled him in one arm and fed with the other until he was finished. Just like the nurses had shown me I made sure that there wasn't any gas before then laying him back down where he promptly took a nap, allowing me to hurriedly begin repairing the small apartment.

It was so dilapidated that it could do with being torn down and started over again. First I dusted, then I scrubbed, swept, mopped, brushed, scrubbed again and stripped down the wallpaper in order to replace it with a fresh coat of healthy paint. By the time the afternoon rolled in I had fed Naruto again and managed to wolf down a quick snack before I hung out the sheets to dry from where I had washed them ready to make the bed. The kitchen was done but there was still the other rooms to go. Naruto was going to have the largest one as it was sturdier, less filthy and had the best view. It would be warmer too with its positioning but it cooled nicely when you opened the window.

Just as I had finished sweeping out from under the table, a knock at the door sounded and it opened to reveal Guy and Kakashi. "Hey guys! Welcome to my new home!" I beamed, smiling brightly however behind me a set of shelves collapsed and I slumped, groaning. I'll fix that later.

"Y-Yume! You look…ah…" To my surprise Kakashi stammered as he stared at me, going slightly red as I blinked at him, brushing aside my side swept locks which were pulled back under a bandanna of deep blue, the rest of my hair twisted into a knotted ponytail. I was wearing casual slacks and a camisole top. Did I have grime on my face? "You look different."

"Um, thank you?" Chuckling softly at his queer behaviour I turned as Naruto started to wail so I walked over and picked him up, tucking him into the crook of my arm. "This is Naruto, come and meet him he's wonderful." I introduced and Guy leaned closer.

"So this is the boy huh? He looks like a fine lad if you ask me, I can just sense the passion waiting to boil within him and burst free!" Guy proclaimed and I laughed at his usual excitable and determined self before looking towards Kakashi. He leaned in, observing Naruto as he wailed and kicked, catching Kakashi with a hefty smack to the jaw and I couldn't hold back the laughter as Kakashi's face fell.

"He's going to cause me a lot of pain and trouble in the future. I can sense it." He declared and I giggled, tickling Naruto's stomach and sure enough he quickly calmed down. "How are you feeling? You look tired."

"I've been working on the apartment for several days but as you can see, a lot needs doing and I don't get much sleep." I admitted freely, not feeling ashamed of telling my friends the truth. "I'm always worrying that he'll stop breathing or something so I've taken to sleeping in his room on the floor. It's more comfortable there anyway." Once Naruto was settled I gave a dreamy smile and put him down again, yawning heavily as I then went over to the collapsed shelves and picked them up, pulling them to the window where I tossed them down into a scrap pile I was making below.

"Why don't you sit down for a while Yume? All this passionate energy for rebuilding and house making is enough to wear me out just _looking _at you." Guy said kindly and drew up a chair, making me sit down for a minute as Kakashi tried to figure out how to boil the water without a functioning stove and no kettle.

"You have to give the dials a wiggle, it'll catch on if you try it three or four times." I informed him however in the end Kakashi just turned on the gas and made a tiny spark with his jutsu to light it, quickly snatching away his finger as he got the stove lit and put on some water to make tea, browsing through my cupboards also. "Thanks for coming to visit you guys. You're the only faces I've seen since I got here. I was beginning to forget my own name." I teased though Guy took it a little too seriously and made a solemn vow to come visiting me every day and that he would help with the maintenance, starting with the shelves. "Thanks Guy, that'd be nice. I miss having you both around." I said to him sleepily as I slowly sank into my arms.

I didn't fall asleep, merely rested my eyes for a moment before Kakashi placed a mug of hot tea in front of me and I never felt better after taking a sip. "You should ask someone for help, isn't there a day care or someone who can just watch the boy for a few hours whilst you sleep? You look exhausted my dear friend, beautiful, but exhausted." Guy quickly added and Kakashi shot him a dry look as I smiled naturally.

"I did ask but no one wants to take him unless they absolutely have to because they're already so busy. Lots of kids have suddenly lost their parents so they're a little overwhelmed at the moment." I explained to them as I put down my tea already half gone, Kakashi continuing to search for food. "There's some leftover takeout in the fridge if you want it Kakashi." I offered but he simply closed the empty cupboard.

"You have no food." I blinked at his blunt statement.

"I haven't been able to go out yet. I was going to go tomorrow when the next allowance comes in. I'm putting aside some every week so that I can build up an emergency fund in case anything happens, so I have to budget here and there." In answer his expression narrowed, his uncovered eye inspecting me carefully. Nothing seems to get past him, however he accepted that I was going to get food tomorrow, telling me rather sternly to make sure I get fattening foods to build up fat in case I got too skinny. Both of them wanted to help me out, wanted to give me money or offered to buy my food but I refused on principle. I had told old man Hokage that I would manage by myself, it was the condition that we had struck that I would be able to keep Naruto. If I showed any sign of weakness or failure then Naruto will be taken away from me and I refuse to let that happen.

"Are you certain there's nothing we young men can do for you Yume? After all, our youth needs to be put to good work." Guy grinned at me as they both stood at the door so I smiled and reached forwards, embracing him lovingly.

"Thank you, both of you, but really I'm alright. I'll manage just like everyone else and I'll make everything work out just fine." Guy became a little flustered by my embrace, stuttering and spluttering until he gave a cheesy grin and rubbed the back of his head. Turning to Kakashi I wanted to hug him too but he just rubbed the top of my head then flicked his hands upwards in a wave goodbye, leaving with Guy and I watched them go before closing the door. Being a single caregiver was much harder than I had anticipated, messier too. When I got in Naruto had tangled everything in his cot and needed changing so I set to work. At least everything was hygienically clean and I didn't have to worry about him getting sick because of the damp and mould, those had been one of the first things I tackled.

Smiling as I lifted Naruto up he blinked his unfocused blue eyes around, beginning to pick out my form and he reached out to me with a gurgle which immediately made me smile happily. "We'll manage, right Naruto? This is just for a little while. Once you're a little bigger and don't need me to change and feed you, you can help me with the dishes and I'll teach you how to cook so you can make your own meals every time I have to go away and you'll help me keep the house clean and maybe even remember to pick up your socks off the floor, right?" I teased him as I rocked with him in my arms. I couldn't help but feel sorrowful. This should be Kushina right now. I would give almost anything to give Naruto his real mother, but instead he was stuck with me. A ditsy airhead who always gets lost. "I'll do my best, I promise Naruto, but if I get things a little wrong then please be patient and forgive me. This is all very new to me."

With him settled again I carried him up to bed and watched him sleep a while, too focused on how cute and innocent he looked to notice my fatigue until it was practically clawing at my eyes. Having learned a few tricks I prepared all the bottles I would need in the night ready to feed him when he woke hungry, making sure things were neat and tidy before I went up to his room and settled down, catching a precious hour or so of sleep before I was knocked awake by Naruto's bawling.


	9. Chapter 9

Carrying Naruto on my back in a baby carrier I smiled as he pulled on my hair which was twisted up out of the way, his eyes much more awake and alert of everything around him as they were now able to focus and tell faces from one another. He was fearless, wanting to explore and touch everything he saw and several times I had had to rescue him from fire. Now several weeks old he was already showing his mischievous streak and I guessed he got that from his mother. Listening to his cute gurgling noises I giggled before continuing with my shopping.

Around me there were whispers and I could feel them floating on the wind, people turning to one another's ears to murmur as several pointed towards the both of us. Most of the time I took no notice, though it was difficult when people reacted in fear whenever they saw the both of us. Naruto didn't understand yet but he would someday, understand the cold and hateful glares as the crowds parted around us to stay out of our way. I simply saw it as a good thing. At least this way no one will ever knock into me.

Having successfully found my way to the market without getting lost for the first time, I was a little giddy as I bought our groceries for the week, carefully spending our money on our essentials with Naruto's food taking priority. I always bought his things first, wanting to make sure that he would never go hungry even if that meant I had to skip a few meals. Doing such a things wasn't particularly a bother, I had been trained to go days on end without food so this was nothing if not a little light exercise. It helped when I thought like Guy and be optimistic about everything. Reaching the meat section I felt my mouth water, staring at the good cuts that Kushina always used to get us when we were able to afford it. Tender loin steak, fat and juicy sausages, plump ducks…it was all to die for. "Someday, right Naruto?" I said to him over my shoulder as I pointed to the fattest duck there was. "I bet you'll like roast duck, I'll make it with your mother's special sauce and make a stir fry when you're old enough to appreciate it." Turning around I made to try and order just some simple and cheap cuttings from the butcher, I suddenly had a knife in my face.

"Clear off! We don't serve people like you and that beast you got there on your back." Instantly my arm curled around behind me to protect Naruto as he chewed on my shirt, unaware of the situation as we slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry but I'm just trying to buy food. We need to eat." I tried to reason, keeping calm even though others were looking our way. "It's important to have a balanced diet, I just want some trimmings and beef cuts from the shoulder, please?"

"No!" The butcher roared again and brandished his knife whilst shaking. "That beast destroyed my old shop! I'll never serve him anything from my stall so long as I live!"

"The meat is for me you dumbass!" I let slip before quickly closing my mouth, growing irritated as people continued to talk about the monster that I called my nephew. They're all weak and naïve idiots. Fine, if that's how they see us then so be it. "Very well, I apologise for taking up your time. I shall find my meat elsewhere." I swallowed my fiery pride and deigned to bow my head despite the fact that I felt ridiculous for doing so. As I left with Naruto we were jeered at, some things even being thrown after us and I quickly whipped the carrier around to tuck him against my chest and shield him from some stones that a few kids flung at us both. One struck the side of my head and made a small cut but I ignored the blood and went home instead.

I only managed to get half the things on my list, meaning that I'll have to go back and try again either tomorrow or the day after. "Well Naruto, at least you'll be feasting happily enough." I said to him, smiling as I lifted him up onto my hip and let him curl into me so that his head wasn't hanging. "Don't mind those people, they're just frightened and when people are frightened they act defensively. It's a natural instinct of survival, I'm sure you'll understand one day." Chatting away to him as I made his bottle I sat down on a rickety chair to feed him, humming Kushina's tune under my breath as I did so. Looking after him this way made me feel so motherly and my heart was filled with such utter love for him that I could barely feel the pain of grief anymore.

All those emotions that caused me pain, he cured it all just by being here with me. I loved him so much, my perfect little nephew. I don't care if he turns into the worst mischief maker in the world, I'll still love him and probably never be able to scold him properly. The Hokage might have to manage that, or maybe his homeroom teacher when he goes to the academy. That's right, one day he'll have to take the entrance exams just like I did in order to enter. I'll have to work hard in order to make sure that I have the money to buy his supplies and plenty of food to make sure he grows strong.

As Naruto fed I propped up my arm so that it wouldn't ache and allowed myself to doze, catching a few minutes of sleep to recharge a little until I felt Naruto struggle so I quickly woke up with a soft moan and removed the empty bottle, picking him up to pat his back and wind him gently. Instead he vomited a little, making me sigh as I looked to the towel. I'd learned pretty quickly to use a towel whenever I was winding Naruto as he had a tendency to eat too fast and make himself sick. At least now my clothes weren't always covered in the stuff he threw back up. "Feel better?" I asked him and Naruto gurgled at me so I took it as a yes before carrying him around with me as I put away the rest of the shopping then placed him in his little baby swing which he enjoyed, giving a giggling like noise as it rocked from side to side.

He chewed on one of his soft toys, gnawing at it with his gums whilst I fixed the shelves that had broken as well as the some of the rotten and broken panels in the floor. After that I sanded everything down to make sure there wasn't a single chance of splinters, not wanting Naruto to start crawling or walking and then being put off the idea altogether. "I have an idea Naruto, how about tomorrow you and I go for a picnic? I'll take you to my favourite spot away from people and you can explore nature. Does that sound good?" I asked though it probably sounded silly asking a baby less than a month old questions.

It made me feel better to talk to him, it filled the silence that I knew should be filled by Minato's kind smile and Kushina's vibrant presence. Looking across to the pictures that stood on the dresser I picked one up. It was a picture of the three of us, Kushina, Minato and me when I graduated from the academy. I was grinning and pointing to my new headband, Kushina rubbing my head and grinning goofily as Minato smiled calmly at the camera. It was one of my favourites. I hadn't really been able to keep much of either of them, though the old man had very kindly gifted me Minato's old Hokage robe as something to one day give to Naruto when he was older. Of Kushina's I didn't really have anything. There were a few of her clothes but they didn't fit me, being too big and she had never been much for style so they weren't really anything I'd wear anyway. I hung onto them because of their smell, because I could press them against my nose and still imagine her scent, usually spicy because of all the cooking she did.

Exhaling I gripped my chest at the stabbing pain I felt before pushing it aside, shaking my head. Move forwards. Always move forwards. Grieve in private, keep them in your heart. Nothing you do can bring them back, they're gone forever so I have to keep on pushing forwards like my life depended on it. Noticing that Naruto had been quiet for a while I looked over to see him sleeping. He actually slept quite a lot for a baby his age and he always napped after being fed. I think Kushina would be happy he was getting plenty of sleep, it meant he'd grow plenty. Quietly I went through my list of chores, making myself some food also to keep me going until tomorrow.

The days passed peacefully and I felt fulfilled as I grew into my role as my nephew's guardian, even though I was learning on the job. Sometimes I messed up, like the time I almost dropped Naruto on his head in a momentary lapse of concentration but I had managed to catch him again and he just laughed like it was a game. I did my best, however the night Naruto came down with a fever I panicked and almost completely unravelled. Sleep deprived, a little underfed and now with a screaming infant, I was at a loss as to what to do. Even when I tried to cool him down he wouldn't settle and he was refusing to eat so after a few torturous hours of my neighbours bellowing for me to shut Naruto up, I gathered him up and ran all the way to the hospital.

It was the only thing I could think to do, at the very least they'd be able to tell me how to make him feel better, and by this point I didn't even care about fees. I just want him to stop being in pain. "Help! Please, my nephew won't stop crying and he's got a terrible fever!" I cried out as I ran inside, a few nurses and doctors lifting their heads. "He's not eating either and his stomach feels all solid, please help him!" Begging in a fit of tears one of the nurses came forwards, making to help me with a coo of soft words however when she saw my red hair and Naruto's yellow mop in my arms, she shrieked and backed away.

"It's him! It's that boy!"

"Oh my, is he really sick? They're not going to treat him here are they? He could hurt one of the other patients, one of the children." People began to whisper and I spun around, gasping for breath as I tried to find someone who would help him. Finally I fell to my knees.

"Please! He's just a baby, an innocent child he won't ever hurt anyone! Right now my nephew is sick and crying and I don't know how to help him and you people are supposed to help everyone, right?" I demanded of them as I lifted my head and gave them the darkest glare I could muster. "So _help_ him. If you don't I swear I shall rip this hospital apart with my bare hands. At this moment in time, _I'm _the one you should be afraid of." Jolted by my threat, one of the nurses quickly took him off me though she held him at arm's length and I barked at her not to drop him.

He was taken into emergency care and the doctor looked him over, coming up with his diagnosis and giving his directions for my nephew's recovery. The nurses did everything they were supposed to then quickly cleared off, leaving me crying over Naruto's cradle as a tube ran up into his nose. It looked so uncomfortable but at least now he was sleeping, though the fever hadn't gone anywhere. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'll do better I promise. I'll learn first aid and everything about herbs. I'll also learn how to use healing jutsu that I can always make you feel better." That day taught me to become more independent, to not rely on anyone else other than my two friends. Any other friends I thought I had had quickly announced that they wanted nothing to do with me or my nephew.

It was Kakashi who came to visit first, quietly slipping inside even though it wasn't visiting hours and came to stand next to me, looking down in the crib. "It was colic. They say he's going to be fine now they just need to observe him for a while." I murmured weakly, too relieved to feel anything else but peace. I'd spent all my energy on being panicked and frantic so now I was happy to just watch him calmly, one of my fingers being gripped by his tiny fist.

"He's from a tough family, he'll pull through fine." Kakashi assured me as he placed an arm around me, letting my head rest against his shoulder. "You need to sleep."

"I should watch him, just in case he gets worse. The nurses might just ignore it if he gets worse again and I don't want to just sleep through it."

"I'll watch him. You sleep, Yume." His fingers brushed down over my eyes and he made me sit down in the chair, brushing back my hair and tucked it behind my ear as I murmured sleepily, having no form of argument ready to reason with him so I curled up into the smallest ball I could make myself into then let the world go black around me as Kakashi held my hand and kindly allowed me to hold onto it even as I slept, finding comfort in having solid proof that he was still there with me and Naruto. He stayed all night until I woke in the morning feeling a thousand times better than I had done before.

Kakashi had been watching me but quickly averted his eyes as I looked up and instantly turned my attention to Naruto. "He's alright. The fever has gone down and he's received more treatment. Like I promised, I didn't take my eye off him." I relaxed and exhaled at that, getting up and stretching before pulling my hair free from the knot and allowed it to fall free down my back. It reduced the tension headache a little, allowing me to finally turn and smile at Kakashi.

"You're the best Kakashi. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well…" He rubbed his head bashfully and this time I didn't let him escape me. I gave him a warm embrace with my arms wrapped around his middle, ear turned towards his heartbeat which was loud and steady in his chest. "It was nothing. Really. Third Hokage asked me to check in on you anyway and tell him if you're still stubbornly refusing all help."

"I am not. I let you help me last night, right?" I countered easily, pulling back and brushing my hand affectionately through his hair before drawing away and turning towards Naruto, leaning over his cot to see if he was awake yet. Kakashi lingered for a little while before touching my shoulder, murmuring a farewell then disappearing before I could even turn around to thank him properly for staying. That Kakashi, always running off ahead of everyone else. I rarely left Naruto's side all the while he was in hospital and the moment he was cleared for release I carried him back home where he was safe and couldn't be rejected.

I'll have to start thinking more smartly about this. When I go to the market, I'll wear a disguise. Plenty of people cover their faces, it was hardly odd so I'd easily fit in and I'll either hide Naruto under a large jacket or he can wear a hat as well so that people didn't recognise him. Other than that, I need to learn how to take care of him when he gets ill so I started to take books from the library, studying care and nurture diligently and committing everything to memory. With Guy and Kakashi so often out on missions, I was usually on my own so I had to make sure I would be able to handle any situation that was thrown my way. I taught myself how to heal with my chakra, surprising some of the medical unit when I asked them for pointers and a little practice to make sure I was on the right path.

Every spare minute I continued to train, usually having Naruto nearby on a blanket rolling on his back and onto his front, not quite able to crawl and he was always within my sight. Gradually, I began to get pretty good at this whole baby care. Most things I could manage with one hand such as cooking, cleaning and reading, the other hand always reserved for Naruto. He was a demanding child, enjoying attention and I did my best not to spoil him too much with it as I didn't want him to become arrogant when he was older, but for now a little too much fuss shouldn't hurt him.

When I had finally fixed up the apartment to a passable state I had celebrated with a cream bun for myself and a little taste for Naruto. His teeth were beginning to grow through so I relied on old tricks which were tried and true to ease his discomfort the best I could. Quite honestly, I soon couldn't imagine my life without him and when it came to his first birthday, I celebrated quietly by myself in the morning then placed flowers at the graves of his parents in the afternoon. Naruto was already toddling around though he wasn't quite proficient at it yet but he liked to cling onto me for balance. At the moment he was crawling happily in the grass and clutching at it curiously as I prayed, telling Minato and Kushina all about their little boy and asking for them to continue guiding and protecting us.

"Naruto." I called out finally and at the sound of his name, he looked up.

"Aunty!" He called back with a grin, clapping his hands and I could see that same bright grin that my sister used to wear. Smiling nostalgically I went and picked him up, kissing his face until he giggled before carrying him away to visit the gravestone of all the fallen and lost ninja who had ever died on mission, wanting to pay my respects to Rin and Obito. Naruto played with my hair as I walked, fascinated by its colour and I ignored every sharp pull as I stood before the stone.

"This is an important place Naruto, even though you're too young to understand right now." I said to him in a soft murmur as I switched him to my other hip so that my arm could rest a little. "Some of my friends have their name engraved there and that's all there is. We ninja live short lives, but not all of us. Some of us live to be old like old man Hokage, and that's what I want for you. I want you to have kids and grandkids, grow old and soft whilst they all dote on you until you've lived a full and happy life. I don't want to ever see your name on this stone, you know. I'll drag you back to life and kill you myself if that ever happens." I warned him before kissing his cheek as he blinked at me blankly. That's right. Too young for now.

"He's grown bigger." Kakashi noted and I instantly smiled as I turned around, seeing him walking towards me. He'd grown again. We were both fifteen now and he was beginning to develop broader shoulders and more muscle compared to that lanky boy I knew before. "That time already? Can't believe it's gone so fast." He said as he ruffled Naruto's hair absently.

"I know. A year to the day." I murmured before looking at my nephew and smiling. "Happy birthday Naruto."


	10. Chapter 10

Something woke me in the night. My sharp senses alerting me immediately to a disturbance and fluctuating chakra. Immediately I was out of bed and springing across into Naruto's room with a body flicker technique, freezing in place when I saw someone crouched at the window of his room and holding Naruto in one arm, still sleeping and wrapped up in his blanket. Alarm and fear flared through my entire body with a coldness which I did not know was possible to feel as the ninja flung down a smoke bomb and escaped before I had even reacted. "No!" Dressed only in sleeping shorts and a camisole I stole into the night after the ninja, rushing to the roof and reaching out my senses.

I caught a flicker of movement and immediately latched onto Naruto's signature, dragging the breath into my body as my heart quivered in fear. With all speed I rushed after the ninja, weaving signs and shooting a burst of light up into the air like a flare, the bright orb shining radiantly to signal the Hokage that something was wrong. All I could feel was desperation. Someone was kidnapping my nephew, my sister's son, I could not fail in this, I _had _to get him back! With a tear streaking down my face I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, chasing after Naruto's signature until we reached the treeline and I had to use the branches as leverage, however when I noticed an explosive tag sealed onto one of the trees so I hastily pushed myself off and flew to the ground.

The tree burst with fire and I dodged the expanse of flames with backward summersaults, turning my attention to the signature which was now a little closer, only this time it wasn't alone. Naruto was still being held by that ninja kidnapper however when I suddenly appeared in front of them with a fire jutsu of my own, he and his companions all halted in shock. "Give my nephew back to me you thieves!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, hair bristling and rushing as I moved through the air with a fireball to make them scatter, honing in on Naruto who started to cry. I saw their eyes widen in alarm, gripping Naruto securely as he tried to escape but with a quick weave, my fingers blurred through the sequences before I sucked in a deep breath. "Wind Style – Rushing Maelstrom!"

A huge burst of air and wind rushed from my mouth and began to circle and weave through the trees, snapping against the ninja who was thrown off his branch and tumbled unsteadily, losing their grip on Naruto who continued to cry from the cold and confusion. My heart leaping to my throat as I lunged forwards, using the falling ninja as a foothold and pushed off to rise into the air and curl my arms around Naruto. Immediately I felt a sense of relief, clutching him close to me and the moment his cheek became pressed against my skin, Naruto stopped crying and snuggled into me as I expertly wrapped him up in his blanket to keep him warm, supporting his head and tucking him in close as I landed on the ground. "It's alright, I've got you Naruto, you're safe." I promised him as I cried softly, unable to hold them back for the fear I had felt at the prospect of losing him.

"We cannot lose the Uzumaki, now's our chance to get them _both_." Sitting bolt upright from where I crouched on the ground I stared, finding myself surrounded by enemy ninja as they all prepared their jutsu and weapons. I had no choice but to fight, but I couldn't' risk getting Naruto hurt in the process. Reinforcements would be coming soon, I just had to hold them off until then. As the first attack came I leaped backwards, clearing the distance and pressed my hand into the ground to push myself back up and land on my feet, sliding backwards as I glowered at them. My long red hair flickered under the moonlight, the fine strands outlined in silver as my eyes hardened unforgivingly.

"Light Release – White Barrier!" Touching two fingers to my lips before clapping my hands together, a white orb suddenly surrounding Naruto and I, shimmering brightly as I stood with him, safe and sound. He couldn't be harmed from within here and even if I take the damage, I can withstand anything they throw at me for as long as I need to. The Hokage will be here soon, or at least he'll send someone to protect us, I just need to be patient.

Suddenly sparks of furious lightning slammed against the barrier and I elicited a quiet whimper as I felt the burning sensation dance up my arm, lowering my head and engulfing Naruto completely. I'll protect him. For as long as I live I'll keep him safe and I won't let anyone take him away from me, because he's all I have left. Fire came next and I glanced to my arm and legs to see them become scorched and burned little by little so I placed my fist in my mouth to stop me from biting through my tongue, flinching and wincing as sharp blades tried to cut through the barrier and left long scores in my flesh, drawing endless streams of blood until suddenly I sensed the presence of Konoha ninja.

At their arrival the prospective kidnappers chose to retreat, disappearing into the night and when I felt a warmth from the outside, I lifted my head as Kakashi spoke. "Yume, you're safe now. You can drop the barrier." A part of me didn't want to. I wanted to just stay in here where I knew Naruto would be safe forever and also I didn't want Kakashi to see me bleeding and hurt like this. No doubt he'll blame himself, but when I sensed the Hokage also arrive I knew I didn't really have much of a choice. Letting the barrier drop, I gave a guilty smile to Kakashi as his eye widened at me in shock.

"Well done Yume, you were able to retrieve Naruto. You should be proud." The old man said to me with touching understanding, his eyes scanning my wounds. "Go and receive treatment for your injuries and…" Clearing his throat slightly the old man slipped off his robe and placed it around my shoulders, making me balk and protest.

"Old man Hokage! I can't wear your robe! For one I'll get it bloody and second, it's your Lord Third robe ya know!" I said to him however he insisted, resting his hand upon my shoulder as Naruto squirmed and began to cry again, starting to struggle against me so I jiggled him a little so that he'd calm down. Honestly, one year already and he has a pair of lungs which rivalled mine.

"No lady should be seen in such a position. Clothes may be washed, however the night is cold and you are not wearing very much." He told me pointedly and I blushed at that, accepting the robe and pulling it a little closer, holding it at my throat with Naruto safely tucked underneath it.

"I guess, sorry old man. Didn't really have time to get dressed, I'll be sure to remember if there's a next time." Grinning at him jokingly Sarutobi placed his hand on my head to smooth back my hair affectionately before helping me to my feet, giving his orders to the remaining ninja who hadn't gone after the intruders. He was angry that this had happened and reasoned that someone must have let them in or they had found a way to infiltrate us. I zoned the old man out at that point, looking to Naruto and brushing a finger down his cheek to make sure he was okay and hadn't been hurt. I was glad to find there wasn't even a bruise, so I relaxed a little.

"Lord Third asked me to take you to the hospital. I'll be staying with you for a while to make sure you're both alright." Kakashi said to me a little stiffly and I looked up at him with a blink before smiling warmly.

"I don't need the hospital, Kakashi, I just need to go home. These wounds aren't too serious so I can take care of them myself." Lifting my eyes towards the sky I saw that it was beginning to grow lighter, however there were thick clouds threatening snow. "But I'll be glad to have you with me Kakashi, at least we'll get to spend a little time with each other, ya know?" Giving me an odd look for a moment Kakashi then rolled his eyes at me before suddenly appearing at my back, lifted me off the ground then carried me away. "Hey! I can still walk Kakashi! I'm not crippled, these are nothing ya know!" I protested however he only gripped onto me more tightly as I hugged Naruto to me, snoozing away once more. How was he still sleeping? This child doesn't wake up for anything.

"Let me at least do this much, Yume." Kakashi requested quietly and I could sense his tense expression as he returned us to the village and to my home. Already there were ANBU guards stationed around the perimeter and keeping a close eye on us both.

"Naruto won't even believe any of this happened if I tell him when he's older, he'd probably think I made it all up." I mused as I placed him back in his cot, adjusted his blankets before pulling his window closed and started to activate seals in order to keep anyone from getting in, placing secondary seals so that I would be alerted if anyone tried to unravel the first seals. Going around the entire house Kakashi followed me as I strengthened the seals and defences with everything I could think of.

"Yume you need to rest and heal yourself, plus you're still only wearing your pyjamas and the Hokage's cloak." Kakashi reminded me and instantly I squeaked.

"Oh no! I got blood all over it, damn it. Blood comes off, right? Should I have it dry cleaned? Aw man, this sucks." I moaned as I quickly yanked the article from around me and studied the lining to find specks and patches of deep red. "Just typical, it was a nice gesture but still now I feel bad."

"Yume? You're still only wearing pyjamas." Kakashi told me a little awkwardly, averting his gaze and pointing to my rather exposed legs so I glanced down, regarding them before smirking evilly.

"Does seeing me like this make you uncomfortable Kakashi? Are you finally starting to notice girls?"

"Just put some clothes on!" He ordered me so with a laugh I carefully draped the robe over a chair then skipped into my bedroom. The moment the door was closed, however, my face fell and I stood with my back against it for a few moments, mulling over everything that had happened. Nearly losing Naruto made me cherish him all the more. After all, he was the only link I had left of my sister and Minato. There was no way anything in heaven or earth anyone was going to take him away from me. Gripping my hand into a fist as I trembled I pressed it against my quaking heart, struggling to regain my composure.

Healing myself of my injuries I erased most of the evidence of my quick paced fight with the enemy ninja, though I couldn't heal everything as I wasn't that good with my control yet, I was still learning. The burns were reduced to simple red ridges and old scars that my chakra would heal naturally until I could build up finer control. Disposing of my bloodied clothes I pulled on something clean and warm, including a knitted sweater which I hugged against me, took a deep breath then emerged from my room.

Kakashi was waiting for me in the front room, standing completely still whilst looking out the window, on edge and one hand hovering over his kunai pouch. "You don't have to stand there like a guard dog, Kakashi, we're safe now." I assured him as I came and perched myself on the table. "There's no way they'll be back, I've learned from my mistake and I'll be more careful from now on."

"They could have very easily been after you as well. Remember, no one knows what Naruto is. It is more likely they were after your Uzumaki heritage." His words gave me thought and I hummed as I reflected for a moment.

"This is true, they did mention they wanted us both. Perhaps they only took Naruto to lure me out. It would make sense though it was a bad idea. Obviously they didn't realise just how protective I am over my adorable little nephew." Smiling broadly I clapped my hands to my cheeks. "I mean isn't he cute? He's so squishy and blond and has beautiful blue eyes and his smile is just so cheeky looking I know he's going to be really mischievous when he grows up, I can just tell." Ranting about how perfectly loveable my nephew was Kakashi just looked at me blankly. "What? You don't think Naruto's cute?"

"It's a baby. They all look the same to me." He deadpanned and I feigned hurt and shock as I gripped at my heart.

"Blasphemy Kakashi! There is no baby out there as perfect as my Naruto!" Kakashi just gave me another blank look so I folded my arms stubbornly. "Don't give me that look, I don't care if my opinion is biased it is still the right opinion and the _only _opinion. No one can argue with me. Naruto is the best."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Yume. Go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired anymore!" Suddenly Kakashi was gripping my shoulder at a pressure point, making my eyes widen before I started to slump, feeling drained and extremely sleepy. As my body went lax Kakashi opened up his arm and my forehead landed comfortably against his chest as he kept me upright, one hand gently stroking through my hair as he affectionately lifted me up bridal style to take me back to my room.

"Goodnight Yume."


	11. Chapter 11

As Naruto grew older, I was forced to go on a few more missions just as a means to keep us fed, clothed and under a roof. I took the safest missions I could in order to ensure I would get back, though those generally didn't pay as well but I made ends meet and that's all that mattered. Naruto grew up healthy and strong day by day, energetic and with a wild tendency about him which meant he was always trying to escape the house in order to explore. Once I had caught him half way out the window and had dangled him from his foot until he begged to come back inside. He'd been three at that stage.

For all his quirks, Naruto was a pretty great kid and I loved him to pieces. Every day I would hug him, every time I saw him I'd pull him close even when he protested as when I held him in my arms, it felt like I was holding a tiny piece of Kushina and Minato too. I didn't need keepsakes, all I needed was Naruto. "Hey Aunty Yume, teach me how to throw shuriken!" Naruto demanded at the age of four and I blinked at him from where I was fixing those damn shelves again. This wall was just not reliable for anything.

"Throw shuriken?" I repeated before grinning. "Sure thing. Let me just finish this then we can go out and practice." I promised him and instantly he was jumping up and down with an excited grin.

"Alright! Yeah! I'm going to learn how to throw shuriken!" He celebrated all the while I fixed the shelves, knocking them back into place and trying to make them stay put this time before finally I dusted off my hands and pulled off my cleaning bandana, letting my hair fall in a silky swirl down my back as I smiled.

"Calm down Naruto, I won't teach you if you're going to be immature about this. You have to be sensible, shuriken is nothing to fool around with you know. Besides, first we're going to start with throwing rocks, not actual weapons. Come on, I know the perfect place." I said and swept him up into my arms, hugging him tightly before I placed him on my shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, be it rocks or shuriken I'm still going to be the best and then everyone will know how great I am!" Naruto declared as he placed his hands on my head and I took him out into the street and left the main village to go somewhere secluded and private, the place near the waterfall. Naruto immediately jumped down and started to race around with his arms spread like he had seen other ninja do whilst running. I let him run free for a while so that I could set up targets can collect stones the rough weight of a standard shuriken before handing them to Naruto.

"Now it's important to always take your time at the beginning, it's okay to miss since this is your first go. The key to getting really good at something is to first be really bad at it then continue practicing so that you get better and better." I told Naruto studiously and he listened with full attention, nodding his head as I explained to him the basic logistics of throwing a shuriken before allowing him to hurl the rocks.

He threw all of his focus and energy into practice, going again and again for several hours and I had to make him take breaks and I used healing jutsu to ease the muscles pains in his arms, helping them to grow stronger so that he wouldn't feel sore in the morning. "How am I doing aunty? I'm starting to hit a few of the targets now, is that good?" Naruto asked me with large orbs, gazing up at me hopefully in want of my approval so I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's great Naruto, remember. Practice makes perfect. If you want to be a great ninja someday, it doesn't do anyone any good to be naturally gifted. All the best ninja are those who try their hardest." I taught him before suggesting we go get some food. I wanted to treat him so Naruto immediately asked for his favourite food, ramen. It made me laugh just how much he took after Kushina, my sister. He really was her son. He held my hand as we walked together into town, completely oblivious at his young age to the stares around us and I brushed them off expertly, taking him into town where we went to the best place for ramen and I ordered for us both.

The chef was hesitant however I just smiled easily at him, assuring him that everything was alright. "Here, on the house." He finally said as he pushed our food over and Naruto's eyes instantly widened with wondered awe. "You're too thin girl, put some weight on."

"Will do sir, thank you very much." I said to him with a bow of my head before I flicked Naruto, giving him a stern look so he quickly put down his chopsticks and pressed his hands together to say thank you for the food. After that there was no stopping him, he guzzled down everything like his stomach was an empty pit. We both ate our fill, smacking our lips in a near identical way before Naruto rubbed his stomach.

"That was great! I love ramen!" He cheered and I chuckled as he rather proudly sauntered out, arms folded behind his head as he walked next to me. For a three year old he had the character of a teenager. Kushina was right, I was going to have my hands full with this one. "Hey aunty, it's my birthday soon right?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"That's right Naruto, have you thought about what you want?"

"I want a kunai knife! Or a shuriken. I can't decide yet." He said and I had to laugh again. At least he knew what he wanted and it was easy enough, I just wasn't happy about the idea of giving him a sharp weapon at his age. He was nearly four, which meant next year he'll be entering the academy and using real weapons there. I'll look for something not too dangerous, maybe a blunted kunai knife that he can use to practice with. "Can I have cake too? I want one with cream and strawberries!"

"We'll see Naruto, I'll do my very best I promise." I said to him and suddenly he looked up at me, eyes observing me with an unnerving maturity whereby he then blushed and looked down.

"Actually aunty, don't worry about the knife, or the cake. It's no big deal." He said, trying to brush it off however it quickly caught my attention. "I don't want you to go hungry just because I say I want something, ya know." I was struck by how observant this boy was and I had to stop for a moment, looking down at him before I smiled and knelt to the ground so that we were face to face.

"Naruto, don't worry about me. I eat plenty and always get my fill. If you want a strawberry and cream cake for your birthday then I'll find a way to get you one, though if I have to make it myself it'll probably taste terrible like last year." Both of us giggled, remembering the disaster of a cake I tried to make. For some reason, cake was something I could never bake. Cookies, fine. Meals, no problem. Cake? Not a chance. I don't know, maybe it's something to do with the sponge texture. It always comes out either too soggy or rock solid. Not even the ducks would eat it. "Just let me worry about the care, okay? It's my job to always make sure you have everything you need and on special days like your birthday, we should definitely always celebrate."

"So what about your birthday? How come we never celebrate that?" He asked me with his childlike inquisitiveness and I had to think a moment before I shrugged.

"I guess I always forget mine, though it's easy to remember. You know, my birthday is three days after yours, isn't that cool? Anyway, you're more important to celebrate Naruto because every year on the same day, I get to be thankful that you came into the world and came to me of all people. I'm a very lucky person." I said before pulling him into my arms and hugging him tightly. "You're so cute and squishy and just the sweetest boy ever, I don't want you to ever grow up!"

"Agh aunty! Come on stop it! That's embarrassing ya know." Naruto complained in his high pitched voice but with a bright smile I tossed him up into the air and as he shrieked with laughter I caught him again, swinging him around and placing him on my shoulders to carry him home like that.

Sure enough, I saved the money to buy Naruto the best strawberry and cream cake possible and we ate it together slice by slice until it was all gone and we both felt sick. I gave him one of my old kunai knives which I had purposefully blunted, telling him stories about how I had used it in battle and warned him that it would stay inside the house and remain blunted until he was old enough to use it properly, to which I made him promise to keep his word that he wouldn't take it outside. "I promise!" Naruto beamed as he gripped the knife in his hand. "And you know I'm telling the truth, because that's my shinobi way!" I laughed and ruffled his hair before getting up, telling it was time for a bath. "No! Not on my birthday!"

"You have cream and crumbs all over your face, so come on! Bath time." I was stern however as he tried to run away from me, I went chasing after him. "Don't think I won't hunt you down Naruto! I'll get you in this bath even if I have to throw you in fully clothed!" I threatened until finally I caught up with him, the chase making him giddy with laughter until finally I got him bathed and ready for bed. Once he was asleep I used a doppelganger to watch over him and the house so that I could go out and visit my sister and Minato, the same as I did every year.

Sure enough, there he was waiting. Kakashi. Our lives kept us so busy, but at least we always came back to one another. I don't think Kakashi remembered making that promise to me all those years ago, but it still meant something that he always left a sign that he had come home safely even when he couldn't visit in person. Recently he had taken to leaving a single flower outside the kitchen window which I would find each morning he came home from a mission. Guy also kept his distance on account of Naruto by orders of the Hokage, but he came by after dark and was more than happy to spend time with me even if it was just a doppelganger. We were all growing up so quickly.

"You've been gone a long while, I was starting to get worried." I spoke to announce my arrival, pushing my hair back from my face as Kakashi turned however he quickly balked, a little surprised to find me so changed. He coughed and choked, going a deep red as he tried to recover whilst he continued to stare. Did he swallow a bug or was he really that shocked? Sure I had filled out my figure a little, I wasn't flat chested anymore and I was taller, but I don't think I was all that different.

"Yume…you…you look…ahem." Kakashi coughed to clear his throat then started again. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise. Don't think I can't see you hiding that injury. Let me take a look right now." I ordered him with warmth and affection but with zero tolerance for arguing so Kakashi let me inspect his arm where a nasty gash had sliced down his bicep so I pressed my hands over the wound and healed it, sealing it up and repairing the muscle damage there. "You should have had someone take a look at it sooner."

"I had places to be." Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly and I rolled my eyes. So careless, it's a wonder he doesn't come back in pieces one day. "How is Naruto?"

"Happy, growing, mischievous, you name it. It takes all my training just to keep up with him." I said affectionately with a smile that lit up my face. "I can't believe next year he's going to be enrolling into the academy, it feels just like yesterday Guy and I were graduating from there. I hope he makes friends and behaves himself, though I think there's a high chance that he'll get into trouble quite a bit." I murmured, gazing down at the graves of my family before exhaling. "I really missed you, Kakashi." I found myself saying before looking up at him. "Sometimes I feel like you and Guy are the only people who will willingly talk to me these days. It gets a little lonely from time to time. Do you ever feel like that?" Kakashi pondered for a moment with that pensive and passive expression of his before shaking his head.

"Nope." I chuckled, rolling my eyes before I then knelt down before the graves and began to pray, giving my sister and brother the update on their son before getting up once more. Kakashi had waited patiently for me to finish, watching as I placed a flower on each grave before I turned away.

"Naruto is asleep but I should get back. Will you walk with me?"

"Sure, I could use a stroll." Kakashi mused thoughtfully and placed his hands in his pockets, ambling along beside me. A comfortable silence ensued though I sensed Kakashi to be a little nervous, as if he was unsure how to act around me having not seen one another in several months.

"Kakashi, I'm still the same as I was." I said to him, stopping to look at him directly. "It's just me, so don't overthink it too much. You're all jittery and nervous like I were a strange girl trying to hit on you in a bar." Kakashi gulped and I smiled further at that, the thought amusing me. If any poor girl did try to flirt with my friend here, he'd either very quickly shoot them down in flames or he'd be completely oblivious to their advances. I'd seen it happen before and usually they walked away broken hearted.

"Sorry. It's just…well you look different. Older. Not that you're old or even look that old, mature is the word I'm looking for." He babbled and I found it adorable so I reached and out patted his head teasingly, telling him to calm down and take a deep breath. He did so, a little to my surprise but it seemed to work so I took his hand in mine and pulled him closer so we could walk together again. "I…I missed you too." Kakashi finally told me, looking away with a heavy blush but I was touched by his words. He never admitted affection, much less willingly showed it like he was now by allowing me to hold his hand.

"That's good. At least you're not forgetting about me when you're out on those missions of yours. Just remember to be careful and always come home safely. If I ever have to go out there and rescue your butt, I will be incredibly unhappy." I warned him before smiling jokingly though I was partially serious. I'd probably murder him if he ever got captured. We walked together all the way back to my house where Kakashi stood at the door, glancing inside to find I had kept it neat and tidy though there was so much repairing done to it that it looked like a messy patchwork quilt. "When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow." He said but did not elaborate. Accepting it readily I leaned forwards and rested my head against his chest, finding it warm and safe to be so close against him. His solid presence was enough to reassure me and the beating sound of his heart against his ribs further comforted me in his existence. That this wasn't just a dream. "Goodnight Yume."

"Goodnight Kakashi, sleep well." I answered, giving him one last smile before I closed the door upon his silver outlined figure, the brief glimpse making my eyes widen as the silvery white of his hair shone and his eye looked at me with a distant expression that I had not seen before. I never really noticed before but Kakashi was very handsome. Not just in a mysterious way but he had become extremely good at expressing himself through his eyes. Other people found him a little intimidating and I could see where they were coming from, but I was so used to Kakashi that I didn't even notice. Blushing slightly I locked the door and bolted it, making sure that it was secure but I did not move away from it, somehow sensing that on the other side, Kakashi was still standing there.


	12. Chapter 12

It was good to be home. At twenty years old I found myself turning into an old lady who disliked leaving the comforts of the village for long periods of time, especially when it meant leaving Naruto. Even so, I was returning from a mission and this one would bring in a lot of money so I would be able to treat him for his birthday tomorrow. Walking with a dreamy grace I sensed something was different about the village as I walked. I couldn't quite put my name on it though, it was almost as if something was new, or had changed. Hm…what could it be?

Suddenly I spotted Naruto, standing with a dishevelled and forlorn expression of loneliness and sadness as he watched people continually turn away from him. He was covered in paint and finally I realised what was different. He'd signed his name all over the town, painting everything with a menagerie of colour and I stopped for a moment before a soft sound escaped me, amused. It's not his fault, it's just his way of asking for people to notice him even if it was in anger. He always acted like this when I was gone and I had been away for a long time, a little over a month so I lifted my head and called out to him. "Naruto."

Immediately his head shot up and his face brightened, looking around to see my loving smile as I walked forwards and spread open my arms to him. "Aunty Yume! You're home!" He yelled breathlessly and quickly started running towards me. I didn't care that he was covered in paint, the moment he leaped into my arms I wrapped him up and held him as close to me as I could. "You made it just like you promised! I missed you so much aunty!" Naruto told me as his fingers gripped into my shirt and I felt his shoulders tremble with tiny sobs as he cried.

"Naruto? What's the matter Naruto?" I worried as I stood up and held him in my arms, not caring about how people looked at us strangely. With him propped in my arms Naruto let go and rubbed his eyes, sniffling but he managed a smile and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to see you aunty." He told me though I knew what was really upsetting him and sure enough, when people started to grow a little braver and round on us, he quickly gripped onto me and hung his head.

"You should control that menace! Look what he's done to the village, he's vandalised every building in the street!" One of the mothers complained as a small mob began to form but I turned to face it without fear having become used to handling the anger of others. "He should be locked up and kept away from the rest of us."

"Please, I apologise for the inconvenience caused but it is not his fault. Naruto just wants someone to notice him." My eyes narrowed and glimmered darkly, terrifying with their brilliant and striking colour. "After all, since you treat him like vermin, it is no wonder he punishes you all for being such ignorant pigs." Naruto blinked at me, surprised that I wasn't angry with him so I grasped my travel bag and slipped it back over my shoulder, carrying Naruto in my other arm to turn away. "If it bothers you that much then take it up with old man Hokage. I am not interested in listening to you old bats whining about things that you started." They all stared at me open mouthed as I walked away, not turning back as Naruto looked between us before grinning.

"That was awesome! You sure showed them Aunty Yume." He gushed at me however the moment we were out of sight I had him anchored to my side with one arm around his waist and the other grinding my knuckles into my head. "Ow-wow-wow-wow! That hurts!"

"That's what you get for painting up the town Naruto! What did I tell you about behaving yourself whilst I'm gone you little punk? I should punish you severely for this and cancel your birthday!" He wailed in protest, promising he'll be good for me and begging me not to cancel his birthday even though I had never intended to anyway. I did make him do penance though. As punishment I made him do all his laundry, clean his room and wipe down every surface until the house was spotless, all of which had to be done before I came back from handing in my report.

Walking in I sighed wearily, feeling drained from the long journey but the moment Naruto jumped on me I brightened, smiling as I took off my headband and put it down. "I wanna see! Can I try it on?" He asked me as he lunged for my headband and I chuckled as he lifted it upwards to see how it glinted in the light.

"Sure thing Naruto but don't tell anyone. Only full fledged ninja are supposed to wear these." I said to him with a finger to my lips so he grinned and clumsily tried to tie it around his head so I reached down and adjusted it for him, making sure it fit neatly on his smaller head before I lifted him up to stand on a chair so he could see his reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah! One day, I'm going to be Hokage and I'll have a headband of my very own, believe it!" He declared and I laughed as he struck a pose, grinning toothily like the goofy six year old he was.

"Slow your horses Naruto, let's just start with graduating from the academy first." I told him, letting him wear it a little longer before I had to take it off him. "So, what do you want for your birthday? There's still time for me to go out and buy something or I could go tomorrow if you want." I offered however Naruto thought for a while, sitting up on the table and kicked his legs before he grinned.

"I want someone to tell me 'happy birthday Naruto'." He said and I started, frowning in confusion.

"But I always tell you happy birthday. What do you mean?" His crystal blue eyes locked onto mine and with a painful flash I briefly saw Minato in his place, smiling with warm kindness and affection.

"I know that, but you're the only person that ever does. I want someone else to just look at me and tell me happy birthday for the first time, it would make me really happy." He told me with another grin and my heart bled a little. It was so hard for him, being so young but not understanding why people rejected him so publically. No matter what he tried, no one else ever gave him credit or even tried to understand him which was why he was beginning to resort to pranks whenever I left town. He never misbehaved when I was here as he was happy, but when I was gone I knew he felt as lonely as I did. They did not treat me exactly the same but they were wary of me, I don't think they trusted me because of the spirit that resided in my body. I was exactly the same as Naruto, which is why I had fought tooth and nail every time someone tried to take him away from me.

One person in particular had made my life difficult. Danzo Shimura. He always believed me inadequate to raise Naruto and had made several cases against me saying I was a poor guardian however Naruto was always well fed, clothed, clean and had a roof over his head. Old man Hokage always supported me in those cases and one time he taught everyone a lesson by allowing them to take Naruto away from me. Even though I had rampaged, I got him back two days later when they found they could not control him by any means even though he'd only been two at the time.

"Well then, let's keep our fingers crossed in that case." I said to him, shaking off my pensive thoughts and going over to the cupboards. "You better had been eating properly Naruto, if I find instant ramen again, I'll…" Instant ramen. The cupboards were full of instant ramen. Exhaling in defeat I made us a dinner of ramen which made Naruto very happy and as he ate I brushed my fingers through his hair, gazing at him lovingly. I had missed him whilst he was away, missed seeing his energetic person every morning bounding about the house and that cheeky smile he always had.

"Hey Aunty Yume, can you help me practice my ninjutsu later?" Naruto requested, looking up at me with shining orbs. "It's just that Sasuke is always so much better than I am and it's driving me crazy! I want to be better than him at _something_, but he's always top of the class and I'm at the bottom." He complained to me and I thought for a moment before recognising the name. Sasuke Uchiha, he was the same age as Naruto and was something of a rival for my nephew.

"Well then, how about we practice your transformation technique?" I offered and Naruto punched the air with a grin.

"Alright! Someday I'm going to beat Sasuke, believe it!" I laughed at his antics before going to do the washing up, something that seemed to have built up as Naruto neglected to do his own. It wasn't terrible but he knows better than to just let things sit. I considered berating him for not doing his chores properly however when I turned around I found him pouring over books and scrolls teaching different ninjutsu techniques, desperately trying to learn his ninjutsu. That's why. He was studying so hard that the housework was a little lacking. Feeling proud of him I finished the chore as quickly as I could before turning around and ruffling his hair.

"Okay Naruto, let's see what you can do. With the transformation technique, it's better to start off with something simple, so start by just changing the colour of your hair." I said to him, teaching him from the very basics and building up from there. I found that if you took things slowly and guided Naruto towards what he needed to know without making it overly complicated, he would grasp things a little more quickly. I think he just disliked learning in the school environment because of the pressure of other students. He always learned quickly when it was just the two of us and he practiced diligently every day. The yard was covered in shuriken being thrown at various targets.

Concentrating Naruto made the hand signals and with a poof, his hair turned cherry red. I laughed. "Did it work?" He quickly wanted to know, looking upwards and scratching at his hair before he took a look in the mirror. "Hey I did it! Look aunty, I did it!" He beamed and I told him he did a good job before making him move onto the next stage. Two hours later, Naruto was effortlessly transforming into me and other people he knew, mastering the transformation technique.

"See? Practice makes perfect." I said to him before looking outside and noticing that it was late. "You should go to bed now Naruto. It may be your birthday but it's still a school day tomorrow so it's an early start for you. Go on." I made sure he washed up before going to bed, smiling as he jumped under his covers and snuggled down, allowing me to lean down and kiss his head. "Goodnight Naruto, sweet dreams." I murmured as he grinned back at me. "I love you."

"Love you too aunty. Goodnight." He managed through a yawn before closing his eyes and as if someone had turned out the lights in his head, he was fast asleep. Staying for a moment I watched over him as he slept before going over to the window and opening it a little to let some cooling night hair inside. I checked that my protection seals were still properly placed to keep people from getting inside before I too got ready to sleep. Out of habit I checked every door and window, making sure the apartment was secure before then going to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was bright and sunny so as I crept into Naruto's bedroom I kept as silent as possible before all at once I jumped on him. "Happy birthday Naruto! Today is your seventh birthday, which means today is going to be a wonderful day!" I cheered loudly and Naruto yelped in alarm but laughed after he recovered, the both of us chortling with one another at the now messed up bed before he jumped at me.

"Aunt Yume!" Together we wrestled, Naruto yelling and laughing as he tried to pin me to the ground whilst I playfully fought back, my hair soon becoming tangled and dishevelled but I didn't care, enjoying my time spent with Naruto to be bothered by anything. We had a breakfast of bacon and pancakes as a special treat and I packed up his lunch with the food I had bought early that morning whilst he was still sleeping. Since I had earned a lot of money with that mission I had allowed myself to indulge him with his favourites, always wanting Naruto to enjoy his birthday no matter what. "This tastes so good! Where'd you learn to cook like this aunty? Did your mom teach you?" Naruto took me by surprise by asking however I couldn't answer him, my tongue seizing up and not allowing me to tell him the truth because of the black seal on my tongue.

"Something like that Naruto, though I was terrible at first. I used to burn everything I made and sometimes it was so bland and tasteless that it wasn't really worth eating." I told him, trying to tell him as much of the truth as I could. "But I practiced until I got better and now you get to enjoy my deluxe meals as much as you want."

"Lucky me." He grinned, finishing up the last of his food and tried to run out the house however I caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Hold it, go and brush your teeth Naruto, you know the rules." I told him, giving him a stern look before making him go and brush his teeth, wash his face and hands because they were sticky and get ready for school. He was so raring to go that he hadn't even realised he was still in his pyjamas. "Come on Naruto, you're going to be late unless we hurry!" I called up to him and he came rushing down the stairs in a fresh shirt and shorts.

"I'm ready!" He called back, jumping the last few steps and I chuckled before handing him his lunchbox and a drink. "Today is the day I finally show up that stupid jerk Sasuke, I'll show him my transformation technique and maybe it'll even impress Sakura. What do you think Aunty Yume?"

"Who's Sakura?" I asked, amused by this sudden interest in a girl and all the way there Naruto told me about the most beautiful girl in class, at least in his opinion. Unfortunately it seemed all the girls, including Sakura, had this crush on Sasuke and it drove Naruto mad with envy so I calmed him down and swung him up onto my shoulders, carrying him to school like that so that he would cool his competitive spirit a little. "Now Naruto, I want you to behave in school today. After the stunt you pulled yesterday, you can bet that we're going to get into trouble with the old man but don't worry about it, I'll smooth everything over."

"You're the greatest person in the world, aunty." Naruto said to me and I glowed happily at his compliment. Once we were at the academy Naruto sprung down from my shoulders and stretched, clicking his back with a boyish grin as he flexed his arms also. "Right, time to finally show up Sasuke, believe it!" Before he could escape I seized him in my arms and smiled as he protested, trying to push away from me. "Aw come on aunty do you have to do that here you're embarrassing me let go!" He fussed but I just hugged him a little tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"Have a great day Naruto, I'll be waiting for you here when school is over then we'll celebrate your birthday, okay?" Ruffling his hair I restrained myself from kissing his cheek, knowing that he'd be far too embarrassed at such a public show of affection so with a wistful sigh I let him go, catching his grin before he rushed off inside to get to his seat in class though the other students lingered outside, all of them gossiping and chatting to one another in a group so once Naruto was out of sight, I walked over to them. "Excuse me, would you children by any chance be classmates of Naruto's?" I asked and they all turned around to face me. Several faces I recognised as the children of people I knew, though most of them I had never met before.

"That's right, are you his aunt that he always talks about?" One of the boys asked me and I looked towards him, making him gulp as I towered over them. Smiling I crouched down, not wanting to look intimidating and they all blinked as I tried to reassure them that I wasn't a threat.

"That's me alright, I'm Yume Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki is my nephew. You see, today is a very special day for Naruto because it's his birthday. I would be everlastingly grateful if you guys could wish him a happy birthday for me today, would that be okay? It would make him so happy and I'd be happy too." I requested of them however before they could answer, some of the parents rounded on me.

"Get away from our kids! You're one of those dangerous monsters, you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near our children!" One of them yelled at me and I blinked, a little taken aback. Sure I was a stone hearted shinobi ninja when I was on a mission, but I'm not exactly a monster. I get my mission done then I come home to Naruto. If they're referring to the sealed deity that resided in me then they obviously have been thinking too much. I wasn't dangerous at all, not anymore.

"You and that brat are nothing but trouble for this village, you should have both left the moment he was born!" The adults all shouted at me, pulling their children back to leave just a few of them standing there in bewilderment. I could recognise the boy from the Nara family, Shikamaru. There was also his friend Choji Akamichi and a couple of girls. From her physical appearance, I guessed one of them to be Sakura Haruno. She really was pretty, I could see why Naruto liked her.

Wanting to calm everything down I took a few steps backwards to appease them before lowering myself to the ground, bowing with my forehead pressed to the dirt. "Please. It would mean the world to him. All Naruto wants is for a single person to tell him 'happy birthday Naruto', that's all he wants. I'm begging you." I grit my teeth and struggled to keep my emotions together. They were all so heartless and ignorant, no one understood us the way we understood each other, it hurts to see people so terrified of Naruto when he's the kind of boy who refuses to kill even the smallest spider.

"Yume?" A voice questioned and instantly I looked up, blinking to find Iruka approaching.

"Iruka! I didn't realise you had become a teacher here, it's good to see you." I smiled at him from where I knelt on the ground and Iruka smiled warmly before extending his hand, helping me to my feet. He'd sure grown up from that little boy I once knew. He must be seventeen years old by now and already he was teaching at the academy, he's done very well for himself.

"Please don't bow on the ground like that Yume, you're better than that." He said to me and dusted off my forehead, making me giggle softly.

"What can I say? I'm the same old me." I answered and the other adults whispered as Iruka and I spoke, surprised that we were so friendly however a sharp look from him made them stop so he then clapped his hands, announcing that classes were about to begin and the kids quickly rushed inside before the bell could go. "We'll talk again soon Iruka, please keep an eye on Naruto for me. I'm sure he'll behave himself today." Iruka looked sceptical but promised to watch over Naruto so I smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking away dreamily, humming to myself.

I had things to do today, but I couldn't quite think of what order to go in. I needed to restock the house with food, so I guess that came first and I also needed to get Naruto his birthday cake as well as a gift. I wasn't particularly good at buying gifts for people so I always relied on Naruto to tell me what he wanted, however this year had been rather different. I could always transform into someone else and tell him happy birthday but then I would feel like I had deceived him and I didn't want that. If it wasn't real then it wouldn't be right and if he ever found out, he'd be heartbroken. Sighing softly I used a transformation jutsu anyway to go and pick up groceries. When I was disguised as someone else then no one ever refused to serve me so it made it easier to do the shopping this way.

I returned home and replaced the cupboards with proper food and supplies instead of instant ramen, pushing those to the back and thought about maybe making Naruto a step by step guide to making simply meals. I could start teaching him how to cook properly like Kushina did for me, that would probably be better as Naruto wasn't the best at following instructions. It wasn't until noontime that I suddenly received an idea. If no one was going to tell Naruto happy birthday, then I'll make sure that everyone is thinking of him regardless on this day.

With a playful grin I hurriedly grabbed everything I would need and disappeared in a flash, moving at the speed of light to buy large pots of paint in the brightest colours I could find. It'll make the old man angry but it'll be worth it, totally worth it. It took me several hours however when I was done, I admired my handiwork before releasing the genjutsu so that the illusion I had put up dropped. Immediately every building suddenly burst with colour with the words 'Happy Birthday Naruto!' painted everywhere. Largest of all, however, where the words painted on the faces of the four Hokage upon the cliff face. "Sorry Minato, but I'm sure you'll let this slide just this once." I murmured as I looked up at Minato's face before turning and running all the way to the academy where Naruto was just exiting through the door. "Naruto!"

"Huh?" My nephew blinked and looked up, suddenly seeing that every building in the block was painted in celebration. I was covered head to toe in paint, it was on my clothes and smeared across my cheeks but I didn't care, beaming brightly as I waved to him.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" His eyes widened before suddenly glittering in awe, seeing the huge words painted on the faces of the previous Hokage. Everyone else dropped their jaw in shock, horrified at the vandalism but I didn't care. As I held out my arms Naruto came running directly for me and leaped into my arms with a few tears of overwhelmed joy, gripping onto me tightly as I whirled him around.

"You're the best Aunt Yume! You're the greatest in the entire world!" He declared emotionally and I laughed softly, embracing him with all my love before I let him sit on my shoulders again. "You did all this for me? Man! The old man is going to be super angry with you, ya know!"

"Believe it." I answered and we grinned at one another. "Come on, let's go home and eat cake, I bought chocolate this year and it's from the best bakery in town so it's bound to be delicious."

"Alright!" Naruto punched the air, still grinning all the way we walked home as I had also painted those streets and we both ignored everyone who shouted at us, waving their fists and glowering at us. "Hey, at least everyone knows it's my birthday today." He said, leaning down towards me and I nodded my head.

"Absolutely, so even as they read what's been painted, they're all thinking 'happy birthday Naruto' no matter how they react. I'm sorry it's not exactly what you wanted, but it's pretty close." I said to him but Naruto just grinned further.

"That's okay, Iruka-sensei said happy birthday to me and so did some of the kids in class. It was weird but my wish really did come true." He said and I glowed with happiness for him. I loved it when he smiled like that, it meant that he was truly happy and that I was doing well with raising him. "So this birthday is the best birthday ever, I'm so excited!" Glad that everything had worked out so well we went home together and ate dessert for dinner, stuffing our faces until we were sick to the stomach but it was the same every year so neither of us minded. After that we sat on the sofa together and watched TV, Naruto enjoying all his favourite shows as I caught up on a little sleep.

I knew what was coming and sure enough late in the afternoon, a heavy knock banged on our door and Naruto immediately straightened. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll handle this." I reassured him though he watched from the door to the kitchen carefully, peeking out as I opened the front door to find some rather unhappy looking ninja. "I'm guessing you're here about the paint, right?" I asked a little guiltily, rubbing the back of my head. "Does the old man want to see me?"

"That's Lord Hokage to you." One of them quipped so I sighed. Guess I really was in trouble this time. "And yes, he wants to see you immediately. Bring the boy." The boy has a name you know.

"Naruto, go get your shoes." I called out over my shoulder and Naruto hurriedly scuttled to get ready before then sauntering forwards, looking unimpressed at being disturbed.

"This is a pain, couldn't the old man have got off his butt to see us for once?" He questioned and one of the ninjas started to snap at him but I flicked a hand, warning them to be silent and they immediately gulped, closing their mouths. Six of them had come and they were all the old man's personal guards. He must have worried about me putting up a fight, though he should have known that if I hadn't had wanted to come there wasn't anything he could do about it.

I was the strongest ninja in the village, after all. Some even whispered that I was stronger than the Hokage, but I doubted it. I'm pretty sure that was just rumours talking, but they were right about me being powerful. I knew so many different jutsu now that it was near impossible to land a hit on me these days, which was why I was requested for so many missions. People wanted to pay, but they struck the bargain that if I was there on the mission, they'd pay double. Sometimes I got contracted on my own, clients wanting me specifically to help them out with their problems from getting rid of bandits to escorting clients through dangerous territory. I never failed.

Taking Naruto by the hand we walked the way to the Head Office where the Hokage sat waiting for us. By his thunderous expression, I knew he was angry. Very angry. "Sit." He ordered before then dismissing everyone else. Naruto grumbled as he took his seat, pouting impetuously whilst I just continued to smile. "Do you have any idea the damage you two have caused? You're both as bad as each other!"

"We apologise, it won't happen again." I answered naturally though I doubted it was true. Naruto was a bit of a wild spark that couldn't be controlled. If he wanted to pull pranks, he'll continue to do so no matter what. "I'll have everything cleaned by morning, it won't cost you a penny I was just trying to make a point." My eyes darkened slightly, my smile fading from my face a little and Sarutobi exhaled, registering my pale face and the slight shadows under my eyes. We shared a silent conversation together before finally he conceded.

"Very well. That will be your punishment. As for you Naruto, you had better stop this public disturbances, I am up to my ears in complaints about you from all over the village!" He berated and lectured Naruto for a good half an hour which he took in silence until finally it was over. "Both of you may go, I do not want to hear another peep out of either of you, understand?" He warned us and I nodded my head in answer. Holding out my hand I pulled Naruto to my side, his face still grumpy however just as we reached the door, Sarutobi spoke up again. "Naruto." My nephew looked back, expecting another warning of some kind however old man Hokage actually smiled as he laced his fingers together. "Happy birthday, boy." Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and his face broke out into a smile, elated by the sentiment before grinning.

"Believe it old man Hokage! I'm seven years old today which means it won't be long before I'm taking over as Hokage!" He declared however before he could cause more trouble I quickly placed my hand over his mouth and smiled to the old man.

"We'll be going now, have a nice evening old man." I gave a mischievous grin before taking Naruto back home. He was so energetic that I ended up having to wrestle him into bed and threatened to tie him down if he wouldn't settle down and go to sleep. I'd let him stay up a little later past his bedtime but now I needed him to go to sleep so I could work on cleaning up the village.

"But I'm not tired at all I'm still totally wide awake! Can we do some sparring? Will you teach me more ninjutsu? How about shuriken practice as I'm still pretty bad at that." He continued to go on and on until I was completely drained of energy. He fell asleep just like that, suddenly switching off and for a while I just lay there sprawled over him, too exhausted to move. Raising a child on your own was hard work, especially since Naruto was always so bouncy and full of energy. It'll be good for when he's older and doing missions as he'll be able to train and fight for longer periods of time, but right now I just wanted him to settle down.

Once I had rested a little I left him under the care of a doppelganger so that I could go visiting his parent's graves, telling them all about the mischief we caused together before I then took a bucket of hot soapy water and a stiff brush before working through the night to clean every single house and building, getting rid of all the paint until the village was spotless once more. I didn't sleep at all that night, getting back to the house just as Naruto woke up to get ready for school. He'd even made his own breakfast, eating cereal and had made me coffee and poured the juice for us both. "Hey aunty, have you only just got back?" Naruto asked as my doppelganger disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's right but at least now the Hokage won't be mad at us anymore." The coffee was definitely something I needed and Naruto had made it rather strong so it was bracing. I thanked him all the same and ate breakfast with him. He tried to do the washing up for me, telling me that I should go and get some sleep but I insisted on walking him to school. I always walked with him whenever I was here as I wanted to always be there to wave him goodbye and wish him a good day at school. I was his guardian and sole caregiver, I took my duty very seriously and I knew that Kushina would do the same.

So I walked him to school, gave him an overly loving hug then bid him have a good day at school, waving him goodbye. I thought he was the last to go inside as we were usually late when I was around, however a few moments later I turned and spotted a dark haired boy walking towards the academy, head slightly bowed and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was a very handsome boy with his raven dark hair and eyes which were deep set and pensive. When he realised he was about to walk into me he stopped and looked up, blinking for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened. His mouth dropped open and I blinked down at him as he stared. Maybe it was my hair that had caught him off guard, I was the only one left with hair this colour after all.

"You must be Sasuke." I recognised, giving him a warm smile of greeting. "My nephew talks about you all the time, I want to thank you for inspiring him to work so hard. He really wants to be recognised by you, you know." I told him and Sasuke gulped slightly, blushing as he looked away quickly. I guess I had that effect on some people though I don't know why. Usually kids liked me but I seemed to make Sasuke uncomfortable.

"You're talking about Naruto." He guessed smartly and I chuckled.

"That's right. I'm Yume Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." Sensing that the bell was about to go I stood up straight and placed my hand on my hip, inclining my head towards the building. "You should go inside Sasuke, I don't want you to be late but if Iruka asks, just tell him I held you up. He'll understand." Giving him a scapegoat I reached out and naturally ruffled his hair. "Work hard now, and have fun!" Waving goodbye I turned and left, not noticing Sasuke watching me leave, transfixed by the colour of my hair.


	14. Chapter 14

With Naruto in school I went out to find Guy, hearing that he'd just returned from his own mission. "Guy! You're back!" I lifted my hand and waved to him, catching his attention and immediately he brightened.

"Yume! Seeing you stirs the passion inside me, we must do battle immediately!" He declared with a roar and came rushing towards me so I dropped into a defensive stance, smirking patiently as he brought his hand up and sliced downwards, yelling in determination as my own hand shot forwards. "Yaaaaaargh!" Both of us made a sign, me taking paper whilst Guy took rock meaning that he lost. "Argh! Not again! You're streaking out ahead of me Yume!"

"Yeah!" Cheering in celebration of my win both of us grinned at one another before embracing. "So how was your mission? I heard you ran into trouble on the way back with some rogue shinobi, you weren't hurt were you?"

"Not at all, nothing can stand up to the vigour of youth, not even a great multitude of enemies." Guy proclaimed comically before he softened, calming down a little as he smiled to me. "How about you? Are things getting any easier for you now that the boy is grown?"

"Yes, much easier." I informed him as we walked together to go somewhere quiet and relaxing. We ended up in the park as I told Guy all about Naruto. "He's a good boy really, he helps me with the chores and brings me blankets whenever I fall asleep on the couch, he just really wants other people to notice him and that's why he acts out the way he does. The moment I'm home he stops but I worry about him every time I leave, he gets so lonely." Exhaling I leaned back on the bench, looking to the clear blue sky. "He doesn't have any friends at school and I get so frustrated that I can't do anything to help him."

"If I might say so, Yume, you have done an incredible job raising him so far but you can't do everything for him." Guy told me rather wisely and I blinked as he continued. "Establishing bonds and making friends is something he'll have to learn to do on his own, all you can do is give him a nudge in the right direction." Relaxing at Guy's reassurance I nodded my head in agreement.

"You're right, I can't remain so overprotective of him forever, ya know." Feeling peaceful I leaned against Guy and suddenly went lax, falling asleep against him so he let me rest for a while. I was happy that Guy and I were able to spend more time together and when Naruto was in school, we picked up our training against one another and when we clashed, everyone else in the training yard quickly evacuated for fear of being caught in the crossfire. Guy's style was so unique that it would be difficult for most other ninja but my own style was vaguely similar, a combination of his technique with the Hyuga Gentle Fist technique. I used my agile body and graceful movements to seemingly spiral out of the way of any oncoming attacks, moving with the wind before then countering with equal ferocity. Guy made me build up a sweat, something that very few others could do and I smirked in satisfaction as we both ended with our fingers pressed to the jugular vein at the other's throats. "A draw." I called and Guy nodded, breathing heavily as I stepped back and untied my hair.

"It certainly feels good to use all of this boundless energy that I had accumulated, I can feel my youth surging through me from the thrill of our fight!" He beamed before giving me a wink and a sparkly smirk, thumb lifting towards me. "I feel like I'm getting closer to you Yume, one day I will beat you fair and square."

"I look forward to it Guy." I said before checking the time. "I have to go collect Naruto now, I'll call again tomorrow and we can have another sparring match, does that sound alright?"

"Any time. Take care of yourself now." Guy waved me off as I drifted away to go collect my nephew from school. Today was the last day of the school week, meaning tomorrow he would have the day off and I wanted to take him out to dinner. It was my birthday after all, so a minor celebration wouldn't go amiss and Naruto always enjoys eating out. Waiting outside the school I smiled as Naruto came running towards me, jumping and hugging my legs with his bright grin before we walked home together.

It was a normal enough day however the next morning, Naruto suddenly jumped on me at a time peculiarly early for it to be usual for him. "Wake up aunty! Wake up you need to get out!" He yelled at me and instantly I had a kunai knife in hand, arm wrapped around him in ready to fight as my natural instincts to assume danger took over. "Agh! Aunty you're squishing me! I'm telling you that you need to get out of the house so I can make your surprise!" He mumbled into my chest and I blinked, letting him go.

"Huh?"

"Come on already! You're not allowed to come back until three, ya got it? So hurry up and get moving! Also I need money. Hurry up!" Still only half asleep Naruto pestered me until I had got dressed and he'd kicked me out of the house with my purse in his hand. I don't know what he was up to and I was slightly suspicious but I allowed him to do what he wanted as he was rather insistent and refused to tell me what he was up to.

"But I wanted to sleep in." I complained to myself before going for a wander, lost in my own sleepy thoughts until I realised I had walked all the way out of town and I was lost in the woods. "It's been a while since I got lost like this." Chuckling to myself I looked around to see if there was an obvious path, however I suddenly caught sight of an old white marker on a tree. I blinked before walking over to it, placing my hand against the white paint that pointed me back to the village. "Kakashi, still looking after me all these years later." I murmured softly before turning around and following the markers back to the path so that I at least knew where I was.

Since it was so warm I took a nap in the sun, snoozing happily away with my back against a rock for support and I did not wake until a few hours later. Yawning and stretching I rubbed my eyes sleepily, feeling a little better for such a restorative nap however when I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded by flowers. They were all beautiful and sweet smelling, covering the entire ground of the glade I sat in and they spilled into my lap also, freshly picked. "What the…? Where did they come from?" I picked one up in wonder, the silky petals soft against my skin as I smiled before I rose up on my feet and looked around.

The flowers made a path which I followed, framing the way to lead me into the woods and I looked up into the trees to see bells and wind chimes had also been hung up, ringing softly with each gentle breeze until I stood in a quiet grove of cherry blossom trees. They were incredibly beautiful and I had never seen them before, not having known where to find them. "Kakashi." I realised, sensing him nearby and sure enough he appeared behind me as I turned, smiling warmly as I saw him again. "Kakashi, did you do all this?"

"Happy birthday, Yume." He answered before reaching out and placing a fully blossomed flower in my hair, tucking it in neatly before then brushing my cheek with a gentle touch of his fingers. "I'm glad you were able to rest."

"Naruto kicked me out of the house for some reason so I ended up getting lost out here." I admitted sheepishly, touching the flower carefully with a slight blush. "But thank you Kakashi, this is wonderful. I never knew you had such a soft side to you." I teased him and he blushed slightly, tucking a book further behind him out of my sight but in a flash I had it in my hands, looking at the cover with a blink of surprise. "Isn't this Jiraiya's book?" I questioned, seeing the cover and vaguely recognising it. I had only met Jiraiya a few times and I found him to be a little bit of a creepy old geezer, and this book was a testament to that.

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing really I was just curious." Kakashi tried to tell me, waving his hands frantically and trying to get the book back, Make-Out Paradise. I teased him for a little while, calling him a closet pervert and danced around him whilst waving the book in his face before opening the book and starting to read just out of curiosity. Immediately my face went bright red and I snapped it shut, squeaking indignantly as I threw it back at him.

"It's fine you can have it!" I hope Naruto never gets into that sort of stuff, it's far too mature! The book hit Kakashi on the head and I flinched, biting on my lip guiltily. "Sorry, are you alright Kakashi?"

"I'm fine." He assured me though he wavered, blood leaking down from underneath his headband and I quickly caught him as he dropped, concussed from the book hitting him.

"Kakashi! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you like that. Here, I can help you." I told him and quickly used healing jutsu to take care of the concussion and the gash, using a handkerchief to wipe away the blood as I held him in my lap. Kakashi took to watching me, observing me quietly with his one exposed eye so I gave him a smile. "All done. That was hardly a way to thank you for such a nice surprise, I'm sorry."

"It was worth it." He answered a little cryptically, making himself comfortable with his head resting on my lap and closed his eyes. "I'm taking a nap."

"Right now?" I blinked but he was already asleep, or at least pretending to be. Rolling my eyes slightly I shifted a little to get comfortable before gazing up at the sky, watching the clouds pass overhead as I daydreamed about flying. It would be nice to have wings like a bird and explore the skies, imagine flying with the stars. I felt so at peace sitting there with Kakashi that I hardly noticed the time passing by until my friend stirred so I looked down to him as he slowly opened his eye. "Hey there sleepyhead, you were out for a while." He blinked at me before his attention strayed to the flower that was still in my hair and he naturally reached up to adjust it, keeping it from falling out.

"I haven't been able to relax like this in a long time."

"I know the feeling." I said to him knowingly as he sat up and rubbed his head, his hair sticking up in all directions. "I should really get back and check on Naruto, I'm worried about what this surprise could be and I should make sure he hasn't blown up the house or anything." Smiling softly as I pondered about the kind of things Naruto could be up to I turned my eyes back to Kakashi, both of us sitting rather close to one another so I leaned in and snuggled against his shoulder, tentatively placing my hand over his in the grass. "I wish we could be like this more often." I felt Kakashi shift slightly, probably uncomfortable with my show of affection but I ignored it, giving a smile as I pulled back. "I'm meeting Guy later for some sparring practice. You should join us, it would be great for all three of us to be together again."

"I'll be there." Kakashi answered, making me glow inwardly as I then got to my feet and ruffled his hair, laughing playfully before I disappeared from sight. In a flash I was back home, looking around quickly to make sure nothing was outwardly wrong before I opened the door and walked inside.

"Naruto I'm home." I called out, taking a breath however when I caught a strong smell of something burning my eyes darted to the kitchen where he stood with his lower lip trembling, sniffing tearfully as the explosion of mess sat upon every work surface and climbed up the walls. Ingredients such as eggs and flour were everywhere and the sink was full with used mixing bowls and tins. I was alarmed but not angry.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said with upset as he rubbed his eyes. "I tried to make you a birthday cake but it all went wrong!" I looked to the several charred remains of cake as well as the gloopy mess and I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Looks like he got my talent for baking cakes, at least we had that in common. "I wanted to surprise you and tell you happy birthday like you do for me every year but I couldn't manage it, I was trying so hard but it never went right!" Gesturing to the melting mess of a cake he had on a plate I leaned down and stuck my finger into the frosting which was sliding off the uneven sponge which wasn't completely cooked through.

Sticking it into my mouth it was a little strange to the taste but the frosting was sweet enough to mask it so I grinned. "It tastes great. Thank you Naruto, this is the best birthday cake ever because it was made by you with love. That's more than enough for you to feel proud, right?" I questioned him as I knelt down and rubbed his head. "So please don't cry anymore, I don't want to see you upset on my birthday otherwise I'll be sad too. Why don't we stick in some candles, I'll make a wish then we can eat this all up with spoons?" I suggested and Naruto instantly brightened.

"Yeah okay!" Once more back to his usual self I blew out my candles after making a wish then together Naruto and I ate as much of the frosting cake as we could. "Wow, this is so sickly sweet! I can already feel my teeth decaying!"

"In that case we'll have to brush extra carefully tonight to make sure they don't fall out." Together we grinned and after we'd eaten a little over half, we set about cleaning up everything. Naruto had gone a little overboard with buying ingredients, meaning all the money I had intended to put aside had been used up but I figured we would be okay for this week. Once the kitchen was cleaned spotless Naruto complained of his stomach hurting so I used a little healing jutsu then tucked him up in bed with a bucket just to be sure, kissing him goodnight then went out to meet with Guy and Kakashi.

All in all it was a wonderful birthday and Guy gifted me with a pretty bouquet of flowers which I put into water when I got home, though next to it was the flower Kakashi had placed in my hair. It stood alone in a slim vase, a little overpowered by the bouquet but it was important all the same and the next day I pressed it between two books to preserve it, though I didn't really understand why I did so. It was just a flower, but knowing that it had come from Kakashi made me feel warm and fluttery inside. It was a strange feeling but it comforted me, so I treasured it from that day thereafter.


	15. Chapter 15

After such a hot summer the weather changed drastically, becoming dark and stormy. Almost every day there was either rain or harsh winds, however as it grew worse and worse we were soon battling the elements themselves. "Naruto! Make sure all the windows are closed!" I yelled over the howling wind as I wrestled the kitchen window shut and barred it so that it wouldn't burst open again. Naruto hurried to help and once we secured the house I made him put on his raincoat to take him to school. Despite the weather the academy remained open though today seemed to be the worst of it. We'd barely got halfway struggling against the wind when I heard someone calling out my name.

"Yume! Third Hokage has asked that you help with the river on the western side of the village, the water has been clogged by fallen debris and it's overflowing rapidly!" The ninja yelled, holding up his arms against the wind as Naruto clung to me tightly. "We're evacuating now but we don't have much time!"

"I'm on my way!" Giving a signal to show I'd received my orders I picked Naruto up and fast travelled to the academy, appearing directly inside where I then put him down. "Listen Naruto, stay away from the windows and do not go outside today, wait here until I come to get you, okay? Do _not_ leave without me, you understand?" I ordered him sharply, giving him a stern look and he nodded his head.

"I'll wait for you I promise. Just be careful, okay?" With that he hugged me tightly, taking me by surprise but I smiled and embraced him back.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Be good now and have a good day at school." Tapping his nose playfully I then disappeared before him, travelling with a direct line of sight out the window and making my way over to the north side quickly where I appeared by the river. It really had overflowed, it was turning rapidly into a lake and people were being carried away screaming. "Hold on!" I jumped forwards and my sickle and chain appeared in my hand. Spinning it around I wrapped it around a tree branch for a sturdy grounding before swinging across the water and grabbed a mother and her screaming girl, pulling them to safety before I then placed them up in the tree. "Time Space Jutsu – Slow Movement Surroundings!"

Smacking my hands against one another time slowed around me, the roaring waters becoming a gurgling growl as I moved with blindingly fast movements to grab and deposit all those trapped in the water safely out of danger before I then crashed into the debris of branches and mud, my palm glowing brightly before all at once it blasted away and the river continued to run. Before I could fall in I transferred myself elsewhere, standing safely above the rushing water as one of the ninja in charge came to me. "Good work but we're not finished, here're your next orders." I spent the entire day moving around the village helping where I was needed most.

By the afternoon the villagers were being evacuated into the shelters at the sign of a tornado coming up fast, however pretty soon we had run out of time. "It's coming too fast! At this rate the entire village is going to get ripped apart!" Someone yelled as I saw the spiralling vortex in the distance, heading straight for the academy. Suddenly I stood up straight, my senses warning me instinctively that Naruto was in danger.

"Naruto." I disappeared without a trace, no one initially noticing that I was gone as I sped through the air and returned to where my nephew was supposed to be safe and sound inside. He wasn't. He was outside and yelling in fear, grasping onto a swing to keep from being pulled away and holding onto the hand of a girl, one from the Hyuga clan. It must be Hinata, several children were outside trying to pull back the fallen branches from the door which had trapped the others inside. The howling winds ripped through the trees, tearing them up by the roots and as the tree in the yard groaned painfully and began to crash down, Hinata screamed as Naruto tried to protect her, using his body as a shield. I dropped down behind him, eyes blazing intensely before I thrust out an arm and with a single hand of signals, toppled the tree the other way with an almighty crash which made everyone stare at me wide eyed.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked upon realising he wasn't being squashed and turned to see my back to him, hair flaring up upon the wings of the storm. "Aunt Yume!"

"Stay behind me Naruto." I said calmly as I flung out an arm, signalling that he should not move past me. "You can leave everything to me now." His eyes bore into my back, staring as my hands pushed together and made a sequence of signs. "Light Release – White Barrier!" Clapping my hands together a huge bubble burst outwards with a spinning light, spiralling as it grew larger and larger with my chakra beginning to pour out of me but I did not try to fight it, letting it flow as the sphere stretched out across the village, consuming the buildings and streets, blocking out the wind so that inside the raging storm only sounded like a dull hum, like a swarm of wasps.

"This is…no way! It's the unique Light Technique sensei was telling us about!" One of the kids whispered in awe as I placed a barrier around the entire village. The size did not matter, perhaps if I tried I might be able to place a barrier around the entire world as it could exist wherever light could touch, however with a larger surface area came more chance of damage. I had barely made it in time, when the tornado struck it felt like my skin was being ripped from my body with white hot knives.

I grit my teeth and bit down on the pain, refusing to let Naruto see how much it hurt as I kept everything out, protecting the village with everything I had as the weather calamity of a lifetime struck. It was a natural disaster unlike anything on record and I fought it off completely on my own, hands pressed together as if in prayer as my body became a network of slashes and gashes, the toil on my body literally tearing my skin apart until I was bleeding continuously. "Light Release – Ultimate Cancel." My voice was barely a whisper as I sliced my hands to the side then joined them together with two fingers pointing upwards, pushing them towards the sky so that the barrier lifted away and shot into the sky, breaking through the tornado itself and parting the clouds to reveal the sunlight which was cool and refreshing against the skin.

Everything was deadly quiet as I exhaled, glad that it was over. I had managed to build enough chakra for that technique, it was one I had been working on but I was glad it paid off. There was a light breeze on the air and the autumn leaves flew with it, almost too graceful and fragile against the devastating the gale force winds had caused. "Aunt Yume? Aunt Yume?" Naruto worriedly spoke, reaching out to touch my hand however when he saw the blood dripping down it he froze. "Aunt Yume…you're bleeding. Why're you bleeding like that?" He whispered so I swiftly used a transformation technique to hide the cuts and the bleeding, turning around so that I looked like my usual self.

"I'm fine, see? It's nothing to worry about Naruto." I assured him, crouching down to smile at the girl who was still clinging onto him. "You're Hinata Hyuga right? You don't have to be scared anymore, the tornado is gone and it's a nice clear day now so you can go ahead and play." I said to her and she gasped softly, staring at me with those milky eyes unique to her clan. Finally Naruto cheered up, growing over excited and wonderstruck about seeing me actually use my jutsu for the first time.

"You were amazing aunty! I never knew you were _that _strong, you gotta teach me how to do all that stuff okay? Can we start training right now?" He babbled whilst punching forwards and I laughed before knuckling his head.

"Calm down Naruto, you're still in school remember? See, here comes Iruka-sensei now." Iruka came running forwards so I stood up, his eyes wide as he reached out towards me but I shook my head minutely, warning him not to touch me as my genjutsu wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he'd be covered in my blood otherwise. "You'd better go back inside now, Naruto. Take care of Hinata, hold her hand if she's still scared. It's important to take special care with girls when they're afraid." I instructed him softly and he took my words to heart, holding a blushing Hinata by the hand and taking her back inside after waving goodbye.

"I knew it was your jutsu, are you alright? How badly are you hurt?" Iruka demanded the moment the children were out of earshot and after making sure that they were inside and unable to see, I dropped the illusion and revealed my bloodied clothes and mangled body. "Oh god…Yume, this is bad."

"I'll be alright." I waved off, coughing from my dry lungs with a long sigh. In truth I was, all I needed was to stop the bleeding. I still felt strong and I hadn't lost enough blood yet to pass out, it just looked terrible though admittedly if it were someone else, they might blacked out by now. "Just take care of the children and reassure them, I think some of them were more frightened than they'd ever let on. Don't fuss over me."

"But Yume look at you! You look like you walked straight through that hurricane. You know what happens when you use the barrier technique." I knew that he knew, Iruka knew all too well and I winced with guilt. If I had stayed just a little longer I might have been able to save his parents but instead they both perished that night seven years ago. He had not been the same after that and I always regretting not reaching out to him more. "You need medical attention immediately."

"I'll take care of it, just trust me Iruka." I said, smiling as I ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm made of strong stuff, I am an Uzumaki after all." Iruka tried to protest further but I wouldn't hear of it, forcing him to go back inside and I turned the other way to get my cuts treated quickly so that I could then report to the Hokage who would no doubt call me reckless and foolish but thank me all the same. By this point it had become more of a tradition. As I walked away gripping my arm where a particularly nasty and large gash had opened, I sensed someone watching and even following behind me so I stopped and turned. "Sasuke, why are you following me?" I asked, sensing his chakra nearby. "You should be in class."

"I wanted to ask what jutsu you used." He announced, stepping out into the open and looking at me carefully. "I want to learn it so I can surpass my brother and earn my father's approval. Teach it to me." I laughed softly at his demanding request, eyes narrowed determinedly so I walked forwards and crouched down to his height.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but only I can use this jutsu and it's impossible to teach anyone." I said to him honestly but placed my hand on his head regardless, giving him an inviting smile. "But I'm sure you'll figure out how to surpass your brother on your own. He's important to you, right?" After a moment, Sasuke nodded his head. "In that case, surely it's his approval you really want. So long as you can keep up with him, your father won't matter. Just keep working hard Sasuke, practice makes perfect." With that I sent him back to class, watching him carefully to make sure he went before I too disappeared, the leaves rustling at my feet before once more settling after I was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

I was able to heal my body in minutes once I had a little time for myself, however after that event it became apparent that the kids wanted to meet me again, so Iruka came to my apartment one afternoon after school, smiling at me a little bashfully. "Hey Yume, sorry to ask you this but my students really want to meet you properly, they won't stop asking me questions about you. There's an academy event coming up which Naruto will come home and tell you about, but I thought I'd give you a heads up. It's like a showcase for all the kids to show their families how they're getting along, like an open day, however there's something else I wanted to ask your help with."

"Of course Iruka anything. Do you want to come in?" I offered and Iruka accepted as he could smell that I had been cooking so I made him something to drink and gave him a healthy sized plate of the dinner I had been making for Naruto and sat down to join him. "So what do you need help with?"

"We're a little short staffed at the school right now because a lot of us have been called back out on missions, however we've organised a survival fieldtrip for the students and we're asking a few spare Jonin if they wouldn't mind lending a hand. The groups are pretty large, about nine kids per group but I know that you're good with children since you raised Naruto, so I figured if anyone could handle a bunch of rowdy kids it'll be you." This made me laugh, folding my arms with an arch of my eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go that far, I've only had to practice on Naruto so this could go terribly wrong but of course, if you need me to help then I will. Just please make sure you lead me through the route beforehand otherwise you'll be coming to find me after I've gotten us all lost." Pouting slightly it was Iruka's turn to laugh, already digging into the food with a hearty grunt.

"Hm, this is great, it's been a while since I've had your cooking Yume. I should drop by more often." He said however just then the door opened and Naruto looked up to see Iruka and I at the table, making him yell loudly and point.

"WAH! Iruka-sensei why are you here eating my food?!" He demanded in a loud shriek as Iruka swallowed what was in his mouth, grinning.

"Well you see Naruto, I was just wandering past and I caught a whiff of your aunt's cooking and I just couldn't help but ask for some. Don't worry, it tastes great!" He cheered and I couldn't hold back my laugh as Naruto's jaw dropped, looking between Iruka and myself before scratching his head.

"I don't really understand it but okay. Does this mean Iruka-sensei is joining us for dinner aunty?" He asked me as I slid out my seat and lifted him up to wash his hands at the sink since they were all dirty from where he'd been playing all afternoon.

"That's right and there's even dessert today. I figured since it was so hot out we could have ice cream, I bought it special since it was on offer." I informed him and instantly my nephew was celebrating, cheering with a grin as I put his own dinner in front of him where he blinked.

"Hey! How come Iruka-sensei gets more than me?" He asked, pouting childishly as I served my own portion which was only a little bigger than Naruto's, making Iruka look at it quickly and frown slightly but I missed it, setting it down and sliding back into my seat.

"Because you don't have a stomach big enough yet Naruto. You've still got a little belly, thank goodness. Maybe when you're older you can have big portions like Iruka, however since I've known him since he was six years old I know just how much he likes to eat." I revealed to him, making Naruto's jaw drop.

"Aunty Yume! Just how old _are _you? You seem to know everyone!" Iruka and I grinned as we explained to him how we met and how old we were as I prompted him to eat, his teeth quickly devouring through his food and when he asked for seconds I scraped together what remained and even went to give him some of mine however Iruka stopped me.

"Actually Naruto you can have some of mine. Your aunt Yume gave me a little too much this time so I can't finish it all, guess I don't have as big an appetite as I used to, right?" He said and lifted his plate, sliding bits and pieces onto Naruto's and he cheered brightly, his eyes practically eating up his entire plate before he continued to eat his second portion. I caught Iruka's eyes and I smiled at him gratefully, his hand reaching across to brush against my shoulder as he carried his dish to the sink and washed it up for me and set it on the dryer. "Well, I should really be going. It was nice to sit down and talk Yume, I'll stop by again sometime."

"That would be nice, you need to tell me more about this girl you're interested in. She sounds cute." I teased him, making him gulp and blush before laughing bashfully as Naruto twisted around in his seat.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, didn't you hear aunty? There's dessert so why don't you stay for some?" He offered and Iruka made to decline but Naruto insisted, so Iruka ended up staying for ice cream too whereby Naruto complained all about class and how perfect Sasuke was, making me giggle as Iruka yelled.

"Oi! That's my teaching skills you're insulting there you punk! If you want to get better then you should study more!"

"But studying is boring! No one wants to do that stuff." Naruto argued, the two of them starting to fire off of one another until I smiled sweetly and clapped my hand.

"Okay that's enough you two, no more fighting otherwise neither of you will get any ice cream." I told them both and instantly they dropped back down into their seats obediently, making me laugh once more as I handed out bowls of ice cream of equal portions. Naruto was content and as Iruka and I talked some more, I noted out of the corner of my eye that Naruto had stopped with his spoon halfway to his mouth, watching Iruka and I thoughtfully. "Naruto? Is something the matter?"

"I just started to wonder if this is what it's like to sit down and have a family meal." He said, stunning me into silence as Iruka coughed suddenly, clearing his throat with a hand clamped down over his mouth. "I mean, it's great and all when it's just you and me aunty because then I can have thirds if I want them and not need to share so much, but this is kind of nice too. I like it." He smiled softly, gazing downwards before lifting his head and looking directly at Iruka. "Sensei, come back for dinner again soon, okay?"

"I…ahem…" Coughing one last time, Iruka relaxed and reached across the table to ruffle Naruto's hair. "Sure thing Naruto, but only if you work harder in class, got it?"

"I got it. Oh! That reminds me aunty, there's a school festival thing going on at some point and although I really can't remember all the details, it's going to be so much fun and I really want you to come! Everyone is always asking me questions about you, it's great to be noticed by everyone even though they're asking about you, but it's still awesome because I get to boast about you all day long and the fact that you're _my _aunty and not theirs. Neat huh?" Iruka smacked a hand to his face as I giggled.

"Naruto! Weren't you paying any attention at all? I gave you a newsletter to bring home, don't tell me you lost that too." Naruto blinked. "What am I going to do with you? Okay, I'll explain everything once again, so pay close attention." Adopting his teacher tone I listened to all the information, absorbing it into my brain and memorising it perfectly even though Naruto frowned and scratched his head.

"Okay, okay I get it. Uh…so when is it again?" Before Iruka could explode I offered a second helping of ice cream as a special treat which both of them gladly accepted. Both Naruto and I waved Iruka goodbye at the door, his smile turned towards us before he walked himself home and Naruto instantly grabbed onto my leave. "Aunty Yume, Aunty Yume, wasn't that great? That's the first time we ever have a guest over that wasn't the old man!"

"You're right Naruto, it was very enjoyable." I agreed before sweeping him up in my arms and settled him on my hip, nuzzling his nose as he laughed. "Now let's clean up and you need a bath before you go to bed because you're all filthy from running in the woods."

"Aw no! Not a bath!" He complained but I would not take no for an answer. That night when I settled Naruto down, tucking him in after having helped him with his homework he lay back in bed with his cute nightcap on, blinking blearily and sleepily. "Hey aunty, you're going to come to my open day right? You will be there, won't you?"

"Of course I will Naruto, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I promised him, lifting my hand and brushing my fingers softly against his cheek. "So make sure you work hard and make it extra special so that I can be all amazed when I come to see how much you've improved, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded his head in agreement, smiling as he closed his eyes. "Ya know aunty, some of the kids tease me for not having any real parents and I get all upset, but then I think about you, and you know what I think?" He asked me, yawning as he began to drift asleep, my head leaning closer to listen to him. "I think that you're better than all the moms and dads in the world put together."


	17. Chapter 17

On the day of the open day, Naruto woke up bright and early and actually leaped onto me whilst I still slept, rousing me from sleep as he bounced up and down. "Come on come on get up already! Today's my open day so you got to hurry up Yume! Do you need help getting ready? Shall I make breakfast for us both? Do I need to do any last minute preparations? I can't remember if I need to wear a uniform or anything!"

"Naruto you don't _have _a uniform so it's fine." I yawned sleepily, rolling over and flattening myself into my futon. "Go sleep a little more, it's way too early."

"But I'm wide awake aunty! Please wake up, I want to be one of the first ones there so I can show you everything before everyone else!" I sighed, looking up to my clock then groaned.

"The school won't even open for another hour and a half Naruto. Go back to sleep." I mumbled before turning over and grabbing onto him, pulling him against me and wrapped my quilt over him even as he squirmed.

"But I told you I'm not sleepy! I'm-!" He yawned. "-totally…wide awake…" I smiled to myself as he started to snore, falling back asleep with my arm curled over him. We had a little lie in, however when we both woke up Naruto wouldn't stop bounding all over the place and he wolfed down his breakfast so quickly that he actually choked and I had to quickly rescue him from suffocating on his food and told him to slow down. "Sorry, I'm just really excited. I can't wait for today, it's going to be so awesome and since you're there, everyone is going to like me!" I blinked at him, his eyes shining brightly. "So can you maybe dress up a little? I know! You can wear your ninja uniform! That'll impress everyone, or maybe something fancy…can I help you choose something to wear?"

"Um, sure, if you really want." I blinked at him and watched as he hooted happily and tried to dash off but I smartly caught him by the back of his pants and hauled him back to his seat. "After you've eaten your breakfast at a sensible pace, that is. We're going to have to burn off some of this energy of yours somehow Naruto or you're going to make Iruka-sensei lose all his hair early." I told him flatly and he grinned at me before finishing his breakfast then going into my closet of rather humble clothes, pulling everything out and throwing it over his shoulder if he didn't like it whereby I would smartly catch it and fold it up once more or drape it over my arm, so used to this kind of behaviour that I was nothing less than an expert in all things Naruto.

"Aha! You should wear this aunty!" Naruto whirled around and grinned at me and I looked at the clothes he was presenting me with.

"Naruto, I haven't worn those clothes since I was much younger. I doubt they would even fit me." I told him pointedly, tracing the length of the waistline. "I've gained a bit of shape since then, ya know."

"Oh, well in that case!" He tossed them away and I laughed as I caught them both, watching as Naruto dove further into my cupboard before finally dragging out some clothes. He chose my mesh turtleneck shirt with matching forearm coverings, one of which rose up to halfway up my entire arm with a pair of black fitted bottoms that would hug my curvy legs, my Jonin flak jacket and a long dark green shirt which hung a little loosely on my frame yet came down to my thighs so I added my ninja tool belt, my forehead protector and bandaged up my left leg with extra shuriken inside and my favourite weapons, my twin sickle and chain, hooked onto my tool belt. Stepping out my room once I was dressed, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail then wrapped it around, sliding a simple hairpin through it to keep it out the way.

"How do I look?"

"Totally awesome! You're going to be the coolest ninja there I just know it. Come on! Let's go!" Dressed in his usual plain shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back Naruto grabbed my hand and practically ran with me all the way to the academy. "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Slow down Naruto! You're going to knock into someone sooner or – Naruto watch out!" I quickly snatched Naruto as we hurtled around the corner and spiralled on the ball of one foot as we almost crashed into someone running the other way with a cart full of merchandise. I steadied myself by placing my other foot down, glancing around to make sure the coast was clear before setting Naruto down. "That was close! Try to be a little more careful from now on, okay? If I hadn't had been there, you would have been hurt ya know."

"Sorry aunty." Naruto told me sincerely, wringing his wrists so I grinned at him and ruffled his hair to cheer him up.

"Well that was stupid, you almost got squished like a bug." A familiar voice said and I looked up to see Sasuke walking towards us from the direction of the Uchiha compound. "Good thing your aunty was there to save you." Instantly Naruto scowled with a growl.

"I would have been just fine on my own I knew that thing was there! Ugh!" Pouting and turning his head away grumpily I chuckled, dusting off my hands as I got to my feet.

"Be nice Naruto, that's no way to respond to a classmate." I told him gently as I then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, it's good to see you again. How are you? Isn't someone from your family coming with you to open day?" I asked him and he blinked at me for a second before shrinking a little further into the collar of his shirt, thrusting his hands deeper into his pockets as his cheeks reddened cutely.

"My mom is coming later, probably with my brother Itachi. They said they would try to make it but there's some clan gathering going on or something." He said and I looked at him closely, seeing his disappointment which he was trying to hide away.

"Well if that's the case, then how about we walk together? Since we've crossed paths, it makes sense don't you think?" I reasoned kindly as I took Naruto's hand and stepped around, making to continue walking however when I stretched out my other hand to Sasuke, he stared at me before frowning and folding his arms.

"I don't hold hands with people, only babies hold hands."

"Hey!" Naruto complained but didn't let go of my hand however I just laughed.

"Maybe, but it's polite for a gentleman to escort a lady properly, right Naruto? I'm famous for getting lost, you know, so I need someone to make sure I get to the academy safely and on time. Between the two of you, I think you can both manage it, right?" I reasoned with him masterfully, still holding my hand outstretched. "Besides it's a busy road here and people might not see you two walking on your own, however I'm certain people will see me and know to look up." Pretty onyx eyes turned towards my hair, staring at it thoughtfully as it flickered slightly in the breeze, carefully knotted up but no less vibrant as Sasuke finally pouted but reached out, taking my hand and coming forwards to my side. Naruto grinned.

"Open day here we come! I hope Iruka-sensei agreed to that ducking stool in the end, I want to send someone into the water!" He crowed however Sasuke remained silent so I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, smiling down at him and winked which made him perk up a little, returning my smile before the three of us walked together to the academy, turning all heads as everyone noticed my scarlet red hair as well as the fact that I was not only holding Naruto's hand but also Sasuke's.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura called out with a wave. "You finally made it I was worried!"

"How come you're holding some woman's hand, Sasuke? Isn't that a little babyish?" One of the other boys in his class asked. "I mean, I can understand Naruto needing to hold hands, but still."

"Hey! It's not babyish!" Naruto protested hotly so I tried to calm him down with reassurance, however to my surprise it was Sasuke who calmly brushed off the boy who had whispered to him, turning his head slightly.

"Holding hands isn't childish, it's just a means to properly escort a lady to her destination like a gentleman." He answered rather studiously, making both Naruto and I freeze as I was gripping an arm around his waist in order to hold him back from taking a swing at the boy who'd practically called him a baby. "Since I'm not yet tall enough to offer her my arm, my hand was the next sensible option for her to hold. It's just logic." Sasuke was so coolheaded and intelligent with his words that instantly everyone was nodding their heads in agreement, a fair headed girl squealing.

"You're so thoughtful and considerate Sasuke! You're the best!"

"Grr…Sasuke!" Naruto growled so I ruffled his hair.

"Now, now Naruto, remember you promised to behave yourself." I told him before lifting him up all at once, making him start in surprise before I settled him on my shoulder and gripped onto his legs to steady him until he'd found his balance. "So, where are we going first?"

"Ducking stool! Ducking stool!" Naruto cheered and as I looked around, I saw just how crowded it was with all these people and I worried about Sasuke being all on his own.

"Sasuke? Would you like to come with us?" I offered to him and once again he looked surprised by my offer.

"But if my mom and brother come, they won't know where to find me." He reasoned. Still uncomfortable with leaving him on his own, I came up with a plan. Together Sasuke, Naruto and I informed the person at the ticket office that Sasuke would be with me and that when his family came, they were to come and find me to collect him. The Uchiha family were very distinguishable and Sasuke seemed happy with this arrangement so he took my hand again, his small frame only just coming up to my hip as I kept him close and manoeuvred through the crowds.

When we found the ducking stall, Naruto laughed loudly to see Iruka sitting on the stool, not very impressed as the children used their throwing skills to try and hit the centre. I think this was the only situation in which he was glad they were still a little off their aim. "I want a go! Aunty can I have a go at ducking Iruka-sensei into the pool?" He asked me excitedly so I lifted him down and gave him the money he needed to buy a turn.

"Do you want a go too Sasuke?" He offered however he shook his head.

"No, this kind of game is dumb." He mused, not overly impressed and I had to chuckle at his level of maturity for his age.

"But it _is _fun. You're still a kid you know, Sasuke, so relaxing every once and a while is perfectly fine and everyone else here is doing the same thing, so it's okay. Besides, your brother isn't here yet so if you want to let loose a little, I won't tell him if you're worried he'll think of you as just a little kid." With a wink I pressed a finger to my lips before giving him some money too. "Just give it a try, you can hit that target, right?"

"Of course I can!"

"Go ahead, show me what you're made of Sasuke Uchiha." Taking it as a challenge Sasuke strode forwards and bought a turn. Naruto failed to hit the target with his three goes, making him complain however when Sasuke's turn came, Iruka's face paled drastically as Sasuke carefully eyed the target then flung out his hand. It hit dead on and with a sudden clunk, Iruka was dunked into the pool. Everyone practically screamed with laughter, including Naruto who found it so funny that he forgot to be mad that Sasuke had beaten him at something again. I laughed too, giving Iruka a friendly wave as he rushed back to the surface once more. Sasuke even cracked a little smile. "That was great! What else is there to see? I haven't been inside this academy properly since I graduated so you guys are going to have to guide me otherwise I'll get lost, okay?"

"No problem! We'll go this way next and head to our classroom and stop at all the game stalls on the way!" Naruto beamed, grasping onto my hand and as I lurched forwards I reached out for Sasuke who had actually sprung forwards and quickly gripped onto me. Giving a playful grin I strengthened my grip and found his arm to then haul him up onto my back, seeing his eyes go wide before he then naturally gripped onto me for support.

"There, now you can keep an eye out for your brother and mom, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement, smiling a little more as he looked around and pretty much remained on my back all the time, sitting quite happily and watching as Naruto played all the games he could, even winning a few prizes and when Naruto did something well like hooking ducks, Sasuke answered by wanting to also give it a try and he'd slide down and politely ask if he could borrow some money. "I'll pay you back, I promise Yume-san."

"Just Yume and don't worry about it, it's my treat." I told him, ruffling his hair before cheering both the boys on as they competed against one another, both of them holding their flimsy rods and looking deadly serious as they tried to hook the ducks and frogs to win prizes. It was enjoyable to just watch them, however when I sensed a presence behind me I turned and saw the eldest Uchiha boy, Itachi, walking towards us with a soft smile directed towards his brother. "Sasuke, your brother is here."

"Nee-san!" Sasuke instantly whirled around whilst still holding his fishing rod and almost smacked another boy in the head with it, making Naruto snigger but Sasuke was smiling so brightly that he saw good sense to not say anything.

"Hello Sasuke, you look like you're having fun." He said in a soft and feather light tone. Already I could see young women and teenaged girls whispering and giggling as they pointed, staring at him. He was admittedly very handsome and you could tell that he and Sasuke were brothers. Sasuke ran to Itachi, smirking challengingly as he lifted his rod proudly.

"I got one of the best prizes, see? It's an all you can eat voucher at this restaurant. We can go after, right big bother?" He asked and Itachi paused for a moment, his smile flickering before he chuckled.

"We'll see Sasuke, I hope we can." That was enough for Sasuke as his big brother poked him in the head with two fingers and I politely turned my head away, not wanting to intrude however as Sasuke came back to continue trying to fish for more prizes whilst the time was still ticking, Itachi came forwards and bowed to me.

"Thank you for taking care of Sasuke for me, I came here as soon as I could however our mother has been caught up with clan business and couldn't get away." He explained however I lifted my hands and waved them freely.

"It was my pleasure! Sasuke is so cute and polite, though unfortunately he and my nephew don't seem to get on very well." Just as I had spoken, Naruto yelled at Sasuke for snagging his duck and Sasuke answered back that he shouldn't have been so slow. I laughed sheepishly. "This is quite mild." Itachi smiled warmly, his ebony eyes fixed on me with a slight hint of intelligent curiosity, probably trying to survey me in every way possible. He was an ANBU captain, after all, it would only be natural to want to know exactly who I was, especially since I had been in contact with his younger brother. "Naruto! After this we'll have to get to your class for the scheduled orientation, remember it's compulsory so we have to be there."

"Aw! But I want to try and catch more frogs and ducks!" He complained so I ruffled his hair.

"Better hurry up then, you're almost out of time."

"WAGH?!" Quickly Naruto flung his line out into the rotating mass of rubber ducks and frogs, desperately trying to hook one as Sasuke seemed to catch one after the other, raking in the prizes until finally at the very last second, Naruto caught a frog. "Alright I got one!"

"Actually, I think that might have _just _been after the time ran out. Sorry kid, bad luck." The stall tender stated honestly with an apologetic smile and instantly Naruto's face dropped as he gripped the wet rubber frog in his hand, staring in disappointment.

"Couldn't you perhaps bend the rule slightly just this once sir? Please?" I asked him politely, stepping forwards and folding my arms around Naruto and leaned forwards slightly with a sweet smile, trying to use my womanly charm as the sunlight radiated off my hair. "He's been trying so hard to just get one prize this entire time, he'll be so disappointed and I don't like seeing my cute little nephew upset. So would you mind turning a blind eye for me, please?" Staring at me before practically foaming at the mouth, the stall tender grinned and spread his arms wide.

"Why not?! It's a festival right? Give me that frog there boy, let's see what prize you won!" Naruto grinned up at me and I winked, unaware that both Itachi and Sasuke had been watching me all the while as Naruto waited for his prize. "Just for you kid, your very own frog purse!" Blinking, Naruto looked at the flattened green frog purse with large eyes and its four legs looking rather tired.

"Huh?" He looked at it closer before grinning. "Hey it's pretty cute! I bet you'll look even better when you're full up with money! Hey Aunty Yume, do I still have any of my pocket money left?"

"Sure thing Naruto, here you go. You can put your savings in there from now on, just make sure you don't spend it all on ramen the moment you have enough otherwise I'll be taking it off you again." I warned him and Naruto grinned at me as I placed his spare coins and a few paper notes into the frog which seemed to instantly fatten him up a little.

"Alright! I finally won a prize here! That means I've won at least something at every stall and that makes me a champion." He declared so with a laugh I lifted him up and stored him on my shoulders.

"Come on then champ, let's get to class. Sasuke? Were you waiting for us? I'm so sorry, I didn't even realise." I apologised however Itachi just smiled softly to me, one hand placed on Sasuke's back.

"We were happy to wait. If it is alright, we would like to walk with you, right Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh, right." He nodded his head in agreement so we all went to the boys' class together where Naruto sprung down with a slightly awkward flip, making to land on his face but I reached out and grabbed him by the back of his pants and held him off the ground, making him kick and flail.

"Hey what gives aunty I was going to land it this time?! Let me go I'm going to land on my feet I know it!" Tilting my head to the side I released him and instantly Naruto fell on his face. "Ow!"

"Such an idiot." Sasuke exhaled in exasperation.

"Sasuke, that's not very nice. You shouldn't make fun of other people, it doesn't reflect well on you." Itachi told him gently as Naruto grumbled and yelled about still not being able to manage a simple flip whilst I pulled him up off the floor and deposited him in a vacant seat, hearing several of the kids muttering about Naruto being disruptive and stupid however he either did not hear them or simply chose to ignore them as I slid into the seat beside him. To my surprise Sasuke actually opted to come and sit with me as everyone else very noticeably moved away from Naruto and I, some of the parents moving their children to seats a little further away from us but with Sasuke and Itachi sitting in the same row of us, their own fans naturally flocked closer so the distinction was not so obvious. It seems Naruto and Sasuke naturally balanced one another out. I hope they can be friends one day.

"Good morning everyone, thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to come to our open day, I know the students appreciate your support." Iruka said as he walked forwards and in the pause he caught my eye and gave a slightly deeper smile which I returned. "Most of you I know already from parent meetings, however to those who I don't you are also very welcome. Now, to begin this orientation and demonstration tour, I will begin with a short lecture on how training methods have changed and improved since some of you attended here. Now, to begin…"

Naruto had already zoned out, exhaling as he rested his head on his arms and went to sleep, snoring slightly so I gave him a quick nudge, waking him up and giving him a stern look so he begrudgingly did his best to pay attention, listening to the instructions and we were all sectioned off into groups so that we could rotate through the orientation and demonstration. Funnily enough, we were placed in a group with Sasuke and Itachi. "Quite a coincidence, don't you think?" Itachi asked and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I believe everything happens for a reason, personally, so actually this doesn't surprise me at all." I said to him in return before noticing that Naruto was trying to doodle on the chalkboard over Iruka's carefully structured planning system. "Naruto stop that! Behave yourself right now!" I dashed after him however he only grinned and darted away from me, dropping the chalk and I stepped on it, releasing a squeak of surprise before my arms failed and I went tumbling to the ground with a crash. "NARUTO!"

"Yume!" Iruka quickly helped me up as I rubbed my head, more than a little embarrassed as everyone snorted with laughter. "Are you alright? Did you hurt anything?"

"Just my pride." I answered before clenching a fist. "I'm going to strangle that boy I swear! He's been hyperactive all day and now he's just gone and pushed me over the edge!" Iruka spent the next few minutes calming me down, assuring me that he'll go find Naruto and that I had better stick with the group until he gets back. Sighing tiredly I rubbed my head, feeling a slight ache coming on as everyone else split off into different groups with different instructors with tour guides with Iruka's group, us, being left behind. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, I'm sure we'll be moving along soon enough."

"It's just like that boy to cause trouble, he is nothing but a menace." A rather portly mother said to me, gripping her chubby cheeked girl close to her with a snotty attitude as I blushed and hung my head lower. "You are a disgrace as a guardian! What that child needs is a good smack and then perhaps then he'll behave himself. You are not fit as a parent, causing problems and conveniences for everyone else through that troublesome boy."

"He does not do it for badness, he really is a good kid, he just doesn't know how to connect with people very well because no one gives him a chance." I tried to explain with my head still bowed. Over the years I had lost count how many times I had had to bow my head to someone and apologise on Naruto's behalf. It really wasn't his fault, acting out was the only way he could get other people to notice him, to even give him a second glance. Inside he was hurting so much and even though I did my best, I was angry with myself that it never seemed to be enough. "I'll teach him better, he'll learn I promise."

"Tch, I doubt that very much. People like you are hardly fit to be in society. You're still so young and already you have a child to take care of? Shameful. What kind of a role model are you for these children? It's despicable." At this point I was a little confused so I stood up a little, frowning.

"People like me? What exactly are you suggesting?" I questioned the mothers who had rounded on me, for some reason taking it into their heads that insulting others in front of their children was a fine way to teach them important values.

"Being a mother at such a young age! What were you, fourteen? Fifteen? You shouldn't even dare show your face to society, let alone come here and…"

"Yume-san is not Naruto's mother. She is his aunt." Itachi cut in smoothly and although his body posture was entirely lax, I could see that his hands were rather tightly flexed to suggest his irritation and possibly even his anger. "So these things that you accuse her of have no merit and quite frankly, are not a discussion for this present situation. We are here for these students, our beloved little children, right? Let's not argue and simply all get along. I'm sure we'll all enjoy ourselves more." He painted such a realistic smile on his face that all the women cooed and praised him for being so level headed and mature despite only being sixteen.

Sasuke glared at the women before pointedly walking over to me and taking my hand. "You fell down pretty hard. Does it hurt?" He asked me, drawing me forwards so that I had to stand up and placed me rather obviously behind his brother as if to form a shield in front of me. I was touched by his consideration so I reached out and ruffled his hair which made him smile slightly.

"I'm just fine thank you Sasuke, you're very kind." Just then Naruto came back with Iruka grasping the back of his shirt.

"Right then! Let's begin shall we? First we'll be heading to the training grounds where the students shall be demonstrating their throwing skills. We'll also be having a competition which includes all ninja parents, so get ready!" Using an excess of cheerfulness to cover up his annoyance at Naruto I sighed and beckoned him over, hanging back a moment to crouch down in front of him.

"That wasn't very nice of you Naruto, why did you act up like that? We were having so much fun." I asked him however he just folded his arms and looked away.

"They were calling me an idiot behind their back. I figure that since that's what they think of me, there's no point in being anything different." My eyes widened slightly before my expression crumbled into sadness, reaching out and placing my hands on his arms.

"Oh Naruto, don't ever be what people expect of you." I told him, taking his hands and dusting off the chalk. "You'll never be happy that way, so do your best to be the person you want to be. You want to be Hokage, right? So don't let anyone drag you down. You're going to make your dream come true I just know it. One day all these people, your classmates included, will look up to you as the strongest shinobi in all of Konohagakure and then they'll have no choice but to notice you, everyone will see just how great you really are." I told him before smiling. "If you're going to act out, at least do it because you just want to have fun or something like that because then I can get mad at you. Saying stuff like this just isn't fair, ya know?" We grinned at each other.

"Okay aunty, I'll try!" Nudging his head with mine we hurriedly joined up with the others, Itachi glancing to the side smoothly as we came to the back of the group, pretending like we'd been there all along. Uh…what are we supposed to do? Uh oh. Thankfully Itachi came to our rescue.

"The students will each stand in front of their target and demonstrate their throwing skills. It is the same exercise that you learn in class, so do not panic. It is nothing new." Itachi explained.

"Thanks mister!" Naruto grinned before hurrying forwards were Iruka barked at him for slacking off and got him to start throwing his shuriken. Itachi and I moved forwards, finding a place where we could both see Sasuke and Naruto who were a few targets separate from one another. Naruto continuously hit the target but not near the centre whilst Sasuke continued to hit dead in the middle, not even seeming to try.

"He's very talented." I noted with a nod towards Sasuke. "Do you help him practice?"

"He asks me to but I am usually busy. I would like nothing more than to spend all my time with my little brother, but being ANBU captain has its responsibilities." He said quietly so that only I could hear him. "It is obvious that you train with your nephew, I can see that you both favour the left hand." I was impressed by his observational skills.

"Yes I help him practice, Naruto is not naturally gifted at many things, however with enough hard work and determination he always learns eventually. It may take him longer, but once he has mastered something he is one of the best there is. There still hasn't been enough practical training for him to improve much, but I can tell through other things he tries to learn quickly such as learning to walk, read, write and he is a rather proficient critic of ramen." I mused before chuckling. "I'm very proud of him."

"Yes, I can see." Looking across to Itachi I sensed a sort of sadness in him, a distant longing that I could not quite translate so I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"If Sasuke ever needs any help, you can tell him that he can come and find me. I may not be a fully active Jonin at the moment, but I used to be one of the best in my graduating year, I'm sure there's a thing or two I can teach him until you have the time to train with him yourself." Meeting my gaze, Itachi gave me a grateful smile.

"Thank you, I shall be sure to tell him."


	18. Chapter 18

"Well done Sasuke, looks like you win this round." Iruka praised before inviting anyone with experience to step forwards. "Since you have been doing this much longer, this round will be a little trickier and at the end, your successful hits will be combined with the points scored of your respective student and then the end result will decide the overall winning team." He explained as I stepped forwards, Naruto immediately shouting.

"You can do it aunty! Show them all who's boss!" I laughed.

"Big brother, this will be easy for you." I heard Sasuke say to Itachi who poked him in the forehead in answer before turning to face the targets. Iruka performed a jutsu and they all disappeared.

"They will appear at random all across the training ground, so everyone who is not participating please retreat behind the safety line and _do not cross for any reason_." He looked pointedly at Naruto who grinned. Once they were all safely away from the main training area I looked to the kunai knives and shuriken I had been given, all of them painted with a blue stripe. Taking a breath I sensed something flicker to my left so I immediately struck, a knife lodging itself in the centre alongside Itachi's so I tossed him a smile. Everyone else hit however only Itachi and I hit the centre. The next one flickered into place and it was the same result until soon enough, they were appearing one after the other consecutively, some of them disappearing again almost instantly and I had to use the full range of my senses to find each one and make a hit.

Every time I lodged the projectile in the centre at almost the exact time as Itachi, the both of us streaking ahead and soon enough the others had either given up or simply could not keep pace, Itachi and I continuing to throw our weapons until we came down to our last ones. I slid three shuriken blades over one another, flinging them forwards with two kunai in the opposite direction, whirling around with a flick directly upwards to catch the target that appeared overhead until I was down to the last two. There were two left, however there were still three targets remaining, otherwise it would be left at an odd number and logically that did not make sense. Iruka would not leave it at thirty nine, there had to be thirty, so where would the last one show?

With a quick decision made I flung out the last two at the same time, a shuriken and a kunai with the knife being spun with extra curve so that when it hit the target it barrelled straight through and spun off course to then hit the final target hidden on the side of the building out of sight. Releasing my breath I exhaled, all thirty targets struck. I call that a success. Naruto was cheering the loudest of all and came rushing forwards before Iruka could even say it was safe so I turned and held up my hand, making Naruto halt as Iruka came and quickly counted everything. Walking away from the field and towards Naruto he grinned and sprung towards me. "You were totally cool your arms were moving so fast and I everything was just blurring everywhere and I knew you could do it!" He gushed all at once.

"Thanks Naruto, it was because you were cheering for me." I told him and his eyes glittered at me as Iruka returned, carrying the last target.

"Well, it actually would have come to a tie except for the fact that one of these kunai knives is ever so slightly out of the centre circle." He announced so I turned my head, looking to see which knife was which. I must admit, I was a little surprised. "Team Uzumaki, you are the winners of this challenge." Iruka announced before rubbing the back of his head. "Though Naruto it's all thanks to your aunt you won. You had better thank her properly."

"Yay! I beat Sasuke! I beat Sasuke!" And that was all Naruto could care about so I knocked him on the head, making him yelp.

"Will you behave yourself?! Ninja always act graciously in victory you little brat so stop yelling and say thank you to Iruka-sensei for his instruction!" I told him firmly as I folded my arms. "Honestly Naruto, you still have a lot to learn about being a real ninja."

"True, but you're here to teach it to me, so I'll be fine." Grinning up at me I rolled my eyes but softened, turning around when I sensed Itachi come up behind me.

"Yume-san, you truly live up to your reputation. It was enjoyable facing this challenge with you." He said to me politely and with warmth, reaching out his hands and offering two fingers which I took with two of my own, both of us demonstrating the correct way to end a competition in grace and humility.

"A lot of being a ninja is just luck, that's probably the only reason mine hit a little closer than yours did but you're very kind. Naruto. Observe Itachi-kun closely, this is how you're _supposed _to act when facing your fellow competitor." I informed him bluntly however Naruto just frowned.

"But he lost, that makes him a loser."

"Naruto!"

"Agh! Don't kill me! AGH AUNTY!" After knuckling him in the head I chased after him around the field, gracefully sliding along the ground and spiralling back to my feet to open up one arm and catch him around the middle, hoisting him up on my shoulder and puffed my hair out of my face. "Aw come on aunty this isn't fair! Put me down please!"

"Not until you learn some manners." I retorted simply as I marched him away. "Is it this way now Iruka? You'd better lead otherwise I'll just get lost, I can barely remember this place and everything looks completely different." Smiling sweetly at Iruka he sighed before chuckling softly, leading everyone forwards as Naruto grumpily fell silent on my shoulder, grumbling under his breath so I jostled him every now and then just for good measure. After that it was a rather pleasant and uneventful day. Naruto showed me things that he had been working on in class and I would lecture him every time he'd play up or say something rude but in the end, we'd always grin at one another in understanding.

The open day was a success and Naruto, finally spent of all his energy and full up on food he'd eaten from the stalls, fell asleep and I carried him on my back out of the academy, turning my head to smile at him. "Yume-san." I lifted my head as I saw Itachi and Sasuke waiting at the gate, both of them looking at me with different expressions. Itachi was warm and inviting whilst Sasuke just looked tired and bored. "Today was a nice day, thank you again for taking care of my brother."

"My pleasure, it was absolutely my pleasure." I assured him before crouching down before Sasuke, reaching out and placing my hand on his head. "Hey Sasuke, go home and get plenty of sleep okay? Young ninja like you and Naruto need lots of sleep in order to grow tall and have enough energy to continue training and learning the next day."

"Hm." He nodded his head in agreement, giving a cute little smile so I ruffled his hair affectionately before standing upright and beginning to walk down the street with the Uchiha brothers.

"Would you like us to walk you home, Yume-san?" Itachi offered however when I noticed Sasuke yawning I inclined my head and Itachi looked down before chuckling, stooping down towards his brother and pulled him up onto his back as well where Sasuke immediately rested his head and closed his eyes. Both boys looked quite adorable when sleeping, Itachi and I smiling at one another as we both lowered our voices.

"I'll be alright, thank you though for the offer, Itachi-kun." Nodding his head Itachi said goodbye before carrying his brother home and I turned the other way, taking Naruto back where I unlocked and pushed open our rickety door, carried him inside and lay him down on the bed and took off his shoes. Once he was comfortable I placed his blankets over him, reaching down and kissing him goodnight. "Sweet dreams, Naruto."


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks later when the weather was dryer, Iruka drew me in for the survival fieldtrip which I had promised to assist him with. Wearing my typical Jonin uniform I stood in line with the others after entering and when Naruto noticed me, he immediately stood up in his seat. "Whoa aunty! You're coming too?! Awesome!"

"Naruto sit down! I'm trying to explain the point of this fieldtrip!" Iruka told him sharply but Naruto just grinned and dropped down, paying more attention now that he knew I was here. "As I was saying, the point of this trip is to learn from experienced Chunin and Jonin how to best survive in dangerous or harsh terrain. You will each be given a single pack of supplies and each team will receive a single map in which they are to navigate their way through their assigned training grounds and reach the final point, home base, before the end of three days." Iruka continued to explain and I bit my lip. I'll have to do my best to try and not get lost otherwise I'll end up causing a lot of trouble for these kids and Iruka. "Your leaders will be given emergency flares which are only to be lit in genuine emergencies such as injuries, sickness or a situation deemed too dangerous for you students. All areas you have been assigned are D-rank, therefore there should be no real danger however we cannot be too careful. Questions."

As people began to raise their hands I sighed softly. Surviving in the wild was something I was good at and I had plenty of knowledge and things I could teach these kids, but this will be my first time teaching someone else other than Naruto. Keeping quiet I listened as all other groups were called out and assigned their guide, leaving me with the final nine. Naruto was grinning at me happily and Sasuke looked up with interest as Iruka formally introduced me. "This is Yume Uzumaki, a Jonin who is capable of completing S-Rank missions on her own, so make sure you learn well and respect her orders. I'll leave you all to get acquainted, good luck Yume."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." I said to him, giving him a quick wink that everyone else except him would miss. He hummed in amusement, nodding his head before going to continue arranging everyone else. "Well then, you all know who I am, so it's only right that you introduce yourselves too. I'm going to assume that you know one another's names, so for my sake please introduce yourselves and tell me if there is anything that I should know about you that will either be of use or hindrance to our survival exercises." Lifting a finger I wagged it in warning. "Remember, a team is only as strong as its weakest link, so be honest!" Pointing to the first student I had them stand up and introduce themself.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, I think this is a pain but since it's compulsory I guess I have to go along. I don't really have any strengths but if laziness is a weakness, then I have that." He introduced himself, the spiky black hair reminding him very much of his father. The same Nara attitude, however if this was also true then I can safely presume that this child was also highly intelligent.

"I'm Choji from the Akamichi clan. I eat lots of food." The larger boy who sat next to Shikamaru informed me blankly, already tearing into his snacks.

"That's okay, eating plenty of food is important for healthy growth, however eating the right sorts of food is important too. You're lucky I'm your instructor, Choji, because I am an expert in locating edible foods and preparing meals in the wild so I'll be sure to show you everything I know." He grinned at me and I smiled back before looking to the next boy.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru and we're the best at hunting and tracking, so that's our strength and I don't believe in weaknesses, so I don't have any!" He grinned whilst jabbing a finger at himself, the cute and very small puppy squeaking in answer as it sat happily on Kiba's head.

"Very well, we shall see about that. For you things might be more difficult since you not only have to provide for yourself but your companion as well, so I hope you have trained properly to be prepared for all situations."

"You bet!" Nodding my head I looked to the next row where one of the girls sat, flicking aside the long blonde hair that hung partially over her face.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I am as beautiful as I am strong, so don't you be trying to baby me or anything, okay?" She said to me so I chuckled.

"I'm sure we'll get along fine. Who's next?" A quiet boy rose to his feet, wearing tinted black glasses and a large collar running around his face.

"Shino Aburame. I am of the Aburame clan, therefore my specialty are bugs." Nodding my head I folded my arms in thought.

"I have worked with your clan before on several missions such as recon and intelligence gathering, very stealthy and extremely proficient, I respect them greatly." Shino gave no further answer except to sink back down into his seat where a tiny and blushing girl sat nearby, rising to her feet but hardly got any taller.

"Um…I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. I'm not very strong and I often make mistakes, I'm a little clumsy too…but I have the Byakugan which runs in my clan's bloodline. Please take care of me." She squeaked with a little bow so I softened, nodding my head to her.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." I assured her. There was also Sakura Haruno, Sasuke and Naruto making up the last three, all of them telling their names though Naruto kicked back and told me that I knew full well who he was. "Naruto, the point of this is to try and think of your strengths and weaknesses. If you cannot learn how to improve then what good are you as ninja? Think carefully and answer me properly, now!" Clapping my hands with a firm glare Naruto gulped and leaped to his feet with a salute.

"Yes ma'am! Naruto Uzumaki is my name, I like ramen and I intend to be Hokage one day! Strengths, uh…I have plenty of those. Weaknesses?" He frowned in thought, rubbing his head before grinning. "I don' have any of those so are we good to go now?"

"You have plenty of weaknesses, _Naruto_! You can't do anything right!" Ino said to him snappily as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You can't even perform a full transformation technique yet whilst other people have already advanced to the next level, like Sasuke!" She sighed dreamily at his name and I noticed Ino hiss sharply and glower at Sakura, the both of them sitting as close to him as they could without coming into direct contact with one another. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. Now I know how Iruka feels a little and this was only nine of them.

"Alright, alright everyone settle down. We'll be heading out soon so go get your packs and check that you have everything on the list. You must also check on the condition of everything you are carrying with you and if it is too heavy, you must decide on what to prioritise. This is your first exercise. Unload your packs and place them in an order of priority before reassembling everything correctly. Let's go."

"Yes Uzumaki-san!" They all chirped, jumping to their feet and hurrying to obey so I smiled after them. They were all so small and cute at this age, I don't ever want them to grow up but unfortunately, nothing can stop time itself. With everyone out in the yard I watched them pull apart their packs and place them from highest priority to lowest until I called that time was up. Everyone stood in front of their backs and I inspected them all closely.

"Good. Shikamaru, explain to me your reasoning." I inclined my head towards him as he stood with a casual stance.

"Well, shelter may not be readily available or you might lack the materials to build one where you're going, so that's a must have. You're bound to have plenty of sharp tools as a ninja so having a knife isn't all that important, however for those who don't know fire jutsu will need flints and fire starters, water is also imperative so it's important to have something to carry it around in…" He went on, explaining everything and I nodded, giving him full marks before further explaining exactly how to prepare for a mission and that learning about the territory is important.

"Since we are going to an area with a condensed forest, it is a good idea to think about what sort of creatures you will face there and whether any of them will be dangerous. We are likely to encounter snakes, so be sure to pack antitoxins as well as your food pills. Once you've packed everything up I'll inspect again and help anyone struggling, do not be afraid to ask me for help, it's what I'm here for. Struggling on your own is pointless and will only get you killed, so learn to depend on others in the right situations." I continued to instruct them and some took it more seriously than others, though most of them bickered.

Of course Naruto made a real mess of his own pack so I had to start over with him again, directing him step by step before finally we were all ready and we head over to our starting point at the gate to one of the low level training grounds, a thick jungle like forest. It was still early on the morning when we got there, not even nine 'o clock and some of the kids had started to yawn. "Aunty Yume I'm tired. I want a nap." Naruto announced, everyone else dropping to the ground and I exhaled.

"You'll waste more energy sitting down by trying to stand up again. If you need to rest for a moment it is better to lean against something." I explained. "No not each other! You'll just-! Fall." I finished after several of the kids had fallen down. Hinata gulped worriedly, her tiny fist gripping onto the bottom of my shirt rather worriedly so I placed my hand on her head. "Don't worry Hinata, nothing will hurt you whilst I'm here. You're all perfectly safe with me." I assured them. When the clock struck nine the gate opened and we all went inside.

"It's so dark in here." Sakura whispered, sliding up to Sasuke a little more. "Sasuke will you hold my hand? I'm scared."

"We're on a training mission, you can't afford to be scared." He told her shortly, making her faint slightly at his cold shoulder so I stopped after a little way in and began to lecture them about the surroundings, including the plants, the animals and how to best take advantage of the situation.

"As promised Choji, a lesson on gathering food. Now, although we have plenty of food now, we will run out by lunchtime tomorrow unless we ration, however I'm guessing that some of you have already started eating." Several guilty faces looked up at me so I clucked my tongue. "If you run out of food by tonight then it will be your own fault and it will be your responsibility to secure provisions. Now listen closely, because if you start mixing up some of these plants then they could prove toxic."

As we walked I taught them all about survival, answering any questions that they might have. After talking about food I taught them how to find a water source through tracks, Kiba and Akamaru heading the challenge and easily sniffed it out so we filled up our water canisters and carried on where I allowed one of the kids to take the map, leading us forwards. That happened to be Shikamaru and I just kept quiet about the fact that I had already forgotten the way and would no doubt get us lost. The boy was very good and smart just as I had suspected, however when I sensed rain coming on the air I paused, frowning slightly.

"We'll find shelter." I announced, making all the kids look at me quickly.

"What?! But it's still daylight! We got ages to go before sunset!" Naruto protested but I shook my head.

"There will be rain later and I don't want any of you getting sick. Come on, this will be a good way to teach you how to find a good place to make camp and set up a defensive perimeter. Follow me, we start by heading uphill." Staying close to the path I led them to a place where I easily found reasonably flat and soft earth for them to pitch their tents. There was one for three children each so I had the girls take one tent, Shikamaru and Choji with Naruto in another and Sasuke, Shino and Kiba in another. After observing them for a few hours, I knew that this would be the best arrangement with the smallest amount of arguments save for Sakura and Ino so I told them to behave themselves and be considerate of Hinata, so they stopped arguing and apologised to her where she sweetly smiled and told them that it was alright.

I showed them how to most effectively pitch their tent and where to find the best location where it would be best protected and once this was done, I had them all set up their own traps and low level advanced placed tags in order to best detect anything coming towards them. Part of the exercises was to surprise them with an attack in the night, however I thought I would go easy on them, plus if they are lulled into a false sense of security then it would better gauge their reactions. Most would panic, I think, since they are just kids, but I think some of them would excel such as Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru. Choji as well, perhaps, since he relied mostly on Shikamaru and if Shikamaru wasn't worried then Choji would be reassured.

With the tents now covered with perfect manmade canopies by using the tree branches and layers of leaves, everyone was warm and dry away from the rain as they crowded in their own tents whilst I stood outside. The sun would have set by now so it was a good idea to just stay put. Thankfully the rain was only a light drizzle, hardly anything to worry about and it was rather soothing against the skin so I leaned back my head a little, letting it wash over me before I retreated to my little makeshift tarp where it was dry, carefully watching and listening to my surroundings as the others all went to sleep having eaten their evening rations.

It was in the dead of night when one of them stirred, getting up and coming outside. Hinata. "U-Uzumaki-sensei? Is that you?" She gasped so I lit a flame in my hand with jutsu, bringing light to my face as I smiled.

"Yes it's me, sorry to startle you Hinata. Is everything alright?"

"I need the bathroom. May I go?" Nodding my head I directed her to where she should go so she scampered away, returning a few minutes later. "Uzumaki-sensei, are you staying out here all night?" She asked me in her timid little voice.

"That's right. I have nine precious little kids to look after so I'm going to make sure you all sleep safely. I told you I'd take care of you all, didn't I? I'm an Uzumaki, so I never go back on my word Hinata. Dream pleasant dreams, I promise that everything is fine." Hinata relaxed and smiled at me, exhaling softly.

"You are very kind, Uzumaki-sensei, just like Naruto-kun. Thank you for being our guide, sensei."

"I'm happy that I was placed here, Hinata. Go on, sleep well. Just give me a shout if anything is wrong or come back outside if you need anything." I probably shouldn't pander to them so much but I couldn't help it, they were still young after all. Hinata scampered away like a little mouse and I resumed my watch, sleeping lightly as I remained completely alert of my surroundings and awoke at the crack of dawn, rising up to send some shadow clones ahead to scout the road and make sure everything was safe before turning and rousing nine very sleepy and extremely reluctant kids.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm hungry!"

"Then you shouldn't have eaten the rest of your food for breakfast, idiot!" Kiba yelled back at Naruto who was holding his stomach as it rumbled loudly.

"But I was hungry then as well, it's not my fault they didn't give us enough food to last three days! I have a lot of growing to do, ya know, so I need lots of food!" Naruto declared before whimpering. "What I wouldn't give for some ramen right now." Only half paying attention to his whining I lifted my hand, listening and observing carefully before making a hand gesture and immediately the children scattered, Shikamaru and Choji grabbing Naruto with them.

Turning with a smile I crossed my arms. "I'll give you ten seconds to hide yourselves! If you can remain hidden for three minutes, then I'll reward you with something special for lunch, got it?" No answer. Good, at least they'd now learned that to stay hidden meant to remain quiet. "Excellent. Do not exceed a hundred foot radius! All tactics are permitted however no foul play is allowed. Scatter!" Slicing out my hand I heard the rustle of leaves in the trees so I counted to ten slowly in my head before smirking. "I'm coming to get you." I trilled in a singsong voice before darting forwards, using my ordinary senses to seek them out. "Ino, located. Sakura, located. Kiba and Akamaru, located. Choji…are you eating?" I stopped in front of him, blinking in astonishment as he shoved more potato chips into his mouth, crunching them happily.

"I was hungry." He informed me and I paused, wondering if I should comment however I decided against it. Now if Choji is here, it means that Shikamaru is not far away and obviously could not help his friend hide fast enough so had quickly disappeared. Judging by their close relationship, he would have moved away only a second before I arrived, not giving him time to move any further than twenty feet at most, however fifteen feet is more likely considering his size and ninjutsu level. Also, he would most likely have opted to get off the ground and elect a better hiding place above. He is right handed, so theoretically he would have chosen his dominant side in which to escape and the best tree for hiding is the one over there. Additionally, there are plenty of shadows and I can see that there is a large opening from where the tree has partially cracked open like a shell. With all this in mind, I can calculate his exact position.

"Found you." I announced, poking him in the cheek and he yelped, flailing quickly and almost lost his balance however I pulled him back up and out of the shadowy crack where he had tried to use them to hide himself. "Excellent tactical thinking Shikamaru, however unfortunately for you, I'm used to hunting down Naruto when he's trying to escape from me. Better luck next time."

"Hmph, trying any harder was a pain." He answered me so I smiled and lifted him up, returning him to the ground where Choji smiled.

"Hey Shikamaru, did you get caught too? Shame." The two of them went back to the others as I continued to search for the rest of the kids. So far that made five of them with Hinata, Shino, Sasuke and Naruto left to find. I could hear movement not too far away like the scuttle of bugs so I went to investigate and found a swarm.

"Interesting." I mused, checking the time. I had two minutes remaining. Darting around I went away from the noise of the bugs, planting my hand onto a huge tree branch and swung myself around, racing up the tree before I then leaped forwards and spread my arms, drawing out my sickle and chain to fling it forwards and catch the next branch and swing around to find Shino hiding away having tried to use the bugs as a distraction. "Shino, located. A good idea, however a little _too_ obvious. Next time, use less bugs to make it appear more natural and perhaps use a shadow clone to mislead me."

"Understood." Shino nodded his head before jumping down, leaving me to stand and coil up the chain once more.

"Hmm…only three left." I jumped around for a few seconds before dropping to the ground, racing forwards with my arms stretched out like wings to keep me balanced before I slid to a halt and heard a distinctive squeak from behind a rock. "Hinata, you've been found. You were using your Byakugan to track me weren't you?"

"Um…yes, I was." She admitted with a nod of her head so I grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Great job, you were the third last person I caught, which means you lasted longer than most of the others. You're quiet and small which makes you easily concealable, think of it as a strength and use it for your own gain. Go join the others now, I'll be back after I catch up with Sasuke and Naruto." I told her and she smiled before running back to where the others were waiting. Turning around I head a little further into the trees to locate Naruto and Sasuke.

A flicker in the trees caught my attention and it was a shape formed like Sasuke however I did not follow him immediately, knowing full well that he would herd me into a trap so instead, I went after Naruto with a knowing grin. I dropped down a few branches close by to him, sensing him easily through my familiarity with his chakra signature though he had concealed it well and even managed to use a concealment technique to blend into the tree trunk, however when I turned my back he shot away, making me smirk. Straight into the trap, I can be so mean to him sometimes.

"Haha! Can't catch me! I'm totally going to win that special lunch, I can't wait!" Naruto beamed however as I chased after him, his foot snagged on a wire. "Huh?" Instantly a rope shot upwards and snagged his foot, lifting him up into the air and instantly Sasuke dropped down, expecting it to be me however his eyes widened when he saw Naruto.

"Idiot! You tripped the trap!"

"Well it's your fault for putting it somewhere so stupid! Get me down from here!" He yelled however as Sasuke stepped forwards to argue further, he felt something click underneath him.

"Gotcha." I murmured as my own trap was sprung. Sasuke yelled as he was rushed upwards, swinging wildly before he and Naruto clocked heads together, making them grunt as I then appeared in view, laughing as I placed my hands on my hips. "Nice try Sasuke, very clever to try and capture the one hunting you, however you made your plan a little too obvious by lying in wait for me and leading me towards here. By chance, however, I had also laid a trap here which you stepped into. Guess we're both on the same wavelength, hm?" I smiled before both of them yelled to be let down so with a slash of a knife I freed them, opening my arms and as they yelled I caught them both, keeping them from falling as they both landed safely in my grasp. "Now let's go back, guess I'll be the one getting the special lunch after all."

"Aw no fair! Come on give us one more shot and this time we'll definitely make it to three minutes!" Naruto pleaded however I informed him that my answer was no. When we stopped for lunch I pulled out the angel cake I had bought from the store, opening it up and all the kids stared at it hungrily, licking their lips.

"Now since you all failed to survive for more than three minutes whilst being hunted, you have to face another challenge." I informed them as I cut the cake into nice equal sections, my eyes carefully estimating the sizes and perfectly cutting them. "If you answer correctly, you will each receive a slice, hence why I bought an extra big one. If you answer incorrectly, then none of you get a piece and instead, I'll eat it all by myself."

"We'll take that chance, I want some cake!" Kiba declared, Choji and Naruto agreeing with their mouths watering hungrily. Akamaru barked so I chuckled, reaching into my bag and pulling out a dog treat just for puppies which I gave to him and instantly he started to chew on it. "Oh, hey thanks."

"I'm quite fond of dogs." I explained to him simply before continuing. "Alright, select someone to answer. Remember, if they get it wrong then it will be their fault you don't get cake, so choose wisely." Instantly there was arguing and I sat back and listened, sitting in a calm, meditative pose as they grew louder and louder until finally, Shikamaru stood up.

"Enough! Don't you guys get it? She's testing us again!" He cut across all of them and everyone blinked. "She's testing to see that if in a dire situation, we can still work together as a team and so far, we've done nothing but argue and try to work alone, that's why we've failed. If we're going to get this cake, then we'll have to think about this logically." Turning around Shikamaru dropped down onto his knees, looking at me closely. "Yume-san, I'm right aren't I? This is a test. If that's so then ask me your question. I'll answer it."

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded his head, looking determined as his stomach rumbled. "Very well then. Prepare yourself." Everyone held their breath, the girls biting down on their nails as I opened my gaze and looked at Shikamaru directly in the eye. "What…is my name?"

"Eh?" Crickets sounded from in the thicket, chirping to fill the silence before all at once, all of them yelled. "EH?!"

"What do you mean? Is this a trick question? Is this not really Yume-san?"

"Naruto! You'd know if it's not your aunt right? Does she seem weird to you?!"

"I don't know, my aunty has always been a little crazy, but she doesn't feel off or anything." Once again they were all overthinking and trying to work their way around the confusion however Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru all remained level headed, neither of them panicking and seeing straight through my little mind game.

"Your name is Yume Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan, you are also known as the 'Crimson Death' of Konoha because of your bright red hair. You are also believed to be 'Konoha's Greatest Beauty' according to the women's beauty magazine poll that was created for female shinobi several years ago. You have retained the title ever since." Shikamaru answered me stoically so I smiled at him.

"Excellent job Shikamaru. Everyone! Have cake!" I trilled and began to hand out slices to everyone. They all yelled and complained that I was just being mean and playing tricks on them, however I shook my head. "Not at all. When you are shinobi, surviving in dangerous habitats can do strange things to the mind. As ninja, we must always be able to see through the illusion. It was a simple question however you all thought that there was a hidden meaning behind it and tried to overthink it, sending you into a panic which would then lead your body to work harder than usual which means you will lose energy, hydration and focus. No matter what the situation, always remain calm and _always _work as a team. That is the true shinobi way." I instructed them and they all gaped at me in awe of my words until Sasuke lifted his head.

"Yume-sensei, where's your piece?" He asked me so I smiled.

"I'm not hungry, I can go several days without food or water at all. You all enjoy it, it's a special treat for working so hard, however don't think that you can start slacking off now. We'll be running through this exercise again later and this time, I want you all to think about how you can support one another. Some of you have strengths that will complement another's weaknesses and some of you have a great level of intelligence to plan ahead. Breaking off into threes would have been an effective tactic with someone taking the lead of each group. Although you might be easier to track depending on who is in your group and how well you cover your tracks, however together you would have stood a better chance at evading, providing decoys, setting traps and even misleading me away from the weaker members of the group. Always think about the team, because without the team the mission will not be completed."

"Yes sensei!" They all chirped before devouring their cake hungrily. I let them rest for a little while before moving everyone forwards, wanting to gain more ground before the sunset so that we would reach our target by tomorrow, the third day.


	21. Chapter 21

At the end of the second day the kids were more exhausted than ever, some of them trailing behind and dragging their feet whilst complaining. "I'm tired!" That was Ino, wailing loudly as she suddenly flopped down to the ground. "When do we get to go to sleep? This fieldtrip is the worst idea ever!"

"Cut it out Ino, we'll be doing this sort of thing all the time after we graduate so get used to it already!" One of the other kids snapped at her, all of them grouchy and irritated. They were covered in dirt and grime, hot from the sun even though I had taken us through the shade and I could tell that their tempers were starting to flare.

"Well if our stupid sensei would hurry up and get us to the end then we can all go home!"

"Hey! Don't call my Aunty Yume stupid, she's the best ninja in the whole wide world!" Naruto yelled back angrily, getting up in the girl's face as she bit back.

"She's gotten us lost six times already and on top of that, she's a total ditzy daydreamer! Whoever let someone like _her _become a ninja was out of their mind!"

"Shut up! Shut up right now!" Naruto lunged for Ino to try and pulverise her however I smartly caught him by the back of his pants, letting him kick and punch at the air whilst yelling as I exhaled.

"Okay, I guess since you've all worked so hard I can be a little lenient towards you all, so how does a bath sound? There's a free flowing river nearby with plenty of rock pools for you guys to bathe and refresh yourselves, does that sound good?"

"Alright!" I thought so. After calming Naruto down I led them all off the track, pushing aside low hanging branches and leaves as the girls all huddled together.

"This forest is so creepy, it freaks me out! There are way too many bugs and all the noises sound like something scary is going to come after us." Sakura complained however I hardly paid attention, only partially listening as Naruto offered to hold her hand so that she didn't have to be scared but she yelled back at him in response. "No way! Like I would ever hold _your _hand Naruto!" Glancing back I saw his dejected expression. Poor Naruto, he liked Sakura so much.

"AGH! SNAKE!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru yapped at the slithering creature which crossed in front of us. Most of the kids screamed and instantly latched onto me, making me jolt and sway violently as the snake hissed, rising up and baring its fangs.

"It's alright, this snake isn't poisonous. However, to deal with a snake you must always be calm and quiet. Frightening them will only cause them to attack, so make sure that you retreat back a few steps carefully, always keeping your eye on its movements." I instructed them before giving them several suggestions in how to respond. Higher level ninja would always move faster than a snake so could simply go past it, however for them I suggested simply waiting for it to leave. Killing it was a last resort and only a necessity if it was required for nourishment.

"Ew! You actually mean eat a snake?" Ino demanded before sticking out her tongue. "Like I would ever, I'd rather starve to death before I eat something like that, disgusting."

"Dying from hunger is actually a very painful experience and can drive people to madness. I think you would eat the snake, Ino." I told her simply before pointing. "The pools are this way. Oh Hinata, did you twist your foot?"

"Y-Yeah, I didn't want to be a nuisance." She told me timidly, blushing as I crouched down in front of her and made her sit down on a rock. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Everyone listen carefully, if you have injured yourself then don't keep it quiet. Tell me immediately so that I can show you how to treat something. Alright, for twisted ankles or any injury to the foot, you must first elevate it. Use your shoulder to help balance the person's leg and then assess any further damage." I demonstrated how to wrap the foot and care for the injury before I then used healing jutsu to soothe the pain, making Hinata smile at me as she rolled her ankle carefully.

"Thank you!" Smiling I stood back up and took her hand, leading her along by my side to make sure that she was alright before showing the kids to the rock pools. Some of the boys instantly yelled and darted forwards, stripping down to their underwear and jumping straight in with a might splash, the three girls squeaking and leaping out of the way.

"You jerks! Don't start getting naked in front of girls!" Ino and Sakura yelled together as I sighed.

"Boys, all of you can stay here and don't leave this area. Girls you come with me, there are other pools hidden further this way. Don't worry, I'll set up a barrier so that no one can peek at you so go on ahead." I told them before organising everyone. The boys all fought and played together in the water, Shino and Sasuke remaining a little more relaxed as they simply cooled off whilst the girls used soap to wash themselves as I stood guard for them, my back turned to give them privacy.

"Hey sensei, are you really a great ninja like they say?" Ino asked me from the pool. "You're not really anything like I imagined, you're all smiley and not very serious, you find plants fascinating and seem to know more about survival tips than actual ninjutsu."

"Guess I might be a little rusty. It's been a while since I've been out in the field." I admitted, rubbing the back of my head bashfully before lapsing into silence. Once everyone was refreshed I had them dry themselves off and get dressed again before moving on upwards, this time making them set up their own camp, however for Naruto's group they immediately hit problems.

"Naruto! There's a giant hole in the side of the tent! What did you do to it?!"

"Huh?! But it was fine this morning! Oh wait, looks like one of my shuriken got loose. Oops."

"The tent is ruined you idiot!" Shikamaru was not happy and Choji complained that they were going to be cold so I sorted the problem by stitching up the tent and making them create a wind barrier with foliage and twigs, reminding them all to set up a perimeter. Once they had eaten food I sent them all to bed, knowing full well they were planning to try and catch me off guard in the middle of the night. Naruto wanted to pull a few pranks and scare the girls too, so I kept an eye on them as I sat up in a tree branch, overlooking them all.

The natural sounds of the forest began to fill the silence, a symphony of sound which lulled me gently as the kids all fell into a deep sleep, all ideas of mischief dispelled with their snoring. It was peaceful and rather relaxing to be out here, spending time with the children and I almost let myself completely relax. Almost. You see, I could not shake the feeling that we were being watched and all day I had had this feeling that we were being followed by shadows but every time I slipped away to double back and scout, I found nothing. Now that the feeling had returned, I slowly opened my eyes and focused my ears and sight, trying to figure out if I was simply being paranoid or if there really was something wrong.

My answer came with a hiss, a sharp twang of sound and a thud as several traps were triggered however none of the children woke. Immediately I was on my feet and a hand hovered over my weapon, ready to move at a moment's notice. Malicious intent flared up behind me so I jumped, clearing the branch and sailing to the next tree as kunai hit the bark and followed after me and I blocked them all with one of my own kunai, knocking them aside and dropping as something else came after me. A chain.

The metallic clunking lashed out with so much chakra infused power that it split through a tree, making it creak and groan before crashing to the ground and instantly all the children screamed, leaping up out of bed as people rose up from the ground, moulding themselves from the earth and ripped the tents apart. The girls shrieked and clung to one another as hands reached out to grasp them and the boys kicked and struggled as they too were grabbed. "Let them go!" I bellowed, hanging upside down with my teeth bared in fury.

Shooting forwards with a powerful swing I arched my back and rotated my hips with my feet outstretched, spiralling to slam one foot against one of the ninja who had invaded our camp and he grunted in pain, letting go of Hinata and Sakura as they both continued to scream. "Circle formation, all of you! Keep your heads down and don't move unless I say so!" I ordered as I took down the other ninja who had grasped the boys, facing the last one as my hand reached out towards Sasuke and he grabbed onto my hand as I powered my fist forwards and punched the assailant with so much force that I broke his jaw, teeth, cheekbone and cracked his skull as he flew back and I caught sight of his shinobi headband as I pulled Sasuke into me, placing a protective hand upon his back as he latched his arms around my waist.

"You're rogue shinobi from Amegakure." I announced to them as more ninja rose up from the ground. Now I could see, they were using pools nearby to transport themselves and the soil here was moist enough for them to travel in. Stupid, I should have been more attentive than this. "The Village Hidden in the Rain, known for their adept skill in assassinations. What do you want with these children?" I demanded to know, watching them all carefully as they surrounded us. There were more than nine, I could sense fifteen chakra signatures around us flickering clearly as bright as day. With Sasuke still clinging onto me I tightened my grip slightly, curling my fingers into his shirt ready to fling him behind me.

"If you want to live, you'll hand over those kids there. We need fresh blood to create our new order of assassins and this seemed like the best opportunity, considering you're all on your own." One of them grinned, the slash mark of his protector seemingly opening further like a gaping mouth in the shadows. "Give up, there is no chance that you will beat us."

"Sensei! Sensei save us!" Ino wailed, gripping onto one of the boys tightly as Sakura shivered.

"I want to go home!"

"Enough, all of you. Stay quiet." I ordered them without sympathy. They may be children but right now I need to concentrate on protecting them and fighting off these guys all at once. "Remember what we practiced earlier? Hunt and chase, except this time the stakes are higher. Trust in yourselves and each other, combine your strengths and I shall hold them off here as much as I can. Scatter!" Instantly the children darted away, disappearing from sight and the ninja in front of me choked.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" Growling darkly from behind that breather mask, I saw his body language turn more threatening. "Squad Four, Six and Nine, go after them. The rest of us will deal with this one!" Obeying orders they made to leave however I whirled around, chain jumping into my hand as I swung out one of the scythes and the blade slashed through all the members of one of the squads, opening fresh wounds as I snarled, eyes blazing as I used my weapons to hold back three of the nine and they dropped to the ground whilst yelling in pain, clutching at their wounds which I had opened in their flesh in a heartbeat.

"You're not getting hold of those children. They were placed under my protection therefore I shall defend them with my life! Prepare yourselves, this will not end well for you." I declared before rushing forwards, disappearing in a flash and taking on the final three. They fought well and their teamwork was flawless, all of them favouring water attacks so I dodged and split through them with a Wind Blade technique, separating the water and rushing forwards into the gap and took them down with hard punches and blows, hardly needing to extend any effort at all. "Now for the rest." Six more to go.

Following after them I heard a scream so I instantly turned towards it, coming across a scene where Hinata was being held by the hair with one arm trapped behind her back, Choji and Shikamaru trying to fight back. Shikamaru was using his Shadow Possession technique, holding down one of the ninja however the other was charging directly for him as Choji yelled, expanding his body and rolling like a ball to try and knock out his feet but the ninja jumped over and Choji hit a tree, giving himself concussion. "Damn it! I can't hold him!" Shikamaru yelled and just before his possession broke I dropped down from the tree.

My arms flung outwards and shuriken flew in all directions as I twirled, moving with graceful like movements as my sickle and chain flew outwards and slashed open the cheek of the ninja holding Hinata, making him yelp and release her. Immediately she stumbled forwards and I quickly grabbed her, lifting her up on my shoulder as I then turned, using just one arm to block incoming attacks at hand to hand, Hinata gasping as I then slammed my foot into the side of their face and knocked them out with a single blow. Still using just one hand I weaved the signs for a jutsu, electricity crackling at my hand as I summersaulted forwards and aimed for the one who was trying to drag Shikamaru into a puddle of water to take him away. "Lightning Style – Shock Paralysis Technique."

Speaking in a deadly cold tone I touched the ninja's shoulder and channelled the electricity into him, making him shriek and shake in pain as the water conducted the lightning and Shikamaru was released but unhurt as I used my expert chakra control to stop the lightning from touching his body. He blinked, staring before hurriedly leaping away and running for Choji. "Now you can all stay there for a while." I told the ninja, throwing seal tags onto their bodies so that they could not move a single muscle. "Shikamaru, which direction did the other ninja go?"

"That way. There's three more however they seem more dangerous since they opted to go for the bigger group. We tried to split off three at a time but they caught on pretty quick." He explained so without further questions I threw him onto my shoulder with Hinata who had fainted from shock and lifted Choji up under my arm, carrying all three of them with me after the others. It was not difficult to find them as I could hear them fighting back and the two girls were screaming pretty loud. Once I was in range I placed Shikamaru down with a dazed Choji and unconscious Hinata.

"Stay with them, protecting them is your mission." I informed him, giving him a kunai knife and a few explosive tags to use in case anyone came close. "I'll back in a second, so don't move." Nodding his head I turned and jumped away, racing towards the other kids as my heart hammered. Naruto, I hope he's okay. Of course, I heard him yelling from a mile away and as I swung out my chain and weapon, he was trying to hold back one of the ninja as they gripped onto an unconscious Shino and Kiba, Akamaru clamping his jaw down on their arm but he was shaken off easily.

"Let them go! You can't have them there's no way I'm letting you kidnap them! LET GO!" He yelled as Ino screamed, being dragged by the foot with Sakura as they kicked and struggled, Sasuke trying to slow down their kidnapper by using a fire jutsu. The final Ame ninja was coming up behind Naruto, striking forwards with a black gloved hand to punch my nephew in the face. As you can expect, I completely lost my temper at that point.

With my weapon slicing through the back of the ninja carrying the girls I flung it to the side so that the blade caught in the bark of a tree, using my bare fist to punch the ninja threatening Naruto and sent him crashing to the ground. "I don't think so you little punk!" Snarling in pure blind fury I whirled around my weapon and both scythes flashed brightly in the moonlight as I carved a path open and as both Ino and Sakura fainted, the ninja holding them was forced to let go just to avoid being hit again and the three of them grouped together once more. "All of you behind me, now!" I barked and the kids hurriedly obeyed.

"Aunty! I knew you'd show up. Kick their butts real good!" Naruto cheered for me and I calmed down a little, coiling up my weapon and replacing it on my hip as I looked to Kiba and Shino, still captured. I'll have to be careful about this, I don't want them getting injured. Cocking my head to the side slightly as Akamaru yapped determinedly, Kiba started to stir. I moved forwards with so much speed that before they knew it, I was behind them.

"What?! So fast!" With my red hair flashing before their eyes I grasped onto the two boys, hauling them back under my own arms and swung my foot up in a high arc to kick the three ninja but their bodies turned to water with each connection. Water doppelgangers. Figures.

"Alright! Way to go aunty!"

"It's not over yet, look!" Sasuke pointed as I jumped back towards the others, placing Shino and Kiba down as the latter groaned and sat up, rubbing his head as Akamaru yapped and jumped onto him, licking his face in relief. Sensing incoming projectiles I quickly used my chain to block, swirling my weapon around almost like a metallic ribbon and lead the attacks away from the kids with leaping pirouettes, landing steadily and immediately pulled up my jutsu.

"You made a mistake coming after these kids, especially whilst I'm here looking after them. I take my role as their sensei very seriously, and since you've hurt my students I have no choice but to return the debt tenfold." My hands started to glow as they blurred through the signs before finally, I clenched my fists. "You're finished!" Giving a bellowing yell as I sprung upwards, the three Ame ninja immediately stared with wide eyes.

"I know who that is, it's the 'Crimson Death of Konoha'!" One of them yelled however when they tried to move, they found their bodies locked in place. Of course, I had already trapped them with a sealing technique upon the ground. Now that they had stepped into the circle, the lines activated with an intense light as they remained paralysed. "During the Third Shinobi War, the mere sight of her was enough to cause the enemy to retreat, she was as terrifyingly strong as the Fourth Hokage at the age of fourteen!" Their eyes alight with panic, my fist blazed even further as I started my ascent.

"Light Release – Bright Burning Flame!" My fist connected with the ground and a flare of light boomed upwards like a pillar before concentrating into a sphere, rolling and writhing with ripples of light as the Ame ninja all howled, the powerful jutsu blasting against their bodies and causing severe internal damage before finally the light dispersed and I rose to my feet, the moonlight opening its silvery eye to cast its illuminating gaze upon me, glowering down at the three ninja who lay crippled on the ground and smoking slightly from where their hair had been singed. "Hm."

"Awesome! So…totally…awesome!" Naruto yelled with a cheer of celebration before rushing towards me and flung his arms around my leg. "You're the best ninja ever, I told you guys so!"

"We won't ever doubt you again sensei!" Ino who had woken up just in time for the finale, came running forwards along with Kiba, Hinata and Choji who all latched onto me with hugs, wailing and complaining about how terrifying the whole thing had been so after I had recovered from the surprise I calmed them all down, smiling warmly.

"There, there, it's alright, the bad guys are all beaten so there's no need to be scared anymore." I soothed them all as I quickly counted, Shikamaru and Choji pulling Hinata along with them as they too came forwards. "Well, that's nine of you so I guess we're all present and accounted for. How about we forgo making camp and just sleep under the stars. I'll show you how to use your chakra to keep warm so you're all toasty and comfortable. Come on, let's get back to camp and clear things up a bit." I guided everyone away from the Ame ninja whilst using shadow doppelgangers to collect them all and bring them to one place whilst another doppelganger went to report the incident to Iruka and he, along with several other ninja, came and collected the ones I'd gathered up whilst I continued to stay with the kids.

Everyone was overexcited and still buzzing with adrenaline as we cleaned up camp and salvaged what we could, everyone dragging their sleeping bags out to gaze up at the stars after having used my body warming technique, using their own chakra to chase away the chilly night air. "This is way better than sleeping in some dumb tent, just look at all those stars!" Naruto grinned, wearing his nightcap and had his hands tucked under his head.

"So long as your snoring doesn't keep me up all night, I guess this is alright." Ino agreed passively as one by one they all dropped off to sleep, snoring and mumbling as they dreamed though one or two had a nightmare about the attack so I calmed them down with a hand to their forehead and using jutsu to ease their mind, sending them into a deeper and more restorative sleep before standing up. Sasuke was still sitting upright, gazing up at the stars so I quickly walked over and sat down next to him.

"Not sleepy Sasuke?" He shook his head.

"Why did those guys want to take us away? What would they want with kids from another village?" He asked me in a quiet voice, his eyes so dark that I could barely see them at this time of night.

"My guess is they would have trained you to become elite assassins. Children are more easily controlled than adults, so you would have made the perfect tools to be moulded. Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Reassuring him I smiled and placed my hand on his head, leaning forwards so that our foreheads touched lightly. "I may be a daydreamer, but I'm good at what I do. I'm not totally hopeless, so make sure you rely on me, okay?"

"You're not hopeless. They just don't get you." He answered a little proudly, lifting his nose and folding his arms. "They're all stupid."

"That's not very nice Sasuke, you won't make many friends with that kind of attitude." I chuckled softly before making him lie down, making sure he was comfortable and warm before standing up. "Sweet dreams Sasuke, I'll let you all sleep in a bit tomorrow." There was a pause of silence as I turned away until I heard his quiet voice speak out again, making me stop.

"Sensei, if those people _had _taken me…do you think big brother would have come to rescue me?" Sasuke asked me and I smiled in the darkness, going back towards him and pushing aside his hair as his sleepy eyes started to close.

"Of course he would Sasuke. However, he'd have to beat me to it. If those ninja had taken any one of you…I would have hunted them down across the entire face of the earth to bring you back."


	22. Chapter 22

"Well, all things considered you did a pretty good job." Iruka told me as I handed in my report, a little relieved to hand the students back over to their parents who had come running after they had been informed of the incident, clutching their children close and I had watched as Sasuke's mother had clung to him like he were the most precious thing in the world. "Although you _did _get them lost in the most dangerous part of the forest and brought them back on completely the wrong path. Honestly Yume, when it's not a mission, you're terrible with directions."

"Yup, that's just me." I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him cheekily, carrying Naruto on my back as he snored, completely wiped out. "But I had fun and I think they did to. You're teaching them very well, Iruka, they are all excellent students. A little rough around the edges in some cases, but I think they will prove to be great ninja when they grow up." He smiled at me, looking rather proud of both himself and his students.

"Well, all greatness starts at home. I only help them along the way. Take care of yourself Yume, don't be a stranger."

"Same to you." I answered, carrying both of our packs on one arm as I carried Naruto home and let him sleep for the day, recovering from the fieldtrip and all of its excitement. Thankfully none of the other students had been attacked so I theorised that they must have simply received information somehow and chosen to attack in just the one group in order to maximise their chance of escape. Too bad they picked my group, I heard from Iruka that some of them would have to undergo serious surgery if they were to ever talk again I punched them so hard.

I was glad that everyone returned safe and sound, however the moment the fieldtrip was over most of the other kids had simply disappeared with their parents, not even glancing over their shoulders. Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Sasuke had all stopped and given me thanks for teaching them and protecting them from the enemy ninja which I had been rather happy about. Shino had come over, probably intending to say thanks but instead simply placed a butterfly in the palm of my hand and walked off. I found that more touching than anything and I had admired the beautiful butterfly all the while it stayed put in my hand before it had flown away. Children can be so sweet.

A knock sounded at my door and when I recognised the chakra signature my spirits immediately lifted higher and I rushed to yank open the door, beaming as I flung myself outside and straight onto Kakashi as I squealed his name. "Kakashi you're back! I've missed you!" I had jumped on him with so much momentum that he stumbled backwards and had to quickly grip onto me and fight for his balance, stuttering and blushing cutely.

"Y-Yume! Don't jump on me like that, I…we could have fallen over." He said to me, turning his head as he spoke before finally meeting my smiling gaze. "I heard what happened, are you alright?"

"Not even a scratch. Those Amegakure ninja sure messed with the wrong person in this case. I assume the old man is going to send someone to investigate and make sure that Amegakure was not involved in any way?" Kakashi nodded as we stood at the door, ignoring everyone else who walked past on the street.

"I've been given the assignment to investigate. This type of mission shouldn't take long but you never know, I just wanted to see you before I left since I only just returned from the last mission." Understanding completely I nodded my head, reaching out and taking his hand in mine to give it a friendly squeeze however Kakashi turned a little redder at the contact, making me think that perhaps he had caught the sun or he was beginning to notice girls a little more now and was shy around them. He was so adorable.

"Do you have time to come in for something to drink or eat? I don't have anything readymade but it wouldn't be any trouble. You need to eat plenty before going out on a mission so you have all the energy you need." I invited him however Kakashi smiled at me and patted his stomach, telling me that he and Guy had just finished an eating contest which he had won. "In that case, take care whilst you're out there, okay? Don't underestimate those Rain Ninja, they are as stealthy as they come and very protective of their borders, getting inside won't be easy."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." He promised me with a wave of his hand so I smiled, leaning into my hip as I arched an eyebrow and turned my head slightly, regarding him at a different angle.

"If you get captured and they send me to rescue you, I'll be very upset, got it? Don't be doing anything reckless or stupid, because no matter what they'd do to you, I'll make sure it's ten times worse when I get hold of you." Smiling cutely at him as he shuddered at the threat, I clapped my hands together. "Safe travels and hurry back! I want to go get seafood with you and Guy soon, so don't keep me waiting!" Relaxing again Kakashi reached out with his hand and placed it on top of my head, smoothing back my hair as he looked at me with utter softness.

"I won't. This is just a routine scout and scour mission. Once I have the information needed, I'll come back and I'll treat you to all the seafood you like. Just don't try to out eat Guy again, you two always rack up a huge bill afterwards." His head hung despairingly as he remembered the last time the three of us had competed, leaving us all with a huge bill that had made us faint on sight. We _did _get a little carried away, but that was when we were much younger and didn't have to worry about money so much.

"Then it's settled. I'm looking forward to it Kakashi, you're always running out on missions for the old man and are rarely home anymore. Guy too, it gets a little lonely, ya know." My eyes crinkled a little as I gazed up at him, still holding his hand as his other rested on top of my head. "I like it best when we're all together, it's always fun with you two around and I can't help but worry about you both when you're not safely at home, so be extra careful for me. I won't forgive you if you get injured." We both looked at each other for a few moments before Kakashi leaned in closer, resting his forehead against mine as his hands came to pull against my shoulders so that I was in a partial embrace, strong fingers loose and gentle against me as if he were scared to bruise me.

"I'll be back before you know it. Just keep watch for me, okay Yume? Don't be causing any more trouble for old man Hokage whilst I'm gone and try not to get lost." Grinning up at him I nodded my head once, reaching forwards a final time to embrace him and this time he hugged me back, his cheek neatly tucking on top of my head as I felt his muscular arms tighten around me. "Stay safe, Yume."

"You're the one going off on a mission." I pointed out bluntly but did not let go for a while, continuing to embrace him securely before I finally let go and stepped back as I lifted a hand to tuck my hair back behind my ear so that it wasn't falling over my eye. "Hurry home."

"Aye-aye." He saluted before disappearing right in front of me. I remained rooted to the spot for a while, closing my eyes as I sensed his chakra signature get further and further away until it was gone completely. With a smile I closed the door and let it click softly back into place, exhaling slowly as I silently prayed that Kakashi's mission would go well, however just as I had finished murmuring in my mind Naruto came yawning into the front room, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey aunty I'm hungry, can I have something to eat?" Lifting my head I smiled at him, grabbing an apron and expertly looping it over my head and tying it off at the back.

"Sure thing Naruto, but this time you're going to eat the vegetables without complaint." I warned him as I started to cook up something for him to eat.

"Aw no fair!"

"I said no complaint!"


	23. Chapter 23

I was happy to finally be back home after such a straining mission. Of course chasing down missing-nin and rogue ninja is a very important job, however it sometimes took far too long for my liking and I'd missed Naruto so much since I'd been away, but at least my mission had been successful. That rogue ninja had been a _pain _to track down but once I'd nailed him, there was no way he was escaping. Ah well, all's well that ends well. At least I get to stay home with Naruto for a good long while now that I'd earned some decent pay. I should be able to actually buy him a really nice birthday cake this year.

When I got home Naruto wasn't there so I quickly changed out of my shinobi uniform and pulled off my headband, letting it rest so that I could let my hair loose as well. Once I had refreshed myself I went out into the village in search of Naruto, checking all his usual haunts until finally I found him at the park. He was on the swing by himself, his head bowed and immediately I knew something was wrong. I appeared in front of him and crouched down, my eyes full of concern. "Naruto what happened to you?"

"Aunty!" He jolted violently with surprise, yelping as he almost slipped off the swing however I caught him in my arms and lifted him up easily, shifting him into one arm so that I could touch a finger delicately to his swollen face. Anger boiled underneath the surface and I felt a strong urge to simply take my sickle and chain to go on a witch hunt.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded to know however Naruto just looked away. His face was bruised and swollen, one eye almost completely black and his lips were split in two places. The backs of his hands were viciously scraped and the knuckles had had their skin ripped off from where he'd tried to fight back and for a moment I could only stand there in silence, too horrified to believe what I was seeing and so enraged that I knew if I did not take this time to try and calm down, I would really end up murdering someone.

"It's nothing, I just got into an accident at home. Those shelves fell down again." Those damn shelves, why did they refuse to stay stuck to the wall? This time I swear I'm just going to throw them out, but even if this was partially the truth, these wounds weren't inflicted by a few shelves falling on his head.

"Naruto." I said firmly and he flinched so I stopped, checking my tone before giving a long sigh. Perching myself on the swing I settled him on my lap, gently swinging a little as I lifted my hands to frame his face and began to heal his injuries, allowing the swelling and bruising to disappear so that he was my loveable little nephew once again. "Feel better?"

"Yeah!" He cheered with a bright smile at me so I gave him a sad smile. When I find out who did this to him, I am going to seal their tongues to the roof of their mouth and rearrange their faces. No one messes with my nephew, how _dare _they?! "So what happened with your mission? Were you chasing after any bad guys this time?"

"Sure thing Naruto, I was just like a real bounty hunter." I told him, keeping the details vague so that I didn't really give anything away, but I recounted the thrilling chase that led me all the way across the Land of Iron and the daring conflict I was met with. Naruto hung on my every word as I swung us back and forth though I exaggerated a few things just to make it more interesting.

"Wow! And you weren't hurt at all? You really are indestructible aunty, you're the coolest ever!" Grinning at him happily, I glowed with pride. I loved the fact that I was Naruto's greatest hero and that he bragged about me to all his classmates, it made me feel incredibly special. Jumping off my lap Naruto challenged me to a swinging competition, wanting to see who could go highest so I obliged him, cheering and whooping as he started to sail through the air with me following, watching him peacefully until both of us at once let go and went flying forwards. I landed first with an elegant roll, sliding over the sand covered ground before opening my arms and catching Naruto who yelled with laughter as I spun him around. "Woo!"

"Gotcha!" Grinning together we bumped heads, wearing identical grins however whilst Naruto remained completely unaware, I suddenly sensed malicious intent as I let him slide to the ground, keeping one hand anchored against him. When a large stone came flying towards him, my hand effortlessly moved to cover his face and caught it in the centre of my palm, the sound of stone slapping skin making Naruto stop and stare as my hardened gazed looked towards a group of teenaged boys, all of them holding stones and wearing sadistic grins. Before me Naruto tensed and his hand darted out to grip onto a clump of my clothing, desperately holding on and I felt my temper begin to simmer.

"Oi-oi, looks like the freak got himself an onee-chan. Big sister can't protect you, little freak!" One of them called out to us both and Naruto bowed his head under the insult so I effortlessly pulled him against me, wrapping my arms around his head as a means to cover his ears before I then guided him to stand behind me. I planted my feet shoulder width apart to cover Naruto, fearlessly looking towards these older boys who were all laughing and jeering insultingly. "Unless you get out the way, you're gonna get hit too lady." I refused to budge, gritting my teeth as I seethed.

"You little punks. Picking on a defenceless boy? What kind of beasts are you?! Throwing stones at a kid is just unmanly and cruel, but you made the biggest mistake in going after _my _nephew." I cracked my knuckles threateningly, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and the air began to feel a little chillier around us. "Go ahead, throw those rocks if you want but I'll warn you. Not one of them will touch Naruto and if you push me, civilians or not, I will give you a beating like nothing you'll ever experience! Why can't you just leave him alone?!" I demanded fruitlessly and even as I continued speaking they launched their rocks at me and I knocked a few of them aside, a little overcome by my emotions to bother with the rest and they glanced off me as I continued to shield Naruto. "He's just a little boy, why do you have to hate him like this?! He never did anything wrong, he's never hurt any of you, why? _Why_?!"

A large stone came arcing straight towards my face so I readied myself to catch it and throw it back at them, several kunai appearing in my hand in readiness, wanting to just scare them a little however suddenly a tall yet slim figure appeared in front of me, longish black hair rustling as they caught the stone then dropped it to the ground in silence, anger boiling through their voice. "You…should be ashamed. Ashamed…and afraid." Itachi sounded as if he wanted nothing more than to break their bones and as I blinked in surprise, I heard another voice calling out to me.

"Yume-san!" Turning my head I was again surprised as Sasuke came skidding down the bank and ran towards me, rushing forwards before standing in front of both Naruto and I with a defensive stance.

"Crap, it's an Uchiha! Run!" I could feel the power of the Sharingan as Itachi glowered at them with red eyes, scaring them off and they fled from the park without any further arguments.

"Sasuke, Itachi, what are you doing here?" I questioned them with a tilt of my head. "Were you just passing by?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded his head, turning around and his soft smile was already returned, dark eyes looking straight towards me. "Initially we were not going to intervene as you are more than capable, however neither Sasuke nor I were content to stand back as they saw fit to throw rocks at our friend. You are not hurt?" Relaxing I shook my head, reassuring him quietly before I faced Naruto, kneeling down so that we were at an even height.

"Naruto?" He had drifted off into a depressed daze, his eyes losing their brightness and it killed me to see him that way so I curled my arms around him, placing my hand protectively over his head and drew him against me as I kissed his cheek lovingly. "It's alright Naruto. I'm going to deal with this and I promise I will do everything within my power to make sure this never happens again. I swear, anyone who touches you will feel my infinite wrath." I murmured to him as I stroked his hair gently and continued to embrace him. "Thank you Sasuke, Itachi, may I ask you for one more favour? Will you take Naruto home for me?" My eyes fixed onto Itachi, dark and unforgiving. "There is something I need to do." Itachi pulled back a moment, a little intimidated by my gaze but nodded my head. Standing up I placed my hand upon Sasuke's head briefly, giving a gentle smile down to him before I disappeared in an instant, the last they saw being my rising red hair.

I chased after those teenagers and when I cornered them in an alley, I closed my fists and beat them into submission, knocking them to the ground until only one remained, their supposed leader and he quivered before me with whimpers as I closed my hand around his neck and lifted him off the ground, his feet kicking and scrambling for a foothold as I pressed him against the wall. "If you so much as ever _look _at my nephew again, I'll come back for you and next time, I won't be so lenient. I'll break every bone in your bodies then leave you naked and exposed chained against the Hokage cliff, you understand me? Touch my nephew, then you deal with _me_." I told him in a dangerous growl. "You want a monster? Well. You got one. Do not touch my precious baby." After the bully had been frightened enough to the point where he wet himself, I dropped him with a final kick to the gut and he slammed against a dumpster.

Flicking a hand through my hair I then went straight to the Hokage, ignoring the guards who told me that he was busy at the moment and simply walked straight in. Old man Sarutobi looked up at me in surprise, immediately noticing my bruises and the fact that my knuckles were red raw. "Yume, what on earth…"

"Naruto needs more protection." I informed him bluntly as I planted my hands powerfully upon his desk, leaning over as my anger still simmered. "When I'm not here, he needs ANBU watching over him to keep him safe at all times. Whenever I leave, the populace go after him like hunting dogs, the little mutts, and I _refuse _to come home to find his face swollen and bruised beyond recognition, ya hear me? This is all on you and your dumb council old man, so fix it!" My voice and temper were raising higher and higher as I became increasingly distressed so Sarutobi gave a sigh and put aside the documents he was reading over.

"Come sit down Yume and allow me to get you some tea. This has been a hard time for you, so tell me everything that happened from the very beginning and I shall help you as I can." He promised me, walking around his desk and placed an arm around me comfortingly, giving me an affectionate smile and guided me to a comfortable seat. By this point the anger had died away and now I was just upset, barely holding back the tears as I woefully told the old man about how I had come home to find Naruto all beat up and then these civilian teenagers had started to throw dangerous rocks and stones at us both. He sat and listened, not even reacting to when I admitted to going after them in order to teach them a lesson, simply listened and occasionally nodded his head whilst I started to bawl.

"I mean, Naruto is just too cute and adorable! How could anyone ever want to hurt him? He's so sweet natured and sure he's mischievous but that just makes him all the more endearing and he's got big beautiful blue eyes and his hair is all spiky and soft and…and…!" Taking the handkerchief the old man offered me I dabbed away my tears, sniffling pathetically but feeling a little better for it. "I'm sorry old man Hokage, I let you down. I'll take any punishment you see fit, but please, you gotta help Naruto. He doesn't understand why he's an outcast and I can't tell him. Will you please look out for him a little more? Please?"

"There is no more need to worry, Yume. I'll ensure that there is always someone watching over him whenever you are away on a mission. I'll even do my best to check in on him myself. Come now, come now, calm down. It's no help to anyone if you're in such a state." He told me gently, patting my shoulder as I drank his floral tea which helped to calm me down a little. "You really love that boy, don't you?"

"Of course. I have raised him myself since he was the born. I know I'm too young for him to be my own, but I feel like he could be my own child." I admitted to him thoughtfully. "Besides we're so alike in many ways, he definitely is an Uzumaki even though he didn't get my sister's beautiful red hair. Still, he looks a lot like Minato, don't you think?" Old man Sarutobi smiled warmly and nodded his head.

"Yes, though he does not have Lord Fourth's temperament. He is most certainly most like Kushina and yourself in that aspect." I grinned proudly at that, my slightly lopsided smile making the old man smile further with affection. "As for your assault on those citizens…well until they come forwards with a complaint, no formal action will be taken, however I will give you a warning not to do something like this again. Your circumstances are unique, however they cannot protect you Yume, so please. Try to control that temper."

"I make no promises old man Hokage, but I will try my best. Thank you for the tea and I'm sorry for causing you more trouble." Taking my cup I politely finished the rest of my tea, enjoying the delicate flavour before I stood up and bowed to him. "I'll go back to Naruto now, old man."

"Take care of yourself Yume. My door is always open to you." He promised me so I smiled at him again, pausing before I launched a quick embrace on him. The old man reacted in surprise, tensing before then relaxing and patting my back as I smiled into him, thinking how much like a father figure he was. Old man Sarutobi was the one I always turned to for help, the one I always asked advice from. He never let me down and even accepted the fact that I had a terrible temper but didn't seem to mind it. I trusted him with everything, so as I pulled back, I gave one last grin before disappearing.

Going straight home to Naruto I walked through the door and was immediately attacked by a rush of yellow. "Aunty!" Naruto flung his arms around my waist and I naturally caught him, smiling lovingly down at him as I ruffled his hair then moved further inside to close the door. I couldn't sense the presence of Sasuke or Itachi so I assumed they had left and, seeing that I was searching around, Naruto confirmed it. "They had to go because they were expected back, but that older guy said that you could come ask him for help if you need it."

"That's good, we'll have to go and thank them properly tomorrow, Naruto." I told him evenly as I stooped down and picked him up, hooking him into my folded arms so that he was neatly perched. "It's only polite and you'll have to be polite to Sasuke, okay? Think you can do that for me?" Naruto groaned but promised he'd be polite but only because I'd asked him. Grinning at one another we rubbed noses. "You don't have to worry about those boys anymore, Naruto. I took care of them and I went to talk with old man Hokage. We're going to make sure that no one tries to hurt you again."

"Why do people not like me Aunty Yume? Did I do something bad?" He asked me imploringly and I paused a little, looking into his pleading and hurt expression. "They treat me like I'm something evil or nasty, like a tummy bug. Why do they do that, aunty?" I tried to think of a way to tell him without giving anything away, but each time I tried, my tongue seized up as the seal activated itself so eventually I gave a sigh.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, Naruto. Here, take a look at my tongue." Opening my mouth I extended my tongue towards him, letting him see the black mark there. "This is what you call a curse seal. It forbids me from telling you anything that you're not supposed to hear until you're sixteen years old and if I try to break that vow I made, the seal will stop my tongue and cause me pain until I stop trying. I'm sorry Naruto, I really wish I could tell you, can you forgive me?" He frowned in thought a little as I walked around with him, starting to prepare a few snacks and things as well as popcorn so that we could have a comfort night in.

"So…it stops you from telling me the truth…but you can't help it? Okay, I think I get it." He nodded his head then frowned again. "Is that also why you can't tell me about my mommy and daddy?" I nodded my head sadly, giving a sigh before I nuzzled his cheek.

"Your parents were great people, Naruto, and they loved you with all their hearts before you were even born. That much I can tell you, but I promise you're not alone. I'm still your family, right? I'm your aunty and I am never going to let anything hurt you ever again. Silly boy, you should have told me it was so bad. Never keep such a secret from me ever again. I worry about you, ya know?" Naruto grinned at me.

"Yeah! You're the coolest and most awesome aunty and ninja in the entire world, ya know?! I'm the luckiest kid ever, because no one else has you except me!" He declared enthusiastically as he clung onto me with a tight hug so I embraced him back, glowing with warmth. We sat together on our old couch and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon, Naruto sat on my lap with a huge bowl of popcorn whilst I wrapped the blanket around us both, laughing at the comedy whilst snuggled into one another and I wished that we could just stay like that forever, with all worries and problems firmly locked outside where they could not get in to disturb us.


	24. Chapter 24

All evening I had felt uneasy. Naruto's eighth birthday had come and gone and the nights were getting much colder, however on this clear moonlit night I could not stop the shivers that continued to run down my spine. I checked on Naruto, thinking that perhaps he was in danger somehow but all was peaceful in the house and he was sleeping soundly, though he'd kicked off his covers in the night so I tucked him back in before leaving the room quietly. Restless and agitated I frowned, shaking my head as I tried to figure out what was wrong.

Deciding that the best thing to do was to simply go out and investigate, I slipped out of the house and took to the rooftops. The cold wind made me shiver so I activated my chakra to warm my body from the inside out, allowing me to concentrate better as I scanned my immediate surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, however my acute senses could feel something ominous, powerful and dangerous nearby. There was an overwhelming sense of bloodlust so I dashed straight towards it, glad that I had decided to pick up my weapons beforehand.

The moonlight was radiant due to the moon being full however the usually peaceful sensation of feeling its touch against my skin was absent as I found myself heading towards the Uchiha compound. It was silent, as silent as a grave and with a start of alarm, I realised that I could sense no chakra signatures of shinobi or civilians. That was when I smelled the blood. It made me retch at first having not been exposed to so much of it in so long, but even then as I landed on the ground the blood sloshed underfoot and I gripped a hand over my mouth, eyes wide in horror.

Dead. All of them. Dead. I hadn't even heard any screaming of their pain as they had been killed and that was when I noticed the sound barrier that had been erected around the entire Uchiha compound so I dispelled it quickly, doing my best to settle the sickened sensation in my stomach as the metallic taste and smell of blood filled my mouth and nose, the bodies of the Uchiha clan littering the ground as they all lay completely immobilised in the eternal rest of death. Even the children had not been spared and I grit my teeth, turning away from the lifeless body of a small child as I desperately searched for life signs until finally, I sensed something.

A flicker of life on the far side, chakra signature fragile and flickering with blind fear. Sasuke, it was Sasuke, I'm sure of it. Leaping forwards I cleared the street and landed on the rooftop, running at full speed towards where I could sense Sasuke and his brother Itachi, both of them running. Were they survivors? Wait, I can sense another presence in the distance but this one I did not recognise at all. I almost backtracked to go after that person however the intense fear and terror I could sense in Sasuke's chakra sent me forwards and I did not stop until I was perched in a crouch, overlooking the street where Sasuke was running _away _from Itachi.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" He was sobbing as Itachi followed after him almost in a daze, his once warm and kind expression hardened to a mask of iron hard stone as Sasuke tripped and fell to the ground, whimpering as he grazed his knees and trembled. "Please…please…I'm afraid to die…"

"You are not even worth killing. However…" Itachi's voice stung my ears as if it was physically painful to listen to him as he lifted his sword and aimed it towards his little brother who quivered on the ground. "That does not mean I cannot leave you a permanent reminder…of who you should hate most in this word." The blade descended and I moved. There was a sharp clash of metal as my kunai blocked the sword, the pure strength of my arm holding off both of Itachi's as I pushed back, both of us trembling to gain the upper hand as I stood over Sasuke, his eyes widening in terrified shock before slipping into unconsciousness and collapsing behind me.

"Itachi." I snarled darkly however my eyes were relaxed, if anything I was curiously trying to piece together exactly what was happening. Itachi did not seem the type to betray his clan and try to murder his brother, his love for Sasuke was too obvious. I had seen him watching over him from time to time even when he was at school, always keeping his distance. "This makes no sense."

"It does not concern the likes of you." He answered back simply so I grit my teeth and gave a final push. Itachi swung his weapon once more and we continued to clash, his Sharingan eyes burning a deep red as he watched my movements so I continued to attack with unexpected movements, using my flexibility as an asset to push him back away from Sasuke before blasting at him with a wind style jutsu. Springing backwards Itachi attempted to dodge however the air blades sliced through his clothes and opened flesh wounds, blood sliding down from every opening as I turned backwards and slammed a smoke bomb on the ground, choosing to get Sasuke away to safety as I also sent a flare up into the sky to alert all other ninja on patrol to come immediately.

Sasuke was so light in my arms that I had to grip onto him extra tightly just to make sure he was really there, disappearing in an instant under the cover of the diversion and carried him out of the Uchiha compound as the alarm was raised, people going to investigate. "Yume!" With a gasp I dropped down to the ground before old man Hokage, holding Sasuke's limp form with his head cradled against me like a new born babe.

"Old man! The entire Uchiha compound has been massacred, what the hell is going on?!" I demanded to know with a yell, still a little breathless from shock as my entire body trembled. That had been devastatingly horrific to witness, all those people lying in pools of their own blood. Even the children. Tiny, innocent children who were no threat to anyone. How could anyone bear to shoulder so much guilt on their shoulders? My own shoulders were shaking as I pressed my eyes tightly shut, trying to not let the emotion rip its way out of me. "Sasuke…I managed to get Sasuke out, he was the only one left…old man, what's going on?"

"Leave it to me, Yume, you have done well in saving the boy. Take him to the hospital to be cared for, his body and mind have been placed under tremendous strain." The old man directed me, placing his hand upon my shoulder however by the grim set of his face, I simply knew that he knew more than he was telling me. I knew it was not my place to ask so I bit my tongue, nodding my head and disappeared once more and carried Sasuke to the hospital where I demanded attention for him, ready to scream the place down as he hung limp as a lifeless doll in my arms. The medical ninja immediately rushed towards him, ascertaining his condition and treating him accordingly as I waited in the corner of the room, not moving one inch until they left him to rest and I came forwards to be with him.

It was too much to cope with, seeing that much death in one place. The blood had not even dried on my shoes and I had traipsed it into the hospital without a care so I took them off and washed them in a bathroom, shuddering with slight disgust before I gripped the sink tightly. Itachi. There had definitely been blood on that sword, but to think that he could have taken down the entire Uchiha clan alone? Not even he was that good. That other presence I had felt must have been an accomplice, if only I had sent a doppelganger to track them down then perhaps I could punch some answers out of them.

Gritting my teeth I splashed my face with cold water and looked out the window to see the sun was rising. Maybe Sasuke will wake up soon. If he does then I want to be there for him. When I got back to the room, however, the old man was already there, sitting at Sasuke's bedside and watching over him diligently. "I think it best if you leave this to me, Yume. You should go back and see to Naruto, continue taking care of him as you have done before. This night is a night that is best left forgotten to those who are able to forget."

"There is no way I can ever forget! I literally stopped Itachi from maiming and possibly even murdering his little brother, I can never forgive anything like that!" Proclaiming loudly I sliced out my hand to emphasise my point. "Sasuke is all alone now, I can't just leave him!"

"Yume!" His sharp tone forced me into silence and I hissed slightly, biting down on my tongue to stop myself from continuing on. "I shall stay with Sasuke and watch over him for now, there are things that I would rather discuss with him alone. Once he is recovered, then you may visit him as you please, however you are forbidden to mention anything you saw concerning this night to him or anyone else, understood?" Slowly I nodded my head. Hokage commanded it, so I must obey. I knew there would be many things that he would know that I couldn't and I trusted him enough that this wasn't of his own planning, but still. Nothing warranted the mass slaughter of an entire clan. As one of the last Uzumaki, I could understand the pain Sasuke feel the moment he opens his eyes. "You may go now."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." I murmured meekly, bowing my head and disappearing though it was the last thing I wanted to do. True to his word, however, the old man stayed with Sasuke until he woke up and I later learned that Sasuke had remembered most of what happened, however he couldn't remember who had come and rescued him from his brother. The old man told me that all he can remember seeing was some sort of angel falling from the sky and carrying him away, as well as the smell of cinnamon, ginger and pine. Did I really smell like that? Not that it was important, but I was touched that Sasuke had envisioned an angel in my place. It if brought him comfort…even a little bit, then I was fine with that.


	25. Chapter 25

Still unable to get Sasuke out of my mind several days later I found myself striding through the streets and straight into the Hokage's office where he was holding a meeting with the village elders to discuss what was to be done about the Uchiha massacre and Sasuke's upbringing.

"I will care for Sasuke Uchiha. Please, leave his care in my hands." I announced clearly and with perfect clarity, entering the room to the chagrin of the guards who failed to keep me out. "I shall take Sasuke under my protection and ensure that he has everything he needs." The old man narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at me, the other two elders spluttering at my impertinence whilst Danzo merely scowled at me before speaking.

"You have enough to deal with without the added responsibility of the Uchiha boy. He will be taken under the care of a home with other orphans and I shall keep a close eye on him. When he is older, I shall take him under my own wing." My lips pressed into a thin line as I continued walking forwards, not stopping until I stood before the four elders.

"I do not believe you understood my tone, Danzo." I spoke, clearing my throat to ensure that no misunderstanding was made between us all. "It was not an offer or a suggestion. I _will _be Sasuke's guardian until he is of an age to take care of himself without adult assistance. What he needs is nurture. Not strangers smothering him with sympathy or your beastly claws digging into his mind. Leave the boy alone, I shall take care of him." Danzo's expression soured as we glowered at one another but I turned my face away from him, focusing on the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, I have raised Naruto on my own since he was a baby and I understand the kind of pain that Sasuke is experiencing right now. My own clan was destroyed and I watched my mother die a slow and painful death, more than that, I know plenty about love and loss. I can help him."

"There is truth to your words, but are you certain you are capable? The Uchiha brother, Itachi is still at large and may yet return to finish what he started. The boy will need protecting."

"No one is more qualified than I am." I refused to take no for an answer. I would act on my own if I had to but right now, all I cared about was Sasuke. "He doesn't have to move anywhere, he can have his own place, his own space and I shall simply make sure he eats well and has everything he needs. For a ninja like me, I can easily be in two places at once. I'll raise them both like they were my own, I won't let you down old man." Our eyes met and Sarutobi considered me carefully, studying the determined expression I wore. Finally he spoke.

"I agree that the best course of action to take is to interfere as little as possible." He announced, dipping his head and I finally relaxed, giving a grateful smile to him. "Yume has proved herself a great shinobi ninja and an exceptional caregiver. Perhaps in this instance, all that the Uchiha boy needs is a woman's touch." And thus it was decided that I would become Sasuke's official guardian. After the documents were signed I took them to go and see him. He no longer lived in his parents' house as it was deemed too traumatic for him.

He now lived in a small apartment on his own close to the academy and when I knocked on the door, I could sense the grief and pain he carried inside. The door opened and he looked up at me, not giving a single expression. "What do _you_ want?"

"Can I come in? We need to talk Sasuke. There are some things that I need you to sign for me." I told him gently and he glared at me a moment longer before walking away. I took this as the invitation to come in so I closed the door behind me and walked inside. It was plain and simple but clean and well kept. The Hokage had done well to find him such a place so quickly. "These documents, you should read them and these I need you to sign but the choice must be yours. I don't want to push this on you Sasuke." I told him kindly so he snatched the papers that I held out to him and read through them.

"What is this? What is going on?!" He demanded to know, wearing an angry expression with his dark eyes simmering. "My guardian? This has to be a joke! Why would they make _you _of all people my guardian?" Paper flew everywhere as he flung it aside, turning his back to me. "I don't need your help, I don't need anything from anyone I can manage all on my own." For a moment I just stood there, trying to find the right words.

"I asked them to let me be your guardian, Sasuke." I spoke and I saw him make a movement of surprise, head turning slightly. "I knew that you would want your space, so I insisted that they let me take care of you as and when you need. I'm not going to be replacing your parents, Sasuke, I'm going to be here to make sure that you're okay. I'll start by making some food, you look like you haven't eaten in a while."

"I'm not hungry." His stomach betrayed him, rumbling loudly so I smiled knowingly and cooked up the most delicious meal I could with what he had, making sure that I did not burn a single thing and balanced the flavours properly before I set it down on the table. Begrudgingly Sasuke came and sat down, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument and picked at the food. He didn't eat all of it but he ate enough to settle my worries and I put the rest away to save for later in case he got hungry after I left. "I don't want you here. I don't need you."

"Maybe not now, but you will. I know you will." I told him honestly as I stood in the kitchenette, arms folded as I watched him. "You may not believe me, but I understand a little of what you're going through."

"No you don't! Everyone says that, they say that they understand, that they lost people too, but they don't understand!" He suddenly snapped, yelling and with a kick he turned over the table, making everything that was on it like his plate crash to the floor and shatter. I didn't even flinch, letting him use up the rage he'd been concealing. "Nobody knows how it feels to be so betrayed by their own brother, no one can know what it's like to have everyone you know suddenly gone, wiped out in a single night! You don't understand, so don't lie! You're not even here, you're just a doppelganger. Why would you waste your time on an orphan like me? I bet you're really with that idiot Naruto right now because he's your real responsibility. You're just doing this because you pity me!" With a roar he punched forwards and his fist crashed into my gut with enough force to jolt me.

When I didn't disappear he stopped, freezing in place as he realised that it really was me. Without a word I knelt down and placed my arms around him, drawing him into my embrace and placed a hand over his head as he stood there limply. "I do understand, Sasuke. I know the same level of pain as you feel right now. My own clan was destroyed, I lost my home and my mother then I lost other people who were precious to me. I've watched friends die in war, buried their bodies and sometimes not even have bodies to bury. I'm not pitying you, Sasuke, I'm telling you that it's alright to feel this way, it's not a weakness." His small body began to tremble and I could feel his tears drip down my skin as he struggled. "I'm the only one who can understand what it means to lose everything, so you don't have to pretend with me. That mask you're wearing? You can take it off when you're with me, I'll accept anything you throw at me, be it pain, anger, grief, rage. I don't care. Let me take all of your suffering and hide it away within me instead. I'll protect you from now on, Sasuke. I won't let you be haunted by this for long."

By the time I stopped talking Sasuke was sobbing freely into me, arms wrapped around my neck and face buried into my shoulder and I cradled him like a child, holding him until he had cried himself to sleep. Naruto was already in bed so I carried Sasuke up to his little room and made him comfortable, watching over him all night to make sure he didn't get any nightmares and in the morning, he woke up to the smell of pancakes. He stopped, blinking at me as I turned around and smiled, glad to see him awake. "Good morning Sasuke! I made pancakes, do you like them sweet or savoury?"

"You're still here." He deadpanned and I chuckled, placing his breakfast down on the table which I had fixed whilst he was sleeping. "Shouldn't you be back with your nephew by now?"

"Probably but since there's no school today, he's sleeping in. Besides, I have a doppelganger watching over him and I have plenty of seals about the house to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. I'm an expert with handling Naruto by now, I did raise him myself, ya know." Sasuke came and sat down at the table, looking at the pancakes before turning his face away but I pestered him until he ate at least one.

"You're a pain." I ignored his rude comment and began to tell him that I expected him to eat a healthy and balanced diet. I'd already restocked his cupboards with sensible foods and plenty of fruit and vegetables, wanting him to have a variety of options.

"Do you know how to cook Sasuke? If not then I can leave a cookbook with you whenever I have to go on a mission or I'll arrange for someone else to make meals for you." I asked him however he told me that he could manage simple meals and learning wasn't hard. He was intelligent, so I allowed myself not to worry about his diet. I pottered around for a bit, making sure everything was clean and making mental notes on things that needed doing. There seemed to be a leak in the roof so I gathered what I needed before heading up there to fix it, hammering new tiles in so that he wouldn't be flooded every time it rained.

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke asked with an exasperated sigh as he climbed up onto the roof with me.

"Oh hey Sasuke, I was just fixing your roof. You have a few loose tiles here and there. Be careful, it's not all that stable." I warned him as he walked over and I continued to hammer in the nails, making sure that everything was perfectly aligned. "It's not a difficult job, here I'll show you. Grab those nails there and I'll hold them in place whilst you hammer them in." Unable to come up with an excuse Sasuke found himself helping me with the roof, replacing all the old and broken tiles until we were almost done. All the while I had talked to him about the academy, wanting to know what he excelled at and if he had anything he struggled with.

"Not particularly, everything comes easily to me." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly without any enthusiasm or pride, making me look up.

"Is that why you find it boring?" Taken aback Sasuke jerked, looking at me quickly however his sudden movement jarred a tile out of place and it slipped, throwing him off the edge of the roof. "Sasuke!" I plunged after him, hand grabbing his wrist and pulled him into me as we fell several floors down but I angled myself and pushed off the wall with a powerful kick, springing across the street to the other building before then climbing my way back up to the roof, landing safely back where we started as I held Sasuke in my arms, cradling him protectively. "Are you alright? Did you scratch yourself or anything during the fall?"

"No. I'm fine. Put me down." Exhaling with relief I placed Sasuke down on a secure patch then dusted him off, fussing for a moment before he swiped my hand away in irritation. "I would have been fine on my own, I don't need you to rescue me."

"But Sasuke, of course I had to rescue you." I answered him, kneeling down and looking him directly in the eye. "It makes me feel better when I can help you, so let me rescue you every now and then, okay? Good boy." Smiling I ruffled his hair before drawing back, fixing that last tile before returning inside with him close behind me. "I know this isn't exactly what you want Sasuke, but at least think about it for me, please? If you won't let me be your guardian then I dread to think who else they'll place in charge of your care, and I definitely do not want to think about that slimy moron Danzo trying to get hold of you. Just, think about it. Promise me that?" I asked, pushing the documents across to him on the table and after a short pause, Sasuke nodded. "Thank you."

"It was you who rescued me from the Uchiha compound. Wasn't it?" He asked me so I paused at the door, hesitating a moment before I turned my head to give him a sweet smile. For a moment Sasuke just stared at me, his eyes focusing on my hair and the way it travelled past my hips and to the back of my knees, fluttering on the breeze which came through the open door. I wasn't supposed to tell him, however I could see in his gaze that he knew. He knew it had been me. "I'll probably say no." He warned me but I just smiled further with a little giggle.

"That's okay. I'll probably still keep on coming back anyway. You're stuck with me either way, Sasuke. Might as well make it official." With a wink I disappeared with a flicker of my red hair behind me, vanishing and leaving Sasuke alone to brood for a while. Naruto was still asleep back home so I slipped in without him even noticing that I was gone. I'll tell him everything that happened when he wakes up, but for now I just have to wait and see what Sasuke decides to do.


	26. Chapter 26

True to my word I began to live two lives at once. My doppelgangers helped me to take care of both the boys though both of them refused to have contact with one another. When I told Naruto about Sasuke, he'd been upset and angry at first though he understood Sasuke's position. I quickly realised that Naruto was worried I'd grow to like Sasuke more than him and pay him more attention, so I strived to devote all my time to both boys in equal share as I knew Sasuke felt the same way but in reverse. He signed the papers and returned them to me with a slightly awkward expression which I had found adorable.

Thankfully my doppelgangers were so good that it was very difficult to tell which was which, though at first it drove a wedge between Naruto and I. "You're spending all your time with him and you don't even think about me anymore!" He yelled at me in a rare fit of rage that he flung at me. "Sasuke is so great, Sasuke is so smart, well if you're going to be like all the rest then just adopt him already and replace me!"

"Naruto!" I gasped, shocked that he would ever think that I would do such a thing. "Please calm down, there's no need to be so upset…"

"You're either with him or out on missions for weeks at a time, you don't care about me anymore! I hate you I hate you!" Anger sparked in my chest and with a powerful slam my palm hit the table with a crash, shocking Naruto into silence as he stared at my furious expression, one he saw only on extremely rare occasions.

"_Enough _Naruto Uzumaki." I ordered him in a dark voice and he gulped, shaking slightly as I towered over him. "There is no on, _no one_, who could ever replace you in my heart, Naruto. Don't you ever think so little of me that I would give you up so easily, you are the most important person in my life." I told him firmly as I dropped to my knees and gripped his arms tightly, shaking him a little. "You are the one I love most in this entire world, Naruto. Please don't be so angry with me. I'm trying, I'm trying my best but Sasuke needs me too and I want to help him, I care about him. Try to understand Naruto, I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm trying to do my duty to you, to Sasuke and to this village. I have to go on missions because I am a ninja and so are you. You'll understand one day, I promise, but for now just try to be patient with me. Please." Breaking down slightly my shoulders trembled as I gripped onto him, feeling completely drained and worn out.

Guilt crushed Naruto's face and he slowly picked up his hands and placed them around me, hugging my head as he snivelled. "I'm sorry aunty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you, I really do love you so much." He started before wailing so I pulled him into my lap and dried his eyes, holding him against me as my hair draped around us both.

"I know Naruto. I love you too." After that, Naruto saw it more of a competition between him and Sasuke, vying for my attention and approval. On the rare days I persuaded both boys to actually be with me at the same time, it was always a contest. Toady was such a day where I carried all of our washing in a large basket after taking it to the cleaners as our washing machine had broken, Sasuke and Naruto walked by my side. My nephew glanced around quickly before suddenly bolting forwards.

"Hey Aunt Yume, look at this! I can climb a little higher in the trees now!" Naruto called before sprinting forwards and jumping for the lowest branch of a tree, scrambling up and I chuckled as I watched him attentively, making sure to keep an eye out in case he fell. He was slow and clumsy but he was doing well, going higher and higher. Beside me Sasuke looked up to me face, seeing that my attention was solely on Naruto so he zipped up the tree with the grace and agility of a cat, surpassing Naruto before then lounging on a branch. "No fair Sasuke you show off! I was in the tree first ya know so find your own!"

"You're too slow, idiot." He answered back with a dry tone and Naruto only took that as a challenge so he dragged himself up and continued to climb. This was not going to end well. Sighing in exasperation I watched as the two boys raced one another, going to the very top of the tree until finally they both stood on a branch that was too weak to take their weight and it snapped.

"AGH!" Both of them cried out, dropping like stones and immediately I flung the basket up into the air, performing a transference jutsu and used the washing and the basket to switch places with the boys. With a poof they both appeared above me, blinking in surprise before they both fell into my arms and I caught them safely, supporting them easily with one in either arm.

"You were both amazing." I told them in order to calm their argument which was brewing. "Sasuke, you were so quick and agile. Naruto? You were very brave and determined. Always strive forwards like that and never give up, it'll help you both become a great ninja one day." I said before looking up at the washing which was decorating the tree. Sighing again I put the boys down then was up there in a flash, gathering everything together and was back down in under twenty seconds.

"Wow! Is that your light speed jutsu?" Naruto asked and I chuckled.

"Something like that." We continued onwards, however the next challenge came in the form of a rock climbing competition, one that Sasuke won and Naruto nearly ended up cracking open his skull. Next was grasshopper catching, leaf collecting, log breaking and a finally a river hopping contest. I was run ragged keeping Naruto from getting himself hurt and I was soon out of breath chasing after him, Sasuke sauntering along at my side with observant glances in my direction every now and then.

"Hey Sasuke! Bet you can't jump the river!" Naruto yelled before taking the leap and my heart leaped to my throat.

"Naruto!" This boy is going to give me a heart attack one day. Fortunately Naruto landed safely on the other side and Sasuke grit his teeth, growling in irritation before rising to the challenge, not wanting to be outdone by Naruto in something so he jumped too, landing even further than Naruto had.

"Aw come on! You had to go and show off a little more didn't you? Well this time you're not going to beat me, I'm gonna win believe it!" Naruto shouted boldly before the two boys started to run forwards, gunning for the other side of the bank where I stood with the washing. We were never going to get home at this rate. Yelling in determination Naruto leaped at the same time as Sasuke, however both of their feet slipped on the damper side of the bank and they gasped before plunging into the water.

"Boys!" Shrieking I quickly dropped the washing and dove in after them, grasping Sasuke by the arm and catching Naruto by the back of his jacket before pulling them both towards me, draping them both over my shoulders before teleporting back to the bank where we were all soaking wet. Just perfect. I ordered them both home with no more messing around, wanting to get them both dry and warm as quickly as possible however they both fell ill before they'd even got through the door. Both of them had a cold so I lay them side by side on individual futons, placing cold cloths over their heads after giving them some medicine. "You two are so cute together, acting like brothers and rivals." I said to them as I stroked back Sasuke's hair and rubbed Naruto's head with the cloth to cool him down. "But you don't need to fight for my attention, I love you both with everything I have."

Leaning down I kissed them both goodnight before laying down at their feet, listening through the night to their breathing. I stayed with them for three days until they were both better, Naruto feeling triumphant as he had recovered before Sasuke had who took another day to return to normal. I knuckled them both on the head, berating them for being so idiotic and falling into the river whilst acting like children before I hugged them both, too happy that they were better to be angry for long.

Naruto grinned as I hugged them whilst Sasuke just looked mildly inconvenienced but he didn't push me away this time as I hugged them. Now that they were better I walked them both to school then gave Naruto his lunch. "Have a great day, behave yourself!" I called after him as he ran inside, Sasuke following but I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him his lunch too. "Don't forget your food Sasuke. I made some of your favourites so make sure you eat everything, I don't want you to get sick again." I told him as I instinctively pushed back his hair, smiling down to him. "Have a great day at school, okay? Try not to be so hard on Naruto and have a little fun. Pull a prank or something on Iruka-sensei then tell me all about it, I promise I won't be mad."

"What kind of guardian tells a kid to cause trouble?" Sasuke questioned dryly however I just chuckled.

"One who used to cause plenty of trouble herself. I'll be waiting here to walk you home later, please don't leave without me this time." I requested however he just turned away from me, still not having taken the bento box.

"What's the point? You'll go home with Naruto afterwards anyway." He grumbled but I didn't take it to heart, taking his hand and placing his lung in his grasp so that he had to take it.

"Not today. Haven't you realised it yet Sasuke? I always walk you home on a Wednesday because Naruto stays behind at school to train longer. Besides, I have to make you dinner and help you with your homework, so I'll be staying for a while. If it's alright with you, of course." Sasuke stared at me for a moment before looking away, a slightly sheepish expression touching his face in a mild blush.

"I guess. See you." He left me at the gate, not looking back even when I shouted for him to have fun with a smile and a wave. Satisfied that both my boys were safely in school I went off to do my chores. I knew a mission would be coming up soon so I did my best to spend as much time with Naruto and Sasuke as I could. Of course, when I came back from a mission, Naruto was always overjoyed to see me and gradually, Sasuke seemed to express gladness whenever I came back. It took a long time but he slowly accepted me into his life, growing accustomed to my fussing and me fixing his meals. He even asked me for help in training, wanting to learn more so I helped him the same way I did Naruto though the one thing they absolutely refused to do was train together.

It was difficult, juggling so many responsibilities but not impossible. I found a way to manage until it became second nature to me. I loved them both like they were my own little brothers. No, more than that. I loved them like they were my own sons.


	27. Chapter 27

Twelve years had passed since Naruto was born, four years since I had become Sasuke's guardian. I had been away on a long and tedious mission but I was finally home. I was tired and my shoulders sagged slightly from fighting off so many enemies alone, but my mission was a success and it had been flawless. The only thing that made me sad was the fact that I had missed Sasuke and Naruto's graduation. It made me feel very down but I hoped that they would forgive me for it. I know he had struggled with the exams before but I was confident that this time he had done it. Call it a gut feeling.

I dropped my stuff back home and got changed, removing my headband and tucking it into a pocket as I pulled on something more comfortable. My clothes were slightly traditional looking, the fabric folding across my chest with a sash tied at my hip, the sleeves cut off at the shoulder with a low cut neckline which plunged downwards though I covered my moderate chest with a shirt underneath of dark blue. With this I wore dark brown leggings that came to my knees and a pair of khaki shorts over the top.

My hair flowed loosely around my shoulders, long and silky as I rubbed my face to try and erase the fatigue. I should find Naruto and Sasuke to let them know I was back, they must be worried about me by now but I also need to report to the old man. Sighing I sent a doppelganger to do the job, not thinking it necessary to go in person. Heading out into the street I followed the direction from where I could sense the boys' chakra, finding them together along with Sakura and none other than Kakashi. He had his back turned to me so I placed a finger to my lips to keep the boys from saying anything before then appearing behind my friend and placing my hands over his eyes. "Guess who." I whispered and Kakashi almost shrieked, jumping out of his skin and I laughed as he frantically scuttled away from me.

"Yume!"

"Hello Kakashi. I see you've been placed in charge of my boys." I announced, proudly placing my hands on my hips as I looked at them. "Naruto, I can tell you haven't been eating your vegetables like I told you, the house is full of ramen!"

"But ramen is the best!" He argued but I just rolled my eyes. If he had his way I'm pretty sure he would just live off the stuff. "But hey it's great you're back! Kakashi-sensei, this is my aunt, Yume Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced proudly and Sakura openly stared at my hair.

"Yeah, I know. We've known each other for years." Kakashi answered, rubbing his head as he recovered from his fright before glancing towards me. I grinned at him and he quickly looked away again, flushing slightly.

"What?!" Naruto's jaw dropped before pointing at me. "You never told me you knew my teacher! How come I never saw you with him?!" I laughed at his shock, reaching out and ruffling his hair lovingly.

"Kakashi and I have been best friends since we were ten years old. Right Kakashi? It's been what, sixteen years now?" I counted them off in my head, hardly believing it myself. I'd been friends with Kakashi and Guy for a long time, it felt like yesterday I was falling out of a tree with him. Naruto still looked shocked and disbelieving even as Kakashi placed his arm around me and pulled me to his side, smiling at his students a little goofily.

"That's right Naruto, I am your aunt's closest friend." If Naruto is reacting this way to finding out that I knew Kakashi long before he was his tutor, wait until he meets Guy. I'd love to see that. Stepping forwards I stopped in front of Sasuke, measuring him against me before smiling.

"You've grown Sasuke but you still have that miserable expression on your face. Try smiling for me a little, please?" I poked at his cheek, trying to drag a reaction out of him but he just stood there. Same old Sasuke. "Aren't you at least happy to see me? I've missed you, ya know."

"I didn't even notice you were gone." I feigned hurt, my face dropping as I gave Sasuke a simpering look until finally he caved and gave me a minute smile which made me happy.

"We should go eat ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto chanted before turning to Sakura. "You want to come Sakura? I'd like for you to meet my aunt properly ya know, she's the strongest ninja in all of Konoha!" He boasted and I blushed at the compliment as Kakashi stood next to me, watching with exasperation as Naruto jumped around yelling for ramen. Finally he spoke.

"I knew he was going to cause me pain and suffering." He announced and I burst into a fit of laughter, hiding my mouth behind my hand as I did so whilst trying to recover myself.

"Now you know how I felt, at least for you this isn't permanent." Giving him a playful nudge I grinned at him before yelling over Naruto, agreeing to go and get ramen which made him celebrate even more. I forced Sasuke to come, dragging him under my arm and trapping him against me so that he couldn't escape before turning to Sakura. "Would you like to join us Sakura? You're more than welcome to." I offered and she blushed, looking at Sasuke before wriggling with a giggle.

"Sure, I mean, if I can sit next to Sasuke that is." She said and I arched a curious eyebrow before brushing it aside. A love triangle, I thought those things only ever happened in books and movies. Though unfortunately for Sakura it seemed Sasuke was less than interested in her. If anything he was completely oblivious or simply chose to ignore it. Observing all three of them quietly from behind as we all walked to the best ramen restaurant in town, I found striking similarities between the kids here and the team that Kakashi had once been a part of.

"It's nostalgic, isn't it?" Kakashi said to me as we walked side by side rather closely to one another, leaning in a little as if we were the only two people in the world.

"I was just thinking the same thing. They grow up so quickly, I wish they would stop and stay as they are forever." I admitted to him, still watching the children up ahead as Naruto remained as boisterous as ever. "Tell me everything Kakashi, has Naruto been behaving himself? Has Sasuke made friends with the others yet? Don't leave out a single detail." I ordered him however he chuckled richly, bringing me comfort and a soft lulling glow to my chest at the sound.

"To do that, it'll take a very long time." He warned me so I easily invited him over later in the evening to talk together. I then asked him about Guy and his students who were currently away on a mission so I allowed myself to anticipate his return. Already Naruto was calling for his favourite order of ramen, Sakura sidling up to Sasuke at the table however the moment I sat down, Naruto leaped to my side and grinned up at me.

"I told you I'd graduate eventually, right aunty? I'm training super hard and one day I'm going to be able to beat you, ya know? We've been doing all these kind of domestic missions but nothing too exciting or challenging yet so it's getting kind of boring. Hey! Can I come on a mission with you one day Aunt Yume?" Naruto babbled and I laughed, telling him to calm down and eat his ramen.

"Unfortunately you won't be able to go on my kind of missions for a long time yet, Naruto. They're a little too dangerous for you." I warned him pointedly. "But maybe someday. Anyway, do you want to hear about the mission I just got back from? It's a good one, you'll like it." With a smile I told them all about the mission I had just returned from, infiltrating a terrorist organisation and battling their leader to take them down from the inside. It wasn't secret so it was fine to tell them and Naruto was completely enthralled, listening to every detail as Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Naruto so quiet." She whispered to Sasuke and I caught it despite the fact I continued to listen, curious as to what she had to say. "But who is this person really? I always thought she was some sort of wet blanket." Instantly Sasuke's demeanour changed and both Kakashi and I snapped our gazes towards him.

"Yume may seem harmless, but you shouldn't judge her by appearances. She is possibly the strongest and the most dangerous ninja in her generation, maybe even decades and Naruto respects her more than anyone." Sasuke informed Sakura who retreated back slightly at his dark tone. "In the Third Shinobi War, the mere sight of her was enough to make the enemy retreat and she was just fourteen at the time. Plus if you remember that survival fieldtrip when we were younger, she was our guide back then and saved us all from those child snatchers." He shot a small glare at Sakura who gulped. "Don't be so rude."

"Sasuke." I spoke, calling everyone's attention and he quickly looked towards me, seeing my warm gaze as I reached out and touched his hand in reassurance. "It's alright." Sasuke had always been a little protective over me. When he learned of my reputation and how people distrusted me, it had made him angry and he always used to confront those who were rude or insolent. It was sweet of him but he shouldn't worry so much, he was too young to be carrying such a burden. Sakura blushed and apologised so I smiled to her as well. "Do not apologise Sakura, it's good that you speak your mind. Tell me about yourself, I haven't had the pleasure of properly making your acquaintance in a long while. You've really grown up!"

"Oh! Well my name is Sakura Haruno, I am a proud member of Team Seven, I like flowers and cute things, also I like…" She glanced towards Sasuke and giggled before continuing to tell me about herself, answering my questions. Sakura was a sweet girl but a little silly and immature when it came to her emotions but I was confident that she would grow out of it and it was very clear that she cared for her teammates.

"That was great! More ramen!" Naruto yelled after finishing his first bowl so I indulged him in one more though I was conscientious of the fact that my finances were running low. It was a stretch but I didn't want to refuse him after just getting back. We ate together like a family, something that made me very happy, more than I could begin to express. After we were all done eating we all separated, Kakashi and Sakura heading off in the opposite direction as Naruto gripped onto my arm. "You're coming home with me aren't you right aunty? Right?"

"Uh…"

"You're being a pain. Yume is tired, you shouldn't pull on her like that stop acting like a little kid." Sasuke berated Naruto who instantly fired himself up against Sasuke's calm maturity.

"Oh yeah well you're acting like an old man! Yume is my aunt so she's coming home with me!" Naruto announced determinedly and I blinked, unsure of how to proceed. Naruto wanted me to go home with him first however I could tell that Sasuke wanted some time with me too though he didn't say so, I could just see the slight disappointment in his eyes as he turned away.

"Whatever." He started to walk away so I thought quickly.

"Okay you two, that's enough arguing for now." I announced then quickly made a clone of myself. "There, that settles everything. I want no more arguments tonight, you hear me?" I told them both sternly before both versions of me took one of the boys, one of me hugging Naruto and knuckling the top of his head as the other version of me pulled Sasuke into my arms for an embrace. "Come on now both of you, we'll head home."

"Aw no fair, now I don't know which of you is the real one!" Naruto complained to his copy of me as they walked away, the doppelganger lecturing him for being immature and that whether I was a fake or not, I still loved him with everything I had and that he shouldn't be greedy. Turning to face Sasuke I placed my hand on his back where he wore the Uchiha crest of a white and red fan, smiling to him softly before we too went home.

He was silent and rather sombre but not in a depressed way. There seemed to be a lot on his mind so when we got in I had him sit down. "I'll make some tea, what would you like?" I offered as I went to his cupboards where I then pulled out the teapot and his personal favourite tea.

"Don't care." He answered though I knew he watched to see which one I would choose. "You don't have to make a fuss you know, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Nonsense, you're only twelve years old. You may be a ninja and capable of looking after yourself but I want to take care of you." I answered as I began to brew, putting together a few snacks as well for him. "It's nice to be looked after even when you're all grown up and I'm not going anywhere Sasuke, so just get used to me already." I chuckled at his sour expression, walking over and placing the plate down on the table. "So tell me everything, what has it been like since graduation? What's been new? Is anyone giving you any trouble? Any girls?" I listed off all my questions but Sasuke just sighed.

"It's been fine, nothing interesting has happened. Kakashi-sensei is a bit of an idiot, always turning up late and not taking things seriously. Naruto is a pain and as dumb as ever, Sakura pays more attention to her hair than her training…" He droned on and I was a little disappointed that he wasn't as enthusiastic as I'd hoped he'd be. Maybe that'll change once he starts going on proper missions.

"But you've been taking care of yourself, yes? Eating a balanced diet, getting plenty of sleep and not pushing yourself too hard?" I pestered and he shot me a look.

"Yes I'm _fine_." Finally I smiled.

"Great, that's a huge relief. Tea's ready, eat some snacks Sasuke they're a delicacy I learned how to make whilst I was out on my mission. You'll like them they're not too sweet." I told him as I went and poured the tea, all too aware of the fact that he was eyeballing me.

"Why do you always make such an effort with me?" He asked me suddenly and I blinked, turning around with the teapot in my hand and a cup in the other. The expression he wore was dark and stormy, eyes narrowing with a hint of anger. "Stop forcing yourself to pretend to care, it's getting annoying. It's not like you're actually here anyway so you can drop the act. You'd always pick Naruto when it matters. Just disappear!" With a quick movement Sasuke threw a kunai at me. I could have dodged it but I chose not to, keeping my eyes locked firmly with Sasuke's as the blade sliced across my cheek and drew blood.

Upon seeing the fresh graze Sasuke's eyes widened as the dull thud of the blade striking the wall behind me pounded in my ears. The blood was hot and sticky but I just smiled in understanding but without pity, knowing that to feel sorry for him would only make Sasuke feel worse. "It's really me. I'm right here with you." I said to him gently as I walked forwards and placed the tea in front of him before pouring my own. "And you're wrong Sasuke. I care about you just as much as I care about Naruto. I'm sorry that I cannot devote my full time and attention to you both like I want, but I have tried my best all this time. It's not an easy task raising two boys who are intent on hating one another, you know." Giving a light chuckle I put the pot down and turned to the kitchen to get some honey to sweeten my tea the way I liked it however when I heard the scrape of a chair, I suddenly felt slim arms wind their way around me from behind.

Sasuke was trembling slightly and I blinked, twisting my neck to look down to him as he gripped onto me with all his strength. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get angry at you, please don't hate me." He begged and his fingers twisted into the fabric of my clothes as he held onto me. "I just feel so enraged all the time and it was unfair to let it out on you considering all you've done for me." Managing to twist around I placed my arms around him, letting him hide against my stomach as I poured all my love and comfort into my embrace.

"It's alright Sasuke, nothing you do could ever make me hate you. I love you, Sasuke." His head darted upwards to look at me so I smiled and made a crossing motion over my heart. "It's the truth I promise, cross my heart." Placing my hands on his shoulders I crouched down before him, brushing away a stray tear and rubbing his head and fiddling with his hair. "Remember what I said? You can just be yourself around me, I won't judge you for being angry or upset, but I would like to see you smile and be happy one day, really happy. That's all I want to see and I'd feel like I did a good job." Leaning forwards I kissed his forehead, lingering a while before then drawing back to see his face slightly flushed. "Sasuke, don't put so much pressure on yourself. It's okay to have feelings and emotions no matter what other people think. If they ever tell you that you're wrong then kick their butt."

Finally he gave a little laugh and a smile, nodding his head before he placed his hand to my cheek where he'd cut me, brushing away the blood with his thumb. "I'll clean it for you. Please wait a moment." He requested politely before going to get his medical kit. He cleaned it and patched me up to make sure it didn't get infected, apologising for his behaviour but I assured him that I was fine and that he shouldn't worry. We drank our tea together and I stayed with him until he was asleep before going back to Naruto. He too was totally crashed out so I kissed his sleeping forehead before going to the kitchen where Kakashi was sat at the table waiting for me.

"Yo." He greeted casually, lifting a carefree hand and I chuckled as I began making some tea.

"That's a new one, Kakashi." I noted to him and he gave a shrug. "I'm glad that you could stop by, it feels like a lifetime since we last sat down and had a proper chat together. What have you been up to?" Without really thinking I made Kakashi his favourite tea and placed it in front of him as he started to talk.

"Well I've been looking after my little students. They're a strange mix to be sure but they show potential. Terrible at teamwork, I'm always telling them that they need to work on that." He began in a thoughtful tone as I poured my own tea. "I started rereading my favourite book series, the weather has been tolerable, the stray cats around my house have been digging through my trash again…" He listed off and I fell in to the soft lull of his voice, glad to hear things that were so mundane and ordinary in comparison to the crazy life that we shinobi lead.

Still not having realised that I had given Kakashi tea, I turned around and when I looked up to see his mask pulled down and him contentedly sipping away, the mug slipped through my fingers as I stared. Kakashi reacted instantly, appearing directly in front of me with a flash and caught the cup without spilling a single drop though he had to quickly grab the handle and shake off his other hand. "Ow, hot."

"Kakashi you…you…" He has a face. It was a silly thought I know, but I still couldn't believe it. Sixteen years and this was the first time I had ever seen him with his mask down. I couldn't look away. He had a fair face, nice to look at and his expression was so warm and inviting that I was suddenly made to think of Minato. It was the same kind of smile, loving and kind. Kakashi had pale skin and a shapely mouth with a beauty mark on the left side of his bottom lip on his chin. Without meaning too I reached up and touched it, curious to see if it was a smudge or it was really there. My fingers traced my friend's jaw, memorising his features as he continued to just look down to me with softness. "You know, I thought for a long time that you must have had some kind of horrible disfigurement or wart that you didn't want anyone to see."

"Oh really?" He asked in an amused tone so I gave him a dour look before retrieving my hand, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a scar. At least not underneath my mask."

"I didn't mean it like that you dummy." I retorted, taking my tea from him and touching his cheek with my hand as I smiled. "It was just a surprise that's all, you've never taken off that mask in sixteen years. Actually, I did wonder if you'd glued it on at one point and that you had to eat everything liquefied and through a straw." Kakashi chuckled at that as we both sat down to talk and drink our tea, moving to the couch where I naturally leaned against him, resting my head upon his shoulder with his arm around me. It was good to be near him again, I always felt more settled when he was nearby.

"Naruto learns on the job better than he does in training though he's not all that clever when it comes to tactics, that's more Sasuke and Sakura's forte." Kakashi was telling me with brutal honesty and I sighed. Poor Naruto, academic work was never his strong suit. "But he is learning and I think they're all beginning to rely on each other a little more. Sometimes I even kind of like them a little. They're not that bad."

"Kids do grow on you. Wait until you have some of your own, Kakashi, then you'll love them like nothing else in the world." I told him teasingly but as I did so, a thought flickered across my mind. "Kakashi, I never see you hanging out with anyone apart from those in our generation. Aren't there any women whom you like? You shouldn't stay single forever, ya know, it's not healthy to be lonely like that. Everyone needs a companion."

"I couldn't say, I haven't really noticed anyone." He answered me simply, making me laugh softly. Same old Kakashi. I'm glad he never changes, it's comforting to know that no matter how tall or strong my boys get, Kakashi will always stay the same. "What about you? If you take your own advice then you shouldn't stay on your own either. Eventually Naruto and Sasuke will be grown up, you won't have to look after them forever."

"I know, but I kind of want to. I like being a guardian it feels so nice to love them like they were my own." I admitted, putting down my empty teacup and snuggling a little closer into Kakashi so that I was comfortable and he kindly dropped his shoulder a little for me. "Besides, I'm so full with loving Naruto and Sasuke that I don't think any romantic feelings could fit in there at all. Romance is something I've never really understood, it sounds complicated and causes more heartache than it's worth but I do understand love. In my opinion, the two are very different things altogether. I can love people very deeply but romance? I'm not so sure about that one."

"You'll break many hearts Yume, you are called the beauty of Konoha, after all." Kakashi reminded me of the moniker I had been dubbed with a few years ago and I rolled my eyes with exasperation. It was a stupid nickname but people insisted. There had been a poll about it in a magazine or something for popular shinobi ninja and I'd been ranked first. Stupid. "If you leave so many alone without even giving them a second glance, you might just kill them."

"That's their fault. I can count all the people that I care about on one hand so that's all that really matters to me." I said before lifting a hand and counting them off with each finger folding down. "Naruto, Sasuke, you, Guy and old man Hokage. Well, I guess Sakura will eventually join you guys, so that will make six." There were other people like Iruka but I didn't include them for the moment as these people were the ones closest to my heart, the ones I treasured most dearly.

"I'm glad you think of me so affectionately." Kakashi teased me so I flicked his arm before yawning, feeling tired and I think Kakashi was the same as he was resting his head back against the couch. I didn't want to move as I was too warm, happily falling asleep against my dear friend and dreaming pleasant dreams, happier still that I woke up in the morning to find him still there with his arms wrapped around me, laughing as my nephew nearly had a heart attack for finding us like that.


	28. Chapter 28

In the Land of Waves everything seemed peaceful except for the underlying tone of tension. The people were unhappy, the poor were starving and the rich basked in their luxurious wealth like it was the air they breathed. I despise rich people. My mission was now complete so I could return home, however I could not help but receive a sense that Naruto was somewhere nearby. I could not sense his chakra, but I could sense danger. I know he was on a mission also as Kakashi had sent a message to inform me.

"Strange." I murmured, placing a hand to my chest and clutching at my heart as it throbbed painfully. "I feel like Sasuke is in trouble." Glancing around I performed a jutsu with my hand signals, closing my eyes before forming a diamond shape with my hands. "Jutsu of the All Seeing Sun – Release!" Instantly my eyes blazed brightly, shining as my mind connected with the position of the sun in the sky and overlooked everything that the sunlight touched. It was a rush and my head spun from all the information as I scoured the land, though thankfully I did not have to look far. I found them upon a partially formed bridge, blood stained and battle worn and immediately I was moving.

It is not protocol for one ninja to interrupt another during a mission, but this was my nephew and Sasuke we were talking about, there is no way I'm leaving them in such a state with Kakashi looking like he could barely stand. Plus Sasuke was lying on the floor, it had to be bad. I blurred in and out of focus, moving as fast as light before finally I transported myself between Kakashi and the giant sword wielding freak, pushing chakra to my hand as I took a stance and with a single finger against the sharp blade, stopped it from meeting Kakashi after he'd struck the wielding arm. The blade tip stopped a hair's breadth from Kakashi's throat, his eyes widening as he saw the flash of red.

"Yume!"

"Konoha's Crimson Death." The enemy breathed, eyes narrowing as he looked to where my finger held back his sword. Kakashi was using his Sharingan, meaning that his chakra levels were low and his breathing was terribly uneven. A small distance behind, Naruto looked badly beaten and grazed and Sasuke was laying on the ground with Sakura crying over him. My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kakashi." I spoke in a low rumbling voice which made him gulp. It was a struggle to simply keep myself from exploding with rage, using all my strength to restrain myself. "You are lucky I was nearby."

"Yes, thank you Yume. It seems I overdid it a bit." He said guiltily. I had no doubt that he would have been able to avoid the blade himself, however I was not about to run the risk of him getting further injured and losing blood. He was too precious to me. Naruto called out my name, waving a hand to me and I nodded my head once to signal I had heard him. "It's over for you, Zabuza. You can't use your arms anymore. No chakra, no hand signs, you're finished." He said though my eyes strayed to the gathering mercenary army at the opposite end of the bridge, a well dressed man standing at their lead.

"He's certainly made a fine mess out of you!" The cleanly cut but small statured man called out and I saw Zabuza tighten his jaw. "What a pity."

"What are…you doing here? Why did you bring…all of them?" Zabuza seethed through ragged breath, bleeding from every open wound he had as his sword dropped and Kakashi used me to lean against so I held his arm as I pulled it over my neck, watching to see what would happen.

"Well there's been a slight change in plan, Zabuza. Or at least, a change of _your _plans. This is what I had in mind all along. You're going to die, demon, here and now." My eyes narrowed and instinctively I moved backwards a little, ready to protect Kakashi and the kids. They were all completely worn out, I would be the only thing standing between them and that army of mercenaries should the leash be taken off them. "You must have guessed that I never intended to pay you, right? It's such a pain hiring a skilled shinobi affiliated with one of the top villages. It's expensive and they tend to have friends who object when I betray and kill them." The man crowed and I gripped onto Kakashi's hand a little tighter.

"Yume?"

"I hate wealthy people like him." I murmured under my breath though I kept all emotion from my face, continuing to look forwards as Kakashi observed me for a moment. I was concerned for Sasuke however despite the fact that Sakura and Naruto seemed to think he was dead, I could still sense his chakra so I knew he was alive. The needles must have sent his body into a state of temporary paralysis. He'll come around soon enough.

"It's so much simpler and easier to hire renegades such as yourself since no one cares what I do to your kind once the job is done." Our kind? He means shinobi ninja? He's fast talking himself to an early grave, I'll kill him myself if it comes to that. "All of you ninja are so eager to fight each other. Once you've worn each other down, common thugs can finish off the rest. It's a great business plan, efficient and inexpensive. My only mistake was hiring you in the first place. Calling yourself the 'Demon of Kirigakure' is just plain false advertising!" The mercenary crowd all jeered and shot threats towards us all, already planning on taking us Leaf Ninja down too.

"Forgive me, Kakashi." Zabuza apologised, taking me by surprise as both Kakashi and I looked towards him. "Our fight is over. I no longer have any reason to want to assassinate Tazuna, which settles our differences." He explained, voice still hoarse and tired but Kakashi made no quarrel, agreeing with his former enemy as he continued to lean against me for support. The rich businessman started walking forwards, approaching the body of a dead boy.

"That reminds me, I have a score to settle with you. You crushed my arm until you almost broke the bone." He said before suddenly kicking the boy full in the face, disrespecting his body and his memory and I surged forwards to move but Kakashi gripped onto me, holding me back as I bared my teeth and rage flared through me. How dare he?!

"What the heck are you doing?!" Naruto bellowed as I tried to move again but Kakashi held onto me as tightly as he could.

"Don't get involved Yume, just wait." Hearing his wisdom I quickly grabbed onto Naruto as he ran past, both Kakashi and I drawing him back so that he wouldn't go diving into a pit of mercenaries and probably end up killing himself. As the boy was continually assaulted in death, Naruto continued to kick and struggle.

"Hey you! Aren't you going to do something about this? He worked for you he was practically your slave!" Naruto thundered in a rage I had never seen from him before. He had cared about this boy even though he was the enemy? Naruto, you always make me so proud of you, you have such a kind heart.

"What about it? Haku is dead."

"But you should care! That fat scumbag is desecrating him! He was your comrade, your partner, he worked for you for years!" Naruto continued to fight against both of us, wanting to knock some sense into Zabuza so I quickly gripped my arms under his to lock him against my chest, stopping him from breaking free but he hardly seemed to notice

"Gato's been using me and I used Haku. Weren't you listening? It's a Shinobi's way of life. All of us are either users or tools or both. I didn't value Haku for himself, but for the taint his blood carried and for what his talents could do for me. I apologise for nothing." Zabuza answered however my head turned slightly, catching the tiny hint of regret in his voice, that miniscule amount of sadness. So he had cared for the boy, he was not as stone hearted as he believed himself to be. In anger, Naruto resumed his fight against me.

"Naruto calm down, there's no need for us to fight anymore." I tried to pacify but he just yelled louder.

"Shut up! He's still my enemy!" He declared and I jerked in shock at his continued outburst. "He really cared about you! He devoted himself to you but you think that's just nothing, that he was nothing. You don't feel a thing! Are you really that heartless?!" Naruto worked himself into an emotional state, struggling for breath but he continued to shout like it was the most important thing in the world to change this person's heart. "Is that how you get when your powers are as strong as yours are? HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU!" As he started to cry, I slackened my grip on Naruto and put him down, placing my hand on his head as I stood behind him. "He died without any of his dreams coming true…to die as a tool…that's too much, too cruel…"

"…kid." After a long lapse of silence, all eyes turned towards Zabuza and I felt a cold wash swamp me to see that he too was crying. I knew of Zabuza. He was a cutthroat killer, murder, an assassin. He felt no pain no fear, he had no emotions at all but here he was crying over the body of a dead boy whom he had used for his own gain. It struck me then that Naruto actually did have a talent that no one else seemed to possess. He could change the way people feel. "Just stop talking, kid." Still bleeding from his wounds, Zabuza lowered his head and continued to speak, looking down at the ground in slight shame. "What Haku did was not just for me. It broke his heart when he was made to fight you and your friends for me. That's the truth. He was too kind…too gentle." Shaking his head, Zabuza looked back towards Naruto. "I'm glad my last battle was against you, boy. You're right you know."

"Huh?"

"Say what we will, do what we will, in the end we shinobi are still just people after all, with feelings all too human and I've lost everything." Zabuza said with a heart breaking tone of anguish. "Would you lend me your kunai knife?" He requested and Naruto blinked in surprise before nodding his head and tossing one over. Ripping through his bandages I watched as Zabuza caught the knife in his mouth, unable to use his arms then with a slight adjustment to his posture, sprinted forwards with all his remaining strength.

Gato screamed in terror and retreated back, yelling for his mercenaries to take out Zabuza. Naruto moved forwards to try and help but I anchored him down with my hand, looking down at him and shaking my head. "This is his choice, Naruto, you must respect his wish." I told him firmly but with understanding to his emotions. I could hear the ripping of flesh as I turned aside and went to Sasuke, placing my hand upon Sakura's shoulder to gently move her aside. "Don't cry Sakura, I don't think Sasuke is going anywhere just yet."

"What?" Her eyes snapped to me as I began to use healing jutsu, carefully removing all the needles before then focusing my chakra, helping Sasuke to recover from the paralysis and his injuries before finally he breathed, remaining unconscious for the time being. "Sasuke!"

"Never give up on a friend so easily, Sakura. You should have more faith in one another. You are a team after all." Smiling I patted her head and rose to my feet, glancing to the older gentleman who watched in awe as Zabuza ripped through his opponents and used the kunai knife to kill Gato, his terrified screams imprinting themselves into my mind as I stepped forwards, amazed and impressed with Zabuza's resolve as he killed the man who disrespected his companion and precious person. Behind me Sasuke coughed so I quickly returned to his side, placing my hand underneath his head and lifting him up slightly as Sakura called out his name. "Sasuke?"

"Hm…Yume? Is that you?" He asked blearily, blinking himself awake before trying to sit up and I used my arm to help support him. "I'm fine, I'm fine. How's Naruto? What about that creep in the mask? What happened to him?"

"Naruto is fine and the boy in the mask is dead…"

"Dead?!" Sasuke jerked but winced at the sudden movement so I chided him for being reckless, wrapping my arms around him and pulled him into me so that I could enshroud him. I was so relieved that he was alright, the pain of fear and worry in my chest finally subsiding as I held Sasuke alive in my arms. "Yume?"

"I was so afraid." I whispered to him as Sakura yelled to Naruto to tell him that Sasuke was alive. "I saw you lying there and I feared the worst. Don't ever put me through that again Sasuke. I'd grieve forever if I were to lose you. Please, don't put my heart through so much pain." Drawing back slightly I leaned against his forehead, hands placed either side of his face as a stray tear slipped past my guard. "Take better care of yourself, I mean it."

"Sorry. I'll do better." He said to me with a hint of surprise in his tone to see me acting in such a way so I pulled myself back together and patted his head.

"Good boy Sasuke. I healed you from your injuries but you'll probably feel stiff for a while so don't panic if things feel numb okay?" Interrupting our little moment of happiness and relief, one of the mercenaries yelled in anger and my arm immediately snapped forwards to guard Sasuke, Sakura and their charge, focusing on the army before us.

"Aren't you ninja forgetting something?! You killed our meal ticket and now you're gonna die!" The others all chorused in agreement as I slowly rose to my feet, chakra burning through my body.

"The only way to break even is for us to kill you and loot the city! Let's go boys!" They all rushed forwards and Naruto quickly turned to Kakashi who was kneeling on the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei, isn't there some way to take them all out at once?" He asked in a panic, looking around desperately for ideas. "Some kind of jutsu? A technique?" Kakashi remained calm, pondering thoughtfully as he spoke.

"I'm afraid with the Lightning Blade, the illusions and conjurations I've exhausted my chakra for the moment." He said, shrugging with his hands. Suddenly an arrow flew overhead and I smirked, already having sensed the army of townsfolk racing to the rescue though I was surprised when it was just a young boy who shouted against the mercenaries, making them skid to a stop in shock.

"Stay where you are! This island is our home. One step further and you'll die where you stand!"

"Inari!" Naruto beamed, seeming to know the boy as I stopped and looked behind me in amusement. Kids these days, they were growing bolder and bolder by the generation. Inari grinned at Naruto, laughing cheekily and I saw a striking resemblance in their personalities. "Good one kid, mind if I jump in? Art of the Shadow Doppelganger!" Several perfect clones of Naruto appeared, however as the mercenaries started to move forwards once more I suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi and my nephew, holding out an arm to keep them behind me.

"Stand back. I'll take care of this."

"But Yume! There's loads of them!" Naruto protested so I tossed him a wink and a smile before performing the jutsu I needed, one that would give them the biggest fright of their lives.

"Ninja Art of the Summoning." I spoke as I drew blood from my thumb then pressed into the ground, my other hand pointing two fingers up into the sky as a net of black markings appeared on the ground. "I summon thee, Kuraokami!" A flash of brilliant light surrounded me and air rushed upwards, making my hair rise like a cluster of flames as a huge and beautiful serpentine shape appeared around me, the tail curling around my body as it arched over and the huge gaping mouth roared. Scales of pearly white shone under the sunlight however flecks of snow fell from each scale with every coiling movement it made.

"_Princess Yume, I see that you face unsavoury men of low calibre. Was it really necessary to summon me to such a place?_" Kuraokami questioned me in distaste, probably worrying that his flawless body would be marred with blood.

"No need to engage with them, just frighten them a little." I answered with a soft smile as I stood upright, my dragon companion snorting in amusement before roaring again and charging the mercenaries, making them scream in pure terror as Kuraokami spiralled over them, snapping at their heads and they quickly dropped their weapons and fled for their lives.

"_Petty little humans, they have no spirit these days. I am too beautiful to be seen as frightening._" I giggled softly then spread out my arms, smiling up at my dragon and he bowed his head to greet me properly, allowing me to rub his angular face. The serpentine body continued to coil so that he levitated in the air, fresh flakes of snow falling around us as the weather naturally adjusted for him. Kuraokami was the dragon of snow and rain, though he preferred the snow as he said it suited his body better. Crystalline blue eyes gazed affectionately down to me, a soft growl reverberating from his throat as the long whiskers waved on the air and the fur lined trim ran down his spine gleamed a rain coloured silver.

"That…that…that's a huge snake!" Naruto suddenly yelled, staring with a wide open mouth and I looked behind me to my nephew.

"_The boy is stupid._" Kuraokami stated bluntly and without amusement. "_I am very obviously a beautiful dragon, human boy. Perhaps I should eat you as a snack for your rudeness._" Naruto yelped in fear and quickly hid behind Kakashi who was unfazed by the appearance of a dragon. Everyone had a particular familiar that they could summon, I just so happened to be one of the very rare few people who had been chosen by the dragons to be their link to the material world. They chose one every few generations and in return, they would receive energy from the physical world to carry back to their own so that it can continue to thrive and live.

"Calm down Kuraokami, this is Naruto my nephew. Please don't eat him." I scolded gently before turning to Naruto. "Don't be frightened, Kura is a good friend of mine. He has saved my life on a number of occasions."

"So cool!" Kuraokami snorted at this, lifting his head proudly at the compliment as Sasuke and Sakura continued to stare in awe. "So you can summon dragons huh aunty? That's pretty awesome I knew you were the best ninja in the world, believe it!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm before turning around to Kura, placing a hand over my heart.

"Thank you for your assistance. If you have accumulated enough energy then you should return home to everyone else. Give my best to the Dragon King, I am sorry it has been such a long time since I last summoned you."

"_Apology accepted Princess Yume, you were always the most tolerable of all humans. I take my leave._" With a dip of his head Kuraokami disappeared with a whirl of snow which then burst outward and began to fall dreamingly around us all. I smiled nostalgically, allowing a flake to fall into my palm before it melted against my skin. Kakashi had laid Zabuza to rest next to Haku, his last sight in this world being of that boy surrounded in snow.

I felt a tug on my shirt on both sides and looked down to see both Sasuke and Naruto standing next to me, holding onto the loose part of my shirt as they both looked at Haku. Understanding in silence I placed my hands on the back of their necks and pulled them closer to me, standing in a few moments of respectful vigil before we began to clear up the bridge. Kakashi carried Zabuza after I had healed him and Naruto of their wounds and I carried the boy, Haku. He had a very innocent kind of face and I was sad to see that his life had been cut down before it had really begun, but that was a risk for us ninja. We buried them, stood vigil and made offerings before then leaving them to rest, remaining for two weeks in order to ensure the finish of the bridge though Kakashi told me it was unnecessary for me to stay.

"Don't be daft. With you letting my boys getting so beat up there is no way I'm letting any of you out of my sight until I know that you're all completely back on track." I told him stubbornly, folding my arms. "Besides I already sent a message ahead with one of my dragon messengers to the old man. He's got my report so I don't need to check in immediately. I'll return with you to make sure no one comes after any of you again." Between the two of us I was the more stubborn so I won the argument and I remained with them, not leaving their side until finally, we were home.

I'd never felt happier to be back.


	29. Chapter 29

Pretty soon things fell back into the same old patterns. Naruto and Sasuke bickered like children, determined to dislike one another whilst secretly wanting to grow stronger than the other and I was caught in the middle. Rubbing my aching head as I walked I exhaled wearily having just broken up another fight between them as it had grown slightly out of hand and had involved a few smashed watermelons which I had to pay for. I was now out of money for the week and I wasn't sure I could make the food last for Naruto as he ate so much, I'll have to skip a few meals to make sure it's enough. All our allowance went into rent and bills, barely leaving enough for everything else.

With Sasuke it wasn't so bad as he received a little more from the Hokage because of his circumstances, but still I would have to make sure he had plenty to eat as well, plus if I use some of my savings then his gas and electric bill will definitely be paid off for this month as well as what we owe from last month. Being an adult really sucks sometimes. "Hey Yume-san, Yume!" Sakura called out politely at first so I stopped and turned around to face her.

"Hello Sakura, is everything alright?" My face dropped in despair. "Please don't tell me the boys are fighting again."

"Huh? Oh no nothing like that, I was actually going to ask for your help." Sakura said to me before blushing with embarrassment. "You see I'm falling behind with my training since Sasuke and Naruto are getting so good and I want to be stronger so I don't have to rely on them all the time. I would ask Kakashi-sensei, but I feel like I'm just a disappointment to him but then I overheard Naruto saying that you used to help him practice for his tests when we were in the academy, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me a few techniques." Sakura really was cute and very modest too so I smiled at her.

"You're plenty strong, Sakura, I think your problem is that you haven't found your true strength yet." I said and she blinked up at me, echoing my words thoughtfully. "Everyone has something that they excel at, you just need to find out what your talent is. However, I wouldn't mind helping you out if that's what you want, so follow me." Beaming happily Sakura rushed to my side, glowing with excitement as I took her somewhere we could train. "How are you getting on with my boys? I hope they're being nice to you."

"Naruto is always a pain and acts like a kid all the time, but Sasuke is always perfect and dreamy, he's just so cool and everything he does is just awesome!" Sakura immediately launched into an in depth biography of Sasuke Uchiha which overwhelmed me a little but I was glad to learn that her feelings were sincere and not just trivial. She truly admired and respected him above all else, though I was disappointed for Naruto. When we arrived at one of the training grounds I faced Sakura, placing my hands on my hips.

"Now don't worry about trying to defeat me or anything Sakura, I am a highly trained ninja with twelve years worth of experience over you. I'm going to teach you a few techniques that will help you protect yourself and deal some damage. Kakashi tells me that you have excellent chakra control, so this should be perfect for you." I told her before explaining everything in full detail and she nodded her head, understanding absolutely everything straight away. This was different to how I had had to teach Naruto but it was certainly refreshing. I taught Sakura to move her chakra flow to her arms and legs for more powerful hits as well as a few attacks that would stun her opponents and give her time to either escape or subdue them.

We sparred against one another and I was impressed with her determination and hard work, offering praise where it was due and giving advice on how to further improve. She was smart, level headed and extremely intelligent for her age. She'll be just fine. Stepping back I rubbed my head, still feeling it throb and ache and I couldn't help but notice how heavy my body felt. It must be from those sleepless nights jumping between Naruto and Sasuke as well as keeping them from killing one another. I was bound to start feeling the repercussions sooner or later.

"How did I do? Was I any good?" Sakura panted so I quickly hid the pain I was feeling to smile at her.

"You were excellent, Sakura. Have more confidence in yourself, you are more than capable of protecting yourself in a fight." I assured her as my vision started to split but I pushed through it. I just need to get home then I can lie down for a bit. That's all I need, a little rest. As Sakura grinned happily up at me I looked up as I sensed Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi approaching, Naruto waving excitedly.

"Sakura! Yume! What're you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing, just a little private training." Sakura boasted slightly with a proud expression. "Yume-san was teaching me these super cool techniques which I'm going to use on our next mission so that I can totally save your butts." Her eyes turned to Sasuke, probably hoping that he would praise or acknowledge her efforts but he just stared off into the distance with his usual expression of distaste. Instantly Sakura slumped in disappointment but Naruto bounded over obliviously.

"What no way?! Teach them to me too aunty, no fair!" He begged and Sakura punched him in the head, yelling that he wasn't allowed because they were jutsu I had taught specifically for her and he couldn't butt in. "Come on Sakura she's my aunt of course she'll teach me! Right Yume?" He asked however I just gave a tired smile, rubbing my temple a little.

"Maybe next time Naruto, I'm a little tired, ya know?" I said truthfully and he immediately looked crestfallen.

"Aw man. Okay but you have to teach me something super cool and powerful, deal?" Nodding my head I pressed my fist against his to seal the promise, a habit we had picked up recently.

"You're such a nuisance." Sasuke drawled at Naruto who immediately reacted.

"Can it you! At least I work hard at my training, you don't put in any effort at all!" Naruto accused grumpily whilst pointing at Sasuke. Not again, I just broke up their last fight. These boys were exhausting. "You just expect that you'll get everything straight away but I bet if you actually tried more you'd be way better!" I looked across to Naruto but bit my tongue. I was tempted to tell him that Sasuke actually put in just as many training hours as he did, sometimes more and that was the reason why he was so good. He just didn't tell people how hard he had to work.

"What's it to you? It's not my fault you're lagging behind. At this stage Sakura will probably overtake you again then you'll be the worst of us, just like before." Sasuke retorted, both glowering at one another. It was a little funny, Naruto was the only one who seemed to elicit any kind of emotional response from Sasuke. Those two were growing to be really close friends, it made me happy.

"Take that back! I'll fight you right here and now if I have to!"

"Bring it on!" Suddenly they were fighting one another again, exchanging blows though Sasuke started to wipe the floor with Naruto, easily dodging and countering his attacks until Naruto got really angry and frustrated.

"That does it! Take this!" He reached for his weapons, grasping them in his hands and instantly my eyes widened.

"Naruto!" I had to stop them before it got too far, this was ridiculous. Sasuke answered by throwing his own shuriken at the same time, the first wave cancelling the other out however he had not sensed Naruto's doppelganger behind him, falling from the air and flinging a kunai knife downwards with a yell. "SASUKE!" I moved without thinking, my head in too much pain to react more sensibly. Kakashi moved forwards to stop them as well, grabbing the real Naruto and restraining him however I barely had time to jump in front of Sasuke and push him to the ground, throwing my body over him to protect him.

The cold blade slid into my body and I gasped with a pained shudder, hot blood bursting free from my shoulder where the knife sunk deep into my flesh. That hurt. "Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked, sweat racing down my face as I struggled for breath but his eyes were just staring up at me, speechless. "Sasuke answer me!"

"Yume!" Naruto yelled with a shrieking fear and shock as I pushed myself up and set Sasuke on his feet, the pain dulling as everyone rushed forwards. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry so sorry!" Naruto gripped onto my arm tightly but I smiled at him shakily, wanting to reassure him that I was alright.

"It's nothing, don't worry about me Naruto. Just please don't get so angry and frustrated like this so much, you could have hurt Sasuke and he's your friend. You should protect one another, not fight like this." I scolded them before suddenly Kakashi was standing behind me with one hand at my waist and the other pressing over my brow.

"You have a fever." He told me and Naruto's eyes widened further so I waved it off.

"It's nothing, I'm fine I'm fine don't fuss so much."

"I'm sorry Yume-san, I asked you to train even though you're not feeling well, I didn't mean to be so selfish!" Sakura bowed her head so I ruffled her hair affectionately, telling her that it wasn't a bother. Sasuke still hadn't said anything but before I could try to comfort him, Kakashi lifted me off the ground without allowing me to protest against it.

"Kakashi I'm fine to walk, you know."

"Out of the question. I'm taking you home and you're going to rest, no arguments." He told me sharply and I blinked at the tone before suddenly he whisked me away from the kids. As he said he took me home and pulled out the knife, treating the wound for me so that I could heal myself, leaving a smaller wound but he placed a patch over it just to make sure that it didn't open and bleed. All the while he had been silent, washing my shoulder and back clean from the blood as I held a blanket against my chest, blushing slightly in embarrassment. I should have been faster, blocked the knife and kept everyone from getting hurt but in that moment, all my mind could think to do was scream in fear for Sasuke. "There. You should take some medicine and sleep for a while."

"Kakashi, are you angry with me?" I asked him and he stopped, his tense figure not relaxing at all as I watched him, sliding a shirt over my head to cover myself once more. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to cause you to worry."

"You push yourself too hard." Kakashi cut me off, surprising me again. He was acting strangely. Everything about him radiated anger but he had tended my injury with such gentle fingers that it seemed paradoxical. "You never ask for help, don't rely on anyone else and take on everyone else's burdens. Would it kill you to ask me to help you, Yume? I can't stand seeing you working yourself into this kind of state. It makes me angry."

"I'm sorry…" I couldn't think of what else to say to him. Of course I felt guilty but this was such a rare side of Kakashi that I was uncertain of how to proceed. "I didn't mean…"

"Just reach out to me sometimes, Yume. Lean on me, depend on me, even if it's just a little. That's all I want." Kakashi informed me darkly as he turned and crouched down in front of me, taking my hands in his. "I want to be there for you whenever you need, I'll come running to your side if ever you call out. Just…just ask, Yume. You don't have to do everything by yourself." His head bowed over my hands, resting against them and for a startling moment, I realised just how much Kakashi cared for me. I'd caused him pain by inflicting it upon myself so I instinctively placed my arms around him, wrapping him up with my warmth.

"I will try to depend on others a little more, Kakashi, I promise." I murmured to him softly. "And I'll let you fuss over me a bit if that'll make you feel better. Carry me to bed?" I heard him chuckle softly before he drew in a breath and exhaled, letting go of his anxiety and anger to then lift me up carefully, making sure I was comfortable and that he didn't jostle my shoulder before carrying me to my tiny room where only the futon fit. He lay me down then placed a cooling cloth over my head, making sure I was comfortable before sitting down next to me and keeping me company.

Sakura and the boys came by a little while later and Naruto immediately sat down on my other side, holding my hand as I slept though I could still sense him even as I dreamed. His warm chakra made a smile curl on my lips and I whispered his name before instinctively reaching out further. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" Sasuke's head jerked and he quickly looked away, looking guilty and ashamed but Kakashi waved him closer and he took his place.

"Is Yume-san going to be okay?" Sakura asked with worry and Kakashi reassured her with a pat on the head.

"All she needs is rest and plenty of fluids."

"We'll take care of her. Leave it to us sensei." Naruto whispered determinedly and Kakashi nodded. He left so that Naruto and Sasuke could have some alone time with me and they both diligently watched over me all night, keeping my head cool and helping me to drink and even eat some soup that Sasuke made. They were my little guardian angels and when Kakashi returned the next morning, he found them both curled up next to me on either side, fast asleep and holding my hands as if they were afraid I would disappear from their side. I came around slightly at this point, eyes fluttering but immediately smiling as I sensed them next to me.

"Kakashi." I murmured, managing to lift my head slightly and instantly he was there, supporting my neck and giving me something to drink. Although I felt terrible, I felt happy and content to have everyone here with me. "Thank you."


	30. Chapter 30

"Boys I'm fine, really, you don't have to worry about me so much." I said to both Sasuke and Naruto as they continued to look after me even though I had fully recovered. They had insisted I remain in bed and I didn't want to put them out so I remained sitting upright on my futon like an obedient child as Naruto fed me the miso soup that Sasuke had made, Sasuke himself folding the washing which he had kindly done for me.

"You work yourself too hard Aunt Yume so you're not moving from this bed until you've had a proper rest." Naruto answered me stubbornly as he did his best to feed me without spilling though he'd dropped the food a few times accidentally. "It is our responsibility to take care of you when you're not feeling well because we're proper men, it's our job to always protect and nurture our women." This made me laugh, covering my mouth with my hand at Naruto's queer way of thinking.

"Don't underestimate us women Naruto, we can be extremely fierce when we want to be, terrifying even." I warned him as Sasuke came forwards and checked my temperature without a word, placing his hand on my forehead before wringing out a cloth and dabbing at my pulse points to cool me down.

"Really? Like when?" Naruto frowned at me, obviously not understanding right away and Sasuke physically fought of the urge to groan as I grinned and grabbed them both to me, a hand on both their heads so that their cheeks were pressed against mine.

"Like when somebody comes along and messes with a woman's kids." Naruto grinned at that and Sasuke glanced my way as I held them both against me, wanting nothing more than to hold them there forever. They sure were growing up way too fast and it was becoming harder not to see them as young teenagers. Why couldn't they stay little kids for just a little while longer? I'd pay anything to have just one more day where they would both hold my hand as we walked in the sunlight, both of them only just growing past my waist and their smiles shining up at me. "You're my boys, ya know? So you better stand back if someone ever starts messing with either one of you, because I'll come along and pummel them until they don't have a bone to stand on."

"That's way too drastic, I can take care of myself." Sasuke answered dryly but he didn't pull away and I saw the slight curl of his lips as I embraced them both.

"Ah don't be such a drag Sasuke, this is just Yume's way of telling us how much she loves us. Right aunty?" Naruto questioned me and I nodded in confirmation.

"Believe it." Naruto and I chuckled at one another and I refused to let Sasuke go until he smiled properly, nuzzling his cheek and tickling his side until a laugh escaped him and all three of us fell back onto my bed for a nap, the two boys snuggling close to me. My nephew was turned into me whilst Sasuke was the opposite, facing away but my arm was curled over him and his hand was gripped rather securely into my sleeve like a lingering sentiment of his childhood still holding onto him, wanting to reach out to an adult and depend on them to look after him. We napped peacefully together until Sasuke kicked Naruto awake to remind him that they had a job to do so they left me to rest further.

A little tired of being in bed I got up and tidied around the apartment, tying up my hair so that it didn't fall in the way. Those shelves had fallen down again so I made to go fix them, lifting the hammer to hit a nail but before I could even start Kakashi suddenly appeared behind me and plucked it from my grasp. "Nope. Not a chance." He informed me and suddenly swept me off my feet. "You're supposed to be on bed rest, Sasuke's and Naruto's orders."

"But I have done nothing but rest for two days, I am completely fine." I protested indignantly as I tried to wriggle and escape from Kakashi but he wrestled with me, trying to keep me pinned down though I made it difficult for him. I pushed against his face and lashed out with my legs to try and spring from him but his arms were strong and unrelenting, somehow managing to keep me caged though he stumbled from me throwing him off balance and he crashed into the table first before I then tugged the other way, pulling him into the lounge where he tripped on the carpet. "Kakashi!" He fell first and I instinctively reached out to grasp his arms tightly, circling my weight to spin him around and return him to his feet however by doing so he was in the perfect position to trap me.

His arms locked around my middle and pinned down my arms at my sides, making me give him an irritated pout. I bet he did that on purpose, that sly little genius. Not wanting to admit defeat I tried to break free, using all my strength however Kakashi suddenly leaned forwards and kissed my forehead from behind his mask and I went completely still, staring up at him with my mouth agape and a rosy hue beginning to creep upon my skin. It seemed innocent enough but he lingered for far too long and his grip on me bordered on possessive and overprotective, trapping me against his chest where I could feel the hardened definition of his highly lethal body.

"Wha-what was that?!" I demanded a little breathlessly after he had pulled back though he still didn't let go, the blush on my face darkening as my heart suddenly began to act strangely. Kakashi gave me an innocent smile, unaffected and even oblivious to how strongly I was reacting to such a simple kiss.

"A present."

"A present?!" I echoed incredulously and quickly grit my teeth, feeling a little angry that I was being so silly like this. My pulse was racing and it simply refused to slow down and my throat was a little dry. Perhaps I hadn't recovered as I thought I had, the fever. It was the fever's fault for the way my face was hot and bothered right now, it must be. "What do you mean a present?!"

"For getting better so quickly." He told me studiously before lifting me off the ground once more though this time he unceremoniously flung me over his shoulder. "How about some fresh air? A little sunlight would do you some good too so let's go." Before I could protest Kakashi whisked us both away and I felt my entire body lurch as he carried me out the window and up over the rooftops, moving so quickly that I had to grip onto him just to remain balanced.

"Kakashi!" I yelled to him in a warning voice before suddenly I was falling. My eyes widened, staring at the wide blue sky above me before I felt my stomach drop, the air rushing quickly for the time stopping few moments that I descended from a sudden height I had not known we'd reached. It was alright though, I had no reason to be afraid. Kakashi stood upon the tip of a tree, arms open and waiting to catch me so that when I landed safely in the cradle of his arms, I felt a natural ease overcome me as our eyes met.

"Your favourite view." He inclined his head to indicate I should look and sure enough when I turned my head, I saw my favourite view of all of Konoha. The village lay nestled in the near distance surrounded by the dancing leaves, sunlight burning brightly against Hokage Cliff with the wide blue sky swimming like an endless ocean. Exhaling I drew in the scent of pine and fresh air, closing my eyes to bask in the scents and sounds before Kakashi dropped gracefully to the ground and began to walk with me down a sunlit path lined with rows upon rows of beautiful wildflowers. All the while he had not put me down, carrying me like I was too precious and important to be made to walk by myself though it was unusual behaviour for my dear friend.

"Kakashi, I am alright to walk you know. I recover quickly and I have my strength again." I told him gently but this time I saw his cheek go slightly red as he avoided my gaze.

"You promised you would rely on me a little more, so keep your world. I…I want to carry you like this. It makes me feel better knowing that I can do something for you even if you do not ask me for it. I want you to rest for as long as possible because I know that the moment I put you down and let you go, you'll be running ahead once more and I won't be able to catch up until you drop." His voice was slightly dejected and tinged with a hint of loneliness, striking me rather firmly in my mind so I smiled and reached out with my hand to press my palm to his cheek, turning him to face me.

"I'll slow down so that you can keep up, Kakashi." I promised him before leaning my head forwards so that our brows touched, a shared intimacy that was reserved only for each other. It meant a thousand things yet nothing at all in the language of words. It was all about the feeling, the trust and respect that we held for one another. Despite my promise Kakashi refused to put me down, giving the excuse that I'll get lost if he doesn't carry me like this so I laughed and let him have his way, resting my head against his shoulder as I admired the flowers and daydreamed without the worry for getting lost.

He took me to the glade full of flowers, a place where I could lie down and watch the sky with the scent of lavender around me. Kakashi lay with his body opposite mine but our heads next to one another, gazing upwards with our hands stretched backwards to entwine our fingers distantly, the slightest connection being enough to comfort one another immensely. My heart swelled at the perfection of the moment and I wished I could keep this place in a corner in my mind, a place where I could enter in times of heartache and pain to forget everything and just hide away in a field of flowers with Kakashi there to make me feel safe and secure. Whenever I was with Kakashi, it always felt like I was home. When I was with him, I felt free from my responsibilities and liberated from all pains of the past. With Kakashi, I was just me. Yume Uzumaki.


	31. Chapter 31

My target disgusted me.

He was foul mouthed and had a filthy soul, one that corrupted those near to him just by his mere presence and pure hearted innocents were the ones most easily coerced to his dark ways. Just thinking about him made me shudder. It was rare that the Hokage asked me to deal with someone directly however in this case, tact and patience was required as well as no small level of skill as this person always hired powerful ninja to protect him. Now he spent his time selling information to all kinds of people. Businessmen, feudal lords, rivals, enemy territories, merchants, terrorists and the like. This was a person that needed to be silenced. Permanently.

I was not part of the ANBU and neither was I a specialist in assassinations, however I was very good at acquiring information through infiltration and this target loved beautiful women, especially those with rare qualities. My red hair would be my asset, even though it made me extremely obvious. It is likely that he will know who I am right away but that does not particularly matter, his pride will get the better of him and that will allow me to get close to him. I just hope that neither Sasuke nor Naruto ever hear about the deplorable things that might occur on this mission. These past few days I have been observing him, watching and learning to find his routine and count just how many people he had guarding him. It was never obvious, however he did have several incognito guards always following him whenever he went about the town. The one I watched the most, however, was the one whom eclipsed all others.

My target's name was Ren Kutomoa whom had come to attention for loudly declaring that he had information to sell on Konoha and the Hidden Leaf Village and that was unacceptable for me. His top bodyguard, a ninja from a clan who specialised in such skills for crime bosses, went by the name of Chikafusa. No last name or any other means of identifying him and I doubted that this was his real name, though he had a rather powerful reputation for never losing a client. He was as ruthless as those who hired him and if ever an assassin turned out to be female, he would torture and rape them for days before finally killing them.

The Hokage had told me that this mission was optional, however when I thought about the fact that this person could very well be selling our secrets to our enemies, the faces I immediately thought of were my boys. They need to be safe, so if that means that I have to clean up a little and take down this monster of a human being then so shall it be. I have no qualms. Kakashi had protested enormously about me taking this mission though on the basis that it was dangerous and I could be compromised, or worse, taken prisoner. I had laughed lightly and told him to have more faith in me but he had left in an angry state, which troubled me. Kakashi rarely became obviously angry, especially with me. He must really be worried. Although the Hokage had asked us to take this mission together, Kakashi was really only there just in case something went wrong. Everything rested on me.

I did not want to cause him concern but this was a mission that only I could do. It was far too risky for anyone else and considering the fact that I had a perfect record for completing my missions, I had every confidence that I would not fail. I had faced armies and arisen superior, this was nothing. Nothing at all. With my mind made up I waited until nightfall before making my move. Kutomoa would visit his favourite brothel as a prized guest and I intended to be there to greet him. It was easy to infiltrate as no one noticed another girl among hundreds.

Upon my head I wore a jewelled veil to cover my hair, the pretty headpiece resting against my brow with a glinting jewel drawing attention to itself effortlessly. In order to fit in, I had ensured to wear clothes and jewels befitting such an establishment, which meant much of my body was on show. My slim arms were creamy and bare, adorned only with wrappings of gold bracelets and snaking armbands which jingled with tiny crystal droplets, identical to those I wore on my ankles also. It was uncomfortable at first to be so exposed but I swiftly adjusted. If nothing else, it was all very beautiful.

The cloth was of highest quality, practically melting to my skin to form my shape and emphasise my shape. Thankfully I was blest with wide hips and a decently proportioned chest, something I now needed to use to draw my target's attention. I wore a single length of cloth that wrapped artistically around my body in a traditional harem style so that it went twice over my breasts with a twist before then snaking down my torso to wrap between my legs and around, covering me before it then flowed elegantly behind me. It was enough to hide what was necessarily but hinted in the most teasing and lewd way. Thank goodness no one else was here whom would recognise me, I would be forever embarrassed.

With necklaces of heavy gold that gripped my throat and rested against my chest I stepped forwards, dipping my hips slightly so that the shimmering oil that I had rubbed into my body glistened. Kakashi was around here somewhere also undercover as a customer and I did my best not to think what that meant, heart skipping a little faintly in my chest and blushing. A part of me hoped that he was not with another woman right now, that he did not have someone else's hands touching his shoulders and strong arms. This was uncharacteristically selfish of me, but I could not help it. If anything the mere thought of Kakashi indulging himself in natural desires made me feel sick. I cannot think about this, the mission comes first.

As I suspected no one noticed me though I was dressed in bright gold and orange, dancing upon the artificial pond as the incense and smell of sweat lingered around me. Dancing was easy for me as I was naturally graceful, spiralling with flexible limbs which drew attention little by little though not too much. The eyes of man were always hungry for more but they were too lazy to come and fetch, resigning themselves to the ladies who draped themselves readily over them. It was hot and humid in this establishment, uncomfortable for those who were not used to it though through the euphoria of passion and lust I would not have thought it would be noticed by anyone.

The sounds of wet noises filtered through my ears as I continued to dance, low moans and heavy grunts as customers disappeared one after the other whilst more continued to arrive at the darkest hour of the night, seeking company and a release from the physical world. I never directly looked at the door however my attention was permanently upon it, waiting until finally my target and his guard walked inside. In all truth, Kutomoa was a handsome person. Black ebony hair flowed behind him as he walked, neatly arranged around his shoulders with high arching cheekbones that accentuated his beauty and deeply tanned skin.

His eyes travelled around, picking out every single girl that caught his attention and I waited until he had skipped over me before I began to go forwards with my plan. Spiralling around I kicked a leg upwards and arched my back, pulling free the veil to reveal my bright scarlet hair as vibrant as cool flames, locks unfurling as I danced upon the artificial pond with my feet never dipping past the water. I was safe enough with this trick as in actual fact, only a slim layer of water rested upon the surface. It was an illusion created by the owners of this establishment to make girls seem more ethereal to dance upon the water. I actually danced upon a see through floor that looked down into a watery pond where the fish coiled and swam.

As the moments continued to flicker past, all eyes were drawn to the beautiful red of my hair and I smiled softly, dancing still with my veil in my hands but it did not take long for Kutomoa to come forwards. The eyes branded themselves into my back and suddenly he seized me by the arm and I gasped loudly to appear weak and fragile, allowing my knees to grow slightly weak as I stared up at him. "I shall have you tonight. Bring me sake and a fresh robe, I wish to bathe." He ordered me before pushing me back to make me stumble.

"Yes master, as you command." I whispered back to him, inwardly rolling my eyes but it was necessary to keep up the pretences. Doing as I was told I fetched sake and a bathing robe made from the finest silk for my guest, one of the older mistresses bringing me to his private room which Kutomoa had to himself with no one else around to disturb him. I saw no physical sign of his bodyguard Chikafusa but I knew he was close by. I could pinpoint his exact location through the swell of chakra whilst I kept mine completely concealed. I might be able to get away with a silent assassination if I am careful.

Inside the room Kutomoa had already stripped naked and was bathing in the luxurious tub, steam rising upwards with his beautiful hair tied up at the back of his head. "Serve me drink and wash me." He instructed so I did so, playing the obedient and mild woman he expected. I gave him sake then began to wash his shoulders and arms, massaging my fingers into his flesh. Not yet, I need a little more time before I begin my real mission, my orders were very specific.

Find out who he was working for or who had paid him for the secrets of my home and then dispose of him. Delicacy was the key factor in this case. "Is everything to your satisfaction master?" I asked him in a soft and meek voice, giving him a smile as he turned his head to look at me. "Shall I pour for you again?"

"You really are quite beautiful." He mused thoughtfully and his hand lifted to my face, touching my cheek before flicking at the dangling earrings I wore, finger trailing down my jawline and back up again as he viewed me with close inspection like I were nothing more than an object. "Your hair. I have not seen its equal before, where do you come from?"

"I do not know master. I have always been under the care of my gracious hosts, whoever they may be and whichever home I go to." I answered, thinking it best to claim ignorance. Giggling softly I reached forwards and placed my hand upon his shoulder, daringly slipping it a little close to his chest. "What else may I do for you master?"

"I hate having sex whilst wet. Dry me and then bring me the robe, I wish to see you perform for a while." His tone was lazy and uninclined to hurry so I did as I was told once more, assisting him out of the bath then expertly dried his naked body. Seeing a stranger like this did not faze me, after all I had seen plenty of people naked in my line of work and I had raised Naruto from a baby, nothing really surprised me anymore. As I did all this I sang for him, playing my role perfectly. I had studied the art of seduction and the ways of the brothel girls to ensure that I would fit in without being noticed, it was all an important part of the mission.

After Kutomoa had sprawled himself upon the plush cushions in the next room I danced for him again, continuing to sing and played an instrument at the same time, the lyre thrumming musically as he watched me with an undertone of hunger, his attention forever wandering to the wide flare of my hips, the shapeliness of my legs and the way my chest moved with every turn I took. As I came to the end of the song I prepared to continue however a knock came at the sliding doors which parted to reveal a stout man in a long robe.

"Kutomoa, you spend too much time in places like this and fooling around with whores. It's degrading."

"Shut up Gera, it's no business of yours how I spend my time. Girl, continue dancing but keep quiet." Bowing my head I put down the instrument and stopped singing, dancing before both men though the newcomer paid no attention to me. "What are you doing here? I despise it when I'm interrupted. Oi, Chikafusa you bastard, you were supposed to stop anyone from entering here." I felt a slight rumble in chakra as the bodyguard answered with a dull grunt from the corner of the room, suddenly appearing as if he had always been there. As another other girl would have, I squeaked and pretended to be frightened, stumbling as I stared at the silent man in the corner. "Continue." Kutomoa directed at me so I stumbled back into my dance, carefully listening to every word they said though their voices were quiet whispers.

"This is ridiculous Kutomoa, you are getting in way over your head with these people you're involving yourself with. You're going to end up dead at this rate."

"Bah, nothing can kill me, I'm too valuable and know too many secrets." Kutomoa waved off arrogantly, slouching in a rather undignified manner. "Besides, Konoha has so many enemies that I'm making a fortune almost every other day. Those nutcases don't have any issues with me so long as I continue giving them accurate intelligence, so it's fine."

"All the same, there's something…strange about them. They didn't feel human." They bickered for a while longer before Kutomoa kicked this person, Gera, out of the room. He was visibly agitated and frustrated by this stage and flung himself down upon the cushioned bed as if he were a tantrum throwing child. How immature.

"Girl!" Instantly I stopped, standing patiently in the middle of the room as Kutomoa turned himself over and beckoned me closer so I approached him, making to crawl onto the bed however he suddenly seized me by my arm and face, dragging me forwards and before I could do anything, his lips and tongue were invading my mouth. It took every ounce of self control I had not to pull away and kill him right there, flinching at the feeling of his animalistic kiss upon my lips before he bit down and drew blood so I whimpered at the slight stinging sensation.

Finally he let go and I pulled back feeling violated and sullied. "Chika, Chika, you look so bored over there. Come join us, this one is special with her red hair, I'll share her with you." The ever silent ninja guard came forwards, face set in a grim expression and I slowly turned around to stare wide eyed. This was something I had not expected. For this…this…_beast_ to actually invite his bodyguard into the act with him, it was something I found incredibly disrespectful to the woman, unprofessional of a ninja and downright disgusting to begin with. That's it, I've had it.

Before either one could touch me again I suddenly dropped the façade of innocence and lifted my hands, each one forming different signs before I suddenly thrust them outwards. Kutomoa cried out as I planted a powerful palm against his chest, creating a black insignia upon his chest which would allow me to track and follow him should he escape whilst the other created a quick flash of light before blades of razor sharp wind blasted Chikafusa backwards, throwing him against the wall and stunning him. "You! I should have known, you're Konoha's…"

"It is of no significance. If you wish to live, you will tell me _exactly _whom you have sold our secrets to." I informed him in a powerful tone, straddling him without a care in the world as I pinned him down with ease. "I want names, locations, details, everything. Your life depends on it." It was a lie but he did not need to know that, I did not deal fairly with criminals like this.

"Chikafusa! What the hell do I pay you for?!" Kutomoa was very physically distressed and afraid, wild eyed as he struggled beneath me but he wasn't going anywhere. That is, until I suddenly sensed the burst of chakra behind me and I quickly rolled to the side with a quick movement, the kunai knives burrowing into the head board above Kutomoa who shrieked at an unearthly pitch that should not be accessible to men.

Swiftly I moved, turning to snatch another kunai knife out of the air and used it to block the rest which was followed by Chikafusa himself, a powerful punch aiming to strike my stomach but I blocked with strength that equalled his, moving fast to slash his arm at a weak spot to draw the most blood and weaken him as much as possible. Kutomoa was screaming for help and quickly dressing himself but my chakra blocked out his cries as I had placed a sound barrier around the room long before he had arrived. I was ready, this would be quick.

Our blows exchanged in a blur before I saw an opening and went for it, whirling around and slamming my shin against Chikafusa's gut to double him over, spinning the kunai knife around my finger to change grips and intended to stab it into his neck to finish him off however more versions of Chikafusa suddenly appeared. I guess this guy didn't talk much, he hadn't even made a sound when I had kicked him and broken several of his ribs from the blow. Was he mute? Perhaps that was why he was such an excellent choice for a bodyguard. He would never tell anyone your secrets. The doppelgangers fell upon me but I was on the other side of the room in a flash, beginning to make my next assault but then the door flew open and a terrified girl appeared, whimpering and crying with a knife held to her throat. Instantly I froze, knowing exactly what the threat meant. "Chikafusa, deal with this bitch for me. Take as long as you want with her but when you're done, skin her head and bring me the hair as a trophy. I want to keep it." His arrogance now returned, Chikafusa disappeared out the door. I was wise to place the seal upon him.

The girl sobbed as the knife came hurrying to her throat, intending to cut her life short but I was faster. In the blink of an eye I had uncast the doppelganger holding her with a palm to the face, making it disappear with a puff and the knife became mine as I held the girl. "It's alright, stay calm." I instructed her. Chikafusa moved swiftly, taking advantage of my new weakness. The girl. She was so young and trembling so much that I had to physically lift her to pull her out of the way of danger before leaving her in the corner of the room so that I could face my opponent.

It was strange, fighting someone who never made a sound but I didn't need to say much either. In fact, I took the time to study him. There were peculiar tattoos adorning his entire body, inky black and deep red that mixed together in different patterns. He wore black around his eyes in a traditional type of paint, enhancing the icy blue of his eyes which seemed to penetrate the very mind. Just looking at him made my head hurt slightly. At first it was physical combat, exploring one another's strengths and weaknesses but I did not have time to play, I had to go after Chikafusa and contact Kakashi to tell him what had happened. I was foolish for being reckless, I should have continued to wait until they were both caught off guard.

Jumping back for some space, my fingers interlocked to begin the hand signs. "Hiding Mist Technique." Suddenly the room filled with mist, hiding everything from view and I smirked slightly, tilting my head to the side. Now I can end things. Creating a few water clones I surrounded Chikafusa, sensing his chakra clearly and began to create a lightning jutsu, bright sparks appearing in my hands as all my doppelgangers did the same, mirroring me perfectly. "Lightning Blade – Raikiri!" Kakashi himself had taught me this technique a few years ago, telling me that he wanted me to be able to always protect myself. I had been honoured that he would share his own technique with me and I always seemed to feel comfortable when using it.

The electricity tingled all over my body as I moved with blinding speed, my hand slicing forwards towards Chikafusa who finally showed emotion. Fear. The light of the attack gleamed off his eyes as I fell upon him, burrowing my hand through his body and drew blood. It was the perfect assassination move and I had developed it further to suit me better. It was not as powerful as Kakashi's own technique as I had focused its form to be quieter, nearly silent save for a distinct hum of electricity. The sensation of my hand passing through someone else's flesh was still slightly disturbing but as the warm flux of fluids and flesh melted around my arm and spilled outward, I suddenly felt a strong hand snatching my arm. I blinked, shocked. No one has ever…this should be impossible. I had struck a vital point, by all accounts Chikafusa should be dead.

It was then with horror, that I realised that he had moved ever so slightly to the left. He had reacted with such swiftness that he had managed to move his body to avoid me striking directly into his heart meaning that he was still breathing, still _living_, but in absolute pain and was slowly dying. I was so shocked and astounded by his perseverance that I had to drag myself backwards to avoid his next kunai attack and it clipped my shoulder. It was nothing but a mere scratch, however a heartbeat later I gagged and gripped onto the open wound tightly, feeling the poison rip through my bloodstream. A sedative, slowing me down. I was too late to counteract the poison or even open up a blood flow to dispel it, my knees locked and buckled as they went completely numb. "Kakashi." I whispered his name, hoping that he would either hear or sense me. As the mist disappeared around us Chikafusa was gone, leaving a large trail of blood from where he had dragged himself away. Impossible. I never failed. This was unprecedented. I couldn't have failed. It was…

"Yume!" Kakashi appeared by my side and gripped onto me tightly, helping me to stand up as my own body fought against the sedative and began to give me back my movement. "What happened? Where are they?"

"Gone, they gave me the slip. I…I made a mistake. I never make a mistake. It's…I can't…I have to catch them." Shaking my head I took a step forwards, feeling angry and ashamed at myself with a boiling undertone of fury. That foul human being had violated the sanctity of my own body and is now fleeing for his life with his bodyguard. I am _not _going to report this fiasco to the Hokage with loose ends. I have a record to maintain.

"Yume you've been poisoned, let me handle things from here." Kakashi pleaded but I stubbornly shook my head.

"Just help me get out of here, I've placed a tracking seal on Kutomoa so we can find him but we have to be fast. I can't move very well at the moment so I'm relying on you, Kakashi." I said to him, relaxing a little and gave him a smile. In the corner of the room the girl still sobbed but I ignored her. She's fine now, I do not have to concern myself with her. My priority is the mission. "Carry me please?" Kakashi looked at me as if he were finally seeing what I was wearing and all of a sudden his mask seemed to dampen as if it had been splashed with water, growing even darker and he gripped a hand over his nose.

"You're…you're um…Yume?" With his eyes tightly pressed tightly shut he pointed awkwardly and I looked down to see that the wrappings had come undone and I was standing completely naked in front of my best friend wearing nothing but jewellery. Surprisingly I wasn't embarrassed. In fact I was rather nonchalant. Sure, it wasn't exactly decent but it was just Kakashi, I don't have to feel embarrassed when it was just us two.

"My apologies, one moment. Transformation Technique!" Quickly I transformed some clothes onto my body, covering myself modestly and discarded the jewellery in a flash. "Now stop your fussing, let's go before we fall too far behind." I ordered and Kakashi gulped before picking me up, seemingly all too aware about the fact that this was just an illusion. I could smell blood and immediately I looked to him, frowning as I lifted a hand and touched the mask that covered his face and sure enough when I pulled back my fingers, they were damp with blood. "Kakashi, what in the world…?"

"You…took me by surprise." I had never heard Kakashi speak in such a guilt ridden and humiliated tone so I quickly brushed it off, offering him a comforting smile before his arms wrapped more securely around me and I rested a while as he escaped with me from the brothel, allowing me to direct him after Kutomoa and his mute lackey, though all we had to do was follow the blood. There was plenty of it.


	32. Chapter 32

Crouching down upon a tree branch after landing Kakashi carefully placed me down, one arm still wrapped around me as I flexed my fingers. I felt stiff and sore all over, the poison still trying to stop me from moving completely but I resisted with all my strength, focussing on the pull of the seal that I had placed upon our target's body. He was now locked up inside a massive mansion, not at all inconspicuous as you might expect. Honestly, people these days who had more money than sense really did not use their brains. At least Kutomoa was underground, I could sense him holed up in a bunker with hundreds of guards patrolling the perimeter and guarding every entrance.

"It'll be a little trickier now, I cannot apologise enough Kakashi but I couldn't stand the way they were touching me." I murmured with a shudder, placing a hand over my mouth where the foul after taste of that kiss lingered. "I shall eat soap for a week when we get home, I feel dirty."

"Yume, if this is too much then you can leave the rest to me." Kakashi told me with complete kindness and no condescending intended. "You do not have to push yourself, I was against this plan from the very beginning."

"I know that." As we talked we also carefully observed our surroundings, keeping very low so that we would not be discovered. We tracked each movement, each guard and every single breath taken in order to establish our best route of entry. "But do not worry for me, Kakashi. I have no qualms killing Kutomoa now that I know exactly how he treats women. It angers me." That familiar pull and tug of hidden chakra and power began to bubble to the surface like boiling water but Kakashi lay his hand upon my back and pulled me closer to him slightly so that our heads were touching, sending a calmness over me that allowed me to think a little more clearly.

"Try not to get angry, Yume, we do not want to destroy everything around us. We move quiet and careful, take the east entrance whilst I enter from the north and we shall make our way to his location. Most likely he will have that guard with him or perhaps even more of the same clan so be prepared for anything." Kakashi said to me as I nodded my head.

"I suggest we stick to silent tactics and draw as little attention as possible. We do not want to leave any evidence of Konoha's involvement in this affair. If I leave the guards to you, I can take down Kutomoa after I have the information we need." We plotted together effortlessly, our minds completely in sync as I focused my chakra on sensing everything around me. "Be careful Kakashi, call for me if you need me and I'll come to you. I do not intend to leave this place alone." In answer he smiled at me, seemingly happy with my words and I looked at him for a brief moment longer than I had intended. He looked so charming with a smile like that, how did I ever not notice just how attractive he was before?

"Likewise." Nodding my head I unconsciously touched my lips, once more fussing about how unclean I felt. Soap truly was a good idea, I hated it when people kissed me without my permission. The first time had been training at the academy and Guy was showing me a new technique he'd learned. I'd been so focused on him that I had not seen one of the other boys come up behind me and suddenly grab my head in a kiss. It had been a dare, one that had cost him several broken bones and a burst eardrum I had shrieked so loud and no one ever made the same mistake. I had been three times as angry because it had been my first kiss and I had almost completely destroyed the academy in my rage until Kakashi had appeared and helped me calm down.

Other times it was usually on a job when I was trying to get close to my target in order to either obtain information or get to someone else through them. It was degrading and I hated it, but I never allowed it to escalate too far which was perhaps my mistake. If I had just held out a little longer then things would have gone differently, more smoothly. I had too much pride in myself, though I do not think that this is a bad thing. All the while I fussed and worried over my actions, Kakashi watched with particular interest to how I was brushing my fingers over my lips.

Neither of us said anything, however, my blush fading after I glanced his way before I gave him the go signal and we disappeared at the same time. Kakashi did his part by clearing as many guards away as he could by knocking them out without them ever seeing him as I used one of my own techniques to render me completely invisible. I entered freely, never once noticed as I made my way further down before I found the bunker where I could read Kutomoa's signature inside. Chikafusa was in there too, I could see splashes of blood and I was impressed that he was still alive, unless he had simply dragged himself here to die.

Shaking my head I pressed my hands together, taking a deep breath before whispering. "Light Release – Body Conversion Technique." Instantly my body became light and somewhat ethereal feeling, momentarily transforming me into a figure of light. I wasn't shining or radiant or anything like that, I was very simply a slight shimmer that no one would ever notice unless they paid complete attention, allowing me to slip though the smallest crack where light could filter through and entered without any issue at all.

Now that I was inside, I saw no reason to hide. My target was here as were his bodyguards, it was just us and us alone. Nothing was going to stop me. I was a little surprised by how big the room was, almost like an underground cavern complete with artificial life and a functioning waterfall. It was beautiful in its own way, but I could tell that nothing here was alive and it stole away from the perfection like an ever present flaw. At the far end I could see Kutomoa lounging upon a huge couch covered in expensive silks and cushions, smoking a long pipe and drinking sake like a lazy old man.

"I should have known that you would reach here." He spoke lazily, his arrogance once more returned and I smirked to myself as I continued to walk forwards stridently, unfazed by any threat he might pose or toss my way. "You are after all the most beautiful and deadliest ninja of your generation. I know all about you, of course, how you are the last trueborn Uzumaki to survive, how your village was destroyed and your second home tossed you away because they were afraid of your strength." Kutomoa smirked, believing he was worming his way into my mind. "But no matter. Once I have you chained and beaten, I'll find out _exactly _what it means to bed a woman with fire in her soul. That red hair will be my trophy and your head shall be mounted upon my wall."

Never answering him I sensed the incoming attacks before they even appeared. "Water Release – Great Crashing Wave." Instantly a circle of water appeared around me before blasting outwards in a crashing wave, washing away those less fortunate in its wrath and knocked them aside. Next came a more capable ninja however with several quick strikes I knocked him out too, sending him to the side before I faced three ninja who most certainly originated from the same clan as Chikafusa. I could see him lying abandoned on the ground, dead with no signs of life. He really had crawled here to die, fulfilling his contract honourably though he was one of the worst type of man to ever exist. "Ninja Art of the Summoning." Drawing blood I pressed it into the ground, already having decided on who I was going to call. With all this water around, there was one choice. "I summon thee, Kuzuryu!"

Immediately my summoned dragon answered, snarling as the body burst from the water with a long and serpentine spiral, the aquatic creature constantly dispelling water from its liquefied body. "_You summon me, princess. How may I be of service to you?_" Her musical voice asked politely though her pearly eyes were narrowed in focus upon our opponents. "_Do you require protection?_"

"Just your help, Kuzu, if that is alright." I answered before pointing to the ninja each in turn. "They stand in my way, please deal with them."

"_As you wish._" By this point, Kutomoa had finally lost his nerve and as I darted forwards, Kuzuryu opened her gaping jaws and released a powerful blast of water upon the enemy, washing them away before locking them inside her watery body like a prison, carrying them away and taking out all the other ninja that had remained hidden up until this point, her devastation leaving pools of water in her wake as everything washed and swirled massively, her elegant body conflicting with the crashing force she delivered.

"Kutomoa." I finally addressed him, a kunai knife appearing in both my hands as my voice quietly brought his trembling focus to me. He tried to run but I threw the first knife and it spearheaded through his hand as he reached forwards to try and fling himself for a secret door, making him drop to his knees and scream as he began to lose blood. "You will bleed to death unless I save you, so tell me everything I need to know. Start talking you lowly piece of trash." I ordered, hardly noticing the noise that Kuzuryu was making behind us as she devoured her enemies.

"You…you…how…?" Kutomoa stuttered so I kicked him with enough force to send him onto his back without breaking him, standing upon his throat with a murderous gleam in my magenta gaze. "Alright! I'll talk, I'll tell you everything you need to know, just please spare me!" He pleaded before he pointed to a chest that had been resting directly next to him on the large couch. "Everything is in there, all my contacts, dealings, everything. Please, stop the blood, I'm dying I can feel it, I don't want to die!" It was pitiful to see such a handsome and charismatic man beg for his life shamelessly. I was not one who thought she should decide who deserved life or death, however this was an order and it was one of those rare occasions when I completely agreed with my orders.

With my other kunai knife in hand I lifted Kutomoa up by his hair and sliced open his throat with a clean sweep, letting him choke on his own death and die in a slow, terrifying and meticulous manner as I lay back on his couch and watched him, already having broken open the rudimentary lock on the chest and begun to rifle through his papers. "_It is done as you ordered, princess. Is there any other task that I might perform for you?_" Kuzuryu asked me however I finally lifted my head and smiled to her.

"No thank you Kuzu, your help was greatly appreciated, I apologise it was not more entertaining or even challenging for you. Perhaps next time will be better." Kuzuryu was definitely one of the most beautiful dragons I had at my service. As all others she was long in body like that of a snake but far more deadly and infinitely more beautiful. Her body was entirely made of water which was dazzling under different lights, taking on the colours and reflecting them like perfect rainbows that shimmered throughout her body. Her head was more defined with sweeping arches and a somewhat kind expression in her pearl eyes.

"_Days of poor quality opponents indicate relative peace, it is a good thing princess so do not regret. I am here to command whenever you should wish, please use me as you will._" Dipping her head down Kuzuryu snaked her large body around me, her head the size of my entire body but I happily leaned into her, not even getting damp as she disappeared into a misting of freshwater spray that was refreshing to bask in before I then continued with the documents. I took what I needed and left the rest, binding them up carefully and tucking them under my arm as I left that place, heading to the rendezvous where Kakashi was already waiting.

"I sensed the presence of one of your dragons. Which did you call?" He asked me curiously and smiled when I told him. He like Kuzuryu as she always addressed him as either a prince or her mistress's cherished one. Her use of honorifics was strange but all the dragons called me princess, at least those with half decent manners. It was a point of pride for dragons as well as respect, something I had taken a while to get used to but if it made them feel more comfortable addressing me as their princess rather than Yume, then it was fine by me. "Is it done?"

"All quotas have been filled. This mission is complete." I answered him with no lacking in relief. Kakashi flicked through the documents to also memorise the contents should the papers be compromised before he placed them safely in his bag for us to carry home. "Can we please get out of here? I want to be as far away from here as possible." I muttered, touching my mouth again before disappearing, Kakashi quickly having to follow after me.

"Were you injured at all?"

"No, Kuzuryu dealt with everything else for me as I focused on Kutomoa. He died disgracefully, I have no regrets ending his life at all." I answered as we moved together, making our way to one of the towns on the way back to the village so that we could rest and I could finally find some real clothes since I was all too aware of the fact that I was actually naked. "Some of these contacts are unfamiliar to me, however. It is in code but I have managed to understand part of it but even then some do not have names."

"It is not our place to learn these secrets, our mission was just to recover the information." Kakashi reminded me and I sighed, pondering on it in silence. Kutomoa had been a dangerous man alive and had needed to be silenced, but I cannot help but feel that this decision was a little hasty. I had tried to ask the old man to let me bring him back alive for questioning but it had been Danzo who had put his foot down and the other elders had agreed with him that Kutomoa had to die immediately. They would regret this later, but it is not of my concern. All I worried about was the name Akatsuki. It sounded ominous but also threatening. More than that, I was certain that I had heard of it somewhere or was at least aware that something was lurking among the shadows. "Yume, you are thinking too much. Do not worry about anything, the mission was a success."

"After I almost destroyed it completely." I retorted bitterly as we came towards our first stop for the night. I desperately wanted a bath to try and erase this feeling I could not shake. "No one has disgusted me as much as that man had and I have dealt with plenty of scum in my time. It's just…when he kissed me, it felt like he was poisoning my insides." Shaking my head I tried to forget about it, murmuring to Kakashi that I was going to find clothes and then bathe. We were already booked into an inn to share a room, neither of us wanting to be away from the other in case of something going wrong or we were attacked in the night.

Kakashi had to disguise himself as a completely different man in order to appear normal and I did the same, changing my hair and eyes to simple shades of brown so that I blended in. After I had new clothes I bathed, scrubbing myself until I was red raw but still I felt no better. I did actually wash my mouth out with soap but this just left me with a horrible taste in my mouth and feeling no better. Wrapped up in a towel I stepped out of the bathroom, thinking nothing of it as I ran a comb through my damp hair. "Kakashi, the bathroom is free if you want it." I said to him dreamily as I wandered towards where I had laid out my clothes, not initially taking notice of Kakashi who had looked up from his book and spluttered, choking on his breath and quickly grabbing his nose.

"Yume! Please cover yourself, this is…you are acting more absent minded than usual today." He noted to me as I blinked at him.

"What? You've seen me bathe and things like that before. What's the problem?" He blushed heavily, trying to look everywhere except where I was standing.

"The _problem_ is the fact that you do not exactly have the body of a scrawny little girl anymore. It's…you are…quite seductive. That is, you are very noticeable to a man's attention and even though I have known you for so long, I am not immune to being taken by surprise in this way." He explained to me with a rather skittish tone which would have made me laugh had I not felt bad for making him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't really think of it like that. Hold on a moment, I'll get dressed." I said before quickly disappearing back into the bathroom, pulling on the clothes I had bought before stepping back out once more. My hair was up in a high ponytail with my fringe thrown over one side, a little drier than it was before with close fitted pants and a comfy sweatshirt with sleeves that were a little too long for me. "Is this better?" Kakashi gulped, staring at me for a moment before nodding his head, pinching at his nose. "Kakashi, are you getting nosebleeds all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing, don't mind it." He answered quickly, giving a rather vague excuse before disappearing into the bathroom for some time and did not emerge until a while later. Steam poured out of the bathroom and warmed the room instantly as I sat in a chair reading a book, legs tucked underneath me though I wasn't paying attention to the words on the page. I was staring off into the distance, fingers touching at my lips and still remembering that kiss. Why did it bother me so much? Things like this had happened before, so why was this time so particular? It was strange, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with the fact that Kakashi was with me when it happened. At least, on the same mission.

Every time I thought about Kutomoa kissing me, I immediately then thought of Kakashi and felt ashamed. This made me even more confused and no matter how I puzzled and pondered, I could not make any kind of sense of the situation at all. "Are you still upset over what happened?" Kakashi asked me softly as he came forwards and crouched down in front of me with his hand coming to rest on my arm. "He cannot hurt you, Yume. He's dead."

"I know that and that's not what I am worried about. It's just that I cannot stop feeling his tongue in my throat and that rank breath of his, tasting like alcohol." Even saying it out loud was enough to make me shiver. "I need a distraction. What did you get up to whilst you were undercover, Kakashi? Tell me anything, I don't care. Make up a story or anything you like." I pleaded with him however he just looked at me blankly.

"There's nothing to tell. I sat and watched girls perform and wanted nothing more than to just read my book. It was boring there." A small part of me was relieved excessively at his words, comforted even. At least I knew it wasn't his kind of place to visit, but why should that be any concern of mine? Kakashi should be able to go wherever he pleased, no matter what I thought of the morals.

"So you didn't indulge yourself at all? Considering the type of mission, it would have been acceptable to do so." I prodded a little further, my curiosity getting the better of me as I put the book down.

"Those kind of women do not interest me. I'll only love once in my lifetime, so that rules out any mischievous behaviour." Exhaling invisibly I found myself physically and mentally at peace with his words before I then started to fret further. Love only once in his lifetime? Whatever could he mean by that? Why did it still bother me slightly? Perhaps I was afraid he was going to end up alone for the rest of his life with no one to reach out to physically, to offer him comfort in a way that no one else ever would. It would make sense, I was his closest friend after all. "Yume, you are touching your mouth again." Kakashi noted to me and I blinked, looking down to see that he was right. "Hold still for a moment, I'll help you." Before I could ask what he was going to do, Kakashi had pulled my hand away from my mouth and tugged down his mask with the other, making me stare momentarily at his exposed face but it was soon too close for me to admire as Kakashi leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

Immediately my hands jumped upwards to grip his shirt at the shoulders, tightly gripping onto him to push him away but my own movements faltered as I felt a soothing rush take over my entire body except for my chest where my heart began to pulse frantically against my ribs. Kakashi's kiss was smooth and gentle, pulling slightly on my lips as his seemingly inhaled all the filth from before and purged my mouth effortlessly, leaving me feeling renewed and rather flushed as the pleasant sensation made my mind wipe itself clean and leave me more dazed than ever before. This was the first time I had consented to a kiss, had allowed it to continue for as long as it had and my eyes remained closed for just a few moments longer after Kakashi pulled away just so that I could savour the taste, texture and feeling of it all.

"There, I've cleansed you and replaced the memory with something better. Don't think about that person anymore, Yume, he's not worthy of you in any way." Kakashi said as he delicately brushed aside my hair so that my eyes were visible, leaning closer so that our brows were touching. "Do you feel cleaner now?"

"Surprisingly yes, but I was not expecting anything like that." I admitted whilst blushing heavily. "You're my friend, Kakashi, I never thought we'd end up doing something like that. Sorry, I'm blushing like an idiot." I quickly hid my face in my hands, fighting to remain in control whilst Kakashi chuckled softly so I exhaled and looked him in the eye. He was lifting his mask back upwards to cover his face so I stopped him, reaching forwards to touch his cheeks and rub my thumb over that beauty mark under his mouth. "Thank you Kakashi, for being so caring and wonderful. I do not know what I'd do without you." Smiling I reached forwards and kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him before giving him a tight squeeze. Beneath me Kakashi tensed and I felt something hot drip onto my arm and I looked to see that his nose was bleeding again. "Oh no! Here, use this to help absorb the blood. You should really get that seen to Kakashi, having nosebleeds so often can't be good for you."

"Sure, I'll do that." He murmured a little weakly as I handed him a tissue. I fussed over him for the rest of the evening, worried for his health no matter how many times he assured me he was fine. We ate dinner together before settling down to sleep in the shared futon, something that Kakashi had initially been uncomfortable with until I'd jokingly promised that I wouldn't take advantage of him in the night. It was better if we were this close together so that we would be able to protect one another and to be honest, I liked having him this close to me and all to myself. Even as we lay back to back, all I could think about was Kakashi's warmth right next to me and the steady breathing that sounded in the darkness. I was so aware of him that I couldn't sleep, hand pressed to my lips where I could still feel that kiss lingering.

He was right, it had replaced the memory, but it had also awoken something inside me. Something I thought I had buried away a long time ago.

Desire.


	33. Chapter 33

Reporting to the Hokage and the elder's council was awkward to say the least, considering I had to tell them exactly what happened in full detail but I hid everything well from my expression. "Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, Kutomoa initially escaped interrogation and capture with the help of his bodyguard. The fault is mine, I was careless and arrogant which allowed them to take advantage of the situation. I offer my full and deepest apologies, Third Hokage." He knew I was being serious as I didn't lightly tease him by calling him an old man. After all these years, I had a silent affection for the Hokage as he had always looked out for me, dropping around secret food parcels every now and then when Naruto was still young, always giving me the best choices for missions so that they were safe but well paid, ensuring my return home to both my boys. I respected him greatly and right now, I was glad that he understood me so well.

"Understood. So long as your mission was completed then that is all that matters." He said to me, not wanting to diverge however Danzo, that creepy bastard, wanted a full account of the details.

"Exactly _how _were you taken by surprise, Uzumaki? One of your reputation does not make mistakes and such slipups will not be tolerated. Report in complete honesty or you will not be allowed to lead a solo mission again." Old man Hokage shot an irate look at Danzo but I inclined my head minutely, catching his attention to tell him that it was alright.

"The fault was mine." Kakashi suddenly said, causing everyone to look his way instead as he stood slightly behind me. "I was unable to reach my partner faster. Had I been wiser, we would have been able to contain the situation more successfully and Yume would not have been placed in such a compromised position." A glow touched my chest at his words, trying to cover for me but I refused to allow Kakashi to take the blame for me.

"Incorrect, I am solely at fault." I argued obstinately, keeping my eyes locked on my superiors and when Kakashi hissed my name my hand turned and brushed against his, my little finger weaving around his to reassure him that I was not afraid of telling the truth. "I was pressed into a situation that made me lose my nerve and I reacted too swiftly and revealed my true identity. With such forewarning, Kutomoa was able to escape before I could secure him. Kakashi is not at fault, I did not call to him for help in the situation when I should have done. If punishment is to be had, I accept it fully." The elders hummed in thought, the Hokage observing me quietly as I maintained my calm demeanour. I wasn't too worried, the only problem was Danzo and sure enough, he glowered at me in unhinged distaste.

"So you are saying that just because you were too proud to allow a man to hitch up your skirts and because you refused to play your role as a whore, your cover was compromised." He spoke and beside me I sensed Kakashi grow angry so I tightened my grip on him slightly, trying to keep him from lashing out without thinking. "Your temper is uncontrollable, Uzumaki. Perhaps this kind of mission was too much for you, I expected no less of a second rate ninja brought up from the gutter."

"That's enough Danzo." The old man snapped quickly as I remained standing perfectly still. Danzo shrugged, bitter and cold as his eyes remained fixed upon mine.

"My advice to you is that you throw away what is unimportant. Choose a man you like and let him have his way, that way you'll have nothing to worry about in future."

"Danzo, I said enough!" For the first time in a long while, I saw the Hokage genuinely angry though not at me, which was rare. His eyes burned fiercely and Kakashi instinctively moved a little closer to me as a means to protect me though I was equally ready to throw myself in front of him. "Yume, Kakashi, your reports have been filed. You are free to go after collecting your pay. Well done for completing your mission, though next time I expect a perfect report and no more fiascos like this one." He said in a clear and dismissive tone so we both bowed and as we turned, Kakashi placed a protective hand on my back.

"It's alright Kakashi, they are just words."

"It's his tone I don't like." We said the moment we were outside, our wages in our pockets and Kakashi continued to hold his hand at my back. "He has no right to speak to you in such a way, especially considering you could easily defeat him." I laughed a little at this, snaking my arm through his and walked with him like that through the streets, not noticing how people whispered.

"I don't think easy is the word. He might be old but he's still a formidable ninja with plenty of chakra reserves. Plus there is something about him that sets me on edge, like he's hiding something or like he's always watching even when he is not anywhere nearby." Shaking my head to dispel the unpleasant thoughts I settled for simply leaning into Kakashi. "I'm glad to be home, I've missed Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura too. Have you told them about the Chunin exams yet?"

"Not yet, it's not quite time. There is still two weeks before the Hokage will announce it though I'm fairly confident that they will do well. I'm going to put forward their names, though I want your blessing to do so. After all, Naruto and Sasuke are your responsibility." I hummed in agreement, thinking for a few moments. Sasuke would have no problem with the exams as he was level headed and had the potential of a leader though he preferred working alone which was his downfall, not relying on others to help him. Naruto was boisterous, reckless, hasty, dense and too competitive for his own good but he was loyal and had improved the most ever since coming under Kakashi's wing. He was stronger than anyone gave him credit for and I had always believed in his skills.

"They will make us proud, I know it." I smiled up at Kakashi. "Not that you need my blessing, but I appreciate you asking my opinion on the matter, Kakashi. I think with Sakura by their side, they all bring a certain balance to one another. Their similarities allow them to sync with one another and they each feed off the others' differences, empowering one another extraordinarily. I know that they will all become great ninja. Perhaps even surpass you and I." Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile and I returned the expression freely.

"Aunt Yume! Hey aunty you're back!" I heard Naruto before I saw him, looking further down the street to see him halfway up a street lamp which he jumped down from and came running forwards.

"Naruto!" Smiling breathlessly I let go of Kakashi and raced to my nephew, not stopping until I had flung my arms around him and crushed him against me, finally receiving that feeling of reassurance that he was alright and still in one piece. I hated leaving him alone for so long and I took a while to assure myself that everything was perfect and just as they should be. I loved embracing Naruto, it always felt like home when he was in my arms.

"Yume, you're holding me too tight, I can't breathe ya know!" Naruto grunted so I quickly released him.

"Sorry Naruto, I just missed you so much." I apologised to him, rubbing his hair as I stood up just as Kakashi reached us. "Where's Sasuke? And Sakura? Are they around here?"

"Right here Yume-san!" Sakura called out cheerfully, jogging forwards with Sasuke strolling along behind her. Same old Sasuke, I wish he wasn't so serious for a boy his age, I worried about him not smiling enough. "How was your mission Kakashi-sensei? You were obviously successful which is no surprise, can you tell us what happened?" She asked and Naruto immediately started to demand the details so whilst Kakashi calmed him down I walked over to Sasuke, both of us stopping in front of one another.

"Hey." He greeted nonchalantly, looking with boredom down the street but I ignored his indifferent manner and lifted him off the ground completely to embrace him, ignoring his immediate protests. "Cut that out! I'm not a little kid anymore so you can't just go around picking me up like this! Yume!" He complained and struggled but after a few moments he stopped, seeing my pained expression as I held him close to me with my hand holding the back of his head. "Is…everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." I answered, carefully guarding my voice from the emotion that swelled up. "I'm just so happy to see you Sasuke. I missed you." I told him honestly, putting him down and smiled whilst wiping a tear from my eye, placing my other hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I missed both my boys. Please, tell me that you've both been sleeping well and eating plenty of vegetables, tell me you've been training hard and remembered to do your washing and all the chores I left you to do. Tell me everything, I want to know everything that happened since I've been away." I requested of them, kneeling down so that I was more their height, gazing at them with such utter love and devotion I could hardly contain it.

"You're such a wet blanket." Sasuke sighed but I saw the corner of his mouth tilt upwards as Naruto grinned.

"Aunt Yume, you always worry too much and hug us too often. Can't you just trust me to be independent and take care of myself? Sakura will tell you I've been eating properly, right Sakura?" He turned to his teammate for help however Sakura pointedly folded her arms and glared at him.

"Don't look at me! You've been eating nothing but ramen and cheap food for the past three weeks it's a wonder you haven't gained weight! If you took more care with what you ate and actually tried to stay in shape then you'd be a much better ninja than the unreliable type you are now!" She sure was ruthless and as Naruto complained with Sasuke commenting that he was an idiot, I smiled and wiped my eyes again. I couldn't help it, I just loved coming home to this, seeing them both again. I don't care what anyone else thinks of them, they're all great kids and I will fight anyone who dares tell me that they were monsters or outcasts.

When a hand placed itself upon my shoulder I instinctively reached up to take it, smiling distantly. I didn't even need to look up, I knew it was Kakashi. After a few moments I broke up the argument and invited everyone round for dinner and Sakura eagerly accepted having grown a taste for my home cooked food and Kakashi's rumbling stomach answered for him. Of course, Naruto was more than happy to have Sakura round his house though he hastily ran home to try and clean up before everyone else got there, making me laugh before I led the way with my hand on Sasuke's shoulder, drawing him to my side and since no one else was paying attention, he accepted my caring touch and did not make a fuss. Inwardly, I think he liked the fact that I made it obvious I cared about him, so I made sure to always include him whenever he tried to distance himself, drawing him back into company until finally, his hard shell began to crack once more under the subtle pressure I applied.


	34. Chapter 34

"Yume?" I looked up from where I scrubbed the dishes to see Naruto sitting on the table, munching on a snack with a thoughtful expression. "How come you never talk about my parents?" Immediately my face dropped and I froze in place, dropping the plate back into the soapy water as I stuttered for a second.

"Naruto…you know I can't talk about that."

"Is it because I'm the fox tailed demon?" Pressing my eyes shut I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to deal with this. Occasionally Naruto did ask about his parents and it always made it difficult for me not to be able to tell him anything because of the black mark on my tongue, silencing me. It had also become more difficult after Naruto had been told that he carried the demon of the nine tails inside him, something that he had struggled to come to terms with and I had always berated myself for not being there to help him through it initially, though I had done my best after I had returned home. "Why can't you tell me anything Yume?"

"Because I literally cannot, Naruto." Opening my mouth I stuck out my tongue and showed him the black mark. "I've been ordered to be silent and because everyone knew that I wouldn't be able to not tell you about your parents, my sister, this seal was placed on my tongue. I can't even tell you that their names were…were…ah…Ku…" I struggled to speak as I tried to tell him something, my tongue seizing up and instantly I felt pain shiver through my body as the seal activated, punishing me for trying to speak. "I…I can't…I can't Naruto…I'm so sorry." I murmured to him, taking deep breaths as I gripped onto the worktop for balance. "When you're older, I will tell you everything you want to know, I promise. I'll not leave a single thing left unsaid and I'll answer all the questions that you have, but now is not the time."

"That's so unfair ya know." He said though he looked guilty that he'd caused me pain. "Sorry aunty, I forgot that it hurts you to try and tell me stuff. Are you okay?" Nodding my head I gave an easy smile as I dried off my hands and turned around to face him. "I guess I always knew that there was something different about me because everyone hated me, no one would even get close to me except for you and the old man. Yume, I'm happy I had you with me. I would have been incredibly lonely if you weren't there to raise me." He said and I felt a little more peaceful about it though I registered his still slightly mournful expression. "It's just…still isolating I guess. Being the nine tailed demon. Am I going to hurt people?"

"No Naruto, you won't." I told him, going over to his side and sitting down next to him so that I could drape my arm around him and pull him close. "I'll always be there to protect you, even if it's from yourself. Don't worry about anything Naruto because although your parents are not here anymore, I can tell you that they loved you so much, with all their entire being. You'll understand, one day, that they haven't actually left you alone." Pausing for a minute, I decided to tell him something I had kept a secret for all these years. "And you're not isolated, you know. You're not the only one in this village who is acting as a vessel."

"What?! Does someone else carry a demon inside them? Who is it? Why didn't you tell me before?" I gave him a smile.

"It's me, silly. I also carry the essence of a spirit inside me which was sealed away in order to protect those around me. In fact, I know less about what happened with me than I know about what happened with you. You see, I carry the remnants of a goddess inside me." Naruto's eyes widened as I stroked back his hair, trying to reassure him that he really was not alone in this world. "It is difficult carrying such a burden around with us. The only reason I did not tell you was because I was afraid you would become afraid of me like everyone else. I should have known better, but I did not want you to share this burden with me, Naruto. It's not yours to worry about but now that you have your own burden, I think we should share. It'll be easier, ya know?" Finally Naruto grinned.

"That's pretty awesome ya know. You're just the coolest person ever Aunt Yume, do you really have a goddess locked away inside you?"

"Yes I do, the only problem is I do not know if it is malicious or not." I explained to him, thinking back to the day that I could not remember at all. "The spirit of the goddess was drained and impure because of the fact that the shrine had been abandoned for a long time. The power that was sealed away there festered and only some of it remained untainted. Somehow I ended up absorbing it all and when I get truly angry, it begins to rise up and show itself. All these years I've been slowly exorcising and purifying the chakra within me, but occasionally I lose control but Kakashi can always calm me down. I'm always fine when he's nearby." For a while Naruto looked at me thoughtfully before grinning mischievously.

"You and Kakashi-sensei seem pretty close, you know. Every time Sasuke and I talk about you he always listens in and when I told the story about you sleeping naked in the summer and going sleepwalking around the house, he actually choked and fell on his face. I think he likes you. I mean, like the way I like Sakura." I blinked at Naruto in surprise, uncertain of where this was all suddenly coming from. "Hey, if you and Kakashi-sensei get married, does that mean he'll have to come live with us? I'm not giving up my room, just so ya know."

"Naruto!" I blushed heavily and my hand fluttered to my lips in slight embarrassment. "You shouldn't say such things, ya know? It's not polite and people's personal feelings shouldn't be shared so freely without their permission. It's a betrayal of trust." I scolded him whilst trying to ignore everything that he had previously said. Kakashi likes me? Impossible, we were good friends. Of course we loved one another, but not like that, right?

"Oh right, sorry Yume." Naruto apologised but didn't seem overly sorry about it. "But I think I'm right. Sakura does too. Sasuke says he doesn't care but I think he's a little jealous of how close you and Kakashi-sensei are. Ya know, he gets really agitated that when we're all together you're always with Kakashi-sensei and when I tease him about it he gets all angry and defensive." Even though Naruto could be a bit dense, he did tend to notice things that other people may not quite understand at first. Did Sasuke really feel that way? Left out? I will have no such thing, not at all. "Can we train today? I want to practice my jutsu with you!"

"Alright Naruto, whatever you want." I finally relaxed, smiling at him before pulling him into my lap for a cuddle. "After you help me with the dishes, though. You may be a ninja but I'm still your aunty and I can give you as many chores as I want, so hop to it!" Laughing brightly as he struggled out of my embrace I let him go as he complained but did as he was told, helping me to wash, dry and put away the dishes before we headed out to train together. To my surprise, he had gotten much faster and better with his chakra control, he truly was progressing in leaps and bounds.

"Agh! Couldn't you at least let me land _one _hit Yume?!" He moaned, rubbing his backside as I stood with laughter in my eyes a few feet away from him.

"And boost your ego even higher? Not a chance my beloved nephew. When the day comes that you can finally land a hit on me, it shall be a testament to your true skill." I told him sternly before ordering him back onto his feet. "Up, you're not done yet, you still have fight left in you, right? Shinobi never give up, not until the mission is done and we have returned safely home. Up Naruto!"

"Yeah!" He grinned, forcing himself back onto his feet though he was bruised, grazed and swaying slightly. "I'll never lose! That's _my _shinobi way!" Chuckling with mirth I let Naruto come at me again before easily stepping to the side and grabbed the back of his jacket, flinging him into the water where he landed with a splash and I couldn't help but laugh when he dragged himself out, looking like a ragged puppy who had taken a tumble into the water. "Yume! No fair!"

"Sorry Naruto, I couldn't resist." I laughed still, holding my stomach and covering my mouth politely however when I sensed a familiar chakra signature nearby, my head lifted and my face relaxed into a soft glowing smile. "Sasuke, why don't you come and join us? Don't linger in the shadows, come here." I stretched out my hand towards where Sasuke had been watching us and slowly he emerged, the shadows cast deeply over his face before finally he emerged into the light, dispelling all darkness around him as he walked directly towards me.

"Hey." He greeted simply, his usual tone and serious expression intact.

"Oh hi Sasuke, you going to train with us too?" Naruto asked before grinning, wringing out his clothes. "This time I know I'll beat you! Since I'm clearing catching up to Yume I'll be able to kick your butt no problem, believe it!" Sasuke made a face that made it seem like he wanted nothing less than to fight with Naruto, so before an argument could break out I peacefully lifted my hands.

"How about we rest for a while? I don't know about you Naruto but I need to sit down and enjoy the sun for a bit after all that training. Come join us Sasuke." I invited but he turned around.

"I'll pass, I got better things to do." I sensed that stiffness in his voice and a cold edge that he used whenever trying to distance himself from someone, so as he walked away I suddenly appeared behind him and laced my arms around him, drawing him back against me as I lowered my head over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Get off me Yume, this is childish." He said to me, sighing in irritation but I just tightened my grip.

"This is my way of saying 'I love you', Sasuke, so please just accept it." I said to him quietly and I felt his smaller body stiffen against mine. "If I have done something to make you angry then please tell me so I can make it right again. It makes me upset to feel like I've failed you somehow, Sasuke. What did I do wrong?" I questioned him in a quiet voice, going down on one knee as I turned him around to face me. "Is it because I'm training with Naruto and not you? Is it because I'm spending more time with Kakashi recently?" I paused, trying to think of something else. "Is it because you think I don't care about you as much as everyone else?" He made a miniscule movement and instantly I knew I hit the mark. "Sasuke…"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine on my own." But I refused to let him leave, holding his arms gently as I smoothed away the wrinkles and brushed back his hair, his coal black eyes watching me carefully as I fussed over his appearance.

"But you're not alone, Sasuke. How many times do I have to tell you? You are an incredibly important person to me and I love you." Reaching forwards I embraced him again. "Every time I hug you, this is what I'm trying to tell you. I'm telling you that I care, I care about what you eat and how much you sleep, I worry that you're taking too many risks on your own or training too hard. I worry about your health, I want you to be happy, I want to see you smile, I look forward to the time you fall in love, I think about how amazing you're going to be when you grow up. All these things, these hopes and dreams for you, I carry them inside me and they all translate to love." Pulling back I smiled at him, brushing my hand against his cheek. "I'll always love you Sasuke, always have done. I may not be your mother, but I feel like you're family. That's what love is, it binds people together even when they have nothing in common."

All the while Sasuke had stared at me, a little overwhelmed by me berating him about being stubborn and trying to isolate himself again. It took a lot to get through to him most times, but gradually I was beginning to peel away that hard shell that he wore. I regret that I cannot be there all the time for him as I was called away for missions, but the moment I got home I was back here, trying to get through to him that he did not have to feel like the last of the Uchiha clan with me, because he could be Sasuke in his own right and nothing more.

Opening my mouth I went to ask him if he was alright because I noticed he looked rather shocked and there was even a slight tearfulness to his expression but before I could speak, I suddenly sensed a burst of chakra from somewhere in the distance and the sound of fluttering paper behind me. My head snapped around with a cold glare, seeing the paper seal fluttering to the ground and immediately my heart leaped to my throat. "Naruto into the water!" My fingers worked in swift motion to then release a burst of wind at Naruto, flinging him back into the lake as the seal touched the ground. My arms snatched Sasuke close to me as no one else even realised what was going to happen or even had time to react. As my nephew dropped back into the water I jumped high into the air with all my strength, changing the flow of chakra to my feet so that we soared up as the seal exploded into a magnificent burst of flames and force, bulging outwards and the shockwave knocked me further into the air as I gripped onto Sasuke.

I protected his head as we fell back downwards, twisting so that my feet would land first and I descended through the trees, landing on the ground once more but had to move with speed in order to avoid the next explosion attacks that came hurtling after us. "Yume! What's going on?!"

"Just hold onto me Sasuke and don't let go. I'll protect you." I promised him, using all my senses to calculate the incoming attacks and when sharp wires burst from a hidden trap within a tree I used one hand to push off the branch, arching over them easily though one sliced off a small lock of my hair as it flowed with each movement I made. Sasuke obeyed my command and held onto me securely, shifting around to my back so that I could use both hands to now defend us as I made my way back to Naruto who was bobbing in the water, yelling my name in cold blooded fear.

"YUME! SASUKE!" At least he was unhurt, I'm glad the water was enough to protect him. Our hidden assailants remained out of sight, relying on their traps and long range attacks to try and capture us however when they went after Naruto, a new rage burned within me. He was catapulted out of the water and landed heavily on his back, crying out in pain and that sound made my entire body change. Instincts took over and the drive to protect that which was mine completely overwhelmed everything else. They'd hurt Naruto, they would have killed Sasuke had I not intervened. They were going to _pay_.

As my feet touched a tree trunk I propelled myself at an angle towards Naruto as a figure rose up from the ground and seized him by his arm and lifted a syringe filled with either a sedative or a poison. It didn't matter which, I was already there. I dissolved into the light with Sasuke before reappearing behind the attacker, grasping his arms and wrenching them back to plant my foot against his spine and push him to the ground as he let go of Naruto and cried out. With swift punches with my knuckles I blocked his chakra paths, numbing his arms and torso so that he could not move from that spot. "Yume!"

"It's alright Naruto, I'm here." I reassured him, allowing Sasuke to slide down off my back as I gripped them both against me. "I don't know which of us they are here for so just stay on your guard and do not let any of them touch you, watch each other's backs and I'll handle the rest."

"Got it." Sasuke immediately nodded with a kunai knife in hand, turning his back to Naruto who did the same, both of them ready and waiting as I glanced around to carefully pinpoint the location of each target. There were ten in total who made up the first wave of attack, a further twenty in reserve and fifteen behind us. They meant business and it was most likely they were after Naruto, though I could easily be their target as well. Narrowing my eyes, I stood upright and made various hand gestures.

"Light Release – Burst of a Thousand Suns!" Punching my fists together at the last moment a huge burst of light arced outwards from me in a golden white glow, surrounding myself and my boys before shooting outwards and sliced through the tree trunks, felling them for a distance of half a mile with such sharp precision that for a moment, they remained standing upright until finally, they were unbalanced and crashed to the ground with enough force to make the ground tremble.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Ignoring Naruto I watched as the enemy ninja leaped out of their hiding places as the trees fell, being forced to the surface and surrounding us completely on all sides. "Yume? What do we do? Can we take on this many ninja by ourselves?" Naruto asked however it was Sasuke who answered and I could just hear that little smirk of his in his tone.

"Of course, idiot. You're forgetting who Yume is." He said as I lifting my hand and made a small incision on my thumb with a knife, preparing to make a summon. "She is the strongest ninja of her generation. Perhaps even more than that. These people? Child's play, just stay out of her way so she doesn't have to worry about us." Smiling slightly at Sasuke's unwavering confidence I began to jutsu.

"Ninja Art of the Summoning. I summon thee, Orochi!" A black seal burst outwards upon the ground before suddenly a huge presence entered the vicinity, a burst of dark smoke filling the area to then slowly clear and reveal an eight headed and eight tailed dragon. I smirked as several of the heads moved lower and their necks curled around myself and the boys, feeling a smug sense of satisfaction at the growing concern and fear upon the faces of my enemies. "You hurt my boys." I announced proudly, slowly holding out an arm and my fingers curled into the broad snout of one of the eight heads as they hissed in unison, sensing my intense anger and rage. "_No one_, hurts my boys."

"_Looks like these assholes have pissed you off, woman. Can I eat them?_" Orochi asked me in a casual drawl though all eight heads were turned to watch every point around us, ensuring that our backs were not left undefended as both Sasuke and Naruto looked up with appropriate wonder and fear.

"As many as you like, Orochi, just do not complain to me if they give you a stomach ache." I informed him as I drew out my sickles and chain, gripping one in my hand as the other began to whirl around my body at my steady and controlled movements. "But ensure that you leave some for me, I intend to show them exactly what happens when someone causes me to lose my temper."

"_Jeez, calm down woman you're freaking me out with that voice of yours._" Orochi complained as eight pairs of eyes blinked, all of them different colours with reptilian pupils of inky black. Fiery red, intense orange, acidic green, icy blue, pearly white, golden yellow, bright violet and silvery grey. Each head was identical in appearance save for the eyes, scaly with a huge bipedal body with claws like scythes, necks long and angular as they continued to hiss. Although the dragon was called Orochi and had eight heads, they were all of one mind. Not only that but eight different tails hit the ground, causing it to erupt with a wall around him to shield in the boys as the attacks came, eight roars breaking the air itself as I rose up high and swung out my chain to slice through a water attack.

"Yume!" Naruto yelled out, trying to rush forwards to help but Sasuke held him back.

"_Don't be an idiot, human child, let your badass hot bod of an aunt kick butt before you go running to her, you'll just get in the way you little runt._" Orochi snapped before two heads ducked down and picked both Sasuke and Naruto up by the backs of their shirts, causing the boys to yell out in surprise and struggle. "_Stop it or I'll drop you. Jeez, you humans are such a pain, I'm trying to help you imbeciles!_"

"Aunty this giant lizard thing is trying to eat me!" Naruto wailed and I glanced back as my hands formed a jutsu, unable to help but chuckle as Orochi used six heads to fight whilst the other two rose high above to keep my boys out of danger.

"Just sit tight Naruto, Sasuke, I shall be back in a minute. Let me just deal with these people." A wave of doppelgangers fell upon me however I was already completing my jutsu. "Light Release – Ultimate Cancel." With a bright light I dispelled all the illusions before then leaping upwards into the air, sending one of my sickles down to hit the ground and I channelled my chakra through it. "Earth Release – Quaking of the Underworld's Wrath!" This was a technique I had rather proudly developed myself. It required enormous concentration of chakra and focus of the mind in order to control exactly where this attack landed but it was devastating to any who were caught in its trap. The ground trembled with a gentle rumbling before all at once it cracked and broke, shifting randomly and breaking like snapping twigs as huge pillars shot upwards and knocked out the enemy ninja as the attack drew itself to those with a high level of chakra. Whilst this happened, I made sure that the devastation circled around Orochi and the boys so that they were not caught up inside it, however Naruto was more than happy with his high vantage point.

"Wow that was awesome! Teach me that move later aunty, okay?!" He yelled and waved to me as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to distract her you moron, you're going to get her killed."

"Will not!"

"_Both of you little pests shut up before I eat you!_" Orochi snapped briskly as I landed on the ground and spiralled with elegant movements, arms spread with my leg poised upwards. My eyes were closed as I fought, focusing on the approach of chakra and the shifting of the air currents around me to avoid being hit until finally Orochi roared and his tails expanded into long ropes of powerful muscle which wrapped around each of the enemy as they cried out.

"We weren't paid enough for this! No one said anything about facing a dragon!"

"I thought this chick was supposed to be a push over! They said she'd gone soft in the head or something!" I was affronted by such words and Orochi seemed to agree as he snarled and tightened his tail around the offender, causing him to yelp and squirm in discomfort and intense pain.

"_You little punks should watch your tongues, this human woman here is the most passable excuse for a creature of your race I have seen in centuries. Soft in the head? Maybe a bit, but that's no insult._" I blushed a little as I walked forwards, tossing back my fiery red hair and placed my hand against his side with affection.

"That's enough now Orochi, you're killing them. In fact you've killed or eaten most of them, perhaps I should have mentioned that I needed some of them alive to question and interrogate." I said to which all eight pairs of eyes turned to me blankly.

"_Then you should have said so sooner, human dumbass_." He stated bluntly and I giggled quietly at his tone of bluntness. Of all the dragons I could summon, I enjoyed the most casual relationship with Orochi. In fact sometimes he acted like a perverted old man with his comments on my body or appearance or even that of other women he ever came across, but he was as loyal as the rest and fiercely protective. One time he had even devoured an entire mountain in a rampage after one enemy had actually managed to wound me whilst I had him summoned to my side. It had been terrifying to watch and I had taken hours to calm him down again.

"Please, just put one down for me." I requested and he complained about not being appreciated enough and how he always had to do the hard work but he eventually obeyed. He dropped one of the more frightened ninja as well as putting Naruto and Sasuke down, both of whom ran to my side and after I had swung my chain and locked it around the ninja's body to keep him tied down, I narrowed my focus upon him. "Who were you after, intruder? You must understand the gravity of this situation. Not only did you enter Konohagakure without permission but you attacked the two most important people in my life." Eyes ablaze, I reached out and gripped his hair to rip his head backwards so that the sunlight blinded him. "Do _not _test my temper."

"I'm saying nothing." He answered though his voice was a frantic whisper, staring at me with suitable levels of fear. "You might as well kill me now!"

"Death is too lenient for you." Without further warning I punched him in the gut, breaking his ribs before I continued to beat him bloody, demanding the information as everyone else watched on either with horror or silent complacency. "Which of us were you after?"

"You! You! We were after you!" He howled in bloodied pain, crashing onto his side with his arms and body mangled in a disfigured heap. "But we were ordered…to…to…" He laboured for breath so I waited patiently even as the others shouted for their teammate to shut up. "We were ordered…to kill the two boys with you. If we killed them, then it was believed you would break down and be weak enough to capture." As the ninja spoke, I sensed a jutsu being activated and snaked its way towards me through the shadows, creeping closer and closer until all at once heavy chains erupted from the ground of metallic silver and snatched around my legs, arms, body and throat to keep me anchored down. "Haha! Not so mighty now, are you?" The chains had also sprung up around Orochi, making him howl and roar in outrage as his body was pulled to the ground and each head crashed into the earth, Naruto and Sasuke having to spring out the way with panicked yelps in order to avoid being crushed.

"_Filthy and ignorant humans! I'll eat you all!_" He bellowed with a thunderclap of sound as I remained rooted to the spot. The chains were painfully tight but I gave no indication that they affected me, remaining statuesque with a bowed head until slowly, the atmosphere began to change. It grew dark and morbid for a few moments, crackling energy sparking invisibly as I lifted my head and revealed my outraged expression.

"You were going to _kill_ Naruto and Sasuke?" I questioned, wanting the confirmation however upon seeing my beaten opponent suddenly grow paler, I took that as all the answer I needed. "I'll never let you hurt them, I'll kill you all first!" My voice echoed into the distance as I gripped my fists tightly and gave an almighty pull which snapped the chains as if they were nothing but brittle ice, freeing myself as my voice rose to a terrifying scream of anger and enraged fury. I was livid, burning with hatred for these people who would hurt my boys just to get to me. I wanted to punish them, to appropriately show them that I was not so easily taken advantage of and they had crossed the line. No one hurt my boys, not whilst I still lived and breathed.

My body changed as the possession began to overtake me, burst of light illuminating my eyes before all at once they shone like beacons, my hair growing wild with a vibrant shine as my entire body seemingly lit up with the powerful gale force winds that ripped through everything in its path. The chains around Orochi were broken and immediately he circled his heads around Naruto and Sasuke to protect them, performing an earth jutsu so that they were better shielded from my indistinguishable wrath which I had no control over. The dark patterns returned to my body, a wealth of chakra appearing as I began to absorb the light itself from the world and it grew darker and darker, as if night was already upon us.

"She's…she's a monster. She's a demon! This kind of power shouldn't exist, we should kill her and forget the contract!" One of the ninja shouted and they all formed a circle around me, preparing a fatal jutsu to attack however with a slice of my hands outwards, a fiery white light burst from my chest and spiralled around me like a vortex as a defensive shield which caused damage to any who touched it. Just one brush and they were burned to ash, no more existing in this world. My anger never once dulled, voice continuing to scream to the high heavens even as Orochi tried to call out to me.

"_It's not good, she can't hear me. I'm going to have to try and contain her!_" He yelled to the boys as he continued to shield them though he lifted his heads slightly and crashed all eight muzzles into the ground, causing it to shake as I killed the last of the ninja with powerful attacks without ever having to move or even blink. It was easy to cast their souls into the void, all I had to do was look at them and the intensity of my chakra burned them from the inside out. Pure sunlight. That is what I was but it was tainted, not yet pure. I still needed time to cleanse this spirit which possessed my body but I couldn't rein it back in, couldn't control it. Thankfully I had Orochi with me.

His jutsu formed a large earth barrier around me, trapping me inside and began to drain away my chakra, attempting to deplete my resources before I could destroy everything in my path, including the ones I loved, but after a few seconds cracks started to appear, burst of light shooting outwards. "_Ah crap, this is bad. She's a lot stronger than last time, I can't hold her much longer!_"

"Aunt Yume! Yume! Stop this right now!" It was Naruto, I could hear him. "Yume!"

"You're going to kill us all, get a grip already!" Sasuke. My boys, I can hear them. They were so close to me. Their voices drew my attention, distracting momentarily and the earth prison held for a few moments longer which gave everyone enough time for the final defence to arrive.

"It's alright Yume, I'm here. I won't let anything happen." Kakashi's voice was soft yet strong, reassuring me that I could afford to let go. "You're safe now, so please calm down. Let me in." I could sense his hand against my earth cocoon so I reached out and placed my hand in the same place, feeling myself naturally calm down and I felt a great wave of overwhelming love take over. It helped me to push the foreign chakra back down, that cursed entity that polluted a part of me even as I continued to try and purify it. "That's it Yume, take deep breaths, I'm here. Everything is fine now." The earth crumbled away around us and Kakashi looked to me as my hand pressed against his, eyes closed and my body still glowing until finally my feet touched the ground once more and the markings disappeared. "Yume?"

Blinking I forced myself to open my eyes, feeling heavy and lethargic but with a start, I realised that I could remember everything that had happened. Usually it was as if I blacked out, but I could remember this time. I was unsure if it was a good or a bad but I pushed it aside for the moment as I locked my gaze with Kakashi, palms still pressed against one another. "Kakashi I…I'm sorry, I thought I had a better control over my temper but I lost it…I didn't mean…"

"Ssh, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Behind Kakashi Sakura ran to Sasuke and Naruto whilst the other ninja who had come to see the commotion ready for a fight stared as Orochi shook himself off.

"_What? Don't I get one bit of thanks you ungrateful rats? I saved your sorry butts toady so appreciate me in all my handsome glory!_" He complained however most just backed away from him though Naruto grinned.

"You're actually pretty cool once you get passed the whole eight heads thing, you sure are something else Orochi!" He grinned up at my dragon who blinked repeatedly at him before grinning a sharp fanged grin, lowering one head down to eyeball him closely.

"_You're not so bad either, ya know. For a human runt, you are actually fairly interesting. I'll be watching out for you, boy, maybe next time you can test your mettle against me and I'll see just how easy it is for me to squash you._" As the two talked I blinked myself awake and blushed, realising that Kakashi and I were still standing with our hands pressed against one another so I quickly pulled mine away.

"Uh…um, Orochi, thank you for your help today. Thank you for protecting Naruto and Sasuke, I appreciate it."

"_Not sweat woman, I got a healthy build up of energy now so I'll be off. Call me._" With a wink of each head, Orochi disappeared into a cloud of smoke to return to his homeland, leaving me with Kakashi and the others who came to my side. Sasuke looked worried, reaching out and touching my arm to make sure I was alright as Sakura berated Naruto for not taking this situation seriously as he was still acting like the goofball he was.

"Do you see how much she destroyed? Even the trees are burned to cinders, there's very little left."

"Yeah, no wonder we were ordered to stand back. She just turned those ninja to ashes without even thinking about it, she truly is a monster." Immediately everyone around me grew cold and dark as the whispers behind us reached our ears. Kakashi's hand jumped to my shoulder as he stepped close to me, partially embracing me in a protective manner and Naruto stomped his foot, preparing to shout however Sasuke cut across him and flung out his arms.

"You guys can just shut up! You don't know anything about Yume so don't judge her!" I had never heard him shout before and never had I seen him this angry, making my jaw drop slightly as everyone else reacted similarly to me. "Yume is not a monster, she's a human being with more power than she can control at times but somehow she manages it just to protect everyone around her! She fights and struggles every single day to make everyone happy, sacrifices almost everything just to make sure that she doesn't lose control, how can you blame her for getting angry sometimes when you won't even look her in the eye?! Yume is beautiful! She is the one person who does not judge anyone for who they are, no matter how twisted or dark they may be!"

"Sasuke…" I breathed, covering my mouth as I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. He really felt that way about me? I felt honoured and touched by his sincere words and I watched as Naruto walked forwards and stood beside Sasuke, wearing a calm expression as the two of them faced the hoard of ninja who stared at them open mouthed.

"Sasuke's right. You guys should appreciate my aunt more because she has saved your lives more times than I can count. She'll sacrifice everything for someone else, no matter who they are and there's no one who can love a person more than my Aunt Yume! Every time you people looked down on her, spat on her, pushed her away, she just kept on smiling and forgiving you even when you didn't deserve it! How dare you call her a monster? We're not monsters, we're people first and foremost, we have hearts and pulses just like you and we can feel pain! So stop it, just stop hurting my aunt with your words, I won't let you hurt her any longer!"

"Naruto." Taking a deep breath I touched Kakashi's hand before walking towards them, stopping when I was behind them to lace my arms around them both, drawing them back into my embrace where they found themselves falling into my lap a little unceremoniously. "Both of you, it's alright. You don't have to get so upset for me." I told them evenly before lifting my head and smiling at them both with love, brushing back their hair and rubbing their cheeks free from the dust and dirt they had accumulated. "No matter what other people think, I'll never be unhappy with what they say because I have so many people that care about me for who I am, which makes me feel so blessed. I have you Naruto, and you Sasuke, who I take pride in watching grow every day and just seeing you brings me joy. I have Kakashi whom I love dearly and all my other friends, old man Hokage who is like a grandpa to me and even Sakura who leaves me fresh flowers every week. Yes Sakura, I knew it was you." I added over my shoulder with a glint in my eyes as she blushed. "So you see, it doesn't matter what those people think, because I hardly care. I have all of you in my life and that's all I need, so don't hate them for being frightened of things they don't understand, okay? People always act rashly when they are afraid, so don't judge them for it."

"Yume…" Naruto said before sniffing, rubbing his eyes to keep from crying. "You've always taken care of us and never did anything for yourself. I just want you to be happy, I want to give you more in life like a nice house and a sunny garden with people to clean for you so you don't have to do any work and all the books you could read in a lifetime." I was touched by Naruto's dreams for me so I leaned forwards and kissed his cheek before doing the same to Sasuke though he grunted in protest.

"I don't need such things, I already have my dream and that's to watch over you two for the rest of your lives, no matter how old you get." Wanting to tell them exactly how I felt, I placed a hand on either shoulder and looked at them with utter seriousness. "Listen to me. Naruto? I am your aunt by blood. Sasuke? We are not related, I am just meant to be your guardian. However, I do not feel like that at all." Taking a breath, I finally gave them the most loving smile they had ever seen, my hands rising to their faces to cradle them in my warmth as much as I could. "Because of our ages, I guess I should say that you two are like my little brothers, but I don't feel that way either. My feelings for you two goes much deeper than that. If anything, I feel like you are both my own sons. My children. Remember what I told you? Nothing is as terrifying as a woman protecting her kids, which means I shall do whatever it takes to protect you both. I'm not your real mother and I could never replace them, but I want you to know that-!"

Suddenly they had both sprung at me, latching their arms around my neck and embraced me with everything they had. For a moment I knelt there in a stupor, sensing their growing emotion that swelled in their small chests and although Sasuke held it in better, Naruto wailed with tears as he gripped a fistful of my hair as well just like he did when he was a baby. "You're the greatest in the world, Yume. I love you, ya know? You're the only mother figure I've ever known, so don't put yourself in so much danger for me, I want you to always be there with me!" He said loudly through his tears and Sasuke flinched as he struggled to keep from crying too.

"You're such a baby, Naruto. Pull it together."

"You're crying too Sasuke."

"Am not!" They both trembled with the weight of their feelings as they continued to embrace me, causing me to cry also as Sasuke gripped onto me a little tighter and whispered into my ear quiet enough so that Naruto wouldn't hear him, words he kept just for me. "I love you too, Yume. Don't ever leave me." At these words I gripped onto both of them and sobbed without shame, everyone else except for Kakashi and Sakura looking dumbfounded and extremely confused at the scene before us. I held onto my boys until they were calmer whereby I dried my eyes and suggested that we deal with the situation as we needed to report it to the Hokage

Walking together Naruto and Sasuke started to fight and argue again, Sakura trying to break it up in exasperation and I chuckled quietly to myself, happily drifting along behind them until I felt someone slip their hand into mine and lace our fingers together. Kakashi wasn't looking at me but I could see him blushing, so with a slight blush of my own I curled my fingers over his and walked home with him, hand in hand.


	35. Chapter 35

With the Chunin exams finally underway I was able to have a little time to myself, though I chose to spend that time helping to keep an eye on things. Of course, since all the teams participating had returned to the village, it also meant that Guy was home. He had found me first as I was talking to Sakura, offering her some last minute advice as she had sought me out. I sensed his chakra come hurtling towards me from above so I grasped Sakura under her arms and jumped to the side, hearing the almighty crash as Guy punched the ground where we had been standing mere moments before, denting the earth.

"Yume! Still have those excellent reflexes I see, you are as youthful as ever!" He beamed and I gave a laugh as I let a rather startled Sakura down and flew to him, opening my arms to embrace him fully.

"Guy you're home! It's been way too long, I'm sorry we kept on missing one another but it has been a busy year for all of us, ya know? How are your team? Has Lee improved since I last saw him? I bet they're all taller am I right?" As I spoke I held his hands in mine, glowing happily to have my friend home with me at last.

"See for yourself, they are right behind me." He answered with a tone of pride as his three Genin finally caught up to him, Tenten brushing herself off.

"Master Guy, you're always going off without us, at least slow up a little!" She complained though she was smirking in amusement at her teacher's passionate and overly enthusiastic energy which he had used to come and find me the moment he had the time spare.

"Master Yume, it is so great to see you again! I hope to learn from you as always." Lee stated determinedly as he bowed in greeting before jumping into a stance, wanting to fight. "Please, allow me to test myself against you and see just how strong I've…Sakura! Oh um, hi Sakura."

"Hey Lee." Sakura answered, shaking the last of her daze off to look at me. "Yume-san, how do you know these guys? Did you meet them earlier?" She asked however I just chuckled and placed my hand on her back.

"Not at all Sakura. Kakashi, Guy and I are the famous trio of our generation. Did I not mention Guy before? He is my greatest friend along with Kakashi, we've known each other since we were ten years old." I said to her and her jaw dropped as I continued. "When Guy became the leader of his own squad, I always checked in on him to make sure he wasn't overwhelming his students, which is how I met Lee, Tenten and Neji here last year." Smiling to them all in turn they all gave their own way of greeting. Tenten smiled cutely whilst Lee grinned however Neji merely gave a small nod of his head. He wasn't overly friendly however I learned from Guy some time ago that he actually had great respect for me as well as my fighting style as it was one of the few that could keep up with his Gentle Hand technique.

"Wow, I never knew." Sakura blinked in surprise before looking a little bashful. "Guess I really don't know all that much about you Yume-san, sorry."

"Don't apologise, you're still getting to know me so don't worry about it." I assured her as I turned to Guy once more, the two of us discussing everything that had happened to us whilst Lee tried to engage Sakura in conversation though she just looked uncomfortable. It seemed Lee had developed a little crush on her, it was very sweet to observe. "By the way Lee, you look a little beat up. What happened?" I asked him, walking forwards and beginning to heal the bruises on his face and he grinned up at me.

"I challenged Sasuke Uchiha to a battle and I defeated him!" He declared however Sakura instantly took offence to such words.

"Did not! You were made to stop because your bushy browed master stepped in! Sasuke would have totally beaten you if things were allowed to go on!" She declared hotly and I gave a laugh as Guy sighed and shook his head, murmuring about the exuberance of youth.

"Alright everybody settle down settle down, shouldn't you all be heading to your exam now? You're going to be late unless you hurry." I pointed out the time and instantly Lee shrieked.

"We have to go! Come on you two, hurry!"

"Right!" Tenten agreed as Neji sighed.

"You two are way too energetic as always." He stated before also disappearing after his team whilst Sakura panicked, gripping her hair.

"Oh no! Sasuke is going to be so mad at me if I'm late, I have to run!" She started to bolt away but I caught her gently by the arm and lifted her up, making her blink then look at me as I gave her a wink.

"Leave it to me, I can move at the speed of light, remember? You'll be there in a heartbeat." I promised her before turning to face Guy. "I'll meet you at the bridge once I've dropped of Sakura and I'll get Kakashi to come along with me, we haven't been able to hang out together in a long time and we deserve a little time to ourselves, right Guy?"

"Absolutely! I shall stand on my head until you return, so do not hurry back!" He calmed out after me and I left a ringing laugh behind as an echo as I disappeared with the light wrapping around Sakura and I. We appeared outside the exam hall where Sasuke and Naruto were approaching, both of them having just come back from getting their own injuries treated.

"You boys, what am I going to do with you?" I sighed before chuckling. "But I am glad you are making friends. Work hard and remember to stick together, the Chunin exam is all about demonstrating your abilities to work as a team but also as leaders. Trust one another and you'll do fine." I promised as Naruto grinned.

"I'll be a Chunin in no time, believe it!" He declared before pressing a fist against mine as Sasuke also smirked, doing the same and Sakura joined in.

"This will be a walk in the park, how hard can it be?" She reasoned and I gave one last smile before waving them off, watching as they went inside and I felt a small part of me go with them. I was worried that they would get hurt but I knew that it was entirely likely that none of them would escape without an injury of some sorts. It was to be expected after all, however as my three favourite Genin went inside, I felt a chill run down my spine so I turned to see three more young ninja walking forwards.

They carried an air of coldness and malicious intent around them and I blinked, sensing something particularly familiar with the one in the centre, mahogany hair with a distinct redness to it brightened by the sunlight. He was the most distinctive of them all and I focused on that sense of familiarity. It wasn't that feeling you get when you knew you knew someone, but it felt as if we both shared something that was the same. A sense that I recognised him differently to everyone else and I think he felt it too as he suddenly stopped and looked at me. His eyes were cold, lifeless, deadly even. As if he wanted nothing more than to reach out and kill me. "Why are you staring at us?" He demanded to know in a deathly tone however I brushed it off and smiled at him.

"You're entering the exam too? Good luck, I hope you do well." His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into an angry line, his entire body going defensive as his teammates stared at me like I was crazy.

"What's it to you? Do you want to die? Why are you smiling at me like that?" He demanded to know, turning his body to face me and the girl quietly whispered to him in desperation.

"Gaara please, we're almost inside. Don't kill someone before we're even in the exam." From these few moments of interaction, I guessed that this Gaara child seemed to kill things a lot. Inside him there was a darkness and I couldn't help but want to bring it towards the light, wanting to cure him of whatever pains he seemed to carry on his shoulder as they weighed heavy on his face.

"She's mocking me. That face of hers, it's hiding her laughter behind fake smiles!" His angry seething began to escalate but before he could continue further, I had suddenly moved in the blink of an eye which allowed me to slip past his guard and place my arms around him. This boy, Gaara, I could feel the heavy pain and loneliness he carried within him like a piece of broken glass barely being held together and I instinctively wanted to take it away from him. I don't know what it is about young children who are suffering, but I just can't help but seem to want to save them. All of them.

"Kankuro…what…what do we do?" The girl whispered in horrified shock as they both stared at me as I embraced their rather murderous brother.

"I don't know do I Temari? This chick is crazy!" Gaara was too taken aback to react even as I pulled back and placed my hand on his hair, giving him another smile.

"Do your best in the exam, okay? If you need anything to make your stay more comfortable then just ask for Yume Uzumaki, I'll be glad to help in any way you need." Before the situation could get out of hand or Gaara could be reminded of his anger, I disappeared into the light and left them standing in complete bewilderment. By his reaction and expression, that must have been the first time that boy had ever been shown kindness or even embraced like that. It made me so angry that we vessels, we Jinchuuriki, were treated like monsters and because of that, we often became what others believed us to be.

As I walked towards my friends they both immediately saw the frustration and uptight stiffness in my expression so they turned towards me and Guy jumped from standing on his head to straighten himself upright once more in order to be serious. "Yume? Is something the matter?" Kakashi questioned as I thought deeply, almost lost in my own little world before finally I stopped and look them in the eye.

"You two, you're not afraid of me are you?" I asked them and it seemed to surprise them as they both gave me queer looks.

"Whatever do you mean Yume? How could you even ask such a ridiculous thing?" Guy asked me, flummoxed as Kakashi continued to read me carefully. "Of course not! What's brought this on all of a sudden? If someone has said something to hurt your feelings then I shall put all of my energy into finding them and teaching them some manners." He told me boldly but I waved it off in reassurance.

"Not at all, nothing like that. It's just I got to thinking that Naruto and I are not popular people because of the fact that we are vessels to great and dangerous beasts and spirits. We're treated differently and I started to think what if Naruto hadn't had me to watch over him and how alone he would have felt." Thinking of that boy, my heart continued to sank. "I met another one like us today, from the Sand Village. I could sense just how dark and alone his soul was, twisted into something that he shouldn't be. A monster. A real monster. I was upset seeing a poor child being forced to become such a thing and if Naruto had turned out like that then I would…" Kakashi fixed his arms around me in an embrace, drawing me into his chest.

"For a shinobi, your heart is too compassionate Yume. Stop thinking about everyone else for a minute and be selfish, you can't save and help everyone in this world." Kakashi told me rather harshly but he meant it to be kind, trying to make me see that I can't stretch myself so thin worrying over everyone who carried either a tailed beast or a demon of some sort within them. No matter how much I wanted to, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. At least, not all at once.

"Well, I can certainly try one person at a time." I answered with a soft smile as I lifted my head to gaze up at him. "Guess I'm not a very good ninja after all."

"Such blasphemy, you're the best there is Yume!" Guy argued swiftly and I giggled as he began to jog on the spot. "Between your graceful movements, Kakashi's genius and my youthful power, we are a force to be reckoned with!" I felt a little better though I was still troubled and it did not slip past Kakashi's attention as we went to sit down somewhere and have a snack, talking together like it were the old days and noting how the children were getting better and stronger with each generation. I continually checked the time, wondering how Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were getting on with the exam. Inwardly I was praying that Naruto wouldn't mess up for the others by doing something stupid, but I did know that when it counted, Naruto could have a very calm and level head on him. I wasn't too worried, I had faith in them.

As Guy rushed off to run some errands, Kakashi and I took a stroll through the woods together whilst I daydreamed. My thoughts soon turned to distant ponderings that even my own mind didn't register and I only snapped awake when Kakashi suddenly seized me by the waist and cried out my name. I blinked, looking down to the sheer cliff I had almost wandered off of and exhaled a breath. "What would I do without you Kakashi?" I giggled as he pulled me back but suddenly I was in his arms, powerfully locked against his chest as his head dropped down to mine.

"Please Yume, pay more attention! You're going to get yourself killed one day, it's unbearable to watch you act so carefree without even paying attention to your surroundings!" A little taken aback by his tone I pushed against Kakashi's chest, frowning at him as his irritated tone rang in my ear.

"Well excuse me, I apologise for being a little bit of a daydreamer but I've always been like that. What's the problem now? Did you swallow a bug or something or has your mood just suddenly taken a sour turn?" I demanded to know as I took a few steps backwards so that we weren't so close to one another. This was unlike him, I don't think I've seen Kakashi so irate in a long time and his attitude was locked squarely on me.

"You could have been killed by those intruders, worse still you allowed yourself to lose control and almost destroyed the entire village. You need to take better care of yourself and that includes paying attention to what's around you, I might not always be there to save you!" His voice never rose to shout but there was that same level of urgency and anger there which I only bristled at, my own temper flaring to surpass his as if it were a competition.

"I do not recall ever asking you to protect me all the time, Kakashi Hatake!"

"That's my point, you don't have to ask me Yume, I'd happily give my life for you." So suddenly his tone changed and Kakashi seemed to world weary and mild tempered, a hand rising to his face to grip it as his shoulders slumped. I stared at him. What _now_?! I wish he would he make up his mind, was he angry with me or not? I cannot deal with him unless I know exactly what he's feeling and at this moment in time, I think he was just as confused as I was. "But you make it so hard considering you're always willingly placing yourself in the worst positions and constantly placing the lives of others above your own. That day…that day you could have destroyed yourself, all for the sake of Naruto and Sasuke." My blood chilled slightly and I remained on guard, eyeing Kakashi carefully.

"But of course, they were in danger and I had to protect them. I do not understand what you are trying to say, Kakashi. Are you angry with me because I care more for others than myself or because I allowed myself to lose control, or is this sudden anger due to the fact that I myself was the target and in danger."

"Yes." I stared at him blankly, more puzzled than ever. Which was he answering? Surely not all three because that was too much anger to have bottled up in one person. I had sensed that Kakashi had been on edge today however I had not made any comment on it because I did not want him to feel uncomfortable but it seems that the key to all of this suspicious behaviour was because of me. It made me feel guilty but angry too. If he had something to say to me then he knows better than to keep it to himself, we always told one another exactly what we felt and what had irked us, why is he being so secretive and overprotective all of a sudden?

"Kakashi." I warned him as I slowly clenched my fists. "This is not helping things at all. You should know better than to think that I would easily die and my momentary lack of control was due to the mixture of pain and anger at the thought of people wanting to kill Naruto and Sasuke. I will do better next time, so do not worry about me." I smiled at him, my mind already wandering off as I tried to think further on why Kakashi was acting this way. "I'm still learning to be more dependent on others, you know? I'm learning slowly, so I'm sorry if I've made you worry about me but I…!"

"Yume!" Kakashi yelled my name before he could stop me from wandering over the cliff again. I cursed myself inwardly. This was exactly what Kakashi meant and now I realised he had a point. When I wasn't looking after someone else or on a mission, I was terrible at taking care of my own health and well being, it's no wonder I always got so lost. When I'm on my own I allow myself to let go, as if I didn't care how many scrapes and bruises I came back with and usually it had more dire consequences. As much as I hate to admit it, I think Kakashi may have actually won this argument.

As I dropped my foot caught on a jagged rock, making me gasp in pain as I felt the ankle bone wrench sharply and I plunged headfirst, staring as the ground rushed to meet me but Kakashi was already charging after me, sliding down the cliff face with his hand outstretched towards me. "Yume, grab my hand!" Obeying I reached out and our fingers locked together, allowing him to pull me into his grasp and he pushed off the cliff, blurring into the wind whereby we clumsily fell to the ground as the hasty rescue did not allow Kakashi any time to plan ahead, merely react instinctively. He jumped off several jagged rocks as I gripped my arms around his neck, tucking in tightly as his feet slid down with a sharp scraping sound before finally we found the ground and he landed in a crouch, me safely held poised away from the earth so that not even a blade of grass touched me until Kakashi had slowly and carefully put me down.

His arm remained locked around my back as I remained clinging onto his neck, recovering my breath from the sudden rush of adrenaline, our bright eyes meeting. I don't know what it was but when our gazes locked together, something seemed to spark between us, a chemistry that I had not noticed there before but knew had always existed. It fizzled in my chest and stirred my heart to pound loudly even after the rush had subsided, my eyes never once looking away from Kakashi as he continued to stay crouched down next to me. It all happened so fast that I barely registered what was happening until it was too late to even react.

Kakashi yanked down his mask to reveal his face, the milky whiteness of his skin flashing brilliantly in my gaze before suddenly his lips were caressing mine. It was feather light and soft, as gentle as a butterfly landing upon a flower petal before then moving on again. This was the first kiss, testing the boundaries as if to make sure that to proceed was safe until Kakashi then gripped the back of my head and curled his other arm around my back to kiss me with a hundred times the intensity, seemingly filling my mouth with a burning fire that filled my heart and soul.

I made a sound of surprise, eyes flying wide open before instinctively shutting to try and think this through. This was completely out of character for Kakashi, yet as he kissed me I couldn't help but receive the sensation that this was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Our bodies fell back onto the grass with his weight pressing down on me, not too much to be uncomfortable but just enough to keep me from escaping, the green mass tickling my skin and face as Kakashi kissed me like I were his entire world. It made me feel wonderful.

Soon enough I was in a complete daze, surrounded by all things Kakashi as his scent permeated my mind, reminding me of other things that I likened his scent to. Pine trees, hot coffee, a fresh breeze on a warm day, things that I liked and found pleasure in. These feelings mixed in with the fact that I was losing air and beginning to feel lightheaded from it meant that I found no willpower to push Kakashi me away from me. Now that I had tasted the fruits, I wanted more, but all too soon it was taken away from me.

My friend pulled back, both of us taking deep and measured breaths as my eyes remained closed to bask in the sensation of my tingling lips which were still wet and warm from his kiss, my heart in a flurry as it sent my pulse throbbing rather distinctively through my body. I couldn't speak, it were like he had completely sealed away my tongue and as I slowly opened my eyes, I instantly met Kakashi's gaze as he leaned directly over me. He wasn't saying anything either.

Neither was he blushing. In fact, I was going red enough for the both of us, the colour of beetroot was now smeared across my cheeks as if someone had come along and splashed me with paint of the deepest and darkest red. Steadily I rose to my senses, blinking a few times as my eyes started to go dry and I stutteringly tried to speak, though it was initially a poor attempt. "W-What w-was that for K-Kakashi?"

"Hmm…experimentation." He answered me and I frowned, confused by the rather calm and matter of fact answer he had given me. The expression of his eye crinkled as he smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out that damned book series he's always reading. "I read about a similar scenario in my book and it seemed like a good idea to test it out. Since we've already kissed before I didn't think you'd mind." Oh I did mind, however for the moment I was distracted by the movement of his mouth and lips as he talked. He rarely took off his mask even when it was just the two of us alone together so I stole a few moments to admire the shape of his mouth and the way his beauty mark moved with every word he spoke before my face fell into an angry pout.

"Experimentation? _Experimentation?!_ I should fry you like a fish and serve you to the boys for dinner! How could you be so inconsiderate? My poor heart is racing, ya know! You could have given me a heart attack you mean brute!" I thundered at him, losing my temper completely as I beat at him with my fists and gave him a hearty kick to the gut which doubled him over and sent him crashing into the cliff which cracked under the force of the blow as I sprung to my feet, livid and ready to show him just how much he had enraged me. "I expected better from you Kakashi Hatake but you're still a closet pervert! I should warn other women about you before they get sucked in with your mysterious charms!"

"You think I'm charmingly mysterious?" Kakashi questioned me, completely missing the point that I was lecturing him and that only made me even madder at him.

"YOU IDIOT!" With a final punch to the face I dusted off my hands as Kakashi lay unconscious on the ground with several bruises and a black eye beginning to appear. "Serves you right." I told him pointedly and made to leave him however my soft heart got the better of me so with an irritated sigh I went back and lifted him up, carrying him across my shoulders so that his weight was more evenly distributed before travelling back to the village, using the treetops to guide my way so that I wouldn't get lost. "Kakashi, please don't kiss me so insincerely again." I murmured to him as I leaped, allowing the wind to carry my voice away so that he wouldn't hear me at all. "If we're ever to kiss again…I kind of want it to be special, like we both wanted it ya know?" Blushing furiously I tightened my grip on him slightly, lowering my voice even further. "Because you're a special person to me, and I think I like you in a special way."


	36. Chapter 36

Standing with my back against the wall, arms folded and my eyebrow twitching I waited for the kids to get out of their exam. I was still mad at Kakashi and he knew it, awkwardly rubbing his head as Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all emerged from the building looking exhausted and completely drained however the moment Naruto looked at Kakashi, his jaw dropped. "Wow Kakashi-sensei! What happened to you?! You look like you were beaten up by some sort of monster!"

"Well…you could say that was true." Kakashi mused thoughtfully and I grit my teeth audibly, making him flinch as his eye continued to swell and darken. Sakura and Sasuke frowned as Naruto laughed, finding it hilarious that his master wasn't as indestructible as he appeared.

"Your _sensei_ thought it would be a good idea to play around in the most ungentlemanly manner." I informed the three of them pointedly before I stood upright and placed my hands firmly on my hips, glaring down at Naruto and Sasuke with a firm intensity. "If either of you boys end up becoming creepy perverts then I shall lock you away for the rest of your days you hear me?! I will not tolerate anything of the sort and if you go copying your teacher then I'll be sure to do worse to the both of you!" Naruto's eyes widened as his jaw drop.

"No way, _you _did this aunty? What did Kakashi-sensei _do_?"

"Yeah. Please enlighten us." Sasuke drawled in a deadly tone as he glowered at Kakashi who just smiled sheepishly as I folded my arms once more, lifting my nose proudly.

"Nothing that I won't concern you young people with. How did the exam go, you all passed right?" I quickly moved the subject on and just as I hoped, Naruto immediately leaped into the air and celebrated, full of energy and already forgetting about our previous conversation.

"You bet we did! It was so easy there was hardly any point showing up, but that's to expected from a talented ninja such as me, believe it!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm, looking across to Sakura who looked relieved that the torture was over. The five of us walked together and Sakura explained more fully what had happened in there but when she told them the name of their Proctor, I had stopped walking.

"Ibiki? Ibiki Morino?" I questioned before looking to Kakashi who was still nursing his injuries. "You didn't tell me that he was the one taking the exam. No wonder he tortured everyone like that, he really is skilled in his art." I knew of Ibiki purely from his reputation though I had never actually met him. Everyone had a healthy fear of him as he was the commanding officer who dealt with torture and interrogation. All the other participants were filtering out of the hall and meeting their own teachers so I kept an eye out for Guy, though I spotted his students long before he showed up glistening from sweat due to his latest workout.

"Well…we kind of got side tracked with the topic." Kakashi's voice answering my earlier statement about Ibiki. I shot him a glare and he immediately held up his hands in defeat. Sighing I pinched my nose to try and calm down. In truth I wasn't angry anymore, just mortally confused and a little hurt that Kakashi would do such a thing but I could tell that he didn't understand just how hurt I felt. Maybe I'll tell him later once I'm calmer. Maybe not. Right now I wasn't in the mood for thinking about such things.

Hands on my hips in my Jonin uniform identical to Kakashi's, I noticed that Sasuke was looking around at the other participants who had passed the first exam. "Sasuke? Is there someone you're looking for?" I asked him however before he could answer, Guy and his team suddenly appeared before us.

"Kakashi! Yume! Good to see you both, I see your team passed through as well. That's good, nothing like the youth getting involved in our friendly rivalry." Guy grinned as Lee bounced forwards energetically, coming to stand directly before me and bowed as he spoke though as he did so, Sasuke's jaw tightened and I noted that his must have been the person he'd been looking for.

"Master Yume, I am greatly pleased to meet you again so soon! Also…" Lee looked intensively towards Sakura who gulped and instinctively hid behind me as Lee winked at her.

"Those eyebrows still creep me out!" She wailed and I was a little startled, arching around to look at her as she used me as a shield from Lee, my high ponytail swishing with the movement as her fingers gripped onto my flak jacket tightly. Did Lee really unnerve her that much? I had to say, she was acting rather rudely in response to Lee's feelings, I'll be sure to have a word to her about this later. If she does not return someone's feelings then she should tell them exactly how she felt to avoid false hope and later complications, though I felt sorry for Lee, poor boy.

"Sakura, that's not very nice." I decided on a quick quip though my voice was not harsh, turning then to Lee as I smiled. "Lee, well done for you and your group for passing the first exam. We should all go out to celebrate, what do you think Guy? Kakashi?"

"Sounds great to me! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto instantly yelled and Sakura punched his head to quieten him down, saying that she wanted sushi. Neji looked bored and politely excused himself, Tenten giggling before stating that she had to get home however Lee and Guy remained, stating that they were both up for a meal together and I smiled as Guy placed his arm over my shoulders and drew me in close.

"We shall all compete in a challenge to see who chooses the location where we will eat together. Get ready! Rock, paper, scissors!" Everybody rushed to put in their choice however it didn't exactly work out as everyone knocked out the other. "Uh…" Guy scratched his head a little bashfully until I chuckled and placed my hand upon his shoulder.

"We'll do it this way. Guy, you're against me then I'll challenge everyone else. The last person standing wins. You ready?" Motivated once more, Guy and I played until I knocked him out with paper before then turning to Kakashi. I beat him too, going through the children until Sakura emerged victorious, grinning broadly before declaring she wanted sushi so sushi we had. Naruto was upset about his lack of ramen so I pointedly told him that he couldn't have his way all the time before masterfully suggesting that he should be happy because Sakura was eating what she wanted which would make _her _happy and ergo, Naruto was satisfied with the choice. I sat between Guy and Sasuke, Lee excitedly asking me numerous questions as we ate, Kakashi looking into the distance whilst Guy tried to worm the details out of him for where he'd received such injuries until Naruto spilled the beans and told him it was me who'd pummelled him.

"What?! No way! Now I'm even further behind than before!" He wailed and I paused a moment before relaxing into a smile, happily watching everyone chatter and converse with a bright atmosphere which I let wash over me, closing my eyes to bask in the sensation until I suddenly became aware of someone touching my leg. I opened my eyes quickly, taking a moment to realise that it was Kakashi. He wasn't looking at me however his foot was casually touching my calf and had things been ordinary between us, I would have just assumed he was too distracted to notice or was simply being affectionate in a friendly way, however considering everything that had happened between us…

I just wasn't sure anymore.


	37. Chapter 37

It was strange to be back in my Jonin uniform so often, looking passive and slightly severe as I acted as one of the Proctors for the second part of the exam. With my hair put up and my fringe swept to one side I kept my gaze situated firmly ahead with my hands clutched behind my back. I was constantly fighting against the innate feeling inside me that Naruto and Sasuke were in danger. I worried about them and I wanted nothing more than to simply run to their aid and protect them, but this was their exam and I absolutely could not do such a thing. Feeling the sensation again it came as a stabbing pain which was enough to make me hiss and grip at my heart, breaking focus and Kakashi immediately looked over to me.

"Yume what's wrong?" He demanded to know, turning towards me as several other Jonin did the same, recognising the bright flash of my hair.

"It's nothing, I can just sense each time the boys are in trouble. They're fighting pretty hard out there." I winced again, taking a deep breath to calm the sensation before standing up again. "I'm alright." Kakashi did not look convinced and made a point to stand next to me thereafter, constantly glancing towards me with each movement of discomfort I made. Even the old man noticed and as everyone else murmured their quiet conversations he rose up from his seat and approached me so I quickly recovered myself and stood upright. "Lord Hokage." I bowed politely however he waved off my politeness with a flick of his hand.

"You don't have to pretend to be formal, young Uzumaki. We've long since established that you have the manners of a goat." He told me bluntly and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're right old man Hokage. Sorry to be a disappointment." I told him however his grave expression continued to observe my face quietly until finally he spoke.

"This connection you have with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, is this the source of your physical pain?" He questioned me and I stopped for a moment to think before giving a casual shrug.

"I've always known when either of them were in danger, old man, I can feel it right here." I pointed to my chest where I could feel that lingering ache within. I hope they're fighting together and staying strong, if I have to go hunting through the woods to find them clinging to life, or worse, death, then I shall never forgive myself for failing them. "Call it a habit developed out of necessity. It helped me keep Naruto safe when he was younger and it helps me still."

"Hmm." He hummed in thought, wrinkled and aged features continuing to watch me carefully. "Be wary of your condition, Yume. You may have incredible stamina and endurance but even you have a limit to how much pain you can tolerate. Do not allow this to fester and destroy you from the inside out, especially concerning the Uchiha boy." He stated and I was taken aback by his rather severe sounding advice. "That boy carries around intense rage and bloodlust with him, unless you are able to disconnect your feelings with his, you run the risk of assimilating." I had not expected him to ever say such words and I immediately rebelled against them, wanting nothing less than to break away from Sasuke since I had promised to always be there for him.

"I heed your words, old man, but you'll forgive me if I do not act upon them." I told him gravely before then offering him a smile, glowing warmly as I thought about my boys. "It may be true Sasuke is one who carries a lot of anger and grief, but I'm no different. Besides, I know that he holds a great deal of love within him too, it'll take some time but I know he'll prove himself to everyone, I'll help guide him all the way if I have to." Pulling back my shoulders I continued to level my gaze with the old man before finally he cracked a small smile.

"As you wish Yume. Just remember to be wary." He advised me again before moving away, making ready the preparations for when the last of the Genin would return from their exam and advance to the next stage though they still had five days to do so. It had only been a couple of hours. After the old man had moved away, I felt Kakashi place his hand upon my shoulder.

"You're right about Sasuke, I think between us we can smooth out his rough edges. He'll be a fine ninja one day, as will Sakura and Naruto." I smiled to him, reaching up and leaning into his hand affectionately before suddenly I felt a heavy sensation drop through me, my body going momentarily cold before I disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared upon the two seals of the Earth and Heaven scrolls which one of the teams had already acquired and brought to the final location of the exam. Impossible, it had been less than five hours! This was incredible, I was seriously impressed and once the smoke cleared I faced the team from the Hidden Sand Village.

"Congratulations upon finishing part two of your Chunin exams." I greeted with a smile, hands clasped behind my back. "I am here to greet you, answer your questions and explain the riddle."

"We already know what the riddle means, it is basic." Gaara announced coldly, eyes of hatred pounding against me though I rebuffed them with my same smile. "And we have no questions."

"Very well, then I shall have to ask that you remain here inside the tower until the completion of the exam. I can show you to your accommodation where you'll be provided with everything you need." I explained to them as I relaxed my stance and walked forwards, allowing my hands to drop to my sides. "It's nice to officially meet you, allow me to introduce myself. I am Yume Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village, Jonin rank."

"Gaara." The russet haired boy with dark shadows under his eyes answered stiffly, still glowering at me like he wanted nothing more than to impale me.

"I'm Temari, this is Kankuro and we're all from the Village Hidden in the Sand." The girl introduced herself and the final companion, looking rather nervously between Gaara and myself. Suddenly the boy's expression darkened, bloodlust rising to the surface as he pulled open the huge sand canister he carried upon his back and it began to pour forwards, creating a dune on the ground as the wicked lines of his face deepened.

"I'll kill you, you smile too much." He wants to kill me because I smile too much? He was an odd one, he was. I was saddened by the fact that he was so easily willing to take someone's life, the life of someone that he didn't really know but as the sand shot towards me I withstood the onslaught of the scratching claw like grains that peeled away my skin and began to suckle at the blood it drew like ravenous animals. I walked forwards, easily pushing forwards against the sand with a small build up of chakra. Gaara frowned, watching as I lifted a hand and with a burst of light, made his sand fall uselessly to the ground as I limited his jutsu with a few quick hand seals before touching his shoulder.

"Seal of the Pentagram." I spoke softly and a five pronged star with black lettering appeared upon his skin underneath his clothes, making his eyes widen before suddenly his eyes slid shut and he slumped completely so I caught him in my arms, steadying the boy as he fell asleep.

"What have you done?!" The girl shrieked. "He can't sleep! The monster inside him will gain control!"

"Not with me here." I assured her calmly as I took off the huge sand canister and lifted Gaara into my arms, carrying him like a small child with his head resting against my shoulder. "I suspect Gaara is the reason I was assigned to watch over your team. You see, my clan the Uzumaki are renowned for their sealing jutsu and I am more than capable of keeping this one under control." I explained to them both as Kankuro's expression widened.

"You mean…he can sleep? He's never slept before, the thing inside him won't let him. You're sure? He can really sleep?" I heard a hint of concern at the edge of their voices, though whether it was for their teammate or for their own safety I was uncertain.

"Yes, as you can see he's asleep right now. Follow me and I'll show you to your room, I hope it's comfortable." Giving a bright smile I lead the way, all the while making sure that the seal would hold for a few hours to give Gaara the rest he deserved as well as placing a few more sealing jutsu to further lock away the beast inside of him, though I soon figured out that Gaara had very little interest in sealing away the monster he carried as the two had almost completely merged into one, the monster slowly taking over the boy's mind. I am _not _allowing that to happen. No chance in hell. I did what I could there and then but it was very little. Unless Gaara cooperated with me, I wouldn't be able to completely seal away his demon so that it wouldn't be able to hurt him any longer.

Reaching the room I placed Gaara down on the nearest bed, making sure he was comfortable and lifted one arm to rest it over his stomach. One of his teammates had picked up his sand canister and leaned it close to him against the wall, watching me in silence and no small measure of bewilderment. "Why…why are you being so nice to him? He's not from your village, why should you care?" Temari demanded to know icily so as I stood up and dusted my hands off from sand, I gave her a tiny smile.

"Because I'm just like him. I'm a vessel to a rather nasty spirit that was corrupted with malicious energy. Inside me, I carry part of a monster too." I doubted that this was the answer they were expecting but I did not hang around to answer any more questions, having things I needed to do. "It is preferable if you do not wander around too much in case you should run into any other teams. Fighting between participants is forbidden, meals will be brought to you and should any of you wish to leave, you must be escorted." I didn't know exactly how many of the rules these kids would follow but it didn't hurt to tell them what they were. I glanced towards Gaara, making sure that he was still asleep before finally slipping away, still angry that he had been twisted into such a corrupted being.


	38. Chapter 38

"Congratulations to all on passing the second exam!" Anko spoke with sarcastic enthusiasm as I stood among the rank of the Jonin, eyes cleanly sweeping over the Genin and resting upon Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They all looked so beaten and bruised and Sakura had even lost her beautiful long hair, the lengths now being cut down to just past her ears. I'll have to find out everything that happened as I could also sense something was terribly off with Sasuke as he continued to twitch and wince in pain. As the participants whispered for a while, Anko then cut them off by throwing out her hand towards our Lord Hokage. "Now! Lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam so listen up and take every word he says to heart!" She warned before her voice softening respectfully to the old man. "They're all yours, my lord."

"Very well." He sighed before stepping forwards, pipe gripped between his teeth as he spoke. "The third examination is about to commence, but before I go into the specifics on how it will be conducted, let me make one thing perfectly clear! It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam." My eyes flickered towards him, curious about what the old man had to say. "Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?" He posed the question to the kids however most just looked at him blankly, my nephew included. "To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level of standards in the art of the Shinobi. Be very clear about what those fine sounding phrases actually mean! This series of so called examinations is in fact…a war in miniature between all of our allied lands."

Several jaws dropped but I remain unmoved, face remain stoic as some of the young ones called out, asking for further explanations which the old man obliged them with. "If you were to study our recent history and consult a map it would be swiftly become apparent that our alliance is in fact a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographically contiguous lands whose previous existence was one of continual strife, constantly jockeying against one another openly and in secret for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle. That is, until a better way was devised. The way of the Chunin Journeyman Ninja Selection Examination." I could see Naruto scratching his head, not understanding some of the larger words before finally he shouted out loud.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! I thought the point was to select Chunin!" He yelled and I resisted the urge to sigh audibly and smack a hand to my face. Naruto really does not understand the concept of time and a place, does he? It's a marvel he's still alive, that big mouth of his will get him killed one day. As the old man droned on I drifted off into my own mind slightly in a daydream which I did not awaken from until the arrival of the third Proctor who knelt before the Hokage.

"Forgive my interruption, my lord, but if you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me, Hayate Gekko, Proctor of the Third Exam." He requested in a polite but slightly lazy voice, reminding me a little of Kakashi. He explained about the preliminaries which shocked some of the participants, a little put out by the fact that they would have to fight again in order to proceed to the next round. One of the participants left, opting out and although there was nothing sinister about him, I strong sense of distrust hit me as I followed his back, watching him leave.

Everyone else let him leave and Hayate continued but Sakura seemed to be desperately trying to get Sasuke to quit in order to save himself from further injury. My fists tightened until I threatened to break my own skin. I had been informed as Sasuke's guardian about the events concerning the missing-nin Orochimaru and my Sasuke receiving the curse mark and I was furious with myself. Had I realised they had been in such severe danger, I would have rushed to their side immediately. Sasuke hunched over in pain, gripping the mark and my eyes flickered towards the old man. "It's as I feared."

"What can we do?" Ibiki questioned seriously as Anko turned towards the old man in slight desperation.

"Pull him out of the exam, quarantine him under the guard of black ops agents." She advised immediately however Kakashi interrupted rather pointedly as I too turned my head slightly to listen.

"And you really think he'll just go quietly if you order that?" Kakashi questioned before smiling without kindness. "Keep in mind that he's a member of the Uchiha clan."

"Don't talk nonsense!" Anko growled back furiously. "I'll stop him by force if I have to! Any attempt he makes to manipulate his own chakra will provoke a reaction from that curse mark, forcibly drawing out and draining all his strength. It's the mark of a forbidden art which debilitates the body of the practitioner. It's a miracle that a child like him is able to bear at all. By all rights, it should have killed him already." My fists tightened and all of my knuckles cracked painfully loud, causing a few eyes to flick across to me in alarm.

"I am still concerned about what Orochimaru said. Let young Sasuke proceed as he is and we shall keep our eyes on him." Hokage ruled but before Anko could voice her disagreement, the old man continued. "However if the curse mark begins to spread and cause his power to rampage, then we shall indeed take steps to restrain him."

"Lord Hokage, I must insist…"

"You do not know Sasuke." I finally spoke in a clear tone that made all eyes turn towards me as I continued to face forwards, grim faced and angry that someone had done this to Sasuke with there being no immediate way for me to fix it. "So do not underestimate him. You'll end up dead if you do." Cold words from an angry guardian, I couldn't help it. It was enough to make Anko pale and she silenced herself as the examinations continued. Ten rounds were to be fought, each pair of participants fighting until the other either conceded or was forced into a state where they could no longer fight but to my dismay, Sasuke was called up first to battle against some kid called Yoroi Akado.

I moved up into the stands to watch the match from above, standing with the other Jonin whilst the teachers went to be with their students, meaning I was on the opposite side watching as Sasuke grew weaker and weaker, struggling with his fight but I was silently sending him encouragement, hoping and believing that he would somehow pull through. Sasuke was thrown to the ground and my eyes flickered slightly as the boy, Yoroi, began to feed off of Sasuke's chakra. This was not a good sign, Sasuke seemed to be in increasing pain. "You're feeding off my chakra!"

"Finally figured it out, eh?" He asked and I could just feel that smirk of his behind the mask before finally Sasuke managed to slam his foot against him and fling him off.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Language!" I yelled without thinking before suddenly blushing and covering my mouth. Oops, not the time. I allowed myself a nervous giggle as I fretted with maternal concern for one of my boys who was getting pummelled and drained of all his power and energy. I wanted to call out to him, to do something to inspire him but I was not allowed to interfere as one of the administrators and watchers. Thankfully, I had Naruto on my side.

"How can you still call yourself Uchiha, Sasuke?! You're a disgrace to yourself! Aren't you embarrassed to have everyone see you as a big loser?!" He demanded in a non too subtle way which only made me smile and laugh softly. That's my boy. Those two, they really were the greatest friends, weren't they? They fought like crazy, argued and hated one another, but they drew off of each other's energy, inspired one another, wanted to catch up to the other like an intense game of cat and mouse. I was never more proud of my boys as I was right now, watching the fruits of their labour blossom and witness for myself just how strong they had become. True ninja in their own right. It was a little saddening for me with the painful realisation that they truly would not need me by their side for much longer. I'll have to savour the time I did have with them for as long as I could before they both flew away from the nest.

Sasuke pulled himself together and made an uppercut kick to his opponent's jaw, sending him upwards where Sasuke then followed with a powerful leap, rising upwards to grab onto Yoroi but before he could do so, the curse mark suddenly expanded like black embers spreading across his skin, making me jerk forwards and grip onto the railing with narrowed eyes in focus. He was losing control, this was his last push before he lost his entire strength. "Sasuke." I spoke loudly and I saw him twitch, signalling he'd heard me. "_Finish _it." My words were full with complete and utter faith in him, giving him that last little boost he needed to gain control back and the mark receded from his skin.

With a dark smirk of victory Sasuke gripped onto Yoroi and battered him in mid-air with painfully powerful kicks, punches and swings of his limbs until finally the last blow caused him to crash into the ground. "Barrage of Lions!" An interesting technique and quite brutal yet for Sasuke, it seemed to suit him very well. Sasuke collapsed to the ground after the attack, panting for breath whilst Hayate moved over to Yoroi to check that he was still breathing. As he glanced back, Sasuke managed to rise to his feet so with an impressed smirk, Hayate called Sasuke the winner.

As he collapsed both Kakashi and I moved at the same time. Kakashi placed his knee against Sasuke's back to keep him upright as I appeared in a crouch behind him, hands against his shoulder and my proud smile looking down towards him as he allowed himself to finally relax. "Well done." Kakashi said in distraction, reading his book in order to pretend to be disinterested but I knew he was thinking about that last technique. Reaching up I placed my hand on Sasuke's head as he looked at me, closing my eyes into my smile.

"That's my boy, I'm proud of you Sasuke." I did not know the weight and gravity of the meaning behind these words for Sasuke for a very long time. In fact, his expression changed so quickly that I almost missed it altogether but I managed to catch a quick glimpse of that wide eyed wonder, flickering with pain and grief before it was once more masked. As his opponent was carried away to be treated, a medical-nin approached us to request Sasuke be escorted away however Kakashi stated that it wouldn't be a good idea. "You have no idea what you'd be getting into. I'll handle him with Yume." Kakashi stated and I nodded my head. We'll have to seal that curse mark away so it won't be a bother to him and there's no one better than Kakashi and I as a team. "He can come with us right now and…" He lowered his voice, speaking to Sasuke alone as he crouched down. "We'll seal away the curse mark." Instantly Sasuke looked to us.

"Can't this wait? I want to watch everyone else compete." He requested however I shook my head sadly.

"Unfortunately not, you see…"

"Absolutely no!" Kakashi suddenly said in a harsh tone and I blinked, taken by surprise as he interrupted me. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement! This thing is spreading like a disease and it's already close to the point of no return. I let you have your own way once and it's only made you greedy." Both Sasuke and I looked up with similar expressions before my gaze hardened.

"That's enough Kakashi." I told him firmly, helping Sasuke to his feet before placing my arms over his shoulders, holding him protectively against me. "You're being a real jackass of late. If you're going to act like that then I'll do this _alone_." I emphasised before suddenly disappearing with the body flicker technique, taking Sasuke with me. I was twitchy with irritation, something Sasuke did not miss as I walked him off somewhere quiet where I could set things up for the sealing.

"Are you and Kakashi-sensei having an ongoing argument?" He asked me as he continuously rubbed his shoulder, looking absolutely terrible and beaten to a near pulp. "You guys have been fighting on and off for a while now and it's getting really annoying. Can't you both just deal with it like adults?"

"I'd love to Sasuke but unfortunately I don't know what's been biting Kakashi in the butt recently, so I'm not going to bother until he's willing to talk to me about it." I answered him, kunai knife in hand as I threw several of them into a perfect two layered circle. "You'll have to take your shirt off so I can get to the mark and draw the sealing runes, okay? This will be over soon I promise." I said to him more gently, ruffling his hair before I drew a slim but steady line of blood from my hand, letting it drip down my fingertips before starting to create the sealing circle upon Sasuke's body and around us, him sitting at the centre. Taking a deep breath my hands made the signs necessary before I then pressed my bloodied palm firmly against Sasuke where the curse mark was situated upon his shoulder. "Fujahoin! Sealing of the Curse!" I spoke wilfully and had to bite my tongue to keep from faltering as I caused Sasuke even more pain.

It was over quickly enough and Sasuke panted for breath, falling onto his hands as I placed my clean hand upon his back to speak to him. "That should keep things in check for now, but this seal will rely on your willpower to keep the curse mark under control. You must want it to remain intact and believe in your own power to master it otherwise the seal will break and we'll be back to square one. Don't worry though Sasuke…" I spoke then caught him in my arms as he slumped into unconsciousness, drawing him against me like he were still a small eight year old boy, tucking him into me to cradle him close. "I'll absolutely protect you."

"My, my, how sentimental of you." Instantly my blood froze and my head snapped around, shocked that someone had been able to sneak up on me without me noticing. My instincts immediately turned to Sasuke, protecting him with a more secure grip on his unconscious body as I faced a young man with a strange kind of beauty about him, one that was slightly terrifying and different to the usual standards. I didn't need a nametag or an introduction to know who he was, I could feel that sly cunning snake through the slits of his gaze.

"Orochimaru." I guessed correctly, eyes burning with loathing as I curled my hand against Sasuke's face and turned it into my neck, ready to shield him from everything.

"You must be the famed Yume Uzumaki. I must say, you are not quite what I expected." He admitted as he approached in a casual manner, eyes flickering to Sasuke. "Unfortunately I have no use for sentimental weaklings such as you, I'm here for the boy you are cradling against you."

"As if I would ever let you place a slimy hand upon him." I answered furiously, slowly rising to my feet as the kunai knife in the ground began to shudder and vibrate under the force of my rising chakra, the flow swirling around my body beginning to increase and power towards my chest. "What do you want with _my _son?" The words were out of my mouth before I realised it but I did not regret them and neither did I take them back. It was how I felt, so why should I hide it? Orochimaru seemed intrigued by this sentimentality that I possessed, something I could never truly eradicate.

"Well you know, when someone has something that one does not have, that one just has to have it too." Orochimaru answered and I frowned for a moment before realising that he must be after Sasuke's eyes, the Sharingan. "The blood of Uchiha, I want it for myself." Trying to remain calm and gather as much information as I could, I continued to face Orochimaru without even a hint of fear despite the fact that not so long ago he was one of the most powerful ninja in our village.

"Why do you need Sasuke's Sharingan? If my knowledge of you is correct, you are no ordinary ninja and have plenty power to yourself. Don't be greedy." I felt like I was scolding a child and Orochimaru did not miss the condescending tone in my voice however instead of getting angry, he simply smirked further in sickening amusement.

"The newly created Village of Hiding in Sound, Otogakure, is my home you see and I need strong ninja to build it up. Power is power and you can never have too much of it, understand?"

"I beg to differ. From personal experience." I thought to all the times I had almost destroyed the village with the power locked away inside me but I did not explain further, just in case Orochimaru changed his mind and thought that two more additions to his village would benefit him better. "I'm assuming that you have your own pawns all about the place, Orochimaru, including those Genin from your village." I noted and he smirked in answer. Well that answers that question. With my eyebrows firmly knotted together I turned my body at an angle so that Sasuke was obscured from his view. "You're not getting anywhere near Sasuke. I'll take you down whilst I'm still carrying him if I must, but mark my words. You'll _die _if you so much as lay a finger on him." Never had I felt so fierce, so powerful as when I stood there ready to protect Sasuke from someone more dangerous than anything I'd ever faced before.

"So you say, but you still fail to realise something very important." Orochimaru stated and it caught me off guard, wondering what he could mean. "That binding seal you placed on him? Completely worthless. When a heart is sufficiently focused and ruthless in its desires, then for good or evil, the end will justify the means. Sasuke possesses such a heart, the heart of an avenger." My teeth grit together as I hissed, biting down a retort. "A day will come when he will seek me out, hungry for power."

"You're wrong, Sasuke may be grief stricken about what happened to his clan, but he won't end up bitter and darkened!" I protested desperately, holding onto him as if he were going to slip away through my fingers and disappear for good, tears touching my eyes as Orochimaru smirked victoriously and began to walk away. "No matter how lost Sasuke becomes, I'll always be there for him. I won't ever abandon him, I'll find a way to save him from whatever demons he carries, just you wait and see! I'll take you down with my bare hands if I have to but you're _not _taking Sasuke away from me!" By this point I was yelling, rattled and I struggled against my sobs as I hunched over Sasuke, Orochimaru's laugh echoing in my ears.

"So you say. So you say." He was taunting me and I hated him for it. I should have summoned one of my friends to eat him, the dragon against the snake. I should have blasted him into tiny particles, chained him so that he couldn't escape but it were as if my entire body had shut down. Useless. When it really counted, I was completely useless.

"Sasuke, Sasuke…please. Don't ever forget that people love you right now. Please, don't go after your brother, you might be entirely mistaken about him." I hadn't thought about Itachi Uchiha for a very long time however right now as I cradled and carried Sasuke to the infirmary, my thoughts pondered about the events of that night. People called him a monster, a traitor but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. Itachi had always been a soft spoken boy and I was always right about people, they could never hide their true selves from me. If Itachi really was a murderer then I'll eat a thousand burning needles. My strongest suspect was that he had been ordered to take out the Uchiha clan by someone with high authority. I doubted it was the old man, but he could know of something to do with that night.

So with my mind made up I handed Sasuke over to the medics and ordered a guard to constantly watch over him and his condition, making sure that only the best ninja were placed in charge of his care before I smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead as he slept. "I'll fix this, Sasuke. You leave it to me whilst you just focus on getting better." I murmured to him, unaware that he could hear and sense me. "I love you Sasuke, don't forget that, okay?" With that I left him alone, returning to the preliminaries in time for Sakura's match.

"Yume-san! Yume! How's Sasuke? Is he alright?" Sakura asked me so I put on a fake smile to reassure her that everything was alright.

"He's absolutely fine Sakura, don't worry. He's in the best of care and he's sleeping at the moment. Once he's rested he'll be back on his feet in no time." Sakura never looked so relieved so with her anxieties settled she strode off to the arena in order to face Ino, her friend and rival. It was a great match and I was impressed with this Ino girl who cut her own hair and used it to bind onto Sakura without her even noticing, performing a mind transference technique in order to make Sakura surrender. It had been a close call but once again, Naruto stepped in and gave Sakura the necessary encouragement she needed to force Ino out of her body. These two girls…were quite extraordinary.

I was extremely impressed with Sakura and how far she had come as a ninja. I felt comfortable knowing that she would be watching my boys' backs whilst they were on missions and she would keep them in line. There was none who was as clever as her, after all, or as determined to prove herself. They ended up knocking one another out, neither proceeding to the next round and as Kakashi and Asuma went to collect their unconscious students from below and return them to everyone else. I too moved across, approaching them calmly as their friends called out their names with worry until Kakashi pressed a finger to his lips.

"Neither one is hurt badly enough to need treatment from the medical corps, they should both regain consciousness within the next half hour." Asuma said with a cigarette hanging from his mouth so I took it from him and crushed it in my fist.

"You should know better than to smoke around children Asuma. At least _try _to act like a responsible adult." I scolded him though I smiled and he gave a chuckle, inclining his head before simply reaching for his packet and pulling out another. Placing my hand on my nephew's shoulder I drew him out of the way before kneeling in front of the girls, placing my hands against their chests where my palms glowed with the healing jutsu. "I'll take care of them instead of asking the medical unit to spend precious chakra they may need for someone else. Sakura will be fine, Naruto, don't look so worried."

"Yeah I know." He said before grinning at me. "But she was pretty cool wasn't she aunty? Bet you never thought Sakura could be so tough!"

"Indeed, she has surpassed all my expectations already. I think you and Sasuke are good influences on her." I noted as their bruises and swelling began to disappear under my care until finally they were both sleeping comfortably, resting against the wall. I watched the next few matches in silence, observing each of the young ninja and their skills, frowning slightly when more force than necessary was used and I became particularly agitated when Tenten was tossed away even after her defeat with the utmost discourtesy. I almost went down there and knocked heads with that girl, Temari from the land of Sand. She certainly had a mouth on her as well as an attitude, I would not have tolerated either from Naruto or Sasuke had they come home with such lip. Honestly, some children these days were just too rude and obnoxious.

Without realising it I had been rubbing my head, feeling a little drained. I was more tired than usual, something I had only just recently noticed. Since I had placed more energy into sealing away the foreign chakra inside me and exerted more effort into purifying it, I had less energy for myself. Plus that sealing jutsu had taxed me as that curse mark had been no small fete, Orochimaru had been serious in his decision to select Sasuke and I could not help but worry for him. He was still so young and already becoming noticeable to other people for his power and potential. I have to protect him at all costs, but there was also Naruto to consider.

Speaking of, he was calling out my name.


	39. Chapter 39

"Aunty! Hey Aunt Yume! Yume! It's my turn to fight!" Naruto waved and I lifted my head, struggling to hide the tiredness from my body. "Make sure you watch me closely okay? I'll show you what it takes to become the next Hokage?" I smiled to him, lifting my hand as he jumped down to the arena.

"I'm watching Naruto, do your best." I told him before leaning against the rail, pretending as if everything was right with the world and all that I needed to be concerned with was supporting Naruto in his match. He was fighting against that Inuzuka boy, Kiba. This was going to be interesting, I wonder how Naruto is going to adjust his style to fit his opponent or if he'll just go headfirst without thinking things through at all. Knowing my nephew, it was probably the latter. Though to Naruto's credit, even when he was fighting seriously it was still amusing to watch. He was always smiling, grinning goofily as if it were a game as he continually threw hurdles at his opponent.

Sitting up on the railings I smiled, feeling like a proud mother as Naruto continued to fight with everything he had, gradually beginning to think his attacks through and forced Kiba to extreme measures just in order to keep up with him. Inwardly, I thought of my sister. _Kushina, just look at your boy. Hasn't he grown? I wish you could see him, you'd be so proud. Did I do a good job? Do I make you proud?_ These were questions I were saving for when I found her after death, knowing that the first thing she would do was hug me close before punching me in the head and lecture me for all those pranks I let Naruto pull or all those times he was in trouble. I chuckled to myself. Yeah, she would be proud and so would Minato. I always regretted I couldn't give Naruto the type of fatherly support he had sometimes needed, something that I as a woman could not fulfil, but thankfully he had found others to turn to. Old man Hokage, Master Iruka and Kakashi too.

When Naruto, however, used a fart as an attack against Kiba's sharp senses, I almost fainted from a mixture of pure laughter and embarrassment. For the first time in a long while I roared with laughter, gripping onto my stomach and almost fell off the railing though I managed to hang on, crying from the laughter as Naruto grinned before then finishing with a few shadow doppelgangers and mimicking Sasuke's finishing move, turning it into his own so that Kiba was finally put down, knocked out completely with Naruto standing above him. Still giggling I wiped my eyes, legs dangling over the side of the railing. That had been too great, I can't wait to tell Kushina and Minato about this one, they'll find it hilarious.

Naruto came running back however after a quick word with Sakura and Kakashi, he pushed forwards and came running towards me with his bright eyes gleaming. "So? What did you think Yume? Do you think that I've gotten stronger?" He asked me, waiting for my verdict on his performance in the match. He was so eager to seek my approval, as if it were the most important thing in the world and with a shock, I realised that I must be one of the people that he aimed to surpass in order to become Hokage. Although I loved him and he knew it, he also wanted my respect. Smiling at this realisation, I swung myself around and dropped off the railing, walking forwards to stand in front of him, my hands on my hips.

"You did great Naruto." I told him, pausing a moment and his face crumbled slightly in disappointment before I then reached out and placed my hand on his head, fighting against the pain of my tongue as I spoke of something meant to be taboo. "Your…parents…would be so proud of you. Once this is all over, I'll treat you to your favourite ramen. I couldn't be more proud of you and how much you've achieved. The title of Hokage will be yours in no time." Finally Naruto beamed, grinning up at me with a cheeky chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ramen sounds great! Even better if you're buying for me." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Same old Naruto. Before he could escape me I captured him in a hug, holding him close to me and ignored his protests, complaining that everyone was watching but I ignored him, my hands on his back beginning to glow as I healed him so he stopped. When I held him in my arms, it made me feel closer to Kushina and Minato. I could almost sense them here with me as I embraced my beloved nephew.

"Just relax now, you don't have to worry about anything else." I murmured to him quietly and relax he did, allowing me to heal his injuries before we turned to the next match. This one made me more concerned about any other. It was a fight against the two Hyuga branches, Hinata and Neji. I knew that Neji had no love for his cousin and was even cruel to her, which meant this match was going to be nothing more than an excuse to lay his anger and rage upon his younger cousin. Perhaps I should request this match be rearrange so that they fought different opponents for the time being, but in the end I knew that would accomplish nothing.

With my hand on Naruto's shoulder I stood at his side, ready to intervene should things turn too violent. If he tried to kill Hinata, I would step in as it was my job to help maintain the peace. I don't particularly want to see anyone die today, there have already been a few too many during these exams. Many times I wanted to interfere with the match, to smack Hayate on the head and order him to put a stop to this torture but I remained rooted to the ground. Hinata…she was not as harmless as she appeared to be.

There was a silent strength within her fighting to burst free and this fight was her way of trying to change herself, to try and become a better ninja for the sake of her team and her friends. I respected her for it as even as she was coughing up blood she continued to fight against her cousin, wanting nothing more than to at least earn his acknowledgement. After one too many times, Hinata was knocked down and Hayate finally lifted his hand, beginning to speak. "Seeing as the match cannot go on, I-!"

"Don't stop the match!" Naruto suddenly yelled, making everyone turn their gaze towards him.

"What are you saying you idiot?! She's got nothing left in her and she's already collapsed!" Sakura yelled however I placed my hand on her shoulder and pointed, making her turn her gaze to where Hinata was already pushing herself off the ground, trembling at every muscle but still on her feet and facing Neji once more who looked completely dumbfounded.

"Why are you getting up? If you push too far you really will die." He warned her, however Hinata merely lifted her head and gave a wry smile. That expression, she was determined to see this through to the end no matter what that may be. All the while, her eyes had barely looked away from Naruto. Could it be? I think Naruto had the greatest effect on her of all, making her want to change and grow stronger just so that she could stand in his gaze and feel like she was worthy.

"This…fight…isn't over yet." Hinata proclaimed weakly, still bleeding from her mouth. She needs medical attention right now, otherwise she will die from her injuries.

"You're not fooling anyone. I can see with these eyes, it's taking all your strength just to stand up! You were burdened from birth with the destiny of the Hyuga Clan's main branch, you've hated and punished yourself for your own weakness and frailty but you can't fight your nature, or change your fate." Neji said to her rather harshly as I gripped onto the side of the railings. "But you need not suffer any more. Be at peace." He offered her a way out, however Hinata surprised her cousin by talking back.

"You're wrong, cousin Neji, I can see it now that even more than me, it's you who are torn and suffering, caught between the destinies of the main branch and cadet branch of our clan." These words seemed to enrage Neji, causing his temper to flare and he darted straight for Hinata, intending to finish her off.

"No! The match his over!" Hayate shouted and everyone seemed to move at once. Guy, Kakashi and Hinata's teacher all grabbed onto Neji as Hayate suddenly appeared in front of him, pressing a finger to his forehead in order to halt him as I latched my arms carefully around Hinata, ready to whisk her away from the danger as she blinked in surprise then looked up to see the bright flash of crimson hair and recognised immediately who I was. As Guy scolded Neji, Hinata suddenly collapsed into my arms and I was forced to lay her down as Lee and Naruto dropped down, running forwards and hurrying to her side, everyone crying out her name as she slipped into darkness.

"Stand back!" I ordered fiercely, rubbing my hands together as I sucked in a deep breath and despite my tiredness, made various hand signs in quick succession. "Art of the Light Jutsu – Body Regeneration!" Pressing one hand against Hinata's brow and the other against her chest where the main damage was situated, I felt her pain begin to assimilate with me as I shared my strength and chakra, bringing her body into a transient state of fixation, keeping her injuries from getting worse whilst slowly rebuilding that which had been destroyed. No other ninja could use this technique as it was unique to my skillset, but it was similar to another regeneration technique. The only catch was that I would share the patient's pain for as long as I was healing them.

Sure enough, bare moments later I coughed and only just managed to turn my head away to splatter the blood away from Hinata. Upon seeing the blood Naruto panicked, leaping towards me. "Yume! What's happening? What're you doing? Why are you bleeding?" He rattled off questions and Kakashi had to pull him away from me though he fought and struggled, my attention focused only on Hinata as I kept her lungs from collapsing and her ribs from impaling her heart, also keeping her from going into ventricular fibrillation. I coughed up some more blood, the excruciating pain crushing against my chest as I wheezed, struggling to keep my eyes open as Kurenai lingered close by with unbound worry and concern.

There were medics on scene too however everyone knew not to interrupt as I was Hinata's best chance at survival at this moment. The pain began to escalate as I healed more, reaching further and further into Hinata's body until I could barely contain my outcries of pain, breath coming out in ragged gasps and I almost collapsed had it not been for Guy who quickly helped to sit me upright, hands and arms keeping me supported so I could place all my strength into the healing process. For Hinata, there would be no pain. My light would fill her with a surreal warmth and it would be a peaceful sleep for her as I acquired all the agony she carried from her injuries until finally I had mended what I needed to, making sure that she was in a stable condition before finally I dropped my hands. "Someone…take over…she'll live…but she still…needs attention…" I gasped, going lax against Guy as he let me lean against him.

Hinata was quickly whisked away and Naruto broke free from Kakashi to run to my side. "Yume! You look sick, what's wrong with you?" He demanded to know so I gave him a smile as he felt my burning brow, the pain I had taken from Hinata beginning to subside. Now I was desperately low on chakra, I needed some time to recover.

"I'll be alright Naruto, I've just been feeling under the weather recently." I told him but did not go into details. I didn't want him to worry.

"Thank you for saving Hinata. You have the gratitude of my team, especially mine." Kurenai stated as she bowed to me, looking more than a little relieved.

"It was nothing." I assured her, giving a smile before suggesting we allow things to continue. Naruto stubbornly insisted that I leaned on him for support even though I managed to stand up on my own two legs, Guy holding my hand on his arm also so that I wouldn't fall. "You all fuss too much, I'm fine really! That jutsu just requires a lot of mental concentration and you know how much of a daydreamer I am, it's exhausting to concentrate for so long." I babbled and it was enough to reassure Naruto who grinned and told me once more that I was the coolest person ever, still helping me back up onto the balcony where he made me sit down and even ran to fetch me something to drink, pampering me with his concern. He was so cute when he worried about me.

All the while I had been healing Hinata, I had missed Neji and Naruto's conversation but Naruto brought me up to speed, telling me that he'd sworn on Hinata's blood that he would win should he ever fight Neji. I had a sneaking suspicion that some of these fights were rigged so Naruto may get exactly what he wanted, so I cautioned him to proceed carefully should he enter a fight with Neji, explaining to him his fighting style and how best to overcome it.

When Gaara's name appeared with Lee's on the board, my attention immediately turned to their match. Gaara himself never had to lift a finger, his sand doing all the work for him but Lee was not one to be so easily beaten. He even dropped a few weights he carried around with him in order to be faster. Lee was nothing short of amazing, I found myself holding my breath all the while he fought and marvelling at just how well Guy had taught him. With my arm still slung over Naruto's neck for support, we both watched with our jaws dropped open as Lee actually managed to land hits on Gaara who seemed to untouchable before. Lee was serious now, he wasn't taking any chances.

It was all going so well…until after the Lotus technique. Gaara began to also become serious, facing his opponent with a malice and burning bloodlust that could only belong to the monster he carried inside him. I prayed for Lee, watching as he was tossed around viciously by the sand until finally Lee found his pace once more. I audibly breathed a sigh of relief as Lee avoided being struck by a wave of sand, however when I noticed how calm and relaxed he was, my hand snatched the railing and I almost toppled over it in my shock. "Guy!" I was visibly furious and my magenta eyes blazed like jewels catching the firelight, turning directly onto him as my snarl was enough to make him squeak in fear. "You taught that child the Eight Inner Gates Technique? How could you be so reckless?!"

"I told you she'd be mad." Kakashi said to him blandly as Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Yo aunty, what's this inner gates stuff?" He questioned and I sucked in a breath, quelling my anger.

"It's a forbidden technique, also known as the Reverse Lotus. They act as limiters that must be released in preparation for performing the Reverse Lotus. You see, there are eight specific points along the network of energy lines through which our chakra flowers where the chakra converges. There are eight in total, therefore eight gates which can be opened." I explained, listing them off as I pointed to each spot on my body for Sakura and Naruto to observe. "Kaimon, gate of opening. Kyumon, gate of rest. Seimon, gate of life. Shomon, gate of pain. Tomon, gate of closing. Keimon, gate of joy. Kyomon, gate of shock and finally Shimon. The gate of death." Taking a breath I closed my eyes for a moment, continuing as Sakura listened with interest whilst Naruto struggled to follow along. "These limiters maintain the amount of chakra flowing through the body, but these limiters are there for a reason. The Lotus technique forcibly opens these limiters and places great strain on the body, sometimes even destroying it in the process."

Guy continued explanations from there with references to Lee as I watched him carefully. Lee opened not only the third gate but the fourth as well, turning his skin a deep red colour as the air suddenly exploded with energy around him, making me instinctively grip onto Naruto though he was too in awe to even notice. The pure power that Lee displayed was enough to make me draw back a little, shocked that such a young person could have already achieved so much power. We put way too much pressure on these children, it wasn't fair to them.

Shaking my head I closed my eyes and looked away as Lee completed the Reverse Lotus, unable to watch as he was then attacked by Gaara again who was still fighting, crushing his arm and leg with sand before the final blow could land, Guy appeared in front of his student and blocked the way, shielding him from his attack with a clean sweep of his hand. Gaara hissed, seizing his head and wincing before turning deadly eyes towards Guy who did not even flinch.

"Why are you helping him?"

"He's…" Guy began, choking slightly on his words before he continued. "He's my lovable, precious protégé." That was all he needed to say and although Gaara seemed not to understand, he turned away and let it rest as he was declared the winner. When everyone gasped, however, my eyes flew open to watch Lee rise to his feet and take up his stance. "Lee! It's alright, it's over. You're in no shape to be standing and…" Guy trailed off as I appeared behind him, placing my hand gently upon his shoulder as the both of us looked at Lee.

"Guy." I murmured softly, trying to comfort him as the tears started to fall down his face. "He's still unconscious." Guy cried a little harder, pulling Lee into his chest to embrace him as I ordered the emergency medical team over but I could already see that it was too late. Lee was so destroyed in his body, he might never again regain its use. He'd need a miracle in order to heal this, not even my jutsu would be able to help much unless I could somehow learn how to develop it further. I will do my best, for Lee. I'll find a way to help him if I can.

The final match was over pretty quickly, concluding the preliminaries. I stood by Guy's side, holding his hand to comfort him in his despair over Lee and Kakashi stood on his other side, the three of us silently banding together. It was a painful day but somehow we got through it all. The victors went down to face the old man so that he could explain the last round of the exam. Suddenly I felt drained and light headed, causing me to momentarily faint as the rushing sensation flared up through my body and Guy had to quickly catch me, murmuring my name intently. "Yume! What's wrong? Are you still drained from using your healing jutsu?"

"A little, all my chakra reserves are being pressed into keeping that spirit locked away inside me, it's trying so hard to break free recently that it's starting to wear me down." I admitted quietly as I came back around after a few moments, touching my head. "I've even lost some ground in purifying it, the miasma is returning and infecting it again. I don't know what's wrong."

"We should talk to Lord Hokage or someone from the medical corps, you need help." I gave a soft laugh. The only people who could help me right now would have been Kushina and Minato but they were gone. I had to deal with this by myself.

"I'll be alright, I just need to rest a while." I assured him, remaining sitting on the ground with Guy's arm around me. Kakashi had left to check on Sasuke and Sakura cam hurrying to me when she noticed I had collapsed, taking my hot and sweaty hand in hers and instantly I felt refreshed.

"Yume-san? Is everything okay?"

"Yes Sakura, sorry to worry you. I must be getting old." I joked and insisted that they not worry about me. I sat down for a while, touching a hand to my chest with bright flames at the end of my fingertips and tightened the seal behind their backs, keeping the dark spiritual energy from being released out into the world where it would poison everything and cause havoc and destruction everywhere it went. I wonder if I died it would remain sealed away with me. I'll have to talk to the Hokage about arranging a stronger seal in order to ensure everything would be accounted for. I would be able to keep the miasma locked away inside my body even if it died so long as I could bind it completely to me. It would take incredible power to release such a seal as the one I was thinking of.

It was only then that I realised I was thinking about my own death. Don't be ridiculous, I wasn't going to die any time soon. I was going to live and protect those close to me, I was going to make sure that I found a way to save Naruto from the Kyuubi and Sasuke from the demons of his past. I'm going to help those who need me, I will. I'll fight every day if I have to and I will not let this darkness taint the world I was fighting to build for my kids.


	40. Chapter 40

Waking up from where I had fallen asleep I found myself propped up in the hospital chair close to Sasuke's bed, not all that comfortable but I felt a little better for the sleep. Hiding a yawn I reached across and brushed back Sasuke's hair, giving him a soft smile before kissing his forehead despite the fact that he was still asleep. "I'll be back soon, I'm going to find something to eat and get a shower. Don't wake up whilst I'm gone, okay?" I told him gently before rising to my feet and dreamily wandering out of the hospital room, quickly becoming lost as I wandered the hallways absentmindedly before finally I heard Naruto's loud voice so I head towards that and sure enough, there he was with Kakashi.

"But I want you to train me Kakashi-sensei!" He was shouting rather loudly, pointing a finger at Kakashi who stood calmly against Naruto's irritated yelling.

"I've got other things going on, I wouldn't be able to give you my full attention." Kakashi answered honestly and Naruto frowned for a moment as I continued to walk towards their voices, my expert ears easily picking them out as well as their chakra signatures.

"Wait a minute…let me guess! You're training Sasuke am I right?!" Sighing softly I touched my head, wishing Naruto wouldn't shout so loudly.

"Now, now don't complain, I've found you an even better teacher than me." As I appeared behind Kakashi, Naruto gave him a firm and suspicious glare, not reacting to me suddenly arriving at all as he placed his hands on his hips in a similar, if not identical, way to how I do it when I'm interrogating someone or telling them off.

"Well? Who is it?"

"It is I!" Blinking innocently I looked up to a person I did not or even recognise. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to recognise him immediately as he suddenly yelled and leaped back a few feet from the newcomer.

"Agh! You're that super perverted guy!" Super…perverted? What on earth has Naruto been up to that he hasn't been telling me? And what makes this guy perverted? Kakashi seemed to be as equally as dumbfounded, tilting his head to the side as he repeated my train of thought.

"Master Ebisu? Super perverted?" So Ebisu was his name. I still did not recognise the name though by his appearance and proud stature he seemed to be fairly confident in his capabilities. Naruto was livid, spinning around to face Kakashi whilst still pointing at this Master Ebisu.

"Why would you choose such a loser to be my teacher?! Besides, this guy is even weaker than me! I mean, one time he even fell for my Ninja Harem jutsu technique and he totally-!" Naruto was cut off by Ebisu covering his mouth, laughing loudly to try and make us forget everything that Naruto had just said, whispering to him frankly but Naruto was still pretty miffed. "Come on Kakashi-sensei, you can't be serious? Tell him Yume!" Upon hearing my name Kakashi visibly reacted like jelly, jolting upright as I stood behind him with a hand on my hip.

"Well, if Kakashi says that this man is a good teacher then maybe you should trust his judgement Naruto." I reasoned respectfully, not wanting to insult the guy by telling him that I thought his chakra reserves were pretty low and he was so reedy I could snap him over my knee. Whilst Kakashi recovered from his heart attack, I continued. "Though I've never heard of him before. You had better teach my nephew well, Master Ebisu, or you'll have me to answer to. Be nice and patient with him, he's a little headstrong and make sure to use smaller words at first." I listed off from personal experience, making Naruto yell louder.

"Yume! You're supposed to be on my side why are you calling me dumb and things like that?!" I rubbed my head where it ached, the noise making me a little drained.

"I didn't mean it like that Naruto, I'm sorry." I responded, giving him a smile before I walked forwards and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you still have a month until the next part of the exam. I can help you train as well in that time and I'll make sure you have the strength to take on anyone you want to challenge. Deal?"

"Alright! You got a deal believe it!" Naruto grinned and pressed his fist against mine, making me smile further whilst fighting to maintain my composure. That rest hadn't lasted me very long, the miasma inside me was slowly eating into my own chakra reserves, growing greedy and it won't be long before I cease to function properly. I need to fix this and I need to fix this immediately. I have to get to the Hokage. I left Naruto with his new teacher whom I prayed wasn't actually a pervert and didn't even remember to say goodbye to Kakashi, gripping my head the moment I was out of sight and stumbled into almost everything as I tried to get to the Hokage as fast as I could.

In the end, I ended up crashing through his window. The guards all yelled, lunging for me like I were a threat however the old man stopped them with a bark, rising quickly from his seat as I struggled for breath, sweating pearly beads all down my face and body as I tried to lift myself upright. "Old man, I need your help…please…it's getting…it's getting too much." The pain was excruciating and I was actually shedding tears from it as I tried to force myself to my feet in order to stand but Sarutobi insisted I remain where I was.

"Lie still, don't move Yume, you'll be alright child." He told me gently and I suddenly found myself being lifted up slightly so that my head was resting upon his lap with his cool hand grasping mine. "Send for the best sealing and healing ninja you can find! I want them here now!" He ordered sharply and immediately they were obeyed as I closed my eyes, feeling the darkness beginning to show upon my skin in angry black blots, smudging my smooth skin and beginning to spread as the seal started to unravel. "What happened? Why is the seal suddenly breaking?"

"It's gotten stronger." I managed to tell him, trembling from head to foot as I began to see blank whiteness in front of my eyes. "Old man…I'm frightened. This…I'm losing control…I don't want to hurt people. Naruto…Sasuke…" I bit down on a sob, trembling as I gripped onto his hand a little tighter. "Promise me you won't let me hurt anyone. Kill me first if you have to, promise me old man."

"I'll make no such promise on destroying you, child, but I shall do my best to keep both you and the village safe." He assured me and I was a little more comforted. The ninja arrived and instantly a pentagram seal was formed around me, a rushing light burning against my skin where the blackness was beginning to show, angry welts scarring my skin as I writhed on the ground whilst the Hokage watched. I couldn't help but cry out, the pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It were as if every nerve in my body was set on fire as well as my chakra being physically ripped from my body, the miasma fighting back against its containment. I need Kushina, Kushina would know what to do. I missed my big sister so much, I miss her.

As the hot tears flowed I suddenly became aware of new presences in the room. It was Baki, the Jonin leader of Gaara's group from Sunagakure with Gaaa himself standing at his side. I could feel his eyes upon me, narrowing slightly as my head turned and I saw him through the shimmering and rushing white veil that surrounded me. He knew. He knew how this felt, this pain and torment, the struggle to keep the monster inside and not let it break free. He knew exactly how it felt and suddenly, I felt more comforted by that fact than anything else in the world.

Refusing to give up, I lifted a trembling hand even as it became mottled with black and red ridged scars and blotches, tainting my body I refused to let it take over me, refused to give it control. With a deep breath, I grit my teeth and slammed my hand onto the ground. Immediately a black trigram appeared underneath me and I continued to grit my teeth, focusing on my chakra to pull it forwards and use the last of it to perform this sealing jutsu, one that I had decided to develop on the spot. It was a desperate grasp, but it was all I had. I couldn't even summon one of my dragons to help me, to lend me their chakra as if they assimilated with me in any way then they too would be tainted and would carry back the miasma to their own home. I was on my own.

Well, not completely. I could hear the Hokage murmuring in a distant haze, encouraging me to keep fighting as I slapped down my other palm, creating the next part of the seal as I used my chakra to create it. "Sealing Jutsu of Heavenly Binding – Purifying Prison!" My voice was cracked and dry, barely a gasp but I think it was audible enough as I saw the Hokage lift his head at this new jutsu. When I felt the sensation of energy and miasma rushing back inside of me, I thanked the heavens. A new seal mark inked itself onto my torso like a three layered wheel with interlocking chains surrounding a small spiral, the Uzumaki crest.

Suddenly it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I securely locked away all that I could, however when the seal around me disappeared I realised that some of the miasma had escaped. It hissed and fizzled, crackling like a black smoke before it dove straight for Gaara with a hand like shape appearing, making his eyes widen as his sand immediately tried to block it but it passed straight through his wall, no one being able to stop it. Except me of course.

Even though I was exhausted, drained and barely able to stand, I ripped open my flak jacket and exposed my torso with the black crop top and mesh that covered my body, revealing the seal as I stood in front of Gaara in a blinding move that no one saw. I was just there, allowing the miasma to hit me full on and I yelled as I forced it into my body, absorbing it as the seal mark burned white hot against my skin, glowing distinctively as it wrenched me to the side, trying to pull free but I pushed my chakra to my feet and kept myself grounded even as I was slammed into the wall, breaking the stone there before I was then tossed upwards and crashed through the roof.

I hit hard tiles, grunting until finally with a last ditch effort, I sucked in the last of the miasma and everything around us suddenly brightened as the negative energy disappeared. Now I was unable to move. I felt like my stomach had been punched repeatedly whilst being starved for several weeks, burning hotly as the seal had actually seared away the mesh to expose my entire stomach. I groaned, hearing the Hokage ordering someone to bring me down but the ceiling caved in underneath me before anyone could do so.

Everyone else jumped backwards to move out of the way, too shocked and stunned to believe anything that had just happened however as I fell, I felt something coarse and gritty snake its way around my body. Blearily I opened my eyes to see a wealth of sand supporting my weight like a cushion that wrapped around my arms and torso, scratching at the skin but not doing too much harm as I was then placed on the ground at Gaara's feet. He was looking at me strangely, arms folded with the impression that he couldn't decide if he wanted to kill me or not. I gave a weak smile.

"Gaara…thank you." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little as I finally lost my senses, going completely unconscious as Jonin appeared around me, hurriedly shouting for a medic but when the old man stepped forwards they parted, watching as he took my pulse and I groaned softly, sensing him nearby.

"You idiot child." He muttered to me, placing his hand on my head and gently caressing my hair with kind affection. "Always pushing yourself too far, you should have come to see me sooner. I told you to come if it ever became too much." With a sigh I just about heard him order me to be taken to the hospital and placed under observation. So much for my meal and shower. I was brought back to the hospital as a patient where they placed an oxygen mask over my face to help me breathe as well as placing a tube into my body to feed me fluids as I was apparently severely dehydrated. With a monitor checking my blood pressure and pulse, I was left there to rest.

Of course, Naruto was informed of my being admitted into hospital being my next of kin and he came rushing inside, ignoring all the nurses who insisted that he waited for visiting hours the next day. He dashed past them all and came running straight to me, sensing my dull throbbing chakra and allowing it to lead him to me. "Aunt Yume! Aunt Yume!" Naruto nearly bellowed the entire hospital down as he came crashing into my room, disturbing me in my sleep despite the doctor cursing at him. "Yume don't die! What happened to you?!" He was frantic and completely panicked, seeing all the tubes, the mask and the monitors and feared the worst. "Don't leave me here alone! You're all I got left that's family! YUME!"

"Will you shut up?!" The doctor hissed, seizing my nephew by the back of his jacket and hauled him away, making him wail and cry out in hysterics. Naruto. I can hear him. I can hear his distress and the distinct sound jarred me awake. Suddenly I was sitting upright and a kunai knife flew through the air, shaving the doctor's sideburns as my hand remained held upwards, magenta eyes gleaming furiously.

"Let the boy go." I ordered and instantly Naruto was released which allowed him to run and fling his arms around me. "There, there, it's alright Naruto. I'm fine, it looks a lot worse than it actually is, I just fainted a bit and they brought me here to make sure I haven't caught any viruses or anything." I dreaded to think about the bill after this between Sasuke and I but I would deal with that later. Right now I have to comfort Naruto who was sobbing into my lap as he clung to me tightly.

"They didn't tell me anything! They just told me you were in hospital and it was critical so I came running but then they wouldn't let me see you because I was underage and I needed a parent or guardian with me but they wouldn't listen to me at all, ya know?" He ranted through his fearful anxiety before slowly calming down, taking deeper breaths as he sat himself up on my bed and I leaned back, smiling gratefully as he propped up my pillows for me. "So what happened? Are you sick aunty?"

"Just a little Naruto, something went wrong with the miasma inside me and it acted like a poison." I told him honestly and his eyes widened in fear so I reached out and touched his face. "But I sealed it away again so there's nothing to worry about. I'm not going to be taken down so easily by something as small as this, we're too strong and stubborn for that, right Naruto?"

"Believe it." He nodded in agreement, rubbing his eyes dry with his sleeve. I was touched that Naruto had cried for me when he thought I was dying but I never wanted to see him in such distress again so I rubbed his head and asked him about his day. "Well training with Ebisu kind of sucked but then he got taken out by this even _more _pervy guy who's a Toad Sage and he taught me how to walk on water." Naruto listed very briefly and I had to make him go back to the very beginning to explain what he meant in detail. Tsk, these men creeping on girls as they bathed, I'll have to keep an eye out for them, especially this Toad Sage.

Judging by Naruto's description, I guessed he must be Jiraiya, one of the Three Great Shinobi of Konoha. I didn't tell Naruto exactly who he was, not wanting to ruin the surprise and if Jiraiya hadn't said either then I suspected he must have his reasons. I wanted to stay up longer to talk to Naruto but I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. "Naruto I'm sorry, but I think I need to sleep now. I'm barely awake as it is."

"Don't worry aunty, you sleep as much as you need." Naruto told me firmly, moving my pillows into a more comfortable position and tucking me in with the utmost care and tenderness just as I did whenever he had been ill. "I'll come back and visit you every day until you're better then I'll make sure I'll do all the chores before I leave for training. Anything you need doing you just tell me and I'll get it done, believe it!"

"Thank you Naruto. You're such a good boy..." I murmured sleepily, smiling as I drifted back into sleep with Naruto holding my hand, as if leading me into that black velvet darkness which allowed me peace of mind away from the internal shrieking that I could hear deep inside me.


	41. Chapter 41

He was here. I could sense him. I could _feel _him near to me. In fact he was hovering right above me with his hands planted into my pillows, the singular eye trained directly over my face as he watched me rise from sleep. He was angry. Very angry, I could sense that too but I wasn't afraid. I was happy he was here and I wanted nothing more than for him to lift me up and carry me in his arms like he tends to enjoy doing just for the sake of it. My sleepy smile didn't work on him, however, he was still angry. _Enraged_, actually. I don't think I've seen him this mad in a very long time. Or this terrified. I could see that fear in his expression mixed with guilt and relief. He was so easy to read even when I had just woken up.

"You…you…" He struggled to speak as I shifted slightly, wriggling so that my back wasn't stuck to my bed but he did not make to move away from me, if anything he leaned closer as he knelt up on the bed, arms trembling from how tightly he was clenching his fists. "You idiot. You moron. Reckless and stubborn mule!" He flung these insults at me but his voice was weak and somewhat frail, making me blink as he suddenly collapsed against me, his head coming to rest against the crook of my shoulder as the silvery hair tickled my face.

"Kakashi." I murmured his name, peaceful and serene feelings fluttering through me like delicate butterflies. "Kakashi."

"You didn't tell me. Didn't say _anything_ you just kept on soldiering on without asking for help. I thought we made a promise, Yume! You didn't keep your word, you lied to me. You _lied_." He accused me, tone hardening a little though one hand was now gripping onto the fabric of my hospital gown as he rested against me, the cold metal of his headband digging into my skin uncomfortably.

"Kakashi…"

"You almost died yesterday and I wasn't even aware of it, you just walked off and didn't even stop to ask me to help you. Is it always going to be like this? Me chasing after you and catching you whenever you fall or finding you whenever you get lost? Yume, sixteen years…no seventeen years now…I can't handle this for much longer."

"Kakashi?" I tried to get his attention but he was on a roll, not even hearing me as I struggled to breathe with his weight crushing against my chest.

"No matter how hard I try you're always just out of reach, running ahead and I can't keep up. It's like you just don't care what happens to you, always shouldering things on your own and not letting anyone else close enough to help you. Damn it Yume, you nearly _died_, _died _Yume. If I lost you then I'd never recover, don't be so damn selfish!"

"_Kakashi!_" I finally managed to yell a little, making him blink and lift his head as I sucked in a breath. "I can't breathe."

"Oh." He blinked. "Sorry." He moved back a little so that he was sitting next to me at my hip, one hand leaning over me so that I was trapped and unable to escape him. There was still that lingering anger in his eyes but at least it had dulled slightly, sitting at the back of his expression with concern now sitting at the front. As I pulled myself up from sleep, I dragged a hand down my face to try and wake myself up, wincing every time I moved as my stomach gave a sharp burn and tug as if I were disturbing a recently healed scar.

"What day is it?" I asked after a few moments, wanting to know how long I've been asleep.

"It's a Tuesday, which means you've been unconscious for five days." Five days?! I've never been out for that long. Immediately I tried to get up but Kakashi quickly had a hand to my shoulder and pushed me back, making me stay put. "Don't even think about it, you're not leaving until I'm satisfied you're back to your old self again." He warned me but I just gave him an irritated pout.

"I have to go, Kakashi. I need to make sure Naruto's been eating proper food and there's also Sasuke to think about, plus I can't afford five days' worth of hospital bills on top of Sasuke's, I need to go _now_." I tried to tell him insistently but he just looked at me blankly.

"It's all taken care of, the old man pulled some strings for you. Plus I helped cover some of the expenses." My mouth dropped, staring at him. This wasn't what I wanted, not at all. Kakashi was now starting to pay for things on my behalf and I knew just how expensive these type of bills can be. I was visibly upset and I gripped my fingers into my hair almost threatening to tear it out.

"You can't just go ahead and do things like that Kakashi, I didn't ask you to!" I told him desperately as I frantically tried to think of a way I could pay him back. I'll have to take another mission in order to cover everything, perhaps even two. "I don't…I never wanted to ask something like that of anyone, it feels wrong. I don't like taking money from someone." Kakashi just looked at me like I had suddenly grown scales and sprouted wings, confused and a little bewildered.

"So?" I could have strangled him right then and there. He was acting so weirdly around me lately and I couldn't handle it. His temper was hot then he was cold, then he's angry and then he's furious, it's like he can't make up his mind. "When Sasuke wakes up, I'll be taking him away to train for the rest of the month but I'll keep contact open so that I can keep an eye on you. If anything happens I'll come right back, even if it's nothing." He told me firmly as if I had no choice in the matter and my temper naturally flared.

"Kakashi, this is nothing that you should concern yourself with. This is _my _problem and _I _have already handled it, I do not want to be coddled and protected like some helpless maiden!" I flung at him furiously and with a whirl of sheets and scarlet hair I rose up from the bed and stalked over to where my clothes lay neatly folded, beginning to dress.

"Yume! I'm…I'm still here."

"Then look away." I was not in the mood at this particular moment, stripping down and dressing myself once more though the mesh shirt was still burned away from the seal which left pale white marks upon my torso. My hand flickered over them briefly, tracing them carefully before finally I pulled back my hair and tied it up so that it was out of my face, the long tresses still sweeping past my hips. Kakashi was up on his feet, arms folded with his back to me with a tense stiffness to his posture which affirmed that he was angry again.

"If you can't accept the fact that you can't go through life on your own, Yume, then you're hopeless. At this point, it's not even worth trying to help you since you so outwardly refuse it." He told me with his back still turned in a bid to be respectable and gentlemanly though considering his recent behaviour I didn't see why he bothered, he'd been anything but gentlemanly of late and I felt a disappointed pain stab at my chest as ice gnawed at my stomach.

"It's not your place to reprimand me, _Hatake_, you're my friend but not my brother or my father. I respect you, but you have no say in what I do and how I choose to act through my life. I have to be independent, I cannot afford to rely too much on others when I am the one being relied on." I told him firmly with a slice of my hand and Kakashi whirled around, the air whirling around us as our furious glares melded into one another, faces bare inches apart with his chest brushing against mine.

"Naruto and Sasuke aren't children anymore." He told me with a biting coldness which made me shiver. "They don't _need _you, not anymore. You are the one who is still desperately clinging onto them because you are the one who actually needs them, _Uzumaki_. No matter what you say, you are _not their mother _and you _never will be_." My hand flung outward before I could even think, the palm connecting with Kakashi's cheek with a solid slapping sound which made his head jerk to the side and instantly turn a bruising red from the force of my blow. I was trembling in rage, tears stinging my eyes with their salty heat as I turned my face away from him, unable to even look at him anymore.

"Get out." I whispered as I stumbled back from him, turning my back so that he couldn't see my heartbroken and deeply hurt expression. "Leave. Don't come back, don't come anywhere near me. I don't know what's happened with you, Hatake, but I am not going to suffer your attitude any longer. If you hate me then fine, just make your mind up about it already. Stop getting angry randomly at me and treating me like this." With a hand rising to my mouth, I felt the tears flow as the hurt began to really take hold so I closed my eyes against it. "Go away!" I never even saw Kakashi's face as he disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving me to fall to my knees and sob quietly on the floor as despite the fact that I loathed his words, I knew he was right.


	42. Chapter 42

Drifting through the streets I knew I was lost, both physically and mentally. I had no idea where I was, I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even recognise anything around me. All I could think about was Kakashi Hatake. The memories of him just kept on coming, remembering every little detail about him from his favourite tea to the way he liked to have his shirts folded. My chest continued to twist and constrict uncomfortably, my heart beginning to whisper things into my head that I didn't want to hear. It was all my fault, I did something wrong. What did I do? I must have done something to make him so angry with me. But what? Kakashi didn't tell me so how can I make things right if I don't know the root cause?

Using a hand to cover my face just in case I started crying like a weak hearted young girl, I accidentally stumbled someone and received a sharp insult before they moved on. Over and over, Kakashi's words rattled against the insides of my skull. Y_ou are not their mother and you never will be._ He of all people knew how much Sasuke and Naruto meant to me, why would he say something like that? I didn't…I didn't understand. I don't understand. I _can't _understand. Why was this messing with my head so much? I don't think I've ever felt such psychological pain in my entire life.

Still lost in my own thoughts I did not see Guy standing in front of me, calling out my name until his gentle hands placed against my shoulder and I stopped, my head butting against him slightly as I then slowly lifted my head. "Why do you look so down Yume? This isn't the usual passionate expression you always wear." He said before suddenly realising something was very wrong. "Yume? Did something happen? Has the seal weakened again?"

"No…I…" I choked before suddenly gripping onto him, feeling completely weak and physically drained but not because of the miasma. "I don't know what's happened but I've made Kakashi angry with me and I don't know why. He's acting so strangely but he's not letting me in. I'm lost Guy, I'm more lost than I've ever been before!" Leaning against him dependently for support Guy let me release my pent up confusion and frustration, rubbing my back before he lifted me off the ground and carried me away over the rooftops, taking me to a quiet place where we could talk and watch the sunset.

"I'll admit I'm surprised, it is not in Kakashi's character to behave in such a way, especially towards you." Guy mused quietly as we sat next to one another, the sinking rays of warmth disappearing behind the forest. "He and I have spoken and I think a little of what is going on in his mind right now, though I did not expect him to react in such a way." Instantly I was turning around to face Guy, my hand reaching out and gripping his tightly.

"Please, tell me what he said! I need to know why Kakashi is so angry with me all the time, I want to know how I can make things better between us." I gripped my head again, feeling like I was drowning in an endless ocean with no strength to even make myself float. "It just feels so strange without him, like a part of me is disconnected. I've never not had the both of you with me, I think I have relied on you both much more than any of us realised." Guy smiled at me softly, reaching out and placing his hand on my head to pull me closer so that he could comfort me.

"Unfortunately the unspoken law between men keeps me from disclosing everything that was spoken between Kakashi and I, however I can certainly tell you a few things, maybe even a few hints for you to ponder over." I paid close attention, listening as Guy gave me a wink. "Let me think, I can tell you that Kakashi is mostly frustrated that he can't keep you safe like a man should for a sweet lady, also, he complains that you think too much of others and never look after yourself properly…also…" Guy went off into a long list of things that Kakashi found irritating me and soon my hurt and confusion was replaced by annoyance.

"All that? He's said some of those things to my face at least, but honestly. He should know me better by now." I rolled my eyes, feeling a little better for understanding some of where Kakashi's anger stemmed from though I suspected there was more that Guy wasn't telling me. "I can't be without you two, Guy, I just won't be able to manage. I know that it seems that I never ask for help but in truth, I rely a lot on the silent strength and support that you both give me." I murmured, tucking my knees into my chest as I exhaled. "I don't ask for help because I know I don't have to, whatever I needed you were both there for me, even if it was just watching Naruto for a while so that I could sleep. No matter what time day or night, both of you would open your doors and let me in even if it was something silly like a pipe had burst and I needed someone to hold Naruto whilst I fixed it." Lifting my head I watched the last ribbons of light disappear, feeling nostalgic as I thought back to all those times I had gone seeking out either Guy or Kakashi, even if it was just for a friendly smile amidst the cold glares of the other villagers.

"I think Kakashi's problem is that he wants to be the one to fix the pipe _for _you, not just stand there and watch." Guy told me and I blinked, not having thought of it that way before. I guess Guy does have a point, but to me it was enough that they were just there whenever I needed them. No matter what, I knew they had my back, catching me whenever I fell and holding me whenever I cried from the weight of responsibility and grief. "You know, Kakashi cares about you Yume, more than just a friendly concern. We both do. Our youthful days have lifted up our hearts together, binding us as one. I had hoped that we would always be on the same level but now, I begin to see that perhaps things are a little different now."

"Different? How can they be different?!" I was a little startled, seeing the reminiscent expression on Guy's face so I quickly placed my hand on the back of his neck. "Guy I still love you exactly the same way and although Kakashi and I are at odds, there's nothing that could ever stop me from loving him too. What do you mean by that? Nothing's different, we're just a little strained at the moment that's all." Guy remained silent for a few moments, seemingly pondering quietly to himself before finally he gave me his signature grin and a wink, making me pull back slightly in confusion.

"Well you see, I always had very strong feelings towards you Yume, stoking the flames of my passion and driving me forwards throughout my youth, but there is one battle that I conceded defeat in long ago. A private battle between myself and Kakashi as men, not ninja. I knew that the way you two were together was different somehow, that I was the outsider, but I was happy to have even the smallest window into your life, Yume Uzumaki." In a voice I had never heard from Guy before, he leaned forwards and kissed me on the lips, seemingly seizing my heart as it stopped completely in my chest from the shock of his rather firm kiss. For a few moments I was breathless, staring in complete and utter shock as Guy remained leaned close to me but it barely lasted longer than a few beats of the heart though I couldn't even feel my own pulse. He drew back, giving me a slightly lopsided smile tinged with sadness. "I'll understand if you wish to distance yourself from me after this, my dear friend, but it would be dishonourable of me to keep my feelings from you any longer."

"Guy…" I whispered, still scarcely breathing as his hand lovingly brushed through my hair, continuously running through a few loose locks as he marvelled at it.

"I fell in love with you a long time ago and ever since then, I have devoted my entire life to becoming a ninja worthy of you." Guy told me before he then drew back, beginning to put a little distance between us. "But now I can see that you have streaked too far ahead of me, Yume. I don't think any amount of training will place me next to you, you're just too incredible to even content with."

"No I'm not…and I don't…"

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. I know all you feel towards me is friendship, I accepted that a long time ago." He said to me and I felt like my world was falling to pieces. What do I do? I don't want to hurt his feelings but I can't lie to him either. Giving a relieved sigh Guy looked as if the heavy burden he'd been carrying around invisibly had finally been shed from his shoulders. He bounced to his feet gaily, dusting his hands off with a cheerful comment about the sunset and made to leave but I reached out and gripped onto his hand, not wanting him to leave. I was torn, but I had to say _something_. I had to reassure him, I didn't want things to change between us, not one bit.

With Guy looking at me in surprise, I rose to my feet and flung my arms around him, embracing him with everything I had as our cheeks pressed against one another. "You can be such an idiot Guy, of _course _I don't want to push you away, why would I ever do such a thing? I'm so sorry I can't return your feelings, I'm sorry that this has been hurting you for so long and I'm sorry I was too insensitive not to realise, but I do love you Guy. It might not be what you want, but is it enough? If not I'll try harder, I'll make it up to you somehow, I'll…" When Guy started to chuckle richly I stopped, feeling his arms wrap themselves around my waist as he closed his eyes.

"It's enough. It's always been enough, Yume." He promised me, hand splayed against my back as he continued to fondle my hair. "It was your hair, you know. It caught in the sunlight and I couldn't look away from you." I glanced to my hair then closed my eyes once more. My sister had called her hair the red strings of fate which had brought Minato and her together but for me it was not the same. Struggling still with my emotions, I gripped onto Guy a little more possessively, refusing to let him go.

"Don't ever let me hear you putting yourself down like that again, Guy." I told him sternly, voice soft like a feather's touch as I continued to remain buried into his shoulder. "You are a great ninja, a splendid ninja and you should be proud of yourself and your students, especially Lee. They are your legacy, your students and you have taught them to be strong. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, _I _say that you are more than a match for me were you ever to be seriously intent on defeating me. I know you always pull back, you never want to hurt me, that's how I know that if ever you do let go and allow yourself to use your full strength…" I pulled back and placed my hands upon his cheeks, leaning forwards so that his chin rested against my forehead. "…I would be in serious trouble."


	43. Chapter 43

My discussion with Guy had been bizarre to say the least but I felt a little better for clearing the air. We had agreed that we wanted nothing to change and if anything, Guy confessing how he felt had brought us closer together because now he did not have to hide his feelings and that last wall that I had never known was there dropped between us. We were rarely seen away from one another, spending our time evenly between his students and my adopted ones. Even though Sakura hadn't made it through to the next round, she was still adamant that she wasn't going to fall behind so I agreed to train with her every day for the month.

Naruto went off each day to meet his teacher, Jiraiya but I never once saw him until a few weeks into his training where Naruto came hurtling through the streets bumping into every little thing whilst yelling my name. "Yume! Yume I need your help!" He yelled and I turned around, looking down to him as he skidded to a halt and gripped his knees panting for breath. "It's pervy sage, he's doing that weird thing again talking about research and spying on girls everywhere! He's supposed to be training me Yume but he won't listen to me! Will you come talk to him? He said that if I brought him a cute girl then he'd continue training so I figured you'd be best."

"Um…" I blushed slightly, uncertain of how to respond to the fact that my nephew had just pinned me as a cute girl. "Naruto, I might not exactly be his type if he prefers younger women. I'm nearly twenty seven years old, ya know."

"Yeah! But you're the prettiest women I've ever seen and he says he likes them _curvy and big_, whatever that means. Can you please at least try, aunty? He's being a real pain." Well, if Jiraiya is causing trouble and peeping at girls then I should definitely sort that out, though I'm not certain he would listen to anything I had to say. It was worth a shot, Naruto's training was important after all.

"Very well, show me where he is." I requested so Naruto took me to the lake outside of the village with the waterfall where several girls in bathing suits and bikinis were swimming, bathing and playing in the water together. It seemed innocent enough, they were just young girls having some fun however when I spotted the old geezer with spiky off white hair peering through the bushes with rather stomach churning sounds of pleasure, I tilted my head to the side and fought the urge to just gouge out his eyes.

"Yo! Toad Sage! I brought you someone just like you asked!" Naruto yelled loudly and Jiraiya shrieked rather unpleasantly, falling through the bushes and the girls in the pool all screamed, grabbing their things and running away from the perverted old man who was now wailing mournfully.

"You brat! You scared them away again! At this rate I'm never going to get my research done and I'll have no inspiration to write my next book!" He yelled as he scrambled back through the bushes, dumping himself on his butt to turn around however when he looked at Naruto's grinning face, he then looked behind him to see me. The breeze caught my long and loose hair and lifted it so that it splayed itself like a banner, the clothes also drifting rather dreamily as the pinkish sunlight of early morning caught the clouds above, subtly intensifying the deepness of my own eyes as I looked passively but softly down to Jiraiya, remembering him from when I was younger and he'd call me an underdeveloped brat with no chest to speak of. Now I understood what he had meant back then, I was actually a little amused as well as affronted. "…Kushina."

I jerked slightly, mouth popping open as he stared at me before I shook it off and smiled, my gaze relaxing further. "Guess again, you gross old geezer." I said and that familiar term immediately reminded him of who I was.

"What?! No way, _Yume_? You're Yume Uzumaki, that flat chested little brat who always had a big mouth?" Jiraiya's jaw dropped practically to the ground as he looked between myself and Naruto who looked more than a little victorious to say the least. "Guess I see where you get it from, kid."

"Believe it! Now that I brought you someone, can we _please _get on with training? I'm so close to perfecting the summoning technique!" Naruto whined however Jiraiya picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, grumbling about Naruto having far too much energy.

"In a minute kid, in a minute. First I want some time with your aunt." He said before suddenly appearing in front of me, a little too close for comfort with his hands diving for my sizeable chest. "Where the hell did you get these?! I never would have thought that little kid I knew back then would grow such a pair! Wow it's my lucky day!" Before he could so much as touch me I had punched him across the jaw, swinging my leg around to take him out completely and drop kicked him to the floor as my arms crossed over my chest.

"You perverted old man! You had better not be teaching my nephew your disgusting habits or I'm going to start breaking every bone in your body one by one and trust me, I know how to find them! I'll then cut off your fingers and take out your perverted little eyes so that you can't go grabbing and looking where you're not supposed to!" I thundered, lecturing him as he groaned in pain on the floor. "You're an adult! You should be teaching respect and manners to the younger generations you old geezer! Gee, fifteen years and you haven't changed one bit, what a let down." Flicking my hair from my face I placed my hands on my hips as Naruto roared with laughter.

"She sure got you good! Serves you right for being such a pervert, Toad Sage!" Jiraiya grunted, pushing himself up off the ground and started to nurse his wounds whilst complaining.

"Alright! Shaddup already, I get it, I get it sheesh. I won't hit on your precious aunty anymore. Though that being said, your aunt really does have a rocking body. Never thought you'd turn out to be Konoha's number one babe, didn't you have wonky teeth when I last saw you?" I glowered at him irately.

"I got them fixed." Ignoring my expression he grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

"Good choice! Now, how about you help me out a little with my research? Just pose a little whilst I take notes and maybe even take off a few of your…"

"Aunt Yume is not posing for you, pervert!" Naruto yelled, cracking Jiraiya in his ribs and I giggled slightly though Jiraiya just cocked an eyebrow, nonplussed by Naruto's attack. "You promised me we'd train if I brought you a girl so I brought you the best there is, so keep your promise already and train me!" Folding my arms I gave Jiraiya a warning glare, threatening silently that I would not be happy if he goes back on his word so Jiraiya conceded defeat and agreed to continue the training. Something told me that he'd always intended to go through with training Naruto, that he was actually back for a reason. Could it be he's here to check up on Minato's son? He had been Minato's mentor, after all, he must feel a little duty bound to come back and make sure Naruto was doing alright, though he took his sweet time about it.

"If it's training you want boy then training you'll get. Run twenty laps around the water, go!" Jiraiya grinned before beginning to look around. "And whilst you're doing that, I'll keep on the look out for anymore hot chicks."

"You sure are creepy." I sighed, shaking my head as I watched Naruto dart off to do his laps. "Please take care of him Jiraiya, he needs a good sensei like you to help him tap into his potential, there was only so much I could do." Finally Jiraiya looked at me with a warm and sincere smile, placing his hand respectfully upon my shoulder and I allowed myself to smile back at him as we shared a moment of grief, pain and the sensation of missing something that was lost.

"He's in good hands. Believe it or not, but the kid's not too bad once you get past the loud mouth and the attitude. Sure did a great job raising him, Yume. They would be proud and glad to know it was you who took care of him all this time." I certainly hoped so and his words brought me unlimited amounts of comfort. I left them too it, not wanting to intrude on their training and returned back to the village where Sakura was waiting, ready for her next training session.


	44. Chapter 44

Sakura and I actually grew pretty close and I had to say, it was nice to be girly with her around. We talked about flowers and clothes, our favourite scents and how we hated the way cheap soap chaffed the skin. We began spending a little more time together outside of training, starting with trips to the bathhouses though before we went in, I would always make Sakura stop and keep herself covered whilst I would use my chakra sensing to make sure Jiraiya or no other perverts were around. "Ah! This feels so great after a day of training." Sakura exhaled happily as she sank into the hot water with her towel still wrapped around her.

"The heat is good for the muscles. Let me show you a technique to help soothe pain using the steam." I invited and demonstrated on Sakura how you could combine steam and healing jutsu to ease discomfort and relax the muscles, chasing away the stiffness and pain. Sakura said she had never felt better so I smiled to her before slipping further into the water, allowing it to completely surround me up to my neck. The month was nearly up and already the teams were beginning to return back to Konoha in order to take the final exam. Sasuke was yet to return with Kakashi and I worried about what I was going to say to him when he got back.

Ever since my talk with Guy, I'd been thinking about what he'd said. _There is one battle that I conceded defeat in long ago. A private battle between myself and Kakashi as men, not ninja_. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he was insinuating has he had made his own feelings very clear, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. No, I was actually too frightened to believe it. Did Kakashi truly have such feelings towards me? It had been suggested, but without verbal confirmation from him I dared not let my hopes rise. I was so jittery, I could hardly keep still and my pulse continued to do strange things every time I thought of him. Already I was blushing, thinking about just what _special _meant to me. To me, it meant more than friendship. Was it possible? Had I been blind and oblivious for all these years?

Blind to my love for him? Of course I loved Kakashi, I always had done but I do not know exactly when it was that it transcended out of the boundaries of normal friendship. It's impossible to say, I think it must have been a gradual thing and not a sudden plummet like it was for most people. Now, this wasn't to say that I was _in _love with Kakashi, right? I just loved him differently to the way I loved others. Even Guy. Was there a difference? Did it really have to be that complicated? I was so confused I don't know what to think anymore.

"Yume-san, is something wrong?" Sakura questioned, snapping me out of my reverie so I quickly smiled to her.

"Not at all, I was just thinking about Kakashi." I told her honestly and she suddenly grinned.

"Really? I was just thinking about Sasuke! We're on the same wavelength." She giggled as she shifted in her seat and moved a little closer to me so that she could lower her voice. "Do you have feelings for Kakashi-sensei then, Yume-san? Is that why you're thinking about him and blushing like that?"

"Well, I think some of it is the heat, but yes I guess I am blushing a little." I admitted thoughtfully, seeing no point in being bashful or shy about it. "It's rather new and I'm afraid I am very late catching on, but I am beginning to think that I do possess feelings towards Kakashi that do not usually surface between platonic friends." Sakura squealed slightly, splashing the water in her excitement and rushed to her feet.

"This is great! You can confess to Kakashi-sensei the moment he gets back and I'll work up the courage to tell Sasuke exactly how I feel about him and then both of us will be happy, right Yume-san? Do you think we deserve happiness like that considering how hard we've worked?" This question surprised me but it was a good question. Did we deserve this? I know that Sakura did, I wanted only the best for her including a lifetime of happiness, but for myself? I wasn't so sure. I was still so completely devoted heart and soul to Sasuke and Naruto that I could not even begin to imagine how troublesome it would be to start a romantic relationship with someone, no less Kakashi who had his own responsibilities to manage.

"We certainly deserve it yes, but whether or not it is practical remains to be seen." I reasoned and Sakura wilted a little, sitting back down so I hastened to explain. "It is less complicated when you are younger because you do not have so many responsibilities, but it is different for us adults." I said, waving my hands and giving her a reassuring smile. "You should definitely not hide your emotions, Sakura, it will only have a negative effect if you do not embrace them, it is just a little more complicated for someone like me who has many things to handle at once."

"Like Sasuke and Naruto?" She guessed correctly and I nodded my head. "It's okay to be a little selfish you know, Yume-san. If you want something, then you should take the opportunity to have it whilst you still can. I know that Kakashi-sensei would want you to be honest with him about how you feel, even if you tell him that you are still confused, it's better than staying silent." She informed me with wisdom too mature for her age and I wondered at how fast these children were growing up. "Yume-san, I've seen you struggle to provide for those two for a while now, you're always smiling and taking on the burden of being a single guardian for two rather demanding boys and you never complain. You sacrifice your own personal time, your freedom and I know that you've refrained from dating anybody just so that you can ensure that both Naruto and Sasuke have no further competition for your time and love. But we're all older now, we'll be Chunin soon enough and then we'll be taking on more responsibilities. It's time you started paying attention to your own life again, Yume-san."

"Sakura." I spoke her name, staring at her in appreciative awe before I pulled her closer for an embrace, smiling as she giggled and I tickled her side gently as not to disturb her bathrobe. "You are far too clever Sakura, stop being so mature you are making me feel incredibly old." We giggled together before returning to our relaxing time together, however when one of the women shrieked I immediately pulled a kunai knife from behind me where I'd tucked it into the back of the bath towel, throwing it at a narrow slit between two boards and they both dropped forwards, revealing a several men spying on us women in the baths. "Such rudeness will not be tolerated!" Bellowing in rage I acted without thinking, my body sliding forwards to protect Sakura from view as she screeched in horrified embarrassment. "Ninja Art of the Summoning, I summon thee Kuzuryu!" Perhaps jumping to extreme methods, the water rushed upwards with an explosion and suddenly Kuzuryu was there, snarling viciously as her watery body coiled.

"_Princess, I do not even have to ask. I shall dispose of these vile specimens immediately!_" She declared as I clutched my towel against my body, the tip of her tail curling around Sakura and I as she roared at the now terrified men and caused a bellow of water to erupt from her mouth, dousing them in searing hot water which made them yell and race around trying to avoid her attacks as the women stared up at Kuzuryu, speechless. If there's one thing Kuzuryu hated most, it was perverted men. She called them the lowest of scum and would happily eat them all were she not worried for her untainted and perfect body reacting to such unclean humans entering her system.

"Uh…Yume-san? Isn't this a bit much?" Sakura asked me tentatively as the men were chased out with a dragon snarling after them, snapping at their backsides and leaving more than a few nicks and bruises to teach them a lesson.

"Not at all, I wouldn't have minded so much if it were just me but to think that they would have been spying on you too…ugh. I lost my temper a bit." I mused and Sakura blinked at me before smiling gratefully as Kuzuryu returned, her long serpentine body coiling affectionately around me as she rubbed my head.

"_My princess, forgive me for not being able to eradicate their memories of seeing you bathe. You have my deepest apologies._"

"Do not worry so much Kuzuryu, it was my fault that I did not sense them enter as I was distracted. The fault is mine." I answered before sinking back down into the water with a sigh. "You should join us and soak up the water, it will do your body wonders and I am certain it will give you plenty of energy to take back to your homeland." I suggested and Kuzuryu agreed that it was a wonderful idea. Her body shimmered, disappearing like a thin mist before her body once more solidified into a stunningly beautiful, albeit naked, woman. Her endlessly long hair flowed a watery blue colour, pearly eyes shimmering as she looked around her, unashamed of her voluptuous human body being completely bare though Sakura turned beetroot red and hurriedly looked away.

The appearance of a dragon had frightened away all the other women as well as the fact that some perverted men had been spying on them, so the three of us had the hot spring to ourselves. "It's been a long time since I've seen you in that form Kuzu, does it feel strange at all?" I asked her as Kuzuryu played with the water, summoning it around her hands and artistically making it flow in fine ribbons through her fingers.

"It feels rather tight, as if something is sticking to my scales and I cannot peel it off." She mused rather indignantly, tugging at her cheeks before sighing. "Though it is not my preferred form, it does have the benefits of enjoying different levels of heat. My scales are impervious to such trivial things, but this is rather wonderful." Kuzuryu lay back in the water and stretched rather shamelessly, making Sakura stutter as she tried to join the conversation.

"D-Do you really have scales in your dragon f-form? It's j-just that I noticed you d-don't exactly appear to be s-solid." She managed and I chuckled before requesting that Kuzuryu at least put a towel around her rather insultingly large breasts and she sighed but obeyed purely because I had asked her too.

"I may be made entirely out of water but I still have _scales_, human child. They are simply not perceptible to the human eye." Lifting an arm Kuzuryu dug around behind her back, concentrating slightly with her devastatingly beautiful features creasing slightly before she then retrieved something and held it towards Sakura whose mouth dropped open in awe. The scale shimmered under the light, barely visible except for the occasional glint the light reflected upon it, casting several colours to dance off its surface like a flat shell from the ocean.

"Beautiful." Sakura murmured and Kuzuryu gave a rather proud smirk, nodding her head in approval at Sakura.

"Yes I am, though I prefer my real form, this one is also not so bad. My husband occasionally enjoys copulating as humans just to keep things interesting, after all we are more sensitive in this form." She noted rather simply and Sakura squeaked in shock at the bluntness of Kuzuryu's words as I was too late to cover her ears so I laughed weakly.

"Kuzu, perhaps not say things like that out loud, it is rather impolite especially in front of such young people." I told her and she just looked at me strangely.

"The pleasures of the flesh is nothing to be ashamed of, my husband and I are free to make love however and whenever we choose, there is no shame among dragons." She reasoned, not quite understanding that for us humans, such things were more of a private matter and although I had explained this to her many times before, I did not want to have the conversation again in front of Sakura so I smiled and decided to move the conversation forwards.

"How is Kuraokami? Last time I saw him was little under a year ago, has the heat affected him at all?" Kuzuryu instantly smiled and a loving glow lit up her face as she played with her hair, telling us all about her husband and how much she loved him though she complained that he was as oblivious as human males and hadn't even noticed the way she had purposefully polished her scales on their six hundredth and fifty second thousandth anniversary. Sakura spluttered at the date so I quickly explained under my breath that these dragons did not die because their powers were tied to the land in which they lived, Mount Tatsu. So long as their home had energy and life, so did they.

"Amazing. I knew you could summon dragons, Yume-san, but are they all in your service? Can you command any of them to your side? What about the Dragon King?" She asked however Kuzuryu haughtily interrupted.

"I am not a _slave_, human child, I am merely a loyal servant to His Majesty and he shows favour to Yume-sama, therefore she is our princess and I shall always provide her with whatever she needs whenever she summons me." Sakura blushed, quickly apologising and saying that she had meant no offense at all so I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Kuzu is right, I am not their master. In fact when I summon them, they have every right and power to simply ignore me and not come to my side. Perhaps not some of the lesser dragons, but when I was summoned to their home many years ago, I worked hard at establishing relationships with every dragon so that they would know that I meant them no harm and would be their friend. As a matter of fact, my summoning jutsu is incomplete. By all means, all the dragon summoners before me would perform a chaining jutsu to seal the bond between us and would force the dragons to obey, but I do not believe in taking away someone's free will." Kuzuryu glowed softly at me, smiling with her delicate lips as her pearly gaze glittered.

"That is correct and this is why Yume-sama is our most beloved and respected princess yet. Some of my kind still do not exactly trust her, such as my big brother Aido-Wedo, the Rainbow Serpent." Sakura glanced at me, silently asking if Kuzuryu was being serious and I gave a small nod of my head. Aido had always been suspicious of me as a human, not trusting me and he had a rather…dazzling personality on account of him always shining with a multitude of rainbows. "There's also Seiryu, the Constellation Dragon and one of the four Primal Dragons of my homeland. Let's see, who else?" Kuzuryu wondered aloud and I felt a little disheartened as she listed off all these dragons whom I was still trying to earn the trust of. "Bolla of Sleep, Dreams and Nightmares and his brother Boitata of the Blazing Flame…there are quite a few actually."

"Thank you Kuzu, that is very encouraging." I exhaled, sinking low into the water as Sakura turned back to Kuzuryu who was elegantly washing her long hair which was at least three times the length of her body.

"You mentioned one called Seiryu, one of the Primal Dragons? What does that mean?" She asked and Kuzuryu chuckled softly, lounging back rather seductively without even meaning to and I could sense Sakura blushing again, affected by the mysterious beauty that every dragon possessed in their own unique way. Kuzuryu was simply too devastatingly stunning to not be noticed.

"Well you see, we have the Dragon King, but then there are his four most trusted and powerful dragons who serve directly beneath him, helping to manage the vast lands. They act as guardians and protectors over the four corners. Seiryu is one of them and there are three others. Another is Bensaiten, Dragon Over all that Flows such as time, water, music and such. She is extremely powerful, though not as beautiful as me." Kuzuryu boasted as she let her wet hair slide prettily through her fingers. "Another is Orochi who rules over the Earth and has eight rather ugly heads, but lastly is Zennyo, Dragon of the Skies, Thunder and Rain. Lightning too, but that doesn't exactly flow very well." Kuzuryu regarded Sakura carefully, her rather unnerving eyes making Sakura shift uncomfortably. "You know, if you repeat this to anyone, human child, I shall come unbidden to this realm and consume you in one large gulp, understood? This is _private _and _delicate _information between dragons. By all accounts, I should not have even told you their names."

"Don't worry! I won't tell a soul!" Sakura squeaked so I touched her arm, giving her a warm smile.

"Kuzu is only teasing, if this type of information was valuable then she would not have told you anything at all." I assured her and Kuzuryu cracked a rather wild grin which looked as if her dragon form as about to burst free at any moment and eat us both. Sakura visibly relaxed before asking if I had ever summoned one of the four Primes. "Well yes, I have summoned Orochi before as he seems to like me. Or at least, he likes me physically enough to not mind being asked for help. As for the others? No, I have not summoned any of them as I knew they would find it offensive to be called forwards unless I was in genuine danger and needed someone incredibly powerful to save me. I believe I remember calling upon Bensaiten once before during the Third Shinobi War in an instance where I almost died, but I do not remember anything except performing the summoning jutsu." I looked towards Kuzuryu, silently asking for an answer.

"Yes, that old worm answered you. She came back complaining about how reckless and dim-witted you were as a stubborn human child." Kuzuryu told me and I relaxed a little. Bensaiten was a sharp tongued dragon, one of the oldest of them all and never hid the fact that she found it deplorable that they had to rely on a human to maintain the balance of their world, but she was also fairly soft as evidenced by the fact that despite the fact I had no chakra left and no other choices, she had come to my side and halted the flow of time long enough to take me away from danger. For her, time was effortless to control. The only thing was, there was a limit to how much she could change it. She herself could do nothing, but she could turn back time to a maximum of a minute and what the people inside her bubble of space did with that extra minute handed back to them was of their own decision. I must remember to thank her next time I go to the dragon's home or next I summon her.

"So…this king, does he have a name?" Instantly Kuzuryu's narrowed and Sakura flinched away from her so before Kuzuryu could say something unkind, I cut in ahead of her.

"The Dragon King is nothing less than a god, Sakura, it is extremely disrespectful to speak his name aloud if you are not a dragon yourself." I explained to her and she quickly closed her mouth, not wanting to insult Kuzuryu and end up eaten. "Outside of the dragons' world, only I know his name and I cannot summon him lightly. If I were to summon the Dragon King himself, it would mean that I was on my very last chance and to call for him demands incredible amount of chakra, a level that I do not possess. To my understanding, the previous chosen dragon summoners spent their entire lives trying to summon the Dragon King for their own gain. Often, they ended up dead." Her eyes widened in alarm, quickly turning towards me with a splash of water.

"What? You could die? Yume-san!"

"Do not worry, I have no intention of summoning him unless it was a life or death situation and there are plenty of other dragons whom I can summon who would be equally up to the task of defeating almost any foe I could ever face. More than that, I could even summon two dragons at once if I needed, such as Kuzu and her husband, Kuraokami, or the twin dragons we mentioned earlier." Sakura seemed so fascinated by the world of dragons that she continued to ask questions until finally Kuzuryu lifted her hand.

"I must return. I have gathered more than enough energy to supply my home for even a few years and we have plenty flowing through naturally. It was good to sit and talk to you princess, human child, summon me again if ever you two are taking a bath." She told us before disappearing in a misty shimmer, the water rippling softly before all traces of her ever existing were gone. Sakura remained stupefied, taking a moment to wallow in all the information she had absorbed before I chuckled and prodded her awake.

"Maybe we should leave, Sakura. We're starting to turn into old prunes." Looking at our wrinkled hands, we both giggled together cheerfully before rising from the water and leaving, a last glance turning backwards to where Kuzuryu had bathed upon a rock like a mystical spirit from another world, which was exactly what she was.


	45. Chapter 45

The day long awaited had finally arrived and I sat within the stands next to Sakura at the front row, looking down to where Naruto was facing Neji as the first combatants for the day. Hundreds, no thousands, of people had come to watch, all sitting in the stands of the arena cheering and placing their bets whilst the more important guests sat in elevated boxes, away from the common crowd. My eyes remained trained completely on Naruto, the roar of the crowds dulling in my ears as I tuned out everything else. This was his moment, the moment he had been training for. Jiraiya had assured me that he had exceeded his expectations, sometimes carrying him home completely wiped out and I'd let him put him to bed and sit awhile with me to talk. When he wasn't acting all creepy, that is.

Going strong straight from the start, Naruto began with shadow doppelgangers to try and get Neji off guard, but the Hyuga boy was nothing short of impressive. His technique was physically flawless and Naruto struggled to even get in close, even with his diversion tactic. "What?! I know Naruto landed a hit!" Sakura gasped as we all witnessed a sudden burst of chakra energy and a fast spinning circle that surrounded Neji, or rather _was _Neji, and flung Naruto away from him. "Yume-san, what was that?"

"It's called the Rotation Technique, typically taught only in the Hyuga clan main branch." I began to explain to Sakura and Ino who leaned in to listen. "More specifically, this is the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation technique. Due to the Byakugan, those in the Hyuga clan have a visual range of nearly three hundred and sixty degrees which allows them to anticipate their opponents attacks. Before any connection can be made, the person who possesses the Byakugan emits a large amount of chakra from chakra points all over the body before then repelling the attack by spinning quickly, forming a cocoon shell around them." I explained it to both girls who nodded their heads in understanding.

"So Naruto didn't do any damage at all." Sakura looked a little downhearted so I smiled.

"Don't give up on him yet, Naruto always pulls through." This made her cheer up a little so she smiled, returning her attention to the match. I struggled to watch Naruto be on the receiving end of the Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms technique, hitting his body repeatedly at all the most vital points before sending him flying away. Instantly I was up on my feet, narrowing my gaze as I silently willed him to be alright, to stand up and continue fighting. I knew he had it in him, he was Uzumaki after all and we do not go down easily. Our strength was unrivalled, our vitality and perseverance unmatched, the blood of my sister runs through Naruto's veins and I know that he will not give up this fight.

Of course Naruto stood up and it made me relax back into my seat, watching as he faced Neji fearlessly. The two even started talking, Neji opening up and revealing some of the secrets held between the main branch and the cadet branch of his family, all of which I already knew. It was a sad story, however I don't think Neji knew all of it. After all, _I _was the one who was charged with taking the body to the Land of Cloud in order for the peace treaty to be finalised. I had hated that mission, but I had completed it without a word.

Naruto was fired up, determined to prove Neji wrong and when he began to overflow with chakra, an instinctive and unbound fear slammed against me without warning as nine wispy tails of swirling chakra emitted behind him, that same signature taking me thirteen years back to the time when I had lost that which had been most precious to me. I gagged, sickened to my stomach as I hunched over and shivered, staring into dark space as Sakura quickly gripped my shoulders and tried to ascertain what was wrong. That fox, Naruto was using its power, how on earth did he gain so much control? I knew he and I had talked a lot about how to contain the beast inside him and I had trained him in several sealing jutsu which he had no aptitude for and little skill in, but to actually…? I couldn't take it, I was unprepared for this. Exactly _what _had Jiraiya been teaching him?!

To my shame, I missed a part of the match as I couldn't bear to look at Naruto whilst his chakra was overflowing with the signature of that beast I had faced long ago, but when I finally heard cheering I forced myself to look up and see Naruto deliver his final blow, bursting up from the ground and punching Neji with so much force that he knocked him to the ground and took out the last of his strength. I was proud, but I was also afraid. He was growing older now, more powerful and that would only mean trouble. He had to learn how to tame the beast inside him but I wasn't the one to do it, I didn't really know anything about the Kyuubi itself as my duty as a vessel was vastly different to Naruto's. Kushina, please help me. I don't know what to do!

"And the winner is…Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone else was cheering, smiling broadly at Naruto's admittedly unlikely victory but I couldn't smile, I didn't even clap. I just stared down at him, wondering when did he get so tall? The years had flown by and I was unable to take them back. Maybe I should summon for Bensaiten and ask her to freeze time for me so that Naruto would never grow older. Kakashi was right, I clung too closely to the past and to what I did not want to release from my side. If I could, I would protect my boys forever. No, they're not my boys. They are Sasuke Uchiha, the boy with a vengeance and Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who carried a monster inside him. I cannot pretend that they are mine, they are not and it is unfair for me to cling so tightly onto them. Kakashi was right about that, as well as something else. I needed them far more than they needed me.


	46. Chapter 46

I was still reeling from the shock after Shikamaru's fight with Temari, barely keeping myself together though I relaxed after Guy and Lee arrived, as did Sasuke and Kakashi though they were late. I really have to remind him that some things are too important to be late for, that Kakashi. But then I remembered my last words to him and I winced visibly, knowing that a lecture from me was probably the last thing he wanted.

Lifting my head I exhaled slowly, sensing Lee's distress and frustration about no longer being able to compete but Guy was right by his side, I was confident that Lee would pull through. He still had the use of one arm, perhaps I could teach him one handed techniques? It would be an arduous and slow process, but it would be something. After Gaara made it down to the arena, I caught the sight of some blood on his clothes and immediately became worried. "Where's Shikamaru and Naruto?" I demanded to know, not seeing them in the stadium and they hadn't come back at all.

"How should I know?" Ino answered with disinterest, already cheering for Sasuke. "They took the stairs back right? They'll be here in a minute." I was worried but I forced myself to remain calm. I have to begin letting go, I have to grow up now, I can't forever keep them under my wing. I have to…but I don't want to. My head was spinning with all my mixed feelings and confusion, so much so that I only barely realised that Kakashi had suddenly appeared right in front of me. I started slightly, eyes immediately locking onto him as he crouched on the top bar of the railing, one hand anchoring him down so that he was balanced whilst the other reached out towards me.

Because of the fact I hadn't expected him to talk to me, let alone come anywhere near me for at least a few days, I was too shocked to react even as he curled his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me closer. Before I knew it, my head was hidden against his neck and his arm was gently squeezing me into him where that peaceful relief flowed through my body at his touch. My eyes were wide, staring up into the open sky as all of my confusion and worries simply faded away and I finally relaxed. I could sense Guy smiling whilst the kids just looked all confused though Sakura was beaming from ear to ear.

"Kakashi…"

"What's up?" He greeted nonchalantly as he pulled back and let me go, making me giggle softly at his carefree tone.

"You're late." I told him in a half hearted attempt to scold him, our faces leaning in towards one another as his gaze never once left mine. He was back. Really back, this was the Kakashi that I knew well and loved. "You're teaching your students bad habits."

"That's too bad, oh well. Too late now." He answered me without shame and I gave him a wry smile before he tapped his forehead against mine. "We'll talk later."

"Okay." Feeling better and more settled Kakashi hopped down and casually strolled up to Guy to sand next to him as I took my seat, watching Gaara and Sasuke fight. He truly was an amazing boy, he carried the Uchiha name well. Part of me wished his father could see him now, wondering if he would be comparing him to Itachi in this moment instead of appreciating how hard Sasuke was fighting. I guess that's why Sasuke liked having me train with him or watch him fight, because I never compared him to anyone else. When I was there for him, it was always just Sasuke. He'd improved drastically in just one month, his speed was incredible.

I was surprised also by the fact that Kakashi had taught him the Lightning Blade technique but it did make a lot of sense when you thought about it. It was the only way for someone to get past that sand defence of Gaara's, the Lightning Blade would be able to cut through it and land a hit without fail. As Sasuke ripped himself away from the sand shell and the hole he had created, the stadium suddenly filled with feathers and I quickly looked to my left, eyes narrowed as I sensed a large amount of chakra being used. "Genjutsu." Instantly I pressed my hands together with two fingers on each hand pointing upwards. "Kai Release!" Guy, Kakashi and Sakura had did the same and I took a moment to feel proud of her quick thinking.

Immediately afterwards there was a boom of sound and smoke blasted from the Hokage box, causing me to whirl around and instantly grip my fingers into fists. "Old man Hokage!"

"Yume watch out!" I hissed sharply between my teeth as a shadow dropped down in front of me, reaching out with an attack to try and paralyse me but with a clean sweep I sent them flying backwards with so much force their spine broke upon impact with a wall. Turning my head I gave a nod to Guy, assuring him I was alright as I stood protectively near to the kids even though the old man was in trouble. He had been taken to the central viewing tower and surrounded by a barrier, one that looked pretty indestructible.

"Jutsu of the All Seeing Sun – Release!" Pressing my hands together my eyes suddenly burned as I looked down upon the village, seeing everything that was happening as Guy and Kakashi stood with their backs to me, the three of us forming up together in order to keep one another safe. "The old man's been taken by the Hokage of Sunagakure, but I believe it is actually Orochimaru, I can see through his disguise." I began to report, making sure to carefully draw in every detail. "The barrier has been erected by four Sound Ninja, there are also giant snakes by the East Gate with around one hundred Sand Ninja infiltrating into the village." I closed my eyes and broke the jutsu, returning to my normal vision once more.

Two ninja rushed directly for Sakura who had been standing rather defencelessly however Kakashi moved before I did, leaping in front of her and with a vicious slice of his arms with a kunai knife in each one, killed them as I placed my hand upon Sakura's shoulder, ready to move her out of danger with Naruto already tucked and carried under my other arm, sleeping away like a baby. Honestly, this boy will be the death of me one day. "Stay here for a bit Sakura, Guy and I will go to thin down the ranks a little." He said with a smile to her, trying to keep her calm but Sakura was breathing rather erratically. "Sakura? You have a talent for genjutsu, right? Undo the genjutsu on Naruto and Shikamaru and wake them up, I have another mission for you!"

By this point I had put Naruto down safely next to Sakura and leaped over the seats, spiralling in the air with my hands gripping onto the back of someone's chair and my feet were a whirlwind of fury, taking down several more Sound Ninja before I spoke Guy's name, giving him a warning before I sprung forwards and landed on his shoulders in an elegant crouch, three kunai knife situated between my fingers in each hand and crossed them to protect him from a blow from above, slicing aside the attack before springing upwards into the air, battling furiously. Sasuke was already gone, I couldn't see him and Gaara had also disappeared with his teammates. I was worried about him but at this moment in time, I had other things to worry about. Namely, the fact that a rather intense group of Sound Ninja had converged upon me.

A snaking rope coiled around my leg as I began to descend, making me quickly look down before all at once I was yanked from the air, crying out as I was pulled to the ground with extreme force and a lightning attack was powered into my back, firing me up with incredible amounts of power which ripped the air from my lungs. That had hurt, those bastards. Ganging up on a woman isn't exactly polite ya know! For a moment I lay still, feigning unconsciousness with my eyes closed so that they would drop their guard, reading their chakra signatures carefully. By doing this, I learned which type of jutsu they preferred, their level of skill, their positions and how many there were.

They were all high level, they'd possibly give me a bit of a tough time if I didn't put much effort into this, but I was never one to back down from a fight. "We were ordered to take down the sealing specialist, I didn't think it would be so easy." One of them stated, giving me a hearty kick and as I was tossed onto my side, I reached out and grabbed their leg, eyes flashing as his mouth dropped in alarm. "Hey!" Before anyone else could react I broke his leg ruthlessly, turning onto my hands to push upwards and twist, fist closing as the jutsu flowed through my arm and into a burning fiery white light that surrounded my fist.

"Light Release – Bright Burning Flame!" With a single punch I took out the Sound Ninja, the flames dancing over his skin and he screamed as they then jumped to the ninja next to him, my chakra controlling their movements with careful precision until all of them were consumed. They didn't burn, the fire actually fed upon their chakra and burned it out of their bodies to leave them weak to my next attack, a series of blows and strikes which knocked them out completely. There were still too many of them, plus there are those snakes to worry about as I could already feel them tearing up the village.

Also, Naruto and Sakura along with Shikamaru and Kakashi's tracking dog, Pakkun, were leaving to chase after Sasuke. I had to trust them to take care of things, but still, I wasn't quite ready to completely let go. "Ninja Art of the Summoning – I summon thee, Kazeryu!" The wind instantly whirled, creating a twisting cyclone of air around me which then materialised into a dark coloured dragon with stormy grey eyes. Kazeryu blinked, his body coiling around me easily and settling across my shoulders.

"_It's been a while, what's up princess? You look like you're in a bit of trouble._" Kazeryu noted to me calmly, his small body wrapping itself around me naturally like a cooling breeze. I smiled, stroking him under his chin as his nose pressed against my cheek, happy to see me after not being summoned for quite some time. Kazeryu was the smallest of all the main dragons though no less powerful. Usually I used him to send messages across great distances, however this time I knew he would be the best choice for what I needed.

"Would you mind terribly if you would follow my nephew and his friends Kaze? I worry about him getting in over his head but I'm a little tied up here. Don't interfere unless you absolutely have to and stay hidden, could you do that for me please?" I asked and my friend nodded his head, uncoiling himself from around my body before spiralling up into the air, merging with the wind and disappearing from sight to follow after Naruto. It made me feel a little more contented knowing that Kaze was watching over him. Kazeryu usually had the temperament of a gentle summer breeze, kind and warm but when you angered him, he would snap into a hurricane of wrath that would tear anything to pieces. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would be safe with him watching over them. With an exhale I leaped up into the air, going towards the East Gate in order to take out those snakes and Sand Ninja who were attempting to take over Konohagakure, something I simply refused to allow. "Light Release – Star Fall!" Light erupted around me into concentrated little balls before darting forwards like shooting stars and they struck the snakes each in their eyes and faces as I landed on top of a building, standing on pointed toe to remain balanced. "Fire Style – Dragon's Flame!"

A huge burst of flame erupted from my mouth and I sprayed it over the three giant snakes, causing them to hiss and writhe away from the attack as I pushed them away from the village so that they could not cause any more chaos. Hands already blurring, a huge seal suddenly appearing in the sky above them, my chakra spiking as I summoned more of it forwards. "Sealing Jutsu – Imprison." With a downward push of my hands the chains sprouted downwards from the airborne seal, wrapping themselves around the coiling snakes as their giant tongues flickered, doing my best to keep them from escaping but their bodies continually writhed and slithered out of the chains' grasp, forcing me to constantly try and trap them again though as their heads hit against the barrier wall they remained trapped inside.

So long as they didn't figure out to bury underneath, we'd be alright for the time being. "Uzumaki! How long can you hold them?" Ibiki demanded, appearing on the roof with me as I maintained my posture, concentrating on the prison seal.

"Not for very long, they'll figure out how to escape soon enough and my chains can't hold them down, they're too strong physically." I winced as one of the chains snapped completely, causing a twinge in my body which I ignored. "I'm buying you time, so get on with it already and kill them!"

"Yes ma'am." He answered and I was slightly surprised by his respectful term of address but made no comment as he rallied our people to attack again but I was already beginning to slip. My teeth grinding against one another, one of the snakes crashed against the barrier wall and managed to slip outside, hissing and lifting its angular head to come directly towards me. I was still holding the other two down, I can't let go and I can't move otherwise the seal would be broken. Still, that is one frightening vision to see a snake's mouth come striking directly towards you, fangs bared and that creepy tongue flickering.

Without warning a giant toad suddenly appeared and crashed into the snake, flattening it completely and my mouth dropped open as I stared, not expecting a _toad _of all things, but at least I knew where it came from. Cracking a crooked grin, I looked towards Jiraiya as he laughed. "Ibiki! Long time no see! Sheesh, I would have thought you'd have matured a little by this point and not just that hulking bulk of yours, I couldn't just stand back and watch you get shown up by that woman!" Jiraiya teased and I pretended to take offence.

"What's wrong with me being a woman you perverted geezer?" Our eyes levelled before we grinned at one another, Jiraiya sitting on top of the toad's head like he was having a whale of a time. I was glad to see him, he'd saved me from being a snake's dinner after all.

"Nothing, but it gets me all stirred up knowing I rescued a total babe like you. Reward me later with a few kisses and a strip tease?" He asked hopefully so I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams, you really are a sick dumbass." Slowly beginning to relax my stance, I maintained the chakra field around the barrier to keep it stable before drawing blood from my thumb. "But since you're showing off and all, I think I'll join in with the friendly competition. Ibiki! Keep everyone back away from the snakes, the pervert and I will deal with them, you focus on the Sand Ninja." I swung out my bleeding hand before jumping with a twist from the rooftop, gliding down to the ground before I landed on something solid and immediately pressed my blood onto the ground. "Ninja Art of the Summoning- I summon thee…" I found myself suddenly feeling a pull, mind drifting towards a name which bubbled to the surface and passed my lips before I could even think about who it was I was summoning. "Zennyo!" I had never summoned Zennyo before in my life so when the sky suddenly clouded over with thick storm clouds which flashed with pure white lighting, my eyes widened slightly as the massive shape of Zennyo cut through with a sharp roar that sounded like a thunder crack, splitting the air as his jet black body slithered around the building I stood upon before his arching neck bowed to eyeball me carefully. There was lightning in his eyes, the orbs a swirling mass of clouds which flashed behind the narrowed slit of a pupil and I couldn't help but feel intimidated as huge claws dug into the building.

"_My homeland has been alive with whispers about you, human vessel. Many speak your name with reverence and respect so I have come myself to see what all this fuss is about." _His voice was intimidating too, rumbling with a constant threat deep inside which seemed to promise to snap you into pieces without thought. _"Now show me why my King is so adamant that you are important to my kind, I shall watch with interest but beware, should you disappoint me, I shall have no qualms eating you and consuming your energy."_

"You know, the entire reason I summoned you was so that you would help." I told him bluntly, my own temper chasing away my initial shock as I placed my hands on my hips, everyone else staring at the huge dragon that had appeared in the village. "It is my home that is being threatened right now, so help me do something about it!"

"_No_." I growled, gripping my hair in frustration before I turned and walked away with a slice of my hand.

"Very well, do as your please just don't cause trouble!" I ordered him before turning and pointing at him warningly, my eyes blazing fiercely as the prison seal finally broke and the last two snakes surged forwards. "And don't even think about eating anyone either, or I'll be the one to chop you up and serve you for dinner!" Throwing my weight backwards I fell downwards, pushing my chakra to my feet so that when I landed on a snake's head it crashed into the ground with a boom, fresh blood spraying from its injury but I was already running up its snaking body, rushing to help Jiraiya and his toad who had been wrapped up by the other snake, the third which had been initially crushed beginning to lift itself back up.

They were hardy creatures, it seems, and I could also sense that they had been infused with powerful chakra. "Jiraiya!" I called out in warning and he looked my way, seeing me appear with my arms blazing with chakra and lightning. "Lightning Blade – Raikiri!" In a blur of speed I sliced through the snake's body, severing it in half and it made this spine jarring screech of a hiss, falling down as the toad was freed and I turned in the air, quickly mapping out the other two snakes who were opening their mouths and releasing a twinned poison attack. "Earth Style – Mud Wall!" I blocked off most of the acid attack with Jiraiya also performing a jutsu though the sloshing liquid fell to the ground and burned through several buildings, setting them on fire so I landed on the roof and quickly summoned more chakra to me. "Water Style – Open the Heavens!"

It was good that Zennyo was here as the clouds were in perfect condition for a rainstorm, water crashing down in a thick wave from the skies before then thinning down to a thick deluge which doused out the flames and the snakes both hissed at me, their heads turning to focus upon me. Good, now that I had their attention, it left them blind to Jiraiya. "Haha! Take this you overgrown worms!" He yelled as his toad opened its mouth and hit them with huge mud balls as I performed another jutsu of slicing blades of air, slashing through their scales and caused them to quickly dive away to avoid being further injured, attempting to escape. Zennyo watched me, giving away nothing but I could tell he was bored as he was growling, tail swishing to take off a rooftop.

"Hey! Stop destroying my home!" I thundered at him angrily, momentarily distracted and I missed the fact that a snake tail had swung at me and crashed into my gut, knocking me down and I slammed through building after building, taking down the walls as I had to quickly push my chakra to the back of my body to protect myself until finally I came to a painful stop, bruised, bleeding and a little broken but I got back up, refusing to give up now. "Stupid snake. Orochimaru, I'm going to de-fang you the moment I'm done here." I muttered under my breath as I indignantly stormed back to the fight. Jiraiya was trying to hold the two of them down, the toad gripping both heads under his arm whilst Jiraiya performed a jutsu, however Sand Ninja appeared from the earth and leaped towards his unprotected back. "Oh I don't think so!"

Kunai knife were flung from my hands and they took out every single one of them with expert precision, making them drop to the ground before I too leaped upwards. "Jiraiya, send your toad away!" I called to him, landing on the roof once more and rushing forwards. He turned his head, beginning to question me but I cut across him. "Trust me!" With a single nod of his head, Jiraiya sent his companion back to his own home, leaving the snakes to suddenly crash to the ground where they shook themselves off and lifted their heads again.

I landed in front of Jiraiya, ready to shield him from harm as my hands performed the signs I needed to concentrate my chakra. They were completely focused on us, eyes glaring with their hissing tongues flickering from their pointed snouts and bared their scythe like fangs. "Art of the Light Jutsu – Banishing Technique!" I could feel Jiraiya's wide eyes on my back as I suddenly burst with brilliant light and the shining streams flew towards the snakes, gripping onto their necks as they tried to escape but once I had my chakra locked onto them, there was nowhere for them to run. "Release!" Punching a fist into my open palm I closed my eyes, focusing with all my strength to forcibly send these snakes back to where they came from, their bodies writhing and coiling in protest but they flaked away like ash, disappearing on the wind before with a final burst of smoke, they disappeared along with the severed snake I had killed earlier.

Instantly my body slumped, falling to my knees but Jiraiya kindly kept me from falling on my face. "I didn't think it was possible to forcibly banish someone else's summon, you really are one of a kind." I smiled as I remained partially upright, breathing deeply as my chakra settled. I was a little low but I could keep fighting if necessary, I wasn't done yet.

"It's a dangerous jutsu and could cause harm to the creature I'm banishing, I didn't want your toad friend to be caught by accident." I told him before rising back to my feet. Zennyo was observing me curiously and I looked directly up to him, opening my mouth to ask why he was still here and if he wasn't going to help to go home but I suddenly felt a crashing coldness pierce my heart. It felt as if a flame had gone out inside me, snuffed out and taking away its warmth. The chakra signature of the old man, I couldn't sense it anymore. "Impossible." Quickly I flew up to the roof with powerful leaps and bounds, performing the jutsu of the all seeing eye and when I saw old man Sarutobi lying perfectly still on the roof with a pool of his own blood, I felt like everything inside me snapped in half and shattered into a thousand pieces.

For a moment I didn't react, too much in denial to believe it was true but when he did not move or even draw breath, my tearful cries turned into a mournful and agonised scream of hate and rage. Light radiated from me in hot waves, bursting outwards as I lost control over the miasma inside me and it twistingly sought to seize its chance to escape, rising up like bile in my throat as everything around me began to be ripped to pieces, shattering under the force of my exploding chakra. It hurt. It hurt so much that I couldn't breathe. Old man…Sarutobi…he can't be gone. He just can't be. He was like a grandfather to me, to us all. Without him everything will crumble and collapse. He's gone. Just like that. It hurts more than I can bare.

As I screamed and cried I gripped onto my chest, curling up into a pathetic ball whilst rising up into the air with a rush, gleaming so brilliantly that people had to look away to avoid being blinded. The miasma fed off my pain, drawing strength from it and began to attack the cages of its seal to try and escape me, hissing and screeching at the darkest pit of my soul whilst everything around me faded to a blur. I sensed Kakashi nearby, shouting my name and Guy doing the same, everyone evacuating to avoid being caught in the danger zone but for once, I was too wrapped up in my own head to even hear Kakashi. He wasn't shouting loud enough, I can't hear him. I'm lost, the miasma is drawing me in, taking over my body. Someone needs to bring me back and snap me awake before I'm lost forever in my own body.

A burst of warmth suddenly appeared in my chest, hot and vibrant though small before another followed, this one cool and calming and together they made the screams dull to a quiet throbbing in my head. "..ume!..." Someone was calling for me, they were close by. Two voices, shouting in unison. "..Yu…!...Yume…!" They were desperate but I couldn't snap myself awake, it was growing dark yet it was so bright, the light becoming twisted and corrupted by the miasma as I slowly lost my sight.

"_MOM_!" The voices of Naruto and Sasuke suddenly penetrated my mind and shattered the darkness around me, filling my entire world with life as I remembered their faces, remembered how much I loved them and that love eclipsed all my pain and grief, allowing me to fight back the miasma and push it back down where it couldn't ever resurface again. My chest ached but not with complete sadness, I was a little shocked too. They'd both called me mom. They'd never called me mom before, what is this feeling? Happiness? Elation? Peace? It was something so indescribable I could hardly even comprehend it myself. I guess it was just…love. Maternal, instinctive, unconditional love. Of _course _they were my boys, they were like my own sons and nothing can ever take that feeling away from me, no matter how old they got.

Even though they didn't need me to hold their hands anymore, I can still watch their backs, support them from behind and help push them forwards towards their dreams. That was my role, I didn't need to protect them all the time, just remind them that they always had a home to come back to, someone who would always believe in them, someone they could trust without question. I may not be their birth mother, but these feelings are the same as if I were and no one was ever going to take that away from me.

As the blazing light receded I dropped from the skies, crashing back towards the earth with my limbs reaching upwards as I failed to summon the strength to even catch myself. I didn't have to, though. Kazeryu snaked himself around my body with a warm breeze to slow my fall and Zennyo allowed me to land upon his giant nose, letting me rest there with my limbs splayed uselessly as my head rolled back. I was exhausted, but already I could feel my chakra recharging and my strength returning so that by the time Zennyo placed me on the ground, I was able to slide down and stand up on my own two feet.

Kazeryu nuzzled me and I smiled weakly, rubbing him under the chin whilst facing Zennyo's overpowering magnificence. "_I give you permission to summon me, human, for whatever purpose you may need." _He told me gravely, lifting up his great head and Kazeryu rose up to join him, the smallest dragon floating right next to the largest. _"But should you ever disappoint me, or if I simply feel like it, I'll still eat you."_

_"Zennyo-sama, you shouldn't be so rude to the princess, she is the kindest summoner we have ever had. She cares for us."_ Kazeryu scolded Zennyo softly but he merely grunted in reply, a huge bolt of lightning crashing down and pulsing though him dramatically before with a flash, both of them were gone. The clouds lingered after him, static and thick to the point of being almost completely black and as the rain fell, my face remained turned upwards towards them to feel the cold tears of heaven upon my cheeks.

"Yume! Yume we're here!" Naruto yelled and I turned around, barely having time to see both him and Sasuke before they had both flung themselves upon me, their momentum throwing me to the ground as they gripped onto me fiercely like they were afraid I was going to die before their eyes. "You sounded like you were in so much pain, it hurt to see you like that!" Naruto practically yelled at me, looking completely beaten up and he was trembling from the exhaustion he felt and the strain on his body it had taken just to run to me. Sasuke was the same though he too refused to let go, lifting his narrowed eyes to look at me unforgivingly.

"You push yourself too hard, don't you ever listen to anyone?!" He demanded and I stared at them both, realising that it wasn't just the rain that was sliding down their cheeks but tears too. "I don't know what made you snap like that this time, but one day you're going to lose control and then you'll be lost for good! You promised to always be there for us, right? If you break your word, I'll hate you forever! You're the last person I have that I…that I…" He trailed off, gripping a hand to his face as his shoulders shook, Naruto in exactly the same state so without a word I opened my arms and drew them close to me, their hair sticking to my skin as I held them in the rain.

"I love you too." I murmured, making Sasuke jerk slightly and Naruto lift his head to look at me. "Always and forever. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, against everything the world could ever throw at me, I'll always love you both. Naruto. Sasuke." I pushed them back a little so I could look them in the eye, my expression placid but grave. "Don't doubt me. Have complete and utter faith in my strength, abilities and my feelings for you both. Understood?" My face crumbling a little I bit down on my lip and dragged them back into my embrace, voice cracking to a bare whisper as the rain washed away our tears. "Don't doubt me…don't you guys ever doubt me…"


	47. Chapter 47

After Zennyo's summoning, the rain did not stop for two days which was when we had the funeral for the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. I liked the rain, it hid the fact that some people were crying, though it was also miserable. Just like everyone else I wore full black, my hair hanging limply around my face and somewhat dulled by the wetness of the rain. I'd always put my faith in the old man, always known I could turn to him if I needed help and when I needed him the most, he was always there without me even needing to ask. He really did love everyone in this village like they were his family, he was a man like any other even if he did smoke too much. I could very well relate to how Asuma must be feeling right now, but I couldn't find the words to try and offer him my condolences. Sometimes, words weren't enough.

Even after everyone else had wandered away I remained standing in front of his funerary shrine, looking at his picture and the rain sodden flowers that had been placed there. He was dead and buried, just like that. I knew he wasn't exactly young, in fact he really was old but he'd hung on for so long that I think it was the Will of Fire alone that kept him going. "I'll miss you, old man Hokage." I murmured softly, that dull ache in my chest slowly easing into a distant pulse as Sarutobi joined all the others that I carried in my heart as a memory. "Tell Kushina and Minato all about Naruto, okay? Just don't mention the incident with the paint please, my sister will kill me."

"She'll find out eventually." Kakashi spoke softly from behind me. I'd known he was there, I just couldn't face him just yet. "Kushina could always drag the truth from you, even if she had to beat it out of you." I gave a small smile, remembering all the times my sister would force me to tell her about the trouble I'd caused before I'd get hit on the head or something. "Yume, you'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain." His hand came to my shoulder though he maintained a small distance, knowing that to overcrowd me right now would be a bad idea as I still needed some space.

"Do you think I could have saved him?" I asked, thinking back to the barrier that had been placed around the old man and how he'd fought Orochimaru alone. "If I'd been able to break the barrier and get to him, do you think I could have stopped him from dying?"

"I think Lord Hokage had already made up his mind about what was going to happen." Kakashi answered me, squeezing my shoulder securely. "Not even you could have stopped him." It hardly helped but it was also somewhat the truth. I think in the end, this is exactly how the old man wanted to die. Protecting his beloved village and people. I bet he was happy to die this way, he had lived a fulfilling life after all. So with a bow of my head I reached up and gripped onto Kakashi's hand and he took that as an invitation, stepping forwards so that my back was pressed against his chest and his other arm circled around me, embracing me as I allowed myself to cry a little.

Everyone else had gone to eat dinner together as a final toast towards the old man's life but I just couldn't bring myself to go. I went home, the house feeling suspiciously quiet so I checked in Naruto's room to see him tucked up in bed facing the wall but I knew he wasn't sleeping. He snores when he sleeps, so this silence was a dead give away. Saying nothing I went inside and pulled the cover over his toes, naturally tucking him in before I leaned closer and placed a kiss on his temple, lingering a moment before then drawing back.

There were many things I wanted to say to him but I knew that right now he wanted time alone to process everything just like I did so I drew his curtains after closing the window so that the rain was dulled before leaving him in peace. Thunder rumbled after a distant flash of lightning as I sat in the kitchen with an untouched cup of tea in front of me. Surprisingly, the lightning made me think of the first time Naruto had witnessed a lightning storm. He'd been about two and had come crashing into my room wailing, flung himself under my covers and snuggled with me for the rest of the night.

He'd gotten used to them after that as I told him there was nothing to be frightened of and had cuddled him until he'd calmed down. Those days were simpler, not easy, but simpler. A soft tap sounded at my window and I slowly turned my head, seeing a shadow before with a burst of light it was illuminated and the wet mop of silvery hair flashed before my eyes. Kakashi. I got up and walked over, opening the window where he slid inside effortlessly, earning a puzzled look from me. "You could have just used the door, you know."

"Ah, right. I forgot." He excused but I just continued to look at him. How could you _forget _to use the door? "Can I use your shower? I've run out of hot water and haven't paid the bill in a while." I grit my teeth and exhaled in exasperation. Kakashi…you're too laid back for your own good.

"You know where the towels are." I agreed, gesturing to the cupboard. "Tea?"

"If you're making some, sure." Our words were short and a little awkward as he stood there, watching and observing every move and gesture I made until finally he turned and went to my bathroom to take a shower and dry off from the rain. I made him a cup of tea, pouring mine away as it had gone cold and made another one to actually drink this time, automatically making a few snacks and sandwiches as I suspected Kakashi had probably forgotten to eat today as well. I bet he _couldn't _pay his bills because he'd used the money to pay the hospital fees. Such an idiot. A loveable idiot, but still.

I waited for him to finish showering, listening to the sound of the water as Naruto's snores reverberated through the walls, satisfying me that he was at least sleeping. I'll talk to him tomorrow to make sure that he was alright, I'll also make sure to drop in on Sasuke too. Sipping at my tea I looked up when the bathroom door opened and steam poured out. It was a stupid bathroom, there was no ventilation and no window for the steam to go, it irritated me but there was very little I could do about it, I was constantly battling the mould on the walls to keep it from festering.

Kakashi stepped out in a dry set of clothing though he held his shirt in his hand, his torso completely bare so I averted my eyes and fought the blush on my cheeks at his chiselled muscles and pale skin which was stretched taut with every movement he made. "Yume, there's a hole in my shirt, can you fix it for me please?" He asked me imploringly, holding out the article of clothing and wiggled his finger through the hole to show me, the towel slipping down from his shoulder. He was still wearing his mask over the lower half of his face but he had taken off his headband and kept his scarred eye closed so that the Sharingan wasn't activated.

"Honestly, the amount of times I have to fix your clothes. Can you at least try not to rip them so often?" I sighed with a titter of my tongue though I couldn't help but sigh a little, taking the shirt from him and ordering him to sit down and drink his tea whilst I fetched a needle and some thread. When I returned I didn't even look twice at the fact that Kakashi had pulled down his mask to drink his tea, sitting down back in my seat after flicking on the lights and began to sew up the numerous holes and tears he had made in his shirt. "Couldn't you have just brought a shirt that wasn't this mutilated?"

"That's the best one I have, all the others need fixing too but I think I'll just throw them away and get new ones." He told me and I almost smacked my head on the table in despair.

"Kakashi, you're so hopeless." I told him bluntly before cracking a small smile. "Bring them to me tomorrow, I'll stitch up whatever I can so that you still have a few shirts going. You should have brought them to me sooner." He paused a moment, looking at me directly before turning his gaze to his tea.

"We weren't talking at that point." I jolted slightly and stabbed myself with the needle, hissing sharply and quickly yanking my finger away as it bled, Kakashi looking to me in alarm. "Yume! Are you alright? Here, let me see." Before I could assure him that it was nothing Kakashi had reached out and taken the hand I had impaled with a needle, carefully working his fingers over my own before then licking away the blood, making my neck flame up instantly as well as my cheeks as I stared at him. The small swell of blood disappeared and Kakashi relaxed, patting my hand with a calm smile. "There, all better."

"I…I used to do that sort of thing for Naruto you know, I'm not a child Kakashi." Stumbling slightly over my words I looked away from him, unable to hide the redness of my face so I busied myself with mending his shirt, trying to stay distracted however every now and again my eyes would stray towards him. He was reading his book with one hand and eating a sandwich with the other so I took this chance to study him a little. The gentle outline of his shoulders, the lines of his muscles which ran down his arms, across his chest, abdomen, the way his hair fell when it was damp, he was like the soft glow of moonlight reflected upon a tranquil water's surface. My throat suddenly went dry and as Kakashi glanced across to me I quickly looked away, finishing the last few stitches before I secured the thread then flung out the shirt, inspecting it closely. "This should do for now, let me know if anything comes lose or undone and I'll fix it again for you." I told him, handing it over and he put his book down to slide on his shirt.

I felt infinitely calmer the moment his body was covered though a little disappointed at the same time. I mentally slapped myself. Do not turn into Jiraiya, Yume! Think pure thoughts, you will not turn into a perverted woman! "Thank you Yume, you're the best." Kakashi smiled and for a brief moment I feared that he was leaving so I hurriedly tried to think of something to say.

"Well I have had plenty of practice considering Naruto always tears his clothes when he trains or he returns from a mission with you, it's a wonder he has any clothes left to be honest." I laughed softly though it was a little forced, looking around quickly. "Um, do you want something more to eat? I can make you an omelette if you like since I was going to make one anyway for myself, the eggs need using up but there are too many for me to use alone. Help me out?" I requested and Kakashi paused, halfway from rising to his feet before he then sat down.

"Sure, why not? You make great omelette and I haven't had home cooking in a while. Whilst training with Sasuke, we had to make do with what was nearby." He told me though I noticed that his eyes had strayed to the stack of papers on the table, branded with bright red warnings. Bills were a nuisance, you'd think that they'd get the message that I'd pay them when I had the money but they were all so uptight and wanting to be paid by a specific date all the time. So troublesome. The problem was I had so many outstanding bills, not just for myself but for Sasuke too. His weren't so bad, especially considering he hadn't been home in a month however Naruto had a habit of taking really long showers and leaving the hot water running whilst running out for things. He could be as forgetful as I was sometimes when it came to daydreaming.

As I passed I swept them away from Kakashi, dumping them on the kitchen worktop as well as the rest of Naruto's things that he'd left lying around. "Sorry for the mess, Naruto has become rather messy of late." I apologised, sending Kakashi a smile before beginning to make rice omelette with some extra ingredients to make it more flavoursome such as spring onions, bacon and ketchup to go on top. Once I was done, I placed the meal in front of Kakashi before bringing up my own, sitting opposite him where we both appreciated the meal with our hands pressed together before starting to eat.

"Ah…this is so good!" Kakashi exhaled, smiling happily as he take a huge bite of the omelette. "Cook for me every day Yume, please? Your food is the best."

"I was taught by the best, ya know." I chuckled, thinking to myself that it was just a simple meal but Kakashi ate every last bit and even licked the plate clean, sweeping his finger over the juices and left over rice to leave it practically spotless. "Do you want anything else? More tea? I think I have something for a dessert in the fridge."

"No, no, I don't want to intrude too much. I already owe you for the shower and the omelette." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand at me, licking his lips clean before he pulled his mask back over his face and stood up, picking up his book and sliding it into his pocket. "I'd better go whilst the rain has let up, otherwise I'll be soaked through again before I get home." Alarm flashed through me as Kakashi walked to the door, reaching out and opening it but as a crash of lightning split open the sky I had crossed the room and gripped onto the back of his shirt, making him stop and look over his shoulder at me. I was trembling but I don't know why. All I could feel was this deep and resounding fear of being left alone. With another flash of lightning the power cut out as the electric was shut off, making me feel even more depressed than before.

"Please. Don't leave." I whispered under the sound of rolling thunder but Kakashi must have heard me because he pushed the door shut, remaining standing in exactly the same place as I held onto him like a child. "It's dark, there's no heating and it's going to be cold, I can't offer you much else by means of food or entertainment but…I really want your company Kakashi. Please, stay with me." It really was cold. I was glad Naruto's room was always so warm otherwise he'd be up in the night shivering but my room was a different matter.

Turning around Kakashi placed his hand in the spot between my shoulders and pulled me towards him, letting me lean into his chest where his heart pulsed warmly against my cheek. "I don't mind the cold." He finally said and I laughed weakly, finally smiling properly for the first time that evening as I held onto Kakashi, his other hand combing through my hair. "Are you tired?" I nodded my head, my voice now completely lost but Kakashi didn't seem to mind as he stooped down and easily lifted me up, carrying me through our tiny apartment and into my box room which could barely fit the both of us inside.

He'd kicked off his shoes before entering, leaving them outside and somehow managed to slip inside without banging my head on the door and put me down on the futon, leaving me for a moment to close the curtains before he then returned. "I'll stay here with you, so just rest easy, okay Yume?"

"Kakashi, come here." I murmured, taking his wrist and drawing him to me. It was a little ridiculous, my futon was only big enough for one person but somehow Kakashi wriggled underneath the blanket with me, practically lying me on top of him with one arm curled over my waist as our breath mingled together. "Energy Jutsu – Activate." Whispering quietly with quick hand signals I placed my hands against Kakashi's chest and instantly filled him with warmth, activating his chakra to warm his body from the inside out. He looked at me in surprise so I gave him a smile, the soft glow of my hands the only constant light between the flashes of lightning outside that shattered our quite silence. "It'll keep you warm."

"What about you?" He asked me so I snuggled closer to him, feeling selfish for making him stay in such an uncomfortable and small space but I did not want him to go away from me.

"That's why I have you."


	48. Chapter 48

"Trust you, Kakashi, to have such a sharp sense of perception."

That voice. It was spine chilling and cold, as lifeless as a corpse at your feet. It had been a long time since I had last seen Itachi Uchiha, though we had never really been close I had been on several missions with him as an asset to the ANBU corps once or twice. We knew each other, we respected one another. We were never friends being that I was a little too old to be on such casual terms with him, even though we had been friendly whenever we had bumped into one another. However now as I stood with my hand wrapped around his wrist to stop him from driving a kunai knife into Kakashi's back, all I could feel was sadness and pity. _Itachi, you look like you have suffered in agony for a long time._ "Uzumaki."

"Itachi." I greeted him, giving a slow smile as I continued to hold back his knife from Kakashi, even though I knew that this body was a water doppelganger, I figured that my arrival would cause a sufficient distraction for the real Kakashi to get Kurenai away from danger. After all, _all _of these versions of Itachi were doppelgangers. "You look exhausted." I commented to him as Kakashi's head turned sharply.

"Yume, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed danger, so I came." I responded simply before slicing out my hand and cut through his water doppelganger. "Now get away from here, quickly." The image disappeared and Kakashi shot out of the water to grasp Kurenai, leaping a safe distance away as my eyes remained fixated solely on Itachi. His doppelganger disappeared and with a crashing explosion, I found myself completely engulfed with fire and water. By all means, I should have been severely injured by the blast but I had already taken precautionary measures. I surrounded myself with chakra, letting it flow from my body in a protective cocoon in a style similar to that of Neji Hyuga, a technique I had learned from watching him fight.

"Yume!" Kakashi barked out my name but as the water settled in a drizzling rain I remained standing upon the water untouched, still smiling warmly towards the new Itachi as his red eyes glowered at me.

"I am impressed, Uzumaki-san. You have not changed at all." Itachi spoke to me in that sombre tone of his. "I am also impressed that you, Kakashi, who are not even of Uchiha blood, have mastered the Sharingan this much. However your body, not being genetically adapted, is no match for that eye." I chanced a glance towards Kakashi, noticing how he was looking rather drained. I constantly warned him about using that Sharingan, it took up too much of his chakra and energy. "Do you know why the Uchiha clan has been lauded and feared as the most powerful? Let me show you…my clan's true strength!" Itachi had worked himself up, facing myself, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma who had also joined us even though I stood between my friends and Itachi, slightly to the side since I hadn't moved at all since arriving.

As Itachi closed his eyes, I heard Kakashi inhale sharply. "Don't look him in the eye! All of you!" I would have listened to Kakashi regardless, but, but I knew the effects of the Sharingan and its powers. All I needed was a little time to focus my chakra and pretend that it might have an effect on me. Closing my eyes I listened to him, changing the flow of chakra in my body to concentrate it in my eyes. "Listen to me, do not open your eyes for anything. If you meet eyes with him, you'll all be finished. Only another Sharingan can handle him now!"

"If one possesses the Sharingan…one can resist this Mangekeyo to an extent but _you _cannot break this special Sharingan jutsu." Itachi said with a grim expression that I could feel even through my closed eyes. "Tsukuyomi – The Nightmare Realm! Only someone with Kekkei Genkai and a Sharingan can stop me!" In the blink of an eye, at the speed of light, I moved. I slipped across the water and moved my body to cut in front of Kakashi, angled slightly towards Itachi and opened my eyes to reveal a storm of heat and a ring of intense magenta that radiated outwards from the collective chakra I positioned there. My hands blurred before clapping together, sensing Kakashi's intense pain as his chakra suddenly plummeted.

"Kai Release!" With intense power I managed to break the hold of the Sharingan, even making Itachi fall back a few steps as his eyes were burned as a result of my own chakra. It was a risky technique however with the added power of the Amaterasu chakra locked inside me, I could use it as a powerful anti-genjutsu technique. With a shadow doppelganger blurring behind me, I caught Kakashi as he dropped and kept him above the water as he laboured for breath, my arms latched tightly around him whilst I remained standing with an arm held outward, eyes still blazing as they focused on Itachi. "All of you stand back. I shall deal with him." I instructed calmly, hair sweeping with a rising breeze. "Itachi, what is your purpose here?" I asked him, wanting to know why he had come all the way to Konoha where it was most dangerous for him. "Is it because of Sasuke?"

"No." He said with a slight shortness of breath, meeting my illuminated gaze as I stood firmly against him. "What I seek is the legacy of the Fourth Hokage." Instantly my eyes narrowed and my entire stance shifted, becoming powerfully defensive as my mind snapped to Naruto. What does Itachi and this shark companion of his want with my nephew? I'll be damned before I let them place a single finger on him.

"Exactly who are these guys?" I already knew the answer, and it was a truth I had been dreading for a long time.

"Akatsuki." I answered, making Kakashi lift his head in surprise, trying to examine my unreadable expression. "A syndicate of ninja, roughly made up of nine shinobi as reports say. They are all criminals, as evidenced by the two you see standing before you." I looked closer to the companion who stood with Itachi before finally remembering his name. "Itachi Uchiha. Kisame Hoshigaki. Criminals wanted for numerous crimes. Murder and assassination being only some of them." I clenched my fists tightly at my sides, readying myself to fight them both singlehandedly if I had to. "I'll turn you both to sushi if you dare go anywhere near my nephew. I am his guardian, the only living relative he has left, I'll _kill _you both before I'd ever let you touch him!" My eyes were so hot now they were burning but I didn't care. They were after Naruto and I had to protect him. There was no way he would be able to take on these two, they were too powerful and too dangerous.

"Kisame, there needs to be an adjustment to our plans." Itachi spoke, lifting his hand to splay it outwards towards me. "Get rid of the others, we will be taking this one with us." Kisame moved so quickly that I was mildly impressed, however before I could even move to shield the others, a shadow blurred across the water and gave a thunderous yell which instantly brought a smile to my face.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" It was Guy, trust him to show up just in time. As Kisame was thrown back, Guy stood at my side with our backs angled towards one another, easily falling into formation.

"Konoha's noble Blue Beast, Guy Might!" The shark cracked a toothy grin, one that made me recoil inadvertently with disgust.

"What do we have here?" He crowed in a singsong like voice. "The Leaf Village's fiercest beast of battle." Itachi quietly informed Kisame not to underestimate Guy. At that point Kakashi fell unconscious and slipped slightly but my doppelganger lifted him up out of the water, carrying him over the shoulder as Guy glanced backwards.

"Don't look him in the eye! He'll snare you in his jutsu!" Asuma warned however Guy just cracked a smile.

"You don't have to tell me the obvious! I've already mastered counter-Sharingan techniques from all my bouts against Kakashi! Open your eyes, both of you." He instructed them as he returned his attention to both our opponents. "When you go up against the Sharingan, you only need to avoid meeting your opponent's eyes. Just keep your sight on their feet at all times and you can still read their movements and react." Both Asuma and Kurenai followed Guy's instruction as I frowned slightly, sensing that Kakashi was in a really rough state.

"Kurenai? May I ask that you accompany my doppelganger in taking Kakashi to the medical corps please? Just in case something should happen along the way." I requested her and she nodded her head, assuring me she'd stick close to him. "Guy, Asuma, are you with me?"

"All the way Yume, you can count on me." Guy grinned, winking to me as Asuma walked forwards to stand on my other side, still smoking that ridiculous cigarette.

"Sure why not? Sounds like fun." My eyes returned to Itachi, his genjutsu not able to work on me as I actively pressed back the effects of his Sharingan, standing calmly preparing for the oncoming storm, however he surprised me by speaking to his companion.

"Kisame, I'm calling it off." He stated firmly. "We did not come here to start a war, tempting as it is, this is not the way to do this. We're leaving."

"What?! No way, I want to shred some flesh!" Kisame complained, stepping forwards however Itachi held out his arm, stopping him.

"Against the others we would have stood a chance, but for as long as Yume Uzumaki is involved, we would do better to run. I do not think even I could keep up with her, let alone defeat her in combat. She is distant and careless, but she always restrains herself in battle. In this situation, she would most definitely kill us. We will retreat." Itachi informed him and I was slightly taken aback that he thought of me as equal to him, even surpassed him a little. When I was younger, I had always believed that Itachi would be one to either make me work extremely hard for my win or he would surpass me completely, he was that kind of ninja. I was suspicious, ready for a surprise attack but they both disappeared and their chakra signature went with them. Gone.

"Yume, Kakashi's failing fast!" Kurenai called out to me in warning and immediately I was by his side, my doppelganger disappearing as I gathered Kakashi up into my arms and leaped back for the bridge so that I could set him on solid ground, using my healing jutsu to stabilise him before moving him.

"The Sharingan really took a toll on his body as well as Itachi's attack. He'll be in a weakened state for a while but his life is not in danger." I exhaled with relief, reaching up and touching Kakashi's hair before Asuma stooped down and lifted him up for me, all of us rushing Kakashi to the hospital so that he could be properly taken care of whilst we waited outside.

"Hey Yume, how come you could look Itachi in the eye and not be affected by the genjutsu?" Asuma questioned me as he made to light a cigarette so I snatched the lighter from him.

"We're in a _hospital _you moron." I quipped before folding my arms. "I was able to manipulate my chakra to my eyes and focus on breaking the genjutsu on Kakashi. He might be in a worse state if it had gone one for any longer than it did. This technique is extremely difficult and requires the ultimate control because if you direct too much chakra to your eyes, you'll make them go blind and it burns quite a lot to use this technique. You have to distribute an even balance at all times." I explained to them and Kurenai gave a soft smile.

"If that's a case, you risked a lot to save Kakashi. I'm sure he appreciates it." Inwardly, I berated myself for not acting before Itachi had got hold of Kakashi. If I had been more alert then he wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now. Once we were allowed inside, we all hung around Kakashi like worried hens, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he lay there.

"From their behaviour, it doesn't seem like they've found Naruto yet." Guy finally spoke, breaking the silence. I was worried about him but oddly, I was also very calm. Naruto was out on a mission with Jiraiya and I was confident that he would be perfectly safe. They wouldn't be able to track him easily and I had also given Naruto a seal plate that fit in the palm of his hand before he left. All he had to do was crush it and I'd know instantly that he was in need of my help.

"But don't you think it's odd that they've already been inside the village?" Asuma questioned, leaning against his cocked knee. "It's easy to find Naruto in the village and Itachi knows Natuto's face." Before he could continue, both Guy and I signalled for him to be quiet as Sasuke came running towards the room, his chakra signature flickering with worry.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke froze, staring at Kakashi before turning on all of us. "Why is Kakashi-sensei bedridden and what are all you Jonin doing here?"

"Oh nothing really, you see…"

"Is it true?!" Another Jonin came rushing to the door, throwing it open in his haste as his blurted the words out of his mouth before any of us could stop him. "Itachi showed up in town and is after Naruto?!" My teeth bared in fury as Sasuke's entire body went lax, expression horrified and deadly as I flew across the room and punched the Jonin in the face.

"You IDIOT!" He flew through the wall under my blow but before I could turn to Sasuke, he had already flown past me. "Sasuke wait! Let me explain please!"

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?!" I could not even fathom what he meant but I could understand how much pain he must be feeling right now. Standing locked in place with my hand reaching out uselessly after him, I felt that crushing feeling in my chest. The feeling of failure. Perhaps I should have just killed Itachi when I had the chance but I had stopped myself. I really was a soft hearted shinobi. Guy patted my shoulder sympathetically so I sucked in a breath and tried to harden my resolve.

"Contact me when Kakashi wakes up, I'll go after Sasuke and make sure he doesn't…do something stupid." I murmured, nodding to the others before disappearing in a flicker of sound. At first I had trouble trying to find Sasuke as he was masking his chakra signature. That boy, I had taught him too well, he definitely didn't want to be found but as I carefully thought and surmised what would happen, I realised that my best chance to find Sasuke was to find Naruto first. He'd go after his friends in order to protect him but also to confront his brother. As much as I wanted Sasuke to have closure, I knew that there was too much of a gap in their strength for Sasuke to have a chance of surviving even a few moments of battle against Itachi.

I used the all seeing eye technique, tracking Sasuke on the road to a nearby city and continued on to locate Naruto and Jiraiya entering a hotel of disreputable standing. "That perverted geezer! Taking Naruto to such a place, I'll skin him alive!" I hissed angrily before disappearing, moving with leaps and bounds to catch up with Sasuke before things could get too out of hand. He was so far ahead of me already that he was almost at the city. He'd become so fast that even with my light speed jutsu it took me time to close the gap between us and even then, I was already too late.

Inside the building I could sense all that was happening. Naruto was inside with Itachi and Kisame, Sasuke had already been hurt and Jiraiya was facing them by himself, however as I used the body flicker technique, I appeared without warning in front of Sasuke and powered my fist against Itachi's, meeting in the middle to stop him from hitting Sasuke as he clutched his stomach and bled from his mouth. _Now _I was angry. "You hurt him." I spoke coldly and with a movement too fast to follow, punched Itachi so hard that I broke some of his ribs and sent him crashing back into Kisame who yelled in protest.

My arm flung outwards to shield Sasuke, I spoke whilst keeping my eyes fixed forwards, Naruto cheering upon my arrival. "Sasuke, you are not yet strong enough for this. Stay back and do exactly as I say or you'll die." I was not messing around and neither did I have time for his pride at this moment. He may want revenge for his clan's massacre, but that did not mean that it had to result in his own death.

"Stay out of my way!" Sasuke yelled even as he dropped to his knees, groaning in pain.

"No." I responded evenly, refusing to move. "I am your guardian, Sasuke, and that means I will protect you with my life. So stand back and let me damn well protect you." He blinked, shocked at my tone as I stepped forwards, hands ready to perform a jutsu. "Jiraiya?" Behind Naruto, the pervert nodded his head and pressed his hands to the floor.

"Ninja Art – Toad Mouth Trap!" Instantly the entire hallway was lined with a fleshy and rather sticky substance that smelled horrible to say the least. However, at least now neither Kisame or Itachi could move. "Too bad Itachi, Kisame, you truly can't escape me now!" He cracked a grin as I dropped my stance slightly, preparing for one of my most powerful techniques however Itachi and Kisame were already running. I snarled in rage.

"Coward! Get back here so I can rip you a new one! No one gets away with hurting Sasuke and hunting down Naruto whilst I have something to say about it! ASSHOLES!" I thundered however just as I caught up with them, I stopped. There were black flames licking at the wall of the toad stomach lining, gradually dying away. That's the Sharingan black flames of Amaterasu. So that's how they broke free. They rose and fell like a pulse, dark and rather morbid and as Naruto approached him I quickly yanked him backwards. "Don't touch them, they're dangerous and not ordinary flames." I warned him, drawing him back and returning back to Sasuke as Jiraiya sealed the fire away.

Sasuke had blacked out so I carefully lifted him up, healing some of his injuries to the best of my ability before carrying him in a position that would least agitated his fractured ribs. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Guy yelled after throwing a kunai knife however I suddenly appeared next to Jiraiya and lifted my fist, allowing his foot to connect against my hand to block him off from hitting the pervert.

"Calm down Guy, this is Jiraiya. You should really look before you attack." I said to him as he dropped down and gave a guilty grin.

"Sorry about that, I forgot my hand mirror so I had to use my headband to take a look but it didn't really give all that clear an image." He explained, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought he was the enemy."

"Well, since I was protected by this sexy lady I guess I'll forgive you." Jiraiya stated so I punched him instead, winding him heavily for his perverted comment, Naruto snorting with laughter at my unimpressed expression. "Agh! You ruined such a perfect moment! I was building up to sweeping you up in my arms and everything!"

"Dream on you perverted old geezer." I stated before gesturing to Sasuke. "What matters most right now is getting Sasuke the help he needs. He has several fractures in his ribs and arms, plus I think Itachi must have used his Sharingan on him. He's dropped into a catatonic state usually seen in consequence to the genjutsu effect found in the Sharingan." I was angrier than ever. I could only imagine what Itachi had made his little brother live through. If I had a little brother, I would be protecting him with my life, no matter what the cost yet he caused Sasuke more pain and suffering than mentally possible to withstand. I'll kill him myself.

"Hey aunty, pervy sage, is Sasuke going to be alright?" Naruto demanded to know so I forced myself to relax and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll take good care of him Naruto, don't you worry." Reaching out with a free hand I rubbed his head, glad that I had made it in time and Jiraiya had been here to protect him. "Make sure you eat lots of vegetables, even the ones you hate and promise to not copy any habits of this old geezer, also don't spend your money all at once, make sure you save it properly just like I taught you. I'll be waiting for you at home when you come back, okay?"

"You got it." Naruto nodded, giving me a confident smile as I turned to Guy and together we journeyed back to the village in order to get Sasuke the medical treatment he needed. When I returned Asuma informed me that Kakashi still hadn't woken up so after reassuring myself that Sasuke was well taken care of, I went go and see him. He hadn't moved an inch, as if he were a lifelike puppet laid to rest with no one pulling the strings.

"Kakashi." Biting down on my lip with worry I smoothed back his hair, sitting by his head as Guy checked in on him before then going to visit Lee. My mind was going frantic with worry. Itachi must have seriously meddled with their minds to put them into such a state and here I was, helpless on the outside without any way of helping them. I hope Jiraiya and Naruto find Lady Tsunade soon, most likely it's only her who can help them now. "Don't go too far away from me." Without really thinking about what I was doing I tucked my hair behind my ears and leaned down, closing my eyes when my lips were bare millimetres from Kakashi's mask covered mouth before I then closed that distance between us.

Quickly my own courage failed me and I snatched myself away, clapping a hand over my mouth in shock at what I had done. I'd kissed Kakashi whilst he was unconscious, doesn't that count as sexual assault? Harassment? I really was turning into an old pervert! How unforgiveable, I should locked away before this escalates into something uncontrollable like Jiraiya's condition. Slightly out of breath from my own shock I quickly sat myself down a safe distance away from Kakashi where the temptation to do something else wouldn't strike me. Perhaps I should ask someone to sit with me so they can keep me under control, I cannot believe I'm turning into a perverted old lady!

Shaking my head I slapped my cheeks twice to try and snap myself out of it, taking a deep breath to focus on Kakashi. I have to make sure that he has everything he needs as well as Sasuke, I'll come back every day to check on them. My good intentions, however, were cut short when the door swung open and an unsavoury character strolled inside, instantly darkening the room with his presence. "I doubt Kakashi would appreciate you coming to visit him Danzo. What do you want?"

"I couldn't care less about Kakashi, it was his own fault for getting himself into this condition in the first place." Bloodlust rushed to my expression in a dark warning for Danzo to watch his tongue and he drew back slightly, gritting his teeth as he then proceeded with caution. "In actual fact, it is you that I need to see. The council requests you appear before them, there is a mission that you must take care of."

"I have no interest in missions that will waste my time whilst my best friend and my ward lie catatonic on a hospital bed." I told him coldly, slowly rising to my feet as my fists clenched tightly. "Why did _you _come? We have long since established that we have no liking for one another, have you come to gloat that Kakashi has been bested by a rouge shinobi? It would be like you." Danzo did not deny my accusation, making me growl further but he simply turned his back and left through the door whilst speaking.

"You are still a ninja of Konohagakure, therefore you are under orders to obey your superiors. If you refuse, we reserve every right to hunt you down and detain you like the wild and unpredictable loose end you are." Loose end? I would like nothing better than to feed this moron to one of my dragons but I held my tongue, watching as the door swung shut before moving back towards Kakashi, knowing that I had no choice in the matter.

"I'll be back soon. Rest and get better whilst I'm away and I'll come back to see you and Sasuke the moment I'm done with my mission. Just…don't disappear on me, Kakashi. I won't forgive you if you leave me too." With that I leaned down and this time, I restrained myself from doing something unseemly. I placed a platonic and tentative kiss on his forehead, smoothing back his hair one last time before going after that sour faced jerk Danzo.


	49. Chapter 49

My mission was not wasteful, it was rather important, but it took up too much time for my liking. Being a covert intelligence gathering operation, I moved through Konoha and other territories to gather information about the other villages and where their loyalties lay. I felt guilty for making Kazeryu go back and forth between intervals to carry my coded messages back to the village, but I was glad to report that I found no reason to be suspicious of any of the other Hokage or their villages. I was glad to return home and thankfully, I got back at the same time as Naruto.

I'd made to go into Sasuke's room to see how he was doing, tired and aching from my travelling, but when I saw Sakura crying as she held Sasuke who was sitting up, I stopped. Naruto was in the room too and he rushed to Sasuke, smiling broadly. I didn't go in, I didn't want to interrupt however when a young looking woman turned and made to exit, her eyes met mine. Quickly I lifted a finger to hush her, stepping back to let her out of the room. She closed the door behind her before looking at me closely. "No way, you can't be Kushina, right?"

"Uh no, I'm her little sister Yume."

"Oh! I thought I recognised you. My you really grew into a good looking woman, you even have a healthy shaped body. Nice and curvy." This had to be Tsunade and I blinked at her, slightly alarmed as she poked and prodded at me. "Well, let's take a look at your friend then. Kakashi right? I hear he's a real heartthrob."

"Uh…well…uh…" I blushed, remembering how I'd kissed him whilst he was unconscious the last time I'd been with him. I prayed he wouldn't have any memory of that. "I guess so, I never really noticed." Tsunade, who was an extremely well endowed and beautiful woman, gave me a slightly knowing look as I led the way, Guy rushing towards into the room during the healing process.

"Is he…?" He held his breath, daring not interrupt as Tsunade finished her work then gave me a wink.

"Your man is going to be fine, just give him a few minutes to wake up."

"He's not _my _man!" I squeaked, hiding my blush in my hands however when Kakashi groaned and started to sit up I whirled around, my heart leaping to my throat as I forgot how to breathe. "Kakashi!" Suddenly my arms were around him and I was embracing him tightly, feeling all the worry and crushing guilt flee from my body all at once as Tsunade snorted.

"Not her man my butt." She muttered under her breath before addressing Kakashi. "Getting beat by just a couple of thugs? Guess you were human after all, I always thought you were a natural."

"Forget about him please take a look at my pupil Lee!" Guy pleaded and I turned around, reaching out to place my hand over Tsunade's with my eyes glittering like pink gems.

"_Thank _you, thank you so much." Kakashi was still rather out of it, barely conscious so I made him lay back down and carefully arranged the blanket over him, making sure he was comfortable as Tsunade was pulled away by Guy to take a look at Lee's injuries. Waiting anxiously I hovered over Kakashi, watching him as he slowly blinked himself awake until finally he was able to focus, turning his eyes on me and the moment he saw my face he instinctively closed his Sharingan eye.

"Yume, what are you doing?"

"Oh! I was worried about you." I babbled quickly, blushing furiously as I rattled away like an idiot. "You woke up after Lady Tsunade treated you but you were completely out of it and I thought that maybe you'd slipped back into a coma like before so I was just making sure you were still breathing and that everything was alright but you look fine now well not totally fine you look a little worse for wear but at least you're awake now and you're not falling back asleep again right?" I barely paused for breath in all that time as I fidgeted awkwardly, feeling a little too ashamed to meet his gaze.

"You're acting weird."

"I am? Sorry, it's just…" Pressing my eyes closed I suddenly let out a sob, dropping to my knees and gripping onto the blanket of his bed with my head pressing into the mattress, the stress finally getting to me. "I was so worried! Even though I was trying to protect you, I was too late to stop Itachi and you suffered for it! I'm so sorry Kakashi, please forgive me. All this time you've been unresponsive and I kept on thinking that you'd suddenly stop breathing or your heart would give out and I just couldn't handle it! I was afraid, Kakashi, genuinely afraid and I…" Between my indistinct sobs, Kakashi stared at me hunched over like the pathetic person I really was. "I thought you were going to die and that frightened me more than anything else in the world." I stopped talking after that, letting myself vent from everything I'd bottled up inside me before I pulled back and dried my face.

My head was still hung low so I couldn't see Kakashi's expression and part of me didn't want to. He must think me really weak to cry so much and so often. I'm a soft hearted shinobi, truly I was. No wonder I never made it to Hokage. "Yume." His hand came down upon my head, resting there so I blinked and looked up, seeing a soft and warm expression, inviting me in as he opened his other arm towards me. Giving a weak chuckle I rose up and sat down on the bed next to him, letting him pull me into his lap where I curled up and hid away in his arms like a child frightened by the rain. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised. "I made you a promise, right?"

"You remember that?!" I jerked back naturally in shock but Kakashi just smiled again and tapped his brow against mine.

"Sure do, I was serious. I promised I'd always come home to you, that I'd never die. A promise is a promise and I learned from Naruto that it's the shinobi way to always keep your word. So here we are. Guess I'll just have to be immortal from now on." I bit down on my lip again, straining against the mixed emotions that rose up in my chest though I was also fighting against my smile.

"Idiot. Don't go getting reckless and thinking you're indestructible. Only cowards are immortal because they always run away. You're not a coward by any means, Kashi." He hummed thoughtfully, glancing upwards in thought.

"Kashi, I like that. How come the sudden nickname?"

"I don't know, it just slipped out. Don't change the subject you dunce." Reaching up I knuckled his head, our faces inches apart as I looked at him sleepily. I was shattered. Chasing across the country really did take it out of you, especially with all those covert techniques to remain invisible most of the time. "That Sharingan drains you of your chakra, how many times do I have to tell you to use it sparingly?"

"About as many times I have to tell you to pay attention when walking." He responded smoothly and I stopped, not really having a retort to that. Instead Kakashi lifted his hand and brushed aside some of my hair, seeing the dark rings under my eyes. "They've been working you hard, right? Lay down for a bit and get some rest. I'll hold you so you go to sleep faster."

"It's alright, I can make it back to my place…" I started however Kakashi just hushed me, pressing a finger to my lips and looked at me with the Sharingan, sending me into a deep sleep without any dreams to interrupt me. The last I remember, he was laying me down next to him with his arms wrapped over me, my head resting against his chest where I could feel the rhythmic pulse of his heart.


	50. Chapter 50

When I woke up, I was in my own bed but someone had banged loudly on the door with a startling crash and immediately I was up on my feet with my sickle and chain in my hand, facing the person in a blur as I moved to the front room but I stopped when I saw it was Shikamaru outside. "Oh, Shikamaru, what are you doing here so early?" I asked him with a frown, casually hanging up my weapon which had made Shikamaru's eyes widen a little fearfully before he relaxed.

"I need Naruto for a mission. It's…about Sasuke." Instantly I grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"NARUTO GET UP! What about Sasuke? Is he alright? What happened? Tell me!" I pleaded and Shikamaru looked at me like I was crazy.

"Gee, this is such a pain. Well, Sasuke kind of left the village last night to join up with Orochimaru or whatever. Fifth Hokage asked me to put together a team to go drag him back here." He told me however before he'd even finished his sentence I had dropped to the floor, staring into space as everything instantly shut down. "Uh…are you okay?"

"Are you serious?! Sasuke just left!" Naruto yelled, quickly waking up from his daze as his mouth dropped open. "Wait just a minute, I'll just change real fast!" He yelled, rushing back into his room whilst ripping off his sleeping cap. Sasuke left. With Orochimaru. Why would he do that? What happened? Had Itachi showing up really shook him that badly? That idiot! I would have helped him, done anything for him to make this right! I had been so close to finally freeing him of his pain and now this had to happen. "Don't worry Aunt Yume, I'll definitely bring Sasuke back then you and I can beat him on the head and lecture him for being so stupid." Naruto's voice snapped me awake and I slowly lifted my head, seeing him standing me whilst exuberating confidence and clarity. "Make sure you think of some good things to say to him, he'll need a firm talking to when I drag him back here. Believe it."

I was…astonished. Naruto looked so mature when he talked to me like that whilst I sat helplessly on the floor like a little girl. "Naruto…" Knowing that he was right and that I had to put my faith in him, I quickly slapped my cheeks and pulled myself to my feet, reaching out and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Be gentle with him when dragging him back, okay?" Giving the largest smile I could given the situation, Naruto grinned back at me before disappearing with Shikamaru. "Stay safe! Shikamaru! Make sure Naruto doesn't do something stupid!" I yelled after them and they turned back to wave again though Naruto shook his fist at me.

"Hey! I don't do stupid stuff anymore! I'm a strong and powerful ninja on his way to becoming Hokage ya know, believe it!" Finally I gave a laugh, placing my hands on my hips as I lifted my head proudly.

"I do. I do believe it Naruto. Get out there and don't let me down." With a fist against my chest I then held out towards him, saying goodbye properly. "I'll be waiting for you both." They disappeared after that and I constantly battled with myself to keep from worrying too much. I didn't even summon Kazeryu to go after my nephew, choosing to have faith in him and I did not want to betray my belief in him and his trust in my by undermining him in such a way. He'll bring Sasuke home. He had to.

Forcibly shaking my head I gathered my things and got ready for my next mission. Only one night of rest and the next one was lined up, we were stretched thin with our ranks having been decreased after Orochimaru's attack. I collected my mission scroll then disappeared from the village, melting into the sunlight and travelling far across the country into parts of Konoha I had never explored before. My mission took me three days to complete but I came back with high hopes, expecting to find Naruto and Sasuke at home, probably arguing but they'd stop just for me so I'd be happy that they were pretending to get along.

When I approached the main gate, however, Kakashi was leaning against the great wooden column and the moment I saw his face, I knew it had all gone horribly wrong. I froze, coldness freezing every function in my body until I was blind, deaf and dumb. I dreaded the worst and it must have been blatant in my expression as Kakashi came towards me with a soft voice. "He's alive, but he and Sasuke fought with the intent to kill. I'm sorry Yume but he's badly wounded and Sasuke…well…we lost him." In that moment, I felt a greater failure than ever before in my life. Worse than when I had let friends and comrades die around me, worse than when I had not been able to reach Kushina and Minato on time. I felt worse because this time, time had been something I had in abundance to save Sasuke but still I had not been good enough.

For a long moment, almost an eternity I stood there, processing everything before slowly I stepped forwards, my face dropping into an expressionless mask as I reached forwards and pulled his head into my shoulder. "It must have been hard for you Kashi, he was your student. You knew him in ways I could never understand." I said, not knowing what else to say but then I let go of him, drifting like I were in a dream to make my way to the hospital. "I'll go see Naruto now, he must be hungry…I should bring him some snacks…maybe his sleeping cap too…" I was talking nonsense now but I couldn't think of anything else to do except wallow in the short time it took me to get to the hospital.

When I stood outside his door I took a deep breath then pushed it open, fixing a soft smile to my lips as Naruto turned his bandaged head to look at me. Instantly he started to crumble, lower lips quivering and snot running down his nose so I walked over and lifted him up to settle his head in my lap. "It's okay Naruto, there's always next time." I told him softly, brushing back his hair and grabbing a tissue to make him clean himself up before it got too bad. "You might not have succeeded this time, but Sasuke is still alive and so long as that's true then we can always bring him back home. Next time, you'll make him see straight. I still believe in you." Snivelling slightly Naruto sucked in deep breaths, trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry aunty…I tried my best I really did but I just wasn't strong enough in the end. I'll train harder, it'll be different from now on I swear. This time, you won't have to carry all the burdens alone. I'll be the one to save Sasuke, so don't you worry about it one bit!" He told me drastically, distressed by his failure and great pain from losing a friend and brother like figure so I calmed him down, making him settle back on the bed as I situated myself to embrace him from behind.

"If there's anyone who can get through to Sasuke, it'll be you Naruto. I leave him in your capable hands so for now, just focus on healing properly. Take all the time you need, there's no rush. I'll handle missions and taking care of the village, so don't concern yourself with anything else, alright?" Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes, soon enough falling back to sleep as it was late at night. I could tell he hadn't been sleeping much so I stayed with him, keeping him comfortable and watching over him so that if ever he should have a nightmare I was there to chase it away.

Naruto slept in late the next morning but I was there with breakfast freshly made for him set on a tray and the smell must have woken him up because no sooner had he opened his eyes his stomach was rumbling. "Gee, I'm starving ya know? This hospital food is a load of crap."

"Language!" I scolded him with a flick to his forehead where he wasn't bandaged. "Honestly Naruto, I didn't raise you to be a foul mouthed sailor, I'll rinse your mouth out with soap if I have to!"

"Ugh, but Yume you say things like that too and worse! I've heard you." I stopped, frowning slightly before grinning.

"I'm allowed to because I'm adult so there. You can't do what you like until you're eighteen years old and officially an adult too, Naruto, which means you still have five years to go." With a wink I sat down on the bed and ate my share of the tall stack of pancakes I had brought over after making them at home. Contentedly chewing away we lapsed into silence for a while until Naruto gave me a funny look.

"Hey aunty, what was your dream when you were my age?" He asked and I stopped, looking at him quickly before swallowing the syrup covered pancake.

"My dream?"

"Yeah. I don't remember ever asking you but you must have had a dream that you were working towards when you were my age, everyone does so what was it? I want to know." He waited patiently as I blinked at him before giving a small laugh of amusement. It was strange that he was bringing up something like that now, but I guess there's no harm in telling him. It was a good dream after all.

"Well, my dream Naruto, was to become the first female Hokage of Konohagakure." I informed him with a cheeky smile and a wink, making Naruto stop and stare at me before he dropped everything he was holding back onto the tray.

"What?! You seriously wanted to become Hokage too? Well why didn't they ask you?! You'd make a great Hokage! You're totally badass and you're pretty smart too, plus you're good with people and all that kind of stuff which I'm still learning. How come they asked Granny Tsunade instead?" He demanded to know so I made calming motions with his hands, not wanting him to get too excited and end up irritating his injuries any further.

"Calm down Naruto, you're too excitable. Remember you're still injured so take it easy." I warned him before leaning across the bed, resting against a hand as I thought for a few moments. "Well, the council never agreed to me becoming Hokage even though old man Sarutobi suggested it a while back. You see, they thought I was unfit for the title because I'm unstable and carrying a dangerous spirit inside me. Plus, they said I was too soft hearted and compassionate to be any use, I think they called me…useless as a leader. That's pretty much it on their part, though there was other reasons for me not going after my dream in the end." Naruto looked at me expectantly, frowning.

"What were the reasons? Why'd you give up on your dream Aunt Yume?" Turning back to face him, my face relaxed as my eyes looked directly into his.

"Because something better came along." He started, staring at me before rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

"So you gave up your dream just to take care of me? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a nuisance."

"I didn't mean it like that, not at all." I told him firmly, reaching out and rubbing his hair lovingly. "The day you came to me, everything changed and I had to deal with so many things all at once but I don't regret it one bit. I took one look at you, all tiny and pink with a pair of lungs that you still use to bellow as loudly as you can, and I knew that being Hokage just wasn't important to me anymore. You were. When I held you for the first time, my dream changed and focused entirely around you. I dreamed about raising you in a nice house with everything you could want, helping you to become a strong ninja that would do wonderful things for the village. Basically Naruto, you _are _my dream, and I couldn't be happier about it." Naruto continued to stare at me before rubbing his eyes as if some dust had stung him.

"What about Sasuke? Is he your dream too?" Deciding not to make things awkward or tense about Sasuke, I spoke as if he was still right there next to us, remaining relaxed and light hearted though it took a serious amount of self discipline and control.

"Of course, when Sasuke came into my life I started having my own dreams for him too and I still do. You're not the only one who's going to be working hard, Naruto, because although I have dreams for you, I have dreams for Sasuke too." Jerking a thumb towards me, I gave him a broad grin. "I'm going to fill Sasuke up with so much light that he'll never be burdened by darkness again, ya know? I'm going to help you save him, it'll be our joint mission that we'll work towards and nothing's going to stop us from achieving our dreams, right Naruto."

"That's right, believe it!" He agreed with me immediately, returning my grin almost like a mirror. "But what about a dream for _you_, Aunt Yume, surely you got one of those right?" I hummed in thought, tapping on my chin as I ate another pancake before chuckling.

"I haven't found one yet, but I promise I'll tell you when I do. You'll be the first to know." Leaning forwards I rested my forehead against his, giving him a quick smile before kissing one of his injuries. "But what I want right now is for you to get better, so I'm going to do what I do best and take good care of you until you're ready to take care of yourself again." Naruto grinned and tore into another pancake as I drew back and began to clean up a little from where he'd got crumbs and syrup everywhere.


	51. Chapter 51

Three months was the time it took for Naruto to completely heal and when he was back on his feet, Jiraiya came to collect him to take him away on his travels. Naruto was raring to go, excited to learn directly under Jiraiya though I warned him time and time again to not let that perverted geezer anywhere near his money and to not pick up on any of his crude habits. "And you're to eat your vegetables, get plenty of sleep and for the love of Konoha, do _not _go getting into bar fights or anything like that! If I find out you're causing trouble then I'll come after you and _personally _drag you home, ya hear me?!" I told him sternly before dragging him into my arms for a bone crushing hug, not wanting to let him go at all. This was perhaps one of the hardest thing I had had to do. Sasuke had left without saying goodbye and that had been painful enough but here, I had to _physically _let Naruto leave my side.

"Aw come on Yume! You're killing me here!" Naruto complained but I held onto him a few moments longer, memorising his smell, his height, the feel of his hair on my cheek and the signature of his chakra. I was going to miss his next birthday, possibly the one after that too. I've never missed a birthday before. What will I do when that day comes? Get a cake and eat it myself? I'll make myself sick! "I have to go already, pervy sage isn't going to wait forever ya know, and you don't have to hug me so often! Sheesh, you've been hugging me every five minutes for the past two weeks!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but I just can't help it." I sniffled, wiping my eyes as I drew back slightly, struggling to hold back the flood. "But hugging you is my way of saying 'I love you' without saying it out loud, and I love you lots, ya know." We grinned at one another, Naruto shouldering his pack as I then handed him a bento so that he could eat on the road. "I packed your favourites. Please, take care of yourself Naruto."

"When I get back, I bet I'll be able to finally land a hit on your aunty, so you better be ready!" He told me, giving me a grin before running off to the main gate to meet Jiraiya. He paused however, stopping dead in his tracks before racing back to me and flung his arms around my waist, embracing me tightly. "I love you too, ya know. I'll miss you." Lifting his head he grinned at me the way only Naruto could. "Mom." My breath caught and my heart danced as I stared down before finally I recovered. Smiling peacefully I placed my hands on his back and leaned down to kiss his head, closing my eyes to hold him one last time.

"I'll miss you too." I murmured before finally letting him go. Watching him disappear I waited until he was out of sight before I then turned my attention to the chakra signature lingering in the shadows. "Jiraiya." My voice was deadly serious, eyes facing forwards as I spoke. "You now carry the life of my precious nephew in your hands." Turning, my eyes blazed like brilliant polished jewels, hard and cold to the eye though Jiraiya did not flinch away from me. "_Do not _take that responsibility lightly. If anything happens to him, I'll kill you."

"I got it, don't worry. The boy will be safe with me. He's Minato's son after all, he's like my grandkid." He said as he stepped forwards, coming to stand before me whereby I softened, giving him a smile.

"Well, he is your godson." I reminded him and Jiraiya grinned. Nothing more needed to be said between us, however as Jiraiya passed he stopped with a hand to my shoulder, faces looking away from each other though I could hear him with perfect clarity.

"You did a great job raising him, Yume, but you can leave the rest to me now. Your role is done." His words were bittersweet and as he let go, I felt their stinging coldness shoot through me. Yes, I had done a good job raising him, but Naruto didn't need me anymore. He needed a fatherly role model, someone who could teach him things that I could not. I had always known I couldn't do everything for him but it made it no less difficult to accept. Still, I must keep my head held high. I am still Naruto's guardian until he turns eighteen, therefore I must stand strong and not embarrass him in front of others.

However when I entered the house, it felt incredibly large for the first time since I moved in there. Large…and empty. Just walking inside I could feel that I was completely and utterly alone which made me feel even worse so I shut the door and remained outside for the time being. There are things I need to do anyway, plus Tsunade will have a mission for me by this point. She mentioned something about Sunagakure and the new Hokage so it's bound to be important. Daydreaming as I walked I lost my way twice before finally reaching old granny's office where I knocked and entered, sensing Sakura inside. "Yume-san!" She instantly brightened upon seeing me and I smiled as she quickly finished up her work to come running towards me, giving me a floral scented hug in greeting. "I managed to heal a fish today! You wouldn't believe it but you were right, I finally found what I'm good at and it feels amazing!" She gushed excitedly, making me chuckle as I ruffled her hair.

"I'm proud of you Sakura, you're doing a great job. Keep working hard though, only the best ninja are those that keep on training and working no matter how much natural talent they possess." Seemingly newly inspired Sakura hurried back to her studies as Tsunade observed from her desk, a bottle of sake sitting next to her as I walked up. "Granny Tsunade, you shouldn't drink whilst working ya know, it's bound to have its repercussions."

"Pft, don't nag at me woman, I'm still older than you no matter how I look. Plus my chest is bigger." She stuck her tongue out at me and I supressed the urge to laugh, trying to be the mature one in this situation though she could see the mirth in my eyes and she smirked at it. "Guess you're here for your mission scroll. You'll work alone as usual, but this mission is more diplomatic than covert. I trust you'll be okay with that?"

"Anything you need Granny." I answered her and she clicked her tongue at the title of address I gave her.

"I'll let you know, you were not the first choice for this mission and Danzo seemed heavily against the idea of you going to Suna, but you were requested rather explicitly and no one else would have been accepted. It seems you have allies in the desert, Yume." I frowned slightly, confused as to what she meant but Tsunade just smiled and waved her hand. "It's all in the scroll, just make sure you don't screw up whilst you're out there, and watch out for that sun. With your complexion you'll burn to a crisp. I can't wait to see you when you get back, it'll give me a laugh." Tsunade sure wasn't anything like old man Third, but she was definitely refreshing and very upfront. I was glad that she spoke her mind and you always knew exactly where you stood with her. In fact, I think we were even friends as she had invited me out drinking several times. One time I had actually accepted but ended up with the bill, so I made excuses every other time she asked me.

"It will be done." I assured her, turning and winking to Sakura before leaving. Guy and Kakashi were out on their own missions so I didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to. Well, not quite. I took the time to head over to the cemetery where I then stood before two headstones, reading their names over and over before crouching down. "I know it's a little early for Naruto's birthday, but I thought I should tell you everything that's happened recently. He's actually gone out on a long journey to grow stronger with your former master, Minato. At first I didn't want him to leave the village but he and Kakashi talked me round it, those two have me wrapped around their little fingers." I smiled at the graves, crouching down and pulling up any weeds.

"Many things have happened since we last talked, some good and some bad but we're all pulling through the best we can and the village is beginning to get back on its feet. Granny Tsunade is really something special, I really respect her a lot but don't tell her I said that, it'll go straight to her head and in my defence, she has plenty of vices too. She drinks too much and gambles away all her money, she never wins a bet." Pondering a moment I chuckled softly. "Naruto eats plenty of varied foods though his favourite is still ramen, I do my best to get him to eat his vegetables and sometimes I catch him trying to slip them out the window when my back is turned but I always catch him. Also, I've started to like someone in a non-platonic way. It's a little strange and I wish you could give me some advice Kushina because I'm very confused about it, but I think you'd be happy with the guy that I have feelings for, you too Minato. I won't tell you his name yet, I'll keep it as a surprise for my next visit so that I definitely have something to tell you."

Exhaling softly I reached forwards and placed my hand on my sister's gravestone, feeling the rough stone underneath my hand and cleaned it from the creeping moss before doing the same for Minato's. "I miss you both so much. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and change places with you because you two would have done a much better job than me. Maybe if you were still Hokage, Minato, we wouldn't be having these problems with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I know you could beat him easy, but I guess that task is left to the rest of us now." Smiling as I leaned forwards I finished sprucing up the graves so they stood out a little better. "So lend me your strength, yeah? I'll make sure the village stays safe until Naruto comes home. After all, I think you chose to seal the Kyuubi away inside him for a reason, am I right?"

They didn't answer me and only the breeze made a sound as I listened, wishing I could reach toward them beyond the grave and ask them a thousand questions and listen to their advice. Sighing regretfully I stood up, my hand remaining upon their gravestone before I turned away and proceeded to my mission, silently promising to visit them again when I returned.


	52. Chapter 52

The desert was hot, dry and very sandy. I had underestimated just how huge the desert could be and how daunting it was. Like an ocean it touched horizon to horizon and never seemed to end. I was glad I brought a broad rimmed sun hat woven into a rounded shape with a veil to cover the back of my neck and the sides of my face. It was so painfully hot I had to use my chakra to cool myself down until I had adjusted to the heat. I was well supplied with water and I knew exactly where I was going however I had stopped travelling at speed in order to keep myself from becoming dehydrated and fainting. It would be just my luck to die in the desert, however I am fairly certain that I was lost.

Looking around me nothing seemed familiar, though nothing in this dry place was. It all looked the same also so as I glanced around me, I slumped a little. "Just typical, I _knew _I should have asked for an escort or someone who knew where they were going. Why did it have to be _Hidden _in the Sand? I can barely find my way back home from the bakery without losing my way." Placing my hands on my hips I remained calm. Looks like I'll have to summon Kazeryu to help me out, he was an excellent guide after all and had saved my neck numerous times when I'd gotten lost.

Before I did so I made to take a drink of water however as my hand reached for the canteen, I became aware of several chakra signatures beginning to surround me. They were expertly masked however they had underestimated my ability to sense chakra. I could feel their hearts pumping with the chakra flow, very minute but definitely there. I proceeded as if I had not noticed anything, carefully counting. Eight of them. Skilled trackers and definitely strong ninja. Even though I had not left footprints in the sand they'd been able to find me out here, which means they must have been travelling a distance behind me so that they were always ever so slightly out of my sensory range. Clever.

Securing the top to my water I let it hang at my side once more before walking on again. They would attack at any moment, if that was their aim. I couldn't quite read their chakra enough to know who they were or where they were from so I reasoned that they might be ninja from Sunagakure and I did not wish to appear aggressive towards them, especially since this was a diplomatic mission. Descending down a rather steep dune I stepped out onto slightly harder ground surface, several rocks and stones protruding from below and I guessed that perhaps there was a hidden structure underneath buried under a mountain of sand. It all happened at once. The sand exploded around me and numerous projectiles fired directly towards my body as I came to a halt, calmly allowing every sharp instrument to land upon my body and embed itself deep though I had already used the shadow doppelganger jutsu and disappeared from sight.

When the sand settled once more, several figures emerged still wary and ready to fight, looking to my double as she collapsed to the ground and went poof. They didn't say a word however as I suddenly appeared behind one of them I placed the blade of my weapon against their neck, holding the chain in a loop along with the other sickle in the other. "Who are you? Are you ninja of Suna?" I questioned but their answer was a sharp movement to pull away from my blade and an attack upon my person once more. "I am Yume Uzumaki, I am here on a diplomatic mission so please identify yourselves before I am forced to take action." I requested firmly but they did not halter.

Some grouped together and my eyes darted, carefully analysing their structure. Some were remaining hidden for a sneak attack, three lining the defence at the sides and centre whilst two took the forward attack, meaning that the other three were the ones lying in wait as they tried to push me towards their trap. It was a good formation, however unfortunately for them I was one of a kind and wouldn't be so easily corralled. Spiralling around with my chain the bladed weapons knocked aside kunai and shuriken, clashing loudly with bright sparks before I reeled them both in and flung both weapons out together with the chain lying flat on my hand.

Both ends hit their mark, slicing into flesh where they would do severe but not fatal damage, forcing two of my attackers to retreat back slightly in order to try and stop the bleeding. "If you do not cease and desist immediately, I will use more deadly force." I warned as I brought my weapons back with a flash, holding up one blade and the light caught in the sun. My opponents all wore blank masks to cover their faces with narrow slits for them to see through, their clothing indistinctive and unidentifiable. They were like shadows moving through the sand, barely making a noise and it agitated me. At this point, I had no choice but to assume that their intent was to kill, after all they had been going after all my vital spots.

Two of them moved in to attack me with a jutsu, attempting a paralysis technique but I sprung upwards into the air with a powerful leap then tilted both blades which I had crossed over me, letting the sunlight catch upon the shining surface and blinded them with the light so that the technique failed, twisting with a spiral of my legs and pushed my chakra as one hand began to make a flourish of signs. "Wind Style – Spiralling Cyclone!" This would make it more difficult for them to move. With my legs being the guide a huge cyclone of air and sand whipped up around us, trapping all eight inside with its wide berth as I landed on the ground and lifted my chain and sickle once more, ready to continue fighting.

Unused to such a powerful tornado it became difficult for my opponents to move quickly, utilising all of their speed in order to avoid my attacks whilst the other half attempted to break the cyclone around them but no attack worked. This technique was far too advanced to them as I was constantly focusing my chakra upon it. It was a steady drain but I still had plenty spare. I'll have to wrap this up quickly. "Yume!" Hearing that voice made my entire blood freeze over as I spun around to see Sasuke standing with one of the assailants gripping his hair, a blade pressed to his throat.

"Sasuke!" I was so panicked and fearful that I did not even see through the genjutsu. All I could see was that Sasuke was in danger. My heart burned in rage and immediately I was flying forwards as the blood was spilled from his neck, his captor releasing him to drop to the ground and I heard the horrible sound of Sasuke choking on his own blood and vomiting it back up so that bright bursts of scarlet splattered the golden sand and moistened it into a brown slush. "SASUKE!" My scream seemed never ending and I almost collapsed, feeling horror and pain stricken grief penetrate my body until I suddenly realised that it wasn't Sasuke. It was a very close likeness but not exactly right. His face was just slightly…off. Call it gut instinct, but when I realised that I was mourning a genjutsu, my grief turned to rage. "You…BEASTS!" Thundering with a snarl, I turned around with a powerful burst of chakra as light emitted from my hands even as I performed the hand weaving.

Clapping my hands together into the final sign, the light burst outward with a cold sharpness and I heard the sound of knives and shuriken shattering under the unbound pressure of my Light Release, howling in fury like a mother wolf until even the cyclone was blasted away, sending sand crashing down in a wave which buried some of the ninja whilst the others were caught by the blast and vaporised on the spot. Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe I really did have the capability to be heartless. The genjutsu faded away with the death of its caster, an advanced illusionary jutsu with a doppelganger and transformation technique. I felt foolish for falling for it.

Something slashed through the air and the sharp sound made my back jar as I whirled around and crossed my blades in front of me, blocking the attack whilst springing backwards as the last ninja came hurtling towards me, hands coming alive with chakra and our movements became an intense blur as I fought him off, ducking and weaving with a constant spiral of movement, toes pointed gracefully as I sweepingly arced my legs around in a stag leap and made two separate hand weaves before sucking in a deep breath. "Fire and Wind Fusion Jutsu – Razing Fireball!"

With the increased power of the flames due to the wind, the explosion of fire was enough to cause a huge blast that consumed us all and even super-heated the sand to turn it into sheer glass. An earth wall jutsu was performed however this was also turned to molten rock and it crumbled under my powerful jutsu as I landed gracefully with a sweep of my black long coat which brushed over the ground, sleeves rolled up a little past my elbows with a crisp upturned collar. With a hand gripping onto my sun hat I tilted it upwards slightly so that I could look down upon my crumbled opponent, eyes blazing in furious and silent anger.

This person was no gasping for air, the ragged breaths audible behind the blank mask as I stood before them, blotted out by the sun behind me. "Who are you?" I asked again, however they still refused to answer. Before I could stop them they took a kunai knife and drove it into their own throat, choosing to die rather than become my prisoner or be forced to tell the truth. I had lunged for them, trying to stay their hand so that they could live but I was too slow having not expected it and the knife opened up a spring of red blood that gushed forth and pooled onto the layer of glass that we now stood upon.

Turning my head away slightly I exhaled. What a waste, though I should be used to sudden attacks like this by now. Something still did not sit right with me and I was unsettled, making me frown before I looked a little closer to the body. There was a slight breeze that ruffled my clothes as well as those that the dead were wearing and as I looked, I saw white papers stuck to their back and torsos. Fire seals. With a rush I tried to leap away from the danger but they activated all at once, causing a fiery blast which rattled my teeth as I lifted my arms to try and block against the damaging assault but when I heard the grinding hiss of sand moving I opened my eyes to see that I had been swarmed by the desert, enshrouding me in a protective sphere as the noise continued to blaze outside.

"Gaara." I instantly recognised the signature of the sand, reaching out a hand to touch the side of the wall and the sand itself wrapped around my fingers as if to answer back, making me smile. I stood perfectly still and waited out the blast, not moving until the sand dropped back down around my feet. Turning around I instantly saw him standing a safe distance away upon the ridge of a sand dune with two people at his side, Kankuro and Temari. They came to me as I turned to face them, their swift movements crossing the distance in seconds as I bowed my head in greetings. "Thank you for saving me, I greatly appreciate the assistance."

"You were not injured?" Gaara asked, studying me carefully. I got the feeling that he was not sure how to approach or even respond to me, possibly because I had not treated him differently when we had first met. I was curious to him, an oddity who accepted strange and even dangerous people even perhaps when I shouldn't. Plus, at that time, I was one of the few if not only people who had shown him genuine kindness.

"No not at all, I'm alright." I assured him, giving him another smile before looking to his brother and sister beside him. "Temari, Kankuro, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Temari gave a grin as she leaned against her fan. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner, saw the big explosions and figured you'd be around somewhere though you're way off course to get to our village."

"Yes, I got a little lost. It's a bad habit of mine." I admitted bashfully with a rub of the back of my head before then looking around to the remains of the ninja who had died and sacrificed their bodies in a last bid to kill me. "I'm sorry for the trouble, I did not realise they had been tracking me for so long. If you feel that it is too dangerous to risk me being in your village then I shall return immediately and explain to my Hokage, I do not want there to be any misunderstandings between us."

"You are not the threat." Gaara stated simply in his monotonous voice, eyes still watching me carefully. Kankuro gave a grin before spinning the wrappings off the doll he carried, manipulating the strings as it continued to whirl.

"We managed to catch one for you before they blew up, figured you'd have a few questions for him though Gaara had to dig him up out of the sand. You buried him pretty deep." Instantly my eyes fixated themselves onto the ninja who was caught in Kankuro's puppet master jutsu, trapped and unable to move or escape without Kankuro's permission. "Aren't we good hosts?" His grin was slightly taunting, giving a pull on the strings as I knelt down and lifted up my sun hat slightly so that more of my face was exposed before I reached forwards and, without hesitation, ripped off the mask.

Immediately it dropped from my hand as I stared, mouth opening in a silent gasp as hurt flashed across my features. I knew this ninja. Not well and not personally, but I did know him. He was from Konoha, my own village. "But _why_?" I could barely speak as the ninja met my gaze, staying silent and passive before suddenly I saw a glint of a smile. It seemed sympathetic, apologetic even before suddenly he cried out in pain and his mouth shot wide open with his head ripping back, sharp spasms contorting his body as I instinctively lunged forwards to grab him. "Wait! You can't die yet, just hold on!" With the body supported in one arm I pressed the other to his chest, trying to heal him from the curse mark that was eating away at him from the inside, destroying all of his organs and killing him before he had the chance to talk.

It was heart breaking to watch and as the ninja lay dying in my arms his eyes fixed onto mine, hand lifting slowly to point at his tongue. I froze, understanding immediately what he meant and when he went limp, I paused before opening his mouth and taking a look inside. Sure enough, there was the signature curse mark of the one man who hated me enough to want me dead, who thought me too troublesome and dangerous to be left alive. "Danzo. I swear I'm going to…" I hissed under my breath before looking away, letting go of my fellow Konoha ninja as I struggled to keep my cool. "My apologies, it seems they were after me. I will try to not be a further nuisance to you all."

"Nuisance? Pft, forget about that. We'll take you back to the village where you can get some water and rest a bit, you look like you swallowed half the desert on your way over." Temari stated bluntly as she stood up straight as a sign to move. "Can you keep up with us?"

"It won't be a problem." I assured her before springing after the kids. Risking a look back I watched as the desert swallowed the evidence that was left behind, confusion and speckles of anger sparking in my chest. Danzo had sent a highly elite team to try and take me down en route to Suna, it could very well be a ploy to blame our allies for my murder and break ties with them. Was he trying to start a war…or weaken Konoha from the inside? I wasn't sure but I knew one thing, I have to report this to Granny Tsunade the moment I get the chance.

"I'm guessing that you know the reason why you're here, I should hope so otherwise you'd be a hopeless ninja." Temari called to me as we made our way to their village. "But you're not just here as a diplomat or an ambassador or whatever, we were hoping that you could help us out with a few things. Or rather, my brother Gaara was hoping." I looked towards Gaara who was a little ahead of us and even though he could hear us he did not look back. "Your nephew did quite a number on him, he's starting to change and actually become a halfway decent person. It's totally weird but kind of cool at the same time, my brother is turning out to be a pretty awesome guy."

"Why thank you, I knew you cared really Temari."

"Not you Kankuro you idiot!" Temari snapped and I gave a light laugh, their sibling like banter reminding me of when I used to argue with Kushina. "Why would I be talking about you? You're just a creepy weirdo who still plays with dolls. You're not a man at all." Kankuro grinned at her, obviously used to the taunts and insults however before he could answer Gaara came to a halt, standing upon a huge rocky surface that seemed to have been cut flat with a blade.

"Enough. We're here." He announced as I came to a stop beside him and took in the sight of Sunagakure for the first time. It was quite incredible, high rising cliffs surrounding the city on all fronts save for a gap at the main entrance, providing a route in and out of the city for the civilians. It was also built up into eight sections, walls running all the way from the circumference of the round shaped city which ran all the way to the centre where I guessed the Hokage building and council sat. "Kin of Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to Sunagakure." There was no real warmth in his greeting, mere protocol and it tickled my amusement as I turned a smile to Gaara.

"Yume is just fine, I prefer to be called my name rather than just 'Kin of Naruto', you know." I teased him slightly however I don't think he quite understood that I was teasing him as he frowned slightly.

"Y-Yume." He tested the name slowly before looking upwards, thinking his own thoughts with his arms folded severely. "Let's go." He jumped down and his siblings followed him so I did the same, sliding down the rock face before pushing off to cross the rooftops, all of which were rather wonderfully designed and covered in stucco or dry mud, dome shaped and closely knit together. There's no chance I'd ever find my way in this city, I'll have to either stay within the council tower or simply go everywhere with a guide.

"You'll be staying in a guest room at the council tower if that's alright but we don't live too far away, only a few houses down the street." Temari told me as we landed in the street and began to walk as a group, people stopping and staring first at Gaara and then at me, whispering about my long red hair which flickered from underneath my sun hat. Gaara must be more like me than I thought, both of us being rare redheads. "It's hot and it's easy to pass out from the heat so don't go out much during noon because you'll suffer for it. Water isn't easy to come by so it's carefully monitored, however since you're a guest you'll be given whatever you need to be comfortable."

"Don't worry about me, I've been trained to go a long time without food or water in different conditions. Treat me as you would any other of your people, I would feel guilty to receive any special treatment." I requested politely as they all took me to the tower, Kankuro helpfully pointing things out to me.

"That place there sells good food though you might find it different to what you're used to. More insects and stuff like that but it's all tasty once you get used to the legs and wings. Down there is our academy where we learn and train to become ninja, that way is the codex hall, something like a library though I've never been there. Our place is over there, _way _over there. Temari is as good at giving directions as she is good at cooking and by that I mean she's terrible."

"Hey! I don't see your lazy butt doing anything to try and help! I've had to learn from scratch!" Temari snapped at her brother, whacking him on the head so I lifted a hand quietly.

"I can teach you to cook a few things, it's easy enough to get the hang of and I doubt you could be a worse cook than I was before I learned how to do it properly. I'd be glad to help."

"Really?! You'd do that? Please teach her! The food is always dry and flavourless I'm desperate for a decent meal!" Kankuro pleaded until his sister whirled around her massive fan and struck him in the gut, sending him flying across the street though he grinned and twisted his body at a near impossible angle to land on his feet again.

"Shut up you jerk!"

"Be quiet." Gaara said passively. "We're at the council tower. We need to report in so that they know we completed our task." Instantly Temari smartened herself up and recovered her temper as Kankuro dropped in next to her which left me blinking slightly and looking at my sand ridden and dusty clothes. Quickly I brushed them down before taking off my hat and holding it in my hand, my weapon chain clinking as I walked. It was infinitely cooler inside than it was out and I immediately exhaled at the cooling relief I felt. Temari gave me a knowing grin which I returned with a friendly smile as they led me to the council room.

They entered without knocking, approaching a half circle shaped table that ran with a smooth arc where several older shinobi sat down on plump cushions like they had forgotten what it felt like to be squatting in mud, rain, slush, snow and whatever other environment we ninja were made to work in. "You are the Konohagakure ninja, are you not?"

"Yume Uzumaki. Thank you for your hospitality, I hope to be of help to you in whatever way I can." I presented myself with a bow, knowing that they would probably appreciate that sort of thing.

"Indeed. We also appreciate Konoha's assistance in this…delicate matter." One of the councilmen answered, broaching the subject carefully. "Of course, this diplomatic envoy is to assure your Hokage that our loyalty remains intact and our alliance is unchanged, however there have been several disputes and conflicts within our own borders that have affected our relationship with your…"

"I am aware of the situation as I was fully debriefed." Cutting in to ensure that no time was wasted with delicate articulation and careful arrangements of words, I placed one hand on my hip and leaned into it which made my overcoat part to reveal my travel attire. Khaki shorts, a mesh shirt that ran all the way down my arms and a black crop top that fit loosely around my upper torso. The council members seemed surprised by my stern attitude but I was not interested in politics, I avoided them whenever possible and I knew that I had been chosen for this mission for a specific reason. "My strength is yours for the entire duration of my stay and I will gladly help to maintain balance within your city with the unrest that has been stirring as my Hokage understands that you are severely lacking in ninja to keep the peace. My role here, however, does not stretch to becoming a statement of your power. I am here for your people, not for you."

"You are quite bold and arrogant for a woman your age." I gave a slight smile at that, tossing my hair with a flare of my nostrils to signal my irritation.

"Perhaps you may view me as young but I am by no means inexperienced. Considering all the mistakes you have made up until this point, Konoha was bound to step in at some point. Leave your streets to me, I'll help to weed out those stirring the unrest and I'll also ensure that your ranks have been rebuilt since you have no Kazekage as of yet to establish order. However, I will only do this on the condition that I am merely the backup, you cannot become reliant on me as I cannot stay forever. With this in mind, I request that you do _exactly _what I say _without _question _when _I say it, otherwise you and I…" Blurring across the room I leaned across the table, giving a slightly wild and dark grin to the head council member, an old man with more wrinkles than facial features. "…will have issues." With a quick laugh I drew back, giving another bow. "I shall retire for now. Tomorrow morning I will return to you for any tasks you need doing and to hand in my report for the night. Until then."

With a flick of my hand in farewell I turned and glided out of the room, daydreaming slightly about what I should do first. Perhaps take a nap? Oh yes, I have to report in to Tsunade first to let her know that I have arrived and also tell her about my suspicions about Danzo. What I wouldn't give for a cold shower right about now, I'm glad Kakashi doesn't have to see me like this all covered in sweat and sand. "That…was…incredible! You sure are something else Yume-san, you're everything a proper woman should be." Temari told me with laughter written all across her face the moment we were out of earshot.

"Totally, I've never seen those old sand badgers look so intimidated in all my life! I think it's going to be great having you around, you're not like the other old guys."

"_Excuse _me, I am only twenty seven years old I'll have you know, I'm still young!" I protested before getting into an argument with Kankuro and Temari about what constitutes as 'young' and what was 'old'. These kids, they make me feel ancient and soon enough I was worn out, feeling hot and bothered whilst they remained fresh faced and energetic. Maybe I really was getting old, I feel like I could sleep for days.

"You're tired." Gaara noted in a blunt statement. "We'll take you to your room and leave you in peace. Food will be brought to you, you need only ask." I lifted my head, blinking at him as he walked away.

"Does he ever smile?" I asked his siblings, both of whom shook their heads. "What a shame, I think he'd have a lovely smile. He's a very handsome child, just like you two." I mused distantly, wandering off into my own head and hardly heard Temari protest to being called handsome as they followed after me. The siblings left me at the room I had been allocated, saying that one of them would come back later to check and collect me as they'd also invited me to dinner. Well, rather Kankuro had demanded I come and cook for them so that they could finally have a decent meal and the other two didn't exactly protest. Although they had each other, I think they were lonely. I'd noticed that when we were walking, everyone shied away from them and I don't think it was just because of Gaara. They had no mother, no father and no other adults in their lives that I was aware of, for other people it would be difficult for them to remember but I could see clearly that although they were all fiercely independent and very strong, they were still just kids.

What was the world coming to? We adults can't even take care of our children properly anymore, it made me so distressed and angry. I took several deep breaths to calm myself afterwards before then summoning Kazeryu quietly. "_Princess! I'm so glad we've been spending so much time together recently, what can I do for you?_" He asked me excitedly as he coiled around my body before settling across my shoulders, smiling as I tickled his chin. The young, boyish voice was always a comfort to hear, it reminded me of Naruto though it also reminded me of just how much I missed him.

"Kaze, I need you to carry a message to Granny Tsunade for me, would that be alright?"

"_Of course princess, I am your trusty messenger dragon, only the fastest winds will carry me to whomever you wish to confer with._" I smiled gratefully before constructing my report, writing everything down in clear detail before I held out the rolled up scroll to Kazeryu who then swallowed the message, storing it in his body. "_Any other messages you wish for me to take? How about one to your nephew?"_

"No thank you, not just yet. I don't want him to feel like I'm harassing him or anything, I bet he's still jittery and excited for setting off with Jiraiya on his own for private training. I can wait a while before I send him a message to see how he's doing." Stroking Kazeryu's long serpentine body as he circled around me I sent him off with speedy travels before then flinging off my travel coat and dropped onto the bed, sighing wistfully before taking a well deserved rest.


	53. Chapter 53

It was Kankuro who came to get me, rather bouncy with anticipation for his proper home cooked dinner and he made no secret of it. He'd actually wiped off all of the paint that he usually wore on his face and initially, I hadn't even recognised him. It was only because of his chakra signature that I had been able to clock who he was at all. His had slight spiking brown hair and a wide mouth which was turned upwards in a hungry grin as he thought about food. We made a stop by a grocery shop so I could buy some ingredients, wanting to make them a special hot pot with a few customary ingredients from Suna, carefully selecting things that I knew would work well together before finally we arrived.

"We're home!" Kankuro called out and Gaara lifted his head from where he sat at the table sweeping away sand which must have blown in through the window.

"Welcome." Our eyes met and he looked at me blankly before continuing on as Temari walked in from the kitchen.

"Gaara you could at least _try _to sound a little happier that Yume-san is here, she is using up her personal time to cook for us after all. You should also thank her." Gaara frowned at this, unfamiliar or even slightly uncertain about what his sister was talking about but she didn't elaborate, instead rushing towards me and grabbing some of the bags in one hand and my wrist in the other. "Come on! The kitchen's through here so make yourself at home and show me what to do if you need help, I'm totally at your service!" It seems Kankuro wasn't the only person excited for food. "It smells great already!"

"I haven't even started cooking yet, please be a little patient this shouldn't take long. Here, start by dicing these for me, if you don't mind that would be a great help." I said to her however when Temari started to attack the vegetables with a knife, stabbing and hacking away at them I chuckled. "How about I show you a better way? Here, if you cut smoothly along the ridges, they'll slice more effectively and you can cut them into any size you like." I demonstrated for her before then slipping my arm around her and helping to guide the movements of her hand until she got the hang of it, seeing her face screwed up in concentration as Kankuro watched with interest.

"Impressive, they actually look like proper diced vegetables and not massacred vegetation."

"You shut your mouth or I'll start dicing you up too!" Temari threatened so I quickly voted for peace, calming the tension down and assuring Temari that she was doing fine and to just ignore anyone else. It was rather fun teaching her how to cook. It seems that she actually _was _worse than I used to be and I taught her from the ground up about how to prepare things and use the utensils properly. Whilst she focused on cutting up the meat into sections, I took a quick look at the kitchen and living room.

It was fairly modest though a little small, they had been well provided for though I could see a few cracks here and there, signs of its worn use and age as well as the fact that they had been placed here purely because it was out of the way of others. Their house was situated rather obviously on its own away from the others, tucked away in a corner with only a single street backing up behind it and a large empty building on the one side which seemed to be used for training, or at least it used to. Quite honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about when I'd first moved into my place with Naruto when he was just a few days old.

They'd been forced to cope with so much since the death of their father, the previous Kazekage and it seemed unfair that they were ostracised for various reasons. I hated the fact that people couldn't be decent to one another, I was glad I taught Naruto better. Sasuke too, or at least I thought I did. Whatever he's doing right now, I hope he's at least safe though with that nutcase lording over him, he's no doubt having many horrible things done to him. Scolding myself I quickly shut down all thoughts of Sasuke. There was nothing I could do about that right now and worrying about him would accomplish nothing. I haven't given up, I'm just being rational.

"Hey Yume-san, how's this?"

"Perfect." I said after a quick glance. "We can season it now before cooking so that it adds flavour to the hotpot. Kankuro? Would you mind showing me where your pans are?" He showed me where all of their cooking tools were kept and I selected the ones we'd need, setting everything up before showing Temari the final steps to finishing the meal which she watched with silent focus, probably engraving everything into her mind. I let the hotpot stew for a while, making fresh lemonade whilst waiting as well as a fruit tart for desert which Temari insisted on helping me decorate.

We sliced and diced the fruits together though hers were a little uneven and choppy in placed and her arrangement wasn't as neat and tidy as I'd taught myself to be, but it would still taste delicious. "There! Now we just have to wait and put this somewhere cool."

"We have a pantry just through here, it keeps all our food fresh." Temari directed, opening a door which I walked through and instantly felt the cool chill settle into my skin. I didn't linger long, putting the tart on a shelf to keep chilled as well as the lemonade before then closing the door behind me. "So where'd you learn all this stuff anyway?"

"My sister taught me after my mother died, she was a much better cook than I am though, I could never quite understand how she got all the spices perfectly balanced and every bite was always so full of flavour, it was amazing." I recanted nostalgically with a smile and I saw Gaara's head lift slightly. "She'd always put things I hated into my food though, chopping it up real small in the hope I wouldn't notice like mushrooms and we'd argue about it all the time. Said they were good for me and I needed to eat lots of food in order to have a healthy figure because I was too skinny."

"Your sister…Naruto's mother?" Kankuro asked and I nodded my head, the three of them inching a little closer and pulling up chairs to talk. "Was she a total babe like you?" Temari elbowed him roughly in the ribs, making him grunt and cough but I just laughed.

"My sister was very beautiful yes and we had the same red hair. It runs in the Uzumaki clan you know. We're famous for it." I saw Temari gazing at it with a barely contained longing so I leaned a little closer to her. "You can touch it if you want, I don't mind." She blushed, pouting slightly and pretending that she didn't care but she reached out and felt my red hair anyway. Maybe she's a little more girly than she lets on. I guess with two brothers it doesn't really allow her much chance to be girly if she's contending with them all the time, plus having to be strong in order to withstand the rebuke of her village.

"Naruto's…mother…she's dead isn't she." For Gaara this wasn't a question, much like everything else he said. It was a statement of fact but I confirmed it with a solemn nod of my head.

"Yes, she's gone but she died protecting the people that she loved, so I'm not overly sad about it anymore. I miss her, but I know she's waiting for me on the other side so I get by. Naruto never knew her unfortunately, though he takes after her a lot it's almost uncanny. There's a lot of similar tricks and traits that she seems to have unwittingly passed down to him, either that or he's picked them up from me because my sister and I were very alike. Sometimes _too _alike."

"She sounds pretty cool if you ask me." Temari said with a crooked grin so I thanked her for the compliment on behalf of my sister before glancing over to the hotpot and declaring it ready to serve.

"Alright! Let's dig in!" Temari scolded Kankuro for being impatient, slapping his hands away from grabbing his bowl as I carried the large pot over and began to dish out to everyone. I'd made sure to make extra so that they would have some for tomorrow too, I didn't want them to go hungry and since I'd never really cooked for so many people before, I had overestimated a little. "Wow, this smells so amazing…hey Yume-san, if I marry you can you feed me food like this every day?" He asked me but I just laughed.

"I'm too old for you Kankuro, that's definitely something I won't argue my age over." He grinned at me so I chuckled again before handing Gaara his portion. "If you want more there's plenty so please, eat as much as you like. I hope you enjoy it." Giving him a big smile of laughter as Temari and Kankuro began to fight and argue comically over women being characterised as housewives, Gaara just looked at his food for a few moments before taking a bit and placing it in his mouth. I waited hesitantly, watching to see his reaction but he gave none except to eat some more. Well, hopefully that means he doesn't mind the taste at least.

Between Kankuro and Temari, dinner was very lively and I was glad for the atmosphere as we laughed and told stories, getting to know one another better. I have to say it was extremely different in comparison to the Chunin exams and how they'd always looked at me with contempt and suspicion. It was a good change, I was glad they'd come to accept me, even like me a little. Though some would view this as an inappropriate friendship, I would turn around and tell those people to go burn off their tongues because I was growing increasingly fond of these kids. I learned that although Temari was prickly and stubborn there was a softer side to her that sometimes emerged such as when she asked me more about my hair and how I got it to look so soft and shiny. Kankuro used to appear solemn and a little sadistic but he was very much a loud and rather charismatic guy with plenty of playful nature inside.

Only Gaara remained the same. Quiet, reserved and contemplative. At least he wasn't giving me his old death glare like before, I feel like I've made progress. Temari ended up eating most of the fruit tart herself after everyone else got their slices and when Kankuro protested I immediately calmed him down by promising to come back tomorrow and make another desert. "Really? You promise? You can't back out of a promise you know, so you have to keep your word."

"I always keep my word, so don't worry about that. I'll find some ice and salt then I'll make fresh ice cream for you guys, how does that sound? Any particular flavours you want?" Temari practically demanded chocolate, getting excited at the promise of real ice cream and I smiled as she and Kankuro argued it out as he wanted something sweeter so I told them I'd make as many flavours as I could. Gaara still hadn't said anything so as I picked up everyone's dishes I spoke to him directly. "Did you enjoy the food Gaara?"

"Hm." He murmured, silently rising to his feet and disappearing from the house out the door with a quick rush of sand.

"Don't worry, he doesn't hate you or anything." Kankuro told me, leaning casually against the wall. "He's just still not sure how to act around people he doesn't know. It's a work in progress but we're getting there. Slowly."

"He's changed so much since I last saw him, my nephew must have really go through to him." With a glowing rush of pride I turned and passed all the dishes to Kankuro who yelped in protest. "I cooked and so did Temari, therefore you wash up." Giving him a quick grin I pushed him towards the sink where he complained.

"Aw come on that's not fair! If I'd known then I would have helped you cook!" Temari just laughed and told him to get to it so he grumbled but did as his sister said, sparingly using the water to clean up the clay made dishes as I stored any leftovers in the parlour so that they wouldn't go off in the heat. It was dark out now and very cool, perfect for a night of patrol. Temari would be my partner for tonight so I hoped she was better at finding her way around than she was at giving directions. We set off together, leaping over the rooftops before finding a high vantage point to oversee everything.

"Thank you for tonight. My brothers won't say it but they really enjoyed themselves and I know Kankuro enjoyed having something edible for once." Temari said, her head bowed slightly with a serious and contemplative expression. Much too serious for a girl her age. "I mean, with dad gone it's just us three and no one else can be bothered with us unless it's to do with a mission or work, the isolation was beginning to get to us a little."

"Being alone can tear away at someone's soul, it gradually rips away at your identity until you're left with nothing but a shell." I told her, turning my eyes upwards to the stars as I spoke in a soft and dreamy tone. "But that's why it's important to make connections. It's difficult at first, but you'll get the hang of it soon enough and that's also why I'm here, right?" Turning to face her, I gave her a kind and understanding smile. "It was you who specifically asked me to come, not just the council. You wanted me here because you knew I could help Gaara find a way to get the villagers to trust him, to not fear him. You want me to help them understand him too like with Naruto." Her eyes widened, probably surprised that I'd figured it out so quickly. "Of course, you needn't even ask. If any of you ever need something from me I'll do all that's in my power."

"Thanks…it's just that…Naruto changed Gaara after that day. He told me he wanted to try making friends so that he didn't hurt so much inside, he wants to emulate Naruto in any way possible so that he can be a normal kid. I didn't hear much about what happened, I only got there after the fight ended but my brother told me that Naruto had told him that his friends were what kept him from hating everything, that they gave him the strength he needed to keep on fighting for them."

"That does sound like my nephew, I really did teach him well if I do say so myself." Chuckling proudly I placed my hands on my hips, turning to walk over to Temari and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're really mature for a girl your age, but remember Temari, you're still young. Enjoy your life whilst it's peaceful and try not to be so prickly with everyone, they won't judge you for who you are unless you put up that strong defence you always carry around. Trust me, I know they'll like you a lot, love you even. After all." As I spoke I had untied Temari's hair so that the spiked knots fell out and I placed my hand on her head, channelling some of my chakra to the roots of her hair so that they unravelled and fell softly in fluffy locks around her face. "You're a really pretty girl, ya know."

With a broad grin I turned her around to make her face a window, performing a jutsu to create a few lights around us so that she could see her reflection and immediately, her jaw dropped before she blushed furiously, a timid smile creeping up onto her mouth as she fiddled with her hair.


	54. Chapter 54

Every night I went out and helped wherever I was needed. Usually things were quiet however every so often a rather ruthless protest would be made against the council, demanding that a new, stronger Kazekage be elected in order to return stability to their home and when things turned violent, that was when I usually stepped in along with the Sand Ninja. Curses were hurled as well as weapons and torches, the rabid pack of animals running through the streets destroying shinobi training grounds, barracks and even the academy one night. Every time I would appear and put out fires, restrain the ring leaders and put a stop to the unrest within minutes whilst the Sand Ninja struggled to even cope with a small group.

They were stretched so thin with others going out on missions and taking on requests in order to continue the economy, it was no wonder things were getting so bad. On one of the rare nights were it was completely peaceful I leaped from roof to roof quietly, a mere shadow flitting across the moon before I landed on my feet and walked across a large water pipe, hand resting against the wall to approach the figure who sat alone facing the stars. "May I sit with you Gaara?" I asked him softly, not wanting to startle him. Glancing back he regarded me with cool, pale greenish blue eyes before giving a single nod of his head.

I'd come over to eat dinner with his family practically every night since I'd arrived, cooking a new meal each time and even learning traditional Suna recipes which Temari also had a crack at with me guiding her carefully. "It's a beautiful night, do you like it out here with all the stars and the moonlight?"

"It's peaceful." Gaara answered me, his face turned upwards. "Yume-san, I have a question. There are things I do not understand yet, I think you are the best person to ask in order to find answers." Lowering his head slightly Gaara gradually turned to look at me, my hair pulled up into a high ponytail and my eyes gazing at him invitingly, trying to reassure him that I was not a threat or an enemy of any kind.

"You can ask me anything Gaara, you don't have to hide anything from me." For a few moments he didn't answer so I looked up towards the stars, thinking he might feel more comfortable without someone looking at him so directly.

"Why…were you so kind to me before?" Finally he spoke though his question took me off guard in confusion. "At the exams. I knew that you suspected me, knew that you could sense what I was, yet you still were not afraid of me and made sure to supply me with every possible means of comfort. You even helped me to sleep for the first time in my life. Why?" Frowning slightly I tried to think of an answer. It was actually a lot harder than I thought, since I'd never really thought about why I did those kind of things before.

"I guess it's just who I am. I've always been described as a soft hearted shinobi." Chuckling softly I lay back on the roof, tucking my hands behind my head as I gazed up to the beautiful night sky alight with millions of flickering stars and splashes of different hues of blue which pooled across the sky. "Call it maternal instincts, I can always tell when someone's hurting and I have a particular affinity with children so I guess I just wanted to help you somehow. If there was something I could have done to make you feel better, more at ease then I would have done it. Plus I had no reason to be afraid of you, no matter what you would have tried I was confident in my abilities to protect myself and restrain you if I needed."

"Restrain me?"

"I'm an Uzumaki, sealing techniques are my clan's specialty, remember? Since I too am a vessel, I know how to best restrain a spirit from escaping its vessel and to keep it from hurting others. So you see Gaara, I'm probably one of the few people alive that you don't have to feel nervous around." Turning my head, I grinned at him in an expression very similar to Naruto's. "I can protect you from anyone, including yourself so there's no reason for you to worry at all." A long silence ensued and I wondered if I had said something to upset him, however after a while Gaara spoke again.

"Naruto told me that the main reason why he did not become…like me, was because he had someone there to love him." Immediately I thought of his friends as well as Iruka and Kakashi, as well as old man Third.

"That's right, Naruto didn't have friends at first but he stuck at it and found a way to establish a relationship with people. He has a way of working himself into people's hearts, it's quite a talent actually." Seeing that Gaara was still looking at me peculiarly so I sat up slightly. "What? Did you mean something else?"

"He told me about how for most of his life, the only person who loved him was you." My heart thudded heavily in my chest. "Naruto said that without you, he would have been lonely and probably wouldn't have turned out the same. That's why I asked Temari to request you specifically, I thought that if anyone could teach me to feel…it would be you." For a moment I regarded Gaara and the rather hopeless expression he wore, strained with frustration and loneliness.

"Does this mean you want to try and reach out to people Gaara?" He nodded his head solemnly before meeting my gaze.

"Is it possible? For someone like me, I mean, to be able to _feel_ like others, to understand emotions and try to…make friends. Real friends."

"Of course it is Gaara." I said to him, the moonlight gleaming against my skin as I shifted a little closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, tentative and gentle but the contact still made him flinch as he was not used to people willingly reaching out to him. "Here, let me show you something, give me your hand." Reaching out I carefully took his hand then placed it over his own heart, making sure to press down so that the pressure allowed him to feel the calm and subtle pulse of his heart with every beat it made. "Everyone who has a heart has the ability to feel things and to make connections with people, and yours is right here where it should be. Besides, you've already established bonds and friendships with people, you just haven't realised." Gaara blinked before looking up hopefully.

"Naruto?"

"Uh huh that's right, but you also have another friend sitting right next to you." I grinned at him. "You know, friendship starts with a smile, so try to smile a little more often. I bet you have a really cute smile." With two fingers I pulled back the corners of my mouth into a widespread grin, chuckling softly as Gaara just looked at me blankly. "Even without saying anything, a smile is the easiest way to begin bonding with someone because it lets them know you're friendly, that you don't mean them any harm. Trust me, I smile a lot." Letting my hands drop I looked to Gaara's tired expression and I suspected that he'd actually been on these rooftops every night since I had arrived, silently keeping watch and patrolling even when it was not his turn. "Would you like me to help you sleep?"

"Sleep? You mean…like before?" I nodded and Gaara shifted nervously. "I am not used to sleeping, the monster inside me, it always gives me bad dreams whenever I try, always trying to break out."

"I can fix that. The seal I placed on you will keep the Shukaku from forcing itself out of you but I can also help you to sleep and keep him quiet. Would you like that? Some rest might do you some good Gaara, I worry about you not sleeping." His eyes flickered towards me briefly before turning away again, pausing before ever so slowly giving a single nod of his head. Smiling happily I picked up his hand and drew him to his feet before the both of us returned to his home. Temari and Kankuro were still sleeping, I could hear their steady breaths. "Just lie down and make yourself comfortable, just let yourself trust me." I guided him as Gaara went to his bed and sat down.

Giving a delicate chuckle I guided Gaara onto his back with one hand curled under his head, my hair falling forwards and it caught his attention and seemed to captivate him as I made sure he was comfortable before brushing my fingertips over his eyes. "Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you, you'll sleep peacefully I promise." Suspicious and wary eyes looked at me behind closed lids and I almost laughed again but I held it back, drawing in a breath before I reached out and placed my hand against his chest, a soft glow emulating underneath my palm as I inspected the seal I had placed on Gaara after I'd arrived at Suna.

He had asked me the day after my arrival, wanting to take precautions to ensure that he did not lose control of the beast inside him and I'd happily agreed. After all, it was these stupid people who thought it would be a great idea to place a monster inside an unborn child and expect him to be able to control it without the proper sealing ritual. They should have called for my help sooner, much sooner then perhaps Gaara would have had a normal life. As he lay back the sand stirred, suddenly gripping onto my leg but I didn't even blink, allowing him to grip on as the sand responded to his fear but in less than a moment it went lax and Gaara went into a deep sleep. "Now as for you, Shukaku, you leave this boy alone. Let him rest in peace and if I sense one peep out of you, I'll bury you under so many seals that you will never see the light of day again." I warned with a soft venom as I whispered, placing a silencing seal on the demon inside of Gaara to quieten his dull roars.

Gaara looked so peaceful as he slept, innocent even. I brushed my fingers through his hair before placing a thin blanket over him just to be sure that he'd be warm and closed the windows after I'd slid out of them. It was a peaceful night after all and a few hours before dawn I allowed myself to sleep also, resting until late morning where I was roused by a furious knock on my door. "Yume-san! Yume-san! Please come quickly!"

"Huh?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with a yawn.

"There's a riot in the market place, they're destroying everything they can get their hands on and they're moving directly towards the council tower!" Already I was up and out the door, the messenger blinking as all he saw was a flash of red before I was gone. I dropped down from above into the street, landing in a crouch beside Kankuro with Temari and Gaara already at work trying to hold back the braying masses of civilians and even shinobi who were rebelling against the council who were trying to maintain order by themselves. I knew their ploy, they were trying to keep the power to themselves without electing a new Kazekage. It irritated me that I still had to protect them but I was already orchestrating my own plan to sort this place out.

"Yume-san, there's too many of them to hold back without casualties, should we withdraw and ready a defensive perimeter around the tower?" Temari asked me as I rose to an upright position.

"These are your people whom you're supposed to be protecting. The only way you're going to get through to them is by listening to what it is they want and using diplomacy rather than force in order to appease their demands." I explained to them as several other shinobi officers dropped down, ordering their own groups to surround and suppress the rabble. "They want a figure they can look to, that's the whole purpose of the Kazekage but your council want to maintain the power for themselves. No doubt some of them are pocketing some of the income from missions and taxes, they're real dirty old geezers."

"So what do we do? All our best ninja our out on mission and to be quite frank, we don't exactly have someone strong enough to take on the role as Kazekage. We aren't as strong as Konoha, as much as I hate to admit it." Temari muttered however I just gave a confident smile.

"Don't you?" With a subtle point of my finger forwards, Temari and Kankuro looked to see Gaara standing ahead of us all with his arms folded, facing the front line of the protestors with a passive expression however the moment they saw him, everyone ground to a halt. They looked terrified, staring at him as the sand rose up like a wave behind him, pulling at the sides ready to wrap them in a blanket of sand.

"It's Gaara of the Desert!"

"If you do not quieten down and proceed peacefully back to your homes, I will be forced to subdue you with more force than I should like to use." Gaara spoke evenly and I trained my ears to listen, jumping up onto a roof with his siblings to watch curiously to see what he would do. "Protesting in this manner will achieve nothing. You are only making your own lives more difficult."

"What does a monster like you care?! Let us pass! We want to punish those slimy money grabbing bastards for not listening to us, the people! You're supposed to protect us, right? Well you should be on our side!" Gaara paused a moment, tilting his head slightly before suddenly, much to my shock and surprise, he smiled softly.

"You are right, but this is still not the way. If you will elect a handful of people within yourselves to speak for everyone else, I will personally escort you to the council where your accusations and requests will be heard." I felt a bubble of pride rise up in my chest as I sat down, leaning into my palm as I watched Gaara singlehandedly deal with the mob who were now confused, bewildered and still a little frightened.

"H-How can we trust you? You'd probably just kill us the moment we turn our backs!"

"I don't kill people for pleasure anymore." They recoiled at Gaara's blunt statement, the smile now vanished from his face however it had done its work. They were considering his offer. Seriously considering it. "Violence will achieve nothing, so I suggest you do as I say and hurry up about it. I'm not standing here all day waiting for you to make up your minds." They began to whisper among themselves and Kankuro whistled softly, impressed with his younger brother.

"Who knew Gaara could be such a diplomat?"

"Well, he's always been the sort to lead. Even though he's younger than us, we've always just followed him around to be honest. Because he's so strong, we've always been able to rely on him." Temari reasoned as I continued to watch. Finally the one who had opened negotiations with Gaara stepped forwards, demanding a solemn promise that no harm would come to anyone who agreed to go with him which Gaara gave. Four men stepped forwards in the end, the others all dispersing to return home and await news. "Way to go." The three of us dropped down around Gaara, making the men squeak.

"Do not be afraid, we won't hurt you." I stepped forwards, giving a smile and instantly they seemed to relax, seeing that I was from Konoha and not a ninja of Suna. "I am the representative of Konoha charged with helping to settle the unrest within Suna, so you can trust me to help you. Gaara? Care to lead the way?" I asked and he dipped his head before turning around. Temari and I fell in behind as Gaara and Kankuro led, the four men nervously glancing around as we escorted them. They wore thick coverings around their faces so that only their eyes were visibly, seemingly traditional clothing for people of Suna however probably also to protect their identity. Two of them were ninja, I could sense their flickering chakra however the other two were plain civilians. This will be interesting if not awkward.

When we entered the building the guards frowned and murmured among themselves, wondering if we had captured these people and they were our prisoners but we never made eye contact, merely continued until we were standing before the council. "They wish to speak with you." Gaara informed them blandly before stepping aside, allowing one of the men to step forwards.

"We as a people have come together and have decided that you have taken too long to appoint the new Kazekage. Tell us immediately what is taking so long! Either you are wanting to keep the power to yourselves as well as the finances or you are plotting something that will affect us ordinary folk. I haven't been able to earn decent wages for months now! My family are struggling to even find food to eat!"

"We are sorry for your hardships, but we as a council know what is best for the people of this village. Defiance will not be tolerated and we shall not listen to renegades when they come demanding with malicious intent." The head of the council spoke, I couldn't remember his name as I hadn't exactly bothered to listen, but he was still a jerk. "Since you have so helpfully come forwards and surrendered yourselves, you shall be taken into custody…and executed for treason." Despite the blazing sun outside, the entire room fell into a darkened chill. "Take them." No one moved except the guards at the door, intending to take over however I had moved with quick strikes which sent both ninja flying against opposite walls, a whirl of my long overcoat flaring outwards as I came to a spiralling standstill.

"I think not." I announced clearly, the rebel leaders looking to me in shock as they flinched back instinctively at the sudden movement. "These men came with the promise that they would not be harmed, all they wish is to make some demands and go on their merry way, so what is so difficult about cleaning the muck out of your ears and listening for all of five minutes?" I demanded to know, stepping in front of the four men whilst placing both hands on my hips, drawing myself up to my full height. "I will not tolerate such stupidity in my presence. It's nauseating. You there! Since you seem to be so comfortable taking command, I want you to draw up a list of grievances and present a charter before the council in a week's time. We shall inspect it carefully and do our best to make as many changes possible for the benefit of your village. Please note, no violent acts, exchange of finances, property or land shall be accepted, no unreasonable demands shall be considered and all must be in benefit of Sunagakure and its people. That is all, you may go."

"Insolence! You have no authority here, _woman_, you are merely here in order to maintain the relationship between our two villages and to assist with the ending of the civil unrest! We shall not _bow_ to-!" In the blink of an eye I was behind the old man and pushing his head sharply down on the table with a single hand, eyes cold and calculating as he squealed sharply and went deadly still.

"Forgive me, but it appears I myself am going a little hard of hearing but I _believe _you just told me I have no authority here." I mused, tapping my chin sarcastically as I perched myself on the table, leaning a little closer to the council member as the others gasped in respectful fear and quickly moved away. "However, if memory serves, you yourself gave me free access to the village's resources, its ninja _and _gave your consent to let me act as I see fit in all situations concerning the civil unrest and uprisings. You see, right here is a situation concerning the civil unrest, so according to your decree, I have _complete _authority here. Isn't life funny?" Giving a smile I let go of him and he immediately shrank back from me as I wandered about the room thoughtfully.

"Insolence…arrogance…you will be dismissed!"

"If you wish to insult Konoha by sending me home early then by all means go ahead, I'm certain you'll then be meeting Lady Tsunade in person and let me tell you, she's even worse than I am for attitude. Fiercer too, she'll punch you through a wall without any hesitation." I warned him with a wag of my finger before I glanced to the others who were standing there silently, unsure of how to react. "Kankuro, Temari, please escort these good gentlemen out and ensure they are not followed. They have clemency for the time being, however should they turn violent or try to arrange another parade in the city, you have complete authority to deal with them as you wish." Both of them grinned wickedly, making the four men gulp. "Understood? You are to go to your little gatherings and spread the word. Anymore violence will be dealt with swiftly and harshly, you have hurt enough people who have nothing to do with this power struggle, so cease and desist _immediately _or I shall deal with you myself." Quickly they bowed and hurriedly escaped, Temari and Kankuro following after them.

"You will not make a difference here, woman. They will continue to come hounding at our doors and tear this city apart."

"Well…probably, but only if you stop telling them to do so." I looked at them calmly, hand settling in the curve of my hip as I tossed back my hair. "Do not think of me as blind or stupid, you lazy old prunes, I know very well what it is you are doing. Some of you, at least, I know a certain few of you are innocent so you have nothing to worry about but mark my words. When I find out exactly _who _is behind all these uprisings and attacks, I shall come after you with all my strength to _tear you down _and ensure that you _never again breathe the fresh air_." Turning proudly on my heel I brushed my hand against Gaara's shoulder and he followed me out, silent but watching me curiously. I said nothing as we left, entering the street where I flinched against the bright sunlight before my eyes adjusted.

"How is it that you know of their involvement?" He finally asked me as we walked side by side.

"It makes the most logical sense. These uprisings are strategically timed and placed to most effectively strike at the economy and also against the shinobi themselves. Without a Kazekage to keep them in check, the council have a larger portion of control and influence with everything concerning the influence, including taxes and trading from outside of Suna. Of course I have no physical proof but my instincts are never wrong. You pick up these kind of suspicions after being a covert agent for so long. I have been doing this kind of work since I was twelve years old, so I am fairly adept at it." I explained to him before giving him a smile. "They will probably come after me and try to silence me now, it might be safer for you if you are not so close to me. I do not want to get you or your siblings into dangerous situations."

"It's fine." Gaara responded calmly, arms folded as he walked. "We are capable in protecting ourselves. Besides, you promised you would teach me, so I am not leaving your side. If I can protect you then…then I think I would like that. Is that a good thing?" He asked me and I gave a soft laugh.

"Yes Gaara, it's good to want to protect others. It shows that you care about their life." I explained to him. He then asked me what it meant to care for someone and I had to think carefully, never having to explain things quite so literally before but with Gaara, you had to start from the very beginning as he had been so emotionless for so long, caring and loving only himself. "Well, to care for someone means that you want them to always be healthy and happy. It means that you are connected to them in some way and you have fond memories of them and, by wanting to protect them, it means that you want to continue making memories for as long as possible."

"Memories?"

"Things like meeting for the first time, talking together, enjoying pleasant days in the sun side by side, having meals together and things like that. Memories that make you happy to think back on them." I told him as we continued to walk next to one another, drawing the gaze of everyone we past but neither of us paid any notice. "Do you have any memories like that?"

"I…I'm not sure. I think so, but they also bring pain. I had an uncle once but I killed him after he tried to assassinate me on the orders of my father." Biting on my lip slightly I tried to think of something else.

"Well, how about your brother and sister? You care about them don't you?"

"From what you say, it would trouble me if they died. Does that mean anything?" I see we have a long way to go. Gaara was trying his hardest but he still seemed to struggle to grasp the meaning of caring for someone other than yourself, so I just kept on explaining emotions to him and talking about all my own friends that I had back home. "So…you love them, these friends of yours. Is that also natural?"

"Yes, after a while a friend becomes so close that you cannot help but love them. There are different ways to love and it can be complicated, but I find love a very universal thing. It can exist anywhere and is a very powerful force. It's because of love that Naruto and I are able to restrain the thing we carry inside of us. Naruto and his tailed beast and me with my miasma infested spirit." For a while Gaara processed everything I had said, coming to a stop after a few steps so I halted and looked at him. His expression was tough and in deep thought, frowning deeply before finally he lifted his head and looked at me.

"I would like to show you something. Would you come with me?"

"Of course Gaara, anywhere you like." I smiled at him then stepped forwards ready to jump after him however I was surprised when his sand wrapped around us both like a cocoon and I felt myself being lifted off the ground and carried into the air. Before I knew it, we had disappeared completely from the street we had been standing in, leaving nothing behind but a pair of small sand dunes which no one even noticed as they walked on.


	55. Chapter 55

When the sand pulled back I opened my eyes and immediately gasped, staring in wonder around me. We were standing upon the ruins of an ancient desert temple with an oasis stretching all around us, a fresh waterfall of water racing out of the mouth of a statue that lay crookedly on its side, shady trees leaning upwards towards the sun and cast broad shadows upon the ground as the crystal clear water smoothly glided into a large pool before disappearing underground. "There is a network of underground caves built along with this temple. The water runs far underneath the desert and feeds the wells in our city." Gaara explained to me, standing beside me as we stood at the very top of the temple which allowed me to see the entire expanse of the desert, the sun lazily flickering in the sky as it reached its zenith. "There is another water source here suitable for bathing. I shall show you."

"This is incredible Gaara. I can't even see your home village, how far away did we travel?"

"About twelve miles south." He answered and I gave a smile. His sand had carried me all that way so quickly, he was certainly a remarkable ninja. Turning around I followed Gaara inside where large piles of sand slanted against the walls from where sandstorms had rushed inside. It was a little dark inside so I used a jutsu to create an orb of light for us both, letting it fill the temple so that I could admire its structure and the old carvings that must have been here for centuries. "We have to go down, will you be alright?"

"Yes, just lead the way and I'll follow you." I assured him so he dropped down into a dark chasm below where the floor had broken apart. Without fear I followed him, feeling the rush as I expertly followed his movements and allowed him to lead me out into the sunlight once more where I came face to face with another beautiful oasis of palm trees, water and exotic plants I had never seen before. "Has this been here for a long time? This temple looks ancient and this place looks like it's been untouched for centuries."

"We do not know exactly, but the water has been here for several generations. It has saved many lives because of its position, giving water to people who would have otherwise died but it is difficult to find, most locate it only by accident." Gaara said to me as we approached the water. "It is untouched by the sun and very cooling, you may taste it if you wish, its safe." Reaching down I cupped my hand into the water and drew it towards my face. It was cold and soothing against the skin and when I drank it, the fresh coolness made me feel like I had quenched an incurable thirst I had never known I had.

"Amazing!" I gasped before taking my canteen and filling it up. "It's so beautiful here with all the flowers, Sakura would love it!" With a smile and a laugh I wandered over to inspect some of the flowers, not knowing their name but they smelled wonderful. If Sakura and I ever come this way, I'll have to ask Gaara if he'd be willing to bring us back here so she could see them too. They were all bright orange and red, vibrant and striking in their environment of sand and stone.

"Yume-san, is this what you meant by creating memories?" Gaara asked me so I stood up, looking over to him with a pause, his arms still folded with his serious expression. "When you said that making memories was important to solidifying a bond between people, I thought of this place. Is this the correct procedure?"

"Well, it's not really a procedure but yes, this is exactly what I meant. Sharing things like this with people you like and trust is an excellent way to grow closer to someone. See? I feel closer to you already, I'm glad that you brought me here Gaara." I jumped to his side and placed my arms around him whereby I heard him sharply inhale and his arms dropped to his sides in shock as I embraced him. "Thank you for showing me this place, I'll treasure it always." Drawing back I rubbed his hair affectionately, meeting his slightly wide eyed gaze. "You are someone very special, Gaara, so don't forget that you are important to other people besides yourself. Someday, I think you'll be someone that everyone can rely on, who knows? Maybe they'll make you the next Kazekage."

"…Kazekage? But…people are afraid of me, I still frighten them…"

"They just don't know you like I do." I told him, crouching down as I brushed back his hair and placed a kiss against the kanji mark on his head, the word love engraved onto his skin. "But they will if you give them time and patience. One day, everyone will look at you and smile without feeling afraid at all. I can feel it as a gut instinct, so I must be right because my instincts are never wrong." Gaara continued to stare off into the distance, unused to this level of affection so I stayed by his side, waiting for him to come around, but when he finally looked at me I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Oh dear, had I embarrassed him? Perhaps I'd better not do that again for a while just in case.

"Yume-san, my sister told me that it's important to tell someone when you're grateful for something." Gaara's voice which was usually so monotonous and blank was suddenly a timid murmur, something I had never heard from him before but when he lifted his head and managed a small smile towards me, my heart fluttered towards him with the instinctive desire to nurture and protect him. "That meal you made the first night. It was delicious." His smile crinkled a little further. "Thank you."


	56. Chapter 56

After that day Gaara and I grew closer and he finally felt comfortable enough to let his guard down around me a little, which made me happy. His siblings noticed the gradual change in him also such as when he silently got up and helped Kankuro with the dishes or when he brought home a flower for Temari because he'd seen her looking at them in a shop. They were flummoxed and a little shocked to say the least, but they took it all in their stride and helped their brother in any way they could, treating him more naturally and including him in their sibling banter though Gaara was still the quietest of them all.

As I suspected, the corrupt ones on the council came after me in order to try and stop my meddling. One night I had almost drank poisoned water but I had caught it in time and poured it away. Another night, an assassin came after me themself but I easily took them out with my sickle and chain, trying to capture them however they had set a diversion in order to escape and I had barely managed to stop the orphanage from being blown to pieces with all those children sleeping inside. The last fire seal I hadn't reached in time so I had allowed it to explode with me carrying it high above the village out of harm's way though I received a few burns and injuries from them. I'd healed them up the best I could and hid the rest with bandages in order to not let the kids worry, however Gaara had watched me suspiciously and I think he knew that my arm was hurt but chose not to say anything about it.

Meanwhile, I was doing my own information gathering. I'd managed to locate the most loyal ninja within the ranks with Temari and Kankuro's help, gathering together a small force of Sand Ninja and established a new patrol routine and also gave them covert missions to track and follow each member of the council. Things were beginning to slowly unravel and by next week, I was approached by a child in the market as I was buying things to cook for that evening. "Miss?" Looking down I saw the timid little girl quickly pull out a document folder from within a bag. "I was asked to give this to you. Says its urgent and you'd know what it was. Can I get paid now?" I laughed at her forwardness, placing a couple of coins in her outstretched hand.

"Sure thing little one, run along now quick as you can. I'll take things from here." I assured her and watched as she scampered away. Turning my attention to the papers I made sure there were no hidden traps waiting to be unleased before skimming through the pages. Sure enough it was the demands for the council from the people, a rather extensive list but overall, nothing too extravagant. In fact it was mostly rather reasonable and sensible, I'd agree to most of these in a heartbeat if it were in my power but sadly, that power lies with money grabbing trash bags of human beings. What was the world coming to?

Hiding the document away in the lining of my coat I swept away with all the ingredients I'd purchased, dropping them off at Gaara's house before then heading over to the council tower where a meeting was called. Several shinobi attended, Temari and Kankuro arriving later with Gaara though they were made to sit at the back since they were still underage. With the papers in my hand I stood at the front with the four same men from before sitting upon cushions behind me, waiting for me to read out their charter. "Proceed." Old wrinkle face was as sour faced as I'd ever seen him, glaring at me with pale eyes as I tossed him a cheeky smile before beginning to go through the list.

"First and foremost the people demand that a new, suitable Kazekage be appointed within the time period of three months. Should none of suitability present themselves, a new council must be formed in order to govern in the Kazekage's place until one befitting the needs of the people be found."

"Preposterous!" One of the council members, a woman, shouted in outrage. "A new council? I refuse to accept, already these demands are completely unreasonable and…"

"Shut up." I cut across her coldly and my tone immediately caused her to fall silent and drop back into her seat. Eyeballing her warily I then proceeded. "Secondly, all finances must be carefully monitored and distributed evenly to everyone within Sunagakure with proper accountants and advisors being appointed to oversee the economy's development. These people must be appointed in agreement with the people's council as well as the shinobi council so that no arguments or misunderstandings may ensue." More protests were sounded but each time I silenced them with a simple glare, going through everything with the list and made a mark next to those I agreed with, underlined things that needed to be revised and crossed out ones which were completely unreasonable, such as taxes being abolished completely.

Taxes, although a pain, were a fundamental part of a thriving economy however I did note that the system needed to be revised. I had some ideas and I knew that Temari would also have a good idea about how to best fix the system as she was a very level headed girl and knew her village better than I did, so I would rely on her as well as the other older ninja who had been around for much longer than either of us. "You ask too much, these changes will accomplish nothing in the foreseeable future, it is utterly ridiculous that you should…"

"These changes are necessary and will save your village from falling apart from the inside out." I interrupted, growing bored with their obstinacy. "Have you even bothered to get up and take a walk outside recently? Your resources are decreased, trade has been rapidly declining because you are not properly monitoring your travel routes and providing escorts. Also, you are being greedy with how much authority you are wielding. Power does not belong to you, it does not even belong to a Kazekage. The Kazekage's role is to protect the village and ensure that everyone is provided for and provides a final defence against any enemies that might attack. In short, you lot are completely and most pathetically useless."

"That's quite enough out of you!" Old wrinkle face suddenly shouted, rising to his feet with a sweep of his expensive robes. "Your arrogance and foul attitude have been left unchecked for far too long. I must insist that you leave our village immediately!" Immediately the people's council protested, all four of them shouting back until I lifted a hand, eyes narrowed but mouth smirking slyly.

"Do you really think that with all your supposed power you could force me to leave if I did not want to? Do not forget, _esteemed _council members, that Konoha did not just send you some random ninja with a clear head on her shoulders." With a lift of my hand I pointed directly to the head councilman, hair flaring with a slight breeze as my magenta eyes danced vibrantly before them. "They sent you the infamous 'Crimson Death of Konoha', the 'Dragon Princess', in short I am the most powerful ninja within this village and now that I am here, I am determined to stay until I have swept aside all of your corrosive filth and set this village back on its feet as the powerful village it was once before. Mark my words, I do not perish easily. If you want me dead, you're going to have to send an army of shinobi equal to that of a Kazekage's power in order to stop me. I am of the clan Uzumaki, therefore I can be pierced by a thousand kunai and still continue fighting."

Under my forceful gaze the council shrank back once more, gritting their teeth as some glanced to one another. I knew they would make their move soon but that was exactly what I was betting on. How better to catch a snake when it's rearing its ugly head? They'll make a mistake and I am determined to draw them out to do so, expose them for who they truly are and make sure that they cannot do anything further to hurt this village. Tsunade had entrusted this mission to me so I will not let her down. Our alliance with Sunagakure depends on them returning back to order and we will need as many allies as we can if we are to one day to fight Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Everything will depend on my success here.

"These are the terms of the people, I suggest you listen to them." I spoke, dropping the document on the table in front of the council for them to go over carefully. "I have already made several copies so destroying that one will do you no good. Also, those are my notes on how I suggest you best improve the list of demands. We shall convene once more next week in order to discuss fully what is to be done and if no changes are made then…well let's just say, I shall be _very _unhappy." Turning around I had the leaders escorted out and safely taken home where they disappeared, leaving me standing on top of the tallest building overlooking the village. I'd grown quite fond of this place. Once you got over the heat and the harsh sunlight as well as the coarse sand getting everywhere, it was a peaceful place to be.

Everyone was friendly and even when they had very little, they knew the importance of banding together to survive. They never turned anyone away, giving clothes to those who could not cover their skin and water to those who were thirsty. It was lovely to observe and now I was even more determined than before to do something good for this place. Orochimaru, your touch poisons all. I shall make you pay for throwing Sunagakure into chaos. "There you are, we wondered where you'd got to." I lifted my head as Temari called out so I looked down to see the three of them standing on a lower rooftop which slanted downwards with a delicate curve. "It's our turn to go bring in the supplies sent from our farms, want to come with us?"

"Of course." Dropping down my coat flared outwards before then falling flat, the deep black absorbing quite a lot of heat but I hardly even noticed anymore. "Lead the way." Kankuro gave me a grin and a thumbs up before taking the lead, Temari following which left Gaara and me at the back.

"You are very strict with the council. Do you not think you are being too harsh?" He questioned me but out of curiosity, not sympathy for them. I doubt he couldn't care less about those dried up prunes.

"Not at all, they need a firm hand in order to keep them in line and they are continually testing my patience. It's a wonder this village functions at all with those idiots in charge. I hope you find a Kazekage soon, Gaara, otherwise they'll take complete control and drive this village deeper into the sand, never to rise again. I worry about your people, they're going to need a lot of support if they're to pull through this."

"But that is why you're here, yes?"

"Only partially and I can't stay here forever. Someone else is going to have to take my place after I'm gone and make sure the council do their jobs properly. Besides-!" As we exited the village I suddenly stopped, sensing danger nearby. "Gaara!" Quickly I kicked off the wall we were sliding down and grabbed him under his arms, summersaulting away from the sudden burst of rocks that shot outwards and a dark shadow flit across my vision, a flash of a blade as I dropped Gaara to grasp him between my legs and used my twin scythes to block the sword that came crashing down towards my head.

"You're good." The assassin smirked and instantly I grit my teeth as Gaara recovered and held out a hand, blasting him away with a burst of sand as Temari and Kankuro looked back from where they stood on a sand dune, calling out their brother's name. With a laugh the assassin was flung to the ground and I quickly turned, gripping onto Gaara securely with one arm underneath him before I pressed my feet against the smooth outer wall, slowing our decent to a gradual halt as I stood at a horizontal angle, supporting Gaara as I held my weapons in the other.

"My apologies if I surprised you, I thought he was after you but I was mistaken." I said to him, giving Gaara a smile as I then dropped down the last few feet to the sandy ground. Gaara just looked bewildered, looking down to where I held him with my one arm wrapped under his legs, his hand having naturally risen to grip onto my shoulder. "Comfy?" I teased but his expression just fell into a deadpan.

"Put me down Yume-san." Laughing casually I put him down on his feet as we then turned to the assassin, Kankuro and Temari appearing defensively beside us.

"I was told to wait until you were alone but I got bored, so I'd figured I'd come out to play. So redhead, you fancy going toe to toe with the most handsome face you'll ever see? You should be grateful, at least you'll have something pretty to look at before you die." My eyes narrowed as the assassin swept back his long golden hair, mint green eyes twinkling with a false brightness which hid the hardened iron which was his soul. There was a mark upon his neck, a tattoo which made me recognise who he was.

"You're the contract assassin Genka of the Crimson Blade." Now that I looked at it, his sword really was crimson. Some said that it was stained that colour because of all the blood he had spilled but I doubted it, I did not believe in such rumours. However, this was definitely a problem. Genka was one of the best, as well as most expensive, assassins one could hire. His technique was flawless and he would be a very dangerous opponent to face, I think even I might have a few problems if I was not careful with how I proceeded with this. Then again, maybe not. Still, I did not want Gaara and the others to possibly get hurt. "You three stay back, I'll handle this myself."

"What!? Aw come on Yume-san, we can totally take this guy on if we work together."

"You do not know his technique. Genka is famous for his skill as an assassin. As of two months ago, he's completed over five hundred successful assassinations that we know of. His powers are something you will not have come across before, in fact I believe I might be the only person to stand a chance against him." I explained carefully as Genka grinned, picking at his teeth with a toothpick before spitting it back out. "You see, his chakra specialises in shadow techniques, a little like Shikamaru but it's much more than that. Illusions and darkness are just toys to him and he uses them without mercy, in fact he alone could possible rival the use of the Sharingan he has devoted his body so willingly to darkness. I want you all to stand back and please listen to me, I will not allow any of you to get hurt so please just trust me." As I slid out in front of them, I lifted my arm to bar Genka's way, eyes focused dangerously upon him. "Allow me to protect you, that is all I ask."

"Well…okay but just give us a shout if you need help. We'll jump right in." Temari answered unwillingly so I glanced over my shoulder and gave them all a grateful smile before I walked forwards to face Genka.

"I shall be your opponent. You say it is your contract to take my life? Very well." I shifted into a defensive stance, holding both my scythe blades up and allowed the sunlight to gleam off them. "Try and take it if you can."

"Ooh I like you, you're spunky. Such a shame, I always hate it when I have to kill a total heart stealer like you. Think you'd be willing to hold off on our fight for a quick date? What about a little tryst or…" Before he could say anything more I struck out at him, throwing one of my weapons which he easily blocked as I then pulled it back and swung the other in a blurring movement, starting to learn his patterns and technique with that crimson blade of his. Although I disliked his attitude and playboy nature, I did admit that he was an excellent swordsman though the weapon was an uncommon choice for an assassin.

He could infuse it with chakra and make it shrink or lengthen at his command, a quirk I had not expected and nearly had the blade tip slash through my face had I not moved back in time. It was now twice as long and still growing, the blade now gleaming a fiery red as Genka grinned at me. "You're fast babe, how fast do you like it?"

"I do not appreciate your foul mouth speaking in such a way in the presence of children." I answered in annoyance, my natural maternal instincts kicking in. Guess I'll always be that way having raised Naruto and Sasuke for so long, I just can't seem to help it anymore.

"If only you'd let me show you what this foul mouth could do, I'd-!" With a flicker of movement I appeared behind him, intending to separate his head from his shoulders but he expertly blocked me, trapping us both in a stalemate but my hand was already making the hand weave.

"Light Style – Beams of Brightness Converge." Speaking clearly ribbons of light shot outwards and wrapped around Genka, tightly binding themselves around him as I leaped back and finished the jutsu, trapping him in the brightness of my jutsu which should have made him disintegrate on the spot however the light fell way and revealed a sphere of shadow, making me grit my teeth in irritation. He was fast, faster than I gave him credit for. His eyes seemed to come alive with bloodlust, chasing after me with a grin.

"Finally, someone worth killing!" Refusing to simply let him slice me in half I fought back, exchanging our attacks in a furious battle which shook the ground and caused one of the sand dunes to collapse and rush forwards like a waterfall. "Shadow Possession Technique!" His shadow snaked over the ground and I quickly avoided it, not allowing him to take control of me as I twisted with a kick of my legs, seeing the tsunami of sand come crashing down towards us and my mind thought quickly. With a rush to the ground I used an earth technique to disappear under the sand, moving to then grasp Genka by the ankle as my hand shot upwards.

"Earth Style – Head Hunter Jutsu!" Switching places with Genka I then performed the next jutsu, giving a yell as I planted my hands into the sand and chains erupted from my back. "Fuinjutsu – Adamantine Sealing Chains!" They wrapped around Genka and immediately locked him in place, not allowing him to slip into a shadow and disappear as they sealed him to his corporeal form, the wave of sand crashing over us both as I heard Temari screech out my name before it was cut off by the crashing wave that struck us. I held onto the chains, a barrier forming around me as I held up one hand with the forefinger against my lips so that the sound parted around me harmlessly with a soft glow whilst the chains remained intact.

I hardly needed any chakra to hold Genka down as he roared, the chains tightening the more he struggled until finally he pulled too much and they crushed his insides and blood spurted from his mouth as he also choked on sand, burying him deep underneath the sand dune along with his crimson blade which slide to a halt next to me inside my small bubble of safety. I did not move until the sand had settled, waiting for a moment or so before relaxing. The sword glinted next to me, the redness catching the soft glow of my chakra sphere. Reaching out I almost took it but I stopped, feeling revolted by just looking at it. As far as I'm concerned, that sword can stay buried with its master.

Releasing the chains I sensed the dead body of Genka go more limp and sand rushed to crush him further before I used the body flicker technique, appearing up in the air before then dropping to the ground where I sucked in a deep gulp of air and immediately clutched my side, dropping to one knee as Kankuro and Temari rushed forwards, Gaara following a little more slowly. "Yume-san! Is everything okay? Did you kill him?"

"He's dead though he was stubborn about it. Agh, he even managed to cut me." I winced, drawing back my hand and seeing the blood there. "It's been a while since anyone's managed to land a hit like that, he really was fast."

"We should get you treated, we'll go back to the village and you can get your wound sorted." Kankuro stated but I shook my head, rising back to my feet as I brushed myself off from the sand and pulled out a spare bandage I happened to be carrying around with me and used it to wrap around my torso, securing the injury.

"It'll hold for now, it's nothing serious just a scrape. Let's just focus on your mission first, I'm sorry I took up so much time."

"Are you kidding? That was totally awesome!" Kankuro laughed as Temari shook her head but led the way, the rest of us following. "I've never seen jutsu like that, it was impressive to watch and totally exhilarating as well! That guy stood no chance against you, even though he gave it his best shot I could tell that you were still holding back whilst fighting him. You used a lot of chakra though, you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I just didn't want to get you three caught in the crossfire so I restrained myself a little. My jutsu can be…a little much to handle, even for me. It has moments of being rather unstable which is why I like to finish a fight quickly if I can." I explained and Kankuro grinned at me before catching up with his sister to tease her about her screaming at me after the sand dune hit. I turned my attention away from them and instead looked to Gaara who wore a tight lipped expression. "Is something bothering you Gaara?"

"Yume-san, it's alright if I hate that guy, right?" He asked me darkly and I saw that his hands were tightly clenched. "And it's okay that I…wanted to kill him myself?" For a moment I didn't answer, looking ahead before exhaling.

"It depends on your reason for wanting to kill him and hate him, Gaara. Why do you hate him?"

"He…I…I was angry that he wanted to hurt you." Gaara admitted and my eyes slid across to him with a secret smile. Progress. There it was. He was learning to care. "His intent to kill you made me feel like I wanted to kill him instead. Also, he has hurt you. Do these feelings make sense? Are they wrong?" Reaching out I placed my hand on his back in reassurance.

"They might not necessarily be right feelings, but they are perfectly natural so don't worry about it. I feel the same way when people try to hurt the people I love and I've killed plenty of people for it. Especially when it comes to people I love dearly, such as Naruto and Sasuke. Don't worry yourself about that one, Gaara, he's not coming back in this lifetime." Gaara allowed it to slide past him though I knew he was thinking about it deeply. It wasn't until some time later that he spoke again.

"What about…wanting to kill the council for continuously trying to kill you?" I stopped at that, landing on my feet as Temari and Kankuro went ahead to talk with the people who had brought in the supplies.

"As much as I hate to say it, you can't kill the council because not all of them are guilty and also, it would look bad for you. Try to fight against it Gaara and let me handle the rest, okay?" I leaned down a little so that our eyes were level and my hand placed itself on top of his head to comfort him. "I'll make sure that justice is served without bloodshed, that's the best way to get people to respect you and I want you to be a part of it, do you think you'd be able to help me?" I asked him and Gaara thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"I'll try my best, Yume-san, since you asked me." Smiling victoriously I gave him a quick hug then bounded down to help move the supplies, leaving a spellbound Gaara standing on the rise with a stupefied expression.


	57. Chapter 57

"…Twenty percent?! That's unfeasible! Are you _trying _to collapse our economy on top of our heads?!"

"Twenty percent is reasonable enough! After all, we need the rest to be distributed to the rest of the village and since that eighty percent are civilians, it makes sense that the other twenty be left for the ninja." I was so bored I was almost tearing my eyes out of my skull just for something to do. I was sitting at the conference table with my legs crossed, leaning on one palm as my fingers drummed into the table. I was sat between two people I didn't know at all and all around me there were men and women arguing over how to established a new order so that the issues plaguing the village could be resolved. Only problem was, everyone was arguing over the smallest details. Part of me wished that Tsunade was here to back me up and force everyone into submission. Managing authority sure was a tough job, I'll have to make her pay me back for this mission as I'm beginning to think that she did this on purpose just to get a good laugh out of it. That sneaky old lady…wait until I get home.

"With profits decreasing at the rate they are, we won't have enough to even supply the entire village come next season, we are best supplying more of our resources to the shinobi in order to maintain a strong defence against any attack that will inevitably come due to our weakened position!" Everyone shouted and argued in response and I looked lazily across to Temari who was twitching in irritation. Finally she crashed her fist onto the table, the loud bang causing everyone to jump and look sharply towards her. "Would you all just shut up? Jeez, no wonder nothing ever gets done around here, you're all arguing about every single thing and can't come to a single arrangement!" She snapped, getting up and walking forwards so that all eyes were focused on her. "Let's focus on what's important, understand? Selecting a new Kazekage. I suggest we all put forwards the names of ninja most suitable for the position."

There was a murmur of agreement and finally I sat up a little, taking interest. Now we were getting somewhere, at least Temari was able to guide everyone towards an actual topic where we could possibly reach a decision by the end of the day. "Speak the names of the person you want selected as Kazekage. Any lame ass choices will be disregarded immediately, so be sensible about it for Sand's sake." She told everyone, earning a few glares but no comments. A few names were offered up and they were noted down, however when the head councilman stood up, I felt a cold sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"The council and I have conferred and we believe that a shinobi Kazekage may not be necessary. All that is required is a stable figure with the ability to oversee all the village's needs and supply them effectively. Therefore, the council votes to place me, Haiji Raziken, as Sunagakure's Fifth Kazekage." Before anyone else could cry out in an outburst I spoke my mind.

"Ridiculous and unorthodox, denied." At least now I knew his name. Raziken, even his name made him sound like a jerk. "Next suggestion."

"Hold on just a moment! You have no say in who does or does not become Kazekage!" Raziken spluttered furiously as I turned my bored expression towards him.

"No, but I do have a say in who Konoha would approve of to be Kazekage, also I have a say in who reaches the shortlist. Of course I can't _actually_ choose who gets there, you have every right to ignore me but I doubt anyone is stupid enough to disregard my advice. _Next suggestion_." I was so done with this bureaucrats that I was close to the point of just ripping them all down and appointing people myself. It would go so much smoother if I did but it wouldn't exactly look good for Konoha or Granny Tsunade if I did. Politics. I hate them so much.

"I vote for the position of Fifth Kazekage be given to…Gaara of the Desert." Temari announced boldly and immediately everyone fell into astounded silence. I blinked, surprised by her choice before laughing. She looked at me quickly, uncertain whether I was making fun of her or not before I gave her a wink.

"Actually, Gaara is an excellent choice. He is an extremely powerful shinobi ninja after all and he is very clever though he keeps it to himself. Ah, but he is still rather young, it will put a lot of pressure on him if he were to become Kazekage." I lamented thoughtfully as I tapped my chin. "Maybe if a smaller council was elected, that might do the trick, that way more of the burden is shared and as he gets older he'll be able to take on more responsibility, though of course it has to be his choice." Temari grinned at me in thanks, relaxing as she knew she had me on her side.

"Absolutely impossible! We cannot have such a…a…monster as our Kazekage!" Instantly the temperature in the room dropped to sub zero as I rose gradually to my feet, fists clenching as I looked at the person who had spoken.

"_What _did you just call him?" He knew better than to answer and it was probably a good thing too because I might have just thrown a kunai knife to sever his tongue. Before anything could escalate Temari stepped in, reeling off the names that had been suggested to be placed as Kazekage and ended it there, moving onto different matters. Between her and some of the more reasonable council members, we managed to get a few things sorted however at the end of the meeting, or at least close to it, the doors were flung open and the loud winds that were moaning outside grew a little louder.

"It's a disaster! Lord Councilman, there's a huge sandstorm coming right for us, bigger than anything we've ever seen before! It's going to bury the entire village unless we get into the shelters _now_!" I've never seen that old man move so fast, barking for people to get out of his way as panic seem to ensue. Temari hastily grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards her.

"We have to go, sandstorms are no joke and can be deadly, we have to get somewhere safe before we're all buried!"

"What about Kankuro and Gaara? Will they be alright?" I questioned and Temari answered back sharply that if they weren't then it's too bad but I could tell she was worried. Taking her hand I gave it a comforting squeeze as we hurried outside and immediately fought against the wind and sand, wrapping our faces in the cloth covering we wore to protect our faces as we struggled to try and get home however I could hear people screaming everywhere. I halted in the middle of the street, looking to see a building beginning to crumble under the weight of the wind. This village was going to be ripped to pieces, it's like that hurricane that almost hit Konoha back when Naruto was young.

Something swelled up inside me, that same powerful desire to protect and preserve this place even though it was not my real home. The buildings could be fixed but these lives, the precious people of Sunagakure, they could not be replaced and they were so desperately struggling to survive anyway, I couldn't help but feel that there was no other choice. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy? We have to get inside _now_!" Temari yelled however I shook off her grasp and stepped back, focusing my chakra and began to make the hand signs as the sensation of weightlessness and light swelled within me.

"Light Release – White Barrier!" It has been a long time since I used this jutsu however it worked flawlessly. The pulse of light solidified around me and pushed outward, forcing the sand and wind away from me and everything the sphere consumed as I concentrated, sensing the borders of the village and aimed for them so that the entire village would be protected. Temari's mouth dropped open as I stood there with my chakra focused, eyes closed and my mouth flinching as I felt the grating pain of the sand scratching against my own skin. It hurt, it hurt a lot but I stuck through it.

Around me the screaming started to stop and turn to awed silence as the skyline became illuminated with my White Barrier, people stopping and staring as the sandstorm finally struck with a powerful force like a wave against a cliff. I staggered under the blow and hissed, scratches and grazes peeling away at my skin all over with the sticky blood beginning to melt into my clothing as Temari watched in horror. "No way…no way…stop it Yume-san, stop it! You're hurting yourself! Stop it!"

"What's happening? Temari!" Kankuro demanded with a yell as he and Gaara located us, landing right next to their sister who was pointing frantically at me.

"Yume-san is using some kind of jutsu to protect us but she's the one taking the damage, see the sand marks? It's peeling away at her skin but soon enough rocks and debris is going to start hitting that barrier and if I'm right, she's going to feel the weight of it all!" She's a smart girl, I'll give her that. I maintained the position despite she and Kankuro demanding I stop however when they tried to get too close my chakra pushed them back firmly, keeping my hands outstretched as my fingers began to drip with blood.

Then without warning, I felt the sudden cracking pain as a rock smashed against the barrier and the blow shattered my arm, causing me to cry out from the pain as the limb gave a horrifying twist and snapped completely. I can't give up yet, I have to keep this up. "Yume-san! Yume-san stop it now!" They were yelling at me still, crying out as another blow broke my leg, the hammering continuing to blow against my body time and time again but I stubbornly refused to give up until I heard a quiet voice very close to me.

"Yume-san, you can let go now. I'll take over from here." Gaara said and I looked at him, struggling to breathe however I saw him looking upwards, hands rising up and I suddenly felt a strange sensation prickling at my skin. He was controlling the sand around the barrier, focusing it into a hard shell. That was what I was feeling, the tickle of sand softly brushing against the outside of my protective barrier. I was bleeding and badly broken, barely standing up on my feet so after a weak smile, I dropped my hands and my body collapsed underneath me.

"Yume!" Temari leaped forwards and caught me in her lap, cushioning my head as Kankuro appeared beside me also. "Keep it up Gaara, we have to get her to a medic for treatment, we'll be back as soon as we can." She told her brother who merely nodded his head in silence. Temari and Kankuro lifted me up with the utmost care as my head swam, feeling nothing but pain and a dull throbbing sensation as my chakra seemed to bleed out of my body along with my blood. I wasn't too sure about what happened next, they must have carried me to the hospital because when I next woke up, it was sunny once more and I was resting on a bed.

Immediately Temari jolted to her feet, looking at me with worry before exhaling. "Are all you Konoha ninja this stupid or do you just take things to whole new levels?" She demanded to know though I could see the relief in her eyes.

"Well, Naruto had to get it from somewhere, right?" I gave her a smile before sitting upright. "I feel great, what happened? Is the village alright?"

"Yep, everyone's just fine. With that jutsu of yours people were given more time to reach their homes and shelters then Gaara kept the sandstorm from actually hitting us. We're still digging out the sand around us and fixing up the roads but all in all…you and Gaara saved us all from being buried." That was good, I'm glad I was helpful at least. Flexing my arm I was pleasantly surprised to find that all my bones were mended and my skin was flawlessly smooth, not a graze in sight. "Our medical ninja started to heal you but your chakra started to do this weird glowing thing and fixed you up on its own. Does that usually happen?"

"Not that I'm aware of, it must have been a natural instinct to survive as I was partially conscious when you and Kankuro carried me away. My body can heal itself rather quickly because of my jutsu and the spirit that I have sealed inside of me, so it's no surprise I healed so quickly." Her eyes bore into mine for a while before she looked away, pouting stubbornly.

"Whatever, just don't go doing crazy stuff like that again. You had us real worried for a while, I thought you were going to bleed to death."

"Nothing's killed me yet, I wouldn't have got your hopes up so high." I teased her before getting out of bed and going to find the healers who had helped me, bowing and thanking them for their assistance before Temari led me out, sticking close to make sure I didn't get lost. "Is Gaara alright? His sand didn't drain too much of his chakra did it?"

"Not really, he seems to always have plenty of chakra going spare. Actually he's been in a bit of a sour mood since you collapsed like that, I think that's his way of being worried though no one's really approached him to ask. We thought it better to just leave him for a while to calm down." Instantly I was worrying about Gaara. It must have been a bit shocking for him to see someone like that, though I was happy that he had been willing to take over shielding the village for me. To be honest I don't know how much longer my body could have held out, I've never felt something so powerful as that sandstorm kicking up all those rocks and stones that were buried underneath the desert.

Shaking my head to dispel the memory I returned with Temari to her home where she called out lazily to announce she was home. Kankuro looked up and grinned, bouncing to his feet and coming to see me. "How're you holding up? You just keep on throwing out the surprises huh Yume-san? You sure you won't marry me? I'll be a great husband I promise."

"Still too young Kankuro." I said, smacking my hand playfully against his face to shove him aside. "And if you talk to all girls like that then you'll never find yourself a wife, women like sensitive men with a bit of backbone, you know. You have plenty of backbone but you're as sensitive as a dead fish." Kankuro roared with laughter at my bluntness, grin spread from ear to ear as he collapsed onto the sofa. With him distracted, I looked towards Gaara who was silently stewing in the corner of the room at the table, writing up a report. "Gaara?" I called softly but he didn't answer. Glancing to Temari she gave a shrug before disappearing into the kitchen.

Approaching slowly I eased myself into one of the seats, listening to it creak before I then placed my hands on the table. "Are you angry at me Gaara?" Still no answer so I exhaled, puffing out my cheeks to blow aside my side swept hair that fell in front of my face and curled around my jawline. "I'm sorry if I upset you Gaara, I didn't mean to. If it's any consolation, thank you for taking over for me, it probably meant a lot to the people that you were willing to protect them like that." Silence. Deciding not to push it I got up and left him to himself for a while longer though I knew he glanced up when I left him, going into the kitchen to help Temari cook a large meal which we all sat down to and ate like nothing had even happened. The only difference being that Gaara was more silent than usual.


	58. Chapter 58

It soon became very obvious that some of the council members did not want a new Kazekage. It had been three weeks since that first meeting and so far, three of those on the list had been killed in a supposed accident or simply declined the role. Now only two names remained, Gaara's and Raziken. That stubborn snake still hadn't made his move like I expected him to and I was growing impatient. I'd already been in Suna for four months and pretty soon Tsunade would be expecting me back. Time was running out and I wished I could make more of it just so that I could make sure things were fixed here. Also, I really liked it here and I'd grown so fond of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara that they were like my own family too and I think they enjoyed having an adult figure around to break up arguments, take charge if necessary and cook them food.

I'd be sad to leave them but I was determined to keep in contact and come visiting whenever I could. Perhaps this ambassador business would become a permanent thing and I'd be able to come back more often. I would really like that, I'll suggest it to granny. Right now it was early night and it was peaceful with the stars, the moon and a cooling breeze as the temperatures continued to drop. At night it became rather freezing if you weren't careful but I was fine with my chakra keeping me warm as well as my black coat, the collar turned upwards to cover my neck as the breeze fluttered through the long fabric. Sensing someone behind me, I gave a smile. "You ready for our patrol Gaara?"

"Yes." He answered simply so I turned to smile at him. Recently he had begun to look a little healthier. Not as gaunt and the shadows weren't as obvious underneath the dark paint he wore around his eyes. If I wasn't mistaken, I was also pretty sure that he'd grown taller by a few inches. He now comfortable stood at my shoulder, something that made me wonder how tall Naruto was growing. "Shall we go?" Nodding my head we moved together, taking our usual route around the rooftops to oversee the peace. Since agreements had been made and settled, there had been no further uprisings though every now and then something happened that would call us ninja to either put out a deliberate fire or someone would be found brutally attacked in front of either the Kazekage mansion, the ninja academy or somewhere similar. It was all a clear statement. "You look deep in thought."

"It's nothing really, I was just hoping that Raziken would have made a mistake by now. All we need is for him to screw up then we can take him and his fellow cronies down. I've tried my best to get him to stumble but he's as careful as he is cautious." I answered with a soft sigh. "I'm running out of time, ya know."

"I have faith in you." Gaara supplied and I looked at him gratefully.

"I'm glad someone does." We continued in silence after that, carefully monitoring the streets before taking a break on top of a tall building, still keeping watch but not moving around. I sat down, rolling my ankle to flex it slightly as Gaara stood passively with his back to me. "Are you still sure about wanting to become Kazekage?"

"I feel that it is the best option for me. I want to prove to the villagers that they no longer have any reason to fear me but also, I feel that Naruto would approve. It is his own dream to become Hokage, after all, I should like to be more like him and make friends like he does." Gaara admitted though only to me and his siblings, no one else seemed to know this side of him and as much as I tried to encourage him, he was still reserved around other people.

"If it's any help, I think that you will do a wonderful job." I told him and his head turned back to me slightly. "My nephew is hot headed and rather reckless, he still has a great many things to learn before he can become Hokage, but you are calm and can reflect carefully on your actions. You two are very different from each other, but that is not a bad thing. I feel that you inspire Naruto too, he wants to be as strong as you are and I know that you two are going to be great friends for a very long time. Forever, in fact."

"I would like that." I smiled at his simple observation, leaning back my head slightly to enjoy the peaceful night until suddenly I sensed smoke in the air. "You feel that?"

"Yes, someone is starting a fire in the third sector." Immediately I was on my feet, eyes carefully scanning before they located the rolling plume of smoke that rose up almost invisibly into the night. "Be careful, I feel that this is more to draw our attention rather than to do real damage." Gaara nodded his head in agreement then followed me down, the two of us going to where the smoke burned from its source, the old hospital which was being rebuilt and renovated, one of the main requests from the people so that they too had somewhere to go that would help them when they needed medical assistance.

It was quiet save for the flickering flames which Gaara easily put out with a wash of sand as I carefully looked around us. There was a barrier jutsu around this place, I'd sensed it as we'd entered and quietly dispelled it but I still did not feel easy. "Gaara, it might be wise to signal for Temari and Kankuro, they're also on duty tonight right?"

"I'll send a message." Gaara disappeared to do so as I carefully sensed for any chakra signatures but nothing came back to me. All was quiet. Was this a diversion? But that barrier, it had intended to trap us and had been expertly crafted. I don't like this. Not one bit. Quickly moving to the roof I looked around, trying to see if any other traps had been laid but nothing appeared. No hidden kunai and shuriken, no explosions, just the dead silence. "This is a trap." I heard Gaara murmur as he appeared with a rustle of sand behind me. "It is too suspicious."

"Agreed. Be on your guard Gaara, it'll come soon." I warned, the both of us standing back to back. We waited and waited until finally, I sensed the spark of a chakra signature. Immediately I attacked, a black shadow moving quickly to evade my handheld scythe before it retaliated with a flurry of kunai knives but a wall of sand rose up in front of me, Gaara not even turning as he protected me from the blades. "Thank you." I murmured and I sensed him nod his head as our attacker dropped down on top of a water container, face covered with a cloth but they wasted no time in throwing down fire seals, enough to blow up this entire hospital. "Hurry!" I pushed Gaara aside to shield him, expertly weaving my hands together. "Wind Style – Slicing Technique!"

Blades of air formed around my hands and I sliced them upwards, cutting the paper in half and the infused chakra allowed me to cancel out the explosive properties as the assailant disappeared from view, trying to escape. "Go after them?" Gaara asked and I nodded my head just as Temari and Kankuro joined rank, following us after the attacker as they'd seen everything.

"Just typical, and here I was hoping for an early night and a long nap." Kankuro complained and Temari gave him a dark glare.

"All you do is eat and sleep, do something useful for once!" She snapped at him but Kankuro just grinned back at her as we pursued the would be killer and arsonist out of the village and into the desert. By their movements and figure I could tell that they were a woman, however I couldn't tell much more than that. They were good at keeping hidden, but not quite good enough. With a swing of my chain I managed to coil it around the ankle and with a sharp pull, tore her to the ground where she crashed into the sand with a yelp.

"Well that was easy." Kankuro stated bluntly as we instantly surrounded her, but I was not convinced.

"Too easy." Right on cue, I heard the sharp ring of metal so I pushed Kankuro aside and moved my body to avoid the blow, leaping upwards as a blade was slashed at my feet and everyone quickly scattered. We were separated and I cursed myself inwardly as figures leaped up from the ground, moulding from the sand before solidifying. I should have been more careful when entering this trap, but at least I had known from the beginning what it was, as had we all. Without much of an edge having lost the surprise, all four of us easily dispatched the clones as the woman tried to escape but Gaara caught her in his sand and held her down, making sure she didn't escape.

"Let me go!"

"Now why would we do that? You tried to blow us up." Kankuro asked with a threatening grin, looking rather menacing with his body paint under the shadow of night, the moon gleaming off his skin rather intimidatingly. I heard the girl gulp.

"That wasn't me, you're mistaken!"

"Oh please, I know he might be an idiot but don't assume that just because I'm related to him I don't have any brains." Temari drawled, her fan spread wide open as she leaned against it. "So, you gonna tell us who hired you or shall I let my other brother crush it out of you?" At her words, Gaara allowed to creep further up the girl's leg, making her squeal.

"Okay! Okay I'll tell you everything I know just please don't kill me!" Well that was easy. Also too easy. I did not sense that she was lying, however I knew that there were others still out there in the desert. "It was that old man on the council, Raziken, he paid me a lot of money to get you guys out of here, specifically that guy there." She pointed to Gaara, breathing frantically as the sand continued to grip onto her. "I swear, I was just following orders, he only paid me half you see and I had to come back successful if I was going to get the rest of it, it was a lot of money!"

"That I don't doubt. How do we know you're telling the truth?" Kankuro asked her, crouching down a little closer whereby she panicked.

"I am I am I promise! Don't kill me!"

"Don't torment her Kankuro, she's telling the truth." I hummed softly, still keeping a careful eye on the horizon. Sensing danger approaching, I pulled up my two scythes. "You're in charge of keeping her alive, we'll need her as a witness so make sure she stays safe."

"You got it. I know just where to put her." Kankuro summoned one of his puppets and much to the girl's horror, found herself being stuffed inside before being transported elsewhere. "See? Safe and sound. She'll be a bit cramped and sore but healthy as can be." I smiled at him with amusement, parting my feet a little further and warned them to be ready. It came first as a rumble before then suddenly shapes exploded from the sand. Scorpions. Giant ones. They clicked their huge claws and instantly jabbed their giant stingers into the ground so us three leaped upwards, Gaara remaining protected by the sand though he sent one flying backwards with a mere flick of his wrist. "He gets it so easy." Kankuro complained before facing off one of the scorpions, Temari taking another as I flung out my blades, managing to slice through the stinger of one of them before I then summoned my chakra.

"Earth Style – Crushing Twin Walls!" Pushing my palms together asymmetrically, two walls of sandy earth rose up and solidified before crashing towards one another, trapping the scorpion in the middle and I heard it give a sharp squeal before I squashed it. A new chakra signature appeared behind me and immediately I whirled my leg around, attempting to kick the newcomer aside but they managed to block, using their forearm as a brace and hold me in place. "Impressive." I mused to the scorpion summoner.

"You must be Konoha's Crimson Death. I have always been interested in fighting you. Would you summon a dragon for me? I want to meet one." The scorpion summoner requested however I leaped back, still settled into a defensive stance as I arched an eyebrow. I couldn't quite tell if it was a man or a woman. They were very slim but their features were quite plain, neither womanly nor manly. It was a little unnerving actually, their liquid purple eyes seemingly swimming at me.

"Since you know who I am, aren't you going to introduce yourself too?" I asked smoothly, the both of us circling as more scorpions tunnelled out of the ground, getting bigger and bigger until one finally appeared that was as big as a house, stabbing at the kids as they took it on together.

"Me? Oh, I'm Kai. Nice to meet you. I have to kill you. You're in my way. I'm meant to kill the boy." So it was a man and he was after Gaara. Now that I looked closer, he actually seemed a lot older than I was though he spoke with the tone of a child. Strange person. He struck first, going for me with a sudden slice of a blade that he drew from his back, carrying four swords in total upon his body and I smartly dodged, fighting back until he managed to disarm me of one of my scythes however I swung out the chain, forcing him to leap backwards to dodge though my eye was partially on the battle between Temari, Kankuro and Gaara against the giant scorpion who with every strike threatened to make my knees buckle.

Temari was knocked down and struggling to get back up, winded and the scorpion dove a pincer straight at her, snapping her between the claw like hammer and she yelled furiously. Without thinking I flung out my sickle and chain, moving closer and one wrapped around the pincer so I gave an almighty pull, slicing into the hardened shell as I infused my chakra into the chain and Temari was released instantly. A flash of light caught my eye and I was forced to drop the chain, flipping back onto my hands and moving further away from the others as Kai came after me with two swords in his grasp now.

I dodged and weaved gracefully, hands clasped together as I spiralled in the air to avoid a double slice before I then summoned my chakra towards me. "Lightning Blade – Raikiri!" With an effortless burst of energy I dove straight for Kai with speed like the strike of a lightning, my hand striking directly for his heart however he moved so quickly that I was completely shocked, he rivalled Lee and Sasuke for speed, even me. His blade came up and the hilt pushed my hand by the wrist upwards, slicing into his shoulder with a hum of energy, blood warming my skin as it seeped outwards.

With one hand blocking he came at me with the other sword which I also blocked, the two of us grappling before I went for a strike of my leg but he evaded that too, both of us fighting hand to hand before finally he sheathed one sword and caught my arm, a powerful squeeze cutting off the circulation to my hand as we held one another down in place. I glared, fighting against the fact that I was impressed with my opponent when suddenly I felt a sharp sting in my arm. "Ugh!" Wincing sharply I ripped myself back and stared at the small black scorpion which had stung me. In a flash I had cut it in half with a kunai knife but already I could feel the poison beginning to circulate.

Acting quickly I wrapped my headband around my upper arm and pulled it taught like a tourniquet, ignoring the pain of the crushing feeling as I then tried to bleed the poison out with a slash to my arm. "Clever, very clever, but it won't be enough." Kai warned me calmly as he held out his arms. "I have an arsenal of scorpions at my beck and call, see if you can evade all of them!" His eyes lit up and a sickening expression came to his face as I struggled for breath, blood dripping down my hand and merging with the sand.

A black swarm crawled from within his sleeves and open bottoms, crawling along the sand towards me so I quickly performed a fireball jutsu, intending to take Kai with the rest of his little bugs but he jumped away to safety as I burned the rest, turning to make sure I got them all until I felt more stings suddenly strike my legs. "Agh!" A sharp cry gushed from my lungs as I arched my back, turning my head to see they had crawled up from the sand behind me also. I hadn't even sensed them! That first sting…it was affecting my senses. Already I was struggling to even hear anything. "Fire Style – Fireball Technique!" I quickly dispatched of the rest, leaping up into the air however my movements were now slow and lethargic, it felt like I were trying to drag myself through quicksand.

"It's useless. The poison will slowly attack your nervous system. You can already feel it, I wager. With the amount of times you've been stung, I doubt you'll last more than a minute." That's what he thinks, he's obviously never fought someone from the Uzumaki clan before, though he was right, I could feel the poison working its way through me, slowing me down. Gritting my teeth I growled, trying to lift my hands however they started to spasm, refusing to obey before I then dropped to my knees, unable to move or respond to anything. "I'll let you die quietly, so I'll just go and finish my job then you won't see me again. You won't see anyone ever again."

Fear started to crawl up inside me, a tear of panic sliding down my face as I lay with my cheek pressed into the sand. Naruto, I can't die here, I want to see Naruto again, and there's also Sasuke, I promised I'd help him bring Sasuke home. Kakashi, if I die now I'll be leaving him all alone and I couldn't stand the thought of him becoming as cold and unresponsive as he once was. I can't die yet, I can't die at all! I refuse, I point blank refuse. Struggling to summon my chakra I forced my arms and fingers to work, shakily lifting them around before my face as I slowly performed the weave. "Light Technique – Bodily Cleanse and Refresh." Instantly I felt a little better, the light inside me fighting against the poison like it fought against the miasma, trapping the poison and halting its progress.

I wasn't cured, I would need an antidote treatment but for now it was enough. It was enough to save Gaara at least, he was in immediate danger. Lifting my head I could see Temari and Kankuro unconscious on the ground, the giant scorpion also dead however Gaara stood with his back towards Kai who was approaching him, sword in hand. Gaara had used up so much of his chakra that he could barely stand, labouring for breath so I commanded myself to my feet, staggering and swaying to remain balanced before I pushed myself that one last bit further and used a body flicker technique.

The sand hadn't responded to his chakra as there was so little left, so as the sword speared directly towards him Gaara could only turn around with wide eyes, full of fear. An emotion he does not feel often. As the sword was thrust forwards my body materialised in front of him and I caught the hilt and Kai's hand in mine, making him blink as the sword split through my body and opened up a fresh wound through to my back though I had to fight back with all my strength to hold it in place and stop Kai pushing through all the way to the hilt in order to reach Gaara. "Yume-san."

"G-Gaara…" I struggled, gasping for breath as the blood continued to spatter down at my feet. "I'm sorry." I whispered. With a furious scowl Kai reached for another blade and hurriedly struck to try and reach Gaara behind me but again I stopped him, moving an inch or so to the left and the sword cut down into my shoulder as my hand also wrapped around the blade to grip it tightly. "…I don't have…enough chakra…to finish him…but I can at least do this much…to protect you."

"Yume-san…" Gaara's voice was tight and a bare breath. When he saw two more blades suddenly erupt through my back he actually shuddered and whimpered slightly as I let go of the other swords and stepped forwards into them, opening a little space so that they wouldn't reach Gaara.

"Why won't you just die already? The poison should have finished you off by now." Kai spoke as if I were nothing more than an inconvenience, one that perplexed him greatly so with a bowed head, I gave a sly smirk as I bared my teeth.

"You just don't understand, how can I allow myself to be weak…when I have three precious kids who look up to me just a few feet away? I can't afford to look uncool or anything…I'd disappoint Kankuro. Plus Temari can't stand weak women, so I don't want to disappoint her either." Struggling for breath I slowly lifted my head though it felt like it took tremendous energy to do so. "And also…Gaara is standing right behind me, and you want to hurt him. There's no way…no way…I'm going to let anything touch him. I refuse. You can stab me as many times as you like, make me drink all the poison you want…I'm going to protect Gaara with my life!" With a sudden burst of energy I managed to swing Kai around by the grip he had on his swords, yelling as I flung him into the sand and stood there, hunched over with four blades stuck in my body. Just great, this is going to be a pain.

"Yume-san…you're bleeding. There's so much blood." Gaara murmured weakly so I tried to smile at him.

"Don't mind it, it's actually letting the poison out of my body, I can move a little better now, see?" Flexing my fingers I then groaned, staggering to one knee and struggled to keep my focus. Everything was blurry and I could barely make out my own hand in the sand as Kai launched himself back to his feet and bellowed at me furiously, losing his previously calm disposition.

"You're a monster! Nobody has ever survived my poison, impossible! Those scorpions…I specially bred them…it's impossible…you're not human! It's the only explanation, I'll kill you myself with my bare hands! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!" I gave a dry laugh, removing the sword from my shoulder and used it to lean against as I buried it's tip into the sand.

"Funny you should say that actually…because I was thinking the exact same thing." I tried to stand but couldn't quite manage it. I have to heal myself a little before I try anything stupid, but Kai doesn't seem willing to let me move as he was already coming directly for me. Suddenly Gaara was there, a flash of movement and thrust out one hand as he lunged, the sand rising up and shooting forwards with a crash against Kai's chest and buried him slightly and I saw Gaara's furious expression, pure blind rage taking over as he used his jutsu to first crush a screaming Kai before then burying him with his special sand technique, giving him a sandy grave several hundred feet under. "Gaara…"

"I felt angry." Gaara spoke coldly, glaring at the spot where Kai was buried. "And…I wanted to protect you and my siblings. I wanted to keep you all safe. That's good, right Yume-san?" As he turned towards me the anger fell away and his eyes filled with regretful sadness as his attention wandered over my wounds so I quickly pulled out the swords and placed my hand against my body to heal myself, struggling to my feet before then placing my hand against Gaara's shoulder.

"Yes, Gaara. It is."


	59. Chapter 59

With our witness and a couple of other statements along with numerous documents, assassination contracts and other pieces of evidence, we finally managed to nail Raziken and his followers, sending a good number of them to Suna's specialised prison where they would be locked away for a very long time. Probably for the rest of their lives. The remaining council were fearful that they too would be blamed for the corruption of their fellow members but when I explained that they had been found innocent and no charges were levied against them, they were able to relax.

After much debate and plenty of encouragement, we all came to a final agreement. Gaara would remain nominated as Kazekage for an entire year with a newly formed council of old and new members, whereby they would work together to support the village and if Gaara was deemed suitable by the end of this year, he would be fully recognised as the Fifth Kazekage.

I couldn't be prouder, but now that my mission was concluded it was time for me to return home. "Are you certain you will not stay longer?" Gaara asked as we stopped at the border, he and the others having insisted on escorting me to make sure I didn't get lost. "Or even for us to continue with you all the way to your village, your ability to get lost is rather…extraordinary." I gave him an affectionate smile.

"I'll be fine Gaara so don't worry about me. I'm all healed and surprisingly, I never get lost when finding my way home. Not once." I mused in thought before looking back to him. "Which means if ever I come back to Suna, I'll find my way easily enough because it's like a second home to me now. We'll see each other again soon, I promise." I ruffled his hair teasingly though his expression never once changed as I then turned to Temari and Kankuro. "You two keep a careful eye on that council and look after each other, don't make me come back there with another mission to straighten things out otherwise I won't be pleased."

"Leave it to us, we'll whip everyone into shape. Literally if necessary." Temari grinned viciously before she softened and reached out her hand to shake mine. "Thanks for everything Yume-san, especially all those cooking lessons. Next time you come, I'll make a meal for you and I promise not to burn anything."

"We all live in hope." Kankuro drawled and earned a hearty whack from his sister, making me chuckle before I then smiled to him.

"Be nice to your sister, you're supposed to be the man of the family, ya know. The responsible one." He scoffed at that, making me laugh again before I shook his hand also. "And no, before you ask again, I'm not marrying you. Not now or ever." Still he grinned at me, wishing me a safe journey back and asking me to come back soon so he could have more desserts. Always thinking with his stomach, though that was most boys in general to be fair. Playfully messing up his head wrap I took a step back, gazing at them all in turn. "Goodbye, don't hesitate to call for me again if you need help. Konoha is always ready to help you in whatever you need as an ally, but I'll be there as Suna's close friend." I winked. "Okay?"

"You got it Yume-san." Temari and Kankuro chorused together, lifting their hands in a wave as I turned around to leave but Gaara stopped me by speaking my name.

"Yume-san." Stopping I looked back around, seeing his slightly saddened expression so I walked back towards him.

"Please don't be sad Gaara, I won't be happy leaving with an expression like that in my mind. Will you smile for me? Please?" I requested and his eyes bore into mine before finally his shoulders relaxed and he gave me his small smile, making me beam in return. "You see? I knew you had a cute smile. Keep practicing with it Gaara, soon enough all the girls will be wanting your attention, so you might want to start practicing saying hello to them too." Leaning forwards I placing my curled finger underneath his chin, making him meet my gaze. "Don't be afraid, you have people by your side to help you through anything. If you ever need me, I'll come running." Leaning closer I placed a kiss onto his mark, making his eyes widen briefly before he blushed, making me smile before I then drew back and disappeared instantaneously into the trees, turning my mind and attention back to home.

Everything felt surreal as I entered Konohagakure, it was exactly the same as I had left it and people greeted me as if I hadn't been gone a single day. When I entered the Hokage's office, Tsunade looked up from among her high stacks of papers that she had barely worked her way through. "You're back! And you're rather sunburnt, I knew it! Haha!" She roared with laughter, pointing at my unimpressed red cheeks as I seethed silently, doing my best to keep from just decking her there and then. "So how was it being a diplomat? I've heard glowing reports already from the new council you helped establish, have to say you did better than I expected."

"It was troublesome dealing with those fallible dumbasses they called councilmen. Though my time there itself was rather enjoyable, we have no reason to suspect Sunagakure of anymore foul play, they want to only continue a strong and prosperous relationship with us as allies." I reported, handing in my scroll for Tsunade to inspect later.

"Well done. All things aside, you did a marvellous job and I am rather proud. Go home and reward yourself with a long cool bath and maybe some lotion to help those red cheeks of yours. Honestly, you look like a lobster." The witch cackled at me as I stood there, once again contemplating how much trouble I'd get into for punching the Hokage. "Your cut of the pay will be added to the rest of your weekly allowance, I have it here." Digging around a little Tsunade pulled out the payment from her drawer however after a hard look, she groaned. "Okay! Okay here's the rest. Sheesh, should have known I couldn't get anything past you."

"Gambling is a terrible habit, as is stealing. Between you and Jiraiya, you both embody the three shinobi vices perfectly." I informed her simply though I smiled slightly. "It's good to see you again though, how's Sakura? Is she doing alright?" Instantly Tsunade smirked, lacing her fingers together.

"She is a rather excellent student and has already advanced to the intermediate levels of her training. Just seven months and she's already catching up to Shizune, I'm not certain whether I should feel proud or threatened by her." I smiled happily, glad to hear that Sakura was doing so well. "She's out on a mission at the moment but she should be back next week. I'll let you have some time to recover from your previous mission before finding you your next job. Things have quietened down a little and were stabilising slowly. It's been tedious, but we're getting there."

"All thanks to you granny, keep up the good work." I encouraged her, taking my wages and turning away. "But don't take so many naps. You're beginning to drool on those papers there."

"Aw crap!" Chuckling musically to myself I went home, glad to be back though I was welcomed with a rather angry stack of final demands for payment. I hurriedly went about paying off as much as I could, though these four months away had reduced the cost of using electricity and hot water. I managed to pay off the rent as well as the electricity bill though there were still more to pay and I had nothing to eat in the house. It was dusty too, I was sneezing constantly. As I wandered dreamily about it felt like a cold, hard shell without Naruto's presence but I told myself to just get used to it as I began to sweep and clean after washing and changing into more casual clothes.

Thankfully since I had been on a mission, all bills had had to have been halted as it was for every ninja who went away. It was part of the village law that whilst a ninja was serving a mission, they were not liable for any charges pertaining to their accommodation. It was something that our landowners simply had to deal with, though most of our accommodation was owned by the shinobi council in order to avoid tension between us ninja and the civilians. As I swept I placed my foot down on a floorboard that creaked before suddenly breaking, making me squeak as my foot went through the floor. "Damn it!" Cursing as I pulled myself free I put the broom aside and placed a patch over the open hole in order to not trip over it. I'll fix that later. I had to go out for supplies anyway.

Grabbing a bag I went out for food as well as some new floorboards and nails, getting what I needed and despairing as my recently earned wages slowly dwindled down. One day it would be nice to know what it was like to have lots of money. Oh well, someday. All my savings had gone towards different things over the years such as paying bills, keeping the house in a decent state of repair as well as paying for hospital fees, the academy tuition, Naruto's weapons and things like that. It was all worth it, I could keep on working for the village and if I was careful, I could pay off my debt by the end of the year.

After getting home I put away the groceries then fixed the ancient floor, ripping up the old board and nailing down the new one which I then stood on. "Well, at least I now know where the safest spot in the house is." I mused before then going to hang out the bedding on the line out my window having washed it so that it wasn't musty. Since Naruto was gone I had let myself put up pictures of Kushina and Minato again, the house now nicely decorated with numerous photos. Most of them consisted of myself and Naruto however others had cropped up in later years.

There were ones of me and my friends when I was just a teenager, ones of Sasuke being forced to stand for a photo with me, sometimes Naruto included. I had them decorated all over the house so that wherever I walked it was like a trip down memory lane. It made me feel a little better and not so lonely. Smiling as I stopped at a photo of myself, thirteen years old, grinning and sitting on top of Kakashi whom I'd squashed into the ground with Guy also trapped against a tree by my kunai knife. I'd laughed so hard that I'd almost fallen off of Kakashi. It was a great photo that Kushina had taken and it was one of my favourite of the three of us.

Another was one of myself, for once standing nicely next to Kakashi, Guy on my other side with Minato, Rin and Obito all grinning and smiling at the camera. Brushing my fingers against the faces of my deceased loved ones I sucked in a breath then went into the kitchen to make myself food. I fried up some chicken, barely focusing as my mind wandered however when something caught my eye at the window, I turned to see a flower resting on the windowsill. Immediately I abandoned the old cooker and gripped the windowpane with my fingers curling outside, wrenching it upwards with a rush as my head lowered to instantly meet Kakashi's face.

"Yo." He greeted, leaning casually against the window with the flower being offered towards me. Instantly my face lit up.

"Kakashi you're home!" I grinned with elation, reaching forwards and taking the flower from him and tucking it into my hair. "Want to come in? I'm just making fried chicken the way you like it, I can make a curry sauce for it too if you like?"

"Sounds great, I'm starving and only just got back. You wouldn't happen to have my favourite…" I lifted up the tea packet and he looked at me like I were an angel. He disappeared from the window and entered through the door, slouching slightly to duck under the low frame of the door before straightening up slightly though his hand was casually tucked into his pockets. "Heard you just got back from Tsunade, how was Suna?"

"Hot and sandy, I rather liked it." I informed him as I made him his tea and invited him to sit down. "Unless you want a shower or something? Make yourself at home, you can have anything you like." I was so glad that he was back that I was determined to make him feel as comfortable as possible. During the four months I'd been away he must have been out on so many missions, I can tell that he's tired just by the way he was slouching in such a relaxed way in the chair, head hung back like he could fall asleep in the blink of an eye.

"I'll take you up on that shower later. Mine still doesn't work." He told me and I shook my head with a titter of my tongue, bringing him his tea which he sat up for. "You look like you caught the sun quite a bit, didn't anyone tell you to wear a hat?"

"Of course I wore a hat but it's still rather intense out there, plus I have fair skin so I burn really easily. It's not my fault." Outside the grey sky had darkened into rain which now pattered against the ground so I pulled the window down to keep the rain from getting inside. "But I'll tell you one thing, I hate politics with a passion. You should have heard them Kakashi! Most of the time I just wanted to knock out their teeth but I knew I couldn't so I had to…" I went on a very long rant about the idiots I had to deal with, interrupted with my glowing remarks about Temari, Kankuro and Gaara before returning to my indignant comments about politicians.

I talked and talked until I had vented it all out of my system, exhaling wearily before bringing the now finished food over to the table. "Sorry I ranted for so long, I just haven't been able to talk to anyone else about it yet so unfortunately you are my first victim. I didn't make your ears bleed did I?"

"Listening to you is hardly the worst thing in the world, Yume, even when you're angry." Kakashi said thoughtfully, inspecting and sniffing his food to inhale the scent before he pulled down his mask and tucked in. My eyes were drawn to his dark spot on his chin, watching it distantly and I hadn't realised I'd zoned out until Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of me. "You were staring at me in your own little world for a while there. You sure you got everything off your chest?"

"Absolutely. Tell me about what's been going on with you, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that. Went here and there, that sort of stuff." He told me ambiguously so I gave a soft laugh before eating some chicken. "To be honest nothing exciting or interesting has happened since you left, I've been back and forth running errands for Tsunade and that's about it. Oh, I got kicked out of my house, but other than that, nothing interesting." I chocked on the chicken I'd swallowed, seizing my throat and quickly coughing it back up before I managed to swallow it back down again, recovering as Kakashi frowned at me with worry.

"You…_what_?!" I finally gasped. "Kashi! You don't just tell someone you've been kicked out of your house like it's nothing! Since when? Maybe I can talk them around, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding or something…"

"No, they were pretty adamant about wanting me out. I was six months behind on rent." I slapped a hand to my face. He was so nonchalant about this kind of stuff when he should be serious, it was so aggravating I can't even begin to explain. "So basically I came round to ask for a place to stay. I'll sleep on the couch, you won't even know I'm here." Tearing my hand away from my face I looked at him closely. Kakashi, what am I going to do with you?

"Well I can hardly say no, can I? Of course you can stay here, it's not a problem and there's plenty of space. I'm sure Naruto won't mind you using his room since he's going to be away for a long time and when he gets back…well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Where's all your stuff? Do you need help moving things out?"

"It's all here." Opening his hand and holding it upwards, Kakashi used a transference technique to pull his single duffel bag from wherever he was storing it and gave me a smile. "See? You won't even notice me. I won't take up any space at all." Shaking my head I gave him a smile, silently glad that things had turned out this way. I'd been worried about living on my own as I had never done it before, but with Kakashi here it won't feel so empty even though he'll be away on missions most of the time. "Heard from Naruto recently? Jiraiya hasn't had enough of him yet, right?"

"Not at all, in fact Jiraiya tells me he's actually really fond of Naruto, he just pretends not to be. I get letters from them from time to time and I send Kazeryu with any messages of mine to find them directly since they're travelling a lot and often on the road. Naruto's already beginning to get the hang of his summoning technique as well as the Rasengan, though Naruto complains about all the women Jiraiya keeps on chasing after in the middle of training. I think they drive each other a little mad from time to time, but they get along well so it always works itself out." I listed, thinking of all the letters we'd exchanged.

"That's good, I was worried Jiraiya had underestimated just how much of a handful Naruto could be."

"Well you somehow managed and so did I. Jiraiya will learn on the job, just like we did." We smiled at each other then changed the topic. After eating Kakashi offered to clean up, picking up the dishes but before I could warn him that some of the floorboards were a little dodgy in places, he fell through one. "Huh?" Blinking he looked down as I froze, mouth dropped open as he then turned and looked at me. "Yume. Your floor is broken."

"Yes, I can see that." I sighed, rubbing my head. "I just fixed part of the floor this afternoon as well. Sorry Kakashi, your foot isn't hurt is it?" He paused reflectively as he leaned across and put the dishes down to then retrieve his foot, flexing it slightly.

"Well…it does twinge a little. Maybe you should rub it for me, just to make sure." He suggested cheekily so I swatted his shoulder with a laugh before going to get something to put over the broken bit of the floor for the time being. "I'll fix it for you tomorrow."

"You don't have to, honestly. This floor should have been completely replaced years ago but I can't afford to do it myself and the council aren't liable for its condition, part of the contract for me having the place in the beginning. Anything that breaks I have to fix myself and to be honest, I've been saving up to get someone to fix the bathroom because the tap isn't working and the floor is worse in there. It's like a patchwork maze trying to get through without going through the floor." I told him as I lay something down underneath his feet and secured it quickly so that it would hold for the time being.

"All the same. I _did _break it." He reasoned smoothly as he started to wash up whilst I came and stood next to him, drying off the dishes and putting them away.

"So? My home is yours and I break plenty of things by accident, so don't feel bad about it. I'll go set up Naruto's room and tidy it up a bit for you. I'll be back in a minute."

"Shouldn't you have the larger room?" Kakashi reasoned, calling after me slightly as I made for my nephew's room. "It is bigger than your one, after all. I'm happy to sleep in there if you'd be more comfortable on a real bed." Turning around as I walked I waved a hand, smiling as I kept on walking.

"It's fine I don't mind at all! I'm used to it actually so I insist that you-!"

"Yume!" Kakashi crossed the room in less than a heartbeat, seizing me in his arms as my foot went through the floor. I was alarmed but recovered quickly, sinking back into Kakashi's arms as I turned and suddenly found his face extremely close to mine. My body froze and I think I must have forgotten to blink or breathe, my eyes perfectly level with his mouth which was decorated with that dark spot which I was strangely fascinated with. I wanted to touch it, to tug on it with my teeth to see if it would pull away, but the thought made me jar all to quickly and push myself out of Kakashi's arms, blushing furiously though thankfully my sunburnt cheeks hid it from view as I recovered myself.

"Sorry, I guess this floor is in a worse state then I thought. I'll get supplies tomorrow and fix it up so that we don't have any more accidents, I'd hate to kill off my guest or make him break his ankles before he'd even been here for a few hours." I laughed nervously, hiding my mouth behind my hand as I inside I was practically screaming at myself. I was such a perverted woman! Who even thinks about that kind of stuff?! I need to pull myself together, you can't think those kind of things about your best friend, it counts as a betrayal of his trust! Plus, you still haven't come clean about stealing a kiss from him whilst he was unconscious.

"We'll fix it together. Share the load, right? I can't exactly freeload off you, so…I'll help out with things around the house. Whatever you need." Kakashi told me with a lift of his finger, wagging at me as a means to say he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was smiling so kindly at me it only made me feel even guiltier for thinking such lewd thoughts about him, I was a terrible woman, since when did this type of thing ever even cross my mind? All I can think about is how handsome he looked when I could see his mouth smiling at me, his dark gaze as smooth as smouldering coal.

"Um…well…I guess that's fair. Okay, we'll see how it goes but don't feel like you have to do anything. I'd never turn away a friend, especially if it's you Kashi." I told him, managing a rather timid smile before I darted away. "I'll fix the room for you now!" Using it as an excuse to place a door between myself and Kakashi I pressed my back against it and placed my hand over my racing heart. I feel so strange, like my insides had turned to liquid and I was more flustered than I had ever been in Suna. On the other side of the door I could sense his chakra signature like a cooling glimmer of silvery white, moving back towards the kitchen and taking a seat on the couch to relax a little. Kakashi…really made me feel strange. Was it a good idea to have him live with me after all? I could hardly go back on my offer now, not that I even wanted to as despite the fact that he pulled all these strange reactions from me, I was glad he was here because now this place felt more like home than ever.


	60. Chapter 60

Kakashi had been staying at my place for three days and I rather relished his company. He was his usual quiet self however whenever I came in through the door he'd look up from whatever he was doing and always greet me with a 'Welcome home Yume' and I'd always smile. One time I walked in to find him reading one of my recipe books in one hand and stirring a pot of soup he'd made for us whilst wearing a frilly apron. I'd laughed so hard I could hardly stop for a full five minutes before Kakashi had seized my chin and pulled me towards him. In that moment I'd gone deathly silent until he'd popped a spoonful of the soup into my mouth, snapping me back out of the fantasy that had flashed in front of my eyes.

"So? How does it taste?" I swirled the soup around in my mouth, tasting the flavours carefully.

"Needs more salt."

"What?! No way!" These little interactions were what I looked forward to everyday and without fail, Kakashi was there every time I came home from an errand. I'd woken up one morning to find several new floorboards freshly put down all through the apartment, Kakashi lounging on the sofa with several suspicious plasters around his fingers from the splinters. "Yo."

"Don't 'yo' me! You've got splinters all over your hands!" I'd spent the next hour digging them out of his skin, ignoring his whimpering protests until the last one was gone. "There you go you big baby, all gone." I said then without thinking lifted his finger to my lips and kissed it, naturally responding as I would have with Naruto. As my lips met his raw skin I froze, feeling the calloused skin and quickly drew back. "Sorry, just a habit." Kakashi looked at me and then to the finger I had kissed before presenting his hands to me.

"I have more. Kiss them for me?" Chasing away the awkwardness as easily as that I humoured him, placing butterfly like kisses against each finger before I then flicked him on the forehead.

"And _that _was for doing all the broken floorboards without me, Kakashi, you sneaky little…"

"Ah-ah-ah, language." He said, holding a hand up against his mouth before pointing across to a picture of Minato and Kushina. "Your sister will be listening and she'll berate you for it later." I smiled at him, looking across to the picture of my beautiful sister. In two days it would be Naruto's birthday. Fourteen, that's how old I had been when I'd first started to look after him. I'd be twenty eight a few days after that, I can't believe how quickly the time was flying by. "Everything alright Yume? Did I say something?"

"It's just gone by so fast. It feels like only yesterday you and I were falling out of a tree." I reminisced, remembering that day with perfect clarity. "Your expression had been priceless, you were looking at me like you'd never seen a girl before." Kakashi smiled easily, his headband removed and leaning back in casual clothes of a black shirt and he'd even taken off his boots so that he just walked around in his socks.

"Well, I'd been called to help track down some random girl who'd given the guards the slip, I didn't expect her to be so…wild looking." He mused, pursing his lips slightly. "You had leaves and twigs jutting out of you everywhere. Your hair, your clothes, mud was smeared all across your face and you were just sitting there like some kind of goblin." I swatted his chest as I came and sat down next to him on the sofa, carrying two mugs of hot coffee of which one of them I handed to him.

"Don't be rude! You could have at least said a woodland sprite or something." I pouted half heartedly before chuckling. "It was probably my hair, right? You didn't expect me to have red hair I'll bet since only Kushina had the Uzumaki red in the village here."

"Actually no, that wasn't the first thing I noticed about you." Kakashi said, much to my surprise and I looked at him quickly as I gave me a smile. "You see, the shadows made your hair look like a deep brown colour so I didn't initially see the red. Your eyes were the first thing I noticed about you and I'll admit, that's what caught me off guard. At first I couldn't believe how pretty they were, but then I noticed how I liked the way your eyes always smiled with your mouth, even when you yourself weren't smiling. To be honest…" Kakashi trailed off briefly, his own smile flickering on his face as he reached across and picked up a photo of him and me as ten year old kids, me leaping onto his back with my arms locked around his neck in a loose chokehold whilst he just looked at me like I were a pain. "…you were the loveliest thing I had seen up until that point in my life. You really caught me off guard, hence why we fell out of that tree." My pulse quickened and I blushed slightly at his words, struggling to find a way to answer that.

"Then you had the misfortune to get to know me and found out what a nuisance I was."

"Absolutely. I couldn't get rid of you from that day onwards and you've been the bane of my existence ever since." Kicking him gently I laughed at his response though inwardly, I still could not keep myself from feeling that light fluttering feeling I sometimes got when I was around him. His words continued to rattle around inside my head. He hadn't noticed my hair, it had been my eyes. My eyes. Finally, someone had seen something different about me that wasn't my hair. I know Kushina had found her soul mate through her hair but for me, it drew too much unwanted attention. Time and time again people had commented on it, good and bad and when men had approached me in the past from the age as young as fifteen, they'd told me that they loved my hair. Not me, my hair. Guy was different from the others, but he'd also said that my red hair had been what drew him to me first but not Kakashi. For him, it had been my eyes.

Smiling happily I shifted on the seat and leaned into him, snuggling close like a purring cat. "Yume?"

"The springs are digging into my back." I excused simply so he said nothing more about it. It was true, this sofa was as old as Naruto and it could do with being thrown out but I had patched it up so many times that I had grown rather attached to it and refused to get it replaced. I couldn't afford it anyway, so I just used money as an excuse not to get it replaced.

"One day these springs are going to break through the fabric and kill you. Or me. Probably me, they'd hate me for being heavier and putting more stress on them."

"Don't blame the springs, maybe the sofa just doesn't like your negative attitude. It's a lovely sofa, see? It's got different colours and patterns all over it and that patch there, that was made from my old bathrobe and that piece there I used from those old curtains I used to have. It's practically a work of art." I defended my couch lovingly as Kakashi naturally wrapped his arm over me and drew me closer so that I'd be more comfortable.

"It's a relic, Yume. If anything it belongs in a museum it's so old." I protested lovingly on behalf of my sofa until it betrayed me and one of the springs jarred into my back, making Kakashi look at me knowingly. "Told you so. How does it feel to be betrayed by you own beloved sofa?" Giving him a scowl I punched the spring back into place before settling back down again. Kakashi let me settle before he started to pull his fingers through my hair, helping me to settle until both our stomachs rumbled. "Food?"

"Food." I agreed, getting up onto my feet and draining the rest of my coffee, putting the mug in the kitchen as Kakashi got his flak jacket and boots whilst I found a warm jacket to wear though when I pulled it on the seam at the shoulder ripped, making me sigh. As if to rub it in my face, I turned around and saw the stack of unpaid bills still glaring at me. Discarding the jacket I tossed it on the pile meant for mending and went into my room to open the sliding cupboard door and pulled out a different jacket which was newer and therefore wouldn't rip when I pulled it on. When I returned, Kakashi was looking at the bills in contemplation so I tugged on his hand to distract him. "What do you fancy to eat? Please don't say ramen, I don't think I could stomach ramen for at least another year before I could consider eating the stuff again." Kakashi chuckled at me as he picked up an umbrella and opened it up as we stepped outside.

As if by magic it started to rain, the autumn weather being rather wet and dismal though I enjoyed it. Kakashi offered me an arm which I took so that the umbrella covered us both and we walked further into town to find something to eat. We decided on pizza so we ordered it to go then found somewhere dry outside to watch the rain and eat the hot pizza in peace. It was so silvery and grey that I was captivated by each drop as we sat underneath the canopy halfway up a building, the deluge becoming more insistent that I wondered if perhaps Kuzuryu was throwing a tantrum of some sort. "Hey Kakashi." I started, still watching the rain dreamily. "Will you eat cake with me on Naruto's birthday? It's a tradition to always eat the entire thing on the same day but I don't think I'd be able to manage it on my own. Help me out?"

"Sure. So long as I get a say in which cake we choose." He bargained so I tossed him a smile and told him he could have any cake he liked so long as I liked the flavours, which meant no coffee cake. I liked coffee, but I just couldn't stand it as a cake and I don't know why. It was strange but I just accepted it. We fell back into a comfortable silence and once the pizza was all gone we continued to watch the rain. "Yume…I know I said I'd only stay with you for a while until I found a new place but, I quite like having you cook for me every day." He told me, making me turn my attention away from the rain as he too turned his head to look at me, smiling with pizza crumbs at the corner of his mouth, making me giggle quietly. "Mind if I just move in? Finding a decent place who'll take a tenant like me is just too difficult."

"If that's what you want, I don't mind at all." I said as I reached out and brushed the crumbs from the corner of his mouth, giving him a smile. "In fact you'd be doing me a favour. Turns out I hate being alone, especially in a house like the one I have right now, it just doesn't feel like a home unless someone is there with me. So actually, I was going to ask you if you'd be willing to stay there full time. We'll figure something out when Naruto gets home, maybe we'd actually be able to afford a bigger place when he gets back and all of us are working properly. I'd like it if you'd stay, Kashi, so please do me this favour." Kakashi scratched his face, giving an amused smirk as his eyes glowed with mirth.

"Well…if it's a favour to you then I can't really refuse. You've twisted my arm, guess I'll move in permanently." We laughed together, leaning in close so that our heads rested naturally against one another until I felt his hand brush against my face. "Stay still." His voice murmured quietly and I felt myself being pulled into the soft sound, relaxing as his thumb brushed away some of the tomato that covered the pizza from my chin then liked it away, his tongue catching my full attention and I had to forcibly pull myself back and look away.

"Guess you really are stuck with me now Kakashi, there's no way you'll be able to get rid of me from now on." Dropping his thumb Kakashi rolled his head back to look at me, looking at me with a strangely soft and affectionate gaze which caused a burning sensation in my chest.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Yume."


	61. Chapter 61

On the morning of Naruto's birthday Kakashi went out together to all the bakeries and cake shops we knew of to choose a cake that we both liked. We walked side by side which I thought was innocent enough, however I heard a few whispers which caught my attention. "Have you heard? That ninja, Kakashi Hatake as actually _moved in _with that strange Uzumaki woman."

"Isn't she the one that's extremely dangerous? I thought she was supposed to be locked away somewhere!"

"It's a little shameless of her, don't you think? I mean, they're not married or anything and I doubt she lets him stay there for free. It doesn't take much of a brain to figure out the arrangement there." My cheeks coloured slightly and I hid my face from them so that they couldn't see. I don't think Kakashi had heard them, at least he gave no response as we looked into a window at all the cakes that were sat there.

"What about this one?" Kakashi asked, pointing to a cake with orange frosting and I immediately looked at the price.

"Kashi this place is too expensive. Just look how much those prices are! I couldn't afford that with an entire month of allowance saved up. We'll go somewhere else." I told him sternly however he looked at me sadly.

"But it's my favourite flavour." I took another look, reading the description carefully. Carrot and ginger cake with a cream cheese frosting. Kakashi really wasn't into sweet things. To be honest I'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd said that he'd eat an entire cake with me and as much as I wanted to say yes, I knew that I couldn't.

"I said _no _Kashi. Come on, we'll find something similar somewhere else. No, don't give me that look, stop sulking like a child! You're an adult Kakashi for goodness' sake." I scolded him as he gave me a simpering look, still standing in front of the shop with a longing look to the carrot cake. In that moment, I wished for nothing more than to be able to bake decent cakes so I could make one just for him. Perhaps if I practiced a little I might be able to grasp it, but after some seventeen years of cooking and intense practice, I doubted I'd be any more successful now than I was before.

"Well, which one would you choose?" He asked me, gesturing to the cakes in the window so I paused and had a look. They all looked delicious, however one of them caught my eye. It had plain white frosting with pretty pink roses all beautifully arranged with little crystallised rose petals made from sugar decorating the top also. It was a plain sponge with a jam and cream filling with vanilla frosting on the outside, so not overly sweet but perfectly balanced. "That one." I pointed, smiling at it. "The roses are really cute, I've always wanted to have a cake like that ever since I was a little girl but Kushina wasn't at good with decorating as she was with actual cooking and baking. She tried to make roses once but they just melted and fell apart. They still tasted great though." I licked my lips at the memory before taking Kakashi's wrist and pulling. "Now come on or we'll never find a cake in time."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Kakashi sighed and I glanced his way, wondering if he was bored but each time we stopped to look at a cake he was animated and interested, choosing out ones he liked the sound of until finally we picked out a cake that we'd both agreed on. It was an apple flavoured sponge with almonds and sugar decorating the top and a plain filling. Simple but we were intrigued by it so we'd opted to try it out. The baker boxed it up and I paid for it with a smile, carrying it carefully home where the whispers followed us once more, making my face drop slightly.

"So arrogant, she's practically flaunting him around."

"I bet she's making him pay for the things she can't afford, always been poor that one has, you can tell by the way her clothes are always tatty and made up. Can't even afford to buy new ones."

"Poor Kakashi-san, maybe we should warn him about her type, he's so nice he probably doesn't even know what she's really like." The more they talked the more my heart wilted until I felt Kakashi drape his arm around me, pulling me closer and looking down at me with a frown.

"Is everything alright? You look upset."

"Oh! No it's nothing, I just miss Naruto and Sasuke, that's all. I'll feel better after we've eaten some cake and wished him a happy birthday, it just feels strange not to celebrate with him." Brushing it off easily I gave Kakashi a smile which he returned before walking home with his arm remaining draped across my shoulders. It felt a little odd as he's never usually so openly affectionate in public but I didn't exactly mind it, quite the opposite in fact. Somehow his arm seemed to muffle the whispers of everyone around me and I walked along quite happily until we were safely home. "Alright! First I'll get candles then we can wish Naruto a happy birthday and then we can eat! Do you want something to drink with it?"

"I'll be fine, thank you. Here, let me cut the tie." Pulling out a kunai knife with a twirl Kakashi cut the string and smoothed down the box flaps so that the cake sat neatly on the table where we both leaned in to smell it. "It smells even better than it did into the shop. Yume, can I have a big slice? About this size would be nice." He requested whilst marking out the size he wanted with his hands and I chuckled, grabbing two plates and giving him a large chunk of the cake after we'd lit the candles, wished Naruto a happy birthday then blown them out together.

It was as tasty as it looked and not too sweet so Kakashi actually ate more than he usually would, enjoying it rather openly. "Thank you again Kakashi, this really does mean a lot to me."

"No one should celebrate their birthday on their own, even when they're not here." Kakashi answered me simply, saluting his third slice of cake before taking a large bite. Smiling thoughtfully I wondered what Naruto was doing right now. I'd sent Kazeryu with a letter reminded him that it was his birthday along with some of the money I had saved up for him to make sure he had enough to get food and a gift for himself. Since Jiraiya was not the wisest person when it came to spending money, as Naruto had told me, I had set aside some of his allowance every week to send to him with Kazeryu in order to keep him going. Hopefully it was enough.

Licking my fingers clean I sat in quiet contemplation for a while. Fourteen years. Fourteen years since Naruto had been born and fourteen years since they had died. My eyes drifted across towards the photo of Minato and Kushina, the both them smiling with their arms wrapped around me as I grinned. I don't even remember that photo being taken, but it was now the most precious thing I had of them. When Kakashi placed his hand over mine I blinked, suddenly realising that my eyes were watering so I quickly brushed the tears away. "I didn't even realise…sorry, I'm alright."

"Yume." Kakashi said to me in understanding so I lifted my gaze. "Shall we go visit them now? That's also part of the tradition, right? I'm sure they'll want to hear all about Suna and Naruto's travels. I'd also like to say hello, I haven't been to see them in a while." Feeling a rush of gratitude I nodded my head so Kakashi cleared away everything from the table whilst I grabbed my jacket and bag. It looked like it was going to rain again so I picked up the umbrella before Kakashi and I left the house once more. I bought flowers on my way, taking them up to the graves and setting them down, kneeling down before pressing my hands together in prayer.

_Big sister, brother-in-law Minato, so much has happened recently I don't even know where to begin._ I prayed in silence to them, telling them everything that had been happening as Kakashi knelt at my side in the same position, our hands pressed together and when it started to drizzle, we continued to pray until Kakashi finished first and opened up the umbrella, standing up and holding it over me so that I could continue without getting drenched. I heard him sneeze a few times so I quickly said my goodbyes and told them I loved them before then looking at Kakashi closely. "What?" He asked innocently so I smacked my hand down on his forehead.

"You're boiling hot!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Kakashi mused, feigning ignorance so I grasped him by the back of his collar and dragged him back home.

"If you were sick then you should have told me Kakashi Hatake! How long have you been feeling ill? It must have come on this morning otherwise I wouldn't have noticed, are you cold in Naruto's room? You should have said something you idiot!" I ranted as I pulled him through the streets, his body like a plank as he just let me drag him whilst still holding the umbrella up above our heads. People stared at us in bewilderment, Kakashi lifting his hand and waving occasionally until I finally got him home and instantly made him get undressed and into bed whilst I prepared a herbal tea, a cold cloth and some medicine.

"Yume I'm fine, it's nothing really, it's probably just a small bug or something." Kakashi told me as he sat up in bed, shirtless and without his mask so I had to carefully keep my composure as I entered with a tray of things.

"That is not the point Kakashi. If you rest and stave off the worst of it you'll get better sooner. Just lie down and let me look after you, you stubborn idiot." Kakashi protested at being calling stubborn, arguing that of the two of us I was far more obstinate but I pointedly ignored him, making him take the medicine and then the herbal tea to make it taste a little less bitter before then placing the cooling cloth over his head as I sat next to him, feeling a little guilty. "You should have told me you weren't feeling well, Kakashi, I wouldn't have made you go trekking all through town if I'd known." I told him, feeling more than a little ashamed that I'd been so preoccupied thinking about Naruto's birthday that I'd failed to notice just how unwell Kakashi was looking.

"But you looked so happy, Yume." He answered, making me inhale quietly before I blushed, biting down on my lip.

"Well maybe, but your health should always come first Kakashi so please don't keep something like this from me again, I would have felt terrible if you'd gotten worse." Reaching out I pressed the back of my hands against his cheeks to check his temperature, glad to see that the cloth was working in cooling him down. "Just rest, I'll bring you anything you need. Is the room too cold? Maybe the window's come loose or the walls have worn down or something."

"The room is fine, Yume, don't worry so much." He said, trying to sit back up again and pulled the cloth off his head but I planted my hands firmly against his shoulders and pushed him back down so that my face hovered directly over his, my hair slipping forwards and falling against the pillow.

"_Please _take it easy, at least just for one night, for me? If you're better in the morning then I'll let it slide but I want you to properly rest and sleep through this. Will you do that for me Kashi?" I asked him imploringly, wanting nothing more than for him to get better as soon as possible so he gave a resigned sigh and closed his eyes.

"Can't really argue when you ask me like that. Alright Yume you win, I'll sleep." Relieved I leaned forwards and kissed his forehead without thinking before I then placed the cloth back over his head.

"I'll check in on you every once in a while so don't worry about anything. If you need me at all during the night or if you feel yourself getting worse just call for me or make a noise, I'll get you anything you want and take care of you, okay?" Rubbing back his hair I gave him one final smile before I drew back, leaving him some water and the medicine with instructions on when to take it before I pulled the curtains closed and left him to sleep. He made me worry so much over the tiniest little thing, I knew he wasn't fragile but I wanted to take care of him, because I knew he rarely took proper care of himself. In that sense, he and I were exactly alike. That's probably why we were so well suited to one another, because we forced each other to take care of ourselves _and _each other.


	62. Chapter 62

"You are so behind on your bills I hardly even know where to start! You are incredibly lucky that I am such a benevolent woman otherwise I would have kicked you out months ago!" My landlady practically bellowed at me from the street as I bowed my head humbly in apology. "Now, do you have this month's rent or not? Do not test my patience woman, I do not run a charity here so if you can't pay then I'll have no choice but to force you to leave since you seem to be taking my kindness for granted."

"Not at all ma'am, I am extremely grateful for your patience but I don't have the money right this minute. I'll be working next week and by then I'll have the money to pay you, please wait just a little bit longer, I promise I'll…"

"Next week is not right this second! If you cannot produce what you owe by the end of the day, you'll be out on the street!" She screeched and I flinched, knowing that all the neighbours and everyone outside could hear her and since my hair was so distinguishable, everyone knew who she was shouting at. I was humiliated but there really was nothing I could do, not without starving Kakashi and myself for an entire week until we next received our missions. If I can just persuade her to give me a little more time, maybe even ask Tsunade for an advance on my allowance then I could afford to pay her.

"Yume." Kakashi called to me in a singsong voice, making me lift my head as he dangled a wad of paper in front of me. "You forgot about this, you set this aside last week remember? It's lucky you have me to remind you of things, your memory really is terrible." He said to me as I stared at the money which Kakashi then handed over to the landlady with a smile. "It should be the correct amount, Yume never miscounts but you're welcome to check." My landlady furiously flurried through the notes, mumbling under her breath before she haughtily stuffed it into her expensive leather bag as I fell stood up.

"But that's not…" Kakashi's hand jabbed me quickly in the side, making me squeak as he lifted a hand and waved to the landlady as she warned me not to forget about money I owe her again before stalking off with the clip clop of her heels before her bobbing curls disappeared into the throng of people. With his hand resting against my stomach Kakashi pushed closed the door then sauntered away as I continued to stare. That wasn't my money, I know that wasn't my money. I've never seen that much money in one wad when it's so obviously fresh and new. "Kakashi!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently, reading his book on the sofa though he wriggled and dug back against the jutting springs.

"Where did you get that money from?"

"I don't know what you mean Yume. I saw it on the table and just picked it up. Ninja's honour." He said to me all sweetly as I towered over him, hands on my hips with a dark expression.

"You said that you were kicked out of your old place because you couldn't afford the bills!"

"Yes but also no. I said I was kicked out because I didn't _pay _my bills, not because I couldn't afford them." He corrected me and I almost slumped to the floor. That sneaky little…I cannot believe him. "I was getting bored living alone all the time so I figured I'd come over here for company, but then it struck me how much I preferred your place to mine so I decided I wanted to move in. You're not going to kick me out now are you Yume? I'll be on the street with nowhere to go."

"You are one scheming son of a-!"

"Ssh! Big sister is listening." Kakashi whispered to me after pressing his finger to my lips so I smacked his hand away and launched myself at him.

"I don't care who's listening! If you had just told me the truth in the first place then I would never have agreed to you living here just so you can pay my bills for me! Kakashi you are one sneaky bastard! Now you're making me feel horrible for beating you up like this!" I wailed and complained angrily as I struck at him with fists and kicks of fury, most of which he dodged though some of them landed as I managed to grasp him and hurl him onto the floor where I locked him down and towered over him with my knees pinning him down. "Kakashi, you are wonderful and I know you're just trying to help, but I don't ask friends for money! Not now or ever! I've only just managed to pay you back for those hospital fees you paid for me, now I have to…"

"Actually, those were the fees you paid me. So technically you did just pay your landlady with your own money. I just kept it safe for you." Kakashi told me blankly, making me stop before suddenly I felt exhausted for arguing with him so I flopped, going lax against him with my hand hitting his chest and made him grunt. "Ow."

"Serves you right." I retorted wearily. I cannot believe he did this. I wasn't…I didn't want him here just so he could buy things for me and pay my bills. "Kakashi, I know that this is your way of telling me that you care but quite honestly, it only makes me feel horrible to be using your money. That's not why you're here, you know. You're here because I love your company, because I want you to be here so I have someone to talk and laugh with, so that neither of us have to feel lonely. You are _not _here to make my life easier and pay for things that are my responsibility, even if you do have the money to spare." Anger now subsided I was able to talk reasonably, relaxing my hand against his chest as he reached up and took it in his, fingers massaging into my skin gently.

"I know that, but I hate seeing you so stressed Yume. All those letters and final warnings, I could see you beginning to become overwhelmed. Is it so bad that I want to help you?" He asked me as he shifted his shoulder to make me move my head then turned my chin towards him to meet his gaze. "Okay, I probably shouldn't have gone behind your back like that, but I was getting angry. I don't ever want to see you bow your head like that to anyone, especially people who think that they're better than you just because they have more. I just wanted her to go away so you didn't have to look so…helpless. I'm sorry, but that's just how I felt."

"Kashi…" Finally I relaxed into a smile, lacing my fingers together and leaning my elbows on his chest to look down at him. "You really are something else, ya know? I doubt there's anyone out there who's as kind and giving as you are even though you try to hide it from the world. Thank you Kakashi, I mean that, but please don't do it again, at least without asking me first." Knowing full well that neither of us were going to back down out of this argument, I agreed to compromise. We would split the responsibility half way, which included bills, repairing the house, groceries and housework. We drew up a plan which we were both content with and once we'd both reached the final agreement, Kakashi pulled me towards him until I had dropped onto his lap, his leg making my knees cave as I hit him. "What are you up to?" I asked him in laughing bewilderment as his arms wrapped around me.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." He told me and I looked at him suspiciously before doing as he asked, closing my eyes and waiting. I heard him do the transference jutsu and something appeared upon the table whereby Kakashi moved his arms around me, fiddling with something before then placing his hands on my waist once more. "Alright, you can open them now." I looked and turned towards the table where my eyes fell upon a beautifully crafted cake with little pink rosebuds and swirling icing hand drawn onto the smooth surface.

"No way!" I breathed, turning around on his lap and pulled the cake towards me, staring at the rosebuds and the crystallised petals before pressing a hand over my mouth. "Kakashi, you didn't have to do this, you really didn't. I mean, I saw how much this cost! I don't want you to think you have to buy me things to make me happy, I'm happy enough just spending the day with you, ya know…"

"Yume." He cut over me, making me shut my mouth as he smiled and leaned upwards, pressing his face into the grove of my neck and my breath caught in my throat as he wrapped his arms more securely around me, making me feel as safe and secure as could be. "Happy birthday."


	63. Chapter 63

The cake had been absolutely delicious and I had been sat to finish the last piece, though because it was a little too sweet for Kakashi I had been able to savour it for several days before the last piece was gone, happily going down into my stomach as I remembered with happiness the creamy texture and the soft sponge as well as picking off all the rosebuds and the petals one by one and munching through them. It really had been a wonderful cake, contending with the one that Naruto had tried to bake for me once upon a time and I chuckled as I remembered it.

Sakura had come back the day after my birthday and we'd talked for hours to catch up before spending time together as girls, going to town to look at clothes before treating ourselves to the hot spring bath where this time, I checked more carefully for any perverts before allowing Sakura inside. It was nice to catch up with her and she started to drop by every day to say hello, bringing me a fresh flower every time and it became something of a tradition for her to just walk in without knocking. "Yume-san! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura would call out happily and I'd call back with a smile.

"Here Sakura, you want something to eat or drink?" Then she'd add her fresh flower to the one she'd brought the previous days, remove any that were wilted or dying then sit down for a drink and snacks before talking together, sometimes for hours at a time though sometimes they were only fleeting visits. At first I think she'd been surprised that Kakashi had moved in with me but if she had found it strange, she never said anything, merely adjusted and didn't let it surprise her the next time she came.

When Guy returned from his mission I immediately went running towards him and Lee, first flinging my arms around Guy before then embracing Lee as well. "Welcome home!" I would chant to them both before we would then spend as much time together as possible. A few days after Sakura's return, Tsunade had another mission for me so I left Kakashi with the spare key to the house and went off to complete my duties before returning a few days later. Kakashi was gone when I got back but he came back the next day where we fell back into our familiar routine. With us now pooling together our earnings, things became a lot easier though I was still reluctant to accept so much from him.

By the next month I was up to date on all my debts and bills. A month after that, I'd finally conceded defeat and thrown out the old sofa and got a new one which was slightly larger and far more comfortable. Kakashi and I watched a movie whilst lying on it the first night we got it and ended up falling asleep there it was so comfortable. Things were still terribly wrong with the place, but with Kakashi there I didn't mind the fact that it was slowly falling apart around me. We patched it up the best we could and continued forwards, happy to be spending so much time in one another's company. In fact when Guy had first heard that Kakashi was living me, his jaw had dropped to the floor as we sat together at a café.

"What?! You and Kakashi?! Does this meant that you two are seeing each other now?"

"What? No, no! Nothing like that, I just didn't like living on my own and Kakashi just kind of…moved himself in." I said with a chuckle. "It just sort of happened, but we're still the same Guy and you're welcome over any time, it's still my house after all." I assured him and he relaxed at that however I could see that something started to trouble him at the back of his mind. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all Yume, I was just distracted there for a moment." He assured me, giving his signature grin before suggesting we order some food as the waitress was sending us evil looks and was snorting impatiently. After Guy had made such a comment, I began to think about how everyone else had reacted when they too found out. Kurenai had just smiled a little secretively whilst Asuma had chewed on his cigarette with a grin.

"House sharing huh? About time, I thought that guy would never make a move." As in…move house? Honestly some of the reactions bewildered me and although a part of me understood exactly what they meant, the other part dared not to hope that I was right. Was even a little frightened, even. It was all well and good having my own feelings for Kakashi which conflicted against me seeing him as just a friend, however for him to possible reciprocate? It was a terrifying thought. I didn't want us to change, I was happy the way we were with our shared smiles and my secret glances towards him. I didn't want anything about the way we were to change. After all, it could always change for the worst.

"That's her, the one I was telling you about." A woman's whisper brought me out of my deep thoughts and my head lifted slightly.

"That redhead? Well sure she's pretty hot, I can understand why that Kakashi would want a piece of that." The man answered her and I fought the urge to smack his mouth for being so brazenly spoken. Honestly, why couldn't people just mind their own business? It is of no consequence to them who I live with so they should really watch their tongues before I lose my temper. "You think she charges him much?"

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It's just her hair that makes her something to look at, the rest of her is just plain. If you asked her, I bet she'd say yes to just about anything. Go on, I dare you." Someone else challenged and there was a collective laughter as I continued to walk away from them.

"You kidding me? She's the fiercest ninja in the village, if I screw with her she'd probably kill me."

"Fine line between pain and pleasure, my friend. I'm going to ask her, what's the worst that could happen?" As I sensed someone approaching me I could feel that sick grin on their face as well as the smell of stale cigarettes on them, getting closer and closer until suddenly I disappeared. "Huh?"

"You wanted to ask me something?" I questioned in a low voice, fingers digging up into his ribs uncomfortably as he sucked in a deep breath and instantly tensed in fear. Judging by the way he had suddenly lost his voice I guess he had lost his nerve to ask me anything obscene, however before anything else could happen Kakashi appeared behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yume, we have an assignment. You need to come with me, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. We're leaving." Drawing back my hand I allowed myself to disappear with Kakashi to report to Tsunade who gave us our missions, a bodyguard assignment. Looks easy enough, we were just meant to make sure this lord of something or other didn't get murdered on his way to his wedding meeting. Only thing was, he was going to be pretty vulnerable on the road and with all the expensive and lavish gifts he was bringing with him, he'd be an easy target for bandits or even assassins who were after him. According to the profile, there had been no less than seventeen attempts on his life in the last three years. "Sounds like we're going to have our hands full." I mused as I stood waiting for Kakashi to get ready, already wearing my Konoha headband and my flak jacket. "Apparently this guy has more money than sense and isn't popular with his rivals because of it."

"Oh joy." Kakashi mused softly as he emerged from his room, prepped and ready to go. "Do you have everything you need?" I nodded my head, running through a mental check in my mind. Kunai, shuriken, my sickle and chain, some medical supplies, a few food rations and spare papers in order to make seals for traps and things if necessary. "Well then shall we go?"

"You'd better lead since I don't know the place where we're going, I'll only get us lost." I told him smoothly and he gave a smile, leaning forwards and bumping my head with his before then leading the way out of the north gate, the two of us disappearing into the wilderness. It was easy enough to get to the city where our client was waiting for us as it was only a few days travel from Konohagakure, the only thing was, I was not expecting what we were met with.

"Welcome my dear friends!" As I entered through the door with Kakashi, ribbons and confetti was thrown in our faces and a huge velvet red rug rolled towards our feet to show our path as we both stood in frozen uncertainty. "I am _so_ pleased to finally meet you, it is absolutely _wonderful_ to finally meet the greatest shinobi of Konoha! I'm ecstatic!" A rather slim and reedy man jumped in front of us with boundless energy, grinning from ear to ear as he adjusted his spectacles and smiled at us again. He had longish brown hair neatly combed back from his head to expose his large brow and accented jaw, pale grey eyes shining at us in wonder. "I am especially excited to meet you Kakashi-san, may I call you that? You are my absolute favourite ninja though Yume-san came as a close second, I feel like I am meeting my mysterious heroes!"

"Um…thank you?" Kakashi stumbled with how to proceed. We'd never received a welcome like this before however before we knew it we were being ushered into the largest dining hall we had ever seen and presented with a banquet of thousands of different dishes, our client insisting that we eat.

"Please! Have anything you like and if something is not to your taste or your palette requires something different then I shall provide you with anything you desire, you are my shinobi bodyguards after all so it's only natural that I take good care of you!"

"My lord, this is really…"

"Call me Yoshi, please, it is short for Yoshibarubo, a silly name my father came up with so Yoshi for short." I blinked, staring at the rather eccentric man before continuing slowly.

"…Yoshi, we appreciate all of these wonderfully gracious gestures, however it is not necessary for you to give us any special treatment, we'll be certain to get you to your wedding meeting on time so there is nothing for you to worry about." In answer I got a rather childish grin and an urgent appeal that I ate whatever I liked. Looking next to me I saw that Kakashi was already tucking in, eating things from underneath his mask. "Kashi!"

"What? He said we could eat what we wanted." He protested and I smacked a hand to my head before giving in. in all honesty, I had never in my life eaten food so lavish and wonderful and already the dishes were giving me new ideas to try and cook for Kakashi and Naruto when we return home. Yoshi was an endless rush of energy, babbling away at high speed and sometimes could barely get the words out as he asked us as many questions he could think of and hardly waited for us to answer before moving on. He was a little much at first but when you adjusted, I guess you could describe him as a sweet and rather innocent person, too pampered and spoiled to understand just how tough the world was out there. Then again, I did sense an air of maturity around him that he kept well hidden, so I could very well be mistaken.

Kakashi and I were shown to a guest room by Yoshi himself, however he got us very lost in his own oversized mansion and I almost laughed as I found a kindred spirit in him. "Now I know that room was around here somewhere…at least I'm fairly certain, perhaps it's on the other side of the compound…" With a cough to clear his throat, Kakashi leaned his back towards a door and casually knocked on it as it was rather flamboyantly decorated with flowers and a sign that read 'Room for my Two Ninja Guests!' on the front. "Oh here it is! Just what I'd expect from a top shinobi ninja, nothing gets past you." He grinned at us both. "I hope you sleep well, I've been sure to provide only the highest quality mattress and sheets, oh! There's also new clothes in the wardrobes that I insist you take your pick of, my room is right next to yours so maybe I'll pop round later for midnight snacks and we can have a slumber party!"

"Yoshi-sama, does this mean that we're sharing?" I asked him however before he could answer, Kakashi lay his hands on my shoulder and grinned at Yoshi.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful, goodnight Yoshi-chan!" Our client squealed in excitement at the endearing tone of address and before I could try to explain that we were partners and teammates not lovers or anything of the sort, Kakashi drew me inside and firmly shut the door behind him. Inside my jaw dropped. It were as if we had been transported into a tropical paradise with _real trees_ and plants decorating the room, creating a subtle sweet scent in the air with a running waterfall and a pond in the room as well as a mountain of food, drinks of all kinds and a stack of presents that seemed more like a mountain.

"I take it back, I _never_ want to have this much money if it makes me go this crazy." I whispered, still not having recovered from my shock. In the centre of the room was the largest bed I had ever seen, one that could easily fit six or seven people in it, but it was still just one bed. For the two of us. As I turned my head to hide my blush Kakashi wandered over to the present pile, making me squeak. "What are you doing?! We can't open those!"

"Why not? They have our names on them. Aren't you curious?" He asked and I halted, feeling a little giddy like a child before I pouted.

"We should make sure that someone is watching over Yoshi, we would look like terrible ninja if something were to happen to him before we had even set out in the morning." With that both Kakashi and I created doppelgangers and once both of them were standing in front of me I placed a seal mark on them in order to notify me immediately if Yoshi was in danger. The doppelgangers dashed off to protect him all night whilst Kakashi began to wade into the presents and picked out one, gave it a small shake then opened it.

A butterfly landed on my shoulder and I looked at it before smiling, carefully lifting it up onto my finger before then placing it on a flower, opening the windows which looked out onto an even more astonishingly beautiful garden. It was almost too much, like I had been transported to another world entirely. "Yume, this one is for you." Kakashi sang softly and tossed me a gift which I caught in my hands then put down.

"This isn't a game Kakashi, you can't take all this with you and we can't accept any of this, it's too much."

"We can at least accept the room and the bed. It's not like we haven't shared before. Plus, I prefer to have you close. It would be too dangerous at this point to be separated from one another, I'd sleep better knowing that you had my back." Unable to argue I sighed and began to get undressed, looking for something to wear to sleep and almost fainted upon the sight of all the silk and velvet nightgowns and little skimpy dresses. They were all high quality, however when I lifted out a plain white nightdress it fluttered in the breeze and the chiffon wouldn't have covered anything at all. "Something the matter?"

"I can't find a single pair of pyjamas here. I'll just sleep in my clothes." I muttered with hot cheeks however before I could put the nightdress back Kakashi appeared at my side and flicked through them with interest, one hand naturally coming to rest at my waist before finally pulling one of the clothing articles out.

"Wear this. It's hot so you'd be better off in something cooling." He told me, flashing me a grin as I looked to the pale pink nightdress with a lacy top and rather skimpy shorts. I shot him a look, suspicious that he might try and embarrass me somehow in the night but to be honest, I was already feeling hot and bothered and not because of the temperature of the room. "There's another section through there, I think it's meant to be the bathroom but it looks like a hot spring has been picked up off the mountain and dumped here."

"Of course." I sighed, taking the clothes as well as a long white kimono bathrobe to wear over the top just for my own modesty's sake. I'll take it off once I'm actually in bed and then I won't have to worry about Kakashi seeing me with so little clothing. Though to be fair, he has seen me naked once or twice before by accident such as when we were on missions or when we were younger. The first time I had knocked him senseless and he'd woken up with no memory of it at all. I took the longest bath I ever remember having, washing my hair with the luxuriously expensive hair oils so that it was subtly scented but not too overpowering. "Perhaps indulging just a little is not too bad."

Smiling to myself as I changed I enjoyed the silky sensation of the clothes against my skin as well as the soft kimono robe that I pulled on over the top. "Kakashi, the water is wonderful you should definitely take a bath in it." I called out in a singsong voice as I drifted back through into the room, my hair wrapped up in order to keep the wet locks from dampening my clothes as I then dropped down onto the bed where Kakashi was leaning back reading a book. "I feel so refreshed, it really is like a personal hot spring."

"In that case, don't mind if I do." He disappeared into the huge bathroom and closed the door though he smiled at me as he held it open a crack. "No peeking." His tease made me blush and instinctive retort that I would never do such a thing, making him grin further before then sliding the door shut. Still a little red in the face I dried my hair and brushed it through as I sat on the bed, running the brush through the extremely long locks until everything was flat and smooth without a tangle in sight. To keep it out of the way I braided it all the way down my back, securing it off at the end before then letting it lay over my shoulder.

By the time I was finished Kakashi had exited the bathroom and keeled over onto the bed, laying face down with his arms spread out wide. "Aah…can we keep the bed Yume? Please?" He begged as he snuggled into one of the pillows.

"Don't be daft Kashi, we wouldn't be able to get this inside the apartment, let alone _take _it anywhere. It's huge!"

"Can I keep a pillow then?"

"No that's called stealing. Just go to sleep Kakashi, we have an early start tomorrow and I do not want to be up all night." Drawing back the covers I slid off the kimono robe and carefully draped it safely on the back of a chair, holding my breath with worry for making even the smallest mark or tear in the delicate fabric before I let it go then climbed into the bed, arranging the pillows around me into a comfortable nest before lying down without noticing how Kakashi's attentive gaze had followed my every movement. "Goodnight Kashi, sleep well."

"Sweet dreams Yume." He answered, the both of us settling down to sleep on opposite sides of the bed. After we'd turned out the lights, we lay in darkness for a few minutes before Kakashi turned over. "Pst, Yume. Yume it's cold all the way over here."

"Then put on something warmer." I murmured, trying to relax into sleep.

"But that means getting out of bed and I'm comfy. Plus, the bed is so huge it feels lonely. Can I roll over a bit?" Having slipped partially into the realm of sleep I merely grunted, feeling the mattress dip under his weight as he moved a little closer so that there was only a foot or two between us. Another few minutes of silence passed. "Yume. Yume. Are you still awake?"

"Hm…"

"I can't get to sleep, the bed is too comfy and it doesn't smell like home."

"Hm…"

"Yume, are you just ignoring me now?"

"Hm…" Kakashi exhaled in exasperation as he complained further about how the mattress was too soft and offered no support, how the curtains blocked out all possible light so that it was too dark and they smelled too fresh of all things, that it made him feel incredibly out of place.

"Yuuuume, Yume, are you dreaming yet?" I managed a small mumble in reply, my mind having pretty much lost itself in its own world yet still on the borderline of sleep I could still hear him distantly as if his voice was part of the dream my mind was creating for me, whispering like the flutter of a bird's wing which hummed in my ear. "Tell me what you dreamt about in the morning, I want to know if you dream about me." He told me cheekily with a smiling chuckle. "Hey Yume, can I watch you sleep? Yes, okay, I'll just watch you for a while. You're really cute when you sleep Yume though you drool a little." I could hardly even translate what it was he was saying and in the morning, I would have no memory of him talking to me at all.


	64. Chapter 64

When I woke up, I found myself in an awkward position. I had spread out across the bed at a slight angle so that one arm was sprawled over the side, back turned into the mattress with one leg somehow caught between Kakashi's and our fingers entwined. What was even stranger and unexpected was the fact that his other hand was loosely gripping onto my braid, holding it in his fingers against his cheek and I was grateful then that I had a lot of hair otherwise that would have hurt quite a bit. We were a jumbled mess of tangled limbs and odd mixing of spreading out and curling up and for a while I just lay there, looking at him.

I'd never realised before, but Kakashi actually slept with his mask on though it had slipped down during the night partially so I pulled my spare hand across and smoothed it out for him, brushing away the creases however the gesture made him stir, eyes slowly flickering open until he naturally closed the Sharingan away from sight. "Good morning." I greeted him as he yawned and stretched, fingers naturally closing a little more securely upon what he was gripping onto which was my hand and my hair. "Can you let me go please? I want to wash and get dressed before we head out."

"You have really soft hair." Kakashi mused, not answering me as he observed the braid contemplatively before I pulled myself away and the braid slipped through his fingers. "Aah! Wasn't that a great night's rest? It's a shame we'll probably never sleep on a bed like this ever again. I'll miss it."

"Weren't you complaining about it last night?" I frowned, not really able to remember since I'd fallen asleep pretty quickly. I always had preferred softer beds to sleep on whilst Kakashi leaned towards something more solid and firm, so of course I had fallen asleep long before he did.

"You being there made it better." I didn't look at him so he wouldn't see my expression, quickly grabbing my clothes and disappearing from sight to get changed. Once I was ready I pulled up my hair and flicked it out, securing my Konoha headband over my brow where the scratched and weathered metal gave a slight gleam before I then returned. "I'll go find Yoshi first and see how the preparations are coming along, we'll meet again in ten minutes so don't be late this time."

"Sure, sure." Kakashi waved a hand dismissively, poking around through the present pile once more so I rolled my eyes. I probably won't see him for another thirty minutes at least, possibly more. it was easy enough to find Yoshi after dispelling my doppelganger whom I had expertly maintained through the night, finding him eating a large and bountiful breakfast however the moment he saw me he leaped to his feet and came rushing over.

"Yume-chan! Yume-chan! Today is such an exciting day I can't wait to work with you-AGH!" He yelled fiercely as he tripped on the front of his robe but I was in front of him with a flash and caught him expertly, steadying him before then setting him on his feet.

"Are you alright Yoshi-sama? I think this might be a little too long for you, you can't even see your feet." I fussed with worry, dusting him off. "You didn't hurt yourself did you? No ankle pains or anything?" Look at me, I seem to treat everyone like a child these days but Yoshi acted like one so much that I just couldn't help it. Thankfully he grinned at me, fixing his spectacles which had fallen askew and picked up his long robes.

"I'm fine! Nothing to worry about. Come! Join me for breakfast Yume-chan and tell me all about being a ninja, I want to hear all the stories you have to tell! I insist that you join me in the carriage today so that we can talk, no! No, I absolutely will not hear of a woman being made to walk with my entourage when I am riding in style, I will not have it! Please, I insist it is no trouble, I should like your company." He babbled on so happily that I found myself stumbling into an agreement before I was sat down and had food placed in front of me so I politely ate some, not wanting to overfill my stomach as Yoshi told him all about himself and how his family came to be so rich, though that barely lasted a few minutes before he started to talk about the woman he was set to marry.

"Lily-chan is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life, even more beautiful than you Yume-chan! We were friends as children and she was always such a soft spoken little thing, just like the flower of her namesake. Oh her eyes! They're so wonderfully blue and her _hair_ always shine like the glossiest colours of midnight and her _smile_, she's so beautiful when she smiles and I have been excited for this formal meeting for a very long time now, I cannot wait to bind my heart together with Lily-chan for the rest of my life!"

"She sounds wonderful Yoshi-sama, might I suggest that we make our way to…"

"She's the most exquisite dancer and arranges the most stunning flowers, Lily-chan is nothing but a lady and her family are very respectable. I had to beg and plead with my father to arrange a marriage between us, however he would not hear of it and although I would not speak ill of him, I must say I am relieved that his heart took him to his grave as it now allows me to chase after the woman of my dreams! He was not a particularly kind man, my father, though I respected him he did not treat my mother as his equal so I have vowed that I shall be loving and always warm to my wife and Lily-chan is the only woman I shall ever love in my entire life!" Yoshi-sama talked so much that in the end I simply took him by the arm and led him away, his servants hurrying after him as we exited the huge doors and stepped out to the main courtyard of the compound where I was met by the sight of _hundreds _of caravans, wagons and all sorts of transport with just as many horses, servants and guards.

"Um…Yoshi-sama…what is all this?" I asked faintly, shocked and overwhelmed by the sheer amount of things he was bringing with him however he looked at me as if I had asked a queer question.

"They are gifts for my bride to be, of course, I couldn't very well appear before my perfect Lily-chan with nothing, could I? They've all been hand chosen by my stewards and head of staff, nothing is anything less than the highest quality and I am also bringing grain, rice and supplies along with me for her people as I heard they had been suffering a poor harvest." I looked at Yoshi then, really looked at him and I saw nothing more than a simple man who was very much in love. More in love than I had ever seen before. No wait, I _had _seen this kind of love before, from Minato. The way Yoshi talked when he talked about this woman Lily, was the same tone and expression that Minato always wore whenever Kushina was nearby.

It stirred my heart and I began to respect Yoshi a little more in that moment, though I still had to break it to him that it was just not physically possible to take everything with us as it would be difficult to protect everything. "Yoshi-sama, these thoughts and gifts are beautiful and wonderful as well as very kind, but I think that we will struggle to take everything with us on the journey. It will take us several weeks with this kind of load and I should hate for anything to be damaged, lost or broken along the way. Plus, some of the food will have either rotted or fermented by the time we get there." I explained to him, placing my hand comfortingly on his shoulder however he just hummed in thought.

"You're right…very well then. We shall distribute all that we must along the way and buy fresh wares when we are closer to our destination! You are a very clever woman Yume-chan, I'm glad you're going to be with me. Please come and look at something!" He suddenly seized my hand and went charging forwards, once more tripping on his robe but with a rush of movement I had swirled forwards and caught him with a jump, landing at the bottom of the steps with him in my arms before I quickly put him down.

"Please take more care, Yoshi-sama, walking is just fine you know." I gave him a broad smile as he laughed sheepishly before going to the centre of the long procession and leaned into the rather lavish carriage of scarlet and gold. I was worried. This carriage alone simply screamed inexhaustible wealth and would attract the attention of every criminal seeking easy money from here to the gates of Lily's hometown.

"Ah! Here it is. Tell me what you think of this, Yume-chan. Please give me your honest opinion, I simply must know what you as a woman think of it." Yoshi informed me, drawing out a slim ebony box with silver designs before lifting the lid. Inside was a rather simplistic but beautiful hairpin of pearl forming the broad and elegant petals of a lily with four silver chains dangling down in the most finest streak of silver, a pearl droplet at the end of each one. "This is…this is the one thing that I chose myself. I saw it and I just couldn't help but think how wonderful it would look in Lily-chan's hair so I purchased it without a thought at ten times the price. Do you…think she'll like it?" Looking at the hairpin for a moment longer I closed my hands over Yoshi's and gave him a warm smile.

"So long as the gift comes from your heart, Yoshi-sama, I think she will love anything you give you." I told him before then winking. "But yes, it is very pretty and I think she will love it very much. Make sure to keep it safe, this hairpin holds more value than all of your other gifts combined as you chose it personally for her. Tuck it into your sleeve like this so that you know it's always there, there we go." I helped him tuck the box safely away into his sleeve, his grin now refusing to fade as he walked back towards the entrance with me.

"We'll be another two hours or so before we are ready to move, according to my chief guard, so I insist that you choose whatever you like from all your gifts and I shall arrange for them to be sent back to your home immediately!"

"Oh no, I really could not even begin to accept such a generous offer Yoshi-sama, Kakashi and I are professional ninja and we are simply here to do our job and…"

"I want these." Kakashi suddenly appeared before us, holding an armful of goods as well as a pillow from the bed. "And there's some other things. Can I just pack them up and leave them to you to handle?"

"Of course! Kakashi-kun, your companion is so extraordinary, where on earth did you find her? She's quite beautiful though not as lovely as my wonderful Lily-chan I hope you'll forgive me for saying, I want to know all about how you two met! Tell me whilst you choose your presents, you can have anything you want!" As Yoshi flung his arm around Kakashi and led him away my fists clenched and my eyebrow twitched, anger stirring up at his audacity.

"Kakashi…" I growled however he just winked at me before turning the corner with Yoshi. He was utterly ridiculous at times, how could he even _think_ to take advantage of Yoshi's good natured and over willingness to give others what he himself had too much of? Already I had a headache so with a sigh I went to help with the arrangements with the hundred wagon caravan I was going to have to protect as well as the young lord. With my added speed and strength things were completed at a faster rate as I also directed the wagons into a systematic order, changing up the guard so that they protected more of the gold and the food supplies rather than the gifts themselves. They could be replaced, money and food not so easily depending on the situation.

Everyone seemed happy enough to take my orders after I yelled down the Chief of the Guard and he shuffled away humbly with his tail between his legs, accepting that I knew what I was doing and since I would be guarding pretty much everything with only Kakashi to help, I wanting things in an easily manoeuvrable position should we be attacked. I created several doppelgangers and used the transformation technique, turning them into guards and servants to blend in naturally to everything around them so that I always had eyes on each point of the caravan. An hour later we were ready to leave so I sent a servant to fetch Yoshi and Kakashi.

They appeared with their arms slung around one another's necks like they were the best of friends whilst I stood impatiently tapping my foot on the ground with my hands on my hips. Yoshi had his near constant beam splitting across his face, Kakashi looking partially amused and partially overwhelmed as Yoshi talked on and on about his betrothed, Lily. "And when she was six, she was able to write, speak and read in _four _languages fluently but she is so humble about her intelligence, also she has this most adorable habit where she will personally peel off the skin of an apple and cut it delicately into little chunks for her to eat, is Yume delicate like that? Don't you think it so endearing?"

"Huh?" Kakashi frowned then looked towards me with my borderline enraged expression. "_Delicate _isn't exactly the word I'd use for Yume…perhaps…overbearing?" That cheeky jerk! "No, that's not quite it…bossy? No, imperious? Hm…"

"_If _you have quite finished calling me unpleasant things, then can we _please_…" I gave them a deadly beautiful smile before exploding at them both, towering over them as they leaned back in fear with my hair writhing like red snakes. "…MOVE IT!" Silence ensued where not even a cricket dared chirp as Yoshi slowly summoned the courage to gulp before Kakashi then lifted a finger and jerked as if a light had suddenly flicked on in his head.

"I got it! _Vehement_." In answer I swung my fist and left him knocked flat on his back as I smiled with a little too much sweetness to Yoshi and guided him to his carriage so that we could all move however at his stubborn refusal to get in without me, I climbed aboard behind him with a desperate look over my shoulder as Kakashi dragged himself into a sitting position, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Kakashi _help_! Ride in the carriage with us." I pleaded with him as silently as I could so that Yoshi would not hear me however Kakashi simply gave me a grin and waved as the door was shut, securing me inside with Yoshi who began to talk more about Lily. I was beginning to hate the mere mention of that girl, as much as I loathed to judge someone before even meeting them but I think I would simply fall apart if I were ever to actually meet this supposed goddess incarnate. By the time we stopped for lunch, or rather a late breakfast as Yoshi complained about all the swaying and bumps in the road, I was dizzy with words and his constant buzzing energy had seemingly leeched away at mine.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kakashi asked me, crouching on top of the carriage as I staggered out.

"I will get you back for this Kashi." I warned him, making to take the step down but my foot missed in my distraction and I squeaked, aiming to jump cleanly to the ground however Kakashi was suddenly at my side and gripping onto my hand, expertly spinning me into his arms where I landed with a thud and a blink of surprise. "You just love showing off, don't you?"

"Of course but you make it too easy for my Yume. Don't get lost now." He teased me and I growled at him, hand twitching towards my sickle and chain but I calmed myself. Just deal with it, it'll be over before you know it and then you'll receive the largest pay out of your life and you'll be set for the rest of the year. Just get through it, that's all that matters. With a condescending pat on my head Kakashi disappeared from sight, enclosing himself in the shadows not to be seen for the rest of the day. We had already devised that we would take it in turns to guard Yoshi visibly whilst the other remained out of sight, hopefully tomorrow I will be granted peace and quiet whilst Kakashi receives a taste of his own medicine.

To his credit, I think Yoshi was a very lovely person. There was a certain bright warmth to him that I could not help but like and somehow want to protect innately, though he did talk a little too much but it was nice to see him so madly in love. I just hope his feelings are reciprocated. If we get there and this woman turns out to be a snob, I'd probably forgo the payment and simply break her teeth with my fist for hurting Yoshi's feelings. We camped at night in the nearest town, the villagers shocked to see so much cargo being shifted all at once and I took the night watch to guard over it all, my sharp senses keeping any thieves at bay, even when they were just little boys snooping around. I scared them off easily enough with a simply burst of smoke when their fingers went wandering where they shouldn't, but when they ran away I caught them in a trap and laughed as they wailed before handing them sweets and letting them go.

I couldn't help it, children were children and they were naturally curious. Even if they were sometimes a little too curious for their own good. The night was long but very quiet, and whilst Kakashi slept I checked in on him every once in a while as I knew he sometimes had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned a little before settling as I dropped in at the window, a pale sliver of moonlight bleaching his skin to the palest white as I slipped inside and brushed my fingers against his cheek. There was a soft exhale and his head turned towards the fleeting contact and I smiled because of it. Kakashi looked quite adorable when he slept, his arms splayed around his head and his hair looking more dishevelled than usual, like an exhausted child that had just been carried to bed after a long day.

So transfixed by his sleeping face I did not realise I was leaning forwards until my mind suddenly snapped awake. Oh no, oh no! I'd done it again! My perverted thoughts had gotten the better of me and I _kissed _him whilst he was sleeping! Quickly I tore myself away from his masked lips and disappeared out of the window, listening carefully to his breathing but nothing altered so I safely assumed that I had not woken him. He stirred a little before settling so I breathed a sigh of intense relief before disappearing into the night to continue my patrol, blushing furiously and trying my best to untangle the tight not my stomach had worked itself into.


	65. Chapter 65

"Yume-chan…_Yume-chan_…you look so distracted today." I blinked, turning my head from where I was leaning against my palm and looking out the window to see Yoshi waving his hand over my face. "Is the travelling making you weary? Shall I request that we stop?" He asked me with worry so I smiled at his good natured offer.

"Not at all Yoshi-sama, I was just lost in my own world for a moment, my apologies for not listening." We'd been travelling for seven days now and I had become somewhat used to Yoshi constantly talking, so much so that I could drone most of it out and expertly pick out the important bits though it was safe to assume that he was talking about Lily. Every day I had had to rescue my charge from some sort of danger or another and pretty much everything was self inflicted. Falling over his robe, nearly cutting his hand with a knife, a horse almost kicking him in the spine, anything you can think of Yoshi somehow always walks into danger. Only yesterday he had stopped to go exploring and almost wandered off a cliff. This mission was revealing itself to be much harder than I'd expected.

"I was just talking about how lovely the flowers are here. See that field over there? These flowers have very good medicinal properties as they help people to sleep if you use the roots in a herbal tea, though different infusions yield different strengths. They are pretty to look at though, don't you think?" Ah, so not about Lily for once. Looking across to the flowers I smiled, agreeing that they were beautiful.

"I know about these flowers. When I was younger I read about them in a book when I was studying all types of first aid, herbology and medicine. Weaker infusions are usually used to calm anxiety and help with things like panic attacks whilst the stronger dosages will knock a full grown man out in moments." I remembered with a distant smile. "Even so, they are beautiful and very brightly coloured. I love flowers."

"Lily's favourite lower is the peony, therefore it has become my favourite too." Yoshi told me with a loved up grin. "Tell me Yume-chan, was this medical training part of your requirement to become a shinobi ninja?" He questioned me with an animated expression, leaning forwards as the lavish and rather spacious carriage continued to trundle on.

"What? No not at all, I taught myself out of necessity really." I responded, thinking back to when I had first started to learn, the time when Naruto had fallen sick and I had not known how to make him better so I had gone running to the hospital. "Mostly it was so that I could look after my nephew, but also because I wanted to always be able to be there for my friends, my loved ones and also my students if I ever had them. Our lifestyle is always very dangerous and can be fleeting, however one person having the correct knowledge may be the difference between dying today and dying tomorrow. If it was in my power, I would always grant someone that extra day, just to feel one more sunrise and sunset and to be with the people they loved most."

"Very commendable of you Yume-chan. You mentioned a nephew? Did you start learning because he was always running off and getting injured like we young boys do? I bet you're a wonderful aunt!"

"Thank you Yoshi-sama." I blushed and smiled happily at his compliment. "But not entirely, you see my nephew and I are…strange, by shinobi standards. At first people did not like to associate with us which meant I had to learn to cope with things when some people would not help." I said nostalgically but always smiled, having no regrets or hatred for the people in my past. "I was lucky because I always had the support of Kakashi and my friends, but sometimes there were things that not even they could do. When Naruto became ill for the first time, I felt utterly helpless and even as doctors and nurses just looked at us, listening to him cry they wouldn't do anything at first until I pleaded with them. That's when I decided to learn. I learned how to heal, sew, cook, mend and fix until I could build him a safe environment where I didn't have to rely on others. All he needed was me."

"Yume-chan…" For once the smile had slid from Yoshi's face like his spectacles down his nose and he quickly pushed them back up into place.

"Don't feel sad for me, Yoshi-sama, I am not telling you this because I want sympathy. Actually, it is because I find you very easy to talk to." I said before leaning forwards with a grin. "You really are a wonderful man, aren't you? Lily-chan is a lucky woman, ya know, I hope you two spend the rest of your lives together in happiness." Yoshi squealed and flung his arms around me, yelling that I was too cute to bear as he nuzzled into me and his overexcitement distracted me enough that I did not sense the incoming danger until the last second.

With a rush I had picked up Yoshi and disappeared from the carriage as it was struck with a sleeping gas through the open window, exploding into a bright burst of smoke as Yoshi screamed in a rather undignified manner as I stood on a tree branch overlooking the road whilst he clung to my neck and trembled. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Yume-chan! Yume-chan! Someone tried to kill us!"

"It was a sleeping gas so you would have been fine. Please Yoshi-san, you're hurting me." I croaked as he continued to squeeze tightly down upon my throat whereby he squeaked and slackened his grip, allowing me to breathe. "We can return now, Kakashi has already dealt with the assailants." In the distance I saw the sign for the all clear, a series of tree signals that only the two of us knew. With every quiver of a treetop, I allowed myself to relax a little further.

"What? How can you tell?"

"We have been partners in missions like this many times before, there is no team more effective than us two except when we are joined with our closest friend, Guy Might." I informed him reassuringly as I descended from the trees then put Yoshi down so he could walk back to his confused entourage with his pride intact. I just hope that we had been far enough away that they had not heard him scream.

"Oh, well that I do not doubt Yume-chan, but are you _sure _that Kakashi-kun got all the bad guys? What if they're still lingering about?!" He fussed, hiding behind me with his fingers gripping onto my jacket, making me sigh. He really was just like a child. I literally had to encourage and bribe him to go back to the carriage where I cleansed it with Light Jutsu from the sleeping gas and opened the door for him. "Everything is alright, Yoshi-sama, don't worry about a thing."

"Yume-chan!" His tone was high and pitchy like a whine. "I told you not to call me that, Yoshi on its own is fine, or Yoshi-kun, or Yoshi-chan, anything you like. Or you could give me a nickname? I'd like that!"

"Okay sugarplum, if that's what you want." I smiled at him teasingly however he took me seriously and squealed at the pet name, gripping his cheeks and wriggling excitedly at its cuteness as I just looked at him blankly. For the first time, I wondered if Lily-chan knew what kind of marriage she was getting herself into, or at least, her family were getting her into. At this rate she'll be mothering him all his life.

"Yume." Turning my head as Kakashi appeared behind me with his hand against my shoulder I gave him a small smile.

"Ah! Kakashi-kun! Yume-chan told me that you took care of those bad people for me, thank you so much! I'll buy you a present in the next town as a thank you and a reward for being such a wonderful guard." I swatted my hand at Kakashi before he could accept, turning back to Yoshi.

"We should get moving again. Kakashi, were they any real trouble?"

"Just some bandits thinking they were going to get a quick treasure haul, they figured the carriage had someone important in it so they were going to snatch him over there then hold him to ransom. Nothing I couldn't handle." Still my eyes narrowed and inspected him closely, searching for any indication of injuries but I sensed nothing wrong with his chakra and he looked perfectly fine so I finally relaxed.

"Stay safe." I murmured to him softly as my hand reached up and settled over his, taking his fingers into mine to squeeze them slightly. Kakashi gave me a smile before disappearing again so I gave the signal for the entourage to keep going, not wanting to lose any more time than we already had. At least we were thinning down day by day. I had organised everything so that some of the carriages and wagons would go ahead each day, continuing on with a small platoon of guards so that as we hit the more dangerous roads we would have less wares to worry about and smaller travelling caravans were less noticeable and should anything happen, they had an emergency seal that they could rip and summon either myself or Kakashi to their side in order to protect Yoshi's possessions, part of the mission we had been assigned.

"That was nice of Kakashi-kun to come and check up on us, I knew I made a good choice when I asked for Konoha's best ninja to escort me." Yoshi said happily as he turned and smiled to me whilst I climbed into the carriage once more and settled myself on the seat opposite him. "I can see that he cares for you a lot."

"Kakashi? Well we have been friends nearly twenty years. It's natural that we both care so much for one another and besides, he was just making sure that you were alright. You are our client after all and it's our job to make sure you are safe at all times." I told him studiously as the horses whickered outside before then pulling forwards and the carriage lurched suddenly. It had no effect on me as I was perfectly poised and balanced however Yoshi shot forwards with a yelp, sleeves falling over his hands and both his spectacles and hat going askew as he laughed and sat himself back out, straightening his appearance.

"Oh no Yume-chan, I could see very plainly that it wasn't me he was coming to check on." I frowned slightly, puzzled by what he meant. "The one he was coming to make sure was safe, was _you_."


	66. Chapter 66

This was it, the hardest part of the journey. We had to cross a mountain in order to pass into the next territory and the only road we could travel by as a sheer mountain path that was by any means wide enough for all the wagons and carriages. Today was Kakashi's turn to ride in the carriage, meaning I was overseeing our ascent. Thankfully we had cut down our number to just ten wagons and the giant carriage that Yoshi travelled in, meaning that there was less for me to worry about and I received birds every day telling me that the others had already arrived safely at their destination.

We would cross this mountain today then arrive at the manor house where Lily-chan lived tomorrow. It would all soon be over though surprisingly, I found I had rather enjoyed myself. The fast paced conversations with Yoshi were pleasantly counterbalanced by the sudden attack by bandits or the occasional disaster of a wheel breaking that would give me some new set of pace for the day before I would then return to Yoshi. Although he idolised Kakashi the most, I think he preferred my company as I was not as intimidating. For Yoshi, I believe Kakashi embodied everything that he wished to be as a man but could not quite summon the courage to try.

Any woman would be lucky to have such a sweet tempered, devoted and wonderfully knowledgeable man such as Yoshi as a husband. I think Yoshi was the reliable sort, someone who would remain loyal to just the one woman his entire life as he was too humble to think he deserved anything more. I was quite fond of him now and I had taken him under my wing somewhat, helping him practice the things he wanted to say to Lily-chan and even insisted on shortening his clothes so that they fit him properly and he did not trip over them so often.

All this time, that slim ebony box had not left his side, safely remaining tucked into his sleeve though every now and then he would draw it out and gaze at the hairpin in quiet anticipation and longing before then sliding it away once more. "Hey Yume-chan! How much longer until we're over the mountain?" Yoshi had stuck his head out the window and almost got blown out from the force of the wind so I quickly jumped onto the roof and pushed his head inside, hanging upside down to talk to him through the window instead.

"We only just started ascending sugarplum so quit being so impatient!" I laughed as he grinned, straightening his smart traditional black cap which was tied under his chin. "Just make sure you don't try opening the door and wandering off otherwise you'll fall over the edge of the cliff and I don't particularly fancy diving after you. Kakashi, don't let Yoshi-sama look down. Got it?"

"Aye-aye." He saluted mockingly as I gave a cheerful grin then pushed myself back up, balancing on the roof before heading to check the back. We continued climbing, snaking our way through the mountain which seemed to only rise higher and higher, the air quickly becoming cold though it didn't bother me at all. I was at the front, making sure the path was clear however when I heard a sharp cry from behind me I immediately turned and jumped down, sliding down the cliff slightly as one of the wagons suddenly lurched and dropped with the crumbling stone underneath.

"Earth Style – Earth Wall!" As the chakra in my feet anchored me to the sheer mountainside cliff I raced forwards, creating a wall of earth alongside me as I ran and the horizontal layer created a stable footing for the wagon to continue forwards. The driver exhaled with relief, wiping the sweat from his face before continuing on after calling out in gratitude. Appearing in a crouch, I nodded my head before then standing up, perfectly straight and horizontal on the side of the cliff.

"Wow! That was amazing Yume-chan!" Yoshi called out, looking out the window towards me though he then paled and gulped. "Uh…Yume-chan? Won't you fall?"

"Not at all." I assured him as his carriage passed, my hand waving as I then allowed myself to walk up so that I was properly upright again. "Don't worry about me, I'll take good care of everything." I promised him as he passed but then he suddenly lunged out the window, angled back to grin at me and his arm shot out to wave.

"Okay Yume-chan!" My eyes widened and the pit of my stomach went shocking cold as I saw that black box go flying out from within his sleeve and over the side of the cliff. Yoshi's face went blank before it then shifted into confusion, head turning slightly as he then became contorted with pure horror. Already I was moving, acting without even rationally thinking things through. I sprung with all my might from the edge of the cliff as everyone continued to move, plummeting in an arc with my hand outstretched to snatch first the hairpin, then the box and then its lid, rapidly putting everything together before then twisting and launching my sickle and chain forwards, gripping onto the cold metal in my hand as I blindly trusted in my friend and partner.

Sure enough Kakashi was there, standing with his feet anchored against the sheer cliff's surface, racing along to grab hold of the chain that I had swung instinctively towards him and whilst being careful of the sharp blade, gripped onto it so that I swung and landed firmly with my feet on solid ground with his strong arms holding my weight before I quickly then directed the chakra to my feet, holding myself up. "Incredible! You are amazing Yume-chan!" Yoshi applauded and smiled up towards him however when I saw Kakashi's dark and stormy gaze I knew that he was not happy with me. I must have taken him by surprise, Kakashi never likes to be surprised so I resigned myself to a lecture later as I walked back up, coiling up my chain as I went before then reached out and handed Yoshi the box.

"Be more careful with that, sugarplum, it's an extremely important treasure for Lily-chan, right?" I told him as he snuggled the smooth wood against his cheek. "Please take more care with it."

"I will! Thank you Yume-chan thank you! I've learned my lesson I promise." Yoshi was content after that, the carriage having halted now moved off once more, leaving Kakashi and I standing on the bitter edge of the cliff.

"Kakashi, I did not mean to cause you alarm…"

"It's fine." He cut across me rather coldly, turning his face away. "But you shouldn't risk yourself just for some unimportant hairpin, however. It was extremely foolish, I thought only Naruto did that sort of stuff."

"That may be true but that hairpin is not unimportant, Kakashi. You're wrong about that." I told him, my face creasing slightly into a rather dejected expression as Kakashi kept his back turned to me. "That hairpin is the only thing that Yoshi-sama chose on his own to give to Lily-chan. It is a gift from his heart therefore it is the most important thing in this entire caravan safe for his own life. I couldn't let that gift just disappear before his eyes, it is precious to him therefore it was important to me." Neither of us moved for a while and for a moment I thought the harsh wind had snatched away my voice but finally, Kakashi turned his head and despite the wind I heard his voice clearly and plainly.

"You were stupid." He remarked before then disappearing before my eyes. I stood there in some frozen state of shock and surprise. Every now and again Kakashi would drop into some sort of foul mood which usually seemed to be the result of me doing something reckless and idiotic. Usually that was just Kakashi's way of showing that he cared, but still, I could not help but feel that lingering chill sharpened by the sharp wind that struck against my body until I forcibly shook it off and continued forwards until finally we were through the mountains and had made camp safely on the other side.

With the mountain at our back I stood upon the top of one of the wagons gazing at the sky as it became painted with a thousand brushstrokes of sunset, illuminating the dark and powerful black mountains as their own shadows seemed to creep up upon their faces and tower over us majestically. Bright dashes of silver popped into view with the continual setting of the sun as if tiny speckles of paint had been added to the canvas, making me smile distantly as I then jumped down and silently made my rounds around the camp, ensuring that all my traps were set along the border of the camp that would warn me to someone approaching as well as slow them down.

Kakashi and I had not spoken for the rest of the day and I, tired of him sulking like a child, stalked off to go find him. Eventually I located him sitting upon a branch looking up at the sky as I had been, his book in his hand but he wasn't reading it neither did I believe he had even tried. It seems there was just as much on his mind as there was on mine. "Kakashi, are you going to tell me what's been eating away at you recently or do I have to simply sit and try to work it out myself whilst you continue to mope around?" I asked him tiredly, rubbing my head the way I did whenever it ached slightly from lack of sleep.

"I was short with you earlier, I apologise for that." Kakashi answered me smoothly with a smile, trying to brush it off and distract me but I refused to let it work. Something was very seriously wrong and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. Giving him an unamused glower I exhaled, pulling my hand away from my head to reach out to him however when I touched his hand he suddenly jerked as if he had not expected me to touch him, his hand quickly pulling back.

"What have I done wrong this time Kakashi? Please at least tell me, give me something to work with so that I can tell you off for being stupid or try to make it right." I pleaded with him but he only retreated further into the shadows as if he were trying to escape me and that hurt more than anything. The fact that Kakashi of all people did not want me near him stung like a thousand wasps with ten times the poison, the burning acidic taste rising to my mouth as my face flashed with hurt. "Kashi please, don't make me beg or try to read you for hours at a time until I finally get some misshapen and probably mistaken answer. _Talk _to me. We're on a mission and we cannot afford to be disconnected right now, you know that this is how people get hurt and even killed out here." This drew his attention back to me but only slightly.

"Yume." His voice sounded more tired than I had ever heard it in my life, as if he had been carrying around huge sacks of rocks upon his back and now his spine was at the point where it was crippled and close to breaking. "Right now, I need you to leave me alone. Can you do that? Please?" My entire body simply shut down for a few brief moments, unable to comprehend why Kakashi was like this. He wasn't ill and as far as I was aware he was not depressed, but then again he was also very good at hiding those sort of things. But the point was, I had always been able to see through the charade before, always been able to understand exactly what he was feeling even when people believed he was feeling the complete opposite.

"A-Alright, if that's what you really want." I agreed, not wanting to make him feel worse than he obviously already did though I struggled not to reach out to him again. Pausing for a moment I disappeared quickly but then returned, holding something in my hands. "I made this for you, please at least eat something and call for me if you need anything." Placing the food carefully upon the tree branch I turned away, for once unsmiling and disappeared like a flickering image in front of his eyes, leaving him alone to wallow in whatever emotion he was feeling.

As far as I was aware it was no significant day to him by means of someone's death or the loss of something precious. I knew each of those days as I learned Kakashi's mannerisms as a child, never needing to ask and he'd always appreciated the fact that I had just _known_ what that day meant to him and had given him whatever he had needed, whether it was space or someone to hold his hand as he stared at one grave or another though that level of grief had faded over time.

Perhaps everything had just hit him all at once. He never talked about Sasuke leaving and I knew that he blamed himself as I much as I blamed myself for him leaving the village and joining with Orochimaru. Maybe that was what had been slowly eating away at him but I could not help but feel there was more to it. That look on his face, I cannot even remember the last time I'd seen him wear an expression like that. It made me bow my head low as I walked back towards Yoshi's large tent where I situated myself outside to keep watch.


	67. Chapter 67

There was a slight mist in the air the following morning which dampened my clothes as I walked with sharp eyes scanning my surroundings. Yoshi was yawning and snoring inside the carriage, the window partially open however he lifted it up and hung out of it with a bored face. "Yume-chan, how long until we get there?"

"A few more hours yet sugarplum so you might as well go back to sleep for a little while longer. I'm sorry we had to move out so early but we have to make up for lost time and I do not want to risk anymore delays. You wouldn't want to show up late to your own marriage meeting with Lily-chan, right?" I reasoned with him and just the mere mention of Lily-chan had Yoshi smiling like an idiot, giggling to himself as he gazed upwards dopily. He was so adorable like that.

"Not at all! I leave everything to you Yume-chan, I trust you completely." He assured me. Just then a blur of khaki, navy and white caught my eye and I turned my head to see Kakashi land in plain view, glancing around and moving forwards again in a fraction of a second, our eyes connecting for a mere millisecond of that second before he was gone. "Hey Yume-chan, did you and Kakashi-kun have an argument? You two haven't talked since yesterday."

"I'm not sure sugarplum, lately I seem to be seeing a side to Kakashi that is completely alien to me. I don't understand it at all." I sighed deeply, hanging my head. "I feel like I'm missing something but I'm too much of an airhead to see it. I really am a hopeless ninja." Instantly Yoshi was trying to comfort me, leaning precariously out of his carriage window to try and pat me on the back but he slipped, yelping loudly as his arms flailed but I expertly caught him by his arms and pushed him back inside.

"Ahem – you are nothing of the sort Yume-chan! How could you even think such a thing? Do not worry, I understand completely what might be going on here though I do not think I should be the one to tell you." Yoshi frowned slightly, fiddling with his spectacles before giving me a kind and warm smile. "You see Yume-chan, I think that Kakashi-kun is merely struggling with his own private…_affairs_ at the moment. It is difficult to say without giving it away…well let us just say I think I know how Kakashi-kun feels right now. He is carrying an ache inside him that has been his companion possibly for many years now, an ache that he has become so used to that it has faded from pain to a comforting throb that would feel strange to not be there." Yoshi began to explain and I delivered him my full an undivided attention as he drifted into nostalgia. "I know because I have felt the same way all my life, ever since I was a young boy. For me that ache was a constant reminder that I was bleeding internally because of a wound that could not be fixed unless someone precious to me was by my side, healing that wound with their mere presence. For me, that person is my beloved Lily-chan whom I have waited for all this time. For Kakashi? Well I shall let you tell him himself who the person he is slowly crumbling away for."

"Kakashi…" I whispered, feeling a similar dull throb in my chest that Yoshi had described until suddenly it hardened into a sharp tug before then intensifying to a constant ache, making me flinch because of it until I had masterfully covered it from being noticeable. "Yoshi, have you perhaps spoken to Kakashi about this?" He gave me a devilishly coy smile.

"Perhaps, but what is discussed between two men must remain secret lest we betray the other's trust, and I could never do such a thing to Kakashi-kun!" The previous seriousness and maturity had immediately vanished and I could not help but smile at him. He was too loveable for his own good. Thankfully the mist had cleared by now and I could clearly see the road ahead though we were travelling along a steep path with a ravine rushing far below so I briefly disappeared to take a look but then returned as quickly as I had went.

"I would be careful sugarplum, that water may not be far down but it is very fast and the current looks particularly dangerous. You will no doubt drown if you fall in and should you drop your hairpin, I might not be able to get it back. Do you have it?"

"Yes, safe and sound right here. I won't even take it out." Yoshi immediately promised like a little boy trying to please his mother with good behaviour, one hand firmly shoved up his sleeve to protectively grip onto the box as I gave him a smile then went for high ground to ensure that we were not being followed. There was a metallic tinge to the air, setting my hair on end as I frowned and turned my head where the wind caught my hair and I moved a small amount of chakra to my ears in order to listen carefully. Heartbeats, breathing, snorts of horses and indistinctive chatter among servants and drivers, but there in the distance, I could hear something else. Rumbling.

At first I thought it may be thunder but there were no clouds in the sky. I immediately became suspicious and as I looked around, I realised I could not sense Kakashi close by. He had stopped some distance away and with a sharp and sudden realisation as I reached out further to sense his chakra signature, I realised he was fighting. "Yoshi-sama! We must increase our pace!" I called down below him as his heavy carriage kept everything behind him ambling along rather slowly. "Everyone behind us, take over immediately and make for the city, go!" I ordered, creating a few doppelgangers and instantly they took over, directing the wagons as they hurriedly overtook the halted carriage and I made them take a different path, separating the treasure from the prize.

With Yoshi separated from his vast wealth, anyone coming after it would be forced to choose and in this situation, I would rather lose his possessions than his life. "Yume-chan?" His voice quivered and he sounded frightened but I dropped down and placed a finger to my smiling lips, telling him not to be afraid and that I would be right here with him all the way. As the other wagons disappeared into the woods to take the longer route around, I had the driver move the horses forwards. Now we shall see whom our opponents are really after, should they dare show their faces. I doubt they will even move one step past Kakashi, however I was being cautious.

As if sensing the tension in the air the horses snorted and champed on their bits, rather skittish and nervous though I remained perfectly calm. In fact, everything around us seemed eerily quiet. There were no birds, no breeze, even the water seemed to fade away into silence until all at once everything crashed with sound. Before the resulting boom of sound catching up with everything that moved had echoed outwards I was rising through the air with Yoshi in my arms, screaming as usual whilst the driver yelled and the horses galloped away before disappearing from sight.

I landed on flat ground, grass shivering slightly in the sudden breeze that blew and I slid out in front of Yoshi with my scythes in hand, crossing them in front of me with careful eyes as the rushing wind swirled around a figure that appeared before us. They were smirking and I could see blood staining their shirt whilst possessing no injury of their own. Initially there was a rush of panic and my stance slackened slightly before I returned to it, trying not to think the worst had happened to Kakashi. "Who are you? Reveal yourself!" I demanded and the figure laughed, lazily pulling away the cloth that guarded their face.

"Me? I'm just a guy looking for his next meal ticket, though judging by the snivelling four-eyes you got there behind you, it's going to be a _banquet. _You know it was quite a bit of bother tracking you all the way across the border, you made it pretty hard to track you even though you had so many people and whatnot. Guessing that's just how good you Konoha ninja are." He drawled, his face revealing a sly grin with tanned features and sandy yellow hair, a heavy scar running diagonally across his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"Or perhaps it just goes to show what a poor hunter _you_ are. I will warn you, you are not dealing with ordinary ninja here, I am something on a whole other level and I suggest you leave whilst you still have your head attached to your shoulders." I did not make this threat to sound intimidating or even to look cool in front of Yoshi, I was calm and deadly serious. If he gave me reason, I would kill this man in a heartbeat.

"Huh. Name's Flash, or Dash, or Crash, depending on my mood. Today though? I'm feeling more like a…_Smash_." With the word he had blurred his fingers together so quickly I had barely seen him move and immediately I had answered with my own in equal speed, the ninjutsu pushing the ground up beneath Yoshi who yelled dramatically as I flung him out of the danger zone and leaped off the ground, swinging my bladed weapon towards him however he disappeared in an instant. So fast! Without warning I suddenly felt a presence behind me and I had to turn to block but the force was still enough to send me shooting back to the ground. "As I thought, just like the other guy you're no fun, not even a challenge. You know what I do to people he bore me?" The complete psychopath asked before grinning, dark eyes glinting with a slight swirl as I saw a tattoo rise to his skin in a dark mark, like he were something tainted or curse. "I make them _scream and die_."

"How vulgar." I responded smoothly, still not allowing him to unsettle me. Kakashi will be alright, I was certain of it. However, just to be sure, I'll kill this one quickly and go check on him. "You are beginning to bore _me_, so hurry up already so I can do away with you and we can move along." My opponent snarled at that, disappearing once more and I anticipated him coming behind me, however I did not assume. Sure enough this time he came at my side but he was so quickly there that I could not effectively block him enough, surprised by how quickly he moved until suddenly I felt like I was walking through cement.

It took continuous strain and effort just in order to move at all, the dark mark on his skin spreading a little further before finally it finished forming. With a sudden flash I realised what it was. A Kekkei Genkai. I have not witnessed anything of it's like before, but it seems to have some ability to actually control…time. It had to be time. Nothing else would make sense as to how he could move so quickly from one place to another without me even noticing the fact that his chakra signature had moved, and also the reason why I was struggling to move whilst he had only seemed to become faster. A painful blow landed to my stomach and I lost the air in my lungs, feeling the heavy weight against me before time sped up once more and I slammed against a tree with so much force it cracked behind me, splinters digging into my back and I cried out from the pain.

"Yume-chan!" Yoshi cried out from where he was cowering smartly behind a boulder but before I could recover, I was being slashed and pierced by several dozen kunai. By the time the eighth or ninth had struck flesh I had reacted and moved, blocking with a whirl of chains and scythes in a whirlwind movement before I then attacked back with a hearty yell, intent that I would catch him but he moved away so effortlessly, even if it was simply the smallest of steps.

"Give up! You'll be dead in less than a minute, your time is up!"

"Just because you have a Kekkei Genkai that can influence the flow of time in a ten metre radius, do not assume that I am helpless to fight against it." I growled back, looking deadly and ferocious as I bled from every wound though as I stood up and pulled out the kunai knives like I were plucking petals off a flower, I dropped them to the ground and smirked. "Because I have some pretty interesting jutsu too. Care to observe?" I asked before my fingers blurred together. "Light Release – Burst of a Thousand Suns!" With a powerful rush of light which shot outwards I saw his eyes widen before he was consumed.

I had no doubt that he would find a way to avoid it, but at least not I had his attention and I had distracted him long enough to make another few doppelgangers whom I scattered into hiding, one going to protect Yoshi as I then stood facing my intriguing opponent who rose up from the ground, an earth style jutsu having let him sink inside in order to avoid the blast. "Admit it, now you are curious about me." I said to him with no hint of smugness.

"Oh I admit it alright, you are pretty fascinating with that jutsu of yours, never seen it before. Okay, maybe I'll tell you my real name if you can land a hit on me. Do that and I'll tell you my name."

"Tell me what you've done to Kakashi!" With a furious snarl I rose up into the air and descended down upon him, flinging out my weapon however when he dodged the scythe wrapped itself around a tree branch and I pushed off it, whirling around the tree and as I disappeared behind the trunk for the briefest seconds, I set up a trap with a paper seal against the roughened bark before continuing attack. With each attack I used it as a decoy to set the rest of my trap, leading him exactly where I wanted him to be before I then calculated his return volley. Sure enough, I timed it perfectly.

He suddenly rushed at me and I cross my arms over my body to protect my vitals, feeling every hit like a sudden rush of pins and needles until finally time relapsed into its ordinary flow and I felt every single slice, blow and stab all at once. Barely managing to hold in a whimper from the arrogant pain that cascaded through my body I landed on my feet, sliding back however with one of the blades I sliced through a cord and immediately, the trap was sprung. Before my opponent could even sense what was happening, the trees exploded with fire and shards of wood as deadly as glass, snares shooting outwards also to seize his wrists and ankles and hold him in place whilst hearing him bellow in agonised rage.

When the smoke cleared I saw his clothes were burned and his skin where he was not so well protected by the hunter's body armour, was red raw and already beginning to blister. "You bitch, you swine of a mother f…"

"Language." I cut him off with a sharp kick to his jaw, dislocating it. "Kakashi, my partner, where is he? What did you do to him?" Reaching out I grasped a fistful of his clothing and lifted him effortlessly off the ground, eyes gleaming dangerously as I felt my rage simmering beneath the surface. The hunter struggled in my grasp, trying to break free but these snares were the Reverse Spider Silk Technique, the more you moved, the tighter they became.

"Malachi." He whispered finally.

"Huh?"

"The name's Malachi. Don't need to ask who you are, pretty obvious from your hair, your jutsu, your fighting style, weapon and tactical analysis. You knew immediately that I had a Kekkei Genkai and exactly what it did. I'm impressed, no one's ever actually hurt me this much before, let alone injured me or landed a hit." His grin only grew deeper, the dark mark on his face seemingly swallowing my entire vision. "But it's over for you and for that disappointment of a ninja back there. Didn't even last a minute, even for someone who controls time it's disappointing. He'll be dead by now, I made sure to leave him bleeding out slowly."

Before I even knew it my hands had closed around his throat, dropping my chain completely as a rush of fear doused my rage like freezing water over flames. "Kakashi…" I wanted to run to him, to leave Yoshi and Malachi to run to his side and heal him, to save him, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't, it wouldn't be allowed, Yoshi will probably die if I leave him now, but Kakashi, everything inside me screamed to go to him right then and there and it took every ounce of my strength to not let my legs move.

"Touched a nerve I see. Was he special to you? Sorry 'bout that, but hey, you'll see him again soon. In the afterlife that is. Sounds totally cheesy when you say something like that, right? Oh well." Suddenly he had one hand free, I have no idea how as no one has ever escaped this snare before, and punched me across the face to stun me momentarily as he froze time, freed himself and then was suddenly upon me with even more ferocity than before. He was going to bleed me out slowly with shallow but numerous cuts to my body, I could feel the intent behind his burning eyes.

Landing on my side I breathed in heavily, feeling very much a fool and quite frankly, thoroughly enraged. Now I was finished. If he wanted to play with time then _fine_, I'll make sure he gets all the time in the world to fight as much as he wants! "Ninja Art of the Summoning…" I rasped as I dragged myself back onto my feet, still refusing to move from standing between Malachi and Yoshi who was still shivering in pure terror. "I summon thee…Bensaiten!" Smearing my blood onto the ground I felt a surge of power before all at once I felt everything beginning to reverse in my body in reaction to summoning Bensaiten.

It were as if everything had turned anti-clockwise, including the flow of my blood which caused a sudden rush and I fell back onto my side, gripping as many wounds as I could as her serpentine body burst into the sky with a cloud of smoke before it faded away and her incredibly long body continued to arc and spiral and weave within herself, the seemingly infinite coppery bronze scales glinting in the light as white streams of hair flowed down her back with twisted horns protruding at the back of her head, four long whiskers streaking from her muzzle as her eyes gleamed a vibrant yellow, darkened by the black silhouette of…were those clocks? I had never actually seen Bensaiten before, she had refused to meet me when I had been summoned to Mount Tatsu, so this was a little new and also pleasantly surprising. I had had no real reassurance that she would come since I had not formally bound any of the dragons into my service, she was under no obligation to obey me whatsoever which, incidentally, would prove near fatal.

"_Human, you are bleeding and smell terrible. To command me to your side in such a disgusting state is disrespectful and discourteous to a heavenly being such as myself. I am leaving."_

"No don't go! Just wait a second please!" I begged as Malachi stared, momentarily distracted by the fact that there was a real dragon dancing in the sky above his head. "I need your help Bensaiten-san, will you please grace me with your power and strength for just a few minutes? I would be forever grateful." I requested of her politely, figuring that she would appreciate formalities however they seemed to have done me little good as suddenly I had her rather impressive face bearing down upon my own, snarling in unhidden disgust and rage.

"_Lend you my power? I think not! To think that such a frivolous, weak, ungracious and inconsequential human rat is supposed to be my master. Well, you are no master of mine! The only one whom I answer to his Lordship, the King! It is unfortunate for you that he commanded that you must make your own alliances with us dragons, because I shall never stand to be in the servitude of such an unrefined creature such as you. I am nothing less than celestial, I will never touch the lowly earth, you are less than something I would walk upon."_ At her unkind and rather forceful words, I felt my rage spike and crack through the barrier I usually keep it tempered behind but in this moment, everything spilled free in a release of all my frustrations and contained storm of rage.

"Very well then, if you refuse to be of any use then soak up all the energy you need then be gone from my sight! I do not require the help of a useless and worn out _lizard _such as you, I shall deal with him myself!" Turning upon Malachi I summoned up my chakra and instantly began to fire my attacks at him and each one fell like a hammer upon an anvil. Bensaiten was screaming insults at me, even tried to eat me however I smartly exchanged places with Malachi who screamed and paused time, allowing him to escape just before Bensaiten snapped her jaws shut.

Now she paused, looking curiously at Malachi who spun around with a snarl. "If you're going to summon stupid worms to our fight then at least summon one that's going to serve you! Perhaps the rumours are wrong about you, quite frankly you don't stack up to much!" He crowed, still swimming in chakra reserves whilst mine were bordering on low. His strength was not natural, how could he still have so much chakra? Was it his Kekkei Genkai? Was he somehow able to turn back time within his own body and restore his chakra? I could see he'd done so with his injuries, he was as fresh as if he had stepped out of a bath and put on his clothes. "I am the master of time itself! None contend with me, I am a _GOD_!"

"_Excuse me you impudent little whelp, _what_ did you just call yourself?"_ I had the good sense to freeze in place on the ground where I lay, sprawled rather uselessly as I still struggled to find a way to beat this person's Kekkei Genkai. I needed Bensaiten's help to do this and now it looks like Malachi might have just signed his own death warrant. _"Lord of time? A god? I think not! Prepare yourself, vermin, to see the true power of time's flow!"_ Suddenly the air rushed around us, swirling and the leaves began to rise up from where they had fallen, dancing in reverse to return back to the trees and the water rushed backwards, returning from whence it came before all at once accelerating forwards once more.

Bensaiten was roaring, eyes blazing with brilliant light like fiery jewels and one of her snaking whiskers reached forwards and touched Malachi's forehead. He stood there, frozen until suddenly I realised that his face was changing. He wasn't transforming, no it was much more terrifying than that. He was _ageing_. Aging so quickly that I could count each wrinkle as it appeared, spotted every single greying hair until all at once it turned to silver as his astonished and fearful gaze remained timelessly the same, staring up at Bensaiten as she aged him within seconds of his death before finally, she let go and everything slammed back into normal time once more, Malachi collapsing as an old man onto his back and whimpering rather pitifully, hands shaking as his stunted figure writhed and shook. _"Your Kekkei Genkai will be of no use to you now, no? You were limited by your power to a mere few minutes, no matter what you do with time now, you shall remain old, frail and weak like the scum human you are."_

"Bensaiten!" I hissed, forcing myself up slightly with one hand though I trembled under the sheer willpower of it. "Turn him back. Turn him back right now!"

_"Why should I? You wanted me to kill him and I have brought him within inches of his death. Disrespectful creature, you should be glad that my rage benefited you!"_ Staggering to my feet I drew a new seal onto my hand with my own blood before then holding it out towards her. The mark made her freeze in place, staring at me warily as I threatened her with that simple mark which would mean the end of everything for her. The Seal of Servitude. All I had to do was place the mark upon her and she would be bound to me forever until my death without being able to stop me. If I placed this seal upon her, I could command her to keep me young for all time and eternity where she would be nothing more than my slave. A pet for me to command. It was the one thing she feared the most.

"Do not forget that there are things that are beyond even you, Bensaiten. You may be a dragon, one of the Primal Four, but I am something of the likes you have never seen before. Do not contest with me, because I will _not _fail by any means." To prove my point I smeared away the blood and the mark, erasing it from my palm. "I do not seal any of my friends because I respect their freedom, their agency, they should always have the right to answer my call or not as they choose, or to refuse something I might ask of them, that is how we function. On mutual _respect_. However, if you go too far, if you break one of my rules then I shall come down upon you like the crashing of the heavens. Turn him back, Bensaiten, I will not allow this battle to stand upon my conscious where you have turned someone to the point of death and let him stare it in the face. I will defeat him _myself_, all I needed was for you to simply help me understand his time flow, that is all. You do not even need to fight, or move, simply observe and explain. Do you think you can manage that much? My dearest friend could be bleeding out and dying because of you wasting my time, I hope you understand the full extent of my fury should I be further displeased."

Never before I had felt such an ocean of power and control as when I spoke to Bensaiten in that voice. It were almost as if it were not my own, ancient and everlasting against the gnawing teeth of time as she dipped her head slightly under the pressure of my tone. Wordlessly she reached out a whisker and reversed the effects of the aging, causing Malachi to rush to his feet and get as far away from Bensaiten as possible as she drew back higher into the sky. _"Very well human, as a favour I shall assist you, but only because my king deems you an interesting vessel. Since he approves of you, I will respect his decision for this time only." _It was enough, it was all I needed.

Even though I was severely wounded, bleeding and everything inside me was screaming that I should have just let Malachi die, I could not stomach it. What Bensaiten had did, just turned forwards the clock on someone's life made me realise just how precious it was. How much had Malachi aged? Sixty years? Less? Did he know how long he had left to live if he reached the limit of his lifeline? It was all too shocking that I simply could not bear it and had to rectify it. "Now that you have seen exactly what I am capable of, I suggest that you leave." I spoke, drawing myself up to my full height as my hair ran loosely down my back like a river of fire. "You have escaped the clutches of death once and I do not think you will manage it again. Leave, whilst you can."

"Run? From you?" Malachi was burning over with rage, trembling from head to toe as he battled with his now natural fear and his manly pride to either continue fighting or run for his life. "I've never run, _never_, I have time at my beck and call…I have never once lost a fight!" Tired of his ramblings I shot forwards at full speed, almost as fast as the speed of light, and cracked my arm against his chest. I felt it crack horribly but paid no attention, whirling around with a butterfly kick to the back of his neck, listening to his grunts and sounds of pain as a fast flurry of movement blurred before his eyes until finally, with a flash of red I threw him to the ground.

"Where is Kakashi?"

"Kakashi, Kakashi, enough about that damned ninja, he's dead!" My heart stopped and for the most horrifying moment of my life, I let everything fade away around me. Was it really true? I dared not even think it, placing all of my blind faith in Kakashi whilst silently crying out to him. Malachi took his chance and came at me with a weapon. I blocked and made to disarm him however with his time control and his Kekkei Genkai, I suddenly found the blade slashing for my throat and all I managed was a substitution technique before the blade could make contact.

_"He can only hold sway over time for a mere few moments."_ Bensaiten suddenly said to me so I focused one ear on her to listen. _"He is limited to moving as far as he can with approximately three seconds of control, no more. That is why he usually slows just before a strike lands. In his time wave, three seconds is all he has and he also requires a recover period, though this too is short. It is possible he is able to push for further time control, however it weakens his body considerably_." Three seconds. At least that was something I could work with. Leaping back a large distance I flung projectiles at Malachi, watching carefully as he suddenly moved beyond their reach, though one landed at his feet, almost clipping his shoe. So that was how far he could move in three seconds.

Now that I had a distance in my head, I could calculate. Using the information Bensaiten had given me I tricked Malachi into the position I wanted him in before then flinging out all the projectiles I could, using a jutsu also. "Shadow Clone Shuriken Jutsu!" Perhaps a hundred more kunai and Shuriken appeared in the air, streaking forwards and Malachi's eyes widened in terror as they came at him from all sides. With his time space, I calculated that he would not be able to move fast enough to avoid all hits, I should at least get one and then it is onto the next stage.

Sure enough when he emerged from the other side, several blades had nicked and even embedded into his flesh. "Damn bitch!" I was on him in a second, using up those precious three seconds to keep him busy so that he could not turn time back on itself to heal himself and restore his chakra. Sure enough, this also worked. When we both fell away to catch our breath, he was stuck with the same wounds. "You're clever, I'll admit it, but now you've pissed me off and I'm not going to stop until I've replayed your death a hundred times a _thousand _different ways!"

"With a brain like yours, I doubt you could even possess such an imagination." I drawled before all at once, pulled out my hidden doppelgangers. They appeared everywhere, taking Malachi by surprise as we all flung smoke bombs at the ground and Yoshi watched in awe as we merged into the mist, using our ability to sense chakra to tell one another apart. A serious of harsh kicks, strikes and blows made Malachi cry out before finally I reached him and planted my palm onto his back. "Seal of Restraint – Encasement Technique." With a quick flash as the smoke cleared I placed a seal onto Malachi's back then stepped away, watching him twitch and tremble before he whirled around, reaching behind him to try and rip the seal off of him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU WHORE?!"

"I sealed away your ability to use your Kekkei Genkai temporarily. Now that you can't use time, let's see how long you last against me." My face never once smiled as I rushed at him. "I bet…less than three seconds." One heartbeat. My fist had swung. Two heartbeats. I had moved behind him. Three heartbeats. With a firm snap of his neck, I watched him drop to the ground but the body disappeared, proving to be a doppelganger as I expected. Upon the third second, my hands swiped outwards and my numerous blades flew towards the real body of Malachi who had been trying to take me from behind but when my blades pierced through his flesh and clothes he flew against a rock and stood there, mouth dropped open and staring at me in nothing less than dumfounded shock as the knives dug into the stone and kept him standing there, helpless. "Three seconds. I win." I spoke smoothly before turning my head. "Yoshi-sama, are you alright?"

"Oh um…yes! Yes I'm quite alright!" He waved, standing up and hurrying over but the moment he revealed his position, I sensed Malachi smirk.

"Payment taken is a debt owed." He whispered and he ripped one of my own kunai knives out of his body and flung it towards Yoshi who screeched and in his alarm, tripped over his own robes and fell backwards. Never once blinking though slightly rushed, my body dropped to pick up my sickle and chain which I was standing next to and swung the first outward, using the blade to knock aside the knife before swinging the other to catch Yoshi around his legs with the chain, digging my feet into the ground as Malachi finally died from his injuries, his chakra disappearing like a flame.

Yoshi had fell so inelegantly that he had gone sprawling towards the cliff by my chain anchored him down so that even as his back hit the grass and his upper body flailed in terror over the edge, I held him back. However, with a distinct sinking feeling in my heart, I watched that slim black box go flying out of Yoshi's sleeve and plummeted straight down towards the ravine. The breath caught in my throat, a silent chill shooting up my spine as all sound fell away from my ears save the thud of my own pulse in my veins. A shadow moved, blurring past me and when it dove over the side, I saw a flash of white before it was gone. "KAKASHI!" Hauling Yoshi back to safety I was at the canyon edge in a heartbeat, seeing him dive into the water after the box. That idiot, the stupid moron, he…he…the water is too fast. Too fast for anyone, even a shinobi, to contend with. "Bensaiten! Reverse the flow of the river, slow it down and bring him back!" I was practically screaming, fear evident in my eyes however the dragon turned her face away.

_"It is of no concern to me which humans die and which do not. If he has chosen to cut his own life short over a silly box then it is his own fault."_ A silly box? A silly box, I should have chosen my priorities more carefully. In the weight of things, that box was so unimportant in comparison to the life of my charge, my friend, my Kakashi. Everything was trembling, I was shaking so much I was certain that it was the earth and not me, vibrating under the crushing waves of the water. I was furious at Bensaiten but more furious at myself so I released it with a heart crushing scream before I swiftly grabbed Yoshi and transported us both down to the river bank far below, rushing forwards and did not even think to leave him with a doppelganger or any form of protection. All I could think about was the fact that Kakashi could be drowning. Could be dead.

"Kakashi, KAKASHI! KAKASHI! _KAKASHI_!" I screamed until my voice was hoarse, splashing into the shallows and scanned the water. Everything that moved made my heart leap, immediately thinking it was him floating downriver towards me. A log, a dark current, a bit of fallen debris, anything. I was so desperately searching for him as I struggled to walk on top of the rushing water, I felt like any moment it was going to rise up and snatch me down and drag me down to its cold depths. I wouldn't have minded, my heart and soul were so torn that I could feel myself ripping apart inside. "KAKASHI!"

Suddenly I spotted him, the crop of white and khaki flak jacket that was identical to my own. Immediately I was rushing towards him, tripping on every snatching current that churned underfoot until I'd plunged my arms down under the water's surface and managed to grab something of him, an arm I think. I barely managed to keep my grip the river was so intent on snatching him away but I pushed through with sheer willpower alone, unaware of Bensaiten watching me curiously as I managed to drag part of his body out of the water, yelling outwards as the ravine caused me to lose my balance at the constant shifting of the water until finally, I had enough of Kakashi balanced over my shoulder to rush him back to shore.

I practically flung him down, turning him onto his back where I pressed my ear against his mouth and listened. His heart was still beating and I could hear a faint trace of life, however from my position I could clearly see the slim black box clutched tightly in his pale marble white hand. For the first time, I finally understood what it felt like to be in his shoes, watching me do all those crazy things without thinking and it made me shiver with guilt. Had he done it to prove a point? He's still bleeding from the extreme wounds that Malachi had given him, in fact I was fairly certain he had ruptured a lung from the crackling sound of his breath. "Stupid. You're so stupid. _I'm _stupid. We're both idiots, okay Kakashi? I accept it, just don't ever scare me like that again." Whispering as I healed him, my white glowing palms pressed against the more serious of wounds until finally, Kakashi took a deep breath and coughed up the water he had swallowed.

Snatching his mask he pulled it down slightly, turning over as Yoshi craned his neck but failed to see anything as Kakashi's natural secretiveness kept him from seeing how he hacked up water like gushing waterfalls, my hands gripping his back and shoulder before finally he was done. "Yo." He flicked his hand at me casually, falling onto his rear with a thud but my arms swarmed around him and dragged him into my chest.

"You asshole Kakashi!" Wailing loudly I did my best not to cry though I failed miserably, my arms so tightly locked around Kakashi's head that he probably couldn't breathe. I had acted so quickly that I hadn't even realised that his face was now pressed into the crease of my chest, getting an up close and personal view of my breasts as my shirt and been torn open in the battle revealing a fair amount of cleavage though thankfully I was still moderately covered. Kakashi didn't seem to mind. "Next time you're in that much trouble and you're bleeding out everywhere then make sure you call for me to help! And don't go diving off into random rivers, you could have died had I not caught you in time, stupid Kakashi!" Seething all the while I finally stopped, waiting to see if he would answer however all I got was a wet dampness seeping into my shirt and an unexpected pressure against one of my breasts.

"It's so squishy." Kakashi marvelled as my entire face suddenly went bright red.

"PERVERT!" With a mighty swing I punched Kakashi in the face, sending him flying backwards to the ground as I protectively crossed my arms over my chest where he had been groping away at his leisure. "You're such a jerk Kakashi! Agh!" Refusing to look at him I turned my back, lifting my chin proudly as Kakashi mumbled something under his breath before turning to Yoshi.

"Yo Yoshi-sama, you dropped this again. Be more careful next time."

"Ah yes! Thank you Kakashi-kun, you're my hero! You saved my life!" Yoshi wailed in elation as he hugged the wet box against him before hurriedly checking on the hairpin which was thankfully undamaged.

"I think actually it was Yume who saved your live, Yoshi-sama."

"Yes, in the literal sense, but this gift is my life as well. It represents all of my hopes and dreams for my future with the woman I love most in this entire world and you saved it from being washed away, Kakashi-kun. I am deeply indebted to you both." Yoshi bowed before then squeaking in fear and promptly hiding behind Kakashi who looked up lazily as Bensaiten came spiralling down towards us. I turned to meet her, stony faced and doing my best to not look like a sulking child as she lowered her head slightly, glaring at me with one amber yellow clockwork eye.

_"You humans truly are strange creatures, placing so much upon something so little as a hairpin and treasuring it more than one's life. It is perplexing to say the least." _She said to me as I dropped my arms to place my hands on my hips as her gaze continued to swallow my entire vision. _"The way you defeated that shinobi, one who controlled time no less, I must say it was unexpected. I thought you would end up bleeding almost to death and begging for me to save you, you…surprised me, human."_

"We humans are good at that, ya know." I answered her a little icily, lifting my chin proudly. "We're a hardy race but me more than most. I'm an Uzumaki, after all, so don't you forget it next time we meet!" I pointed at her in determination, eyes unrelenting and not bowing underneath her superior stare.

_"Indeed. In that case human, we shall move forwards from this impasse between the two of us. Next time you feel the need to summon me, then perhaps I might feel more inclined to help you…if you give me something in return. Let's say…that human over there." _Bensaiten moved one of her long whiskers to point at Kakashi who blinked in surprise.

"Me?"

"Him? What do you want with Kakashi?" I questioned in confusion as I quickly glanced towards my friend before turning back to Bensaiten who lifted her head proudly though she wasn't looking at me anymore and her tone had lost its smooth timelessness to stutter slightly almost like the tick of a broken clock.

_"W-Well you see I get bored quite easily since I am the mistress of time and all that flows, s-so I want a pet to keep me entertained for a while. You will get him back, though I cannot guarantee when it may be some years before I return him unless I decide to eat him and consume his energy."_ Instantly and without hesitation I exploded.

"Who do you think you are you dumb snake?! Kakashi is not going anywhere with you, you perverted hag! If you're just going to float there and give me this attitude then you can forget about me ever summoning you again I'll make sure of it!" I yelled at her and instantly she pushed her face into mine, growling like thunder.

_"Ignorant pest! Here I am offering you a perfectly reasonable trade, my allegiance for the price of one mere human and here you are spouting off insults? I am a great dragon as ancient as the birth of this planet itself! I was in the heavens before your kind were even crawling into life and you dare to think you can speak to me such a way?!"_

"I'll speak to you however I damn please! Kakashi is mine so you can't have him, I'll fight you here and now if you're not going to get lost! Wait until I tell the Dragon King about this, he won't be happy about you wanting to keep human pets since he loves them so much!" I thundered back, unabashed by Bensaiten and her terrifying glory as I pushed back against her face, trying to send her away however she stubbornly refused to go.

_"That's it! You can forget about me ever helping you, human wretch, if you ever summon me I shall simply watch the show as you fade away and die! In fact, you have angered me so much that I will punish you right here and now! If you are going to act like a petulant child then a petulant child you shall be!"_ I blinked, not knowing what to expect however when one of her whiskers touched against my forehead there was a poof of smoke before I suddenly found myself sitting on the ground. I felt…different. In fact everything felt a little bigger around me and I could also feel that my chakra reserves had decreased dramatically. Not only that but I felt lighter and when I looked down, I saw that I had tiny legs. Small hands, pinched face, oh no…

"WAARGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU STUPID SNAKE?!" Leaping to my feet I wobbled a little, too unsteady in my reduced form as I stood against the dragon who merely snorted.

_"Much more suitable. Don't worry, your seals are still in place and I have allowed you to keep what necessary chakra in order to preserve them, however you will remain like that and slowly age back to your original form for my own amusement. Take this as divine punishment, silly and naïve girl, be grateful I did not age you the other way." _And then she was gone just like that, disappearing from the sky back to her home where I shook my tiny fist in a rage.

"Come back here and turn me back! Bensaiten? BENSAITEN!" Pouting I looked around me, gripping at my hair and face to try and work out how old I was before I turned around to see Kakashi and Yoshi with their eyes wide and their mouths gaping wide open. "This isn't funny! Kakashi _do _something, I'm tiny!" I wailed, falling onto my knees as my emotional maturity had also seemed to have reverted backwards as I started to cry. From my height, length of hair and chakra levels I guessed myself to be approximately six years old, which was not good in the slightest.

"Yume…that is you right?" Kakashi questioned me after recovering, scooting forwards so that he landed in a crouch in front of me, making me draw my hands away from my eyes as I sniffed.

"I always hated being small Kakashi, and I'm hungry. Do we have any snacks?" My stomach growled noisily as I spoke, making Kakashi stare at me in disbelief as Yoshi suddenly appeared having taken off his outer robe and wrapped it over me to keep me warm.

"Yume-chan! There, there, it'll be alright. Your dragon…thing…said that you'd return back to normal in time right? So it'll just be for a little while." He said to me and I blinked, staring at his broad and comforting smile. "You look so cute Yume-chan, this really is a lucky day for me as I get to see a new side to you that no one else has seen for a very long time. Shall I carry you Yume-chan? You must be tired after fighting off that nasty villain." Feeling rather childishly safe with Kakashi and Yoshi close by I smiled up at him, slightly rounded cheeks blushing.

"Okay big brother Yoshi, let's go! We have to get you to Lily-chan right? We need to hurry if we're going to make it in time." My high pitched voice was embarrassingly childish as I stood up, clutching the robe around me in one hand whilst pointing with the other. "Onwards! We have no time to lose!" Silence. Spluttering into life Kakashi laughed freely, making me growl and try to hit him for being mean. "Stop laughing Kashi this is so rude! I can't help it if you can't take me seriously as a child! Just hurry up and get Yoshi to his girlfriend before we overrun our mission!"

"Okay, okay, leave it to me Yume. You're really cute like this, like a little cherub." He said to me, patting me on the head which only made me steam in irritation. "Right then, jump onto my back Yoshi, we'll move faster if I carry you." Before I could tell him that it was a stupid idea since I had only just recently hear him I squeaked indignantly as Kakashi then lifted me up in his hands and disappeared from the ravine, carrying us back to the top and moving at speed through the trees in order to reach the large town before our deadline.

"Kakashi put me down! I can keep up on my own ya know, I may be little but I'm still a ninja!" I complained, wriggling and squirming to try and get free but Kakashi refused to put me down, teasing me in every way possible for being tiny. I hissed at him like a snake, biting his fingers when he tried to tickle me and struggled against him until finally I fell asleep like the switch of a light, going perfectly still and snuggling into Kakashi's shoulder as exhaustion fell over me all at once and sent me into a spiralling blackness.


	68. Chapter 68

Standing at Kakashi's side now fully awake after my power nap, I watched as he walked carefully up the formal aisle that had been made for him, all the manor's servants bowing low on the ground as he carried his precious black box all the way to the figure who was veiled from sight. "Lady Lily, it is my greatest honour and pleasure to be in your presence, I…" He trailed off and immediately I panicked. Had he forgotten what we rehearsed, was something wrong? However as I watched, Kakashi placed a reassuring hand upon my small shoulder, catching his wink before looking back to Yoshi who exhaled, knelt down and bowed his head.

"Oh my!" Everyone gasped, including Lily's father who looked more shocked than anyone and hastily tried to get Yoshi to stand up once more.

"Lady Lily, Lily-chan, I have travelled a long way in order to reach you. Perhaps you would be more interested if I told you I travelled day and night in all weathers, suffered every discomfort just in order to see you in this moment, but these would be falsities and I do not wish there ever to be such a thing between us. I travelled with the highest style my wealth could afford, I wanted for nothing and hardly ever saw danger as my guardians, the most prestigious and greatest of their kind, protected me at all times without me even knowing that I was in danger at all." He started to talk, making everyone look at one another in confusion.

Behind the veil that shielded Lily from sight, I saw her shift slightly, leaning closer with interest. "I have bought you gifts, as well as gifts for your family, your people, in order to try and win your love and persuade you that I am a worthy man to marry, but along the way I learned something truly valuable. My guardians taught me the meaning of what it was to really be in love, how it is always the small things that mean more than any grand gesture that could ever be designed. They inspire me, and I am proud to call them my cherished friends. They mean more to me than everything else I own in this world." Yoshi said, turning his head slightly to give Kakashi and I a smile so I grinned brightly and waved at him, cheery in my youthful form and forgetting any sense of propriety.

"My Lord Yoshibarubo, please stand up, we are but a modest family and you should not bow your heads to us…" Lily's father pleaded however Yoshi continued to bow his head.

"Forgive me, good sir, but it is not you I bow my head to. I bow before your daughter, because the weight of my feelings for her are becoming almost too much to bear. I love her, I have loved her all my life and even should she reject me now, I will continue to love her with respect and acceptance of her decision." He announced, once more shocking everyone and the father dropped back down into his seat, astonished beyond belief. "Lily-chan, I know I have brought many things for you, but this is something that I saw and immediately knew that it would suit you so I bought it for you on a whim. I have carried it all the way in my sleeve pocket and it has seen many trials, in fact my guardians had to rescue it several times due to my clumsiness so perhaps it is a bit battered and you might not like it anymore, but please, accept this humble gift not from a man who has more money than he knows what to do with, but from a man in love. Very much in love, with you."

There was a long silence and I held my breath, gripping onto Kakashi's hand instinctively as everyone awaited in anticipation for how Lily would respond. Finally I saw movement and the curtain parted to reveal a silk white hand before a rustle of soft chiming bells and fabric, a woman wearing a shimmering watery blue gown stepping into view and descending the steps to the man who bowed before her, presenting the black box without lifting his head. My eyes widened. She truly was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was not beautiful because she was overpowering but because there was a softness to her face that drew every eye, a graceful air that made her seem too ethereal to be real.

Hair as black as damp raven feathers was coiled up into an extensive weave, long plaits hanging down her back with silver glinting like small stars in her hair, everlasting eyes of blue smiling warmly down at Yoshi as she leaned forwards and took the box from his hands. Immediately he gasped, slowly lifting his face and when their eyes met, I felt as if I were witnessing true magic in its corporeal form, infinite and unbreakable as they looked at one another as if no one else in the world existed apart from them. "With great gladness, I accept this gift." Her voice hummed musically and I found myself blushing and shrinking backwards a little, intimidated by such a great beauty. "And if it is still your wish, then I shall gladly become your wife not for you wealth or title, but as one woman to the man _she _has always loved." Her smile stretched further, making her even more beautiful. Yoshi truly had not been exaggerating. "Yoshi-kun, I have missed you!"

"Lily-chan!" He sprung up and tackled her with a hug though he tripped over his own foot and they went tumbling to the ground, making all the servants gasp in horror however they both laughed, embracing after they had sat up and Yoshi slid the hairpin into her hair, making her blush as she placed her hand upon his sleeve and never once looked away from his face, gently stroking his cheek as her mother wept and her sisters squealed. Next to her, Yoshi looked even plainer and less handsome than before, however the way he shone with a warmth that seemed to stem from his very core, it made him appear beautiful without a shadow of a doubt. Both of them. They were both beautiful when they were together. Was that how powerful love was?

"Kakashi, Kakashi." I whispered urgently, tugging on his sleeve and looking up at him as his head turned to look down at me. "They really are in love Kakashi, isn't that wonderful?! I'm so happy for Yoshi-kun, they're going to be so happy together!"

"Yes Yume, I think they will." Kakashi mused thoughtfully, glancing back to the couple as they received many congratulations. "That's what real love looks like Yume, I didn't think I'd ever see it anywhere else." I looked at him, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Kakashi." I tugged on his sleeve again for attention. "Do _you _want love like that someday?" He paused, inclining his head before he crouched down and smiled at me, pulling me a little closer where his hand easily wrapped across my back and around my shoulder.

"Sure, I'd like that someday, though I already know who it is it's going to be with." My jaw dropped and my tiny body quivered on the inside as a flaring heat rose up inside me and my throat went completely dry, Kakashi continuing to smile at me as he lifted a finger to his lips. "But don't tell anyone, I'm keeping it as a surprise."

"What's her name?" I managed to croak before forcing my voice to recover. "Have you loved her long Kakashi? What are you waiting for? Shouldn't you tell her how you feel?"

"I tried to many times, but she can be rather difficult to read sometimes. Don't worry, this mission has given me the inspiration I need. Next time when it's right, I'll tell her everything and hopefully she'll say 'I love you' in return. I've watched her long enough now, so I think I'll get the answer I want, but for a man there's always that small feeling of doubt at the back of our minds. What do you think, eh Yume?" I stared at him, uncertain of how to answer as my immature mind tried to force itself to comprehend exactly what he was saying, but Bensaiten had done a fine job of changing me back. I could barely process half of what he was saying so I just grinned at him.

"Okay! I'll be cheering you on Kakashi, good luck!" He smiled and ruffled my hair, standing up again. We said our goodbyes though Yoshi and I cried, clinging onto one another as he demanded that we return for the wedding as honoured guests and I promised that we would find a way to come. Lily was so gracious that she insisted we bathe and take food with us before she then gave me something different to wear as my clothes were bloodied, ragged and torn though had thankfully shrunk to fit my size.

"My goodness, you are so young to be a ninja, are you certain that you are safe to travel back with only your friend to accompany you?" She worried, combing through my hair and allowed me to keep it as she twisted it into my hair so that it was pulled back from messily falling across my face.

"Well actually Lily-chan, I'm not really this size at all. You see, it all started with this dragon called Bensaiten…" I told her everything and she immediately became embarrassed, apologising for treating me like a child when in fact I was actually older than her but I assured her that it was alright and that she couldn't have known. She lent me some of her younger sister's clothes, a pair of black leggings, a short kimono of sunflower yellow with short sleeves and a bright red belt to match my hair. All my weapons and my belt returned to my waist over the top, shifting slightly as I turned around and looked at the clothes which shaped my small body perfectly. I was glad Lily's sister was a similar age and stature to me, at least now I was clean.

When I was done I bowed to Lily, promising to see her again someday before running to Kakashi with my hands outstretched and my hair flying. "Kashi! Kashi let's go home and get paid lots of money! Yay!" Leaping up I jumped on him, making him rush to catch me and I grinned at him as I curled my legs around his waist. "Carry me okay? I'm tired."

"Yume, you're so adorable this age. Stay like this forever."

"No way! I want to grow older! I hate being small everyone always made fun of me!" I complained, pouting sullenly before Kakashi gave me a lollipop and I immediately brightened, taking it from him before then lacing my arms around his neck as he carried me away from the celebrations of the manor, letting me snuggle into him before we both disappeared into the night.


	69. Chapter 69

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Tsunade said flatly as I stood in front of her next to Kakashi, feeling more than a little humiliated at her floored expression. "Kakashi, please explain."

"Granny Tsunade!" I yowled suddenly and sprung forwards, tackling her over her desk in a hug as I gripped onto her tightly. "Please fix me granny, I don't want to be six anymore, I want to be all grown up right _now_!" She stared at me as I snivelled and whimpered, burying myself into her rather comfortable chest as her hand hesitantly came down and patted me on the back.

"There, there." Turning her eyes up to Kakashi expectantly, he gave a full report on everything that happened as well as handing in the written version as well as I continued to sulk and whine against her, hoping that she could use her healing powers somehow to reverse the effects. "Holy mother of…are you serious? One of your own dragons did this to you?" Suddenly she was laughing, howling loudly in amusement as I pouted at her and grumpily folded my arms as I sat on her lap.

"It's not _funny_ granny, this is a serious problem! I have the emotional maturity of a child and my chakra reserves are pitiful! I can barely even use these big words anymore! Everything about me has changed back to being a child, even my temper!" As she continued to laugh I thumped my fist on top of her head, standing up on her legs as I yelled. "Stop laughing! Quit it! Agh I hate you!"

"K…Kakashi…please…look after her for me." Tsunade forced through her laughter as she handed out our cut of the pay, two hefty bags of money which Kakashi immediately seized before I could dive for mine, shouting angrily and beginning to storm across the desk, kicking over papers and splattering ink everywhere in my tiny tantrum rage. "Make sure…she doesn't…destroy the entire…village…aha!" Picking me up easily and tucking me under one arm I snarled, fighting like a wild cat as Kakashi bowed then carried me out of the office as I tried to claw my way out.

"Put me down Kashi! Put me down right now I want to walk! I want to _WALK_!"

"This is going to be more difficult than I anticipated." Kakashi lamented to himself, gripping his head as I yelled and screamed and kicked and clawed until finally I slumped from exhaustion. "Tired yourself out now? Good. What do you want for dinner?" Suddenly I brightened, grinning up at him with my youthful grin.

"I want hamburgers! Hamburgers now!" He just looked at me blankly.

"You're a rude little kid, aren't you?"

"Hamburgers!" As Kakashi walked and carried me, I resigned to simply staying put with a sigh, placing my chin into my palm as he effortlessly carried me along whilst everyone else stared at me.

"No it can't be, don't you think that girl looks a lot like Yume? Could she have a little sister?"

"Impossible, her family are all dead. This has to be her _daughter_!" Ears picking up slightly I listened to the gossip around me as we walked through the streets to head home, Kakashi refusing to put me down in case I get lost. "Who do you think the father is? Kakashi? She looks fairly small so they must have had her in secret when they were in their early twenties. There's no resemblance to Kakashi though."

"Where _is _Yume? Do you think something happened to her?" Before we'd got home the entire village was abuzz with the rumour that I was dead and the child that Kakashi was carrying was Yume Uzumaki's secret daughter though there were speculations on who the father was. Some said Kakashi, others suggested Guy though others went as far as to suggest that it was some criminal and that was why the child had always been a secret. I think the name Itachi was thrown around in speculation but that just made me want to vomit. There were a few years difference between myself and Itachi which would mean it wasn't entirely impossible but it would still feel weird. Gross.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Stopping when we heard Guy, Sakura and Lee all shouting out for Kakashi he turned around, letting me slide to the ground as I grinned.

"Guy! You're home!" I celebrated and flung myself against his leg as he looked down at me in horror, Sakura clapping her hands over her mouth and starting to cry.

"So it's true? The rumours are true?" Guy breathed, making Kakashi frown and tilt his head to the side as Sakura let out a sob and dropped to her knees. Guy had his hands anchored against my shoulders, pushing me back slightly as he knelt down and looked me in the eye. "You look so much like her. What happened to Yume, Kakashi?! Why are you just standing there?!" Guy looked so visibly torn and distraught that I too was momentarily confused before I finally understood. The rumours, they thought the real me was dead.

"Guy, Guy it's me. I'm Yume. Don't cry Sakura, I'm not dead at all. Lee? Please don't sob like that, you're beginning to drool snot from your nose." I told them all, placing my hands on my hips and grinning as they all lifted their heads and stared at me. "Those are just silly rumours, I'm right here!" They blinked.

"Eh?!" Inviting them inside I tried to climb up to the cupboard in order to make tea for everyone but I couldn't reach, my arms not even strong enough to lift me up onto the counter so Kakashi came forwards and took over, telling me to relax and sit down so I sighed with a flick of my hair and stalked to the kitchen table, climbing up onto one of the chairs and standing on it so that I was eye level with everyone else.

"So wait a minute, you're telling me that _this_ is Yume. _Our _Yume. What in hell happened on your mission Kakashi?!" Guy demanded to know, turning on Kakashi as he started to reprimand him. "You should have taken better care of her how did you let her get into such a state did you just sit back and watch? Now Yume has _literally _been sent back to her most youthful of stages in her girlhood and now all of her precious time spent learning and training are gone to waste!"

"Huh?" Kakashi just frowned, peering at Guy closely. "Did you say something?"

"Kakashi!" Guy almost tore into Kakashi however I clapped my hands, trying to act more mature however no one could take me seriously when I was this size.

"That's enough now boys, no arguing in my house. Just finish the tea and bring it to the table so we can all sit down and talk like adults. Guy? Can you see if there are any snacks in the fridge please? I'm so hungry I'm going to faint!" With his task in mind Guy scoured through every cupboard and shelf to find food as Sakura beamed at me affectionately, one hand supporting her face as she poked me gently in the cheek.

"You're so cute like this Yume, all tiny and adorable like a little fairy! Can I walk around with you and tell everyone that you're my new little sister? I want to see everyone's faces when they find out who you really are!"

"No! You can't use me like a doll Sakura, it's not fair!" Lee gave a soft laugh, relaxing in his seat.

"I have to say, I'm glad that this is actually what happened. When I heard that Yume-sensei was dead and that Kakashi-sensei had returned with her secret daughter, I couldn't even breathe for a while I was so shocked. Good to see that your unbound youth has served you well in victory, Yume-sensei!" Lee grinned at me, giving me the thumbs up with a wink so I giggled and did the same.

"We passionate youth always emerge victorious, right Guy?" I quoted him expertly as he brought food to the table along with Kakashi who set out the tea, everyone receiving a mug except for me. I got juice. "Kashi! I said I wanted tea!"

"You're too young for tea, be a good girl and drink your juice." I exploded in rage, yelling and tearing through the house like a banshee at being treated like a child when in full truth, that was exactly what I was. Kakashi slammed his head on the table, already exhausted as Lee and Sakura chased me around trying to catch me until finally Sakura managed to throw a net over me, quickly wrapping me up and Lee held me still as I kicked and struggled.

"I want tea! I want tea!"

"Okay! Okay you can have tea Yume-sensei! Just please calm down!" Sakura pleaded so I grinned, happy that I had got my way however when I finally took a sip of my tea, expecting to enjoy it like I normally would, the flavour made me recoil and I spat it back out, spraying Kakashi full in the face as he just looked at me blankly.

"Gross! This stuff is horrible why did I ever like this? Gimme that juice!" Everyone just stared at me, probably not believing that the soft tempered person they were used to had once been a high maintenance, rude and demanding child. I grinned devilishly, drinking my juice drink before being filled up with even more energy than before and streaked all over the place, knocking things over and skidding along the floor before I dove out the window for freedom, trying to escape but Kakashi expertly caught me, sighing in vexation.

"Please Yume, just go to sleep." He requested as he carried me back inside, Guy and the others having left hours ago and the dark shadows of night continued to creep continually closer as it became late.

"No! I wanna go exploring! Let's go for a walk, I wanna walk!" Still restless, I wanted to race off all this energy I had built up but Kakashi wasn't feeling as animated as I was.

"No."

"Walk!

No."

"_Walk_!"

"No."

"WALK!"

"_Fine_!"


	70. Chapter 70

Skipping happily through the streets of the village I ignored the strange looks that I received. Although most people now knew that I was in fact the real Yume, I think they still struggled to believe it. Even I struggled sometimes, waking up in the morning and suddenly finding that my body wasn't the same size as it was before. It was a real pain but I quickly adjusted. I could reach for most things if I used a chair to climb up there first, however Kakashi was taking care of me and did most things for me, including cooking as when I had tried to make something, even though it had been simple, it had been a disaster and we learned that my cooking capabilities had also reverted, along with everything else.

I'd finally managed to lose Kakashi so that I could go out on my own. He had been so exhausted that he had just fallen asleep on the couch and didn't even stir when I slipped out the door. It was rather extraordinary to explore the village I knew so well from a different height, it reminded me of when I was younger and first arriving. Or would that be older? I get confused sometimes. With my bright hair flickering I drifted through the streets humming to myself, not realising where I was going until I suddenly returned my attention to my surroundings and realised I'd wandered completely out of the village and I was in the woods. "Aw nuts!" Pouting slightly I looked around, hoping to see one of Kakashi's old markers but they had faded so much they were not even visible anymore.

An entire week had passed since returning from the mission and still no change. I was beginning to wonder if I should try summoning Bensaiten to fix this but when I had tried to summon one of my friends as a test run, I hadn't been able to summon the necessary chakra so the door remained closed. If I had to wait until I was old enough to summon someone, I am going to be very angry. Maybe I could try sending a message to Mount Tatsu or travel there myself, that might be a faster alternative.

The sky was getting dark now, how did it get so late? I was cold, shivering from the chilled breeze as the autumnal wind carried the biting breath of winter looming upon the horizon. Hugging my arms I whimpered, looking around desperately however when I tried to climb a tree in order to see where I was, my skill level wasn't enough to jump up and run so I had to climb manually which turned out to be far more difficult with my small stature and after managing to get up into the branches, I lost my footing and fell to the ground on a soft pile of autumn leaves. "Ow!"

My backside throbbed painfully as I rubbed it, getting up and brushing myself off. Glancing around nervously all the shadows seem to creep towards me, looming threateningly so I squeaked and tried to run, choosing a random direction and racing away to try and find a path or any indicator that would guide me back home. Instinctively, I cried out for the person I wanted most in that situation, the one who always made me feel safe. "KAKASHI!" He didn't appear magically like I'd hoped and when I tripped over a tree root and grazed my knee I sniffled, picking myself up and looking to my bleeding knee before continuing forwards. "Kakashi? I'd like to go home now, please come and find me." Praying in hope that Kakashi would somehow come and find me like he always used to whenever I was lost I sat down on a rock and waited.

If I stayed in place he'll find me faster. I'll just sit here like a good girl and everything will be fine. At least, I hoped it would. As the dusky colours of twilight deepened into the deep sombre colours of night I was disappointed that the clouds hid the moon and stars from view. I was so cold now that everything was numb no matter how much I trembled, rubbing my arms in a failed attempt to warm up as my knee continued to bleed through the graze. There's probably dirt in there, it'll need to be cleaned when I get home.

Something twitched behind me and the sound of a twig breaking made me turn, blinking innocently into the bushes where I saw something move. "Kakashi? Is that you? Don't fool around, I want to go home now." I said, getting up and walking forwards however something made me stop, a natural instinct which told me I was in danger. Sure enough, a huge bug lunged from the bushes and tried to snatch me up with its pincers but I managed to fling myself to the side, scrambling to get away with panicked breaths before I released a powerful scream which shattered the night and sent birds flying.

The huge centipede came scuttling towards me, the spindly legs and gross antennae making me squirm away squeamishly as I pressed my back against a tree and lashed out with my foot to try and fend it off. "Get away! Get away from me!" The disgusting bug reared up, flailing its numerous legs before crashing down with its horrible snapping mouth where I could barely make out its spindly teeth in the darkness. "AGH!" Naturally I lifted my hand to try and shield myself however I felt a breath of fresh air and the rustle of movement as well as a calm tranquillity that washed over me so I opened my eyes.

Kakashi stood in front of me with a knife buried into the insect's mouth, making it squeal before he pinned the rest of its body against a tree where it flopped limply, dead. I stared up at him, seeing the moon finally appear from behind the rolling clouds and his hair became as bright and pure as starlight, gleaming beautifully and in my mind's eye, I thought about the fact that there was nothing more wonderful than Kakashi standing in open moonlight. "Yume, are you hurt?" Kakashi was urgent sounding as he turned around and reached out towards me, his hands stopping when he saw my knee. "You shouldn't have gone out without me, you know how easily you get lost!"

"I know but you were sleeping and I was feeling bad, because even though I don't meant to I'm not a very nice child. No one liked me much when I was this age." I said to him, turning my head away as I hugged my knees against me. "But I just can't help it, it's in my nature even though I try to fight against it and I tire you out so easily and I just wanted you to rest for a while. I was actually trying to get to the bakery to buy you something nice as a thank you, but I got so lost…I'm sorry Kakashi. I won't do it again." I told him honestly, my lower lip quivering as Kakashi exhaled slowly before opening up his arms, offering them to me.

Quickly I scrambled closer, flying into his chest and gripping onto him as he easily lifted me off the ground with one arm tucked underneath my legs. "You're freezing Yume. Let's go home."

"Okay." I nodded my head, giving him a smile however before we could move, both of us sensed something shooting towards us and Kakashi leaped backwards with a powerful jump, the both of us seeing the stream of silver like fine thread shoot out and splatter against a tree. Spider silk.

"Looks like you've wandered into one of the training grounds. I don't know how you do it Yume, it's quite a talent actually." Kakashi mused as he landed on the ground and put me down, drawing another kunai from his weapons pouch as the spider hissed and clicked, scuttling into view with several more surrounding us as they lowered themselves down from the tall canopy. "Just stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

"Uh huh." I nodded my head obediently, watching as Kakashi blurred forwards. The spiders were no trouble for him, there were just quite a lot of them and he didn't kill them all, just sent them flying away so that they got the message that we weren't food. Rather awe inspired I watched him, unable to look away until he shouted my name.

"Yume!" Jolting quickly I suddenly felt a shiver up my spine so I leaped upwards without thinking, propelling myself backwards with my arms outstretched before I landed on top of the spider that had tried to trap me in the web that it had spun like a trap. Landing in a crouch I squeaked, struggling to hold on as it bucked and ran, trying to shake me off so I summoned all the chakra I had available, reaching deep in order to be able to perform the jutsu.

"Light Style – Flash of the Rising Sun!" I declared, one hand holding my arm as the other directed downwards at the spider and a small orb of light appeared though it was rather weak and when I fired it at the spider's head, served to only make it angrier though the flash had blinded it, making it move even more violently than before and I was thrown off, the spider shooting away and as I fell, I felt a strange popping sensation within me and a puff of smoke encased my body before I then dropped out of it and into Kakashi's arms as he jumped to catch me, sliding to a halt as I blinked then opened my eyes.

My legs were longer, as were my arms and I fit a little more snugly into Kakashi's grasp as he blinked at me. "Yume? You changed again."

"That Bensaiten…I'm going to skewer her on the biggest stick I can find and roast her." I growled, clenching a fist before sighing, touching my face. I felt a little more mature, not so wild and belligerent as before and I turned to look at Kakashi as he quickly got us both out of the danger zone. "How old do I look? Can you tell at all?"

"Actually you look the same way you did when we first met, your hair is roughly the same length and your weight is the same too so you must have aged to about ten." He reasoned and I giggled slightly as I gripped onto the lapel of his jacket for better balance as his arms curled underneath me, carrying me out of the forest and back into the village to go home.

"Trust you to remember what I weighed back then. If memory serves, you said I was heavier than most girls my age." I taunted him and he turned a smile towards me.

"Yes, it was true but I didn't say that was a bad thing. Guys like it when a girl has a little muscle and fat on her, being too skinny isn't very interesting for us you see." I rolled my eyes, not particularly listening to what he was saying as I sensed an increase of my chakra reserves. This was good, at least I could better defend myself for the time being. "Everything alright?"

"I'm sorry." I said to him, hanging my head a little in shame. "This must be so inconvenient for you, taking care of me and constantly chasing me down to make sure I'm not doing anything stupid or getting hurt, and I'm not just talking about me being a child, Kashi, I mean in general." Reaching up I placed my arms around his neck to hug him tightly, closing my eyes as his familiar presence seemed to seep into me like a warm flame of silver. "After that mission with Yoshi, I think I finally understood why you got so angry at me at times, because I did things that were unnecessary, because I did not really think about myself and how I might be hurt if I rushed in without thinking. I made you worry a lot, didn't I Kashi?"

"Don't worry about it now Yume, I shouldn't let myself get so distracted with my emotions. It's nothing you need to think about now, just focus on returning to your normal body so I don't have to be babying you all the time." There was a light tease to his voice telling me that he was just being mean in his usual way so I tightened my grip around his neck and buried my knuckles into his head, grating against his skull with a wild grin.

"Take that you mean spirited pervert! Don't think I've forgotten about you feeling me up either, when I get my body back we're going to have a real discussion about that, and by that I mean I'm going to absolutely pummel you!" I yelled at him as we landed outside our house and he effortlessly transferred us both inside where he grasped me by the waist and easily lifted my ten year old self up and away from his head where I couldn't reach him.

"Oh? Don't think you can take me on as you are now, huh?" He asked me, grinning behind that mask of his so I swung my leg and kicked him in the chest enough so that I sprung free from his grasp and I landed in a crouch on the table, standing up to then place one hand onto my hip and pointed at him.

"I'm not stupid Kakashi Hatake! There's no way I could ever defeat you like now and you know it so I'm not falling for any tricks! You can wait patiently until I have all my strength and chakra back, _then _you'll get the pummelling you deserve for being a pervert!" Though I was hardly one to talk, I suppose I should eventually tell him about those secret kisses that he didn't know about but every time I had tried, I had panicked and backed out at the last second. It wasn't entirely fair to call him a pervert when I was no more innocent, but he had gone a little too far with his fantasies, projecting some other woman onto me and touching me up like that. I'll make sure he knows never to do the same again, as more than the fact that it was embarrassing, it hurt my feelings to think that there was someone else out there whom Kakashi was waiting to confess to.

"Alright, alright fine, as you wish. Please get down off the table Yume, we're supposed to eat off there." Jumping down with an acrobatic flip I smirked, feeling much more comfortable in this body than I had in the other.

"Say Kakashi, now that I'm at a reasonable stage as a ninja, do you think granny will let me go back out on missions?" In answer he ruffled my hair, his large hand almost encasing the entire top of my head as I sank slightly under the heavy weight and pouted at him.

"Don't worry about any of that Yume, leave it to me." Leaning down Kakashi rested his forehead against mine and I felt my cheeks warm a little as I looked at his closeness, noticing how his eyelashes lay nearly flat against his cheeks when he closed his eyes. "We're set for money for a few months now, we can get by comfortably and relax for a while without needing to go on another mission and by that time, you'll hopefully have your old body back. It's better to wait a little as I don't want to risk you going somewhere dangerous and forgetting that you don't have the same strength as you did before, I won't risk…I won't risk losing you, Yume." His eyes opened as he lowered into a crouch in front of me, hand still resting on top of my head.

"Kakashi, you can't protect me forever ya know." I said to him softly, feeling a little guilty that he felt so much responsibility towards me. I guess since Guy and I are the last of his friends, he feels more compelled to protect us in order to not repeat the same mistakes with Rin and Obito. Stepping forwards I dropped my arms around him, landing against him in a secure embrace which he returned gently. "One day there might be an enemy that neither of us can defeat and there might be nothing you can do to protect either of us. Don't protest Kashi, you know it's true. Stop focusing on what might happen and enjoy everything that's going on right now, otherwise you'll miss all the wonderful memories that you could be making with the people who love you." Smiling as I drew back I turned his face slightly and kissed his cheek, nuzzling him in a rather childish fashion like I used to when we were both kids together. "I'm not going to suddenly disappear, ya know. I'm not all that fragile, it's you I'm worried about."

"Since when were you this smart or wise when you were ten years old?" Kakashi asked me, trying to distract me from the conversation so I rolled my eyes. Same old Kakashi, but hopefully some of what I had said got through to him. I'd hate to see him drive himself into an early grave by working so hard to protect me and others without caring for himself. I can see it now. I can really see why he had been so distant and strange sometimes when the both of us were concerned. Sometimes I ran ahead too fast, I moved without thinking, reacted upon instinct without calculating the danger or weighed the value of the threat against my own life. It must have driven him crazy to watch me from behind without being able to reach me fast enough time and time again.

It was because he cared that he got angry. He had been watching me drive myself on like a whipped horse all these years without being able to get through to me or even break through the wall I had unknowingly put up around myself as a means to not rely on others, but here he was crushing them with his bare hands and reaching out towards me. It was because he cared about me.

Because he loved me.


	71. Chapter 71

What that love meant I wasn't too sure, but I was fairly certain that Kakashi did not love me casually as a normal friend. I was important to him, but I did not know just how that translated. For so long I had loved him as my close friend the same way I had loved Guy I had not even noticed my own feelings for him change and now, when I had finally realised just how in love with him I was, it both thrilled and terrified me at the same time. Most of the time Kakashi was casual and I was fooled into thinking that it was purely platonic, but then I would catch a glance in my direction or receive a soft gesture that would tell me something else. It was confusing and worse still, I was still in a child's body.

"Argh! Bensaiten! Why can't you just change me back already?!" I complained, tossing a stone across the lake and watching as it skipped across. It was freezing cold and I was wrapped up in a warm coat that I had found buried in my old things that I hadn't been able to let go of and I was grateful for it now. I had kept enough clothes from my childhood that I could make do with a few of them or make adjustments to my usual clothes so that they fit me now. My body had changed again since that night a few days later in the middle of the street, shocking everyone as I gained a few feet and looked at myself to find that I was fourteen.

Was I aging in fours? So far it seemed to be consistent but it was still many months before I would turn twenty eight and that would just be a pain if I had to wait for that long. Snow began to fall around me and I looked upwards, seeing the soft white flakes falling like winter petals as they landed and settled, beginning to pile up and cover the ground in a dusting of white like sugar. I returned home at that point where Kakashi was trying to fix the boiler so that we had some heating but thus far, no dice.

"Oh Yume you're back. I thought you'd get lost for sure." Kakashi said to me, rubbing his forehead where there was a streak of dirt, his face and hands covered in grime for where he'd been digging around in our ancient boiler. "I think we might need a new one altogether, it's not responding to anything I tweak."

"Usually you just give it a kick." I mused, walking forwards and slammed my foot against the boiler where it rung before gurgling with sound, spluttering into life though it was weak. "I think you're right, we'll freeze at this rate."

"I'll see if we can get someone out right now." He offered, disappearing to make a call and searched around for someone to come and replace the boiler whilst I naturally began to do numbers in my head, carefully calculating our finances and winced. We'd have to be careful with things for a while but we should be able to afford it. The landlady had come by the other day and demanded the rent just as she did every month with a loud mouth and sour attitude, as well as extra for the damages I had unwittingly done when I'd been trapped as a six year old which I regretted now more than ever.

Kakashi never once complained about all that time, even when I'd torn a hole in the wall during one of my temper fits. He'd just quietly fixed it when I was asleep and said nothing about it afterwards. I owed him so much and still he insisted on paying things fairly, keeping me tied to my agreement that we would go half on everything. Even when there was need for him to do so, he still insisted. "No one will be able to come until tomorrow, which means we'll have to manage for tonight and try not to freeze to death by the morning." Kakashi informed me after returning.

"Well, our chakra can keep us warm." I said thoughtfully. "And there are spare blankets that we can use for our beds tonight. So long as we can make a hot meal we should manage." Giving him a smile Kakashi did not stop until he was standing behind me, his arms coming around to drop against my shoulders where he leaned against me like a lamppost.

"But Yume, we'll stay warm much more easily if we snuggled together in your room. It'll retain more of our body heat and we can share the blankets." The idea alone was enough to make my face flare in embarrassment, instinctively locking my arms over my chest as I looked at Kakashi reproachfully as he lifted his hands in surrender. "I promise to behave!"

"I don't trust you to such a promise considering your recent behaviour." I accused him, thinking back to the ravine and his wandering hands.

"I told you Yume, I was only partly conscious! I didn't know I was doing it and I said I was sorry." If I pulled down his mask now I bet he would be pouting at me. Kakashi did his best to try and make me agree to sleep in the same bed tonight but I would have none of it, refusing and putting my foot down on the matter before sending him out to get food and some candles before the snowstorm could hit. Outside it was a white blaze and sure enough by the time Kakashi returned the electric was out and we were in darkness. "Just perfect." He sighed, beginning to hand me the candles as I struck a match and lit them, bathing the kitchen in a homely glow of flickering gold. "I bought stuff for soup, is that okay?"

"Soup sounds perfect, I can take care of it if you like." But Kakashi wanted to make it with me so we stood side by side peeling potatoes and that only made me more aware of our height difference. Even at fourteen I had been rather petite, I hadn't really grown properly until I hit around seventeen eighteen and that's when _other _things started to grow into their own too. Looking down at my rather flat chest, I rather missed my old curves which I had grown into over the years. "This was the age I was when I first started taking care of Naruto. Seems like such a long time ago now, but here I am. Do you remember what you were like back at this age Kakashi?"

"Not really, I never really noticed anything to be honestly. It was like one day I woke up and I was just a full grown man." He shrugged nonchalantly, making me giggle softly as I cut up the potato I had just peeled before then dropping it into the pot. Thank goodness for ninjutsu otherwise we'd be eating cold raw spuds and not much else.

"I certainly remember what you were like. Reserved, rather antisocial, a little bit of a prude and sometimes haughty around people you didn't know when they were trying to get close to you. Quite often that would make me laugh, the face you always wore when you looked at them, it was like they were some sort of gross slime that you couldn't get off your clothes."

"Well they were rather insistent about trying to befriend me, after all." He noted calmly, the two of us tossing the other a smile however just as I was about to light a flame with my hand, I felt my body pop and once again I had aged. "Look at you, now you look a bit more like your usual self." Glancing down I found myself, as expected, an eighteen year old version of me. Thankfully this now meant that I was a lot taller, had a considerably increased amount of chakra and my womanly figure had returned a little, meaning I felt more comfortable than ever before.

"Thank goodness! It seems that the aging process is accelerating, I should be completely restored in a week or two." I beamed happily, sparks dancing off my fingers as I lit my hand on fire and began to cook the potatoes by holding the pot in my hand whilst Kakashi stirred and seasoned with salt and pepper. "I hope everyone else in the village is coping. Those who can't use ninjutsu like this must have to resort to other means to get their food cooked and hot. Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I'm sure they've learned how to cope well enough, don't worry Yume. Just worry about us and what we're going to eat for the time being." He guided gently so I returned my focus, holding the pot as the water boiled and cooked through our potatoes, Kakashi later adding the leeks so that they didn't go too soft and soggy. Once everything was cooked we added cream and blended, making the perfect leek and potato soup which warmed us up on the inside. The blizzard continued to blaze outside in a storm of white, almost too blinding to look at so I drew the curtains and lit a few more candles so that we were had more light to see. "Yume, I really think it would be a good idea to sleep together tonight." My heart jolted. "It's still freezing and both our rooms aren't properly insulated. We can sleep here on the sofa with the blankets, it would be better for both of us."

"How do I know you won't try sneaking another feel now that I have a more appealing body? I'm still suspicious of you Kakashi Hatake, so don't think you're going to fool me so easily." I told him stubbornly but in the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of me, far too close to be comfortable, with one hand trapping my chin and the other anchoring itself around my back.

"I'm serious Yume. Whether you like it or not this is happening. You'll freeze in your room if you try to sleep there, your chakra won't hold up all through the night and you'll expend more energy trying to maintain it than it's worth. Just listen to me, Yume. Please. For once just listen and don't argue with me." I was so surprised by his actions that I blindly nodded my head, staring up into his charcoal gaze. His gaze held some semblance to slate or granite, rings of the softest grey merging with the coal black until it felt as if you were just staring endlessly into a gaze that would reach forwards and consume your mind. "Yume? Yume!"

"Huh?" I blinked myself awake, realising that Kakashi had still been talking to me.

"You're such a daydreamer." He told me affectionately, letting go to ruffle my hair though he didn't step away. "If you fetch the blankets I'll clean up the kitchen. There's nothing else we can do until morning so we might as well put on warmer clothes and just settle for the night." He moved past me after that and I instantly mourned the loss of his hand upon my head, the pressure lifting away and leaving me a little light headed as I stumbled to find the blankets. I also grabbed the ones from the beds, moving around the living room so that there was more space to create a rather impressive blanket fort like a tent so that there would be less space to heat. "Impressive."

"Come on inside, it's cosy in here." I invited with laughter in my voice, already enjoying sitting tucked up underneath the blankets with the candles glowing on the outside so that there was a gentle and incandescent glow filtering through to the inside. Kakashi, wearing a soft woollen jumper that I had knitted for him one winter, crawled inside and carefully sat down on the cushioned floor which I had lay with the thickest blanket, which also happened to be the softest, with pillows all around us. "I even brought your book and a flashlight for you, aren't I nice?" I told him with a grin as I handed both over and he flicked the torch on and off.

"Your kindness is magnanimous as always, I am unworthy to be in your presence." He responded sarcastically but with mirth so I swatted his arm and pulled one of the covers around me. "Is this the part where we tell one another ghost stories?"

"No I hate those kind of stories. They give me nightmares." My face creased worriedly, already a little unnerved by the mere thought of horror stories. I couldn't stand them, especially in films. I saw too often the reality of brutal violence and blood so seeing it in horror films just didn't work for me. "We could play cards? I have a deck here somewhere…" Once I'd found my worn and well used deck of cards Kakashi and I played a few games together, both of us huddled into our small tent and I had to admit that I had never felt warmer. It was also nice, snuggled in numerous blankets and pillows in a blanket fort, it made me think about when I was a child and making all kinds of tents and treehouses in the forest. "Did you ever make forts like this when you were younger Kakashi?"

"Nope, never had the time. Plus, I thought they were childish so I didn't have much interest back then."

"You're such a snob, ya know. Or at least you were as a kid. Honestly Kakashi, the whole point of being a child is so that you can act like one and not be judged for it. Believe me, I've gone through the experience twice." Giving him a stern look I then relaxed. "I guess that's why you act immature every now and then, you're making up for lost time." Kakashi studied me as I spoke, looking a little surprised that I'd made the connection. "Don't look at me like that Kashi, I've known you for what, seventeen years now. There's no way I wouldn't notice little things like that, I just don't come out with them because they're not my business."

"You always…surprise me." He said to me quietly and contemplatively. "Things like that, you just come out with them without me even realising that you knew and then I'm reminded just how long we _have _known each other." I grinned at him, rubbing the back of my head.

"That's right, you me and Guy we're three of a kind! Falling out of that tree was probably the best thing I ever did since I got to meet you. I think I knew from right then that you and I would always be close, even if I had to fight to get through to your side since you were determined to have nothing to do with me at first." Kakashi chuckled in remembrance at my obstinate refusal to go away. Once I'd taken an interest in him that was it, I had become determined to be his friend.

"To be honest, I don't think anyone would have stood a chance against you once you've made your mind up about something. I'm glad that you're still the same, Yume. You've changed here and there, but most of you, the important parts that make you who you are, they've not changed one little bit." Fingers reached out and ghosted against my cheek briefly before then tucking aside my hair, making me wonder if that touch had been accidental or intentional. "It is a great comfort to know that no matter what, every time I come home you will still be Yume, still the same, even if the entire world were to change around us. You being who you are makes you a rock and foundation to a great many people. I hope you know that."

"You sound so serious, Kakashi, it's a little weird." I told him with a slight blush, fussing with my hair awkwardly. "But thank you, I guess, though I don't do it on purpose, I just like the way I am."

"Me too." Kakashi agreed and my stomach tightened at his partially outlined face, enriched by the gold ambiance of the light whilst the shadows cast the rest of his face into mystery. "I should probably blow out the candles now, I can just see one of them setting fire to something."

"Make sure you do it properly this time and quench the wick too." I called after him as he crawled out, taking some of the warmth with him so I snuggled closer under my blanket. "Last time you knocked over a candle it set fire to my curtains. Let's not repeat the same mistake twice if you please.

"Aye-aye captain." Imaging him saluting at the tent I smiled and lay down, wriggling my slightly cold toes. After the last light disappeared Kakashi returned where my eyes remained unadjusted to the darkness, so all I saw was an indistinct shape until finally he had closed the entrance and sealed the warmth in with us. "I'm going to read for a bit, will the light bother you?"

"No, I'll just turn over. Goodnight Kashi, see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams Yume." He answered almost routinely as he flipped open his book and switched on the light. I flinched slightly from the beam before rolling onto my other side, blocking out the light and moving a few pillows under my head to be more comfortable until I fell asleep. Sometime later however, I was disturbed by Kakashi settling down and I made a sleepy noise, lifting my head but his gentle hush soothed me. "Go back to sleep." Not wanting to argue I closed my eyes again and swiftly found peace, naturally wriggling closer to Kakashi's warmth as his arms curled around me and pulled me close into his chest.


	72. Chapter 72

"So Yume, do you feel any different?" Guy was asking as I walked next to him, pushing through the snow as we helped the villagers create paths in the road as another downfall had added an extra couple of inches which meant that the shallowest of snow trenches were about three feet deep.

"Not really, except that I can notice the change of my chakra capabilities each time I age. I think I must have slowed down a little more because I'm not eighteen but I'm not quite twenty four, I'm somewhere around the age of twenty one, I think." I said to him as we continued to dig or melt away the snow, working as a team together as everyone pitched in a hand. All the village was helping one another and it was a good thing too otherwise this would never get done soon enough. We'd be better off waiting for spring to come along and just melt everything. "But other than that everything is fine. How about Lee? Has he fully recovered yet from the Chunin exams?"

"Lee is completely healed thanks to Lady Tsunade's care, the vitality of youth has proven superior once more!" He grinned at me, making me chuckle as I reached across with a gloved hand to brush the snow out of his hair.

"That's good I'm glad for him. I heard that he and Sakura are out on a mission with Shikamaru, our kids grow up too fast don't they?" We both exhaled, lamenting in the fact that we were growing old whilst the kids we knew when they were mere ankle biters were starting to catch up to us. Eventually we'd have to make way for the next generation and I wasn't too sure I was ready to let them take off on their own. Perhaps I'd never be ready, that was just part of my nature to always want to nurture and protect those I cared about.

Whispering caught my ear and I turned my head slightly, seeing a group of girls trying to hide themselves out of sight though they were doing a poor job, mostly because they were trying to spy on a ninja. "Hey Yume, do you know those girls?"

"Not at all. I thought they might have been people you knew." I answered as I continued to melt through the snow, watching it turn to water then vapour before I took a short break. "What do you think they want?"

"I don't know but one of them is coming over now." Guy nodded so I turned around and looked to the girl who was approaching. She was young, possibly around seventeen with long hair and thick cur lining the inside of her coat and snow boots, crunching and wading her way forwards until she finally stepped onto the cleared street where she bravely came up towards me. She was wearing makeup now that I could see her up close, a lot of it and she was dressed in a rather mature way with her styled hair coiled underneath a beret type hat.

"Um, excuse me but like, are you Yume Uzumaki?" She asked but before I could answer she cut me off. "Of course you are I can totally tell, red hair and all. So um, like, are you sleeping with the heartthrob ninja Kakashi Hatake?" I was instantly bewildered, taken aback that a stranger would come up and actually directly ask me such a question and Guy seemed to be as well because his jaw dropped before he hurriedly spluttered out an answer on my behalf.

"Of course not! Yume is nothing if not the epitome of a virtuous woman. Right Yume?" Guy turned to me, expecting me to answer however I was frowning now, looking at the girl who seemed unfazed by my expression. I could see some sort of badge on her bag and, seeing where my gaze had dropped she pulled it forwards to let me see. It was a badge with Kakashi's face on it. I was slightly horrified.

"I happen to be the President of the Kakashi Hatake fan club, we are all Kakashi's greatest fans but you're like, totally ruining all our plans." She told me in that arrogant little girl attitude that I so hated in teenagers. "So could you maybe like, _back off _and keep your claws off him or something? He's totally not into you, why would he be? You're all butch and fat and like, there's nothing appealing about you." Now she had stepped over the line.

"What?!" Guy fumed, going a rather worrying shade of reddish purple as he stepped forwards and flung out a hand. "How dare you?! Yume is beautiful! The most beautiful woman in all of Konoha and I am her close friend the Handsome Blue Beast, Guy Might!" I looked to him with a slight tilt of my lips in amusement.

"I thought you said you were the _noble _Blue Beast of Konoha, Guy." I reminded him and he blushed sheepishly as I reached out and lay my hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind her. Let's move forwards and clear the cross street before noon so that there's a clearer path to the hospital, then we can start on digging out the market with Kurenai and Asuma."

"Sounds like a plan, you lead on Yume! I've got your back." Guy proclaimed, making me laugh as the so called Fan President seethed.

"Hey! You can't just walk away from me! I demand your full attention, you can't just assume that you're better than me just because you're a ninja or whatever, you ninja are supposed to serve us villagers right so come back here and do what you're told!" Now she had struck a nerve she should never have even brushed against. I whirled around with so much force that the snow flared up, making her jump and screech with a tumble into a snow drift as the flakes swam like a swarm around me before settling once more, coming alive against the blazing red of my hair and Guy wisely placed his hands upon my shoulders.

"Calm down Yume, you don't want to do something you might regret." He warned so I took a calming breath and nodded my head, relaxing as he rested his head against mine to reassure me.

"President! The President is down, to arms!" The other girls suddenly all yelled and came tottering forwards in their inappropriate shoe wear, launching snowballs at me however I just frowned as they went sailing either over my head or sloshing at my feet, none of them hitting their target. I almost laughed it was so ridiculous. "We want Kakashi! We want Kakashi!" They started to chant as two of the girls helped up their so called President who dusted herself off indignantly then pointed to me.

"You've been warned Uzumaki! If you do not surrender Kakashi Hatake to us then you will suffer the punishment fed by the passion of our dear love for our beloved Kakashi, so beware! We'll be back!" Now more flummoxed than ever I watched as they rather pathetically tried to run away thought they all slipped and slid in the ice and snow, shrieking and cackling as Guy and I just stared.

"Did that…really just happen?" I asked, turning to face Guy who looked a strange shade of green.

"I'm not sure, maybe we both just had the same dream." Deciding it best to not think on it further, Guy and I continued with our work, eventually joining up with Kurenai and Asuma to finish our shift before all of us went for a drink. I stayed for one or two before then returning home where Kakashi was already, sitting on the couch and reading though for once it wasn't one of those Make-Out books.

"Yo."

"Hey Kashi, you'll never believe what happened today." I said tiredly as I walked in, stomping off the snow and shedding my coat as I made myself a drink of coffee. "I was accosted by a fan club dedicated to your entire existence. They demanded I hand you over to them or suffer their divine punishment if I refused. They also accused me of seducing you and wanted me to cease all romantic relations with you immediately." I said, listening to the kettle boil as Kakashi lifted his head in interest, setting down his book.

"I have a fan club?"

"No need to sound so smug about it." I quipped at him, knowing all too well that he'd find this hilarious however as I reached out to take the now boiled kettle which had clicked at me, his hand came and rested over mine, his other hand lifting to my chin to inspect my face carefully.

"Did they hurt you?" I blinked at him, pleasantly surprised by his softness and the way his warm hands were already seeping through my frozen skin. Feeling that I was cold he was already flattening his hand against my face and had lifted my hand to his chest, trapping it in order to bring me more warmth. My skin was so cold it was like marble however the flushed red of my cheeks allowed me to blush at his touch without him noticing.

"No." I answered finally. "They threw snowballs but they have terrible aim. I doubt I have much to worry about concerning them. It was more amusing than anything, you should have seen the President and how she talked to me like I were her greatest rival, all dressed up in clothes far beyond her age and too much makeup to…why are you looking at me like that?"

"There is snow on your eyelashes, I was just watching them melt because they sparkle slightly and the light caught my attention." He responded smoothly, still staring rather intensely at my face so I rolled my eyes.

"You're like a cat, Kakashi. A fat, lazy cat who is spoiled by it's owner, which I assume in this situation, is me."

"Who's at fault then? The cat for licking its owner's fingers or the owner who feeds it too much?" I hated how clever he can be with words sometimes. Turning my attention back to my coffee I pulled my hand free so that I could pour my drink, wrapping my hands around the steaming mug and lifting it up to my face so that it warmed my red nose and cheeks, a scarf still tightly wrapped around my neck as I was unwilling to relent it just yet as I hadn't warmed up enough. "You're freezing, want me to warm you up?"

"If by that you mean spooning and inappropriately fondling me again then no." I answered flatly, making him chuckle.

"Too bad." My eyes darted to him quickly, suspicious with how easy going he was being today. "What?"

"Did you break something?" I asked him, scanning the apartment carefully to see if something had moved, changed or mysteriously disappeared. "You're being strangely placid today, what have you done? Did you break something? Please tell me it wasn't the shower, I will literally _kill _you if you've broken the shower." Again he laughed, this time a little more loudly as he leaned against the kitchen surface.

"What makes you think that I've done anything wrong?"

"Because you never act this way unless you've done something, so tell me what it is before I start going to extremes." Our eyes levelled against one another, both of us trying to outlast the other until finally Kakashi sighed, giving a laugh.

"Alright, I give in. I haven't done anything wrong, but I may have done _something_." I waited, still suspicious though he just placed a finger over his lips. "But I can't tell you. Not yet anyway, because it's a surprise." Now I was more convinced than ever that whatever it was he'd done, I was going to kill him for it. I followed him around for the rest of the afternoon trying to weed out what it was, however he wouldn't tell me anything except that I'd find out soon enough. I scowled irately, not enjoying this anxious torment. I bet it's something completely crazy. If he's spent all of this month's money on something ridiculous, then I'm going to strangle him within an inch of his life. I waited all afternoon and all evening until finally he came back from his own shift digging up the snow before finally, he gave me another hint. "You're going to have to close your eyes."

"If this is some sort of joke or prank, I'll murder you." I warned him.

"Whatever you say Yume."

"I mean it, I'll break all your limbs. You know I hate surprises."

"If it will make you feel better, Yume." He was so calm and accepting that it only set me further on edge so unwillingly, I slid my eyes closed and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room in the border of the kitchen and the living room, two rooms squeezed together and barely separate. I waited however I didn't hear him move or do anything and I had to fight to not take a peak until finally, he spoke. "Open your eyes." I did and instantly, my breath caught in my throat.

The apartment had been transformed completely. The old faded wallpaper had been stripped away and painted a beautiful shade of peach, the walls properly plastered so that no cracks or dents were visible. The mismatched floorboards were now all smooth and brand new, freshly polished and gleaming as I slowly turned around, seeing that everything that had made this place look so rundown and dilapidated had been repaired, repainted, resurfaced or replaced. I was so completely taken unawares that my knees actually buckled and I had to lunge for one of the chairs in the kitchen. They were new too, as was the table. The sofa remained the same however there was a brand new functioning gas fire at the hearth, decorated with the usual photos with a proper TV that actually worked and had decent channels.

Everything was so different that I could hardly believe it was the same apartment that I had first moved into. Even those shelves that always fell down were fixed firmly onto the wall and Kakashi had daringly placed a few decorations there such as both our recognition of service, kunai knives laying in a silk box and a trophy I had won when I was thirteen in some sporting event for young ninja. Turning around I strode towards Naruto's room, seeing that the window was replaced, the entire wall opposite had been redone and it was now a delicate shade of blue instead of crumbling eggshell white.

The bathroom was also completely refurbished, just like the kitchen had been. My room was the only one that hadn't changed, however when I moved towards the sliding wardrobes I pulled them apart to find that they were full of clothes that I do not ever remember buying though when I spied a particular silk pyjama set, I knew exactly where they'd come from. "Now before you get angry, let me just say that I didn't spend a single penny, this was what it was like when I got back. Tsunade told me that the people who brought over all those gifts from Yoshi-sama had fixed up the place at his order, I just kept up a genjutsu because I didn't want you to come home and be confused, you were already in such a state that I thought it best to hold off for a while."

"But…but I didn't ask for any of this…Kakashi, did you ask him to bring all this stuff back? The clothes, the TV, the china set, the accessories and…is that _jewellery_?" I questioned, reaching into the wardrobe and pulling out a flat box which held a beautiful necklace of tiny rubies and fiery orange gems. "I can't accept any of this, I can't…I didn't earn it, I didn't…"

"Why? Why can't you accept it? You heard yourself that Yoshi-sama has more money that he knows what to do with. When he received a message about the state of our apartment, he ordered them fix it as best they could and they didn't argue. They didn't fix everything, there are still problems with that boiler and the ceiling still leaks from the flat above us, but it's better. Liveable even." Kakashi had placed his hands upon my arms, turning me around to face him as he frowned. "Why are you so afraid to accept a gift from someone? There is nothing you have to pay back, nothing that you owe. If anything, you are the one who is owed this and much more but you won't let me give it to you. Yume, if you'd let me, I'd buy you a brand new house just for you and Naruto where you would never have to worry about next month's rent or the electric bill, where you could just live and be happy with a garden of your own and more space than you could ever need."

"Kakashi the sentiment is appreciated and I know you truly want to do all these things for me, but I can't let you." I told him, lifting my own hands to rest them against his arms as his grip tightened in frustration.

"_Why_? Why can't I? I just want you to be happy Yume and it distresses me that you get sick every winter because this place is filled with damp and mould, that you would rather starve yourself to make sure that Naruto is fed and that there is money enough to pay that wretched landlady. Yume, just _let _me take care of you. _Please_. You can stop now, you don't have to keep on soldiering on. Let me look after you, I'll dote on you like you're the fat and lazy cat. Why are you so attached to this place? Together we could easily afford somewhere better, somewhere you can actually have proper heating and a functioning bathroom. What's so special about this place Yume?"

"This place?" I echoed before looking around the room but found nothing here that drew me in. Instead my mind turned to Naruto's room, how it had once held his cradle and then a small bed and then his full sized one, how I had changed it every few years to suit his age, how he had helped me repaint the walls to try and hide the cracks but hadn't been able to afford the colour he'd wanted. Blue. It was is if they had known. I then thought about the living room, how I had hugged Naruto on that old sofa of ours that I'd lovingly patched up, taking all the discomfort so that he could watch his programmes happily whilst we ate popcorn together. I remembered me chasing him through the apartment, up and down the long single hall with bells of chiming laughter. I also remembered how we'd cooked together in the kitchen, splashing each other with foaming bubbles from the sink until we fought a war against one another, rendering us both soaked. My mind recalled the cake he'd tried to bake in that same kitchen. Memories. So many wonderful memories. "This place is _home_."

"But Yume…" I touched a finger to his masked lips, begging him be silent as I smiled up at him, feeling my body slowly beginning to merge and change as I aged before his eyes, probably not very well.

"This place is the place where I raised Naruto, where I found my feet and became the person I am today. This is the place where every year we would celebrate his birthday, where I nursed him back to health, where we'd laugh and play and argue almost every day for the past thirteen years. I love this place, Kakashi, because of the memories I have here. I love it because _you're _here and you have been so good to me, more than I could ever deserve." My hand had lifted to his cheek, brushing my fingers against the smooth skin before I gently pulled down his mask so that I could see him properly, glancing towards the beauty mark before returning my gaze to his. "This is where I feel safe and the place that I wish to return to when I am far away because I know that no matter how much it falls apart, it has always remained standing even through the worst of it. It's silly and fickle, I know, but I would not give up this place, Kakashi, not for all the money in the world. One day, I want to buy this apartment for myself, I want to completely restore it as well as the rest of the building so that I can always be here. That's _my _dream, and I'm going to stick to it."

"Yume…" By the time I had finished, I had reverted back to my old self, growing an inch or so and the added height brought me closer to Kakashi as his fingers brushed through my hair. He was looking at me so softly I could scarcely draw breath. His skin wasn't as warm as it had felt before, possibly because I myself had warmed up, though as he leaned closer I felt that warmth turn into a more powerful heat, spreading through my entire body like the first sip of a hot beverage. Reacting instinctively my eyes slid closed slightly, breath mingling and as his lips parted, the door gave a heavy slam as it was blown open and I jumped violently, gripping onto Kakashi as we both instinctively moved to protect the other though I relaxed when I heard Sakura yell.

"Yume-san! Kakashi-sensei! I'm back! Where are you guys?" Blushing I glanced up at Kakashi who was lifting his mask back up to cover his face, moving past me with a hand brushing against my shoulder before going to meet Sakura who grinned when she saw him. "Sorry about the door, the wind blew it out of my hand. How are you sensei? You look slightly agitated." As Sakura merrily began to chat away to Kakashi who lapsed into a stony silence, I pressed my back against the wall and gripped a hand to my chest where my heart continued to spasm uncomfortably. It wasn't just me, right? Kakashi _was _leaning in to kiss me just then. I hadn't just imagined it.

The thought was more than a shock I could bear, making me sink slightly as my own mind panicked at the realisation that maybe I had been right, that Kakashi does love me differently to how I had first perceived. What do I do now? I was so inexperienced with this sort of thing that I couldn't even begin to imagine what the next step would be. Maybe talking, we should talk about it, but wouldn't that ruin the atmosphere? Shaking my head I forced myself to recover properly, deciding that I would act like nothing had happened for the time being until I was more certain of how to proceed. Ordinarily, I would talk to Kushina in this sort of situation but she was no longer here and I didn't exactly have any female friends. Kurenai and I were friendly, but not close enough for this conversation and Sakura was too young. Tsunade wouldn't be ant help either, I'd trust her judgement on this sort of thing less than I would trust my nephew's poor judgement skills.

With Sakura still talking in the kitchen, I took one final breath before making my own appearance, smiling easily and greeting her with a secure embrace and pretended that nothing was wrong though all the while I had to fight not to look at Kakashi as he, almost as if to make things more difficult, never once looked away from me.


	73. Chapter 73

Thankfully Sakura had informed me that Tsunade needed me for a mission so I did not end up alone with Kakashi after that and I left that same day to go on the mission, one that took me towards the mountains where it was a little warmer on a tracking and surveillance mission. It took a long while, about two weeks and when I returned, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. As it turns out, he too had been sent away on a missions and I found myself greatly relieved. I used this time to get to know people I had known for a long time a little better.

Kurenai I liked a lot because she was calm tempered and very relaxed, quite the opposite to Asuma with his happy go lucky attitude and bad habit of smoking which both of us disapproved of. I made more time for other people like Iruka who I had barely managed to talk to in a while, inviting him out for food and even agreeing to give a few classes at the academy. When I walked in for the first time, the students there had all stared at me like I was something exciting and new. "Alright! I totally know you, you're big brother Naruto's aunt right? Aunty Yume!" One of the boys yelled whilst pointing at me, making my eyes fixate on him as he grinned.

"Be more respectful Konohamaru, no matter your relation to Naruto Yume-san has kindly spared some of her time to teach you all about genjutsu, something you _all _desperately need practice on." He told them sternly and I laughed, folding my arms and sitting back against the desk as I shot him a sly smile.

"Well Iruka, I remember there being a time when you yourself weren't so great at genjutsu, remember?" I teased him and instantly he blushed and spluttered, rubbing the back of his head and his students giggled until one of them raised a hand so I nodded at them.

"Can you tell us stories about Iruka-sensei? How long have you known him?"

"Since he was just six years old. You know he used to follow me like a shadow all the way up until he graduated from this very same academy." I told them, making Iruka blush more has he hastily tried to get me to stop talking. "He even tried to fight me once but he lost miserably and he cried for hours until I agreed to help him train a little, if anything the reason he's such a top ninja today is because of all my effort." I grinned at him, giving him a wink and he slapped his hand over his eyes. "Just kidding. Your sensei was actually one of the most talented in his class, though it's true he struggled with genjutsu. You see, genjutsu is the ninja art of illusion. Who can give me an example of a genjutsu technique?"

The lecture moved rather smoothly after that and the kids seemed to enjoy the practical where I guided them through the transformation technique, taking them through the process step by step until classes ended for the day. They all ran out chorusing their thanks though Konohamaru stayed to stand before me, grinning broadly. "Someday, I'm gonna be Hokage which means soon enough you and I will fight to see who's stronger!" He told me with a broad grin which reminded me so much of Naruto.

"Oh really? Well then Konohamaru, I'll look forward to it. Until then, how about you focus on graduating first?" I suggested, leaning forwards and ruffling his hair. "After all, if you look too far ahead you won't see what's in front of you, can't have you tripping over the first hurdle, ya know?" He grinned at that, hearing the familiar tick that Naruto and I shared with my sister Kushina.

"Believe it! I'll work so hard, I'll overtake you and Naruto in no time! After all, he told me himself that you're one of the people he intends to beat one day because he respects you most of all!" I blinked at that, not knowing that Naruto felt that way but smiled quickly after recovering, standing upright again as Konohamaru grinned then raced out to go home.

"There's no way I was ever like that, right?" Iruka asked me after the last child had gone, leaving the two of us in the classroom together.

"Absolutely. If anything you were worse, Iruka." I informed him truthfully as I wrapped my scarf around my neck. "How's that girl you were talking about? Are you official now?"

"Nah, she decided she didn't want to get involved with a ninja, too much risk and didn't want to end up hurt." Iruka said as he walked with me out into the snow where it wasn't as deep as it had been before, making it easier to walk through.

"Oh that's a shame, sorry to hear that. You quite liked her." Iruka shrugged, giving me a grin.

"I think she just thought she knew what she wanted but when she got a taste of it, proved too much. She set her sights a little high after all, gunning for me the way she did. Guess I can't help it, I'm a real charmer huh Yume?" He said to me with only half the amount of sarcasm so I tittered my tongue, each breath creating a fog of white before us as Iruka naturally offered me his arm to take, the two of us walking together like that as the good friends we were.

"Men who think themselves charming are usually not as charismatic as they think. A little touch of truth doesn't hurt, ya know. If you're going to compliment a girl then you might as well be honest about it otherwise she'll never believe you." I told him studiously, as if I had any clue what romance or anything like that was like or how it worked. I was just as clueless though I had a good idea how it functioned for others, being as I had seen many relationships rise and fall and seen when they'd gone wrong. "Sure you're cute looking, Iruka, but that'll only go so far if you want a serious relationship one day."

"Bah, serious relationship? I'm much too young for that."

"You're only four years younger than I am, and I'm almost thirty." I pointed out, making him pale drastically and shudder at the thought of getting _too old._

"Well, how come you haven't settled down then Yume? Not going to take your own advice and find a nice man to make you happy?" He asked me, shooting me a sly grin as he turned the tables on me, making me laugh at that cheeky and mischievous expression he had, one that I'd seen often when he was younger. I remember when he'd first lost his parents, how distraught and lonely he'd been and he'd hidden behind a thick wall of pranks and pretence that he had only lowered around me. He'd never liked Naruto when he was young but had gradually accepted him after he became his student and I had looked out for him all these years. I wish I had done more for him, but I had been so wrapped up in looking after Naruto that my time had rarely been divided.

"I'm happy as I am now, isn't that enough to satisfy everyone else?" I retaliated effortlessly, both of us grinning at one another and bumping shoulders as we passed through the quieter streets, taking the scenic route to our favourite ramen shop, a tradition Iruka and I had started in tribute to Naruto.

"Look at her. She's flaunting another one now." Glancing to the left I sensed Iruka tense and pause slightly but I drew him on, giving him a silent look to ignore the young women as they scowled at me. "She really doesn't have any shame. Look at the way she's clinging onto him, just because her other lover is away, she immediately goes off to find someone else. It's despicable." The other nodded her head.

"Slut." Now, Iruka was fine ignoring them before, however when that word had been uttered, he lost his temper completely.

"Alright you two, come over here and say that again I dare you!" He thundered at them both, making them squeak and shrink back, people beginning to turn and look as I hastily gripped onto Iruka and held him back in a headlock. "You have no right to talk about Yume that way, she's saved this village countless times, which means she's saved your lives too! You owe everything to ninja like her, who never ask for anything in return! Don't call her things like that, she's not like that at all! So SHUT UP!"

"Iruka stop it!" Finally getting through to him I hauled him around, one hand gripping the back of his head as I bowed to the two women who were staring at us. "My apologies for my friend, we shall be leaving now."

"No! Don't apologise to them Yume, what're you doing? Hey!" I physically dragged him away from there, keeping him locked at my side until I then flung him into the ramen house and ordered our usual. "What's the deal Yume? You heard what they were saying about you, practically calling you a…"

"Not in here, we're in public." I cut across him smoothly, giving him a patient smile. "Just sit down and relax a little, you'll feel better after some food." But he just seemed to grow more agitated.

"How can you just keep on _smiling_, they didn't deserve an apology, they should be the ones apologising to you! Why do you never get angry when they talk about you like that? I've heard it over and over so many times, even one of my students asked me about you the other day because she'd overheard someone, don't you get mad?" He demanded to know so I gave him a stern look, one that bordered on a threat so he dropped into his seat and grinded his teeth.

"Yes Iruka, it does make me angry but I can't afford to lose my temper, it'll only make things worse if I react that way. People will always talk no matter who it's about and for me, they talk because they are frightened of me. It's natural to want to discredit and give reason for not liking someone, especially when they are largely unknown to you so I do not blame them for making me out to be some sort of villain or woman of disreputable means, if it makes it easier for them to understand then it's fine. One day they'll know." Iruka just stared at me.

"But the way they look at you, like you're something tarnished or dirty, it makes _me _furious just seeing them look at you that way! If you want I could say something or approach the Hokage, she'll be able to put a stop to this, it's about time that the village learned that you're not a monster, you're nothing dangerous and if anything, you're the one person who could protect this entire village on their own and would do so without hesitation. There's no one who loves this village more than you, Yume." I chuckled at that, lacing my fingers together thoughtfully.

"That may be true, but just because I love the village doesn't mean I care all that much about absolutely _everyone _inside it." I told him, making him blink in surprise. "See, I care about only a small number of people. You can probably guess who they all are, but then, each time I meet one of your students or the students of my friends like Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Neji, all our kids, and that circle grows. I love the kids and I'll always want to protect them, however what always drives me is not the fact that I love everyone in the village, but because it is the home of the people I love most in this world and they, in turn, have people that they love. Brothers, sisters, parents, friends, it means I'd protect them too, because if they were killed then it would make the people I loved feel grief. So I'll protect their loved ones, and I'll protect _their _loved ones until finally, you've encompassed the entire village. So, it is not necessary to love everyone, just a precious few who give you the strength to want to protect this village, because it is our home and it is worth protecting." For a while Iruka stared at me, frowning slightly as he thought over my words before chuckling.

"I've not really thought about it that way, but your way does make more sense though Third Hokage once told me that everyone in the village was family to him, which meant he loved everyone. I thought that meant I had to love everyone too, but I guess not." I smiled at him as our food came so we thanked the chef and tucked in. "Okay then, so maybe you don't love _everyone _in the village, but you definitely have the Will of Fire inside you Yume, that much is obvious. Doubt anyone else could be as strong willed as you are when it comes to that precious flame."

"Well if you think about it, adding one flame to another will create something bigger. Perhaps that's what the old man meant when he said that he loved the entire village. Together, we all create that Will of Fire which we carry a small part of inside us. At least, that's what I always liked to think. I also like to think that when someone dies, their Will of Fire doesn't die out, merely passed onto someone else." Placing a hand over my heart, I levelled my gaze at Iruka and smiled sweetly, imagining the flickering flames in my chest. "I feel like I carry Minato's and Kushina's, after all I am the one who raised their most precious treasure all these years, so they have always been close to me even though they are in part."

"We've diverged off topic. Don't think you can distract me from being angry at those idiots for what they said about you." He warned me and I laughed.

"Shame, and I was trying to be subtle." We grinned at one another before eating all our food, moving onto less philosophical topics and stuck to things that we both had an interest in such as comedies. We arranged to go see the new film out next week along with Guy, Asuma and Kurenai though Iruka wasn't too sure about tagging along in such a group. "I mean, I am actually younger than you all. I've never really talked much with anyone except you and Guy."

"Don't worry so much Iruka, we're all ninja." I assured him as we left together, arm in arm like usual. "Besides you're my friend. I've known you since you were a snot nosed brat so I am rather fond of you and I know you'll like the film, it has really good reviews."

"Okay then, if you insist."

"I do." He laughed at that, exhaling and tilting his head back towards the white filled sky. At least it wasn't snowing anymore. "It's a little weird, when you think about it." I looked up at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "Here we are like two ordinary people, making plans for an ordinary meet up to see an ordinary film, but we're anything but ordinary. Doesn't it make you feel a little…_abnormal_, at times? Being ninja." I frowned for a few moments, thinking it over in my head.

"I guess at times yes, but when we're all so abnormal together it becomes normal in itself and only looks irregular and different to people who are not us. Perhaps we are different, we certainly live more complicated lives but when I think about all these people, living their ordinary lives day by day in peace, I can't help but want to preserve that normality for them as much as I can, because if our places were reversed, I would want the same for me." Giving a lazy shrug Iruka hummed in agreement and that seemed to be the end of that conversation. He walked me home and kissed my cheek goodbye, winking at me.

"See you around, _Aunty _Yume." He teased.

"Be seeing you, you little snot nosed brat." We both laughed.


	74. Chapter 74

By not acknowledging or even defending myself against the distasteful rumours surrounding me, they seemed to only grow more and more out of hand. Wherever I went there were whispers and dark glares, people watching me however almost worst of all were that damned fan club of Kakashi's. "Look! It's the ninja _whore_!" I didn't even flinch at the word anymore, continuing my rounds on patrol at the Hokage's request as the streets were becoming dangerous. Women were being attacked by a serial rapist, one who continued to elude us shinobi and Tsunade, rather infuriated about the whole situation, demanded that I take to the streets and not rest until the culprit was found. She'd almost destroyed the Hokage Tower in her rage, vowing to break the bastard in half with her own two hands.

"Ew look at her _clothes_, have you ever seen anything so frumpy and old? I bet that coat was her grandmother's." Rather indignantly I pulled my coat closer around me. It was second hand from a cheap store but that was of no concern to them since I was the one wearing it, so long as I liked it then that's all that matters really. "No wonder Kakashi hasn't been seen for weeks, he must have woken up from whatever spell she had him under and been horrified at the sight of her. I don't blame him for running away quite frankly." It was that president girl again, I never actually caught her name so I wasn't sure who she was exactly. Not that it mattered.

They followed me around pointedly whispering a little too loudly not to be noticed and everyone else blinked and listened in like sheep following the shepherd, observing as I went about my rounds before using a body flicker technique to escape them. It would throw them off for a while and hopefully they'll just get bored of searching for me and head home. It was growing late anyway, they shouldn't stay out for too much longer because of the cold. I head for the rooftops, sliding across the snow as I came to a gradual halt, listening to the quiet thrum of the village as it slowly went to sleep, lights dimming one after the other in rapid succession until it was much darker and more eerie because of the snow.

It made everything look dead and barren, this cold white and black monochrome canvas being the only thing I could see as I dropped down into an alley and used a transformation technique to change my appearance, concealing my red hair with black locks as my eyes turned icy blue, my clothes becoming simple yet warm looking as I walked around for a while, daring the night prowler to come out and attack me. I stuck to the shadows, not allowing myself to be seen as I watched for something suspicious, choosing all the likely hunting grounds such as the park, the back alleys that connected to the main street and served as shortcuts, anywhere I could think of where a woman might be late at night or returning home from. The problem was, there were too many to count.

"Hey you!" I almost groaned at the sound of her voice. "Have you by any chance, like, seen a redhead around here? She's pretty wide looking and has like, this real ugly coat that no one should wear even if they're dead." Her dry toned drawl made my skin crawl as I faked a smile and turned around.

"No sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that around here. Can I help you look? Do you need her for something?" The Fan President snorted, tugging at her furred collar.

"It's nothing to do with you, but like, if you see her, tell her that Kotoko is looking for her and that if she doesn't do what we want, she'll be like, totally miserable for the rest of her life." Kotoko, so that was her name. Maintaining the smile, I turned to face her properly.

"That doesn't sound very nice at all, I'm sure whatever she did to you doesn't warrant such a punishment, right? After all, the only redhead I know about in the village is that Uzumaki woman. Wouldn't she be able to simply break your legs if you get on her wrong side?" Kotoko snorted rather unattractively, making me draw back instinctively just in case I was splattered with snot.

"Ha! She's hardly a _ninja_ or a _shinobi _or whatever they're called, they're not allowed to hurt us villagers anyway it's like, totally against the rules and I have enough friends that they'd vouch for me against her whilst she's just some old hag who can't keep her filthy mitts off what's not hers." My fists cracked slightly as I closed them into fists, doing my absolute best to not retaliate. I had to focus on my mission, that was what was important right now. A girl could be in trouble and I was wasting my time here instead of saving her. "I mean, who even thinks redheads are attractive anyway? It's way too bright a colour and not even a nice shade of red, it's all…hey where are you going?!"

"Sorry but I have to go, nice talking to you." I waved goodbye and hurried away but to my annoyance she trotted after me.

"_Excuse _me but I haven't finished talking? How rude are you? I mean like, you don't just walk off when someone's trying to talk to you, hey!"

"I have somewhere else to be." I said, sighing deeply before turning around. "I can walk you home if you like? Haven't you heard that there's a man walking the streets at night attacking women who are on their own? Would you like me to keep you company?"

"Attacking?!" Kotoko immediately latched herself onto me, lifting her head proudly. "Whatever! It's not like I'm scared but since you asked I'll let you walk me home. All my other friends have already gone, like, but I just wanted to do one more patrol before I went home too. Anyway, as I was saying…" One thing I learned. I was a very disliked and untrusted woman. Every rumour there ever was about me came spilling out of Kotoko, such as whispers that I was secretly part demon and the full moon brought out my evil side, that I was actually Naruto's real mother and had sold myself for profit during one of my early missions and got pregnant, there were a whole bunch of them and most of them were amusing. I'd grown so used to people talking about me that it hardly even bothered me anymore.

"Is this your house?" I asked as we stopped outside and Kotoko grinned proudly at the large building her family obviously owned.

"Well _duh_, I didn't just like, stop in front of a totally random house. I'll see you around whatever your name is, don't get caught by that prowler guy." I waited until she was safely inside before leaving, disappearing back into the shadows. As childish and annoying as she was, I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself if I had just left her alone out here so at least now I knew that she was safe. I wandered the streets late into the night, listening to the large clock strike out the hours until I was almost yawning. My chakra was keeping me somewhat warm but it wasn't exactly the same as your own home with a hot drink, cosy clothes and a blanket wrapped around you.

My shift was ending soon anyway so I anticipated handing over to someone else, however just as I turned down a narrow connecting street between two larger merchant roads, I heard someone coughing and wheezing. "Hello?" I called out, looking back into the dark shadows where I saw a hand laying on the snow. "Is someone there? Do you need help?" Quickly I hurried over, the hand shrinking back as I heard the sound of someone wheezing for breath.

"Please, it hurts…it hurts so much…please help me…" He sounded weak and frail and the slim sliver of moonlight allowed me to pick out his features gradually. Pale hair, broad shoulders and a strong looking physique though he appeared to be in his late forties but the lines of his face and complexion of his skin. As far as I was aware he was fully clothed however he was clutching his side so I stooped down, trying to see if there was blood or anything.

"Here let me help you, I can take you to the hospital if you're injured or sick so don't worry, you're safe now." I told him with complete and utterly blind kindness, my heart naturally wanting to comfort someone in pain and the fact that he had been lying out in the freezing cold only made me worry for him more. Reaching out I placed my hands upon his arms, giving him a smile. "Can you tell me your name? I'll help you stand up and we can go, okay? What's your name?" One moment I was halfway on my feet with him rising with me and the next I was flat on my back, the powdery snow blanketing my fall as his heavy and bulking mass dropped on top of me, knocking the breath out of my lungs as his lips seized mine.

I froze in place, eyes going wide as suddenly I realised exactly what position I had unwittingly allowed myself into. It made sense, he would draw in kind hearted women by pretending to be sick or injured before assaulting them whilst they turned their back. I felt so foolish that in that moment, I could only lay there stunned as stubbly lips assaulted my own, filling my mouth with this stale taste that seemed to corrupt me from the inside, pouring that immoral soul of his and replacing my own like a poisoned flower that started to take root and grow.

Just as suddenly as I had been thrown onto my back I launched him from me as his hands started to try and rip away at my clothes. The sheer force made him yelp sharply in shock, my coat ripping free from the buttons so that they scattered into the snow but I had already rolled onto my feet and drawn a kunai knife, facing him with a dark glimmer as I dropped the illusion. "You are under arrest for the assault and rape of four women. Do not resist or I will be made to use deadly force." Suddenly he was up on his feet, staring at me as he gripped his now aching sides from where he'd landed on a trash heap.

"Stinking whore, I know who you are. So you're picky with your men eh? Tell me, do you mix things up a little or are us civilians not good enough for you?" He asked me in a rough and gravelling voice which made my skin crawl. "When I'm through with you you'll _beg _me for more." He charged at me. I had no reason to think that anything would go wrong, no possible chance that I would falter however as he stretched out his hand towards me to rip open my coat once more and knock me flat, I hesitated for the most minutest of seconds, his image disappearing and being replaced with that sickening sensation of Kutomoa with his sweaty hands, bruising lips and that unwanted pressure against me almost choking the breath from my lungs. That hesitation and instinctive flash of fear was enough.

He got past my guard and his fingers stretched for my face, intending to push me to the ground as my limbs locked in place, staring directly through him however his fingers never even touched me, not the slightest brush as something appeared behind him and yanked him back. My eyes widened, staring as Kakashi dragged the attacker into the snow and locked him down, two other ninja appearing behind him where they wordlessly bound him up securely and disappeared with him, everything happening so quickly that I don't think my heart had even made it to the next beat. Everything was so quiet now, so tranquil and the snow seemed to make that silence swell within my ears as everything sharpened back into focus. Kakashi was crouched on the ground, picking up the buttons that had burst off my coat and tucking them into his pockets. "Kakashi." I whispered, not realising I was trembling as I dropped the knife where it thudded dully into the snow. Almost lazily Kakashi looked up, glancing to the knife then straightening as he carefully observed my horrified expression. "He kissed me. I feel dirty, unclean, like he's taken all those rumours and made them true…Kakashi I feel so disgusting…"

"Then I'll cleanse you." The quiet murmur was almost lost upon my ears as I lifted my head, mouth opening to ask him to repeat what he had just said in order to confirm his words however in the next heartbeat my face was completely engulfed by his hands and his mouth, exposed from his mask, suddenly devoured mine. A strangled gasp burst from my body mingled with a soft moan, eyes naturally sharpening in focus as Kakashi and I stared at one another, neither of us looking away as his powerful body drew me against him, the expression he was wearing turning fierce and a little terrifying as he kissed with a brutality I did not expect from him.

He was not violent, merely forceful, as if he were dragging the air out of my lungs through his own willpower which completely eclipsed mine and as our breath and saliva became one, I began to feel that sudden sentiment of peace that only Kakashi could arouse inside me. That unclean and soiled feeling was chased away, almost seemingly absorbed by the kiss that Kakashi replaced without hesitation or regret whilst his hands continually moved to grip me closer in different places, unable to settle until finally Kakashi closed his eyes and almost lifted me off the ground he was kissing me so deeply, my back arching as my numb fingers tried to grip onto him though to push him away or pull him closer, I didn't know.

The only thing that spoiled that kiss was the fact that I was freezing and there was a hole in my shoe which meant that snow was leaking in and my scarf had slipped from around my neck, baring it to the cold. I hummed, trying to recover my senses so that I could pull back from Kakashi but he wouldn't let me. He surfaced for air but then returned once more and the dynamical change made me freeze once more. This reverent and almost prayerful kiss seemed to seal the last, locking away any chance for any other pollution to enter me as Kakashi lingered against my lips, touching but not fully embracing until eventually he drew back completely and silently wrapped my scarf back around my neck, pulled my coat together then turned me so that he could pick me up.

"Go to sleep Yume, we'll talk in the morning."

"Kashi…" Lifting his headband to reveal the Sharingan, all I heard was his quiet murmur for me to sleep before I unwittingly found myself obeying, spiralling into a blankness which took over me completely as I entrusted myself to Kakashi, knowing that now that he was here, I had nothing in the world to fear.


	75. Chapter 75

When day broke I immediately woke up, finding myself comfy and warm on the couch with a mountain of blankets around me and the softest pillows under my head. I could smell something cooking in the kitchen but Kakashi wasn't there. I couldn't sense his chakra signature anywhere in the apartment so I stood up, untangled my hair then went to see what was happening in the kitchen. Breakfast. Sausages, eggs and bacon were frying in a pan with some toast, other items also bubbling and brewing away so I watched over them carefully and made some fresh coffee, perfect for a wintery morning such as this.

For a while it didn't hit me until all at once, last night came rushing back. I almost dropped the coffee cup, clapping a hand over my mouth and staring at the wall. Kakashi had kissed me. _Again_. Twice. This time I knew that there was something behind it, no jokes or excuses, just the plain solid fact that he had wanted to kiss me, brand me even, as a means to let everyone else know, especially me, that I already belonged to someone. At that realisation, a mixture of emotions bubbled up and burst. Namely anger, rather affronted that he would do such a domineering and there was no way I was going to let him get away with it, but there was also joy. He _had _come back just in time, after all. I hadn't realised just how much that mission concerning Kutomoa had rocked my foundations but Kakashi had come when I needed him, just like always.

And then there was fear. Fear of the unknown, of there being something different between us, that things would never be the same again. This fear was what lingered the longest and as I finished the breakfast I could barely eat, pushing the food around as I gripped my chin and tried to think. What happens now? Perhaps I should have asked Kurenai for advice considering she and Asuma were not dating. I was so confused about my feelings that everything seemed to just blur before my eyes. Unhelpfully, the miasma inside me decided at that moment to send a painful attack against the internal seals, causing me to hiss in pain and grip my chest where I kept it safely hidden away.

After eating what I could I went about my ordinary morning routine. I showered, dressed, brushed my teeth, stretched and warmed up before then standing rather uselessly in the middle of the lounge. What now? What do I do? Where even was Kakashi? I want to talk to him right now but it doesn't exactly help that he's not here. Had I dreamed it? Was I finally going crazy? As if I had summoned him with my chakra, Kakashi pushed open the door and sauntered inside, glancing up and flicked his hand. "Yo."

"Do not 'yo' me Kakashi Hatake! I am livid with you!" I yelled at him all at once as he stomped off his boots and put down the bag he was carrying on the table, calmly unpacking the groceries he had picked up for the week. Of course, it's Wednesday. "What on earth was all that about last night? Is this a new perverted habit of yours going about saving 'damsels in distress', stealing a kiss and then disappearing on them?! This farce is unacceptable and I demand an explanation right here right now. KAKASHI!" Bright red in rage I slammed my hands onto the kitchen table, making everything jolt as Kakashi finally lifted his head to look at me with a blank expression before he lifted something up.

"Cookie?"

"AGH! I'M GOING FOR A LONG WALK!" Without even grabbing my coat or scarf I stormed out of the door and straight out into the cold, immediately regretting it but I stubbornly refused to go back inside since I had already made my dramatic exit. Thankfully my internal rage seemed to keep me warm as I literally blew off steam. It was too early for most people however when some looked around and saw me stomping my way into town with no coat, no gloves or scarf and…aw crap, I didn't even put shoes on.

My socks were soaked through and I started to mutter curses under my breath, gripping my head and almost ripped out my hair. If Kakashi took this a little more seriously then perhaps I wouldn't be in this state right now, it's all his fault! "Damn it." I cussed, sighing at my rather miserable looking state. "Now I'm cold." I was seriously not in a good mood, so you can understand that when Kotoko and her fan club suddenly showed up, I did not exactly greet them with sickly smiles and rainbow confetti. In fact, I felt like throwing a fireball at them. A _big _one.

"Like, wow! I did not think you could get anymore _lame _but look at you now! This totally takes first place!" Kotoko shrieked with laughter as I turned and stalked over, fed up with everything and everyone around me thinking that they had a right to say what they wanted behind my backs and even to my face. Perhaps I shouldn't have done what I did next, but I had no regrets. After all, a girl like Kotoko needs a good slap to humble her every once in a while. Fully aware that I was incomparably stronger than she was, I gave her the lightest of smacks but it was still sharp enough to sting and leave a red imprint on her face. She's lucky I don't want to get in trouble with Tsunade, otherwise I would have knocked her teeth out.

"Take yourself and your little crew elsewhere, I have no time for children like you right now." I told her darkly, my chakra swelling and the power beginning to reflect in the environment around me as the air became static and crackled slightly, sparks and flames jumping off my body as I struggled to hold it all in. I'd kept it together for so long I was tearing at the seams. "Stay away from me, stay away from Kakashi because none of you have a right to him. He is far too good for the likes of any of you, ya hear me? Just stay, _away_!" With a slice of my hand a large jolt of lightning jumped from my fingertips, melting the snow at their feet and blackened the street but it was enough to make them shriek and jump back but not enough to make them run.

"We'll report you! This is harassment and improper use of force! You'll be punished for this, I'll make sure of it, I'll-Kakashi!" At the sound of his name I straightened but suddenly his arms were locked around me, hands gripping my wrists as I instinctively tried to fight back against him, struggling until he pressed his head against mine, turning so that his nose burrowed into my frozen cheeks.

"Calm down Yume, you don't want to hurt them." He whispered, never even flinching as the lightning sparks and flames licked and spit at his own fingers, taking them willingly so I forced myself to relax, pushing my chakra down so that I didn't hurt him anymore. "Yume you're freezing. You didn't even put any shoes on."

"I blame you for this entirely. It's your fault." I muttered back, turning my head away and leaning forwards so that as much space was placed between us as possible. I didn't want him touching me at this moment but he seemed adamant not to let me go so I resigned myself to staying put. He'd only chase me down if I tried to run away anyway, so there was no point in that either.

"Kakashi-san you came to save us! We knew you would come and stop her from hurting us, we're ever so grateful to you…"

"Shut up girl. _Go home_." Kotoko looked so hurt by his words before her expression then turned to terror. I did not even need to look to see what kind of face Kakashi was making, I could feel his burning chakra heat up in his anger and spit furiously, flickering as it grew and twisted inside him so I relaxed one arm and drew it backwards, placing my fingers against his cheek as I turned my head slightly not to meet his gaze but to draw his attention.

"Take your own advice Kashi, calm down." Like a maiden soothing a wild beast Kakashi breathed, lowering my other hand with his and rested it against my side as his arm wrapped around me, his other hand pressing against the fingers that were trapped against his cheek as he lowered his head slightly towards me, tilting his head so that our foreheads touched. I could almost feel exactly what he was feeling through his chakra as that brightness shimmered and faded to its usual glow. Kotoko gaped at us, seeing us standing practically entwined until finally she tried to interrupt but when we both turned our deathly glares upon her she squeaked and shuffled away with the rest of her squad, clutching her cheek and claiming I'd broken her jaw. I was never going to hear the end of that one.

"Let's go home." With a rush Kakashi suddenly picked me up and transported us back to the apartment where I tried to slide down but he shifted me back up, carrying me all the way to my bedroom where he set me down and began to pull out fresh clothes and a blanket for me. "Here, let me help."

"Kakashi I don't need you changing me, I want…I want you to talk to me. Seriously. I want you to be serious for just a few minutes and discuss what's been going on properly. Please, I'm begging you. I refuse to change until you do. I'll sit here in soaked and freezing clothes until we have a proper discussion and if I get sick then it'll be your fault." Folding my arms I sat down opposite him, the two of us facing one another in my tiny room which was barely big enough for us to sit down and stretch both our legs out in.

"Alright, if that's what it takes. We'll talk." Kakashi shifted into a more comfortable position, slouching forwards slightly as he watched me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think?!" I snapped at him, still angry and confused but also a little hurt. "You are acting so differently from usual and I don't know how to take it. I don't understand it at all so you're going to have to just _tell _me what's wrong or what you're feeling because no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to find the translation guide to 'Kakashi Being A Total Ass'!" Going quiet, Kakashi continued to look at me blankly before he sighed and rubbed his head.

"You see, after so many years just keeping quiet about something, you kind of start to keep it so close to yourself that even when you're supposed to tell someone, you just end up not saying anything at all. Guess that's just happened with me, I mean, you're the most oblivious and dense person I've ever met, Yume, there was no way you'd ever figure it out on your own." He told me pointedly however his slights did not make my mood perk up at all.

"Thanks." I growled flatly, forcing myself not to shiver. "Any other insults or remarks about me you'd like to throw in there?"

"Come to think of it, you are rather hot tempered, you bottle things up and explode at the most inconvenient of times, also you're loud, you drool and talk in your sleep, you take way too long in the shower and also…"

"Okay that's enough, I get it." Smacking a hand to my face I exhaled. "We're not getting anywhere with this Kakashi, just…alright. Let me ask a question and you answer it without beating around the bush, without refusing to answer, you just give me a direct response. The honest truth. Deal?" He nodded, seemingly more comfortable with this idea so I took a deep breath, trying to remain civil and mature whilst inwardly wanting to just deck him for looking like he would fall asleep at any second. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Hm? Oh that."

"_Yes _that." I stressed, getting the irritation spark once more as he rocked back onto one hand and scratched the back of his head lazily with the other. Was he still not being serious about this? "_Why_? Why'd you do that Kakashi? Was it just another experiment?"

"No. I kissed you because I'm in love with you Yume."


	76. Chapter 76

I couldn't look away from him. I just sat there, looking like the entire world had been dropped on my head. For him, it looked like the easiest thing in the world to say, as carefree as remarking on the weather whilst I sat there wanting nothing more to simply fade away into nothing so that I could hide for a while.

"I've been in love with you since…actually, I can't remember when. Probably around the time I left the ANBU and actually started to hang out properly with you and Guy. It was strange, one moment I looked at you and everything was normal and then you smiled at me, then it was like everything around us was being painted all these bright colours." Kakashi frowned, rubbing an itch under his mask. "No, maybe it was before that? I mean, I always loved things _about _you, your smile being the first. Then your eyes, then it was the way you used to always bring a snack with you and share it with us, small things like that. Maybe it just built up, one thing after enough and then that was that." He looked at me finally. "Crazy huh?"

"Crazy? _Crazy_?!" I was barely able to speak the breath had been so forcibly knocked out of my lungs. "Kakashi you're not making this anymore believable with that toneless attitude of yours! It's almost as if you're just trying to mock me! Could you at least _try_-your hands! Give me your hands, they're all burnt." Completely distracted by the fact that Kakashi's hands were singed and raw from where he'd gripped onto me whilst I was trying not to combust into fire and lightning, I reached forwards and pressed my hands against him so that we were seemingly both sat in prayer, my palms glowing as I focused on his injuries until they had faded away. "Is that better? I'm really sorry I didn't meant to hurt you, I'll…wait, I'm still mad at you!"

"What for? I didn't do anything."

"You kissed me!"

"No, I was purifying you." Kakashi corrected me and I practically blew steam out of my ears. "But yes, in essence I did kiss you though it's not like I haven't kissed you before." I hammered a fist down on his head, knocking him out momentarily as I yelled.

"That's not the point you pervert! You can't go around kissing people just because you feel like it! How many other poor girls have you traumatised with your sudden fleeting fancy of an experiment? Insincerity is the most deplorable trait within men Hatake, so be more considerate to a woman's feelings!" I lectured him as he lay in a daze, gradually gaining back his senses and pulled himself back up.

"Ow, that hurt Yume."

"It was supposed to!"

"You're so mean."

"And you're an inconsistent and confusing jerk!" We fell into a long pause, both of us holding our breaths. Kakashi remained so calm and level headed whilst I was simmering with rage and barely keeping things to a reasonable level of volume. Sure enough I'll be shouting loud enough for all the neighbours to hear. "Just, please tell me straight and at least try to put some emotion or feeling into your words Kakashi. Do you…do you really…you know…?" I blushed as I couldn't bring myself to say the word. It was strange, I said to so easily to Naruto and Sasuke, even Guy, but with Kakashi, I don't think I've ever told him that I loved him.

"Love you? Hmm…" Kakashi pursed his lips slightly before reaching up and pulling off his headband, making me frown as he then pulled down his mask, took off his gloves and neatly put aside his shoes.

"What are you doing-hmph!" He moved so quickly that it actually took my mind time to catch up with what was happening. Kakashi was kissing me again and as usual, my body did not respond by pushing him away like it should have done. If anything it welcomed him, my head turning to better reach him as he flattened himself against me, holding me so tightly I barely had room to breathe. He stole my breath. It were as if he were reaching in and capturing my heart in his cooling hand and doused the flames that were previously roaring like wildfire in my chest, settling everything like a peaceful wave that washed everything away. Kakashi was my polar opposite, my equal and I wanted nothing more than to accept him completely, but something pushed him back. My hand, my hand was pressing against his chest and making us separate. Had I even known what I was doing? I'm fairly certain my hand had just acted on its own.

"Yume." The husky and mellow voice of Kakashi snapped me fully awake as I looked up at him, finding him towering above me with one arm barring across my chest to pin me down, my hair flaring out around my face as he gently lifted aside my fringe and brushed away any stray strands so that I could see him clearly with both eyes. "_No one_ will ever love you as much as I do. Such a capacity doesn't exist, because my feelings for you are already infinite." The truth. As clear as day this was the truth and I could finally see it in his face, his eyes, that soft smile that curved slightly and made his beauty mark stretch ever so slightly. "I'm only telling you this now because you're ready to hear it. I also know that you're not ready to say it back so I can wait a little while longer for the answer I want. The power is yours, as am I."

"Kakashi I…I'm flattered but…" He cut me off with another kiss which barely grazed the surface of my skin, drawing my lips instinctively and naturally towards him as he then pulled back all too quickly. "Kakashi…" The next kiss settled at the grove of my neck, teasing at my flesh as his hands began to lift my hips into a more comfortable position, sliding up my body and peeling away the cold shirt I wore after deftly unbuttoning it in the blink of an eye. When he kissed my throat I made a small sound as pleasing sensations began to flutter through my body in a way I had not experienced before. "Kashi…I…" It was like he didn't even hear me, his kisses working their way downwards until he lifted one of my feet, making my blush in embarrassment as he tugged off the soaked sock and placed his lips upon the arch of my foot. "Kakashi what are you doing! That's my _foot_!"

"I'm glad you noticed. Now, can you tell me what these are?" He pinched a toe and wiggled it, almost making me laugh though I stubbornly held my tongue as I knew he was teasing me.

"Stop messing around Kakashi, this is exactly the kind of perverted behaviour I've been lecturing you about!"

"Hm-hm." He answered uncaringly, making me scowl as his fingers worked into the numb flesh of my torso and lifted my shirt, instantly making me curl into him to try and make him stop, embarrassed and now floundering in confusion unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

"Stop that! Kakashi you can't, I…I'm not what you think I am!" I tried to tell him, pressing a fist against my mouth as I flushed with pure humiliation. "It's not fair that you…you don't know, I should have told you earlier but I didn't…I'm sorry but…but I…" I choked slightly, trying to tell him that he shouldn't be kissing me like this when I've stolen kisses from him without his permission. Not that I had exactly _given _permission, but it just felt so right and so natural that I didn't exactly want to say now.

"Oh?" Lifting his head Kakashi appeared above me, hands planted down either side of my head as I refused to meet his gaze. "Tell me Yume, what don't I know?" My crimson face scrunched up slightly as I took several deep breaths, trying my best to summon my courage but when it didn't come, I blurted it out on pure willpower alone.

"I'm also a pervert!" Gasping I clapped a hand over my mouth, staring up as Kakashi blinked at me.

"Huh?"

"I'm…not exactly what you think. You see, when you were unconscious in the hospital, I came to see you and I just saw you lying there and I couldn't help it, I hadn't even realised I'd done it but I was suddenly seeing this shameless fantasy that if I kissed you, you'd wake up and before I could stop myself, I'd already did it!" Lifting my hands I covered my face as I shook my head, feeling so flushed that it was starting to banish the coldness of my skin. A pregnant pause ensued and slowly, I peeked out through my fingers to see Kakashi still looking at me strangely before all at once he laughed.

"Yume Uzumaki! You really are something else entirely. So, you stole a kiss from me whilst I was unconscious and unable to fight back? That's not very fair now, is it? Considering every time I've kissed you, you've been perfectly awake and capable to reject me should you have wanted. So shameless, Yume, shameless indeed."

"Don't tease me like that! I said I'm sorry!"

"How many times? Did you kiss me more than once?" Silence. "Confess Yume or this will forever be a black mark upon your name." Grinning rather wolfishly at me, his dark eyes alight with amusement I pouted and looked stubbornly away from him.

"Twice, that's all. The second time was on the mission with Yoshi, at that inn where you were sleeping in that attic room." For a while Kakashi was silent before slowly beginning to chuckle, the rich sound swelling from his chest almost like a musical rhythm.

"Twice? That's all? Alright then, time to pay your dues Yume Uzumaki." Swiftly grabbing my hands Kakashi pulled them away from my face and captured my lips with his in a searing kiss which caused everything to erupt into burning flames at its intensity, the hot and wet sensation causing me to quiver slightly and being to feel a distant ache and longing for something I did not know I was missing. My eyes fluttered shut slightly, lewd desires pounding at the insides of my mind as Kakashi stole away my sense of self, my willingness to push him away and any logical thought I had with that blazing kiss which seemed to brand my soul.

That was the first, the second was much softer and once more I was struck by how easily Kakashi could flip between the two tempos without even seeming out of breath. Slow, leisurely movements guided my inexperienced lips to move and shape to his until I found myself answering of my own accord for the briefest of moments, relaxing fully with him hanging over me as he gradually pulled back and I kept my eyes shut for a few moments more, savouring the taste of him as it was so satisfying and fulfilling I couldn't even begin to explain. "Get changed and warm yourself up, Yume. I think our discussion ends here."

"W-What? Wait a second, we haven't cleared up anything! If you think I'm going to just let you walk around kissing me whenever you please then you have another thing-!" He kissed me. Damn it, he kissed me and I let him like the idiot I was.

"Get dressed. Stay warm. Don't worry about anything else. Okay?"

"…okay."


	77. Chapter 77

The snow melted and spring came, bringing with it new life and a soft sweetness to the air as the blossoms began to bloom and filled our village with a blanket of soft pink to replace the white snow of winter. Things were calmer now, though I didn't understand why. It were as if Kakashi had somehow dispelled some of my fiery temper and I found it easier to simply go through my day without my mind constantly whirring. I felt peaceful, I was even able to concentrate a little better even though he had not really cleared anything up, merely told me he was in love with me and that he was going to wait for me to tell him the same. Had he planned this from the very start? It's as if he really did know my thoughts better than I did. As if he knew I would be afraid of the change and was willing to give me the time I needed in order to come to terms with my own feelings which continued to hammer like a lightning strike against my chest every time I saw him.

Which was a lot, considering we lived together. Thankfully, however, nothing really did change. If anything, I understood Kakashi better now the same way I had when Guy had confessed his own feelings for me. I loved them both so dearly and as if knowing that they loved me so deeply in return made me more sensitive to them, I took more care of my actions in everything I did and began to ask for help when I needed it, though it was rare that I couldn't manage something on my own. Occasionally I would pretend to need help, such as when I couldn't reach something on a tall shelf. I knew I could reach it if I just climbed up a little to get it, Kakashi knew I could reach it if I really wanted, but instead I turned around and looked at him whilst pointing at the jar. "Kakashi I can't reach, grab it for me please?"

He'd looked up lazily and obliged, coming through to the kitchen where he had placed his hand gently against my waist, stretched out his hand and deftly plucked the jar from the top shelf. "Thank you." I blushed slightly, rather comfortable with the fact that he was touching me.

"You're welcome. Are you making curry? I love curry."

"I _know _you like curry, hence why we're having curry." He'd grinned at me and wandered away once more, me staring at him until I'd forced myself to turn away. Occasionally we'd get interactions like that where we hadn't really needed to say anything but had said something anyway, just as excuse to look at one another, or to brush against one another. I was so hopeless really, I was starting to berate myself for acting like such a loved up teenager. As promised, Kakashi was patient. More patient than anyone else in the world and never once tried to pester me about my decision or even tried to kiss me again though part of me wished he would.

I kept on touching my mouth, remembering the way he kissed me so differently and recognised that that was how he showed me his emotion, through the way our bodies touched because it was the realest thing he could offer me without needing to speak. I think talking about his emotions embarrassed him a little, even frightened him slightly as I knew that forming such a heavy and long lasting attachment such as love was something that he had tried to ignore as much as possible in order to not then lose it too quickly. I think in this case, he simply lost the battle with himself long ago and accepted it, now it was my turn to do the same.

After spring came summer, the heat greatly welcome after one of the coldest winters we had known in a long time. Naruto wrote that he and Jiraiya had got lost on a mountain during a blizzard and nearly frozen until they'd built an igloo and used fire jutsu to keep themselves warm. I'd answered back with honey sweet concern and softness towards Naruto whilst sending a letter full of my infinite wrath towards Jiraiya threatening to castrate him should he ever get Naruto into so much senseless danger again. I received back his reply full of that natural sarcasm of his telling me to quit worrying and that Naruto was a growing man who shouldn't worry about a little danger every now and then. I almost went and hunted him down, I was sorely tempted but I restrained myself.

Before I had even realised how much time had passed, July had arrived and an important came, a day which filled me with sweet nostalgia and painful regret. When I woke up that morning I had caught Kakashi before he had head out to visit the head stone with Obito's name written upon it. "Kakashi, today's a special day. Will you celebrate it with me with a meal?" I asked him, not even needing to tell him why today was important.

"Sure, can we have fried chicken?" And that was that. I made a list of everything I wanted to make for today, perhaps going a little overboard and went out to go get the ingredients. Rather surprisingly, I bumped into Asuma and Kurenai who were taking a morning stroll together, her arm linked through his and I couldn't help but smile at them as we both stopped.

"Just saw Kakashi, told us you were celebrating something today with food, mind if we join you?" Asuma asked, cigarette hanging from his mouth so I reached up and pulled it from him, giving him a stern look.

"Only if you promise not to light one of these in my house, other than that you're both more than welcome to join us. Stop by around three, I'll be all ready by then. Nice to see you Kurenai, keeping Asuma in check I hope?"

"I do what I can, though basically yes. He does what I tell him." She smiled at me, the two of us chuckling together as I sensed Sakura and a few other people joining us.

"Hey Yume-san! I forgot you're always up this early!" Sakura waved with Lee, Ino and Choji following closely, all of them carrying what looked to be papers for Tsunade. "So what's going on? I heard you guys mention something about getting together? Can we come too? Are you going to be cooking Yume-san? I can help you if you like!" Before I knew it I had everyone inviting themselves as well as their friends, Sakura even wondering if she should invite the Hokage and Shizune as well, Guy somehow springing up out of nowhere and suggesting that we move from my apartment to somewhere where there was a little more room.

"The academy is free today since it's a weekend. If you let me join in with the fun, I'll let you guys use the hall." Iruka announced as he too turned up and suddenly I had a swarm of people excitedly arranging what food they were going to bring, the drinks they wanted and organising a rather large gathering as more and more people began to be added to the list. I panicked a little, worrying that if everyone found out what today was they'd be saddened, even a little disappointed. So, I held my tongue, agreeing to this large get together and informed everyone that things would kick off a little later than expected so that everyone would get plenty of food.

My shopping list now revised I bought all the necessary ingredients and spent most of the day cooking and baking, creating numerous cakes, tarts, starters, snacks and things to indulge in until I flopped down, intending to hit the sofa however Kakashi got there first and I landed upon his lap. "I smell food."

"Well I have been cooking all day. I didn't really expect this to get so out of hand, you know." I mused quietly before chuckling. "Never mind, it'll be nice for everyone to get together properly. It's actually rare that we're all here in the village at the same time so it's a wonderful idea, I'm glad it's happening." I said, nonplussed about the fact that I had stretched out against Kakashi who was gently kneading at my shoulders to help me relax.

"Yume, what day is it today?" Kakashi and I stiffened slightly, wondering if I should tell him before I sighed, turning around carefully so that I straddled him, leaning my head forwards until we were resting against one another.

"Today is Sasuke's birthday." Beneath me I felt him tense, holding his breath for a fraction of a second before it disappeared just as quickly.

"So it _is _a special day. Okay then, we'll keep this between us. Sakura and the others might get upset if they knew."

"I know, don't worry I haven't told them. It's just…I don't want to forget him, Kakashi and perhaps if we celebrated him, even if it's just a little, it'll help feel a little closer to him even when he's not here. I miss him. I miss him as much as I miss Naruto." Leaning back I placed a hand over my face, feeling a little withdrawn and weary. "Do you think we could have done something different? Done something _better_ to have made him stay? Perhaps I didn't love him enough, if only I'd just…"

"Stop it Yume, you're not helping yourself." Kakashi told me firmly, gripping my arms and the tight squeeze made me blink and clamp my mouth shut. "No one could have loved Sasuke more than you did the way you did, in fact, I'm pretty sure you love him even more than his own mother did."

"Kashi!" I was appalled he would say such a thing but he merely looked at me with that cool intelligence that told me he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Mikoto was an Uchiha, her loyalty was to the clan first and foremost. I'm not saying that she didn't love her children, but her love was also dedicated to her clan. You, on the other hand, can give your love so effortlessly that sometimes I wonder if you're perhaps a little too free with it. You have this ability to love someone so completely, so fully despite all their flaws, that you seem to wash all those faults away." Barely a murmur, I became enraptured with his voice as I leaned closer to him.

"Is that how I make you feel?" I dared to whisper and was answered with a smile.

"Ever since I met you." He told me and I couldn't help but glow a little. Perhaps having a soft heart is not such a bad thing after all. With his fingers brushing against my face we gazed at one another until I felt myself growing slightly flustered, realising with a rush that I was actually sitting directly on top of Kakashi but had been a little too distracted to realise.

"I should go, there's a few things I want to do. Can you do me a favour? If you could start bringing the food and stuff over to the academy hall, I'd really appreciate it. I shouldn't be long."

"Leave it to me." Kakashi reassured me so I took off the apron I'd been wearing whilst cooking, folded it over a chair, grabbed a quick snack to munch as well as a muffin I had baked before heading out to sit somewhere quiet for a while. Kakashi's eyes followed me but he said nothing as I disappeared from sight, quickly leaving the town to sit quietly in a wooded glade where I could be alone for a while. Making a slice in my finger, I summoned Kazeryu who appeared with a pop.

_"Princess!"_ Smiling as he snaked around my body he turned his small face towards me. _"How can I help you princess? Any messages for me to carry today?"_

"Actually yes, though this one is going to be more difficult." I said to him as I stood among the trees, running my hand all the way down his body as he curved around me continuously and snaked his tail around my arm to almost sit there like a pet snake. "I know you cannot take messages to people when you do not know where they are, but I know that it is possible to scatter the message to the wind. You are the wind itself, after all, do you know the technique I'm talking about?"

_"Yes princess, the Body Transmutation Technique, it's a difficult one and will require a lot of your chakra, are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

"I am, it's important." Looking at me carefully Kazeryu nodded his head and separated himself from me so that we were facing one another.

_"Alright, I shall absorb your message through transference of chakra, then I shall scatter myself onto the wind and your message shall be carried far and wide, though you will have to maintain a meditative state for as long as you are able in order to keep me in that form. Who are you sending your message to?"_

"Sasuke. I want to speak to Sasuke." Kazeryu looked at me sharply so I gave him a reassuring smile. "He turns fourteen today, I want him to know that there is someone thinking about him, even if he isn't with friends at this time. I know I won't be able to persuade him to come back, but this is what I want to do. Is that alright, Kaze? I know this will be strenuous for you too."

_"If it is you who asks it of me princess then I shall gladly do my best. If Sasuke steps out into a breeze then he will surely receive your message in full, you have my word!" _His bright voice made me smile further as I nodded my head, holding the muffin in my hand with a candle which I had already lit, closing my eyes as Kazeryu reached forwards with his whiskers and touched their tips to my head and immediately I felt the draining of my chakra. I relayed the message clearly, smiling all the while before I blew out the candle whilst making a wish then opened my eyes.

"Is it done?"

_"Ready when you are, princess!" _Putting the muffin down next to me I lowered myself into the lotus position, weaving my hands together as I concentrated all of my chakra upon Kazeryu's wispy body.

"Body Transmutation Technique – Scattering Unto the Winds, Disperse!" With a rush of energy Kazeryu dissolved into the air but I could still feel his presence and I maintained my concentration, waiting and praying and hoping all the while as the seconds ticked by, minute after minute as I focused on maintaining Kazeryu in this world though the further he stretched, the harder it became to concentrate as so much information filled my mind until finally, I felt our minds connect and my eyes flew open, a tear sliding down my cheek as I finally sensed his wonderfully familiar chakra signature for the first time in over a year. "_Sasuke_."


	78. Chapter 78

_"Sasuke."_ Like a whisper on the wind Sasuke lifted his head, frowning as he heard his name somewhere in the distance. He was lazing on a rock overlooking some valley or other, he didn't particularly care. He just wanted to get out of that dull and depressing place for today, just for today. _"Sasuke…"_ This time he was sure he heard a voice, making Sasuke rise up and instinctively go for a weapon however when a warm and pleasant breeze smoothed against his skin, his eyes widened as he felt the breeze form into a caress that he knew all too well. It was her.

Yume Uzumaki smiled in front of him, looking beautiful and radiant even as a light shadow, an illusion of her real self. Sasuke held his breath as he looked at the image warily, glancing around to see that everything around him had faded slightly into a blur, mere shapes and mottled colours as everything focused on the woman who now stood before him, beginning to solidify a little more as she gazed at him with that look that only she could ever give him, because only she had ever truly meant it. Motherly love.

_"Sasuke, look at you, you've grown again. You always grow too fast, you're making me feel old."_ She teased him, holding something in her hand and as Sasuke focused, he realised it was a cake of some sort. A muffin. Cinnamon and raison, his favourite. _"I don't know if you remember what today is, Sasuke, but I do. Today is your birthday. Happy Birthday Sasuke, you're fourteen now which means it won't be long before you're an adult and you'll probably tell me you're too old for things like birthday cakes, but I'll still make them for you anyway. I would have made you a larger one, but I couldn't eat it all by myself, so I hope you don't mind. I'll make you a proper one again someday, maybe I'll even manage not to fail miserably at it."_ She smiled again with laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Why are you here? How are you here? Is this a genjutsu? If you're here then at least come and stand before me yourself!" Sasuke demanded, voice breaking slightly as his throat went dry and that nagging feeling of regret rose up from the acidic pit of his stomach. Yume did not flinch or retreat back, merely looked at him in understanding.

_"You're probably saying something angry at me right now and that's okay, I never minded when you'd get angry at me. To explain, this is not my real body, neither is it an illusion. Rather, it is actually one of my dragon friends, Kazeryu, Dragon of the Wind. He was able to absorb my chakra and convert it within himself before scattering himself into the wind which was how he was able to find you, but don't worry. He won't know your location or how to find you, the wind does not have a conscience, after all, so unfortunately I won't be able to come and find you myself to check up on you. I hope you're doing okay though."_

"What are you…you're doing this through a dragon?" Sasuke was bewildered however as he watched, he saw the image flicker slightly as if a dull ebbing of chakra flow and leaked and she became less solid, less tangible and he instinctively wanted to run to her and shout for her not to disappear but she quickly retained her image, hair flickering as if caught upon a rising breeze.

_"I can't exactly see you, but so long as I maintain this connection I can sense you and I can tell that you have in fact grown, your chakra signature is a little different but it's still you. I can tell. I just wanted you to know that I was still thinking of you Sasuke, especially on an important day like today and I can't wait for you to come home, I miss you terribly and so does everyone else. Why did you have to go, Sasuke? Couldn't you have asked me for help? Or is it something that I won't understand because I'm not a man, I always have trouble with these kind of problems, I'm sorry."_

"It's nothing to do with you." Sasuke growled in reply, turning his face away from the image of Yume who shimmered before him. Why did she have to show up now of all times? Just when he thought he had finalised his resolve, she appears from the wind itself and begins to break through the high walls he'd built around himself as easily as if she were simply snapping a matchstick. She always had that sort of talent, getting through to people even when they didn't want her too, Sasuke knew first hand just how stubborn Yume could be when she had decided that she wanted someone to like her. "This is my business so stay out of it. There was nothing back there that could have helped me, I have to become stronger in order to face my brother. I'm an avenger, it's my duty to kill him and for that I need power, power only Orochimaru can give me."

_"Sasuke, although I can't hear you, although I am just an echo of a message brought to you through my dragon, you are probably telling me how you have to do this alone, that I wouldn't understand and you're right, I don't understand, but that's okay because I accept that you want to try and do this yourself, but this path is a destructive one and I worry about you." _Her image stepped forwards, still holding that muffin in one hand as she seemingly closed the distance and stopped directly in front of him, as if she had known all along where he would be standing and had calculated everything in her head. _"But there's no need to be afraid. Whatever path you choose to go down, I'll do my best to support you where I can, but if I can't, then I shall come and rescue you. Trust in me, even if everything and everyone else fails around you, remember to trust in me because I won't let you done. I'll find a way to protect you."_

"Yume…this isn't your job. You're…you're not my…" He couldn't even bring himself to say the words because in his heart of hearts, he knew he didn't mean it. He remembered his mother, remembered her clearly, however when he tried to remember what she had felt like, what her scent had been, everything then faded away and was replaced by the image of Yume beaming down at him as vibrant and warm as sunlight, eclipsing all love and affection his mother had ever shown him and seemed to amplify it a hundred times over. Yume did nothing in a small way, especially when it came to loving someone and she had always told him that he had been important to her.

She had proved it many times, going to rescue him instead of Naruto in times of danger when his need was direr, when the danger for him was more imminent. She had shielded his body, fought of people who would do him harm and Sasuke had never seen anything more terrifying in the moments when Yume was protecting both himself and Naruto. Yume never did anything in a small way. Especially when love was concerned. Especially when it concerned Naruto…and him.

_"I won't be able to stay for much longer, I'm sorry Sasuke, I wish I could spend your birthday properly with you but at least I got a little time with you, right?" _Smiling her hand reached forwards, seemingly reaching through the dark until suddenly Sasuke felt that soft breeze against his cheek as her fingers graced against his face, brushing soothingly against his cheek as he stared at her with wide eyes. _"Next time I see you for real, when you and I are both meeting again with no illusions or dragons helping us, then I'll give you the biggest hug in the world. Do you remember what it means when I embrace someone, Sasuke? I'll remind you, just in case." _Her feather light voice made Sasuke close his eyes to relish in the sound, sensing her lean forwards to place a kiss on his forehead and although he did not feel the warm flesh of her lips, he still felt the touch of air rush against his brow as she then pulled back and smiled at him with pure unconditional love. _"It means I love you."_

As her body began to flicker Sasuke naturally reached out, alarm coursing through him in waves with every pulse as her smiling face began to fade away before his eyes and everything around him sharpened into focus. "No Yume wait, please don't go. Wait a second! I didn't get to tell you anything! How is that fair?! HEY!" But his shout was only answered by his echo, his vision suddenly snapping back to see the valley, the rocks, the birds overhead and no sign of Yume or a dragon anywhere. "ARGH!" Furiously Sasuke turned around and with a rush of chakra, punched through a rock which shattered upon impact, crumbling into tiny pebbles but this still didn't make Sasuke feel any better as he gripped his head with one hand, shivering uncontrollably from rage. "Damn it. _Damn it_."

A tear splattered against the ground and Sasuke stopped, drawing back his hand to see it stained wet with the salty tears, making him quickly clench his fist shut and stubbornly shake his head to dispel all emotion that had bubbled to the surface of his mind. "I will not lose my conviction. I don't know what kind of tactic that was Yume Uzumaki, but you failed miserably." Yet inside, Sasuke felt more hollow than ever before. As he sat down once again to overlook the valley, he found himself thinking about his life back in the village, remembering Naruto and Yume, the only family he'd known after his real family were destroyed. She'd accepted him so willingly, without hesitation, it were as if she'd _known_ that they were meant to be together. No one was stranger than that woman, in Sasuke's eyes.

She was too soft, too compassionate, she cared too much for others, had too much mercy and was too dopey and airheaded for own good. It made her weak. She _was _weak, Sasuke had to believe in that even though he knew everything was a lie. For Yume, he knew that the things that would make others weaker only made her more powerful. Still, he lied to himself. He told himself that there was nothing he wanted less in the world to go stumbling back home to where he would find Yume cooking in the kitchen, her hair swept up like a silken cluster of scarlet ribbons and a smile that could light up the most dreary days. Continuing to lie to himself, Sasuke announced to his own mind that there was never any chance that he would ever want to go running back to Yume and hide forever in her embrace where it would be safe and nothing would ever be able to reach him or hurt him ever again.

The lies just continued coming.


	79. Chapter 79

Slipping inside quietly I joined everyone where the rambunctious laughter already filled the air. There was alcohol being poured, drinks being toasted and food devoured everywhere. Standing back to simply bask in it all, I looked at all the smiles and wished that I could forever live in the happiness of others around me. Sakura spotted me first, grinning and waving me over so I came forwards and she handed me a fruity drink she had created herself and insisted that she help me persuade Choji to slow down on the food as he was making rather decent headway with the starters and was already eyeing up the larger dishes.

"Go ahead Choji." I said to him, making Sakura's jaw drop at me as I patted his shoulder. "If no one else gets a chance to eat then it's their fault for not getting there quick enough so enjoy everything you like. It's good to see young men with healthy appetites like yours, so eat up! The less leftovers later the better for me." Choji grinned at me and hurriedly grabbed his plate and rushed off, Sakura blinking before turning towards me.

"But Yume-san! There won't be much left after Choji gets to everything!" I smiled at her, leaning forwards a little so that our height was even.

"Well then, I suggest you better get in there and tuck in too Sakura. After all, you and Ino are far too skinny, it's not healthy for girls to not have any definition on them, boys like someone with a little figure to them, ya know?" Sakura paused, looking longingly at the desserts before dashing off with Ino shouting and racing after her.

"Hey! Don't think you're going to eat more than me Sakura, I'll beat you to that crystallised peach and strawberry tart any day!" I laughed joyously as I watched people began to mingle around the food, filling their plates however when I sensed someone come lean against the table next to me, I smiled as I recognised Shikamaru.

"Thanks for what you said. To Choji I mean." He told me and I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Asuma-sensei wrings him out for his weight but for Choji, eating lots is just part of who he is. It's part of his skill as a ninja and it's a heritage trait from his clan." Shikamaru explained to me so I reached out and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to explain to me, Shikamaru, and yes I am aware of Choji's clan attributes. I find them all remarkable and I am actually fairly well acquainted with his father. He saved my life once, ya know." Shikamaru looked at me quickly in surprise so I smiled. "When I was…oh say about your age, perhaps a bit younger, I was a tad more foolish and had a lot more to prove. Let's just say that if it hadn't been for Choza, I would probably not be here right now. It's a long story, I'll be sure to tell it another time. But in other words, what I said is my honest opinion." Reaching out I poked Shikamaru in the cheek, making him jerk slightly with a scowl. "Boys with hearty appetites is a good thing. You should probably eat a little more too Shikamaru, you have no muscle at all."

"Hey! Don't go just saying the first thing in your head, and what's it to you how I eat or whether or not I have any muscle?"

"Because you and your friends are going to be leading the village one day. You have to be strong both mentally and physically." In turn I poked him in the head and then in the arm once again, making him complain with a long sigh.

"What a drag, you're as annoying as ever Yume-san." I grinned at him.

"Glad I make some kind of impression on you kids, I was worried I was starting to grow out of fashion as inspiration." I teased him, ruffling his hair before gently directing him towards the food buffet table with a strong push that had him stumbling forwards into Asuma who immediately slung his arm around his neck and pulled him in. I chuckled softly, going lax within the sound of entertained chatter until I felt his presence emerge beside me, taking up Shikamaru's vacated place.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"Somewhere quiet." I answered him cryptically, tossing him a smile as our hands brushed slightly as we both leaned against the table though neither of us pulled away. "Sorry I took so long. Did you have much trouble bringing everything here?"

"I can tell you one thing." Kakashi said to me with mild amusement. "You can bake and cook _a lot _of stuff. It took me several trips just to get everything here." He told me before lifting his head. "Ah look, Lee and Kiba are fighting over that cherry pie you made." The general blandness of his tone made me giggle quietly behind my hand though the sound made him turn his head towards me and I stopped, still smiling as our gaze met. "How do you feel?"

"A little drained. The miasma tends to be more stubborn in warmer weather when the sun is strongest but it is nothing unusual."

"I meant that you have a considerably low amount of chakra reserves and that struck me as curious." He told me intelligently though his eye twitched slightly. "But I did not know about the miasma. Is it still not fully purified?" I shook my head.

"It's stubborn and I cannot devote as much chakra to converting it as I would like otherwise I would burn myself out and possibly die. It has to be small portions, little by little every day. It's a long and laborious process, but it's nearly all cleared. The only thing is, I don't know what to do after it's all been purified. Is it safe to let go? My body won't be able to harbour it forever, its strength is too much to handle for too long and…" I trailed off, realising that firstly I was rambling and secondly, this wasn't the time to be talking about such things. "Forget I said anything, it doesn't matter right now."

"Yume." The warning was evident but I merely smiled at him, wrapping my hand over his to reassure him.

"I'm still here Kashi, nothing's going to happen to me. I'll be careful." I could see the struggle in his expression, wanting to simply accept my reassurance but continuing to worry over the fact that I was in constant danger of the spiritual power I carried inside me. "Smile a little for me, please? I don't want to think about such things today, especially not today. I want to celebrate and enjoy my time with the people I care about, and that includes you Mr Antisocial, so come on. Join the crowd."

"Ugh, but Guy will want to challenge me to another duel."

"Kakashi my eternal rival! Let's do battle!" Accusing eyes turned on me.

"Told you so."


	80. Chapter 80

Two and a half years passed in the blink of an eye. In all that time, things seemed to have flowed so smoothly that I hardly noticed the days as I continued to work and live each moment to the fullest. Since Naruto had left, I had anticipated his return all the while, waiting for him. I'd gone out to see him occasionally either when he was nearby or a mission coincided with his location, however it wasn't the same as him being home where I could keep a closer eye on him. Still, when that day finally came, I was the happiest person in all of Konohagakure.

At first I had almost not noticed it, but then it struck me. Naruto's chakra signature. Immediately I had flung down my feather duster and raced out of the house without any shoes on, hair wild and flying as I turned for the main gate and bolted with all speed. Sure enough, Naruto was there grinning, too tall for me to believe my eyes and as he greeted Sakura, Kakashi and everyone else, I pushed my way through the crowds before calling out for him. "Naruto!"

"Yume!" Instantly he brightened, face grinning like sunlight and as he politely stepped through his friends I continued to run towards him until I had flung my arms around him tightly, encasing him completely as I felt a wracking sob trying to fight its way to the surface.

"Welcome home Naruto, welcome home."

"Hey Yume, it's great to be back ya know!" We grinned at one another as I peppered his cheek with kisses and continued to grip him close to me, not caring that he was practically my height and still growing. "Yume come on! Cut it out already! _Mom_ seriously?! Everyone's watching!"

"But I _missed _you!" Sobbing freely I continued to hug him, feeling ridiculously over emotional as he laughed and hugged me back, my fingers brushing through his bright yellow hair. He looked even more like Minato than he did before, though he still had Kushina's face shape and fair skin. I can't believe it, eight months ago I'd last seen him and he shot up again! This boy just keeps on growing and growing, I can hardly believe it. In another six months, he'll be sixteen already! The thought filled me anticipation and joy, knowing that upon his sixteenth birthday I can finally tell him everything he wants to know about his parents, something that we agreed we would keep until his birthday as a tribute to my promise to old man Third. "Oh Naruto look at you! You're so tall and you look so grown up! Have you been eating your vegetables like I told you? I hope you've been washing your clothes and just wearing a different set every once in a while otherwise I'd be better off just burning them now and getting you a new wardrobe."

"Okay! Okay! I did all my washing and ate properly, I promise Yume!" Naruto grinned at me, pretending to swat my hand away as I fussed with his hair though both of us knew he was too glad to see me to actually care so I fussed away. "Aw come on Yume, I have to go with Sakura and Kakashi now, I'm joining his team again ya know, so he's going to test us just like before for old time's sake, so I have to go!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry, I'll stop fussing now." I smiled to him, smoothing out a crinkle in his jacket before stepping back. "I'll make you your favourite ramen for when you get home, okay? Kakashi!" I sang out in a singsong voice before glowering at him. "If Naruto comes home in the same state the last time you made him participate in your test, then I'm not feeding you for a week!" His eyes widened in horror.

"But _Yume_! Nothing tastes as good as your food!"

"Then you better be more careful with my nephew!"

"But he's all grown up now!"

"I don't care he's still my nephew and I will kick your butt if you end up breaking him or anything like that ya hear me and this goes for Sakura too, ya know, if you go too far with either of them you'll have me to deal with!" Bowing under my temper Kakashi promised to not maim or break either Naruto or Sakura. Quick as a flash my smile returned as I waved them off, standing with Tsunade and Jiraiya as the others disappeared to go train.

"Still got that nasty temper on you I see, such a shame for a beautiful and sexy young lady such as yourself to be so hot headed, though hot blooded isn't exactly a bad thing…" Knowing full well that Jiraiya was leering at me I smacked my fist back against his nose, causing it to bleed as he yelled and fell back onto his rear with a thud, making Tsunade laugh and grin at me.

"I knew there was a reason I always liked you. Say Yume, have you reconsidered my offer?" She asked me, the both of us now pointedly ignoring Jiraiya as he complained about being assaulted needlessly and was demanding if the Hokage was going to do anything about it.

"About teaching or taking on my own team of Genin? Sorry Granny Tsunade, as much as would love to say yes because you know I like kids, I can't, not in good conscience. I want to at least clear up this business with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru before I consider taking on my own team." Lowering my voice so that we couldn't be overheard, Jiraiya stopped complaining and fell silent as I looked at him. "Any news?"

"Nothing concrete as of yet but I'll be leaving to go investigate some more. I'll keep you up to date with whatever I find, Tsunade. Yume? You work on that temper of yours, men like me love it when girls act a little bashful and cute from time to time. You'd be way more irresistible and men will be putty in your hands." He grinned at me, making both Tsunade roll her eyes.

"As if impressing you is important in any way shape or form. Go on, get out of here and do whatever it is you normally do before heading back out again, you perverted creep. Stare at woman, stalk them, eat, sleep, just don't cause any trouble." Tsunade warned him as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine, fine, if you insist. Hey Yume?" For a moment Jiraiya just looked at me before he smiled softly, reaching out and placing his hand on my shoulder. "You really remind me of your sister, the resemblance is uncanny, but there's definitely a spark in you that's completely you own. Naruto is all yours again, just like I promised. Make sure you carry on teaching him well, just like you've always done."

"Well it goes without saying." I responded, giving a crooked grin before patting his hand. "You're always welcome at our home, you know, so don't stand on ceremony. The door is usually open because I forget to lock it, so just come on in whenever you feel like it." Perverted tendencies aside, Jiraiya really was a good guy. "But just in case you disappear again, here. Stand still for a moment." Taking his hand I turned it over so that I was looking at the blank palm of his right hand, closing my eyes in focus before lifting a finger which sparked with bright chakra before I then drew a tracking seal into his palm, carefully constructing it before then handing him an emergency beacon in the shape of a round totem piece. "If you ever need my help, just break that and I'll immediately know where you are and this seal will allow me to transport myself directly to you. It's my own development of Lord Fourth's Flying Thunder God Technique. I'll help you out whenever you need, so don't be afraid to summon me, okay?"

"Well having a beautiful woman at my beck and call isn't a bad idea at all! You're probably going to regret this Yume, what if I summon you whilst I'm in the bath?"

"Easy! I'll just take the bluntest weapon I have…and cut it all off!" Blanching in horror at my sickly sweet smile I pulled back, tossing a grin and bowing slightly to Tsunade. "I'll be around if either of you need me, you know how to find me."

"Unless you're lost, it's impossible to find you when you've got yourself lost." Tsunade noted, pinching the bridge of her nose but she was still smiling at me as I laughed.

"Then send Kakashi. He always knows how to find me."


	81. Chapter 81

"What?! No way!" Naruto yelled as he trudged inside late in the evening, making me smile and lift my head from where I was finishing up preparing a meal for both him and Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at your own place?!"

"Huh? This is my place. Didn't Yume tell you? I moved in a few months after you moved out. Welcome home!" He smiled lazily as I laughed sheepishly, dusting off my hands as the smell of ramen filled the air.

"Sorry Naruto, I should have mentioned it earlier but I didn't want to take you by surprise. Surprise!" I told him guiltily before going forwards and placing my arm over his shoulders, barely able to reach now that he had grown so much. "But hey won't this be fun? You me and Kakashi, all living together under one roof!" Naruto slowly recovered from his shock, giving a grin as he folded his arms.

"Well I can't exactly argue since I've been gone for two years. Kakashi-sensei, thanks for taking care of my aunt whilst I was gone. Do you need me to move into the small room now so you two can have the bigger room?"

"We're not sharing, Naruto, it's not like that at all." I said with a blush, drawing my arms and crossing them a little blushingly against my chest. "Kakashi and I…we're not…"

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll take the sofa so you can have your old room back. I already moved my stuff out, it's just the way you left it except the wall's been painted." Kakashi told him, rescuing me from my embarrassment and I shot him a grateful look as he barely looked up from his new book that Naruto had given him. "Room's all yours."

"Alright! I'm going to throw my stuff down then I'll be ready for ramen! Jeez, never thought I'd miss your cooking so much mom, I've been dying to eat all day!" He said without even thinking and as he kissed me affectionately on the forehead he dashed off his room to probably also take a shower and change. Mom. He'd called me mom again. Did he even realise he was doing it? I can't help but have mixed emotions. After all it made me happy, but I also felt like I had taken Kushina's place a little too much.

"Yume? The pot is boiling over."

"Eek!" Hurriedly rescuing the ramen I took it off the heat, everything now ready as I put the desert in the fridge to keep it chilled as I then started to lay the table, Kakashi getting up to help me. "Hey Kakashi, do you think maybe that…that I've taken Kushina's place as Naruto's mother? Do you think she would mind?"

"Not at all." Kakashi answered me so swiftly and confidently that I couldn't help but relax as we looked at one another from opposite sides of the table, his hand rising to brush against my cheek softly. "I think she would be happy that someone loved her son as much as she would have. Nothing changes the fact that Kushina is Naruto's mother, and were she alive, you would still love Naruto just as much as you do now. It doesn't change anything. Anything at all." Comforted I reached forwards and brushed my lips against the soft fabric of his mask, hovering over his cheek before nudging him playfully with my nose.

"You're the best, Kashi." I murmured to him before resuming my chore of laying the table, yelling to Naruto to tell him food was ready and I heard him practically fall out of the shower, not even drying his hair as he threw on clothes and came running to the table.

"Alright! Ramen!" He cheered as he took a seat and I placed everything on the table. "Wow this looks amazing! Thank you for the food Yume!"

"Enjoy it as much as you like, there's plenty going spare." I said to him before seeing his still wet hair. "Naruto you could have at least dried off properly. Here, let me do it." Grabbing a towel I dropped it onto his head and roughly rubbed his hair, grinning as he complained but when he turned back to give me a smile I nudged his head with mine before then proceeding more softly, fluffing up his hair before then sitting down to the table to eat as well, though Kakashi expertly ate with his mask still on.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, don't you ever take off that mask?" Naruto asked him, making Kakashi look up and blink.

"Huh?" Taking a few moments to figure out what Naruto had said since he hadn't been paying attention, Kakashi then smiled. "Sure I do. Just not around people. I'm very secretive you know, I like to keep such things to myself."

"Wow! So has no one ever seen your face? What about you Yume?"

"Sure I've seen it. Kakashi tends to relax a little when it's just me and him." I said simply but Naruto's jaw dropped, asking me what Kakashi looked like and began to ask ridiculous questions such as if Kakashi had buck teeth, oversized lips or a hundred scars scarring his skin. "No, no, just an ordinary face that's all. He pretends to be mysterious but he's really just a normal guy. Normal for a ninja anyway."

"I protest. I am extremely interesting." Kakashi said to me so I grinned at him.

"Perhaps once upon a time, but sadly, you and I are old news now Kashi, the kids these days are more interested in Naruto's generation. You should hear how they rave about people like Neji and Shikamaru these days." Instantly Kakashi's face fell and I was reminded of the way a puppy looks after all its food was gone, the pure disappointment.

"What?! No way! I'm old school?"

"Believe it!" I laughed as Naruto grinned, Kakashi lamenting quietly and dinner proceeded just like that, Naruto telling us both all about his training with Jiraiya and all the adventures he'd been on though I had lost my cool every now and then whenever something inappropriate came up or Jiraiya had ended up being chased by a mob of angry husbands all the way out of town with Naruto racing behind him. I swear, the next time I see that perverted old geezer I'm going to rip out his eyes, then he won't be leering at any other women that he should know better than to try and cop a feel out of. "Say Kakashi, since you and Toad Sage are both perverts, can you tell me what's so interesting about doing what you do? I mean, what's the point staring at women when you see them all the time?"

"Well Naruto you see, when you come face to face with a beautiful woman, you…"

"I don't think so!" I bellowed, rising up from my seat and smacking Kakashi on the head brutally. "I will not have you corrupting my nephew he's only fifteen! If you don't start behaving yourself Kakashi you'll be sleeping on the _floor_!" He complained pitifully, telling me that I was too violent and that one day I was going to give him irreversible brain damage. "You'd probably deserve it by that point!"

"You're so mean."

"Believe it!" All of us stopped before bursting with laughter, my hand lifting to cover my mouth before I cleared away the empty dishes and brought out dessert which made Naruto's eyes sparkle immediately as we settled down together and I revelled in the sense of finally having my family all home together, safe and sound where they should be.


	82. Chapter 82

Facing the huge boulder that blocked the way, I felt the wind shift and change direction, causing a small wave of ripples upon the water surface that I stood on. Upon this rock was a Five Seal Barrier, no doubt there will also be hidden traps set to spring when someone removes the seals. "Gaara." I could sense him inside, however what made me feel cold and hollow was the fact that I could no longer feel his chakra signature.

"You sure this is the place?" Tenten asked as I stood with Guy and his team, having been sent as backup by Tsunade for Kakashi and the others.

"He's inside, we just have to get through." Neji assured Tenten, using his ocular vision to see past the wall. "But there's a barrier sealing the way."

"Don't worry about that. Barriers and seals are one of my specialty, I'll just need some help in taking it down." I said, doing my best to remain calm despite the situation. When granny had contacted me to tell me that Gaara had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki I had wasted no time in catching up with Guy's team and making my way here with them. Tsunade hadn't asked me to come but she didn't need to. Gaara was in trouble and if I go inside to find out I'd failed, there is going to be a high death toll once I'm finished tearing those who took him apart.

"It's a Five Barrier Seal, right Yume?" I looked towards Kakashi as he finally arrived, stony faced and unfeeling. I had to push all my emotions aside for fear of feeling them all at once.

"You're late Kakashi." Guy smirked, folding his arms across his chest as Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and one of the elders of the Sunagakure village approached us, Lee calling out the names of his friends happily. "Alright! Kakashi, our first order of business is this barrier, we'll let Yume instruct us on how to take it down, okay?" Kakashi nodded his head to me as I turned around to face them.

"The Five Seal Barrier is fairly simple to deactivate. There will be five talismans within the vicinity with the character _forbidden _written on each one, making the barrier itself. Since one of them is on the wall, the other four will be out there. Neji? Will you locate them for me please?" I asked him politely, placing my hand on his shoulder and he nodded quickly before placing his hands together with two fingers pointed upwards, activating his Byakugan.

"I see them. One's on a rock five hundred metres to the north east, another on a tree by a river about three hundred and sixty metres south-southeast, then there's a cliff wall about six hundred and fifty metres to the northwest and the last is in a wood, about eight hundred metres southwest from here." He listed them off easily and I nodded my head, requesting that Guy take his team to go and disengage them whilst he handed out transmitters to keep in contact with everyone.

"But be warned, pulling away the seals will likely trigger a trap in order to delay or even kill the person who is trying to undo the seal so be ready for anything."

"Not to worry Yume, Team Guy will take care of this business swiftly and then return. Now let's go forth with the power of youth! Scatter!" Everyone disappeared as I sighed, hugging my waist slightly as I placed my hand against the rock, wanting nothing more than to break it down myself right this moment and get to Gaara. I cannot believe I let this happen. I'd promised him once that I'd always come to save him if he needed me, but I'd not kept my word when he needed me to. Some shinobi that made me.

"Yume, we'll save him." Kakashi told me softly, his hand coming to rest on my arm as Naruto looked at me with fierce eyes, his body burning with powerful chakra.

"That's right Yume, we're going to bring Gaara home, believe it. I'm not going to let anybody, especially not the Akatsuki, get their hands on Gaara whilst I'm still living and breathing. I'm going to take him back with my bare hands if I have to!" Standing there Naruto looked so mature and grown up that I struggled to even recognise him in comparison to the boy he used to be.

"Naruto…" Finally I relaxed, giving him a smile as I allowed myself to trust in Naruto's faith. Perhaps I'm wrong about the chakra signature. After all there had to be other people inside with him and I couldn't sense them either. I'll keep going, I have to believe in everyone as well as Gaara. We'll bring him home safe and sound, then we'll take down the Akatsuki since they think they can get away with kidnapping our close friends. "You're right. We'll definitely save him." Brushing my fingers against Kakashi minutely as I passed him I drew Naruto and the old lady, Chiyo, out of the way of the wall as Kakashi leaped up to remove the seal after the others had found theirs and removed them, turning to Sakura who then powered forwards and with a punch unlike anything I had seen before, smashed completely through the wall.

Immediately I had created a doppelganger who rushed inside with the others whilst I hung back, performing another technique. If the Akatsuki were involved they would be after Naruto as well, so I had to be doubly careful to make sure that they didn't lay a hand on him. My doppelganger stood next to Chiyo, seeing inside and sent the information back to me with a mind technique whilst staying fully formed. In front of Gaara were two Akatsuki members and a large clay bird, both of them practically swimming with chakra.

"Now…let's see which one is the Jinchuriki host, hmm?" The young boy looking one spoke, grinning maliciously as Naruto growled and stepped forwards.

"You! You're dead meat!"

"That would be him then." Beginning to make my move I concealed my chakra signature more thoroughly, converting my body to a shimmer of light before I fully merged, becoming completely invisible and quietly made my way around the cave, remaining undetected as I made my way to Gaara's body as I fought back the urge to scream and lash out. There was no chakra signature. No heartbeat. Nothing. He was gone.

"Gaara! Why are you just lying there? Get up already! Get up!" No answer came and Naruto became even angrier. "Hey Gaara! Are you deaf? I said get up!" As a thick swell of emotion burned in my chest and snatched the very air from my lungs, Kakashi murmured softly for Naruto to calm down and look properly.

"That's right, this one's already dead. Hmm?" The other Akatsuki member looked down at Gaara's body and I stopped briefly, wondering if I had been sensed but he merely looked up to his companion.

"Deidara, I'll hold onto the body since the Jinchuriki is obviously so adamant to take it back. You deal with the others." He said nonchalantly as I continued to move. I was close, I'm almost there. Just a little bit further and I'll have reached Gaara.

"Sasori, this is probably something you don't want to hear but…back off. I'll handle the Jinchuriki host. After all I hear the host of the nine tailed fox is supposed to be pretty powerful and as an artist, I must always seek even greater stimulation, lest my senses turn dull hmm?" The two seemed to conflict over who would take the body but before either of them could come to a decision I solidified behind them, my flash of chakra making them quickly whirl around but I already had Gaara's body against mine, looking at them with pure hatred before I leaped up into the air as the tail of Sasori whipped out to try and catch me but I was too fast, not even sustaining a cut or a graze as my body flickered then appeared at the mouth of the cave in a patch of sunlight, holding Gaara in my arms.

"If you want Gaara, you're going to have to take him back from me." I spoke as I held Gaara's head against my neck, still wanting to protect him even though I knew it was too late. Tears stung my eyes. Tears of pain and rage, blinding me momentarily before I released everything into a roar. "You're going to _pay _for what you've done! You're both going to die before the sun sets and if either of you try to escape, I will hunt you down until there is nowhere left for you to run!"

"Yume, you need to get control of yourself." Kakashi warned me as smooth milky whiteness began to radiate off my skin as well as black swirling patterns to mark my face so I swallowed it back down, choosing to wallow in grief instead as I let myself cry, falling to my knees as I hugged Gaara against me. Temari and Kankuro, they would have trusted that we would succeed and we'd failed them. I'd failed them. I doubt I'll ever be able to look them in the eye again.

"Very well, if it's a game of chase you want…then a game of chase you'll have!" Sensing the attack before it had even arrived I shot upwards with a backwards whirl of my feet, sending two waves of air to my left and right to knock the others aside as the explosion hit where I had been standing, my feet meeting the cave roof and I anchored myself there whilst still holding onto Gaara, Deidara grinning as he jumped onto his clay bird's back. "You can take care of the others, right? Don't take long Sasori!" And with that the bird flew at me.

"Run Yume!" Kakashi yelled, slicing out a hand to try and attack with kunai knives but they harmlessly embedded themselves into the clay as I took off with speed, using the light to appear and disappear in turn into different patches of sunlight to quickly gain some distance before I sprung forwards, carrying Gaara still as I tried to get away from the Akatsuki.

"You won't get away from me! I'll blow up this entire forest to catch you!" Sure enough, explosives rained down from the sky. The force of the vibrations were enough to knock me off my feet so I tucked in and landed with a slide, quickly performing an earth style technique which pulled a dome around us, the thick shell protecting us both just like Gaara's sand would have. I left the shell to stand under the explosive power of the bombs, disappearing from the inside as I carried Gaara further away whilst Deidara fell for my decoy. I was a covered in a fair bit of black powder from the residue blasts but otherwise unhurt. Carrying Gaara's limp body, however, caused me more pain than I could bear to shoulder. He was just so lifeless, he didn't even look peaceful the way he did when he slept. He was just…dead. For there to be no soul in his body, it felt like I was just carrying his shell and nothing more.

I needed time, space, I needed an opening to summon Bensaiten. Perhaps I can make her turn back time, return Gaara to life. "Found you!"

"Damn it!" I cursed, springing to the side and evading the blasts as Deidara continued to pursue me on his bird. Close behind us, however, were Kakashi and Naruto. "Naruto! Distract this one for as long as you can. I'm going to try and save Gaara!"

"Right! Leave it to us Yume!" He yelled back as I teleported myself away with Gaara, pushing my body to go as far as I could until I landed in an open field of grass where I quickly placed Gaara down and opened a wound on my thumb.

"Ninja Art of the Summoning – I summon thee Bensaiten!" She appeared with a burst of smoke, growling at me in irritation.

_"What do _you_ want human? Have you reconsidered my deal?"_

"No I haven't and this time, I demand that you do as I say!" I bellowed at her with so much rage and pain that she actually drew back in surprise. "Bring him back to life, bring back Gaara! Turn back time and bring him back right NOW! PLEASE! I'll do anything you want, but I can't give you Kakashi or any other human to become your pet, just please do this _one _thing for me, I'm begging you Bensaiten!" Sobbing freely now I dropped to the ground and bowed before her, tears watering the soil and grass as I pressed my forehead down as low as I could. "Bring him back…please bring him back…"

_"Foolish human, what does the life of one measly little creature matter to me? He is not worth my effort, do you have any idea the type of energy and power I would need to bring him back? Of course it is trivial, it is nothing, but I refuse to be a slave to the likes of you! Beg and plead all you want, I will not change my terms. In essence it is a fair trade, one life for another." _But I couldn't, I just couldn't. I cannot betray Kakashi but at the same time, I wanted to save Gaara. I pulled him towards me, holding his head in the crook of my arm as I sobbed over him, feeling the raw emotion slicing at me from the inside like shattered glass. _"Pitiful, must you really cry like that? It's rather degrading to watch you act so despairingly over one puny human soul."_

"You don't understand!" I shouted back at her, my eyes glassy and full of anguish as my heart pulsed through my entire body, electrifying every nerve and pushing that sickened sensation all around me until I was swimming in despair and grief. "Gaara is not worthless, he is precious and wonderful and he has so much to live for! He may just be one person, but he has so many people that rely on him. Without him, everything will crumble away and fall back into chaos for thousands of others, he is the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure! I was there when he took his vows, I was there the first time he stepped into his office, you know what he said?!" Desperately I clung to him, one hand pressing against his now frozen face. "He told me that he wanted nothing more than to earn the trust and respect of his people, but more than that, he wanted them to learn how to love him! His life isn't over, it can't be! If you don't do something, Bensaiten, then I'll find a way myself, I'll tear this whole world apart to find a way to bring him back so he can live, even if it costs me MY OWN LIFE!"

The towering dragon looked at me calmly, probably considering if it was worth the effort to just eat me until slowly she lowered her head. _"What you ask of me…is no small thing. This boy is dead, his soul has left his body, for me to turn back time and bring him back, it goes against the Law of Nature itself. It goes against all of my moral judgements, everything that I believe to be the right way of life. You mortals live such short lives, what's it to me if one lives a little less than the other? This child means nothing to me. You mean nothing to me. Why should I help you?"_ I stared at her for a long while, tears still sliding down my face and dripping like raindrops onto Gaara's cheeks.

Looking down at him I rubbed them away, removing the dirt also as I then carefully lay him down to rest for a little while, making sure that he wasn't in an uncomfortable looking position as if he were still alive. Drying my face, I rose up and walked forwards, standing before Bensaiten before spreading my arms out wide. "Because I am asking you without any formal contract, without any seal binding you to me, without threats or insults or any leverage against you. All I can offer in return is myself. Take my life, my body, anything you want. It's yours if you do this for me. Please Bensaiten, I failed to protect him before, please do not let me fail him now." Unbidden, a final tear travelled down my cheek, leaving a silvery trail. "He may just be a human boy…but to me he is as precious as sunlight. I will _not _disappoint him, or the others who rely on me. That is my Will of Fire, to protect those even when they are strong enough to defend themselves. So long as I breathe, _no one _will ever not have someone watching their backs, loving them when they are lonely and supporting them when they do not need me to save them. Please, Bensaiten, I cannot stand this pain in my chest. It hurts so much, it feels just like when my sister died."

Bensaiten fell silent, staring at me before suddenly she seemed to soften. _"I had a sister once, a long time ago. Where I was the Dragon of All That Flowed, she was the Dragon of All That Grew. Anything that could grow and had life of its own, she was connected to. The grass, the trees, flowers and in some senses, all human and animal life. She was beautiful, vibrant, always soft and kind to everything around her because she understood better than anyone the value of life, even down to the smallest flower and the insects that crawled upon it."_

"I never knew you had a sister. Where is she? How come I never met her?" I questioned however I somehow already knew the answer.

_"She died. Both my home and your entire world became poisoned once, a very long time ago, long before your first ancestor even walked this earth. You humans were so new back then, but she doted on you all like you were her children, teaching them how to live and grow and nurture life. My sister, Seikatsu, used her own life force to heal the world and purify it from the poison that had been spread by demons who had managed to crawl free from their own Hidden Realm. She sacrificed her life for the world and home she so dearly loved…as well as the humans that walked it."_

"I'm so sorry…" I murmured, bowing my head slightly as I looked to the grass and slowly reached down, placing my hand upon it. Unsure of what I expected to find, I tried to reach out, using my connections with the dragons to see if she was there but I felt nothing. She truly was gone.

_"Before she sacrificed herself, my sister told me to not turn back time and bring her back as it would mean everything would continue to die. She told me that she would simply do it all over again and in doing so, would only cause me more pain that she did not want to inflict upon me. Seikatsu was my older sister, I always looked up to her. Do you think that I do not understand the pain of your loss, human? Your pain is temporary, it will fade in time whilst mine will last for time and all eternity. What should I do for you, when my sister was the one who suffered and died for your kind's sake? It is because of her love for you creatures that she was willing to destroy herself and leave me behind!"_

Before I knew what I was doing I had moved forwards and embraced Bensaiten's face, my arms wrapping around her long snout and my had leaning against the grove between her clockwork eyes. "All this time you were in pain and I never even realised. I'm sorry, it must have been hard for you. Kushina was my older sister too, I watched her be killed along with her husband by the Kyuubi who is now sealed inside of their son, Naruto, my little nephew." Lifting my head I smiled as I cried, understanding exactly the type of everlasting agony that she carried inside of her. "She died because she loved her son, leaving me behind but instead of grieving for too long, I made myself keep going. Do you know why? It's because of Naruto." As I thought of my nephew, I couldn't help but smile further. "She gave her life for him, so I vowed that I would protect that which she loved most in the world, loved even more than me, because I knew that by doing so it would bring me closer to my sister even though she's no longer with me physically. By protecting and raising Naruto, I was carrying her hopes and dreams inside me, allowing her to live _through _me. They're never really gone, you know. I believe that deep down, they are standing right here with us. Can't you see them?"

Drawing back I summoned a huge portion of chakra, feeling it blaze out around me as I reached further into the energy wavelengths that ran through the earth and air, focusing in on them and Bensaiten's eyes widened as the form of her sister took shape, her body curled around me as Kushina and Minato also appeared. They weren't real or even conscious, just memories imprinted on the land brought forwards through our connection to them. Seikatsu was long and slim, not as big as Bensaiten but her shimmering green scales were scattered with flowers, her twisted horns draped with the leaves of a willow tree and her gaze was as soft looking as moss, deep and loving as she looked towards her sister before then disappearing as I lost my hold on the energy lines, being too strong for me to hold them for long. "They're here with us…always…and forever…" I panted for breath, falling onto one knee as I gripped my chest where the dark matter shrieked and crackled like static inside me. "Don't you also…want to protect…that which…your sister loved?"

_"Human…"_ Bensaiten murmured before finally she began to lower herself to the ground. I watched as her body changed, shrinking to a tiny fraction of her size and a woman about my own age stood before me with bright white hair cropped short at the back with two long pieces hanging down to her hips over her shoulders with golden bands holding them together. Those amber yellow eyes ticked at me, the black markings of time swimming in her gaze coming closer as she approached wearing a simple yet elegant dress of white though I noticed that she had retained her horns, wearing them proudly almost like a crown. "You quite honestly perplex me. I have never before met someone as stubborn yet as…empathetic as you." She mused, tapping a finger against her porcelain skin jaw. "I have seen many humans come and go. I saw their greed, their hatred, their lust for power and glory, faults which my sister always refused to see. She was blinded by love, it made her foolish, but still she could never forsake you humans even when you spurned and scorned her. _Forgive them_, she'd say to me. _Forgive them because they do not know better, they are young and still need our guidance, our love and protection_. I hated the fact that she could not just simply let you uncivilised creatures go."

"We're not much better now." I admitted honestly, sinking to the ground as I placed my hand on Gaara, gripping his shoulder tightly. "As a race, we're destructive and naturally hate that which we do not understand and fear everything that is unnatural to us, but we are also capable of many other great things. Humans, we can live through things that should destroy us, we can hope even when there is no reason why we should, we can love until it kills us, love so deeply that it can either raise the entire world up into the heavens or plunge it down into hell. That is who we are, what we do. We are naturally very…passionate in our emotions. Emotions is what makes us human. Perhaps that it what your sister loved about us. That no matter how many centuries passed, our emotions continued to carry us on."

"Perhaps." Bensaiten mused, looking at me carefully. "You however, are still different from the rest and not just because you carry a portion of Amaterasu inside you. The miasma that you are slowly converting, it gives you strength yes, but even before then you were different from other humans." Lifting her head proudly and tossing her hair, Bensaiten placed her hands upon her slim hips. "Come to Mount Tatsu when you are ready for answers to the questions you have been never able to ask, it is time that I gave you a lecture in your own history, human, it actually makes me _pity _you to see you so ignorant. As for the boy? Well…" She sighed slowly before beginning to reach out, her fingers becoming charged with her divine power. "I suppose I can do you a favour, just this once. Hold onto him, I shall require you as his anchor. He will only come back if he wants to, so make sure you use that Will of Fire to drag him back to the world of the living."

My jaw dropped as Bensaiten flung out her hands and everything seemed to rush all at once. Noise travelled in reverse, the breeze returned from whence it came and everything moved backwards in time in this small field where Bensaiten radiated brightly but not with light, just with pure power. Quickly doing as she said I planted my hands against Gaara's chest as she slowly then put her hands upon my back and a flare of rushing energy surged through me, making me gasp as I watched in awe as she manipulated time to turn it backwards, concentrating on Gaara's body and returned his life force to him, bringing back his soul and placing it back inside him.

I could sense him, sense his soul in the far reaches of the netherworld so I poured all of my willpower and my chakra began to blaze like white flames all across my body with a rush, black marks appearing over my face and down my arms as I sucked in a breath and mustered all the strength I possessed. _"GAARA!" _His soul flickered and I reached out to it in my mind's eye, encasing it in my hands and delicately holding it against me, smiling as I carried it back to his body as if my own spirit had separated from my physical body. _"Come back to us Gaara, everyone is waiting for you. Come back, I want to see you smile again."_ His lie forced thrummed in answer to my voice, drawing closer and willingly allowing me to draw him back until finally, I felt a heartbeat under my fingers. When he was once more alive and breathing Bensaiten stopped time and allowed it to reset, giving him back his life with a new course as if she herself had chartered it for him. "Gaara!" I lunged for him as he gasped, violently shaking and I quickly held his head in my arms, looking to Bensaiten who flicked a lock of hair out of her face.

"His body is in shock understandably but it will pass and there will be no other consequences. You should also take it easy for a while as you burned through too much chakra, evidently your Will of Fire is a force to be reckoned with. Remember human, you owe me for this so should I pop up at some point, make sure to remember your manners if I ask you for something." I looked at her with sweat sliding down my face before smiling, taking it as a challenge.

"As you wish, but be careful. I'll fight you for Kakashi even if you are a dragon. He's all mine, you can't have him." Shockingly, Bensaiten smiled back, revealing her little dragon fangs as she started to turn away.

"You amuse me human. Perhaps you are not so bad after all." And then she was gone, disappearing back to her own home whilst I sat in the field of grass cradling and rocking Gaara until finally his body stopped convulsing and he lay still. For a few breathless moments I worried, thinking that perhaps his body could not handle the shock and had slipped into a catatonic state however slowly, his eyes began to open and they turned to focus upon me as I blinked then felt my face burst with a brilliant smile.

"You're alive! Thank goodness Gaara, you had me so worried!"

"Yume-san…" He tried to move but he winced with pain, biting down on his teeth so I quickly settled him a little more comfortably in my lap as I sat down with my legs curled next to me, hushing him gently as I started to brush my fingers through his hair.

"It's alright now Gaara, you're safe. Your body will be feeling a little numb from the effects of the Time Reverse, but you'll be back on your feet soon enough. Just lie still, there's nothing that can hurt you now. I'm here." Slowly Gaara exhaled and closed his eyes possibly due to exhaustion as I continued to run my fingers through his hair which he had grown out slightly. A few minutes later everyone else turned up, popping into view and Naruto immediately rushed forwards.

"Gaara!" He fell to his knees however I gave my nephew a smile.

"It's alright Naruto, Gaara is alive."

"WHAT?!" Everyone's jaws dropped and Chiyo pushed her way forwards, examining Gaara who began to stir as he sensed everyone around him.

"How can this be? I came fully intending to use the Life Force Transference Technique, to offer my life to bring back the Kazekage, how is this possible?" Her squinting eyes turned to me as I continued to hold onto Gaara, not letting him go even as Naruto gripped his shoulder as he started to come back around.

"It was a tough argument, but I managed to persuade a certain dragon I know to turn back time and bring him back. I'm in her debt now though, so I'm a little worried what she might do to me but it was worth it. Sorry for taking your moment of heroism, but looks like you'll be living another twenty years at least granny." I said to her with a grin before Gaara groaned just as Guy and his team also showed up, Lee calling out for Gaara with worry. Reacting to the people around him, Gaara slowly began to sit up

"What's this?" He murmured, holding his head in his hand however when he looked up, he was surrounded by ninja of the Sand, all of them beaming with relief to see him awake as I sat behind him, my hand on one shoulder and Naruto's on the other as Gaara stared at his clansmen as they all cheered.

"We all came running to your rescue." Naruto told him with a grin. "You had us worried!" Walking forwards Kankuro grinned, looking down to Gaara who looked as if he believed he was dreaming and none of this was real.

"You sure did, you caused us a tonne of grief, little brother." He said however Temari interrupted with a stern tone that made me chuckle inwardly.

"Don't act so superior! Gaara is Kazekage, so shut _all _your mouths you brats!" She quipped before coming closer, her face softening as she inspected Gaara with worry. "Gaara, how do you feel?" When Gaara tried to move he found it painful and difficult, making him grunt in pain and fall back but I opened out my arm and let him fall against me, his eyes instantly sliding across as the sunlight shone directly behind me and hid my face but I guess he knew who I was, after all, only he and I had such distinctive red hair and mine was as bright as anyone could imagine. "You shouldn't move too suddenly, your body hasn't recovered from the rigor mortis yet."

"What a relief! I thought Lord Kazekage was really gone for a moment there…" One of the Sand Ninja sobbed so his friend knocked him on the head.

"Lord Gaara wouldn't die so easily you idiot! Lord Gaara is a silent, cool, strong and handsome elite warrior!" The girl suddenly had friends with her, all of them praising how cute and handsome they thought Gaara was before rushing forwards and knocking aside my nephew, proclaiming that they would protect Gaara next time but Temari smartly stepped in front of them, barring the way as I laughed softly.

"Looks like you've really made them change the way they look at you Gaara." I whispered to him, steadily feeling my body become more and more weighed down as my chakra flickered weakly, barely able to sustain me as I continued to refuse to rest, holding up Gaara's body so that he could sit upright though his eyes were fixated on me, seeing my filthy, messed up appearance, skin slick with sweat and probably also sensed my near empty reserves of chakra. "You've done so well, I'm very proud of you. You already have your own fan club."

"Yume-san, I remember hearing your voice. It was you who brought me back, wasn't it?" He asked me however I just smiled at him, leaning forwards and carefully placed my arms around him as I continued to support him as his body recovered.

"In truth it was my dragon who turned back time, I merely guided your soul back and it was everyone else who fought of the Akatsuki so I could get to you. If anything, it's because of them that you're alive now. Make sure to thank them properly, okay?" I murmured as he tremblingly lifted a hand and reached up towards my own as I flinched in pain, grunting as the miasma fought against my weakened state so I used the last of my chakra to contain it, wrapping it in another seal as I then began to lose consciousness. "Sorry Gaara, but I can't hold you up anymore…can you manage from here?" I asked him but before he could answer, before his hand had even placed itself over my own I felt my arms drop around him and I collapsed backwards, hitting the ground with a dulled and muffled thud which no one noticed, too distracted by the fact that Temari was bellowing at the girls trying to see Gaara, however when he yelled out my name, everyone turned.

"Yume!" Kakashi and Guy were by my side instantly, Sakura and Naruto close behind as Lee, Tenten and Neji also followed, all of them trying to get to me in order to find out what was wrong.

"Stand back!" Neji ordered as I barely clung to consciousness, breathing heavily as a high fever settled over my skin. "Sakura, she's almost completely drained of chakra, that thing she's carrying inside of her is trying to break out, it's breaking through the seals!"

"Right! Naruto stand back you're not helping! Lee hold him!"

"Yume! Yume what's wrong? Yume? MOM!"

And that was when my world spiralled into blackness.


	83. Chapter 83

I awoke feeling like crap. My body felt heavy and I was boiling hot however even as I tried to kick off the covers someone pulled them back over me. "You need to stay warm Yume, I know it's uncomfortable but please try to tolerate it." It was Kakashi and Guy, both of them standing either side of me as I blearily opened my eyes.

"Do you want water?" Guy asked me so I nodded my head, groaning. I can't even remember the last time I felt this ill, my head feels like something is trying to crack it open with a chisel or even a sledgehammer and my stomach was constantly churning. Lifting my head and supporting me whilst Kakashi adjusted my pillows Guy gave me water to drink and instantly I felt a little better. Well, my throat did at least. "Sakura and the medic-nin have been doing what they can but your condition is a direct reaction to the miasma in your body. Some of it leaked out and is polluting your chakra flow, they can't do anything about it so it's up to you to get stronger and seal it away again."

"None got out?" I croaked as Kakashi brushed back my hair after placing a cooling cloth over my brow.

"No, you're still keeping it locked away inside you. I have no idea how you're managing it as if it were anyone else, it would have broken free by now." I gave a weak grin, pleased to hear that my clan's strength was still protecting me, keeping me from caving even though I felt like I wanted nothing more than to sink into an icy lake and fade away completely just to escape this powerless sensation. "We're still in Sunagakure. They insisted that we stay in order to properly thank us and allow you time to recover. We're all honoured guests, last night there was a feast and Lee accidentally drank alcohol. It was rather…interesting." Kakashi's smooth voice was like a blessing, distracting me a little as Guy chuckled.

"It was definitely a struggle to get him to sober up. In the end we had to knock him out and take him to bed." I was glad that they had had a good time even though I could also tell that they were worried about me so I tried to sit up. Instantly they both fussed over me, insisting on helping me to move and wouldn't take no for an answer. "You _must _take it easy Yume, what on earth happened that you would use up so much chakra?"

"I pulled Gaara's soul back from oblivion." I murmured, feeling a little stronger now that I was upright and not so much blood was rushing to my head. "Also, I had an argument with Bensaiten and tapped into the earth's energy flow in order to get a message across." Lifting my head I looked at Kakashi apologetically, wincing guiltily as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I was reckless again."

"It's alright. I've come to accept that about you." He told me gently, brushing aside my hair once more. "So long as you're alive, that's all that matters. Tell us what to do, if we can help you then just give us instructions." Guy nodded his head in agreement so I smiled and reached out for them both, pulling them close to me so that they were embraced against my cheeks and I nuzzled into them like a purring cat.

"Don't let me do anything stupid for a while." I told them with a grin of laughter as they both placed their arms around me and each other, the three of us leaning our heads forwards and I wrapped myself up in their comforting presence, drawing strength from their presence however when the door opened and I heard someone shuffle inside we pulled back to see the old lady, Chiyo, entering with a tray of herbs, potions and oddly shaped bottles.

"So you're finally awake. Good thing too, Lord Gaara has been out of his mind with worry. Being distracted like that is not good for the Kazekage so stop being selfish and get better already." She told me curtly however I could see the smile behind her eyes so I tapped on Guy's shoulder and shook my head at him as he began to bark back in protest. Chiyo came forwards and Kakashi politely made room for her as she took my temperature and pulse. "Hm, not healthy enough to travel, still very weak and your chakra…it is behaving very strangely. These might help you, they are remedies to promote strength and recovery. Being an Uzumaki I expect you'll recover on your own well enough but my clan owes you a huge debt, therefore a little help shouldn't be unwelcomed, no?"

"Thank you nana, this is very kind of you." I thanked her however at the term of endearment she balked slightly, one of the bottles slipping from her hand but Kakashi quickly caught it and placed it back on the tray as I drank the one she had given to me. It tasted bitter and made my tongue tingle but I could feel it begin to work almost immediately though it did nothing for the pain.

"Yes well, I have a soft spot for women who can hold their own. They remind me of myself." She told me quickly, recovering with a slightly warmer smile. "This one will help with your headache, I imagine it's like bells ringing up there?" I nodded my head in agreement, obediently taking all the medicine she'd brought me before she patted me on the arm. "Now then dear, rest plenty and focus on getting better. You can stay here for as long as you like and if you fancy just moving here to stay then you're welcome to that too. I doubt my village would object to someone like you becoming one of us."

"I thought you Sand Ninja did not like outsiders?" Kakashi questioned curiously, however Chiyo just grinned.

"Indeed, however when someone walks in and takes the entire village by storm, turning it on its head then comes back and saves the life of the Kazekage, and is also not to mention extremely attractive with rare red hair and enough power to contend with the Kazekage himself…I'm sure they'd bend the rules for someone like her." I blushed slightly, unsure of how to answer however Chiyo merely cackled softly and shuffled out the room.

"Are you sure those weren't poison or something? Wasn't she the one in the Third Shinobi War that kept on developing new poisons to attack our troops with?" I chuckled at Guy's worrying, rubbing his hair affectionately.

"I doubt there's even a poison in existence that could kill me, I'd burn it out through sheer willpower alone ya know. You guys look tired, you should get some rest and take some time to relax a little." I said to them before brightening. "Have you seen the village's sand sculpture in the fourth sector? It's a huge monument supposedly built by the First Kazekage though there's no record of it, people say it just cropped up one day when the village was first being built. Also, there's a really good deli over a few streets away, you should definitely go try their food." I listed off everything that I thought my friends should go see, Guy smiling and placing his hand on my head.

"We'll be sure to take a good look around the village whilst you're resting Yume and we'll bring you anything back that you want." Instantly my eyes sparkled, thinking about the sweet shop down the road from the Council Tower and all my favourite treats they always stored there. Before I could give him _another _list to go through, the door bust in and Naruto, Sakura and Lee came tumbling inside.

"Yume! Yume you're awake!" My nephew made to fling himself at me however Kakashi caught him, holding him back a moment as he yelped. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, get off me! Let me see my aunt!"

"Calm down Naruto you idiot! You have to be gentle with Yume-san, she's in a lot of pain and her body is still recovering!" Sakura lectured him as Guy stepped back and let Lee take his seat next to me, his concerned gaze making me smile to him as he asked after my condition so I quietly reassured him that I would be back on my feet in no time. "Yume-san needs a quiet, peaceful environment in order to recover so you charging in here is hardly going to help!"

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you there's no need for you to call me 'san' anymore? Yume is just fine." I told her and she blushed slightly with embarrassment before she came forwards and perched on the end of my bed, reaching forwards and taking one of my hands as Kakashi slowly let Naruto go and although he rushed to the bed, he didn't tackle me like before.

"You had me so worried Yume! One moment you were fine and then the next thing I know you've collapsed and you've got this terrible fever and everyone is shouting and yelling, what the hell happened?" I explained to him about the chakra and miasma situation though it took a few tries to help him understand, Sakura also giving her medical report from her examination to plump out the explanation. "So…basically you ran out of chakra and because of that, the miasma inside of you leaked out and is kind of poisoning your body?" Naruto translated so I nodded my head.

"That just about sums it up, yes. Sorry for making you worry Naruto but everything is alright now." I promised him, reaching up my free hand and resting it against his face. "I'm so proud of you, all of you. I can't believe how much you've all matured and how much strength you have, it's incredible."

"The power of youth is on our side! Don't worry Yume-sensei, we'll be sure to provide you with every comfort until you are back to your usual strength!" Lee declared and I gave him an affectionate smile.

"Thank you Lee, you're very sweet." Someone else entered and I instantly brightened further to see Temari looking like she would rather be anywhere else in the world.

"Ugh, there's too many men in here. Okay you guys, get out so Sakura and I can help Yume bathe and change, go entertain yourselves somehow and don't come back until I say it's okay. You got it?" Stern and fierce as ever like a lioness, I chuckled as everyone blinked at her.

"Better do as she says, she'll bite your heads off otherwise." I warned so Naruto leaped to his feet with a grin.

"If you're okay Yume then I'll go out and explore, I want to see the Sand Village and visit all the places you told me about in your letters, believe it!" He told me and dragged Lee along to go with him, suggesting as they went that they get Tenten and Neji to join them.

"We know when we men aren't wanted. Come on Kakashi, we'll go keep an eye on our protégés, yeah?" Guy said whilst slinging his arm around Kakashi's neck and rather forcibly dragging him out as he blinked.

"But I want to stay and watch." I growled and grasped a cup which I threw at his head.

"Pervert!" Sakura blushed furiously whilst Temari cackled, waiting until the door was shut before drawing back my covers. As I'd expected, I found it extremely difficult to move having very little strength to spare however Sakura and Temari slung one arm each over their necks and helped me to stand and take me through to the bathroom where Temari ran me a hot bath. "Are you sure this is okay? I know that water is precious to your village, I wouldn't want to waste it."

"Don't worry, we had a good rainfall recently and also Gaara has undertaken the construction of a pipeline to replace the old one, it's going to feed across our territory to where more water collects and we're building a reservoir there. Within the next three years, we'll have more water than we could ever want, it was rather ingenious of him, to be honest." She explained to me, smiling a little more warmly as Sakura helped me to undress.

"Sorry about this, I'll try not to look." She said to me sweetly and I chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"We're all women here, Sakura, I don't mind at all. Besides, since you're training to be a medic, you'll have to come to terms with all kinds of bodies at some stage or other so don't worry about it. I'm not embarrassed." Feeling a little more comfortable Sakura grinned at me as she helped to take off my clothes then get into the rather large bath where she and Temari helped me to wash, Sakura taking care of my hair.

"It's so long and beautiful, I've always loved your hair Yume." Sakura said to me with a wistful sigh as she worked her fingers into my scalp and I couldn't help but feel relaxed by her gentle massaging movements. "When I first met you I liked the colour so much I tried to get my mom to let me dye my hair to match but she told me I was too young and that you might have found it disrespectful." Now that was something I never knew about her.

"Really? But your hair is so pretty Sakura, it's a lovely colour, just like a cherry blossom." I complimented as Temari glanced up at her own hair. "And you know that your hair is lovely too, Temari, you just choose not to let it look too feminine." She grinned at me.

"Of course not, I'm not looking to attract the attention of deadbeat boys. If I'm going to date someone or even marry them, he has to be one heck of a man." She announced rather proudly and Sakura blushed, looking away and I didn't need to guess who she was thinking about. Sasuke. Every time thoughts of him flickered across her mind, she'd smile nostalgically tinged with a hint of regret and sadness. Knowing how she felt, I reached out my hand and placed it over hers reassuringly so she recovered herself and started to talk about hair care routines and products, giving Temari advice even though she pretended not to care.

Once I was washed and dried Temari gave me fresh clothes to wear before the two of them helped me back to the bed so I could rest a little more. "Do you need anything?" Sakura asked me with concern as I lay down and grit my teeth slightly, feeling the pollution running through my chakra reserves and channels.

"No, I just need to sleep for a bit. It'll be getting dark soon Sakura, so go out and enjoy yourself whilst it's still light. I'm not going anywhere so don't worry about me." Satisfied I had everything I needed both Sakura and Temari left me in peace and I did not realise how tired I was until all was quiet so I went to sleep, recovering a little more of my strength before I then awoke when I heard the door swing open softly. At first I thought it might be Kakashi or Naruto coming to check up on me but instead, I felt the contemplative presence of Gaara.

Quietly he closed the door behind him and walked forwards. Of course he'd still be awake at this time of night, he probably still has trouble sleeping. Either that or he's only just finished his work as Kazekage for the day. "Hm…Gaara?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, trying to sit up as he approached and sank down into the seat facing me.

"I came to see how you were. Did I wake you?" He asked as he turned on a light, keeping the lamp dimmed as not to suddenly flood me with too much brightness.

"No, I'm glad you came. How do you feel? Does anything feel wrong?" Silently shaking his head I relaxed, sinking further into my pillow as I exhaled and closed my eyes for a moment. "That's good, I'm relieved to hear it. Bensaiten was right, you just needed time to readjust." Lifting my hand despite the fact that it felt numb and I struggled to lift it, I reached out towards him until finally my fingers rested against his wrist. Gaara made nor movement and did not pull away or accept my touch, as was his way. He was still a little unsure of how to respond to things when people were concerned. "They took Shukaku from you, didn't they? The one tailed beast, they extracted it from your body and that's what killed you."

"That's right. It's strange, not having his presence inside me. I finally feel that it could be safe to sleep without any seals to keep him locked away, but I still cannot rest. Perhaps sleep will never come easily to me."

"It will, just give it some time. It's natural to be suspicious of something that you only ever knew as dangerous and unpredictable, so let your body and mind get used to not being a vessel anymore then you'll learn to rest peacefully. I wish I could help you sleep now but…" I trailed off, sighing weakly as my hand slipped from his wrist and fell limply away, unable to hold it outwards any longer. "I'm sorry."

"You should apologise for nothing, especially not to me." Gaara told me slowly, sand rustling underneath his feet and I felt the tiny particles lift my hand and place it back on the bed where I tucked it close to me. "Without you I would be dead no matter how you look at the facts. In some senses, you also saved Granny Chiyo. Sakura told me about her intention to use a jutsu to trade her life for mine but in the end there was no need. Thank you, Yume." I smiled at him softly.

"I made a promise." I told him quietly, still a little sleep ridden and in the dim light, Gaara looked like he were merely part of a dream. "I failed to keep it. When you needed me to come save you, I wasn't there. Next time I'll do better. I'll be on time if you ever need saving again."

"But Yume…you _did _save me. You brought me back." Gaara told me, expression never changing however there was a softness to his eyes that I rarely see in him, though I wasn't sure if it was because of the lamplight or it really was him looking at me with the tiniest amount of affection. "I owe you my life, therefore, I'm forever in your debt."

"Debt? There are no debts between friends. Less so between family." I chuckled richly, trying to lift myself up but I couldn't quite manage it. "You're not just some random kid I took a shine to, Gaara. Sometimes I just can't help myself, when I see a child who's suffering and in pain, it makes me want to love them all the more. Remember what your uncle said? Well he was right. Love really is the perfect cure for pain." Gaara twitched slightly but said nothing as I finally gave a long yawn. "I'm sorry Gaara, I can barely keep my eyes open. Is it alright if I sleep?"

In answer Gaara reached out and pulled the blanket higher up to cover my bare shoulder. "I'll watch over you." He told me quietly then turned out the light once more. In the darkness I smiled, sensing him nearby and seeing his chakra signature, a gentle light which seemed too pure and innocent to even touch for fear of tainting it with your own hands. It was the same light I had seen inside him the moment we meet, one that had just been hidden under layers of isolation and pain.

"Goodnight Gaara." I murmured, allowing myself to fade into sleep as Gaara remained by my side like a loyal guardian, watching over me even as the sun rose up and filled the sky with a beautiful redness which caught upon our hair as if the colours were their own kin.


	84. Chapter 84

True to my Uzumaki clan's durability or stubbornness depending how you look at it, I was up and ready to travel in just a few short days. Standing with my group we faced Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, all three of whom were facing Naruto who had stepped forwards. "See you around." Kankuro said in farewell before lifting his head and grinning at me. "If you ever change your mind about us getting hitched, you know where to find me." He told me with a wink and I laughed lightly. Still running that old joke? Boys will be boys, I guess.

"Hitched?" Kakashi echoed before looking at me so I merely shrugged, watching as Gaara and Naruto faced each other.

"Heh…I guess this is where we're supposed to shake hands or something." Naruto said awkwardly, scratching his cheek as he tried to pretend like he wasn't a little disappointed to be leaving so soon. "I'm not really good at these kind of things, so let's just…" He trailed off when Gaara silently lifted his hand and extended it towards my nephew, making me smile softly as I watched them. A wisp of sand rose up around Naruto's hand, lifting it up before they connected their hands together in a firm shake. Naruto struggled to hold in his emotions, I could tell this was a big moment for him. Considering how much he struggled to make friends in the first place and how Gaara tended to distance himself from people, this moment meant the entire world to the both of them.

They stood there with their hands wrapped around the other, looking one another directly in the eye as a silent understanding passed between them that only we as Jinchuriki would understand. Even I didn't exactly know what it was like for them as the properties of our beasts were different and mine wasn't even a beast. All the same, I did have an idea. Giving his classic Naruto grin, my nephew clapped Gaara on his shoulder before they let go. "We'll be seeing you! Take care of yourself Gaara, one day I'll be Hokage so we'll be working together at some point, so be ready!" Naruto told him with a salute however as he stepped back and everyone made to leave, Gaara walked forwards.

We all stopped, wondering what else he wanted however it became clear when he approached me, our eyes almost level now that he had grown. "Yume." He spoke, hanging my name in the air like a question as I blinked at him but then before my mind could understand what was happening, Gaara had reached forwards and placed his arms around me, leaning his head against my shoulder. I froze in place, heart quivering slightly as my soul seemed to instantly recognise his, remember it even as I had in fact held his life force, his own soul, in my own two hands.

With a rush of sweet emotion I leaned into Gaara, placing one arm around his back as my other hand lifted to curl over his head, turning my face into him as I accepted his embrace whole heartedly. "Gaara." We said nothing more to one another, not even a goodbye as he then pulled back, his hands resting at my waist briefly before then he pulled away altogether and I brushed away the teary beads that had risen, my lips trembling slightly as I smiled. Lifting my hand I waved to him and his siblings, turning away last before we all disappeared into the desert and made our way home, back to Konoha.

Naruto had to help me a little bit as I tired pretty quickly but when we got back, Kakashi was forced to rest in bed at the hospital and they tried to get me to admit myself in for observation as well. "But I'm fine! There's no need for you to fuss and waste your time with me, I know exactly what I'm doing." I insisted as I faced against the staff as well as Tsunade who had come down to meet us. "Granny Tsunade, you know that they can't do anything for me."

"Yes but we can try. Don't make me order you to stay here and be treated!" She pointed at me warningly but I just continued to smile.

"But the hospital fees are extortionate, if both Kakashi and I were to get admitted then that'll be all our earnings for the past two months gone." I informed her reasonably before I relaxed, giving her a more sincere expression. "There's no danger I promise and if I feel even the slightest tinge of imminent destruction then I'll skip right on down here." Tsunade sighed and pinched her nose, muttering under her breath before making me make a formal promise to her to be more careful before allowing me to go.

Naruto and Sakura were soon sent out on their next mission after Kakashi had been replaced by a Black Ops ninja named Yamato as well as another figure who went by the name of Sai. I didn't meet them but Naruto gave me the basic rundown of what was happening before he left, having rushed off to find me. "And if we're careful and smart, we should be able to locate Orochimaru's hideout and find Sasuke. I'll bring him home, Yume, we're going to bring him back whether he likes it or not!" I smiled at him, reaching out and drawing him towards me for a hug.

"Just stay safe and make sure you bring yourself home too Naruto. Remember to watch your temper, that redhead streak in you is starting to come through a little more now that you're older and it can be very dangerous. If you ever find yourself slipping under the Kyuubi's control, just think of me. Think of people you love and it makes it easier to focus. I'll be waiting for you when you get home, okay? Try to hurry home, we haven't really had the chance to properly spend time together, just the two of us so think about what you'd like to do for when you'd get back. Anything you like, it'll be my treat."

"Sounds great!" Naruto grinned, fixing his headband and I smiled as he checked that he had everything he needed as I put in a snack for the journey into his backpack. "I'm off then, see you real soon mom!" Mom, there's that word again. It made my heart leap every time.

"Bye Naruto! Take care of yourself and be nice to your new team leader!" I called after him, stepping out the house as he took off running, turning to grin back at me as I continued to wave. "And look after Sakura too! Oh! And be nice to that new boy as well!" With my voice ending in a shout I saw him turn back and wave one last time before he was gone. I wanted nothing more than to go with him however Tsunade had forbidden me from going on any missions and right now, I would be of no help to anyone.

Getting around was still a struggle with my chakra still painfully low but I made do the best I could, making my way to the hospital with a few of Kakashi's things so that he would be more comfortable at the hospital. It was early morning however Kakashi was awake, sitting up and looking out the window as if he were waiting for me. "Kashi?"

"Yume, thank goodness you're here. They keep on poking me and trying to feed me horrible pills. It's torture." He complained to me as I went over and sat down the bed with him as he shifted over naturally to make room for me.

"Those pills are supposed to make you feel better, ya know. You'd better take them or I won't give you your book." I warned him, holding up Make-Out Tactics out of reach of him and his expression dropped in horror before he hurriedly took his medication, tugging down the mask to do so before then quickly returning it once more. "Ah-ah, let me see, I want to make sure you've swallowed. Knowing you you'll just hold them under your tongue and spit them out when my back is turned." Scooting closer Kakashi resigned to pulling down his mask and opening his mouth to show me. Just as I'd suspected, he was hiding them so I made him take a drink of water to swallow them down before I then handed him his book. "Good boy Kashi." I teased him condescendingly, rubbing his head as he protectively hoarded his book.

"I get the feeling I'm being mocked." He muttered as he sighed, leaving his mask down for a while. The Konoha headband rested on the side table so I could see his entire face and I reached out, brushing his hair away from his eyes and even traced the scar briefly, already rather distracted by the shapes and angles of his features. "Want me to pretend to be unconscious?"

"Huh?" I blinked, not understanding what he meant so he smiled at me teasingly.

"Well, going with your track record, if I'm in hospital and unconscious, you'll kiss me right?" My entire face went beetroot red. "I could really do with a kiss right now. Perhaps it'll make me heal faster."

"That's ridiculous! I mean…you shouldn't…I wouldn't…" Blushing furiously I drew back from Kakashi slightly, gripping my face in one hand as I looked away from him. "Why would you even bring up something like that?" Chuckling smoothly with mirth Kakashi shifted closer, grabbing me by my waist and pulled me up towards him even as I slammed my hand against his face and tried to push him off. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing? Kakashi Hatake behave yourself! You're in a hospital for goodness' sake!"

"But _Yume_! I'm bored and they won't let me leave! If I get better faster then I won't trouble you so much." I knew he was just joking, that he never actually expected me to kiss him but since we were squabbling and wrestling one another like children, I decided that I would take him by surprise and to be honest, I wasn't entirely opposed to the idea either. Swooping forwards I pecked his lips with a quick kiss, snapping back as quickly as I had gone ahead and I felt my cheeks flush bright red.

"There, happy now?" I asked without making eye contact, all too aware of the fact that Kakashi had gone deadly quiet and still. Nervously I bit down on my lip, bashfully turning my gaze back towards him however without meaning to, this seemed to have tipped Kakashi over the edge as he suddenly seized my face and brought me to him, pulling me with a tumble and a crash against his torso and my hands quickly planted against the wall to stop our teeth colliding as Kakashi kissed me fiercely, nipping at my lips and smoothing his tongue to entwine with mine.

Chocking on my surprised squeak I struggled to catch my breath as Kakashi's powerful hands kept me anchored to him, mouth crashing against mouth in a fiery dance which soon had me hot and flustered and wanting to feel more. When Kakashi drew back and his hands slackened to cradle my neck, my lids were hot and heavy as I still tasted him upon my lips. "Forgive me, I lost my self control for a moment." Kakashi apologised as I finally drew in a decent breath of air.

"No I shouldn't have…um…I shouldn't have surprised you like that, I'm sorry." Feeling mortified and more than a little ashamed I drew back, making to leave to recover my thoughts however Kakashi quickly gripped my wrist.

"Stay Yume, please. I won't do that again, you don't have to leave." He implored softly, thumb gracing over my skin as he gently pulled me back towards him and turned his face into my palm as he closed his eyes into my touch. "It's just that you take my breath away." My heartbeat jumpstarted a little, rapidly firing off heavy thuds against my ribcage and for a few moments all I could do was look at him. "I don't want to rush you, but I just wanted to ask how you're getting along with the whole falling for me thing." That same cheeky smile returned as if he found the entire situation hilarious. I huffed slightly, feigning indifference.

"How can you be sure I'm falling for you at all huh? Maybe I've already made my mind up and I just don't want to hurt your feelings." I challenged but his smile relaxed as he lowered my hand from his face and instead wrapped his other hand around my fingers, holding my hand closer to him.

"I know that that's not your way. When you finally stop being so frightened of this change, you'll come and tell me straight exactly how you feel. I know, so I'm going to wait as long as I have to. Even if it means waiting until we're sixty three and those kids have kids of their own, maybe even grandkids." I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Sure are cocky aren't you? Even a little arrogant. Didn't anyone ever tell you that overconfidence can get you burned twice?" I told him but he didn't answer, merely rested his chin against my hand as we settled our gazes against one another. "Kakashi? I really am trying, you know." My barely audible whisper made him start slightly before he gave me an understanding smile and leaned closer so that his forehead rested against my jaw, my nose catching the scent of his hair as it tickled and brushed against my skin.

"I love you Yume." I think my entire heart melted right then and there. "Just to remind you, in case you forgot."

"I'm not _that _much of an airhead." I protested with a pout and Kakashi gave a gentle laugh as one hand journeyed up and down my back, lovingly trailing his fingers against the mesh shirt I wore to cover my body with the loose fitting black shirt crossing over my front. Before either of us could say anything else a knock sounded at the door and one of the nurses entered with a smile but stopped when she saw how closely Kakashi and I were sat together.

"Oh my! Pardon the intrusion sir but I didn't realise you had a visitor. Unfortunately I must insist that you leave Master Kakashi to his rest, ma'am." She said to me respectfully so I nodded my head and turned back to Kakashi.

"Make sure you do as you're told and take your medicine." I warned him before standing up however before I left I leaned forwards and brushed my lips against his forehead, pushing away his hair to reach. "I'll come back later okay? Anything you want me to bring?"

"Rice balls. Curry rice balls." I chuckled at the immediate decision, telling him I'd bring them with me later and left him to be pampered by an overly affectionate nurse though I didn't feel any twinge of jealousy because he was paying no attention to her whatsoever, he was watching me as I left. Lifting my hand to say goodbye I slipped away and went to find something else to do for a while or someone to talk to. I found Guy.

"Yume! Since we have some time spare, how about a little friendly sparring?" He challenged however I held up my hands.

"Not today Guy, I've been strictly ordered to rest and continue my recovery. How about we go for a walk instead? We haven't been to the park for a while and the flowers must have all bloomed by now. I know it's a bit girly of me, but I would like the company." I requested and immediately Guy gave me a dashing smile and offered me his arm to me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Here, lean on me as much as you like and if you get tired then I shall carry you, don't hesitate to say something." He told me kindly and together we walked around my favourite park before picking a bench were the sunlight shone down on us and slowly, I began to feel much better as if my own body was performing photosynthesis. The sunlight seemed to give me strength and as I bathed in it, more of my chakra started to restore itself little by little. It was a very pleasant feeling and I happily spent the rest of the day with Guy, going back to the hospital with him to see Kakashi with a large quantity of curry rice balls which they both devoured faster than humanely possible.


	85. Chapter 85

When Naruto's team returned without Sasuke for a second time, he was utterly distraught. I stood outside the house in the street waiting for them, knowing immediately when they had walked through the gates. Both Naruto and Sakura hung their heads low however when they looked up and saw me standing there, I offered no word, not a sound, merely opened my eyes and gave them a smile of understanding. Together they both ran towards me and I accepted them into my embrace as their scents mingled together and I lowered my head atop theirs. "I'm sorry Yume, I wasn't strong enough." Naruto murmured despairingly so I hugged both of them closer to me.

"It's alright. We still have time and besides, Sasuke has always been as stubborn as you are Naruto. We'll try again, it's not over yet." I assured them before leading them both inside for food and some rest. After he came back, Naruto spent most of his time with Kakashi and Yamato training to become stronger, however some evenings when he came back, he'd just come and sit quietly with me on the sofa, usually falling asleep against me whereby I'd wrap him up in a warm blanket and let him rest to recover from his exhaustion.

Sometimes I would go with him to watch and check up on him and also to help if the nine tails got out of control. Between Yamato and I, we kept things under control with his wood style jutsu and my sealing techniques. It took some time but Naruto really did improve. "Hey Yume." I lifted my head to look at him where he was laying sprawled across the sofa, resting his head on a pillow which was settled upon my lap. "Kakashi-sensei taught me more about chakra nature today and I learned I'm a wind type. What type are you? There's fire, wind, lightning, earth and water, right?"

"That's right, however I'm a little different from everyone else. Did Kakashi tell you about Kekkei Genkai and their properties?" I asked and Naruto nodded again. Kakashi didn't come home often, being so busy with training Naruto that he usually camped out. Naruto only came back because he worried about me getting lonely and I appreciated his thought as I did rather dislike being on my own at night. "You see that cupboard there? There should be some litmus paper inside. Grab a sheet for me." I requested so he jumped up and got one for me, fumbling around at first before he brought it back over and sat down next to me to pay attention. Focusing my chakra and channelling it towards the paper, it started to glow.

"Wow! So is that your light jutsu?" Naruto looked so amazing that I couldn't help but giggle.

"That's right. You see, because I'm carrying a small part of a goddess's power, it has imprinted itself onto my chakra. Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun, therefore sunlight is my chakra nature. However, I can manipulate different styles. In fact, I am one of the few ninja who can use all five basic styles." I informed him and Naruto's eyes only seemed to grow larger the more I talked. "I have a talent for chakra control and the nature flow and change of my chakra is rather distinctive for me, so I can change it almost at will. Like you, my preferred style is wind, though I am rather partial to earth and lightning as well."

"You're totally the coolest shinobi ever Yume, after Granny Tsunade retires, I think you'd make a great Hokage in her place then I'll take over from you when I'm old enough." He grinned at me so I ruffled his hair, putting the litmus paper aside. "So about these Kekkei Genkai, what's the deal with them? How come not everyone has them?"

"Usually they are inherited through a clan such as the Uchiha and the Sharingan, the Hyuga clan and the Byakugan and things like that. However for some people who are able to activate two different chakra styles are able to combine them together. This takes incredible concentration and control, however for some extremely rare people, they are able to do something called chakra fusion."

"_Fusion_?!" It made me happy to see that my nephew still thought of me as a cool person and not completely washed out, everything I was saying seemed to enthral him. "You have to teach me how to do that!" Pause. "What is that exactly?"

"It's different to a Kekkei Genkai. Instead of activating the two different styles at the same time, fusion literally means to fuse them together during an attack to make your jutsu much more powerful, such as wind and fire or lightning and water. They complement one another, though it's really rather difficult and it's hard to explain. Some of my jutsu I am able to fuse _inside _of me…I'm confusing you." Stopping when I saw his blank expression, I gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. "Tell you what, when you're done training with Kakashi and this new jutsu, I'll teach you something even better, then you'll definitely be strong enough to face Sasuke. How about that?"

"Alright! You got it mom, I'll train extra hard ya know! Believe it!" Flopping back down with his head on the pillow Naruto was soon asleep, making me chuckle softly as I pulled the blanket down from the back of the sofa and draped it over him as he started to snore. Once I was certain he was asleep I lifted him up carefully and carried him to his bed, taking off his shoes and settling him down before kissing his head.

"Goodnight Naruto, sweet dreams." I closed the door softly and let him rest, glancing around the house with a sigh. Since Naruto came back I had taken down all the pictures, keeping my promise still to old man Third to not tell Naruto anything until he was sixteen. I'd given him my solemn vow, after all and I couldn't just go back on it. All the same, I went to one of the drawers and pulled it open, reaching inside to look at a picture of my younger self leaning against Kushina's round stomach, hugging her with a bright grin as she stroked my hair. In some senses, this was the only photo of Naruto with his mother, as in most ways he had actually been there, just not yet born.

Smiling I put the photo back after kissing it, brushing my fingers against another one which had Minato there as well. "Goodnight Minato, Kushina. Keep on watching over us, okay?" Feeling a little more peaceful I drifted off to bed, knowing that the worst was still yet to come.


	86. Chapter 86

I moved like a blur through the trees, not pausing for one moment as the rest of the reinforcements travelled with me to reach the Fire Temple in time. Choji and Ino were on my left and right respectively as we made to join up with Asuma and Shikamaru. I was wearing my Jonin uniform and my hair was tied up in its classical high flowing ponytail. "Choji and Ino, you two focus on retrieving Asuma and Shikamaru, I can sense that their chakra is almost completely out and Asuma is injured, so be prepared. The rest of you, do _not _engage until I give the order, fan out and surround the targets to keep them from escaping." I ordered, being placed in charge of the rescue operation under Tsunade's direct instruction.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone chorused before I flung out a hand.

"Scatter!" They moved like the wind as I disappeared completely from sight, turning myself invisible with a jutsu to claim high ground and take a look at everything that was happening. My troops fanned out as ordered, Choji grabbing Asuma whilst Ino went to Shikamaru and one of my men used a large flock of ravens to monetarily confuse our enemies, two members of the Akatsuki. It was effective and allowed everyone time to pull back the wounded. Asuma was bleeding badly and as Ino brought Shikamaru to him, both of them rushed forwards and the Nara boy quickly placed his ear to his chest.

"Choji! Rush Master Asuma to Konoha Hospital! Go with them Ino, use your Medical Ninjutsu to buy as much time as you can!" Shikamaru tried to order them and they immediately agreed, intending to obey however one of the Akatsuki members suddenly appeared in front of them, crouching low as the black cloak fell down beside him like wings.

"I am not giving up the bounty." The deep and rather dead voice angered me as I dropped down from where I had been concealing myself, flickering into view as the enemy made to stand up but the moment I appeared, one leg aimed high as it swung down and with an almighty crash with my entire leg glowing with white flaming chakra, kicked him with so much force that he flew off the roof and I landed, performing a fire style jutsu in a stream of bright green and blue flames that created a barrier around the building and kept the Akatsuki from entering as the wounded were brought here.

"Asuma! Asuma!" Ino was screaming, her teacher lying weakly on the ground so I rushed forwards and rather brutally pushed Shikamaru aside. "Hey!"

"Art of the Light Jutsu – Phoenix Tears Ascending!" The bright flames returned but this time to my hands as I placed each one on the most mortal injuries, the flames burning an intense golden colour tinged with white but sparking with deep red as I knelt over Asuma, gritting my teeth. "Come on you moron, don't give up on me yet! Kurenai will kill me if I let you die now!" I growled at him, pushing my chakra deeper into his body whilst carefully listening to the weak beating of his heart. "Come on Asuma, STAY ALIVE!"

Knowing full well that if Asuma died now that too many people would grieve, I refused to let him disappear on me. It was good that Tsunade had sent me as she probably knew that other than herself and Sakura, my unique healing ability was something on a different scale to theirs. I couldn't exactly heal the wounds, but I could continually feed him with enough chakra and life force to keep him alive. "Ino, use your medical jutsu now and heal the wounds as much as you can, his life is going to depend on the both of us though I'll only be able to support you a little. I have to go deal with those two but once I'm done with them I'll be back." I informed her and she quickly jumped forwards as I created a doppelganger and left her to continue the jutsu, though even as I leaped down to the ground to face the two Akatsuki members, my hands and forearms continued to blaze with a heavenly fire.

My wrath was by no means small as I faced them, wanting nothing more than to rip them apart. "That's her isn't it? The redhead from Konoha." The grey haired one noted, pursing his lips as his eyes wandered over my body. "Not bad, I want her for my ritual, okay?"

"You and your damned rituals, Hidan." Gritting my teeth I slid into a stance, ready to attack or defend depending on who made the first move. Just as the first one meant to argue, both of them made a motion of surprise before turning their heads, seemingly listening to something.

"Sir, we need just a little more time, things have only just started to get interesting." I was almost floored by their disinterest in the fact that I was ready to pummel their heads in. Very well, if they're not going to move first then I shall! Silently weaving my hands in the blink of an eye and slammed my hands on the ground without ever saying a word. That's how much my wrath had overtaken. There was no bellowing, no outburst of rage, just cold, endless, bottomless, infinite _wrath_ as deadly as the ocean. "Whoa!" They both tried to jump out of the seal circle I had placed around them but large tendrils of blazing white shot out of the ground to ensnare them, bringing them back down with enough force to break their legs as I rose to my feet.

"You two are going nowhere." I announced to them however the one named Hidan only beamed as if in pleasure.

"Amazing! I can feel the pain and it is excruciating!" What kind of sick and twisted people did they allow into this Akatsuki joke fest anyway? It's like not one of them was even remotely normal. "I really want to stay and see how this pans out, but orders are orders. We'll be back though, so don't even think about trying to hide from us!" He warned me with a grin before both of them suddenly disappeared. I froze but did not drop the jutsu, thinking that perhaps it was a trick but sure enough, their chakra signatures were gone.

"Yume-san! I'm losing him! Please help us!" Ino practically screamed so with a curse under my breath I returned, the bright chakra igniting once more as I took over from the doppelganger who disappeared with a poof.

"Stand back, this is going to be dangerous. All of you get back and be ready to run!" I ordered them as I took a deep breath. "And pray this works." Opening my eyes they blazed like pink crystals catching the sunlight, growing hot as chakra began to emit from my entire body and everything around me seemed to sharpen in focus as well as smells, sounds and even taste. Black markings coiled around my skin as my hair became weightless with my chakra like crimson flames. I could feel the chakra surging and changing until huge wings formed behind me and the shape of a phoenix burst around me as I summoned the chakra necessary for the jutsu, even borrowing a little from the energy of Amaterasu. "Full Body Transfer Technique – Rising Phoenix Increased Healing. Rebirth!" It was such a long winded jutsu and I didn't even know where it come from as, speaking plainly…

…I had never even heard of this type of jutsu before. It were as if the knowledge just bubbled up inside me and as I bared my teeth, feeling everything searing with pain as the figure of a huge white and gold phoenix seized Asuma who was literally lying in death. He was not quite dead, but he was so close to the veil that it would have been impossible for anyone else to bring back, even Tsunade. By rights he should have already been dead but I was refusing to let him go. He had to go home to Kurenai, to be by her side because after all, she was carrying his child.

"I won't let you die Asuma, not when there's someone out there who's not yet been brought into the world who will need you! Trust me, I know what it's like to grow up without your father there and let me tell you how much it sucks! It's not the same, it just isn't right, you grow up always feeling like a part of you is missing, so don't you dare give up on me. Where's that Will of Fire? Come on Asuma, SHOW IT TO ME!" As I continued to transfer my chakra into an outward source, the heavenly hum of birdsong filled the air almost like a choir of angels, taking my breath away as I felt the heartbeat grow stronger, the wounds beginning to be erased and his body beginning to turn away from death as I tethered his soul to his body. Hey, when you carry part of a goddess's soul, why not use her power? At least in this case, it had done something good.

"Yume-san! Be careful! You're burning everything around us!" I heard Shikamaru yell and I grimaced, trying to rein it back in but it was like trying to push fire against fire with your bare hands. Impossible. My chakra had burned so far out of control that now it was starting to do more damage than good and it hurt, it hurt so much. "Yume-san!" I thought of Naruto, picturing him in my mind along with Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Guy, seeing them smiling at me as my sister and Minato appeared as well and gradually, the chakra flames began to recede.

It was a slow and laborious process, bringing everything back and locking it away inside me and the moment I did so I gasped, my entire body cased in black scorch marks as I dropped to the ground, unable to move my legs, arms or even lift my head. Thankfully Shikamaru and one of the other ninja were by my side in a heartbeat, turning me over and yelling with worry. "It's alright, the jutsu just paralyses the body for a while." I told them, trying to look towards Asuma where Ino was trying to shake him awake.

"He's not opening his eyes, what's wrong? Is there still internal bleeding?"

"No, he's alive, at least for the time being." I sighed, feeling tired but not enough so to faint. "The Phoenix Technique is almost like a spiritual rebirth. It's dangerous to use as you just saw, but if the user pulls it off then the person they are trying to heal undergoes something of a metamorphosis. He's healed, however it will take some time for him to wake up. It's like a coma, but he's alive. I just can't tell you how long it'll be before he wakens again."

"So…he's going to be alright? You managed to save him?" I managed a crooked smile at Shikamaru who was kindly supporting my head.

"It was a close call but yes, I did manage to save him and right now he's alive. Whether or not he lives is another matter entirely, he's going to need help if he's going to pull through so let's move. We need to return and report to Lady Hokage also." I instructed before managing to turn my head slightly. "Sorry to be a pain, but would someone mind carrying me? I can't move my body at all." Choji instantly offered to carry me and picked me up on his back, holding me up easily as two others helped to take Asuma.

"How come you can't use that jutsu for everyone who's dying?" Ino asked me as we journeyed away from the Fire Temple which was now nothing more than a smoking ruin because of the phoenix jutsu I had used. Thankfully, it was already in tatters so not much more damage had been dealt. "I mean, if you had power like that all along, you could have saved a lot more people who should have lived."

"Ino." I said to her, eyes dark and stormy. "This jutsu is not something I can use lightly. Yes, it can bring people back from the brink of death but at a cost and a great risk. The cost and the risk are both relating to my own life, almost like a wager. If I cannot control the Phoenix Technique or the chakra demanded proves too great, it could kill me. If I am successful but in the end the person who is restored dies, then I too will die. If I could save everyone from dying needlessly then I would, but I can't. The only reason I was able to complete this jutsu is because Asuma and I are reasonably close, I have known him for a long time and the closer the connection between the user and the recipient, the more likely the recovery." With a sigh I closed my eyes, resting my head against Choji's long hair like it were a pillow. "Now we must place all out faith that the bond of friendship between Asuma and I is enough. I really am reckless, I really don't things through at all, do I?"

"For what it's worth, we owe you immense gratitude." Shikamaru told me as together we all raced back to Konoha. "And Asuma will pull through. He's stubborn like that." I sincerely hoped he was right. Asuma and I were taking straight to hospital where my chakra burns were healed and my body allowed to recover from the full body paralysis. Meanwhile Kurenai came rushing in to see Asuma who would not wake for some time, barely holding back tears as she then came to me and for the first time since me knowing her, embraced me.

"_Thank _you Yume for giving him a second chance. Shikamaru has told me what you've gambled on him, I'll do everything I can to help him." She vowed as I managed to sit up, giving her a lazy grin.

"Why do you think I bet on him in the first place? Don't worry Kurenai, I'm not like Granny Hokage." I said to her, forcibly pushing myself upright as I continued to grin. "It's very rare that I lose a bet, and since I've wagered my life on this, I'm extremely serious about it. If he survives the next twenty four hours then we're in the clear, so keep talking to him and make sure he knows which was is home. It's all up to you now." I told her and she hugged me once more before returning to Asuma, leaving me alone in my hospital room as I exhaled. Back on bed rest, not exactly how I'd planned things to go.

That jutsu though, where had it come from? After what happened today I'm beginning to understand that I actually know very little about my own jutsu style, perhaps I'll have to make that trip to Mount Tatsu after all or ask one of my friends there to reverse summon me to save the travel. Ah well, no helping things now. I guess I can rest for a little bit since I still can't use my legs except to make them twitch pathetically. There was a nice warm breeze flowing into the hospital room as I relaxed for a while, not letting myself worry about anything for the time being though I knew that soon enough, Shikamaru and his team would gather their gear and head out after those who nearly killed Asuma. It was to be expected, after all.

"Yume?" I turned my head towards the sound of Naruto's voice, him and Sakura coming inside with Sakura carrying a vase of daffodils. "Glad you're alright."

"Of course I am Naruto, nothing's killed me yet." I told him as Sakura set the flowers on the bedside table next to me. "They're pretty, thank you Sakura."

"I thought they'd cheer you up." She smiled to me before placing her fingers against her lips at Naruto, seeing that I was barely awake and soon enough I was sleeping, Sakura and Naruto keeping me company with both of them holding one bandaged hand each, as if leading me through my dreams like two little angels.


	87. Chapter 87

I was right about Shikamaru and his teammates banding together to go after Hidan and his companion whom I did not know the name of yet. Azuma lived, meaning my life was also in the clear however even six days later he was still unconscious or rather, in a coma. Being reborn seemed to be a long process but I did not feel concerned for him, at least my instincts didn't so I did not let my mind worry either. Tsunade had caught Shikamaru, Choji and Ino trying to leave however after Kakashi offered to go with them, our favourite granny finally agreed.

"On one condition." She announced firmly, placing her hands on her hips as I appeared behind her with a blur before solidifying. "Yume Uzumaki goes with you. From her report the one who fatally wounded Asuma is some kind of immortal being and it is fair to assume that his partner is of an equal level. You are going to need her skills in sealing and barrier techniques if you are to overwhelm them."

"Sure, I have no problem with that." Shikamaru said and jerked his head slightly, telling me to come on over so I did so, reaching out my hand which he shook welcomingly. "I'll explain everything once we're out of town, you sure you're ready to be moving so soon?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll just follow your lead so I'm sure we'll all get along just fine." I had smiled before all four of us disappeared with a rush to start hunting. Kakashi was restless and was doing his best to try and hide it so I knew he wasn't all too happy about me tagging along but he made no comment about it. At least, he won't do unless we somehow manage to end up alone together or we all get home safe. Then he'll lecture me about pushing myself too hard.

We continued moving until Shikamaru ordered us to stop, the five of us grouping together and Ino gave me a big smile as we did. As I carefully listened to the plan I memorised each strategy and every countermeasure Shikamaru had already planned out in his head, earning an even deeper wave of respect from me as he showcased his intelligence without thinking a thing of it. First things first, we had to find our targets. This was heavily dependent on Ino and I, both of us using our own techniques to search as Ino transferred her mind to that of a bird's whilst I used the all-seeing eye technique, looking the other way and she found them first.

"Found them!" She gasped as her mind returned to her body so I halted the jutsu, allowing my own focus to return to my physical body. "They're taking a different route just as you predicted. We can head them off in ten minutes if we head northeast." Shikamaru's gaze hardened as he turned his attention to the direction that our targets lay, Kakashi helping Ino to stand before suggesting we move out. We scattered to the wind and I quickly found a place to conceal myself, choosing somewhere high up where I could see everything.

Shikamaru made the first move, expertly manipulating our two targets with paper bombs to make them dodge. With fierce explosions they darted out of the line of fire, Hidan turning towards his companion and shouting over the noise. "Kazuku!"

"I hardened my arm so I'm fine." He answered stoically. So, their names were Hidan and Kazuku. Hidan I knew a little more about form the reports of Asuma's team and what I had seen of his character in the few short seconds I had faced him. Kazuku we knew less about. I had managed to land a blow however it hadn't seem to done any damage but hearing them just now, I guessed that he must have an ability to turn parts of his body, or even all of it entirely, into a form that kept him from being injured. I speculated it would a type of metal. "Watch out for the shadows!"

They both scoured the ground however when the warning came from Kazuku to look above, Shikamaru appeared and flung two weapons down to the ground. Asuma's chakra blades, it was a nice touch I had to admit, a little personal touch that seemed so satisfying. With the fake paper bombs attached to the blades Shikamaru aimed for their shadows and when they dodged, effectively trapped them in place as he landed. "Art of the Shadow Possession Shuriken, success." I smirked slightly, hearing the smugness in his voice. Don't get cocky now kiddo, we're not out of the woods yet.

Shikamaru's plan continued to go smoothly up until the point where he had Hidan swing his three bladed scythe at Kazuku who then ducked, revealing that he wasn't trapped at all and used his separate and somewhat bionic arm pulled the chakra blade out of the ground. "As you can see, my abilities are countless so you would be wise to retreat and plan your next move. It would be smart of you to do so, unlike my companion here." Kazuku instructed in a droll voice as I slid my fingers more securely into the bark of the tree I was hidden behind. They were pretty impressive but so far, nothing had happened that Shikamaru hadn't predicted. This kid is a genius unlike any other.

Not hesitating for a moment Shikamaru used Hidan and his weapon to drive Kazuku back until finally he was in place. "Now Choji!"

"Spiked Human Juggernaut!" Dropping down from above Choji rolled up into a huge spiked ball, his hair becoming long and as sharp as needles as he rotated and crashed into the ground with so much force that even my tree trembled. As Choji sprung back to stand beside Shikamaru we all watched as the dust settled and revealed Kazuku standing perfectly unharmed.

"It's just like Raido said. He's got some kind of jutsu that lets him harden his body." Guess I was right about that then. To accomplish something like that Kazuku must emit chakra from his body and use it to literally change his body's nature. I'm guessing for a technique like that he had to be using an earth style technique, nothing else would quite make as much sense, plus metal was a refined form of earth after all.

"That's right, it's true. Physical attacks are virtually useless against me."

"Enough chitchat!" Hidan complained, turning to his partner. "Let's start launching our counterattack. Kazuku, hurry up and free me from this stupid shadow jutsu already." Now it was Kakashi's move. He appeared like the strike of lightning with the crackling sound of electricity jumping form his hand and arm with suddenly protruded from Kuzuku's chest, striking him directly in the heart, a very solid vital point. Blood dripped down Kakashi's fingers and I exhaled slightly, still waiting for my cue to jump in and join the fight.

"H-How?! I didn't even sense your approach!"

"That flesh hardening jutsu of yours, from the signs you were weaving it's an earth style jutsu." Kakashi said to him as he continued to stand with part of his arm thrust directly through his opponent's chest. "Earth is inferior to lightning. Bad luck, you're done for."

"You read the signs? This mastery of lightning style jutsu, it can't be, you're…?" Kazuku swayed before falling to the ground and the others instantly grinned and cheered at having taken one of the Akatsuki down. I, however, was not convinced. It cannot have been that easy and he had held on for far too long to have lived. I doubt he's dead, Kakashi is falling right into his trap. Sure enough when Kakashi charged for Hidan, Kazuku rose back up and struck out with an earth hardened leg intending to do increased damage to Kakashi however I appeared without warning and gripped onto the ankle, forcing my friend to freeze in place as I held the offending limb mere millimetres away from connecting with his body.

"Kakashi, you're not usually so easily fooled." I said to him as my eyes remained focused on Kazuku who glowered at me. "Be more careful next time."

"Yume! You weren't supposed to move!" Shikamaru yelled at me however as I flung aside Kazuku's leg he came back at me so with a quick push to shove Kakashi aside I lifted my arm at an upwards right angle, charging it with white flaming chakra and sure enough when the attack hit, I was able to block without any major damage except a little bruising.

"Adjust quickly and observe him carefully, we have to accommodate the fact that we have underestimated this person's jutsu." I snapped quickly as I parried blows against Kazuku before a metal hardened kick sent my flying backwards with enough force to shatter the tree I landed on though I summersaulted off and landed in a crouch, arms spread and ready to reach for a weapon.

"Alright! Let's get this over with!" Hidan crowed as Kazuku reached up and pulled off his cloak, tossing it aside to reveal malformed masked faces upon his back, making my eyes sharpen slightly as I watched him contort and twist until all four of them burst free in huge masses of black. Not good. To make it worse, Shikamaru reached the limit of his shadow possession and had no choice but to release Hidan who smirked as he stood beside his partner, grinning sickeningly. "Now then, let the slaughter begin!" Raising his voice, I watched as Hidan gripped onto a necklace that he wore whilst bellowing to the skies. "Lord Jashin! I give myself, body and soul to the carnage that is to come! In your name I will rip their insides out and shred their entrails!"

Just as he finished his momentary madness, one of the black creatures began to seemingly melt, dripping into the ground and falling flat and not moving any further. It seems that Kakashi had done some damage after all, though not to Kazuku himself. Before anyone could react Hidan had gunned straight for Kakashi, forcing him to leap back and block the scythe with a kunai knife, however as Hidan grinned wildly one of the black monsters jumped up behind him and opened its masked mouth as Kazuku spoke. "Wind Style – Pressure Damage!" Immediately I anchored myself into the ground, throwing out my sickle and chain to wrap it around a rock and kept myself from being blasted away as I shouted out a warning to the others.

The force of the great windstorm was devastating and terrible. I could barely hold on, the muscles in my arm almost tearing as I gripped onto my chain and lowered my stance as everything broke around me, using my other hand to slice with a kunai through any debris that came flying at me until finally everything was calm. Almost everything had been wiped away, only the strongest tress remaining upright as I quelled my beating heart and coiled my chain back towards me, whirling around as Kazuku turned on Choji and Shikamaru. I had to move!

A lightning style jutsu was used next, a different black creature opening its mouth and releasing two streams of darkness towards each of the boys. "Lightning Style – False Darkness!" I hope Kakashi is copying these moves because one day they may very well save our lives. I will definitely study and try to recreate them myself, in any case. Although Kakashi had been hit full force by the wind attack, he appeared at my side as I arrived to stand in front of Choji and Shikamaru, Kakashi using his Lightning Blade whilst I favoured a wind style jutsu to cut through the attack completely and hold it off as Kakashi's gloves were burned away. He's already taken so much damage, I'm beginning to worry about him.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" Ino called as she jumped in beside us, Kakashi going lax as he blinked at the two Akatsuki opponents.

"Well, I'm still alive and standing." He answered slowly as I anticipated another attack coming. By my calculations and seeing the jutsu styles we have already seen, we'll be meeting a fire style jutsu next which means water will be our ally, also meaning that only I would be able to perform a jutsu strong enough to protect us. My White Barrier was always an option but I would take on too much damage from it and quite frankly, I need to be able to fight head on if we're going to be taking these two down.

"You're the first to have ever survived this combination, Kakashi Hatake. And you, you must be the 'Crimson Death of Konoha', Yume Uzumaki. Kind of hard to miss with that hair of yours, I'm guessing that's where you got your name from. One of my esteemed associates mentioned you." Itachi. It must have been Itachi Uchiha. The mere thought of him made my clench my teeth slightly as I shifted, moving a little further out to protect everyone else.

"You saw through the jutsu with your Sharingan." Kazuku mused thoughtfully before his voice deepened even further. "In that case, what about this next one?" The masked creature smirked sickeningly. "Fire Style – Searing Migraine!"

"Scatter!" I ordered instinctively as my hands blurred. "Water Style – Great Crashing Wall!" Exhaling an incredible amount of water which my chakra converted for me, I was able to meet the catastrophic blast of fire which would have taken out the heart of Konohagakure easily. My water jutsu rose up like a tsunami wave and cancelled out the fire jutsu, however it was so powerful that it actually spilled over the sides of my own jutsu and continued to burn through everything in its way. Eventually the fire burned out however Hidan had used this chance to go after Kakashi once again, seemingly determined to finish him off himself.

Quickly disappearing myself I returned to Shikamaru and the others as Shikamaru began to figure out exactly why Kazuku wasn't dead and we rationalised that it was because he had more than one heart. When that creature had died, it seems to have taken the place of Kazuku, keeping him alive with four more hearts to go. It made sense but now that Kazuku knew we were onto him, I doubt it's going to be so easy to catch him off guard again. "You have a good eye boy. Once again you're correct. Each of these hearts belong to a shinobi that I battled and bested. Destroy one and I will simply replenish it with another." Kazuku explained before pointing to myself and Kakashi as he appeared, breathing rather heavily by my side. "With yours, for example."

"Don't underestimate us, the immortal duo!" Hidan declared as he too caught up, landing next to his teammate as I snorted and tossed my hair.

"Immortality doesn't do you any good if you don't have a head attached to your body, or any blood in your veins to keep you moving. Trust me, we'll find a way to kill you for good, even if it means you'll suffer for eternity." Hidan merely grinned, the temptation of eternal pain obviously something that excited him. I take everything back about Kakashi and Jiraiya, _this _is a real perverted creep.

"By the way, what happened with our bounty that we left behind with you people?" Hidan questioned and instantly I gripped a hand into a fist, my other straying to my sickle and chain. "Did he die? I hope the head is still fresh otherwise it might lose value and that will be a real pain." None of us answered him, not wanting to give anything away about Asuma. They obviously do not know that I was able to keep him alive. Let's keep it that way for the time being.

Hidan continued to speak absolute crap about Asuma however he took it a little too far when he insulted Choji and called him fat, a nerve that everyone in Konoha knows not to touch if they knew what's good for them. Going bright red Choji yelled and charged forwards in rage, expanding his arms to three times their normal size and Hidan answered by rushing with his three headed scythe. "Choji!" Ino gasped and Shikamaru immediately captured Choji with a shadow possession, making him freeze in place so that the scythe missed its mark.

Tusking his tongue in annoyance Hidan leaped up into the air, bringing the scythe down but Kakashi was immediately there, blocking with his kunai as I surged overhead, using him as a stepping stone to twist forwards with rather unnecessary elegance as I flung forwards my weapon, the chain and scythe wrapping around both the staff and Hidan's arms as I then held out my hand where Ino flung me a kunai with a line attached, allowing me to catch on and she pulled with all her might so that when I landed on the ground I gave a fierce yell, slamming my chain onto the ground and dragged Hidan down with it, twirling it free at the last moment and ripping it back to catch the sickle in my hand in my battle stance.

Hidan gave a whoop as he landed but instead of going after me he went for Kakashi once more, swinging his weapon like the reaper of death. I couldn't go to help him, Kazuku had already moved in on Choji, standing before him and even as Choji tried to punch with his powerful arms, Kazuku was able to block and within three strikes had been powered back into a tree before I could even straighten up. "Choji!" Again Kazuku moved however this time I was onto him. I swung my weapon and forced him away from Choji, Ino and Shikamaru, giving a bright eyed snarl as I bared my teeth and used the full range of my weapon to swing it back and forth, twisting and angling it masterfully like it was nothing more than a ribbon dance.

My opponent danced and weaved in return, also evading Shikamaru's shadowy tendrils as he tried to capture him again however when one of the creatures fell from the sky, shooting bolts of lightning down at him he artfully dodged away, ceasing the attack as Kazuku used an earth style jutsu on me. The ground beneath my feet shook before suddenly shooting upwards, crushing me into the ground with the sudden burst of speed and I quickly rolled over the edge of the podium as it continued to rise higher and higher, probably to then crumble and toss me back to the earth so I used both scythes like hooks and slid down the side, keeping watch below as Ino and Choji were grasped by their throats with Kazuku's extendable arms and dragged back towards him.

"Yume-san! Tactical Plan number eighty three!" Shikamaru yelled up to me, drawing Kazuku's curiosity as he held both Ino and Choji aloft by their throats, choking them slowly. Nodding my head in understanding I pulled up my feet and pushed myself off the huge pillar as it crumbled, using it to soar through the air with my weapons in hand before I began to spiral, twisting and spinning with as much momentum I could gather before shooting out one side of my weapon and made it go straight for Kazuku's face however he smartly moved and placed Ino in the way, focusing on me and distracting him from what Shikamaru was doing, opening a water scroll and creating a water pool.

I pulled my weapon back at the last second, not even scratching Ino as I dropped to the ground and swiftly tucked my weapon away after coiling it up, powerfully springing forwards and held out my hands downwards as I reached for Ino and Choji. "Take my hands both of you!" I ordered to them as the lightning attack from one of Kazuku's own monsters struck the water and made him bellow in pain as the electricity pounded through him, making him slacken his grip on the kids. Instantly they reached out, still grimacing in pain so as I grasped onto their hands I arched my back over my head and flung them forwards out of the reach of the water, disappearing in mid air before then reappearing behind them, catching them both in either arm though Choji was a little too heavy for me to support for very long.

"Thanks Yume-san…" Ino breathed whilst massaging her neck, completely tucked up in my arm like a seat so I set her down.

"My pleasure." Lifting my head I stood in front of them both, shielding them cautiously as the explosion settled from where Shikamaru had finished off our combination with another explosive tag on a kunai knife, taking Kazuku by surprise once more. Kakashi and Shikamaru returned to us and I wanted nothing more than to take Kakashi by the hand, however I knew I couldn't. If I gave any indication how much I cared about Kakashi in particular, they would use it as my weakness and go straight for him with even more ferocity than before.

Already hurtling into his next plan, Shikamaru split the two of them up by making them avoid his shadow attack, allowing Kakashi to go straight for Kazuku with a series of blows that made me want to just stare and watch in fascination. Kakashi always moved with this coiled grace and power like a wild cat, ready to suddenly release everything all at once and that anticipation kept you constantly enthralled, waiting to see when that moment would arrive. Leading his opponent all over the place I hung back a moment, going through with Shikamaru's plan and putting my faith in Kakashi's strength. "Let's go Shikamaru. You and me against that one." I said collectively, flicking hair from my face as I came and stood by his side.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed, cracking a grin slightly before the both of us made our move. I disappeared from sight, watching from my previously agreed position as Shikamaru used the shadows to throw the chakra blades at Hidan, forcing him to dodge them however as he began to fall from his high perch, one looked sure to hit. At the last second he smartly whipped around his weapon and slammed it into the tree trunk, using it to spring back upwards so that the blade missed his shadow.

"Nice try but all you have to do is watch the shadows and this jutsu is made completely useless!" He crowed with his back to me. Taking my opening I appeared behind him and quickly gripped on, curling my arms underneath him and as he jolted in shock and turned his head, Shikamaru came from the front. It was a two way distraction. I was the decoy to distract Hidan momentarily from Shikamaru and in turn, Shikamaru was a distraction for me as I wrote the seal quickly onto Hidan's exposed flesh, my finger tingling with chakra as I performed the Soul Encasement Seal.

As Shikamaru predicted, Hidan got one arm free and used it to block his punch, however as their shadows connected the possession became complete so I let go, dropping down to the ground and hurriedly looking over to Kakashi who ordered Shikamaru to get going. "I don't just hide behind the shadows, I become them! Shadow possession is a success." Shikamaru declared as I straightened up, tossing him a smile and a laugh.

"Shikamaru, you sounded really cool just then, ya know? You should say stuff like that more often." I told him as Hidan growled.

"You brat!" Hidan snarled, trying to force his head to turn to look at me. "And you bitch! I'll get you for this!" I scoffed lightly, walking away with a sway of my hips and toss of my hair as Kakashi stood surrounded by the three beasts and Kazuku. Guess I'd better rescue him too, it'll be a problem if he ends up badly hurt because most likely I'd be the one nursing him back to health again.

"Get going Shikamaru!" Kakashi yelled from his engaged trap.

"Leave this to us, we'll take care of it!" Ino agreed so Shikamaru smirked then took off running, forcing Hidan to go with him under the influence of the shadow and I glanced after them with worry before letting myself be reassured. With that seal, Shikamaru can handle the rest. This time when Hidan dies, he'll stay dead. That seal was specially designed to trap the soul inside the body of the person who becomes separate from it after death. It's a forbidden seal, however in this case I had been given special permission to use it considering our opponent. Eventually the seal will eat away at his soul and he'll die, but it won't be for a very long time. The rest is up to Shikamaru, now we can focus on killing this one four times over.

"That boy, Shikamaru. I bet he would have commanded quite a high bounty in the future if he'd lived that long. Sending him to deal with Hidan by himself may seem wise tactically speaking, but it was a fatal underestimation of Hidan's talents. That boy is going to die." He told us all however none of us answered. We didn't believe that, none of us did. "But you are also correct that I am strong, the gap between our respective battle experiences is vast." Stretching out his hand long and rather lively tendrils began to snake outwards, making me lift my head up and turn away slightly in distaste. "Your headbands remind me of the very first Konoha shinobi I fought. The First Hokage." No way!

"Just how old is this guy?" Ino breathed as I grit my teeth. This person killed our first Hokage? Now it was more personal than ever. Even though none of us knew him, he was part of our legacy and village history and we are not going to be letting it slide. In fact, telling us this was probably the worst thing he could have done.

"Let me guess." I spoke, flexing my fingers in anticipation of the fight. "You've kept yourself alive all this time by taking on other people's hearts before yours ages too far. In order to continue living, my guess is that you retrieve the hearts of your opponents whilst they are still alive in order to preserve them and then place them into these extensions of yourself whereby these creatures can materialise and use the same attributes of the person the heart previously belonged to." I stated carefully and Kazuku tilted his head at me.

"Apparently that boy isn't the only observant one in the group. Clever girl, you are correct on all counts. Seeing as I can only harvest up to five hearts at a time, I shall have to decide between you two which I shall keep." Widening his stance slightly, my eyes darted to the wind and fire wielding creatures as they blended together. "I guess I'll just take the one that survives. Sound fair?" Lightning struck first. Kakashi and I split apart and as he kept the black monster things occupied, I rushed straight for Kazuku who deftly evaded me.

We parried blows, gradually increasing our speed until we were a blur of movement, my hair flaring with every turn and twist until finally I pushed off the ground and planted my hand onto Kazuku's shoulder, gripping onto him and as I came down behind him my other hand inscribed another seal onto his skin where his short sleeved shirt left himself exposed. It was finished in a heartbeat and I jumped backwards as he lashed out behind, evading his blow and slid across the ground before rotating out of the way of the lightning jutsu fired from the mouth of the monster.

I tried to lure it away however it suddenly turned and went straight for Ino and Choji, both of whom had been standing well back out of the line of fire. "No!" Furiously I leaped up into the air and my hands weaved together as chakra swelled up into my chest. "Light Style – Beams of Brightness Converge!" Like pure white snakes the ribbons of light shot out from my body and arced around, wrapping themselves around the beast and flung it away from the kids as I landed on the ground and sprinted after it, leaping forwards with my fist glowing brightly like a brilliant sun which I crashed against my target, aiming for where the heart should be but of course, it wasn't.

Quickly I yanked my hand back and gained some distance, intending to use my sickle and chain to slice it up into a thousand pieces however when my eyes caught sight of Kakashi captured by Kazuku and his freaky tendrils, my entire body spurred into movement before I could even think. My chain whipped out and the blade slashed, Kazuku looking behind him quickly however before he could leap away far enough I slackened my grip and allowed more of the chain to slide through my fingers before I wrenched it to the side with a yell, bringing it back for another slash and this time it drew blood, making me smirk as I twisted and flung the other side out, retracting the first and sliced through every single strand that had gripped onto Kakashi as the both of them fell.

Wordlessly I landed just as Kakashi reached my level of height, allowing me to catch him with my chain smartly returned to my belt before I jumped away again, hearing him groan slightly. "I've got you, you're okay." I murmured to him softly, carrying him a safe distance away just as Kazuku suddenly halted and gripped his chest where his heart should be. "It looks like Shikamaru's plan was a success. He's a total genius." Stirring as I lowered him to the floor Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at me, staring for a moment before relaxing.

"So you're saving me now huh? I knew it. You're totally in love with me."

"I think you hit your head too hard somehow." I retorted easily, arching an eyebrow at him before smiling, the both of us then looking towards Kazuku who crumbled to his knees.

"Don't tell me…but how?" Sitting up a bit more I pulled Kakashi's arm over my neck to then place my hands against his back and upon his stomach, helping to support him and also begin healing his wounds as there were quite a few of them, some of them internal.

"When I opened up a hole in you with my lightning blade. I took some of your blood then." Kazuku stared at the both of us in utter disbelief, collapsing a little further as he struggled to maintain his strength. "You two shouldn't have underestimated Shikamaru, he really is the smartest kid in our village." Our opponent dropped then, going very still however the other three heart bearing monsters thundered straight towards us but before I could get up, Choji stepped forwards unexpectedly.

"Art of Expansion!" He called out before growing to the size of a giant, making me blink in wonder as he then slammed his fists downwards, crushing them like bugs however when the black tendrils spiralled up his arm he quickly returned back to his normal size, avoiding being captured as those supposed squished bugs rose up like cockroaches, hissing slightly as they burrowed their way back into Kazuku, making his body tear at the streams and the waving hair like streams rose out like mangled fur.

"It's been a long time since I've lost two hearts." Kazuku stated as I grit my teeth, holding onto a little tighter to Kakashi with my body shifting a little closer to shield him, eyes dangerously sparking with fire as I watched Kazuku turn towards us. "Good news for you two, you're going to live forever with me, seeing as now I have room for two new additions."

"As if I'd let you defile my heart so easily, it's too good for the likes of you and that's me being humble." I snarled back. In answer Kazuku roared and sent his snaking black ropes forwards and I immediately pulled Kakashi to his feet then darted forwards, expertly avoiding them as they shot towards me before latching on with my hands, grasping all of them in my hands before activating my chakra so that the white flames danced and burned through them, standing in front of everyone with my arms outstretched.

The masks upon the rising tendrils opened, fire and wind joining together to create a masterful blast that would have burned us all to pieces in an instant. I would have moved and done something, however when I sensed new chakra signatures arrive I instinctively jumped back to return to the others as Naruto and Yamato appeared, combining their wind style Rasengan and water style Ripping Torrent to create the Art of the Hurricane Vortex. I'll have to remember that one, I like it. Lowering my arms from shielding my face I smiled, looking at the back of my nephew's head as he and his team stood in front of my own.

"Sorry we're late, did we miss much?"


	88. Chapter 88

"Sorry we're late, did we miss much?" Naruto asked, turning his head slightly to catch my eye and gave a grin in response to my smile.

"Actually, your timing couldn't be better." Kakashi sighed with relief as he allowed himself to slump slightly.

"I've never seen you so slovenly, Kakashi, don't you have a reputation to uphold?"

"The enemy is pretty strong, to be fair." Kakashi answered back simply but I noted how he did in fact draw himself upright a little more. Men and their pride, honestly. Kazuku took his time analysing and surveying our reinforcements, allowing us a little time to debrief the others on the situation.

"Where's Shikamaru? I don't see him."

"He's battling the other enemy a little ways away." Choji provided as Kakashi swiped up some of his still damp blood and prepared to use the summoning technique.

"Two of you head over and assist him, a long distance fighter and a medic would be best." As he spoke Kakashi summoned the smallest of his tracking dogs, Pakkun who greeted us all blandly. Yamato immediately ordered Sakura and Sai to go and help Shikamaru. The boy was lanky and pale with shortly cropped black hair. Is that the boy Naruto complained so much about before? He's not at all what I expected. Finally Kazuku laughed, facing us with more of those creepy streaks pouring out of his mouth.

"Excellent, more potential replacement hearts, just what I needed."

"I don't think so slime-freak." Naruto answered sharply as he stepped forwards. "This is _my _show now and if you're the one who hurt my mom, then there's gonna be hell to pay." Hurt? Looking down at myself I realised that my hands and arms were pretty charred up from deflecting all those attacks. Lifting my head I watched as Naruto created two doppelgangers beside him, facing Kazuku who instantly took more interest in my nephew.

"So you're the nine tails Jinchuriki." He guessed and I bared my teeth slightly. The chakra that was radiating from Naruto was incredible, unlike anything I'd ever sensed from him before. It wasn't as powerful as when he slipped into his beast mode, but it was far more controlled than it's ever been in the past. I watched as the doppelgangers charged forwards and everyone instantly told him not to be so reckless.

"Naruto wait! Don't go charging in by yourself!"

"It's fine." I spoke, lifting a hand to pacify everyone as I smiled proudly, drawing myself up to my full height. "You just watch, Naruto isn't the same kid he used to be. These days, he tends to plan ahead." Ino looked particularly uncertain but fell silent regardless, all of us watching as the doppelgangers were dispatched. "He used them to learn his opponent's speed and battle style. Now he can plan exactly how many doppelgangers he'll need for his signature technique. Have a little more faith, you guys." I smiled to Choji and Ino, both of whom now looked impressed as Naruto did just as I predicted. What can I say? No one knows him better than I do.

Three of Naruto began to create the new technique, one of them focusing on a single part of the stages before creating a whirling condensed ball of incredible chakra which made the air screech powerfully and the wind around us was drawn directly towards Naruto, drawing me off balance momentarily until I planted my feet and steadied myself and held back my hair so that I could see clearly. "Wind Style – Rasengan Shuriken! Here we go!" The three clones went forwards first to clear the way with Naruto and his spiralling Rasengan Shuriken in his hand.

Completely spellbound I watched with bated breath, following Naruto as he appeared behind Kazuku and as the three clones were dispelled, he flung his hand forwards and pushed the new Rasengan against his chest but before it could even make contact, Naruto lost its control and petered out, leaving him standing with his hand outstretched towards Kazuku, both of them frozen in place. This is bad, I have to move! "Did he win?!" Ino asked hopefully whilst Yamato stared in horror.

"No, it fell short." Already I was blurring forwards, pulling out two kunai and placed a seal mark on each, slicing them against one another as I ran and jumped into the air. Naruto was grabbed by the slithering hair, lifting him upwards with a tired grunt, flinching in pain as he was gripped onto too tightly.

"Your heart belongs to me!" Kazuku snarled, reaching forwards to claim Naruto's heart and as my nephew's eyes widened in fear, I blurred forwards.

"Not so fast. Unhand Naruto right now!" I flung the kunai forwards and sliced through the hair before tugging on the wire that I had attached to the round pommels, pulling them back and swinging them to aim for Kazuku's face and sure enough, after the hair had been sliced Naruto dropped and Kazuku blocked the blades with more hair, however they both exploded with the seal I had placed upon them and he howled in fury as I appeared underneath Naruto and caught him. "Gotcha." Grinning with a wink I landed on my feet with him then deftly sprung back, carrying him a safe distance away as Kazuku recovered from my planned attack, some of his hair burned away and smoking.

"You filthy bitch!" I shot him a dark glare as I slid Naruto to the ground to let him rest for a moment, my arms protectively encircled around him whilst Ino sighed in disappointment.

"You seemed different Naruto but I guess you're still the same as always. Such a goofball." Ino commented as Choji also folded his arms with a puzzled expression.

"When you said Rasengan Shuriken, I figured you'd throw it or something. Do you really need to run up and smack him head on?" Choji questioned as Naruto recovered his breath, Kakashi coming forwards to crouch next to me with his hand on my shoulder and carefully watching Kazuku along with Yamato.

"Hey! It's awesome when it hits okay?"

"Yes, the name is misleading." Yamato agreed as I calmed Naruto down with amused reassurance, trying to get him to move as little as possible in order to regain some of his energy. "Rasengan Shuriken only works as a melee attack, thus the need for a diversion which was why Naruto was using all those shadow doppelgangers."

"This new jutsu burns too quickly and lasts only a few seconds." Turning my head towards Kakashi I could see his mind quickly working, trying to formulate a plan in his head. "In order for it to work, it needs to be cast much closer to the target but in this situation, it's not possible."

"So we're stuck. We can't hit him that fast we'll be knocked back. Perhaps we should go for a full on assault, he won't be able to repel all of us at once right?" Choji suggested however when Naruto shifted his weight and began to stand I blinked, looking up towards him as his face set itself into a rigid expression.

"Let me try again." Everyone quickly looked at him with open mouthed shock. "Now that I know what I'm doing, it'll work this time."

"Naruto no!" Ino sliced out her hand as I climbed up to my feet, smiling to myself as I helped Kakashi to stand also, healing the wounds of his abdomen however when he slid his arm around me he seemed to pull me closer, making me look to him quickly. His attention was focused on Naruto and the others but with the way he was practically anchoring my side to his and by his body posture, I could tell he was concerned. Concerned for me, that is. If he could have his way, he would probably want me out of this situation immediately. Too bad for him that I'm stubborn, but with the way his first instincts were to think about me, I couldn't help but blush. "Remember he's Akatsuki, if you repeat your move he'll just dodge it!"

"Yeah and that's no good." Choji agreed with Ino, bringing my attention back to the argument at hand. "Now he knows what to expect, he'll definitely be able to evade or even take you out. Let's all pull together on this, that way we'll have a better chance."

"Aw come on guys! I know I can do it this time! You just have to have a little faith in me!" Naruto pleaded with a high tone of complaint as he whirled around with a clenched fist and his intense eyes burning with his pupils turned to slits. It was unnerving just to look at. "Kakashi-sensei, you told me that I'm the only shinobi who will surpass the Fourth Hokage, and you meant it right? Let me show you how much stronger I've become, don't take away my chance to prove what I can do!" Clenching down on his teeth everyone was silent for a while before I finally made a sound.

"Well then, that's that." I sighed, sliding Kakashi's arm off of me and when he looked at me quickly I took his hand and gave it a squeeze, lacing our fingers together to reassure him for a precious few moments before I let go and walked towards my nephew. "I for one want to see how grown up you are Naruto, so let's give it another shot, eh?" A broad beam spread across his face as I winked and ruffled his hair. "Hey Naruto, you and I have never fought side by side together before, have we? How about we give it a shot now. Save your chakra for your new jutsu and I'll create the opening for you, don't waste it on too many doppelgangers. Sound like a plan?"

"Alright! I've wanted to fight beside you for such a long time Yume, so let's do this!" Naruto, looking and sounding as excited as the little kid he used to be seemed to suddenly change, giving me a mature smile as he reached out and gripped my shoulder. "From now on, I'll always be by _your _side, you won't have to come running after me anymore, believe it!"

"Naruto…" I murmured before nodding my head, the two of us stepping forwards and adopting similar battle stances, preparing for the first strike. "Alright Naruto. Remember everything I taught you and when you see the opening, I want you to be ready for it. You'll only get one more shot at this, so make it count."

"Understood." Taking a calming breath both of us faced Kazuku, everyone else staying behind us though I could hear Kakashi almost holding his breath, tense with worry. "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger!" Naruto called, creating three more clones of himself. One of them stepped forwards and in a heartbeat, both of us charged. I could tell that the one beside me was the original, the others handling the new Rasengan Shuriken behind us and I smirked. This was going to be interesting.

"Here he comes!" I warned with a shout, readying my chakra as Kazuku pushed his blackened hair to grow longer and thicker until they were like five separate arms, the one protruding from his mouth coming down towards us. "Now!" Naruto and I jumped apart, separating so that the attack slammed into the ground between us but this did not stop us from continuing to charge forwards. We ducked and weaved until we were fighting in perfect synchronisation and behind us, I could feel everyone staring in awe. As I dropped down with a wide sweep of my leg Naruto barrel rolled over my head, the both of us turning and spiralling together and seemingly perfectly interlocking. It was breath taking.

Despite the situation Naruto and I grinned at one another as I made a backwards summersault, avoiding another one of the hammer like arms with Naruto catching my feet with his own and we sprung off from one another as I twisted and fired off several seal tags at the same time. "Seal Technique – Paralysis!" With my hand making the sign I activated the seals and Kazuku roared angrily as I locked down all five of his long ranged arms, pinning them to the ground before I dropped for a firm surface to spring off of, rising up into the air as Naruto did the same and I grasped onto his arm, gritting my teeth. "Get ready!"

"Right!" I swung him up into the air so that he was rose even higher and whilst Kazuku was distracted with the clones rushing at him with their spiralling Rasengan Shuriken, Naruto created another one in mid air with more clones that he created. Kazuku managed to dispel one of the tags and he spurted more energy and chakra into the tendrils from his mouth, using them to sweep them aside as I sprung off a tree and shot towards the other, sliding to a halt before Ino and Choji to grab onto them and pull them backwards.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" I ordered, ready to erect a defensive barrier around us as Kakashi and Yamato jumped closer. The diversion had worked, Kazuku falling for the clone's attack and did not see the real Naruto coming from behind. I held my breath, eyes wide and my heart racing as Naruto gave a powerful yell. The glowing sphere connected directly with Kazuku and there was a sliver of stillness, of perfect silence before all at once, the boom nearly broke through all barriers of sound and seemingly shattered the world around us. The first rush of air nearly broke our spines and Ino yelled, gripping onto her ears as she dropped and almost went flying across the ground had I not grabbed onto her and pushed my chakra to my feet to ground myself.

A huge sphere of wind and light burst outwards, cutting off all other sounds until all you heard was the indistinct rushing until it was nothing more than a hum, everything becoming so deafening that not even your ears could take it. Somehow I managed to keep my head up a little so that I could see, watching as the attack effortlessly ripped Kazuku to mere particles and Naruto rebounded though when I called out his name it was lost underneath the endless echoing burst of thunderclaps and rumbling thunder. After the last gust of wind had dispersed I released the breath I had been holding, standing up and immediately racing forwards to the huge crater that Naruto had created, his body lying flat just on the outskirts.

"Naruto!" I could see him moving, trying to lift himself up so I dropped to his side and gently placed my hands on his back. "Don't move or you'll cause yourself further injury, you've cracked several ribs and broken one completely, you're at high risk of it piercing your lung plus almost all the bones in your left hand are broken too." I warned him and instantly he went perfectly still, my eyes quickly scanning him as I inspected his body with glowing palms, beginning to heal what I could. Closing my eyes for a moment, I searched for that chakra again, the Phoenix technique in the hope that it would be useful. "Light Style – Phoenix Regeneration Technique." My hands began to feel hotter and the glow changed to bright white flames rimmed with scarlet, flickering softly as I healed Naruto's body and I could almost feel his bones bending themselves back together though he hissed.

"Ouch! Yume, that hurts! It feels like my insides are on fire!"

"Good! That means you're still alive if you're fit to complain about being in pain." I told him tersely, wincing slightly with worry. He got himself so injured and I could see his left hand was burned from the use of chakra. So powerful, yet deadly to everyone. Including Naruto.

"Hey, did you see everything? What'd you think? A pretty cool jutsu right? I think not even you could stop me now, I'm well on my way to becoming Hokage, ya know." He said to me tiredly, head turned to the side slightly to grin at me as I continued to heal him. Unable to hide my smile, I gave a soft laugh.

"Don't get cocky you, there's plenty from me that you haven't seen yet and I've been working just as hard whilst you were gone so if anything, there's even more catching up for you to do." I told him as I finished regenerating his body to heal him of his wounds and he sat up, the two of us facing one another and completely forgetting that everyone else was watching. "Naruto, I'm so…" I paused, thinking for a moment before finally I reached forwards and placed my hands either side of his face and pulled him towards me until there was a soft clink of our forehead protectors touching. "Your parents would be so _immensely _proud of you." I could sense his eyes widen dramatically as I smiled then drew back, pushing some loose hair back from my face. "I know it."

"Yume…" Naruto breathed before smiling back at me, the two of us revelling in the fact that we had made it until finally his eyes glazed over and he fell forwards, collapsing due to exhaustion of both energy and chakra but I was there ready. His head fell into the grove of my arm and I let him rest for a moment, rubbing his hair softly until I turned him over and lifted him up.

"Ino, Choji, let's go. We're heading home." I called to them and instantly they lifted their heads, turning away from the devastation that Naruto had created and shook themselves off.

"What about Shikamaru?!" Choji demanded to know however I just looked at him with kind understanding.

"Shikamaru is fine. You trust in his strength right Choji? He'll meet up with us at the rendezvous, just as he planned so let's go. We don't want to be late." Beckoning them both with my finger I paused as I turned, looking at Yamato and then Kakashi. "Kashi, make sure all loose ends are tied here, okay?" Silently he nodded his head so Yamato came with us as I carried Naruto home, letting him rest for a while so that he could recover his strength in peace.


	89. Chapter 89

It was nice to be home and live each day in simplicity, sometimes it was a relief just to feel normal for once. I could go about my daily business such as watering the plants, cooking meals for Kakashi and Naruto, clean the house, do the washing, yell at them for making a mess and making them clean it up, those kind of things. It always made me feel more comfortable. Contented. I also enjoyed it when I could spend time with the people I cared about, all of us doing normal things together as well.

"Ah! It's such a beautiful day, right Aunty Yume?" Sakura grinned at me as we walked back through town together after having spent the afternoon looking for supplies that Tsunade had asked us to go fetch. I think sometimes she just used her authority as Hokage to get others to do things for her because she was too lazy to do them herself. "Why don't we spend our free time to go to the bathhouse? We haven't been there in a while and I can ask Ino, Hinata and Tenten if they want to go too." She said thoughtfully and I smiled sheepishly.

"I can't believe that most of my friends are twelve years younger than me…does that make me a perverted old lady or something?" Wondering aloud Sakura laughed and reassured me that I wasn't anything like Jiraiya, Kakashi or Naruto, making me chuckle before agreeing to ask people if they wanted to go to the bathhouse with us. I invited Kurenai who agreed, rubbing her stomach which was starting to show it's shape.

"Though I'll just sit in the steam, too much heat isn't exactly good for me but I need to relax." Tenten turned out to be away on a mission, however after a little gentle persuasion Hinata agreed to come and Ino was up for it from the get go.

"Yay! Hot baths are simply the best and it's so relaxing in here!" Sakura gushed however before she and the other girls could enter I held up my arm.

"Pardon me but please wait just a second." I requested of them before carefully reaching out with my senses, checking for any signs of life which should not be present and sure enough, I sensed a civilian male nearby. He was rather suspiciously standing up against the fencing that separated the baths, making my eyes flash before I walked over and stood before the fence. "Perverts will not be tolerated. Be gone!" I forcefully thrust out my palm and the beam in the fence shot backwards, making the male shriek in pain before dropping down the other side probably very tender in a very private area. "All done! Please proceed!"

"Um…are you sure that it's safe?" Hinata worried so I came over and placed my hands on her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, if it will make you feel better then you can use your vision Hinata and make certain that no one else is around." I offered however she relaxed and gave me a cute smile.

"No, I trust you Yume-san."

"Just Yume." I told her before sliding into the bath and gave a long sigh, leaning back my head as Kurenai took a seat to bathe in the steam just above me so I turned my head to smile at her. "How does it feel Kurenai?"

"Much better. I hadn't realised how stressed my body was until now. With Asuma in the hospital, things have been a little difficult." I winced guiltily, looking away and sank a little lower into the water. Asuma still hadn't woken up from his coma and I was beginning to worry. I still had very little knowledge of the Phoenix Technique and Tsunade was extremely interested in its capabilities as it surpassed that of ordinary healing however I was not able to teach it or have it replicated in any way because of the uniqueness of its properties. "Yume? Why so down?"

"I had hoped he would have woken up by now. I'm sorry Kurenai, I didn't mean to cause you so much anxiety."

"Don't be silly, I would be in a far worse state had you not intervened. Thanks to you, this baby is going to grow up knowing their father and that is a blessing we shall never forget." She told me and I brightened a little, feeling reassured.

"I can't believe you're really going to have a baby Kurenai-san, I bet it's going to be really cute!" Sakura squealed and Ino nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Will you and Asuma be getting married? If you do then I shall personally help to arrange all of your flowers, you can have your pick of any type you like!" She offered with a grin as Hinata gave a soft smile, her cheeks flushed.

"Kurenai-sensei, I will help too! Anything you need then I shall do my best." Kurenai chuckled richly, hand resting on her stomach as she looked at the glowing faces of our youth, all of them completely enthralled by the idea of the next generation being born.

"That's very sweet Ino, Hinata, however Asuma is yet to actually ask me to marry him and I refuse to enter into any arrangement unless he asks me outright. After all, I'm going to be the mother of his child, it's up to him to take responsibility." She reasoned, making the rest of us laugh and giggle. "However if he were to ask me, then I would definitely say yes. We have been together for a very long time now after all, it would only be the natural next step."

"So romantic!" Ino and Sakura sighed together, their gazes going dreamy and distant, making me smile at the both of them. So young and still so much growing up to do, I envy them a little. Seeing Kurenai like this made me think of myself and Kakashi, a part of me wanting to turn back the clock so that I could prompt things forward a little sooner so that we would have had more time together. I had special feelings for him and I knew that I loved him, however was I in love with him? I couldn't quite tell, I was still too terrified to even go looking for the answer.

"That reminds me." Kurenai blinked before looking at Hinata. "Hinata, you've had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki since you were both very young. Have you made any progress yet?" Ino and Sakura immediately blinked as Hinata went bright red. I merely smiled knowingly.

"Um! Well you see…I uh…"

"EH? You have a crush on _him _of all people? Hinata! You could do so much better than a guy like Naruto you know!" Ino almost yelled with a splash of water before she squeaked and looked at me quickly. "No offense Yume-san! I didn't mean anything rude by that it's just that Naruto is…"

"Oh no I understand. My nephew is a complete idiot most of the time." I accepted plainly as I rinsed off a cooling cloth in a bucket of chilled water that we'd brought with us and placed it on top of Hinata's head, making her blush deeper but smile a little more as I tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "But he's turning out to be a fine guy, right Hinata? I always knew that you admired him, thank you for being so understanding of Naruto all this time. If he falls in love with a girl as cute and charming as you, I'd be very happy. It would be even better if he fell for you himself, don't you think?"

"Huh?!" Hinata's face almost glowed with heat before she slumped slightly, fainting from embarrassment so I quickly caught her with a yelp of surprise.

"Hinata!"

"Oh dear, not again." Kurenai sighed as I lifted Hinata out of the water and rested her back against the stone feature, Kurenai keeping a close eye on her as Hinata mewled softly like a kitten. She really was the sweetest thing, I hope that she and Naruto will one day understand one another better and that Hinata will confess her feelings, in some ways it reminded me of the situation that Kakashi and I were in and I was the dense one.

"Speaking of which, what's going on between you and Kakashi-sensei, aunty?" Sakura questioned me, her lips curving into a knowing smile as I blinked. "I can't help but notice that you two have become awfully close over the past two years, he even moved in with you and sometimes I see you holding each other's hands and leaning in close. Is there something you want to tell us, Yume?" She asked me slowly as she came a little closer to block me in, Ino taking my other side.

"That's right now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever seen you two far away from each other." Ino smirked also as I blushed heavily, pulse quickening as I tried to think up an answer. "What's all that about? Come on tell us!"

"Kakashi and I have always been very close, we've known each other for a very long time now so it's only natural that we mean something special to one another…" I trailed off, lowering the cloth on my head to dab at my cheeks a little as they were now uncomfortably hot. "But there's nothing going on between us. At least, I don't think there is. Or perhaps there should be? I don't know exactly, I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"Aha!" Sakura exclaimed loudly whilst pointing at me with a rush. "I knew it! You totally have a crush on Kakashi-sensei!"

"Eh?!" The girls suddenly grinned at me, leaning in closer.

"So tell us Aunty Yume, what's Kakashi look like underneath the mask? Have you two kissed yet? Did he ask you out on a date?"

"A date?! No! No it's not like that I promise, and of course I've seen his face he's a very nice looking man and as for kissing…" I went as scarlet as my hair. "Well uh…he _was _the one to kiss me first, a long time ago." The girls instantly squealed and Kurenai lifted her head in surprise.

"Really? I never knew that Yume, you've kept this very close to your chest for a long time." She noted to me so I twisted around to give her a guilty smile.

"I didn't exactly understand my own feelings and I still don't. Since Kakashi and I have been friends for so long it feels strange that my affections would suddenly change like this, unless they were different from the very beginning and I just never noticed. I can be such an airhead, ya know." Sighing despairingly I lifted a hand to touch my chest, covering my heart as it pulsed strongly. "But I know that when I'm with him, I feel so peaceful and it's like he's the only one who can calm the wildfire inside me, I feel safe when I'm with him and I trust him completely. My feelings for him are very strong, I just don't know how to translate them."

"Aw! So romantic!" Sakura sighed longingly, clasping her hands together. "Yume, Yume, you should ask Kakashi out on a date!"

"Huh?" I blinked, staring at her for a moment as Ino also joined in.

"Yeah! Since you've been taking so long in making up your mind he must be bored out of his mind, the least you could do is treat him to something fun, right?" She reasoned and I dropped my mouth a little, uncertain of how to answer this. "Men need stimulation to keep their attention so you had better act fast Yume otherwise you'll lose him for good and none of us want that because you two are absolutely perfect for one another. It's like destiny for you to be together!"

"I must say I agree with Ino. For the most part." Kurenai said to me kindly as she placed my hand on my shoulder, Hinata beginning to wake up a little and rub her eyes, quickly catching onto the conversation. "If there are any doubts about your feelings then I am certain that if you were to at least try with Kakashi, you would very quickly learn what it is you want or whether or not it's right for you. A few dates are harmless, especially if you ensure that Kakashi knows that they are not a definite answer. Has he told you of how he feels?" I nodded my head, blushing once more and everyone crowded in.

"Tell us! Tell us what happened!" The other two girls begged as Hinata shyly spoke up.

"Yume-san, if someone were ever to have feelings for me, I would like them to at least try and tell me about them, even if they were to say that they did not understand them completely." She said to me, blushing once more but giving me the most adorable smile. "I would do my very best to help them, I know that Kakashi-sensei would do the same. Do your best, Yume-san!"

"So cute!" Ino and Sakura squealed whilst hugging Hinata, making her giggle happily as I thought over her words and relaxed a little. They all had a point, however what Ino had said made me worry slightly. Did men really lose interest? What if I finally came to accept my feelings for Kakashi but I had taken so long that he had changed his mind, or fallen in love with someone else? The mere thought alone was enough to make me shiver even though I was in a hot bath.

"Men are idiots! They don't understand us women and our own needs." A voice suddenly announced and all of us looked around to a patch of steam which slowly parted to reveal none other than Tsunade also bathing with her bottle of sake, Shizune also in the bath with her. "To be honest I feel that we women are better off without them, however they do serve their purposes and they can provide us with certain…_satisfactions_, if you know what I mean. Kurenai, I know that you do." Kurenai laughed lightly behind me as I immediately caught onto what the Fifth was saying.

"Granny Tsunade, I didn't know you were here." Sakura said with a smile. "You too Shizune."

"Since Tsunade insisted on a break from all the office work, I thought I would tag along and keep an eye on her, otherwise she's likely to drink too much sake and get drunk." By the reddened and slightly unfocused look in her eye, it might already be a bit too late. Tsunade came wading over to us all a little unsteadily, making Shizune squeak in alarm and lunge to catch her as she wavered.

"Listen up kiddies, it's important for a woman to always get what she wants out of a relationship, however for men it's different. They don't want all that mushy romance nonsense, they just want their very basic carnal desires. Yume, if you were feeling up to it and brave enough, you can keep Kakashi's attention for a bit longer by letting him have something he wants every now and then. Men are easy to read and not too hard to string along, hiup." Tsunade started to hiccup as she tried to instruct me on what to do. "And if you find you like it, then even better! So Yume –hiup– make sure you keep Kakashi's attention to buy yourself some more time!"

"Tsunade-sama! That's terrible advice!" Shizune scolded her but she just grunted and swigged more of her drink from the cup she was carrying around with her.

"Do you know what they're talking about Sakura?"

"I _think _so, though I'm not very sure. You see I think they're talking about…" Sakura lowered her voice to whisper to both Ino and Hinata, the latter of whom squeaked and blushed bright red again as I sighed and leaned back a little.

"Thank you everyone, I'll think about your advice." Tsunade grinned at me and Kurenai levelled a soft gaze at me. We didn't stay much longer after that, not wanting to overheat however since we felt refreshed, some of us went to go and get ice cream to cool down a little. I was glad that Hinata came along with us, allowing me time to get to know her better and she started to call me Aunty Yume like all the rest of the kids. It made me smile.


	90. Chapter 90

Even two days later I was still thinking about what Ino and Tsunade had said to me. Keep his interest? How do I even do that? Plus asking him for a date was something I had never even considered before. Dating casually was a common enough thing, however for us it might be a little too strange. Still I wanted to try, perhaps it will help me get used to the idea of openly admitting my feelings and publically being with Kakashi in the romantic sense. Now all I have to do is ask him. Delicacy is the key, I have to approach the topic with caution, calmness and careful planning.

"Hey Kashi will you go on a date with me?"

Or not.

When I had walked up to him, it all just blurted out at once and inwardly I cursed myself for not being more tactful. In response, Kakashi jolted so violently that he sliced the kunai knife he had been cleaning into his hand, drawing blood as he jumped upwards and smacked his head on a cupboard. "Ow!"

"Kashi!" Quickly I grabbed a first aid kit and his hand, lifting it up to help slow the bleeding as I tugged off his glove and then quickly worked to stop the bleeding, clean the cut and then bandaged it up expertly in the space of a minute. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I didn't mean to surprise you." I apologised in humiliation as I went beetroot red, Kakashi still staring at me dumbly as he rubbed his head. "Does your head hurt? I'll get you some ice hold on."

"Uh…thanks." Kakashi said slowly in stunned shock, staring off into space as I came and placed ice wrapped in a cloth onto his head to keep the swelling and any bruising down. Clearing his throat Kakashi woke himself up from his astonishment, stuttering a little. "W-What's brought this on? You're not going to try and trick me or anything, are you? Did Naruto put you up to this? I know he's been planning a prank since that time…" He trailed off as I shook my head, unable to meet his gaze as I wring my wrists nervously, everything inside me coiling so tightly that I could hardly breathe.

"No I just…I just want to spend time with you. Just the two of us and I've never been on a date before, not a proper one. I want my first time to be with you, Kakashi, because I know you'll take care of me and understand if I'm nervous or…Kakashi! Why are you bleeding like that?! Hey don't faint on me now! KAKASHI!" Yelling at him I grabbed him as he slumped off the chair and blood began to pour out of his nose and stain his mask so I quickly shifted him upright and pinched the bridge of his nose, crouching down next to him and patting his cheeks until he came back around. "Kakashi?"

"Yume, perhaps think more carefully about what you say to me. I had a sudden blood rush, it was like reading Make-Out Paradise for the first time all over again." He said to me weakly and I frowned, thinking back to what I had just said before immediately my face flushed and I clapped a hand over my own mouth, even more humiliated than before.

"I'm so sorry! Forget I said anything, I've already made a mess of things so let's just pretend like this never even happened okay?" I waved my hands and swiftly jumped to my feet however Kakashi followed me, grasping onto my wrist and pulling me back towards him until I was trapped against his chest and our sudden closeness made my eyes widen as he looked down at me.

"Yume." My pulse throbbed noticeably and I wondered if he could see the vein jumping in my neck. "I'll go on a date with you. Anything you like, I don't mind. If it means spending time with you all to myself then that'll make me very happy. Thank you for asking me, Yume." At his works I went a little lax against him, smiling gratefully as I lifted my hands up towards him however before I could touch his face, I heard Naruto yell loudly in shock as he pointed at us and we both jumped however as I tried to spring away Kakashi naturally snatched me closer.

"What?! You two are going on a _date_?! Since when did this happen? Wow! I have to tell Sakura!" Before I could explain Naruto had rushed out of the house and didn't even close the door behind him. My hand rose to touch my lips, wondering how I was going to explain this to Naruto later. I didn't know how much he suspected was going on between us, but he wasn't as dense as he used to be. At least, he was a little more observant of people around him. When it came to people himself, he was as hopeless as he used to be. Poor Hinata.

"Well, shall we go?"

"What?! Right now?"

"Why not?" Kakashi reasoned but then gripped onto his mask. "Ah, I'll just go wash and change, this will be uncomfortable to wear after a while. I'll be back in a moment, you take your time to think about what you'd like to do." This wasn't good, I hadn't thought about anything past this stage! Where do people even go for dates? I knew through popular culture that couples went to places like the movies, the arcade or the shopping mall, but none of those places really appealed to me. What would Kakashi like best? Probably the movies since that new film was out that he'd mentioned appealed to him. I don't think I'd like it since it was a little too _mature _for my tastes, but if Kakashi would like it then that'll be fine. "So, are we ready?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry, I was miles away." I said to him before quickly reaching out and grabbing a coat. "Um, where is my purse? And what did I do with my shoes…? Here they are that's good, um, I also need this and this, should I leave something out for Naruto to eat?" I fumbled and muttered to myself, racing about the apartment to get my things together in a nervous blur until Kakashi reached out and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yume, you're wearing a winter coat. You'll boil to death outside and you're wearing odd shoes." Blinking I looked down at myself before quickly hiding my face in my hands. "You're so cute when you're nervous Yume." Teasing me slightly Kakashi helped me pull off the coat then went to fetch a matching pair of shoes before kneeling down and making me sit, pulling off the odd shoe and slid the correct one on with utter reverence and I blushed again.

All the while we were out I could not stop blushing as Kakashi naturally reached out and laced our fingers together, walking hand in hand out in public which was something we had never done before and I was conscious of the fact that several people were staring. "Let's go see a movie! There's that new one out that you wanted to see, right? We'll go see that one."

"But Yume, you probably won't like it. It's a little…"

"It'll be fine! Let's just hurry so we can check the next viewing and I'll buy the tickets, my treat!" I insisted, tugging on his hand to pull him along faster so that we could leave everyone's staring gaze behind us. We were just in time to get the next viewing of the film and whilst Kakashi watched with undivided attention, I almost constantly averted my eyes and let my hair fall in front of my face so that I didn't have to look, so mortified by the mature romance that I felt more than a little embarrassed to be there. When it was all over, I was relieved.

"Ah! That was a great film, almost as good as my favourite series." Kakashi beamed happily as he took my hand in his again the moment we were outside. "So what now? There's still the entire day left so we should do some more things together." Quickly I tried to think. What else does Kakashi like doing? He wasn't a gambler so the slots were out and visiting the bathhouse would be pointless because they are separate anyway, though thinking about taking a bath with Kakashi made my head rush a little. Actually, I don't think I'd mind something like that. In fact, I would really like to see Kakashi in the bath one day. Agh, I'm such a perverted woman! "Yume?"

"Ah! Let's go eat, it's lunch time right? We'll get your favourite, does that sound good? I think they're even doing a special deal on today."

"But you find the curry there too spicy, I don't mind if you'd rather go somewhere else." Kakashi blinked however I was already dragging him along.

"It's fine it's fine! Curry is tasty and it's what you like most so I'll just get a really mild one so I don't burn my tongue again!" Grinning at him I took him to his favourite curry place however the mildest one they had was still far too hot for me and before I'd even had three bites I'd drank all of my water and had to dash to the bathroom with an upset stomach. I really wasn't very good with curry, or spicy food in general. "Ugh…this is not going well." I whimpered, clutching my stomach as I made to leave the bathroom but had to quickly spin on my heel and rush back again. Naruto and I were just far too similar sometimes, he was the same whenever he ate something funny.

Eventually I was able to calm my stomach down with a few mints and told Kakashi that I was full so he ended up eating for me. We'd picked a private booth so that no one could see him with his mask down and I took to quietly looking at him, still not entirely used to seeing him without the mask. He had such pale and smooth skin, almost like a porcelain doll though his jaw was very chiselled and defined, accenting the shape of his face perfectly and I couldn't look away from him. "…me…Yume!" I snapped myself awake. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'll get the bill." I said then quickly dashed ahead of him to pay before he could even reach for his own money. "That was delicious, did you enjoy that new curry style you had Kashi?"

"Well…yes, but Yume, are you sure you don't want to eat something else? You barely touched your food." He noted to me but I just waved it off, insisting that I was fine before suggesting we go for a walk around town. Once more he took my hand and I found that this time I was more comfortable with it, the both of us relaxing as we went through the busier streets to take a look at the shops, stopping whenever we saw something of interest however I intentionally steered Kakashi to all his favourite places. "We could go to the fishing lake if you like? I know you enjoy it there and there should be plenty of fish to catch right about now. Or we could do something else if you want?" I suggested however when Kakashi suddenly stopped I was anchored down in place, his hand still securely wrapped up in my own.

"We've been doing things that I like all day, Yume. I want to do something that we _both_ like. It's only me that's been enjoying themself since the beginning, so this time let's do something that'll make us both happy." He told me firmly before softening, stepping a little closer and lifting his free hand to brush back my hair. "We're also being followed." Giggling I nodded my head.

"I know. Naruto and Sakura have been following us since the curry house." I said, sensing them watching us nearby. "But you're right Kashi. I just wanted you to have fun and besides, Tsunade and Ino said something to me the other day which made me think that I haven't been entirely fair to you, so I wanted to pay you back for everything. For being patient, for understanding me despite my ticks and curiosities." His expression creased slightly, frowning in confusion.

"What did they say?" I gulped.

"Well, they suggested that you might…that you might be getting _bored_ with me stringing you along all the time and even though that's not what I intentionally do, it made me think that you're waiting for me to give you an answer to something that I can barely scratch the surface of in terms of understanding or even being remotely ready to try and interpret, so I figured that something like this would comfort you somewhat. I wanted to show you that you are special to me, that I would do anything for you despite me being airheaded." For a long while there was silence between us, Kakashi just looking at me strangely and the more he stared, the redder I got. "Um…Kashi? Have I upset you?"

"I could never get bored with you Yume. Why would you ever think that?" Flinching slightly I could hear the irritation and frustration in his voice. "Didn't I tell you that my feelings were genuine? That they would never change? Yume, stop thinking such childish and ridiculous things, it's not like you." Now I know I've made him angry, he was barely holding it together as he let go of me and stepped back, his gaze flashing dangerously. "Tch, I have to go. Tsunade will have a mission ready for me by now." And just like that he was gone, my hand still outstretched towards him rather hopelessly.

Freezing in place I just stared at the place where he had been moments ago before I slowly looked down at my hand. It felt cold now that Kakashi wasn't holding it anymore, it made me feel all the more alone. "I'm such an idiot. Stupid. Stupid!" Cursing myself I clenched my teeth tightly together, angrier with myself than I had ever been before. "Kakashi I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Close by I could still sense Naruto and Sakura, probably confused at what had happened so I too disappeared from their sight, going somewhere alone where I could try and think and sort through the complicated network of emotions that I carried deep inside me.


	91. Chapter 91

As much as I was loath to admit it, I was very miserable after my failure of a date with Kakashi. He disappeared completely after that on a mission which Tsunade wouldn't give me any details about. I felt foolish and I wanted nothing more than to chase Kakashi down, apologise and ask him out again in order to do it right this time. It'll have to wait until he gets back for now. "Yo Yume, are you still that put out about what happened?" Naruto asked me, appearing from his room with a yawn. "That was days ago."

"I know, I know. Don't mind me I'm just feeling very silly." I said to him with a smile. "But hey, I figured that since you and I have some spare time, we could do some training. That new jutsu of yours is powerful but you can't use it very often, so how about I teach you some _new _jutsu that won't endanger you at all?" I suggested and instantly Naruto was wide awake. "Remember I told you about fusion jutsu?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Um…no." I laughed. Same old Naruto. So over breakfast I explained to him all about chakra fusion and how it can be done without the need of a Kekkei Genkai. "Alright! So you're going to teach me more awesome techniques right? This'll definitely help me get stronger so let's go!"

"Hold it!" I ordered him, grabbing the back of his jacket and holding him down even as his feet continued to slide and run over the freshly cleaned floor. "Only after you've washed, dressed and cleaned up after breakfast. Don't think you're getting out of your chores just because of training, so hop to it! You have to take out the rubbish and put away your washing too."

"Aw come on mom! No fair!" Naruto complained but immediately did what I'd asked him anyway, more than happy to help so I smiled before getting dressed out of my pyjamas. I put on a nice summery dress of pale pink with tiny flowers patterned onto the fabric, the light material making it comfortable to wear in this hot weather. Once Naruto had finished all his chores for the day and got himself ready, the both of us headed out to open ground where we could train.

"Since you are naturally aligned with wind jutsu, I think it'll be a good idea to teach you more techniques using that style. Wind can be harnessed into a very powerful force that can even cut through steel. Observe." I made a few hand signs before turning and facing away from Naruto. "Wind Style – Cyclone Technique." Releasing a blast of air from my lungs it immediately rushed into a spiralling force of nature, making Naruto stare in awe before I then dispelled it. "See?"

"Awesome! I want to learn that move too!"

"Patience, patience." I chided him with a chuckle as I dusted off my hands and tossed back my hair. "Now, what do you know about wind jutsu?"

"Er…" Sighing I touched my head briefly before making Naruto sit down and listen carefully to everything I said.

"Wind style jutsu is one of the five basic elements that are transformable through the influence of a shinobi's chakra." I began to explain to him and Naruto seemed to hang off me every word, listening closely as I made sure to explain this as easily as I could. "To make Wind Release more offensive, you must make your chakra as sharp and thin as possible, almost like a blade. On the other hand, you can also manipulate it into a huge force that can overwhelm your opponent. That is the power of wind techniques." I continued to instruct Naruto on how to use his ability with wind techniques until finally I began to teach him.

"So what are we starting with then Yume? That cyclone? How about a huge windstorm! Oh! What about if I learn to channel my chakra into my shuriken and use the wind to make them go even faster and make them harder to dodge…" Naruto was already coming up with ingenious ideas, however with a laugh I patted him on the back as I stood by his side.

"Let's just start with the beginning, okay? Kakashi and Yamato skipped a few steps with you just so you could practice that Rasengan Shuriken of yours, so we'll take it from the top and start with just channelling your chakra correctly. Got it?" He looked a little disappointed so I assured him that we would get to the cooler stuff later, so he straightened his back and listened as I taught him how to manipulate his chakra more effectively and soon enough, I could feel the energy radiating from him and the wind naturally reacted to it, swirling around him. "Take a look, you're getting it already."

"Really?!" Shocked, Naruto lost his focus and reeled back a little as the air wrapped around him before falling still again. "Wow! That's so cool! It's always best when you teach me Yume since I always seem to understand better when you tell me things, I pick things up faster too." He grinned at me, rubbing his head bashfully as I chuckled. "How come you don't teach? You're great at it and I know that Konohamaru and the other kids always enjoyed it when you helped Iruka-sensei with lectures. Maybe you should ask granny Tsunade for a more permanent position there."

"It's true I do enjoy teaching, but I don't think I'd have the heart for it." I said to him with a sigh. "I'd get too attached to the kids and then should anything ever happen to them, I'd be too distraught to cope for a while. Don't you worry about me, Naruto, I'll figure something else but for now, we're focusing on you. Now try that again, however this time I want you to focus your chakra directly into your hands and arms, sharpen it to a fine point like a blade just like this." Demonstrating to him I lifted my arms when they became encases with whirring blades of air. "With a technique like this, you'll be able to deflect most projectile attacks. Throw a kunai at me."

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head so Naruto did so, flinging a few knives at me and with the blades of air I knocked them all aside, sharpening my focus further so that I sliced the last one in half from tip to pommel. "Wow!" I grinned.

"Told you I still have a few tricks up my sleeves, I have plenty left to teach you so let's get to it then we'll have lunch. No slacking now!" Trilling brightly I worked with Naruto all day, the both of us training together in wind style jutsu until I practically had to carry him home. He put so much energy and effort into training that he always wore himself out but the next day he'd be fresh and ready to go, all energy restored. For a week I taught him several wind style jutsu before we then moved on to a different element where I tried to teach him several different techniques, searching for the one that he had the closest affinity to after wind.

It turned out to be earth, which made me rather proud considering I rather liked earth style jutsu a lot, water being another favourite style of mine. However, since it was difficult to fuse the two together, it was hard work to come up with a fusion technique with the both of them. "I don't get it, is something supposed to just happen on its own?" Naruto asked me as we both lay on our backs, breathing heavily from expending so much chakra during our last attempt to form some kind of fusion technique together but came up with just a rather forceful explosion that knocked us both flying.

"Usually if the elements are compatible, it's fairly easy to imagine something to fuse them together with. Such as fire and wind or water and electricity, since they complement one another. This, however, is a little more difficult. But hey, at least you can perform the earth wall technique now, as well as a few other cool new jutsu." I turned my head and grinned at him and he reflected it back at me.

"Yeah that's true, but I'd really like for this to work." He sighed, closing his eyes for a while probably to just rest, however when he suddenly shot up into a sitting position, he whirled around to face me. "I got it! Yume, let's try this one last time however this time, we'll do it like how I use my Rasengan technique!" He called to me so I frowned and sat up, listening to him as he explained everything to me. "Activating both jutsu at the same time is hard enough and trying to fuse them together is even more difficult, however if you and I were to activate different element styles separately and fuse them together that way, we'll come up with something better. I'm determined to make earth and wind work somehow, so let's try this again only this time, we'll add _another _element to make the earth more malleable!"

"Okay, if you're sure Naruto." I answered, getting up to my feet and dusted myself off. We were both caked in mud and our hair was all over the place but we both still felt great. "Just tell me what to do." Naruto explained his plan carefully and I nodded my head and listened, a little surprised but theoretically, it could just work. "You really are the best when it comes to these crazy ideas Naruto. Okay we'll do it, however we have to be careful. Something like that could destroy…well everything really. I don't particularly want Granny Tsunade yelling at me again for destroying another training ground." Bashfully grinning I pushed back my hair, secured it behind me then took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"Here we go!" Naruto grinned as he began to formulate a ball of air between his hands, not quite a Rasengan but still fairly strong and his hands shook as he continued to contain it. I activated my water style and earth style at the same time, fingers blurring together before I then pushed them outwards as I exhaled water which joined with the earth which shot outwards and turned it to mud which hit Naruto and splattered him with dirt, making me laugh as he caught some of the mud within his sphere and instantly it began to spiral quickly, however when it burst the both of us got showered again. "Aw man!"

"Close, but I think this just makes it a messy attack more than anything." I said, wiping mud from my face as I then flicked it back to the ground. "Let's try something else and really think. Earth and wind, complete opposites however everything has a way of working together if we really try." Frowning in thought, my brain continued to whir and work until finally I came up with an idea. "Naruto. This might be crazy, but I think I have a plan." And so the rest of the day was spent perfecting a completely new jutsu that I came up with myself. It was completely unprecedented and I doubted it would work for a very long time until slowly, we began to get results.

Naruto and I were exhausted, training as hard as we were however as our technique began to improve, we received a sense of satisfaction from it which pushed us to keep on going. Eventually we started to camp out, too tired to even make it home most of the time and we'd start early in the morning, the both of us training together and practicing other jutsu and hand to hand combat as Naruto took every moment extremely seriously. Finally, we believed that we were ready to try the technique for real this time. "You ready?" I asked and Naruto nodded his head, covered in bruises and bandages from where we'd patched one another up time and time again. "Alright. We'll do it together this time, just remember everything I told you and it should work."

"Got it, we'll do it this time for sure." Naruto grinned at me so the both of us readied our stances, side by side before in perfect unison performing the hand signs.

"Wind and Earth Fusion Uzumaki Style – Ultimate Defence!" Instantly the earth erupted around us, forming a sphere like a protective shield all around us as the wind roared and began to also wrap around the earth, adding more and more pressure as both Naruto and I kept both channels open, supporting the earth so that it would not crumble and continuing to increase the pressure until finally, I felt it change. "Naruto!" His eyes flew open and we looked to see that the walls of our shield had changed. They were diamond hard and completely black, darkened by the force of undergoing tremendous strain and when I tried to break through, they remained untouched and perfectly stable. "Amazing! It worked Naruto! The strongest of defences, worked!"

"You sure are a crazy genius, just like me!" Naruto grinned at me as we dropped our hands down and dispelled the jutsu, the black walls dropping back into the ground and disappearing completely to be used once more whenever we needed them should we return here. "Now we just have to work on speed, different uses and making sure it can hold up against anything. I'll do it this time and you attack from the outside, I'll try and make a single pillar or a wall so that it'll be easy for me to see how it's holding up too." Nodding my head I sprung away from Naruto, watching as he performed the jutsu again despite the fact that he was running low.

It required more concentration than actual chakra, though the flow was steady and continuous and sometimes it became too exhausting to control and it would backfire but Naruto was beginning to sharpen his focus to the extreme, learning greater chakra control and he managed to create a wall of the black earth which reminded me a little of obsidian, but the properties were not quite the same. "Alright, here I come." I warned him before striking first with a fire jutsu, then earth, then lightning and several different types of attacks but each one was deflected, keeping Naruto safe behind the wall. "I think if I wanted to break down that wall, I'd have to get more serious. Even Sakura and Tsunade would have trouble getting through this in one blow, they'd have to chip away at it bit by bit."

"This is great! I'm glad we made a new jutsu together Yume, something that is just ours." Naruto said to me as he dropped the wall, grinning broadly. "Let's start on something else! Can you teach me lightning jutsu? I want to be as fast as you and Kakashi, I _have _to keep on getting stronger so maybe you could teach me the Chidori technique." Sasuke. All Naruto was trying to do was to catch up with Sasuke. I stared at him for a moment before relaxing, reaching out and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, you don't have to _become _Sasuke in order to surpass him. You have a style and technique which is all your own, so be proud of it. The things that make you different and unique will make you stronger so long as you view them as your assets, your strengths. I'm not going to teach you the Chidori, partially because that jutsu is one of Kakashi's and he only taught it to me because I am a close friend. Something like that is personal to him, so I cannot just hand it out to everyone who asks for it. No, you have already improved so much Naruto and you're still growing, so don't rush things. You'll be on par with Sasuke soon enough, unless you're already there." Leaning forwards I kissed his sweat and dirt ridden brow, brushing back his hair. "Instead, we'll continue practicing fusion jutsu. That's definitely something Sasuke won't have learned from Orochimaru because fusion jutsu is something _I _developed. It's all my own so I can teach it to whomever I like. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Naruto nodded his head, finally going lax and letting his shoulders drop a little. "You're right, just like always. I'll find my own way to get stronger so that I can finally make Sasuke recognise me and bring him home. Teach me anything you like, I'll master it without fail, believe it!" Giving a laugh I stepped back and placed my hands on my hips, eyes gleaming affectionately.

"You sure about that Naruto? I do have this one jutsu that I think you'll like, however it might be too much for you."

"No! I can learn it! I can learn it! Teach it to me!" Flashing him a grin I sprung backwards and landed in a tree.

"Have to catch me first!"

"AGH! NO FAIR MOM!" The leaves shivering with laughter as I cackled, I disappeared into the woods with Naruto hunting me down, yelling and laughing as the two of us let go of all our worldly cares and enjoyed being just us, a family.


	92. Chapter 92

When I walked into the front of the apartment carrying washing, I was not expecting Bensaiten to be sitting on my couch in her human form flicking through a book with a look of distaste on her face. "AIEE!" So shocked to see her, I screeched and dropped the entire washing, accidentally flinging most of it on her head. "Bensaiten! What are you doing in my house?!" I demanded, recovering quickly and glaring at her as I clenched my fist. "You're supposed to knock first ya know! How did you even get in? Did you just summon yourself here at your own leisure? That's the height of rudeness ya know!" I thundered as I quickly grabbed all the washing off the floor as she looked at me with irritation, pulling off a pair of Naruto's pants from her head and dropping them unhelpfully on the ground so I snatched them up quickly.

"I did tell you that you owed me and that I would pop back at some point to claim my favour, so here I am. You're lucky you got away with it for so long but I've been thinking very carefully about what I was going to make you do." She informed me, giving me a dark faced grin as I haughtily shifted the washing basket up on my hip and stalked over to the machine. "If I were you, I would be very nervous. Afraid even, I did consider having you tortured for my own amusement but then I decided on something else."

"I didn't realise dragons could be such sadists." I muttered under my breath as I dealt with the washing. "Well, since I don't have any outstanding missions at the moment I suppose this is the best time. Come on then, what's my punishment? Let's get this over with." Dusting off my hands I turned and placed one hand on my hip, looking across to Bensaiten who rose up with effortless grace and flicked her long white frontal pieces of hair as the rest of her neatly cropped hair remained perfectly in place.

"You're no fun, you're not even arguing with me this time, human." Looking around her she turned her nose up slightly. "Such a small habitat, do you really live here? I cannot imagine more than one of you living here but I can smell three different scents. I suppose one of them is that bratty nephew of yours you mentioned? Teenagers. Disgusting." I fought the urge to claw her throat as she continued to walk around and comment on everything. "Such primitive beings aren't you? It amuses me that a being who is hailed as the Dragon Princess is forced to do her own laundry and cleaning. You are rather pitiful, even by my standards."

"Is this all you came here to do? Gloat?" I asked however Bensaiten merely grinned prettily, holding up her hand to make me stop talking.

"Not at all. I have decided that in return for giving you my help, you are charged with being responsible for me for an entire day. I will enter this world of humans at this particular time of year, the Dragon Festival of your village, and see for myself how this civilisation and species have evolved." My eyes turned up to the horns on her head.

"You might want to reconsider the horns and that outfit, in that case." I noted to her, pointing to them as she blinked. "You'll stand out too much and people will ask questions. It'll be a pain to explain that you're a dragon to everyone and they might become frightened." Bensaiten rolled her eyes and pouted, making a sound of irritation before she snapped her fingers and the horns disappeared and she mirrored my own attire, a pair of cream shorts and a loose camisole top though with her slim figure she suited it far better than I did. Perhaps I should go on a diet? I am rather curvy, in fact a little _too _curvy in some places.

"There, does this meet your expectations?" She asked, giving me a turn and I had to bite my tongue from making a comment on how she didn't have to copy my clothes. Bensaiten's eyes glowed slightly, head suddenly lifting up but before I could ask, she had sprung towards the door and ripped it open. "Kakashi! It's so good to finally meet you! I've been watching you for a while now and you really interest me, so come inside human and I demand that you let me look at you properly." My jaw dropped as Kakashi stared in alarm, Bensaiten grinning and dragging him inside and practically flung him onto the sofa whereby she sat rather too close and started to sniff him. "You smell good for a human, do you know who I am?" His eyes turned to mine.

"Yume, please explain." I sighed.

"Kakashi this is Bensaiten, one of the dragons I'm supposed to have a contract with. Bensaiten, Kakashi, the person you seem to have a rather perverted obsession with." I drawled and Bensaiten immediately snapped at me angrily.

"Such impertinence! I have no such thing at all! It is just that this human here is actually _interesting _because he is not like the other stupid males of your kind, he is intelligent and I can sense great chakra reserves inside him. Perhaps I should just eat you up and that way you'll become a part of me forever." Alarmed I grabbed Bensaiten by the arms and dragged her away.

"I don't think so! I've told you time and time again that you can't have Kakashi so stop fawning over him before you start to drool and let's go to this festival that you so desperately want to go to then go away!" Bensaiten wailed, starting to act more like a child than the rather self-righteous and prude dragon she had first made herself out to be.

"But I want the human male to come with us! Make Kakashi come too! Since you owe me a debt you cannot refuse anything I ask for today, so it's up to you to make me happy and satisfied otherwise I'll take you straight back to Mount Tatsu and you can be my slave for the rest of your life!" She demanded and I smacked a hand to my face before slamming it against a wall, already feeling drained.

"Why? Why dragons? Why did I have to get myself contracted to _dragons_? They're all crazy." I murmured weakly as Kakashi remained rather stunned and confused until slowly he got back up.

"I'll accompany you, Bensaiten-san, if that's what you want." There was no warmth to his voice however Bensaiten didn't seem to notice, skipping over to him gleefully and instantly latched herself onto his arm. I felt a twinge of jealousy so I shot him a glare before haughtily turning on my heel and striding out the door for them to follow. I just couldn't understand Bensaiten. When I first met her, she was majestic and proud, nothing like the way she is now and it was a little confusing. Perhaps she had accidentally turned herself back into a child and was now acting accordingly.

Soon enough she and Kakashi walked ahead of me as the festival began to get underway. Everywhere there were brilliant colours and ribbons, confetti and wonderful music to listen to with stalls filling the main street and wonderful smells surrounding you completely. "Oh! I want some of that!" Bensaiten pointed so I bought her some food which she munched happily, still clinging onto Kakashi's arm as he casually walked along with her, not seeming very interested in everything around him. "What's this? Kakashi show this to me! Is it a game? Oh I've heard about these kind of things, play with me!" She giggled and I continuously rubbed my head, feeling it ache as I constantly chased after Bensaiten who flit everywhere and anywhere whenever she let go of Kakashi's arms.

"Bensaiten no! Wait that's not a place for women, Bensaiten that's a restricted area! Will you just slow down?!" I thundered finally and caught her, managing to pin down her arms to stop her from rushing into the men's bathroom not for the first time that night just because she was curious and wanted to take a look.

"I am a divine dragon older than this village and almost everything else! I shall go where I please and do what I like!" She huffed at me, puffing her cheeks and with a start, I realised that she actually did look much younger than when I had first seen her in human form. Originally she had looked to be about my age, however now she looked more like Sakura's.

"Bensaiten, are you acting this way because your body has changed?" I asked her and she blinked, looking at me quickly before snorting.

"Well of course! I am the Dragon of all that Flows, therefore the time structure around me is fairly free flowing and I can alternate my age as I please, though usually it happens of its own accord. Right now I am of the age where I am perhaps just on the verge of becoming an adult by the standards of your ridiculous and rather embryonic human laws. You should be honoured that I am even gracing you all with my magnificent presence, after all a real dragon has come to inspect a Dragon Festival. To be honest I am disappointed, this is no fun at all." She said though I shot her a dark glare, knowing that she was lying. "Kakashi! Show me something else! This area is degrading."

Kakashi, who had been standing waiting for us, lifted his head at his name and Bensaiten dashed to his side once more, leaping up to wrap her arms around his neck and practically swing off him with a torrent of giggles and blushing smiles. I could not help but feel slightly enraged, jealousy growing stronger in my chest though I held it back. She'll be gone soon and then I can talk to Kakashi. Just get through this, Yume, you can do this.

Ten minutes later, I wanted to kill Bensaiten more than ever. She was disrespectful and rude to everyone she came across, tasting some foods and practically spitting them back out with an exclamation of some sort. "This sewer trash is worse than chewing on vermin! How dare you try to feed me such pig swill?" Then she'd storm off with Kakashi, leaving me to bow my head low and apologise again and again.

"She's not from around here, I am so sorry, I'm just watching over her, please forgive her." I bowed my head so many times that I was soon doing it naturally. Kakashi glanced my way as Bensaiten once more tossed away something she had been inspecting, claiming it to be mundane and a poor attempt at a fine art. Quickly I caught the glass sculpture in my hands and bowed so quickly I smacked my head on the edge of the stall.

"My apologies! She's just an awful brat, believe me she does not know what she's talking about." I assured the heavily insulted owner of the stall filled with many beautiful glass pieces from decanters to statues, all of them glittering in the warm lanterns that lit the streets. "Everything here is beautiful."

"Just clear off!" Bowing again I put the little glass owl back and hurried after Bensaiten who was moving on to observe jewellery.

"Plain, boring, poorly made, you humans truly do not have any talent, do you?"

"That's enough Bensaiten! You can't just go around saying the first thing that comes into your head!" I growled at her, snatching her wrist firmly and bowing once more. "I am deeply sorry, please forgive her rudeness. I shall be sure to correct her ways." I said, humiliated beyond belief before dragging my pesky dragon companion away, Kakashi having completely disappeared. He probably took his chance to escape whilst he could and thankfully, Bensaiten doesn't seem to have noticed for the time being.

"Hey! Stop it you're hurting my delicate wrist! This is no way to treat a divine dragon you whelp of a human! If I transformed back right now then I could crush you easily!" I ignored her, pulling her away from the market to instead place her out of the way of the masses and made her sit down to watch the parade instead, hoping that this would keep her out of trouble. "Hmph, this was a ridiculous idea. Looks like you'll become my slave after all."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" I told her dryly as I spotted Naruto and Sakura not too far away with their friends, everyone wearing bright eyed and smiling faces so I softened, watching them contentedly and Bensaiten blinked, turning towards the place where I was watching.

"I presume the blond one there is your nephew?" She questioned so I nodded my head. "He looks like a stupid human, not very bright." To avoid a confrontation I did not argue with her, however that only made her angrier. "At least look at me when I speak, human! All of you lack all manners and courtesy, there was a time when you wretches knew to cower before someone of superior rank!"

"Just shut up Bensaiten." I ordered and her jaw went slack. "I don't care who you are, I don't care what you are. If you continue to talk this way about my nephew, no about anyone, I'll put you in your grave. Understood?" My eyes turned so fierce and dangerous that Bensaiten fell silent, pressing her lips together before turning her head proudly.

"Like you even could." Remaining silent the both of us watched the parade, however for all the warm colours and bright lights neither of us particularly enjoyed it. I was worried about Kakashi. It appears he still wasn't going to talk to me and I didn't know if I had accidentally ruined everything between us. I wanted to talk to Guy, to ask his advice but I was stuck here babysitting a dragon who had a foul mouth and a bad attitude. "I'm bored."

"There's nothing else to see or do, Bensaiten, not until the firework display starts and that won't be until a little later. If you're that bored then just go home." I told her however slowly, Bensaiten pulled her knees into her chest and hung her head, a sad expression coming to her pretty face which caught my attention out of the corner of my eyes.

"But…no one wants me back home. It's lonely there. At least here you tolerate me, even if it's just a little."

"I can't say I have any sympathy, you make it difficult for people to like you since you're always insulting them and acting superior all the time. Even as one of the Four Primal Dragons I doubt anyone appreciates being talked down to like that. It's no wonder you're alone." My words were harsh but true and Bensaiten sniffed, angrily swiping out a hand.

"Well perhaps if my sister were still here then things would be different! It is the fault of you humans that she is gone, if she had not loved your kind so much, then she would never have sacrificed herself!" Bensaiten raged and her eyes glowed at me. To be truthful, I did not know how to respond to that accusation as it was probably correct and I was too frustrated and angry with Bensaiten to care much for her feelings at his present moment. For a dragon, she was a very selfish creature. "I'm going to go and find Kakashi, at least he is a human who knows how to be respectful to a creature such as me." She told me with a sneer and I let her go, watching her dart down the steps and disappear into the darkness of the streets, going the wrong way to get back to the festival square.

"I had better go after her, who knows what kind of trouble she'll find herself in otherwise." I muttered before leaping after her, carefully scanning the ground to see a bright flash of white but thus far, nothing. I frowned slightly. I can't have lost her in that short a space of time, if anything she was only a few steps ahead of me. Dropping down to the ground I walked forwards, scanning the area carefully. A cat shot forwards with a hiss, darting across my path and I looked into the alley that led back into the golden lit streets, noticing that a trashcan was overturned. Ordinarily I would have thought nothing of it, however when I looked a little more closely I saw something gold on the floor.

Reaching down I picked it up and immediately recognised it as one of Bensaiten's hair ornaments. Being the type of person, or dragon, that she was, I doubted Bensaiten would leave something so valuable behind and I could still see a few strands of hair caught in the clasp. It had been ripped out, no doubt about that. Anger swelled in my chest and immediately I growled, clenching my fingers tightly over the hairpiece before then whirling around. "BENSAITEN!" I tried to call for her, hoping for an answering scream or insult but nothing came so I pulled blood from my thumb and quickly pressed it to the ground. "Ninja Art of the Summoning – I summon thee, Bensaiten!" Again nothing. "Impossible!" There was no response, not even a black seal mark on the ground in response to my summoning. Something was very, very wrong.

Leaping up to the rooftops I scoured the area, quickly searching until I spotted Kakashi not far off, watching the skies contemplatively however when I landed in front of him I rushed forwards. "Kakashi I need your help! Bensaiten is missing and I can't summon her, something's happened!"

"What?" Frowning he slowly pulled himself up and I gripped onto him, eyes wild with worry.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have been so angry with her and made her upset, but Kakashi I was so _furious _with how she was talking to everyone and how she just wouldn't let you go that I couldn't help it and now she's disappeared, I have to find her. Please, will you help me? I have her hair ornament here, if I could just borrow Pakkun for a little bit I would be so grateful to you and I promise I will make it up to you for this and also for that awful date, I really do want to go on a proper date with you and this time I'll try my best to do it properly so you don't get angry at me again, and I-!" Kakashi placed his arms around me and pulled me against him, lulling me into a quiet secureness which seemed to banish all anxieties and fears.

"Just calm down Yume, you're losing your composure." Kakashi said to me quietly, his voice still lacking that familiar softness that I was so used to. "We'll talk about what happened later, but for now we'll find that rude dragon of yours." Relieved I nodded my head, stepping back so that he could summon Pakkun.

"Evening, so what's up this time?" Instantly I crouched down and started to scratch his ears, making his tail wag quickly as he grumbled happily.

"Pakkun, can you track this scent for us please? It's a dragon in human form, so if it smells a little funny don't be alarmed."

"A dragon?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Never been asked to track a dragon before. Oh well, there's a first time for everything. Leave it to me, I'll be sure to find a scent for you." He assured me before sniffing at the hairpiece before I then tucked it safely into one of my pockets, standing up as he circled around and sniffed the air carefully until finally, he found a trail. "This way! It's faint but I'm certain it's the same." Exhaling I swiftly followed Pakkun, jumping across the roofs with Kakashi following swiftly behind me.

"Kakashi?"

"If someone took Bensaiten, then it is likely they will be armed and dangerous. I'll be there to support you if you need and watch your back." I was a little surprised but I smiled, wanting nothing more than to reach out to him but he was still not looking at me and I did not want to feel the hurt of him pulling away should I try to touch him, so I merely murmured my thanks and followed Pakkun. We left the main village and head towards the outskirts where one of the roads led rather dangerously up and over the cliffs, leaving Konohagakure with very little there to track the border. It was a perfect escape route if you were willing to risk your life to climb.

"The scent is closer now, we're almost there." Pakkun informed me so I clenched my fists, magenta eyes burning hotly as I streaked ahead with Pakkun as we climbed the cliff in record time, the little dog jumping onto my shoulder so that I could leap the last stretch and land on top, Kakashi not far behind but I was already off running. "There! I smell ten people total, however they do not appear to be ninja like us. They're…different somehow. I can't quite tell."

"Thank you Pakkun, I can handle it from here." I said to him and he gave a gruff bark of good luck before disappearing in a puff, leaving me so ascend into the trees and aim directly for where I could hear Bensaiten's voice crying out with insults and threats whilst sounding perpetually terrified. Baring my teeth, I leaped up into the sky and dropped down with a continuous rotation, opening out at the last moment to slam my hands into the ground as I completed the jutsu in a heartbeat. "Earth Style – Pillars of Stone Erupting!" Huge spikes leaped out of the earth and shot outward randomly, making everyone instantly cry out and jump backwards as I stood before Bensaiten, a safe circle surrounding her as her eyes widened and she stared at me, watching as I pulled myself up to my full height and turned to face those who had kidnapped her.

My eyes caught on the collar she wore, metallic with a strange sort of jewel which throbbed, her hands and feet bound and one side of her face red and swollen from where she had been hit. Immediately my wrath raged and I snarled. "You people put a collar on my dragon." I spoke in a low and deadly voice, lifting my fists into a battle stance as I stood protectively before Bensaiten, her eyes beginning to water as she whispered my name. "Do not expect any mercy from me."

"Who is this? Where the hell did she come from?" One of the masked kidnappers hissed, all of them recovering and coming forwards once more, each of them holding bolas, ropes, chains and an assortment of weapons. "She's a ninja right? Must be the dragon's owner."

"Excuse me but no filthy human shall ever be my _master_!" Bensaiten stated indignantly.

"Should have covered her mouth whilst we had the chance, dumb animal." Bensaiten seethed and I frowned slightly, glancing back to her.

"Bensaiten, how come you can't just turn back into your own form or even use any of your so called divine power?" I asked her and I could practically feel the daggers being glared into my back as she hissed.

"Because of this degrading and rather insulting collar they saw fit to lash around my throat like some kind of trained house pet, I can't use any of my chakra to even switch back any of my other forms to devour them myself! Get it off me, get it off immediately human or I'll make you my slave for all time and eternity! They want to sell me and make me into some kind of paid attraction!" She demanded however I thought for a moment, sizing up the situation before sighing dramatically.

"Oh you poor thing, what a terrible thing to happen! Alas, I have another engagement that desperately requires my attention, therefore I cannot help you." I lamented despairingly, wiping away an invisible tear as I sniffed. "If only I could be persuaded to stay and save you, then perhaps you will not have to suffer being a slave for the rest of your life. The universe is so cruel, so cruel indeed." Rather proud of my performance, Bensaiten growled before lashing out as best she could in her situation.

"Alright fine you ungrateful pest! Save me this once and I'll call it even! My life for saving that boy of yours, deal?"

"It's a deal." Snapping back to my furious glare, I charged forwards and quickly halted before my first opponent, hearing them shriek as I reached out and grasped him by the front of his robes, tearing off the mask to reveal a terrified man as I lifted him off the ground. "Why choose Bensaiten? Did you know what she was all along?"

"We're dragon hunters! It's what we do!" He yelped however his companions all shouted at him to shut up. "Sorry!"

"Just kill this one here and let's go! Our client isn't going to wait forever." Another one of them hissed however with a powerful swing I punched the one I was holding off the ground in the gut, dropping him with my other hand so that he curled over my fist before shooting backwards and smacking into a tree.

"Do not think I will let you escape. You kidnapped my dragon, which means now I have to hurt you." With a slight grin I cracked my knuckles. "To be honest she's a pain in my ass and the rudest thing I've ever met, but she and I still have a contract and a bond that I won't allow to be broken by the likes of _you_. Come at me with everything you have, just try and block my chakra. I dare you." They all roared and came at me at once, lifting their weapons and tools up high. A chain was flung out in an attempt to catch me but I sidestepped and easily caught onto it, whirling it around and used it like a whip to knock away several other weapons before performing a jutsu. "Water Style – Rushing Torrent!"

Water exploded from my mouth and I guided it around, knocking them all aside and Bensaiten screeched as she too was soaked, yelling at me angrily. "Watch where you're pointing that water you idiot!" I couldn't help but grin, flicking back my hair as I leaned into my hip.

"What, you have a problem with my rescuing methods Bennie?" I asked her playfully and she puffed her cheeks angrily.

"You are doing this completely on purpose you ungrateful heathen, you-what did you just call me?" She stopped, a little surprised by my sudden pet name for her however when someone grabbed her by the hair she screeched rather loudly and instantly I was by her side, jabbing my fingers into the pressure points of the man who was trying to make his escape with her and instantly he dropped down, completely paralysed and twitching as everyone else groaned. Murderous intent flared at my side so I picked up Bensaiten and jumped, avoiding the swing of the sword and quickly rotated my body, Bensaiten screaming in my ear as she clung onto me tightly until I set her down a safe distance away and quickly sliced through her bonds and wrenched off the collar, looking at it closely. These were high grade prison collars used for some of the most powerful criminals in the shinobi world. How on earth did they get their hands on something like this? The jewel channelled and absorbed chakra, acting as a type of inhibitor.

"Stay still a moment, it takes a while for your body to reabsorb the chakra and return to normal so unfortunately you'll be stuck like that for a few minutes." I explained to her, taking off my jacket and slid it around her shoulders to warm her as I could see she was shivering. "Don't worry about a thing, I'm here so I'll protect you."

"Why…why are you doing this for me?" She asked me, eyes narrowed in confusion. "You humans make no sense, coming to rescue people whom you do not even like, why must you be so complicated?"

"Perhaps that's why your sister liked us so much." I suggested with a smile, aware of the fact that more attacks were incoming. "Because we're so complicated, we're always interesting." Giving her a final grin I went back to finish off the others, hearing them yelp and yell in pain as I took them down with my bare fists, tying them all up with their own chains and ropes as they hung their heads pitifully. "Next time you go try stealing a dragon, think about what happened the last time you tried to kidnap one who was already contracted to a shinobi ninja of Konohagakure!" I lectured them forcefully, however when I heard a hiss of sound I sprung back onto my hands, pushing off once more to land lightly on my feet as the ground littered with shuriken where I had just been standing.

"About time! You should have come and dealt with this crazy bitch ages ago! What the hell have you been doing?!" One of the dragon hunters demanding as a shape dropped down from the shadows of the trees. I hadn't even sensed their presence, not even a chakra signature. Incredible! This person was tall and looked rather well built, outlined in silver from the moonlight until I saw them move with a blur. Fire jutsu! I quickly brought up an earth wall to protect myself and Bensaiten, opting for shadow doppelgangers and one of them grabbed her and took her a little further away however before they could escape, a shuriken lodged into my double's back and with a pop, Bensaiten dropped to the ground with a cry of alarm.

"Bennie!" I called out, gritting my teeth as the flames continued to roar powerfully, seemingly melting through the stone until finally it dispersed and I let go, the wall dropping and as I turned my gaze, my eyes widened in horror. This newcomer had _burned through _the other men, their charred remains all that remained with their skulls gaping with black holes like permanent screams scratched into them, the pines alight with fire and lit all of our surroundings so that I could finally see their face. Despite the long cloak they wore swept over one shoulder, I could see the muscular physique and all the scars he seemed to carry with pride. One ran across his face, narrowly missing one of his eyes which gleamed with fire, the black lipped mouth set in a firm line.

"That dragon there, it is the one that can control time." He finally spoke, walking forwards I stared in horrified silence. "If you hand it over to me, I shall let you live."

"She. Bensaiten is a woman." I answered without even thinking, the hot flames around me feeling cool in comparison to those that now roared in my chest like the bellow of a lion. "And you're not laying one finger on her! If you so much as touch her, I'll kill you!" Quickly I dropped my stance and powered forwards, sliding over the ground and engaged in close combat however no matter what I did, he seemed to effortlessly block and evade until finally I caught him by surprise. I feigned a blow to the right before throwing up my legs and twisting, whirling around with one hand planted on the ground and with chakra infused power, kicked him heavily in the stomach and managed to send him flying back. Now he looked mad.

"You'll pay for that one, dragon wench!"

"We'll see about that." Baring me teeth we both drew kunai and flew at one another, clashing in the air with powerful hits until I felt him shift his stance, preparing to attack so I quickly moved to block every blow, the both of us evenly matched against one another until we landed on the ground once more, firing jutsu at one another. He went for lightning this time so I matched it with a wind technique, using it as an insulating barrier to stop the attack from hitting as Bensaiten crawled away and hid as best she could though the fire continued to blaze around us, burning through the trees and continuing to spread. Gritting my teeth I drew blood from my hand. "Ninja Art of the Summoning – I summon thee, Kuzuryu!"

Appearing in a puff of smoke she blinked, her body raining water and the flames hissed and spat back at her as she quickly took in the situation. _"What in heaven's name is happening?!"_

"Kuzu! Contain that wildfire and do it fast before it spreads too far. Don't let it reach the village!" I yelled up to her as I continued to fight my opponent. "Bensaiten is over there in human form so focus on that area first so that she doesn't get burned. Hurry!" With a snarl Kuzuryu immediately opened her mouth and a stream of water flushed out, dousing the flames with her powerful water jet attack. Where was Kakashi? He should be nearby, it's not like him to wait this long to intervene. "Who are you and what do you want with my friends?" I demanded to know, leaping backwards for a quick breather, eyeing him carefully as my opponent brought himself up to his full height.

"My name is Khuzaimah. I am one who will gain the power of the dragons and summon forth the Dragon King in order to do my will. With that type of power by my side, I shall take control of this world and have all bow before me nothing less than a god, and once I have accomplished this, I shall have the power and strength to complete my purpose. I have but one ultimate goal…to destroy all celestial beings once and for all. Such as the one you carry inside you." For a moment I just stared at him.

"Huh. They really do never run out of complete psychopaths like you, do they?" I mused before lowering my stance once more. "That aside, I'm not letting you touch a single one of my dragons, let alone take over the world. I'm no run of the mill ninja, you'll have to get through me first before you can even think about getting hold of my friends!" I declared as Kuzuryu snarled, all the fire extinguished so that only burning embers remained. She came down to my side and curled around me momentarily before transforming to her human form, glowering darkly at Khuzaimah.

"May I rip out his throat, princess?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"I will not disallow it. If anything it would be a good idea." The both of us made to go for a direct assault, however before I had even taken the first step my arm flung out and stopped Kuzuryu, eyes widening as Khuzaimah summoned something from the ground. A limp form with white tousled hair, head hanging low with the mask ripped enough so that a long line of his face could be seen with a cut that was still bleeding. "Kakashi."

"Good, I had hoped that this one would mean something to you. Are you so certain now that I will not get what I want?" Khuzaimah questioned, grasping Kakashi by a fistful of hair as he dropped to his knees, unresponsive and tightly bound.

"Let him go! I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands if you don't give him back to me right now!" I roared, white flames springing to life around my body as I snarled, almost turning into an animal as Kuzuryu looked at me in alarm.

"Princess Yume, please remain calm. We shall rescue your beloved also, so do not worry." She assured me but I was far beyond the point of reason. Khuzaimah narrowed his eyes before drop kicking Kakashi into the ground, making a horrified scream erupt from my throat and I made to rush forwards but Kuzuryu held me back, arms locked underneath mine as I reached out for Kakashi.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him! KAKASHI!" With his foot grinding into Kakashi's bleeding head I cursed myself. Almost every time he was with me, he ended up hurt like this. Why? Was I bad luck for him? Why did it always have to be him that gets captured or injured, why couldn't I take the suffering for once? Damned universe. "I'll kill you! I'll definitely kill you for this! RAGH!"

"If you hand me those two dragons, then I shall let him go. You can have him, but only at a price." Instantly I stopped struggling, going deadly still.

"You would use Kakashi, the one person who is stupid enough to love me with all of his soul despite me being who and what I am, against me? You'd use him like a tool to try and get Bensaiten and Kuzuryu, my friends?" I whispered, feeling the fire inside me slowly die out to be replaced by a freezing rush of a calm yet deadly ocean. The rage turned to silent wrath, ready to stir up the waves and create a thunderstorm unlike anything ever seen before. "How _dare _you? I swear upon my shinobi soul, you're not going to live after this. You'll die by my hand before I ever let you walk away from me. The power of the dragons is not for the likes of you, you'll poison their hearts and taint their beauty and I won't have that. They are my friends, my allies, I won't let you hurt them! I'll be taking Kakashi back by force and you will be the one to fall, _filth_." Seemingly amused by my words, the scar crinkled slightly as Khuzaimah smirked.

"If that is your choice." He sighed before drawing a sword and stabbing it downwards. I moved faster than I had ever moved before. With a full body tackle I slammed into Khuzaimah, the blade slicing into my back awkwardly as I yelled in fury, crashing into the ground and landed several quick blows to his face and ribs before he flung me off him, discarding his cloak and together we ran at one another, locking in a fierce and blazing battle. Kuzuryu and Bensaiten ran to Kakashi, pulling him away to safety as Kuzuryu then performed a water jutsu, eyes focusing on my opponent.

"Water Style – Water Dragon Jutsu!" She called and expelled a huge cascading dragon from within her stomach, the dragon head rising up and twisting to slam itself at Khuzaimah who quickly pushed back away from me and turned, meeting the water dragon with a fire jutsu. Usually such a technique would have no effect, however the fire was so hot and powerful that it turned the attack to steam, the huge explosion so bright that I had to protect myself from the excess for fear of getting burned. "Incredible!"

"Is everyone alright?" I demanded to know, springing towards the others as Bensaiten held Kakashi on the ground, checking his vitals and doing her best to stop the bleeding. "Kakashi?"

"He's alive and not too severely wounded but he's unconscious." Bensaiten informed me, her eyes glowering at Khuzaimah. "Take that filthy human vermin down, Yume. Don't let him walk away from this with any of his bones still intact. When my chakra returns…I'll fight by your side." Surprised by the deadly tone in her voice I said nothing, merely nodded and turned back towards Khuzaimah.

"You may believe that you are the only one who can summon dragons, ninja of Konoha, however you are greatly mistaken. You have made your summon, allow me to now make mine." He spoke smoothly and instantly I stepped in front of Kuzuryu as she gasped, covering her mouth in horror as Khuzaimah opened a wound on his hand and pressed it to the ground, smearing the charred earth with his blood. "Ninja Art of the Summoning – I command that you come to my side…Seiryu!" When the sky boomed and a huge mass appeared in the skies, my heart seemed to fade away from my body as I stared up at the dragon who now opened its mouth and roared, shattering the trees and blasting everything that was burned and dry away effortlessly.

Seiryu, the second most powerful dragon of them all. Dragon of the Constellations.


	93. Chapter 93

For a long time I did not move, staring upwards as Kuzuryu gripped onto me. "Yume-sama, you must run! Neither of us can compete with Seiryu if he has betrayed our King's wish and sided with this man. Not even Bensaiten can compare with him, we must flee!" She tried to prompt me however I knew that if I ran now, I would have to face this again later. I cannot run away, not whilst Bensaiten was still trapped in this form and unable to return with Kuzuryu. I have to fight, I have to continue to protect her and Kakashi.

"No. Kuzuryu, you have been more than helpful in this situation, however I feel that you will only get hurt if you stay. Go home and I shall continue to hold the ground here until I can send Bensaiten after you, then I shall finish here. Seiryu…I shall try to reason with him." However as I looked at the huge shape of the deepest blue, almost black even against the night sky, I watched his body glitter beautifully with cosmic colours which pulsed with life, tiny studs of stars shining even as his eyes rushed with a thousand shooting stars. He was so glorious. Glorious and deadly. If I fail here, he could very well destroy Konoha, my home.

"He is not right, that man has done something to him." Kuzuryu tried to insist, sounding terribly afraid. "Back home, there have been rumours that some of us dragons have been acting strangely. Whenever we descend from our homes, whether they be upon the mountain or elsewhere in the world, humans have always tried to capture us, to use us for their own gain, however this one seems to have found a way to control us. You see that crystal around Seiryu's foot?" I nodded, seeing the metallic binding. "It is infused with demonic energy which drains the mind of consciousness, making one more susceptible to influence. It is similar to the jewel that you pulled from Bensaiten's neck, they are not of this world. This man, Khuzaimah, I do not think _he _is human. His energy is poisonous and dark, he will be too powerful for you to take on alone."

"I won't be alone, just trust me Kuzu." I reassured her, giving a smile and her hand a squeeze. "If you can, inform the Dragon King and everyone else what is happening, tell them to be prepared for any situation should I call upon them. I will need your help more than ever in this moment." She stared at me before relaxing, nodding her head as she exhaled.

"His Majesty chose right when he selected you as our summoner, Yume Uzumaki. I wish you luck, may the blessings of heaven be upon you this night." She said as her body glowed and with a final poof, she returned to the safety of her home. Now I rounded on Khuzaimah as he spread his arms, bathing in the glory of Seiryu as he roared again and instantly I rushed backwards, enveloping Bensaiten and Kakashi in my arms to keep them protected with a White Barrier, the breath attack that came almost knocking me senseless however strangely, the barrier only inflicted minimal damage upon my body. Was something different now? Usually such techniques transferred the damage to my physical body but not this time.

"Be careful, child." Bensaiten quipped, removing her hand from me. "Using such a technique could kill you, especially against Seiryu! You are lucky I had some of my chakra returned to support you, but now it's all gone again and I'm back to square one." She scowled at me. So that was why.

"Stay out of range, I'm summoning the other Primal Dragons here. Two against one should be a match if I am also in the fray." Bensaiten gasped sharply.

"You cannot summon Zennyo and Orochi at the same time! The physical strain and chakra demand alone might kill you!"

"I can take it, I'm plenty strong enough for something as small as this. Watch carefully Bennie, I might actually impress you this time." With a soft smile I opened up my chakra reserves and summoned both dragons to my side. "Ninja Art of the Summoning – I summon thee! Orochi! Zennyo! Please help me!" I cried out loudly and with a boom and rumble, both of them appeared upon the ground and sky. Zennyo snarled in fury whilst Orochi immediately curled one of his tailed underneath Bensaiten and Kakashi, lifting them up onto his back to protect them.

_"What is the meaning of this, Seiryu?! You would betray our King for this unworthy human?!" _Zennyo snarled viciously as he coiled his body up tightly, thunder clouds quickly rolling in as bright flashes of lightning danced around him, illuminating his body as Khuzaimah slowly smirked.

"So, all four of the Primal Dragons gathered together. I could not have asked for more, now they shall _all _be under my command."

_"Oi! I don't think so you ugly mutt, the only person I answer to other than our dopey King is that hot bod over there!"_ Orochi growled back, slamming his eight tails into the ground as I sprang upwards and landed upon one of his heads, recovering a little from the strain as he glanced up. _"Took a lot of willpower to summon us both here like that, you got some tough guts there woman."_

"So long as you're impressed, that's all that matters." I smiled weakly, allowing myself to sit. "Khuzaimah, the human down there. Kuzuryu believes that he's not entirely human and he's using these type of demon stones to suppress Seiryu's own will. I believe that is why he is unable to respond to either of you, do you know anything about this?"

_"So many weapons and types of power have fallen into memory, we have lived so long that we cannot remember all."_ Zennyo said to me, body still crackling with a rush of energy. _"But I shall try to destroy the jewel, perhaps that will allow Seiryu to come to his senses. Bensaiten, once you have recovered, be sure to join the battle. I do not know if the two of us alone will be able to manage, however with you we shall stand a better chance."_

"Right! I'll regain my strength quickly!" She answered immediately, still holding onto Kakashi as if to comfort herself more than to protect him. Turning away, I dropped down once more to face Khuzaimah as the skies opened with roars and thunder, bright flashes of light clashing as the two dragons began to fight one another.

_"I'll split my body to help, I'll leave three behind to help you but I'll need the rest to kick some sense into that old geezer. That cool with you?"_ Orochi asked and I nodded my head.

"Do what you must but we must contain him. If you can lock him down I'll use a sealing jutsu, but first I have to deal with this one." My eyes turned to brilliant jewels as I started to advance. Orochi growled and his body became misty, his heads and bodies separating into separate parts of eight, three remaining behind to slither and snake their way around to block Khuzaimah inside, however he did not seem fazed at all.

"You will not defeat me. I am much older than you think, girl. You are nothing but a speck of dirt, not even a bug that I would take the time to crush. I can kill you in a heartbeat." He warned me so I cracked my knuckles.

"Come at me then." I invited, cocking a hand with my stance ready. In a blur Khuzaimah was behind me, sword raised however I dropped down and kicked directly upwards with speed to match his, forcing him to parry as I brought a kunai knife to each hand and used those to block as Orochi used his earth style jutsu, trying to trap Khuzaimah down however he was too quick, nothing more than a black shadow until he whirled around.

"Dark Release – Black Chain Binding." Holding out his hand several chains of inky black shot out from his palm and wrapped themselves around one of Orochi's heads, the entire snaking body being clamped down onto the ground where he roared in agony and in horror I saw scales being ripped away and blood seeping from the wounds in a red rush.

"Light Release – Dispel Darkness!" I answered, holding out my own hand and a blinding flash illuminated everything, peeling away the chains until they disappeared completely however the damage was already done, one of the eight heads of Orochi going perfectly still and barely breathing. "Orochi! Orochi what do I do!"

_"Leave it, it'll regenerate on its own after I return. I just have to hang on until then babe!" _Renewed with a fresh wave of anger I dove straight towards Khuzaimah with a roar like a dragon, a blinding flash opening up ahead as the sky battle continued to dance whilst I faced off Khuzaimah, his head turning to receive a full blow to the face.

"Bastard!" I snarled, eyes beginning to blaze as white flames flickered over my entire body. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"

"Nothing can kill me." He responded, voice going deeper as I sensed a sudden shift in his chakra and Bensaiten yelled for me to get back. The body contorted as the skin began to grow darker and became covered in fine black hair, my eyes widening as Khuzaimah grunted and snarled, long fangs sliding down over his lips and great twisting horns spiralling out of his skull with huge black wings like stretched leather over bone as his face became distorted, like an ugly mass of misshapen flesh and mangled skin. "I am _immortal_ and _everlasting_!" Considering all the strange things I had seen as a ninja, I did not panic. This wasn't the worst of what I had seen. "I am a demon of the Old World, a world which I shall bring back and restore to its former glory where humans shall serve as the slaves, the vermin, whilst I rule supreme with no power in heaven or hell to stop me!"

"You are one insane dictator in the making. We'll find out if you're immortal or not. Once I get hold of you, you'll be done for." I vowed as I created shadow clones and made them scatter, all of us circling around him as Orochi's last two heads continued to stab at him with their faces, gnashing their teeth and pushing him towards me where the clones dropped down from above, all of them attacking whilst I rose up underneath him, keeping him distracted and when I levelled with him from behind, my hand glowed with the bright white flames. "Sealing Technique – Lock On." Planting my hand onto him, I created a seal that would act like a magnet, allowing me to create more distance before then performing the next jutsu. "Light Technique of the Sealing Art – Glory Blaze!"

A spear of light moulded itself into my hand and I launched it forwards, Khuzaimah snarling and flapping his wings to avoid the attack however the spear followed him, arcing around swiftly and stabbing him directly in the centre of the seal, the head erupting through his chest and he howled with rage and gripped onto the burning weapon as it continued to grow brighter, consuming him as it tried to destroy him from the inside. "Now's your chance Yume, get to Seiryu whilst you have this opening!" Bensaiten yelled as she rushed forwards, already changing bodies as her chakra finally returned. "I'll handle him for now but you're the only one who will be able to get close enough to that stone! Go!"

"Understood." I nodded, giving a whistle and instantly both of Orochi's heads came towards me, one lifting me up as the other curled around Kakashi and pulled him away from the fight as Bensaiten returned to her dragon form and roared, beginning her own battle with Khuzaimah who swiftly answered after having destroyed the spear shaped bolt of light that had hammered through him. Staring at him in shock, the huge gaping hole which no one could have survived began to close up, not even slowing him down as he and Bensaiten became a strange blur which I was unable to follow.

Crouching on Orochi's head I turned my focus to the sky battle. It was like entering a lightning storm itself, bolts of electricity shooting across my field of vision and almost blinding me as blasts of cosmic light and stars shot across the other way, the two bodies of Zennyo and Seiryu endlessly coiled together in a chaotic fight as Orochi continued to try and restrain him, clamping down with powerful jaws and using his own jutsu to try and limit Seiryu's power. _"Hurry human, we cannot hold him for much longer!" _Zennyo bellowed so I stood up and immediately began to form one of my most powerful techniques that I knew, fiery arms turning to a brilliant blaze as the flames rushed upwards.

"Light Release – Rise to Heaven, Fall to Earth…Double Strike Technique!" Rising upon Orochi's head I began to shine like an intense star, burning bright white and as the wind rushed I aimed directly for the smooth jade like stone which was clasped around Seiryu's arm like a belt, a pink streak forming as my eyes widened then narrowed in focus. I opened up my arms and sprung upwards the rest of the way, the flames almost looking like the wings of an angel as with all my strength I powered forwards a fist and made the first impact with shattered everything internally before I then began to fall, turning around and landed the second strike which then broke everything apart on the outside as well.

The restraint fell like stardust, shimmering softly as the stone broke apart into a thousand pieces and I felt myself become weightless as I then turned, descending with a rush as I decided to use the momentum of falling to my advantage. "Light Style – Descending Comet!" Khuzaimah looked up in alarm, not a scratch on his body whilst Bensaiten was heaving for breath and was already carrying numerous injuries.

"Dark Style – Demon's Hell Raising!" A quick shadow of blackness rose up around him to defend him as I crashed against his barrier, the whiteness spreading and blazing with more force and power as I fed more of my chakra into the jutsu until finally a crack appeared in his defence. Then another, and then another until suddenly the both of us were blasted apart. I heard him bellow in pain once more, burns and slashes appearing where my light jutsu had harmed him whilst veins of black started to wrap themselves around me and seemed to fill me with this cold dread and unrelenting waves of fear whilst unable to move my body. The paralysis was daunting and I prepared myself for the fall, several voices crying out my name until I felt a something solid slide underneath me and lift me up.

_"Human, you are the one who has freed me."_

"Seiryu." I murmured, recognising his voice and when I opened my eyes, I could see the brilliance of the universe shining before my eyes with infinite beauty as Seiryu looked down at me, his long body serving as my cushion.

_"Such bravery shall not go unnoticed, little human. In repayment for saving me from a lifetime of unwilling servitude, I choose to dedicate my strength and my life to you. I had my doubts about you, but you have proven your character flawlessly. If there is ever a need, do not hesitate to summon me. Since you are able to summon both my brothers, Orochi and Zennyo without issue, then you have more than enough chakra to summon myself as well_." His voice seemed to echo in my head and I smiled as he touched my forehead with one of his long whiskers and dispelled the shadows that clung to my body, purging them from me so that I could sit up, badly bruised, grazed and beaten, but otherwise alright.

"Thank you Seiryu. I shall look forward to it." I told him whereby he dipped his head, Zennyo and Orochi doing the same as I was gently placed back on the ground where Bensaiten lowered her winding body, smoothly encircling myself and Kakashi who I immediately ran to. "Kakashi! Are you still unconscious?"

_"He has been placed in a deep sleep, dragged to the nightmare realm. I sense the work of another fellow dragon, Bolla. Do not worry, Yume, he will awaken soon enough. Do you wish me to heal you?"_ She offered and I started slightly in surprise as I held Kakashi's head in my arms.

"Heal me? That's uncharacteristically nice of you, Bensaiten." I said to her however she lifted her head proudly with a sniff.

_"I am simply trying to return the favour of you freeing my fellow dragon, that is all. Do not take this to mean that I like you, pesky human! Quite the opposite in fact! No doubt you will gloat about this victory until your death, so do not tempt me to hurry it along!" _She warned me and I couldn't help but laugh a little, reaching out and placing my hand upon her pretty snout, her eyes quickly narrowing before she then softening a little, the rumble of what sounded like a purr reverberating from her throat.

"Thank you for your help, Bennie. I'm sorry for what I said before, I hope you'll forgive me." She considered me for a long while, her body continuously moving with graceful weaves until finally she exhaled.

_"You humans are complicated creatures. I do not think I shall ever understand you, but you are indeed interesting." _She conceded finally. _"Perhaps I understand my sister's love for your kind a little better now, though I still have much to learn. Next time I appear, buy me some proper food otherwise I'll eat you instead. You have been warned!"_

"Understood. I'll make it myself, that way you won't threaten to eat the chef too." I chuckled at her richly and our eyes met, a bond forming between us in that moment as she reached forwards with one of her fine whiskers and touched my brow, reversing the flow of time upon my body to erase all injuries as well as doing the same for Kakashi.

_"Mind yourself from now on, little human. We do not think that this is the last of that Khuzaimah. He may have escaped this time with grievous injury, however he will eventually heal and come back to finish what he has started." _Zennyo warned me, the four dragons rising into the sky in all their glory and I could only sit there in amazement.

_"Yeah so watch yourself babe! Don't let anything happen to that sexy body of yours!"_

_"Orochi! Have more respect for yourself!" _Bensaiten snapped at him, smacking his many noses with her tail as Seiryu growled.

_"We the Four Primal Dragons are at your service, human princess. Summon us when you need us and should that demon ever show his face again, we shall join your side and together we shall devour him." _With a final roar of sound all four of them burst with light so bright that even I had to look away, a fresh wave of stars scattering out into the sky before descending like tiny glowing embers, settling around Kakashi and I.

Stirring in my arms I quickly looked to him, hearing him groan and jolt awake with a snatch of his breath so I quickly secured his arms, holding his face so that he could look at me. "Kakashi it's alright, you're safe now." I promised him, pushing back some of his hair as his head protector slipped off, his ruined mask barely hanging over his mouth so I gently lowered it so that he could breathe more easily, sucking in deep gulps of air as his eyes darted around wildly until finally fixating upon me. "You're safe, I'm right here. Nothing will happen to you, I promise." I assured him, smiling softly as the silvery stars continued to dreamily descend from the sky and fall around us like cherry blossom petals.

"Yume…there was…there was someone…"

"I know, I know Kashi. He's gone now. He won't be back for a while now." Exhaling slowly Kakashi relaxed, head rolling back slightly so I caught him and shifted him into a more comfortable position as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him.

"Starlight suits you. You look beautiful Yume. Like a dream." He murmured and I blushed slightly, gulping back the lump in my throat as he slowly sat up, the two of us so close together that I could feel my own heat being reflected off his cool skin. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, you were probably protecting me that whole time, weren't you?"

"Orochi and Bensaiten leant a hand, so did Zennyo. We worked together." I shrugged slightly, biting on my lip as I fiddled with my hair. "Listen Kakashi, what I said last time, I didn't mean to say it like that and it's not what I meant at all. I asked you for a date because I wanted to be with you, I wanted to try and learn more about what it means to…to _like _someone. I didn't do a very good job and I ended up messing up and making you angry, but if you were willing, I would like to try again." I requested of him, finally able to lift my gaze to meet his. "I would like to go out on another date, Kakashi. Just with you. We can do whatever you like, or decide something together, I don't mind but to be honest, just sitting at home with you holding me makes me happy, so that's enough."

"You're an idiot, Yume." Kakashi said to me before lifting my chin with his hand, kissing me tenderly and this time I did not blush or give any reaction except to sigh into his kiss and welcome it wholeheartedly. My fingers twisted into his shirt as I rose up onto my knees to be closer to him, his hands pressing into my back and the spot between my shoulder blades until I felt the last of my air being pushed from my lungs but I wanted more and did not care one bit if I was suffocating. Even as my lungs started to ache for need of air, I remained as close to Kakashi as I could until we finally separated, shivering slightly as we gasped and for once, he was the one who was slightly red in the face. "The fireworks have started. Want to go see them together?" He offered, lifting up his hand so I smiled and took it, lacing our fingers together and did not let go.

"Sure. Sounds perfect."


	94. Chapter 94

I was on my way to granny's office with all the reports I had collected, including my own concerning the whole demon and dragon incident. Tsunade had told me that although some people noticed the disturbance, they all just assumed it was part of the festival as the attacks from a distance looked like fireworks or light displays. At least no one panicked. Hefting everything into one arm I made to knock on the door but something Tsunade said made me freeze in place, listening quietly as I felt myself become paralysed on the spot.

"Orochimaru is dead and it seems that Sasuke Uchiha is the one who killed him." I tried to move my body forwards however it just would not respond, leaving me frozen like a statue.

"Seriously? For real?!"

"There's no mistake." Jiraiya assured Naruto, their voices slightly muffled through the door. "I heard it from a trustworthy source which means we can safely assume that Orochimaru isn't going to be coming back to bite us. So to speak."

"Yeah! I knew Orochimaru wouldn't break him!" Naruto cheered happily and I felt like I should be overjoyed with him, but by the tones of both Tsunade and Jiraiya, I could not help but feel that there was something else going on. If it really was true and Orochimaru had been killed, then why hadn't Sasuke come home? "This means Sasuke's coming home, right? He'll be back in Konoha any day now!"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like it." My heart thumped heavily before sinking to the pit of my stomach.

"What do you mean? Why not?! Orochimaru is gone so why wouldn't he come home?" Naruto demanded to know in confusion. My hand started to tremble, shaking slightly so I gripped it into a tight fist to try and make it stop but even then it continued to quiver pathetically as the torrent of sadness and pain continued to rise up like bile in my throat.

"Sasuke is obsessed with vengeance, he's planning to infiltrate the Akatsuki and kill his own brother Itachi Uchiha." Jiraiya explained it simply and the mere mention of his name had me spiralling back to that night where I had saved Sasuke from him. Every time I had seen him since, that darkness that he carried seemed to only grow deeper and deeper. Sasuke needed to stay away from him before that same blackness ends up taking his soul too.

"Well in that case, let's form a cell and get out there too!" Naruto decided, punching a fist into his palm. "Operation 'Track Akatsuki' is still on, right? If we hunt down that Akatsuki member first, we'll definitely run into Sasuke eventually. In other words, our target will be Itachi Uchiha!"

"Itachi Uchiha huh? So what to do and how to go about it…" Tsunade wondered aloud and Sakura finally spoke up.

"If we can capture even one Akatsuki member, I think we can count on Master Ibiki to get information out of them." I leaned in a little closer, listening to the conversation even though I knew I shouldn't, it was rude to eavesdrop and I'd spent half my life teaching Naruto not to do things like this, but I just couldn't turn away.

"I've already given each squad outstanding orders to try and capture Akatsuki members and bring them in but..." Suddenly a hand shot out and smacked the door by my head, making me suck in a breath as my eyes widened in sheepish guilt and the door swung open with Kakashi standing next to me. I hadn't even sensed him approaching. Damn him, now everyone knew I had been dropping eaves.

"They're not a loose lipped bunch, that's for sure. Judging from the ones we've encountered so far it's been too risky to take them alive or intact." I blushed slightly, managing to pull myself into an upright position as I turned my head away, depressed by the stalemate we seemed to have gotten ourselves into. "After all, even our best struggled to take one of them on with a full team behind them." Kakashi lay his hand gently upon my shoulder with his arm wrapped around me, drawing me to him as Naruto looked at me sadly.

"Aunty Yume…" Trying my best to smile I lifted my head.

"You haven't called me aunty in a long while, Naruto. Don't look so sad, it doesn't suit you at all." Walking forwards with my reports I came and placed them on Tsunade's desk, making sure they were neat before I turned around and lifted a hand in a reasoning gesture. "Besides, hunting down Itachi is not going to be easy in itself. He will anticipate that we will try to reach Sasuke through him and be rightfully cautious. Finding him will be challenging enough, let alone the rest."

"Exactly, Yume has an excellent point. Even if you are able to track down Itachi, what will you do when you find the elder Uchiha brother?" Jiraiya questioned as he folded his arms, looking directly at Naruto however it was Kakashi who answered.

"Well, we'll need more than just one cell, that's for sure."

"_More _than one cell?" Naruto echoed as Sakura turned her head thoughtfully.

"If we take Itachi down, Sasuke will no longer have a motive, so we'll need to capture and keep Itachi alive and for that, we need a lot more people as opposed to if we were just eliminating him, right?" She reasoned smartly and Kakashi nodded his head in agreement as I listened carefully. No one wanted this to work more than I did, but Itachi as nothing to take lightly, let alone his companion.

"Correct. Though I would argue a two cell team should be more than enough for the task. When the targets are few in number, as in one or two, the more cells you involve, the greater the odds of being spotted. Not to mention the chain of command gets more confusing and the chances of success decrease." Jiraiya nodded his head, continuing on where Kakashi trailed off.

"And since live capture also requires more finesse than assassination, you want shinobi who've worked missions together before to ensure smooth team work." Already beginning to get a sense for who Kakashi was talking about, I searched for their chakra signatures and sure enough, they were standing outside.

"On that note, I've already summoned the ones I believe are best suited for this mission." He announced, turning around and giving a soft call. Come on in, everyone." A bark sounded and a large dog trotted inside, taking a bounding leap and jumped straight towards me, placing huge paws onto my shoulders and licking my face before I could even push back.

"Calm down Akamaru, you're covering Yume-san in your slobber." Kiba grinned as he entered with Shino and Hinata, the three of them forming the second cell. Behind them came Sai and Yamato and I exhaled softly. It made sense. Kurenai's team were the best at hunting and tracking whilst Sai and Yamato had worked with Naruto's team before. It was perfect, however I was still not convinced that they would have the strength to take on Itachi and Kisame as well. They were like real life monsters with oceans of chakra reserves. It was going to be dangerous.

"Alright then, I'm liking the look of this team." Naruto grinned, cracking his knuckles. "How about it granny? Seems like a pretty solid plan if you ask me." Tsunade gave a long sigh, considering all the options before finally she pushed herself off the desk and nodded her head.

"Alright, this newly assembled unit shall go in search of Itachi Uchiha, with the aim to capture him alive and bring him back to Konoha, you are to locate him and neutralise him immediately. Now scatter!" She ordered and everyone nodded their heads however as everyone else disappeared I jerked forwards, trying to reach out to Naruto to talk to him but he had already gone.

"No wait!"

"Yume." Kakashi's warm voice made my head turn as he caught my wrist and sleeve, keeping me balanced as my hand groped at thin air. "Leave it to me."

"But Kakashi last time you fought Itachi he almost killed you!" I growled angrily, shaking my head as my voice continued to rise. "We all know that I have the best chance of beating him without getting killed since I can see through his Sharingan and fight him as an equal, assign me to this mission, let me go with you!" Slowly his hands let go of my arm and it dropped to my side as I stepped away from him, too distressed and frustrated to be near anyone.

"I can't allow that to happen, Yume." Tsunade told me in a soft voice. "Any more people will make the team too large and to be honest, I do not feel that you have the mental capacity to engage Itachi right now. You are still too caught up in your own guilt about Sasuke, you will be a hindrance to the rest of the team." My eyes narrowed dangerously as my fists clenched.

"I'm sure Itachi will disagree when I've planted my fist in his face. Granny, you _know_ this is the right choice."

"Perhaps, but it is not the wisest. You will stay here, Yume, and continue to guard the borders as you have been ordered. The Akatsuki could still land a forward assault on Konoha and I doubt that Orochimaru will have left this world without a backup plan. I cannot have all of my strongest shinobi sent on the same mission, I am risking too much as it is."

"Then bring them back and let me go alone! There is no need to send Naruto and Sakura on this kind of mission, they are just as emotionally invested as I am!"

"Yume!" I clamped my mouth shut, my mind flashing back to all the times the old man had yelled at me. Tsunade was looking at me with barely contained wrath, eyes burning against mine as I looked back at her with equal rage until finally, I bowed my head.

"Excuse me." Without even looking at Kakashi I swept out the room, storming away as I grabbed my headband and ripped it off, gripping onto it tightly as I struggled to keep myself held together. Sasuke. It would always be my greatest regret that I was not enough for him to forget about his vengeance, that he could not trust me to find justice on his behalf when the time was right. It was all my fault, if I had been more attentive and more careful then Naruto would not be leaving on this suicide mission and Kakashi…Kakashi…

"Please slow down Yume, just wait a minute." He begged, finally reaching forwards and catching onto my wrist to hold me back as I tried to continue walking away from him. "There's not much time, I have to go right now."

"Then go! This was your idea in the first place Kakashi, so go and play the hero and I'll stay here keeping house. Let go of me!"

"Yume!" A little shocked at my words I snatched my wrist back and turned, shooting him an angry glare. "I didn't…this isn't…I thought you wanted to bring Sasuke back."

"Yes! But not at the cost of the people I love most in the world! You, Naruto, Sakura, you are all so precious to me, do you think I _want _to watch you all leave to go face one of the most dangerous ninja ever to walk this earth who happens to have an _equally _deadly companion always anchored to his side? I want nothing more than for you all to just _wait here_ and let me go looking for Sasuke myself, at least that way I'd know you're all safe!" I thundered at him before grinding my teeth, trying to take deep calming breaths but the air only seemed to fuel the flames further. Even worse, Kakashi was looking at me with such a soft and kind expression that it made me even angrier at him.

"Does this mean you love me Yume?" I stopped, spluttering slightly as my cheeks flushed.

"That's not…that's not the point!" I retorted in embarrassment, spinning around on my heel and walking away from him. "As usual you're not taking this seriously at all. You're the most infuriating man I ever met, Kakashi! I'm going to the hospital to visit Asuma, at least he makes for more decent conversation than you these days, because he can't say anything stupid and reckless and-hmph!" Kakashi had blurred in front of my vision and suddenly pushed one hand through my hair to turn back my head, burying his mouth upon mine which immediately cut all sound from my throat.

His kiss was urgent and sincere, pressing hard into my soft flesh as his fingers curled under my ear and around the back of my neck whilst his other hand pulled me towards him at my back, closing all distance between us. We were alone in the winding hallway however I felt as if the two of us could have been the only ones in the entire universe and I wouldn't have noticed the silence around us. Naturally responding to his kiss my fingers had twisted into his jacket and gripped onto him almost desperately, responding in insurmountable measure until neither of us had any air left. When we parted, my anger came back.

"You jerk!" Slamming my fist into his cheek his head rocked backwards and instantly swelled with heavy bruising. "Don't just go around kissing me like that without warning and just to try and make me stop yelling at you! Agh! Now I'm even _more _mad! That kind of kiss just makes me…um…I mean…" Blushing darkly as I tried to conceal the flaring heat of my body and the desires such a passionate kiss brought forth, I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're such a bastard, Kakashi."

"Strangely, I find it rather satisfying when you call me things like that. Do it again, use ruder words this time." Kakashi invited, smirking as he pulled his mask up to cover his face so I growled, grasping a fistful of his shirt as well as ripping that stupid mask down again and slammed him against the wall and as I lunged forwards, his visible eye widening before slamming shut, expecting pain however instead I merely kissed him again. I held back all of my frustration and anger, trying to kiss him as gently as possible even as several tears slid down my cheek and Kakashi brushed them away with tender fingers as I leaned against him, his back still pressed up against the wall.

"Just come back to me." Dropping my head to his chest I hid myself away as his arms curled around me naturally, shaping my form perfectly as I shivered. "Come home and don't you dare get yourself killed. Even if you have to fail the mission, just bring everyone and yourself home alive."

"I'll do my best."

"_No_, that's not good enough Kashi! If you're not determined to live then you may as well just give up now!" I told him fiercely as I lifted my head once more, hands anchoring to his face and a small section of my conscious recognised the injury to his face I'd given him so I healed it even as I lectured him. "You're going to come home, safe and sound, and you're going to bring my Naruto back to me too. Everyone is going to come home without fail, do you understand? This is non-negotiable, this is _exactly _how it's going to happen so believe it!" He stared at me unblinkingly for a while before he laughed, relaxing his arms around me so that his hands were placed upon my shoulder, one of them rising to brush aside my hair and dry my face.

"Okay, your orders have been received." He said to me slightly teasingly before leaning closer. "But I'll need an incentive to come back quickly, though, something for me to look forward to, so let's make a deal." I eyed him suspiciously but lent him my ear whereby he whispered something. Instantly I turned beetroot red and leaped back from him, one arm covering my chest as my other hand whacked him across the face.

"Kakashi you PERVERT!"

"Ow! Hey, I'm about to go on a mission Yume, stop injuring me!"

"Then stop being such a creep Kakashi! There's no way in hell that's ever happening!" I wailed in humiliation, ducking my head to hide the redness of my cheeks. To ask me such a thing, I'd never in my life considered doing something like that and here Kakashi was suggesting it like it were nothing more than a game. "Besides, I'd be embarrassed!"

"We're dating now right? So it'll be fine! It'll give me the encouragement I need to work faster and harder, right?" He reasoned with me, smirking handsomely as I glared at him in warning. "Okay, okay, fine then I won't ask about it again. I'm going now, so keep your fingers crossed for me Yume, I'll be back soon." Flicking out his hand lazily Kakashi started to saunter away, hand lifting towards his mask however I reached out and brushed my fingers over his wrist, making him look back towards me so I reached up and brushed my lips against his.

"Stay safe." In answer he leaned back towards me for one final kiss which was a little deeper but no less fleeting. With a final smile Kakashi disappeared, leaving me with an emptiness in front of me which seemed to reflect in my chest as I exhaled. I didn't want him to go, no more than I wanted Naruto to. It pained me that I couldn't be with them this time, that I wouldn't be able to protect them and watch their backs so instead I sunk to the ground with my back pressed against the wall and hugged my knees, praying silently that they would stay safe until the moment I could bring them back into my arms again.


	95. Chapter 95

Almost as if to make up for the fact that she hadn't let me go on the mission to find Itachi, Tsunade had me doing more things for her, almost making me an honorary secretary alongside Shizune who was working hours at the hospital as well, helping to train medical ninja and reorganise the hospital's structure. "These need to be read and approved, they're liaison negotiations with other villages and are urgent." I informed Tsunade before looking up. "Hey! This is no time for napping!"

"Huh? But I'm so sleepy…" Clicking my tongue in annoyance I shook Tsunade awake and made her continue working. The clouds had been stormy outside for a while now, threatening rain and as the first patters began to fall she got up and opened a window, looking outside thoughtfully. "Any news?" I didn't need to ask for clarification.

"None. I'm sure he's alright, you know how he is. Perhaps he just got distracted by some woman halfway through the mission." I suggested and in all likely hood, it wouldn't be too far off considering it was Jiraiya. He'd stopped by to see me before he'd left, the both of us having a drink of sake and food where he told me about his intentions to go to Amegakure to locate the Akatsuki leader's base. After the usual mixture of sensible conversation and inane flirting, I had kicked Jiraiya out of my house to make him get a move on, but I'd reminded him of the summoning seal I'd given him and he'd grin, assuring me that he'd call me up when it was over so that we could go on a date. Such a perverted old geezer. Still, I couldn't help but be fond of him.

Tsunade was silent for a long while before she turned away from the huge stacks of paper, pulling on her green overcoat. "I'm going for some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit." She informed me and I didn't argue, knowing full well that she was as worried as I was, though we were worried for different people. There had been no contact from Kakashi's group either and it had already been two days. I hated the waiting, it was almost as bad as not knowing but at least with not knowing, you can rationalise and reason that everyone was alright and that they were strong, capable shinobi who could keep themselves safe. Waiting…it was agony. Sighing softly I closed the window and began to sort through the papers and reports Tsunade had finished, filing them away however just as I reached out for another stack of files, my mind suddenly reeled and I felt this rushing sensation shoot through me, causing my eyes to widen. The summoning seal, it had been broken.

With a poof of cloud like smoke I disappeared from the office and suddenly found myself surrounded by water with a massive amount of chakra hanging overhead. I looked up, already holding my breath and my eyes widened in fearful alarm to see Jiraiya floating in the water with a toad trying to swim away however too many weapons and attacks were hammering after him so I pushed my chakra upwards, reaching out with my hand to begin the healing process of Jiraiya's body and burst out of the water with so much force that it plumed upwards with a crashing roar, forming a wave which washed away everything in all directions as I stood upon the water's surface with Jiraiya at my feet, crouching down and healing his body as he stirred.

"Yu…me…"

"Hold still. You're a mess you perverted geezer, you didn't have to go this far just to get my attention." I murmured to him and he managed to crack a smile before going still. On my shoulder the old looking toad croaked, shaking itself off before blinking.

"Oi-oi, who're you? Where'd you pop up from ya little whippersnapper?" Smiling in reassurance I glanced over the toad, noticing a coded message on its back.

"I'm a friend, a fellow ninja from Konoha. I'll hold them off whilst you get back to the village. Anything I should know?" Turning my head as I asked, my eyes focused on the five figures which picked themselves up from the water wave I'd inadvertently thrown at them. They were all dressed in Akatsuki robes and I could sense their immense power. I wouldn't be able to handle them alone and I had to heal up Jiraiya more to stabilise him before he could be moved. This situation was looking rather dire indeed.

"Not much little lady, 'cept of course they're all powerful ninja. Jiraiya-boy was dead as can be and he still doesn't look too good. Think you can save him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. If I can get him back to Granny Tsunade he'll have a fighting chance, but I'm clawing just to keep him alive right now and with these guys, I don't like my odds. Swim away, hurry. I'll do my best to handle things here." Nodding his head the toad jumped onto Jiraiya's body, giving him one last look before jumping into the water and swimming away. The last look he got as me surging forwards and being overwhelmed with the five Akatsuki who were all studded with black node like piercings across their faces, some of them injured or battered from their fight with Jiraiya whom I had pushed aside away from the battle.

They launched their attacks and I quickly dispelled them, nullifying them with Ultimate Cancel before using a fire jutsu to make them split up, my hand reaching into my tool pouch and bringing out several sheets of specialised paper seals. I flung them outwards, carefully landing them in a five pronged star formation after jumping up into the air before racing forwards, one hand constantly held outwards with my finger glowing with chakra as I formed the sealing circle and connected it to the seals, all the while dodging and evading attacks from these Akatsuki who were brutal and overwhelming, using summoning techniques to try and break me down but I forcibly cancelled the summoning spell as well, burning through chakra steadily until my invisible sealing technique was complete. Now for the trap to be sprung. "Water Style – Water Dragon Jutsu!"

With a rush the water rose up and twisted itself into the form of a dragon, hissing like steam as it used its massive cascading body to sweep around the underground reservoir and the figures all jumped out of the way, seemingly easily evading however as I used my chain to grab one of the last ones and haul them into the circle, I quickly clapped my hands together. "Uzumaki Sealing Technique – Reverse Pentagram!" The seal immediately lit up brightly and the five figures blinked, looking down but before they could respond the light intensified and placed a seal on their bodies to limit their chakra output to the absolute minimum and with the light continuing to blind them, I rushed back to Jiraiya and grabbed hold of him with one arm slung over my shoulders.

The technique would only hold them for a few moments and the chakra seal less than a minute. With all their strength combined, I doubt I'd be able to last much longer against them without getting serious and if that happened, Jiraiya would be the one to die. In this scenario, he took priority. With a burst of chakra I teleported us outside despite there being no sunlight due to the rain, my body immediately becoming soaked as Jiraiya gave a low groan, his wounds continuing to bleed so I sucked in a deep breath and used up as much chakra as I dared to transfer us as far away as I could, rushing through the skies before landing in a small rural village where it was bright and sunny.

Instantly Jiraiya fell off me as I fell to my knees, gasping for air. I'd never travelled so far with so much weight, that had demanded quite a bit of chakra. "Oh my! Where did you come from dear? What on earth happened?"

"Please, I need somewhere to heal him. Hurry! He's fading fast!" I begged and instantly I had several young men and women rushing forwards, helping me to lift Jiraiya's bloodied and weak form up and into the doctor's house where he was set down and I started to use my healing, white flames dancing over my hands as I focused on regenerating Jiraiya's body in order to revive him from his mortal wounds. There was always the phoenix technique, but I can't use that here. I can give him as much life energy as I can before moving us both again further away from civilisation before going ahead. At least then I won't have to worry about hurting anyone.

I worked through the night, latching Jiraiya's life onto mine as I spent my chakra ensuring that he did not bleed to death, the villagers watching curiously until I stopped and pulled his arm over my neck once more. "Thank you, I apologise for the disturbance, please take this as compensation for using your room." I tossed the rather bewildered doctor a purse with some of my allowance in it, hoping that he would not be insulted at all before I once more disappeared from sight.

Leaping from tree to tree I continued to move until I found somewhere safe to settle down, placing Jiraiya carefully upon the grass and lowered his head with special care. His heart was beating more faintly now, I was losing him again. "Not so fast you perverted old geezer, you're not done with life yet. You and Tsunade made a bet, right? Don't let her win a dumb bet like this, you'll make her hurt for the rest of her life!" Drawing all of my remaining chakra to me, I felt my body burst into white flames as I slammed my palms against Jiraiya's chest and gave his heart a jolt like he had been hit by lightning. "Art of the Light Jutsu – Phoenix Tears Ascending!" With my voice crying out almost like a songbird, the flare of white and brilliant scarlet of my hair mingled together as I fought to bring Jiraiya back from the brink of death. "I'm not letting you die, Jiraiya, it'll cause many people too much pain. Plus, Kakashi wants to read the next book in your series, so don't you dare disappoint him!"

Breathing heavily I could feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks as I clenched my teeth, pressing my eyes shut as each drop fell upon him. "You're Naruto's godfather, he'll need you again and again for a long while yet so don't even think about leaving him now. Plus, Granny Tsunade will murder me if you die right now, she's determined to make life hell for you when you get back and make her lose that bet, so keep on breathing Jiraiya! Continue living, if not for yourself then for the people who care about you." Pouring more chakra into my jutsu as I felt him slipping away, my eyes suddenly radiated as the form of a white gold flaming phoenix formed around me, spreading its wings like the wings of an angel as a voice cried out in the back of my mind, singing. "Full Body Transfer Technique – Rising Phoenix Increased Healing…REBIRTH!"

Instantly his body flooded with my white chakra flames, wrapping around him as I merged with his soul and reached forwards, finding it brushing against the curtain of death and pulled it back with gentle guidance, drawing it towards me and safely carrying it back to Jiraiya's body as I had done for Gaara and for Asuma. It was always strange to touch someone's soul the way I could, yet it was also a rather spiritually enlightening experience. To feel that tiny ebb of life in the palm of your hands and nurture the glow until more energy was poured back into it, bringing it back from the cusp of darkness and replacing it in the body it had tried to abandon, creating them anew yet remaining still the same.

All wounds and injuries faded away and healed from the tiniest scratch and even old scars that adorned his body. The flames burst outwards and were so bright and intense they started to burn away our clothes until I dragged them back inside me, securely locking them away and as I exhaled a final breath, my eyes opened. Devastation. All around me the entire forest had been burned away and we sat within a crater of earth that was charred black. So powerful and so dangerous, I should have been more careful. Still, at least Jiraiya was alive, even though he was now in the same comatose coma as Asuma. "Wake up soon, perverted geezer…" I murmured before crashing at his side into the blackened soil, tasting soot and ash in my mouth before everything else turned completely black.


	96. Chapter 96

Blinking myself awake, I immediately knew I was in a different place. For one thing, the ground was soft and mossy. Plus, the moss was dark orange. Pushing myself up despite my aching muscles I looked blearily at my surroundings, everything slowly coming into focus until finally, I realised where I was. Mount Tatsu. Dragons filled the sky with distant roars and mystical calls as they flew through the heavenly golden clouds, wings outstretched and bodies spiralling as they came in hundreds of different shapes and sizes.

The mountain was larger than any other found in the physical realm, rising up to touch the veil of heaven as I staggered to my feet but quickly became unbalanced, swaying and making to drop however someone stretched out their arm and caught me as I groaned, touching my head. "Please do not move so suddenly, princess, your body is still recovering. You should treat it with better care." I blinked, looking into the snowy white face of a beautiful man with crystalline blue eyes, his slim body gently lined with lines of lean muscle which was laid open to the eye as his entire upper body was bare. Streams of pure white hair flowed around his shoulders, sleek and perfectly untainted as it was coiled into a long plait down his back and almost touched the floor. "Do you recognise me, Princess Yume?"

"Kuraokami." I answered instantly, knowing his voice immediately. He smiled in return, supporting my weight until I had found my feet. "What am I doing here, did the Dragon King summon me?"

"No, it was upon the decision of the Primal Four to bring you here. We could sense that you were in critical condition and when Kazeryu investigated, he found you unconscious in a land burned by your chakra fire alongside a rather physically unappealing human male beside you. Your scent was on his flesh and there was a strong evidence of your healing abilities being used upon him so we assumed he was your ally. He too has been brought here. I can take you to him." Nodding my head Kuraokami helped me to move slowly towards his glistening cave of white and purple crystals where Kuzuryu sat inside, also in human form tending to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, is he…?"

"Alive, more's the pity. A world with one less displeasing looking human is at least a minor improvement. You have strange taste in company, princess." She informed me bluntly as she shook out her long snaking blue hair which travelled all across the cavern floor. "We shall leave you in peace and inform the others that you are now awake. Forgive our lack of human provisions, however the moss banks are far more comfortable than the crystals here, plus the sunlight is healthy for your skin." She informed me, giving a soft smile and a touch of my shoulder before together she and her husband transformed back into their dragon bodies and spiralled out of the cave together, leaving me with Jiraiya.

I checked his pulse and temperature, exhaling with relief. They had rather kindly wrapped him in new clothing which was rather rich and luxurious, something only dragon deities would wear and it was only then did I realise that I too had been changed. The spring green gown flowed around my ankles with silk wrapping around my waist to accentuate my figure however I hardly paid it any attention. "Wake up soon, Jiraiya. Naruto and Tsunade will be worried about you otherwise." I murmured to him, placing my hand on his forehead before exhaling and letting him to rest. He was safe here, there was no place safer for anyone than this mountain as it was unreachable by any mortal.

Stepping back out into the sunlight several dragons came down to me, some of the smallest ones only being the length of my arm as they purred and wound themselves around me in greeting, excitedly calling me their princess and welcoming me to their home until there was a rush of sound and Zennyo descended from the clouds, growling sharply and the other dragons quickly scattered. _"Little human, you are lucky that we were of a mind to summon you here when Kazeryu found you. Had you not been tended to, your body would have perished."_

"Thank you for saving us both, you do not know how grateful I am." I informed him, bowing my head graciously and Zennyo gave a snort of pleasure at my politeness.

_"Indeed. Come, I shall take you to the others where we have gathered in council. It is about time we discussed the appearance of this demon, Khuzaimah and his plans for us. In addition, it is time you learned to properly master your Light Jutsu, it is rather pitiful to watch you struggle in vain and continuously cause yourself harm." _Lowering part of his body down to me I jumped up and landed safely on his back where I settled myself down and gripped on with my thighs, leaning forwards slightly as Zennyo shot into the air.

I couldn't help but give a laugh, reaching out with one hand to trace it against the golden clouds and gaze at the splendid beauty of this crystal mountain. There were dragons all around me, making their nests and sleeping in the caves, usually two or three per cavern as they usually stayed with their family such as siblings or their children until they made a nest of their own. Most of these dragons had no power of their own to protect them, which was why they came here and lived under the security of the Greater Dragons who could use their power to keep them safe.

Zennyo carried me through the next barrier of clouds and suddenly I was washed in starlight yet the sky was still bright, a gentle rose colour with touches of lilac as if it was an everlasting twilight. Still amazed at everything I saw Zennyo carried me to the huge white marble arena with tall pillars and perches for each of the main dragons. Many of them were my friends and most I recognised or had summoned in the past, however a few still remained wary of me and some even snarled at my approach, warning me not to come near them so when I jumped to the ground I made sure to stay very still. The last thing I wanted was to make more enemies.

As I continued to look around, I also began to notice that a few dragons were missing. Bolla for one. He was nowhere in sight. Perhaps Khuzaimah really had already trapped some of the dragons under his control and influence which was why they were missing now. I was about to ask Kazeryu what was supposed to happen when Seiryu descended in all his glory, gleaming effortlessly like a universal flow of lights and energy which radiated outwards rather intimidatingly. _"Silence. We four Primal Dragons have called upon you all in order to discuss this new threat that has arisen. A demon from the Old World as awakened."_ A deep menagerie of growls thundered and the ground shook underfoot however before I could fall over Kazeryu snaked his airy body around me and lifted me up, carrying me to his perch where I could sit down with him curled around me.

"Thank you Kaze."

_"My pleasure princess!"_ He chirped happily at me as a booming storm of sound began like lightning and thunder constantly answering one another until Orochi bellowed for everyone to shut their mutts and listen so that everything could be explained. Silence followed. As the entire events were explained by Bensaiten and the other Primal Dragons, everyone listened until a roar of anger rose up with enough power to shatter the heavens.

_"What does His Majesty say on this matter?! To think that our own kind are being targeted…our ranks have thinned enough already!"_

_"Peace, allowing your fear and anger to rule your mind will achieve nothing."_ Bensaiten announced calmly, her voice once more mature and ancient as her body settled down upon her ascending perch. _"His Majesty has been informed however there is little to be done until Khuzaimah reveals himself once more. We have scoured both the Mortal and the Hidden Realm but found no trace of his presence. Wherever he is, he is well hidden." _Lifting my head as Bensaiten turned her face slightly towards me, I heard a soft growl of a greeting so smiled to her.

_"Do not fear this demon, so long as you remain upon the mountain then he cannot harm you. Here you are safe, so for now it is best that we simply lay in wait."_ Seiryu counselled however his feathered tail then came and flicked towards me. _"Also do not forget that we have our King's chosen one fighting for us. One such as her has already delivered a near fatal blow to this demon, I do not believe he will be a threat for long once he is found."_

_"She is but a human! What power could any of their kind possess that you the Primal Dragons do not? To place our safety and wellbeing in the hands of a…mortal, it is outrageous!" _The way the lesser dragons spat out the word mortal made me feel very inferior, however I took this chance to rise to my feet and to my surprise, my voice boomed outwards with a strong echo which could be heard by all.

"I may not be dragon kind, however we humans are capable of many great and incredible things because we have the power of feelings on our side. Our emotions give us strength, so you can rest assured that I shall not allow this demon to threaten your people. He has already hurt my friends and I promised him that he would die by my hands and I intend to keep that promise." Smirking slightly I bared my teeth almost like fangs, cracking my knuckles as my scarlet hair flickered lazily behind me upon Kaze's breeze. "You can all sit back and tuck yourselves away, leave the dirty work to _human vermin_ such as myself." Some of them shifted uncomfortably and I saw Kuzuryu smirking secretly as she nestled herself against her husband, rain and snow melding together as they listened.

_"I believe in the princess! Yume-sama will not fail us, she never breaks her word!" _Kazeryu piped up and I touched his small head gratefully, smiling at him as he grinned and nuzzled my face affectionately. A sudden burst of sound interrupted us and I almost jumped as a brilliant dragon of gleaming scales sparkling with all colours of the rainbows rose up and snarled slightly at me, distrust and disgust evident on his beautiful features.

_"As ignorant as ever, you are merely our gateway to your world so that we may harvest the energy and return it to our home. We have no real use for you, we have been able to descend from this mountain for millennia, you are simply nothing more than a tradition that our King insists on continuing." _Aido-Wedo, the Rainbow Dragon, Kuzuryu's younger brother. Eyes shining with all colours and constantly shifting locked onto me, his large body coiling around me to trap me in his long body. _"If we were to consume you, our home would be satisfied with enough energy for another five hundred years. Why not simply rid this world of one more wretch?"_

_"Aido! Touch the human and you shall feel my wrath!"_ To my surprise it was Zennyo who brought Aido back under control, lightning flashing in his eyes and Aido snorted but unwound himself from around me.

_"I shall never obey such a painfully weak, feeble and ugly creature. My magnificence is just too great." _Tossing his head a rainbow of sparkles fluttered down, bathing me in a heavy shower as I exhaled.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Aido? I don't command any of you! Your sister and I work together very efficiently, in fact we've become good friends. Our contract remains that you all have perfect agency to choose to assist me where you will, I would never bind you like the dragon summoners of the past. It is not my shinobi way." Lifting a hand I placed it over my upper arm where the summoning seal rested against my skin the same as everyone else who was able to summon creatures and familiars to their side. "I may be a human, but you _can _trust me. I'll never hurt any of you. Even though most of you find my presence an insult and you rather just eat me and be done with it, I promise that I will protect you all from this danger. I would even give my life if it meant that your culture and lifestyle remained untouched, so please, even if it just a little, place your faith in me and I will not disappoint you."

_"The human is as gracious and humble as they come. By standards, this one is extraordinarily unique." _Seiryu spoke calmly and everyone immediately listened with reverence. _"I too had my doubts, however amidst the darkness of being controlled I was released with a bright and pure light and I could feel her desire to save us. This little human, Princess Yume, was willing to risk everything to protect two of her own as well as free me from being locked in servitude for the rest of eternity. You all owe her your gratitude, so show more respect."_ All dragons dipped their heads and I smiled softly up at Seiryu who turned an eye towards me.

"Seiryu." Finally I smiled, placing a hand over my heart and bowing my head to him in thanks which earned me a purring chuckle in reply.

_"I too am rather fond of the princess."_ Kuraokami announced. _"Ever since she first summoned me she has shown me nothing but respect and even called me beautiful, which shows she also has a good eye for divine things. I shall protect our princess with my life, no matter what your opinions of her may be."_

_"The same can be said for me."_ Kuzuryu agreed as she glared warningly at some of the other dragons. _"Hurt her or let her perish when she summons you then I shall not hesitate to rip you all apart! That goes for you too, little brother." _Aido snorted unhappily and turned his head away but did not answer back as his sister thumped her watery tail pointedly. _"Our King chose her for a reason. Perhaps he anticipated this demon arising and prepared for us this human champion to protect us all. After all she is correct. What we dragons lack is the passionate emotions of a level that only humans can feel. I have seen how these feelings have pushed humankind forwards, made them stronger and almost indestructible. I am not afraid, not when Yume-sama is standing by our side."_

Touched by her words I sat back and listened as the arguments continued to follow, all dragons offering their opinions as they tried to come to some sort of agreement or plan, however in the end Kazeryu wrapped his body around me and lifted me up. _"Come princess! They'll continue arguing for a long time now, possibly days so we'll go and have some fun! I'll show you around the mountain again and we can visit the Forest of Heaven if you like? I know you liked it there last time."_

"Yes, thank you Kaze, that would be wonderful." I thanked him as he carried me away and I rode on his back, gazing at everything around me until he brought me to the greatest forest ever to exist. It was full of colour and the leaves were all different shades of blue, purple and pink rimmed with gold so that every time they moved they caught the light and shimmered prettily. The grass was an intensely dark shade of green with streaks of silver, different coloured moss growing everywhere and blanketing the forest like a quilt as I walked barefoot, admiring my surroundings as a stream trickled nearby as clear as crystal.

"Don't mind the others, they're just old and cranky but I know they'll come to like you one day!" Kazeryu spoke and as I made to answer I turned to smile at him, however I stopped when I saw that he had taken on a human form. He grinned at me with a boyish appearance, barely reaching my elbow as pale sandy coloured hair sat up in tufts on his head, blue eyes shimmering with youthful glee whilst he retained his little claws in place of his fingernails. He looked like an angelic little child, the cutest I had ever seen.

"Kaze you're so cute! I didn't know you looked like that are you really this young? You remind me of Naruto!" Kazeryu giggled, placing his hands on his hip as he grinned and revealed tiny little fangs.

"Wind does not age so this is the form best suited to me. I thought that you would be more comfortable with another physical presence beside you, plus it's fun to climb the trees like this!" Releasing a boyish laugh Kazeryu sprang away and shot up a tree, making me chuckle as I watched him jump from branch to branch as I walked on, the two of us discussing the forest's nature until finally we came to a glistening pool where soft glowing fireflies dreamily floated over the slim layer of mist.

"What is this place? I don't remember coming here last time." I mused as I leaned a little closer however Kazeryu placed a firm grip upon my arm and drew me back, all laughter gone to be replaced by his serious gaze.

"This is a very sacred place of my people, we call it the Mirror of Eternity. It allows you to see all things and gain unlimited knowledge, however if you ask for too much then it can drive mortals mad. Please Yume-sama, take care not to touch the water otherwise you will be drained of your life force. This mirror is powerful and very much alive, it shows itself only to those it deems worthy to grant knowledge to, hence why it is impossible to find on purpose." He explained to me and I blinked in surprise but nodded my head, taking a larger step backwards so that I would not run the risk of falling in by accident.

"Did you bring me here hoping I would find this place, Kaze?"

"It was our intention." Looking up I saw Kuzuryu and Kuraokami entering the glade in their human forms, both graceful and divinely elegant in every movement they made as they came forwards. "Bensaiten suggested that we bring you here in order to help you better understand exactly why you were chosen, not only as our gateway, but also as the carrier of the last of Amaterasu's divine existence. Look closely into the water and guide your mind towards the answers, let it rise to the surface." Kuzuryu instructed as she held out her hand and the water began to swirl before rising up into a clear disk which shimmering softly.

My eyes were naturally drawn towards the reflective surface of the water, feeling a little dazed as I brought my mind back to that day when everything had begun and ended with blackness.


	97. Chapter 97

It were as if I were watching myself from the view of a complete stranger. Everything was dulled slightly as if a sheen of mist was cast across my vision as I watched my younger self disappear into the woods, distant echoes of laughter as my bright hair caught the sunlight and turned to intense fire before it then fell into the shade of the trees. I followed, dreamily drifting as if I were nothing more than a shadow as I followed the child version of me deeper and deeper into the woods until she had become completely lost, yet I received the distinct feeling that she knew exactly where she was going, as if something had called out to her.

I was so small back then, nothing more than a tiny bird beginning to stretch its wings and as I ascended upwards, climbing with her I looked ahead to see an old building which was run down and dilapidated. I do not recall ever seeing such a place so close to my clan's home, I had travelled in those woods a hundred times after and never come across it again. The shrine was broken and all the wood was cracked and rotting, a dark aura surrounding it and when I looked down to my child self, I saw that her eyes were heavily lidded and she was walking as if entranced.

Instinctively I tried to reach out for her but no voice came and my hand passed through her shoulder as I tried to stop her, sensing the danger even though it were nothing but a memory. My feet remained rooted to the ground as black wisps intensified around the shrine, hissing and writhing before suddenly flaring out and snatching my younger body with an iron grasp. She screamed, we both screamed as I could also feel that pain as it came back to me as a memory. It hurt so _much_, like my skin was being burned away layer by layer but it was not hot, it was freezing cold and I could feel that blackness diving into my body and trying to rip out my soul.

Encased in shadow I watched helplessly as my young body dropped to the ground, growing deathly pale and weak until a slight shimmer arose from within the shrine. It was nothing more than a small burst of light, barely filling the size of my palm however it suddenly burst with brilliant beams of sunlight and the golden streams latched onto the miasma, dragging it away from the powerless child and infused itself with the darkness so that it became a twisted mass of black specks and white gold mist, continually fighting until finally the miasma was completely absorbed.

Still watching in awe, my eyes turned towards the other me as she groaned and stirred, blinking herself awake and looking upwards still in a slight trance as the light shifted, growing larger until the form of an ancient looking woman appeared with sun kissed skin and flowing hair which fluttered and streamed outwards though the blackness had lost its sheen and it was streaked with miserable grey. Even though the figure looked close to death, you could tell that she had once been beautiful and still, there was a mesmerising power that surrounded her, that subtle glow which made you want to sink to your knees so that you were beneath her golden gaze.

_"Child, my power is rapidly being overcome by the tarnished energy of my former glory. You of the Uzumaki clan may be the only one who can save my immortality." _The withered crone whispered as if every breath was pain though she smiled kindly and with seemingly unconditional love. _"All other humans have forsaken me, forgotten me and because of it, my soul has slowly become corrupted by the maladies of this mortal realm. Tell me your answer to my question child, and if you answer rightly, I shall give you power unlike anything you have ever known."_ Seeming a little more awake, the younger me sat up and frowned.

"Who are you, you batty old hag? Why're you glowing like that? You're weird." If I could, I would have smacked the child version of myself for being so dumb and rude, however thankfully the fading form of Amaterasu merely laughed softly.

_"I have watched you for a long time now, Yume Uzumaki, when you have often become lost in these woods and wandered past. You are a kind soul and most compassionate, there is a great amount of love in your heart and only that kind of love shall keep you from becoming corrupted. Now tell me, child, what would you do if you had the power of a goddess?" _The child blinked before snorting, giving a cocky grin as she folded her arms. I was such a horrible child back then.

"If I had that kind of power, then you wouldn't find me getting my butt kicked all the time by the older kids! You're not making much sense, why're you asking me dumb things like that?"

_"Humour me." _Amaterasu requested simply though I could tell that she was clawing for time. _"If you had power, how would you use it? Would you use it for your own gain? To destroy? Or would you use it against evil or even to protect your loved ones?" _The younger Yume gave a laugh and a grin, staggering to her feet and placed one hand on her hip and pointed directly at the withered form of the goddess who was beginning to lose the light that had shimmered around her beforehand.

"Don't be stupid! I wouldn't use power for dumb things like that! If I had that much power then I would use it to make all my dreams come true, I want to be a great ninja who everyone will one day look up to and respect! They won't ever tease me or call me names ever again. I'd use that power to show the entire world just exactly who the real me is, because I'm Yume Uzumaki and I'm somebody who won't ever let somebody pick on someone else who's weak! If I'm the strongest in the world, then I could protect _everyone_, not just the people I care about!" As the memory of this instant rose back up in my mind I remembered the passion I had felt, the fierce determination to take on all the burdens and pains of others and wash them away. "If I had power, I'd use it to make sure everybody always smiled, because smiling is something that connects people at the heart, it's the first step towards love!"

That's right, I remember now. This was why I smiled all the time. I always wanted people to connect with me and others, I wanted to be a person who could always protect and nurture others no matter who they were. I can't believe this memory had been taken away from me, it was precious. _"I see. In that case, my dear child, I bequeath to you the last of my essence. It is up to you to harness this power and purge it of the darkness, but I see that you are already so full of light and love that I do not think you will fail. Can I entrust this task to you, Yume Uzumaki?"_

"Believe it! Let me handle things old lady, I'll fill you up with so much light that you'll be amazed!" The young child declared before stopping. "Um…what exactly do you mean by all that? I don't get it." Smiling softly Amaterasu leaned forwards, taking my tiny chin and placing her wrinkled lips upon my brow whereby she then started to dissolve into ribbons of tainted light, carrying the miasma of her soul into the child with a rush and she cried out, eyes widening and bursting with a flash of gold before she collapsed to the ground, the seal rising upon her chest and sealing away the deity of the sun. Amaterasu.

Standing in amazement I watched as the figure of my sister and my mother came running forwards, crying out my name and when I saw Kushina a burst of emotion tore free and I cried out to her, trying to catch her but my fingers passed through her body like smoke as the world shifted around me, spiralling into a whirl before all at once it burst with colour and bright lights, shining incandescently until I was standing upon nothing, the mirror drawing me deeper and deeper into its depths until slowly, a figure began to emerge.

I started in surprise. "Amaterasu." Touching my throat when I found my voice had returned, I looked to the figure of the woman who looked astronomically different, yet still not completely reverted back to her full glory, I could tell by instinct. The wrinkles where absent though she still looked aged and the deep molten gold of her eyes seemed dull as if the metal had been cooled and left to gather dust. "You are Amaterasu, aren't you?"

_"Yes, I am."_ She nodded her head with a smile, flowing robes of imperial design rustling as she levitated before me, her skin gleaming like starlight though it flickered weakly. _"Yume my child, you have done very well to continue striving forwards all these years, I have felt your suffering and pain, I cannot even begin to convey how sorry I am that I could not give you the strength to save those you loved."_

"I have made my peace, but I am not the same as I used to be." I told her determinedly, gripping my hands into close fists. "Even now, I am fighting with all I have to try and protect everyone around me, but I always seem to end up being too late or can hardly make a difference at all. What good is power and strength if I can't even save Sasuke from his own desire for vengeance?!" Breaking down slightly I gripped my face as I started to cry, releasing all the emotions that I had buried inside of me. "Even with all the power in the world, there are still things that I cannot do!"

_"Child, power is not the answer to every trial that you will face." _The goddess counselled me, reaching out and when her warm hand slid under my face and lifted my gaze to hers, she was smiling lovingly at me. _"You mortals are my children and it pains me to see you suffering, so I have brought you here to impart the knowledge that you seek. You have done well to learn how to use your jutsu so effectively, however allow me to teach you how to master it. When you awaken from this place, you shall no longer be damaged or injured by your own barriers and techniques. You are very close, but there is still more yet to learn."_

"Alright then. Teach me. Teach me everything I need to know and I'll master it immediately." I decided, rising back to my feet and did not even bother wiping the tears from my face, feeling my passion stirring once more. "After all I'm not done yet. I won't stop until I've eliminated the Akatsuki and brought Sasuke home. I'll find that demon and tear him down before he can hurt my dragons, I'll find a way to save everyone, I won't let myself fail!" Nodding her head in approval, Amaterasu reached out and placed a single finger upon my head and it was like I was receiving an epiphany in the form of an exploding star.

The knowledge was so intense that it seemed to push against the borders of my skull and threatened to break free, my eyes widening and my jaw dropping as the breath was knocked from my body. It seemed to last forever, that enlightening sensation which gave me mastery of my light jutsu until finally, Amaterasu pulled back her hand. _"This should be enough, however I will leave you with one final word of wisdom, my dear child." _Rubbing my head I suddenly felt exhausted, as if I had just had the weight of the world dropped onto my shoulders and I could barely stand. _"Power is not the answer to every trial you shall face, dear Yume, most tribulations can be solved with a very simple emotion." _As the world fell away around me the last I saw of the goddess inside me was her beautiful and timeless smile. _"Love."_


	98. Chapter 98

The next time I awoke, I was back inside Kuzuryu and Kuraokami's cave, resting upon a moss bed they had made for me with Jiraiya close by, still not having woken up. Kuzuryu was in the process of feeding him a liquid that shimmering with an opalescent sheen, her eyes turning towards me as I sat up and the blankets rustled around me. "It is a mixture made from the fruits of a trees, it will give him strength and ensure he does not die from starvation. I also gave you some whilst you slept."

"Thank you Kuzu, I cannot thank you enough for all you and Kuraokami have done for me." I said to her, the latter shifting with a soft sigh as his large body curled up in his nest, sleeping peacefully. "Did you see what I saw in that mirror?"

"Yes, we were also able to see what was reflected in your eyes. I always knew that there was a great spiritual energy surrounding you, Yume-sama, but I never imagined that you carried Her Ladyship Amaterasu within you. I always assumed it was a minor deity. The Lady of the Sun has been missing from the heavens for a long time now. After her worshippers abandoned her, her spiritual essence became infected with miasma and corrupted her. With no one to purify her, it seems that her last resort was to place herself inside of you, Yume-sama, and hope that you would be able to cleanse her over time. Now that I focus, I can sense her clearly within you." Kuzuryu explained as someone else entered the cave with quiet footsteps.

"Now that you have gained the knowledge, hopefully you will not be as helpless as you were before." Bensaiten announced, looking and sounding a little more youthful once more as she smirked, shooting me a sideways glance. "But then again, perhaps not. You are only a mortal human, after all, and you are clumsy and reckless. To think that one of the greatest of all the goddesses chose _you _of all people, it must have simply been a matter of convenience."

"Still a lovely ray of sunshine to everyone you meet, Bensaiten?" I said to her teasingly as I rose to my feet and came towards Jiraiya, checking his temperature and was glad to find that he was resting peacefully. "I should bring him back, Granny Tsunade and Naruto will be worried, let alone Kakashi. I know that time flows differently here, so how long will we have been gone in the mortal realm?" Kuzuryu considered it briefly however it was Bensaiten who answered, being mistress of time and all.

"Precisely four days, six hours and thirty two minutes." She offered and I winced.

"Granny Tsunade really is going to kill me unless Kakashi gets to me first. Naruto must be worried too…I had better go. Thank you for everything, I feel much better than I did when I arrived." I thanked them all, giving Kuzuryu a quick embrace and went over to Kuraokami who woke up to bid me farewell, lowering his head to me as I wrapped my arms around him before I then went towards Bensaiten.

"Don't expect any of this human mushy nonsense, I am _not _going to embrace you!" She declared, folding her arms stubbornly so I laughed.

"That's okay, I can still give you a hug Bennie." I told her and wrapped me arms around her slim figure, drawing her close to me and held her there for a few moments before I let go, drawing back to see her shocked expression with a slight red flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Next time I go to the bathhouse, I'll summon both you and Kuzu to join me, okay? It'll be nice." Giving one final smile I went to grab hold of Jiraiya when Kazeryu suddenly burst into the cave with a sharp gust of wind which snapped at our hair and clothing.

_"Princess! Princess! News from your home village Konoha, the winds brought me a warning! The village is under attack by the organisation you mentioned, the Akatsuki, they're tearing their way through looking for the Jinchuriki boy, your nephew!" _He cried out to me and instantly I whirled around.

"How many are there?"

_"According to the wind, there are six of them and they are all incredibly strong, very dangerous ninja!" _It must be those people again, the ones who almost killed Jiraiya. If only he could wake up and tell me exactly who they were and how to fight him, but if Asuma is anything to go by, he won't be waking up for some time.

"Kaze, I need you to come with me back to Konoha and take care of Jiraiya for me, take him to hospital and make sure he is safe. I'll deal with the Akatsuki." I turned around quickly, focusing on Bensaiten who jumped at my sudden movement. "Bensaiten, I may call for you in order to help me restore the village after, will that be okay?" After a moment she snorted.

"I suppose I might help you out on this occasion, I do owe you after all." We smirked at one another briefly before I nodded my head to Kazeryu and he swarmed around my body, wrapping me up in a whirlpool of air as I bade my last goodbye and allowed Kazeryu to return me to Konoha. I felt Jiraiya's weight being lifted from my arms and I opened my eyes to see myself falling from the sky over Konoha. So much of it was destroyed and instantly I felt enraged, snarling as I saw first two great summoning beasts facing a hoard of my fellow Konoha ninja, so I slashed open my thumb and plummeted towards the ground.

"Ninja Art of the Summoning – I summon thee, OROCHI!" When my hand made contact with the ground it exploded outwards like a wave, rocks and debris flying forwards and slamming into the beasts as I stood between them and my comrades, standing up as Orochi roared with his huge eight heads, snarling with dripping saliva. "Take care of those beasts, Orochi, and that person on the roof controlling them. I leave it to you."

_"You got it babe, I'll rip them to pieces!" _He bellowed and surged forwards, easily holding the several headed dog and horned bull like creatures as I leaped off the ground, my vibrant hair flaring in the sun and instantly it made me recognisable. My name was shouted with relief, people beginning to feel a little more hopeful now that I had returned alive. As I darted past I looked directly at the Akatsuki member, going to seek out someone who can explain the situation to me. Our eyes met and I saw them narrow their gaze slightly but did not attempt to stop me, letting me pass as I flickered across the rooftops before I approached the open rooftop where Granny Tsunade was working away helping to heal all the injured in Konoha with her slugs, ANBU members protecting her and as I came closer, Choji landed.

"Lady Hokage! We've figured out one of the enemy's profiles!" He yelled and she quickly turned around to listen. "Male, appears to be between twenty five and thirty, distinguishing features are six nose piercings and seven studs in each ear. Ability wise, he uses jutsu that simulate magnetic attraction and repulsion. He can attract targeted objects to himself and he can repel all ninjutsu attacks!" He informed the Hokage, breathless but still determined. "However once he uses either jutsu, there is a five second interval in which he can't utilise another jutsu!"

"Excellent work! Now we will suffer fewer casualties. I'm going to pass this information along through Katsuyu!" Tsunade announced as Choji bowed his head slightly.

"Team Choza assisted Master Kakashi against two of the enemy. I believe that I was the only one who didn't perish…" My heart stopped completely as I froze, crouching on the rooftop. I must have misheard, Choji was mistaken. It _couldn't _be true.

"Go back to Choza and get him to the hospital immediately, he can still be saved!" Granny ordered and Choji shot upright.

"Pa's still alive?!" Sniffing he rubbed his eyes, trying to contain his relief before suddenly remembering. "Kakashi! What about Master Kakashi!" I held my breath, hoping for a miracle, however Tsunade merely turned her head aside.

"Just hurry, Choji." Hesitating for only a moment Choji then disappeared whereby Tsunade lowered her head. "Did you receive the information on Pain, Yume?" She must have sensed I was there. Dropping down I quickly rushed forwards.

"Granny, is it true about Kakashi? You must be mistaken, he can't be gone!" I insisted however by the sad look in her eye, I felt my entire world shatter around me and I dropped to my knees, trembling hands rising to grip my face as the tears leaked through them. "No…_no…_"

"The toad told us all that you were last seen fighting Pain, the Akatsuki leader and that Jiraiya was dead. Because you did not return, we all assumed that you had…since you're here, does this mean…?" Forcing myself to answer I nodded my head even through my sobs as the pain began to tear old scars open inside me, letting them bleed until I could feel nothing but a shallow emptiness which was more terrifying than anything else I had ever felt before.

"He's alive, he's in the hospital now with Kazeryu. Granny…let me get to Kakashi, Bensaiten will save him, I can bring him back…"

"I can't allow that right now." She informed me softly and with understanding, reaching out and placing her hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look her in the eye. "Defeat the enemy, protect Konoha and then perhaps you will be able to save Kakashi. Do it fast, do it now." My mission in hand, I sucked in a deep breath and allowed a cold mask to fall across my face, using all my fury and wrath to fuel my desire to beat the Pain.

"It will be done." I informed her before disappearing from her sight. Kakashi. How could Kakashi let himself get killed? The idiot, stupid idiot! I didn't even get the chance to tell him I loved him, he's so selfish! I didn't even know if Bensaiten would be able to revive him, if she would be willing to. She had said before that it was against her moral codes, yet I had to try for Kakashi. I refuse to allow him to die so easily, I'm going to drag him back to life even if it means diving into the afterlife and dragging him back by his hair. Did he _let _himself be killed because he thought I was dead? Moron. Bastard. When I drag him back to life, I'm going to kill him.

I had intended to head back to Orochi to see how he was handling things as I could hear him roaring and I sensed that he was in pain from being injured so I increased my speed until I was a red flash of light tearing forwards. "Hah!" Pushing off the ground with so much power that I cleared several demolished buildings I dropped, arching my back and landing in a crouch as I twisted, sliding over the ground to look at Orochi's situation.

_"Glad you made it back babe, these things just won't stay dead. Every time I knock one out, another takes its place. Damn bastards."_

"Understood, you continue to hold off the summoned beasts and I'll take care of the summoner. Also, Orochi?" I paused and looked around his feet where numerous Konoha ninja were groaning, dizzy from constantly having to avoid his huge feet and sweeping tails. "Please don't step on my comrades."

_"Huh?"_ Surprised and probably not having noticed them before, Orochi gave a snort and swept them away as I leaped forwards to face the orange haired woman with strange eyes I had never seen before. They reminded me of a Sharingan, so I assumed they were a type of Kekkei Genkai. _"Destroy that bitch, babe! You and me together, let's rip them all to shreds!"_

"Gladly." Harnessing my rage I focused in on the woman who did not move, rising up before with a yell I struck first with my sickle and chain however she neatly dodged, forcing me to come after her again and this time I landed an attack. A powerful strike straight to the gut which flung her off the roof and she was thrown through several buildings, crashing into each one as I lifted my chakra smoking fist. "You're just the trash, the one I'm searching for is the one who killed Kakashi, so where is he?" As she pulled herself up from the wreckage, I frowned slightly as she seemed to simply brush off my attack like it were nothing. Not even her clothes looked ruffled.

"His location is none of your concern. I shall kill you swiftly to ensure you do not cause trouble for us later." My eyes burned furiously, beginning to glow slightly as black markings snaked their way onto my skin.

"Give it your best shot, come at me!" Howling in fury we flew at one another, clashing with bright sparks however she focused more on dodging and I realised that she was buying time until suddenly, I sensed more of her companions rushing to her side. One appeared behind me and started to absorb my chakra so I kicked backwards and slammed a foot into his gut, snarling as my body continued to become overtaken by the deep wealth of Amaterasu's chakra inside me, the miasma screeching and writhing to escape as it manifested in dark blotches on my skin like burns.

_"Oi! Get hold of yourself woman, this ain't the time to be flipping out!"_ Orochi snapped at me, flicking out one of his tails and swiping aside more of the Akatsuki as they came at me.

"I can handle it, just trust me." I told him, sweeping around as I fought them off with speed unlike any other, holding my own as I began to push down the miasma and held onto the spiritual power which fed my chakra a wealth of power, helping me to calm my emotions so that I could focus more intently. Since I was evading and even landing blows against them, I realised that with this extra strength, I might even have surpassed Jiraiya. The power of a goddess was an amazing thing.

_"Look out!"_ Orochi bared his fangs and two heads charged down, clamping down onto the roof as two of the Pains' tried to grab hold of me and tear out my soul whilst I had been trying to take care of the others, however with Orochi not only holding off the summoned beasts, he barely hand time to force them to retreat before he swept me onto his head and pulled me back, hissing and snarling as he finally killed the opposing beasts and faced off against the five figures of Pain. I had assumed by this point that they were a collective identity and although I was still missing information about them, I had learned enough about their chakra abilities and styles to formulate my own plan to defeat them. _"Listen up babe, I'm all out of power, that dork over there managed to drain me pretty good, don't know if I'll be much more help but I can protect you from incoming attacks. After all, eight heads are better than one, plus I'm dead handsome, so even better."_

"You should return and recover, Orochi, I'm sorry to put you through something so taxing after the last battle we fought together." I said to him with worry, kneeling down and rubbing his head affectionately. "Don't worry about me, I still have plenty of chakra I can use to fight and summon as I need. I do not want you receiving a fatal injury."

_"Pft, I've had worse."_ But I could see that he was struggling. Some of his heads were completely limp and his wounds were severe. He needed to get back to Mount Tatsu where the energy of his home would heal him.

"Have faith in me." I told him before jumping down, allowing him to return so that I landed on the ground, now completely alone as the other ninja had all vacated. My fists clenched tightly as I struggled between my emotions of calmness, rage and grief. Kakashi, I wanted nothing more than to find him.

"This one is troublesome." One of the Pains announced quietly as they all looked down upon me. "Perhaps it will take all of us to defeat her."

"No, we continue with the plan. We cannot afford to wait any longer." The other spoke and before I could stop them or seal them in place, they were all gone. Just like that. I was left with an intense feeling of dissatisfaction so I bellowed to the heavens, releasing everything all at once before crashing to my knees and punching the ground until my knuckles bled.

"Damn it, _damn _it." I hissed, clenching my teeth tightly before I dragged myself up and went looking for them, wanting to hunt them down however when I saw one of them rising high over Konoha, everything stopped for a brief moment. I was turning in place, ready to go and bring him down however when the earth itself exploded, all I saw was a rushing wall of dust, ground and levelled buildings rushing towards me before something slimy suddenly swallowed my body pulling me into a fleshy cushion as the shockwave struck and as the rumbling thunder outside made my ears bleed, I pressed my eyes shut and wished it would all just go away forever.


	99. Chapter 99

The slug who had caught me slowly peeled itself away from me, separating from my body and I dropped to the ground with a gasp, hunching over as I felt the slime still cling to my body. "Are you alright? I almost did not reach you in time, it was too close for comfort." The slug questioned and I recognised her as Katsuyu.

"Yes, I'm…" Blood suddenly vomited from my mouth and I collapsed to the ground, shaking in a cold sweat as I slowly began to realise that perhaps Katsuyu had not reached me fast enough. One of my lungs had been impaled by a rib, my hips were broken and so was one leg, I could taste the hot blood in my mouth as I continued to hack it up and spat it out on the ground.

"Lie still, I shall start to heal you." Unable to do anything but simply lay there, I let my mind drift away into a dream. Kakashi was there, waiting for me. I wanted to hide away from the pain of losing someone else I loved so I allowed myself to drift in limbo as Katsuyu fought to save my life, trying to heal my body but the ruptured lung was proving to be difficult. "Yume-san, you must start your own healing and regeneration technique, I cannot heal you fast enough, you are losing too much blood. Yume-san! Please hold on!" I could barely hear her, however the message was received. I pleaded for strength, dragging air into my lungs as I shifted a hand mangled with all fingers broken or dislocated before slowly lifting it up. Gaining as much height as I could, I slammed it to the ground and instantly a black summoning seal appeared.

"Art…of the Summoning…I summon thee…Ben-cough-saiten…" Barely able to speak I summoned Bensaiten to me and immediately I sensed her presence.

_"Foolish human! Look at yourself! There you were spouting off how you were going to save my people yet you've gone and let yourself become all mutilated beyond recognition!" _She snapped and I couldn't help but smirk as she dipped her head, nostrils flaring as her hot breath wrapped around me like a breath of steam. _"Hold on, I shall reverse the time flow around you and restore your body."_

"No." I answered, making her draw back slightly in surprise. "The village…restore my home…please. I can…heal myself…"

_"Hmph, still a stupid human I see. Very well as you wish, I do owe you a favour after all. Just don't go dying before I'm finished otherwise it'll be an inconvenience to have to explain to His Majesty why you're dead." _My smile deepened a little as we locked eyes and I chuckled, coughing up more blood as the bloodshot gaze began to grow blurry. I have to do this now, otherwise I'll be done for.

"Art of the Light…Jutsu – Body-cough-Body…Regeneration." Warm chakra began to rise up inside me and slowly started to heal my body, keeping me away from death's door as Katsuyu also continued to help healing as Bensaiten rose up and stretched out her long body to its fullest, growling as she rose up high into the air and began to circle around the entire village, her seemingly never ending body encircling the village borders more than once.

"Naruto is currently fighting the Six Pains, he is doing rather well." Katsuyu said to me and I smiled softly. "He has mastered Sage Mode and is using it effectively against them, ah, he's defeated one. You should be proud Yume-san, you raised a wonderful boy." I coughed, blood continuing to rise up in my throat and threaten to choke me as my ribs slowly mended back into place, the bone knitting itself back together.

"I can't claim full credit…he is the son of Minato…and Kushina, after all." I murmured softly as I lay on my side. As Bensaiten started to gain speed the entire village became encased in a broad sphere as she roared, splitting open the timelines and beginning the reversal effect to restore the village to its former glory whilst Katsuyu continued to feed me information about Naruto's battle, warning me that he had grown six tails, and then eight, before then suddenly gaining back control. I listened all the while my body continued to heal, slowly gaining back the feeling in my fingers as they mended. "That's my boy. Good job Naruto." I murmured as I turned onto my back and gazed up at the sky, seeing Bensaiten blurring around us as everything began to tremble around me, rising up and flying back into place as everyone cried out in alarm but also watched in awe as the buildings repaired themselves and the great gaping hole in the village disappeared. "Keep going Naruto, everyone is watching you, they're noticing you and how much you've grown. Keep going. Keep going, I have unwavering faith in you. Keep going…forwards…"

"Don't sleep! You need to finish healing the tears in your lungs and the internal bleeding!" Katsuyu squeaked, covering me in slime as she poked me with her eyeball until I groaned and came back around slightly. When I was able to move I sat up, the street I was standing in now fully reformed as Bensaiten continued to turn back time so that a vortex of air and energy rushed around us, causing a strong breeze which I used to help lift me up onto my still slightly broken leg, carefully holding my hip to keep them from snapping once more. "You shouldn't move!"

"I want to find Kakashi…maybe she can bring him back too. I need to find him, I have to see him…" Ignoring her protests Katsuyu resigned to coming along with me and at the pace I was struggling at, she did not need to hurry her speed to keep up with me. I had no way of tracking him so Katsuyu kindly guided me, bringing me to him where I found Choji also and a medic team trying to heal his father who was groaning and gripping at his chest.

"Y-Yume-sensei! You're alive? But I heard…" Not even realising he was talking to me, I dropped down over Kakashi and pressed my ear to his chest, listening for a pulse or thump of his heart but found nothing. It was all completely silent and still. Choji fell silent, stepping back towards his father who placed his hand on his shoulder, both of them watching as I started to cry. The tears were endless, like a river and they dripped onto his face as I lay over his chest and gripped onto him tightly.

"Don't leave me…don't leave me Kashi…you promised. You promised me…liar. You're a liar!" Torrents of anguish hammered with every pulse of my heart and in that moment, I wanted nothing more than for it to go as cold and silent as Kakashi's, so then at least I would no longer feel any pain. As my body finished healing the ground rose up beneath us, everyone gripping on steadily as the roof erected itself once more and slowly, Bensaiten began to slow down, exhausted from the pure amount of power she had had to use in order to restore my home.

It had been a while since Katsuyu had told me Naruto had gone to find the one controlling the six Pains and in the back of my mind I worried about him, but I was gripping onto Kakashi too tightly to be able to drag myself away from him. "Look!" Choji suddenly pointed so I opened my eyes, turning my head and sitting up slightly to see stars falling from the sky. Bright white lights shooting across the village and landing everywhere, however they felt warm and comforting as they passed by you and I could not sense any malicious energy from them. "Over there! People are starting to get up!" Before I knew it, one of those falling lights landed upon Kakashi and I ripped backwards slightly, staring as all at once, he gasped for air and shot bolt upright.

He moved so fast that we clashed heads, making us both flinch and grunt in pain as I fell back onto my rear and gripped my head, rubbing it sorely before I froze. Unable to believe my eyes, I looked up and found my face directly in front of Kakashi's, his eyes wide in shock for both finding himself alive and for also finding me in front of him. I couldn't help it, I sobbed aloud and flung my arms around him, tackling him to the ground where he grunted heavily as my bodyweight crushed into him. "BASTARD! YOU DAMN STUPID MORONIC IDIOT OF A MAN!" Bellowing in his ear I refused to let go of him, feeling his heart beating against my own chest and I never felt more relieved to feel it's steady drumming than in that moment.

"Yume, you're alive…"

"Me alive? You're alive! You were _dead _Kakashi Hatake! DEAD! I swear I'm going to kill you, don't ever put me through that kind of grief again ya hear me?! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, reckless, stupid, stupid-!" Suddenly his hands were gripping me tightly and I was being crushed into his chest and with a blink, I felt something wet and hot drip onto my cheek. He was crying. I was so astonished that I fell into silence, feeling his entire body shake as he clung onto me for dear life, wrapping me up so completely that there wasn't even room to breathe. "Kakashi, why are you crying like that?"

"Me an idiot? You're the idiot! Running off like that without anyone to help you or watch your back, we were told you were dead Yume. _Gone_. Don't lecture me about being reckless when you're equally at fault here! So shut up. Just shut up and let me hold you. I'm never letting you go again, I don't care what you say or anything else, I'm never leaving your side and from now on so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Fingers were gripping into my hair as his tears continued to wet his mask and my face.

Above us Bensaiten shimmered, changing to her human form where she lingered nearby, looking awkward and embarrassed but also a little jealous. Freeing my arms from between us I placed them around Kakashi's back, not caring who was watching as I embraced him fully and buried my face in his neck, wanting nothing more than to hide away like this forever. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Kashi, please forgive me." After a moment his grip slackened and he drew back slightly with one hand stroking my cheek as both of us were unable to look away from one another. "Stay with me. Go out on more dates with me and don't ever leave me. Please Kakashi, never go somewhere where I might not be able to follow." Relaxing Kakashi tilted his head forwards so that our heads were touching.

"Whatever you like, Yume." He promised and I finally exhaled, the sensation of all that grief washing away and the scars in my heart sealed themselves closed as I nestled myself in Kakashi's arms until eventually I helped him to stand up, making sure he was stable before I walked towards Bensaiten.

"You humans are always so disgustingly _emotional_, I was ready to barf just watching the both of you, you know I-!" Flinging my arms around her I pulled her into a near bone crushing embrace, turning my face towards her as I smiled.

"Thank you Bennie, thank you for everything. I know I asked a lot of you, but I'm glad that you saved my village. It means everything to me, you know." I whispered to her as she stiffened against me, unused to the physical contact before she slowly relaxed and even lifted a hand to grip onto my sleeve.

"Yes well…I have to show you petty mortals my infinite magnificence every now and then otherwise you might forget your place!" She answered back haughtily but I could see her smiling. "I did my best with your village however I was not able to restore absolutely everything as there was too much destruction in general. Certain areas remain badly destroyed but I'm sure you'll manage by yourself. I don't have inexhaustible power, you know, so you're lucky I pushed myself so far as to restore this much. I'm tired so I'm going home. Take better care of that human male over there, I still might snatch him away from you." Stepping back with that warning I gave a laugh, the both of us smiling affectionately at one another. Since when did we become such good friends? It really was a strange thing, but in that moment I knew that I had finally closed that last gap between Bensaiten and myself.

"I'd like to see you try. There's no way anyone will ever take Kakashi away from me now, not even death." I informed her, lifting my hand and snatching it into a fist as she disappeared with a final smile and a puff of smoke. Turning around I walked back towards Kakashi and placed my hand in his, looking down to Katsuyu. "Where's Naruto? Do you have any information on him?"

"The jutsu that just revived all of our dead was released by the one controlling the other six Pain. Naruto was able to reason with him and settle things peacefully and is now returning back to the village." She informed me before giving the coordinates so Kakashi and I quickly disappeared, heading out to where we could now sense Naruto's chakra signature slowly making its way home. He dropped suddenly as we reached him, however as his legs gave out both Kakashi and I were there with our shoulders supporting him.

"Good job." Kakashi praised and Naruto started, looking at us both in wonder.

"You sure showed them Naruto, I'm proud of you."

"Kakashi…mom…" Naruto murmured before tears started to well up in his eyes. "Mom! Kakashi! You're both alive! Did Nagato bring you both back? What happened?" Still too exhausted to move I helped slide Kakashi onto his back so that he could carry him though I reached down and gripped onto Naruto's hand, walking with him as I smiled.

"I was never dead, Naruto, so the only one who was revived of the two of us was Kakashi here."

"Wait…you weren't dead? But the toad said that you and Jiraiya were…" Giving his hand a little squeeze I explained to him everything that happened, including the part about being summoned to Mount Tatsu in order to recover. "Then that means pervy sage is alive!" Bright blue eyes widened, still teary and full of emotion as I nodded my head.

"That's right, the perverted geezer is in the hospital right now. He's under the influence of the Phoenix Technique which means he hasn't woken up yet, however because of the dragons' care he was able to survive the first twenty four hours and we're both going to be just fine." I assured him, his hand still holding mine and he exhaled deeply, sinking further into Kakashi.

"That's great, I'm so glad. I thought the world was gonna end when the toad told me both of you had been killed." He murmured, closing his eyes briefly. "Mom, don't ever die for real, okay? I still need you with me to remind me about eating vegetables and washing my clothes and things like that. I still got a lot to learn, so you have to be there to explain things so that I can understand them."

"You got it Naruto, I'm not going anywhere." I promised him before we all turned and looked, seeing the entire village of Konoha waiting for us at the gate, overflowing in the streets with a roaring cheer when they saw Naruto. They called out to him, welcoming him home and hailing him as a hero. I was so surprised that I didn't even notice Naruto had slid down off of Kakashi's back.

"They've all been waiting for you, Naruto." Kakashi told him and Naruto looked as if all of his dreams had come true in that moment, staring as people came rushing towards him. "You did well." Floods of kids descended upon Naruto as Kakashi curled his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, making me smile as the both of us watched Naruto being celebrated for the first time by the entire village. I rested one hand against Kakashi's chest directly over his heart to reassure myself that he was still alive next to me and in response he gave my waist a secure squeeze.

As Naruto was lifted up off the ground after Sakura had first punched and then hugged him, I watched as my nephew was tossed into the air with waves of cheers, everyone smiling and crying with joy. Turning my head, I looked at Kakashi who paused a moment before looking down at me. Not even wasting a moment to pull down his mask I rose up and kissed him, feeling the soft material between us but could still easily read the shape of his lips, thinking that everyone else would be safely distracted however as we became lost in one another, Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Wagh! Why're you guys kissing like that?!" He pointed at us both with a look of dumbfounded bewilderment though Sakura hit him on the head again.

"Dummy! That's what couples do Naruto!"

"Couple?! HUH?!" He blinked before grinning bashfully and rubbing the back of his head as I clapped a hand to my face, going slightly red as Kakashi exhaled in exasperation. "Oh I get it, it kind of makes sense now. Hey wait, Kakashi-sensei, does this mean you and Yume are a _proper_ couple, as in you're going to get married and stuff?" He asked as he ran back towards us, Kakashi giving a thoughtful expression.

"Well, can't say it's a bad idea. What do you think Yume?"

"Hey! Don't start proposing just yet!" I yelled, giving him a shove as I placed my hands on my hips. "This is still all way too new and besides, who even proposes so casually?! Take this seriously Kakashi or I'll summon Orochi to eat you!" I warned him. Kakashi laughed softly, giving a carefree shrug as Naruto beamed up at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! I want lots of little brothers and sisters, okay? So it's all up to you now!" My jaw dropped the same time Sakura's did, the both of us staring at Kakashi and Naruto as the former grinned, clapping his hand on my nephew's shoulder and gave a thumb's up.

"Sure thing Naruto, I'll get to work on that right away."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" With a powerful swing of my fist both Sakura and I swung forwards as she too yelled.

"NARUTO YOU DUMBASS!" We both punched Naruto and Kakashi respectively, sending them flying so high up into the air that they disappeared from sight for a moment, becoming a tiny speck before they crashed into the ground once more. "You can't just go around asking for someone to have babies! Jeez you're so dense Naruto! That kind of stuff isn't anything to do with you and I doubt you even know how babies are made so be so inconsiderate!" She ranted at him as I rounded on Kakashi.

"If you think that you're going to be getting your way in _anything _after the stunt you just pulled and nearly giving me a heart attack earlier then you have another thing coming! When I'm through with you you're going to wish that you and I had never even crossed paths so prepare yourself you insensitive jerk!" Everyone else wisely stepped backwards, giving us some space before I clicked my tongue in annoyance, dusting my hands off as Kakashi and Naruto both lay completely wiped out, large lumps forming on their heads. "Everyone! We still need to tend to the wounded. All civilians who need treatment proceed to hospital grounds immediately, we'll be setting up camps to provide extra space since the hospital will soon be overrun. I want everyone to proceed in an orderly fashion!"

Sakura helped me begin to organise everyone, the rest of the village returning to their homes which Bensaiten had fixed for them, however before I knew it I too was being surrounded. "You restored the village with that dragon of yours Yume-san, you're our hero too! We're sorry we ever doubted you or called you a monster, we take it all back!" They cheered for me and I blinked, a little taken aback before placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes, yes, very well. Now get to it! You there, are you stupid? Stop bleeding all over to the streets and get someone to treat you! Honestly, we've still got plenty or work to do!" As Bensaiten had said, there were still large areas where the buildings were completely destroyed. Many people were left without homes or personal belongings so I helped to organise a refugee camp to house them, collecting donations so that people could at least have clothes and essentials. Comparatively, the damage could have been much worse so we were merely grateful for one, that we still had our village and second, that we were all still very much alive.


	100. Chapter 100

Closing my eyes as I held onto the muffin in my hand, a lit candle situated on top, I took a deep breath as Kazeryu scattered my chakra onto the wind, bound to his body as he dispersed completely. Since my chakra reserves have improved since the last time I used this technique, I could hold out for a little longer as we continued our search, stretching far and wide as I looked for the chakra signature I wanted to find most before finally, I sensed it. It flickered rather sombrely and when I latched onto his own chakra, Sasuke lifted his head in recognition as his world blurred and my shape solidified before him, smiling. "Happy birthday Sasuke, you've grown again!"

"What do you want?" He asked me coldly, eyes distant and unresponsive as I stood in front of him with the muffin in my hands. Glancing down towards it, his jaw tightened ever so slightly.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all Sasuke." I told him honestly, stepping forwards and lifting the muffin. "I tried making a cake this time, but I failed miserably so unfortunately this is all I can manage for the time being, but I'll keep on trying. You look healthy, that's good I'm glad. When I heard about what happened with Orochimaru I was a little surprised and I'll admit, I was upset that you didn't come home afterwards, but I guess I have to accept that you're still striking out on your own, trying to fly from the nest."

"If you have nothing of importance to say then leave me alone, I want nothing more to do with you or Konoha. Since leaving I have learned many things, including the real reason why my clan was massacred." His voice dropped to a low growl, fists clenching as he then grasped his weapon and tried to slice through my image to dispel it but I only rippled slightly before forming once more, a sad smile still painting my face. "Stop it, stop smiling! You're always smiling at me! I hate you! I despise all of Konoha and you will all pay for what you put my brother through, I murdered him by mistake, it's all your fault Konoha, it's your fault Itachi had to die!" Losing control the way he did only when he was with me, Sasuke broke down and fell to his knees, grasping his face as he shuddered. "I swear I'll take revenge, you're all going to feel the same suffering and pain I do. You won't be smiling then, you'll look at me with fear."

"I could never be afraid of you, Sasuke." I told him honestly as I came forwards and knelt down before him, putting the muffin aside and the moment I let it go it disappeared from view. "If you want to try and kill me then that's fine, go right ahead and give it a go if it'll make you feel better, but let me give you some advice." Reaching out I placed my hand on his head and he instantly tried to throw it off but I was a mere apparition and he couldn't touch me, so my hand did not move. "If you continue down this path and end up successful, you will only succeed in causing yourself more pain and suffering than ever before. This road leads to eternal pain, and I won't let that happen to you." Smiling I leaned forwards and kissed his forehead as he glowered at me with eyes full of loathing. "Despise me all you like, I still love you Sasuke."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" He looked so lost and vulnerable as he hunched over into a tiny ball before me so I did not say anything else, merely remained by his side with my warm arms around him though all he could feel was the sensation of my chakra close by. "I will kill you all. Don't underestimate me, I'm more powerful than Orochimaru, more powerful than your Hokage, I _will_ defeat you all and when there's only you and me left, then I'll kill you too for lying to me."

"When did I lie, Sasuke?" He snarled, baring his teeth like a wild animal as he attacked my apparition, slicing his blade and throwing weapons as I just continued to stand there.

"All of you lied! You all told me that my brother was a traitor, was a criminal and a murderer but he was the only one who was truly loyal to the village, he destroyed the Uchiha Clan in order to stop an uprising, took the fall and became despised by all in order to keep everyone else safe! You killed him, you all killed him!" Suddenly I lifted my hand and latched it onto his wrist, stopping him from swinging his sword once more and as I infused more chakra into my hand, he started in shock as he found his arm locked in place.

"I never once lied to you Sasuke, and if this really is the truth then it was not the fault of Konoha, only a few. If I had known, even just a little, Sasuke, I would have tried to make things right. Tried to prevent it, even, so do not blame the innocent for the sins of a few. I taught you better than that." Letting go Sasuke stumbled back, staring at me as I exhaled wearily then smiled at him softly. "I'm still going to keep my promise. When I see you for real I'm going to give you the biggest hug in the world and I won't ever let you go again, understand? When you're in my arms, you're always safe. Think of them as your haven, so if you ever feel scared, lonely or vulnerable, just come to me. I can keep you safe, Sasuke, I'll always be here." As the image started to fade, I widened my smile as I stretched out a hand towards him. "I love you Sasuke, come home soon, okay?"

Then he was gone and I returned to my physical body, feeling a little drained but otherwise perfectly normal. "Sasuke." I murmured softly before exhaling, reaching a hand up to my head before rising to my feet. "Thank you Kazeryu." The wind lifted a little and wrapped around me in answer so I managed a weak smile before turning around. The July sun was hot and burning, the days having simply flown by as we continued restoring the village where it had been destroyed in part. Tsunade was still unconscious, however they had placed her in the hospital room with Jiraiya, the two of them side by side in bed as they seemed to respond to one another a little when they were close to one another. I visited them both every day, checking in on Kurenai and Asuma as well.

I couldn't apologise enough for not being able to tell anyone when either Asuma or Jiraiya would wake up and even though no one blamed me for their tardiness, I spent every free moment trying to research the Phoenix technique or find a way to revive them completely. To make our situation worse, Danzo had been named Sixth Hokage. When I found out, I had crashed into his office by breaking down the door and bellowed at the top of my lungs in rage, furious that he had named Sasuke a rogue shinobi and demanded that he change his mind. Of course he wouldn't and in punishment for challenging him, knocking out three teams of ANBU guards as well as breaking into his office, I spent a week in prison and suspended from Jonin activity for another month.

He was ruthless and did not have any qualities suitable to be Hokage. All he wanted was power. The village itself meant nothing to him. I heard from Shikamaru who had been told by his father that my name had been offered as a candidate for regent Hokage, however Danzo had insisted that I was too young, unpredictable and too dangerous to ever be fit for the role. I assume he was referring to all the incidences where I almost blew up Konoha, however I protest that recently, I had excellent control over myself. Even when I had learned of Kakashi's death, it hadn't pushed me to go so far.

Shaking my head I returned home, tired and saddened from seeing Sasuke in such a state. It was not quite late, however I could hear Naruto snoring and when I slipped into my own room I quietly closed the door to find Kakashi sitting up in bed, reading. Since we had started sleeping in the same room together, we had purchased a larger futon so that even though there was even less space to move around, we were both comfortable at night. "You're back, is everything alright?"

"I still cannot believe the idiocy of some people. Today, Danzo decreed that all refugees were to have their rations cut in order to preserve the economy of the village. Logically it makes sense, however he has limited them to the bare minimum when there was no real need in the first place. I want nothing more than to feed him to Zennyo and be done with it." I murmured as I knelt down at the end of the futon, feeling disheartened so Kakashi put his book down and gave me a comforting smile as he reached forwards and rubbed my shoulders.

"Well, seeing as you're so down, how about some entertainment?" He suggested, making me frown slightly. "Besides, you still haven't made good on your promise to me, remember? The one where you said you'd…" He murmured the rest in my ear and instantly I squeaked, swatting him.

"No way I never agreed to that! I'm not doing…_that_, not right now! Besides, how is that entertainment?!" He smirked at me before looking rather gleeful.

"It's entertainment for me." Scowling at him I grabbed a pillow and flung it at him even though I knew he'd catch it easily. "Come on, just this once? Think of it as my post-dying wish." Continuing to glower I folded my arms across my chest.

"That's not funny Kashi, you dying is nothing to joke about, understood?" I warned him so he sighed in disappointment.

"Too bad, I've been looking forward to this ever since I left to go find Itachi, but now you're saying no so stubbornly…you're so cruel Yume." Feigning hurt and disappointment Kakashi shook his head, leaning back on his hands as he then returned to his cool and casual demeanour. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone or we're out in public, it's just us, right Yume? Won't you do it for the guy you love most in the world?"

"You know full well that I have never said any such thing about you specifically, I always refer to certain people in general in that sense." I answered stubbornly whilst blushing, wondering if I should perhaps just get this over with. I knew full well that Kakashi was just going to keep on asking me to do it until I gave in, so I might as well just tuck away my pride and give him what he wants. After all, we had a close call with him being killed by Pain, I don't ever want something like that to happen again but if it did, I would like there to be special memories between the two of us that he could carry with him, even though this is going to be humiliating for me. "O-Okay I'll do it, but just this once, you understand? This is a one time deal so don't be getting any other ideas!"

Sitting bolt upright Kakashi watched me attentively, sitting like a little schoolboy as I pressed my eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to just disappear as I sucked in a breath before pressing my hands together. "Transformation Jutsu!" With a puff like a cloud which gradually dispersed, I sat on my legs wearing a cat costume with little ears, a collar and bell around my neck, mittens shaped like paws, whiskers sticking out of my cheeks and a tail which flickered behind me. "M…Meow…meow…" Kakashi's eyes widened, staring dumbly in silence before all colour drained from his face and his nose started to run red. "Don't bleed on the sheets you idiot!" I fumed angrily at him, long having since understood what it meant when Kakashi's nose bled and that only made me feel even more humiliated.

The skimpy suit clung to my body tightly and I wriggled my knees together, the white fur speckled with grey spots as Kakashi gripped his nose and tried to recover himself as the low cut heart shape neckline revealed an ample portion of my chest, the rounded curves of my body on complete display as the bell jingled with every movement I made. "This is so embarrassing…you're a bastard Kakashi…"

"Wow, it's even better than I imagined!" Kakashi announced after curing his nose bleed, all trace evidence gone as he drank me in. "Make a cat pose, please?" He whined so pitifully that I ended up sighing and brushing a paw against my cheek, pretending to clean my face.

"Meow." I mewed squeakily, making Kakashi stare once more so I quickly hid my face. "Stop looking at me like that!" I ordered before cancelling the transformation technique, returning to my proper body and clothing whilst burying my face in my hands. "I'm never going to forget this for the rest of my life, I can't believe how shameless I am…you're corrupting me Kakashi you pervert!" With a soft laugh Kakashi pulled me into his lap, tucking me against him as he rested his back against the wall, the both of us huddled together in my small room.

"You're welcome." Growling at him I proudly turned my face away, trying to retain some of my dignity however when Kakashi started to kiss my neck and shoulder he very quickly pulled away all my barriers as he drew the heat up in my body, making my flesh feel tender and sensitive as his hands slowly ran up and down my spine to make me shiver. A soft sound escaped me as Kakashi shifted me into a better position for him to kiss me, the both of us sealing our lips together in a kiss that began as slow and soft as a melody before then intensifying to a fierce battle for dominance.

I don't know when we became so lost in one another, however before I knew what was happening I had grasped Kakashi's hands by the wrists and pinned them against the wall, kissing him demandingly as I straddled his hips and gripped onto him tightly with my hair falling forwards slightly and surrounding me like a cloak. He was fighting back, trying to gain back some ground however I hung in there until slowly his arms began to push off the wall, struggling against me until I was thrown onto my back on top of the futon covers and I laughed, smiling as his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "Stop that, you're tickling me."

"Good, then I won't stop." He responded smoothly and I laughed again, more softly this time as I relaxed my arms around my head and he let go, pushing himself up slightly to stroke my hair and gaze down at me. The writhing feelings inside me were burning deeply, lust and desire starting to take control and demand that we continue what we had started.

"Um…Kashi? If…if you want to, you can…you can kiss me a bit more." I told him, making him tilt his head slightly. Choosing not to ask what I meant he lowered his head and brought my lips to his embrace, softly shaping the form of my mouth and even brushed his tongue upon the borders of my folds as I sighed into the kiss, satisfied with the sensation of him touching me like this. I wanted to proceed further with Kakashi, to take the next step in the relationship as I felt more than ready to take that plunge and offer him everything that I could with trust and faith though I wasn't sure how to tell him that it was okay to go further.

I felt a hand smooth against my waist and lift my shirt slightly so that Kakashi could splay his fingers against the toned muscle of my stomach, rising a little higher but stopped at my ribs, not proceeding any further and instead let his hand slide back down again, feeling my skin underneath his roughened fingertips as he continued to kiss me on my lips, throat and neck until I was beginning to move and respond naturally to him. My legs naturally wrapped around him and pulled him closer, heavy breaths being dragged from my lungs as he lifted me up and turned in one quick, fluid movement so that my head rested against a pillow and he was kissing me again, more fiercely this time as our bodes began to move and rub naturally against one another and his touches drew meek little sounds from my throat until they began to build until finally I found myself moaning. That was when my eyes flew open.

"Wait! Kashi wait! We'll wake Naruto, he'll hear us." I whispered urgently, my heavily flushed cheeks burning hotly as Kakashi pulled back and instantly let go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away." I blinked, confused. It was suddenly very cold when Kakashi rolled off me and landed beside me, stretching out with a yawn like some kind of lazy cat. He's such an idiot!

"Kashi!" He looked at me casually. "I didn't mean _stop_, I just meant put a sound barrier around us!" I whacked his shoulder in exasperation. "Honestly, you're too gentlemanly for your own good. Here I am trying to take the next step with you but at the first hurdle you just drop out. Unbelievable."

"Hm, I didn't think about a sound barrier." In a flash he had flung out several papers, one sticking to all six surfaces of our room, four walls, the ceiling and the floor, covering all basis so that as they sparked with life, an invisible barrier built itself up around us. Now we could both scream and hammer our fists against the wall as loudly as we wanted, no one would hear us. "Satisfied?"

"Yes but the mood's ruined now. I'm going to sleep." Turning over stubbornly I expected Kakashi to give up, however to my pleasant surprise he actually turned over and wrapped an arm over me, pulling aside my hair to pepper kisses over my face. "Nope. Not happening."

"Are you sure?" He teased, running his hand over my hip and letting it rest there for a while. "Would you like me to strip? Maybe that'll return the mood." Thinking about Kakashi without his clothes on made me turn bright red. "Aha, you're thinking about me now, aren't you? Tell me Yume, one pervert to another, what are you picturing me in?"

"I'm not a pervert!" I protested, spinning around to poke him haughtily however he caught my hand and pressed a kiss to my wrist, making me stop as he then held my hand over his chest and my fingers instantly flattened out over his heart. The strong thumping of his heart made me relax and smile slightly, gazing towards it in slight reverie. We ended up reaching for one another after that, closing the distance and wrapping ourselves in each other so completely that I could not think of anything sweeter than the feel of him so close and the taste of him on my lips.

Kakashi took the first step to proceed, crossing his arms to grab his shirt and remove it from him so that his entire torso was made bare and I brushed my fingers over his solid form, distinguishing every line and shape as I rose higher and higher until I was massaging my fingers into his jaw and face. We smiled at one another as I then slid one hand into his hair, brushing it aside as it fell a little more loosely from being recently washed. All the while Kakashi never pushed his weight onto me, keeping himself supported with one arm as not to crush me or make me feel intimidated, being slow and gentle as step by step we slowly proceeded forwards until I was laying beneath him in nothing but a camisole top and panties.

It was a little unusual and strange but I was glad to find I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I would be, I wasn't blushing so much now either. Kakashi had lifted me up so that I was sat upright in front of him, fingers curled into the hem of my shirt ready to lift it free however he stopped, nudging my head softly with his. "Are you sure this is what _you _want, Yume?" He emphasised and I gave him a loving smile before nodding my head, hands resting upon his shoulders.

"This will be my first time and there's no one else I would rather share it with. I'm in your care, Kakashi, treat me well." Murmuring into his ear Kakashi trembled slightly before turning his head into my neck, latching on and I instantly moaned longingly at the spasms of pleasure beginning to rise through me until all at once, he lifted away the material and cast it aside. Unsurprisingly, the first thing I noticed was the fact that it was chillier without all my clothes on. It was a little awkward at first however I felt no reason to be nervous or afraid since it was with Kakashi, I was just glad that I'd thought about a sound barrier otherwise Naruto would have had some rather curious questions in the morning as it turned out that I was a rather loud sexual partner.

All I can say that the first time was exactly as I had expected. Uncomfortable, sweaty, messy, strange yet wholly satisfying and every time after that, it just got better and better as my body became adjusted to this new experience, one that I swore to share with Kakashi and Kakashi alone for the rest of my life.


	101. Chapter 101

It was a mess. Everything was a complete and utter mess. I had several of the kids kneeling in front of me with bowed heads as I stormed back and forth and lectured them without mercy. "You were all irrational and reckless! Leaving the village without any formal permission to go chasing after Sasuke and all trying to act the heroes! You will all be punished for your actions, yes even you Naruto because you didn't stay put with Yamato like you were told! Directly entering into conflict and acting out on your own is strictly prohibited, you're lucky granny Tsunade is still too tired to be bothered with trivial reports otherwise she would be beating in your skulls!"

"Sorry Yume-sensei." Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Sai and even Akamaru all had their heads bowed as I stopped in front of them, placing my hands on my hips.

"You are all dismissed. Act out like this again and I will _personally _drag you back home and transform you all into pigs and tie you to a stick so I can hog roast you!" They all blanched in fear, quivering before me before I flung out a hand. "Now scatter! Except you Sakura. You stay." Obeying without hesitation they all ran as far away from me as they could whilst Sakura remained knelt with one fist in the ground and her head bowed.

"It was my fault Yume-san, I was the one who decided to go and to then try and take on Sasuke alone." She said to me however I folded my arms and waited until she lifted her head to look into my face so that she could see the pure anger residing there, barely bottled beneath the surface.

"Sakura. You are very important to me and I am angry because you put yourself in danger and were nearly killed. As a medical ninja, many people will rely on you to save their lives, you are one of the most important ninja we have. Do _not _throw away your life so recklessly." I informed her, eyebrows narrowing further as Sakura gulped, staring up at me with slight fear. "Also…if you _ever_ toy with my nephew's emotions like that again." My knuckles cracked dangerously as if to emphasise my point. "Then there will be no mercy for you. Dismissed." Looking ashamed and crestfallen Sakura disappeared and after a while, a long sigh escaped me as I rubbed my forehead. "Kids, always rushing on ahead without thinking properly. They're lucky they got off so easily." I murmured, sensing Kakashi approaching me from behind.

"Sasuke has grown incredibly strong, Yume. I doubt I'll be able to keep up with him for long and he'd probably even be a challenge for you by now. Soon enough, Naruto will be the only one who can keep up with him." Sighing wearily I leaned against his chest, feeling better for resting against him a little. "Yume, as much as I don't want to say this to you, but you should probably prepare yourself for the possibility that Sasuke will never be coming back." Instead of feeling despair or rage, I merely smiled against Kakashi's chest before looking up at him.

"No need, I have faith in him." I said determinedly. "After all, he and Naruto are my boys and it's the role of a parent or guardian to always believe in their kids, right?" Minato had said something similar to me once, a long time ago. I couldn't remember when or where, but I just remember him smiling down at me, telling me that it was important for adults to always trust in the next generation, especially concerning parents and their children. "Sasuke will come home, I know it." Kakashi inclined his head, choosing not to argue though I knew he was more cynical about the matter.

"The elders have decided to call for a war council. They want you to attend along with Shikamaru and Shikaku. Looks like those higher ups are finally starting to acknowledge you, Yume." He said to me softly, brushing aside my hair as I pursed my lips slightly in thought. I had been fully debriefed on the situation as well as the fact that the masked figure, formerly known as Tobi, was parading around as Madara Uchiha. Personally I did not believe it one bit, however things were far too disjointed for me to make any sense of it. There was too much of the puzzle missing, I need to gather more information before things finally begin to make sense and a clear path appears.

"I'll go. If nothing else except to keep them all in check. You know what they're like, age makes them go senile and soft in the head and they always end up making the wrong decisions. It's been one disaster after another, quite frankly." Kakashi gave me a smile in agreement.

"Are _you _alright? You've been rubbing your head a lot recently, are you in pain? Fatigued?"

"A little of the latter, the miasma feeds off of negative emotion and I have plenty of that concerning the stress we're all under, but it's alright. It's not dangerous anymore, merely a nuisance. Once this is over I'm going to go back to Mount Tatsu and request an audience with the Dragon King to see if he has any ideas about how to deal with this." I gestured down at the invisible seal on my chest, locking away the dark energy that sometimes grew too wild to control and would battle its way outward through my rage and pain until I could bring it back under control.

"Is there any way to transfer it? To give it to someone else?" It did not take much to know what Kakashi was trying to suggest.

"I am not handing this burden over to you, Kakashi. In fact, I doubt anyone else will have the strength or willpower to handle this like I can. I've grown up with it since I was a little girl, it's a practice I've all but mastered so it would do no one any good to remove it and place it elsewhere." Narrowing my eyes at him slightly I pulled back, eyeing him warily. "This isn't like the Biju, this is dark energy corrupted through maladies and negativity poured out from the earth's energy lines and bad spirits. It cannot be reasoned with, it is evil through and through, I will not place it upon someone else to watch them in turn be corrupted and lost."

"But there has to be something we can do, right? I don't want you suffering like this forever, Yume. You deserve some peace." That took me by surprise so I relaxed and leaned back towards him.

"You are my peace, Kakashi. I feel happy whenever you're with me." I told him softly, holding onto him contentedly until I sensed Guy's chakra signature before then hearing him call out.

"Yume! Eternal rival! Long time no see my youthful comrades!"

"Guy!" Spinning around with a bright beaming smile I ran to him and flung out my arms, leaving Kakashi looking dejected at being so quickly abandoned in favour of Guy, hand hovering outwards after me before hanging his head. I ignored him for the time being, he received plenty of attention from me, I hadn't seen Guy properly in several months. "I'm so glad to see you! I was so worried, you know!"

"No need for such a thing, this handsome beast is yet to meet his match." Guy assured me before smirking at me with a wink, leaning closer and lifting his hand to frame his mouth and whisper to me. "I've been hearing rumours that you and Kakashi have finally made it official, is it true? Are you two really engaged?" He asked me and I laughed uneasily and waved a hand in front of my face.

"No, no we're not engaged nothing like that, we're taking things pretty slowly though it's been a few months now I think. Wait, how long _has _it been Kashi?" I asked him, turning around as he suddenly appeared at my side as if I had summoned him.

"Uh…two years since I confessed my feelings, four months since we started going out officially." He informed me, rubbing his head. "You're a tough one to crack, I'll admit, but you're worth the effort."

"Why thank you, that makes me feel all peachy." I drawled sarcastically, folding my arms as Guy grinned.

"I'm glad the two of you are finally moving forwards, I was getting worried there for a while." Putting on a soft smile, Guy looked at the both of us and I felt a twinge of guilt, wondering if seeing us like this perhaps hurt his feelings. "Truly, nothing makes me happier than seeing the two of you together. These are my honest feelings, Yume, so don't wear such a face." Responding in turn with a smile of my own I walked forwards and placed myself against Guy's chest, embracing him securely before reaching out my hand and tugging Kakashi forwards so that I slung an arm around both their necks, grinning as I hugged them to me.

"Still, nothing's going to change the fact that we're always going to be the greatest friends, ya know? No matter what, we're the indestructible three and that's always going to be fact, nothing will ever come between us!" Cheering along with me Guy laughed, holding up a thumb in salute as Kakashi rolled an eye at us but placed his arm around both mine and Guy's shoulders as he did the same. I was happy in that moment, casting it to memory and carried it with me as I soon found myself sitting in an open hall with numerous other shinobi as the elders of our village as well as Tsunade headed the meeting.

I sat beside Shikamaru, listening carefully but not speaking a single word. There was no real reason for me being there, however I had noticed that when I entered the room the others had fallen into quiet whispers, watching me as I strove to at least look like I was meant to be there. Of course it was tedious and boring, nothing of real value and a waste of my time which could have been better spent helping reorganise our border defences and reinstating the barriers around the village, my attention was drawn to one of the elders when they spoke my name.

"Uzumaki, do you have anything that you would like to contribute towards this council meeting before we conclude?" My eyes narrowed suspiciously. For a very long time my opinion was not held in very high regard so I find it strange that they would suddenly care now. Choosing to pick my words carefully I leaned forwards and rested my elbows on the table, lacing my fingers together.

"This is all very well and good, however what we fail to realise is the fact that your methods and ideas are outdated and usually end up making a huge mess of things." I announced and several jaws dropped as I then rested back against my chair and folded my arms. "You've ordered all the platoons and support troops yourselves without really asking for any opinions. Considering you have the Jonin Commander right here, it seems unwise that you would not rely on his superior knowledge of his own troops to organise the units." I informed them, ignoring the fact that the two elders were now looking at me with insulted anger. Too bad, I'm not done yet. "Already I can see numerous flaws and weaknesses in your organisation. For instance you have placed too many of the Nara clan in with other long distance fighters. I believe a more balanced approach is needed in order to more effectively fight against the enemy. With this in mind, I suggest that we build up units in waves. The first wave is the initial assault, testing the waters and gaining information on our enemy, meaning that it will be necessary to have scouts and intelligence gathers lining the ranks also."

"I agree with Yume-san, this style of attack will lead to less casualties on our side for the first wave. Do you mind if I continue, Yume-san?" Shikaku asked me politely, rising out of his chair so I smiled and inclined my head, allowing him to take over since I had already lost interest in explaining myself further. Shikaku put forward his own tactical plan for organising our ninja to which Tsunade and the elders listened to politely and respectfully.

"We shall take your advice into account. You may now be seated." Shikaku took his seat and a few more words were spoken before the meeting concluded.

"What a drag." Shikamaru complained with a long sigh as everyone left with their orders. My assignment was to assist with the organisation of supplies, so I went ahead to go carry out my orders however just as I left the building, I noticed Naruto standing nearby.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" I asked him however I saw him wearing a casual smile as we approached one another.

"Nah, I was just stopping by to tell you that I've been advised by the Old Toad to go get some help from an octopus in controlling the nine tails, ya know." He informed me bluntly and I frowned in confusion, placing my hands on my hips and tilting my head to the side. "That is, I'm going to be going away for a while to train and get stronger, so I won't see you again for some time. I just wanted to say a proper goodbye before I left."

"I see." My face fell a little and Naruto blinked at me, asking me if I was okay so I chuckled softly at him. "I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just that you keep on running off to train and grow up without me there to watch your progress, it's a little disappointing, ya know?" I told him truthfully as I stepped forwards and placed my hands on his shoulders. "But you go ahead and do what you need to do Naruto. Like everyone keeps on telling me, I can't keep on holding you back and protecting you from everything, not when you're as strong and capable as you are."

"Yume, you've never once held me back." Naruto said to me, brow furrowed slightly before it smoothed out and his mouth tilted upwards into a relaxed smile. "You've always been there, pushing me forwards and encouraging me, being the one person who's always loved me from the very beginning. Without you I wouldn't be the person I am today, without you I would have given up on Sasuke and so many other things but you're my inspiration, the person I respect and trust most in this world." Lifting his hands he placed them on my own shoulders and once again I was struck by how mature he was and how tall he'd grown. "I'll always be Naruto, which means I'll always need you there keeping me out of mischief, ya know? I'm going to be Hokage one day and I won't get there without you keeping me on the right path, giving me advice and teaching me cool things all the time. You and me, we've always been a team, believe it!"

"Well said Naruto, I couldn't agree more." I grinned at him, our faces stretching into similar expressions. "And you're right, you and I _have _always been a team, right from the get go. It was always us against the world together until we finally started to get acknowledged by the village. We have our friends, people who love us, and more than that, we still have each other." Naruto gave a cheeky laugh, the two of us remaining standing almost toe to toe with our hands resting upon one another's shoulders. Naruto made a gesture as if he was remembering something before a brightness began to shine in his arms.

"Hey, you'll never guess who I met whilst I was fighting Pain, I totally forgot to tell you! Can you guess?" He asked me however before I could even begin to think, he grinned at me. "I met the Fourth Hokage, my dad." Stunned I almost jerked back away from him in shock, confusion flooding through me as Naruto placed a hand on his stomach. "He told me he had sealed away some of his chakra inside me to be activated when the eighth tail appeared and he rebuilt the seal for me. He told me that he was proud of me, that he believed in me." A slight tear rose to his eyes so Naruto wiped it away before looking at my stunned expression. "I was really glad to meet him, ya know? It made me really happy."

"Naruto…"

"I know we agreed to wait until I was sixteen, so sorry for finding out a little early but I'm still prepared to wait. So, when that day finally comes." He continued, lifting his head and smiling at me and instantly my eyes widened, seeing Minato smiling through him as if he were standing right in front of him. "Please tell me all about my dad and my mom, I want to know everything about them and how amazing they were!" Emotion swelled up in my throat, making it difficult to swallow but I drew in a calming breath before smiling, the sunlight radiated off of our skin and hair as I pulled Naruto closer to me.

"Of course Naruto, I'll tell you everything there is to know about them. We'll have cake and ramen and we'll talk as much as you like. Believe it." I could feel him grinning as he fixed his arms around my back.

"I love you mom. I'll come back as soon as I can." My grip tightened on him further, not wanting to let him go despite knowing that I had to. Too fast. He was growing up too fast.

"I know. I love you too, I love you so much Naruto, so don't ever forget it." I told him before drawing back, fixing a hand to his cheek and brushing my thumb there as I smiled through tears of mixed emotions. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and nothing will ever change the fact that out of everyone today, I loved you this much first. Naruto, if your parents were here, I think you'd get so fed up with us because then you would have this same kind of love three times over." I told him, leaning forwards and kissing his forehead softly before then drawing back. "Because I know that's how much they loved you. That _is _something I can tell you, Naruto. They loved you so much and they love you still. Always and forever."


	102. Chapter 102

The weeks crept by and in all that time, the shadow of war loomed over us. I had already participated in one war, however at least this time I was not fighting against rival ninja in other villages. This time, we were all shinobi. I wore the new headband with pride, the bright gleaming metal catching the light as I was named captain of my own unit of specialised ninja. We were all adept users of sealing techniques and barrier jutsu though I was considered a master of these styles, hence why I was placed in charge. I was no stranger to taking charge, however I had never had so many shinobi under my care before so it was an adjustment I had to make.

Already I could sense a fight breaking out among the ranks and I looked towards where two men were arguing, threatening violence. Shifting forwards slightly I intended to go and deal with them myself however Gaara lifted his hand and stopped me, meeting my gaze briefly before a swirl of sand appeared between them and pushed them apart, calming speaking out and addressing everyone. "In the name of gain and profit for one's nation and village, shinobi have hated and hurt one another for many years from the First to the Third great wars." He began, everyone turning their heads to listen. "In the past, I was hatred and power _and _a Jinchuriki. That hatred desired power and I was born. I hated this world and all people and I often thought about destroying both. In some ways I was no different from the Akatsuki in my plans."

My head turned slightly towards him as I stood on Gaara's direct right, Kakashi on his left as we faced the entire Allied forced of shinobi. "But one Konoha shinobi stopped me. That shinobi cried for me, his enemy and called me his friend even though we had fought against one another. He saved me!" My eyes widened slightly as the emotion began to rise in Gaara's voice, something I had rarely seen in him and nothing of this magnitude. It gave me a sense of pride to see how far he had come since the day we had first met. "We were on different sides but we were both Jinchuriki. There can be no bad blood between those who have experienced the same pain. There are no enemies in front of me! For we _all_ bear the pain of having been hurt by the Akatsuki! There is no Sand, no Stone, no Leaf, no Mist or Cloud!" As his voice rose even higher, a gentle smile gracing my lips as I listened and watched. "There is only Shinobi!"

A rush seemed to ripple through the ranks of shinobi, startled by the passionate stir that Gaara created with his personalised speech. "If you still cannot forgive sand, you can come back and face me when this war is over! That friend who saved me is now a target of our enemy! If he falls into their hands, this world as we know it is finished! I want to protect that friend and this world! I am too young, too inexperienced, so please…lend me your strength!" Bowing his head with these final words, a wave of cheering roars swept through our allied forces, chanting proudly as their spirits rallied at Gaara's call. Young maybe, but he had the true heart of a shinobi ninja. My unit was to remain on standby ready for when Kabuto appeared with his reanimated corpses of deceased shinobi. I was not looking forward to the likelihood of coming face to face with a ninja that I either may have known or were extremely powerful.

I directed my unit into teams, ensuring that as many of the commando units had sealing ninja with them and paralysis paper before taking a few with me and heading off to join Gaara's unit. He had requested that I stayed by his side during the first clash of the war and I had agreed, knowing that as the Commander in Chief, he would be a prime target for the enemy and I wanted to keep him safe. "Is everyone in place?" Gaara questioned as he stood we both stood atop a stone rise, looking out over the desert plain.

"Yes. Here has already been conflict and we are receiving reports of everyone's movements. As far as I can tell, we are holding our ground." I informed him, my hair pulled up into a thick, high ponytail with the ends still falling past my hips, flickering on the dry breeze. "I strongly believe that we will be facing our own opponents soon enough and they will aim for you particularly, so I want you to be extra careful Gaara. I'll be by your side and I can protect you, but we do not yet know the type of enemy we will be facing."

"I am not concerned. After all, we are allies in this war." Gaara told me, turning his head slightly and although he did not smile, his gaze was warm and friendly. "And you are beside me. That is all the reassurance I need." Starting for a moment in surprise I quickly recovered, leaning closer to him and smiling teasingly.

"You're so cute Gaara, no wonder so many girls are in love with you, but you still need to smile more, you know." Giving no response I chuckled, lifting my head once more and continuing to reach out with my senses along with Gaara, the both of us waiting for the enemy until finally, they made their appearance. "Gaara?"

"I know." Lifting a hand to press two fingers over his eye he used his sand to project his vision outwards as I shifted a foot back slightly, ready for anything. "There are four, and one of them is…father." Quickly I looked towards him however Gaara gave no sign of emotion so I remained silent, uncertain of how to respond to the fact that his own father who had caused him endless pain had been resurrected to fight him. Pressing my fingers together in a hand seal I too used a jutsu to take a look, the bright sunlight giving me a clear image as I sensed the four figures standing together.

"The Second Mizukage, Second Tsuchikage, Fourth Kazekage and the Third Raikage." I listed off, recognising and distinguishing their chakras, matching them to those I had studied before battle. I had pre-empted the fact that Kabuto would use former Kage to fight against us, so I had memorised and learned the jutsu styles of every single one in order to be prepared. "These are no small fries after all." Sensing another chakra signature arriving, I looked as the Tsuchikage landed beside Gaara who gave no reaction.

"You did not have to get up." He stated calmly, arms still folded as the rather stout figure of Onoki smirked.

"You're the one who lit the fire beneath me and made me jump. I'm going to retrieve here what I previously forsook!" He spoke however in that moment, a message was received, making me step forwards and look to the northeast, gritting my teeth slightly.

"Yume, orders are orders. You should go and hurry back once you are finished." Gaara said to me and I exhaled before turning my head and giving him a confident smile.

"Yeah, even though I don't particularly want to leave right now with those guys hanging around out there. It'll be best if you hold off facing them until I can get back, you'll need my sealing traps in order to help bind them, so just sit tight for now, okay?" Gaara inclined his head to me so I reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately, planting my hand on my hip. "Smile! We're still alive Gaara and that's a good thing so be happy about it. Tell you what, when this war is over I'll come over and cook you, Temari and Kankuro all your favourite foods. My treat." With that I pulled back, intending to disappear however a brush of sand gently swarmed around my wrist, drawing me back towards Gaara whereby I stood directly in front of him, stern eyes narrowing at me.

"Make sure you _come_ back. You are not allowed to die. Understand?" Sensing his worry I wanted to ease his mind so that he could focus properly so I reached forwards and kissed his forehead, brushing aside his hair as my lips marked the kanji on his brow.

"Understood." With that I disappeared into the sunlight, travelling at speed across the sand into different terrain where my orders stood perfectly clear. No less than fifteen thousand enemy targets had risen out of the earth intending to cut off any escape route for the other units in the north. All other squads in the area were to vacate and make room for me to engage. Alone. Tsunade was not happy with this plan at all, I could hear her arguing in my head so I exhaled. "Granny, leave this to me. With everyone out of my way there's no need for me to hold back. I'll take care of this, so sit back and drink some tea." I smirked slightly as she gasped, still worried but conceded that I knew my own strengths and besides, I had a rather formidable reputation built up from the age of fourteen where I would take on entire platoons on my own.

If these were my orders, I'll follow them through. Besides it was Shikaku who had come up with the plan so I trusted in his tactician skills to know that I stood a fighting chance of succeeding and I had the other squadrons lying in wait ready to support me if I needed. At least here I could let loose and really show my strength. Dropping to the ground I stood alone in front of fifteen thousand figures of white, their pale bodies moving forwards however when I appeared, they started to pick up the pace before eventually breaking out into a run, rushing at me with all speed and haste, intending to crush me all at once.

With my hands blurring together I slid a foot back, feeling the tug of my chakra as I summoned it forth. "Light Release – Burst of a Thousand Suns!" Booms of light converged and blasted outwards, burning through the first wave as I then quickly moved, rushing forwards with multiple doppelgangers as we all created an earth jutsu. "Earth Style – Rumbling Crevasse!" Directing the jutsu with my palms I split open the earth then pushed one side downwards whilst the other ascended, shooting outwards and around to cage all of the enemy in a huge bowl with an endless dark fissure split between the two walls. Some tried to jump but only a few managed to climb so I leaped forwards onto the top wall and sucked in a deep breath. "Fire Style – Eternal Flame!"

Bursts of multi-coloured fire shot outwards from my mouth, burning and licking the walls of the canyon I had created and quickly searing through the opposing army as I continued to push them back, destroying them chunk by chunk before slicing my hand to draw forth blood, skidding to a halt and pressing my hand into the flat surface of the stone wall. "Ninja Art of the Summoning – I summon thee Kuraokami, Kuzuryu!" The appeared with a roar and I swiftly gave them their instructions which were clear and simply. Destroy everything in their path.

Combining together their two bodies formed powerful attacks of ice and water, a tornado that tore through the ranks of the enemy as I continued to fight them, thinning them down with the help of my friends before I jumped down into the thick of the fight and used my weapons to cleave through them, reserving some of my chakra as the outer wall dropped and I continued to fight for all I was worth, spiralling around and launching sealing tags up into the air. "Kuzu! Kura! Place these around the perimeter, I'm going to perform a new technique Amaterasu taught me."

_"Leave it to us Yume-sama!" _They both chorused, wrecking havoc and destruction as their whiskers caught the tags and began to place them down equally apart before they split up and rose upwards, observing from a safe distance as I clapped my hands together and felt a rush of energy.

"Art of the Light Jutsu – Pure Radiant Erosion Technique!" As my chakra connected to the tags they dissolved away, leaving behind imprints of the seals I had printed onto them which then flooded inwards with rushing lines of yellow white light, meeting at the centre underneath my feet before rising upwards like a prison cage, the seal also securing itself overhead so that none of the enemy could escape. White flames erupted around my body as I closed my eyes, maintaining my focus as the jutsu began to intensify and burn through everything within my trap, melting the unnatural bodies and casting them to the ground as they partially began to flake away like ash.

It was a powerful jutsu however it demanded a lot of chakra and the moment it was over I was exhausted. My knees buckled but both Kuzu and Kura rushed to me, Kura using his face as my support before letting me slide over his neck and carrying me away with Kuzuryu watching over me, their bodies spiralling as my body remained limp. It was sunset, the sky rapidly darkening as I rested for a few moments before gathering back my strength. The heritage of the Uzumaki clan was running strong in my veins, I could feel their vitality surging through me. _"Princess, where do you wish to be taken?"_

"Gaara, take me to Gaara." I requested quietly, pushing myself up and pointing them in the right direction before letting myself rest a little longer. They carried me to where Gaara was having his forces retreat, however when he sensed me and my dragons coming he looked up. Everyone else murmured in awe as Kuzuryu and Kuraokami gracefully descended in a spiralling weave, stopping before Gaara who immediately noticed me upon Kuraokami's back. "Thank you, I'm sorry for troubling you both." I said to them wearily, sliding one leg over his neck and meaning to gently drop down however my arms gave out and I slipped, falling but a rush of sand caught me and carried me towards Gaara who knelt down with me, supporting my head as my eyes were too tired to even drag them open.

_"Rest now, Yume-sama, you must recover your strength." _Kuraokami instructed me as they both watched over me for a little while longer.

_"You used up too much chakra at once, you have not given your body the time and training required to become adjusted to your new techniques, so please be more cautious in future, princess."_ Kuzuryu agreed so I managed a smile towards them, sensing them disappear.

"Were you successful?" Gaara asked me, everyone craning their necks to see and trying to listen.

"Yes, there won't be a rear attack from that portion of the enemy's army at least. All the Zetsu were eliminated." I told him, beginning to sit up and I tried to stand up however Gaara would not let me, making me rest for a little while longer. "We need to keep moving Gaara, we can't stay here."

"Then I shall carry you." He insisted however I pointedly stood up to demonstrate that I was already recovering, but even as our unit moved forwards with the retreat with Onoki in the lead, Gaara shifted his sand to wrap around me like a hand grasping my waist and lifted me up, carrying me towards him where he opened out his arms and deposited me into them. I was surprised that he could manage my weight considering he was still young and did not look to have much muscle or fat on him, but he continued forwards and carried me seemingly effortlessly along with the others, ensuring that nothing followed us.

"You should sleep too Gaara."

"Sleep is still evasive, I do not sleep much even under normal circumstances. I…I am worried for you more than anything, Yume, will you be alright to continue fighting tomorrow?"

"Of course I will." I promised him with a smirk. "My strength is already coming back to me. A night's rest and I'll be back to normal by dawn, Naruto and I share the same endless energy of the Uzumaki name, so don't worry about me." He glanced down to me before quickly looking away once more, contemplating carefully.

"Still, I cannot help but be…concerned for you. I have learned much about feelings and emotions these past two years, and I know that I am attached to you almost more than anyone else. Apart from my siblings, you and Naruto…you are both the only ones I consider close friends. Even family. I have learned that family is important, that they should be protected and cared for. I can protect you, Yume, so you do not need to fight so tirelessly if you do not want."

"You know, feelings like that work both ways." I pointed out to him simply as we reached a quiet space where everyone was going to rest for the night and Gaara placed me down but manipulated the sand to make me a rather comfortable support so that I was not lying completely flat. "The reason why people fight so hard is because they have someone that they want to protect. You're one of the people I am fighting for, Gaara, so don't try and stop me." I smiled at him warmly under the moonlight, reaching out and drawing him down to sit next to me so that we could both keep watch together. "Fighting side by side with the people you care about is always more reassuring than fighting alone anyway. I'm not going anywhere."

"Very well, if that is what you insist." Gaara answered with a single dip of his head so I chuckled, poking his cheek lightly.

"Rest if you want to, even if it's just to lay down and close your eyes for a while. The enemy won't attack tonight whilst they won't be able to see, so we're safe for the time being." Gaara hummed in agreement but made no movement to rest so I settled for simply sitting next to him, both of us gazing up at the full moon as it filled the sky and letting it's brightness fill us with peace which overrode the anticipation for the oncoming storm of tomorrow.


	103. Chapter 103

"We really can't retreat any further." Onoki stated as we continued to move back to a more defensible position. "It's time to make a stand."

"It is." Gaara agreed however he glanced across to me, carefully assessing the fact that I carried a few scratches and bruises from my battle yesterday which had not yet healed. I was saving up my chakra so for minor things like this I wasn't too worried about healing right away.

"First, we three should launch long range offensives to see how the enemy responds and how comparable their strengths are. It will also give us a chance to assess what type of abilities they possess." He stated before looking towards me. "You need to remain on hand to seal them away, so make sure you stand behind the Kazekage and myself."

"Understood Lord Tsuchikage." I inclined my head before the three of us moved forwards, taking up our positions as Gaara went first with a tsunami wave of sand. With my all seeing eye technique, I looked down upon the battlefield and watched as Gaara's sand was met with an answering wave riddled with what looked like gold. With the sand halted Gaara used its manipulating abilities to mould hands out of his sand, trying to grab onto our opponents and as Onoki attacked with his specialised jutsu against his former mentor, I also took my shot. "Light Style – Beams of Brightness Converge." With the final hand signal ribbons of light shot outwards like shooting stars, diving in a large arc overhead and descended upon the four revived Kages however a wall of golden sand rose up and blocked them, making me frown slightly as I leaped through the air and landed upon Gaara's levitating sand.

"Father, it's been a while." Gaara spoke smoothly, still standing in his casual stance with his arms crossed.

"Gaara, where's Shukaku?"

"Long gone." I narrowed my gaze slightly, one hand reaching back into my supply pouch ready to grab a handful of shuriken marked with previously made tags. Some were explosive, however some were also meant for sealing and paralysis, a trick I picked up from Shikamaru and had had him help me make in anticipation for this battle. "I am no longer the Jinchuriki that you created, father. Those that controlled you now removed Shukaku from me, and it killed me. If it were not for this person here as well as my friends, I would have remained dead." The Fourth Kazekage looked astonished, gritting his teeth firmly as he lifted his head higher to look at us.

"You said friends, you have friends?!" I bared my teeth slightly.

"Don't sound so surprised you sand brained dumbass!" I called down to him angrily, already rolling up my sleeves ready to punch him back into the next world. "When I get down there, I'm going to make you pay for everything you put Gaara through, so be ready!" A hand lifted slightly, Gaara silently telling me to calm down so I pouted and placed my arms grumpily on my waist. I'll still get him, he needs to pay for everything he's done.

"Six times you tried to kill me father and each time I was more afraid of you. But I don't hate you. I even understand why you did it." He stated calmly and with more maturity than should be allowed for a boy his age, only just barely sixteen. "I am also Kazekage, it is a leader's duty to eliminate threats against one's village. We must protect it."

"You…! You're Kazekage?" I could not believe just how surprised Gaara's father sounded. A parent should love their child unconditionally, but from him I could see and feel nothing. It were truly as if he were a walking corpse, void of all feeling.

"That's not all." Onoki added, levitating next to us. "This boy is also the Commander in Chief of the Allied Shinobi Forces' main battle regiment! So despite the young age at which he ascended to Kage, the other Shadows all acknowledge his abilities." Glancing across to Onoki I smiled softly, feeling a little calmer knowing that it was not just me who was defending Gaara.

"No wonder." Onoki's predecessor murmured thoughtfully. "I thought it odd that I sensed chakra types from various villages all mingled together. Imagine, all shinobi united? An allied force?" With that Gaara brought us down to the ground, Onoki descending with us as our unit moved forwards with waves upon waves of shinobi ready to fight, standing still a safe distance away.

"The Edotensei Jutsu, it may have some merit after all." Gaara's father said quietly before his face fell into a dry smirk, black eyes centred with white. "Let me see once more what you may be worth. Can you defeat me?" That only served to enrage me further and a low growl rose in my chest, flexing my fingers ready to move.

"Onoki, you must stop me. Particle Style ninja like me can easily handle that many shinobi, you're the only one who can stop me." The one wrapped in numerous bandages spoke, addressing his pupil directly. "Remember what I taught you about what happens to allies after a victory. One the war is over, the alliance is also over, it becomes another fight but this time for the spoils of victory. That is what truly decides which village is the victor." He spoke rather wisely however the Raikage yelled at him for playing dirty.

"I have no intentions of doing any such things, Lord Mu." Onoki replied simply, making his mentor smile slightly behind the bandages covering his face.

"We're not in control of our own bodies, we're set to automatically counter the enemy jutsu. Kill us so we can rest in peace and we'll tell you how to do it!" One of the other former Kage called out to us. Gaara and his father, Rasa, struck first with a crashing of sand and glittering gold as I moved, entering into Gaara's sand which he parted for me, allowing me to move unseen through the attack before suddenly bursting out the other side, my fist glowing with white flames as I roared.

"Take this!" His eyes widened in shock as my fast movements cleared the distance in less than a heartbeat and my punch landed against his face, causing a ripple before he was thrown backwards and a boom of sound followed me, like thunder following the strike of lightning as sound struggled to keep up with me. "That was for Gaara you lousy excuse for a father." I told him as I opened my hand, the flames dying out as I swiftly jumped back and performed an earth and water style jutsu, creating a muddy swamp like area underneath the feet of the former Kage before then letting it go rock solid, pinning them down as Gaara used his sand to hold down their arms, my body naturally disappearing and reappearing upon one of the tall standing rocks, ready to move at a moment's notice as Rasa hung his head.

"You've truly grown up, Gaara." He spoke, making Gaara frown slightly in surprise. My eyes were fixated on the fact that the sand had started to mould into the shape of a woman, her arms crossed over our opponents and locking them down as a huge hand of sand hovered over Gaara as a shield. "Parents should trust their children, just that little bit is the most valuable treasure. Isn't that right…Karura?" Was he referring to the woman holding him down? "I had no ability to judge the true value of things. Gaara, the sand that protected you again and again over the years, it is not Shukaku's power, it is your mother, Karura's." My mouth dropped open a little, lifting my head as I stood horizontally upon the rock face, looking over the scene with a lightness rising to my chest. His mother was the one controlling the sand? I couldn't believe it, but it was so beautiful that I momentarily forgot that we were in a battle. "Your mother loved you." Gaara froze in place, completely astounded by his father's words.

"Mother…loved me? But…when Yashamaru came after me…"

"I told Yashamaru to lie to you." Yashamaru, I knew that name from somewhere. It took me a few moments but then I remembered sitting upon the rooftops of Sunagakure with Gaara and he told me about how his uncle had been ordered to kill him by his father before ending up being killed accidentally by Gaara. "I had to see if you would lose your control over the tailed beast inside you if you were emotionally distraught. Yashamaru hated _me_, he didn't hate you. I'm the one who forced his pregnant older sister, Karura, to suffer the sealing of Shukaku the Sand Spirit. Yashamaru was a consummate shinobi. He was loyal to me and a reliable ANBU Black Ops ninja for the Sand. He followed my orders for the sake of the village…a mistake." Of course it was a mistake, I was barely holding myself together as I pushed off the rock and landed slightly behind Gaara, placing my hand on his shoulder to offer him consolidation as his father continued to speak.

"Everything I did was a mistake. I burdened you unnecessarily, I felt that you had no true value and I made you a Jinchuriki and robbed you of your life, ruined your affection for your mother, I destroyed your ability to love or even know others. I even tried to steal your life. In the end, I only gave you one thing." Lifting his head, Rasa finally looked Gaara in the eyes. "I gave you a broken heart." That seemed to send Gaara over the edge and for the first time, I watched him cry with spellbound awe. Real tears sliding down his face, dripping into the sand as we both stood under the protective form of his mother. "Mothers are powerful. Yours believed in and protected you even after death, she made you who you are today. She allowed you to reach your destined role as Kazekage, she gave you the ability to make friends and bond with your siblings. You now have all that I originally took from you."

"That's enough!" I spoke, stepping out in front of Gaara to shield him before drawing out the sealing tags, slicing the air and immediately flung them out so that one stuck to each Kage. "You've hurt him enough, can't you see you're only causing him more pain?!" I demanded, daring to walk straight up to Rasa as my fury blazed fully in my eyes. "If you had just been a real father to him then he would never have become the person you tried to manipulate him into, the only real way to control a Biju is through love, it overpowers all of their hate and rage! It gives the Jinchuriki the strength to fight them back!" Slamming the seal upon the sand, I leaned in so close to Rasa's astonished face that I could feel the coldness from his dead skin. "The only true value in this world lies in our children, because they are our legacy. They continue forwards even after we are gone, they are the future bright lights that will continue to shape the world. If you had loved Gaara, even just a little, then it would have been enough. I despise people who cannot love their children, they deserve to rot in hell."

"I see." Rasa murmured as the sand began to rise up and swallow him, the seal activating as I continued to press it against his sand cage. "You obviously care for Gaara. Please, take care of him, treat him better than I did. I leave him to you." At the final moment, Rasa gave a smile and I drew back slightly before laughing.

"Well that's just _obvious_. Don't worry, Gaara will always have people there for him, so rest in peace though I still don't think you deserve it." I told him before finally the last of him disappeared. The other two, the Third Raikage and the Second Mizukage broke free from their seals by either punching through them or separating them from the sand coffin. Instantly I whirled around, shouting in warning. "Gaara!" The explosive power of their escape send sand and rocks flying everywhere and I moved without thinking, grasping him and pulling him out of the way by climbing up onto his mother's figure, apologising profusely in my head before I knelt down and gripped his shoulders. "Pull it together Gaara, you cannot afford to lose concentration right now." I told him firmly, gripping his shoulders as he quickly rubbed his eyes dry.

"You're right, forgive me." He murmured a little weakly so I enclosed my arms around him, drawing him close against me to comfort him.

"She's right here with you Gaara, so don't feel sad for her. Your father was right about one thing, a mother protecting her child is the most terrifying and powerful thing on this earth, so put your faith in her." I told him, drawing back and touching his face briefly. "She's obviously put her faith in you." Gaara stared at me for a moment as I quickly stood up, brushing my hand against his shoulder before dropping down and racing into the battle where the two remaining Kage were being surrounded by our shinobi forces, the two Tsuchikage having gone off to fight along.

The Second Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki, was a master at using shadow jutsu and could summon a giant clam with one of the most solid defences possible as well as the ability to create mirages, even stronger than Gaara's sand. The Third Raikage Ay used lightning jutsu, however he had told the shinobi to attack him with earth style jutsu, a mistake. Lightning was superior against earth, wind was what we needed however when I thought about it, I quickly realised what he meant. "Earth Style – Earth Wall!" I called and instantly everyone tore back, blinking as I shot forwards and jumped with a high arch, landing on my hand and instantly the wall sprung upwards as I flipped and summersaulted around the Raikage, bringing up several large sections of earth before then sliding over the ground. "Wind users, attack now!"

"Wind Style – Casting Net!" Temari led the attack on this one and as the air sliced into the Raikage I solidified the walls, trapping the air inside so that it became a vortex. "Hey that's pretty neat, nice going Yume." Temari complimented, grinning as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You handle things here Temari, I'll assist with defeating the Mizukage since his jutsu is more difficult to see through. Be careful!" I ordered her before turning around. "Earth users, be ready to form walls to protect our wind style ninja!" They all chorused and saluted as I leaped off the ground, opening my arms as I quickly assessed the situation with the Mizukage.

"Hey! I told you not to attack _this _me! This is a mere mirage!" He was yelling at the ninja who were scratching their heads in confusion, yelling back to ask what they should do instead. "First, you need to defeat my giant clam, the clam is making the mirages!" Using his hands to gesture whilst explaining I landed on the ground, rising up and closing my eyes to release my senses and search out the real forms. "No! Will you idiots start listening already?! I keep on telling that this clam is also a mirage fools! You have to go after the real one! Like I said, he's hiding somewhere behind me, using the mirage as a cover!" Found him. As one of the shinobi flung out a huge shuriken, Hozuki yelled in frustration. "GAH! I keep on telling you it's no use attack this me!"

"Actually…I was aiming for the clam behind you…I'm so confused."

"Gotcha." Smirking my hands blurred. "Light Release – Ultimate Cancel." Opening my eyes upon the release of light, I saw through all the mirages and dispelled them, making them shimmer as I locked onto the chakra signatures of both the clam and the real Mizukage. "Your mirages won't do well against my jutsu, so let's get this over with already." I announced to him however I paused for a slight moment, my eyes flickering backwards before smiling slightly. Naruto, I could sense him on the battlefield, so he'd finally made it back. There was something different about his chakra this time, more powerful and in control. I can't wait to take a look.

"Impressive, finally someone who can offer me a challenge. I was starting to get bored with this lot." Hozuki informed me with a smirk as he stepped out of hiding, my hands already weaving. "I think I shall enjoy this." Smirking in answer I reached out my hands then snatched them towards me in fists, activating my earth and wind jutsu simultaneously to open up the ground where the clam hid and the air burst out of the cracks, sending it flying up into the air. "Wow impressive! You really _are _interesting, who are you?"

"I'm Konoha's Crimson Death, Yume Uzumaki!" I declared as I rushed forwards and leaped off the ground, rising up as Hozuki tried to shoot me down with water style jutsu like some kind of bullet however I blocked them easily with slices of my sickle and chain, infusing them with my chakra before I then pressed my fingers together. "Yang Release!" Instantly my body flooded with energy and overpowering strength, allowing me to close my fist and yell with determination as I descended upon the clam as we both fell with a rush and as my entire arm erupted with intense white chakra, powering it forwards as the clam touched the ground and it shattered immediately, breaking apart and disappearing with a puff of smoke as I landed, already flying towards Hozuki who smirked, dodging and angling his body away from me as I attacked before we both sprang apart and used our jutsu.

An almighty crash ensued, the shockwave shattering the tall stones that rose above us and the other ninja had to retreat back in order to avoid getting hit, carrying the injured away as I turned on one foot, pirouetting with my chain spiralling around me like a ribbon before I flung it onto a falling rock, the blade sliding easily into the hard surface and I yanked it towards me, my body still overflowing with physical strength and this time, I landed a hit as the Mizukage failed to dodge in time. The rock slammed into his body and he quickly dematerialised himself, melding into the shadows before rising up once more, hunched over but now I was behind him, moving faster than he could handle.

"Sealing Jutsu!" My hand planted onto his back, the sealing circle appeared as I ducked underneath his swing, hands lifted with my palms flat ready to block in a style similar to Guy and Lee as I weaved underneath him and barrel leaped over a sweep of his foot, constantly attacking his body with more palm thrusts to try and seal him in place but his body had become coated in a slimy substance which was proving difficult for my seals to remain in shape, meaning that the moment they were disfigured they lost their purpose. Guess I'll have to try a different tactic, if that's the case. "Fuinjutsu – Adamantine Sealing Chains!"

The chains erupted from my back and dove into the ground before rising up around the Mizukage and bound him up tightly, squeezing him so much that not even the slime helped him to slip free. My hands were buried into the sand as I breathed heavily, having to extend a lot of focus into the jutsu in order to keep him pinned. "Now what? We seem to have reached an impasse." Hozuki noted to me with a grin and I shot him a glare. He was enjoying this far too much despite the fact he was being controlled.

"I'm not finished with you yet, just stay put for a while." I told him sharply as I tried to think. He was only using a small amount of his capabilities, I knew that he had a lot more tricks up his sleeves however if I can't keep him sealed then it's going to be a problem. He definitely deserved his title as a Kage, however as someone who previously aspired to be the Hokage, I cannot afford to lose. Gritting my teeth I rose up, giving a smirk as I flicked back my hair. "I'll admit, you're pretty good but you're not going to keep on hassling the rest of us for long." Lifting a hand I pointed at Hozuki who was looking at me with interest. "I'm a legend to the younger generations of shinobi, so I can't afford to let some old geezer like you show me up, ya know? I have a reputation to uphold so let's get to it. This time, I'll seal you away _permanently_."

"Excellent! Now we can finally get serious, I'm positively quivering with excitement." And he was quivering. However, I noticed he was also expanding and pushing outwards on my chains, making me gasp in pain as I felt them being forcibly pulled further from my back, my feet sliding along the sand as I watched the Mizukage grow larger and larger just like Choji did when using his expansion jutsu. "Prepare yourself, this is going to be a big blast!" He warned me and my eyes quickly widened and I sprung backwards just as he suddenly exploded, breaking my adamantine chains and this time my cry of pain was louder as I was flung back, barely able to lift my arms to protect myself with a White Barrier however I only had time to create a single faced shield to cover my front.

The blast flung me backwards and I braced myself for an impact, the rushing steam and flying sand flaring everywhere until I landed against something solid but not painful, causing me top open my eyes and see Gaara carrying me away upon a podium of sand with my hand still held out, the White Barrier allowing us to push forwards once more. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect _that _jutsu so soon. I must have got him a little too excited and he raised the game." I responded as everything settled around us and he stepped off onto the ground, putting me down as I smiled to him. "Thank you for catching me, Gaara." He nodded his head before looking upwards, frowning darkly as the huge steaming face gleamed menacingly above, causing everyone else to cry out in alarm as Onoki landed beside us.

"It's the Steam Imp technique!" He breathed, looking mildly horrified as hail began to fall from the sky. "Air forced upwards by the steam explosion gets cooled in the upper atmosphere and turned into hail." Holding out my hand I caught a few icy clumps in the palm of my hand before returning my gaze to the Mizukage, the steam form beginning to shrink to a smaller size. "It's a doppelganger inside the Mizukage. The exterior surface of its childlike form is composed of oil while its interior is simply water. Its special feature is that it can both easily heat up and cool down. When it moves about, the oil on its surface heats up precipitously, in turn causing rapid vaporisation of the water inside, resulting in a steam explosion! After exploding, the hail cools it and it shrinks to its original size and is ready to explode again." Just great, why can't we ever face _normal_ enemy shinobi? All these people with monstrous strength were quite the hassle, ya know.

"If that's the case, then the original should still be around here and judging by the demand of chakra this type of jutsu requires, it should leave him in a weaker state." I concluded, reaching out with my senses before my eyes flickered to the side. "Found you!" Yelling as I appeared in front of the Mizukage I swung my chain, the blade curving around and slicing through the rock pillar as Hozuki squeaked in surprise and quickly evaded the attack, making me chase after him as I used my superior speed to get around in front of him.

"Be ready, I'm about to use my Water Balloon jutsu, do not underestimate this attack!" Hozuki warned me as large bubbles rose up and went flying in all directions. Gaara immediately lifted a sand wall to protect the other shinobi who were just standing there rather uselessly and I too switched to defence, pushing myself off the ground with a water style jutsu of my own infused with wind. I exhaled a huge burst of water and wind, spinning around at high speed and the two elements combined around me in a protective sphere and shielded me from the explosive water bombs, however when the shield dispersed I saw more balloons go shooting towards Gaara whose sand was only getting more and more clogged with the oily substance that Hozuki secreted and used in his attacks. That wall wouldn't take another hit and this time, the entire focus was on Gaara.

Without hesitation I dropped down in front of him, thrusting out my hands with a White Barrier jutsu and shielded us both as Gaara had instinctively crossed his arms over his face to protect himself, however upon seeing me suddenly appear before him, he stopped and stared as my hair rushed and snapped from the force of the jutsu. "Gaara! Help me seal him!" I yelled as I dematerialised the barrier shield and flung a specialised shuriken at Hozuki's shadow and instantly the tag flickered, locking Hozuki in place as he tried to jerk away.

"Very clever, using special metal to infuse shadow paralysis jutsu into the weapon. I'm impressed, however being a master at the shadow technique, this won't hold me." He said to me however I just smirked crookedly, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"I didn't expect it to. However, it did serve as an excellent distraction." I reasoned before pointing behind him where sand rushed out from where it had been climbing up, trying to swiftly wrap around him. "And as for your little explosion technique, I have already figured out its weakness. The cold." Looking a little surprised I turned on my heel, still standing beside Gaara and as I activated both water and wind natures inside me at the same time, I weaved two separate hand signs. "Wind and Water Fusion, Uzumaki Style – Rain Shower!" Blasting my attack up into the sky it formed a huge burst of water which then formed into cloud, heavy and dark before releasing a torrent of rain onto the giant doppelganger which seemed ready to explode at any moment.

Just as I had predicted, the doppelganger began to shrink as the oil was rapidly cooled, steam beginning to gradually rise up as the torrent of rain continued to rumble overhead, the rest of the sky remaining perfectly empty and blue. "Yume, help me!" Gaara grunted and I turned, quickly giving him the help he needed in order to seal up the Grand Mausoleum that Gaara had created around Hozuki. Planting my hands against the sand I forewent using anymore tags, wanting to reserve as many as possible. A spider web of black appeared and wrapped itself around the pyramid, trapping Hozuki inside however the now reduced in size doppelganger suddenly dashed overhead, ripping off the seals that some of the others had placed upon the sand and I felt Hozuki stir within.

"No…you…don't!" I grit my teeth, fighting against him as the seal continued to travel inside the pyramid, securing itself more firmly so that only his head was able to sprout from the top, the sand made oily and weak enough for him to break through.

"Haha! This is the perfect hidey hole!" He crowed as I continued to fight to keep him paralysed, my arms burning as the muscles began to stretch and tear under the strain. "I was once one of the five Kage too. As long as I have my oil, your sand jutsu can't touch me unless you seal me really quick like that young missy down there." I didn't even grace him with any acknowledgement, putting my entire focus into the trapping seal. "Now! How are you going to take me down?"

"I was hoping that _you _would tell _us_." Onoki stated gruffly.

"Nah, I've changed my mind sorry." Bastard! With a rush of effort I locked the last part of the seal around his legs and gave him a tug however he continued to pull back, meaning that I only managed to drag him down about an inch or two. I was gasping for air and sweat encased my body, stubbornly refusing to let go.

"You were cooperative until just now, what happened? Have you decided to ally yourself with the enemy?" Gaara questioned suspiciously however Hozuki merely laughed once more.

"Nope! Wrong! I _am _a former Kage after all, I _am_ helping you out just in a different way." He insisted before suddenly the expanding doppelganger charged downwards, making me turn my head and watch fearfully as it aimed directly for our forces behind us. "If you can't win against me using all your abilities, then that means you're less than poor old dead me, fool! Which means you're not going to win against the enemy boss like that!" What a twisted way of thinking. "I had thought I had found the golden child of the five Kage, but it seems that you're just an ordinary child after all!" That ticked me off just a little too much. Grinding my hands into the sand the seal tightened, my ragged breaths deepening as I reacted to Gaara being insulted.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I snarled, pouring even more chakra into the jutsu so that now he was completely bound in place, unable to move anything except for his mouth. Shame I couldn't do something about that. "Gaara is special, so don't ever insult him like that!" Just as I had finished yelling the second explosion came, making the sand rustle and tremble underneath my feet until it was all over and I heard our forces cry out with relief as Gaara protected them with the sand. "Do it Gaara, take them down whilst I hold him in place! Don't worry about anything else!" With my spur of encouragement Gaara rushed forwards, going for a direct assault with a doppelganger.

"I'm impressed, you're charging in, resigned to getting hurt while protecting everyone else at the same time!" Hozuki continued to crow as his own doppelganger protected the original whom I was slowly and gradually sinking lower into the pyramid, however it was barely noticeable and every millimetre was a struggle. "But if you don't stop this, kid, the same thing's going to keep happening over and over again!" I was unable to watch what was happening behind me, however I could tell that Gaara was fighting with his head and carefully calculating every movement he made until finally there was a hiss that ended in silence, so I allowed myself a brief glance over my shoulder.

The hard shell of the sand had crumbled away to reveal a gleaming gold figure of the steam doppelganger, making me laugh softly as I then turned back to the seal. With Hozuki still trying to escape, the oil of his body continued to seep into the sand faster than I could sink him, meaning that we were constantly racing against one another. "There was gold dust hidden in that sand doppelganger, I took advantage of this thing's heat to melt and then weld the gold onto it, making it slower." He explained before then going on to describe how he'd used the hail to cool down the steam doppelganger and cause the gold to harden into a shell. Well done Gaara, that was truly ingenious.

"You really are a Golden Child." Hozuki grinned before looking down at me. "Hey now little missy, you're starting to slack off a bit, hurry up and seal me away!"

"Don't lecture me you dried up corpse, you're not making this any easier!" I breathed, struggling for breath as I felt one of my knees buckle slightly as the strain moved throughout my entire body. Just then I sensed Naruto close the distance between us, calling out our names.

"Gaara! Yume! Are you both alright?"

"What's the news on your end?" Gaara asked whilst continuing to watch Hozuki carefully, beginning to rebuilt the sand pyramid.

"We sealed away the Raikage but we saw an explosion so I hurried here ahead of Temari and the others." He explained and I exhaled with relief. That means this is the last one, I'm almost done, just a little bit more and the seal will be complete, the black chain like markings continuing to streak across the pyramid though they could not finish with the pyramid itself is incomplete. "Whoa! What the heck is that?! What a weird body!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Hozuki who smirked.

"Aw, you _do _have friends Kazekage, though you seem to be the smart one." With a final grin, Hozuki closed his eyes as the tip of the pyramid began to close around his face. "You make a good pair." Smiling softly in agreement I finalised the seal then drew back a hand to then plant it against the round lock, twisting it tightly shut before paper seals were placed down to reinforce it. The moment I could let go I dropped backwards to the ground, struggling for air though Naruto was quick to catch me, Gaara too.

"Hey mom! Come on don't give up just yet, we've still got a long way to go." He said to me with a grin as I rested for a moment, the both of them hovering over me so I smiled in reassurance.

"Guess I'm getting old like Tsuchikage. Ugh, Gaara? You wouldn't happen to have any water, would you?" I asked him as I sat myself up, Naruto's hand remaining anchored to my shoulder as Gaara handed me his canister and I took a deep gulp, quenching my thirst and feeling a little more refreshed. "Naruto you look different, does this mean you finally got control over the nine tails' chakra?" I asked and he beamed at me brightly, the golden glow of his body flickering like flames.

"Believe it!" Curling my hand over his cheek I pulled him towards me, the both of us smiling as I rested my head against his.

"Well done. I knew you could do it." I informed him as he then helped me to stand, Temari and the others rushing towards us and Gaara turned to meet them but before I could follow, Naruto gripped onto one of my hands.

"Yume, you remember I said I met my pa? Well…I met ma too. I met her whilst taming the nine tails. Can you believe it?" He said to me and I whirled back around to face him, my mouth dropping open and my hand jumping up to cover the gaping hole.

"Kushina?!" Nodding his head, Naruto beamed with so much happiness and radiance that it was almost too dazzling to look at.

"Yup! She told me everything I needed to know about the nine tails, including what happened the night I was born as well as how she and pa met. It made me real happy, ya know? She even has the same habit we do!" His eyes were shining as the chakra slowly disappeared, leaving him standing normally before me as he gripped onto my hand so tightly I thought he was going to snap it off all together without realising it. "And man ma was pretty! I can tell you two were definitely sisters, you both have the same beautiful red hair and smile and you're both so warm and comforting to be close to, ma told me that you two were so similar that it was hard to believe that there was ten years between you!"

"I can't believe it…Kushina…" I sniffed, wiping away a stray tear as I gave a small chuckle. "I bet she was so happy to see you, Naruto, and I'm glad that you finally got to meet her, she's amazing, right?"

"Yeah! Ma really is awesome and one day, I'm going to be just as strong as her!" Naruto stopped for a moment, looking at me closely before drawing back with a smile. "Now that I met ma and pa, I feel more confident, I carry their light inside of me and I'm going to prove them right, that I _am _the one who'll bring peace and end this war. That was what pa said and ma agreed with him, but ya know, I love my parents because I know they loved me, but even still…you're still my _mom_, I can't see you as anything else now, Yume. You were the one who raised me, loved me when no one else could, went hungry just so that I had food, made all those sacrifices just to make my life a little easier even when it meant you had to give up on your own dreams. You are every bit my mother as Kushina Uzumaki." My heart trembled slightly at his words before I flung my arms around him and gripped on tightly, feeling hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm glad, that makes me really happy Naruto. My sister meant the world to me, as did Minato, so of course you are every bit as wonderful and incredible as they were." Pulling back I laughed finally, resting my forehead against his as Naruto grinned back at me. "When this is over, I'll take you to see their graves and we can talk to them together. I go every year on your birthday without fail after you are asleep to tell them all about you, so this time you can come with me. Would you like that?"

"You bet!" Naruto agreed, the two of us grinning at one another however when we heard a disturbance in the crowds, we both immediately turned around and held up an arm against one another, shielding each other as someone pointed.

"Something's coming, over there!" A figure emerged, wrapped almost completely in bandages. "No way! I thought Gaara sealed him away!"

"Damn it, he must have fragmented himself." Onoki winced, rubbing his sore back as Naruto and I ran forwards to stand with Gaara, Temari and Onoki, looking up to the rise where Lord Mu stood until another figure moved into view, obscured initially by the sun until our eyes adjusted to see a mane of black shaggy hair and wearing old style armour. "That's…that's…!" The chakra signature was incredible, enough to make me jerk from the backlash as my eyes opened and looked up, seeing the Sharingan bearing down upon us. "Madara Uchiha!"


	104. Chapter 104

"That's not possible! I thought headquarters reported Madara elsewhere approaching with a bunch of Jinchuriki!" Temari shook her head, unable to believe that the figure before us was the real Madara. I knew it, Tobi was just an imposter using the name of Madara itself.

"Look closely at his eyes." Gaara instructed, his fingers gripping onto his folded arms a little more tightly. "He's an Edotensei. The Edotensei jutsu recalls the dead back to this realm, which means that Madara has been dead this entire time." Naruto's face creased with the realisation, eyes turning to look directly at me as I remained standing calmly, facing Madara carefully.

"If that's the case, then who is the man behind Madara's mask?"

"That doesn't matter right now." I finally spoke, stepping forwards and flinging out my hand. "Everybody run! Get out of here now! Madara is in a league of his own so retreat immediately! Trust me on this." My eyes started to glow as I pushed chakra towards them, ready to fight Madara myself. "With the power of his Sharingan, the only one who stands a chance…is _me_."

"No way mom! I'm not letting you fight him alone!" Naruto yelled, slicing out his hand also but I whirled around, glaring intently.

"Do as I say! Both of you, Naruto, Gaara, get out of here! You too Temari, you guys are the future of the shinobi, everything relies on you getting through this war alive so just do as I say and RUN!" Most of the others had already obeyed but Gaara grit his teeth and shook his head, slamming the sand together at Lord Mu and Madara, both of whom easily escaped. Madara dropped to the ground, clouds beginning to slide across the sky like a veil of grey as I hissed, heart thumping violently in my chest.

Madara began to walk forwards, lumbering steps gradually increasing into a run before finally the shinobi forces found their courage and raced forwards, weapons in hand even as I gasped in fear. "No! Don't engage him!" I tried to move forwards however both Gaara and Naruto gripped onto my arms to restrain me, looking at me with intent eyes.

"You need to recover your strength, let us handle this." Gaara said to me as Naruto nodded.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, you should hang back. Gaara told me you took on an entire army yesterday, you're going to burn yourself out!"

"That's just how it is in war, Naruto! Both of you let me go and take a look at Madara!" I ordered them, breaking free from their grasp and pointing to where Madara was taking on swarms of our forces and slaughtering them with effortless ease. "He is not a normal shinobi. Before his death, he was beginning to ascend to a level that can only be described as _godlike_. Naruto, Gaara." I placed my hands on their shoulders, channelling my chakra to my body before I then pressed my fingers together. "Just stand back." I took in a breath, feeling light rush through me and make my body feel as weightless as air. "And let me protect you. Yin Release!"

Shooting forwards before they could protest, I lowered my body so that I was almost skimming the ground, running with so much speed that in the next heartbeat when I reached Madara, all he could do was stare at me as I appeared before him with blazing magenta eyes, lips pulled back in a snarl as my leg swung and caught him around his middle. He flew backwards, sliding and skimming across the ground as the answering boom bellowed around me, sound catching up a few moments later as everyone else drew back. "Retreat. I shall handle this one myself." I ordered and they wasted no time in gathering the wounded and pulling back a safe distance. "Madara Uchiha."

"You. You are of the Uzumaki clan. I can sense it in your chakra even if the colour of your hair was not so distinctive." Madara's eyes narrowed fiercely at my cold, calculated gaze, his hands rising to prepare to battle me. "Your speed is quite formidable, I shall have to try a little harder to keep pace with you."

"If you can." I answered before disappearing into the light, moving so quickly that even Madara struggled to follow me. He turned and barely managed to block my next blow to his flank, feet sliding over the sand as the two of us locked into a taijutsu battle, his eyes carefully following my movements as I continually pre-empted and follow his, using all my speed and skills in order to hold him off and keep him away from the others.

Metal clashed against metal, sparks flying with every connection made as his fine bladed sword struck against my sickle and chain. On this level of skill, my weapon put me at more of a disadvantage as it was meant for mid-range attacks whilst Madara was able to get closer and past my guard. We both kicked off the ground, sand dust flying with us as we continued to battle it out until finally I saw an opening. Madara had landed a near bone crushing blow against my side, sending me shooting downwards however I flung up my chain and wrapped it around his ankle, locking onto him as I held the detached scythe in my hand. With a doppelganger appearing behind him the both of us performed the same jutsu, causing a bright flash of light to momentarily blind him. "You're mine now!" I roared, increasing the physical strength in my arm to bring Madara crashing down.

I heard him hit the sand with so much force that it plumed upwards as I too followed, untangling the chain from his foot and expertly coiling it up and latching it onto my waist, detaching the second scythe so that I held them both in my hands. "You were wrong to underestimate me Madara, you'd be wise to not do so again." I warned him as he got up, perfectly uninjured as he dusted himself off.

"This dance between us is growing interesting. Show me more, I want to see how the shinobi of today compare to the shinobi of the past!" He rushed at me with so much speed that all I could manage was to cross my now handheld weapons in front of me, blocking the sword before expertly changing grips with one and sliced at the weak points of his armour, more comfortable with this close combat as I heard the crowds cheering for me, roaring my name and trying to encourage me onwards. "They seem to adore you, I take it that you are something of a hero to them?" I smirked, spinning around with the blades slicing at air with sharp metallic ringing before I slid to a halt, feeling smug as Madara blinked then lifted a hand, touching his cheek where a long cut marred his face before it then healed like paper being folded over it.

"Not really, I'm a bit like you. Ancient history. We have new heroes now and trust me, they are even more incredible than both of us combined." I informed him over the large distance of space that we had created between us. Madara seethed slightly, baring his teeth before forming hand signs for a fire style jutsu.

"Yume look out!" Temari yelled in warning as Madara used his Majestic Destroyer Flame jutsu, the fire burning so bright and hot that I could feel it even though I was standing far away from him. My hands weaved, scythes sliding into their holsters before clasping my hands together.

"Light Release – White Barrier!" A burst of white flames jumped out around me and rushed forwards to meet Madara's fire, burning itself into a huge sphere as I lifted my hands and spread them wide, holding back the immensely powerful attack whilst simultaneously protecting everyone behind me. I was relieved that I no longer received the injuries of the external force, otherwise I would be burnt to ashes by now. Holding the barrier with one hand, my other hand blurred before pointing up skyward then slamming downwards. "Water Style – Tsunami Wave!" Expelling the water from my mouth I allowed it to plough through the White Barrier and it smashed against the flames, dousing them with the hiss of a thousand snakes.

"Did you see that? She just performed a jutsu with just one hand…whilst maintaining that barrier!" I heard them whispering behind me, my breath coming in short gasps but I still had plenty of chakra to keep going as well as more than enough strength. I would like to think that I was more than a match for Madara, however whilst he was still fresh and pretty indestructible because of the reanimation jutsu, I had started this fight with about half my normal chakra plus outstanding injuries. If only I had been able to face him fully restored and recovered then I might have stood a better chance, but I'm not giving up just yet.

As the steam began to thin slightly, I heard someone yell and instantly I sensed Madara's chakra rising above me as well as more fire style attacks. "Water and Earth Style Fusion – Propulsion Geysers!" Quickly I slammed my hands to the ground and the sand quaked and parted, hard rock solidifying to form large cracks and instantly huge bursts of water shot out and began to douse the numerous fireballs Madara was carrying with him, stopping them from exploding as I controlled their path, even bringing one geyser bursting out of the ground and arching around like a ribbon to protect a group of fellow ninja from a fireball that had come crashing down towards them.

"That's great mom, keep up that jutsu whilst we take on Madara!" Naruto called to me, already rushing forwards with his doppelgangers.

"Naruto!" Grimacing as I sensed danger ahead of me I turned my focus back to the geysers, blocking more and more fireballs as they rained down through the steam with Madara beginning to break through the ranks, cutting down anyone in his path until Gaara began to use his sand to block his sword. When he turned on me, I lifted my gaze and his eye gleamed from behind the curtain of steam, illuminating them intensely as I dared him to try it. His blade lifted and he jumped, intending to bring the sword crashing down upon my neck however a wave of sand slammed against his chest and flung him backwards.

"Do not _dare _try and touch her." Gaara snarled rather terrifyingly, pushing out his hands again. "You will go no further!" Madara dodged and evaded the sand attacks, using them as leverage before landing on the ground once more where Naruto rose high above him, a supersized Rasengan in his hand.

"Massive Rasengan!" I pulled my hands from the ground and the cracks in the earth sealed shut and filled with sand once more as the last of the fireballs were diffused, my eyes watching as Onoki used an earth style jutsu to raise the ground and push Madara up towards my nephew who connected his attack, causing a huge cascade of wind to slice outwards and even threw some of our own right off their feet. I too was pushed back, crashing into the sand and rolling until I managed to straighten myself up and drag my hand over the ground, slowing down and stopping right beside Gaara who naturally reached out and curled an arm over me, pulling me to his side as I covered his head to protect him.

The earth jutsu beneath Madara cracked and broke apart to reveal a huge towering figure of blue, bellowing like a god as I felt an initial wave of fear. "A Susano'o!" Onoki gaped, mouth twitching as I dragged myself to my feet with my arm situated in front of Gaara. "He's already activated the Mangekyo Sharingan!" And that means trouble.

"Everyone draw back, use long range attacks and projectiles to keep it occupied and draw its attention to its front!" I directed as I paused slightly to check on Gaara and Temari before springing forwards once more, crossing the ground and searching for a way in. Madara stood safely inside, letting the Susano'o do all the work as the six arms drew forth blazing blades of blue fire, crashing into the ground so I began to turn on the ball of one foot, sweeping out my hands in large arcs as my fingers made the hands signs without needing to connect together. "Light Style – Beams of Brightness Converge!" The ribbons of brightness flared into life, streaking outwards and began to rotate like huge rings, growing larger and larger until the Susano'o struck with one of its weapons and the streams of light converged together to block it, holding it off however the chakra in my body was steadily depleting.

At that moment Gaara and Naruto struck together with Gaara using the sand underneath Madara to drag him from within the Susano'o, also flooding it in order to keep it pinned down with a wave of sand whilst Naruto, who had activated Sage Mode, came crashing down with a Rasen-Shuriken. The brightness shone around us all, consuming everything however I felt a strange sucking sensation take over my body as if something was leeching off my chakra so I quickly let go of the jutsu, feeling it dash away to be absorbed by Madara himself. "The Rinnegan, you absorbed all our chakra." I growled tiredly, gripping onto my left arm as it had been burned by my own chakra.

"Mom!" Turning my head towards Naruto as he landed next to me his arms quickly wrapped around my back, supporting my weight as I leaned into him slightly. Madara sprung back towards where Lord Mu had simply watched and observed the entire fight, almost like a spectator. "What do we do now? We can't beat him in close combat, we can't beat him with any jutsu I've flung at him and he's barely got a scratch on him!"

"We'll think of something Naruto, it's not over yet." I said to him before looking down at my chest and touching the seal, feeling it heat up slightly under my fingers. I still had all that chakra locked away inside me. If I released it, I'd probably be able to fight equally with Madara, however there was still the risk of the miasma getting out of control and should it try to shift hosts and take hold of Madara himself, that would most definitely mean the end of the world. No, I'll only use that as a last resort.

"Look out, he's doing something!" Naruto growled in warning, holding onto me a little more tightly in order to shield me, making me smile softly towards him as Madara created another Susano'o, however this time he did not attack, merely stood there. "Huh?" For a moment we were both in confusion, looking around until we noticed that the shadows had grown darker, so we lifted our heads to look towards the cloud ridden sky, at first seeing nothing but a huge dark shape until all at once, we both realised what it was. A meteorite large enough to destroy all of us as well as most of the territory. "No…no way…"

"Is this the power of a god?" Gaara breathed and I looked to him, to Naruto and then to Temari, seeing their petrified gazes and instantly I felt my maternal instincts writhe and boil inside me. Flinging off Naruto's arm I rushed forwards, running towards the centre of the meteorite whilst biting into my thumb to draw blood. "Yume!"

"Mom stop!"

"Nina Art of the Summoning – I summon thee…" I took a deep breath, praying that this would work. "SEIRYU, DRAGON OF THE CONSTELLATIONS!" Suddenly I rushed upwards as he emerged with a battle roar underneath me, the sky beginning to rotate and blur with the clouds rushing in a cyclone across the entire atmosphere as he soared upwards, twisting his noble body as he narrowed his eyes to focus upon the meteorite.

_"This will not be easy, little human, I will need you to assimilate with me so that I can give you added strength, do it now!"_

"Yes!" I nodded and placed one hand upon his face, closing my eyes and reaching out for his spiritual energy which swam with the eternal expanse of the stars, almost overwhelming me as I gasped and felt power rushing through me like adrenaline, causing my body to become encased in diamond hard scales and my hair to lose its silky texture, becoming bushy and thick like a dragon's mane. All of my senses sharpened as my pupils became narrow slits like that of a dragon's, the mark of a six pronged star branding itself on my forehead as my throat ripped open with a roar as powerful as Seiryu's.

As we closed in on the meteorite I powered off of his head and stretched out my clawed hands to slam against the hardened rock as Seiryu ploughed his head into it, turning to press his back and used all of his strength to try and hold it up whilst I poured my chakra into the rock, my fist buried elbow deep. _"Do not stop little one, keep going!" _Seiryu snarled from the strain and effort of the colossal weight of the meteorite. Fuelled by sheer willpower alone, my roar intensified and chakra streamed off my body in waves as I saw the cracks continued to spread, filling with a bright light. Not enough, I need more, there's not enough time!

"Make way!" My head jerked in disbelief as Onoki flew up and slammed into the rock near to me, pressing his fingers into the stone as he grunted. "Earth Style – Super Lightened Boulder Jutsu!" Instantly I felt the jutsu have a small effect on the meteorite, becoming ever so slightly lighter and I saw Seiryu's face break out into a grin as he snorted, pressing more of his weight into the huge crashing rock as Gaara also used the sand to form giant hands, slowing the descent of the rock until finally, I began to push further through it.

"Come…_OOONNNNN!"_ With a final thunder of sound I crashed through the inner layer of the stone, light bursting outwards as the cracks burst through and I focused my chakra on the energy I had poured through the cracks which were now reaching all the way to the core. "Light Release – Bright Burning Flame…Lightning Style – Thunderbolt of the Gods!" With lightning and light merging together, the meteorite cracked and thundered like the bellow of a giant or a dragon before suddenly exploding with a force so intense that it flung myself and Onoki away, dispelling Gaara's sand and if it were not for Seiryu catching us upon his neck, we would have probably have been severely wounded upon impacting the ground. The jutsu continued to blaze with so much power that at first, there was no noise, not even a whisper. It burst apart and began to disintegrate into dust before our very eyes until the sound then returned and it echoed endlessly across the entire desert.

_"It's not over, there's a second one!"_

"What?!" Looking up in alarm as the second meteor descended from the heavens. "Seiryu, do you have the strength to do this again?"

_"Of course I do, human. I am the leader of the four Primal Dragons! This type of energy is perfect for me. At first there was no time, but now that we have a few moments, allow me to simply deal with this. You stay down here where you will be out of my way."_ He told me firmly but kindly, placing me down on the ground as I held onto Onoki as he had fainted from exhaustion, almost completely out of chakra. _"I am Lord of the Constellations, the Stars, all that exists outside of this mortal realm. A meteor is merely a mid-afternoon snack for me!" _Surging upwards once more I watched in reverence as Seiryu opened his mouth before it began to stretch wider and wider, his body looping around the descending moon sized rock before he began to actually _eat _it.

My mouth dropped open as I stared, kneeling in the sand as Seiryu began to consume the meteor like a black hole though I could see his body trembling. _"Little one, you will need to act as a conduit between my world and yours. Channel the energy I consume here and transfer it back to my home otherwise there will be too much natural energy inside and it will imbalance against my cosmic energy."_

"Leave it to me, I know what to do." I answered calmly as I slid Onoki down to the ground and stood up, taking a deep breath before focussing on opening something like a gate inside me, connecting to the dragon's home in the heavens. The moment the connection was complete our chakra launched itself at one another, connecting in the middle as I helped Seiryu to consume the entire meteor and transferred the surplus energy through me back to his home, feeling the raw power cascading through me until finally there was not a single stone left, not even a pebble. Seiryu released a roar, rising back into the heavens and with a single beat of his wings dispelled all the clouds so that sunlight shone down upon us once more.

"Yeah! Way to go mom! You're so awesome and kickass!" Naruto cheered, leaping up and down. I sighed heavily, feeling mentally and physically drained as Seiryu came back down to the ground.

_"Those humans over there, they do not feel alive."_ He noted to me and I nodded my head.

"They are under the influence of a reanimation jutsu called the Edotensei, it brings people back from the dead, but does not fully restore them to life. They are like puppets and we cannot destroy them. The only way to defeat them is to seal them away." I explained to him as my hand rubbed the side of his face, sensing Naruto and the others coming rushing towards me however I kept my focus trained on Madara. He was doing something, performing a jutsu and with a sharp turn of my head, I heard Naruto cry out in pain and collapse onto his front. "Naruto!" Seiryu snarled, steam being expelled from his nostrils as he spread his wings with a shower of starlight and curled his tail around Naruto as I ran to him. "Naruto what's wrong?!"

"My stomach…it hurts so bad…ugh…" I could feel the nine tail's chakra twisting inside of him so I placed a hand on his back, wrathful gaze turned back towards Madara however when I saw his next signs, my entire face dropped as Gaara, Temari and a few other shinobi reached us as well as Onoki.

"Everyone BACK!" I thundered, streaking ahead as Seiryu lifted his head. "Watch out Seiryu, its coming fast!" The Deep Forest Emergence technique, wood style. How was it Madara knew that jutsu? Inwardly I activated not one, not two but three element natures at the same time, hands blurring as I faced the rushing forest as it came crashing towards us like a tsunami. "Fusion Uzumaki Style – Hellfire's Eternal Wrath!" Fire, Wind and Lightning channelled together as I expelled it, the fire turning intense blue and green as I fired it directly at the wood style jutsu whilst constantly concentrating on keeping the wind from slicing through the lightning.

The heat was so intense that I could feel it burning my face as I stood in front of Seiryu who curled his body around Naruto, Gaara and the others, ramming his head against part of the forested wood as the flames continued to spread and stretch higher and wider with such a burning intensity that the sand turned to glass underneath us. The lightning crackled within the flames, slicing through the wood and burning it apart alongside the fire until finally, my firewall brought the wood style to a halt and I laboured for breath, wiping the sweat from my brow as my shoulders hunched over.

_"Are you alright little one? You are running low on chakra."_

"I'm alright. How are the others?" I asked him as he unwound himself from around them and came towards me, settling on the ground though his claws scratched against the glass dunes, shining brilliantly under the sunlight. "Did you notice anybody get hurt?"

_"No, you controlled the flames rather well. There was no backlash and everyone else was given time to retreat further away. You continue to amaze me, Yume Uzumaki." _Turning I gave a confident grin up at Seiryu, wiping my mouth as I did so.

"I worked hard to earn your respect, now I have to work even harder to keep it." I informed him simply and his blinked once before I saw his mouth curl into a smile. Chakra moved towards us and instantly I was on the defensive. "Pull back!" Seiryu flapped his wings and I jumped with him, landing in front of Gaara and the others as Naruto picked himself up off the ground whilst Madara and Lord Mu stood facing us. Damn it, I'll have to find a way to seal them and fast. This isn't going to end well unless we can take them down quickly.

"Stand back young lady and take that overgrown lizard with you, I'll fight him!" Onoki announced, struggling to sit upright as I looked back towards him with a slight frown, hearing Seiryu snort indignantly.

"Lord Tsuchikage!"

"Lord Third!"

"Short Grandpa!"

_"Lizard?!" _Lifting my hand I placed it against Seiryu's neck so that he would calm down and not go eating anyone. People really shouldn't insult a dragon, you know, it's just asking for a fast track to their stomach.

"It is a shame. I would have liked to try out some more jutsu." Madara announced, folding his arms casually as he looked down upon us. "Not able to keep dancing, hm?" In answer Onoki growled, giving a dark glower which I could feel even with my back turned. "Why are you looking at me like that? I showed you how different our strengths were long ago."

"All these years…we shinobi have done nothing but battle each other. We fight for our nations, our villages. We take from other nations, other villages. We take from them, they take from us, three times our hatred caused all out war!" Onoki announced bitterly as I cast my mind back to what I could remember of the last war.

"That is life. How have you lived this long without learning from the wounds of the past?"

"I've lived longer than you! I've been all around the block. It's _because _I've experienced pain in the past that I can even consider what would be best for the future." When Lord Mu spoke in answer, I recognised that there was something different about the voice. It was Kabuto, I was almost certain that it was Kabuto speaking through Lord Mu.

"Yes this is the Fourth Great War. Is this what's best?"

"This war is different! We're all fighting this battle together in order to achieve something different than what we've fought over before." Onoki retorted sharply and I lifted my head, everyone looking towards Madara fearlessly and my eyes flashed slightly with light, chakra burning behind them. "Watching them, the young ones, I've learned that time doesn't just flow and pass us by. Though slow in pace, the world does accrue its past experiences and grow towards peace."

"The world does not need to grow any further. It should just sleep peacefully under the genjutsu of the Eternal Tsukuyomi." Sleep peacefully? Could this be Madara's end game? Did his twisted and warped sense of self righteousness truly believe that could be achieved by placing everyone under a genjutsu forever? It was laughable. Laughable that he believed that that was real peace and that it was going to be successful. As nice as it sounds, it wouldn't be real. Just an illusion that takes away everyone's free will.

"Long ago, you forced me to forsake myself. Thus, I shall win against you here. I _will _reclaim myself! You will be the one to sleep, Madara! For the sake of my soul and for the future, I shall take you down here and now!" Seiryu growled in approval, hissing threateningly at Madara as his glorious body continued to move with cosmic lights and stars, eye fixed upon Madara as I stood by his side.

"I too shall fight to preserve the future for the sake of the people I care for." I announced, lifting my hand to place it back upon Seiryu's neck, feeling his warmth against my hand. "As a guardian myself to two precious boys…I will help to open the gates of the future so that they may carry on our hopes and dreams." Slowly I stepped outward, spreading my arms wide and lowering my stance, ready to move forwards. "More than that, but those kids back there are all special and strong. They're going to be the ones to lead the future, so do not dare try to stop them. They will create a path right through you if they need to, and I will be pushing them from behind to make sure they get there."

"Just like an Uzumaki, troublesome and a nuisance. You do not know when to be silent." Madara said to me, stretching out his fingers towards me. "So, do you still have some dance left in you?" I shifted my stance, preparing to engage however a flash of light shone between us and two forms suddenly appeared and slammed their attacks against both Madara and Lord Mu, sending them soaring backwards as I jumping in shock.

"Granny Tsunade!" I choked out, seeing her standing in front of me.

_"I presume these are your allies?" _He asked and I nodded my head. _"In that case, you should pull back and rest for a while. I sense a formidable amount of chakra within each of them, they will be better suited to fighting the enemy than you are in your current condition. I insist, little Yume." _My eyes turned towards him, not being used to the affection and kindness in his voice so I smiled and nodded my head, allowing him to grab me in one clawed hand and pull me back. The scales and talons had long since left my body, reverting back to normal though my hair had been torn free from its ponytail meaning that it fell across my face.

"If you wish to leave Seiryu then I will not stop you, you have done more than enough here." I said to him, rubbing his face gently as his head remained bowed towards me. "You saved many lives today, though you probably don't care very much about that, right?"

_"No, the lives of these other humans are inconsequential, only your life has any value to me and my people. You are one of us now, Yume Uzumaki, and I shall not leave your side until I know you are safe." _He told me as the last of the Kage appeared, the Mizukage. All five Kage moved to stand together as one before engaging Madara, Lord Mu moving away from the fight as the Raikage and Mizukage engaged whilst Tsunade healed Gaara and Onoki.

"Granny Tsunade are you okay? Last time you used that forehead thing, you got all really old and stuff!" Naruto yelled out to Tsunade who glanced back over her shoulder.

"It's different to when I fought Pain, I've only healed myself so far and these wounds aren't too bad. I've got plenty of chakra left!" She assured him with confidence and Naruto instantly stepped forwards urgently.

"Then can you heal me too? Even if I'm a doppelganger, I can't afford to go poof just yet! I wanna help out here!"

"That won't be necessary." Tsunade informed him bluntly, making him draw back at the seriousness of her tone before demanding to know why.

"This war is no longer being fought just to protect you." Onoki informed him, smirking resiliently as Tsunade continued to heal both he and Gaara. "This war…" Suddenly both he and Gaara dropped to the ground and I instinctively lunged for Naruto, throwing my arms out in front of him and blocking his body from all harm as Seiryu whipped out his tail and sliced the air to counter a few of the fire bombs thrown at us from Madara's Susano'o as the rest of his body came and curled around everyone nearby, pulling us all in close as the others yelled, staring at the large body of the serpentine dragon who pulled them underneath the stone golem and sand shield that protected us. "…is to protect each other!" Onoki finished.

"But-!" My hand came down and rested upon his shoulder.

"Naruto." I told him calmly, battle wise eyes levelled upon him. "You do not have to do everything yourself. Learn to rely on others and their strengths, otherwise it would only become a victory for you. For the rest of us, it would be meaningless and would undermine everything we strived towards as a completely allied force." I told him before drawing him back slightly away from the fighting, murmuring my thanks to Seiryu who used his powerful tail to slam it into the ground and throw rocks at the Susano'o, assisting the Kage and blocking or countering any attacks that came towards us.

"The young lady is right, Naruto." Huh, so he knows Naruto's name but doesn't remember mine. I really am becoming a washed out old lady, even the _old _people don't know me. "Initially I only joined the Allied Shinobi Forces in order to get rid of the Akatsuki, but after fighting alongside you all, my feelings and intentions have begun to change. Now I am here in order to protect our future and to help bring about a good change in the world. We're slowly becoming one, working together, protecting one another, it is a movement towards something much better than we've ever known before. Let us deal with this Madara, I swear we shall finish him off!" The short old man proclaimed, making me smile slightly as my hand remained rooted on Naruto's shoulder. "Since we Kage have all stirred up hated in the past, similarly to Madara, let us take responsibility now. You go after the other Madara."

"Old one, new one, it doesn't matter. We _must _defeat both Madara if we are to end this war. So Naruto, we will defend you on this battlefield whilst you protect us through your performance over there." Tsunade informed him rather wisely before smirking, all the Kage turning together to face Madara with a unified voice.

"We shall win!" Slowly Naruto began to relax, giving a smile and a nod of his head before sticking up his thumb.

"Believe it!" He agreed before disappearing in a poof. Instantly I whirled around.

"I shall take the remainder of the Fourth Unit to new coordinates and proceed to evacuate the wounded. Contact me if you need any further assistance." I said to Tsunade who nodded her head so I then looked to Gaara. "Gaara, please be careful."

"You are in a far worse state than I am. When you get to the medical base, you should rest and heal for a while." He said to me however I just smiled and hurried forwards, signalling to Seiryu to follow me as I transferred myself to the worried and confused ninja who had retreated as far back as they could in order to avoid getting in the way.

"Everyone, we are moving the wounded to the medical base and relocating to a new position! Secure all injuries and let's move!" I took command and had everyone obeying my orders, however when I turned to Seiryu I gave him a broad smile. "Seiryu, would you maybe mind helping out? You see, you're so big and strong and you fly much faster than any of us could travel, especially the wounded. Could you do me this _teeny _little favour? Please?" He looked at me bluntly.

_"You want me to ferry these humans on my _back_?!" _Crap, he sounded pissed. _"I am the leader of the Primal Dragons, I will not be made into nothing more than a human transportation device!" _We argued and I pleaded, softening him up with honeyed words until we came to a compromise and by that I meant he ended up transporting the wounded.

"Alright everyone! If you're wounded, hop up onto Seiryu and we'll take you to the medics." I ordered and their eyes widened.

"No way, we get to ride a real dragon? My kids are never going to believe this!"

"This is so awesome! I bet no one else alive has ever been able to actually fly on a dragon, this will be a blast!" They all murmured, making to come forwards however as I heard Seiryu growl in irritation, I held up my hand and everyone stopped, seeing my unimpressed glare.

"Be mindful that this is one of the greatest dragons to ever exist, Seiryu of the Constellations and leader of the Primal Four. Show some respect." I ordered them sternly. "He is offering you this assistance out of the kindness of his heart, so make sure you sit still and do not irritate him or I'll simply let him eat you. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all chorused and promptly bowed down if they could. "Thank you Lord Dragon! We are in your debt!" I sighed drastically, rubbing my head as the other units broke off and followed their new directions from headquarters whilst I jumped up onto Seiryu's neck close to his head as he snaked his body onto the ground, carrying the most severely of the wounded whilst the rest were left under the care of our own medical teams and a few platoons to follow behind.

"Thank you for this Seiryu. I really do appreciate you helping me." I murmured to him softly and he snorted in response.

_"You must never speak of this to anyone otherwise I shall send you to Oblivion in pieces."_ I laughed nervously.

"I get it, my lips are sealed I promise." I assured him before lifting my head as we rose up into the sky, his powerful body shooting up like a star as we cleared the ground at high speed, even faster than Kazeryu. We made it in no time and as Seiryu lowered himself to the ground, the medics all stared in respectful fear until I jumped down. "What are you idiots standing there for? These shinobi need medical attention right away!" Snapping them awake I saw Sakura come running at the sound of my voice.

"Yume!" She jumped up to embrace me, clinging onto me tightly. "Are you alright? Do you need any healing? What's happening out there?" Her words all rushed out of her so I chuckled and patted her head as she slipped to the ground once more, giving her the reassurance she needed.

"We're doing well so don't worry about it, Sakura. You just keep on helping out here, there are plenty of people who need you right now." Giving her a gentle nudge she nodded her head, wearing a professional expression before hurrying to help as I paused as I received new information from headquarters before jumping back onto Seiryu as the last patient was pulled down. "Change of plans Seiryu, we're going after Naruto to help him."

_"That bratty child of yours? Hmph. He is both irrational and not very intelligent, it's a wonder that humans like him survive so long and even end up reproducing. I do not understand it at all." _Admittedly I laughed as I transferred him the coordinates and we took off together. _"So we are facing six Jinchuriki with ocular powers, no less. This will not be an easy battle, even with the eight tails and nine tails on our side. Those Biju are temperamental at the best of times." _I blinked, looking down at him.

"Wait, you know the Biju?"

_"Of course, we are dragons both immortal and ancient. I was watching from the heavens when the Sage of Six Paths created them."_ My eyes widened slightly but I didn't have any time to ask more questions as we rapidly descended towards our destination. Steeling my resolve I pushed myself up onto my feet, surfing along Seiryu's body before plummeting down towards Naruto and the fake Madara, feeling a rush of air as I prepared for the first strike.


	105. Chapter 105

At the last moment I sensed Kakashi and Guy arrive at the same time, Guy aiming a roundhouse kick to the fake Madara whilst I landed at Naruto's head and punched forwards at the face but my hand passed through just like Guy's foot however it allowed the hand that was reaching down for Naruto to slip through, giving Kakashi the chance to grab Naruto and together the three of us leaped back away from our opponent as the fully emerged eight tails lay stunned on his back. "Using Naruto as bait, eh? What a nuisance."

"Don't you dare speak his name." I growled sharply as I stood between Guy and Kakashi, the three of us forming a line in front of Naruto who recovered his focus and looked towards us.

"Bushier brows! Kakashi-sensei! _Mom!_" He sounded overjoyed to see us. Looks like we made it just in time as well.

"Three more joining the party isn't going to change anything, not against my ocular powers and the power of the Biju." Our mysterious opponent called down to us, turning so that his body was angled forwards and I grit my teeth.

"We have a Sharingan too, you know." Kakashi told him with a hint of severity as his fingers twitched slightly, making to move towards mine but he stopped himself. I too wanted nothing more than to hold his hand but at this moment, we could not afford to let ourselves get distracted or show our enemy any weaknesses. It was too dangerous.

"And Konoha's Noble Green Beast as well!" Guy added as he took up his battle stance.

"And besides, it's not just the three of us." I informed him before stretching out my hand forwards as Seiryu crashed into the ground, lifting his head in a thunderous roar as the heavens began to spiral, the stars overhead shooting in answer to his magnificent presence. "It's three more plus one dragon!" Seiryu hissed sharply, his body quivering slightly in rage as he took in the situation as well as the former Jinchuriki which only served to anger him further.

"You guys came! I can't believe it!" Naruto grinned so Kakashi gave him a wink and a smile.

"You know I can't sit back and rest whilst my Team Seven student is busting his butt out here!" Naruto staggered to his feet and rapidly began to fire off which Guy had to make him slow down and repeat in order to understand, however I understood most of it. They all had a shared Sharingan and a Rinnegan which were linked to one another just like the Paths of Pain and the Jinchuriki were also implanted with similar rods to the ones controlling Pain as well.

_"Little one, the five tails is approaching!" _Seiryu warned and I quickly jumped backwards to get out of the way, pulling Naruto with me however as the beast galloped, it head straight for Tobi who quickly brought it back under control with some kind of chakra infused chain, almost like my Adamantine technique. Interesting. _"This person, he is the one who is controlling them?"_

"That's right. Before he was telling the world that he was Madara, however before that he gave us the name Tobi so that's what we're going with for now, his true identity is still yet unconfirmed." I informed him as he growled.

_"In that case, it's alright if I eat him, right?" _Landing on the ground with Naruto who stopped yelling and flailing about, I gave a single nod of my head.

"Tear him to pieces if you wish, it'll be doing everyone a favour." Snarling contentedly at the idea, Seiryu gave another roar and whipped around his tail, attempting to push back the Jinchuriki who had activated their tailed beast mode, making them quick and difficult to pinpoint and soon enough they were crawling all over his body. "Hang on Seiryu!" Quickly I performed a jutsu and ribbons of powerful light shot upwards like spears, going after the Jinchuriki and forcing them to abandon Seiryu who was rising up off the ground before he twisted and expelled a powerful breath attack which tore open the earth, engaging fully in the battle as I turned and faced the three tails, blocking and ducking to avoid the strikes until one of the tails smacked me in the chest and I was thrown backwards straight into Guy.

"Agh!" We both grunted at the collision of our bodies but we both recovered quickly, climbing to our feet as Kakashi stood at our backs, the three of us holding our ground. "Why aren't they using Pain's jutsu?" Guy questioned as we received a moment of rest, the attacks ceasing for a few moments.

"Maybe it's because _he _can't." Kakashi theorised and the answers quickly tumbled into my head. "It's got to take a serious amount of chakra to completely control seven Biju with just one's ocular powers.

"So he's not foolish enough to divvy up his chakra to make them perform Pain's jutsu that are already known and able to be countered." Nodding his head Guy breathed heavily so I reached back with my hands and found theirs, gripping onto them tightly and used healing jutsu to help their bodies recover from their injuries without saying a word.

"Kakashi Hatake, you're a quick one. Good eye…now. Shall we take this to the next phase?" Before any of us could respond two of the Jinchuriki suddenly shot upwards and completely a full body transformation, releasing their tailed beasts and I quickly turned my face upwards.

"Seiryu!"

_"Leave it to me."_ He descended from the sky and slammed his entire body against the huge slug like Biju, the corrosive gas it was expelling guttering out however the thick cloud continued to swarm towards us so Guy, Kakashi and I leaped backwards away from it as Naruto took a direct hit from the monkey like Biju.

"Naruto!"

"Stay focused Yume, look out!" Kakashi grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up onto his shoulder, causing me to gasp in surprise as he quickly carried me away from the swell of gas as Seiryu wrapped his body around the slug Biju, binding up all its tails also and even sunk his teeth into the flesh, causing it to shriek pitifully in pain. I didn't want to hurt them like this, they weren't even in control of their own actions.

"Seiryu look for the chakra rod! Remove it and destroy it, that'll stop them attacking us!" I ordered him as I stood back to back with my closest friends, already engaged in battle with the other Jinchuriki with their chakra infused beast forms. "Both of you be careful, the next wave is coming!" I warned, turning on a pointed foot with my sickle and chain whirling around me, slicing through my opponents and keeping them at bay whilst Kakashi and Guy continued to fight on their own fronts. Out of the corner of my eye, I was always watching everyone else.

Of course, when Naruto managed to get himself _eaten_, I completely lost my control. I exploded in rage and ended up pummelling through all the Jinchuriki, leaping onto eight tails and blasted the ones that were crawling over him away. "You! You're hurt. You're the eight tails aren't you? What's your name?" I demanded to know as I leaped towards the wound and used the most powerful healing jutsu I could manage, closing up the injury as the huge beast blinked at me.

"Name's Killer Bee, yeah that be me pretty lay-_dee_!" The voice sang back, which made me pause for a moment before smiling warmly.

"I'm Yume, I'm sorry that we don't have time to properly introduce ourselves, but you see my nephew Naruto got himself eaten. Think you can help bring him back?" I asked and the Jinchuriki of the eight tails, Bee, rubbed his hands together and assured me that he'd take care of Naruto.

"Yume watch out!" Instinctively I leaped away from the sensation of danger but the chakra controlled Jinchuriki followed after me and before I could block the tail, it hit me side on and I struck the ground with a nasty crunch of my shoulder, causing me to shriek in pain and black out momentarily from it, Guy and Kakashi yelling to me however Seiryu boiled over in rage, releasing a roar before flinging back the Biju he was holding down, releasing another blast of cosmic fire from his mouth and released his rage in that single attack so that even the Biju, now fully reverted to their full sizes, had to leap away from him as he whipped out his tail and caught several of them in one sweep.

_"Little Yume! Stand up, get up now or you're done for! Rise!" _Seiryu was yelling at me so despite the fact that my vision was still partially blacked out I pushed off the ground with just the one hand, rotating my legs around for added momentum and sprung away as a foot came crashing down upon me. With Seiryu and eight tails, it was easier to hold back the Biju though I staggered for a moment, grasping my shoulder to assess the damage. I'd completely broken the bone and my arm had slipped out of its socket as well, meaning that it was useless and I couldn't weave signs with my left hand. Dragging air into my body I looked up, satisfied to see Naruto safely brought back from the monkey Biju's stomach, however he was now carrying an overwhelming amount of chakra.

"Yume! Yume answer me, are you alright?" Kakashi demanded as he landed next to me, crouching down slightly with his hands hovering above my very obviously injured shoulder.

"I'll live, that's all that matters." I murmured however when I tried to move it I received another bout of pain. Damn it, this is the last thing I need. Guy appeared beside me too, the both of them angling their bodies partially towards me and partially towards the Biju who had opened their mouths and blasted a Biju bomb directly at Seiryu and us. "Seiryu no!"

_"Don't worry about me, save yourself you foolish human, get out of here!" _He bellowed, breathing celestial fire with so much power that the bombs exploded upon impact but as he was flung backwards and crashed into the earth, the Biju remained undamaged and were already preparing another shockwave.

"Seiryu!" He was laying perfectly still on the ground but I could hear him groaning so I rationalised that he was still alive, though he'd taken considerable damage. Five on one was perhaps a little too much, even for Seiryu. He was very powerful but that strength was not limitless. If we were going to get out of this alive…I might have to try and summon the Dragon King himself. He'll come, I know he would, however with the state I'm in now it would cost me my life. "Everyone get down, Seiryu get out of here! Go back! I don't want you getting hurt anymore!"

_"Foolish little one…I won't be defeated so easily. Don't insult me…_" His voice was weak sounding as he struggled to lift himself up as I tried to summon the last of my chakra, hoping that a White Barrier would be enough to repel this attack, it'll buy Kakashi and Guy time to get out of here. I lifted my hand, beginning to weave the signs however when an explosive power suddenly evolved ahead of me I looked, seeing Naruto in his Biju mode before it then evolved and with a sweeping tail, he deflected all of the Biju bombs which destroyed entire mountains.

The rush of energy and air made me lose my balance but Kakashi and Guy quickly caught onto me, the three of us hanging onto one another and when I looked up, I saw a flickering white gold cloak in front of me, brilliant yellow hair standing out boldly and for a moment, I thought I had seen Minato. "Sensei…"

"Minato…" Kakashi and I whispered breathlessly at the same time before the dust cleared and Naruto's form became more distinguishable. Obviously pissed that his attack had not killed us, Tobi sent the five remaining Biju forwards. "Be ready!"

_"Little Yume get back!" _Seiryu warned and suddenly swept myself, Kakashi and Guy up into his tail and lifted us off the ground, Guy yelling in shock as Seiryu deposited us upon his back and flapped his wings, carrying us above the battlefield where Naruto stood within the shape and form of the nine tailed fox, taking on all five Biju with seeming effortless ease. _"Now that the nine tails as bonded with the boy, they will only grow stronger and stronger together. It is best that we simply stay out of their way."_ He told me before coughing, wheezing with pain and instantly I dropped my hand to his beautiful scaled back.

"Seiryu you're completely covered in injuries! I don't summon you guys to get yourself killed like this, you should know to go back home when it gets too rough!" I said to him as I began to heal, Kakashi and Guy still recovering from the fact that they were now standing upon a dragon. Seiryu arced his neck and turned his face towards me as I used the last of my chakra to heal as many of his wounds as I could.

_"It is our duty to protect you, little Yume, these injuries will heal in a heartbeat after I bathe in the waters of my home. You, however, are far more fragile and we do not die so easily. We are as resilient as your bloodline, the Uzumaki. But you are right, I have already spent too much time in the mortal realm, soon the heavens will start to become unbalanced so I must leave now." _However Seiryu reached forwards and dipped his head, allowing me to lean my forehead against his muzzle as a snaking whisker came and touched my head. _"I bequeath you my remaining power, use it wisely as it will not last you long, this is all I can give you. I suggest you use it to summon one of the other Primal Four to help you, but I doubt you'll listen to me, little one."_

"You got that right. I've put enough of you in danger recently, I can manage the rest for now. Besides, I have Naruto, Kakashi and Guy watching my back. Between us four there's no chance of failure." I assured him as I felt a peaceful swell of energy and power rise back within me, refuelling my chakra enough to give me the strength to keep on going as well as fix up my shoulder a little so that I could at least use my arm. "I'll see you soon, Seiryu."

_"Be careful against that foe, he is unlike anything I have ever witnessed before. You must learn his jutsu and uncover its secrets before you can defeat him." _Seiryu lowered us all to the ground as Naruto finished defeating all the Biju, the completely flattened earth having been reshaped by the battle thus far. _"Farewell, little Yume." _With a shower of stars and smoke he disappeared, the tiny sparkles glittering as they fell around us.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that you can summon dragons, Yume." Guy said to me plainly as I turned around to face Tobi once more.

"Yeah, they _are _pretty incredible." I agreed as Naruto landed before us where that huge immobile creature that Tobi had summoned drew back the Biju, consuming their bodies once more as he stood upon its head.

"I never thought that you would be able to completely control the nine tails. However, it seems like you still can't maintain it for long. So same old, same old." Tobi lamented with a sigh however Naruto merely grinned, still crouching low on the ground where he had landed.

"It's _not _same old, same old." He corrected, rising up slowly before flinging out his voice. "I just learned a whole bunch of really hard names all at once!" Just as confused as the rest of us, Tobi tilted his head to the side.

"Hard names? What does that have to do with anything?"

"So you don't know?" Rather childishly, Naruto leaned forwards and stuck out his tongue. "Ain't telling ya!" I snickered behind my hand, making Kakashi look to me briefly and shift a foot so that he was a little closer to me, one hand gripping onto a kunai knife as Guy leaned in to whisper.

"Naruto gaining such strength and experience makes me feel quite old and feeble all of a sudden." He said to me, making me lift a hand and rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"How do you think that makes me feel? I'm the one who used to change his diapers after all."

"What's up with you two?" Kakashi asked us with a lightness to his tone, smirking underneath his mask. "You're not being yourself at all. I hate to be the one to say it, Guy, but the springtime of our youth is still far from over! We still have a lot of work to do!"

"Hush! Do you want to make me feel any worse?" Sympathetically I patted Guy on the back as he sniffed, shaking his head before turning towards me. "On another note, how do you feel Yume? We were told that you took on the real Madara all by yourself and then ended up coming here, how's your shoulder and your general condition?"

"Oh I'm fine. I still got plenty of my own youthful vitality left in me." I said with a smirk as the creature that Tobi had summoned roared at us. Looks like that's the next thing we've got to take down. Wars were never easy. I glanced to my left where Kakashi stood, chest rising and falling noticeably and caked in grime, sweat and blood. It was true we were in our prime, however out chakra was not like Naruto's we could just summon up a fresh wave whenever we needed, or at least the others couldn't. If I have to I'll protect them, but for now I'll use the chakra that Seiryu bestowed upon me and try to take out Tobi, then this whole mess should become a little simpler.

Reaching out my hand I laced my fingers through Kakashi's, making his head lift suddenly before turning to look at me. "I want to go on another date when this is over." I informed him bluntly, doing my best not to blush and appear as casual as possible though I was failing miserable. "Let's go to the ocean or to a mountain retreat, somewhere peaceful and quiet. I'd like that." Catching his gaze I gave him a small smile. "So make sure you don't get hurt, I'll be mad at you if you make me wait for you to recover, ya know."

"Huh." Kakashi laughed shortly before his shoulders shook, the laughter taking control as he strengthened his grip on my hand. "Haha! You're always so blunt Yume, you're making my heart race." He told me and I barely managed to contain a grin as he leaned closer and rested his forehead against mine. "But sure, we'll go wherever you like. Just you and me." I relished in the moment of Kakashi being so close to me, wanting to treasure it as it was precious but then he had to ruin it. "We can make a start on all those brothers and sisters Naruto asked for. Which do you want first?"

"Dumbass!" Yelling I punched him as gently as I could whilst still getting my point across. "Don't say such things in public! Besides we're not even married!"

"Neither are Asuma and Kurenai." He pointed out and I paused, thinking about it before pouting.

"True, guess I'm just old fashioned." Folding my arms Guy gave a laugh.

"Even in the midst of battle, you two argue with the passion of youthful love, I feel my vitality surging through me once more!" He winked and grinned at us, giving us the thumbs up before we all scattered, a giant fist crashing into the earth so with my attention now focused once more, I yelled for Naruto and instantly he reached out for me, our hands locking and together we fused our chakra together just like we trained, mirroring our hands against one another as we descended, fire bursting to life in my hand whilst his contained wind, all spiralling together into a sphere which grew and grew before we were holding it over our head and we shouted together in perfect unison with the full capacity of our lungs.

"UZUAMKI STYLE – FIRE RASENGAN!"


	106. Chapter 106

With a backwards summersault I landed upon the giant creature's arm and quickly wiped sweat from my brow as it was dripping into my eyes. "Heh! You don't look too happy!" I heard Naruto crow smugly as Tobi looked towards him with a dry demeanour.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you hide your face so I can only guess but, if you're really calm then why don't you take off that stupid mask and prove it to me?" He challenged as I continued to drop down before landing between Guy and Kakashi. That nephew of mine, he's going to one day get himself into such a huge mess with that mouth of his. Suddenly Tobi pressing his hands together, using a hand sign which instinctively put me on edge as he summoned a rather large pot to him and from within, I could sense a chakra signature similar to that of the nine tails. This is bad, this is very bad.

"Oh well. I'm going to have to do it." This does not sound good. "I would have preferred resurrecting it in a completed state but…it is only a fragment but it is not lacking in power." As the pot disappeared into the mouth of the huge, ugly and rather overpowering creature, the rush of chakra immediately made me unsteady on my feet. "It's taking too long! It is time!" Instinctively I rushed forwards as the rocks and ground were ripped apart and launched into the sky, jumping and with a strike of my foot I sent one of those stones flying to the side before it could hit Kakashi. "Watch closely and feel it through your skin…the return of the Ten Tails!" Impossible! "And the beginning of the end of the world!"

"Guy be careful!" Grasping my chain I swung it out and wrapped it around his waist, making him yelp as I hauled him backwards away from the crashing rocks, quickly pulling him back so that his body slipped between two as they crashed together, narrowly missing him.

_"Listen up all of you!"_ Wait, that's not Naruto's voice.

"Naruto's switched places with nine tails, pow! He'll explain it to us, nine tails and Naruto they're tight now!" Bee sang out however for a few moments, all I could see was black. As I looked at Naruto's body and saw the eyes of the fox and the deep markings on his cheeks, all I could feel was rage. That fox killed my sister and big brother Minato, why is he now helping Naruto?!

_"If even just a portion of a Biju is sufficient then that statue's already got a piece of eight tails' and my chakra inside it. The jar and gourd that that guy summoned and fed to the statue just now were two of old man Six Path's treasured tools. They both possess powerful sealing jutsu that can seal away anything and everything and once you get put inside either one of them, you can't get out no matter what you try. So, inside that jar was Kinkaku and inside the gourd was Ginkaku. They must have been reanimated through the Edotensei, utilised in war and then sealed away."_

"Sage of Six Paths and the Gold and Silver brothers, all legendary names but what do they have to do with the nine tails?" Guy questioned, looking back over his shoulder as I continued to stare into dead space. The nine tails. It was the fox. He was using Naruto to speak to us but still, I couldn't hide away my hatred. All this time Naruto had carried him, fought against him and gained control of the chakra, now they had even _bonded_? I couldn't wrap my head around it and every time I tried, the fresh image of my sister and Minato impaled by his claw rose back to the surface of my mind.

_"There was a time when the brothers challenged me to a battle and I simply devoured them. However they survived and fed on me from the inside and absorbed my chakra that way. But given that they're just fragments of eight tails' and my chakra, who knows what form or shape the revived ten tails will take…"_

"In that case." Kakashi rolled one shoulder, stretching out his arm ready to jump back into the fight. "We must act before ten tails fully comes back to life." The fox continued to talk through Naruto, describing the ten tails' devastating power and slowly I began to return to my senses when Tobi started to talk, drawing my narrowed glare and I forcibly turned all my rage and hatred for the fox towards him instead. It was all his fault, if he hadn't started this war, hadn't tried to destroy Konoha all those years ago, then my family would still be alive today and Naruto would know what it was like to have a real mother and father. I'm going to make him pay through blood for all the pain he's caused!

"You guys all have the wrong idea. I don't need ten tails to be revived at full capacity. My end goal is a super genjutsu, the Infinite Tsukuyomi!" That's exactly what Madara said, the _real _Madara. I guess these two must be in league somehow if their goals were the same. "I'll put the entire human population of this planet under a single genjutsu. A single world that belongs to nobody, one perfect world without war or ill feelings. It is only within a single collective consciousness where the individual has case aside, that the truth can be found! The world no longer needs hope, or future, or famous heroes! Even if incomplete, once ten tails is revived, the Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu can be achieved…reality will come to an end and all that will exist will be a single unending dream that shall last for all eternity!" I had had enough of him talking nonsense, it was starting to piss me off.

"Shut up!" Tobi turned his head towards me as I bared my teeth, trembling from head to foot as I gripped my face with one hand. "Just shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. A jutsu like that won't bring peace, not real peace, it'll all be based on a lie. It would just be a dream and besides…no one wants to forfeit their free will!" I cried out as I channelled all my anger and used it to give me strength. "Yes the world is full of pain and suffering and many terrible things as well as people, but that doesn't make what you're doing any better! If it weren't for you, the people I loved most would still be alive, my friends wouldn't be getting hurt and killed in this war, _you're _the one who is causing people to suffer, so tell me." Suddenly I appeared before him, crossing the distance and he actually drew back in surprise as I held out my hand, a bright orb beginning to grow larger and larger. "HOW IS YOUR PAIN EVEN REMOTELY COMPARABLE TO MINE?!"

The jutsu released and the burst swallowed everything in front of me as I flew backwards, rushing through the air until eight tails lifted one of his large tentacles and let me land there safely as the supernova like explosion knocked the ten tails off its feet, making it crash onto its back and there were fresh burn marks all along one side whilst Tobi walked away undamaged. That type of attack should have turned him to ash, how is he doing it? Was he teleporting himself outside of the attack and then returning or was he simply passing through it somehow?

"For someone who does not even have a dream of their own, you cannot speak to me of what it real and what is an illusion. You, who abandoned everything. Your dreams, your career as a shinobi, everything, all for the sake of that brat there." Tobi pointed at Naruto and I frowned slightly. How could he know that? Was it because Itachi had told him whilst they were both in the Akatsuki? It would make sense for members to give full reports on the enemy but still. "What if I could return those dreams to you? You could have your loved ones back, your clan, the perfect home and you would never have to go days a time without meals just to feed the monster who killed your sister." I froze, staring at him. There's no way, no way he could know things like that. Has he been spying on Naruto all this time? Keeping watch in order to prepare for this moment? I couldn't believe it.

"I don't want a dream like that." I answered, shaking my head firmly. "My life might be full of grief, but there are happy times too, memories which I would not trade for all the world." Finally I gave a smile, lifting my hand and rubbing an eye as it became a little damp from tears. "Even though I have many regrets, making sacrifices and giving up on my dream to become Hokage are not part of that compunction because they were all for Naruto. I'd do it all again in a heartbeat because Naruto is my dream. I dream that he will surpass me, surpass his parents and become the most excellent man and shinobi this world has ever seen."

"That's right!" Naruto grinned, fists clenched in anticipation as he faced Tobi. "Kids love looking up to their heroes, that's why I'm able to run forwards without hesitation! I will become the greatest Hokage of them all, that's _my _dream, ya fool!"

"Even if you don't want your youth to end, dreams must be ended at some point!" Guy agreed, giving a crooked smirk as Kakashi nodded his head.

"That's when you know your dreams have been fulfilled, because they end." Bee sang out in rhyme though slightly inappropriate so I kicked his arm slightly to scold him, yelling that there were children present and that I was not going to tolerate such crass behaviour in front of my nephew.

"Individuality makes you lose sight of the truth. My words as a nobody are words guided by the truth of the world." Tobi remarked however this time, Naruto answered by rushing forwards with his Rasengan, glowing chakra emitting from his entire body as I crouched down, watching him carefully and ready to pull him out of danger. Sure enough when he flung the attack, Tobi used that large fan like weapon to smack it away and the rebound tossed Naruto backwards. My chain clinked as I twirled it over my head then flung it forwards, catching Naruto and drawing him backwards so that he landed safely on the ground, my chain dropping loose around him as I then recoiled it back at my hip. "There are certain things I will _not _allow. You will not touch the statue again!" Tobi bellowed, so I took it as a challenge.

"Naruto you know his abilities, right? Your window is the instant he tries to suck you inside himself, that's when he'll become solid. If you attack him normally, you'll just pass right through him." Kakashi instructed as Naruto created a doppelganger and started to rush forwards, already formulating a plan in his head. He's grown quite the tactician, able to see around things in ways no one else could. He truly was a master maverick.

"So go for a counter attack!" Guy continued, the both of them trying to instruct Naruto as I rested for a bit, gathering back my strength and allowing my chakra to restore itself a little. "Diversionary tactics are a must, create openings through continuous close quarter fighting! Avoid using big moves!"

"I know! That's why I created a doppelganger!" That's my boy. Go get him Naruto. Kakashi appeared behind me, flickering into shape before his arms wrapped around me and pulled me back onto Bee's hand as he called out to be lifted higher so that he could see whilst keeping me out of the fray.

"Kashi?"

"Just stay still for a while, you need some recovery time." He said to me gently, fingers brushing against my face and I smiled into him, nodding my head and letting myself collapse onto my rear with a tired and achy groan, falling onto my back with my arms spread wide to rest. It was late in the evening now, possibly around midnight. I've been fighting almost all day and I was exhausted. By using too many big moves I'd almost completely wiped myself out and those two meteors didn't exactly help either, it had taken most of my energy just to deal with the first one but then the second required my intense focus and concentration in order to channel energy through my body. If I hadn't had had witnesses, I doubt anyone would have believed what had happened today.

I was so tired that I think I actually blacked out or fell asleep for a while, but when I felt the body of eight tails suddenly lurch and grip onto me, drawing me back from danger I was immediately awake and disappearing up to his shoulder in a flash, moving as fast as I could and watched as he aimed a punch for the Gedo statue, however a huge barrier erupted around it, protecting it from being damaged and eight tails ripped back its arm, Bee yelling. "Ow-ow! Hot!" That's the Uchiha Flame Formation! My stomach seemed to drop as I crouched on eight tails' shoulder.

"Impossible." I whispered, looking down towards Tobi to see that there was a crack in his mask. Something sharp must have struck him, had he been unable to pass through it quick enough?

"Guy, Naruto, Mister Bee, there's something I want to test." Kakashi announced, adjusting his headband slightly. "Lend me a hand." Agreeing instantly they all jumped up into Bee's hand so I dropped down as well, my brain whirring at light speed as information and observations all came crashing into my head at once. I looked intently at Kakashi who met my gaze, the two of us communicating silently as together, we were beginning to understand our opponent whilst I was also beginning to understand, or rather suspect, who he was.

We were flung forwards and both Guy and I went first, him with his Twin Fang batons and me with my unchained twin handheld scythes. "Let's do this Yume!"

"Right behind you Guy!" I called back as we crashed through a rock, breaking it apart completely before engaging with Tobi. He dodged and evaded our attacks by letting them slip through him before finally he caught onto Guy's weapons, holding them in a lock with Guy as I came up behind him, slicing with my blades however they continued to move straight past him so I moved back, jumping away in order to create space for the next move.

"You underestimate the power of the Sharingan too much. I can read your movements." Beginning to absorb Guy's weapons, he tilted his head slightly. "I'll keep these." That was when Naruto appeared with a Rasengan, leaping over Guy who grinned and grounded his feet so that Naruto had a firm grounding to push off of. "Do you still not get that it's futile?" Stretching out his hand the attack passed through him before disappearing with a pop. Once Naruto had passed through him completely, however, a sudden burst exploded out from his upper arm and shoulder, causing my eyes to widen as I sliced out my scythe and cut through a rock before it could hit me. "I see, it wasn't that Naruto undid his Rasengan but that you used the Kamui to send it away, right Kakashi?"

"It's as I suspected." Kakashi answered, eyes hardened and focused on our opponent as the four of us regrouped together. "I originally thought you had two different jutsu, one that lets you slip through things and one that you use to suck things in or take them out but that's not the case. It's all one jutsu!" Naruto yelped in shock, jolting back so quickly that he tripped over his own feet however I had partially anticipated such a reaction and had already reached out to grasp the back of his jacket, hauling him back onto his feet as Guy looked at Kakashi.

"Well, no one is better at jutsu analysis and breakdown than you, Kakashi. Can you explain this real quick? It might change how we approach the battle."

"The gist of his jutsu is very simple. You see the jutsu that he uses to suck things in and the one where he slips through objects are both teleportation jutsu. Allow me to explain in order." Kakashi began to lay it out for everyone and I followed along carefully, rather proud to find that our findings were exactly the same. I feel like I'm catching up to him a bit more, usually I was a bit slower to pick things up. "That gash is from my lightning blade kunai knife, no mistake, and I can tell from the look of his right shoulder wound that it was caused by that Rasengan just now. What they both have in common is they both involve areas of his body that were overlapping and in contact with Naruto's body while he was slipping through him. There is nothing else that those two have in common."

"That is…"

"Those wounds were caused by a kunai knife and a Rasengan that I teleported using my Kamui jutsu. In short, I deduce from all this that his teleportation ninjutsu and the time-space of my Kamui are all linked." That was the final piece of information that I needed. Now I know for certain who it was.

"What the-?! How come his ocular jutsu and yours are linked?!" Guy demanded to know however I placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look and when he saw my horrified expression, he fell silent.

"Because they were the same pair to begin with. Isn't that right…Obito?" Kakashi and Guy looked at me sharply, eyes wide but I walked forwards a little, my hair swishing down my back as my face fell into sadness, lifting a hand outwards to stretch towards him. "It _is _you, am I right Obito? It's the only possible way you and Kakashi could share the same time-space of the Kamui. You were the one who gave Kakashi that Sharingan and somehow you survived. Why didn't you come home, Obito? We would have been so happy to see you."

"Don't patronise me, _Yume Uzumaki_." He snarled and I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. It made sense. The way he seemed to know us, the shared link, it all made such perfect sense. "How did you guess so quickly?" In answer I pointed to the fiery barrier around the statue.

"That's an Uchiha technique. To be honest I had had my suspicions about you when I began to understand your jutsu style. It was a stretch, but you've only just confirmed my speculations. Obito, Obito Uchiha." I heard Naruto gape and make a sound of disbelief whilst Kakashi stood there motionlessly. "By using the Kamui, you have been slipping parts of your body into the time-space that you possess when it comes into physical contact with something, for instance Naruto's punches." I began to explain for the benefit of the others so that they would understand the jutsu. "You don't disappear, you just don't physically exist in the physical realm anymore, similar to the way the home of my dragons doesn't exist in this world either."

"So wait, how come Kakashi-sensei and my Rasengan hit him? What happened there mom?" Obito made a small movement, interested by the term of address but I ignored it, glancing back to Naruto to tell him.

"You see, since the part of his body that he sends to the time-space world of the Kamui is no longer physical here, it becomes physical elsewhere. When Kakashi transported your Rasengan just as you passed through his shoulder, that's where the Rasengan reappeared and it made a direct hit inside the Kamui. I presume that the same goes for that lightning blade kunai knife though I didn't see it myself. If you were aiming to strike his mask, the kunai knife must have been transported at the same time as Obito transferred his head in order to avoid physical damage and the kunai scored the mask, leaving behind physical damage." Naruto grinned at me, folding his arms behind his head.

"Thanks for clearing that up mom, I think I get it now. You sure do explain things real simple!"

"Really _simply_." I corrected him with a click of my tongue. "Don't get lazy with your words, Naruto!"

"Sure, sure." His grin spread wider and I offered him a small smile before turning back to Obito who appeared to have grown angry, his body tense and taught before finally thrusting out a finger to point at me.

"You stupid redhead, you're all bark and no bite! Always running your mouth and acting like you're better than everyone else, I despise you!" He snapped however I gave no response, feeling hollow with sadness as I looked at him. "You and Kakashi have sunk so low as to become nothing but talk, your words are worthless and meaningless! It's too late for regrets. Reality just keeps cruelly forging ahead. You've seen reality, so you ought to know that not one wish gets granted in this world. That is why I shall guide it toward the dream of infinite Tsukuyomi! I'm going to create a world where it won't be necessary for a hero to pathetically make excuses in front of a grave!" My heart gave a painful twist and I flinched back, my foot sliding over the ground as Guy called out to an unresponsive Kakashi.

"Bastard! You still yapping on about that? I thought I told you, I'm not giving up my dream of becoming Hokage! I've been entrusted with way too much from way too many!" I looked back towards him, almost able to envision Minato and Jiraiya behind him with their hands on his shoulders, encouraging him forwards.

"Heh, entrusted? But Naruto, what if you were to lose the things Jiraiya and the Fourth Hokage entrusted you with? I wonder what they would think…if you fail at the things you were entrusted with, I wonder what you will think of yourself as well?" Obito spoke venomously, causing my temper to flare.

"Not gonna happen!" I declared forcefully, swiping out my hand in front of Naruto as I grounded my feet and took a firmer stance. "Because I too have been entrusted with many things by many people, most importantly of all, my sister and the Fourth Hokage entrusted their precious son to me!" Obito drew back slightly as my passion began to rise higher and higher, seemingly taking flight. "So long as I carry their Will of Fire inside me, there's no way Naruto will fail because I shall always have faith in him. He's not the type of person to ever give up, he's a trueborn obstinate Uzumaki with the power and strength of a Namikaze!" Behind me Naruto cheered, rushing forwards and I smiled as he blurred past me.

"Hear that? I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!" Entering into full nine tails mode, Naruto went to face Obito, a huge clawed hand of chakra reaching out to try and grab him though he evaded the attack by transferring his entire body with the Kamui.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Behind me I heard Guy trying to wake up Kakashi however he was completely zoned out so I jumped back, landing in front of him so without a word I gripped his face and pulled him towards me, pressing my lips against his mask and successfully dragged him from his reverie.

"Now's not the time, Kakashi." I said to him quietly, one hand sliding into his as I looked up into his eyes. "We can't afford to get distracted, we have to end this here and now, ya know? I know how you feel but we can sort through this later. Right now Naruto will need our help." His eyes wavered slightly before he relaxed and nodded his head, tapping his forehead against mine as Obito yelled to Naruto.

"How foolish to attack all by yourself!" Huge shuriken were pulled out from Obito's time-space realm and flung towards Naruto, two of which were caught by eight tails whilst he other sliced through the tentacle and came spinning towards Naruto, however he merely held out his hand and the head of the fox rushed forwards and snapped his jaws down on the weapon, stopping it in its path.

"I ain't alone! Don't forget Kurama, plus Octopops, eight-o, Master bushier brows, Kakashi-sensei and my mom too!" Naruto answered, smirking with satisfaction. Kurama? Was that…the nine tails' name?

"Kakashi, you have a winning record against me right now. This better not be enough to slow you down." Guy warned him as I stepped around, the three of us falling into line and standing side by side as Kakashi and I slowly let go of one another's hands in order to properly focus.

"Let's go. Guy. Yume." Instantly Guy cheered as I smirked, reaching up after ripping a section of my shirt off to tie back my hair and flick it away from me, adjusting my forehead protector so that the emblem sat proudly at the front of my head.

"My dear rival! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Together we rushed forwards, all three of us adopting similar running positions as we went straight for Obito, eight tails swinging his large tentacles to throw the shuriken back at our opponent.

"If he has to materialise in order to suck things in then he's got to do so when he spits things out too, this is our chance!"

"_If _you can counter strike, that is!" Obito snarled as he leaped up and released a torrent of huge rods down upon us all, focusing primarily on eight tails and they ploughed straight into his body, pinning him down.

"Naruto! These come with the curse marks that restrain Biju power! Don't let them touch you!" He warned as the chains began to formulate and wrap around him so Naruto created a doppelganger and hid under eight tails' hand to keep him safe for the moment. As events unfurled, Kakashi suddenly collapsed and I skid to a halt, returning to his side with a yell, seeing that his Sharingan eye was bleeding from where he had transported Nartuo's doppelganger with the Rasengan using the link. Pulling Kakashi towards me I made him lay down on his back, holding both my hands over his eye to heal the damage it was causing him and slowly worked my way downwards.

When Obito reappeared once more, his mask had been completely shattered and revealed his face and when I looked, I felt a stab of regret and pain as I saw half of his face was mangled and scarred. It must have been that day, the day that Kakashi received his Sharingan from him. Rin had told me everything through her tears, about the boulder that had crushed Obito after he'd saved Kakashi. It was all…it was all just too heart breaking. I guess now I know how Sasuke felt a little when his brother killed his family and his clan, because now I stood before an old friend who was now my enemy.

"There's no doubt about it now, that's Obito." Kakashi murmured as he rose to his feet, Guy pulling one of his arms over his shoulder as I got the other.

"You can call me what you want but that name has no meaning to me." He responded snidely and I felt Kakashi tense next to me before he forcibly made himself relax.

"So you survived."

"Who _is _this Obito you guys keep on talking about? Who is he?" Naruto asked us, turning his head to look at us three who all wore similar expressions.

"He was a Konoha shinobi of the Uchiha clan though we all thought he was killed in action during the last war." Guy answered before gritting his teeth. "Why Obito? If you were alive, then why didn't you return sooner?"

"Because it's irrelevant whether I had survived or not, although I suppose…if you really want an answer…it's because…you let Rin die!" Rin. So this was all about Rin. Of course it was, it made perfect sense. Obito loved Rin enough that he would tear this world apart in vengeance for her death. "Stop it with that expression Kakashi, it's irritating." He said and Kakashi lowered his head slightly as his shoulders tensed.

"You're not going to condemn me?"

"What would I gain from such a thing? I cannot even criticise this absurd reality. I have no interest in the affairs of a world that shall soon cease to exist." Obito declared before lifting his hand for a fire style jutsu. "All of you…die whilst still tied to this reality!" A stream of brilliant flames came blazing directly towards us and Naruto quickly turned, using the tails of the fox to deflect the attack back, however when the smoke cleared and I sensed another chakra appear, my head shot up.

"Madara!" Naruto's jaw dropped open before growing angry. "But why is that Madara over there? What happened to everyone over there? Where's Granny Tsunade!" When Madara gave no response except to pinpoint the location of the real Naruto, my nephew exploded further with a rush of chakra. "I asked you what happened?!"

"Not sure…but I suspect that none of them are doing too well." Gaara. That sick twisted son of a bitch hurt Gaara? I'm not going to let that slide. Not one little bit. With a grit of my teeth I created a doppelganger and sent her to find the Kage and help revive and save them if she could, he body disappearing and leaving an imprint of a light trail in everyone's eyes. "Obito, you launched the plan before you even took eight tails and nine tails in? You were hasty, is that also why I got revived in this form?" Madara questioned before glancing to Obito's injured arm. "Well, knowing you I'm sure that you have something in mind. What have you been up to until now? Where's Nagato? You were supposed to bring me back to life with Rhinne Rebirth."

"You were trying to use Nagato?!" Naruto demanded, eyes flashing dangerously as I stood ready, running several calculations and strategies in my head. Madara was the larger threat however both were intent on getting hold of Naruto and Bee in order to fully restore the ten tails. In addition, both had immense reserves of chakra and at this present moment Madara could not be killed, the best option was to seal them away until we could properly incapacitate them both. It will be difficult, but I was confident we could do it. Besides, I still have chakra left and there's all that power that Amaterasu has locked away inside me, I'll just have to release the limiter seals one by one if I need to access a little more chakra. When I came back into the present, Naruto had lunged for Madara and Obito.

"Dead men shouldn't go messing things up for the living!" The small Biju Bomb on his hand slammed against the giant fan that Obito had returned to Madara, causing it to halt before being blasted back directly at Naruto with a powerful boom of sound. "You ain't getting your way! I'm the Fourth Hokage's son, ya know!" Madara leaped after the real Naruto and I made to follow, however when Obito suddenly appeared behind me I reacted upon pure blind instinct.

"Light Release – Body Conversion Technique!" Instantly my body became a shimmer and Obito's attack passed directly through me, allowing me to turn around to face him and notice that Guy had already been severely injured and Kakashi was his next target as he kept on going, hurtling large shuriken at him so I bared my teeth and solidified once more, quickly trying to come up with a method to grab hold of him. If I was fast, I might be able to beat his Kamui whilst he was materialising something out, he'll have to be in his physical form. Twisting my body I grasped my chain and flung it timing it so that as Obito flung more shuriken directly at Kakashi, the chain snapped taut around his waist and I hurled him away. "Obito!" I roared, feeling my chain go slack as it passed through him but he was already flying so it didn't matter. "This world is not yours to destroy! I'll bring the heavens crashing down upon you if you don't stop this, even if you were once a friend!"

The earth wall behind me dropped, revealing Kakashi standing there looking worse for wear but otherwise okay. "Yume, go and help Naruto fight against Madara, he's using wood style to drain the nine tails' chakra." He instructed me and I paused, glancing towards my nephew before looking back at him with sharp eyes.

"Kakashi you are not stable enough to fight Obito on your own. I don't want to leave you like this." I told him, even making to step back towards him however he thrust out his hand forcibly, making me pause.

"Go." His tone was uncompromising so with a few moments of arguing and weighing the odds within myself, I finally nodded my head and made to jump to my nephew's rescue.

"Stay alive Kakashi, I'll be back soon." I promised him before jumping away. Without even really thinking anything through, I charged up the chakra inside me and used a powerful wind style technique which turned the air into sharpened blades like scythes and cut through the wood dragon, beginning to slice it apart around Naruto who was struggling within its grasp as well as eight tails, my attention then turning to Madara whom I launched myself at with electricity crackling across my entire body. "Lightning Style - Full Body Chidori!" I crashed into him with my two scythes slicing through his shoulder and arm, separating them as he ripped back with a look of shock despite the fact that his body was already healing itself. "If you were alive just now, I would have killed you. Remember that."

His mouth curled into a snarl of fury, blasting a fire jutsu at me so I quickly leaped and weaved out of the way, allowing him to follow me and used his own fire to burn through the wood style jutsu, Naruto summoning up doppelgangers to assist with Kakashi whilst I landed upon the wood dragon, facing Madara. "Let's clear out this battlefield from all the trash." He growled, eyes looking directly into mine now with an unburdened rage.

"None can escape the cycle that births the garbage of the world. Thus, I am going to remake this world!" Obito declared as he held one of his oversized shuriken over Kakashi and I instantly pulled myself around, calling out his name but before I could move, a wooden tendril snatched forwards and pinned my arms to my waist, making me cry out as it began to squeeze the life out of me, the bark grazing my skin and drawing fresh blood.

"You guys make me so mad I can barely think straight." Naruto announced with a growl. "So let me tell you something about me…I am not trash and I'm not planning on becoming trash either!" He thundered, rescuing Kakashi and I breathed a sigh of relief before I winced in pain again, the branch around me continuing to tighten as more started to envelop me like a cocoon. Damn it, I can't move! "And I _will _stop you. I'll never let my comrades die!" A proud smile curled upon my lips as I did my best to try and keep the branches from crushing my lungs, watching as Kakashi got to his feet and stood at Naruto's side.

"Yume! Yume are you alright?!" Guy yelled to me, the both of us trapped in identical predicaments.

"I can still breathe, though just barely." I answered him as I grit my teeth. "Hold on Guy, I'll be down to help you in a moment!" Struggling with all my might I tried to break free of the wood but it was holding me too tightly and worse than that, it was starting to pull at the miasma inside me, drawing up its energy. "No, this is bad!" Turning my head, I could see Guy's head had dropped and he wasn't moving. "Guy? Guy! Guy don't give up on me now! Where's that vitality of youth of yours? GUY!" Drawing in a deep breath I strained my muscles further, trying to gain the feeling back in at least one hand so I could perform a jutsu.

Almost there, just a little bit more…finally! I converted my body to light and slipped out of the hold before dashing down to Guy and slicing through his restraints, letting him fall onto my shoulder so that I could carry him away however as I jumped, hard wood snapped around my ankle like a vine and dragged me back down. "What the-?!" Guy fell from my grasp as I was pulled back, a cry of alarm sounding as Madara held out his hand and used the wood vine to suddenly lift me up and repeatedly smash my body against the stones and rocks, forcing me to protect my head and vitals as best I could as I felt my bones break and blood start to flow out of my body from the numerous injuries, Naruto yelling for me in horror.

"MOM!"

"YUME!" That was Kakashi, both of them seeing me as I hung upside down from the vine's grasp, blood ridden and immobilised temporarily. Everything hurt but I think I can still move, I'll stay still for the moment and bide my time though by the heart wrenching screams of Naruto, I could tell I must have looked pretty awful.

"Your red hair disgusts me. It reminds me of the First's wife." Madara said to me in disgust as he drew me closer to him, reaching out to grip a fistful of my hair and twist painfully to the point of almost ripping it out of my skull. "She was a meddling no good piece of filth as well, just like you." My eyes snapped open and I moved my hand forwards, slapping it onto his neck just above his chest plate armour closest to his skin and I felt a burning sensation upon my palm, placing a seal there however he merely twitched backwards, the chakra glow fading as I lost contact and his fist swung to strike me across the face. It stunned me, making my mind flash with a painful brightness before stars popped in front of my eyes. "Even with all that power locked away inside you, you are nothing but weak. People like you deserve to rot forever in hell."

Through the open cracks of my eyelids I saw the ten tails burst free from its barrier, fully formed and terrifying as Madara leaped backwards and flung out his hand. The vine whipped around and suddenly I was flying, unable to move fast enough to either perform a jutsu, not even a simple substitution as the ten tails roared, opening its horrifyingly monstrous mouth wide and all I saw was the rising darkness around me, the flashes of teeth circling all around and the sound of my name being screamed until my ears were ringing like an eternal shriek as I was plunged into the deepest darkness I had ever known.


	107. Chapter 107

I feel like I'm floating, but I can't quite tell if I'm upright or not. It's a strange sensation because usually when you're floating, you feel weightless like you're resting upon water but not here. Here I felt heavy, lethargic, so tired…I wanted to go to sleep but somehow, I figured that wouldn't be a good plan. Inside me the miasma was screeching, that awful high pitched noise which made your ears burst uncomfortably and I could feel it trying to force its way past the seal limiter I'd placed within my own body. Where even am I? I can also feel a sort of energy all around me but it's dark and twisted. Even still, there was also something familiar about it. Nature energy, I'm pretty sure this is what it was. The power of the earth all swirling in a single mass which I had been absorbed into. Was this it for me? I can't be gone, surely, since I still have consciousness. Besides, I can't die yet because I still have things to do.

I promised Sasuke I would hug him when I saw him again, after all.

This is just perfect, trust me to get lost in a place that had no physical form, no guidelines or routes to get back. I think I remember being swallowed by the ten tails and the miasma was now reacting to it rather urgently, almost as if it were trying to converge with it. Can I move my hand? Yes, though not very much. Bit by bit I started to move my body though I couldn't see anything particularly well, not even my own hand when it was directly in front of my face. Can I talk?

"Where am I?" Ah that's good, it appears I'm not entirely dead, though I'm not sure about being entirely alive either. I looked around, still seeing nothing so I concentrated my chakra, reaching out with my senses before opening my illuminated eyes to see the nature energy swarming around me in brilliant colours. I was right then, it _was _nature energy, just like what Naruto uses when in Sage Mode. There were bursts of energy every now and then so I reached out further, searching and searching until finally, I connected with something.

I connected with the ten tails itself. Assimilating with it slightly, I was able to see through its huge eye, watching as the allied forces joined together to try and take it down but without much success, though their efforts were impressive. I smiled softly, noticing Naruto before then frowning. The ten tails was firing Biju Bombs into the far distance, not aiming for the army at all. "I see. You're trying to aim for the entire world, taking it apart village by village, city by city." I murmured thoughtfully, my eyes still gleaming brightly. "And now you're aiming for headquarters, trying to eliminate the brains of the operation, huh? Well if that's the case, then allow me to make my move!"

Allowing myself to merge a little further with the ten tails, I sensed its great and overwhelming power all around me as it formed its next bomb, pressing my hands together in a sign before using all of my strength of will to weave my chakra into the energy lines that it drew power from, wrapping them tightly before then feeling the rush as I connected to the energy lines within the earth itself underneath the ten tails' feet. It rushed across the land and I finally felt that weightless sensation, pushing one palm forwards as I raced against the Biju bomb, keeping up my concentration and pushed myself to the limit until finally, I reached headquarters.

Immediately I erected a powerful barrier jutsu, one that surrounded the entire base of operations mere moments before the bomb struck. I could feel its power, raw and devastating as it exploded against my barrier and the force of its explosion was enough to cause the earth to quake and crack, the building breaking apart and everyone inside being knocked completely unconscious. Unconscious, but alive. "Even now I refuse to give up. You hear me Madara? Obito? When I get out of here I'm going to kick your butts, ya know!" I yelled however no one answered me. How do I even get out of here? It's typical, both Naruto and I get eaten by Biju on the same day, we really were two of a kind.

He had formed multiple doppelgangers to make his Biju throw him back up, but with a place like this which was seemingly infinite, I doubt that kind of trick would work. I'll have to continue doing my best from within here, I can try to assimilate with the energy lines within ten tails and connect to those in the earth and continue channelling my chakra that way. it was difficult as my chakra did not naturally align with the earth's energy, however as I gradually grew used to the technique I was able to summon up my chakra, allowing a little to leak through the first limiter seal inside me and as a barrage of needles fell upon my fellow ninja, a bright sphere of swimming silvery white burst to life, swirling like the Uzumaki crest and deflected the needles, protecting Naruto as he lay on his hands and knees with Hinata holding her body over him ready to shield him and Neji having already moved to protect her. For the wooden spikes that had already passed through, bolts of light shot out and caught them, catching them before they could touch anyone before I reflected them back, my fists pressed together to continue building up my chakra.

Naruto's head jerked up and I could see him staring, feeling that familiar chakra signature which was mine however even as he called out to me, tears streaking down his face I couldn't answer him. It may well be that I will be trapped in here forever, but I can't worry about that now. If I can protect my comrades then that will bring me eternal peace, no matter what form I take or if I'm forced to live forever inside this Gedo statue.

More…just a little more…I need to merge more with the energy lines, draw that power into me so I can try and take control of the Biju, if I can become the consciousness of the ten tails then Madara and Obito would no longer have any control. I could defeat them effortlessly and become the world's guardian. More…I need more…

_"You will not succeed this way, little Yume."_ My eyes widened as I reached a point so deep into the energy lines that I suddenly felt a presence that I found extremely familiar, so familiar in fact that I was breathing her name before I had even realised it.

"Seikatsu_." _I could feel her all around me, that presence which was so similar to Bensaiten yet different in her own way. She was warmer, softer and I could feel her affectionate gaze even though she was not visible. "Can you explain to me what is happening?"

_"You are merging with the natural energy of the world, an energy that I gifted to the earth a long time ago in order to preserve it. To have reached my consciousness and awaken me, you must be in almost direct contact with such energy. I see you are within the Gedo Statue of ten tails, this is very troubling."_

"Why can't I see you?"

_"Open your eyes, Yume." _It were as if I were opening my inner eye when I looked and saw her shimmering body around me, beautiful and emerald greet with willowy horns and eyes that looked at me with maternal love. _"There now, you and I are bonded. I see you have met my sister, Bensaiten can be quite stubborn, can she not?"_

"You have no idea. The first few times I summoned her to ask for help, it was like arguing with a brick wall and even worse, she kept on asking for Kakashi to be her pet! It was absolutely infuriating, but we've since moved past our differences and I think she even likes me a little bit." I said to her, smiling as Seikatsu lowered her head and I leaned into her snout, resting against her as I began to feel myself growing lighter and less fatigued, as if her mere presence was enough to restore me. "Seikatsu, I have to get out of here and return to everyone. They must be getting worried about me by now, I can sense that Kakashi is distraught and Naruto is using his pain to fuel his energy, but that pain will soon burn him out. I have to go back."

_"I understand Yume, however it will be difficult. You have managed to awaken me after thousands of years of sleep, yet I cannot take physical form. I cannot carry you out of here and your physical form is unable to leave. There may be a way, but it will be difficult."_

"Please tell me." Immediately growing determined, I stepped back to listen carefully to Seikatsu, waiting as she chuckled softly and snaked her body around me a few times so that I was surrounded by her completely like a nest.

_"I have always admired the resilience of your kind, Yume Uzumaki. Very well, this technique will require absolute control and focus. We will assimilate our bodies and I shall carry you out of the ten tails, using your connection to the physical world as a means to leave this body's nature energy channels, almost like swimming up a river. I am not certain how well this will work, but having slept within nature energy for all this time, there is none who understands it better than I._" It was a good plan, however I wasn't exactly sure how we were supposed to merge as I had never done something like that before, at least, not completely.

"Kazeryu and I are able to fuse our chakra together and scatter upon the wind, is it a similar technique to that?" I asked her and she dipped her head in a nod.

_"Very similar, however whilst your body is merged with mine, you will have to maintain absolute focus. If you lose yourself, you will be gone forever and we shall both merely become part of the nature energy of the world. Think of something that will keep you grounded, an emotion or a memory that will keep you from getting lost." _Oh dear, considering my rather famous habit for getting lost, this was not good news for me. _"So, are you willing to try this Yume?"_

"Absolutely." I answered, firmly taking up a stance as I met her gaze. "If it brings me back home to them, then I'll do anything. Is there any way for me to gain better merge with you without there being a chance of losing focus? Any advice would be appreciated." Seikatsu thought for a while, humming with her beautiful bell like voice before she looked around to the nature energy which flowed around us like veins or roots, throbbing with life like a pulsing heartbeat.

_"If you could absorb nature energy then you would stand a better chance of merging with me as my body will naturally accept you and not try to either consume you or expel you. That nephew of yours, he is able to utilise Sage Mode, correct? He learned from the honourable Great Toads, therefore it should be possible for you to learn to activate such a mode as well." _Really? I supposed that made sense, however I was not convinced it would be exactly the same considering toads were as far away from a dragon you could get. _"Meditate and try to absorb nature energy inside of you, allow it to converge and I will try to help. If you can activate a form similar to Sage Mode then you will have better success merging with me."_

"Understood. I'll give it a try." Sitting down in the lotus position I began to meditate, focussing on the energy around me.

_"In the past, our human summoners have been able to merge and assimilate with us dragons, however they both had physical forms. Additionally, they would have years and years of training and practice to prove successful, however time is not a luxury that we have." _I was determined to be successful regardless of the circumstances. I was under far more pressure than my predecessors, which means I shall master this technique immediately.

For a long while I felt nothing, my body refusing to accept this change until slowly, I began to feel the nature energy swarming around me. It wasn't merging, but I was beginning to understand how it worked. _"That's it, just a little more Yume."_ Seikatsu encouraged, reaching out with her huge clawed hands and assisted me by drawing the energy further towards us until I was surrounded by its feeling, fighting against the urge to bind my chakra to it as that was not going to work like before. I had to draw it in, cloak myself in it and focus on harnessing it within my own body. This would be a one time thing, so I had to make it count. _"Alright, I shall now attempt to draw you in so do not fight me, Yume, allow yourself to let go as if separating your spiritual self from your physical form and do not fear becoming separated, I shall take good care of you."_ Unable to answer for fear of breaking concentration, I felt Seikatsu beginning to draw me towards her.

I felt a sudden rush of freedom as my spirit rose up from my body which Seikatsu lifted into her hands and carried into one of the energy veins with a roar, merging us both as my spirit infused with nature energy travelled inside her, concentrating intently. I thought of Naruto and Sasuke, remembering all the times we spent together and how they had gotten ill from falling in the river. I thought about Gaara and Sunagakure, the bright sunlight shining on our hair as he embraced me for the first time. Memories of Guy fighting, competing and laughing together from the tender age of ten, my roots remaining grounded as I continued to focus. Thoughts about my sister, Kushina, and big brother Minato also appeared as I remembered their smiles and how I had been blessed with four precious years of memories with them and becoming part of their family despite me being an initial stranger.

Most of all, however, I thought about Kakashi. He was my anchor, the one who kept me rooted firmly as I used all of my feelings for him to keep myself from fading away and becoming lost. I remembered seeing him for the first time and how shiny his hair had looked under the sunlight, how I had stubbornly refused to leave him alone until we had become friends, how he had slowly fallen in love with me and showed it through the smallest of actions even such as tucking my hair away from my face so that he could look into my eyes. It was my eyes, he had said. He'd noticed my eyes first long before my red hair. Kakashi was special to me, someone I treasured so deeply I could not even begin to comprehend it, but in that moment, I realised I didn't have to. It was simple, really.

I loved him. I did love him, I was _in_ love with him and had been for a very long time without even realising it. He was my best friend first, but he had always been the one I was destined to find and be with for the rest of my life. Kushina had found her soul mate through her hair, I had found mine through pure dumb luck and getting lost, but every time I had been lost, he'd found me. I could always rely on Kakashi, which was why I'm going to make it back to him. I'm not giving up, I can't fail because I haven't yet told him my feelings, I was ready to tell him and I'm damn well going to make him marry me so we can have as many kids as we want. That was my dream, the dream I'm going to fight for. I'd finally found it and I was almost there so I'm not going to let it disappear from me so readily.

_"Yume, we're almost there, get ready to return to your physical form so continue keeping yourself rooted to it!" _Intensifying my focus even further I began to merge back with my physical body as it reformed, changing back from nature energy in Seikatsu's hands as she rose upwards, heading towards the light until all at once, she burst out of ten tails' mouth with a roar, her ethereal body streaking into the sky before landing on the ground, snarling as she slammed her tail and the rocks immediately rose up and crashed against ten tails, sending it flying backwards as her head curled around where my barely conscious body lay.

Had I done it? Was I back? I could feel the breeze and the hard earth, my mouth was dry and there was a slight humming sound in my ears but I could definitely feel my own pulse and draw in real breaths of air. Power, I could feel it rushing towards us as the ground trembled. _"Hold on Yume, don't give up now, stay strong child!" _Seikatsu was calling to me with panicked softness, making me think about my mother, my sister. _"I cannot remain here long, my body is not corporeal, however I can do this to protect you, because I am still a dragon no matter how long I slumber!" _With a bellowing roar I managed to open my eyes, seeing a massive red planet come shooting towards us though row upon row of earth barriers erupted whilst Seikatsu summoned the energy from the earth, pouring it into the rock and creating a colossal stone wall in the shape of a dragon shrine, stone dragons twisting together as I lay weakly on my back, only able to twitch my fingers.

"Seikatsu…" Already her body was dematerialising, however she was clinging on desperately, her roar causing dust to rise and small stones to shatter as her body lay over me protectively as the huge red mass crashed against the earth walls, shattering through them and gradually slowing down before slamming against Seikatsu's Dragon Shrine Gate.

_"I will not let you use the energy I blessed this earth with…FOR FOUL AND EVIL PURPOSES!" _Seikatsu bellowed with such rage that even I became slightly terrified. She's even more terrifying than her sister! _"These humans are precious and essential to the earth's continuation, without them, all will fall out of balance…so disappear already, you monster of darkness!" _With a final roar another barrier erupted upwards, everyone staring in shock at the gleaming dragon as her body began to disappear into golden particles starting at her tail until suddenly, the offensive orb disappeared and my entire body suddenly tingled as I sensed a familiar chakra rapidly approaching. Minato.

It could only have been him who had teleported the attack elsewhere and sure enough when the shockwave came back at us, Seikatsu used her own body to shield me from any damage as she lowered her head to me. _"This is it, I'm already fading however, I can leave you with my first and final gift. Use it to defeat these villains and purge the earth from the darkness that will come. I shall be with you always, little Yume, so do not fear." _She smiled at me as her whiskers touched my forehead, transferring the last of her natural energy to me and gifted me with the ability to use it as an extra power reserve. _"Tell my sister…tell her that…well. Tell her that I won't ever be far away from now on. I exist right here." _Her other whisker touched my chest over my heart and I managed a smile even though just moving my face hurt.

"I will…thank you Seikatsu, I owe you one…" She chuckled warmly, pressing her head underneath my body into the dirt and lifted my up before swarming around me, my limp arms and torso falling forwards as she merged the last of her life force with me, giving me a fresh wave of strength though it was small and would need a long time to build up. Still, I had enough strength to stand, and since I could stand, I could walk, and since I could walk, I could reach Minato.

In fact, all four of the previous Hokage stood in a line, however as Naruto assured Sakura that more reinforcements were coming, I used up all my energy just to rush at Minato, appearing before him with a boom that followed me at my sound barrier breaking movement and with a closed fist, punched him directly in the gut. "YOU BASTARD!" I declared in a fit of rage before suddenly collapsing to the ground, groaning. "Ow…that was a bit much too soon…"

"Yume-san!" Sakura gasped, old man Sarutobi also starting in surprise as the other two Hokage just stared at me blankly.

"Yume! Look at you, you're covered in wounds and…is that slime? What on earth happened to you child?" He fussed over me, dropping down and turning me over as I coughed, my lungs feeling like they had swallowed the desert.

"I got eaten by ten tails. Oh, hey old man, nice to see you again." I gave him a smile of laughter as Minato emerged from the hole in the rock I had created with his body, rubbing his head.

"Ouch, that really hurt Yume, still got that temper I see." He said to me as he walked over, giving a smile as he crouched down next to me. "Eaten by ten tails huh? I'm very impressed you made it back out alive, was that a dragon I saw just now? Are they your summons?" Unable to answer for the thick onslaught of emotion I forced my arms to work, lifting them as they violently shook before I managed to lock them around his neck, pulling myself upwards so that I could embrace him with all the feeble strength I had left in my body, Naruto chuckling behind us as I found myself beginning to cry.

"Minato…I missed you and Kushina so much. You dumbass, you shouldn't have let yourself die like that, I was right there, I could have helped you. You could have sealed nine tails inside me and you and Kushina would have grown older together with Naruto…stupid, you're so stupid…" His hands placed themselves on my back and even though there was no warmth to his body, I could still feel it through his smile as he embraced me in return, Sarutobi drawing back.

"I'm sorry we left you alone, but you did a great job raising Naruto all by yourself Yume. I know that we both owe you a huge debt of thanks, after all, he's the man he is today because you were there guiding him from the very beginning." He said to me, drawing back to smile at me again, brushing away my tears as he let me rest back against his shoulder. If only Kushina were here too, I would give almost anything to have her hugging me as well. "I knew I was leaving my son in good hands, so I have no regrets other than I couldn't be with you guys too."

"Hmph, of course Naruto turned out great, he's yours and Kushina's son after all." Managing to stretch my lips into a smile, I reached up a hand and linked it with Minato's as he raised his own hand in response. "And I'm his aunt, he and I make a great team, ya know." Minato chuckled in agreement, helping me to my feet as I dusted myself off. "So…how come all you Hokage are here?"

"It appears Orochimaru wanted us to join the fight." Old man Sarutobi informed me and my dropped.

"WHAT?! No way! That snake actually pulled through for us?" I groaned and rubbed my head, too tired to try and puzzle over why Orochimaru was now helping us. I still loathed the guy, but I guess I can't hate him _too _much now.

"Hey Yume! Yume! Isn't this cool? All the cliff face guys that I painted graffiti on are now all standing right here, ya know!" Jaw dropping once again as Lord First and Lord Second both eyed Naruto with different expressions, I squeaked and immediately started to bow repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry I tried to tell him it was bad! I promise he's learned since then and he knows to respect your memories I am so sorry." I babbled quickly with hot red embarrassment, Minato just blinking at me before laughing a little vaguely whilst Naruto frowned.

"What are you talking about Yume? You painted on their faces too."

"SHUT UP!" Wailing in weary humiliation I gripped my face as the Hokage all now looked at me, Lord Second the most accusing whilst Lord First just looked amused. "There were special circumstances to that situation. I cleaned up after, I promise." Naruto grinned further.

"Yeah pa, it was awesome! Yume painted 'Happy Birthday Naruto' all over the village and on the cliffs, just for me! She's amazing." Warmed by his words a little, I still felt rather embarrassed. I had hoped that Minato would never find out about that, but thankfully he seemed to take it in good humour and I knew Kushina would find it hilarious, so as long as Lord Second didn't murder me with that look of his, I'd be fine. Our little moment was burst with the arrival of Madara, who landed upon a cliff top and immediately yelled downwards.

"It's about damn time, I've been waiting Hashirama!" He bellowed and for the first time, he looked genuinely animated with anticipation and excitement wrought across his features as Minato hung onto me, his smile disappearing into a grimace as his arm curled more securely around my waist. I could sense everyone nearby, but not Kakashi or Obito. Where was Kakashi? I want to see him, I have to tell him before he does something stupid. Why were men never around when you needed them?

"I'll deal with you later!" Hashirama, or rather Lord First, pointed at him like he was scolding a child. "First we have to stop the ten tails. I mean, it's charging right towards us." And it was more than just a little terrifying. Seikatsu's Dragon Shrine Gates had been completely destroyed by this point and the ten tails was rushing towards us intently with a bellow that sounded like the sky being ripped apart. Minato was suddenly next to me with one arm around my back and his other arm going underneath my legs to lift me up off the ground to give me a little rest whilst looking back to Naruto.

"Naruto, you've done really well today. Why don't you take a little break?" He suggested before smiling. "That friend of yours will be here soon. He's an ally too." Wait, did he mean Sasuke? "Yume, are you able to lend us a hand? I presume you are still the best sealing jutsu expert there is, am I right?" I hummed a chuckle in the back of my throat, stretching my legs down and carefully slid from his grasp though my legs protested rather strongly at any weight being placed upon them but I refused to allow them to buckle, placing a firm hand against his chest.

"Please. I am a proud Uzumaki, we don't fall down so easily, ya know." I informed him, cracking my knuckles. "Besides, I owe that ten tails a beating for trying to turn me into a snack, you leave it to me big brother Minato." Minato smiled at the familiar moniker, the two of us standing side by side as he suddenly activated his chakra and it manifested in an identical way to Naruto's, taking me by slight surprise. Of course, he carried half of the nine tails' chakra inside of him. It's nothing less than a miracle that he could control it already to this degree.

"Please Lord Second and Lord Third, come stand in front of me." He requested so I stepped to the side a little sluggishly, gripping my arm where I had previously broken and dislocated the bone, feeling it beginning to slide out once more so I quickly did what I could to keep it from dislocating again.

"You've already placed your markers?" The old man questioned, smirking as Minato had affirmed that he had.

"You're quick at striking too." Lord Second mused before the three of them disappeared, leaving me with the First Hokage who turned his head and smiled kindly at me.

"If it is too much then we will be able to manage on our own, young shinobi, do not push yourself any further." He told me gently as I came to stand next to him as I fought off fatigue.

"This is nothing, I can keep on going forever and ever. I've barely even warmed up." I said to him, making him laugh as Naruto grinned.

"That's the Uzumaki in you talking, ya know!" He said to me as Sakura continued to heal him. "Show Lord First what you're made of mom, since you're strong enough to be Hokage too!" This made Hashirama looked at me with interest as I wiped my hand across my face, getting rid of excess blood which was starting to dry and crust around my numerous scrapes and injuries.

"Huh, guess I have to since you're sitting right there, Naruto. I've got to maintain my position as the coolest and most awesome ninja you know, right?" We both grinned at one another as the other three arrived at their position so I faced the ten tails as it continued to charge. I watched the First Hokage perform a series of hand seals, committing them to memory before they clapped their hands together.

"Four Crimson Ray Formation!" He announced loudly and instantly four beams of light shot upwards before creating a square barrier with immensely high walls. "And I think I'll add on…Sage Art – Gracious Deity Gates!"

"Don't forget me." I smirked, focussing my energy and drawing up that which Seikatsu had gifted to me, allowing it to form with bright red markings following the line of my eyes and the bridge of my nose, another line rising from my chin all the way up to the crease of my bottom lip as more appeared at my cheeks, the pupils of my eyes turning to slits and scales forming all over my body as I grew claws and fangs as well. "Sage Art – Divine Dragon's Imperial Imprisonment!" Crushing the ground with one palm bolts of intense magenta flew across the ground before rising up, forming into several dragon heads as they slipped underneath the barrier then wrapped themselves around the ten tails, dragging down its head and locking together its limbs as I smirked, eyes flashing dangerously.

I thought I was going to be okay, that I still had enough strength to continue standing however when I felt a sudden pain in my chest, I felt something hot and wet rising up in my throat before I coughed sharply to expel it and blood splattered to the ground, my Dragon Sage mode swiftly disappearing as the imbalance proved too much for my weakened body to handle. "Hey!" Hashirama called out in panic as I started to tip forwards, eyes sliding shut of their own accord but before he or anyone else could move, I felt someone suddenly wrap their arms around me from behind and support me, keeping me from collapsing completely.

That chakra…I knew it instinctively. Sasuke. Everyone else had frozen in shock as Sasuke gripped onto my flak jacket and drew me back onto my feet, silently settling me so that I was balanced before he jumped away from me, opening the distance between us. "Sasuke…Sasuke you…" Sakura could barely get the words out as she stared, Naruto rising to his feet slowly. I could barely see, everything was just a dim blur but I could sense where he was and that was all I needed. I must have looked terrible, covered in blood and gunk, eyes glazed over and unfocused however as everyone else arrived and demanded to know why Sasuke was here, calling him an enemy, I continued towards him, step by step.

"Sasuke!"

"Ino stop! He's an enemy!" Shikamaru warned as his team appeared, coming to investigate the sudden appearance of Sasuke's chakra signature. "You shouldn't go near him!"

"Why'd you come here, bastard?" Kiba demanded, his team also arriving and I had to smile softly as I continued to walk, closing the distance inch by inch though the kids hadn't noticed my yet, still focused on Sasuke who looked at them all with that same blank expression he always wore.

"You guys are still a raucous bunch."

"What _are _you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura asked him cautiously, standing on her guard though Sasuke turned his gaze towards her.

"A lot's happened but I've decided to help Konoha village, and then…I'll become Hokage." Everyone stared at him blankly before all at once their jaws dropped, yelling in confusion and shocked disbelief.

"Hey long time no see you rogue ninja! You can't just come back all of a sudden and crack some lame joke like that! Do you even understand what it means to be Hokage, eh?!" Kiba demanded fiercely with Akamaru barking in agreement. Shikamaru was the first to recover, shaking his head firmly.

"I don't know everything that happened to you, but that's just not possible! Do you even know what you're saying?"

"You think we can just forgive and forget what you've done?" Shino agreed as everyone became defensive. Why were they being like that? What did it matter that Sasuke wanted to become Hokage as well? All that mattered was the fact that he was here and although there will need to be a lot of time before people can completely forgive him, I believe that it's still possible.

"Yeah, I realise you probably can't forgive me but it doesn't matter what you guys think of me. All of the previous Kage created these current circumstances, so I will become Hokage and change the village." He announced, making Naruto finally snort with a smirk as he placed his hand on his hip in a similar stance to me.

"_I'm _going to be the one who'll become Hokage, ya know." Just a bit closer, I'm almost there, I'm so close now, I can finally see him a little more clearly! Sasuke…

"What are you-?!" He stopped as I crashed against him, using my sheer force of will to stay awake as I flung my arms around his neck and embraced him with everything I had, causing everyone's jaws to drop once more as they stared at me drawing Sasuke against me. He had come back, I knew he'd come back. I knew it. My instincts were never wrong, thank god. I'm so happy to see him again.

"Sasuke." Murmuring his name I felt Sasuke go completely rigid, his hands held aloft though I could feel him trembling slightly, staring as I curled one hand over his head and guided it to rest against my shoulder. "Welcome home Sasuke. I've missed you so much." I told him with all my feelings written clearly in my voice, relishing the feeling of having him safe in my arms once more. "Do you remember…what my embrace means?" His trembling intensified slightly and his hands gradually lowered to his sides, hanging there limply as I felt his face grow tense and strained.

"Yeah. I remember." He answered me finally, making me go lax against him with a soft exhale.

"I'm glad. That makes me really happy, ya know?" Sasuke didn't hug me back but I was okay with that at least for now, things will steadily get better from here on out, I'm sure of it.

"As touching as this reunion is and as much as it pleases me to see you all so infatuated with being Hokage, let's speed it up! Charge your chakra! We'll take this ten tails down with an all out attack!" Lord First commanded and I gave a small laugh, feeling the last of my strength disappear as my arms slipped from around Sasuke as my legs began to collapse underneath me.

"You heard Lord First boys, make me proud." I told them both before together Naruto and Sasuke lunged forwards, catching me with their hands underneath my head and their arms under my back as I exhaled. "Naruto…now I know how you felt…getting eating by four tails…"

"Yeah, it really sucks, believe it!" He said to me gently as Akamaru came bounding forwards, whining before laying down and both Sasuke and Naruto placed me against the warm white fur as a tongue licked my face. "Look after Yume for us whilst we're gone, she totally overdid it in the last fight, ya know." My smirk curved slightly as I cracked open an eye, watching them both springing away however Sakura followed them, determined to not be left behind again. Those kids were all so grown up now, I guess I can let them handle things for a little bit whilst I rest. For sure, I think I earned it.


	108. Chapter 108

Or maybe not.

Seemingly immediately after I had closed my eyes Akamaru jumped up and raced after Kiba and the others as all of our remaining forces dove into the barrier in order to take on ten tails, however that monster started to expel fission beings from its body. This is bad news for the ordinary shinobi with only average strength, there's very little chance that they would be able to take on those creatures unless they remained in groups and I could already tell there were way too many of them. "Ugh…looks like I'm back in the fight." I murmured before closing my eyes a moment, reaching inward for the first limiter seal and with a deep breath, ripped it away.

Instantly my body flooded with chakra and I cried out, feeling the earth crack underneath me as my body suddenly flooded with an ethereal glow and all of my major wounds began to heal as the regeneration power of Amaterasu kicked in. That's perfect, I can keep on fighting with this and I still have two more seals keeping the miasma at bay, I can keep control if I just make sure I don't lose focus and keep my emotions in check. "Get ready, because here I come!" Moving like a bolt of light I flew directly inside the barrier, rising high in the air with a twist, angling my body and holding my hands upwards as hundreds of tiny sparks appeared, gathering more and more before I flung them down. "Uzumaki Style – Sealing Imprint!" They scattered and fell like stars, brightly shining as they attached themselves onto the enemy as I focused on their chakra, still falling to the ground with my hair rising upwards with a rush. "Lock on!" They ignited and spread outwards, forming a target and the fission beings all turned and clawed at themselves, trying to rip them off as I twisted and spread out my arms wide, slowing my descent to give me more time. "Light Technique of the Sealing Art – Glory Blaze!"

A giant spear appeared in my hand, burning with bright golden flames before I gave a yell and flung it forwards, allowing it to streak through the air before slicing through its targets dead centre, and continued to spear through every single target, streaking back and forth quick as a flash as I tucked up and landed, already preparing my next jutsu. "Everybody stand back or you'll be caught in the crossfire!" I warned, holding up my hands as I sucked in a deep breath, the glow around my body continuing to radiate outwards and everyone quickly obeyed as I focused my chakra further, my body beginning to crackle with electricity. "Lightning Style – Full Body Chidori!"

The sparks turned into bolts until I was encased completely with lightning, the intense blue shining as I moved forwards at neck breaking speed, crashing through the enemy and zigzagging my way through as I targeted the larger ones without stopping until I came to slide over the ground, rotating on one knee with my chain jumping into my hands with my twin scythe attached at both ends, raw power flaring through me and erupting in a battle cry as the blades swung so fast that they sent a burst of wind that knocked down the smaller fission figures and sliced through the larger ones, making them drop before I yanked back my chain and caught one of the sickles, keeping my breath steady as I heard a cheer behind me.

"Wow! You're totally awesome! You're the Crimson Death of Konoha, right?!" Those who weren't Konoha shinobi were all looking at me like I was a godsend, causing me to chuckle quietly.

"That's me alright. Now, organise yourself into a standard three team formation, to take on the enemy rank size small to medium. Observe." I stated, slicing out one blade to cut through a small figure as it leaped at me. "Small." I then flung out the other, lacing the chain around a medium sized opponent and sliced off its head with a simple pull. "Medium. Those ranked any size larger will require two cells to team together. Attack from in front and behind to offer the best chance at overwhelming your opponent. The team in front should hit with long range attacks whilst the team attacking from behind will then enter for close combat and quickly eliminate the enemy. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now scatter!" I flung out my hand and they all disappeared, allowing me to return to the enemy as I fought my way over to Guy. "Guy! Guy where's Kakashi? What happened to him? Did he…?"

"Obito took him into the Kamui time-space and has not yet returned, Yume!" Guy answered, he and Lee fighting side by side so I lent them a hand, using defensive jutsu to keep the enemy from overwhelming us until suddenly I felt the chakra signature of the ten tails began to change. It became more refined and contained, shrinking in mass but not in size and as a force blast shot outwards I swung my arms whilst performing the hand seals, slipping into Dragon Sage mode and raising Seikatsu's strong defensive wall.

"Sage Art – Dragon Shrine Gate!" With Guy and Lee standing behind me they blinked in awe at the mighty walls that burst upwards, protecting the entire front line as I maintained balance in my body with the natural energy I absorbed, keeping myself from shifting too far into the form of a dragon so that this time, I only possessed the markings, the eyes, teeth and claws. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay but what the heck just happened?" Guy questioned as he rubbed his head, Lee helping to support him as he breathed heavily. "Did the ten tails just disappear?"

"No, it was absorbed." I informed him, dropping the walls down and maintaining my Sage mode, relying on its continually growing strength as I sensed Seikatsu's warmth bubble up inside me. "By Obito. He's become the ten tails Jinchuriki."

"Oh. That's bad." Nodding my head in agreement I ordered everyone to move back as five bright red arms stretched outwards and grabbed onto the Crimson Rays Formation walls, tearing them down almost instantaneously. Now that its power was concentrated into a single host, it was even more powerful than before. To be honest, I doubted even Seiryu would hold up for long against this kind of power. If anything was going to be a match, it would have to be the Dragon King himself or something with the power of a god. Or goddess. Although I carried a part of Amaterasu inside of me, she was still partially infected with the miasma and I wasn't certain if this power would be enough on its own. To be perfectly honest, Obito had now achieved the power of the Sage of Six Paths. He was now virtually indestructible.

"Guy, you stay back here for a while. I'm going to go to Naruto and Sasuke to make sure they're alright. I'll be back soon." I said to him, the glow around my body beginning to fade little by little.

"But Yume! There's no way you can keep on fighting like this, you're still wiped out from facing Madara, let alone Obito and the ten tails, as well as that little spat with the six Jinchuriki! Not only that, but you were almost eaten by the ten tails itself after being smashed against stone repeatedly, it must have done incredible damage to your body and chakra reserves!" Guy protested however I merely grinned at him, flexing an arm.

"I have the vitality of youth on my side, Guy, so don't worry about me one bit." Turning around I jerked a thumb at my back, signalling the Uzumaki crest upon my flak jacket with pride. "I can keep on fighting forever, _that's _the Uzumaki way." Guy tried to argue with me further but I didn't listen, jumping up and making my way to where I could sense Naruto, Sasuke and even Minato's chakra along with the ten tails Jinchuriki, Obito. I had to hurry, I have to move faster.

When I rose up and saw what lay before me, I will admit, I may have lost control just a little and by that, I mean I totally flipped into a furious frenzy. "Don't touch…MY BOYS!" Howling with wrath I directed my chakra to my leg, pushing all of my energy there whilst in Sage mode and as I suddenly appeared in front of Obito, moving faster than Minato's Flying Thunder God technique, my leg connected against Obito's gut even though it was only half his body that was present. I struck him with so much power and rage that his torso cracked backwards and smacked into the earth, his hands forcibly releasing both Sasuke and Naruto as I planted my hand into his chest, causing a ripple before the stones broke completely and I seared a seal onto his flesh, already planning several steps ahead. "Bastard."

"Mom!" Naruto gave a relieved laugh as I sprung backwards, spreading out my arms with narrowed eyes with my hair flickering from my sudden rush of movement, taking its time to settle as Minato also appeared behind me.

"You Uzumaki women sure are terrifying. There's no doubt about it, you're Kushina's sister through and through." Minato told me gratifyingly as I smirked, still facing Obito as his voice became serious. "Now then. We must take him down whilst he's still unable to use his body well. I'll create an opening, you three immediately hit him with your strongest combo!" Minato directed so I adopted a battle stance, nodding my head.

"Understood big brother Minato. Naruto, Sasuke, you boys ready?" I asked them, eyes focused and calculating as they both shifted as well.

"Oh yeah, we're ready!" Naruto agreed as Sasuke merely gave a quick grunt of agreement. I watched as Minato made the first hit, using his specialised kunai knives however when the smoke cleared, I sensed another change within the chakra of the ten tails. Obito stood with a tall black staff with rings and black orbs circling his back, his crystal like body now forming a sort of robe. Sage of Six Paths, he must have managed to fully merge with the ten tails! Minato!

A single strike took off Minato's arm but he teleported himself back to us, gritting his teeth in frustration. "He may have gotten me but I'm fine, I used the Flying Thunder God to escape." That's when I noticed the black orb at his shoulder.

"Minato!" Stretching out a hand I made to grab onto the orb to get it away from the boys, however Lord Second appeared before I could even take the first step, grasping the intensely shining orb and taking it back to Obito.

"Here, you can have this back." With that the both of them disappeared and not a moment later, a blast worthy to rival a collapsing star burst outwards in the distance. This land will take decades to heal, I hope this is the last Great War we'll ever have to face otherwise we really will tear this world apart. "Don't worry, I only teleported a clone. I marked him that last time we were in direct contact." Lord Second informed us as his real body appeared and I exhaled. At least we'd escaped the blast this time but I doubted it was over. Obito possessed the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, it's not going to be that easy.

"Wow! You can copy my pa's move! Very impressive Second Mountainside Stone Face Guy!" Naruto grinned and I instantly smacked a hand to my face, sighing in despair and embarrassment.

"You know, the Fourth is actually using my move. Plus, that's Lord Second to you." Second Hokage stated bluntly as Minato laughed slightly.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you?" I said to him before hitting him on the head. "You address your superiors with respect! Plus I taught you the names of the Hokage so many times it should be tattooed to the back of your skull by now! Just because you're all chakra fired up and can wield some awesome new jutsu doesn't mean you can slack on your manners!"

"Ow hey! Come on that's not fair!" Naruto complained, rubbing his head and pouting at me. "Why'd you always have to tell me off in front of people? It's embarrassing!"

"Good! Maybe it'll teach you some humility!" I continued before bowing at Lord Second. "I'm sorry about my nephew, I think I dropped him on his head when he was a baby I'm sure he doesn't mean any disrespect." I said, bowing quickly before shooting Naruto a look. "Gee, you're showing me up in front of your old man, Naruto."

"Wait a second, you never call _your _superiors by formal address, I mean you always called Third Hokage old man! You're no better than I am!" Naruto argued with me, leaping to his feet and smacking heads with me as I folded my arms, meeting him head on quite literally.

"Oh yeah? Well that's because I've known old man Third much longer than you! He's like my grandpa, so quite whining you're just making a fool of yourself, ya know!"

"Me quite whining?! You're the one shouting loudest, ya know!" Turning our backs on one another we pointedly ignored one another, everyone else staring blankly at us, unsure of how to take our little spat. "You know…I was real worried when you got eaten by that ten tails." Naruto started after a few moments of awkward silence. "I thought you were gone and I didn't know what to do, but then I figured that I shouldn't give up on you so easily." Blinking I turned my head, Naruto and I locking gazes as he finally grinned. "After all, you've always had such great faith in Sasuke and me. You never gave up that Sasuke would come back, right? Plus you always said that I'd become a great ninja one day and here I am, so I believed that you wouldn't die so easily and I was right too, ya know." Placing his hands on his hips, Naruto rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Just don't disappear like that again, I really thought you'd left me all alone for a moment there."

"Tch, don't be stupid." I said to him bluntly, folding my arms as I gave him a teasing look, tilting my head towards him. "Face it Naruto, you still need me to keep you out of trouble, so I'm not going anywhere until you finish growing up and knowing you, that's not going to be for a very long time." A sudden burst of chakra caught my attention and I reacted instantaneously. "Look out!" With a sharp screech I lifted my hands whilst they blurred, erecting a White Barrier around us however the bombardment was enough for me to feel the strain even though my body was no longer linked physically to the jutsu. It hurt, it hurt so much that I couldn't help but scream as I took the force of the blows to protect the others before I turned that scream into determination, pushing more chakra into the barrier to heal over the cracks as my Sage mode eventually fizzled out, the marks and distinguishing features disappearing.

"Yume! Yume are you alright?" Minato called my name as I dropped the jutsu, shaking as I remained on my feet and turned my head, looking directly at Obito who appeared from the smoke, that black mass uncoiling from around him. I was right, he wasn't going to be taken down so easily.

"Quite remarkable jutsu you have there, young shinobi. Step back and take a rest, we'll continue the offensive." Lord Second said to me and even placed his hand on my shoulder however when he pulled it back, it was slick with my blood and he jolted slightly.

"Oh no, Yume your wounds, they're opening up again!" Minato darted forwards however he could do nothing to help me as I remained standing.

"Damn it, I can't be out of chakra so soon, I've already released one limiter seal." I murmured, making Minato stare at me with wide eyes.

"You released a seal? Yume you know how dangerous that is!" Lifting my head I gave a grin as Naruto and Sasuke stared at the pool of blood that was beginning to swarm at my feet.

"Heh, I'm not a little girl anymore Minato, it's been a long time since you last saw me in action. The regeneration process will kick in soon enough, I just need to build up my chakra again. Guess I pushed it a little too far with that barrier, though anything less and we would have all taken a direct hit." Looking back at Obito I frowned. "You're not going to get him with ordinary attacks, you're going to have to plan ahead and coordinate with each other, play off one another's strengths. As a squad, all four of you complement one another very well so there is a high chance of you being successful." I began to explain, gripping onto my shoulder as it lay twisted at a near impossible angle. "The Sage of Six Paths' power is no joke, you have to be careful."

"We'll take care of it. Now would you please just sit down for a bit? Kushina will kill me if you get any worse." Both of us stopped and looked at one another, my heart giving a painful throb before I looked away in sadness. If it were Kushina in my place then she wouldn't be in this sort of state, she'd still have the strength to keep on going, I know she would. "Yume, Kushina would be overjoyed to see you as you are now and how strong you've become." Minato said to me as he guided me over to a rock and made me sit down as I blinked at him. "You really have surpassed us both, you're stronger and more stubborn than her and smarter than me, I'm confident I'm leaving my precious son in the best hands possible. Kushina would feel the same."

"Yeah, yeah, as you say. Now go kick that guy's butt already! You're wasting time fussing over me!" I ordered him bluntly, sending him away but the moment his back was turned I smiled. Minato was still the same, I was kind of glad I got this chance to talk to him again. I wonder if he can hear me talking at his grave from the netherworld, I'd like to think he could. Still, I better recover my chakra and absorb as much nature energy as possible. I'm going to need as much as possible in order to face Obito as I have a few scores to settle with him, ya know.


	109. Chapter 109

"Senjutsu?" I murmured as I watched Naruto finally land a hit on Obito using the Rasengan in Sage mode. "Senjutsu is effective?" I cracked a grin, concentrating further on absorbing more energy from the earth. "If that's the case, then I can definitely lend a hand in this."

"Wow Yume, you can access Sage mode too?" Naruto blinked, scratching his head as he landed.

"What do you think all those funky markings on my face were about?!" I flung back at him before laughing. "Just hold on a while, I'll be fully charged in no time." Closing my eyes once more I continued to focus, feeling the power rising within me as I channelled it through my body and felt it activate hidden strengths within me. My eyes, all my senses, giving me claws, sharp teeth like fangs and the red markings against my skin as my hair grew even longer so that it trailed along the floor, becoming bushier and thicker like a protective mane. Almost there.

"There is _nothing _in this world worth saving." Obito murmured darkly and I felt the rumble of the earth and the surge of energy which formed into a huge twisted tree like figure with four open flower heads creating those red bombs at each one. Can't any of us catch a break here? Just be patient! "Six Crimson Ray Formation." Cracking open an eye I watched as our entire force was surrounded by a six sided barrier, trapping us inside with the growing attacks. "Endgame."

"Our only chance now is to teleport those spheres outside the barrier using the Flying Thunder God technique. Fourth, can you handle two of them?" Lord Second questioned but I could feel Minato's concern.

"Since we can't mark them, I can only take on one but there may be a way…" He trailed off and Obito seemed to immediately catch on.

"You intend to teleport the stalk itself outside? You think I would let you do such a thing? You cannot save anyone!" Obito snarled darkly and I grit my teeth, fighting to maintain my composure as he insulted big brother Minato, though technically at this point I was actually older than he was. It was a strange concept.

"Pa, I don't know if it'll work but I've got an idea. Bump fists with me." Naruto said, waving his dad over who blinked but did as he asked, touching his fist against Naruto and I sensed the two chakras of the nine tails connect between them.

"Naruto, Minato is useless. He can't do anything. He couldn't even protect your mother! Nor his own subordinates. He is weak. You know what tomorrow is, don't you? It's the anniversary of Minato's and Kushina's deaths. The day both of your parents died. In this world it's over when you die…"

"You shut your trap, Obito." I announced, getting to my feet with dark eyes blazing as they opened, snarling with the voice of a dragon rumbling in my chest. "True Minato and Kushina died that day, but it was also the day something wonderful and miraculous happened." Stepping forwards I came to stand by Naruto's side, placing my hand on his shoulder and squeezed firmly. "It's the day that Naruto came into this world and came into my life! That makes it a special day, one to celebrate. Children are the legacy of their parents that they leave behind them after they die, so ya know…my sister and big brother Minato aren't truly dead, because Naruto is still here!" In agreement, Naruto smirked deeply.

"You said it mom, now let's do this!" With a burst of life I felt his chakra rush through me and encase me in a red cloak, giving me strength and I felt all my wounds naturally close up and heal themselves including my shoulder. Good, hopefully it won't revert back this time. "Hey Sasuke! I haven't given you two any of my chakra yet so get over here!" Naruto ordered as one of Sasuke's companions arrived. "Just do it!" Obeying, Sasuke and the other person who had appeared grabbed onto Naruto and with a popping sound in my ears, we were all teleported outside of the barrier, Naruto's chakra having reactivated within everyone in our forces too.

"Now you've saved all of shinobi-kind a second time, Fourth." Lord Second mused as we all looked down upon our forces, standing upon a high rise as Minato gave a sad smile.

"I've still failed more times than that so I must continue to make amends." He responded sadly so I leaned forwards and gave him a smile.

"What did you do?"

"Pa just teleported everyone outside the barrier." Naruto answered the newcomer whom none of except for Sasuke knew.

"Everyone with that jutsu? But how?" Sasuke questioned, looking at Naruto in slight awe before looking to the hand that was gripping onto him.

"Because I'd shared Kurama's chakra with everyone earlier! So if pa and our chakra and everyone were to…uh…"

"Indirectly." Minato and I supplied at the same time without even thinking at it, making us both smile at one another as I moved towards him and tried to do something about his arm, inspecting it closely however I couldn't heal it back and I wouldn't be able to reform it from the part that was left behind so he told me not to worry about it.

"Right! If we are all in indirect contact with each other, it'll work! So I connected pa's chakra with mine and Kurama's as well. That's all." Naruto gave a grin before suddenly surging forwards, the head of Kurama appearing around him with bright chakra emitting from him. "Alright! I feel power welling up inside me!" Huh? Wait Naruto! Don't tell me he's already forgotten that Sage jutsu is the only thing that will work against Obito.

"Naruto, letting loose a vigorous shout and showing off is all well and good, but don't tell me you've already forgotten that nothing other than _senjutsu _works against him? I know you're not an idiot…" Naruto wailed, gripping his head as he shouted out that he'd completely forgotten so I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Okay, you're an even bigger idiot than my elder brother." Lord Second announced clearly so I took a leap forwards, clearing the distance between where I stood and Naruto to place my hand on his shoulder.

"Step back and stand with Sasuke, Naruto, I want to test a few things out okay so make sure you stay away from the crossfire." I told him.

"What no way! Let me help you out on this, just tell me what to do." Naruto requested however I gave him a stern look before turning, absorbing more nature energy into me and allowed it to strengthen my chakra reserves. "Jeez you're no fun. Didn't Lord Second Stone Face just say not to show off?" I smirked slightly, cracking my knuckles as I faced Obito.

"He was talking just to you, Naruto. Now stand back, you and Sasuke should protect one another, got it? When this is all over I'm going to be giving you both a lecture about being irresponsible and running off ahead, especially you Sasuke." I said, turning my head back towards him and he stood upright a little, meeting my gaze as I smiled. "Don't ever run away again, got it? Otherwise next time I'll be hunting you down with everything I got." Sasuke didn't answer and since Naruto didn't move I grabbed him with one hand and hurled him back to his father. "I said stand back!"

"Wargh! Why'd you have to throw me like that you're so violent!"

"Deal with it, ya know!" Grinning I charged forwards, feeling the chakra began to shoot outwards into white gold flames before they solidified into the shape of a dragon's head, my senjutsu taking over as I rushed at Obito with all speed possible. He prepared to deflect me from the front however I disappeared from sight, causing him to balk before I slammed my fire engulfed fist into his side, creating a large hole before once more disappearing. I came at him again and again with senjutsu, punching several holes in him and Obito even had to parry some of my attacks until I became a mere blur, the dragon's head roaring as it clamped down upon Obito.

I was analysing his response time, his defences, counter attacks and everything I would need in order to follow through with the plan I'd made up, every strike leaving an imprinted seal upon his skin which he did not even notice until with a flash, I appeared before him, leg flying high. "Where is Kakashi? What did you do to him?!" I demanded to know in a furious roar, my foot connecting with his face though one of the black orbs shot forwards to try and block but too much power had gone into the strike and he slammed into the ground with a crash. "Where's Kakashi, Obito? He better still be alive."

"I fail to see how he is relevant. What does it matter whether he is alive or not?" Obito asked me, getting up as the black orbs began to heal all of his wounds. I hadn't even fazed him or slowed him down, this only enraged me more. "Was he precious to you?" Was? What did he mean by that? My eyes widened in alarm, a cold rush freezing my body over as Obito lifted a hand, one of the black orbs becoming a spear like weapon. "I see, perhaps I should have killed you properly first in front of his eyes. Though technically, he never knew you had been alive the entire time. Such despair."

"You bastard." I growled, my fist trembling before shaking my head. "I'm gonna kill you!" My hands planted to the ground with a jutsu, the earth exploding with a tunnel of light which shot upwards and stretched up into the upper atmosphere, thundering with all my emotions as the dragon roared with me, gleaming brightly as Obito only had the chance to encase himself with his black orbs, protecting himself from the blast however the light jutsu was so intense that it began to nullify the barrier around him, peeling it away and even though it took everything I had, I at least weakened it just a little. If I can get more strength, I might be able to break through it. "You…you…"

"That expression on your face only proves me right. This world can only offer you pain." Obito pointed as he emerged though I was glad to see that his left arm had cracks in it, the skin flaking away.

"Then I accept that pain." I told him, rising back to my feet despite feeling completely lost and terrified that he was telling the truth about Kakashi. "I'll take it all if that's what's necessary, I've carried around plenty for most of my life. What do you know of pain, when I carry the agony of a goddess inside me?" I questioned him, lifting a hand to touch my chest. "Every day I can feel her writhing in misery as I slowly convert her essence. In addition, I have plenty of my own grief that I can never let go of. You only lost Rin, Obito. I lost everyone. My parents, my clan, my sister, big brother Minato and now Kakashi, who was the only man alive stupid enough to fall in love with me completely and devote himself to making me happy however that's not enough pain to turn me into someone like you, because I still got plenty of good things left going for me." Opening my eyes I widened my stance, lifting my hands ready to strike. "I have my precious boys, Naruto and Sasuke who I love more than anything, I have all the kids back home, the people of the Sand who treated me like their own, I have Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, I have all my dragon friends who are willing to risk their very souls for me. Sure, pain is hard and can cause deep wounds, but the only way to heal that pain is to accept more love into your life."

"I do not need love, just an eternal dream. Love cannot bring people back from the dead!" Obito argued with me as I remained in my stance, the dragon form around me slowly disappearing as I let the chakra inside me settle, conserving it for later.

"That's because love is meant for the living, to carry on with those that are gone inside them. Obito, you and I were once friends, you know I would have done anything to help you. Why didn't you trust me enough to come and save you? Even the smallest sign and I would have come running. That's all it would have taken." Obito grit his teeth, beginning to show small signs of emotion before he lifted his hand.

"Enough." That was all he said in response before shooting a black orb at me. The red markings of Sage mode intensified as I grabbed onto the orb, sliding back over the ground before I slammed a foot down to anchor myself, spinning around and throwing it back at him even as it exploded.

"Fine then! Come at me you little brat! I'll teach you not to mess with an Uzumaki!" Kushina, please lend me your strength, I need it now more than ever. Obito and I clashed furiously without my chakra forming into the dragon head, blurs of movement and powerful attacks blasting at one another until finally, I managed to swing my chain and the scythe arced downwards, slicing through the protrusions on Obito's back and he gasped slightly as they were sliced off, falling to the ground before I turned and with a single strike against his back, sent him crashing to the ground once more.

Damn it, I overdid it again. I dropped back down to the ground not too far away from the others who were staring at me with moderate respect and fear as I dusted myself off. "What? Is there something in my hair?" I asked, lifting up my hands and smoothing it down as Naruto gulped then pointed at me.

"You always tell me not go rushing in blind like that so what gives?! You can't just make up one rule for me and another for yourself that's not fair at all!" He complained, making me chuckle as Obito picked himself up off the ground whilst I jumped back towards the others, Minato laughing a little nervously as he rubbed his head, probably thinking about how much Kushina and I were alike.

"I must say, the kunoichi of today are quite formidable. I doubt even I would be able to argue with you over something, young shinobi." Lord Second said to me so I leaned into my hip and jerked a thumb at myself.

"The name is Yume Uzumaki, old Lord Second, ya know." Sasuke sighed softly and shook his head, making me shoot him a grin which he pointedly ignored. He was being so cold with me it was depressing. Why couldn't he just go back to being a cute little kid like before who was always vying and competing with Naruto for my attention? We're going to have to have a talk after this war is over.

"You insolent wretch. I'll show you, I'll show you how far I intend to go!" Obito seethed, his entire body trembling under his rage before slapping his hands together. "I'll end this once and for all!"

"Ya know, I think I just made him mad." I mused pointedly before jolting violently as the earth began to shake, yelping in surprise as the huge bulking mass of the ten tails was expelled from Obito, making my eyes widen as it screeched before starting to shift shape. "Sasuke, Naruto, be careful!" Instinctively I lifted my arm to shield them both, lowering a shoulder like a shield as the barrier dispelled itself and the ten tails began to grow bigger and even more humongous before suddenly bursting to life.

The shape of an immeasurable tree shot upwards, climbing high into the upper atmosphere with the roots twisting down deep and curling over the ground, moving of their own accord and I heard the screams of everyone below as they tried to outrun them. As the massive roots came diving towards us we all scattered however as I leaped back, one of them shot after me in the sky. "Yume!" Minato cried out to me in warning, stretching his hand but he couldn't reach me, the giant vine like tendril continuing to stretch towards me so I sucked in a breath.

"Fire Style – Majestic Destroyer Flame!" Copying the signs that I had seen Madara weave, I had no trouble in creating the same jutsu attack that I had witnessed earlier.

The fire danced over the wood and it crumbled and crunched to dust before me, allowing me time to land and continue dodging out of the way, using all of my agility to avoid being caught once more. I'd already been grabbed by a tree today, I was not interested in having it happen a second time considering how badly it had ended first time round. Turning my head as I heard Minato shout out Naruto's name, I caught sight of Sasuke and his companion beginning to be wrapped up by the roots as well.

"Sasuke!" Reacting quickly I appeared behind them both then transported them elsewhere a safer distance away, my hand anchored to Sasuke's shoulder before I yanked him back to stand behind me, creating a massive wave of light jutsu which blasted away the roots that came after us, the wave growing and stretching in size as it consumed the roots that had grabbed onto people, freeing them as the wood disintegrated and turned to dust. That was exhausting, maybe I really was getting too old for this. "Sasuke…are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you're the one who's being reckless." He told me coldly, keeping his distance and turning his face away which saddened me greatly. "Stop doing unnecessary things."

"But Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you?" I asked him as I knelt on the ground, struggling for breath but still, I smiled at him. "I like the fact I can protect you every now and then, it makes me happy to think that you can rely on me, even if it's just a little."

"I don't need your help."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I told you before, Sasuke, you're stuck with me now and forever." Rising to my feet I walked over to him, reaching up my hand before placing it on top of his head, pulling it down to meet mine as I closed my eyes. "You're my family after all." Sasuke was unable to answer, the words getting choked up in his throat so he settled for simply pushing me away with his hand and turning his head once more. One day maybe he'll accept my words and let me into that cold, dark world of his so I could illuminate it for him. That's all I wanted for him, a world full of light.

"Shinobi are done for." Obito announced calmly, his voice spreading outward and reaching us all. "There's no need to keep going. If you don't resist I won't kill you. Unless you want to be filled with regret, stop and do nothing from here on out." I bared my teeth angrily and my fingers cracked as I flexed them.

"You mean if we do nothing…we'll be safe?"

"That's right. You don't have to fear death or keep enduring anymore pain. You'll be entering a dream." Obito lulled with his fantasies of a never ending dream, drawing in our comrades with the offer of simple survival, yet as Lord Hashirama yelled for them to not fall sway to fear, I suddenly appeared behind Obito and all he managed was to turn his head before I punched him across the jaw, causing his head to rip backwards.

"Like hell I'm giving up!" With a loud voice I aimed another attack to his stomach but he blocked me in time so I ended up descending, disappearing with a flash and reappearing back with Sasuke, lifting my hand and snatching it into a fist. "I'll fight you all by myself if I have to, I refuse to be placed into a false dream where I won't be able to make my own decisions or feel real emotions." Distracted by the approach of new chakra signatures I was surprised when Orochimaru landed along with two other companions, smirking slightly as he quipped at his former master, old man Sarutobi, who had finally been regenerated and had saved Naruto.

"Such words of weakness, so very unlike you." He landed close by and I instantly stiffened, feeling a distinct dislike for Orochimaru welling up inside me.

"Orochimaru you're late! What about the other Kage?"

"I had them healed so as long as they don't chicken out, they'll be coming." He answered and I grit my teeth, grinding a fist into my palm. In the blink of an eye I slid out in front of Orochimaru and decked him square on the jaw, causing his entire torso to wrench backwards at a spine snapping angle before he recovered then slowly resumed his standing position, the spine seemingly moving like it were made of rubber.

"That was for kidnapping and experimenting on my Sasuke you snake eyed freak!" I yelled at him, growling as my hair writhed in proportion to my anger. "Seriously if there wasn't a war on right now, I'd be making you shed your skin by peeling it away piece by piece and feeding you to the hawks!" Orochimaru smirked at me with glee, touching the bruise that was forming on his face as Minato sighed and hung his head slightly.

"Yume, you really need to stop hitting people all the time."

"But big brother Minato!" I complained, spinning around whilst pointing at Orochimaru. "It's all his fault that my Sasuke left home in the first place and he's the one who killed old man Third just because he was pissed about not being named Fourth Hokage and he even bit Sasuke and left him with a curse mark which I had to seal away!" Pouting angrily I folded my arms across my chest, refusing pointedly to even look at Orochimaru who gave a hiss of laughter.

"My, my, quite the ferocious young woman you've become, Uzumaki. No wonder Sasuke always spoke so highly of you." Huh?

"W-What? He did?" I asked, turning back to face him with a blink before my eyes sparkled brilliantly at him. "He did he really did? Really?! What did he say? Come on you have to tell me, don't leave me hanging like that!" I pleaded however Orochimaru just grinned so I punched him again. "Argh you're such a jerk!"

"How about a little bit of focus?" Minato suggested and I blinked, looking around to see Naruto on the ground, biting down on his teeth with tears in his eyes. Naruto…Obito is starting to get to you, isn't he? All this talk about giving up, you're struggling to maintain your resolve. I made to reach out to him, to give him encouragement however before I knew it, a massive shape of brilliant purple cut through one of the roots and I saw the Uchiha crest within the flames.

"Naruto. You throwing in the towel? Because I'm not." I couldn't help but smile, resting a hand on my hip and cocking my head. Of course Sasuke would take this as a challenge and sure enough, Naruto answered with determination to not be outdone by Sasuke, reactivating his Kurama mode before suddenly becoming engulfed with the full form of the nine tails, Minato helping to feed Naruto chakra as he went to Sasuke's side as his thoughts and memories poured into my head, making my shoulders sag slightly. He truly had been alone, separated from others however I was relieved when bright patches occurred with Naruto looking up at me and I could feel his happiness like it was my own. Naruto, you're not alone anymore, are you?

"I don't want to regret anything." He said, standing beside Sasuke as an equal. "I never want to think 'I should've'. Plus, I can't allow everything that we've done up to this point meaningless!" As he and Sasuke rushed forwards to engage with Obito, I turned my attention to the tree.

"If you lily livered wimps want to back out then fine by me, but I'm actually having a lot of fun here." I announced to them all as I lifted both hands and bit into my thumbs to draw blood. "I haven't had this much of a challenge in years!" The ones closest to me murmured as I performed the hand signs. "Ninja Art of the Summoning – I summon thee all who would answer my call, open wide the gate and come forth…Dragons of the Heavens!" They burst into being with clashing roars, snarls and thunderous bellows, filling the sky above with their snaking bodies and with each flap of a wing, the crackle of thunder rippled outwards as I fell forwards slightly, the chakra suddenly dropping to dangerously low levels though I was smirking. "Everyone, thanks for coming. Think you can try uprooting that tree there?"

_"Unbelievable, it is the Divine Tree! These human wretches sure are impertinent, using powers they could not even begin to comprehend."_ Zennyo growled as Kazeryu and Kuzuryu came snaking down to me and transforming into human form to lift me up and support me.

"Yume-sama! You look just terrible, Seiryu told us all that was happening, we have been waiting for you to call us for a while now." She fussed over me as hundreds of tiny serpent dragons descended from the skies in streaks of purple, going to all the wounded and restoring their energy, even bringing back some of those clinging onto life after being drained by the tree. Our forces doubled, making me sigh in relief as my friends all prepared to attack.

"I was worried about involving you all in a dangerous situation, but now things have become critical. I did not think so many of you would come, even Bolla, Aido and Boitata are here." Aido was actually making his way down, dazzling everyone nearby with his gloriously divine shape.

_"My sister made me come. Trust me, human, this is not my choice, I was perfectly happy to watch you all dissolve into dust but I decided to be benevolent. Aren't you lucky?" _He drawled sarcastically however I grinned up at him.

"I appreciate your support, Aido. Alright everyone, those roots are draining the chakra of everyone around us, but since you do not rely on chakra for your power I think it is a safe bet that you will not be affected, right?" I asked and Kazeryu answered me, his small boyish form gripping onto me securely despite the fact that he was a little too small to lean against.

"The Divine Tree is something we have known to exist since the very beginning of the world, princess. Of course we dragons will not be affected by its draining capabilities, however it can still do us damage if we are caught. We are immortal beings but we can still be destroyed." He explained before grinning up at me. "Seiryu will come too, he's still resting and healing from when you last summoned him, he sends his apologies and hopes that you are still alive."

"Well, I'm alive at least." I said as I made myself stand upright, sensing the five Kage approaching and my doppelganger disappeared, making me start slightly as her memories and information poured into my head. Oh god, it had been awful, they'd been close to dying and granny Tsunade…granny…her body. Thank god she was alive, that all of them were alive. My doppelganger had gripped onto Gaara and sobbed like a child even though he had insisted he was fine and not reciprocated my embrace once he was healed enough to stand. "Everyone, please help me protect this reality. If this world falls into an eternal dream then I shall not be able to protect you when _that _time comes. Tear up that tree by the roots, burn it to cinders and smash it to kindling, let's go!"

The resounding roar was so loud that everyone had to clamp their hands down on their ears. Kazeryu and Kuzuryu both nodded their heads, telling me to hold back for a while whilst they dealt with the problem. Everyone stared as the sky filled with dancing dragons, their bodies snaking through the air and releasing powerful attacks upon the tee itself though it was so huge that the damage was superficial, though it was steady. It will take time but I have a feeling that we won't have much of it, so I turned around and kicked someone up the backside. "What are you louts standing here for? Get in there and start harvesting that tree already! What, you gonna die as cowards? Grow a pair already and FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Stirred by my aggressive order, everyone lifted up their weapons and fists, charging forwards as I exhaled, taking a moment to myself however when the Kage arrived, I immediately spun my body around and raced to Gaara. "Gaara! I was so worried about you!" Wailing with tears falling down my face I launched myself onto him, hugging him tightly as his arms remained folded across his chest and I rubbed my cheek into his. "You must have been in so much pain I'm sorry I didn't send help sooner, I promise I'll make it up to you." Snivelling shamelessly Gaara sighed before relaxing his arms and lifted one hand to brush his fingers against me, causing me to draw back slightly as I saw a tiny smile and even a blush on his face.

"You have done more than enough for me, Yume, so do not trouble yourself further." Turning his head I didn't expect him to actually lean forwards and kiss my cheek, causing me to go bright red as he then turned and scatted into the wind with the other Kage to take charge of different units, leaving me standing alone however I was not going to sit back and do nothing. Even if it is just a little, I can support my friends and my dragons, who are now fighting so hard against the Divine Tree just because I had asked them to.

"Art of the Light Style Jutsu – Unwavering Bonds of Perpetuity!" The glow around my body returned as I knelt down and sat in a position of prayer, huge streams of light rushing outwards and began to link with all of the dragons one by one, smashing through several of the tree roots as they tried to latch onto one of my friends and engulfed them in that shimmer, acting as a shield and healing their injuries as I maintained my focus, reaching further towards the Kage, my friends, those dear children whom I have watched grow up and anyone whom I sensed needed help through the nature energy of the earth, using both that and my chakra to act as the ultimate defence so that everyone else could focus upon attacking.

With everyone fighting so fearlessly, I couldn't help but smile as I waited and waited, biding my time until finally I saw an opening the moment Sasuke and Naruto blended their chakra together, creating a very impressive Susano'o and Kurama giant. "Light Style – Art of Infinite Binding…Divine Chains!" All of the seal imprints that I had left upon Obito's body suddenly glowed as massive and heavy chains sprung up from the ground with two towering rock walls either side, more chains springing from them also and latched onto the seals which I had placed at as many major chakra points as I could manage.

Obito hang helplessly from my sealing jutsu, holding him perfectly in place even as he tried to break free but the chains drained him of his strength, the red marking of my Sage mode standing out prominently as I drew his nature energy back into the earth, transferring them and I could almost feel Seikatsu underneath my feet, responding to being fed more of the nature energy that had been stolen in order to revive the Divine Tree. "Amazing jutsu, I am incredibly impressed." Lord Second said to me, appearing at my side as he continued to use his transportation jutsu to transfer anyone away from immediate danger. "You remind me of my brother's wife, Mito."

"Funny you should say that but Madara said the same thing. I think he meant it as an insult, however." My eyes were hardened in focus, keeping Obito pinned down whilst also maintaining my other jutsu, the swarms of gleaming and malleable light swarming to form shields and protective barriers though it required a lot of concentration. "I won't be able to keep this up for much longer and the Divine Tree is catching onto my chakra signature, you'd better get away fast before it-!" A huge vine came snapping down towards us, intent on grabbing me where I knelt however I suddenly felt Lord Second's hand grab my arm and we disappeared, flitting across the battlefield whilst I continued to maintain the jutsu.

"As I expected. Don't worry young shinobi, I can keep you out of the hands of those roots for as long as necessary. You're quite safe." He informed me and I lifted my head, giving a smile of thanks.

"You know, I prefer being called Yume. It's quite rude to keep on avoiding using someone's name after they've told it to you more than once. Young shinobi just sounds so formal." I said to him, turning my head to continue my focus. "If you and I had been alive at the same time, I think we'd both be the ones chasing after Naruto and your brother, ya know? We're a little similar and I think that you even might like me a bit because of that." Cracking open an eye, I watched as the Second Hokage's face remained perfectly passive before smirking a little.

"Very well then, Yume it is." He agreed before disappearing. Naruto and Sasuke had used the opening I'd given them to fly through Obito and latch onto the chakra signatures of all the other tailed beasts, pulling on them to try and separate them from the body so I performed the unsealing jutsu to help unbind the Biju though it was tricky, Obito was holding onto them as tightly as he could however he could not fight on two fronts, me unwinding his seals internally with Sasuke, Naruto and gradually everyone else grabbing on and helping them to pull. Bee caught hold of eight tails and Gaara latched onto one tails, Shukaku.

"Zennyo, Bolla, Orochi, Bensaiten, everyone!" I called upwards, drawing their attention to me as they crushed more of the roots with their powerful jaws. "Help them pull the Biju out of the Jinchuriki host, it's now or never!"

_"Tch! We're still doing all the heavy work for this human? I'm tired of this already!" _Bolla complained, his jet black body snaking however with a sharp snap from Zennyo and a hiss from Kuzuryu and some of the others, they dove down and transformed into human shapes if they were too big, landing upon the ground and used their divine power to create spectral bodies of dragons to grab onto the Biju spirits whilst others ensnared Obito as he bellowed in protesting rage. My body was drenched in sweat and I could feel the physical strain on my entire body as if I myself were the anchor, keeping Obito pinned until finally, with one final heave and bellow of dragons, shinobi and all the Kage past and present, the Biju were pulled free and released from Obito's body.


	110. Chapter 110

The moment they were free I collapsed my jutsu, dropping to my hands and knees however when I saw Obito beginning to fall and his Jinchuriki form crumbling away, all I could see before my eyes was the Obito of old and those childhood instincts flared to life once more and I scrambled forwards, tripping initially until I made a break for it. "Obito! Obi!" My hand stretched out as I leaped, rising upwards until my arms wrapped around his upper body and we both crashed towards the ground however we landed with a light flutter of sound, my feet touching flattened stone before I lowered myself down. "Obi…"

He was staring into space, staring at the red moon above before slowly his hand lifted, trembling with pain and weakness as he looked at it intently. "I could hear your thoughts Obito, I could feel them in my heart." I said to him softly as I cradled his head in my lap, lifting my hand and gripped onto his securely so that he could feel my warmth as everyone remained far back. "You truly did love her, didn't you?"

"Rin." His soft whisper was barely audible but I smiled. The greatest love that could be felt by anyone was the Uchiha. To have that kind of love and lose it, I think even my pain was nothing in comparison. I heard Naruto give a shout and my head turned sharply, seeing Sasuke rushing towards us with his blade drawn and the killing intent was fierce. Already I had pulled out my kunai knife ready to protect Obito for old times' sake, however when a swirling mass opened over Obito my knife quickly changed positions and rushed forwards to clash with another.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at me, losing his breath as mine remained narrowed and focused the same moment Minato appeared, grasping onto Kakashi's wrist to help stop him from killing Obito. "Obito, whilst we were pulling against your chakra, I witnessed what you and my son experienced together." He said calmly and wisely, continuing to hold onto Kakashi who had frozen over completely. "It seems Naruto nagged and lectured you quite a bit, something he seems to have inherited from his mother, but that really ought to have been your job, Kakashi." He said pointedly whilst looking to him. "For I believe that the one who truly understands and would know what to say to Obito is you, his friend. Right, Naruto?"

"Pa…" Naruto murmured before looking across to Sasuke who was standing motionless, observing us all.

"Naruto, you two and the allied forces should go to help Lord First. Seal Madara away and end this now."

"Oh right! I completely forgot about him!" Naruto tapped a fist against his palm, face dropping before he quickly spun on his heel. "Come on Sasuke, let's go!" He called before disappearing. I was still applying strength to holding back Kakashi's kunai, the grinding metal sharp and metallic in our ears as Minato turned back towards us.

"You guys were still smaller than Naruto is now…do you remember the numerous missions we completed together? Rin, as a medic ninja, frantically protected the two of you. She likely wouldn't have wanted things to end up like this." Slowly Kakashi lowered his arm and I exhaled softly, my hand and arm still curled under Obito's head to support him, the intense black of his hair now completely white. "But what caused this is my responsibility. It's no coincidence that I, who has died, am standing before you two like this. Perhaps Rin helped orchestrate it. Her way of scolding me for my failure at being a proper teacher to you both. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect Rin." There was silence for a while, all of us hanging our heads as we remembered sweet little run before Obito managed to croak out a sound, staring upwards into the night.

"Rin…was my sole light and hope. After I lost Rin, the world as I saw it changed. It became a black hell. This world holds no hope. I took Madara's identity and walked the world but all that did was confirm it further. Even possessing the Sharingan didn't reveal anything to me, because there was nothing to see." Kakashi hung his head further, his hand dropping and I wanted to reach out to him but somehow, I felt that if I touched him now I would awaken him from his thoughts and right now, he needed to reflect deeply, to think back and find the words he needed to say.

"I don't know anything for sure either, but I know that your path is just one of many, and it may not actually be wrong." He said, causing Obito to stir slightly in my arms as he turned his eyes towards Kakashi. "I've thought that this world is hell too. I thought I'd lost you and then I lost Rin right after that, and later Minato-sensei too. Even today, I felt my world crumble into deeper darkness when I watched Yume be consumed by ten tails. I thought I was going to die from the pain. However…even though I don't know anything for certain, I tried my best to see the world with this eye. I felt that so long as I had your Sharingan and your words, I could see the future." Obito stared at him before his expression darkened, gritting his teeth slightly.

"And that future is Naruto, right? How can you be sure that his path won't fail?"

"Actually, he may very well fail too." Kakashi responded simply as he stood up, getting off of Obito and continued to look down towards him. "But I can attest that Naruto will not fail as much as you. Because if he ever starts to stumble and trip, I'll help him. Naruto will never give up on his dreams or reality. That's the kind of guy he is and the way that he lives his life draws others to him. Folks who want to help him if he starts faltering. The larger and greater the support behind you, the closer you can get to your goal. _That's _the difference." As the clouds drew themselves over the moon I looked up, seeing everything grow darker around us as Obito exhaled slowly.

"Is such a thing truly possible…in this pitch black hell?" He reached out his hand again towards the moon but just like before, I laced my fingers through his and held onto his hand, lifting him up a little more as his gaze then turned towards me.

"Obi…is it really that dark in your world?" I asked him, sensing his feeling of isolation and pain buried inside him, filling him with a blackness like a void that had swallowed up the person he used to be. "If that's the case, then I shall chase everything away. Let me bring light back to your world, Obito. I'll show you the warmth of sunlight and pure moonlight, it'll make you feel better." I promised him as a flicker began to appear at my palm which held onto his before stabilising and ringing out softly and growing until it was like we were holding a star between our hands, gentle colours shining in a ring around our entwined hands.

The brightness was subtle but it cast away the shadows, making Obito stare in wonder at the gleaming light as I continued to hold him against me. "You're home now, Obito. There's no need for you to keep on running away from now on. No matter what happens, I'll be the one to watch over you if that's what you need." Slowly a gentle smile curled upon Obito's lips and he looked more peaceful and tranquil than he ever had done before. He coughed violently and I quickly lifted his head, the light fading as I brought my other hand forwards. "Don't worry I'll heal you!"

"Yume, it won't do him any good." Minato said to me quietly as Obito trembled in my arms. "Having the ten tails extracted from him has left Obito in a weak state, Kurama just explained to me. After removing such power from the body, it will leave him unable to move for several months at least." But at least he'll be alive and that's all that matters.

"Well, that's better than dying I guess. You know Obi, it's not every day I get a friend back from the dead, so do your best to get better soon, okay?" I said to him as I let him rest on the ground and brushed back his hair. "I have so many things to tell you, you know? I'm going to talk all about my cute little boys and the kids that I sort of ended up adopting over the years you'll get sick of me going on about them. There's also a great new restaurant that opened up back in the village that serves all of your favourite foods, we should go there once you're better." I felt relaxed, letting my guard down a bit as Obito gave a weak chuckle.

"Trust you Yume…to say something so casually." Obito managed before dragging his hands together, lacing them as a tear fell from his eye.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"The same thing that the man I once used did to betray me." Obito answered and my eyes widened, quickly looking around to Kakashi. Rhinne Rebirth. He's going to bring everyone back from the dead! "Though I never imagined I'd end up doing the same thing." My hands shot forwards to grip his shoulders, looming over him with a desperate expression.

"Now hold on a minute! If you use that jutsu you'll die, Obito! You can't do this to us you jerk, we're finally beginning to resolve our differences!"

"Hmm…it's alright. I will do this, at least so I might be able to look Rin in the eye on the other side." He said to me, turning his gaze back to the moon. "By doing this, I will not only be atoning for my sins, but I will be taking the more difficult route. After all, death is the one road that everyone walks together. Just like your boy said, Minato, there's no use in taking…the simple path." Suddenly a dark shape erupted from the ground having crept up on us without anyone realising and before I knew it I was in Kakashi's arms as he'd grabbed me and leaped away with me.

"Kashi!" His grip was so tight on me that I could barely breathe, arms locked like chains over my front as we all stared at the black figure that stabbed its fingers into Obito's chest.

"I'll help you out this time!" I yelled, struggling to get free but Kakashi held me back still as none of us knew what was happening. What was that thing? It looked like one of those white Zetsu creatures, had it been here all this time? In the blink of an eye the body encased Obito completely, his loud cries filling my ears and mind before the sudden rush of energy changed around us. "Art of Rhinne Rebirth!" Madara, this had to be Madara's doing.

"No stop it! Obi!" I was too late, too late to stop it and too late to save him. Damn it. Damn it all!

"What did you do?!"

"Madara…Madara has been…revived…" Obito whispered and I lowered my head as tears escaped and Kakashi loosened his grip slightly on me to place an arm around my shoulders and turn my head into him so I could hide away for a bit. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to cry, I wanted to rip open the earth and cast Madara down into it.

"Obito, you've finished being useful. The Rhinne Rebirth will result in your death, so here's the last step. I'm taking back that left eye." All three of us moved at once, lunging forwards to stop black Zetsu and protect Obito however the black shadow merged into half of his body to keep us from touching him. "Well, he'll likely hang on a little longer whilst I'm occupying his body." Minato demanded to know what he was, making the Zetsu snort with laughter as he got up, manipulating and controlling Obito's body. "I am Madara's will incarnate, I eliminate anyone in Madara's way. Until Obito dies, I'll use his body to fight you all. He's a good for nothing traitor who went against Madara's plan so it's only fair that he be useful at the very end."

"Traitor?" I repeated, suddenly going frightfully still as the salty tears stung my scratched and slashed cheeks, gradually merging with all the blood until they ran deep red, the colour of my hair. "Good…for nothing?" Fury engulfed me, completely eclipsing everything as I felt my own mind spiral away into a black darkness which I was sucked into by the black Zetsu and carried away. It brought me to the deepest recess of my mind where I opened my eyes to find myself looking directly at the second gate seal, holding back the essence of Amaterasu and the miasma that had latched onto it and refused to budge all these years.

Behind me was another towering gate already opened and I looked back, wondering what I was doing here until I felt a presence that should not have been inside my own head. "So this is the legendary seal that you designed to specifically withhold the power you carry." Black Zetsu. I whirled around with a punch but his image faded into ripples before retuning once more. "Madara has use for you. Using this power, he will be able to ensure that the Eternal Dream shall never fade, as well as provide it with the ultimate defence!"

"The power of the true Amaterasu. You were quite the unexpected gem I did not think to find." Madara said to me darkly and suddenly I could feel his fingers around my throat, squeezing a little tighter and causing my vision to go slightly black as I started to become starved of oxygen whilst simultaneously being dragged from the recesses of my own mind. Madara flung me back against a rock and large wood vines crept out and pinned me down, locking my arms, legs, torso and neck down so I couldn't so much as move my head. Zetsu must have transported me here to Madara, damn it! I could sense Lord Second nearby and all the Biju, including Bee and Naruto. "Now to rip eight and nine tails right out of their Jinchuriki." No, no I won't let you. I won't let you.

"RAGH! DON'T HURT NARUTO!" I bellowed with a roar and summoned all the dragons who remained though most had exceeded their time limit already and gone back, but most hung on such as Zennyo, Bensaiten and Orochi, Kazeryu was still here too and they flew forwards with a roar. "Grab those chains, help the Biju and don't let Madara win!"

_"Yume-sama! Let me try to free you!" _Kazeryu pleaded but I was already straining against my bonds, my muscles bulging and screaming as I fought to escape.

"No! Go help, Kazeryu, help them, please stop them!" I begged, frantically trying to get free so that I could reach Naruto. If the nine tails is extracted from him, he could die. I don't know if his body would be strong enough to survive the extraction process, he's only half Uzumaki after all and he's been fighting for many hours now. Kazeryu lingered but did as I asked, my dragons all clamping their teeth down on the chains and pulling with all their might.

_"You are playing a dangerous game human, the laws of the Divine World are not for the likes of you to meddle with!" _Zennyo roared as they all pulled however I could already feel them beginning to fade. They were exhausted and I had already asked too much of them but still they fought on, trying to do all that they could. _"Ugh! Little Yume it's no good, we're running out of time. Listen to us, you must run away from here, save yourself and fight this war another day!"_

_"Yes Yume-sama, please run! Get free and escape!"_

_"Agreed, your hot bod must continue to live, baby!" _Orochi finished but I screamed in defiance, shaking my head.

"NO! If I can't win here, if I can't even protect my own comrades, then how can I ever expect to be worthy to save you all when the time comes? That demon Khuzaimah is strong and powerful, so I must work to overcome challenges equal to his level…I am not forsaking you or anyone else! I'll never give up on the people I love, _that _is my shinobi way! That is the path that _I _choose!" I yelled to them, managing to crack one of the vines by pure willpower alone even as I accidentally bit into my lip and opened up a fresh cut which bled freely.

_"We shall be back, when we are rested and healed, we shall descend from the heavens ourselves to come get you, Yume!" _They all called out to me before they disappeared into smoke, returning to their homes. Damn it. If only I were strong enough to summon the Dragon King, he would absolutely lay waste to Madara. That's it, I'm going to have to do it anyway. I'll match godly power with that of a real god, that's the only way we're going to get out of this alive and if it costs me my life then so be it, I can make such a sacrifice. I just hope Kakashi and the others will forgive me for it.

By the time I had managed to even loosen the bonds on my arms enough for me to move my fingers and hand, Madara had already drew in the Biju including Kurama, leaving Naruto collapsed on the ground. For a while I didn't know I had been screaming, I didn't even hear it as tears flooded my face, feeling fear rip out my heart and seemingly crush it before my eyes as I had watched Naruto fall. Thankfully Gaara was there to get him away from danger, but still, I prayed that someone would be able to do something. I can't give up now, I have to save everyone, I have to do _something _even if it is just something very small.

So I used my hurt and rage, burning it up like wildfire within me and as Lord Second was also defeated by Madara and impaled into the ground, I tore free from my bonds as I managed to move my hands in a jutsu to break them apart with a douse of fire and I fell forwards, stumbling on my feet but in that moment, I looked up to see Sasuke descending upon Madara with his blade. Time stopped. No literally, time _stopped_. Sasuke was levitating off the ground. "You could say that this is Hashirama's paradox world." Madara said, turning around slowly and picking up Sasuke's sword which had embedded itself into the ground. "In order to protect something, something else must be sacrificed. Be they friend, brother…or even my very own child." No, Sasuke…Sasuke! My hands blurred as Madara continued to speak, pushing the blade forwards. "I gave you ample time to think, how unfortunate."

"Substitute!" Suddenly my body felt a terrible coldness and I shuddered, snatching my breath to me as the cold blade sliced through my body with enough force to knock the breath out of my lungs and with it came a fountain of blood. I made it in time, just barely made it. Picking himself off the ground where Sasuke had substituted with me, his eyes lifted and when he saw me suspended in the air with blood blooming like an opening rose in my chest, the look of horror was actually rather terrifying.

"No. NO! Yume! Why'd you do that?! Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?! YUME!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the ground as Madara frowned in irritation.

"How meddlesome. No matter, I can still extract the Amaterasu essence from your corpse since you have so effectively sealed it within yourself. Even after you die, the spirit of the goddess will remain." He mused before dragging the sword out of my body and thrusting out his hand whereby several rods of black shot out and pierced my body repeatedly as I was thrown back and attached to a rock which became my sacrificial alter, blood seeping downwards like a waterfall as I struggled and fought to keep my focus.

"Stop it! DON'T HURT HER!" Sasuke rushed forwards but Madara merely backhanded him, causing him to crash into stone with pain wrought into his features as tears streamed down his face. "You idiot, tell my why you did it! I abandoned everyone, turned my back and pursued my own path of vengeance. So why…Yume…why are you still smiling at me like that?" I couldn't help but smile as I saw genuine emotion from Sasuke for the first time since he'd come back. Even though it was grief and sorrow, it was still emotion and it was all for me.

"Be…cause…Sasuke…" I struggled to get the words out but somehow I managed, lifting my head so that I was smiling at him fully. "Nothing you could ever do…would make me…stop loving you…I want to protect you always…so let me illuminate the darkness…I'll take all your pain…use my body as your shield…all because…because…" Grimacing as I coughed up more blood I fought to stay alive, refusing to give up just yet even though as my weight pulled myself downwards and stretched the open flesh of my wounds, I poured all of my energy into keeping myself conscious. "I love you like a son, Sasuke. Hehe, does that make me perverted?" I asked him in slight delirium before I dropped my head, having no more strength left in my neck to support it.

"No! Yume don't go!" Sasuke scrambled to his feet and came running towards me, hand reaching out as if I were running away from him and he was desperate to catch me. Madara moved in the blink of an eye, wielding Sasuke's blade and sliced through him from his shoulder and partially across his chest, causing him to jolt before collapsing to the ground. Sasuke…I'd failed you again. I'm so sorry. There was so much blood in my mouth that I felt like I was drowning in its taste and I wasn't sure how long I drifted with so little chakra inside me that I was practically empty. I doubt even sensory ninjas would be able to sense me in this state, if anything, I was practically dead.

After a while I felt the numbness of my body begin to lessen, or at least the uncomfortable pain receded slightly as the rods were pulled from my body and I fell against someone's shoulder, their arms catching me before tenderly laying me down on the ground with their hand curled under my head. I wasn't sure as I could barely feel, let alone think or sense, but my instincts told me it was Sasuke. He was alive then, which was good. Guess I wasn't a total failure after all. If he was alive then that's all that matters. I'm fairly certain he stroked away the hair that fell across my face, turning my head as his thumb rubbed away the blood from my cheek and mouth and something warm splashed against my skin.

Tears. He was crying. More dripped onto my skin and one even fell into my mouth and I felt the hot salty wetness running to the back of my throat as his hands grasped my head and pulled me towards him until our foreheads touched. "Thank you, for having faith in me." The soft whisper came like an echo into the deepest recess of my mind, stirring me slightly and brought me back towards conscious thought. "I'm going to make things right, I swear to you. I'll become a great shinobi and spend the rest of my life fixing this world so that no one else has to suffer like we did. Out of everyone, you're the only one…the only one who truly understood how I felt. How much it _hurt_." Pulling back I felt gentle lips seal themselves to my forehead after my headband had been slid off my brow, the soft sensation giving me peace as Sasuke then carefully laid me to rest with his hand gripping mine as he placed it neatly on my stomach, one resting on top of the other. "I'll make you proud…mom."

Mom. He called me mom. That made me so happy, just like when Naruto called me that. My boys, my adorable little kids, they've grown so big, haven't they? It seems like only yesterday I was giving them shoulder rides and holding their hands whilst walking. I miss those days but I wouldn't ask for anything different than how they were now. They were strong. Reliable. They had learned to depend on their comrades and I hoped, prayed even, that they understood that being a shinobi wasn't about power. It was about how you _used _that power. Maybe I didn't tell that to them clearly enough, I should get up, go after them. I still have so much I want to teach them, we haven't even gotten onto the subjects about girls and growing up into full adults! What if they start a bad drinking habit or gamble like granny Tsunade? Who am I kidding?! I can't die yet! Those two will end up killing each other soon enough!

When Sasuke disappeared as Lord Second teleported him, my finger twitched ever so slightly and I felt a slight breath enter my body as I pushed for life, refusing to die. After all, I still haven't told Kakashi how I felt, I refuse to die without telling him and ordering him to marry me. I want to be his wife, I want to always stand at his side and at his back, to spend the rest of my days with him and raise children of our own. I want that life, that's my dream. The dream that I'm clinging onto and fighting for so desperately that my fingers were convulsing under the weight of my will. My Will of Fire.

"Hey, is it me or is that dead person twitching?" Someone questioned dryly and all at once, my eyes flew open and my body arched sharply, sucking in a deep breath as I entered the deepest part of my mind and ripped open the second seal, allowing chakra to flood through my entire body and trigger the regeneration process, my wounds sealing shut and melding back together with a slight hiss however I had lost too much blood, meaning I was still weak.

"Karin, let her bite you. She needs blood immediately!" That voice…was that Orochimaru? I could hardly believe it but it was definitely him, but why did he want me to bite someone?

"Ugh! I don't get enough praise or appreciation for this!" A girl announced grumpily before hurrying over and rolling back the sleeve of her shirt before pressing her skin to my lips. "Hey you, if you don't want to pass out or die from blood loss then bite me already! I can help you increase the rate of your regeneration and transfuse some blood to you just hurry up about it." Karin. I could see dull red hair and the flash of light reflecting off her glasses. She must be an Uzumaki too, I could sense it in her chakra. In a position that meant I was unable to argue I opened my mouth and bit down firmly to draw blood and sucked on the wound, shuddering as I drank the horrible tasting red liquid but sure enough, I began to feel stronger.

The chakra that I had released burst free and manifested in my hair, causing it to gleam and shine like freshly polished rubies or even like the red moon above me. The same occurred in my eyes, the magenta glow intense and intimidating as I opened them and sensed all around me. My chakra was so intense that it blasted outwards, knocking everyone back as I rose to my feet, ripples of chakra disturbing the air around me with consecutive bursts like the thrum of a drum. "What gives?! I just helped save your life!" Karin complained however Lord Second held out his arm to stop anyone from approaching.

In my mind I was completely blank, no thought entering as the life energy and divine power of Amaterasu took over. What guided me, however, was instinct. Instinct to protect those precious to me, sensing their chakra from far away as I walked forwards and tilted my head upwards, looking into the sky to see huge chunks of the earth being ripped upwards to form an overwhelming number of meteors just like before. Moving forwards I advanced my position, not even needing to think about what I was doing as I lifted a hand directly upwards, not even needing to weave any signs as my hand swam with intense light which rippled with all the colours imaginable. "Art of the Divine Light Jutsu - Star Feller Celestial Comets."

They moved like shooting stars, brilliant lights which continued to rush from my hands in their hundreds, whistling with high speed before smashing against the meteorites one after the other with so much force that they imploded, crumbling to dust as my stars danced across the sky in a continued swarm to take out all of the descending meteors. This was power. _Real _power. I could feel it opening my channels wide and flooding then like a river in a euphoric sensation that I had never felt before, not even when linked to the nine tail's chakra.

Divine power in its purest form, the power of a goddess. I guess I thought myself lucky that I had got lost that day because I had found something that would later serve to save both myself and the people I loved more than anything. An eternal dream was a wonderful concept, however it did not compare to reality in any way. Reality was…priceless. By experiencing pain, hate, loss, rage and all kinds of other emotions you were able to change, to evolve and become so many different things. Even though some people became lost on the path, so long as you as an individual held an unwavering course then others would be able to follow. Unwavering yet changeable. This is what it meant to be alive. The possibilities were infinite, and they were worth fighting for.

As the Tsukuyomi was activated, the Divine Tree grew back into life and wrapped everyone into its grasp, drawing them into their perfect illusions to sleep forever however when the Divine Tree came after me, I merely continued to walk as the root slammed against an invisible barrier which materialised upon being struck before then causing the vine to crumble away into disintegrated ash. I walked along leisurely, taking calm and gradual steps towards the source of power that drew me in and beckoned me come closer.

The power that I was being pulled towards was immense, enough to choke an ordinary human were they exposed to such a high degree of intense chakra levels, however upon arriving at the place where the chakra was emitting most strongly, there was nothing in sight except a residue. Lifting a single finger a gateway opened like a swirling portal and I stepped through, not even thinking about what I was doing as the world around me changed to something unearthly and alien. The compact gathering of chakra energy was once more stronger than it was comprehensible and as my feet stepped forwards they slowly picked up the pace before I was running faster, faster, faster until suddenly, I appeared with a blinding flash.

Kaguya, the Mother of Chakra. I knew who she was instantaneously and as her long flowing hair of crystalline ice flowed endlessly like a river down her back I lifted my hand and stood directly in front of her as she had flung Naruto and Sasuke away. "What is-?!" Her gasp of shock touched my ears as my palm levelled against her face, shining red hair glowing softly with pearlescent skin. Not even allowing her to finish, I released a blast that was powerful enough to send her sailing backwards at high speeds, a fist closing as my hand then weaved patterns in the air like waving ribbons which summoned up streams of light which speared through her body mercilessly, causing her to cry out in pain before I then closed a fist.

"Don't…" One hit. "Touch." Second hit. "My…" Third hit. "Boys!" The final blow passed straight through her gut, opening up a large hole and Kaguya choked on her own blood, trembling as she stared at me with all three of her eyes. "You are a terrible example of a mother, you horned freaked bitch!"

"Impossible! What…what are you?" She demanded to know as she rasped for breath, her hands gripping onto me tightly. "I cannot absorb your chakra."

"_This is not chakra, you false goddess_." I informed her in a voice which was now not my own, ringing loudly with the strength of a whisper, soft yet echoing as we rose upwards, both levitating before I drew back my hand which was slick with her blood. I lifted my hand up once more, revealing a bright white kanji imprint on my palm. "_This is divine power. The power of the heavens and I shall bring heaven's judgement down upon you for all your sins, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Never again shall you rise, I shall grant you and you alone the Tsukuyomi and in eternal sleep shall you drift in the Realm of Oblivion along with all other demons and filth who dare insult the gods."_

"No…no impossible…I cannot…you cannot…I shall destroy you!" Her hand shot outwards to try and harm me however the moment she did so my defensive barrier appeared with a crash of her palm as she tried to push a rod of wood out from her skin and turn me to ash. The deflective properties of my shield caused her entire arm to become ripped to shreds and all her bones were broken, causing her to scream as the sphere rippled around me like glowing white water covered in a thin layer of mist.

_"Be sealed, be forgotten and never again return to this realm. Kaguya, you no longer are worthy to be blessed by the fruit of the Divine Tree. Return that which you had no right to take." _My hand moving forwards I held it over her mouth, causing her to wheeze and shake in pure fear as her chakra swirled within her and spiralled into a condensed orb which I pulled from her lips and held in my hand as pure chakra, the fruit of the Divine tree. _"Release those that you consumed, they are no longer yours to command."_ Yanking sharply with a single finger, shapes exploded out of her body and Kaguya screamed again as all nine tailed beasts dropped to the ground, their white bulging forms solidifying and manifesting whilst also the body of Madara was released, dropping to the ground though I hardly noticed. _"Children of mankind, your seals. Now is the time to complete your mission."_

"What do you mean?! What the hell mom what happened to you?! Why do you look and sound like that?! You're totally freaking me out with all that crazy glowing and chakra stuff going on!" Naruto yelled however I ignored him however Sasuke lowered his stance and started to run forwards.

"Just do as she says, Naruto, we have to do this now!"

"Alright fine but I still don't get it!" He complained and the two boys rushed forwards, holding out their marked palms with the black crescent moon and the white sun. They both yelled at the same time, touching Kaguya physically as she howled in anguish and remorse for her loss, face cracking as the third eye upon her brow was closed and the seal was activated in order to contain her. My body drifted backwards, giving space as both the boys dropped down and quickly moved back as the earth was ripped up from the ground and began to wrap itself around Kaguya, forming a small moon with her body as the core.

Her separated arm was thrown in by Naruto as not to leave anything behind and once the giant prison which held her. Both hands raised I commanded giant golden chains to wrap themselves around in tight, interlocking weaves before sealing themselves completely with a rush of energy, the entire moon like mass quaking before I opened a portal below it where horrifying shrieks and wails erupted forth, a putrid stench filling the air as I lowered Kaguya's prison down into the depths of the Oblivion Realm where all fallen gods and demons were banished should they become too dangerous to exist in the Mortal or Divine realm. Just like that it was over, the portal closing with Kaguya set to never again be reborn, arise or come back to her old power. Now all I had to do was complete my duty and send the fruit of the Divine Tree back to stars and place it upon the Mother Tree where the first seed had once fallen to the Earth.

Before I could open a portal to leave this vulgar dimension, I felt a slight pull of the summoning chakra before transported across the dimensions to the Mortal Realm where the Sage of Six Paths awaited along with the four previous Hokage, and Kage of the past. The Jinchuriki and children of mankind had been summoned as well however I turned my back upon them, rising upwards and offering up the fruit back to the heavens. At least this way there should be no more wars over the power that this fruit offers. It does not belong in mortal hands, it belongs to my people, the divine and eternal. This way, we can guard it for all time and eternity without it ever again being used for evil purposes.

It rose like a star, ascending back into the heavens with a bright gleam before it settled in its place, bright and pure. "Yume…Yume is…that you?" Someone questioned and I turned my head downwards, descending slightly so that I was still above them all.

_"I am not this Yume you speak of. Do not interfere in matters which do not concern you, human child." _I spoke in a voice that echoed eternity and ancient longevity, hand rising towards the boy with golden yellow hair as he stared at me, a tear sliding down his cheeks before his face fell into an expression of anger.

"Well then give her back! Give my mom back to me!" He yelled, rushing forwards however with a twitch of my finger the ground erupted upwards and a jutting rock smashed upwards into his gut, doubling him over and sending him onto his back as my eyes narrowed.

_"Reckless mortal, do not attempt to attack me. I can take your soul from your body and crush it in my hand should I so wish, you creatures mean nothing to me." _Naruto lifted his head, grasping his stomach tightly as everyone stared in horror.

"Don't say that. Don't say that, not with her voice. You can't say we mean nothing when to Yume, we mean more than the entire world! Give her back right now!"

"Naruto be careful, something must have gone wrong with the seals inside of her body. This is the essence that she has been carrying within her all this time and will not hesitate to kill you as she says." Minato warned, rushing forwards and using his armless body to shield his son as Sakura cried out the name Yume, begging that she be returned. Yume. They seemed to care very much about this person. The one with the scar over his eye, Kakashi, he looked as if his heart had been crushed in his chest and he was holding it bleeding in his hands. Only then did it hit me that I had known the names of all these people without ever having met them before.

"Forgive the impatience of the young mortal, divine one." The Sage of Six Paths greeted as he rose to meet me, making me turn my head which I had not realised I had been gripping with one hand. "Pray tell, what is your name?"

"_My…name_?" I tried to think, tried to remember something of who I was but nothing came. It were as if it were tightly locked away inside of me, my real conscience.

"Ah, I understand. You are not fully awake therefore you do not know who you are, merely what your duties entailed and your instincts. You have emerged too early, so you must fall back into slumber for now until the time comes that you should reawaken once more. The balance of the heavens will not restore itself without you, Amaterasu." Amaterasu? The name feels familiar and brought me a warm feeling, however when I felt a presence begin to emerge within the back of my mind, it brought uncontrollable pain and suffering.

I screamed, gripping my head and contorting violently as I fought it back, struggling to maintain control and not let go. What is this? These emotions that were taking over one by one. Pain. Grief. Love. Joy. Sadness. Peace. Rage. Hate. Forgiveness. Everything soon became so overwhelming that I felt like I would burst from this mortal skin and be scattered onto the winds of the earth like fallen leaves. Naruto shouted for this Yume, the person trying to take back control so I turned on him with blind fury, wanting to eliminate him before I could be diminished. I do not know who I am or what my purpose is now, but I cannot disappear once more into that sleep I feel that I have only just awoken from. I shall destroy those who threaten me, starting with this boy.

A chain lashed around his throat as it sprung from the ground, causing him to choke and the force of his momentum caused him to crash to the ground where I suddenly appeared over him with a hand flattened ready to pierce him with my own fingers, eyes blazing in fury before thrusting downwards. A hand grasped my own wrist, causing me to freeze in place and my mouth dropped open slightly. My own hand had stopped my attack, gripping onto my wrist so tightly that I felt the bone crack a little before all at once I felt myself being ripped backwards with a force which felt like someone ramming the back of my head from inside my skull.

Howls of pain tore free from my throat as I clawed at my eyes as they burned, demanding that someone make it stop before suddenly my hands clasped together wordlessly. Tall pillars erected themselves from the ground and divine chains like the ones I had used upon Kaguya latched themselves onto me, causing me to scream and fight them off but once they latched on they held me firmly as it became a war within my own head, a small voice softly speaking through my screams.

_It's alright, the pain will stop if you just settle down and let me take over._

_Yume, you must be Yume._

_Yes and this is my body, my mind that your essence has momentarily taken over. This pain you feel is because you are feeling my emotions. Gods do not feel what we humans feel, it is causing you incredible suffering._

_Such sorrow…and grief…how do you do it, mortal?_

_I have reasons to continue living. To continue fighting and struggling forwards. Those people that you see, they are people whom I love more than anything in this world, more than the world itself. You must calm down, Amaterasu, and allow me to regain control so that you can sleep. Only part of you has awakened, not enough for you to remember the reasons for you being here. One day things will change and you will be able to return to the stars, I promise but for now, just sleep._

_How can I trust you? You are a human, a mortal and riddled with weakness. How do I know you are not merely trying to use my power for your own gain?!_

_Because I was the one whom you chose in the first place, Amaterasu. You chose me to carry the last of your life force which had been contaminated with miasma so that I could purify and restore you to your full form. It was your choice, Amaterasu and I swear upon my soul that I shall not fail you._

_I…chose you?_

_Yes._

_And you have been cleansing me this entire time?_

_Yes._

_Why would you do this for me?_

_Because I was the only one with the strength to do it. You can trust me Amaterasu. Since you are connected to my feelings, you can read and understand my soul. Reach out, feel it, you will be able to see that I am not lying._

And it was true. This human's soul was unlike anything I had ever seen before. There were layers upon layers of it, all different colours and shades, shining brightly though darkened in places where her soul had been torn or wounded over time, yet when you observed those darker contrasts against the illuminating purity and intensity of her soul which burned like painless flames, all I could see was truthfulness and honesty. This human was so full of love that the emotion shocked me, something that I do not think I had ever before comprehended upon the same scale in my entire life.

_You may be speaking the truth, human, but why should I surrender this body back to you? I do not want to sleep again, not when I do not know when I will wake._

_It will be the mere blink of an eye for you. Allow me to walk the long path where it will be difficult and filled with many things that you will not understand. I shall carry us both forwards and once we have reached the end, you shall be fully restored to your own physical form with your power returned. I do not think it will be long now, so just sleep. Sleep…and dream sweet dreams…sleep…_

Her voice was so soft and lulling that I found my consciousness beginning to fade.

_Sleep…_

Thus Yume surely was a strange human to have such compassion towards one who was ready to kill her loved ones, yet there was no malice or anger in her countenance as she hushed my senses and quietly sealed me away once more, restoring the barriers within herself so that I could drift away into a restful sleep which brought me peace of mind and a quietness that surpassed all tranquillity of the world, both divine and mortal.


	111. Chapter 111

When I was able to lift my head of my own accord and grip my fingers at my own command, I exhaled a deep sigh of relief. The chains pulled back and disappeared along with the pillars which had held me aloft so that I fell downwards a few feet, landing first on my own legs before the rushing faintness settled in and I tipped forwards with glazed expression. It had taken barely a second for two shapes to come shooting towards me and I fell upon solid shoulders, groaning softly before I blinked open my eyes and felt their presence, recognising them immediately. "Na…ru…to?" My voice rasped hoarsely as my head slowly turned despite the strain it caused my neck. "Sa…suke?"

"We're here. We're all here. We're alive mom." Naruto cried against me, gripping onto me tightly and even Sasuke was embracing me fully, his face clenched tightly as he fought against the tears that fell as both boys hung their heads over my shoulder and wrapped their arms around me so tightly that I couldn't breathe for a moment until finally, I could smile. Soon enough I was crying too, lifting my heavy arms up to curl them around their heads and draw them closer.

"My boys…I'm so happy…you're both okay. Please." I whispered to them both as my fingers curled into their hair. "No more…fighting." Naruto gave a laugh, pulling back to wipe his eyes and grin at me.

"I'll do my best, believe it!" Sasuke was now holding me even closer to him, refusing to let me go so I placed my other arm around him too.

"Sasuke." I was so happy that he was here and that he was even allowing himself to show his feelings in front of everyone. Also, I'm fairly certain that the only reason why I was standing up was because he was holding my weight so I was grateful for that too.

"Do you know what it means when I embrace someone?" He asked me in a quiet whisper so that only I could hear and I smiled further, turning my head to brush a kiss against his face.

"It means 'I love you'." I quoted and his fingers momentarily tightened their grip on my back and hair before he finally let me go, drawing back with his hands upon my shoulders whereby he stepped back and instantly, a shadow fell over me. I was grabbed off my feet and lifted clean off the ground as Kakashi lunged for me, roughly grabbing me into his arms and crushed me so tightly to his chest that it forced a sound out of my lungs as he dropped to his knees and cradled me against him, sobbing my name over and over again and there was nothing I could do to console him except hold him also in my arms. I must have caused him a lot of pain, but also he was feeling the pain of Obito's death. I had not witnessed it or had any reason to believe that he was dead, but I could feel it in my heart. It was a heavy feeling.

"It is time for me to remove all the Kage and the Edotensei shinobi." Sage of Six Paths announced and immediately Naruto sprang towards his father who smiled at him.

"That's right, there's something I still need to tell you Naruto." He said as if he were just remembering, the first rays of dawn stretching upwards over the horizon. "Happy birthday son! You really became a splendid ninja, Naruto." Minato told him and I could see Naruto staring remorsefully at his father. "We're an existence outside of the rules, we can't just remain in this world forever so this has to be goodbye." They both tried to remain vigilant and strong, however Minato's face crumbled as he started to tremble under the weight of his emotions. "I promise to tell Kushina everything!" Naruto started before grinning, making Minato look up in surprise.

"Tell ma not to worry! Tell her that I'm eating properly, lots of different stuff without being picky. Tonkotsu ramen, miso ramen, shoyu ramen, oh! Not just ramen I swear." Naruto assured his father before continuing. "I bathe almost every day too! Even going to Konoha's bathhouse every once in a while though everyone tells me my baths are only lightning quick dips." That one made me smile. I remember chasing him all over the village to try and capture him and make him have a bath when he was younger before he suddenly got a taste for them. Once he'd even leaped out of the bath midway through and streaked out of the house completely naked when he was just a toddler. It had made me laugh like crazy afterwards when I'd told Kakashi and Guy all about it. "Let's see what else? I've made loads of friends and they're all great guys, I trust them a lot! My studies didn't go anywhere close to well but I made sure not to get down on myself, confidence is something that I have more than anyone else!"

"Naruto…" I murmured as Kakashi lifted his head, both of us watching him and Minato as together we rose to our feet, the Sage of Six paths holding off for a while just so that Naruto could have a proper goodbye with his father.

"And of course, I obeyed old man Third and Kakashi-sensei and Aunty Yume, I respect all of them! Since they're here you can ask them yourself. Ah! The three prohibitions of shinobi! I learned a whole lot about them from when I was with pervy sage. He was pretty bad regarding the prohibitions but pervy sage was an awesome shinobi and I respect him a lot too, I do! I just turned sixteen today so I still don't know much about alcohol or girls, but about ma telling me to find someone like her, I'm not so sure…I'll get to that when I start to get interested though I have Yume to make sure I don't fall for the wrong one, right?" He reasoned before beginning to struggle to maintain his voice, pressing his eyes tightly shut as they swelled with tears. "Anyway, not everything ma told me about went well but I did the best that I could! I have dreams too, I'm going to become an even greater Hokage than you, pa! Tell ma when you see her…that she doesn't have to worry, tell her I'm doing just fine!"

"Okay, I'll make sure she knows everything." Minato chuckled softly before moving forwards and leaning against Naruto. With a point of the Sage's staff Minato suddenly grew his arms back, gleaming slightly with a gentle. With his arms and hands returned, Minato embraced Naruto with everything he had, clasping his son tightly towards him before stepping back. "I couldn't be more proud of you Naruto, I know you're going to go on and do even greater things, so keep strong and don't forget everything you've learned, okay?"

"Yeah!" He nodded, grinning as he rubbed his eyes once more. Minato then turned to Kakashi and I, opening his mouth to say something to us but we both moved forwards at the same time, tackling him with an embrace as my arms slipped around his middle.

"Big brother Minato!" Wailing unhappily I clung to him, fresh tears sliding down my face as I hid them against his chest. "Please tell Kushina that Naruto doesn't just eat ramen, I make him eat all kinds of vegetables even if he doesn't like them! Tell her that I'll keep on watching over him and that when I eventually see her again, I'll tell you both all of his baby stories and everything that he'll probably never tell you himself because it'll be embarrassing. Minato, please…tell my sister…tell her that I love you both and that I miss you and I wish you were both still here every day!" Minato smiled as his arms wrapped around us both.

"I know. I'll tell her that too." He assured me, resting his face against the top of my head before turning to Kakashi. "I leave Yume in your hands now, Kakashi. Take good care of her and make sure she doesn't get lost, you know what she's like."

"I will, sensei." He assured Minato, his hand placing itself at my waist as the three of us embraced tightly, Minato's body starting to glow and fade away into wisps. No it's too soon! There's so much I haven't told him yet!

"I'll admit, I'm really glad you two got together finally, it's going to make Kushina so happy. She always wanted you two to fall in love when you were kids, it was all she ever talked about." Minato said before lifting my face, giving me that kind and loving smile that he always wore when looking at me. "Cherish one another always." Nodding my head I stretched out my arm and Naruto dived into the hug, the four of us gripping onto one another until eventually Minato completely disappeared and I could no longer sense his chakra or presence. I swallowed back the lump in my throat as our circle broke upon Minato's departure but as Naruto lifted his head, I placed my hand against his cheek.

"Don't worry Naruto, he's with your mother now and that was always the place where he was happiest. They'll be watching over us closely, ya know." I told him and he nodded his head, giving me a calm grin as he tightened his headband.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I got a little bit of time to meet my pa properly. I'm super lucky ya know!" I chuckled before sensing Kakashi suddenly drop and I grasped onto him, calling his name as I had to lower his weight to the ground so that he could rest.

"Kashi? Kakashi don't faint on me now! I have something important I have to say!" I ordered him, giving his shoulders a little shake as his dark eyes blinked slowly. Wait, what happened to his Sharingan? His eye had been restored completely, I thought he couldn't do that. "Kakashi are you listening to me? Hey! I need to tell you that you were right and that I really am in lo-hmph!" Kakashi had suddenly grasped me by the lapel of my flak jacket and dragged me towards him in a rather clumsy but oddly satisfying kiss as my hands quickly jumped to press into the ground so that we didn't end up knocking our teeth out. Quickly enough I settled into our kiss, feeling the soft material of his mask and the tender touch of his fingers through my hair.

"I know." That jerk, he didn't even let me finish! Blushing heavily I drew back, touching my lips with a hint of embarrassment as some of the Biju stared at us.

"Kakashi you ass, you're supposed to sit patiently and wait until a girl's finished confessing her feelings before you kiss her." I told him meekly as he struggled to sit up, pushing himself upright so that he could sag into my shoulder with an arm loosely draped around me.

"Guess I'm just impatient." He rumbled smoothly and kissed me again so I sighed heavily and leaned into him, lifting my hands to stroke through his hair and simply thank heaven that he was alive and safe in my arms even though he was exhausted and was collapsing against me. His chakra was fluctuating so I called for Sakura, laying Kakashi down and hovering close to him with worry as Sakura started to heal the inflamed chakra paths that he had ruptured somehow. Such an idiot. He was feverish and breathing heavily with a wound crossing over his chest which must have made it difficult for him to move and breath all this time. "Yume…"

"I'm here." Reassuring him softly I slipped my hand into his whilst placing the other on Sakura's shoulder, sharing as much chakra as I could with her despite the fact that I barely had any left and it was a struggle just to keep Kakashi from falling into unconsciousness and possibly making his condition worse.

"Now then, all that's left to do is to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi." The old Sage informed us all though he was talking mostly to the Biju, Naruto and Sasuke. When I looked around at the Biju, I couldn't help but focus on Kurama, the nine tails. The last time I had seen him in full form, I was trying to bind him down with my adamantine chains as well as watched him kill my sister and big brother Minato. That hurt was still there and a strong sense of unforgiving hate. I could barely look at him, just being in his presence made my mouth go dry and coarse. "All that needs to be done is for Naruto, who possesses all the Biju's chakra and for Sasuke, who holds the Rinnegan, to weave the sign of the rat simultaneously. It's up to you two now…"

"Yes." Sasuke agreed and my head turned sharply, sensing malicious intent and a darkness which swelled within him. "But first, I'm executing the current Kage inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Everyone reacted in shock and horror and I felt Kakashi stir as my mouth dropped open. "Plus, I'm putting all the Biju under _my _control and eventually I'll get rid of you all as well!" With his Rinnegan eye opening wide and placed all the Biju under complete control despite their roars.

"It has ended as I expected." The Sage said sadly before turning to Naruto as I looked around in horror. "I've no choice but to trust you to handle this, Naruto. I cannot stay in this world any longer, I shall soon fade away."

"Yeah, leave it to me." Naruto agreed with a mature nod of his head. "And I'll apologise too, Six Paths super gramps, but it ain't gonna go like it did with your kids. I'm not Ashura and Sasuke isn't Indra either!" Naruto declared strongly as I twisted around, still gripping onto Kakashi's hand.

"Sasuke don't do this, there's no need for you to follow in Madara's path! This dream of yours isn't a dream at all. It's murder and I…I won't stand for it, ya hear me?!" My voice rose in anger, eyes flashing dangerously as the magenta gems sharpened fiercely. "If you dare try to hurt Gaara or granny Tsunade, I won't hold back. I'll make sure that I put you in your place and drag that darkness from inside you in any way possible!"

"This is something you have no power over, so quit interfering." Sasuke said to me coldly and I flinched back. Only moments ago he'd been crying in my arms, how had he snapped back so quickly? "Can't you see that I'm doing this for you too? I'm going to bring light to the village, to the entire world and rebuild everything that has been tainted. What I'm aiming for isn't vengeance…it's revolution!" His mind was so warped and confused, I couldn't help but wonder if there really was any hope of bringing the real Sasuke back. It was a moment of weakness and I quickly overcame it. "Catastrophic Planetary Construction!" Sasuke announced and instantly the ground rushed upwards, the Biju all crying out in alarm as they were sealed away in nine massive prisons, Naruto yelling as I grabbed Sakura under one arm and hoisted Kakashi over my shoulder to leap away out of range.

"Don't worry! I swear to rescue you all!" Naruto yelled up to the Biju as Kurama called down to him. "Just hang in there!" He assured them as Sasuke suddenly appeared before us and punched Sakura in the gut, causing her eyes to widen before she collapsed into Genjutsu and I barely hand time to jump backwards again, cursing as my body begin to grow weak but Sasuke followed after me. Having no other choice I dropped both Sakura and Kakashi to the ground, crossing my arms to block his punch and our gaze met.

"Sasuke why? Why can't you just let us love you?" I asked him and his eyes burned sharply, one of blood red and the other deathly purple.

"I have no need for attachments to anyone. Sakura would have tried following, that one there always interferes but you…I want you to come with me. Support me." He requested, eyes narrowing slightly. "If you love me like you claim, then help me achieve my dream. If you refuse, I'll know that you were lying and that you truly do favour Naruto over me as you always had done before." My face crumbled into sadness, reaching forwards with one hand however before I could touch his face, I felt something cold slice into my side and I gasped, feeling the kunai knife drawing blood as it gushed and splattered to the ground. "This won't kill you, it will just slow you down. Don't worry, I'm going to protect you this time, I swear. You'll never feel pain again, or grief, or sadness. I'll make all your dreams come true, let _me _be the one you depend on. You're…you're the only one who has ever truly understood me."

"Sa…suke…" Forcing my trembling lips into a smile I lifted my head as I gripped my side to try and stem the blood. "I'm sorry." That was all I managed to say before dropping to the ground between Kakashi and Sakura, feeling faint as Naruto yelled in fury whilst Sasuke gently brushed back my hair, stooping down beside me before leaping away and my nephew followed after him. I can't let them fight like this, I have to pull myself together and finally end things once and for all.

"I cannot remain here long, but I can assist you, young Yume Uzumaki." Sage of Six Paths said to me as he floated closer, stretching out his hand and I felt my wound heal though the blood loss meant that I was lethargic and faint. "I had hoped for a different ending, but perhaps one cannot break the cycle of hate and love. Perhaps my sons are destined to continue fighting one another for the rest of time." He lamented quietly so I clenched a fist and punched the ground hard, causing it to crack and snap loudly as I forced myself onto my knees.

"No. I refuse to allow things to end like this. I'm going to take all that hate and rage and snap it out of them by force. Sure, things might have gone badly in the past, but this time, those boys have something that none of the others had before, something that can make them see eye to eye, cause them to cooperate, to see that they care for one another." I told him before lifting my head, looking him dead in the eye. "They have _me_. They have someone who loves them like a _mother_, and there is nothing in any realm more powerful than the love of a mother for her children. Not when it's real, not when it's me." Six Paths looked at me contemplatively.

"My own mother loved me and my brother, however that did not stray her from power. It drove us apart, how can you not say that the power you possess will not do the same?" He questioned me so I smirked, using my arm to wipe the blood from my mouth.

"Because super gramps, I am not the same as that freaky demon horned lady who achieved great power by simply eating some fruit. I earned my power, I trained for it, worked and fought for it and I use it because I have people I want to protect, not to gain more power. These feelings are real, as real as if I had carried those boys and delivered them myself. _That's _love in its purest form, the will to nurture and protect those around you even when they've gone astray." With my mind made up, I placed my hand on Sakura and worked on waking her from the genjutsu, the Sage beginning to fade away. "You leave those boys to me, super gramps, I'll knock their heads together and straighten them out. Like I said, there's nothing more terrifying than a pissed off mom." With that he chuckled slightly.

"Yume Uzumaki, I feel content knowing that those two are in your care. Look after them well and never lose this infinite love that you carry inside of you. It will be the key to your strength in days to come. If only…if only you had been there at the beginning…perhaps then my sons…would have been better guided by…" His voice started to fade away but I heard the rest like a faint echo, murmuring in my ears as Sakura began to stir, Kakashi completely unconscious next to me. _Perhaps then my sons would have been better guided by the love of a mother._

Smiling to myself I woke Sakura up, shaking her awake. "Sakura! Pull yourself together, I need you to heal Kakashi right now." I ordered her, patting her cheek a little so that she blinked.

"Sasuke! Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" Her eyes were frantic and full of tears so I pulled her close and embraced her, comforting her quickly.

"Probably off bashing heads once again but don't worry. If there's anyone who knows those two better than anyone else then it's me. I'm going to end this, Sakura, then we're all going home. Hurry after me once you're finished with Kakashi, I don't need to tell you how much he means to me…"

"No, I'll help him. Please just save Sasuke, I can't lose him again. I just can't." Still crying softly I rubbed her head before forcing my sluggish body to move. If felt like my body were made of lead as I followed after the boys' chakra signatures, moving a lot more slowly which meant it took me more time to get to them as I was desperately low on chakra. It took me all day, stumbling and falling multiple times but I got myself back up and kept on going, gradually restoring a little bit of chakra though my physical self only got worse because of how hard I was pushing my body. I need to get to them, I have to reach them, this time for sure I'll reach both their hearts, I'll make them see! I'll show them everything that they need to know, everything that they should hope for and convey to them both all the feelings that they need to understand. I don't care what other people think. I don't care if it wasn't the truth or at some point, they would not feel the same way or change their minds.

I was their mother.

Call me arrogant but these were my feelings and I was not going to stop until they both understood that through my own emotions they were connected. They were brothers and although brothers fight, it always stopped at some point. I found them upon the battle sight of old, where Hashirama had fought and defeated Madara and their grand statues stood tall with Naruto and Sasuke fighting one another. I was able to feel their chakra from miles away, powerful and overwhelming like you had entered into the heart of a storm but as I took a final leap and flew through the air, they sprung at one another with their final attacks.

Dropping down I summoned all my chakra and stretched out my hands as I got between them, my palms coming to place themselves against their foreheads and allowed my mind to connect with theirs. Instantly we were all locked in a three way deadlock, both of them widening their eyes and dropping their mouths open as we all dropped to the ground still connected with all my feelings pouring into them. For Naruto I showed him memories of his parents that I had treasured, carrying him through the memories before bringing him to the moment I held him in my arms for the first time and he watched as he and I grew older, seeing everything in my heart.

For Sasuke it started when he was a bit older but I remembered clearly the first time I met him and every time after that, digging deep into the recesses of my mind and even shared with him conversations between myself and Itachi where he'd talked all about Sasuke and how much he loved his little brother, his hopes and dreams for him. I too showed him the extent of my emotions for him as we landed upon the water but I kept them aloft, gentle ripples spreading outwards as Sasuke's face began to grow wet with his tears, frozen in place as I filled them both with all the light I carried inside me.

"Both of you…can let go now." I said to them in a soft, willowy voice as our memories blurred together, reviving the emotions and feelings that Sasuke had buried deep inside him. "It's alright. The cycle is broken and there is no need to see the world in darkness, for I shall be the one to illuminate it for you both. Sasuke, Naruto. The time for conflict is over so let's all return home and lay down our burdens."

"I don't…I don't understand." Sasuke breathed, struggling under the crushing weight of his realisation of just how much I loved him. "Why? Why me? Why do you continue to love me when all I have ever done is bring you pain?! Just let me go already! I want to fade away and not feel this empty anymore!" He yelled so I knelt down upon the water, my hands sliding to rest on top of their heads and pull them both closer to me so that they were nestled in my embrace, Naruto crying with a nostalgic smile as he continued to see images of his parents, particularly of Minato hugging Kushina's swollen belly.

"Because Sasuke, whereas you want to fade away, I want to see you continue living. I want to watch you grow up and grow old, want to see you fall in love and marry and have children, I want to be the one you come to for advice, the one you turn to when you're lost or confused, I want to be that person whom you trust most in the world because I know that that it is what you truly want, deep down in your heart. You just wanted someone to love you, to acknowledge you. That's why you and Naruto are so compatible because you both want the same things. Listen to me now, both of you." I told them in a voice soft as a lullaby, still glowing brightly as ripples of chakra echoed outwards around us all. "The only way that either of you are ever going to truly find peace is by working for it together. I am not giving up on either of you. I'm not going to ever let you stumble or fall again. I'm going to always be there to support you, guide you. My boys, my precious little boys." Now I was crying, clutching them close to me as I embraced them with everything I had. "You make my world complete, so don't fight anymore please. Don't shatter my world apart, you two bring me joy and erase all the pain I have ever felt, you both fill my heart with so much love that all the sadness and grief becomes omnipotent, so please…it's enough. It's enough now. You're both so tired, _I'm _tired. I won't be able to save you if you continue to fight…just let me save you…let me protect you…I _love _you both so much that it _hurts_."

My body was beginning to fade, losing the last of its strength as everything finally caught up to me. "I am going to need you both very soon, there's another darkness that is coming and this time, it's going to be even worse than what we just faced. I'll need you both, I don't know if I can fight it alone so please, stop fighting. Sasuke? Naruto?" They both lifted their heads, looking into my face as I gave a radiant smile which dazzled them both. "The time for the old ways is over, so let's create a new world together, okay? I want to see all the beautiful and miraculous things you two can achieve, and I have faith, absolute faith, that you will create the most perfect world by working together, because after all…I'm like your mom!"

That was when I finally let go, my grip loosening and my chakra gave out which meant I splashed into the water and both Naruto and Sasuke cried out for me as the current began to drag me away, tugging me at the feet however when they both plunged their hands into the water they grasped my wrists and pulled me up, using the last of their energy to carry me to shore where we all collapsed together. "Sasuke, you heard what mom said." Naruto panted, bruised and heavily beaten up and Sasuke was in no better condition as he lifted his hand. "I'm not gonna fight you anymore, so let's finally make up, okay?"

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured before exhaling. "Why bother so much for me?"

"Because you're my friend." Naruto answered immediately and through my haze, I smiled as I listened. "More than that, you're my brother. Mom loves us both, you saw it right? There's no way we can feel something like that and not be connected through her feelings, ya know? So come on. Let's build that world together. So long as you're with me I know we can achieve anything, believe it!" Probably grinning despite his injuries, Naruto held out his hand and slowly, Sasuke lifted his own.

"Alright. I'll put my trust in you Naruto. I've lost to you this time, I acknowledge defeat." Now Sasuke was the one smirking. "You really are the number one ninja maverick, ya know?" Naruto laughed as they both made the rat sign together, undoing the Infinite Tsukuyomi before they both gave out to exhaustion and collapsed onto me. Naruto ended up curled up into my side, resting his head on my arm whilst Sasuke had managed to weave his fingers through mine and gripped onto a lock of my hair, facing towards me with his head on my arm too. It reminded me of when they were both kids having sneaked into my room for early morning cuddles, both of them pointedly refusing to acknowledge the other and fought for the comfiest spot and struggle to hug more of me to them so as I lay in a daze, the sun beginning to rise higher and higher, I managed to draw them both closer to me.

_I want to see the world that you two will build together. I want to see the bright lights that you carry inside you shine out and light the path for everyone who will look to follow you. That'll be a world worth living for, I just know it._


	112. Chapter 112

Of course when I woke up I was in hospital, heavily bandaged but I could think and feel just fine so I rationalised that everything was okay. The moment I was awake, however, I sat bolt upright. "Kakashi!"

"I'm here." I exhaled with relief, looking towards him where he sauntered over from the window. "You've been unconscious for a week." I sure as hell felt like it too. From the sudden rush of sitting up I felt woozy so Kakashi caught my head and lay me back down again and I smiled, reaching out and crossing my arms behind his neck to hold him close to me. "You're not allowed to ever die again, do you understand? _Never _again. It's forbidden, disallowed…" He was trembling heavily as he gripped onto me, grabbing a fistful of my hair as if it were his lifeline. "Just…you can't. Not ever."

"Kakashi." I murmured to him softly, rising a hand to touch his face so he drew back. Smiling lovingly I slid down his mask, smoothing my fingers over his jaw and lips before closing my eyes. "I'm going to love you forever, you know that right?" I asked him and he blinked at me, jaw dropping slightly with a fresh intake of air. His eyes which were now both black obsidian gazed at me like I had given him the entire world. Suddenly he hunched over, pressing his head into my lap and allowing the emotion to express itself freely as I stroked through his hair. "You were right, ya know. Completely and unconditionally right. I did fall in love with you, I am in love with you but more than that I love you in so many ways. Romantically, infinitely, casually, even platonically. All these versions of love are coiled into one, and it's all for you Kakashi."

"Thank god, I thought I was going to die an old man before you finally realised." Kakashi managed to answer, laughing slightly as he lifted himself up and fixed his gaze on me, drawing me into his embrace. "I'm never letting you go now, you're mine. No one else is allowed to have you, I'll even fight off Naruto and Sasuke if that's how it's going to be. I love you Yume, you're the one person who makes me feel like I'm worth something, that I'm not the trash that would abandon his comrades." He told me before snapping away. "But you sure as hell took your time about it!"

"Hey I was making sure that you were the right one for me you jerk! This kind of thing doesn't happen every day ya know!" I yelled back and we growled at one another before laughing. I don't know how we're going to manage being together for the rest of our lives, I'm probably going to kill him one day but at least right now he was being serious. "So what happened? How is everyone?"

"Perfectly fine. After the Tsukuyomi was dispelled, everyone woke up. More than that, Asuma and Jiraiya-sensei woke up too. Asuma is over the moon about meeting his little girl and I'm pretty sure he and Kurenai are already working on the next, they're barely more than three inches away from one another now." Kakashi listed off. "Naruto and Sasuke were in similar condition to you and are still unconscious, but they're recovering nicely and Sakura's taking good care of them both. Guy is in fairly bad shape since he opened up the Eighth Gate and most of his bones have shattered but Tsunade believes that with your regeneration healing abilities you'll be able to fix him up again so they've been patiently waiting for you. Gaara came and visited every day before he had to leave, Shikamaru and Ino have also been desperately waiting for you to wake up so that they can thank you for saving their fathers from being hit by the Ten Tails attack. Or at least, we're all assuming it was you. Everyone in the allied forces went home, however new negotiations are opening up for more trade and peace settlements. It seems like we finally achieved a level of peace unlike anything we've ever had before." He informed me and I rested a hand against my chest. Thank goodness, I'm relieved. "Now, since you're finally awake, I can do this without stooping to your level."

"My level? What do you mean by-!" Kakashi sealed my mouth with his, gripping my arms tightly and kissed me with a pent up passion and frustration which bordered on aggressive, taking complete and total control as one hand lifted to my hair and pushed it back, however when I suddenly noticed the other gripping at my breast and feeling it rather brazenly, I squeaked and smacked him away. "Not in a public hospital you dumbass!"

"But Yume, I was good and patient and didn't kiss you once when you were unconscious. See? _I'm _not like you and don't take advantage of those who are helpless." I blushed deeply, crossing my arms over my chest and quickly looking away.

"That's not…that's not entirely fair you jerk. Anyway, you can't just go touching me like that when anyone could walk in, we could be caught ya know!" Kakashi chuckled, reaching forwards and kissed me politely this time, a light brush which left me craving more but I stubbornly refused to be tempted by him. "Nope, not happening."

"As you like." He teased me but didn't push it. It wasn't his way, after all and in actual fact, mostly it was me who initiated such things. Kakashi wasn't one to take what he wanted, it was always a gentle seeking of permission though occasionally he'd just grope me where I had ample flesh to grip onto just as a way to make me embarrassed and start a playful fight. That Kashi, he's not as perverted as he seems, though he is still somewhat. "I should probably tell Tsunade you're awake, she'll want to check up on you."

"Someone will come eventually. Right now I just want to be with you." I told him flatly, grabbing his hand and shifting my stiff body over so that he could lay down on the hospital bed with me. "Now no wandering hands, Kashi, or I'll throw you out the window."

"Ninja's honour." He vowed, kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear until I giggled before he wrapped his arms around me. I was glad that everything turned out alright in the end and that Asuma and Jiraiya had even woken up from their comas. It seems that finally, everything was beginning to go back to the way things were only much, much better. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really, I'm just too happy." I admitted with a smile, resting my hands on top of his as they hugged my stomach. "Hey Kashi, make sure you ask me to marry you soon."

"Okay. Any requests?" He questioned, both of us discussing it openly and freely as if we had already agreed to get married to one another. I guess that's just how we were.

"Hmm…nothing public, I'll say no if you make it theatrical. Just the two of us, whenever you feel like it but it better be soon otherwise I'm kicking you out the house."

"Yes ma'am." I could feel him smiling as he rested his face against the back of my shoulder, peppering my skin with kisses occasionally as neither of us could sleep. "Do you want a ring?"

"Of course, but nothing fancy and I don't really like gemstones much, especially not big ones they're too flashy and expensive. Maybe ask Sakura for advice or someone, I don't really know that much about jewellery." I admitted bashfully and Kakashi hummed in my ear.

"And we're going to give Naruto all those little brothers and sisters he wants, right?" I smacked his hand lightly.

"We'll start with _one_ and see how we go from there. If you think you're going to get away with giving me six or seven children and be all smug about it then you've got another thing coming. I'll castrate you if you prove too fertile." I warned him and I sensed him shiver at my threat but we were both still smiling. "I want a girl first. She'd be the cutest thing, ya know? Though a boy with my looks would be nice too, though if any of them take after your laidback attitude I'll blame you completely."

"I'll do my best but no promises." He told me softly, drawing me a little closer. "Yume, we're going to need a bigger house."

"Hm? Wait, just to clarify, how many children do you actually _want_?" I asked him suspiciously, turning my head towards him as he looked up thoughtfully.

"Uh…eight would be nice. Maybe nine. Can we have triplets? I'd like that a lot." SMACK!

"NO WAY ARE YOU IMPREGNATING ME WITH NINE KIDS KAKASHI! THINK AGAIN YOU STUPID MORON!"

"Ow! Yume you're so _mean_!"

I can only imagine the shocked and rather embarrassed expressions of the people outside who could hear us.


	113. Chapter 113

In no time at all I was up and walking again, recovering quickly from my injuries and the moment I was upright I went to visit Guy in his own hospital room. "Good morning!" I cheered brightly, throwing open the door with a bright smile. "Let's take a look at you then, shall we Guy? Honestly, why did you have to go and do something so reckless?" I chided him and instantly he was sitting up and smiling at me.

"I could not help it, the vitality of youth was so invigorated by the challenge of Madara, I could not help myself!" He told me with his classic grin so I chuckled before smacking him hard on the head, nearly knocking him out.

"Well next time control yourself! You're lucky Naruto was there to save you otherwise you wouldn't even be here right now you moron! If I ever find out you're being so reckless ever again I'll leave your arms all broken like this and refuse to treat them, look at them Guy they're all broken and shattered!" I bellowed at him furiously, lecturing him over and over again until finally I exhaled and flung my arms around him. "Please, don't throw your life away like that again. Next time I'll do better, I'll come save you okay? So don't even think about wasting your youth so soon." Brushing away at the tears which were stinging my eye Guy chuckled, patting my back though I could tell he was in incredible pain and not just because of the whack I'd given him.

"Of course, I'll do better I promise." He assured me. "I'm glad that you too have bounced back to your vibrant self Yume, you were out cold for so long I was starting to worry, but your youth and passion for living has served you well once again!" We grinned at one another, bumping heads as I pulled back and began to inspect the scans of his arms and legs, carefully inspecting them just as Lee, Tenten and Neji arrived for their daily visit to their sensei.

"Oh! Yume-sensei, I didn't realise you were awake. Congratulations on your speedy recovery." Lee said to me with first a bow before he grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I could so clearly see Guy in that young boy, it was a little nostalgic to say the least. "Are you here to heal Guy-sensei? Is it possible? Can you do it?"

"Calm down Lee and let Yume-san answer you." Neji sighed, folding his arms as Tenten giggled.

"We're glad you're better Yume-sensei, please look after our teacher." She said to me sweetly so I sighed and set down the scans.

"Actually this is a rather easy fix. Since all the bones are still present in the arms and Tsunade has not fiddled around with them, I'll be able to heal and restore Guy to his usual self though he'll be restricted in his training for a while so that the bones have time to readjust and recover properly. This healing process will be rather painful and will tax your body, but no doubt you'll recover quickly, right Guy?" I questioned him and he grinned at me.

"My youth shall be my strength! My challenge is to overcome my injuries and return to normal within three days!"

"Three days?! I was thinking more three _months_! You better not be thinking about being reckless again Guy otherwise I will seal you to this bed with a paralysis jutsu so that you can't even move a single muscle!" I warned him, whacking his head again albeit lightly this time. Lee and Guy laughed together, Tenten giggling as I began to prepare myself, tying back my hair and rolling back my sleeves however as I did these things, Neji actually approached me.

"Yume-san, I have not yet had the chance to thank you." He spoke to me and I paused, my hair partially tied up as I looked at him with a confused expression. "During the battle and whilst you were still being digested by the ten tails, you were the one who created those barriers, were you not? I could recognise your chakra signature all over them, even though they were using a different type of energy. If it were not for those barriers, I would have perished shielding Hinata-sama from those attacks." Neji bowed to me rather respectfully, making me drop my hair as I waved my hands.

"No it's nothing really! Please don't bow your head to me Neji-kun, there's no need." I insisted quickly, touching his shoulder so he stood up again, pearlescent eyes fixing upon me. "I was lucky and was able to connect to the nature energy within the ten tails, allowing me to activate the nature energy from the outside so I just manipulated it a little to perform barrier jutsu, it really was nothing huge but I'm glad you're alright. After all, someone needs to keep an eye on those two." I nodded towards Lee and Guy who were now fooling around and making plans to train even harder than before in competition with one another.

"Yes, I agree." Neji mused but gave me a warm smile all the same. "Still, thank you Yume-san. Your efforts in the battle were not unnoticed." His words puzzled me slightly but I merely gave him a smile before asking everyone to step back as I needed complete concentration in order for the healing process to go without a hitch. I placed my hands upon Guy's back and the warm glow started to push out from my hands and into his body. I could feel every single tiny splinter of bone in his body, slowly knitting them together and regenerating the skeleton so that there was no longer any damage, though the soft tissue and muscles took longer to weave back together. It was a laborious process and having only just woken up myself, I became quite tired afterwards however several hours later, I was finally done.

"There, all healed Guy. Please be careful for at least a few days, your body will still be settling into its fixed state so I suggest you use a wheelchair at least for today and take very light exercise for another week. I'm serious Guy, the further you break your body, the harder it is for me to mend it." I warned him carefully as I wiped the sweat from my brow and came around to face him however he just smiled at me.

"Since it's you asking me Yume, I'll be sure to listen to your advice. It would be ungracious of me to undo all your hard work, am I right? You should rest too, you only woke up this morning after all and there are many other patients who could use your help other than me. Don't push yourself _too _hard." He said as I sank onto the bed next to him and he placed his arm around me, smiling at one another as I leaned into his embrace.

"I'll be fine, just fine, don't you worry about me at all." I assured him with a wave of my hand before giving him a list of instructions and carefully told his students to keep an eye on him for me before I head off to see Naruto and Sasuke. They two had broken a lot of bones in their bodies however Tsunade had done a wonderful job fixing them up. The only thing was, Sasuke would be waking up any day now and I could not help but overhear plans to have him moved into a secure cell to be locked up for safety.

Reaching out I brushed my fingers through his hair whilst perching on the edge of his bed, worrying about him expressively. I hoped they were going to treat him fairly. If I catch wind of any mistreatment then rules be damned I'll break him out and look after him myself. There is no chance I'm going to let them turn Sasuke back to the shadows, not when Naruto and I have gone through so much effort just to bring him back to this place. Smiling softly I brushed aside his hair then leaned down to kiss his forehead, sensing him stir and start to wake up. "Sleep well little Sasuke." I said to him softly as I drew back. "I have to go now but I'll be back soon, okay?" With a final squeeze of his hand I left him to rest, dropping in on Naruto again but he was still out cold so I let him rest too and went to see about those that still needed healing.

I worked for the rest of the day until late into the night, helping to thin down the endless rows of the wounded until I sensed Kakashi searching for me. "I'm here Kakashi." I said to him, stepping out of a room so he stopped and looked me over once.

"You're coming home." He informed me simply before stooping down and lifting me up, giving me no room to argue though I did so anyway.

"Kashi I'm perfectly capable of walking, ya know, so put me down already! Everybody's looking at us and it's embarrassing, Kashi!" He ignored me stubbornly so I kicked off and yelled at him, struggling and writhing in his grasp so he just ended up throwing me over his shoulder so that I was even more secure. "KAKASHI! IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN NOW THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"But I like carrying you like this Yume. This way I can feel you pressed up against me and I can feel all your tender softness." I blushed heavily, a few people turning their heads sharply at his casual words so I quickly hid my face.

"You're such an idiot, an idiot Kakashi, don't say things like that out in public…we already have a dodgy reputation…"

"To hell with reputation." Kakashi answered quickly and with a darker tone so I sighed, resigning to him carrying me home and after I stopped struggling he returned to carrying me bridal style.

"What happened to your eye Kakashi? How come you don't have the Sharingan anymore?" I questioned as my hand reached out and brushed my fingers down his scar, smoothing away some of his hair and his eyes flickered towards me before explaining everything about Obito and how he'd given him his Sharingan one last time in order to help fight against Kaguya. A wave of affection washed over me as I thought about Obito, at least he was finally with Rin once and for all, he'll be happiest by her side. "Hey Kakashi, you wouldn't become like that if you lost me, would you?" Looking away slightly I felt a red tinge touch my face as he jumped upwards and paused at each railing to jump up again until we had reached our apartment door. "If I died for real and there was no way to bring me back, you wouldn't hate the world and become twisted like the people we faced, right?"

"Can't say for sure, I doubt I'd be able to ever be happy again." Kakashi answered as he unlocked the door then let me slide down to the floor as he turned and locked up behind him. "If I ever lost you, Yume, then…then I just wouldn't be me. It's that simple, so I can't tell you how I'd react, but I can say that I wouldn't hate the world. There's no way I could ever hate it the way Obito did after he lost Rin."

"Really? How come?"

"Because there is so much in this world that you love and fight for. There's people, places and memories that you treasure and will still exist long after you were gone, so no. I wouldn't hate the world. I'd just hate the loneliness of not having you with me anymore." His words were soft and quiet as he approached me, coming to stand right in front of me and he pulled down his mask to settle the fabric around his neck before his hands pulled at my waist and drew me close to him. "But I don't want to think about that, not since it very almost became a reality. Right now I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go, so unfortunately for you you're stuck with me tonight and for every night coming." I smiled blushingly as he lowered his head to kiss me, hands slowly roving over my waist and hips.

"I guess that's not so bad, so long as you behave yourself." I told him with a slight scolding tone, intending to pull back however Kakashi kept me pinned against him, suddenly spinning me into the wall with one of my arms trapped over my head, my eyes widening as my heart skipped a few breathless beats.

"Sorry Yume, but I have no intention of behaving or holding anything back. Tonight, you are completely at my mercy." That low sensuous growl simply ringing with dominance had my heart racing and my body shivering in an instinctual reaction to this rare side of Kakashi. All the same, I had a feeling I recognised those words from somewhere and even as Kakashi branded my soul with a hot open mouthed kiss, it nudged at the back of my mind before suddenly it clicked and I grasped his shoulders and pushed him arm's length away.

"Kashi! That was a line from Make-Out Violence, right? Don't start enacting out scenes like that it's weird and creepy!" I complained to him, blushing furiously though my flushed face was also because of the way he was kissing me right now. It was awakening every sensation and setting them alight, drawing up the most carnal desires and needs within me that I had not sated or satisfied for a very long time. Several months, in fact. No wonder I was reacting this way to just a few kisses, I hadn't noticed how much my body had started to long for Kakashi and the way he touched me.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it." Kakashi grinned at me with a laugh, snuggling in close to me with his arms around my back and his head resting against my breasts which he nuzzled into quite forwardly. "But I wasn't joking, I feel like I've been waiting for years just to have you to myself again, so neither of us are going to get any sleep tonight as I fully intend to make you pay me back for causing me so much pain and worry. Plus, I still feel a little strained from that battle so I need you to nurse me a little, okay Yume?"

"No it's not okay! Don't just go around with these fantasies in your head and expect me to just play along-!" His lips were against mine once more, nipping at the soft flesh and pulling soft moans from me as his wandering hands started to tug at the shirt I was wearing, pulling free the laces so that it loosened around my shoulders and he was able to slide it down so that it fell to my midriff and left me standing completely bare save for my underwear. "K-Kakashi, we're in the kitchen…this isn't…" He was kissing me again, hands gripping onto me almost desperately as I was pressed further into the wall of the kitchen before I found myself being slid across to the counter. "Kakashi…Kakashi…Kashi! I make food here!" But he either didn't care or simply could not hear me, letting me go so that I ended up sitting atop the counter with lips crashing into my neck and fingers working into my flesh until I felt my sensible mind let itself go and fully accept Kakashi's attention.

I could tell that he had been forcing himself to be patient and calm all this time, using all of his self control but now that there was no longer any need for boundaries or caution, Kakashi was unleashing absolutely everything at once and I would be lying if I said that I disliked it. The way he knew my body made it seem to come alive, taking over completely from me mind as I took what I wanted in return for what Kakashi was taking from me in an equal exchange. Neither of us held back, letting go completely as our bodies unified into blissful harmony and I had to bite down on my fist to stop myself from crying out too loudly and waking the neighbours but Kakashi removed it, grasping me to him as he kissed me again. "Don't hold back Yume, I want to hear you."

"But…everyone will hear us." I whispered to him, feeling our bodies becoming slick with sweat as my legs gripped onto him tightly. "You know these walls are thin and we can always here downstairs when they're…"

"I don't care, perhaps a taste of their own medicine is exactly what they need." Kakashi murmured back, smiling and kissing my cheek to make me giggle and lace my arms around him, drawing him closer to me once more. Although I felt a little guilty for doing that kind of thing in the kitchen, I soon was too distracted to be concerned about such trivial things as where we were. Kitchen, lounge, bathroom, bedroom, it hardly mattered. All that mattered to me was that I had Kakashi safe in my arms as we lay together on my futon, wrapped up in each other's arms and I could listen to his soft breathing as my head rested against his chest to listen and measure the steady pulse of his heart.

Usually I ended up sleeping with one ear resting over his heart as if to reassure myself that he was still alive. That we were both still alive, because sometimes in the night I would wake up from a nightmare that Kakashi had passed away in his sleep and I would launch myself on him to check his vitals. Though being disgruntled from being suddenly woken up, Kakashi would never get annoyed, simply reassure me with soft words before tucking me in close once more. Tonight we were both so hot that we didn't even bother with the blanket. "You know, I kind of feel a little sorry for Madara." I murmured as Kakashi traced circles into my back, my hair spilling over his arm and across the futon.

"How come?" He asked me so I exhaled.

"Well, he and Hashirama were such good friends yet they weren't able to resolve their differences and simply accept one another. It worries me a little, to think that Sasuke and Naruto had almost ended up like that." I murmured before exhaling. "You saw how Hashirama stood over Madara's body. He looked like he had lost his own brother. They must have been close when they were alive, I couldn't imagine…I just…" Shaking my head I pushed myself up onto one arm and gazed down at Kakashi as I splayed my other hand against his chest. "Kakashi, tell me that you love me every day, okay? Never leave without saying goodbye and always kiss me good morning and goodnight and I'll do the same. We're both shinobi so we don't know how long we'll live, so I want to make sure I live every day with no regrets. I don't ever want to close my eyes for the last time and think that I didn't get the chance to say goodbye or kiss you one final time." His hand rose up and pushed through my hair, letting it weave through his fingers as he gazed at it before shifting his eyes to mine.

"It's a deal." He promised before sitting up and kissing me again, renewed and already wanting to express his feelings once more in the most physical way possible. Neither of us got much sleep that night as our bodies continued to demand constant contact and the sensation of being close together, touching and holding onto one another in the most intimate of ways. In fact it was like that for the next few nights as we had the house to ourselves, barely getting through the door before we were clawing at one another's clothes and rushing just to feel that same level of closeness that transcended all other forms of contact.

As I said, I was not going to complain.


	114. Chapter 114

"Hiyah!" Breaking down the door with a single kick I breezed into the prison cell block with sunlight flooding behind me. Immediately Ibiki and his companion leaped to their feet however they settled when they saw that it was me.

"Forgive me Yume-san but you are not allowed to…"

"Quiet Ibiki, do you really think that you can stop me even if you wanted to?" I rationalised sternly as I smacked my palm against the cell door where I saw a figure crouched and huddled away in the shadows within. "I'm here now so just deal with it and I want to see him so I suggest you stand back and let me see to Sasuke otherwise I'm going to be throwing you into another cell and leaving you there for a week." Hearing my sincere tone Ibiki inclined his head and stepped back, murmuring to his companion to go and fetch the Hokage. Ignoring everyone else I undid the seal upon the cell and stepped inside, bringing the light with me as I reached out to Sasuke who was shivering slightly. "It's alright now Sasuke, I'm here." I murmured gently and with a firm grip, ripped open his body restraint so that it fell to the floor around him and his eyes lifted to blink up at me, slightly widened as I took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Yume you shouldn't…what are you doing here?"

"Taking you out for a stroll and some fresh air, of course." I said to him lightly as I looped his arm through mine and led him out of the cell and out into the open, a rather stunned and unsure Ibiki gaping in my wake as Sasuke flinched against the sunlight before he adjusted to it. "Plus I doubt they're feeding you properly down there so I thought we could have some food too, just you and me. I already prepared a few things so I hope you're hungry, I have just the place in mind." Leading him away I was aware of the ANBU black ops unit following us but they did not interfere, knowing better than to meddle with me.

Since the battle I had received an even more renowned reputation than before which had even spread across to other lands. I was now feared as an ultimate of all shinobi, said to be on par with Naruto, Sasuke and even Madara and Hashirama in their day. People told stories of the woman who filled the skies with dragons and commanded them without fear. Such things didn't bother me really, however it appeared that I had not received the same awe and wondrous popularity as my nephew had. If anything, people feared me more than before as it had somehow gotten out that my alter ego Amaterasu had escaped and been the one to banish Kaguya to another realm. I hated to go out in public these days, the way the citizens just stared at me, it was worse than before. Why did they suddenly love Naruto but fear me? It made no sense at all.

"Here we are, pretty isn't it? I figured we'd be safe from prying eyes here. Or at least, mostly." I mused as I brought Sasuke to the place where I had set up a blanket and food, making him sit down as I fussed about his appearance. "You're all waxy skinned and sunken eyed Sasuke, you're going to lose your pretty looks unless you take better care of yourself. Those idiots, they don't know the first thing about personal care." Chattering away quite happily Sasuke settled into silence, merely listening as I made him let me brush through his hair and trim it as it had gotten a little longer at the front and back before handing him a change of clothes and pointed towards the water where he could bathe and change.

I listened to the water and the occasional splash of movement as I lay on my back and watched the clouds, keeping a careful eye on my surroundings and sensed all nearby. There were six highly trained ANBU ninja surrounding us, keeping close tabs on every movement we made though none of them moved any closer, giving us plenty of personal space. "I'm back." Sasuke said quietly as he returned, drying off his hair with a towel over his head before he came and settled down next to me. "You didn't have to do this. There's no need for you to use up your time for someone like me."

"Tch, as if I would be able to keep all my worrying to myself. I'm only sorry I didn't get the chance to come sooner." I answered him as I began to put food in front of him. "I don't know if they're still your favourites since it's been a while since I cooked for you but I hope it's still good. Let me know if there's something you prefer and I'll make it for you next time, okay?" Giving him a smile I lay back down and watched the clouds, letting him eat in silence until I sensed that he'd stopped. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"It's just…I didn't realise." He said to me in his soft voice before his obsidian eyes turned to me, creased slightly with emotion before they softened. "How much I missed your cooking." This made me smile so I chuckled, telling him to eat up if that was the case. Once Sasuke had eaten a reasonable amount he lay down beside me and the both of us lapsed into silence, watching the skies side by side without a care in the world, smelling the fresh pine of the forest and the sticky sap of the grass upon the fresh and fragrant breeze. "I missed this too. The times when it was just you and me. I always felt like I didn't have to pretend to be strong or wear a mask when it was just you and me. You always made me feel like myself, Yume." Cracking open an eye I turned my head to look towards him as he did the same, eyes full of regret. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Yume. I'm sorry I ever left without even saying goodbye."

"It's alright Sasuke, I forgive you." I assured him, reaching out and resting my hand against his cheek. "After all, every young man has to fly the nest sooner or later right? Even though you left a little too soon, I think you still turned out to be a fine young man and I couldn't be prouder. Just make sure you come home every once in a while otherwise I'll start to miss you too much." Relaxing into a smile Sasuke nodded his head before the two of us turned back and closed our eyes. I think we must have both fallen asleep as when I began to blink myself awake, Kakashi was crouching over us both, poking me in the face.

"Yume, it's broad daylight. You shouldn't be sleeping. You too Sasuke, wake up." He ordered and I complained with a soft moan. It was so warm and comfortable out here, I wanted to go back to sleep and return to my lovely dreams of flower fields and butterflies but Kakashi insisted. "Yume, Yume! You kind of broke Sasuke out of prison, Ibiki isn't happy right now."

"Sure, sure, I know." I sighed as I sat up, looking down to Sasuke as he rubbed his eyes and straightened also.

"Please don't punish Yume, Kakashi-sensei, she only did it for my benefit." Sasuke said maturely and Kakashi exhaled, hanging his head before dropping back onto his rear so that the three of us were all seated together on the blanket.

"Only day two of being Hokage and I'm already being run ragged by you Yume, you're supposed to be helping me." He complained so I gave him a cocky grin.

"What's that supposed to mean? I stayed up all night last night helping you with paperwork, right? I even asked permission to come and see Sasuke and you said yes so I see no problem here." I reasoned with him however Kakashi just gave me a blank look.

"I was half asleep."

"You still said yes, albeit you grunted."

"That's not the point!" We scowled at one another momentarily before we both relaxed. I had been surprised when Tsunade had announced that she was stepping down as Hokage after only a three year service and elected Kakashi as her successor which made him the Sixth Hokage, however I had been proud to be there at his ceremony and been the first to congratulate him before I had stolen his hat and ran off with it, Naruto roaring with laughter as he chased me down for it. It was great to mess around like the pranksters we were again, it felt like the good old days. "Well I suppose it's fine, considering I was going to release Sasuke anyway." Sasuke blinked in surprise, looking at Kakashi quickly.

"Sensei…"

"However, I do not think that it is a good idea for you to stay in the village for a while. Tensions are still high and rumours are still circulating about you, not everyone is won over by the fact that you helped to free everyone from the Eternal Dream." Kakashi warned, holding up his hand so Sasuke quickly fell silent as I reached out and placed my hand on his wrist gently.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're not banishing him are you Kakashi?" Shaking his head I gave a sigh of relief, relaxing my grip on Sasuke after giving him a smile. "That's good, I would have had a thing or two to say to your council had that been the case."

"I bet you would." Kakashi agreed plainly so I grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of my head as he then turned towards Sasuke. "If you really desire to stay then I can arrange for you to remain under security though you will have to be constantly supervised and you will have to remain disguised whenever out in public. It is your choice Sasuke, however you should know that this pardon does not come lightly. Many have argued and petitioned for full clemency on your behalf, Yume, Naruto and Sakura included." Sasuke fell silent, lowering his head slightly as Kakashi rose to his feet. "I'll leave you guys to it, let me know of your decision, Sasuke." And with that he was gone but not before a quick smile towards me which I caught, softening under such a gaze before I looked to Sasuke.

"Any ideas Sasuke? If you stay then I can help you to adjust. It'll take a little time but eventually everyone forgets the past, they'll move on with their lives and it will be like they never even heard your name." I said to him however he shook his head.

"I have already made up my mind. If I am to learn about this world in a new light then I must go and see it for myself. There are many things that I need to atone for, things that I need to make right if I am ever going to feel…feel like I am worthy to be close to you again." My eyes narrowed quickly and my jaw tensed but I managed to keep the edge out of my tone as I observed Sasuke carefully.

"Whatever it is you think that is so greatly terrible that you will not ever be able to atone for, then I can tell you right now that you're thinking a load of crap. I don't care what you did, Sasuke, the worst you did was running away from the village to join Orochimaru and then side with the Akatsuki. You may have made a few mistakes but nothing that brought the end of the world as _you _helped prevent it. Don't worry, Sasuke, things will become clearer in time." I assured him as I reached out and curled my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer so that I could place my lips against his forehead and kiss him gently. "Go and explore, see the world and find the right path for yourself but make sure you remember to also follow the one that leads home, because that's where I'll be along with everyone else who cares for you. This time, please at least say goodbye and promise to come back. Don't forget to talk to Sakura too, because she loves you just as much as I do, ya know. You're lucky to have someone love you like that, so don't leave her in the dark." Sasuke blinked at me before inclining his head, giving no real answer but I was satisfied still.

We lay back down and resumed our peaceful silence, simply remaining side by side though occasionally passing a comment or asking a question. I even gave him a few suggestions on where he should go and the places he needed to see if he was going to go exploring, having done my fair share myself. After a long while I fell asleep again but Sasuke, not wanting to disturb me, merely lifted me up and carried me back home with the coat I had brought for him resting over my body to keep me warm. It was easy for him to enter and go through the village without disturbing me, taking me back to my place where he opened the door since I had forgotten to unlock it then carried me to my room.

It was a little awkward for him to get inside however he somehow managed to slide back the door and place me onto the futon, grabbing a blanket and placing it over me as I turned over and hummed sleepily. I could sense him even through sleep, my sharp senses still partially alert due to years of training. He was brushing his fingers through my hair, moving it aside from my face before he then quietly removed my shoes and set them aside, leaving me in peace with a quiet closing of the door. So quiet, that was my Sasuke for you. I cannot begin to tell you how happy I was that he was alright and home, finally home where I could hold him in my arms and shield him from the world until he was ready to face it himself. Even though he would be flying the nest soon, I was happy. I was so very, very happy.


	115. Chapter 115

It had been a quiet day and nothing very interesting had happened really. I had helped Naruto with his studies in order to be granted the title of Chunin or Jonin, depending on his success, I had spent time with Iruka and the children at the Academy where I now gave lectures from time to time, I had dropped by the hospital to see Sakura and Tsunade, I'd clobbered Jiraiya for spying on women in the baths, I'd visited Kurenai, little baby Mirai and Asuma to see how they were getting along and I had also helped Kakashi with all the paperwork he'd been facing. Honestly, if I wasn't there with Shikamaru to keep him from trying to escape, we'd never get those papers filed away for good.

Since it was now a brisk and chilly afternoon in late November, I pulled my scarf a little closer around my neck. Sasuke had left at the end of October, saying a slightly hesitant farewell before he'd turned and left. I was happy to send him off as I knew that this time he had every intention of coming back. Things were finally becoming peaceful, though I knew that peace was not set to last. I received near constant updates from the land of dragons where they were still searching for signs of Khuzaimah but so far, he was still missing. We assumed he had returned to the demon realm for the time being, biding his time though it made me anxious to not know the movement of my enemy. Kakashi was kept up to date and I warned him that it was possible that Khuzaimah could attack at any time but he assured me that we would all be ready for anything and it would not be a fight I would have to battle alone.

Speaking of, I could sense him nearby and coming rather rapidly towards me. By the time I had turned around he had come to a halt in front of me, appearing like a flicker of a flame that had been struck upon a match. "Found you." He murmured quietly with a look of relief for finally being out of office. "Don't let them find me again Yume, I can't go back to that place…I feel like I'm going to suffocate!" He complained to me and flung his arms around my waist as a means to nuzzle his face into my ample bosom.

"Kakashi really? Can you at least refrain from perverted actions whilst we're out in public?" I questioned him however when I sensed someone closing in on us, probably to try and get the Hokage to do more work, I smirked cheekily and grabbed his hand. "Follow me." Together we sprang into the trees before sending our doppelgangers onwards, disappearing from sight as I used an invisibility technique by bending the light around us, concealing us as one of Kakashi's attendants called out.

"Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage there's still things we need you to look over, you can't just run away from the office!" Hiding my giggles behind my hand Kakashi quickly latched his arms around my waist, shooting a thrill up my spine as his mellow voice whispered in my ear.

"I know a place where we can hide. Come on." So with my hand in his once more I followed Kakashi away from his assistants who were trying to track him down and we fled into the forests, going further and further away from the village until he brought me to a mystical pool with a light waterfall running down smooth rocks which glistened white under the moonlight. We'd been travelling for quite a while and I was glad there was water nearby as even though it was freezing, I could already tell that it was a hot spring. The smooth layers of steam rose up from it and when I dipped in my hand, I was instantly flooded with warmth.

"This is amazing! I never even knew about this place, we must have gone further upstream close to the border to get to a hot spring like this." I said to Kakashi who was already shedding his clothes. Even though I had seen him naked many times before it startled me a little to see him stripping so casually and I gulped, turning away politely which only made him laugh as he then stepped into the water and sank down.

"Ah…today was so stressful. I needed to relax. Come on in Yume, the water is almost perfect." He said before using a fire jutsu to warm it up further. Giving a soft chuckle I too started to strip of my coat, boots and other assortment of clothing however before I could step into the water, Kakashi suddenly help up his hand. "Wait! Since I've had such a stressful day, you can help me relax Yume." He decided, a playful and slightly dreamy look coming to his eye as I frowned slightly, folding my arms whilst shivering in the cold air.

"Do you want me to massage your shoulders?" I asked and he considered for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I want you to do a sexy transformation technique. Just for me." I coughed and spluttered, choking on the air as I dropped down to sit on the stones that lined the edge of the pool.

"Kashi you pervert! How can you ask me something like that so casually?! There's no way that I'm doing it. No." I refused point blank, shaking my head and turning to look away from him as my legs became wrapped in the warm water but just to be stubborn, I refused to sink into the water with him.

"Please Yume? _Please_?" He pleaded me like a whining puppy, looking at me with smouldering simpering eyes. "Think of it as a belated birthday gift."

"Excuse me mister your birthday was in September and it's already November! It's not my fault I wasn't able to give you your present right away since we were both preparing for the war, but I gave it to you the moment I had the chance!" I told him firmly as I leaned back on my hands, relaxing as the moonlight appeared out from behind the clouds like a veil of silver to shine over us briefly before disappearing again, returning and going in iridescent waves. "So don't try that trick with me."

"Okay then, how about an early Christmas present?" He tried, still looking hopeful and I could tell that any moment now he was going to start bleeding at the nose. "I've been working hard as Sixth Hokage after all, why don't you reward me on behalf of all of Konohagakure?" I smacked a hand to my face.

"I doubt the rest of Konoha would appreciate hearing about this kind of thing." I muttered however when I looked up into his face, I found myself melting and beginning to give way. "Okay fine! But only because it's just the two of us here and because…well…because I feel like it, ya know?! So don't get any ideas that this is going to be a regular thing!" In truth I didn't mind doing things like this from time to time. For one after the initial embarrassment such as with the kitty girl thing, it was actually a little fun and I always liked the way Kakashi would stare at me like I was the only person that could ever matter to him, or even the way he looked like he wanted to devour me. That was also something I enjoyed. I don't know why I even argued or protested anymore, Kakashi usually got what he wanted. "Alright, here I go. Transformation Jutsu!"

I selected the appearance carefully, taking a breath before opening my eyes as the steam and mist pulled back to reveal myself, completely unchanged except for a few things. For one, I now had a tail. A beautiful long tail that glistened under the moonlight with bright aqua scales which rippled like moonstones, shining as I flicked the fin and the delicate membrane floated upon the warm water. My hair was now twice the length which made it even more impressive as it flowed around me with pearls and delicate shells adorning my head like a crown of the sea, swirling tattoos of blue, sea green and dark purple adorning my arms and framing the shape of my face as I blinked. "Is this enticing enough for you, Kakashi?" I asked him in a singsong voice like a thrumming melody, weaving my tail over the water as Kakashi's jaw dropped completely.

As I suspected, his nose started to bleed but he caught it quickly, keeping it from hitting the water as he stared at me in shock, astonishment and slight animalistic hunger. After he'd got himself back under control he swam over to me, placing his hands upon my tail and I twitched slightly, finding it to be a little sensitive as he started high and moved his hands down low, marvelling and the realism of the transformation. "We have to do this kind of thing more often." Kakashi barely managed to force the words out, blushing heavily and struggling to meet my gaze as I smirked and snaked my tail around him, allowing him to pull me off the rock and settle me in the water with him, hands beginning to slide up my bare back.

Smiling softly my body shimmered before going poof, returning to normal as we both slipped deeper into the water to guard ourselves against the cold winter air, bathing and wrapping ourselves in the warm folds before then entwining ourselves naturally, finding the solitude and setting too perfect to resist. Kakashi kissed me, running his fingers through my long hair but when it started to snow we broke off and looked up, watching as the flakes fell. My gaze was transfixed, watching in wonder as the flakes of snow fell around us softly at first before growing a little thicker, melting upon the water and within the steam to give us a refreshing sense of cleansing. When I turned my gaze back to Kakashi, however, something glinted in his fingers.

At first I did not realise what it was as it had caught the sliver of moonlight which was now hanging low in the sky just barely looking out from underneath the snow clouds, making the metal flash until he lifted it a little higher and I realised that it was a ring. An engagement ring. In the light I could not quite tell what metal it was made from until I had looked at it for a good long while and even then I was not too sure. It was a dark shade of gold, as if it had been tempered and worked to darken the colour almost into bronze but with a richer hue. The simple band was slim with no decorating gems or precious stones, the only decoration being that of the design that ran at the centre of the ring, delicate woven patterns which brought a perfect finishing touch to the simplicity. "Yume Uzumaki, will you…"

"Yes! I'll marry you Kakashi!" I blurted before I could even stop myself, smiling with perfect happiness as I flung my arms around him and we splashed into the water with a loud crashing sound, his hand quickly snatching to grasp the ring more tightly as I kissed him. It was about time, I was starting to grow worried that he'd forgotten all about our agreement.

"Yume you ass, you're supposed to sit patiently and wait until a man's finished proposing to you before you kiss him." Kakashi teased softly as he reached up and pushed my hair as it flopped in front of my face to expose both my eyes to him. "So you mean it? You really will marry a guy like me?" His eyes looked a little wary and his body was tense underneath me so I smiled and gripped his face to kiss him again, making sure that no misunderstandings remained between us.

"I will only marry you, Kakashi, since you were the only man stupid and patient enough to wait for me to fall in love with you. After all, who else is going to come running to my rescue every time I get lost? Now hand over that ring and you better hope you picked the right size otherwise I'm going to be upset." I warned him lovingly so I lifted up my left hand and let him slide the ring onto the appropriate finger and I was pleasantly surprised to find that it fit perfectly. "It seems you have excellent taste in jewellery, it's beautiful."

"Well, it was one that I could buy multiple of so I actually have a few reserves back home just in case this one becomes lost. I know what you're like, Yume." He answered so I smacked him playfully before kissing him again and together we unwound ourselves from the world and became lost together without any concern for returning. It was a beautiful nigh and as the snow continued to fall, I felt the happiness reach a new peak as Kakashi and I murmured to one another late into the night, still bathing in the water as we made plans for our future.


	116. Chapter 116

"Wow! You mean like _engaged_? As in, to be married?!" Naruto yelled in shock as I lifted up my hand to show him, smiling as Kakashi slung his arm around me.

"That's right, I'm going to be your new uncle-in-law, Naruto!" Kakashi informed him and Naruto stared, mouth still gaping open as Sakura and the others all offered their congratulations, the girls rushing forwards to see the ring and comment on how simple but pretty it was and how it suited me rather well. Naruto still hadn't recovered even when Sakura punched him in the gut, simply felling him to the ground as he took his time getting to grips with everything.

"Bwahahaha! Should have known you'd make a move sooner or later on a total steal like that, Kakashi." Jiraiya laughed loudly as he punched Kakashi in the shoulder before slinging his arm around his shoulders. "Say, maybe you and I should have a talk, just you and me. I could use some inspiration for my next book if you know what I mean." My eyebrow twitched as Kakashi instantly became interested, invigorated at the thought of having input in Jiraiya's next work however I rounded on them both quickly, grabbing them by their collars and slamming their heads together.

"If you two think that you're going to be using me as a model for some perverted porn series then you can guess again! KAKASHI DON'T START BLEEDING EVERYWHERE, STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS!" I yelled at him as he wavered on his feet, blood pouring from his nose through his mask as mental images cropped up in his mind and Jiraiya giggled rather creepily, wiggling his fingers at the prospect of intimate and explicit details concerning our sexual encounters. Guy was already crying, wailing happily as he flung his arms around me and snuggled close, giving me his most heartfelt congratulations and I looked at him in slight surprise before relaxing. "So we have your blessing, right Guy?" He stopped at that, staring at me as everyone else continued around us.

"Of course Yume, why wouldn't I…oh." When he realised what I meant, he grinned at me again. "Fear not, the strength of my youth and extreme mental training have secured my feelings for you as purely platonic. We will remain friends for the rest of our lives, Yume, so be sure to do your best and continue to challenge my eternal rival every day!" I had to admit I was glad to hear these words from Guy as I had worried about it. In truth I had wanted to tell him alone and privately before anyone else, however when Kakashi and I arrived home we had found Naruto had invited everyone over and Kakashi simply stated it to everyone. I was going to kill him later, but at least it had turned out alright.

"Good, that makes me happy Guy. You're going to be our best man, okay? Kakashi and I wouldn't want anyone else for the job so make sure you start practicing your speech, ya know?" Guy started crying all over again and Lee had to comfort him as he almost became a sodden mess on the floor.

"Yume-san! Yume-san! My deal still stands you know! You can come to me for all flowers and my family will be sure to get them arranged for you!" Ino waved to me with a grin as Sakura started to talk about dresses and themes. Looks like everyone is going to want to pitch in, I'd kind of like that, it'll feel more like a wedding for our friends and family, not just myself and Kakashi. I _want _everyone to be involved and already my mind was whirring.

"Wait, wait a minute, wait." Naruto called, everyone falling into silence as he finally picked himself up of the floor. "So my mom, Yume, is going to be marrying my sensei, Kakashi, like as in husband and wife kind of thing and you're going to live together for the rest of your lives, hold hands in public and stuff like that, have I got that right?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded his head with a hum of agreement. Suddenly Naruto's eyes were sparkling, smile spreading across his face as he leaped forwards. "That's so awesome! So you're going to be having kids right away yeah? How many are you going to have Kakashi-sensei? Remember I want lots of cute little brothers and sisters so don't let me down!"

"You got it Naruto, I'll do my best." Kakashi agreed with a pat on my nephew's shoulder and a thumbs up. "I'll be sure to work very hard to get you what you want in this case." I smacked a hand to my face. I'm fairly certain I'd gone through the entire puberty thing with Naruto and how the human body works as well as being safe, how babies were made and all that, but to me it looks like he's just completely forgotten all about it and was just thinking that we'll just show up with a bunch of kids out of nowhere. I do not want to have that talk again, it was embarrassing enough the first time for the both of us.

"Don't even think about it Kakashi Hatake." I warned him darkly, shooting him a look however he only grinned lovingly at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sure, sure, Mrs Yume Hatake." I smacked my hand into his face, hearing a painful crunch as my expression remained in a no-nonsense mask.

"I haven't married you yet ya know." Some people winced, others laughed however we were all happy enough to continue together in a rather warm and atmospheric evening together though it was a little overcrowded in the lounge, some of us having to sit in the kitchen as I provided snacks which Choji happily delved into, eating by the handful.

"Hm, this food is delicious. You gonna have food like this at your wedding Yume-san?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Of course Choji, I was even thinking about asking Teuchi to serve ramen as well as having a large buffet table." Naruto perked up at the word ramen and immediately agreed that it was a great idea, supporting me fully and even offered to go ask Mr Teuchi right now but I pointed out to him that it was late and he would have closed up shop for the day so we'd go in the morning. Everyone was buzzing with excitement and I hadn't even gotten around to telling everyone yet. There was still Iruka, Tsunade, Kurenai and Asuma, I would like to visit Naruto's parents at their graves to tell them the news myself, also I need to contact Sasuke to let him know. I don't care about anyone else and what they might say. I want him there at my wedding and I had already informed Kakashi rather bluntly that if Sasuke wasn't there then there would be no ceremony. Thankfully there were no arguments.

I leaned back against the kitchen surface, smiling softly at everyone around. Even Sai was here and he had bowed and given me a polite congratulations before admitting that his response was generated from what he had read from a book, so I assured him that he had been very polite and that he should explore other ways of interacting with other people to find his own personality. Sai was a very sweet boy deep down, he was just a little awkward and clueless when it came to emotions and social interaction. Ino seemed smitten with him all the same and I couldn't help but chuckle. Hinata had also wished me a long and happy marriage in her sweet voice, promising to help me in whatever way she could and I couldn't help but hug her, declaring her the cutest thing in the world.

This was home. This was my family and I wouldn't change any of it for the world because it brought me peace and true happiness. Almost everyone was here and they were all smiling, eating and drinking me dry but I didn't mind. As Kakashi lifted his head and looked around for me he caught my gaze and relaxed, the two of us looking at one another before I finally chuckled and closed my eyes, basking the atmosphere which warmed my soul.


	117. Chapter 117

The weeks flew by so quickly and soon enough, spring was arriving and it chased away the cold. More than that, it brought the day of my wedding ever closer. Everything was going smoothly and everyone was helping me to organise everything since Kakashi was so swamped with his work as Hokage, I was grateful to have others to rely on. Naruto stuck by my side all the way through, Iruka also drawing in his students to help me set up a few days beforehand ready for the wedding reception. Even though I did not want anything too big, it looks like since I was marrying the Sixth Hokage nothing small would be suitable, so I had managed to barter a small and private wedding but a rather grand reception.

I've been cooking and baking for days, keeping things fresh and ready to set up whilst also enlisting the help of the cooking ninja to help prepare food the day before and on the morning so that we would have enough to feed everyone. Ino had kept her promise and had helped me to choose the flowers, Sakura had gone with me to one of the bigger cities in order to purchase my wedding gown and I was now sorting through the table adornments, setting things up on the table. The stage was beautifully decorated with large silk banners with the insignia of Konoha, the leaf, as well as the crest of Uzumaki and Hatake. Everywhere the cherry blossom trees bloomed with fresh flowers and the children swept away the petals diligently whenever they fell.

On the tables I had arranged a simple display of a slim glass vase with a different flower in each one, courtesy of Ino and her family with an arrangement of teacake stands which would be adorned with delicate little pastries and sandwiches along with traditional tea set to be maintained by the servers we had hired. All in all, it was a very expensive wedding and I had had to go on several rather difficult missions just to earn the money as Kakashi put aside what he could whilst also keeping on top of bills. Naruto had insisted on helping as well, joining me on the missions and even going on a few more of his own with whatever team suited the work in order to bring me back more and though we would fight and argue about me accepting money from him, Naruto would insist that he wanted me to have everything I deserved on my wedding day. He'd made me cry. A lot.

With the final preparations being made, I turned and looked around, making sure that I was checking things off the list I was carrying around to ensure everything was being done. "Hey Yume-san! Long time no see!" I heard a voice and a bark so I turned with a smile to see Kurenai's team approaching, Akamaru jumping ahead with a happy bark to place his paws on my shoulders and lick me.

"Hello all of you, yes that includes you Akamaru, it's good to see you again." I smiled, patting his head and scratching his ears until he jumped down again. "You all made it back safely, I'm glad. Was it a difficult mission?"

"Nah not at all, nothing that we couldn't handle." Kiba grinned as Hinata gave me a smile.

"Um, is there anything we can do to help Yume-san? Everything looks so beautiful, I feel like I've stepped into a different world!" She complimented and I blushed with pride. Kakashi and I had agreed on a traditional wedding with the spring theme so he'd left almost all the decisions to me though I asked for his input every so often or he'd turn up and suggest something or ask for something to be done a specific way. I always heard that weddings were stressful however I found ours to be rather easy since we worked so well together. It just took a lot of time.

"Actually your time couldn't be better guys, I need someone to take all of those crates of champagne, sake and various alcoholic drinks inside to the cooler so that they'll remained chilled." I informed them as I pointed, Kiba instantly cracking his knuckles as Shino also stepped forwards to help.

"Leave it to us Yume-san, we'll have it done in no time!" Kiba assured me but when Hinata also stepped forwards to help I reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

"Hinata, if you wouldn't mind I could actually use help with the tables. They need a woman's touch and I think you're the perfect one for the job. Want to help?" I asked her, picking up a large bunch of flowers and presenting them to her and she smiled beautifully and eagerly nodded her head.

"Of course! I'll arrange them just like you have so they all match, would that be alright Yume-san?"

"Lovely, here. This one is for you." I said as I picked up a delicate white lily and secured it into her hair, tucking it in with a twist so that it nestled at the side of her head, resting against her ear. "Oh my, you look very beautiful with lilies, Hinata, they suit you very well." I complimented her with a smile, making her blush modestly. "You really are like a delicate flower, aren't you? But don't worry, I know there's a fiery kunoichi in there too." We both smiled at one another before continuing with the tables and we were almost finished when Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya came back from moving some of the decorations to the wedding hall.

"Hey mom! We're back!" Naruto called with a wave so I lifted my hand in response to signal I'd heard him. Hinata blushed slightly as Naruto came bounding over towards me but he stopped, blinking as he noticed Hinata and the flower in her hair. "Hey Hinata you look different. That flower in your hair looks…it looks really nice." He told her, mouth hanging open slightly and I chuckled to myself as Sakura exhaled wearily.

"That Naruto, he almost dropped the carpet roll on the floor into a muddy puddle, I was this close to breaking open his head." Sakura said to me so I made her sit down and Jiraiya also flopped down into a seat.

"Bwah! Who knew weddings were so exhausting? No wonder I never tied the knot, all this organising and decorating is starting to make my back ache." He complained, making me laugh as I placed one hand on Sakura's shoulder and the other on Jiraiya to heal their aches and pains a little.

"The main reason you haven't ever gotten married, you perverted geezer, is because you haven't found a woman stupid enough to fall for your debauched ways. You scare them off well before you can even get close to them." I informed him bluntly and he grinned at me, going a little red as he probably envisioned bikini clad women in the pool. Such a pervert, I'm glad he didn't end up having an influence on Naruto in that regard, he still seems to be a regular teenaged boy who was only just beginning to notice girls. He was noticing Hinata quite a bit at the moment, the two of them talking together quite contentedly however when I heard Sakura sigh I looked down at her. "What's the matter Sakura?"

"Oh I was just thinking." About Sasuke. I didn't even need to ask, I knew that look very well since she wore it most of the time. She was missing him. Giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze I lifted my head to the skies and hoped silently that Sasuke had gotten my message. I had scattered Kazeryu onto the winds in the hope of finding him and getting him the message of the time and date before it was too late. I desperately wanted him here, it wouldn't feel complete without Sasuke. "Anyway, we still have work to do! Come on Naruto, we need to go check on the security rotas and then go pick up the pastries Yume ordered. No complaining!" Naruto complained anyway, saying a quick goodbye to Hinata and myself so I waved.

"Don't eat the pastries Naruto!" I called after him before chuckling.

"The boy really has grown up." Jiraiya murmured and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Almost too fast. He's even been talking about moving out, ya know. He wants to give Kakashi and I some space but I'm worried about him living on his own, he'll eat cup ramen for the rest of his life if he thought he could get away with it." Shaking my head with a tittering of my tongue. Turning around I continued to prepare the tables, ensuring that everything was neat and presentable however I suddenly felt very woozy and lightheaded, everything swarming around me and I snatched the table quickly as I wavered, drawing Jiraiya's and Hinata's attention to me.

"Yume!" My knees buckled underneath me at the sudden fainting spell and I crashed downwards in a temporary blackout however something soft and a little gritty rushed underneath me, blanketing my fall and keeping me from striking the ground as my vision slowly returned. Suddenly Jiraiya was there, pulling me from the sand which I recognised instantly. Gaara. "Yume what's wrong? You must have worked too hard today, you need to rest and drink something." Jiraiya informed me sternly as Hinata hovered close by with worry before standing upright.

"I'll fetch some water, please sit for a moment Yume-san!"

"I'm alright, I was just suddenly a little light headed." I insisted before looking up, watching as the sand rushed back to its owner and I smiled as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro approached with worried expressions. "Hello everyone, it's been a while hasn't it?" I greeted them, starting to rise up however with a hand pressing against my shoulder Gaara rooted me down into my seat as Jiraiya did the same with a worried glance.

"Do not strain yourself on our account, Yume. You look flushed and tired. Perhaps you should rest for the remainder of the day." He suggested to me before a soft smile flickered on his features, his hand relaxing upon my shoulder. "I'm glad to see you again, dear Yume." Dear Yume, it was something Gaara had taken to calling me and it made me feel very happy to know that he thought of me so highly.

"Trust you to go pushing yourself too far, you're going to burn yourself out like this." Temari said to me with a grin. "How about you leave the rest to us, I'll go round up the cry baby and whoever else is around and take care of things so you can just relax a little, got it?" She said before handing out her hand for the list which I had no choice but to give over to her. I assumed that the cry baby she referred to was Shikamaru and I doubted he would object to her company. The pair of them had actually maintained quite a close contact with each other since the ending of the war.

"Tired or not, you still look great Yume. You sure you want to marry this Hokage or whoever he is? I'll still marry you just for your cooking, let alone your looks." Kankuro teased me and Jiraiya belted with laughter, declaring that Kankuro had the right idea about the perfect type of woman which immediately spiked Temari and her wrath.

"You guys are such idiots, who wants a gentle tempered housewife when you can have someone with some fire in their belly? Honestly, you morons just want women who'll cook and clean and roll over for you. Such a drag." How cute, she'd even picked up on Shikamaru's verbal habits. These kids were just too adorable. As Temari and Kankuro argued with Jiraiya butting in with his supposed expert advice, Temari turned on both of them and the loud noises was making my heart hurt a little but I refrained from making it visible, however Gaara seemed to sense my slight pain as he touched my forehead carefully.

"I feel no fever, perhaps you really have just exhausted yourself." He mused softly just as Hinata returned with a drink which I thanked her for before then downing it in practically one gulp. Now that I was sitting down, I realised just how tired I was. "Shall we take you home, Yume?"

"No, no I'll be fine now. How about you three follow me and I'll take you to where you'll be staying?" I offered however Temari stubbornly told me to go home and let everyone else deal with the rest of the preparations for today. Jiraiya and Hinata also agreed so, finding myself rather outnumbered, I agreed to go home and rest for a while. When I got home I ended up falling asleep on the couch and slept for an abnormal length of time, well into the morning which was unlike me. Someone had placed a blanket over me in the night, either Kakashi or Naruto, but I could not sense anyone in the house right now so I got up and tried to take a shower but once again, I felt light headed and a little ill. Strange, I've been having really odd symptoms for a while now, perhaps it's time I go see a doctor.

It can wait until after the wedding, for now I'll just cleanse myself of the ailments and the nausea so I can continue finishing with the wedding preparations. Everything was going so smoothly that I kept on expecting something to go wrong such as the live musicians broke all their instruments or someone dropped the cake or even someone started a fight but no, not even a hitch. With only two more days to go, I started to become jittery with nerves. I ran through everything in my head, trying to think of anything I could have forgotten as I muttered under my breath.

"Food, music, clothes, favours, cake, decorations, rings, table placements, guest list, security, flowers…" I continued to list them off again and again until suddenly someone placed their hands over my eyes and I stopped, jerking quickly before I relaxed and sensed it was Kakashi behind me.

"Relax Yume, everything will be perfect." He assured me, turning me around to face him as he tilted back his Hokage hat. It was still strange to see him wearing that thing, I hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was the Hokage at all. "So calm down a little, if something does go wrong then we'll deal with it or simply brush it aside. It's too late to be worrying about things now."

"But what if something _does _go wrong or I've forgotten something?" I reasoned worriedly, fidgeting in his arms as his warm gaze looked down to me. "I mean, I can't think of anything you know? But still I can't help but feel like there is something that I might have forgotten or I haven't done right, we'll be entertaining a lot of important guests you know and I don't want to disappoint anyone since we have quite a few traditions to uphold and I don't want to let you down, ya know and…" My frantic worries were silenced by his fabric covered kiss, using his hat to shield our faces from the view of the public as I blinked before settling against him.

"If anything like that happens then too bad. All we need at this wedding is you, me, our family and someone to give us the vows. So long as we have those things, then nothing else really matters." He said to me and I realised that he was right. All the decorations, the food and the gifts were just for show, what really mattered were the people and they were all going to be there. We had had to stretch and manage the patrols and hold off giving a few missions just to ensure that we had enough people to manage the border and security of the wedding, but we'd made it work.

"Very true. I'll be calm from now on." I promised him, making Kakashi smile before he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Good. With all the work they've piled on me to get done before our escape, I've got too many things to worry about as it is, I'd rather not have to worry about your sanity as well." He teased and I giggled quietly at him. By escape what he really meant was our honeymoon. We were going to take an entire week to ourselves to go and spend time together just as a married couple and nothing more and I couldn't be more excited. Tsunade had agreed to step in as Fifth Hokage during Kakashi's absence, something we both appreciated immensely and I could tell that Kakashi was looking forward to this trip even more than I was. We were going to a seaside resort, after all and he couldn't wait to go to the ocean.

My mind now settled and reassured, Kakashi and I linked hands before walking through town together, taking some time to ourselves as we together looked forward to our big day which was fast approaching. It was all I ever wanted and soon enough, all my dreams would start coming true.


	118. Chapter 118

On the morning of my wedding I woke up with butterflies. They were pleasant and warm so I woke up and looked to the empty bed space beside me. Kakashi had insisted on not seeing me for the entire morning leading up to the ceremony so with a sigh I got up, got showered and dressed before heading towards the wedding hall where all my things would be waiting for me in one of the rooms. Sure enough when I got there, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten all pounced on me. "Good morning!" They all chorused together. "Congratulations on your wedding day, let's get you ready!" Even Temari looked excited and I laughed, making everyone settle down.

"There's still hours before the ceremony, ya know, plus we have to wait for Kurenai, Tsunade and Shizune to arrive too before we start getting ready. I brought breakfast, so who's hungry?" The girls, who had all forgotten to eat in their excitement, happily munched their way through muffins and breakfast snacks as I began to lay out everyone's clothes and accessories, keeping things neat and organised.

"Um, Yume?" Temari asked a little shyly as she blushed and rubbed her stiff, spiky hair. "Would you…would you do my hair for me please? I would like to look…kinda nice, you know, for your wedding and all." And to attract the eye of a certain Nara boy, no doubt. She really was adorable when she was all embarrassed and flustered like this.

"Sure thing Temari, come over and sit down, I'll start on it right now." I said to her so she came and sat down in the chair in front of the large mirror whereby I started to undo her hair and massaged my fingers into it, letting chakra stimulate the hair follicles and her hair started to grow out slowly, making her blink in surprise before it lay in silky sheets down her back in a pretty golden colour which had everyone else staring with open mouths.

"Wow! Teach me how to do that Yume, that's amazing!" Sakura pleaded and the girls all crowded close so I taught them how to focus on the scalp with your chakra and use it to encourage rapid growth of the hair. Temari smiled blushingly as I combed her hair then weaved it into three plaits on the one side, arranging them to sit neatly before securing them down and adding a few small flowers into the weave whereby Ino and Sakura immediately took over her makeup, pulling her away and started to coax her out of her tomboy shell and instruct her in how to do her own makeup and giving her tips and advice as she listened carefully.

"Yume-san? Would you possibly do my hair too?" Hinata asked quietly so I beamed at her.

"I would love to Hinata, you have such lovely rich hair, how would you like to wear it? Up? Down? Something different?" I offered however she couldn't' decide so we tried out a few different styles before she elected for putting all of her hair up in an elegant twist with her rather expensive looking jewelled hair sticks, possibly Hyuga heirlooms. They glittered softly and caught the light every time she moved, making her smile up at me as she said thank you.

"Me next! I'd like my hair up too, but something a little different, what do you think Yume-san?" Tenten questioned as she jumped into the chair after Hinata who then went over to Ino and Sakura for makeup so I fiddled with her hair a little.

"How about instead of two buns you have one on this side coiled from a plait and the rest of your hair down? Look, it's already pretty and wavy, I think that would look lovely and I have a hairband here with a flower on it which would match your dress, I think it's a…Ino what flower is this?" I turned around and showed her and her eyes glanced upwards briefly.

"That's a hibiscus flower, it means 'perfect wife' or 'perfect woman' but when it is given it is an acknowledgement of the person's beauty." Ino informed us all smartly and instantly Tenten beamed.

"Then I want this flower, it's perfect for my dress since it's also red." She grinned up at me so I sorted out her hair and looped the band over her coiled bun so that the flower sat prettily on her head, making her look extremely cute and she couldn't stop smiling as she bounced over to Ino and Sakura for their makeup, however Sakura came over to me next for her hair as it had suddenly become a trend that I be the one to do the girls' hair. Sakura removed her headband for today and I brushed through her hair which had grown out a little to her shoulders, weaving it into a mature style with a few locks framing her face as I then used a large silk ribbon to loop over her hair and tie back her fringe, winding it into her hair also before securing it with a decorative comb which suited her complexion perfectly.

"Wow! You're amazing Yume, I didn't know you could do this." Sakura said to me and I chuckled.

"Well, I've had plenty of practice and my sister used to let me play with her hair all the time. Now, I think it's about time I started getting ready myself, don't you?" At that moment Kurenai, Tsunade and Shizune entered with Tonton, Tsunade yelling loudly already with a drink in her hand before she strode forwards and shooed the girls away, making me sit down before Kurenai started to help me with my hair. Since I had so much of it, it was easy to style into a traditional classical look with my hair pulled completely away from my face save for two identical locks framing my cheeks with what felt like hundreds of different pins, combs and hair sticks being slid into my hair until finally it was done.

Opening my eyes, I was a little surprised. My hair had been arranged to sit on my head like a large bow with the ornaments adorning it prettily, the rest of my hair falling freely down my back and touching my waistline. I looked…rather different. I was a little startled but it was so well done that I couldn't help but smile. "This is wonderful, I really did not expect something like this Kurenai, thank you."

"We're not done with you yet, come on! Let's get you all ready for your wedding!" Tsunade hurried everyone along so we all changed into our formal attire, the girls having opted for traditional style dresses of different colours but similar styles, each of them looking extremely pretty and even Temari was staring at her reflection like she was seeing a completely different person. I smiled as I let the others help me into my kimono of pure white with embroidered cranes and flashes of red sewn in, the beautiful garb settling upon my body with layer after layer until finally I was ready. They'd even applied makeup, running the black over my eyelids under the pale cream, the red on my lips and a paler shade painted onto my brow in a lotus symbol.

When I looked at myself, I did not even know who's reflection I was staring at. Right then it hit me and I started to cry though I fought to keep the tears at bay, feeling overly emotional as I suddenly realised that I was getting married. "I'm…I'm getting married. I'm getting married today!" I flustered slightly so Sakura and Hinata calmed me down with reassurance whilst Temari just gave me a hearty slap on the back.

"That's right so hold your head up high! If you cry and make us do that makeup all over again I'll just wipe the whole lot off." She told me and I gave a laugh, feeling a little more settled as I took in a deep breath then lifted my traditional fan and tucked it into my belt.

"Well, no turning back now. Wish me luck everyone, this is a new chapter in the life of Yume Uzumaki!" I cheered, everyone laughing with me before finally I stepped outside and made my way to the procession. A rather large crowd had gathered outside and I could hear them, making me frown slightly before I tucked them to the back of my mind. It sounded like the entire village had gathered as well as a sizable portion from the other clans, as can be expected. The Hokage was getting married after all.

Standing outside the ceremony hall, I took a deep breath as Naruto smiled and approached me, looking me up and down with wonder. "Mom…you look…" He sniffed and quickly wiped away a tear, smiling at me again. "I'm all choked up. I can't believe we're finally here, ya know? I mean all this time planning and organising now we've finally reached the near end. I'm really happy for you, ya know? I can't even…are you ready?" I laughed softly as Naruto stumbled over his words so I reached out and smilingly kissed his face.

"I'm more than ready. Just please make sure I don't trip over these skirts halfway down the aisle, because if I go down I'm taking you with me." I said to him and we both grinned at one another before I turned my head, trying to sense someone in particular. "Is Sasuke…?"

"He'll be here, I'm sure of it." Naruto assured me so I relaxed and nodded my head. The nerves were back but this time I kept them in check, exhaling deeply as Naruto took my arm and slowly began to walk forwards, giving me the time I needed to get used to walking in these many layers of skirts before finally the door opened and everyone's heads turned. I barely even noticed their expressions because the only reaction I was interested in was that of my future husband. He did not disappoint. As he turned his head and looked at me, his eyes betrayed the shock and astonishment as he drank me in.

He looked as if the breath had been knocked from his body and the entire time I walked up towards him with Naruto giving me away, his eyes never left mine. There was so much emotion in his eyes that I too was breathless, taking his hand as he somehow remembered to reach out for me and drew me tenderly to my side. "Yume. You look…"

"Beautiful? Enchanting? Angelic?" I offered him and he gave a soft laugh as his hand reached up and brushed against my hair.

"Better." He informed me and my cheeks reddened slightly at his compliment. He too looked wonderful and so handsome that I could hardly believe it. I had never before seen Kakashi in traditional clothing but now I knew I wanted to see it more often. It suited him very well and it gave him a rather dignified edge as he took my hand and gave it a secure squeeze. "You ready for this?"

"Absolutely. I have never felt more ready for anything in my life." I whispered back to him before we smiled at one another, our heads coming to touch against each other's before we turned to face our priest who began the ceremony. All the while I kept my hand securely locked within Kakashi's, feeling more and more blissful happiness swell within me. At the back of my mind I noticed a presence and it made me smile further. A shadow lingered at the edge of the hall, watching where no one else could see however when I turned my head slightly, my eyes travelled across to meet his. Sasuke.

He'd made it and he'd come, I couldn't have asked for more. This day was perfect, more perfect than I could have hoped for and when the ceremony ended I almost felt renewed, like a phoenix rising from its ashes. I had entered that hall as Yume Uzumaki. I left as Yume Hatake. Although I would always carry my clan name with me, I was proud to be Kakashi's wife and as we presented ourselves to our entire village and guests at the reception, the thunderous roars were enough to make the sky tremble as we lifted our hands to greet them. Kakashi still had my hand in his and I don't think he had any intention of letting go.

As the music played we received our guests such as important officials, the Lord of the Land of Fire, the other Kage and their advisors, absolutely everyone had come to witness our wedding and offer our congratulations. I could tell that Kakashi had quickly become bored so I took over the pleasantries, having far more patience for this kind of thing. When Gaara approached with Temari and Kankuro, I immediately brightened. "Gaara! Kankuro! Temari! Are you all enjoying yourselves? Please tell me if you need anything, I'll be sure to provide you with whatever you need." I said to them however Gaara simply smiled.

"This is your wedding day, dear Yume, so do not trouble yourself with others and simply enjoy this day. You have earned it." With that he leaned forwards and kissed my hand in a gentlemanly fashion, making me beam before I dragged him into my arms for a hug and ruffled his hair continuously.

"Aw Gaara you're just the cutest thing aren't you?! No wonder all the girls are so crazy about you back in Suna I remember the last time I visited they practically followed you around like shadows!" Kankuro rescued his brother from my affectionate embrace before I pulled him in as well, slinging my arms around both boys as I grinned. "Now listen closely you two, you're both still under age so I don't want to see either of you anywhere near the alcohol." I warned them though Kankuro complained.

"Come on Yume! I'm only short by a year! You can let me celebrate properly with you right?" He tried to sway me but I held firm, telling him that alcohol was by no means for those underage so I made a mental note to keep a careful eye on him as he grinned cheekily at me. "Oh well, still it seems like I can't snatch you away anymore, right Yume? Hey Hokage-sama, make sure you look after Yume here you got it? She's one helluva woman after all.

"Eh?" Kakashi frowned, unsure of how to respond so Temari simply dragged her brother away, Gaara pausing to give one final bow before they began to mingle, Gaara going in search of Naruto. Slowly the long line dwindled to a trickle until finally the last person had been greeted and I puffed out my cheeks, wanting nothing more than to sit down and take off these shoes since they were killing my feet already.

"Lord Hokage! There's been an issue with the crates in the parlour, some of them are jumbled up and now the servers aren't sure what to serve to which table…" Someone announced and I frowned. Why were they fussing over such a small thing? Drink was drink, just served whatever they wanted. Stepping forwards with the intent to settle the issue Kakashi lifted his hand and brushed his fingers against my cheek.

"I'll deal with this, you go and enjoy yourself Yume. I'll be back soon." He assured me and I nodded my head, giving him a smile before we went separate ways. I was about to head into the crowd and search for somewhere to sit down in a quieter place when I sensed a familiar chakra signature nearby. Smiling brightly I turned and hurried towards it, fisting my fingers into my skirts so that I could move quicker before I turned around the corner and saw Sasuke standing among the shadows, waiting for me.

"Yume, congratulations on your-!"

"Sasuke you made it!" I cheered happily and flung my arms around him, pulling him into my embrace with no room for protest. "I'm so happy you came, I was worried Kazeryu wouldn't find you in time."

"No, he found me. It was a wonderful ceremony, I was very moved." He said to me sweetly, giving me a smile as I brushed aside the long locks of his hair which he had pulled back into a rather mature ponytail with the longer locks framing his face. "And you look…dazzling. I hope you receive every happiness." Still smiling at him I looked him over closely, inspecting his face, his hands and searched for any sign of illness, injury or cause for me to worry which only made him chuckle softly. "Still worrying like a mother hen I see."

"Of course! You go gallivanting off into the blue and I can't help but worry about you Sasuke. You have been eating properly haven't you? You look rather pale, you must be walking in the shadows quite a bit since you haven't caught the sun at all. Tch, you should take better care of yourself, ya know." I told him sternly before seizing his hand. "Come one, let's get you well fed and then we'll see about you finding a place to stay tonight, you'll have a warm bed and somewhere to rest for a while because I can tell you're exhausted just by looking at you." Despite appearing worn and tired, Sasuke did look a little lighter, as if he were not carrying such a heavy burden as before.

Whispers followed us as I pulled Sasuke towards the buffet table and made him take a plate which I began to fill with food, holding back my sleeve. "This is all extremely good food, these two dishes here are ones I made myself, oh and I think you'll like this because it's spicy and this one is very nutritious so you need this one…" I prattled on quite happily, Sasuke glancing around and deflating a little at the whispers and I was about to turn around and yell at everyone to back off when Naruto jumped out of nowhere.

"Sasuke you made it! Mom was all choked up and worried you wouldn't come ya know! It's great you're finally here, Team Seven is back together again!" He celebrated as Sakura squeaked, hand flying to her mouth as she uttered his name and Sasuke lifted his head before he too reacted.

"Sakura?" His gaze looked to the ornaments in her hair and the elegant dress she wore, her eyes sparkling with life and gladness as she finally smiled and rushed towards Sasuke with her arms outstretched.

"Sasuke you're home! Welcome back!" With both her and Naruto gripping onto Sasuke like he were their lifeline I had to rescue the plate of food before Sakura could knock it flying.

"Hey Sasuke's back! What's up man? Seems like you finally got here, you're late!" Kiba and the others all came in as well, crowding around Sasuke and he seemed shocked that they were welcoming him home so readily and smiling so he relaxed and finally settled back into his old routines, commenting on Naruto doing stupid things and pointing out he'd already got food down his clothes. I chuckled softly before returning the plate and making Sasuke eat, giving Sakura the instruction to keep a close eye on him and she blushed deeply but agreed and when Sakura anchored herself to his side, Sasuke glanced towards her and seemed to contemplate her for a while as if he were seeing her anew. I enjoy matchmaking, it's a rather fun hobby I dabble in from time to time.

With the reception well underway people started to dance later in the evening and I changed out of my rather stifling gown into something much simpler, going for a plain white dress with a single shoulder strap which floated to my ankles and Kakashi looked at me once more like I'd stolen his breath. We danced first before everyone joined in, different types of music being introduced and I was happy that everyone was having such a wonderful time. When the fireworks brightened the sky with a menagerie of colour I leaned back in my husband's arms, content to be surrounded by his warmth.

Hmn...husband. It still feels strange to say it.


	119. Chapter 119

I've been feeling off for some time now and it was really starting to bug me, so I ended up going to see a doctor to try and figure out what was wrong. I'd been feeling nauseous but couldn't stop eating, was often light headed and had fainted seveal times in the past few days. When I got the results back, I could hardly believe it. There it was, staring me right in the face. Now all the dizziness, fainting and sickness made a whole lot more sense and quite honestly, I figured I should have known what was going on a little sooner but hey, that's just me. The long and short of it is that I'm pregnant. Pregnant. As in, I have a bun in the oven and it's cooking away quite steadily.

"Congratulations Miss Hatake, you seem to be nine weeks along so that's just under two months. We'll have to keep you under special observation considering your circumstances and we shall notify your husband immediately." I had completely faded out of conversation but somehow managed to catch the end, making me sit bolt upright.

"What? No, don't call him. I want to tell him myself but are you sure? I mean, there isn't any possibility you made a mistake or anything right?" My words came out in a garbled mess as I choked, fingers gripping the arms of my chair as I stared in bewilderment down at my stomach. Was there really a child growing in there? I couldn't feel anything and I didn't feel any different apart from the sickness and whatnot, maybe it's just a virus that they're just mistaking for being pregnancy symptoms.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am but we already made the call, news like this has to be relayed quickly since you're the Hokage's wife." The doctor said to me bluntly and I blinked at him before losing my mind.

"What do you mean you've already told him?! How dare you take away the right to inform my own husband that I'm expecting a baby you inconsiderate jerk?!" I was absolutely livid and I held nothing back as I berated him for being unprofessional in not asking my permission to call up Kakashi since this was still a private consultation and client confidentiality still applied. By the time Kakashi got there, the doctor was hiding behind his chair in fear as I stormed around the room.

"Yume!" Kakashi burst through the door, taking a moment to see the scene and the doctor hurriedly leaped to his feet.

"I'll give you two a moment alone, excuse me! Lord Hokage." He bowed quickly whilst running for the exit, escaping away to leave Kakashi and I in the room alone together. Shaking my head I continued to pace, gripping one hand to my face as I felt the sickness beginning to coil in my stomach once more. I really felt like I was going to hurl and that did not exactly brighten my mood.

"Yume the call…they said…is it…are you…?"

"Yes Kakashi I am currently impregnated with your baby and yes I am certain. The results are right there and they've even booked me in for a scan." I informed him sharply as I searched for something I could throw up into and eventually found a bucket. Kakashi was still standing there, eyes wide open as he just stared at me until finally it seemed to click into place. He dropped to the ground, landing flat on his chin so I spared him an exasperated glance. "Come on Kashi, pull yourself together already."

"I'm…we…we're…I'm…" He mumbled repeatedly and rather incoherently so with a sigh I walked over and grabbed him by his shoulders before hauling him upright.

"Snap out of it Kakashi, this is no time to be zoning out, can't you see that I'm livid! That guy called you up and told you without my say so and spoiled any kind of surprise I could have concocted for you and I wasn't even able to tell you myself in any way, shape or form! It's not fair, I want a complete retake of the day, Kakashi say something!" Suddenly his arms were locked around me and I was dragged into his lap, legs pinning my hips and torso against him as one hand dove into my hair and I blinked at the sudden rush of movement before I was settled completely against him.

"We're really going to have a child? This is really happening? Yume, we're going to be real parents, do you have any idea how happy and terrified that makes me feel? I don't even have the words…I'm still processing it. Yume, I'm going to be a dad!" Kakashi pulled back and gave me such an excited smile that I immediately forgot all my own anger, softening against him as I relaxed and placed my hang against his cheek.

"Yeah, you are. You're going to be a great dad I know it, this baby is going to grow up very spoiled between all the aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters it's going to have. I'm sorry I snapped, I'm really excited too!" Smiling at one another in elation Kakashi kissed me, peppering my face until I was giggling on the floor with his arms and legs still wrapped around me. "Will you grow up for just one minute?! We have some serious thinking to do! We have to figure out rooms, birth plans, arrangements, time off work and…" My list was silenced by Kakashi kissing me again, melting the thoughts out of my mind as he worked his lips against mine.

"I don't want to think about that stuff right now, I'm too ecstatic to think about anything other than the fact that there is life growing inside of you." I frowned slightly.

"Like a fungus. Or a parasite. I thought pregnancy was supposed to be more…enchanting than this. I just feel really…really…" Feeling my stomach beginning to hurt I dashed away from Kakashi and grabbed the bucket, only just making it in time. "Seriously, I want that motherly glow and everything that Kushina had when she was pregnant with Naruto. I just feel like crap." Kakashi chuckled softly, assuring me that it'll get easier and that he'd bring me anything I wanted and that I didn't have to worry about anything any longer, that I could take it easy so then we argued about just exactly how much rest I'd be taking until the doctor came back and timidly asked if I would allow him to do a scan.

With his hands almost constantly shaking whilst he was around me, it took a while to get a clear picture of my stomach and what was going on inside, however finally we could see it, the dark smudge which was apparently our child. I still didn't feel the magic yet, so I hoped that when the spot looked more like a baby I'd be more entranced. Quite honestly right now all I wanted was to take a nap but I was happy to have the scans printed off.

Kakashi insisted on walking with me back home, however I insisted that we went about the village telling all our closest friends and loved ones that I was pregnant before they announced it officially. Of course, Naruto was first. Sure enough we found him at his favourite ramen shop and I wasted no time in rushing inside. "Naruto! Naruto swallow what you're eating and listen, I have huge news!" I practically squealed as I ran and gripped his shoulders, making him yell as I swivelled him around in the chair and he choked down his ramen, coughing as he did so.

"What's going on mom? Has something happened? Oh hey Kakashi-sensei, do you know what's happened?"

"I sure do Naruto, you'd better just listen up." Kakashi told him as I took a deep breath then smiled to Naruto, my eyes glittering as I spoke.

"We, Kakashi and I, are going to have a baby!" Naruto fell off his seat quite literally, so shocked by the sudden news that he fell to the floor and took his ramen with him so that it flew up and landed on his head, making him yell in pain as he wrestled to get the steaming hot ramen off. "Naruto! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I should have broken the news a little more gently, here let me help you with that." I fussed over him, brushing off the noodles and grabbing napkins to dab away at the hot soup but he was beaming and gripping my arms securely.

"Who cares about that?! Are you serious? You're really giving me a little brother or sister?" He questioned and I nodded my head as Kakashi gave him the thumbs up. "Alright! I'm going to be a big brother! Believe it! Hey, Mr Teuchi, can we all get another bowl of ramen to celebrate? It's the best news ever!" He requested and the friendly ramen seller kindly gave us each a bowl on the house which we all sat down to. "So when is my little brother or sister coming? Will it be soon? I can't wait at all, I want them to be here now!" Naruto asked a quick series of questions, making both Kakashi and I chuckle warmly as his arm naturally came around my waist as we sat next to one another.

"It'll be a while yet Naruto. If your mother is anything to go by with the fact that she was a Jinchuriki when she was carrying you, it'll be at least a ten month gestation period and this is only week nine, so the baby won't come until the new year." I informed him and Naruto complained that that was ages away so I assured him that the time will fly by without him even realising. All three of us were smiling, unable to stop and before we had even finished our food, the news had spread like wildfire. Sakura came running to find us, squealing and yelling her congratulations before asking that I let her help me with anything I needed and even offered to help deliver the baby. It was a nice thought, though I'd have to think about it. I'm not sure I want Sakura poking around down under.

"Hey Yume, we're not going to have enough room in the apartment with an extra one of us, so what are we going to do?" Naruto asked me as we all walked home together after meeting endless rows upon rows of people congratulating Kakashi and I. He was as tired as I felt and for once, I don't think he had been opposed to the excuse of having paperwork to do just to get away from the crowds, leaving me with Naruto who eventually whisked me away. "I can move out if you want and find my own place so that you and Kakashi have the space, would that help?"

"I don't want you moving out Naruto, you can barely cook for yourself and I know you'll just eat ramen for the rest of your life unless I'm there putting food in front of you." I told him with a smile as I ruffled his hair. "We'll think of something. If anything I think we'll all have to move out anyway since Kakashi seems pretty adamant that we're going to have lots of children though it's unlikely I'll let him have his way." As we entered our apartment I looked around as if only just noticing it for the first time in a long while. All the little chips and scrapes, little quirks which told a story of the sixteen years I had lived there. "I'll miss it, but we have to face the fact that it's too small now."

"Yeah I guess, though it'll be a shame considering I grew up here. Hey, remember that time I almost fell through that window and you had to catch me?"

"If memory serves, you tried to _jump _from the window and I suspended you by your foot for a good five minutes just to teach you a lesson." I responded, laughing nostalgically as I went and sat down on the sofa as Naruto kindly went to make us some tea to drink. "There's a lot of good memories in this place. I can't believe how quickly it's all gone by."

"Think of it this way, if we move somewhere else, we get to make even more new memories. It might be hard to let go, ya know, but sometimes it's a good thing as there are better places out there. I'll help you look, I'll contribute more of my earnings to the house and I'll clean and cook and run errands, whatever you need. You don't have to do anything from now on if you don't want to mom, you just leave it all to me." Naruto grinned, bringing me over my tea whilst he had coffee.

"Have to say, some of that doesn't exactly sound too bad. Just snap my fingers and it's instant service." I teased him, ruffling his hair as he flopped onto the sofa next to me. "But you don't have to worry about that. You're still underage and therefore I'm still legally obligated to provide for you, so you just keep on saving up like you have been and leave the rest to me. Kakashi and I will figure out what to do and since he's Hokage now, we're in the best place we've ever been in where finances are concerned. With all the missions I'd been doing on top of his pay, we have plenty saved up." I reassured Naruto as I leaped back with a smile. "You just worry about what you're going to wear on that date with Hinata that you have next Friday."

"Wargh! How did you know about that?!"

"I know everything." Giving Naruto a grin I teased him as he blushed, pestering him about his relationship with Hinata until we were both laughing together, coming up with a hundred different worst case scenarios and I carefully instructed him in proper etiquette for taking out a girl since this was Naruto's first time in being interested in someone other than Sakura who actually reciprocated his feelings. He was all goofy and cute when it came to Hinata, making me chuckle as he continually asked me advice and wanted to know everything there was to know about girls, so I did my best to tell him all about our strange and unique qualities until it looked like his mind was about to explode. Chuckling softly, I reached forwards and kissed his brow. "Don't worry Naruto, so long as you just act like your sweet and caring self, I'm sure everything will be fine, ya know? Just relax for now. There's still time."

"Right, yeah. Great idea, I need to relax." Naruto agreed so we ordered takeout for dinner as I was too lazy to cook for that night and Kakashi came home a little later to join us, easily merging in with the meal as if he had been there from the very beginning, Naruto greeting him home as he kissed me on top of my head. It was wonderful and perfect, I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt in that moment, except when I finally realised it.

I was glowing.


	120. Chapter 120

The maternal glow of pregnancy came and went depending on my mood and how heavy the symptoms were, however when they finally eased up I felt a lot better within myself. When my stomach finally began to show some shape, Kakashi latched onto me like some sort of protective puppy, nuzzling his cheek into the swell and talking nearly all the time to the baby inside. It was adorable sometimes but mostly it was irritating, especially if I was trying to do something. "Kakashi I'm trying to do the dishes!"

"But baby wants cuddles."

"Baby does not want cuddles, baby wants to be left alone so that mommy can do the dishes!"

"How can you say that? Baby always wants cuddles from daddy." After that I smacked him on the head with a frying pan just to get him off me. "You're so mean Yume!" It was times like these I was glad that Kakashi had to work long hours, however when he wasn't there, Naruto was taking over.

"Hey there little brother or sister, it's me Naruto! I can't wait to meet you properly, I'm going to teach you how to become an excellent ninja and maybe you'll even become Hokage after me, ya know?" Sighing with a shake of my head as Naruto crouched in front of me talking to my stomach, I finished up my chores then made to head out however the door burst open to reveal Guy who hurtled inside.

"Yume! Yume! I'm back! How's the baby? Is the baby here yet? Did I miss it?!"

"No Guy, I still have several months to go yet, just calm down!" I entreated him, gesturing to my stomach to indicate the still rather sizeable bump that was rather obvious and Guy instantly relaxed, shoulders slumping.

"Thank goodness! Every time I go away I'm always in a hurry to rush back, I cannot stand the thought of missing the special moment when the child of my two greatest friends is born! Hello there young passionate youth, make sure you grow strong and I shall teach you alongside my protégé all there is to know about taijutsu, I shall make a master of you within four years!" He declared, he and Naruto both crouched together and babbling away at the baby until my head was spinning. They were all going insane, who thought these guys would go so baby mad over all the women I knew? Even Sakura didn't do things like this and she was almost more excited than I was.

Both Guy and Naruto insisted that I rested, making me sit down however the moment their backs were turned I bolted for the door, escaping into the fresh air and hurriedly disappeared into the streets just to get away from it all for a little while. I love them all so much, but if I hear one more person speaking in a high, pitchy baby voice one more time, I may very well end up breaking something. "Let's go for a walk, just you and me. I think the fresh air will do us some good." I said to my constant companion before heading for a trail walk to head for the woods.

It was so bright and warm that it was all too easy to relax so after walking for a while, I noted that I had perhaps wandered a little too far off the track and I did not recognise my surroundings at all. "Oh great. Listen up little one, if you start picking up on my habits at all, please don't copy my extremely useless talent for getting lost." I said aloud as I glanced around. There were no markers and no indicators as to where I was so I turned and tried to head back the way I had come however that did not go any better. "I should really be issued with a bell or something so that people know where to find me. Where's Kakashi when I actually need him?" Pressing my foot down I failed to notice the root underneath my foot and as I tried to continue forwards, I ended up tripping and lurched forwards very quickly, making me yelp.

I sensed a fast approach and before I knew it, someone was grasping me by the arm and helping me to find my balance, holding me upright as I breathed a sigh of relief before lifting my eyes to see none other than Sasuke standing there, looking down at my stomach with slight alarm. "Sasuke!" Smiling breathlessly I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him into me, embracing him securely. "What are you doing here? How long were you following me for?"

"Since you left the village." He answered and I chuckled to myself. That's just like him to watch from a distance and not come forward unless absolutely necessary.

"Well since you're here, you can show me the way back. What are you even doing here Sasuke? I thought Kakashi and you had an arrangement for you to stay out of town for a while longer. Not that I don't want you back, I'm very happy that you're here, I was worried that the news wouldn't reach you in time." I babbled away happily as Sasuke let me lip my arm through his and walk along beside him, heading back to the village.

"I came back on assignment. Kakashi asked that I watch over you whilst you were…in the condition that you are." He said a little warily, eyes continually dropping down to the rounded shape of my stomach and I did not fail to notice each and every single glance.

"I hardly call pregnancy a condition, Sasuke. Oh well, that's just like Kakashi, always worrying too much. He thinks I'm reckless." I joked, knowing full well that I was the most reckless of them all. Sasuke offered a small smile in return, softening to me as we walked under the sunlight. "I'm so glad you're home Sasuke, I hadn't heard from you in a while and Kaze couldn't track you down for some time, did something happen?"

"No, I was just very far away." He answered me quietly, his dark clothes rustling as we walked. "But I'm back now, at least for a little while. I'll be here until you deliver and then I'll be sent away once again."

"But if you'd rather stay, Sasuke, I'm sure I can persuade Kakashi to let you. I am his wife and the mother of his child now so I do have a bit of leeway with him, ya know." Sasuke stopped for a moment, dropping his arm so I halted as well and looked to him with a bit of concern. There was something off about him and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He was trying to smile for me but that smile was fake and his eyes were cold and empty, the dark obsidian making me shiver slightly as he looked at me.

"It's fine. I must continue my path of redemption as I am now. This is only temporary, Yume, so you should not get too close to me or it'll be hard for you when I leave again." Once more his eyes dropped to my stomach, making my hand rise and rest there instinctively as I frowned, knowing full well that he was thinking something else behind those calm eyes of his.

"Sasuke, I can't exactly tell what you're thinking right now but I know that it's probably something despairingly melancholy or something along those lines, so stop it. As for this walking a path of redemption? Total bull if you ask me. I'm still your legal guardian and you're like my own kid, so when I say that you have nothing to feel sorry about, especially considering all the crap that life threw at you, then I mean that there is _nothing _that you should feel sorry or guilty over. You won't fix anything by wallowing in the past, it's always better to think about how you can make things better for the future, and that starts with the next generation." I said to him, looking down to where the baby was growing steadily day by day. "How we shape this world for our children is the legacy of our lives. So long as you work to make this world a better place for them, then that's all that you need to do."

"You always know what to say to me, Yume." Sasuke said, his smile relaxing a little more and becoming more natural than before so I too smiled back at him, reaching out my hand and invited him towards me.

"It's a maternal thing. Now come on, now that you're home you can help me keep everyone else from wrapping themselves around my waist like a belt and talking in baby voices to the little one here. It's driving me crazy and I need someone else who's sane nearby just so that I don't lose my mind." I complained and Sasuke even laughed a little as he took my hand and placed it upon his arm, escorting me back. I sensed he was a little more settled but still a little conflicted but I rested my case for the moment, deciding that there was still plenty of time to find out what was eating away at him later.


	121. Chapter 121

"For goodness sake Kashi, it was just a kick!" Trying to reason with him was like talking to a brick wall, except the brick wall was more successful. Kakashi had confined me to bed in the hospital after a rather terrifying experience the night previous where I had started bleeding and it failed to stop. He had rushed me to hospital and had paced outside all the while the doctors and nurses checked over me until finally reassuring us both that the baby was fine. I was relieved, I had never felt so much fear in my life. Well I had, but that's not the point. The thought of losing this child before it was even born was inconceivable and too traumatising to even consider.

"Are you sure? Because I can have someone come and look you over again. Are you in any discomfort? Pain? Can I get you something?"

"Honestly, I'm _fine_ and so is the baby. Stop worrying so much Kakashi, you're giving me a headache with all this pacing back and forth." I told him, reaching out and tugging his arm until he had dropped down into the seat just as Sasuke returned with coffee for Kakashi and himself.

"Sorry, there was a line." He informed us both quietly, handing over the mug as he too sank into the other seat on my other side and watched me like a hawk. Groaning I flumped down against the numerous pillows they had propped up against my back, almost drowning me in them. Tsunade and Sakura had both checked in on me and double checked the orders from the other doctors and concurred that I needed bed rest, which meant more observations and tests for the rest of the day. Oh joy.

"But you'll tell me if something is wrong, won't you? You won't keep it to yourself or try to brave through it, right Yume?" Kakashi pressed for the hundredth time as he gripped onto his coffee cup whilst staring at me intently. "Because if the contractions start and you don't tell anyone…"

"I'm fairly certain I know to tell someone when I actually go into labour, Kakashi. I'm not that stupid." I told him sarcastically before lifting my head, hearing the pounding of feet and sure enough, Naruto came bursting into the room.

"Mom! Mom what happened is everything okay? What about my little brother? Is he okay too?" Naruto demanded to know as he practically flung himself forwards, gripping onto the bed rails as I gave a long sigh.

"Yes Naruto everything is fine and so is the baby. Sorry to have worried you."

"Worry me? I was practically having a heart attack!" Naruto declared, gripping his chest before exhaling slowly. "Well, if you're okay then I guess then I don't have to worry anymore, but don't scare me like that again! When Sakura told me you had started bleeding I thought you were dying or something so I ran right over here, ya know?"

"Did you even wait until Sakura was finished telling you everything that happened before running off, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him dryly and Naruto froze before giving a guilty laugh and rubbing the back of his head, making Sasuke roll his eyes as Kakashi smacked a hand to his face. "Unbelievable."

"Well at least I know how fast I can get here from the other side of the village. We'll just call this a practice run for the real deal, right?" Naruto's presence lightened the mood and I was glad that he was there as the other two were starting to get sickeningly sombre. "Hey mom, I have a question. Since you're a vessel and all that with all those seals, aren't you going to be at risk during childbirth?" Naruto asked me with a frown as he scratched his head. "I mean ma told me that the seals that locked away Kurama got really weak whilst she was in childbirth so isn't that going to be a problem for you?"

"Yes Naruto but don't worry, we've already worked out a plan. Tsunade and Sakura will be there to assist with the delivery and I've taught Kakashi here everything he needs in order to maintain my seals. Besides, if any of them break then I'll just have to fix them when I get a breather. We've developed an entire system so we should have nothing to worry about." I reassured him and he grinned at me, happy to know that everything was going to be taken care of.

"Man I'm excited! Hey Sasuke, you're excited too right? I mean you're going to have a new brother soon, isn't that great?"

"I already _have _a brother." Sasuke quipped darkly, his eyes flashing and my gaze immediately snapped towards him as Kakashi lifted his tired head, all weariness vanishing from him as both of us naturally responded to the coldness that entered the room. "And this won't actually be your brother, Naruto, it's your cousin. You shouldn't be getting the wrong idea, Yume won't have the time to deal with you like before after this one is born. She'll have her hands full, so make sure you don't be an inconvenience." Sasuke's cold and rather cruel tone struck a cord and as I quickly analysed his phrasing and words, I finally realised what it was that had been bugging him all this time.

"Sasuke, Naruto, come here." I ordered them both sternly, lifting a hand and beckoning them towards me. Kakashi rose to his feet and quickly brushed a kiss to my temple before leaving the room to give us space, knowing that I wanted a moment alone with my boys. Both of them approached me on either side and stood there quietly, Naruto looking a little guilty as I exhaled and reached out towards Sasuke and touched his hand. "I understand now. You think that this baby is going to replace you, right Sasuke?"

"No, I don't think that at all." He argued however Naruto shot him a look.

"Yes you do Sasuke, I overheard you talking about it to Sakura. Well you're wrong, Yume isn't like that. She's not going to push us aside just because she has a child of her own now." Naruto said rather defensively so I touched his wrist and calmed him down, looking at them both before laughing suddenly. I blamed it on the hormones, however both boys looked at me like I had completely lost my senses so I tugged them down and wrapped an arm around their necks, bringing their heads close to me as I snuggled against them both. "Hey mom! Watch it!"

"Yume!" Sasuke complained however as I laughed and smiled, I refused to let them go.

"You boys, what would I ever do without you?" Calming down a little I wiped away the laughter tears from my face before relaxing my grip on them both, letting them relax more comfortably against me as I consoled them both. "There is nothing that you have to fear, both of you. Sure our family is growing by one, but that doesn't mean I'll love you two any less. When this baby is born, I'm going to be depending on both of you to set the right example and help me raise them to be fine, independent and strong ninja as well as wonderful person. I'm going to need your help, so don't let me down okay?" I reasoned with them before giving a giggle. "Besides, there's no way this little one can replace you boys, because she's a girl." Instantly Naruto balked.

"Wargh?! But I thought all this time it was a boy for sure! How come you never told me?!"

"Because it made me chuckle." I admitted bashfully, looking across to where Sasuke was staring at me, eyes large and glinting before finally they softened and he reached out his hand to rest it against my stomach where immediately the baby kicked against the pressure. "See? I think she recognises you Sasuke. She's saying hello."

"I want to say hello too!" Naruto declared and placed his hand directly next to Sasuke's and they both intermittently felt the baby kick, her strong little legs making my entire stomach jump with each strike until finally she settled once more. "Wow, was that really her?"

"Who else would it have been you moron?" Sasuke drawled and I laughed as they started to argue heatedly, reminding me of when they were younger. Smiling contentedly as they bickered I rubbed my stomach, getting the sense that it wouldn't be long before my little girl would be born. We hadn't told many people about the gender, only those closest to us and I thought about all the gifts we had waiting for us back at our new place. We had moved a few months back, taking all of Naruto's baby stuff with us and set up a nursery in Kakashi's old home in the Hatake mansion where he had used to live with his father. I felt comfortable there, feeling like I'd gone from one nostalgic place to another and I could tell that Kakashi was happy being back there too now that we could afford to maintain it.

It had been left to him by his father but he hadn't claimed it even after he turned eighteen, refusing to go back however when he had suggested that we moved into his father's old house, I had been willing to accept the change if he was ready also. It was perfect and very traditional with sliding doors, wood floorboards and it reminded me a little of the Hyuga compound. It already felt like home. When Kakashi came back, Naruto sprung on him asking him a thousand and one questions about little girls and what kind of stuff they wanted as he was determined to be the best big brother and spoil his little sister rotten. With a few moments to ourselves, Sasuke came back to my side and reached into his pocket to withdraw something small and fluffy looking.

"This is for you. Or rather, for the baby." He murmured softly, using his shoulder to hide the object so that the others couldn't see and when he placed a little soft toy in my hands, I almost burst into tears. It was a small and looked a little old, however the sweet little face of the rabbit was almost too much for me to take with my emotions running rampant as they were.

"Oh Sasuke, it's…this is…"

"I had it when I was a kid. I went back to the Uchiha estate and went through some of the old things in storage and I found that. There is more but I didn't want to bring it all and some if it's a bit too big to bring to hospital. I thought…I just wanted…I wanted to give you guys something that was mine. For the baby." Sasuke informed me whilst blushing in embarrassment so I sniffed to draw back my tears and kissed his cheek, thanking him softly whilst gripping onto the small rabbit which fit perfectly into my hand however as I drew back, I suddenly felt a slight cramping sensation in my stomach. "Yume?" Sasuke immediately noticed my change in facial expression and before I knew it, my hand had jumped to grip onto his arm and I had to suck in a deep breath at the next contraction. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kashi!" Breathing heavily through the pain both Naruto and Kakashi were next to me in an instant, Kakashi lifting my hand to grip it tightly. "I think…ugh! I think it's time. Maybe. I'm not sure…I-! OW!" When a particularly nasty contraction hit, I felt a sudden rush of wetness through the sheets so I yelled for Naruto or somebody to get Tsunade and Sakura but both he and Kakashi went into a panic, losing all composure so Sasuke went, giving my hand a final squeeze for reassurance before breezing out of the room as I breathed through the pain, lifting my back and shifting into more comfortable positions to try and limit the discomfort.

"It's going to be okay Yume, you'll be fine so don't worry about a thing, nothing is going to wrong how could it go wrong? I mean, we've prepared for this so what could possibly…"

"Kashi!" I cut across him, reaching out and grasping his arm in a painful grip, shooting him a glare. "Unless you're going to be useful and stop this meltdown of yours, go stand outside!" I ordered so he sucked it in and fought to maintain composure however the moment the nurses burst in to wheel me away, Naruto completely lost it and freaked out. Kakashi was trembling all the way through the delivery and I could sense Naruto pacing nervously outside the room with Sasuke waiting anxiously as well. Kakashi worked to take care of the seals on my torso whilst Tsunade and Sakura took care of the actual delivery, though when Guy arrived I could hear him yelling and shouting encouragement from the other side of the wall.

"Jeez, does that guy ever stop? Sasuke! Gag him or knock him out! We're trying to focus in here!" Tsunade yelled as I moaned through another contraction, writhing in pain as they continually got worse and worse, sweat heaving from my brow as I tried to push a tiny life form out of my body.

"I can't do this! I can't give birth, what the hell was I thinking?!" I yelled in slight delirium as I started to cry. "Put it back, don't let it come out, make it stop!"

"A little late for that now, don't you think? Come on Yume, you're almost there. Just keep on going a little longer." Tsunade guided as Sakura gave me a smile and wiped the sweat from my face.

"You're doing great Yume, this will be all over soon and then you'll get to meet your daughter, don't you want to meet her?"

"If she's anything like me…this world is in trouble!" Releasing a pained cry I grasped onto Kakashi's arm, making him yelp as I gripped onto him for some kind of grounding. After that I don't remember much, it all seemed to go by so fast but at the same time, it felt like forever. Several painstaking hours later I finally delivered my firstborn baby girl into the world, my precious daughter whom I held in my arms and marvelled at how tiny she was, how sweet and innocent and perfect even though she was a pink and purple mess.

Kakashi had tears in his eyes as he held her for the first time, staring in wonder before he brought his daughter up to his cheek and nuzzled her carefully, holding her in his hands so delicately as if she were made out of the finest glass. "That's her Kashi, that's our little girl." I whispered, utterly exhausted but so full on euphoria that I couldn't help but smile and weep at the same time as Kakashi dried his eyes then leaned down so that I could touch her face. "She's so perfect."

"She is. She really is." Kakashi agreed before leaning in and kissing my face. "It's all thanks to you Yume, she even looks like you." I chuckled at that, knowing full well that she looked nothing like anyone at the moment being so young, however when the doors opened a few minutes later, Sasuke, Naruto and Guy slowly came inside the delivery room and stared at the small bundle of life that was being held in both mine and Kakashi's arms. Seeing them all standing there, I lifted my face and smiled at them breathlessly.

"Come on you three, don't just stand there." I told them before stretching out my hand. "She's finally here, so come and meet Chiharu."


	122. Chapter 122

Raising myself up onto one arm I yawned sleepily, rubbing my eyes with one hand before turning my head to look towards the cot which was standing empty. At first I was a little confused as well as initially frightened, but once I had properly woken myself up I slipped into a smile then shook my head, looking to the empty space next to me where the sheets and indent in the pillows still indicated that someone had slept there the night before. That Kakashi, I've told him time and time again.

Getting up I dressed myself in my usual purple clothing, wearing more homely clothes since I was off active duty for the time being. I picked up the forgotten bento that still sat where I had left it out for Kakashi to take, picked up a few other things for the baby and then used the flicker technique to disappear from my house and travel across to the Hokage tower where sure enough, I pushed open the door to find Kakashi lying on his belly with Chiharu resting on her back with her legs kicking free, gurgling and beaming up at her father with the sweetest of smiles, tufts of red hair bright against the neutral tones of the office.

I leaned against the doorway for a moment, smiling as I observed Kakashi tickling his daughter's belly and cooing over her whilst a pile of paperwork remained untouched on his desk. "Kashi, how many times do I have to tell you to stop bringing Chiharu to work? You know she just distracts you." I scolded him as I walked in and immediately he was on his feet with our little girl in his arms, laughing guiltily as he tried to make up excuses.

"Well she was so cute and squishy looking that I couldn't help but give her a cuddle and you were fast asleep and she wouldn't let go of me so I had no choice but to bring her with me." Arching an eyebrow he faltered, shoulders slumping shamefacedly as he held her out towards me and allowed me to take her back. She was light and comfortable to hold, shaping to my arms perfectly as I gazed down at her with utter love and adoration, perfect obsidian eyes intelligent looking and glittering with a rosy blush upon her cheeks.

"Chiharu isn't supposed to be up here Kakashi, you can't just keep on taking her with you everywhere you go, ya know, there are going to be times when you have to put her down." I reasoned with him as I put down his bento on top of one of the large piles of paperwork as he returned begrudgingly to his seat in order to start sorting through them. "You'll smother her at this rate then she might not want anything to do with you."

"Nonsense, I'm her papa she'll always love me." He declared confidently with a smile so I rolled my eyes. "Isn't that right Chi? Of course it is, you'll be cute and innocent and my little girl forever and ever if I have my way, and since I'm Hokage, I'm sure I can make that happen." I couldn't help but smile softly as he pulled me towards him so that I was sitting on his lap, his arms curled around us both as we cradled our precious bundle of joy between us. He was so good with her, loved her with everything he had and was as proud as could be.

"If she is anything like me, which she will be, I'm sure she'll have a thing or two to say about that. As will I." Kissing him on his cheek I got up and ordered him to finish his work as well as reminding him to eat. Before I left he begged for one more hug so I allowed him to embrace Chiharu one more time before he then reached for me, pulling me against him and kissing my lips with the soft material of his mask tickling my skin. "Work hard, we'll see you later."

"You won't come and visit?" He pleaded with these simpering puppy dog eyes however I had to be firm. If he had his way, Kakashi would spend all day just watching Chiharu and playing with her, making her laugh and giggle in her adorable little voice. As I carried her away she gazed up at the sky and clouds, marvelling at a flock of birds before all the sights and sounds around her began to summon her inquisitive attention in every direction. Some people stopped me to admire her, the pretty face drawing in everyone's attention and I would smile with a motherly pride before moving on, resting her head upon my shoulder where she snuggled into me for a nap so I settled her into the sling which allowed her to snuggle against me, leaving both my hands free though one rested permanently against her back.

I ended up walking through the village, lost in my own little world until I woke up and found I had strayed once more. "Damn it! Really? Why do I always get myself lost?!" Lamenting in as quiet a tone as I could manage I pouted sadly, looking around to try and recognise anything. The path was brightly lit with sunlight and the trees were in full bloom of spring with a fresh and warm breeze floating through. Turning around I went back the way I came, glad to find that I at least recognised where I was and soon enough, I was standing in a field of flowers with a familiar presence approaching. "Sasuke."

"I saw you wandering off on your own so I followed." He told me as he came forwards, giving a warm smile before his gaze then dropped to Chiharu who perked up upon hearing his voice and instantly became wide awake, struggling and wailing a little as she tried to seek him out. "Sorry, I woke her up."

"No, she just recognises you Sasuke. Here, you hold her for me for a while and see if she calms down." Sliding her out of the sling Sasuke opened up his arms and allowed me to place Chiharu there, looking down at her with fondness as he expertly cradled her head in the crook of his arm and brushed aside a few stray locks of her hair. Instantly she quietened down and looked up at him with wonder. "See? She knows her big brother when she sees him." His smile deepened a little further, entranced by her gaze as he gently tapped a finger against her nose before looking up towards me.

"She's grown bigger."

"Babies tend to do that, before you know it they're crawling, then they're walking then they're talking and then they're running off ahead of you." Chuckling softly I inclined my head and Sasuke came into step beside me, the two of us walking together through the woods where it was tranquil and quiet. "How long are you staying?"

"A little while. I thought I could perhaps…" Sasuke trailed off a little, becoming distracted by a squeak from Chiharu as she reached out her hands towards him so he offered her a finger and she gripped onto it tightly, making him smile once more. "I would like to stay longer." Peaceful gladness washed through me as I gazed at them both, Chiharu's babyish giggling making Sasuke finally break free into a proper smile as he closed his eyes and lifted her closer to his face, resting his cheek against her brow as she grabbed at his hair and nose.

"You know I have no complaint, and neither will Sakura, for that matter." I teased him and his cheeks darkened a little with colour as he settled Chiharu back in his arms. I could tell that things were beginning to become more realised between them, in as much that Sasuke was now more willing to admit and even show his feelings for Sakura which I suspect he has had for a very long time. After all, Sakura never once hid the way she felt about him and it only grew stronger as they grew older. I was proud of her in that sense, that her emotions had been unwavering, now Sasuke was finally beginning to recognise it himself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He told me stubbornly so I giggled a little at his expense, touching my hand to my mouth in order to quieten the sound. We walked in comfortable silence after all, an occasional comment being passed or a question raised, but otherwise we simply enjoyed one another's company. I think Sasuke liked taking these kind of walks with me where there were no busy people rushing around him or launching themselves upon him the moment he returned. Of course, he had that still coming, but at least for the moment he was able to relax.

He bought himself a few more precious hours of comfortable relaxing by sneaking into my home without anyone discovering him whereby I cooked him a meal, washed his clothes and made him properly unwind so that he felt at home. Whilst I took care of my chores, he stayed with Chiharu, rarely ever putting her down and she loved being carried or played with, especially when it was Kakashi, Naruto or Sasuke. Those three seemed to be her favourites, other than me that is, though I was the one who fed her so she had to like me at the moment.

Sasuke had her resting against his legs as he leaned against the wall, knees bent so that she was tilted comfortably whilst he dangled a toy over her head, allowing her to reach out and grab for it whilst expertly snatching it away just before she could latch on. I tell you, when all three of them were in the same room and each vying for Chiharu's attention it was a nightmare. Usually I would end up just taking her off them altogether just so that there was a little peace and quiet. Sometimes things would get competitive and when it got a little too intense, I'd kick them out the house to cool off for an hour or so.

Though that being said, I liked it best when I had all my family around, despite the fact that I was heavily outnumbered with all the men in my life. Chiharu helped even things out a little and as I watched Sasuke carefully stand her upright on her legs, holding her to help her walk and strengthen those little kickers of hers, I couldn't help but smile at him. Walking past I paused briefly to touch my hand on his head and although he did not give any noticeable reaction, I could see a serene smile touch his face and his shoulders relaxed a little further as I busied myself around the house. Naruto came back a little later, immediately enthralled that Sasuke was home before he then cooed over Chiharu, lifting her up and raising her above his head.

"Naruto be careful! She's not indestructible ya know, you almost dropped her last time!" I quipped at him sternly as he jostled her so that she made babyish noises of glee.

"Aw come on mom, she loves it! Right Chi? We're just having some fun." Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave me an understanding look as I exhaled and shook my head, warning Naruto to be careful and silently pleaded Sasuke to keep an eye on him whilst I finished up with dinner. With Naruto back the house was filled with boundless energy and brightness, his voice carrying almost all of the conversation as we sat together and ate a meal, sharing in one another's company and afterwards the boys both insisted on doing the clearing up, allowing me to rest for a little while with Chiharu and feed her.

Eventually Naruto declared he was exhausted and was going to bed and Chiharu had long since been put down and was snuggled up in her cot with her blanket and the little rabbit toy that Sasuke had given her. I found him watching over her, my room brightened only by the moonlight as he gazed down at Chiharu as she slept, gripping onto her favourite rabbit toy without a care in the world. "You're thinking of Itachi, aren't you?" I asked him as I quietly stepped inside and joined him.

"He was my big brother." Sasuke murmured despondently, glancing up at me before looking back down at Chiharu. "When I was newly born, he would watch over me just like this." The sadness in his voice made me empathise with his pain and guilt o I reached up my hand and placed it upon his back.

"Itachi will always be your big brother Sasuke, no matter what others say about him, so you do not need to feel guilt or shame. Even until the very end all he was thinking about was you. I don't think there was anyone he loved more in this world, in fact I'm certain of it, so think of him with pride and learn from what he taught you. You're a big brother yourself now, Sasuke, and if you are anything to Chiharu as Itachi was to you, then I will be happy knowing that she will always have people watching over her." Sasuke gave a long, weary sigh at that so I guided him to his room and made him settle down, sitting with him for a while before kissing his forehead gently and leaving him to sleep.

Even though I too went to bed, I stayed awake for several long hours, waiting until finally I heard the door slide open and a shadow drifted inside. First they went to the cradle, leaning over to look in on Chiharu before then coming to me. I smiled as warm arms wrapped around me and I turned over to look at Kakashi, lifting my hand to greet him with a brush of my fingers against his cheek. "Were you waiting for me?"

"You're late." I informed him softly, smiling all the same. I kissed him tenderly, still feeling that familiar flutter whenever he was near to me before I wrapped my arms around him and made him settle down to sleep. We were all weary in our own way, still not yet recovered from the long years of near constant fighting and the war that had nearly ravaged the entire land, however we were slowly healing, little by little. I safeguarded my family as best I could, always ensuring that my home was open to them with me there to greet them with a smile. More than that, I prepared for what I knew would be coming some time in the future.

We had already dealt with a goddess like being who wanted to destroy everything we knew, soon enough, we would have to fight a demon. It kept me awake some nights, thinking of that face whom had suddenly appeared then disappeared into the night, leaving me constantly worrying for when he would next come. My dragons were constantly watching, ready to descend at my call and I lived in hope that with the combined power that I amassed within me and within my own family, we would have the strength to take down whoever it is who would destroy us. I will not let him hurt my family or my home, or the world. I'll find the strength and the power. I'll find it.


	123. Chapter 123

Much to my suspicious surprise, the years continued to tick past without a sign of Khuzaimah or his army of doom and although I was glad for the peace, it did not mean that he wasn't out there, so I continued to wait. In that time, Kakashi and I had more children. When Chiharu was two years old, I delivered a healthy baby boy who was Kakashi's image exactly, spiked tufts of whitish hair and jet black eyes like his elder sister's. He was loved and cherished in equal measure by all, though Sasuke seemed still partial to Chiharu who was sweetly tempered and rather mature even at two. Kioshi, named because he was so quiet, seemed to take after his sister in calmness and intelligence. Last of all, Mio came into the world.

She was three years younger than Kioshi, meaning that Chiharu was five when she was born. Her hair was like her brother's and her father's, though brighter and more silky like mine and her eyes were of a beautiful pink magenta like the cherry blossom, making her the most darling new born of that time. Already at five Chiharu was responsible and wise, helping me around the house and when she started at the academy, her teachers worried that she did not socialise much with the other children but was brilliant in her studies, so I had to encourage her to try and make friends.

"But why mama? I need to learn. Friends will only distract me, y'know." She blinked up at me with her large dark eyes as I crouched in front of her with a smile.

"Because friends make life more interesting and you'll be happier knowing that there is someone out there other than family who cares about you. Will you at least try? For me at least? Please?" Observant gaze levelled on me, Chiharu pursed her lips before nodding her head, the swish of her scarlet red pigtails giving her a more childlike appearance.

"Alright mama, I'll try since you asked me." She definitely took after Kakashi, no way was I ever that level headed at her age. She was rather serious too, however whenever I swept her up into my arms she would giggle and laugh, more so when Kakashi came home and she'd go running to him with arms outstretched for him to pick her up and carry her around upon her shoulders. Chiharu would also come out of her shell whenever her big brothers were around, though she seemed to favour Sasuke because he was calmer and a little more like her.

Kioshi seemed to be shy of everyone around him except for myself, Kakashi and his sisters. He was rather protective over Mio and whenever Naruto got too excitable with her, Kioshi would throw something at the back of his head before dashing away to hide behind me. I worried about him too. He really did not talk at all and for a long time I thought he might have been deaf, however the doctors and Sakura assured me that there was nothing wrong with his hearing, but could offer no explanation as to what the problem might be. All my worries were dashed, however, when Kioshi one day came running in from outside, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Guy! Guy! Guy home! Guy!" I was so shocked that I had actually dropped the washing, staring at Kioshi as he came running to me on superbly steady legs for a three year old before launching himself at me so I quickly caught him. "Guy! Guy!"

"Konoha's noble blue beast is returned!" Guy declared flamboyantly as the door to the back was flung open and my oldest friend stood there with his dashing smile, making Kioshi yell and point again with a broad spread grin.

"Guy! Guy!"

"Well if it isn't my favourite nephew? I see your passionate youth still lies strong, never have I heard such a pair of lungs!"

"Guy, I don't think you realise how incredible this is." I told him seriously as he came into my house naturally like it were his own home as Kioshi continued pointing at him with overjoyed excitement. "This is the first time Kioshi has said anything. His first word was your name, Guy." Guy stared at me for a few moments before suddenly bursting into tears and I squeaked in alarm, hurrying towards him as I tried to console him however he was too overcome with emotion.

"To think that this young man chose my name to be his first word…I am truly honoured! The youth truly are incredible, I can feel the passion of his little heart blazing strongly inside him, it is inspiring!" After I calmed down Guy, Kioshi insisted upon being carried around by him and Guy became saddled with my son for the rest of the day. I hadn't realised just how attached and awe inspiring Kioshi found Guy, his favourite uncle, but I was happy that he was finally speaking. Or at least, occasionally he would say something and whenever he did, it was always perfectly coherent and understandable which only continued to develop as he learned more of the language. You know? I think he was just listening and learning this entire time, waiting for the right moment. Dear kami, I have some smart kids.

The one who took most after me, however, was Mio. She was vibrant and full of energy, yelling and laughing at the top of her lungs and the moment she could waddle, she was tearing through the house and it took more than two pairs of eyes to watch over her. It also reminded me of Naruto a little and one day when he was trying to give her a bath, it made me laugh to see him chasing her around the house with a towel and rubber duck, trying to coax her back in as she squealed and giggled, dodging and running away from him whilst yelling. "No bath! NO BATH!"

"Come back here Mio, you need a bath so you're all clean! Wait!" Kakashi looked up, also amused by what was going on before simply appearing in front of Mio and picked her up before she could dodge him.

"No! No bath!"

"Yes bath." He answered her simply and proceeded to take her back to the bathroom as I laughed, Sasuke just looking with bewilderment as Chiharu sat on his lap doing her homework with him observing in order to help her.

"Were you really like that?" He asked me and as I wiped away my tears I nodded my head.

"Baths were the bane of my childhood. The dirtier I could make myself, the better. Quite often I threw myself into muddy puddles just for the sake of it, Naruto was the same." I said to him as Chiharu finished off the first section then tugged on his sleeve.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, did I do it right?" Besotted with her imploring gaze, Sasuke smiled and returned his full attention to her. They grew up far too quickly for my liking, it was just like when I raised Naruto. Before I knew it, Kioshi was also enrolled in school, Mio was walking and talking, and then as more years passed in wonderful tranquillity, my two eldest were both graduated and acting Genin and Chunin of Konoha with teams of their own. All three of my children were proving to be talented and excellent shinobi, though each with their particular area of expertise. Chiharu excelled at genjutsu, Kioshi at taijutsu with his team training under none other than Lee, whilst Mio proved adept with ninjutsu.

Fourteen years ago I had delivered Chiharu into the world and now she was almost fully matured and a strong kunoichi, one whom already was stealing the attention of her superiors. She had Kakashi's temperament and face but my scarlet hair, and with it a temper that would boil under the surface before exploding all at once if she was pushed to her breaking point. Kioshi was now twelve, freshly graduated and he admired Lee and Guy more than anyone and spent hours a day training in taijutsu, though that was not to say his other skills were by any means lacking. He was Kakashi's son, through and through, which meant that there was no one smarter in his generation and he had graduated, just like his sister, at the top of his class.

I was so proud of all of my children, including Sasuke and Naruto who were beginning to make lives of their own. Naruto was married now, to Hinata of course and I had cried at their wedding almost all day. When Hinata had also become pregnant and had two children in total, I had cried again as I held them in my arms, overcome with emotion and just as much so when Sasuke and Sakura had a daughter of their own and got married. Everywhere I turned, the children whom I had witnessed grow up were settling down and having children of their own and it warmed my heart to see the Will of Fire was being passed onto such a determined and strong younger generation.

We had our difficulties but we each pulled through together and as my children continued to grow older, stronger and wiser, I found myself standing back and basking in the surreal bliss of my life. Naruto and Sasuke's children became very close to me, though I disliked the idea of being a grandmother figure since I didn't feel quite that old, so they settled on calling me Aunty Yume. Boruto was a particular mischief maker just like his father, however after Naruto was elected as Seventh Hokage, their relationship became somewhat strained.

I found him one day sitting on a park bench by himself with the grumpiest frown I had ever seen him wear so I changed direction and went over to him. "Young children should never look so unhappy, what's the matter Boruto?" I asked lightly as I sat down next to him.

"It's dad. He spends all his time with work and only sends clones to come and play with Himawari and me. It's like he doesn't even care anymore, all he cares about is being Hokage!" He complained and initially I was surprised, listening as Boruto lamented all his grievances. He went on for quite a while until finally I placed my arm around him, pulling him towards me with a sad smile, making him blink and look up at me with crystalline blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Boruto, I think I'm partially to blame for this." I told him softly, beginning to stroke my fingers through his tousled blond mane. "You see growing up, Naruto had to be looked after my own clones from time to time when I had to flit between him and Sasuke, so maybe that's the only way he can think to balance out his family and his work. I must have taught him a bad habit."

"No kidding! It sucks." He pouted so with a chuckle I pinched his cheek gently and fussed over him until he was smirking again. "Cut it out aunty! Geez, you're way too cuddly."

"I can't help it when my nephew is so darn cute." Ruffling his hair I gave a long sigh before leaning back against the bench, looking up towards the sky. "Naruto is doing all he can, but you see, being Hokage isn't just about being the strongest ninja. It's about caring for everyone who isn't in your family, the people who live here expect to be protected. Being Hokage to Naruto is his lifelong dream and now that he's achieved it, he's just trying to cling onto the reality. For a long time he was an outcast, so the fact that everyone now looks up to him is a huge deal for him and he doesn't want to let them down." Wrapping my arms around Boruto as I stood up, I perched him on my hip as I nuzzled his nose with mine. "If I promise to speak to Naruto, do you think maybe you could go easy on him a little? Just for me? He still loves you Boruto, don't ever mistake that fact."

"Well…I guess I can try. But only because you asked, aunty, and because you'll kick my butt if I don't." He told me, making me laugh as he gripped onto me as I carried him back home. He was so young, it was understandable that he missed his father. Inwardly I made a note to give Naruto a piece of my mind. I'll drag him out of that office if I have to and I won't be nice about it, he can't afford to make fractures within his own family, not after everything we've all gone through and besides, Himawari was still so little, she needs time to bond with him so that she has fond memories to look back on.

Those were the last of the peaceful days. After that, things became far more difficult and more dangerous than ever before, threatening everything we had built since the last war and now everything was drawing towards the endgame. A game I don't think I was even remotely capable of winning.


	124. Chapter 124

It started in high summer. The sun was blazing down with a strong heat, meaning that very few people were out in it and those who were wore large hats in order to shield their faces. The laughter of children rang clear as they played in upon the grassy banks and splashed water at one another in the stream, everyone none the wiser as to what was about to happen. Myself, I was at home on my own, hanging out my washing however when shadows began to creep around me, I frowned. At first I thought a cloud had simply washed over the sun, however when I looked up, a huge black mass filled the sky.

Everyone else marvelled and gasped, thinking it to be a solar eclipse, however I could feel the dark energy amassing from that colossal obstacle which plunged the land into darkness and I knew then that this was no ordinary eclipse. "Kashi." Dropping everything I moved with all speed towards the Hokage tower, wanting to get to him so that I could warn him that it had begun, but before I had even reached halfway I felt a ripple in the air which then felt more like a rip in the fabric of the sky. Huge boulders began to descend from the heavens, meteors encased in a black and deep purple haze which spiralled out of control and came hurtling towards us. The first overshot the village, crashing with a boom and thunderous roar which caused the earth to tremble and immediately, screams erupted all around us.

"Mom!" Whipping my head around I turned, seeing Chiharu racing towards me as the ninja began to rally themselves however in the blink of an eye I was with her, my arms wrapping themselves around her instinctively whilst my fingers blurred together even as she jolted in surprise at my sudden protectiveness.

"Light Release – White Barrier!" Immediately a huge dome burst into life and rushed to engulf the entire village, the shimmery veil blocking out the whistling crashes of the meteors as they struck against the barrier and shattered into dust and stones, flaking away as my powerful barrier kept them at bay and protected the village.

"Mom, mom! What's going on? What is this?"

"Something bad. Go find your team, your siblings and your father and bring them all here. Naruto will need everyone at his disposal soon enough and this is where he'll come. Hurry." Nodding her head Chiharu disappeared in an instant and I let her go, though my heart immediately ached with worry. I wanted nothing more than to keep my children close to me where I could protect them, but they were grown up now, meaning that I had little choice but to simply concentrate on what I needed to do.

"Yume!" Naruto appeared only a few moments after Chiharu had left, standing in front of me as the citizens began to settle down from their panic though they continued to keep their gazes aloft, staring with fear and alarm. "What is this? Who is behind this?"

"Naruto, you remember that thing I told you about with the demons and the dragons and all that?" I asked him and his face paled considerably. "I believe it's that, which means there's going to be very little you or any other shinobi can do for now until I can get in contact with one of my dragons. They need to know what's going on and hopefully, they'll have an idea on what we should do."

"Lord Hokage!" Both of us looked to a shinobi ninja who dropped down before us, bowing respectfully albeit hurriedly. "Reports are coming in from all Hidden Villages, similar attacks are occurring everywhere. More than that, ruptures in the earth have been appearing with nothing to indicate who created them or for what purpose. An emergency meeting has been called, you are summoned." Naruto grit his teeth slightly, glancing back up as the meteors continued to hammer against the shield relentlessly, causing it to quake and bursts of sound hammered through, causing more alarm despite the fact that it continued to hold strong.

"How long can you continue shielding the village?" Naruto asked me so I gave him a look.

"Remember who it is you're talking to, Naruto. You're not the only near all powerful ninja in _this _village." Rolling my eyes I shook my head. "Shield the village…it's like he's forgotten how incredibly awesome I am." Relaxing a little into a smile, Naruto placed his hand upon my shoulder.

"I know, I know, you're still the coolest in the world, mom." As he spoke, we both suddenly felt the rumbling underneath our feet. Our eyes widened instinctively, feeling the trembling and shaking increase until suddenly, the ground began to shift and rupture. Naruto bellowed out his orders and all available ninja focused on getting the civilians to safety whilst I summed up more chakra and performed another jutsu to slam one hand into the ground. Wordlessly I fought to keep the village from being torn apart, struggling for breath as I felt my body become strained by the incredible pressure it took to uphold the barrier as well as dispel the earthquake, absorbing nature energy in order to switch to sage mode which made it a little easier, but not by much.

There was darkness within the earth, a putridness which made me gag and almost recoil but I held on, fighting as onslaughts from above and below continued to hammer at the village. "Yume!" Kakashi appeared behind me and gripped onto me tightly, reassuring me of his presence as my three children came running towards me also.

"Mom! Mommy!"

"Stay back!" Naruto grabbed onto Mio to keep her from launching herself at me, her terrified eyes staring as she gripped onto him as he entrusted her to Chiharu before then going in search of his own family and make sure that they were safe. It was long and arduous, however when finally the onslaught ceased I released my jutsu, the white barrier plunging us all into the shadows as the sun remained cloaked from view.

"Yume?"

"I'm alright." I nodded my head as Kakashi gripped my shoulders and let me lean back against him as I breathed deeply. "Just a little drained."

"Mommy!" Mio wailed as she lunged for me, wrapping her slim arms around my waist and I hugged her against me as Chiharu and Kioshi approached a little more slowly but they too came to us and joined the embrace, Kakashi and I wrapping our arms around our precious children in collective relief that we were all alive and unhurt. "Mom what's going on? Is someone attacking us?"

"I don't know yet, Mio sweetie, it might have just been a freak act of nature." I told her however my older two were not convinced, but Mio seemed satisfied with the answer so I lifted my finger to my lips and they nodded their heads in understanding.

"There now, were you frightened Mio? Don't worry, papa is here. I'll keep you safe." Kakashi soothed and Mio latched onto him for security as I fussed over the other two.

"We're alright mom, nothing to worry about. You protected us." Chiharu said to me warmly, giving a gentle smile as Kioshi nodded his head in agreement, remaining silent but his eyes conveyed to me his worry and concern so I kissed his head in order to console him. Naruto returned with Himawari in his arms and Hinata with Boruto soon after, everyone gathering together. Sakura yelled to us, her hand tightly gripping onto Sarada who looked just as alarmed as Mio, however Mio instantly toughened her expression and acted fearlessly in front of her younger cousins, wanting to reassure them that the danger had passed.

"Yume, will you come with me to meet with the other Kage? They will need to know everything and you know more about this Khuzaimah than anyone." Naruto requested privately and I immediately agreed, suggesting also that we get in contact with Sasuke and bring him home in order to strengthen our defences. We launched into planning and Shikamaru helped us to structure the patrols around the perimeter, Naruto not wanting to leave until he was certain the village would be well protected until by evening, we were ready to leave.

"Must you go mom? I don't want you to leave. What if those giant rocks come back?" Mio worried so with a smile I kissed her face and summoned Kuzuryu to stay with my family and protect them. Her eyes were full of anger and wrathful determination, bristling as she flicked a lock of her hair from her shoulder. I had already relayed what had happened here through Kazeryu, informing everyone that Khuzaimah had returned and Kuzu was more than ready to play her part, wanting to rip him to pieces. "Wow it's Kuzu!"

"Indeed it is, human child. Fear not Yume-sama, your children and loved ones shall be safe with me. I can carry them away from danger or, should things become too out of control, I shall bring them back to Mount Tatsu with me." She promised me and I thanked her quietly. Hinata and her two children were now staying in mine and Kakashi's home along with Sarada and Sakura, everyone bunching together in order to be better protected.

It was difficult to leave them behind, harder so since I was also being separated from Kakashi however he stood at the gates looking at me like it were just the two of us in the world. If only. "Hurry back." He said to me softly, lifting his hand to caress my cheek.

"Stay safe." I returned and leaned into him, absorbing his presence for a little while longer before with a brief kiss I turned and followed after Naruto and together, we disappeared from sight.


	125. Chapter 125

The Kage were all in an uproar and when both Naruto and I arrived at the meeting place, voices were raised and more than one threat was being aired. When we entered the room it went quiet for a brief moment before all at once all attention and questions were diverted to us. "What's happening Lord Hokage? You had better have an explanation for this!"

"Are we being attacked by a new enemy or has the old one returned?"

"What about another village? Does such monstrous power even exist to such a degree?" We were bombarded with question after question until finally Gaara called for calm, the only one in the room who had not yet spoken or raised his voice. With a rush of his sand he drew everyone's attention and with a silent look, had everyone back in their seats.

"Guess things really are that bad, huh." Naruto mused and I cast him a glance before he went to his seat and sat down, taking off his Hokage cap and placed it in front of him. "Thank you for all coming here, I think we can all agree that we're in trouble."

"Trouble? Trouble?! Asteroids are falling from the sky, typhoons are sweeping away entire towns, fire is rising up from the ground and the sun has disappeared! I'd say we're definitely in _trouble_!" The Raikage practically thundered in outrage, slamming his fist upon the table with a clash of sound. Naruto looked to me and nodded my head so I stepped forwards, all eyes now fixed upon me.

"If you'll listen, I can explain everything that is going on. Some time ago we of the Hidden Leaf warned you of a threat that had been instigated just over fifteen years ago. Khuzaimah, a non-human entity we are still yet to identify, tried to kidnap and enslave one of my own dragons and had been previously successful with another, though we managed to free him. I'm afraid this threat is now very real. The demon world is opening and soon enough, all hell shall break loose."

"Tell us, was it not you who sealed away Kaguya in the demon realm? Were our worlds to collide, would she be free once more?" Gaara questioned me with his serious expression, however there was a soft edge to it as he looked at me, his tone neither threatening nor accusing and I was relieved by it.

"Yes, though technically, it was Amaterasu who sealed her away. We must consider it highly likely that should Khuzaimah succeed in opening the demon realm, she too will return." Tense whispers were exchanged as well as a moment of pure panic until Naruto settled everyone down again.

"Sasuke and I defeated her before and we will do it again if necessary, especially now that we know what we are up against. What we need to do now is strengthen our defences and find out _exactly _how Khuzaimah intends to follow through with his plan." This then brought up the question of the tears in the land. When I looked at the pictures, I was shocked to see the scale of which they were growing. They were literal tears, rips, as if someone had taken a giant knife and stabbed the earth all the way to the hilt. The gaping holes seemed to have no bottom and no one could get near them as apparently the pressure surrounding the holes were too much for anyone to withstand. Within a few hundred feet, you would pass out unconscious and no attacks or techniques could either close them or fill them.

"These appearing now cannot be a coincidence." I reasoned, inspecting them closely. "In fact, these could very well be the gateways. The pressure you describe sound very much like the atmosphere of the demon realm. It will crush any ordinary human should one be unfortunate enough to be sent there and the fumes cause hallucinations, heighten the nerves of your body so that they are more sensitive to pain and can drive even the strongest of ninja into madness if they are too long exposed. Stay away from these places, do not approach until I have consulted with my dragons. In order to get closer, I believe a purification ritual will be required."

"Purification ritual?" One of the Kage echoed and I nodded my head.

"These past fifteen years I have been researching and studying along with the dragons I am contracted to. We have been able to learn much about the demon realm and even know of a previous attempt to join the two realms together, however there is nothing to be said of any Khuzaimah. Their history recollects several gateways appearing in our realm, though gave very little description of their physical traits, these cracks could very well be the gates." Unease washed over everyone present and I paused for a few moments, wondering how I could reassure them. Quite honestly I was trying to fight a battle I did not know when was coming and an enemy I knew nothing about. Things were looking worse than when they did at the last shinobi war.

"Alright, alright, we must all remain calm. Panicking will do us no good and we need to show our strength to our people. In times like this, we are the ones who are looked up to, so we must pull together." Naruto said, standing up and taking the lead for a little while, giving suggestions and arranging that all changes were to be constantly relayed between all of the Kage so that we would know exactly what was going on.

I summoned Kazeryu to help me explain the ritual and give further evidence to the Kage that Khuzaimah truly was behind this as some remained unconvinced. His transcendent body wrapped itself around me several times as he roamed through the air, disappearing back and forth to take messages back to his own world. Things were beginning to go very well, a structure and a plan starting to take shape as we strategized and pulled together in order to face this new threat. Gaara and I even got a few moments to speak privately where I assured him that Sunagakure was not going to be abandoned and that I would come alone if necessary to help defend him should the worst occur. Quite honestly, I expected demons to start rising up from those cracks in the earth at any moment.

Without warning Kazeryu suddenly snarled and wrapped himself securely around my waist, pulling me backwards. _"Princess!" _Before he could say anything more, the room suddenly filled with a burst of pressure and a rush of exploding debris which collapsed an entire section of the wall. Instinctively I cried out Naruto's name, my first instinct to protect him as I reached out towards Gaara also however his sand immediately swarmed around everyone, creating a barrier which protected everyone from harm, but when it drew back, we stood facing a shadowy figure who brought a fierce pressure to the room which caused everyone to feel pain upon their chests and bow under it slightly, their knees buckling under the weight.

Kaze snarled, bearing his wispy fangs before rushing to transform into human form, the little boy appearing in front of me and spreading his arms wide. My eyes levelled against the intruder's, the only one who stood tall and proud whilst the others grunted and were pressed to their knees on the ground, even Gaara who always remained so stoic and unaffected. "Khuzaimah." That black lipped smirk deepened, the shadowy cloak full of wisps and the hissing sound of a thousand whispered curses which brought a distinct coldness to the room as if winter had overtaken the summer in a brief instant.

"The dragon's vessel. I have long since awaited this day." He spoke to me, the hood still shielding his features however as he slowly lifted it back, I could not hide the horrified stare. It was true, he was not human at all. The twisted skin was like slashed leather, rising and twisting in a malformed mess of reddish black, scars stretching from shoulder to hip and others crisscrossing over his body. Black hair hung down to his waist, pulled back from his face to fully reveal two twisted horns which curled downwards like that of a ram, fiery eyes filled with a glowing blaze as he bared his teeth to reveal extendable fangs which looked as sharp and deadly as the claws of his fingers. More than that, he had _four _arms. The second pair extended from his ribs, making me stare further at this alien and inhuman form which I could barely begin to comprehend in my head. "I have come for you."

"You're not having her!" Naruto declared suddenly, snapping me awake as he struggled to try and rise to his feet, forcefully fighting against the increased pressure that Khuzaimah brought with him. Chills spammed up and down my back, causing me to shiver involuntarily though not with fear. I showed no fear in my expression, only anger and rage. This jerk tried to kidnap Bensaiten from me and enslaved Seiryu. This time, I'll make sure he pays.

Eyeing Naruto with a sharp gaze, I felt a cold sense of dread before suddenly Khuzaimah had his fist buried in Naruto's gut. "No!" I tried to lunge forwards however in the next flicker of movement he was grasping my entire face with long fingers, the clawed tips digging into my skin and I was being planted into the ground with so much force that the stone cracked and the wind was knocked out of me, Kazeryu having been thrown aside.

"Yume!" I heard Gaara and Temari both yell my name as I struggled for breath, staring up at Khuzaimah. All at once attacks came hurtling towards him, trying to throw him off however with a blur of movement he dodged them all as the Kage all struggled to even lift their heads, eyes narrowed and teeth bared in determination despite the fact that Khuzaimah seemed to be able to adjust the pressure of gravity and send each attack elsewhere. All the while I was trapped against him, two of his arms locking me in place as I struggled and snarled, trying to break free whilst Naruto remained completely knocked unconscious. Rage flared through me and my body started to glow as my fingers weaved separate signs.

"Light Jutsu – Explosive Force!" Instantly my body burst with chakra and light, ripping me free from Khuzaimah who growled upon the impact, landing upon the wall with his feet and came rushing back to me.

"Stay away from my princess!" Kaze yelled bravely, flying forward with his hands engulfed with shrill wings which swirled at his palms.

"You are mine." Khuzaimah declared quietly, his menacing presence causing fear in all as he reached out and grasped Kazeryu by the throat and squeezed mercilessly.

"Kaze!" I tried to get up, to weave signs or even just simply throw something at him, but the pressure was so intense that I could barely lift my head, struggling and rasping as the deep rumbling in my ear grew louder and louder. "Let him go you demonic snake!" A putrid smelling portal swirled into life as Khuzaimah grinned at me crookedly, that victorious smirk only making me feel all the more enraged as Kazeryu went limp in his grasp and one of his other hands extended towards me, exposing his palm where the skin folded back, much to my disgust, to reveal a bloodshot eye of pitch black. Before I knew it, my mind was going blank and I was fading into a darkness with the sensation of being drawn towards the enemy who frightened me more than the entirety of the Fourth Shinobi War.


	126. Chapter 126

The first thing I realised when I woke up was that I was in chains. They snapped around my wrists as I tried to move, keeping me pinned in place with my arms raised up. Then I realised that there were several chains actually _feeding into me_. With a sharp intake of breath I tried to tug however the chains all remained firmly in place, melting into my skin and I could feel them drawing away at my chakra slowly. "So you are awake." Khuzaimah appeared with a soft rustle of sound before me, looking up as I stood upon a tall pedestal with twin rocks rising up either side of me, the chains locked around them before disappearing into the ground.

"Get me down from here you son of a bitch." I ordered more as an excuse to insult him than anything. I knew there was no way he'd just let me down, but I felt better for telling him exactly what I thought of him. He was cloaked again with his hood raised up, however one section was flung back over his shoulder to reveal the two sets of arms.

"I think not. I am not yet done with you. First I intend to pull that goddess out of your body and then I shall use your connection to the dragon's realm to destroy them. That king of yours will wither away into nothing without the power of his precious home." Khuzaimah informed me with a victorious smirk and for a moment I just looked at him before I gave a wry laugh.

"Listen to you. I'm not even asking any questions and you're just telling me your entire plan. Dumbass. Now I know enough to theorise the rest." I told him and I saw his smirk drop a little at me. "That's right. These pillars are infused with these chains which drain chakra, my chakra, which then link to the ground and run through towards that pit over there. I'm guessing that's your main demon gate to open a rift between our worlds and once it's open, you're going to let all your nasty buddies into _my _world to cause havoc. After that, you'll extract Amaterasu by force, allow her essence to be corrupted then you'll either destroy her or fuse with her so that you receive her powers. After that, you'll probably have the power to take on the Dragon King, and once you do that you'll then open the gateway to the heavens and take on the deities there. Once you've done all that, your multi-world domination will be complete. Sound about right?" When I received no answer I smirked smugly. "Thought so."

"Even so, you knowing my intentions make no difference." Climbing up the last few steps I looked up into his face and immediately put myself on guard, glowering up at him as he reached out and trapped my chin with his clawed hand. "Do not fear, you shall not be alone. You will have your beloved dragons by your side, though you shall watch as I destroy them all." Turning my head by force I looked to find Kazeryu also chained down, the chakra chains wrapping around his entire body as he lay unconscious still on the ground. My anger spiked however I turned my eyes back towards Khuzaimah, noticing something about him.

With his cloak pulled back, I could see old scars and deformed skin, but also markings. Markings which reminded me of Sage Mode or even what appeared when I fused with Amaterasu's power. They were faded and hardly distinguishable, however I was certain they were there. I could see them in his face also as I said nothing but simply gave him a look full of wrathful hate. "Good. Loath me with your entire being. It is all you can do now." He said as he gripped a little tighter into my skin and drew buds of blood from his claws before letting me go.

I cannot afford to give in and give up. There has to be a way for me to break free of these chains, I just have to think. Ahead of me I could see and feel the rancid split in the earth which was steadily continuing to open with a black swirling pit within its depths. A rotten stench penetrated the air and I had clamp my mouth shut to keep from gagging, however when I glanced across to Kazeryu, I felt worry and concern bubbling up inside me. He needs to get out of here before Khuzaimah could take control of him, I cannot allow him to hurt Kaze, he was too sweet natured and kind, I have to protect him.

Beginning to struggle I tried to pull away from the chains, willing myself to break free but no matter how much strength I put into trying to escape, it only sucked more of my chakra from me. With a yell I strained against the chains, ignoring the pain as I tried to wrench them away from the pillars, however as the agony escalated, my yell turned into a cry of pain and I slumped as I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me. "Struggling is futile."

"Yeah…I got that much." I snapped back haughtily to Khuzaimah as he glanced towards me. Lifting my head as I breathed heavily, I fixed my glare upon him as he lifted his head upwards.

"It is time." Time? Time for what? Without warning a sudden onslaught ripped through my body, seemingly tearing at my flesh and bone which caused me to respond with a burst of sound, arching my back as my seal imprint glowed brightly with Khuzaimah holding his hand out towards me. "Amaterasu shall be mine." No! No he can't, she's still resting inside me, she needs more time to gather her strength, he can't rip her away from me like this! A bombardment of fiery pain flared through every nerve in my body and it felt as if someone was drawing all of my strength and life force to my gut and wrenching it out of me. My vision swirled as I yelled and cried out from the sensation that tormented me. Through the blurriness of my eyes, I saw a pool of light beginning to shine at my torso, rising from the seal before all at once it was ripped away from me.

Immediately I felt cold, a freezing chill which clung to my body like frozen death, however I was still alive to receive its relentless grasp. With no strength left I went completely lax with only the chains supporting my wait though as they pulled at my flesh, I continued to feel them leeching off my chakra. By all accounts I should be dead. I may not have had a tailed beast inside me but I was still a Jinchuriki and now that the essence I had been carrying was removed, my body went into complete shock and continually lost more and more of the life force that I depended on.

"Finally. It begins!" Khuzaimah growled as I felt a rumbling sensation below me, the entire world trembling as the gates of the Oblivion realm began to open as my chakra fed its release. Taking a breath I began to absorb nature energy, relying on it completely to keep me alive as I struggled to even lift my head however in a heartbeat Khuzaimah was before me, grasping a fistful of my hair and lifting my head so that I could look towards the bright orb which shimmered with a golden warmth. "Behold, the last essence of Amaterasu. All these years you carried her will be in vain. How does that make you feel, human?"

"Go to hell." I whispered, wanting nothing more than to simply collapse to the ground and fade away for I was weary beyond anything I had ever felt before. My limbs felt like they were made of lead, dragging me downward and my heart was barely beating, giving pathetic pulses to try and keep the blood moving throughout my body. I could feel the emptiness within me at not having Amaterasu, that bleak chasm like void which she used to reside. Khuzaimah growled before dropping my head and I remained quiet from then on, still gathering nature energy and slowly it gave me strength, keeping me alive so that I could at least focus my eyes.

The tear in the earth erupted upwards with a black mist and a thousand shrieks and wails filled the air, causing me to wince and shy away from the sound which threatened to make my ears bleed. Gangly shapes of all kinds crawled and flew into my world, celebrating with ardent roars for their newfound freedom and I watched as plants withered away and trees rotted instantaneously as the poisonous fumes devoured them. I have to cleanse the air somehow, but I don't have Amaterasu with me, does that mean I can no longer use light jutsu? She was the heart and soul of my power, if she is no longer with me then…then I am nothing. I have no strength of my own, do I? It had been her from the very beginning. I was certain of it.

A small sound caught my attention and I looked towards Kazeryu as the black mist rolled menacingly towards him. If he touches that mist he'll become infected, blighted. It would affect him for the rest of his eternal life, even kill him. Alarm spread through me like a wildfire and I felt myself beginning to move, gritting my teeth as I drew on the nature energy and the distinctive markings of Sage Mode lined my features, a deep bellied roar bursting free from my chest as I pulled with all my might against the chains, refusing to back down. "KAZE!" Khuzaimah whirled around in time to see me break the bonds that restrained me and for a brief moment I fell forwards, shocked at my own success before I rushed towards Kazeryu and stood over him, hands weaving the signs. "Wind Style – God's Almighty Breath!" Exhaling from my lungs a huge gale force wind struck against the mist and pushed it back away from Kazeryu and I, liberating us for the moment however the moment the mist was pushed at bay I collapsed to one knee, struggling and trembling all over.

"You are dying, human. There is no use in fighting it. I have extracted Amaterasu from your body, which means you will soon become nothing more than a carcass for the demon world to swallow."

"Like hell am I allowing you to poison my world. You're all going _back _into that pit and I'll seal you up for _eternity_. I don't care who or what you are or the fact that you've taken Amaterasu from me…I'm an _Uzumaki_, and we don't fall down so easily." I seethed, grasping the chains that wrapped around Kazeryu and with a powerful pull, ripped them apart whilst I yelled from the strain. Gathering Kaze in my arms I quickly ensured that he had not been harmed or blighted by the miasma then pressed a finger to his forehead, still hardly able to draw breath. "Return to your world, I bid thee, go in peace and rest." I cancelled the summoning formally, exercising superior right and instantly Kaze's body vanished, allowing me to relax a little. At least he's safe. Even if that's all I can do for the moment, I'll take it. "Now. I'm taking back Amaterasu and you are going to _suffer_."

Staggering to my feet I clenched my fists, allowing Sage Mode to support me in my endeavour as I faced Khuzaimah who merely laughed, standing with an entire army of demons at his back. They were all gruesome and horrifying, twisted creatures made from only the worst nightmares. They shrieked and roared with terrifying ferocity in their multitude of thousands whilst the black miasma mist continued to roll across the land, poisoning and destroying all natural life in its wake. "You and what army? You can barely stand, human, I could destroy you in an instant." With a pounding head I suddenly sensed several signatures come into range, making me raise my head slightly before all at once two figures appeared before me and someone's arms grasped me tightly around my waist.

"I don't need an army, Khuzaimah." I smiled with resignation as I leaned back into Kakashi, Sakura also appearing next to me and immediately started to try and heal me. "You all took your sweet time."

"Mom." Naruto said to me slowly, still glaring with dark hatred towards Khuzaimah who bristled at the new arrivals, Sasuke standing at his side with equal rage and contempt. "I can't sense Amaterasu inside you anymore. Is that her over there, the bright light?"

"Yes." I answered him steadily, trying to falsify my state as one of strength.

"And if you don't get her back soon, you'll die, right?" Sasuke tensed further at Naruto's words and I couldn't answer him, not knowing how to respond. "Alright." Seemingly now determined, Naruto flung out his hand. "You're going to pay for what you've done to our mom you filthy piece of crap, no one hurts Yume and gets away with it, and you've just torn away part of her being!"

"Children should learn to be silent." Khuzaimah said before stretching out his hand. I made a sound of warning and immediately everyone scattered just as the ground underneath our feet exploded with a burst of blackness.

"Avoid the miasma, it'll poison and kill you. You have to purify the area first before we can focus on a fight." I explained as more Konoha shinobi arrived.

"Leave that to us!" A few medic ninja declared and began to start the ritual of healing the miasma to purify it, glad that I had been able to pass on the knowledge to the council of Kage before I'd been taken. Another group surrounded the medic ninja in order to protect them as demons dove from the sky and charged over ground, bellowing in rage at the threat however Konoha's ninja bravely engaged with the fight, using all their strength to hold them back as Sakura continued to focus on healing me, Kakashi still holding me in his arms.

"You're going to be alright Yume. We're here now." Kakashi told me softly as he stroked my face, eyes creased with fear for me. "You are not allowed to die. I forbid it." Giving a gentle chuckle I reached up my hand as the Sage Mode markings faded from my face.

"As you say, Lord Sixth." I teased him though for all Sakura's healing, she could not heal the wound I felt inside from being separated from my charge. The life force of Amaterasu, I cannot fail her now. She entrusted her very soul to me and I have to save her, I have to save my dragons and their world. I cannot disappoint them, not in their hour of need. "Sakura, there's nothing more you can do."

"No, I'll keep going. I can save you I promise, just hold on." Tenderly I placed my hands over hers and she blinked up at me, staring at me as I gave her a smile.

"It's alright. I'm an Uzumaki. This little thing won't kill me, I have strength you haven't yet seen. You focus on helping the others, they'll need you more than I do." I told her with understanding, brushing my fingers against her cheek before I began to rise up. Kakashi insisted on helping me, gripping onto me tightly and refused to let go. "Kashi."

"No. No you're not doing this. You have to get away from here and find somewhere safe. Chiharu and the children are waiting for you, do you have any idea how heart breaking it was for them to learn their mother had been kidnapped by some demon from another realm? Do you have any idea how _I _felt?! I thought I wouldn't reach you in time! I thought I was going to lose you, I thought-!" Pressing my mouth to his I kissed him in order to silence him, though the bittersweet sensations fluttered through me all the while. Kakashi sagged against me, still gripping onto my arms however his grip went a little more lax.

"Trust in me." I requested of him, giving him my famous smile before I turned to face Khuzaimah. He was wiping the floor with Naruto and Sasuke, using the shift of gravity to keep their attacks from hitting him. For all their power and strength, if they could not land a hit then what good did it do anyone? They were hunched over and struggling for breath, already sweating as I appeared between them and started to walk forwards.

"Mom!"

"Yume." Sasuke quipped harshly, reaching out to me however I breezed past them both and stood in front of them as the breeze lifted my scarlet locks. Khuzaimah arched a twisted eyebrow at me, flaming eyes deepening with a bright intensity which was surpassed only by my own. "Don't be foolish Yume. You no longer have Amaterasu's power, you'll die!" Sasuke hissed however I kept my back facing them.

"Do you have such little faith in me, Sasuke?" I asked him, keeping my gaze locked on Khuzaimah as he readied himself for our battle. "Do you really think that all my strength came from Amaterasu alone? Shame on you, my sweet Sasuke. I've always been strong but not because of my jutsu or the fact that I carried an extraordinary essence inside me. No, I've always been strong, because I had two adorable little boys that I wanted to protect more than anything else in the world." Turning my head slightly, I gave them both a smile as they stared at me with their mouths slightly agape. "So even though you're both all grown up and have already surpassed me, do you think maybe you could let me protect you just one last time? You'll always be my loveable kids, no matter how tall you grow, so just stand back and let me take care of this. Let me prove I'm still the coolest and most awesome ninja that you know in the entire world. Just one last time."

Giving them no choice I turned back towards Khuzaimah, hardening my gaze and baring my teeth as I summoned all the chakra I had left. It was already returning on its own, so for the moment I'll have to rely on Sage Mode until I return to full capacity. With my fingers blurring, I darted forwards and leaped from side to side, avoiding consecutive blasts from Khuzaimah before suddenly appearing behind him, my speed still remaining unparalleled. "Fire Style – Majestic Destroyer Flame!" The imperial flames burst into life and swallowed up the ground as well as Khuzaimah, rushing like a blanket of heat and destruction over the ground and took out a portion of the demons that continued to rise up from the Oblivion realm, their screams of fearful agony disappearing with the roar of fire until I allowed it to disperse, landing upon the ground however in the blink of an eye Khuzaimah was in front of me, powering his fist against my torso so I hurriedly blocked, exchanging blows with him until he caught me in the ribs and I gasped back a yelp, steeling myself as I whirled around with my entire arm bursting with electricity. "Lightning Style – Chidori!"

Faster than the eye could follow I cut downwards and sliced through flesh, hearing Khuzaimah bellow in outrage as I cut off one of his arms then slammed my foot against his chest to fling him back to the ground. He landed upon his feet, snarling as he ripped away his cloak to reveal his entire monstrous self. Usually I would not comment on anyone to be ugly, but Khuzaimah was so twisted and malformed that I could not think of any other way to describe him. I could see in his eyes that even his very soul was black.

As I landed opposite him, our eyes locked against one another, I watched as the arm grew back within moments, regenerating itself and I froze slightly. Leathery lips twisted into a smirk which made me bristle in response. Sage Mode disappeared as I allowed it to slip away, focussing instead on amassing chakra. It swirled within me, gathering and building up as I went into a partially meditative state with my fingers pressed together, trusting in everyone else to give me time. Sure enough when Khuzaimah came at me again, he was so entirely focused upon me that he missed Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke going for him all at once.

Sakura punched him with so much might that she broke the earth with his body, crushing him into the ground with a furious yell before Sasuke used his Susano'o black fire arrow and Naruto opted for his typical Rasengan. Momentarily distracted, Khuzaimah roared in fury and struck back at them, dark clouds swirling overhead as he struck back with a colossal push of gravity which levelled the entire battlefield, causing all to be effected however Kakashi appeared in front of me and shielded my body with an earth wall, fighting with all his strength to build more layers between us and Khuzaimah until he too was knocked to the ground and I felt my heart leap to my throat.

Kakashi crashed to the ground, rolling until the quiet ambient calm followed. Khuzaimah was seething, shoulders rising and falling in his rage before he whirled around to face me with a bellow of pure hatred and fury. Knowing that I had no time left, I bit into my thumb to draw blood. "Art of the Summoning – I summon thee…" My voice began to rise and echo with power, thunder rumbling overhead as the black spider web of kanji underneath me started to glow, responding to my intention as the bright whiteness rushed upward with a searing intensity which burned at my skin. "…Ruler of all Dragons and Protector of the Realm…I bid thee please come to my side…I summon thee…I summon thee…RYUJIN!"

With my voice echoing outwards with unbound power, I felt all the chakra I had gathered suddenly plummet. The rushing light disappeared and I fainted momentarily, feeling the last of my strength leave me however I fell back into someone's arms. For a moment I thought it was Kakashi but I quickly realised that they were different. Stronger, larger and more muscle defined. "It has been a long time since I have been summoned to this realm." Opening my eyes I looked upwards into the timelessly beautiful face of the Dragon King himself. He was so handsomely flawless that even my own heart gave a little flutter as he smiled down at me with warm affection. "Well done Yume Uzumaki, you have surpassed all who came before you and succeeded to bring me here by your own will."

"King…Ryujin…" I could scarcely believe it. He was really here, standing before me. Midnight and aqua blue hair gleamed like spun silk as it flowed down his shoulders with a neat traditional knot, the white ribbon that bound his hair rippling with graceful movements as he held me upright against him. He was far taller than any human man, godlike in his stature and the power he exuberated far succeeded that of the Primal Four put together. He was a king in every meaning of the word and as his golden eyes looked down at me, I felt both thrilled and intimidated at the same time.

"The Dragon King…the…he's really come…the King of Dragons…" Khuzaimah whispered, staring in shock before beginning to laugh maniacally. Ryujin's face instantly became terrible and terrifying in its glare, lifting me a little more securely against him as his flowing robe fluttered upon the breeze, exposing his bare chest which seemed to have been sculpted only by the most skilled and renowned artisan's ever to be found.

"So you are the one causing trouble in the human realm, you spineless snake, what's more, is you've caused my dear sweet Yume harm! I cannot forgive you, you foul repugnant creature!" Ryujin declared and for a moment, I was reminded of Hashirama, Lord First Hokage. "How could you even think to hurt such a cute face? It's despicable and I shall rip you to pieces in vengeance!" As he snuggled me against him I blushed deeply, feeling mortally embarrassed and uncomfortable. I wasn't exactly a young woman any longer and here I was being cuddled by a pretty much shirtless Dragon King. I can only imagine Kakashi's face right now. "Prepare for an eternal beating you fiend!"

"That's the King of Dragons?" Naruto questioned, frowning as he rubbed his head. "He acts a little like Lord First, ya know?" I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so.

"Um…Your Majesty?" I posed nervously however the king just gave me a bright and dazzling grin.

"Call me Ryujin Yume, I insist. If you don't mind waiting for a moment, I'll go teach that trouble making demon a lesson or two then I'll be right back with you, though if you are able, I suggest that you get to Lady Amaterasu as soon as you can. Being exposed in this manner will steadily corrupt her once again and then you will have lost all this precious time you have spent protecting her. There now, it'll be alright so don't you fret." As he carried me towards Kakashi who merely stared at the figure who was nearly twice his side before jolting as Ryujin placed me in his arms. "Take care of your wife now, human, you are incredibly lucky to have such an adorable wife. I am quite jealous!" He grinned at us both.

"Uh…" Waving a hand dismissively, Ryujin turned and immediately we felt the shift in his temperament. Kakashi gripped onto me securely and leaped back, clearing the distance as Ryujin began to change form, becoming a real dragon and as I looked upon him, I felt more terror than when I had when being eaten by ten tails. His serpentine body gleamed an array of blues, shifting all down his scaled body as white hair ran down his spine. Twisting horns of silver and gold rose from the crown of his head and deep molten gold eyes blazed in fury. Everything reacted to his presence and the lesser demons retreated back to avoid him, focusing instead on our shinobi forces.

Kakashi tenderly put me down on the ground to rest for a moment, looking me over for injuries whilst gripping one another's hands. "I need to get to Amaterasu." I told him urgently, looking across to where her golden light continued to shine but as the miasma that had still not yet been purified started to move towards her, I knew that I would soon run out of time.

"Yume, we'd have to fight our way across to get there and you just summoned the Dragon King. You don't have any chakra to spare. Anymore would have cost you your life, you cannot keep on being reckless, we're not as young as we once were." Kakashi said to me so I looked into his eyes, gripping his hand and lifting it to my face.

"If I do not then the miasma will corrupt her and then Khuzaimah will be able to absorb her. Should that happen then I doubt even Ryujin will be able to hold him back, look. He's struggling as it is." Both of us looked to where Ryujin fought against Khuzaimah who was allowing himself to go full out against the deific being who roared and altered the landscape below him with each attack or whenever his body struck the ground. "I _must _get to her first. If I can fuse with her again then my strength will come back and I won't be in danger of fading. I need you Kakashi, I need you to help me in this, please. I'm in your hands now, I'm relying completely on you." He blinked at me as I implored him with everything I had until finally he chuckled.

"Well, how can I say no to that? Guess I have no choice." Pulling me up he then turned around and lifted me onto his back and I instantly snuggled into him, wrapping my arms around him and gripping on with my legs. "Ready?" Nodding my head I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me with utter adoration before pushing off the ground and we went straight into the fight. Kakashi fought off anything that came at us with quick attacks and jutsu whilst I did the same, relying on him to carry me whilst we fought together.

These demons died easily however their sheer numbers overwhelmed us all. Our path was blocked by a huge demon who stood at least ten feet tall, opening its huge mouth to roar however something struck it from behind and cut it off, causing it to jolt before disintegrating into dust. "We've got your back mom, ya know!" Naruto grinned, giving me a thumbs up as he and Sasuke punched a hole through the battle with their jutsu.

"Go, we shall keep the way clear." Sasuke said to Kakashi and I so with a nod we shot forwards, Naruto and Sasuke used their combined strength to take out any demons who started to aim for us. It was like they saw my red hair and immediately dived for it, locking on me as a primary target as the closer we got to Amaterasu, the more difficult it became to push forwards.

"Yume!" Kakashi called in warning so I gripped onto him more securely and ducked my head into his neck as he used the lightning blade to cut through a giant of a demon to take us through, however immediately a flock of flying demons crashed into us. "Go now! Jump!" Kakashi twisted and flung me off his back and into the air as the demons swarmed around him, the last I saw of him being his outstretched hand.

"Kashi!"

"Yume!" Sasuke suddenly appeared, catching my hand as one arm went about my waist as we rose up in the air. "I'll help him, don't worry." He said to me softly, gazing into my eyes with gentleness as he turned and anchored his feet against mine and together we pushed off against one another. I shot further into the air and sprung from demon to demon as leverage, rushing straight for Amaterasu with all the speed I possessed.

"NO!" Khuzaimah thundered as he realised my aim and quickly knocked down Ryujin with a powerful blast of darkness before soaring through the sky with a pair of black wings he had suddenly sprouted from his back, the lingering shadows flapping furiously until we both stretched out her hands towards Amaterasu. I refused to fail, reaching out as far as I could whilst also throwing a kunai blade towards Khuzaimah, stabbing him in the arm and he jerked it backwards instinctively so with a firm foot to the face, I pushed off of him and reached for the essence of Amaterasu.

The moment my fingers touched the surreal warmth, it reacted. It expanded with a burst of energy which engulfed me completely, momentarily blinding me with the brightness of the light until I felt it beginning to fuse and bond with me differently to how I had absorbed it the first time. For a few moments I felt my own mind sink back into little more than a tiny spark of life, overwhelmed by the warmth that burned through my entire body as it latched onto me almost in desperation, coiling into the very fabric of my being until suddenly I felt myself return and all at once, I opened my eyes.


	127. Chapter 127

In an instant I knew that everything was different. I could feel Amaterasu's presence in my head, her warmth radiating through me as the void from before gradually filled. Emotions rolled through me from her, bonded in one body which we now shared and as I looked down at myself, I found that all my injuries had been healed. _You have saved me, Yume Uzumaki. Even in these dark moments you did not forsake me, I was right to entrust my survival to you. _Her caring and benevolent voice was smooth and sounded much younger than the ancient tone I had heard before, though still wise in its deep knowledge and experience.

"Amaterasu?"

_Yes it is I, dear child. Have no fear, as you did not forsake me I shall not abandon you. We shall cleanse this unholy demon and restore your realm to the way it once was. Be ready, for this fight shall be your greatest…and possibly could be your last._ I did not know what she meant by this warning but I chose not to think on it. What mattered most at the moment was saving the world and my loved ones. They took priority and I would make any sacrifice that was necessary. Khuzaimah snarled sharply at us, baring his teeth as he flapped his wings.

"Very well, I shall simply have to take you by force, Amaterasu. You _will _become mine and I shall use your own power to destroy the realm that you so adore!" Internally Amaterasu returned his threat with a silent fury so I lifted my hand and held it out towards him.

"I don't think so." With a burst of power Khuzaimah went flying backwards with spears of light protruding from his chest, making him stare in shock before coughing up a black liquid which I assumed was his blood. Roaring Ryujin rose up once more, breathing heavenly white flames to engulf Khuzaimah and together, we fought. Even against us both Khuzaimah remained strong and Amaterasu shared my belief that this demon was actually a human who has been possessed by a demon, one who had been unable to convert the miasma and purify it so it had taken over the vessel's body and corrupted him. It made me shiver to think that that could have become me.

With Ryujin keeping Khuzaimah busy for a few moments I dropped to the ground with a swirl of movement, my landing creating a boom of sound which blasted back the demons as I summoned white flames to my hands and began to dance with them within my palms, creating long streaming ribbons of flames which snapped against the demons' skin and the moment it made contact, they crumbled into ashen dust. My jutsu was more powerful than anything I had ever wielded before, weaving signs in less than a heartbeat and destroying huge portions of the army, creating a tsunami wave that when it washed over a Konoha ninja it moved around them, focusing on their chakra signatures and I controlled the wave in order to avoid sweeping them up within its furious power.

Despite me destroying hundreds and hundreds of demons, more continued to push through the portal and replace the ones that had fallen. _All this fighting shall be to no avail unless you close the portal, Yume. It relies on your chakra, therefore your chakra should be able to control it. I shall help you._

"But we can't close the portal until Khuzaimah is inside it, we have to trap him on the other side." Just as I spoke, Ryujin crashed into the ground, crushing several demons underneath him however his body was lacerated and bleeding, causing me to gasp in alarm. "Ryujin!"

_This demon is no ordinary filth that crawled up from Oblivion. _He told me through rasping breaths, getting back up and shook off his injuries as they began to heal on their own. _He possesses power equal to my own, perhaps even Lady Amaterasu. We cannot hope to defeat him by ordinary means. _Ryujin looked down to me as I shimmered with the radiance of Amaterasu and he dipped his head respectfully. _My lady, it has been millennia since I have stood in your presence. Forgive my current appearance._

Inwardly Amaterasu chuckled and I relayed her words of reassurance, encouraging Ryujin to be strong. As we looked up at Khuzaimah, his body convulsed before beginning to grow larger, spines protruding from his back whilst his injuries closed over, even the gaping holes I had left behind. No. Not normal at all. He was evolving, become more corrupted by the second. "I think the only way forward is to try drawing the spirit out of the body."

_That could be dangerous to you and the Lady Amaterasu should it then infect you, I think it unwise, little Yume. _Ryujin noted however Amaterasu agreed with me.

_Unless we can separate this being from its host, we shall have no hope in stopping these demons from rising from Oblivion. Yume, summon as many dragons here as you can and listen to my instructions very carefully. _I listened and did not miss a word, conveying her plan to memory before nodding my head. All the while I had placed my hand upon Ryujin so that he too could hear Amaterasu and, both with our instructions, we set to work. Ryujin flew at Khuzaimah once more whilst I used my summoning jutsu.

"Art of the Summoning – I summon thee to my side, pass through the gates!" Opening up the bridge between our realms the dragons all descended from the heavens with their mighty roars, diving straight into the mass and using their superior power to tear through the demons, causing all of Konoha's ninja to cheer in victorious celebration at the arrival at such powerful reinforcements. Whirling around I channelled charka to my leg and kicked a demon aside, breaking its bones upon contact before I rushed upwards, using my weapons to slice through as many demons as dared came near me and all eyes started to turn to me, watching as the remaining ninja became forgotten after Khuzaimah's shrieked order to destroy me.

They came like waves of vermin, stretching out their claws and baring their fangs however I took them on without fear, yelling courageously before with a burst of light I banished them from my presence, the piercing rays causing them to wail in pain as they became nothing more than dust. Whirling around, my attention now focused upon Khuzaimah. He was fully focused upon Ryujin so I sped forwards, gaining speed and momentum before launching myself into the air whereby I opened up my hands to gather a mass of sunlight within my palms, feeling the powerful chakra coursing through me as I focused with every ounce of concentration I could muster.

My palm slammed against his back and immediately I placed a seal mark there to lock onto him, the emblem gleaming brightly like heated steel before I was flung back with a brutal kick to my stomach. Striking the ground I hurriedly pushed myself back onto my feet, Amaterasu worriedly asking after my condition so I assured he that I was alright and hardly felt a thing. "All realms shall be mine, I shall be the ultimate power to ever exist…I WILL BE THE MASTER OF ALL!" Khuzaimah bellowed as he rushed directly down for me, clawed hands outstretched as he aimed for my throat.

Moving with all the speed I possessed I spiralled away from him, my fingers weaving the signs before clapping them together. Huge towers of stone erupted from the ground either side of Khuzaimah and divine chains wrapped themselves around his limbs to restrain him, causing him to screech and roar in fury as he tried to pull free but I pushed all of my strength into maintaining his prison, locking him in place. _Now dear Yume, you must act now!_

"Understood!" I called back determinedly before finishing the signs. Immediately an Uzumaki spiral appeared underneath us, spiralling outwards before a layer of seal weaves illuminated the ground. "Uzumaki Style – Unsealing Bond." Almost instantly Khuzaimah started to scream as a putrid blackness was pulled from his stomach where the imprint of my seal gleaming brightly both in front and behind him. I sealed the area so that as the miasma and dark energy was slowly and steadily dragged from him, it had no choice but to be contained away from the others.

_You cannot stop Yume, please remain vigilant. I have utter faith in you, dear child. _Amaterasu encouraged as I began to shake and tremble, quickly losing energy and chakra as I fought against Khuzaimah who resisted me all the way. Beads of sweat rolled down my skin whilst my muscles continued to strain themselves against the exhaustion of this jutsu, my ragged breath causing my lungs to ache and throb internally.

"No! NO!" Khuzaimah continued to bellow, fighting against the chains however they glowed red hot each time he tried to break free, causing him pain as they burned into his skin and melted into his flesh to hold him more securely. "I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!" Ignoring him I continued my jutsu even as my head began to ache and throb until finally, his body began to change. He grew old and weak, groaning feebly as his hair turned pale grey and white, his malformed body becoming human and withered from age.

As the last of the miasma was sucked from him, the body of an old man remained completely void of motion but breathing. Just. I wanted to help him, to free him and get him to Sakura however between me and that innocent old man was a huge cloud of miasma which hissed and writhed before me as it began to take shape into the form of a demon. _"You have taken from us our physical vessel!"_

"You had long overstayed your welcome. It was time you were evicted." I replied curtly as I gripped onto my side and struggled to stay up on my feet.

_"Do not underestimate us, human. We shall devour all you cherish!" _Without warning the black mass suddenly burst outwards and shattered my seals, breaking free and all at once I was plunged into darkness. My entire body felt like it had been poisoned, a fiery ache stabbing at each muscle every time I tried to move.

"Amaterasu?" I whispered, trying to call for her but she gave no answer and with a fearful jolt, I realised that she was no longer with me. She had been sucked out in the blink of an eye and I could no longer sense her presence. This demon, it was…it was monstrous. How were we going to defeat such a creature when now all I can see is blackness? "Kakashi. Kashi!" I tried to call out for him but no one answered me. Was I alone in this place? Was this Oblivion? It felt similar to how I had been swallowed by Ten Tails, but I could not sense Seikatsu here either. I panicked, however seconds after I started to fear for all, I suddenly sensed someone close to me. There was a sniffle of sound, like somebody crying and my maternal instincts took over as my mind informed me that it was Naruto.

Ignoring the sensation of gravity pressing against my entire body I forced myself up to my feet and moved towards the sound of a little boy's crying, stumbling in the dark and tripping over invisible objects until finally I saw the spiked crop of his blond locks. He was hunched over, hugging his knees as he sniffled and cried quietly, so much smaller than before and I realised that he was now a boy. "Naruto?" I questioned and immediately he whirled around.

"Get away from me demon! Please don't eat me!" Shocked by his reaction he slashed at me with a kunai knife so I took a step back to avoid being slashed as he fell onto his rear and scrambled away from me. "I don't like this place, it's dark and scary and I'm all alone. No one wants me, the villagers all hate me, I'm just a monster. I want to go home!" My heart quivering for him I slowly crouched down in front of the younger version of Naruto, giving a familiar and loving smile as I stretched out my hand towards him.

"Naruto don't you recognise me? It's Aunty Yume. I'm right here, I'll protect you so don't worry about a thing." Instantly he perked up a little, eyes still tightly pressed closed as if he were unable to open them.

"Aunty?" He repeated, his head turning from side to side. "Why can't I see you?"

"Because it's too dark Naruto, it's just night time so don't worry. Little boys should be in bed and asleep at night time, so why don't you come here and I'll tuck you up?" I suggested to him tenderly as I reached forwards and placed a finger on his hand as not to startle him, letting him know that I was there. "Come on Naruto, my loveable little nephew, come to me. I'll keep you safe and warm until sunrise, and all your nightmares will be chased away." Giving a final sniff Naruto launched himself at me and I wrapped him up in my embrace, holding him against me as the familiar signature of his presence brought me comfort. He fell asleep against me so I settled him on my back and carried him away, continuing to move forwards.

When I caught onto another signature, I moved towards it where I found a child version of Sasuke wandering around blindly whilst screaming, gripping his face as he tried to run away from something but only ended up running in circles. "Why?! Why nee-san?! You killed them, they're all dead, why did you do it?! No, no! Don't kill me too, I'm afraid to die! Someone help me, please, SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" His distraught screams caused me to shiver slightly so with a light breath, I called out to him in a singsong voice.

"Sasuke." Immediately he stopped, freezing in place as he sobbed.

"W-Who's there?"

"It's me Sasuke, I'm here to save you." I told him softly and within me, I began to feel a light start to grow and bloom, opening like the petals of a flower at the first breath of dawn. Blossoming within my chest I felt a shimmer of warmth as it surrounded me and the shadows receded slightly as the warm aura bubbled around me and on my back, Naruto hummed sweetly in sleep and drew closer. Sasuke stared, looking up at me in confused terror but I smiled gently and lowered myself down and held out my hand. "Don't worry, I'll chase away these nightmares of yours. They can't hurt you anymore Sasuke, not whilst I'm here." I promised him and slowly he began to walk towards me. "I'll hold you and cherish you, love you and protect you always. You can trust me, you can always trust me. My sweet little Sasuke…" Lifting his small fingers Sasuke placed them in my hand. "Let me fill your world…with light." The gathering light bloomed further and created a halo around all three of us, shielding us from the shadows and with a jolt, Sasuke suddenly latched himself onto me.

"It's scary here." He whispered so I hushed him, stroking his hair as he gripped onto me for all he was worth and did not let go, so I simply picked him up and carried him on my hip with my other arm curled underneath Naruto to keep him supported. With both boys now safe in my arms I continued to walk forwards, trying to figure out how to escape this void in which Khuzaimah had banished us.

As I walked, I came upon the figure of Kakashi, only he too was just a child. It seems we had been all reverted to our most vulnerable states, at least, everyone except me. Kakashi stood with his head bowed, covered in blood and I could see bodies with indistinct faces surroundings him, though they slowly began to shift their features until they resembled all the people in his life whom had perished. Rin, Obito, his father, they seemed to go on and on as Kakashi merely stood there looking at them. "Kakashi." Calling out his name he gave no answer, so I shifted the boys so that they both settled in one arm, I stretched out my hand and took hold of his, ignoring the sensation of the hot and sticky blood as it stained my skin. "It's time to come home, Kakashi. You promised me."

"I don't deserve to go home. I should be dead, just like everyone else. They all died…but not me." He looked so despairing and trapped in his grief, Kakashi gripped onto the kunai knife in his hand however before he could plunge it into his heart I knocked it aside and whirled him around to face me so that I trapped his chin within my strong fingers.

"Don't be so selfish Kashi. Your life isn't just yours anymore, it belongs to me. It belongs to your children and everyone who cares about you. Look at me Kakashi, open your eyes!" Pleading with him fiercely Kakashi jolted before slowly opening his eyes and as the light that surrounded me bathed him, he jolted in shock and stared at me in star stuck awe. "We're going home. Together. We're going to go home and see Chiharu, Kioshi and Mio."

"Chiharu…Kioshi…Mio?" He repeated slowly before gradually his grip tightened on my hand. "Home…we're going home…" Satisfied he understood I pulled him away with me, feeling even more determined than before. With Kakashi now safe in my arms, I gripped onto all three of them in my embrace, refusing to let go as I closed my eyes and tried to push away the darkness that surrounded us. We will not succumb to this, I refuse. As an Uzumaki I refuse to allow anyone of my precious loved ones to suffer anymore. I will break Khuzaimah in half!

With my determination rising I felt the warmth of the glow begin to sharpen and expand, pushing outwards until the intense light swallowed all and I felt it pulse with constant ripples, distant screams of demonic beings suffering at its touch until suddenly I could breathe fresh air. It was still dark however I could see trees and ground, stones and the shape of the land around us as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all stood with our arms locked around each other now returned to their full heights. "Hey, what was that all about? I felt like I was having some kind of nightmare, ya know?" Naruto frowned as he rubbed his head in confusion before he suddenly grinned at me. "But it wasn't so bad, I dreamed you came and rescued me mom."

"Idiot. That wasn't a dream. We had been shifted into a genjutsu type dimension which we could not break free from." Sasuke informed him bluntly and Naruto's jaw dropped, yelping in shock and I couldn't help but chuckle quietly as Kakashi remained tightly holding onto my hand.

"Yume, Amaterasu…" He started but I shook my head. Khuzaimah had her and even Ryujin and the other dragons were trapped in the nightmare realm, including all of our allies. "Does this mean…?"

"I don't know." I whispered to him softly and he looked slightly fearful. Without Amaterasu, I don't know what will happen to me. Already I could feel my body becoming heavier and sluggish, wanting to simply fall asleep so I fought to stay awake. She had been ripped from me twice in one day, it's a miracle I'm still breathing. Understanding this, Kakashi quickly pulled me into his arms as Naruto frowned.

"What do we do Yume? Nothing we throw at that thing works and now it's not even got a human body that can be hurt. If we can't seal those portals…" He trailed off and I desperately tried to rack my brain for an answer but came up with nothing. I was too tired, however I knew that we couldn't stay put. We'd be spotted soon enough so with a quiet word to scatter, we all rushed to find somewhere to hide and Kakashi wordlessly lifted me up into his arms to carry me with him and I clung onto him desperately, feeling more hopeless than I had ever felt in my life.


	128. Chapter 128

Naruto and the others were arguing, trying to organise a plan between themselves whilst I rested, eyes closed but not sleeping. They formed their own strategy, but in my mind I already knew that there could only be one way to end this. If I wanted everyone else to live, I had to absorb Khuzaimah into my own body and take him through the portal to Oblivion and seal it behind me. I tried to think of a another course of action, but nothing else would come close to being remotely successful. Without Amaterasu, there was very little I could do. Her initial plan had failed, however I could still go through with the rest and alter it so that at least the people I loved would be safe.

Their minds made up, Kakashi kissed my head goodbye before he disappeared with Naruto and Sasuke in order to make another attack against Khuzaimah, however as I lifted my head and looked out across the battlefield which swarmed with demons, Khuzaimah stood above all others. He had taken back the human body I had separated him from and was now holding the essence of Amaterasu between his hands and slowly began to corrupt it, allowing the miasma to infect her soul.

Something tugged within me in that moment, an innate sensation pulling me forwards and before I knew it, I was walking out into the open. My chakra swarmed and swirled before manifesting around me in a bright glow, my eyes becoming glazed and hypnotic as the demons rushed towards me with the screech but the moment they touched the barrier of light around me they disintegrated into dust, disappearing into nothing as I continued to walk forwards. I don't know what drew me, however I felt like someone was calling me, drawing me forwards in a trance.

It were as if my instincts had taken over and without a single word, a harsh glare settled on my face as I stretched out my hands and they weaved the unique signs that only I could manifest. "Light Style – Beams of Brightness Converge."

"Yume!" Kakashi yelled my name as he and the others fought against the demons, desperately trying to reach Khuzaimah and shocked that I had managed to get ahead of them. I didn't turn my head as the ribbons of bright golden light shot outwards from my palms and struck through anything that got in my way until finally they wrapped around Khuzaimah who blinked, surprised by the sudden attack before all at once he screamed. The ferocious and unforgiving burning light wrapped around him, restraining him as he started to burn away but he regenerated too quickly to be destroyed, however it effectively held him down and he released the orb that now contained part of the soul of Amaterasu.

"Art of the Light Style Jutsu – Amaterasu Eternal Gaze…Awaken." My voice, which was barely more than a whisper, boomed outwards with powerful force and as I finished the signs, the shadow which hung over the sun began to crack, light bleeding through from behind until with the rushing winds that swirled around me, the sun returned to the sky and instantly angelic rays shined down upon the face of the earth, more radiant and warm than ever before. The light banished away the genjutsu which held our allies and the dragons, allowing them to awaken from their nightmarish void and the demons all screamed as their skin began to bubble and flake away, rushing to return to the portals and escape the light which burned them. "Light Style – Godly Purification Jutsu."

Not giving up I continued my onslaught, ignoring the wrathful cries of Khuzaimah and the miasma shrivelled and hissed, fighting back against the purifying force that rushed at it like a pure white cloud, washing over it completely and as I held Amaterasu's essence in my hands, I felt it pulse with warmth like a heartbeat. All who stood under the sunlight began to be healed, their wounds fading away and their strength returning as I dug deep into my chakra reserved which had been replenished through my own pure will, taking a deep breath before focusing on Khuzaimah. He screamed and writhed, shouting curses and insults as I pulled him free from the mortal body once more and the man dropped to the ground however Naruto quickly rushed to catch him, saving him from being further injured and I forced Khuzaimah to be contained.

_"We will not be defeated…you will all be devoured and destroyed!"_

"Not this time." I spoke evenly as I continued to radiate with pure power, my chakra still manifesting itself around me with bright swirls and pulses of energy as my hair rose up upon the breeze and markings appeared upon my face and body, allowing the power of the dragons to rise forwards as I combined my two reserves together, the nature energy surging within me and underneath my feet, I sensed a vibrating roar.

Without any further warning Seikatsu rushed up from the ground and spiralled through the air, causing Bensaiten to stare in shocked awe as her sister rose from the earth and immediately turned her unforgiving gaze upon the dark energy as it formed the shape of a winged demon which constantly shifted and twisted as it struggled to maintain its shape. _"You have desecrated the land which I gave life, demon. For this transgression, may you forever suffer in the blackest pits of Oblivion!" _Seikatsu snarled dangerously before releasing a roar and ploughed directly through Khuzaimah who screamed once more in agony as she ripped through him completely.

With time quickly running out I poured every last ounce of my energy into pushing Khuzaimah into his prison which wrapped around him securely, a sphere forming into a glass like material and kept him from escaping even as he rammed his nonphysical body against his confinement to no avail. Sucking in a deep breath I lowered the prison into the deep crevasse of the earth as I willed it to begin closing, dragging all the stronger demons back into the realm even as they clawed and fought to remain, pitiful wails rising into the sunlit sky and I could sense the same happening where all other portals had opened.

My chakra commanded the return of all demons and miasma, dragging it back into the depths of the underworld like region where demons were casted to protect the other realms from their destructive touch. The ground trembled, the cracks slowly beginning to close as Khuzaimah fought against me, making it difficult and almost impossible to push him down. _"We will return! We will bring misery and blight all life in this realm! Mark our words Uzumaki, you have made an eternal enemy of us!" _Khuzaimah hissed in a thousand voices but I ignored him, a slight smirk touching my lips as I stood over him pitilessly.

"Bring it on, demon. You messed with the wrong Uzumaki, ya know?" And with that I gave a terrifying yell, releasing everything as I pushed my hands downwards and forced the portal to close, swallowing Khuzaimah and all of his minions within their own realm where he would lay forever in that prison, unable to escape. My hands and arms were tingling from the use of so much chakra, feeling like tiny needles were pricking at my skin as finally, I allowed myself to relax. Amaterasu's essence gave a slight pulse of life, laying pure and untainted in my hands before suddenly, a pillar of light opened up from a cluster of clouds.

Suddenly Ryujin was at my side, kneeling down and bowing his head in respect as I blinked before suddenly the essence rose up into the sky as more began to emerge from all directions. Orbs rose from the ground and flew across the sky like large stars, making my eyes widen in wonder before finally they began to converge and take shape, an ethereal body finally appearing and when I beheld her in her full glory, I felt my entire body go numb as I stared.

Amaterasu was beautiful. No longer aged and withered, her youthful face smiled down upon me as her raven hair swayed and rippled down her back, fixed in an elegant eastern style with an ornamental crown upon her head, the golden pieces dangling with fine chains and two lotus flowers made from finely cut gemstones seemed to bloom with life within her hair. Red lips continued to smile down upon me as golden eyes gleamed with sunlight, her presence filling the entire world with warmth as she levitated above us all, large robes billowing regally as the shimmering shawl rose up to arch over her head.

_"My sweet Yume, dear child. You have saved us all." _She said to me as she stretched out her hands and when her pale fingers touched my face I felt all the aches and pains of my soul drain away, feeling renewed even as I had previously felt like I were about to faint. _"And you have saved me. You have my everlasting gratitude, dear Yume. I bless you with peace and happiness for all the rest of your days. May the heavens watch over you, always."_

"Amaterasu…" I whispered, still in spellbound awe as I stared at her timelessly glory. Her eyes closed into her smile, leaning forwards to place a kiss upon my brow and instantly I felt a familiar sense of warmth seep into me, filling the void which she had used to fill.

_"No longer will I burden you with pain and suffering, dear Yume. The strength you possess has always been entirely your own, so go forth and continue to protect the world as you so declared as a child, the love you possess will reach even the most reluctant of hearts. That is the trueness of your power." _She told me in an endless whisper, the shining radiance of her face beginning to draw back as she then turned towards Ryujin. _"Lift your face, my old friend, now is a time for celebration for I am returned to my place among the heavens. Join me, Ryujin, let us leave these humans to their peace."_

"As you command, my lady." He said with an adoring smile however as he stood up, he turned a rather childish grin towards me. "Make sure you call for me again sometime, my cute little Yume, I've grown exceedingly fond of you. Perhaps I should contract humans to my domain more often, it is quite entertaining!" He breezed cheerfully and I couldn't help but giggle as he ruffled my hair. "Maybe those adorable little human children of yours, they are so loveable!" Bewildered by the rather unexpected behaviour of the Dragon King, I merely smiled uncomfortably as he grinned at me before ascending into the sky to be with Amaterasu, her hand lifted in farewell.

The dragons around us all trumpeted with colossal roars, rising up and filling the skies however I watched as Bensaiten and Seikatsu circled one another, rubbing faces and entwining their bodies together in farewell before Seikatsu returned to the earth to her slumber. Sniffing slightly, Bensaiten came to me. _"Human, you are…" _She paused for a moment before shifting her shape into human form, regarding me with a blushing pout, unable to meet my gaze for a moment or so until finally, she turned and placed her arms around me in an intense embrace. "…extraordinary." Bensaiten finally whispered and after recovering from my shock, I smiled and placed my arms around her.

"I'll see you again soon Bennie." I murmured and I could just sense her smile even as she tried to hide it. Coughing to clear her throat she drew back and lifted herself up with pride.

"Yes well, it is only because His Majesty insisted that I ever bothered with you. This does not mean that we are friends!" Yelling at me haughtily I merely smiled, lifting my hand and tucking my hair behind my ear. Releasing a laugh Bensaiten pouted at me further before transforming back into a dragon, though before she left she begrudgingly nudged me with her snout, allowing me to lean against her for a final embrace before she rose up to join the other dragons.

_"Farewell Yume-sama! Take care!" _Kazeryu called out as he circled through the sky and I released a breath of relief, glad to see that he was alright. The dragons all returned to the heavens through the bridge in the sky which returned them to their own realm and I watched until finally Amaterasu and Ryujin were the last to leave, their gaze settled upon me until the portal finally closed however it burst with light and immediately the midday sky was filled with colours and auroras which sparkled beautifully, casting the entire world in a myriad of light which seemed to dispel the residue fear of the nightmares and dangers we had just faced.

With no time to recover, I suddenly felt arms crash around me. "Mom!" Naruto reached me first, lifting me off the ground in his excitement, a broad grin on his face. "That was awesome, ya know?! You are totally the coolest, most badass and greatest ninja of all time!" He declared and I laughed as he swung me around until Sasuke rescued me, berating Naruto for not being more gentle as he placed his hands upon my shoulders to steady me, helping me remain upright as I breathed heavily. Sasuke only let me go when Kakashi reached me, his hands reaching out and we fell into one another's arms with a crashing sensation of relief and peace.

Kakashi held me so tightly that I barely had room to breathe, everyone celebrating and cheering as they embraced one another and out of the corner of my eye, I even saw Sakura snatch Sasuke into a kiss which left him blushing but he did not protest. "Yume…" Kakashi murmured so I turned my attention back to him. His arms were folded over me and one hand grasped the back of my head, fingers buried into my long hair which reached my ankles, lifting slightly on the pure, clean breeze which surrounded us. "You have no idea how much I love you." He said to me so I lifted my face closer, kissing his neck as it was all I could reach for the time being.

"Actually, I think I have some idea." I teased him and I listened to his deep chuckle as he slowly eased off his relentless grip so that we could gaze at one another. "You have all my heart, Kashi. I love you so much." A peaceful and tranquil expression came to his eyes as he looked at me, all of his burdens being lifted from his shoulders as I smoothed my fingers down his cheeks to lower his mask so that I could kiss him freely.

No one paid any attention, still elevated by the victory that we now celebrated however when I heard three voices calling for both Kakashi and I, we broke apart and turned to see our children racing towards us with Hinata following with Sarada, Boruto and Himawari. Immediately smiles lit up our faces and I turned, dropping to my knees and an overwhelming love washed through my entire being as Mio leaped into my arms first, her pure white hair as refreshing as snowfall as Kioshi leaped for us too.

"Mom! Dad!" He called to us and I started to cry joyous tears as Kakashi caught him and Chiharu leaped upon us both, encircling her arms around our necks as all five of us embraced one another. I continued to cry, unable to hold anything back as I hugged my babies against me, never wanting to let them go however when Himawari suddenly tackled me, I lifted my head to see her grin.

"Aunty Yume! Aunty Yume!" She gurgled and with a light laugh I lifted her up onto my back so that she could snuggle in, Boruto and Sarada coming also however they hung back, not entering the embrace until Naruto, grinning, grabbed onto them.

"Looks like we're all finally back together again!" He declared before launching himself into the family embrace also, pulling both Sarada and Boruto with him and Kakashi chuckled as Sakura tugged Sasuke forwards, Hinata also joining the embrace as Naruto stretched out his hand for her. We all piled together until I was at the centre, surrounded by children who clung onto me and my hair, arms circling around one another and as the lights continued to dance through the sky, I closed my eyes to surround myself by the surreal warmth of my family's love.

"We're going to be okay now, right?" Chiharu asked me so I lovingly kissed her face.

"Of course we are, sweetie." I promised her as I pulled everyone closer. "I'll never let anything happen to any of you. After all." Giving a grin, everyone smiled back at me as I lifted a fist into the air. "I'm Yume Uzumaki, ya know!"

"Ahem." Kakashi shot me a look as he rolled his eyes. "_Hatake, _actually." He corrected me and I giggled, sticking my tongue out at him childishly before we both started to laugh and as I leaned my forehead against his, I felt utterly complete and fulfilled. As the rising atmosphere brought us back to the present, everyone began to head back to the village where we held a celebration which lasted for several days and Naruto even declared that every year on the same day, we would hold a festival to celebrate our victory against impossible odds.

My life became incandescently perfect from that point on, with no lingering enemies to worry for and an unknown future ahead. I watched as my children grew up around me, surging forwards in their own lives and became their own legends, however after that day, no one saw me as a monster any longer. I was their saviour, their hero and they celebrated me much like they did Naruto and Sasuke. The three of us became legends throughout the shinobi world and for a while it was quite bewildering to no longer be feared and abhorred. None of that mattered, however, because every day when I returned home, I returned to a place filled with memories and as my children grew up and left home, I knew that someone would always be there, waiting for me.

Kakashi. The man who was stupid enough to fall in love with me and _idiotic_ enough to wait for years until I fell in love with him.

Kushina…big brother Minato…are you watching over us all? Can you see how happy and blessed I am? I wish you were here to share in all this, but I know that wherever you are, you're together and that's all that matters. When the time comes, I hope you will be there waiting for me, because Kushina, my beloved sister, I will run into your arms and never step away from them. I shall run to you and tell you all that could ever possibly be said, and it'll start…

…with the day I arrived.

The day I arrived…at Konohagakure.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

****************  
****_The End._**


End file.
